le sensei et le yakuza
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par  devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Note** : Voici ma toute première fanfiction que j'ose publier. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je prends les personnages de Bleach et j'efface toute cette histoire de shinigamis pour les mettre dans le monde réel : le monde de la mafia.

Scènes choquantes, meurtres, coups et blessures, viol et j'en passe.

Ça commence mal, mais tout se termine bien !

Je trouvai que les personnages de Kenpachi Zaraki et Ulquiorra Schiffer n'étaient pas vraiment utilisés souvent alors je les ai mis ensemble.

Bonne lecture.

_**Prologue.**_

Ma vie a toujours été vide.

Jamais je ne me suis senti bien quelques parts, avec quelqu'un. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… d'éprouver de la joie.

J'ai été condamné le jour de ma naissance à ne savoir que pleurer.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans et je ne suis plus capable de pleurer. Dans mon corps, seul mon sang peut encore servir de larmes.

Je suis seul et je n'ai personne à qui le dire.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ?_

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, ni ce que je dois faire.

Je suis juste là, marchant au bord de l'eau, marchant sans but… sans rien… ni personne…

Je traverse le pont et j'ose jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet : Je suis mince, la peau blanche comme la neige, des yeux verts émeraudes trop grands pour mon visage fin encadré par mes cheveux noirs lisses un peu en bataille partout.

_J'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas._

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y arrive plus.

_Je n'ai rien dans ma vie… je n'ai même pas de vie._

Cela doit s'arrêter…

_Mais comment ?_

Je sors mon couteau de ma poche.

Ça serait facile de me trancher les veines, j'aurais mal, je me sentirai une dernière fois vivant.

_Mais non…_

Si je me tranche les veines sans pleurer, ça ne serait pas aussi beau.

Alors je tends mon couteau vers mon visage.

Je veux pleurer chaque jour de ma vie, surtout le jour de ma mort.

Alors sans hésiter, je me grave des larmiers, ma lame tranchant légèrement ma peau sous mon œil gauche pour aller glisser sur ma joue et finir sur ma mâchoire.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de pleurer, ça soulage ma peine par la douleur que je ressens.

Donc, je recommençai sur mon autre joue, les mains ensanglantées.

_Je suis parfait… pour mourir._

Je lâche mon couteau et je me grimpe sur la barrière, je vois mon reflet, des goûtes de mon sang tombent sur lui, le rougissant.

Je veux le rejoindre, comme hypnotisé.

C'est le moment parfait.

_Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne._

Alors j'ai sauté, laissant mon corps entrer en contact avec mon reflet, l'eau me mouillant.

Je me sentais aspirer par le fond.

Les yeux ouverts, je regardai la lumière se voiler, mon corps coulant au fond de la rivière.

_C'était magique._

Je me sentais apaisé.

Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance.

Je fermais les yeux avec un doux sourire sur mes lèvres.

_Mon premier mais surtout…_

_Mon dernier._

Ouais, je sais, c'est très court comme prologue mais voilà.

Mercredi, je publie le premier chapitre (beaucoup plus long) qui est POV Kenpachi. On va savoir qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes (Moi_ je sais, moi je sais !)_

J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche.

Pleassse, laissez-moi une review, donnez-moi votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Ou pas ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Si je pouvais au moins conquérir Bleach, j'en ferai baver à tous ces petits personnages, aidée de Gin Ichimaru bien sûr car… qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un esprit pervers et tordu ? DEUX ESPRITS PERVERS ET TORDUS QUI S'ENTENDENT ! Mouah haha !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lili** : Merci, tu as été la première à me laisser un petit message. Merciiiii ! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de mon nouveau chapitre.

**Arala : **merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésite pas à me reprocher ce qui ne va pas. Merciiiiii !

**Mayuu :** Bingo ! Tu as bien trouvé ! Facile, non ? Tu vas voir comment Ken-chan et Ulqui ne vont pas s'entendre. Hihi. Et merci pour ton cri du son, ça fait plaiz.

**Ya01-Bl3ach :** Merci pour ton mot. Je vais faire évoluer le perso qui va rester très torturé pendant longtemps avant de sauter dans les bras de Ken-chan. Il va y avoir un chapitre clef qui sera un résumé de sa vie et tu verras que je lui ai mis tout les problèmes. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord que Tite Kubo qui tue tous les arrancars. Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça plaira.

**Didipsykra : **merci pour ton mot. Je vais commencer à lire ta fic et je te dirai quoi. ( essaye de la mettre en rating M, ça attire toujours plus de lectrices perverses !). je te tiens au courant mais j'ai déjà lu le prologue et c'est un bon début, moi j'ai accroché mais je dois bosser pour ma session alors c'est un chapitre par jour. Je te mettrai des reviews. Je vais lire maintenant la suite.

**Note :** Voici le premier chapitre. Il est en POV Kenpachi comme promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à me reprocher toutes mes erreurs.

Je préviens juste que le petit suicidaire n'était pas exactement comme dans le manga de base, il parle avec beaucoup d'expression pour se jouer des autres et il est hypersensible.

Merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

- Allez, allez, Ken-chan. On va manger une glace avant de rentrer.

- J'ai dit à ta mère que tu serais de retour le plus vite possible donc non !

- S'il te plait, Ken-chan. Maman ne le saura pas.

Je soupirai sous les airs implorants de la petite. Sa mère, Mashiro Kuna, pouvait être un tyran si elle le voulait et au grand jamais je ne m'opposerai jamais. La petite Yachiru avait hérité de son caractère très spécial, dynamique et adorable. Mais pour le physique, c'était de son père, Szayel Apporo, scientifique dans la société d'informatique qui avait le monopole du marché en ce moment. Ils étaient tout les deux les cheveux roses tandis que la mère avait des cheveux verts.

Un mélange très étrange mais lorsque l'on voyait cette famille, on ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme.

- Non, c'est non ! Affirmai-je avec ma voix faussement dure.

Je me concentrai sur la circulation, près du pont où le carrefour restait toujours dangereux. Je m'arrêtai au feu rouge et regardait dans mon rétro pour voir la petite qui était soudainement devenue muette.

_Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi calme, que pouvait-il l'intéresser par la fenêtre ?_

Je tournai à mon tour la tête et vit un jeune homme, lâchant un couteau et grimpant sur le rebord du pont.

- Ken-chan, il pleure rouge… Il doit être vraiment triste.

Je ne répondis rien, ne comprenant pas comment ce gosse pouvait pleurer rouge, ce qui était vrai de plus si mes yeux ne me trompaient pas, son visage était ensanglanté.

Soudain, je me figeai : le gamin avait sauté. Je repris mes esprits et bondis de la voiture en hurlant à la petite.

- NE BOUGE PAS !

Je me précipitai au bord pour essayer de voir le corps remonter mais rien : il se noyait.

Alors je retirai ma veste et sautai à mon tour, cherchant une ombre dans l'eau. Je nageai vers le fond, repérant la silhouette qui se laissait couler. Je réussis à attraper sa main et à le tirer vers moi. Il était inconscient.

Je remontai à la surface, sortant la tête du petit. Je nageai jusqu'à la rive où des gens nous aidèrent à sortir de l'eau.

Je restai au côté du gamin, cherchant son pouls à son cou.

- PUTAIN ! IL FAUT UN MÉDECIN !

Je me penchai vers lui, lui faisant du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque comme je voyais dans les séries policières.

Très rapidement, il recracha l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer et toujours inconscient, il recommença à prendre de grandes bouchées d'air.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs reprit en une grande tresse arriva, se penchant vers le gosse. Ses mains expertes commencèrent à vérifier l'état du jeune homme.

- Je suis Unohana Retsu, je suis médecin. Dit-elle doucement et imposante, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec son regard bleu azur.

Elle continua son travail.

- Je voudrais lui faire des examens et désinfecter ses plaies sur son visage, ça risque de s'infecter si on ne soigne pas ça vite. Vous avez fait de l'excellent boulot.

- Merci.

- Pourriez-vous m'emmener avec lui à l'hôpital ? Je n'ai pas de voiture.

- Bien sûr !

Soudain, sa main tira sur la chemise de l'adolescent et je vis un 4 gravé sur son torse.

- Un tatouage ?

- Le gang des espadas, ils ont tous un numéro gravé au couteau quelques parts, on en a sauvée une l'année passée.

Je pris le blessé dans mes bras, le portant jusqu'à la voiture. Le médecin s'arrêta pour ramasser le couteau ainsi que ma veste et me suivit. Je le fis entrer sur le siège arrière, l'attachant avec la ceinture, tandis que le médecin montait à l'avant. Je me dépêchai de grimper et de démarrer, sous les coups de clacksons derrière. Je jurai contre ses gens qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite vie toute tranquille.

- Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, monsieur…

- Je m'appelle Zaraki Kenpachi. Pourriez-vous me parler de ce gang des espadas ?

- Ce sont les meilleurs yakuza de la mafia japonaise. Ce sont des tueurs sans pitié et entrainés. Leur chef est supposé être Aizen Sosuke mais reste improuvable.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce gosse est un des meilleurs yakuza du Japon ? Mais c'est qu'un gosse !

- Ils n'ont que six ans quand leur entrainement commence, on ne les traite pas comme des humains mais comme des armes faits de chaires et de sang.

Je regardai le petit dans mon rétro, il semblait paisible et tellement innocent.

Il ressemblait à un enfant blessé physiquement et psychologiquement.

- Vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour son visage ?

- Je ne crois pas pourquoi effacer ses mutilations mais je trouverai le moyen pour qu'elles ne soient pas aussi voyantes.

- Merci.

Je vérifiai toujours si tout aller bien derrière, Yachiru tenait la main du jeune homme. Elle était inquiète pour lui.

- Yachiru, ça va aller. Il va s'en sortir. Affirmai-je.

- Votre fille est adorable.

- Je suis juste son prof de kendo, ses parents bossent beaucoup alors je la ramène. Dis-je, me rappelant comment était Mashiro.

J'attrapai mon GSM et le tendit à la petite.

- Appelle ta maman, arrange-toi avec elle pour ton retour. Pour que tu patientes, on te prendra une glace.

- Et à Batman aussi ?

_Batman ?_

Je compris le surnom qu'elle venait de donner au jeune homme et riai doucement. Elle était fan de ce dessin animé et idoler le héros principal.

- Faut pas l'appeler ainsi. Il doit avoir un nom !

Elle fit sa petite moue, pas contente que je n'accepte pas le surnom avant de chipoter au GSM.

- Hallo maman. Ben, on va arriver en retard, on doit emmener Batman à l'hôpital.

_Génial ! Mashiro va sûrement dire qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi._

- Mais si mais si ! Il s'appelle pas réellement comme ça mais comme il va pas bien, on ne peut pas savoir son nom. Donc, Ken-chan, un docteur pour les blessés et moi on s'occupe de lui.

_Un docteur pour les blessés ?_

_Très intelligent, petite._

En tout qu'à, son innocence fait bien rire le docteur Unohana.

- Tu viens me chercher ou Ken-chan me conduit après ?

Elle raccrocha, boudeuse en me rendant le GSM.

- Je suppose qu'elle vient te chercher ?

- Ken-chan, tu t'assureras bien qu'on donne de la glace à Batman pour qu'il soit pas tout triste… à moins qu'il ne peut pas parce qu'il est malade…

Elle parut paniquée.

- Il pourra manger de la glace autant qu'il ne le veut. Je m'assurai qu'il en ait ! Affirma le docteur.

Elle a vraiment le don pour être médecin ou je rêve, elle est douce et se fait respecter au premier coup d'œil.

Je remarquai qu'elle chipotait au couteau.

- Pourquoi l'avoir pris ? Demandai-je curieux. Ce n'est qu'un couteau.

- Non. C'est un zanpakuto. La lame peut s'agrandir jusqu'à 1m50 si on déclenche le mécanisme. C'est l'arme des espadas, c'est à ça qu'on les reconnait. Ils n'en ont droit qu'à un seul et unique pour toute leur vie. Son possesseur l'a appelé Murcielago.

- Drôle de nom.

- Ils ont vécu des moments très durs alors ce simple mot est toute une histoire remplie de symboles, une histoire gravée dans le bois d'une arme qu'ils considèrent comme leur âme.

- Cette fille que vous avez sauvée. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle fait tout pour faire tomber le gang sous les barreaux, elle veut sauver les enfants qui sont entrainés en ce moment. Je crois que ce jeune homme s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer, s'il est l'actuel cuarto.

- Car ça change souvent?

- Ils ont leur place dans l'espada de douze à huit-dix ans. À dix-huit ans, ils y a un concurrent, entrainé pour prendre sa place, ils choisissent une arme et s'entretuent. Mais le plus jeune a toujours un coup d'avance.

Je déglutis.

_Putain ! On tue des gosses avec des gosses. Il n'a pas le temps de grandir et tu tues de sang froid quelqu'un à douze ans. Quelle horreur !_

- Mais s'il est le cuarto, son parcours a été plus difficile.

- Plus difficile ? Ricanai-je, furieux.

- Cette jeune fille le dira si elle le veut. Je dois m'assurer de sa sécurité. S'ils apprennent qu'elle est en vie, elle sera tuée en moins de deux heures.

Je serrai mon volant avec hargne.

- Tournez ici. M'informa-t-elle.

J'obéis, me garant et sortant de la voiture. Je me dépêchai de prendre le gosse alors que le docteur prenait la main de Yachiru. Nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, elle fit signe à la femme d'accueil et elle nous mena jusqu'à une chambre où je le déposai sur le lit. Elle commença à désinfecter les plaies sur son visage.

_Pourquoi s'être mutilé ainsi ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tête aux cheveux verts passa de la porte. Mashiro entra.

- KENPACHI ZARAKI, QUELLE EST CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Elle allait continuer son hurlement mais elle se stoppa en voyant le docteur soigner le jeune homme.

- Donc Batman n'est pas une excuse pour aller manger des glaces.

Elle s'approcha doucement.

- Je suis Unohana Retsu, médecin. Se présenta-t-elle.

- Mashiro Kuna, la mère de Yachiru… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête quelques parts. Dit-elle songeuse.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le docteur intéressée.

- Dans un dossier de mon cousin, Hirako. Il laisse toujours trainer ses affaires quand on va manger chez lui.

- Il est de la police, je suppose.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je suis médecin de la police, Hirako Shinji est un bon ami. Avoua la jeune médecin.

Mashiro sourit.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai une réunion très importante. Kenpachi est quelqu'un de confiance donc, vous pouvez compter sur lui. Hirako disait que c'était compliqué comme affaire. Ken-chan est suffisamment fort pour filer un coup de main.

Elle tendit sa main vers la petite qui fila.

- N'oubliez pas sa glace ! Cria la petite, tirée par sa mère.

- Promis, affirmai-je. Demain, entrainement, n'oublie pas.

Ses deux filles partirent.

- Je vais vous demander un énorme service, enfin deux.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je vais vous demander de garder le silence sur l'identité de cette personne et de celle qui va venir. Nous croyons avoir une taupe dans la police. Hirako Shinji et deux autres personnes sont les seules sur qui je peux compter mais les deux autres sont des infiltrés. Je ne peux pas confier ce jeune homme aux autres. Je ne peux pas perdre ce témoin. Mais sous ma couverture ici, je suis aussi coincée.

Mon cerveau fit enfin le lien avec la deuxième demande.

- Vous voulez que je garde le petit ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui. On lui donnera de faux papiers, une pension alimentaire et pour le logement et tout ce qu'il faudra. Il faut juste le garder loin des gangs et vous êtes à l'opposé de la ville si je ne me trompe.

Je soupirai en regardant le jeune homme inconscient.

_Si je ne le fais pas, que va-t-il lui arriver ?_

- D'accord.

Elle sourit, sachant sûrement que depuis le début, j'accepterai sa demande.

* * *

Voili voilo.

Le gang des espadas… ben… J'ai pas été cherché bien loin ! Devinez qui sont dans le top dix ?

Chapitre plus long mais encore petit. Le prochaine sera encore plus long. Je le posterai dimanche dans la journée.

Prochain chapitre : Arrivé de l'espada sauvée il y a un an et première soirée entre Kenpachi et Ulquiorra.

Que va-t-il se passer ?

**Gin** : Moi je sais, moi je sais.

**Moi** : Gin, je n'ai pas encore besoin de ton esprit pervers. Ulquiorra ne s'en remettrai pas !

**Gin** : Ma ma, ça serait tellement génial que Kenpachi le pren- (tut) (tut) (tut) et que sauvagement il (tut) (tut).

**Moi aux lectrices** : Faut vraiment le censurer ce pervers !

Merci de laisser une petite review.

Ça me donnerait peut –être suffisamment de courage pour terminer la chapitre samedi soir.

Merci de lire ma fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

J'ai enfin réussi à maitriser Gin qui allait vous raconter le Yaoi… qui va apparaitre dans cinq-six chapitres ! Et oui, il faut encore patienter !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Mayuu :** Merci de lire ma fiction et de trouver drôle mes blagues à deux balles… Si Gin révèle l'yaoi, où est le plaisir d'attendre que je l'écrive ?

**Didipsykra : **On veut tous sauver du pont à la place d'Ulqui ou sauter avec lui pour l'avoir lui et Kenpachi, les deux en même temps ! Je suis heureuse que mes reviews te fassent plaisir car ta fic est géniale ! Bonne merde pour la suite !

**Ya01-Bl3ach :** Dans ce chapitre, il y a plus que le réveil du terrible Yakuza… Surprise surprise… J'espère que l'histoire tient la route car je rame pour ne pas me contredire !

**Manoon : **merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir. L'histoire des zanpakutos a vraiment été un casse-tête pour moi, il fallait un deuxième moyen de les reconnaître alors voilà. Merci de ton soutient.

**Note :** Voici le deuxième chapitre. On rentre dans le vif du sujet et on va en apprendre un peu plus sur le terrible yakuza. Je préviens, Ulquiorra a tous les pires problèmes du monde. Kenpachi va sûrement tenter d'y remédier un par un. Chapitre en POV Kenpachi encore une fois.

Merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

La porte s'ouvrit. Une tornade verte passa sous mes yeux. Une jeune fille très fine avec une poitrine généreuse venait d'entrer et avait bondi sur le jeune homme inconscient.

- UNOHANA, IL VA S'EN SORTIR ?

- Il est déjà sorti d'affaire depuis que cette personne l'a sorti de l'eau.

Et paf, elle bondit sur moi, hurlant des mercis dans mon oreille. Sa poigne, impressionnante malgré que ce soit une jeune fille d'apparence innocente, m'étouffait.

- Nell, calme-toi, tu vas tuer le pauvre Zaraki.

Elle me lâcha et je vis Hirako Shinji. Son grand sourire flippant, sa coupe carrée avec ses cheveux blonds lisses. Il me serra la main.

- Bravo, tu as ramené Ulquiorra Schiffer, le meilleur yakuza de tout le Japon.

- Il a sauté du pont et je l'ai rattrapé.

Je regardai la jeune fille se calmer et qui s'assit au bord de lit. je pus enfin voir correctement son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert particulier, ses yeux bruns-beiges, sa poitrine toujours aussi généreuse et un corps extrêmement fin pour sa grande taille.

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir lui soutirer deux-trois trucs ? Demanda Hirako.

- Il a toujours été muet comme une tombe, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense. Il est hyper fidel à Aizen.

Elle soupira et porta son attention sur lui, elle sourit.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Ulquiorra. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Deux grands yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent.

- Je ne pourrais donc jamais te tromper ? Dit-il, plein de défi.

- J'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

- Pas certain.

Il se releva sur ses coudes et il me fixa.

- Tu es l'idiot qui a sauté après moi ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui es le crétin ici. Tu croyais que personne n'allait te sauver. Répliquai-je.

- Le monde est cruel et égoïste. J'avais mes raisons.

- Et elles sont stupides.

- Et en quel honneur mes raisons sont plus stupides que les tiennes ?

- Quoi ? Dis-je complètement étonné de son raisonnement.

- Pour rappel, tu as aussi sauté. Affirma-t-il comme si c'était évident.

- Pour sauver ta peau.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est stupide ta raison, elle va contre la mienne. Soupira-t-il comme si j'étais un crétin qui ne savait rien.

- Ulquiorra, arrête de le faire chier. Tu vas vivre avec lui. Protesta la dite Nell.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

_Bien fait !_

- Tu ne peux pas y retourner, maintenant que j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec toi, tu peux fournir des infos, tu es celui qui est le plus proche d'Aizen.

- Je ne trahirai pas Aizen-sama.

- Tu l'as déjà fait pour me sauver.

Il serra les poings.

- Tu devais me buter alors que ma remplaçante m'avait tabassée. Mais tu m'as porté dans un hôpital en disant que je m'étais retrouvée dans une bataille du gang des espadas. Tu l'as fait pour que je sois protégée.

Il baissa la tête comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu haïs ce qu'on te fait faire. Tu haïs ce qu'ils t'ont fait devenir. Tu te haïs tellement que tu as essayé de te tuer. Ce numéro du type qui ne ressent rien, tu peux pas le faire avec moi. Ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais tu n'as pas changé. On peut te faire protéger. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

- Aizen-sama ne me confie pas de choses importantes.

- Donne-nous des noms. Les véritables noms de l'espada et leur adresse. Tu es le seul à les connaître.

- Avoir des noms ne change rien et tu le sais. Et pour des adresses, Aizen-sama a tout fait changer la semaine passée, il est le seul à le savoir. Il y a une taupe dans les rangs et je devais découvrir qui l'était.

- Tu as dit quelque chose à Aizen.

- Non, mais je suis certain que c'est le sexta, dont le véritable nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Hirako jura un énorme merde avant de claquer son pied au sol. Apparemment, le gosse avait vu juste.

- L'octavo est un nouveau depuis six mois, il était ailleurs dans les gangs mais il est arrivé pour démasquer les traitres. Je bossais avec lui, il est fou et impitoyable. Il est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi : Il y a deux taupes. Mais il ignore le nom des deux.

- Mais toi, tu sais. Affirma Unohana.

- Le primera, Stark Coyote.

- Tu es très fort. Pesta Hirako.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- Tu vas rester avec Zaraki Kenpachi, on te contactera quand on aura besoin d'informations. Nous allons envoyer des gens dans ton appart pour récupérer tes affaires et faire comme si tu étais mort et qu'on menait une enquête, les menant sur de fausses pistes.

- Aizen-sama ne croira pas en un suicide. Affirma-t-il serein.

- Quelqu'un d'un autre gang t'a abattu. Cela va les faire bouiller et ils seront moins prudents, Aizen venge tout ses espadas. Répondit aussitôt le blond.

- Oui. Mettez ça sur le dos du gang du port est.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il y a un an, j'ai tué l'un des leur. C'est à peu près à la même date que les ennuies de taupe ont commencé. Ils vont chercher quelqu'un qui est arrivé à ce moment-là.

- La nouvelle tercia… Souffla Nell.

- D'autres sont arrivés après dans les fraccions.

- Fraccions ? Demandai-je.

- Des petits pions qui servent les espadas. Le nouveau fraccion du quinta sera soupçonné avec celui du secunda. Ajouta le suicidaire.

- Tu es vraiment brillant. S'exclama- Hirako. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Nell t'appelait le génie.

- Son entrainement a été basé sur de l'espionnage, arts martiaux, militaires, stratégie et je passe. Bien plus que n'importe qui, informa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cette différence ? Demandai-je curieux.

- C'est la punition si on refuse de se battre. On doit faire des recherches sur toutes les horreurs humaines et les retenir par cœur, tous les faits de guerre sont en tête de liste.

- J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me battre alors ! Ria Hirako.

- Ces recherches sont surveillées 24 heures sur 24, endors-toi et tu ne te réveilles pas, affirma Ulquiorra sous le ton de la menace. Étudie 7 jours d'affilés ainsi et on en reparlera.

- Sept jours sans pause ? M'exclamai-je horrifié.

- Et ne t'avises pas de ne rien retenir, une faute dix coups de fouet. Je ne me suis trompé une fois, pas deux.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Que voulez-vous savoir d'autres ?

- Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Souffla Unohana. On va s'organiser pour que tu loges avec Zaraki-san.

Il me regarda en silence avant de se tourner vers Nell.

- Tu es toujours à l'abri ?

- Chez Hirako-chan il n'y a pas eu de soucis. Je serai déjà morte si il était une taupe.

- Je sais qu'il y a une taupe dans l'unité chargée de l'enquête mais je ne sais pas qui. Il est parmi les espadas et fourni pas mal d'infos. Affirma Ulquiorra.

Les deux flics se regardèrent.

- Tu es certain ?

- Il n'est pas dans l'unité elle-même mais dans une famille proche qui peut toucher les dossiers discrètement.

- Brillante comme idée. Avoua Hirako.

- Je parie que ça vient de toi, Ulquiorra. Soupira Nell.

- Je suis vraiment un livre ouvert pour toi. Aizen-sama m'a demandé conseil, j'ai fait comme d'habitude.

- Donc, plus aucun dossier écrit, sauf Hirako et moi. Affirma Unohana. On donne une version différente pour chaque personne et on les envoie en mission pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le gamin leva ses yeux émeraudes vers moi et je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens, comme hypnotiser. Il était indescriptible, brillant et un véritable cerveau.

Et le pire était que j'allai devoir veiller sur lui. Et si il tentait de s'en aller. Le gros boss, Aizen, il le respecte tellement qu'il met un sama. C'est pas bon comme embrouille. Je ne dois pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

_Mais dans quoi je me suis encore lancé ?_

- Vous avez encore quelque chose à faire avec la demi-portion ? Dis-je d'un air moqueur et imposant.

- Tu as osé m'appeler demi-portion ?

- Parfaitement, t'es pas majeur, t'es qu'un gamin.

- Je parie que je peux te mettre au sol en moins d'une minute.

- Essaie un peu pour voir.

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Ordonna Nell. Ulquiorra, cet homme est plus âgé que toi et prend le risque de te cacher. Le seul moyen de le remercier est de le respecter et de lui obéir. Tu lui files un coup de main, tu ne seras pas un pacha cette fois. Tu n'es plus le cuarto espada mais un jeune homme de 16 ans qui suit un super bon pot qui a 25 ans.

- J'en ai 20, rectifiai-je.

Elle me sourit.

- Désolée.

- Pas de soucis.

Elle soupira.

- Je vais faire mon possible pour venir te voir mais je t'en prie. Tu as une chance unique alors saisis-la. Écris tout ce que tu sais, les endroits que tu connais et tout. Même ce qu'il t'a fait pendant l'entrainement. Chaque détail est important.

- D'accord.

- Et surtout, ne rends pas dingue ce pauvre type. File-lui un coup de main.

Elle se tourna vers le blond.

- On pourra lui donner des affaires demain ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà pris un sac de secours avec des habits dedans. Ils sont à moi, ils devraient t'aller. Dit Hirako en soulevant un sac.

- Merci.

- Mais avant, on doit prendre des photos avec tes habits pour ton cadavre. Rappela Unohana. Et retirer ta puce.

Hirako, Nell et moi sortîmes alors qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ça.

- Quelle puce ?

- Celle qui nous localise en permanence. Le maître veut absolument pourvoir nous garder à tous jamais.

- Et pourquoi doit-on sortir ? Demandai-je.

- Car les autopsies se font à poil. On va faire un superbe dossier de toutes les blessures qu'il a et détails.

- Une liste des cicatrices d'Ulquiorra. Allez, on rentre à la maison, elle en a pour des jours. Affirma Nell.

- Elle va juste prendre des photos alors. C'est plus simple.

- Il en a tant que ça ?

- Il a été le plus rebel de tous. Ça a plus à Aizen. Il a commencé beaucoup plus tôt l'entrainement aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai commencé à six ans, Ulquiorra avait deux ans quand il a tenu une arme pour la première fois.

- Quoi ?

- Aizen nous prend dans ses orphelinats et nous emmène. Ulquiorra a été abandonné devant sa porte de sa baraque personnelle. C'était le seul bien de ses parents et ils avaient des dettes envers la mafia. Ils ont donné leur fils pour qu'il devienne un yakuza. Je me suis occupée de lui dés que j'ai pu. J'ai été prise par Aizen à la base comme femme de ménage et baby-sitter. J'avais 4 ans, je ne comprenais rien du tout.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, ses souvenirs devaient revenir en mémoire.

- Au début, Ulquiorra suivait bien l'entrainement, tirant quand on lui disait, frappant brutalement et efficacement. Aizen lui enseignait le mal. Un jour, il était curieux et il a allumé la télévision, regardant des dessins animés où le gentil faisait le bien et les méchants étaient punis. Il a compris qu'il avait fait du mal et il a été supplié Aizen de le punir. Sa période rebelle a commencé là. Et ça a vraiment mal tourné.

Elle se frappa sur la tête et me tendit un tube de médicaments. Je le pris suspicieux.

- Ne pose pas de questions sur ce que c'est. Ulquiorra en aura besoin, deux maxi toutes les six heures.

- Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, affirma Hirako d'un air inquiet. Tu ne sais pas comment il est avec….

- Je sais surtout comment il est sans.

Le déclic se fit en moi.

- Il se drogue ?

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, Ulquiorra avait changé de vêtements, des pansements recouvrant le bas de son visage, laissant juste voir sa bouche. Nell bondit dans ses bras.

- Promets-moi d'être prudent. Reste en vie jusque demain et puis on verra.

- Promis.

Elle lui tendit un ipod.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu me l'as prêté car tu savais combien j'aimais la musique. Tu as besoin de te relaxer.

- Merci.

- Les pilules sont entre de bonnes mains alors ne le fais pas chier.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, puis sur Unohana.

- Je sais que vous l'avez.

Elle lui rendit son couteau, il le planqua directement dans sa poche.

- Uniquement pour se défendre. Le menaça-t-elle.

- Sans problème.

Il tendit des clefs à Unohana.

Les clefs de mon appartement, j'ai entassé plein de choses qui pourront peut-être servir. Cachez toujours vos visages, il y a des hommes d'Aizen cachés mais je ne sais pas qui.

- Merci, Dit-elle en prenant le trousseau.

Il me regarda après avoir refait une accolade à Nell. Il salua les deux autres, je donnai mon adresse à Unohana et nous filâmes. Il me suivait toujours deux pats derrière moi.

- Tu peux être à côté de moi.

- Si on m'attaque, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'enfuir. Si on me tire dessus, c'est par derrière, donc plus de chance que je prenne la balle avant toi.

- Tu es fou. Viens à côté de moi et arrête de dire des conneries. Je ne me cacherai jamais derrière un gamin.

Je l'attrapai et le tirai à ma droite, il grogna mais se laissa faire.

- Je croyais qu'un yakuza était un dur, pas un type qui protégeait les autres.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un yakuza que je ne suis pas humain.

_Ils n'ont que six ans quand leur entrainement commence, on ne les traite pas comme des humains mais comme des armes faits de chaires et de sang._

_Ulquiorra avait deux ans quand il a tenu une arme pour la première fois._

Putain, après tout ce qu'il a du vivre, il a besoin de se sentir humain et d'avoir quelqu'un. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules, il se raidit.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, c'est moins suspect.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous rentrâmes chez moi tranquillement. Je montai les marches jusqu'à mon appartement, la salle de kendo étant au rez-de-chaussée.

J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer.

- Désolé pour le désordre.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais recueillir l'homme le plus maniaque au monde. Ça m'occupera demain.

Il regarda toute la pièce, déposant le sac d'Hirako dans l'entrée. Il se mit dans mon fauteuil en face de la télé.

- C'est très…

- Sale, je sais. Le coupai-je dans sa réflexion.

- Non, reposant, accueillant. Mais sale convient aussi.

_Putain de merde, Kenpachi ne craque pas._

Il regarda la table à manger, sur laquelle reposait ma vaisselle sale, le plan de travail de la cuisine étant petit je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Il se leva et passa la tête derrière le petit muret pour voir la cuisine dans le coin droit avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre où régnait un grand lit de deux personnes et où une petite porte donnait sur mon immense salle de bain.

C'était mon pêché mignon : Les bons bains chauds.

Il revint sur ses pats pour aller sur la droite sur ma salle de muscu et mon bureau où je jouais principalement aux jeux vidéo sur pc.

- Euh… j'ai pas de chambre d'ami. Alors tu peux prendre mon lit.

- Je ne dors jamais dans un lit. Je dors en face de la porte d'entré.

- Hein ?

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, en guise de mécontentement face à ma réaction.

- Désolé mais tu ne dors pas devant une porte. À la limite dans le canapé mais non, tu veux faire quoi devant une porte ?

- Et si on nous avait suivis ? Je garde la porte, tout le monde dort dans un lit donc on n'est pas prêt à tirer sur quelqu'un qui est dans un coin de la pièce qui fait le guet.

- Non. C'est hors de question. Pas de négociation possible.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris à qui tu as affaire. Je suis un yakuza, un des dix meilleurs, je fais à ma manière.

J'eus la meilleure idée au monde, je sortis le tube de médoc et le nargua avec. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il lâcha un soupire.

- Tu gagnes un point.

Putain, il a… reconnu en deux secondes que j'avais raison.

_Peut-il être aussi accro à ça ?_

- On est capable d'avouer une défaite à l'ennemi, plus vite on le fait, plus vite l'autre ne restera pas sur ses gardes, plus on réfléchit vite, plus vite on trouvera une solution. Et oui, je suis complètement accro car j'en prends tous les jours depuis mes trois ans. Alors, le simple fait de ne pas avoir ma dose est dangereux pour ma santé car mon corps considère cette saloperie comme une vitamine nécessaire à son fonctionnement.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une seule traitre.

- Nell m'a dit maxi deux toutes les six heures.

- Je peux encore attendre le temps que tu ailles te coucher.

- Qu'ON aille se coucher et d'ailleurs tu dors avec moi dans le lit.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux être sûr que tu n'ailles pas faire le guet alors tu dors avec moi dans ma chambre.

Il jura dans un soupire.

- Ok. Que faisons-nous ?

- Tu veux prendre une douche.

- J'en ai pris une à l'hôpital.

- Tu veux qu'on soupe ?

- D'accord.

- Je vais faire réchauffer une pizza quatre fromages, ça te va ?

- Peu importe.

Je me dépêchais de mettre notre repas au micro onde.

- Ça t'embête de manger avec les mains ?

- Cela me va.

Il regarda ma petite salle de muscu. Je me dépêchai de mettre dans un coin tout mes vêtements sals et d'empiler correctement ma vaisselle dégoûtante.

Il observait toujours tous mes instruments. Je passai devant lui, allumant la lumière dans la pièce.

- Tu es ici chez toi. Tu as faim, tu manges. Tu veux prendre une douche, tu la prends. Tu veux te muscler, tu viens ici comme tu veux.

- Tu crois que je suis trop timide pour te demander si j'ai le droit de faire quelque chose ? Par politesse et respect, je demande ce que je souhaite et j'aviserai en fonction de ta réponse.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Ne sois pas aussi stressé. J'aime bien cet appartement. Il est… humain.

Il changea de pièce, touchant au micro onde.

_Merde, j'ai failli faire cramer la pizza._

Il apporta la pizza dans le fauteuil, je voulus prendre un bout mais je me brûlai les doigts. Je jurai, me demandant comment il avait réussi à la porter jusqu'ici mais je remarquai le bout de ses mains rouges, brûlées.

- Putain, mais tu t'es brûlé !

Il regarda ses doigts indifférents.

- Je ne l'avais pas senti.

Il prit un morceau et croqua dedans.

- Elle est bonne.

Et il continua à manger.

_A-t-il tellement souffert qu'il en a oublié les plus petites douleurs ? A-t-il tellement été torturé que souffrir n'est plus un problème ?_

Puis il me regarda.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- C'est trop chaud.

Je soufflai sur mon bout de pizza et le prit doucement. C'était encore chaud mais je pouvais supporter ce petit brin de douleur. Il haussa les épaules avant d'entamer un deuxième morceau.

* * *

Toute la soirée, j'ai tenté de le faire parler, savoir ce qu'il aimait manger, ce qu'il regardait à la télé mais je n'eus que des « Je mange de tout » ou « je ne regarde pas la télé, on a très peu d'activé dans le manoir » ou « je ne suis pas difficile, alors fais comme tu veux ».

Mais je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus mal, il devait être stressé. Il rongeait ses ongles, ou chipotait.

_Bref, un véritable fiasco._

Et moi qui voulais un peu plus le connaitre.

Raté.

Alors les véritables négociations commencèrent.

- Je dors dans le coin, je ne fais pas le guet.

- Dans le lit.

- Tu peux me mettre un cousin et une couverture.

- Dans le lit.

Il battait du pied nerveusement, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une solution.

- Tu dors dans le lit. Tu n'es pas en danger ici. Alors tu vas profiter d'avoir un lit et te reposer.

- Même avec un matelas par terre, tu refuses ?

- Oui.

Il soupira.

_J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné. Je suis même prêt à faire la danse du petit lapin joyeux !_

- Je fais me changer.

Il s'enferma à la salle de bain emmenant son sac avec lui. Il en ressortit en t-shirt et caleçon. J'observais ses jambes fines. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi maigre.

Il y a juste de la peau sur ses os. Comment ne peut-on même pas avoir un gramme de muscle ou de graisse ?

- On pourrait dormir ?

Tout de suite. Je filai à la salle de bain, me brossant les dents rapidement. Je retirai les clochettes de mes cheveux.

Mes clochettes, le rituel sacré pour aider mes adversaires à me repérer, sinon le combat ne serait pas amusant.

Je me précipitai dans la chambre en caleçon et me glissai dans le lit. Ulquiorra fit de même se mettant en boule de son côté.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

En milieu de la nuit, j'entendis de drôle de bruits. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai qu'il n'était pas dans le lit. Je bondis sur mes pieds et aperçus de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain.

Je m'approchais alors que j'entendis un léger gémissement de souffrance. J'ouvris la porte à la volée. Ulquiorra était à genou devant les toilettes, vomissant son repas.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, caressant son dos.

- Pars. Gémit-il.

- Non.

Les mains tremblantes, le front en sueur, il recommença à se vider.

_Attends. Arrêt sur image. Tremblement, sueur, vomissement._

_La vérité s'imposa en moi._

_Il était en manque._

- Putain, j'ai oublié les pilules.

- J'en veux pas.

Je le regardai ahuri. Il souffrait le martyre et il ne voulait pas de quoi le soulager.

- Ton organisme est trop habitué pour faire complètement la grève de tes médocs, idiot. Tu peux diminuer les doses petit à petit mais arrêter d'un coup, ça va te faire vraiment souffrir.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire souffrir, alors laisse-moi.

J'attrapai le tube et lui tendis deux comprimés blancs. Il détourna la tête pour échapper à la tentation.

- Tu en as besoin. Je t'aiderai à t'en passer mais ici, tu en as besoin.

Il se releva tirant la chasse et se nettoya la bouche. Son corps souffrait tellement qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il retira son t-shirt trempé de sueur et je remarquai toutes les cicatrices sur son dos.

_Bordel de cul. Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Je voyais qu'il s'accrochait au lavabo pour tenter de se calmer. Je m'approchai et me collai à lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, prends les et on trouvera une solution plus tard.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de toujours de renoncer mais ses muscles le lâchèrent et il s'effondra contre moi. Je l'attrapai et le garder en équilibre. Il était à moitié conscient. Je le portai jusqu'au lit et l'allongeai.

Il était tel un pantin entre mes mains. Il était à la merci de tous les dangers.

- Hey, Ulquiorra ? Réponds-moi.

Il ne réagissait plus, je tâtai son pouls et la vitesse me fit peur.

C'était trop rapide, c'était très mauvais.

- Allez, tu vas les prendre.

Je lui ouvris la bouche et mis les deux pilules, dépêchant d'attraper ma bouteille d'eau sur ma table de nuit.

_Putain, quelle bonne habitude._

Je fis couler un peu d'eau dans sa bouche et la lui fermait. Il commença à tousser, je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de cracher. Il tenta de se débattre, s'étouffant.

_Mais à ce moment-ci, j'étais le plus fort._

Il finit par avaler, se calmant après quelques minutes. Son pouls ralentit, ses membres contractés s'étaient détendus.

Je soupirai, soulagé. Je remis ses couvertures et allai me recoucher, éteignant les lumières pour enfin me rendormir.

Je retournai son petit corps pour être en face de son visage.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2. On a un peu plus d'explications mais ça reste flou. J'espère que c'était suffisamment clair sans gâcher le suspence.

Je vais poster le prochain chapitre vendredi soir. Et oui pas avant, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Prochain chapitre : la nouvelle vie d'Ulquiorra va commencer, d'autres personnages vont apparaitre. Tout va commencer à ce mettre en place. Nous allons savoir ce qu'il est arrivé aux parents d'Ulquiorra et d'autres surprises.

Que leur est-il arrivé ?

**Gin (attaché et bâillonné sur une chaise !) **: MMMM !

**Moi** : Et oui, tu ne pourras pas dire de cochonneries cette fois !

**Hirako (débarquant pas content)** : J'ai un problème, l'auteur !

**Moi** : Hirako, chéri ! Tu adores ton rôle de super flic, non ?

**Hirako** : J'ai un problème avec ton nom : Ulquiorra-lover ! C'est quoi ce bordel… ÇA DOIT ÊTRE HIRAKO-LOVER ! Je suis le plus beau et je suis le héros de la fic car je suis un flic.

**Ulquiorra (qui sort de nulle part)** : Idiot, toi le héros de la fic… Je suis son préfère !

**Moi** : Merciiiii, Ulquiorra-kuuuuuuuuun…

**Ulquiorra** : Mais, femme, si je suis ton préfère, pourquoi tu me fais vomir et me rends ridicule !

**Moi** : C'est pour montrer ton problème de drogue et montrer combien tu es fragile et adorablllleeeee !

**Ulquiorra** : Je suis un espada, un grand de ce monde ! Je sers Aizen-sama, un futur dieu… Je ne suis pas fragile.

**Moi (râleuse !)** : Et bien, si tu veux, je te mets dans les bras d'Aizen tout de suite.

**Ulquiorra** : Enfin un peu de bon sens, femme.

**Moi( en montrant la porte un peu plus loin) :** Tu peux aller dans sa chambre tout de suite !

**Ulquiorra (qui palit)** : Dans sa chambre ? Je ne veux pas aller dans son lit. Je veux aller tuer des gens.

**Moi** : C'est pas possible ! Alors soit Hirako et toi, vous arrêtez de râler soit vous allez chez Aizen !

**Les deux (en fuyant)** : On n'a pas de problèmes, au revoir !

**Moi** : Bon, petits personnages.

**Aizen (qui arrive par derrière l'auteur) :** Dis-moi, l'auteur, je sais que je ne serai pas dans le prochain chapitre, je m'ennuie… ça te dirait de venir avec moi…

**Moi (En fuyant)** : Je dois écrire, je te laisse Gin, il est tout à toi ! Entre pervers, vous allez bien vous entendre.

**Gin (qui tente de s'échapper**) : mMMMMMmmmmMMMMmmm

**Aizen (tirant la chaise avec son prisonnier vers sa chambre)** : Heureusement que tu es toujours avec moi, Gin… sinon je serai tout seul jusque vendredi.

Voilà une autre blague à deux balles !

J'ai un service à vous demander. Je voudrais faire une fic Ulqui-Hime mais je ne sais pas la quelle des trois intrigue seraient la plus intéressante donc je vous demande de voter pour l'une des trois suivantes :

1, Ulquiorra est un organisateur de braquage de banque professionnel mais il a un problème dans son dernier plan : l'un de ses associés Nnoitra Jirga a décidé de ramener une otage : Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra se retrouve obliger de la garder.

2, ceci n'est pas une blague : Aizen a réussi à conquérir la Soul Society ! Le Gotei 13 est prisonnier, tout semble perdu… Mais c'était sans compter qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer allait tomber amoureux d'Orihime Inoue et donc trahir son maître.

3, Orihime Inoue est une fille banale qui rêve en permanence. Elle est fascinée par un manoir en haut d'une colline. Elle y fera la rencontre d'une bête (aux yeux émeraudes) pas comme ses autres ! Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Merci beaucoup de m'aider.

À au prochain chapitre, vendredi prochain !

Laissez une petite review !


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Comment Ulquiorra va-t-il s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

J'entame les négociations pour récupérer Gin des griffes d'Aizen, je ne laisse pas tomber ma conquête de Bleach, il y a juste un problème technique !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Mayuu :** Merci de laisser tes petits messages, ça me remonte toujours la morale ! Cette petite blague à la fin t'est dédiée !

**Didipsykra : **J'ai toujours bien vu Kenpachi tout câlin ! Tu va voir comment le quotidien va se mettre en place !

**Hisana-Kubi** : Merci pour ton petit message. Le combat Ulqui- Kenpa n'est pas encore fini !

**TaichoHitsugaya** : Merci pour tous les commentaires de tous les chapitres, je tente d'écrire le mieux et le plus rapidement possible pour poster toutes les semaines. Mais sorry, Kenpachi n'est pas en costard. Il est toujours en tenue de combat, il est prof de kendo, donc il a ses clochettes !

**Lioange** : merci de ta review. Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu dises ça ! votre pour une nouvelle fic comme ça tu auras deux chapitres par week-end.

**Note :** Voici le troisème chapitre. Chapitre en POV Kenpachi encore une fois. Ulquiorra se rebelle un peu, Ken-chan toujours à la recherche de solution. On apprend un élément important : Que s'est-il passé avec les parents d'Ulquiorra ?

Merci d'avoir voté, je commence à rédiger la nouvelle fic !

Merci de passer votre temps sur ma fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux. Je soupirai en voyant qu'il n'était pas là. Je me retournai et vis qu'il était 7 heures.

_Il est vraiment trop tôt pour moi._

Je me levai et remarquai enfin le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Je filai dans le salon pour préparer le petit déjeuner et j'eus une vision d'horreur : tout mon appartement était rangé, plus de vaisselle qui trainait sale, pas de vêtements partout, huit sacs poubelles dans l'entré prés à être descendus.

_Il a fait ça quand le gamin ?_

À ce moment-là, sa silhouette apparut et passa à côté de moi en me saluant.

Je restai choqué de voir ses cicatrices sur son visage : deux larmiers parfaitement taillés dans sa chair rouge.

_Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé ses pansements ?_

- Euh ouais, salut…

_Putain, sois un peu plus constructif !_

- Tu n'avais pas à tout ranger si tôt.

- C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir ramassé cette nuit.

Il n'a aucune délicatesse dans ses propos, il est toujours direct, comme si rien n'était tabou avec lui.

- Tu aimes les pancakes ?

- Le petit déjeuner à l'américaine ?

- Ouais.

- Bien sûr !

Il fila dans la cuisine et ramena une grande assiette sur laquelle s'empilaient une dizaine de délicieux pancakes.

- T'as fait ça quand ?

- J'ai commencé vers 4 heures du matin.

- Tu es fou !

- Je dors deux heures maxi par nuit.

Il avait été malade vers 1 heures, il a dormi plus que d'habitude. Une heure plus six, 7 heures. Il a besoin de sa dose. Je filai à la salle de bain et ramenai le tube.

- T'en as droit à deux.

- Je viens de les prendre, me coupa-t-il.

Je regardai le tube et remarquai qu'il me mentait. Il rangeait tous les ustensiles mettant des étiquettes sur les armoires pour que je puisse m'organiser.

- Besoin de t'occuper l'esprit ? Dis-je d'un air faussement amusé.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens caché de cette phrase.

- Tu n'es pas maniaque de caractère, aucun ado ne peut l'être ! Tu as un besoin de t'occuper l'esprit et le rangement est la meilleure solution : tu bouges, tu peux tout changer de place encore et encore. Tu fais tout pour éviter de penser aux petites pilules blanches que je tiens en main. Je veux bien t'aider, mais te rendre malade comme cette nuit n'est pas une solution.

- Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le croyais, musclor.

Je serrai les poings.

_Putain de gamin arrogant._

- Tu me traitais moins d'idiot cette nuit, pour rappel.

Je le vis se raidir. Sa tête tourna vers moi, un air de défi sur ses lèvres. Il soupira, comme exaspéré.

- Tu n'avais pas à rester avec moi et à me gérer.

- Tu as dit à ta Nell que tu resterais en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu dois aller bien quand elle viendra ce soir.

Il tendit sa main vers moi, elle tremblait tellement que le manque était grand. J'en versai deux et il les prit direct, soupirant du bien qu'il allait ressentir dans quelques minutes.

- Tu en prends combien d'habitude ?

- Deux toutes les heures.

- Tu passes d'une heure à six en un jour ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est le minimum pour que mon corps ne se foute pas en l'air, mais je suis en manque cinq heures sur six.

- Pourquoi Nell t'en donne aussi peu ?

- Elle te le dira si elle le veut.

Il se mit dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, se détendant. Ce gamin est complètement dans la merde, pas jusqu'au cou… Non…

_Il était la tête sous l'eau, au fond du ravin._

Je m'assis et commençai à manger.

- Putain, ils sont trop bons ! Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

- Bouquin.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Pas faim.

- Dis-moi, ces pilules coupent ton appétit ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup mangé. Mon corps se contente d'un repas pour deux jours, c'est pratique quand je fais une course.

_Je sais que tu ne vas pas au supermarché, alors dis que tu vas liquider quelqu'un, gamin._

Je continuai à manger l'un des meilleurs déjeuners de ma vie.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, à quoi ça te sert de savoir cuisiner ?

- Quand je ramène les courses vivantes à l'appart et que je dois attendre une rançon. Les gosses sont déjà traumatisés de se faire emmener alors je fais mon possible qu'ils ne deviennent pas fous.

- Tu as enlevé des gosses ?

- Aucun n'a souffert, rassure-toi. Les parents payaient en moins d'une semaine et j'étais avec eux en permanence, ils ne pouvaient pas leur arrivé grand chose.

- Comment tu pouvais faire ça ?

- C'était le boulot de Nell mais elle était trop sensible alors je le faisais pour elle. Sinon ils auraient été avec le quinta et franchement, ils seraient tous morts ou fous. J'ai des limites morales, pas lui.

- Des limites morales ? Rigolai-je.

- Je ne tue ni femme ni enfant. Seulement des types qui faisaient mal leur boulot et généralement des gens louches. C'était eux ou leur famille.

Je finissais mon assiette et commençai faire la petite vaisselle.

- On va préparer la salle dés que j'aurais pris ma douche.

Je filai dans la salle de bain et me jetai sous la douche. L'eau chaude détendit tous mes muscles.

Ce gosse était vraiment un mystère, un terrible yakuza qui tue sans remord mais qui s'occupe correctement des gosses qu'il enlève.

_C'était le boulot de Nell mais elle était trop sensible alors je le faisais pour elle._

Nell devait le faire. Chacun avait une fonction bien précise ? Est-ce organisé ainsi ? Comment un gang peut gérer autant de boulot ?

_Putain, arrête de te poser des questions, moins tu en sais mieux c'est._

Je me lavai et me dépêchai de sortir de l'eau. Je m'habillai et retournai dans le salon. Ulquiorra dormait, il semblait paisible à cet instant.

_Putain non, je dois savoir qui est ce gosse. Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui. J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_

* * *

_

- Bon, les fourmis, l'entrainement commence. Vous vous mettez en duo comme d'habitude. Yachiru, laisse Batman tranquille.

- Mais, je veux faire équipe avec lui, râla-t-elle.

La petite ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivé et le pauvre se sentait vraiment mal alèze, surtout que tout le monde l'appelait Batman et qu'il ne voyait pas qui était ce type.

- Yachiru, je te préviens une dernière fois…

- Il manque Hiyori, donc je suis avec personne en duo.

- Je vais le faire, soupira le jeune homme.

Il se leva, retirant son pull à capuche et ses chaussures.

- BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Elle sautillait, tirant sa pauvre victime par le bras. Il s'installa avec elle au fond.

- Bon, je vais vous faire revoir toutes les prises de base.

J'enchainai les mouvements, surveillant la petite des yeux : elle s'était installée sur les genoux du yakuza, elle chipotait à ses cheveux en marmonnant des choses qui la faisaient rire alors qu'Ulquiorra prenait un air sévère pour tenter de la réprimander.

- Yachiru, Batman. Venez montrer les mouvements.

Elle sauta, criant de joie et amenant le jeune homme.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je connais tous les enchainements ! Fais comme moi.

Elle se mit devant lui, tenant fermement son sabre de bambou et fit les mouvements demandés, trop rapide pour le pauvre Ulquiorra qui s'en mêlait les pinceaux, faisant rire les enfants.

- DU CALME DERRIÈRE !

Le calvaire du jeune homme se termina et ils retournèrent à leur place. Je l'entendis marmonner entre ses dents « Ne plus regarder la petite quand elle fait les yeux doux, ne plus me faire avoir. »

Je souris en pensant qu'il était tout simplement une victime de la diabolique gamine et pas le terrible yakuza en ce moment.

* * *

Le cours se passa bien, les élèves devant suivre mes instructions tous ensemble, Ulquiorra passa inaperçu. Les parents arrivèrent pour reprendre les enfants. Mashiro gronda la petite pour avoir embarrasser le jeune homme avant de partir. Ulquiorra s'installa sur le bord, remettant son pull et chaussures. Il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux, tapotant du pied sur le rythme de la musique.

On n'avait qu'une heure de pause pour manger avant le cours suivant. Évidement, le jeune homme ne bougea pas malgré mes tentatives pour qu'il grignote quelque chose mais je me retrouvai face à un mur. Enfin bon, j'avais au moins réussi à lui faire prendre sa drogue, c'était déjà ça.

Les adolescents du cours de l'après-midi arrivèrent, indisciplinés comme toujours.

- ON SE CALME ET TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE DONNE PAS COURS A UNE BANDE DE SAUVAGES !

Ils rirent, se mettant en tenu. Ikkaku, le plus dur de tous alla vers Ulquiorra. Il avait toujours son katana de bois avec lui, son crâne rasé lui donnait l'air d'un malfrat de la rue. Yumichika, son meilleur ami était plutôt coqué avec ses cheveux toujours coiffés en une coupe carrée. Ill passaient leur temps à provoquer tout le monde et le yakuza n'allait pas y échapper.

- Hey, pétasse ! T'es nouveau.

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- HEY pétasse, je te cause !

Il chotta dans les jambes du yakuza qui bondit et attrapa par le col du kimono son adversaire.

- ÇA SUFFIT. IKKAKU, TU N'AS PAS À INSULTER LES GENS COMME BON TE SEMBLE. M'énervai-je.

- Il ne me répondait pas.

- Parce que j'ai horreur de m'adresser directement à des déchets. Et tu mérites une petite correction pour m'avoir fait lever pour toi. Cracha Ulquiorra.

Je les séparai, Yumichika attrapant son ami qui voulait arracher la peau de celui qui se tenait à côté de moi, tranquille.

- PUTAIN ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, tous les deux.

Ulquiorra se remit sur son banc, replaçant ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient un peu.

_Putain, ça fait une heure qu'il a eu ses pilules. Dois-je lui en donner plus ? Non, Nell doit savoir ce qui est bon pour lui._

- Bon, le cours commence.

- Il ne participe pas ? Demanda Hanatarou en montrant du doight Ulquiorra.

- Non, il est à un niveau supérieur.

- Que fait-il ici ? Ajouta Yumichika.

- Je dois le surveiller. Bon, l'interrogatoire est fini. On bosse. TÊTE DE CARROTTE ! PUTAIN KUROSAKI ICHIGO, MAIS OUI C'EST À TOI QUE JE CAUSE ! Un peu de tenue !

En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges en bataille s'amusait à mimer un striptease pour faire rire les deux jeunes filles, Orihime Inoue, sa copine aux cheveux roux et poitrine généreuse et Rukia Kuchiki, la copine de son ami Renji Abarai, qui était le type aux cheveux rouges repris en queue de cheval. C'était des putains de bons gosses, ceux-là, toujours pour filer un coup de main.

- Allez, prenez tous vos bambous et par deux. Hanatarou, viens ici.

Le petit bonhomme s'avança.

- Bon, on va montrer l'exemple et puis on trouvera une solution pour les duos.

J'enchainai quelques coups pour montrer. Ce petit n'était pas assez agressif.

_Peut-être que si j'énerve Ulquiorra, il viendra montrer avec moi. _

Je m'arrêtai et pris un deuxième bâton que je jetai sur le gamin, il le rattrapa sans ouvrir les yeux ni rien.

Nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Il me regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux, il retira ses écouteurs, son pull et ses chaussures.

- Tu m'appelles à l'aide parce que tu ne sais pas donner cours ?

Plusieurs rirent de sa feinte.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'agressif.

- T'avais qu'à demander au chauve.

- JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUVE, s'emporta Ikkaku.

Son compagnon le retint alors que le noiraud se tenait devant moi. Le silence régna soudainement. Je me mis en garde, faisant bouger mes clochettes.

- Je suppose que ta coupe de cheveux est faite pour soit distraire ton adversaire soit pour l'aider à te repérer. Dans les deux cas, cela ne sert à rien avec moi. Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Très vite, il fit claquer son arme sur la mienne. Je ripostai par un autre coup qu'il para.

- Promis, gamin. Je m'échauffe, tu ne seras pas vaincu en deux secondes. Riai-je.

Trois secondes plus tard, je fixai le plafond me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Tout s'était tellement passé vite._

Je l'avais à peine vu bouger, sur ma gauche et j'avais encore eu moins le temps de réagir alors qu'il s'était baisé, faisant tourner son corps et son bâton qui cogna violement mes jambes. Je fus déséquilibré et je tombai.

Et maintenant, je me rendais compte que ce gamin m'avait mis à terre en un coup.

_Merde_.

Je bondis sur mes jambes et vis son petit regard malicieux.

- Je ne savais que tu étais si bon. Je veux ma revanche, je n'avais pas conscience de tes capacités.

- Reprends ton cours sérieusement. Je vais me mette avec le petit. Affirma-t-il en regardant Hanatarou.

Il fila avec son partenaire au fond de la classe, tous murmuraient.

- ALLEZ ! ON S'ENTRAINE, ON FAIT LES ENCHAINEMENTS. JE VOUS SURVEILLE.

Je tournai autour de mes élèves, ils étaient vraiment concentrés, seuls les bruits des bâtons qui s'entrechoquaient retentissaient. Seule une voix basse pouvait se faire entendre.

- Tu dois pas avoir peur de frapper, frappe ou tu seras frapper.

_Ulquiorra. _

_Es-tu toujours aussi prudent ? Es-tu réellement toujours sur tes gardes ? _

N'importe qui aurait reçu le bâton que j'ai lancé dans les jambes mais toi, tu l'as rattrapé. Tu sembles avoir les yeux fermés mais tu regardes le monde quand même.

_Comment fais-tu ?_

_

* * *

_

La fin du cours se fit dans un brou ara monstre, tous les adolescents sortant comme des sauvages. Je regardais Hanatarou se diriger vers Ulquiorra.

- Dis, Batman, ça te dirait qu'on sorte jouer au jeu vidéo ou pour boire un verre entre potes ?

_Ouais, tous avaient adopté ce surnom sans même demandé le vrai nom d'Ulquiorra._

- Désolé, ça ne va être possible. Dit-il catégorique.

Je remarquai que le tremblement de ses mains se faisait important, trop important. Je filai à son secours.

- Mister a fait siennes ces derniers jours, il est privé de sortir mais la semaine prochaine vous pouvez vous amuser après les cours.

- Merci, Kenpachi-sensei.

- Va aider ta pauvre mère, demi-portion.

Hanatarou nous salua avant de filer comme l'éclair. Je sortis de ma poche le tube, il soupira.

- Je vais bien. Il me reste moins d'une heure à attendre.

- Tu as passé ta journée sans manger, tu trembles comme une feuille morte. Prends-en, tu l'as bien mérité.

- J'ai dit que j'allais bien.

Il m'aida à ranger la salle en silence. Je voyais un peu de sueur perlée sur son front. Il va nous refaire une crise si ça continue.

Nous montâmes dans mon appart et il commença à chipoter dans la cuisine : il lavait des affaires propres pour passer le temps et s'occuper.

- Et si tu m'écoutais, tête de mule. Je suis anti drogue et pourtant je te dis d'en prendre. Tu vas encore être malade et tu te faire du mal pour rien. Je comprends que tu te sentes mal par rapport à ta vie d'avant mais…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu te crois adulte mais tu ne connais pas la vie comme moi. Tu ne connais pas la vie que j'ai eue, tu ne sais rien des dangers réels.

- Ce que tu as connu n'est pas la vie, c'est la stupidité des gangs. Rien avoir avec la vie d'un adolescent normal. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être dans une bande de jeunes. Tu vas passer tes journées avec moi en cours.

- Tu crois vraiment m'impressionner avec tes demi-portions ? Je les mets tous à terre quand tu veux.

- Je fais un pari avec toi, si tu arrives à faire connaissance avec deux types demain sauf Hanatarou et qu'ils viennent me dire ou te dire que tu es génial et pas uniquement car tu es doué pour te battre, j'accepte que tu te rendes malade toute la nuit et le pot qui est entre mes mains va se retrouver entre les tiennes.

- D'accord.

- Mais pour l'instant, tu fais ce que je dis : tu prends ces deux pilules.

Il les attrapa rageusement, puis se stoppa soudain trouvant une idée qui devait être diabolique.

- Que mijotes-tu ? Tu les prends, un point c'est tout !

- Bien sûr que je vais les prendre.

Il sortit une assiette, une paille très fine et un couteau avant d'aller s'asseoir à table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?

- Je prends mes cachets. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il commença à les réduire en poudre avec le couteau avant d'aligner les petits tas. Il coupa la paille et approcha sa tête de l'assiette.

- Tu n'y penses quand même pas ?

- Oh si !

Il sniffa sa saloperie en plusieurs fois avant de pencher sa tête en arrière avec un air de victoire.

- Je fais suffisamment drogué pour toi à présent ?

- Tu me le payeras, demi-portion.

- Non, moi c'est Batman… même si je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- C'est un héros de dessins animés, c'est un chevalier noir qui combat les méchants, c'est le justicier masqué.

Il perdit son air fier et parut déprimé, il baissa la tête et partit nettoyer son assiette.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

- Je vais faire de la muscu.

Il fila comme l'éclair dans la pièce d'à côté. Je soupirai et m'affalai dans le canapé, allumant la télé. Je tombai sur une série policière.

Après plusieurs minutes, je tournai la tête avec la porte fermée, j'entendais les grincements d'un appareil mais pas plus.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

_Je fais suffisamment drogué pour toi à présent ?_

Il est vraiment fier de ce qu'il est, ce gosse. Il est vraiment un salopart quand j'y pense. Il est fier, méprise tout le monde, se croit supérieur…

Alors pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ?

_Non, moi c'est Batman… même si je ne sais pas qui c'est._

Oh.

_C'est un héros de dessins animés, c'est un chevalier noir qui combat les méchants, c'est le justicier masqué._

Oh merde.

_Aizen lui enseignait le mal. _

_Un jour, il était curieux et il a allumé la télévision, regardant des dessins animés où le gentil faisait le bien et les méchants étaient punis. _

_Il a compris qu'il avait fait du mal et il a été supplié Aizen de le punir. _

_Sa période rebelle a commencé là. Et ça a vraiment mal tourné._

Oh putain de merde.

Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il est. Il se cache derrière ce qu'il est. Il tente de se montrer fort, arrogant pour qu'on ne puisse pas le supporter. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'approche car il croit être une mauvaise personne. Il est conscient de la cruauté de ses actes.

_Mais s'il ne suivait pas les ordres… On l'aurait sûrement buté._

Il a fait ça pour survivre. Il tente de s'échapper de sa condition mais il n'y arrive pas. Et au plus il se débat, au plus il s'enfonce.

Il ne peut pas s'en sortir alors il efface son humanité, il la cadenasse au fond de lui.

Et si personne ne l'aidait ? Que deviendrait-il ? Non… Il doit forcément avoir quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un qui l'attend, quelqu'un qui peut être à ses côtés à chaque instant.

_Je peux le faire._

_Oui, vraiment._

_J'en suis capable. Je vais le faire._

Je bondis de mon fauteuil et ouvrit la porte de la pièce, Ulquiorra était sur le tapis roulant, torse nu, transpirant.

- On peut parler deux secondes ?

- Je suis capable de courir et de t'écouter.

Je m'approchai et regardai à quelle vitesse allait ce truc…

_Oh putain… Il est humain ce type ?_

- TU L'AS MIS EN MAXIMUM ?

- Et alors ? Je peux pas ?

- TU TIENS ENCORE DESSUS ?

- Je suis dessus depuis le début. Il est bien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je suis désolé pour te pousser à prendre tes pilules.

Il me regarda étonné et tomba du tapis, complètement écrasé contre le mur. Je me jetai à ses côtés.

- HEY ÇA VA RIEN DE CASSER ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu n'as rien de casser ? Répétai-je, plus calme.

- Non, avant.

- Hein ?

_Gros bug._

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu viens de te fracasser contre un mur à cause de ce truc qui allait au max et toi, tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien.

- Je n'ai rien. Je veux comprendre la connerie que tu as dite et qui m'a… surpris.

- Je suis désolé d'autant insisté pour que tu te drogues. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ces trucs alors je suis bêtement ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas pensé un instant que tu pouvais être blessé par ce que je disais.

- Je ne suis pas blessé par de simples mots.

- Je sais que tu te sens mauvais par rapport à ton passé…

- Stop. Je ne veux pas parler de cela. Tu ne sais rien et moins tu sais, mieux tu te porteras. Je ne suis que de passage ici, tu n'as pas besoin de tenter de parler avec moi ni rien. Tu peux m'ignorer ou me laisser en plan, ça me va très bien.

J'halai protester lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Ça doit être Nell.

Il bondit sur ses deux pieds et fila le plus vite possible. Je le suivis directement. Dés que j'entrai dans la pièce, la jeune fille était dans ses bras, hurlant son bonheur de le voir vivant. Hirako derrière elle soupira et vint me saluer pour les laisser à deux.

- Désolé d'arriver si tard mais Mashiro et Yachiru sont passées me voir alors ça a pris du temps. Comment ça se passe avec Batman ?

- Elle t'a dit son surnom. Soupirai-je.

- Bien sûr. Et Batman par ci et Batman par là. Elle est increvable.

- On a tous adopté son surnom, personne ne connait son nom ! Rigolai-je.

- Grâce à elle, le petit est mieux protégé.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Ulquiorra n'est pas un nom courant, alors si ça tombe dans les oreilles d'Aizen, l'espada va vite débarquer chez toi. Le surnom est parfait, en plus cela ne choque personne car ils se donnent tous des surnoms dans ton club. Ça va vraiment passer inaperçu. Ils vont l'appeler Batman même si ils connaissent son vrai nom ! Il y a moins de risques ainsi.

- Tant mieux.

- J'ai amené des affaires pour lui mais il faudra aller lui acheter des vêtements, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il n'a que le strict minimum. Il a des papiers, toutes les pilules pour le mois sont là.

Il me donna une enveloppe.

- Il y a un million de yens.

- Quoi ?

- Tu protèges et loges un témoin capital pour une enquête qui a commencé il y a plus de 30 ans et dans laquelle on a plus de 1000 cadavres connus et des milliers d'autres dans le monde. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on a encore dans les fonds des rivières.

- Ça reste trop.

- C'est le minimum, le commissaire a parlé. C'est non négociable. Tous les mois, Unohana ou moi on viendra t'en donner une.

Je gardai le silence et regardai les deux discuter de leur journée. Ulquiorra semblait plus détendu.

- Et pour le gamin ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- J'ai fait des recherches. Sa mère est morte, une balle dans la tête, six ans après la naissance du petit et son père quatre ans après.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On lui a arraché le cœur à main nue, enfin, avec un gant en cuir pour éviter de laisser des traces. Il avait retrouvé une femme et avait un bébé d'un an. Une lame a transpercé leur cœur, coup fatal.

- Il n'a… plus… de famille ?

- Non, plus rien. Il serra sûrement mis dans un centre de détention ou une prison. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a commis comme crime mais ça doit être du hard. Nell m'a expliqué combien il était ingénieux. Il est le seul à préparer son plan pendant des jours. Nell est capable d'identifier ses crimes si on pouvait retrouver les cadavres. On a juste des scènes de crimes et un nombre de morts grâce à ses heures de réflexion. On va bientôt vider son appart mais ça reste un boulot dingue !

Je restai scotcher par toutes ses infos.

- Tu dois savoir dans quoi tu te mets, Kenpachi. Ce gosse est dangereux, malin. Tu dois le surveiller jour et nuit et fais gaffe qu'il ne prenne pas plus que les doses données par Nell.

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec les pilules.

- Parfait ! Nell, il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps. On a encore trois cadavres, on est crevé alors plus vite commencé plus vite fini !

La jeune fille bondit vers la porte mais fit demi-tour et donna deux paquets de cigarettes et un briquet.

- Ça te soulagera un peu !

- Comment éviter de se droguer ? Fumer, bien sûr ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Fais attention à toi, ria-t-elle. On va essayer de venir te voir plus souvent.

Ils filèrent.

Nous nous mîmes à préparer le repas en silence. Je jetai des coups d'œil au jeune homme qui était concentré sur sa préparation.

- J'ai toujours pas deviné ce que tu me faisais faire.

- Des crêpes. C'est français. Je préfère ce qui est sucré et je suis las du riz et tous ces trucs-là. Alors voici des crêpes.

Je riai.

- Je suis toujours d'accord pour manger du sucre.

- Parfait.

- On ira faire des courses demain matin.

- Pas de problème.

- Hirako m'a donné de l'argent. C'est le tien. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

- J'en veux pas.

- Tu ne sais pas combien il y a.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Prends-les, Nell m'a dit que j'allais devoir rester ici un bon bout de temps. Prends l'argent. Avoir des bouts de papiers verts ne m'intéresse pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors ?

- Pas grand chose.

Il garda le silence, je savais qu'il ne dirai pas plus !

* * *

Et la soirée se passa ainsi. Moi essayant de savoir un peu plus sur lui, le faire parler de lui était un exploit.

Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite : je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il était orphelin.

Je soupirai.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- T'as l'œil gamin. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi et je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

- Dites-le, je ne suis pas vite choqué.

- Hirako m'a dit quelque chose sur tes parents.

Il se raidit, baissant les yeux.

- Ils sont morts.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Ils ont été assassiné. Ajoutai-je. On ne sait pas qui a fait le coup.

- Un espada.

Je retins mon souffle.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est forcément eux. Je parie que c'était un bain de sang, personne n'a rien vu ni entendu, pas d'indices, rien. Un crime parfait. Ça ne peut être qu'eux.

- Je suppose que ça doit être ça.

Et il ne dit plus rien, gardant la tête triste toute la soirée. Il se coucha en murmurant un bonne nuit et je fis de même.

Je ne savais pas comment le réconforter… je ne savais rien faire, rien.

* * *

* * *

Chapitre plus long, le prochain le sera encore plus !

Prochain chapitre : Un nouveau problème pour Ulquiorra et surtout un Kenpachi qui va devenir fou avec ce gosse capricieux !

Petite altercation tant attendue, dispute et surtout rapprochement Ken-chan et Ulqui…

Mais tout ça c'est pour vendredi prochain !

Voici la nouvelle blague à deux balles pour Mayuu !

**Moi** : Bon voici le plan ! Grimmjow, Yammi, Renji, vous l'attrapez ! Yachiru, Mashiro et Hiyori vous l'attachez. et les autres, vous faites comme Mayuu et moi ! Prêt ?

**Tous** : Hai !

Malheureusement, Ichigo arrive, innocent et ne se doutant de rien…

**PAM** !

Ichigo se retrouve attraper par les trois mecs et ficeler par les trois filles tandis que les autres tournent autour comme des manifestants, avec leurs pancartes !

**Tous criant le slogan : IL FAUT BUTER CETTE SALE FRAISE !**

**Moi** : HAHA ! AIzeeeeen, Je troque Ichigo contre Gin !

**Aizen (qui passe la tête de la porte pour voir la marchandise) **: ça me semble correct !

**Ichigo se débat sur sa chaise en voyant le pervers ramener un Gin plein de suçons et complètement KO** : NOOOONNNN !

**Gin** : Merci, l'auteur !

**Moi, triomphante** : Gin, nous pouvons aller conquérir Bleach !

**Ulquiorra arrive et voit tout le bordel et surtout Ichigo être emmené dans la chambre d'Aizen : **Auteur, ne me dis pas que tu tentes de venger ma mort ?

**Moi** : Ouiiii ! Je trouve ça trop pas juste que le nabot gagne et Mayuu est d'accord.

**Ulquiorra, fini par être ému mais ne le montre pas :** Auteur, Ichigo Kurosaki intervient dans ton histoire, comment vas-tu faire ?

**Moi, me rendant compte que cela compromettait mes plans** : Qui ne participe pas pour l'instant ?

**Ulquiorra, en pointant du doigt la prochaine victime** : Lui !

**Moi**, **heureuse** : NNOITRAAAAA !

Mais malheureusement, l'espada avait déjà commencé à fuir et l'auteur se jette à sa poursuite !

**Moi** : Désolée, Mayuu mais la vengeance sera pour plus tard !

J'ai un nouveau vote à proposer !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack arrive comme prof dans un lycée et va subir les blagues d'une classe mais surtout d'un Ulquiorra tout à fait séduisant. Fic 100%

Gin Ichimaru voit son amant s'intéresser à un certain Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'argenté décide de kidnapper le jeune homme pour comprendre cette attirance : Yaoi hard !

Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème division va être sauvé par Ulquiorra alors que Yammi tente de la tuer : Les deux jeunes hommes, amoureux vont devoir affronter des drôles d'épreuves. Love et yaoi ! Ulquiorra peut être un homme ou…. Une femme très sexy !

Votez votez ! Je commence à publier la nouvelle avec l'autre Ulqui Hime choisie ! Je rédige deux chapitres avant de commencer à publier, ça vous fera un chapitre à lire de chaque histoire !

Bye !

À au prochain chapitre, vendredi prochain !

Laissez une petite review !


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Le plan pour la conquête de bleach est presque prêt, il ne me manque plus qu'une petite bombe nucléaire et tout sera enfin prêt !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lioange** : et non, pas de fouet pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes mes petites blagues, ou moments qui donnent une couleur à la fic ! Merci de lire !

**Hisana-Kubi** : tant mieux que ça te plaise toujours autant ! et très bon choix de vote !

**Mayuu :** J'espère que la petite blague t'a plu ! évidement qu'Ulqui est mieux que Batman, mais je vais vraiment donner de l'importance à ce surnom, tu verras ! Merci de passer ton temps à lire !

**TaichoHitsugaya** : Kikou, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis trop crevée car j'ai fini ce chapitre cette nuit pour vous ! Merci de me laisser des reviews et sache que c'est un plaisir d'y répondre donc si tu as des questions n'hésite pas ( mais non, je ne te dirai pas comment se passe le lemon ! il y a des questions qui restent sans réponse ! N'y pense même pas !) Mdr ! en tout cas merci de lire et de reviewer !

**Aeal** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ça plaise ! Mais sorry, Ulqui a vraiment la pire vie et plein de rebondissements avant que ça se termine ! Surprise !

**Okanesama** : Kikou ma beta ! Je te fais cadeau de ce chapitre et file voir ta boite car tu as du courier (sur fanfict) dans pas longtemps !

**Lala : **Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise, tu verras, je vais mettre encore plein de scène comme le prologue lors du POV Ulquiorra dans longtemps ! Merci !

**Didipsykra : **Et ouais, Ulqui est toujours aussi hot et magnifique ! Désolé de ne pas encore avoir lu toute ta fic mais j'ai plein de boulot donc j'ai trop du mal à joindre les deux bouts mais je n'abandonne pas car elle est trop cool ! Bizzz !

**Note :** Voici le quatrième chapitre, en POV Kenpachi ! Ulquiorra méga rebelle, Kenpachi l'emmerde ! Bref, il faut que ça péte ! Aujourd'hui grand révélation ! ta ta tadam !

Merci d'avoir voté, je commence à rédiger la nouvelle fic : Grimm en prof et Ulqui indomptable ! !

Merci de passer votre temps sur ma fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Cette nuit-là, il fut à nouveau malade. Mais il accepta en silence mon aide et prit très rapidement la dose. Il tomba très vite dans le sommeil sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

Alors je l'ai ramené dans le lit, faisant attention à lui.

Combien de temps allait-il tenir ainsi ? Allait-il seulement survivre ainsi ? Il ne se nourrit pas beaucoup, se drogue… Il est tellement maigre, squelettique.

_Oh putain._

Ce gamin est anorexique.

La drogue lui coupe la faim et il fait des crises où il vomit. Mais il n'a quasi rien mangé alors comment peut-il être malade ?

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le nourrir, même qu'avec des vitamines. Ça empêcherait son corps de complètement mourir en manque de tout.

Il doit manger au moins une fois par jour, il doit boire beaucoup.

Et c'est sur l'ébauche d'un plan d'attaque que je m'endormis à nouveau.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, il était 9 heures du matin et le petit n'était pas à côté de moi.

Je me levai, le cherchant.

Pas à la salle de bain, pas dans le salon mais il y avait des pancakes tout chaud, pas dans la cuisine…

J'ouvris la porte de ma petite salle d'entrainement et je le vis sur le tapis de course, toujours au maximum.

- Salut !

- J'ai fait des pancakes. Tu peux aller manger.

Sa respiration était difficile.

_Bon, allez, prends ton courage à deux mains et lance-toi._

- Je ne mange pas tant que tu ne touches pas à la nourriture. Tu manges, je mange.

- Quoi ? Dit-il mi étonné, mi exaspéré.

- T'as besoin de nourriture et d'énergie. Je veux que tu te nourrisses. Alors je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça.

Il soupira, coupant le tapis et attrapa un essuie pour frotter sa transpiration.

- Je vais en manger un si tu y tiens tant, mais ça fera un de moins pour toi.

Il prit une assiette, des couverts et il piqua dans mon assiette. Il commença à manger, je lui tendis ses deux cachets. Il soupira à nouveau et les prit sans broncher.

_Il était trop en manque pour râler._

- On va aller faire des courses et on va te prendre des vêtements, des affaires de toilettes, des vitamines…

- Des vitamines ?

- Pour que ton corps soit moins fragile.

- Je ne suis pas fragile. Dit-il, outré.

- Dis-toi que tu seras en meilleure santé, donc en meilleure forme pour te passer de la drogue. Je crois que c'est suffisamment stimulant pour toi.

- Tu marques un point.

Il se leva et fila vers la chambre avec un :

- Je vais me doucher !

Je terminai doucement mon assiette, écoutant le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain.

Tout était calme… trop calme.

_J'ai une mauvaise impression._

Je me suis levé et je me suis avancé dans la chambre. J'entendis un léger gémissement de douleur, je me suis approché et j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait : il se faisait vomir et couvrait ses bruits grâce à la douche. De plus, ma chasse était silencieuse, j'avais toujours détesté ce bruit alors j'avais mis le prix pour avoir la paix.

Je soupirai.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit habillé d'un pantalon de training et un sweat à capuche noir.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Je sais que tu le comprendrais.

- Tu ne va pas t'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Que le combat commence alors.

Il prit les deux cachets qu'ils avaient sûrement caché pour pouvoir faire sortir la nourriture de son corps et sortit de la pièce, commençant la vaisselle. Je filai rageur sous la douche pour me calmer.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile._

_

* * *

_

- Que veux-tu manger ?

- Je mange de tout, choisis.

- Non, on fait les courses ensemble alors tu me files un coup de main ! Je suis pas un papa gâteau !

- Tampis, on ne mange pas alors.

Il haussa les épaules et observa ce qu'il y avait dans les rayons pour s'occuper. Je serrai mes poings sur le cadi.

Ce gosse commençait vraiment à me les pêter.

Je le fixai rageur, il le remarqua. Il mit sa capuche et avança un peu plus loin, prenant de quoi faire des pancakes et ramena le tout dans le cadi.

- J'ai participé. Tu fais le reste.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, je vais te tuer ! Grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Il ne me regarda même pas et tira un peu sur le cadi pour me faire avancer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il m'agaça dans le magasin de a jusque z. J'ai vraiment tous essayé pour le faire participer mais il était une véritable tombe. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien tirer de lui.

Et c'est sur cette pensée négative qu'on est rentré à l'appart et on a rangé toutes les courses.

- Allez, on va t'acheter des vêtements.

_Je sens que je vais pouvoir le torturer._

- J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut !

_T'as vu le mauvais coup se préparer. Tu ne veux pas porter n'importe quoi. Tu devras participer._

Il allait filer mais je l'ai attrapé et hissai sur mon épaule. N'ayant pas vu venir le coup, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il croisa ses bras sur mon épaule et se laissa emmener, boudant.

- Tu es vraiment contrariant.

- On est deux ainsi, riai-je.

- Je refuse d'acheter quoique ce soit.

- Je suis certain que le rose t'irait aussi bien qu'à Yachiru.

Il grogna, acceptant sa défaite. Je le poussai dans la bagnole et je décidai qu'il avait vraiment besoin de toute une garde robe. Je me mis en route, il ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une clope.

- Tu compte en fumer combien par jour ?

- Le paquet.

- Putain ! Tu es accro à ça aussi ?

- Non. Ça déstresse et enlève une partie du manque. Et c'est moins nocif.

Je riai. Je me gardai dans le parking du grand centre commercial. Il termina sa clope et mit sa capuche, s'enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- C'est parti pour la torture.

On a vraiment fait tous les magasins possibles.

_Ma revanche était exceptionnelle._

J'ai négocié pour qu'il prenne des converses noires, je l'ai fait chier pour qu'il passe trois jeans. J'ai achetai en douce deux chemises supplémentaires. Car il voulait juste porter des t-shirts et des pulls à capuche.

_Quel gosse insupportable !_

Je lui ai foutu la paix pour les caleçons et chaussettes qu'il a été cherché seul.

- Oui, oui, j'en ai pris dix de chaque ! S'était-il exclamé en sortant du magasin, voyant que j'allais inspecter son sac.

Il m'avait fait rire, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un bourreau à ce moment-là. Mais il semblait tellement innocent, il n'était pas ce yakuza et il semblait apprécié cela.

_Peut-être pourra-t-il être un ado normal un jour ?_

On lui a acheté une armoire pour pouvoir mettre ses affaires, on s'est battu pour savoir qui trouverait la meilleure et je l'ai laissé gagner pour une armoire qui se prolongeait en bibliothèque bureau. C'était grand mais pouvait se mettre dans un coin de la chambre pour un bon prix.

_Parfait_.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il est une pièce à lui. La salle de muscu descendrait avec la salle de kendo et mon bureau partirait dans la pièce vide et le nouvel espace deviendrait sa chambre.

_Ouais, c'est une bonne idée._

Mais il ne dormirait plus avec moi.

Cela me rendit triste.

_Hein quoi ? Arrête avec ces drôles d'idées tout de suite !_

Nous continuâmes notre route. On est passé dans une pharmacie où j'ai pris toutes les vitamines qui lui étaient nécessaires. Je demandai aussi de la crème pour ses cicatrices et des bandages.

Au moment de payer, je regardai son visage, ses deux larmiers avaient pris une couleur noire. On ne pourrait jamais les effacer.

_Jamais_.

_Il aurait cet air triste toute sa vie._

En sortant, on est passé devant une librairie. Il s'est arrêté distraitement. Alors je l'ai tiré à l'intérieur.

_Je savais ce qui lui plaisait._

Il voulait apprendre, il était curieux, tout simplement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans un endroit aussi pompeux. Je lui ai pris plusieurs classiques et on est parti avec le tout.

Et nous avons accompli un autre miracle en ce jour : on a réussi à tout caser dans ma hyundai, même l'armoire non montée.

_On est balèze, que voulez vous ?_

Et nous sommes rentrés tranquillement dans notre petit nid.

On n'avait pas eu le courage de monter l'armoire. On s'était vautré dans me canapé. Et on avait glandé toute la soirée, juste une bataille pour qu'il prenne sa drogue et ses vitamines. Je l'ai empêché d'aller dans la salle de bain pendant deux heures, pour qu'il ne vomisse pas…

Mais il n'a rien dit, il ne pouvait pas vomir sa drogue.

On est allé se coucher en silence et cette nuit, tout a recommencé, encore une fois.

J'ai été le cherché dans la salle de bain, il était à moitié conscient sur le sol, respirant difficilement.

Et je me suis occupé de lui en silence.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur son malheur.

* * *

- BON, LES MÔMES. ON SE DÉPÊCHE, ARRÊTEZ D'ÊTRE AUSSI INDISCIPLINÉ.

_Putain, ils étaient encore en forme. D'accord les petits qui sont infernaux et maintenant eux. Arrrhhh !_

- Ouais, boule de billard, t'es lourd ! Ajouta Ulquiorra avec un air mesquin, tranquille dans son coin.

_T'es mal parti pour te faire deux potes aujourd'hui. Tu as perdre ton pari, Ulquiorra._

Ikkaku voulut lui bondir dessus mais ses amis l'arrêtèrent. Un blond et un brun arrivèrent. Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shuuhei, deux braves gosses.

Kira est le plus déprimé de la bande, ayant perdus ses deux parents très jeunes, il a été élevé par son oncle Gin Ichimaru. Il est grand, mince, une coupe blonde au carré avec une mèche rebelle qui vient toujours se loger devant ses yeux verts.

Hisagi Shuuhei a eu le même drame, se faisant éduquer par le meilleur ami de ses parents, Kaname Tousen. Il est plus bronzé que les autres, les cheveux courts et mauves, une cicatrice due à une bagarre dans la rue et un tatouage ''69'' sur sa joue.

_Mais c'étaient vraiment des braves gamins._

- Désolés du retard, dirent-ils.

- Hisagi et Kira. C'est bon pour une fois.

Hanatarou alla voir son coéquipier sur le banc.

- Vous participez au cours, Batman-san ?

- Ouais.

Il se leva, retirant son pull et prit un sabre en bois. Il alla au fond de la salle. Ichigo le regarda et tendit sa main.

- Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra la serra.

- T'es la carotte, c'est ça ?

- Ouais et voici Renji Abarai.

- Je suppose que toi c'est l'ananas rouge.

L'orangé explosa de rire, tandis que l'autre râlait contre le nom stupide que je lui avais trouvé et qu'Ulquiorra avait aussi vite découvert.

- Batman a tout compris ! T'es vraiment observateur.

- On va dire que les surnoms de Kenpachi sont vraiment pas très recherchés.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

_Je fais lui faire sa fête._

- D'où te vient ce surnom ? Demanda le rouge.

- Une gamine aux cheveux roses qui a cours avec les gosses.

- Yachiru ! Affirma Ichigo.

- Tu as aussi subi son air démoniaque ?

- Elle m'appelle la fraise. Mes sœurs me les cassent depuis ce moment-là. Elles sont en cours avec elle.

Ils rirent mais le visage d'Ulquiorra resta figé.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire ni rire._

_Es-tu aussi froid que la glace ?_

_Regardes-tu avec distance les autres, te méfies-tu de tout le monde ?_

Je soupirai.

_Ça ira mieux après._

_Il lui faut juste du temps._

La leçon commença. Ils commencèrent les enchainements. Ulquiorra n'arrêtait pas de conseiller la demi-portion, à plusieurs reprises il a lâché son bambou pour aller derrière le petit pour lui faire faire le mouvement.

- Vous êtes drôlement doué, Batman-san. Vous vous entrainez depuis longtemps ? interrogea le gosse.

Je le fis se raidir et ses yeux se figèrent dans la tristesse.

- Oui.

Il avait pu oublier un peu sa vie passée mais dés qu'on tentait de le connaitre, il se figeait dans ses souvenirs.

Il se reprit et continua à forcer Hanatarou à être agressif.

_Une cause perdue._

Le petit est trop gentil pour se battre, mais sa mère tenait à qu'il vienne ici alors il se débrouillait comme il le pouvait. Être en duo avec Ulquiorra allait le booster.

- ON CHANGE DE PARTENAIRES ! ALLEZ HOP, ON PREND CELUI QUI EST À SA DROITE.

_Merde… J'aurais du faire gaffe._

Ulquiorra était avec Ikkaku et Hanatarou avec Yumichika. Ça va mal finir.

Ikkaku bondit sur Ulquiorra, frappant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'attraper son sabre de bois pour encaisser l'attaque. Le yakuza para ses coups sans jamais riposter, son regard voyageant entre son adversaire et Hanatarou.

Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Ikkaku adore se battre, je le garde car il est bon au tournoi et car je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir le canaliser.

Mais Yumichika est une autre affaire, très prétentieux, il n'écoute que lui et s'intéresse à Ikkaku et point barre.

Il faut qu'Ulquiorra obtienne le respect de ces deux-là. Ça serait bien.

Le cours continuait, je regardai pas mal Hanatarou qui avait du mal à parer les coups violents de son adversaire. Mais Ulquiorra veillait sur lui, sinon il aurait déjà mis Ikkaku au sol, il se contente de parer sans faire attention.

Mais là tout se figea.

Yumichika mit à terre le petit et il allait le frapper, je n'eus le temps de réagir qu'Ikkaku était au sol et que le poignet d'Ulquiorra stoppait le bambou de Yumichika.

Je m'emportai face à cette violence :

- ÇA SUFFIT ! C'EST QUOI CE COMPORTEMENT DE MERDE ! Hurlai-je furieux. YUMICHIKA, IKKAKU, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR PENDANT UNE SEMAINE. ICI LA VIOLENCE GRATUITE EST GRAVEMENT SANCTIONNÉE !

Les deux élèves partirent, pestant sur Batman. Je me tournai vers le duo, le yakuza aidait Hanatarou à se relever.

- Votre poignet est blessé. S'exclama Hanatarou.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas mal.

Il tira sa manche pour cacher la rougeur. Tous regardaient la scène, choqués. Je m'approchai d'Ulquiorra et retroussait sa manche, il soupira.

- C'est rien, j'ai dit.

- C'est déboité, je vais devoir remettre ça en place, Yumichika frappe sans contenir sa force, tu as mal pris le coup. Hanatarou, va chercher de la glace.

Le petit fila comme l'éclair. Ulquiorra échappa à ma poigne et se remit le poignet dans un horrible craquement.

_Sans hésitation, sans douceur._

_Comme si c'était l'instinct de survie qui primait._

- Voilà, c'est fait.

Je le fixai alors qu'il tenait son poignet dans sa main, prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Je me tournai vers les élèves.

- Asseyez-vous, les gamins. Batman, va sur le banc, ton entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il obéit, je m'installai contre le mur, fixant mes élèves.

- J'ai horreur de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Si vous voulez jouer les durs dehors, je ne peux rien faire. MAIS ICI, c'est mon club, c'est mes règles. Je ne vous apprends pas à vous battre, je vous apprends la force et la sagesse. Je vous apprends à vous défendre. Je refuse que des actes de violence pure ici. Un avertissement, une semaine d'exclusion, au deuxième, j'appelle vos parents et au troisième, vous êtes virés du club et je fais une liste noire que je transmets aux autres clubs. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui ! Affirmèrent-tous à l'unisson.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprend mais on est pas là juste pour se bastonner. On ne se défoule pas sur les plus faibles.

Je soupirai, essayant de me calmer.

- Quand quelqu'un est plus faible, on lui apprend à devenir plus fort. C'est le rôle des plus forts. C'est pour ça que Batman est avec lui. Il s'est mieux se défendre que n'importe qui ici. Il pourrait tous vous prendre en même temps. Il pourrait vous écraser. Il aurait pu mettre Ikkaku et Yumichika au sol en deux secondes. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Je le fixai un instant avant de reporter mon regard sur mes gosses.

- Le monde s'est la merde, alors putain vous êtes jeunes, ne commencez pas à vous faire chier les uns les autres, c'est saoulant. Vous avez un avenir. Il y en a qui n'ont pas cette putain de chances.

Hanatarou revint avec une pochette de glace et se mit prés d'Ulquiorra dont le poignet gonflait à vue d'oeil.

- Il nous reste quinze minutes, mais vous rentrez chez vous. Et bordel, réfléchissez à la connerie que ses deux imbéciles ont faite.

Je me levai et c'est dans le silence que les élèves se changèrent. Ichigo et Renji s'approchèrent de lui.

- C'est cool, ce que t'as fait mec. Affirma Renji.

- Et putain, t'es balèze. Tu as foutu une raclée à Ikkaku, même moi je rame avec lui.

- C'était quasi rien.

- Faudra que tu me donnes quelques trucs.

- Bien sûr.

- On se voit demain ?

- Vous vous entrainez tous les jours ?

- Sauf le dimanche.

Ils rirent et filèrent à leur tour, me saluant.

- Tu peux y aller Hanatarou, affirmai-je. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Merci, Batman-san.

Il partit à son tour. Je me baissai à son niveau.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Yumichika est brutal, c'est normal d'avoir mal...

Il leva son t-shirt et me montra une de ses cicatrices.

- Trois balles d'un 69, j'ai du me les arracher à mains nues et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hosto. C'est Nell qui m'a recousu avec un kit de suture. J'ai pas bougé d'un poil et pourtant, ça, ça fait mal. On m'a fouetté pendant des heures où on a du me mettre des perfusions de sang pour que je ne crève pas. Je ne suis pas fragile. Mon corps a été forgé pour être résistant.

Je restai muet.

- Je vais prendre tes vitamines. Soupira-t-il, baisant la tête.

Je le regardai : ses mains tremblaient, il semblait furieux et vraiment en manque. Ses nerfs commencent à craquer.

- Mon corps commence à me lâcher. Dans deux ans, j'aurais dix-huit ans. C'est normal que je doive faire attention. Avoua-t-il amer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi on part de l'espada à dix-huit ans ? C'est parce que notre corps ne supporte plus notre régime. On n'est pas traiter comme des humains mais comme des machines.

- C'était comment votre… entrainement ?

- Un cauchemar… On est formé pour un type de missions et on vit pour ça.

- Nell faisait du kidnapping, c'est ça ?

- Chaque espada représente une façon de mourir et de tuer. Nell est celle du sacrifice, donc elle devait s'occuper de tout ce qui pouvait contenir un sacrifice, donc des échanges d'humains contre de l'argent et tout ça.

Il soupira.

- Le quinta est celui du désespoir, alors il doit torturer les proches de la victime pour la rendre tellement triste qu'elle se suicide. Le sexta est celui de la destruction, il fait tout à la dynamite…

- Et toi ? Tentai-je.

- Je suis l'espada du vide. Je suis le nettoyeur car là où tous ont échoué moi je dois réussir. Car les espadas ont des sentiments qui influencent leur représentation de la mort. Étant celui de vide, je suis capable de tout, aucunes limites.

Je restai étonné de cette révélation.

- Mais je ne suis plus un espada… Si je veux survivre, je dois manger et bla bla.

Il était agacé. Il semblait avoir perdu un combat.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait gagné un plus important.

Je lui tendis le tube de pilules.

- Ça ne fait pas six heures.

- Tu as gagné le pari. La carotte et l'ananas t'aiment bien. Tu choisis ton chemin. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus important que ton entrainement dans ses putains de gangs. C'est ici que tu m'as prouvé que tu étais un homme.

Il resta muet, complètement choqué.

Je me levai.

- Il faut ranger tout cela.

Il se redressa, laissant la pochette de glace sur le banc.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Ulquiorra s'habituait aux cours, les faisant avec Yachiru pour les gosses et Hanatarou pour les ados.

Ichigo et Renji s'adressaient souvent à lui et il répondait un peu. Les deux ados avaient décidé de veiller sur le petit.

Ikkaku et Yumichika revinrent après une semaine et je les obligeai à faire des excuses à Hanatarou et Ulquiorra. Je sentais leur haine contre le noiraud grandir.

Dans l'appartement, il était toujours aussi maniaque. Il tentait de manger un peu à tous les repas mais deux fois sur trois, il était malade dans l'heure qui suivait.

_Mais la nuit s'était autre chose._

Je le retrouvai souvent dans la salle de bain, en train de prendre deux pilules parce qu'il était à bout. Dans la journée, il les prenait toutes les six heures mais il tentait de ne rien prendre la nuit. Mais il craquait à chaque fois, tellement que la douleur était étouffante, il en avait du mal à respirer.

Cette nuit-ci fut la pire.

Son tube était vide et il ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai trouvé en boule dans un coin, tremblant tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il convulsait. Tout son corps était raide, ses muscles se tendant au maximum, il n'arrivait même pas à crier car la douleur le paralysait sur place, ses meubles tremblaient juste par réflex.

Je me suis jeté à ses côtés et j'ai vite été cherché de quoi le soulager mais quand je suis revenu, il était même plus conscient, comme la première fois mais en pire. Je lui ai enfoncé deux cachets avec de l'eau et j'ai bloqué sa bouche pour qu'il tente de les prendre.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'il a repris un peu vie et a avalé. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa respiration était laborieuse et il vaquait entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

Je l'ai ramené dans le lit et je me suis endormi contre lui, le serrant contre moi.

Pour le consoler de son échec, pour le soulager de sa douleur.

* * *

- BATMAAAAAN !

Nell bondit dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Je suis trop contente de te voir enfin. Il faudrait qu'on t'achète un GSM comme ça, je pourrais t'appeler tout tout plein !

- Non, je ne veux pas. Si c'est pour que tu m'appelles tout le temps, non merci.

Elle le tira pour parler à table. Hirako entra avec un sac plastique.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Il commence à s'intégrer mais son corps est encore fragile. Je lui donne des vitamines pour qu'il puisse se remettre de cette malnutrition.

- Ouais, ça a mis du temps avec Nell aussi. Dans deux mois, il mangera un repas complet par jour. Dans un an, il mangera comme il le faut. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne restera pas autant de temps.

- Il peut rester autant de temps qu'il ne le souhaite.

Il me tendit le sac.

-Tu as de l'argent, nos numéros et les tubes de pilules.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir trop de pilules pour le mois.

- C'est exactement la même dose que le mois passé.

- Je sais. Il n'a pas encore tout pris.

- Il t'en reste combien ?

- Quatre.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il se bat pour en prendre le moins possible.

- Quoi ?

- Il essaye de s'en passer la nuit, tu sais, le sommeil permet de faire passer le temps et le corps fatigué dépense moins. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Chaque nuit, il a mal et craque mais ici, c'était pire. J'ai du le forcer parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment conscient. C'était terrible comment il a souffert. Ce gamin n'est pas mauvais. C'est juste qu'il a pensé à sa survie. Il veut vraiment vivre comme un ado de seize ans, à présent. Il ne le sait pas encore vraiment. Il veut changer mais il s'en croit incapable.

Le blond me regarda, furieux. Il tendit sa main vers moi.

- Donne-moi un tube.

J'obéis. Il fit quelques pats vers les deux qui discutaient assis à table. Il claqua le tube sur la table.

- CE TRUC, on a un mal fou à s'en procurer pour tes beaux yeux. On se met en danger car tu ne peux pas survivre sans et je viens d'apprendre que tu REFUSES d'en prendre.

- QUOI ? Hurla Nell, furieuse.

- J'économise ce que j'ai. Moins j'en prends, moins souvent vous devrez vous mettre en danger. Répliqua Ulquiorra, acide.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu répondre avec une telle méchanceté.

- Tu es un crétin. Ça fait un an qu'on essaie d'aider Nell à n'en prendre que deux toutes les huit heures. Elle n'arrive pas à passer la barre au dessus sans être malade et FRÔLER LA MORT. ET TOI TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX T'EN PASSER PENDANT UNE NUIT ENTIÈRE ?

La jeune fille baissait la tête, l'air triste.

- J'ai du l'emmener des dizaines de fois chez Unohana en urgence car elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. ET TOI PENDANT CE TEMPS-LÀ, TU TIRAIS SUR DES INNOCENTS.

Je vis les poings d'Ulquiorra se serrer, ses yeux devinrent menaçants. Je m'approchai d'eux.

- Hirako, calme-toi. Tentai-je.

- Je suis certain, CERTAIN que tu t'es effondré contre Kenpachi. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à te faire prendre ta dose alors que tu étais inconscient : TU SERAIS MORT, CRÉTIN, MORT D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE.

Alors quand il est tombé la première nuit, sa respiration rapide, il était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

Et il voulait que je le laisse seul.

Et cette nuit, il convulsait réellement… son cœur déraillait complètement.

_Il voulait que je le laisse mourir dans ma salle de bain._

- Nell m'a dit que tu étais le spécialiste. Il faut t'obliger à en prendre toutes les trois heures pour que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit ? TU NE VAS PAS METTRE TA PUTAIN DE MORT SUR LE DOS DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE.

Ulquiorra bondit sur ses deux jambes, perdant son sang froid.

- SI JE CRÈVE, C'EST MA FAUTE, PAS LA SIENNE !

- Il se sent responsable de toi. Il est inquiet pour toi alors oui, il se sentirait coupable. Tu ne te sentirais pas coupable si c'était lui qui crevait dans ta salle de bain car tu n'as pas suffisamment insisté pour qu'il prenne deux petites pilules TOUTES LES PUTAINS DE SIX HEURES.

Le jeune homme se calma et baissa la tête, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… Laissez-moi juste crever…

Nell se leva pour le serrer contre elle, il s'agrippa à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu vas vivre, putain, et tu feras ce qu'on te dit ?

- Sans broncher.

- Parfait. Deux toutes les six heures et même la nuit.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux invités partirent. Ulquiorra restait silencieux, le regard baissé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_Quels mots choisir ? Pour dire quoi ? Dois-je parler ? Que vaudrait-il entendre ?_

Putain, il était au bord d'une crise cardiaque, cette nuit. Il ne m'a jamais dit combien c'était dangereux.

- Je suis désolé.

Et ces trois mots tombèrent. Il n'osait me regarder, mais j'avais senti une immense tristesse en lui.

_Que dire ?_

Je fis quelques pats et fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce gamin perdu : le serrer dans mes bras.

- Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. On va trouver une solution.

Il passa ses deux bras autour de moi, me serrant.

- Je voulais pas… que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- C'est pas grave. On va mieux organiser ça. On va vraiment tout organiser pour tu ailles mieux. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, c'est promis.

Il n'a jamais été question d'un terrible yakuza qui tuait sans remord. Non, jamais Ulquiorra n'a été ainsi, c'était juste un gosse qu'on a jetait dans la fosse aux lions.

C'est un gosse qu'on a condamné à s'autodétruire.

Mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais le laisser au fond du ravin.

Non, je serai celui qui allait le sauver.

_J'en fais la promesse._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Et voilà un new chapitre, le prochain comme d'habitude, vendredi prochain.

Le prochain va introduire la suite et un grand bousculement donc pas long et avec suspense. J'espère que ça vous plait tout autant et bonne semaine.

**Ulquiorra** : J'ai un problème l'auteur.

**Moi** : Oui mon chéri Ulquiorra !

**Ulquiorra** : Pourquoi je suis faible et pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai des emmerdes et pourquoi je serai à l'hos….

**Trois gardes, du corps, Kenpachi et deux super musclor bondirent sur mon Ulqui pour qu'il ne dise pas la suite.**

**Moi, fâchée** : Car c'est moi qui décide et c'est tout ! Et continue à vouloir dire la suite et c'est une semaine chez Aizen.

**Ulquiorra** : Promis, je garde le silence, mais il faut prévenir les lectrices que le lemon n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

**Moi** : Il faut de l'amour, de la passion pour un bon lemon.

**Kenpachi** : Et comment moi je fais en attendant ?

**Moi** : Tu fais comme tous le monde : Tu te mattes un porno ou tu regardes Nnoitra se faire avoir par Aizen. Mais tu négocies avec Gin !

**Gin, regardant dans le trou de la serrure** : Non, je suis le seul à pouvoir les regarder !

**Ulquiorra** : Mais quel pervers !

**Kenpachi** : C'est vraiment un connard, il ne veut pas partager.

Et voilà une blague pour la route.

Merci de lire ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Appuyez sur le bouton vert, thank you !


	6. Chapter 6

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M ( violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Je vais vous dire pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas réussi à conquérir Bleach : mon associé, Gin Ichimaru, refuse de m'aider car il mate encore Nnoitra et Aizen.

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Psychopathe** : merci de laisser un review, je suis super heureusssseeee ! alors toi aussi tu aimes les Kenpachi-Ulquiorra. Je trouve qu'Ulqui est un perso qui va très bien dans plusieurs couples ( Avec Grimmjow, Orihime, Ichigo ça pourrait être fun, Byakuya) et comme il n'y avait aucune fic avec ce couple, j'ai commencé par celle-là. Je poste tous les vendredis comme ça vous avez le week end pour lire ! la dispute entre Yumichika, Ikkaku et Ulquiorra n'est pas encore finie ! ça va faire mal ! tu comprendras dans un chapitre et oui le prochain ! et ouais, trop mignon les amants ! Mais j'ai du mal à convaincre mes acteurs de faire tout ça et les négociations pour le lemon commence ! Merci d'avoir fait un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Okanesama** : Et oui, je le torture ton Nnoitra puisque je lui donne un rôle important dans la suite de la fic ! Trop contente que le chapitre t'est plu. Ce chapitre s'est grâce à toi que je l'ai réussi ( J'ai écrit 15 pages en plus qu'au début !) Thank You ! T'es géniale comme beta… va voir sur ta messagerie car j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour le prochain chapitre ! Bizzz !

**Aeal** : Et oui, je négocie pour le lemon ! C'est dommage de le faire trop rapidement, j'aime bien quand il y a beaucoup de sentiments avant les galipettes dans le lit ! euhhh, pas mal l'idée du ''on change de partenaire'', j'avais pas du tout vu le truc de danse de saloon. Moi, j'étais plutôt truc pervers ! Mdr ! Merci pour ta review ! Bon chapitre !

**Didipsykra** : j'étais en pleine inspiration pour le dernier chapitre, tant mieux si il t'a plu. Les choses avancent et je vais tout faire peter ! Je vais lire un ou deux chapitres de ta fic ce week-end dés que j'en ai le temps, promis. Je veux trop savoir la suite ! Merci de lire la mienne ! Bizzz

**Lala1995** : Merci pour ton commentaire, les chapitres s'est tout les vendredi pour maxi 20H, plutôt si je peux ! bizzz

**TaichoHitsugaya** : Waowwww ! Quelle review ! Elle est super longue, alors je ne peux pas juste te laisser un petit commentaire maintenant pour te remercier donc, tu as l'exclusivité en fin de chapitre. J'espère que la façon dont je vais te répondre te plaira car ça va être un peu spécial ! Merci de me laisser une review aussi longue !

**AsakoNatsumiStorie** : Merci pour ton petit message ! ça me fait plaisir ! la suite arrive toutes les semaines et le lemon pas pour tout de suite ! tiens bon, encore quelques chapitres !

**Mayuuki** : Merci de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres et surtout de lire ma fic malgré que tu sois occupée ! Bizzz

**Lioange** : Si tu savais combien de fois tu devras me fouetter ! J'écris des petites parties de chaque chapitre selon mes humeurs et puis, je complète et développe pour faire le truc bizarre que vous lisez ! Je prends surtout conseil auprès de ma beta pour voir si j'oriente bien mon histoire et puis voilà, les deux prochains chapitres sont presque finis ! Mouah mouah ah ! Je suis trop cruelle, tu as le droit de me punir ! Mdr. Biz…

**Manoon : **Jesuis trop contente que tu prennes le temps de lire mon histoire ! Et non, Ulqui n'est pas encore sorti de la merde et on ne connaitra pas son passé avant le chapitre 10 au moins ! merci ! Bizz

**Note :** Voici le cinquième chapitre, en POV Kenpachi ! Quelques gags, un petit combat entre Ulqui et Nell… Enfin un semblant de calme pour nos héros mais une fin de chapitre très spéciale car… Suspense ! Désolée, je devais vous faire le coup une fois au moins.

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Une routine s'est installée entre lui et moi. On avait chacun nos tâches, inscrites sur un grand tableau.

Ulquiorra commença à suivre un régime basé sur des vitamines et des aliments sucrés. Il devait reprendre du poids car 1m80 et 50kg, ça ne pouvait pas aller.

Au cours, beaucoup plus de personnes l'appréciaient et lui parlaient. Alors il a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu à eux.

Donc, je lui aie offert un GSM et je l'ai laissé aller boire des verres et jouer aux jeux vidéo avec ses potes. Je lui ai acheté des bouquins pour qu'il puisse aller au lycée l'année prochaine avec eux.

_Ça serait l'idéal pour qu'il retrouve un jour un équilibre de vie._

Il obéissait malgré les bêtises qu'il s'amusait à faire pour me faire enrager, il parlait plus et avec plus d'entrain, j'ai même pu distinguer de la joie dans ses propos. Parfois, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire mesquin, joueur, moqueur… mais parfois, c'était juste un doux sourire de joie, tout mince.

Il empruntait pas mal mon bureau, pour écrire tout ce qu'il savait sur le gang, vider son sac, donner le moindre indice pour faire condamner Aizen. Il avait permis l'arrestation de trois fraccions de certains espadas en mission tel qu'un dénommé Ggio Vega ou Il forte ou Tesla.

Il voulait vraiment aider la police.

Et à tel point que je l'ai retrouvé endormi plusieurs fois, son bic à la main, son cahier en dessous de la tête.

_Il était tout à fait adorable._

Le soir, on mettait le réveil à 4 heures du matin pour qu'il puisse prendre sa drogue. Il ne bronchait pas et il ne tentait pas de combler son manque par la cigarette.

Le soir une fois de notre lit, il s'endormait, soit en me tenant la main soit contre moi.

Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait en moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je ressentais des choses nouvelles pour ce petit.

* * *

- PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

J'entendis un rire. Je regardai Ulquiorra, pouffant contre sa main.

_Ok, récapitulons._

J'étais bloqué dans l'armoire car je devais tenir la structure pour qu'Ulquiorra enfonce les clous mais pas de pot, la moitié a commencé à me tomber dessus, alors je devais me tenir en équilibre dans une position tout à fait inconfortable et fort drôle pour quiconque la voyait. De plus, je ne pouvais bouger, peur d'abimer les planches, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus hilarante.

La situation aurait fait pleurer de rire n'importe qui, ils se seraient même rouler par terre. Mais Ulquiorra pouffait simplement.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire.

Je venais de briser son masque de tristesse.

_Je pouvais en être fier._

- Allez, viens m'aider !

- Non. Dit-il malicieux. Je veux d'abord te prendre en photo. Tu dois sûrement avoir un appareil photo.

- J'en ai pas.

- Je vais en acheter un, ne bouge pas !

Il allait filer alors que je tombai, son corps fut aussitôt là pour me rattraper et éviter de le faire mal, ce qui lui valut de se prendre une planche sur le crâne.

Je bondis directement, inspectant sa tête.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis mourant, ça ne se voit pas ? Râla-t-il en frottant sa tête.

_Trop mignnonnnnn !_

_Hein ? Reprends-toi, il vient de se faire assommer !_

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir la mettre dans cette chambre, je pourrais réorganiser l'appart pour que tu aies ta chambre…

- Ça t'embête de dormir avec moi ?

- Non, non, dis-je précipitamment. C'est plutôt toi qui voudrais être tranquille, avoir de l'intimité.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- Je veux pas dormir seul… J'ai pas envie de revoir des images de mon passé. Je ne veux pas revoir son visage.

_Je sens de la peur et de la haine envers cet homme qui se prenait pour ton maître, Ulquiorra._

Et ses yeux verts qui brillaient une seconde plus tôt disparaissaient sous un voile de tristesse qui gâchait le sourire qu'il avait avant. Des souvenirs encombraient ta tête et te faisait souffrir.

_Que t-a-t-il fait vivre de si terrible ?_

- Alors tu vas devoir supporter encore longtemps mes ronflements. Riai-je en lui frottant la tête.

Un petit sourire apparut, il se détendit.

- Tu ne ronfles pas… Tu as déjà assez de défauts pour ne pas rajouter celui-là !

- Je suis un homme parfait ! Ripostai-je. Dis-moi un défaut chez moi.

- Tu ne sais même pas tenir deux planches pour monter ce meuble.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, t'es aussi nul que moi pour monter ce truc !

Il recommença à pouffer contre sa main.

_Lui et moi, on était complice, c'était certain._

- Je parie que je pourrais la monter tout seul, cette armoire. Tu vas voir ça !

Il se mit sur ses deux jambes et attrapa deux chaises. Il mit plusieurs planches en équilibre et les fixa ensemble.

_Il avait tout compris, le gamin._

Il comprend toujours tout.

_C'est sûrement car il observe tout et tout le monde en permanence._

Il est toujours sur ses gardes, ça en devient triste.

Je fixai ses muscles, se tendre et se détendre, son corps au travail et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, à croquer…

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Putain, Kenpachi à quoi tu penses là ?_

_On dirait que tu veux te faire le gamin !_

Je soupirai, s'installant contre le mur et je le regardai cogiter sur le mode d'emploi. Il paraissait si concentré, il avait une moue terrible…

On toqua à la porte. Je filai ouvrir et je fus étonné de voir Ichigo et Renji.

- Salut, Ken-sensei !

- Entrez les gamins.

Ils passèrent à côté de moi.

- Vous n'avez pas cours ? Il est vendredi et ma montre indique14h ! Vous séchez ?

- C'est presque ça, notre prof de math pense que mon meilleur ami, enfin notre meilleur pote, est souffrant et que personne ne peut veiller sur lui. Affirma Ia fraise, un sourire en coin.

- Nous nous sacrifions au nom de l'amitié, sensei. Déclara Renji, avec un air moqueur. Vous savez que nous aimons les math plus que tout au monde !

- Mais Batman a dit qu'il serait en danger de mort aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? Paniquai-je.

Ils se mirent à rire comme des hyènes.

- Beeeeiiinn, Batman nous a dit hier que vous l'ailliez construire l'armoire alors on est venu voir un peu ce qu'il se passait ! On a eu peur que tu le blesses !

- Votre aide sera vraiment utile! Venez ! Et après, je vous ferai faire des math !

Ils soupirèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'échapperaient pas aux math. Nous passâmes dans la piaule et je vis plusieurs blocs de l'armoire déjà faits. Ulquiorra se releva et accueillit les deux avec un petit sourire.

- Vous avez raté la meilleure de l'année ! J'ai réellement fini par risquer ma vie !

- On te l'avait dit, soupira la fraise.

Et il commença à mimer dans quel pétrin j'avais été quelques minutes plus tôt faisant exploser de rire ses deux amis. Évidement, je contestai vivement les faits et les trois jeunes finirent par se mettre au boulot pendant que je préparai un encas, telle une femme au foyer.

_Putain de gamin ! Il m'a encore eu !_

Il passait son temps à me filer des coups de main mais dés que je disais quelque chose pour le taquiner, il se vengeait en arrivant à me faire faire ses corvées à sa place. C'est ainsi qu'il avait teinté tous les vêtements qui trainaient…

En ROSE !

_Non, mais moi Zaraki Kenpachi en rose, vous imaginez le bug !_

Et tout ça pour après me montrer que la teinture partait au bout de deux trois lavages. Et depuis, je l'aidai à ranger l'appartement.

_Il m'avait bien eu le maniaque. _

Je pouvais entendre leur rire alors qu'ils racontaient leurs dernières conneries de la soirée d'hier à laquelle Ulquiorra n'avait pas participé. Je voulais toujours qu'il rentre pour 22H pour sa sécurité alors il loupait le plus drôle de la sortie.

Mais ce gamin avait le droit de faire de véritables sorties avec ses potes, jusqu'à minuit, une heure du matin. Je pouvais le laisser sortir un peu plus ce soir…

_Ouais, on peut faire un test._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois gaillards crièrent victoire. Je filai voir le résultat et l'armoire était parfaite pour cette partie de la chambre.

- Bon boulot, les demi-portions. On peut manger !

Ils bondirent et mirent la table pendant que j'amenai le reste.

- Prêt pour l'entrainement dans trois heures ?

- Ouais ! On a tournoi dans une semaine et deux jours, on va les écraser ! S'exclama le rouge.

- Tu le fais avec nous, Batman ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas.

Il me regarda comme si il attendait une décision de ma part.

- Allez-y, Ken-sensei, la punition est déjà suffisamment lourde comme ça ! Affirma Ichigo.

- Mais non, il est responsable de moi, donc il est seul juge ! Me défendit Ulquiorra.

Je riai.

_C'est le monde à l'envers !_

_C'est sûrement le seul gamin à soutenir l'autorité pseudo-parentale quand il s'agit de sorties._

Mais il ne veut pas me mettre dans le pétrin.

- La fraise a raison !

- Ken-sensei, pas vous ! Râla-t-il en m'entendant utiliser son surnom.

- Batman, pour bonne conduite, tu pourras sortir le week-end jusqu'à minuit et ça sera une heure et demi du matin si tout se passe bien après et cela à partir de dimanche soir.

Les deux ados bondirent sur leur pote.

- Et pour le tournoi, tu participes si tu en as envie !

Les deux autres commencèrent un grand débat sur qui allait combattre le petit… Ulquiorra restait figé, un doux sourire sur son visage, me fixant, ne sachant quoi dire… et puis il sortit, tout bas…

- Merci, Kenpachi.

Il nageait en plein bonheur et il prenait le temps de savourer cela…

_Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait heureux._

_Oui, c'était ça. _

Il ressemblait à un condamné qui savait que tout allait s'écrouler sous ses yeux et que ça finirait mal pour lui, alors il profitait de chaque instant comme le dernier.

Il a compris combien la vie est dure et que chaque moment est important.

_C'était beau mais surtout triste._

_

* * *

_

- BON, LE COURS COMMENCE LES DEMI-PORTIONS !

- BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Et pam, une jeune femme avait mis à terre Ulquiorra, le serrant comme si elle l'étranglait.

- Nell ! Nell ! Tu vas le tuer ! La rouspéta Hirako.

La jeune femme se releva, Ulquiorra bondissant sur ses jambes. J'allai vers Hirako.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais entrainement aussi tard ! Se plaignit le blond.

- Batman a envoyé un texto à Nell. L'informai-je.

Nos regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers Nell.

- Je voulais voir Batman s'entrainer ! Se défendit-elle.

Nous soupirâmes.

- Batman, commence l'entrainement pendant que je parle à Hirako.

- Ok !

Nous nous isolâmes, un peu plus loin.

- Je mettrai l'enveloppe dans ta boîte à lettre avec l'argent pour que ça ne soit pas suspect.

- Comment se passe ton boulot ?

- On a enfin fini de faire l'inventaire de l'appart isolé du petit. On a bossé un mois et demi dessus.

- Il y avait des choses importantes ?

- Que des dossiers de courses et des jouets pour gamins très très pas jouets. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Si il a trois-quatre flingues, ça va !

- Kenpachi, on a des dizaines de caisses remplies. Il pourrait prendre d'assaut n'importe quelle bande ou bâtiment à lui seul.

- Ouais…Et pour les courses ?

- On commence à éplucher, tout est écrit, répertorié par date. Il a fait pas mal de fausses courses vers la fin, mais on peut compte 200 courses au grand minimum, enfin 200 dont on a des restes. Et c'était pas toujours une personne à la fois. Il était vraiment consciencieux dans son boulot.

Je m'accrochai à la porte.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez souvent te le dire mais sois prudent avec lui. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

- C'est pas un mauvais gosse. Il faudra qu'un jour il s'explique.

Je farfouillai dans mon sac et donnai quelques feuilles.

- Il te donne ça, ce sont des noms de gens qu'on peut coincer sans soupçon et il a marqué comment les faire avouer, des infos hyper importantes. Il a dit que vous ne pouvez pas foirer car il risque sa peau, il était un des seuls à connaître ça, il a bien fait gaffe de laisser vos potes à l'écart. Mais il écrit pendant des heures pour vous aider.

Il les prit.

- Dis-lui merci. On va filer.

Nous retournâmes avec les gosses qui étaient en rang regardant Ulquiorra et Nell qui se mettaient en garde.

- Premier à toucher le numéro ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Aucune pitié. Riposta-t-elle.

Leurs bâtons se cognèrent, les deux se rapprochant.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais te mater ! Ria-t-elle.

- Tu y crois encore ?

Nell le cogna au genou avec sa jambe, Ulquiorra se recula. Elle le frappa au visage de son bâton, le faisant saigner du nez, il fit une pirouette pour se rattraper, évitant un deuxième coup sur l'épaule.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas, trop concentré.

Je découvris enfin le visage qu'il avait quand il se battait sérieusement : il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Cela se sentait directement.

Habituellement, il jouait, se moquait de nous. Mais là il avait un adversaire à sa taille.

Il bondit, enchainant les coups, précis sur les ouvertures de la jeune fille qui parait avec difficulté. Elle finit par réussir à riposter, commençant à le bloquer dans un coin de la salle. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du noiraud.

- Je t'ai eu !

Il lança son bâton, obligeant Nell à l'attraper en main pour éviter de le recevoir en pleine poire. Il se retourna et fonça sur le mur, marchant dessus pour faire une pirouette et se retrouvait derrière elle, chipant aussitôt son arme.

_Putain, on est dans matrix._

Elle réussit à se protéger de justesse.

- T'as toujours aimé faire ton malin et faire grimpette partout.

Il tapa violement et elle para à nouveau, contrattaquant directement. Il bloqua le coup du coude, faisant craquer le bois du bâton.

_Il est en pierre ou quoi ?_

Ils continuèrent à frapper comme des brutes, parant les coups de l'autre, cherchant les ouvertures pour pouvoir le mettre au sol. Soudain, il se baissa.

- Je sais ce que tu vas faire, tu ne me déséquilibreras pas en tapant sur mes jambes trop proches.

Elle ouvrit les jambes, Ulquiorra sourit, glissant entre elles.

- QUOI ?

Il se releva derrière elle, elle eut le temps de bouger qu'il posa son bâton sur son dos.

- Gagné ! Ria-t-il.

Elle tapa du pied. Tous les élèves applaudirent.

- Batman, je t'avais dit que donner cours, pas de te battre avec Nell ! Râlai-je.

- C'est de ma faute, intervint Hanatarou. Batman-san montrait l'échauffement et Nell-chan était avec moi en duo, elle m'a mis au sol avec un mouvement. Batman-san est venu la réprimander et ils ont décidé que celui qui gagnait le combat avait raison et puis voilà.

- C'est pas ta faute, demi-portion. Affirma Ulquiorra. Cette fille est trop brutale et sauvageonne !

Et Nell abattit violement son bambou sur la tête d'Ulquiorra qui cria de surprise.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?

- Je ne suis pas une sauvageonne. On y va Hirako ?

- Il vaut mieux, je ne veux pas vous voir vous entretuer complètement.

Ils partirent en saluant tous le monde. Le cours commença réellement.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée fut épuisante à cause des gosses en ébullition. J'accueillis le dimanche comme une bénédiction.

_Primo, grasse matinée, deusio, pas de cours, trio toute la journée dans mon appart._

Le réveil sonna et je grognai.

- Pourquoi il sonne encore ? M'énervai-je.

- Désolé, Kenpachi, rendors-toi, je dois prendre mes pilules.

Je me redressai aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié.

Je voyais un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu grognes toujours à quatre heures du mat.

Il avança dans le noir et j'entendis une exclamation et un BOUM. J'allumai la lumière et vis Ulquiorra par terre, se frottant le bas du dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je me suis pris les pieds dans tes vêtements sales qui vont finir rose si ils ne disparaissent pas demain matin, me menaça-t-il.

Je riais, tout simplement, en me levant pour l'aider.

_Mais évidement, ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu._

BOUM.

Ayant glissé aussi sur les vêtements, je me retrouvai sur lui, l'écrasant. Je me relevai un peu.

- Désolé.

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent, nos deux torses se touchaient légèrement. Je vis une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux et puis…

- AH AHA AHAH AHAH !

Ulquiorra se tenait le ventre, explosant de rire, les yeux se fermant, quelques larmes coulant tellement qu'il se foutait de moi.

- Tes vêtements ont fait une deuxième victime !

Je m'assis, le regardant. Sa respiration était haletante, il avait un fou rire.

Son premier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se reprendre. Nous nous levâmes et nous remîmes dans le lit, toujours en riant. Je vérifiai qu'il était bien mis et j'éteignis la lumière.

J'entendis un gémissement, j'ouvris les yeux, voyant une lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain.

_Merde !_

Il a oublié ses pilules tout à l'heure en se levant pour.

Je bondis de mon lit et réussit à vite trouver le tube, me précipitant pour le rejoindre. Il était malade, je me jetai prés de lui, le serrant contre moi, une main prés de sa bouche.

- Prends-les, vite.

Il n'hésita pas, je lui servis un verre d'eau pour l'aider à les faire passer. Il le prit, la main tremblante et but une gorgée. Il respirait difficilement. Je me laissai tomber en arrière soulagé, emportant son petit corps avec le mien.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier cette vie de merde ?

Je sursautai, le sentant trembler de toutes parts.

- Pourquoi Aizen-sama sera toujours là pour me détruire ? Où que je sois, peu importe quand, il est là, il me surveille, je le sais. Je le sais tellement bien que je ne peux fermer les yeux et être en sécurité.

- Tu es en sécurité.

- Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de lui. À côté d'Aizen-sama.

_Pourquoi dit-il ça ?_

- Tu dis des conneries, rendors-toi. Je veille sur toi.

Je le berçai un instant et son corps se détendit. Je le portai dans le lit et le serrai contre moi. Je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi je l'appelle encore Aizen-sama ? Pourquoi je ne m'empêchai de le respecter et le craindre ? Il m'a fait tellement mal… Il m'a pris ma vie et tout ce que j'avais…

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, calme-toi.

- Non, il va me retrouver… Je veux pas y aller… Je veux pas que tout le monde soit blesser.

Il se mit en trembler fortement, paniqué. Je collai sa tête à mon torse et caressai son dos pour le calmer. Il finit par se détendre et c'est soulagé que je m'endormis.

Je sentis une bonne odeur de pancakes et de gaufres. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, il était huit heures.

_Il va vraiment finir par me faire devenir matinale, le petit._

Je me levai en grognant et trainai les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Dés que je passai la porte, je sentis quelque chose sur mes épaules.

- Salut Ken-chan!

- Hey Batman!

Je mis mon peignoir qu'Ulquiorra venait de poser sur moi avant de filer vers la cuisine. Je m'assis à table alors qu'une assiette se glissa sous mes yeux. Je remarquai qu'il était en training.

- Tu as été courir ?

- Hanatarou est venu me rechercher à sept heures. Il est stressé par le tournoi.

- Parce que tu m'as supplié de le mettre dans ton équipe ! Tu sais qu'il ne va que se défendre, on va perdre des points.

- Je suis certain qu'il va montrer ses talents cachés.

Je le vis sortir sa boite avec toutes les vitamines à prendre, il organisa ses doses pour la semaine comme d'habitude avant de prendre celle de sa journée. Il allait filer dans la salle de bain mais j'attrapai son t-shirt.

- Il y a deux pancakes pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je mangerai plus à midi promis !

- Deux pancakes.

Il soupira, craquant comme toujours. Il piqua dans mon assiette sa part et l'engloutit en vitesse.

- Voilà.

- Ok !

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain alors que j'ouvris le journal, commençant à déjeuner. J'entendis le bruit de la douche.

Il a besoin de l'eau pour se calmer et tenter de ne pas vomir.

_Se souvient-il de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?_

Je soupirai. Il y a tant de questions que je me pose et auxquelles j'aurais sûrement jamais de réponse.

J'entendis que le jet douche s'arrêtait.

Il doit avoir fini.

En effet, la silhouette apparut, un simple pantalon de combat noir et une serviette sur ses épaules, frottant ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude, promis.

- Tu as intérêt sinon je vais te foutre sous la douche froide.

- T'es cruel !

Il prit mon assiette pour aller faire la vaisselle alors que je me dirigeai vers la douche. Je me déshabillai et passai sous le jet d'eau…

- AHHHH ! C'EST TROP FROID ! ULQUIORRA ! Hurlai-je en sortant.

Tout ce que j'entendis fut un fou rire derrière la porte. Je me précipitai et vis qu'il était assis sur le lit ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter de se retenir. Puis quand il me vit, il se stoppa, ses yeux se baissant…

- AHH ! Criai-je en attrapant une serviette pour cacher mon service trois pièces.

Je le fixai, il avait détourné le regard, rougissant.

- Tu me le payeras !

- D'accord mais avant de m'accuser de quoique ce soit, apprends à régler la température de l'eau en entrant dans la douche!

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, voyons.

Il fit un petit bond pour se relever et un autre pour partir. Je rentrai à nouveau dans la salle de bain, rageant.

Mais je revis son visage alors qu'il riait.

Il adorait me faire des blagues, me faire devenir furieux. C'était notre quotidien de s'emmerder l'un l'autre…

_J'accepte de prendre toutes les douches froides qu'il voudra si je peux le voir en permanence en train de rire._

Ouais, je le ferai.

Car je ne veux plus voir faible et perdu comme cette nuit.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, les mioches ?

- On a tournoi la semaine prochaine alors entrainement ! Affirma la fraise.

- Mais mais c'est dimanche ! Râlai-je.

- Je donne l'entrainement si tu ne veux pas, ajouta Ulquiorra.

- C'est toi qui es l'auteur de ce crime !

- Un crime ? S'étonna le noiraud.

- Dimanche est synonyme de repos. On ne se leva pas à huit heures, on ne donne pas cour du tout. On récupère de sa semaine !

- Va dormir, je me charge d'eux !

Je grognai en le voyant prendre un bâton. Je soupirai en le suivant.

- Allez les demi-portions. C'est bien parce que je vous aime bien !

Tous crièrent de joie.

- On n'en rajoute pas !

L'entrainement se passa sans soucis, je remarquai qu'Hanatarou s'affirmait un peu, sa concentration se lisant sur son visage.

Il se donne enfin à fond.

À la fin, la fraise et l'ananas filèrent sur Ulquiorra.

- Ce soir, grande sortie ! Tu ne peux pas refuser !

- Mais…

- Vas-y, Batman, affirmai-je. Tu as la permission de minuit.

Il me sourit en se précipitant en haut pour se changer. Je grimpai derrière lui.

- Pas de connerie et minuit, c'est minuit.

- Promis !

Il ferma sa chemise avant de prendre son GSM et portefeuille.

- Merci, Ken-chan.

Il disparut dans les escaliers et je regardai sa silhouette filer dans la rue avec ses amis.

C'était le bon choix.

* * *

Je zappai en boucle ne sachant quoi faire. Il était 00H30 et Ulquiorra n'était pas de retour. Je lui avais envoyé un sms mais aucune réponse.

_Putain de merde, il va m'entendre !_

Je lui fais confiance et voilà qu'il disparait dans la nature.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

_Je ne trahirai pas Aizen-sama._

C'était ses mots. Peut-être est-il parti rejoindre son maître ?

_Les pilules sont entre de bonnes mains alors ne le fais pas chier._

Peut-être ne voulait-il que ses pilules et que donc il jouait le jeu.

_Tu es vraiment brillant. Je comprends pourquoi Nell t'appelait le génie._

_Ce gosse est dangereux, malin. Tu dois le surveiller jour et nuit et fais gaffe qu'il ne prenne pas plus que les doses données par Nell._

_J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez souvent te le dire mais sois prudent avec lui. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable._

Et si Hirako disait vrai. Si il s'était moqué de moi, si il m'avait endormi en m'attendrissant.

_Aizen lui enseignait le mal._

Nell disait elle-même qu'il ne savait que faire du mal. Ulquiorra serait-il vraiment aussi fidèle avec son maître ?

_On commence à éplucher, tout est écrit, répertorié par date. Il a fait pas mal de fausses courses vers la fin, mais on peut en compte 200 au grand minimum, enfin 200 dont on a des restes. Et c'était pas toujours une personne à la était vraiment consciencieux dans son boulot._

Il a toujours tué, sans aucune hésitation.

_Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de lui. À côté d'Aizen-sama._

Même encore aujourd'hui il l'a appelé ainsi.

_Mais ce qu'il a dit après ? _

Il était perdu mais il gardait encore le sama.

Sama… signe de respect, d'énorme respect.

_**C'est un meurtrier.**_

Et j'ai voulu le traiter comme un gamin normal.

Mon GSM sonna. Je regardai le numéro s'afficher.

**BATMAN**.

Non, il m'appelle.

Il est le gamin que j'aime.

_Quoi ?_

_C'était ça… cette sensation._

_Je suis tombé amoureux de ce gamin._

Je décrochai.

- Hallo ?

- Kenpachi-sensei, on a un problème.

Je me fixai, horrifié.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ulquiorra.

* * *

Sorryyyyy pour le suspense ! Et je ne vais pas vous mentir : Ulquiorra est entre la vie et la mort.

Prochain chapitre en POV HANATAROU ! On ne le fait jamais alors je le tente !

Je ne dis rien de plus !

À vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !

La réponse à la review de TaichoHitsugaya de la façon la plus originale possible : en style émission de télé.

**Ichigo en costard, râlant** : Dis l'auteur, tu crois que ça va plaire à ton lecteur ? C'est vraiment ridicule ce que tu fais !

**Moi** : Mais arrête, TaichoHitsugaya m'a fait l'immense honneur de faire un vrai commentaire de ma fic, je trouve qu'un simple commentaire ne pourrait pas répondre à ses attentes alors voilà. Je te fais une émission sur ma façon d'écrire et sur l'histoire elle-même avec les personnages qui m'aident !

**Ulquiorra qui arrive avec Kenpachi, Szayel Apporo, Shinji** : En fait, l'auteur, tu veux qu'il arrête de te laisser des messages car il aura trop peur de ta réponse.

**Moi, pleurant désespérée** : Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ? J'adore qu'on me laisse de grandes reviews, ça m'encourage et me permet de m'améliorer !

**Kenpachi** : C'est pas qu'on veut pas t'aider mais tu es juste ridicule.

**Hirako en regardant le script** : Mais je ne vois pas tout ça sur le plan de l'émission.

**Moi** : Normal, personne ne veut m'aider ! Hirako, tu es mon sauveur.

**Hirako** : Je m'en fous l'auteur, plus vite commencer, plus vite, je pourrais aller mater Aizen par le trou de la serrure.

**Moi, râlant** : Bande de pervers !

**Ulquiorra** : Et si on commençait ton émission ?

**Moi, heureuse de voir que quelqu'un m'écoute enfin** : Merci Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra** : Je ne le fais pas pour toi, c'est juste que TaichoHitsugaya doit être désespéré en lisant tes disputes avec tout le monde. Il a envie de réponses.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde s'est installé !**

**Ichigo** : Hai ! Ici, Ichigo Kurosaki qui va animer l'émission de ce soir ! Nous avons sur le plateau, l'auteur, la folle furieuse Ulquiorra-lover, le couple de base de la fiction, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Zaraki Kenpachi Szayel Apporo, le scientifique qui s'occupe des recherches générales, médicales et psychologiques et enfin l'un des deux responsables gags de la fiction, Hirako Shinji.

**Applaudissement de la foule !**

**Ichigo** : Pour commencer, TaichoHitsugaya veut la surprise du lemon ! Une grande nouvelle pour cette fiction.

**Ulquiorra et Kenpachi** : Merci, TaichoHitsugaya de ne pas réclamer tout de suite lemon ! On veut pas passer à la casserole tout de suite !

**Moi** : C'est vrai que la plupart de lectrices-lecteurs veulent le lemon le plus vite possible.

**Szayel** : EN fait, tout le monde à part trois personnes veulent le lemon tout de suite, les chiffres sont très clairs.

**Moi** : Voilà, donc on a tous compris que la majoré était des pervers. Je me suis concentrée dans cette fiction de faire ressortir un maximum les émotions et c'est pour ça que je mets pas mal de pensées très directes, tentant de les rendre spontanées mais c'est pas facile du tout !

**Ulquiorra, jetant son regard froid** : Par contre, ne l'encourage pas à encore me rendre faible… C'est quoi de ces «_ ouais je trouve que si il avait été décrit musclor ça fait pas sortir le côté adorable non? »_ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je suis un homme fort et un grand guerrier, il n'y a pas d'adorable qui tienne !

**Moi** : Mais évidement que tu es adorable, Ulqui. Je dois montrer combien tu as souffert et combien tu est fort pour te relever, un équilibre entre la fragilité et le courage.

**Ulquiorra qui boude** : Ouais, c'est ça t'as toujours raison. Mais après c'est moi qui sauv…

**Kenpachi met sa main sur la bouche du noiraud alors que tous retiennent leur souffle.**

**Kenpachi** : Arrête de dire la suite en permanence ! Tu peux continuer, l'auteur.

**Moi** : Merci, Ken-chan… tu as tout à fait raison, je donne ce visage et look d'emo à Ulquiorra, je trouve que ça montre très bien son caractère de déprimé et sa fragilé. Ce genre de look montre mieux, par exemple, la maigreur de son corps, ce qui montre à nouveau à quel point il est faible et à quel point son corps a souffert. Le fait qu'il s'habille simplement de noir, de jeans, montre qu'il est déprimé mais sans pour autant le mettre du côté gothique classique. Je veux que ça reste simple. Et j'ai toujours trouvé Ulquiorra était cool en emo alors voilàààà !

**Kenpachi** : Merci de trouver que j'ai assuré pour le petit malade ! C'est pas trop cool pour lui mais c'est trop chouette de s'occuper de lui ainsi… On est sur ma même longueur d'onde, c'est nice !

**Ulquiorra** : J'en ai marre que tout le monde dise que je suis faible, je suis le cuarto ! Et oui, quand j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'aime bien me mettre en boule. C'est comme ça !

**Moi** : Mais tu t'es rattrapé avec le cours de kendo. La classe, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ulquiorra** : Mais plus de séance shopping avec l'autre !

**Kenpachi** : Mais tout le monde a adoré cette scène !

**Ulquiorra** : Dans tes rêves !

**Moi** : Je suis d'accord avec Ulquiorra. C'était super chaud d'écrire une séance shopping entre deux futurs amants ! Donc une fois mais pas deux sorry !

**Ichigo** : Bref, c'est trop cool que ce chapitre t'es plus, nous allons pouvoirs passer à tes questions : _« Imagines-tu tout comme moi Ulquiorra adorable en emo fragile ? »_

**Moi** : Je crois que c'est plutôt clair : OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIII ! Plus adorable qu'emo mais les deux quand même !

**Ichigo** : _As-tu envie tout comme moi d'en prendre soin lol ou tout comme Ken" ?_

**Moi** : évidement, je passe mon temps à me mettre à la place des personnages pour imaginer leurs réactions. Donc, je rêve de prendre soin d'Ulquiorra. Je me pose en permanence la question : Qu'est-ce que je ferai si c'était moi ?

**Kenpachi** : Tu rêve l'auteur, Ulquiorra est à moi !

**Szayel** : Et puis, ça serait vraiment pas bon pour la fiction. Personne n'aimerait un couple auteur-Ulquiorra, enfin, seulement si c'est toi l'auteur.

**Moi, toute triste** : Mais…

**Hirako** : Déjà que tu te sers de nous pour faire tes conneries que tu n'oses pas, que tu te permets de fantasmer sur Kenpachi et Ulquiorra. Alors non, tu ne viens pas te rajouter à la fic !

**Kenpachi** : Et puis, TaichoHitsugaya est rassuré que je sois avec notre adorable emo malade. Tu ne peux pas le décevoir !

**Moi** : Tu as raison !

**Ichigo, soupirant** : Elle devient vraiment barge…

**Moi, pas contente** : QUOI ?

**Ichigo** : La question suivante : _Est-ce que zaraki se séparera du petiot pour qu'il est sa chambre ?_

**Ulquiorra et Kenpachi, paniqués** : TU COMPTES NOUS SÉPARER ?

**Moi** : Mais non, rassurez-vous, c'est hyper important que Kenpachi reste avec Ulquiorra la nuit : je vais seulement commencer à montrer sa souffrance psychologique par des cauchemars et d'autres petites choses. Et puis ce chapitre montre bien que je ne vais pas oser les séparer !

**Ichigo** : TaichoHitsugaya demande si tu vas créer des souffrances mentales importantes ?

**Moi** : Je vais laisser le psychologue expliquer mon raisonnement.

**Szayel** : C'est très simple. Ulquiorra a refoulé toute cette pression psychologique pendant des années et il a créé un espèce de mur solide pour s'en protéger. Donc dans un premier temps, on voit surtout une souffrance physique qui est renforcé à cause de la douleur psychologique refoulée. Mais petit à petit, le mur de froideur et d'insensibilité d'Ulquiorra se brise face à ce contact avec Kenpachi et donc, Ulquiorra va complètement craquer à un moment donné et là on va voir combien il souffre.

**Moi** : Mais vois-tu, personne ne sait bien comment était la vie d'Ulquiorra car pas encore de POV Ulquiorra… Je prévois deux voir trois chapitre pour reconstruire sa vie depuis le début. Et aussi celle de Kenpachi mais pas encore certaine pour mister clochette. Bon, c'est vraiment à ce moment-là qu'on va tout comprendre et voir sa douleur par bride, au moment clef de leur histoire. Je trouve que ça lèverait le mystère de la bonne façon.

**Ichigo** : Et donc ceci conclut la réponse pour la review de TaichoHitsugaya.

**Moi** : J'espère que ça t'a plu. Si tu préfères un simple monologue la prochaine fois, dis-le-moi, je ne testerai plus les réponses bizarres ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas !

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic !

Appuyez sur le bouton vert !


	7. Chapter 7

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Puisque je me dis que la conquête peut entendre la fin de la fic, j'ai eu une idée brillante : à chaque fin de chapitre que je répondrai aux questions de mes lecteurs.

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Mayuuki** : Merci pour ta review mais comment Kenpachi le tout gentil peut étrangler son partenaire de lemon-yaoi et son grand amour? Trop cruel ce Kenpachi, peut-être est-il sadomaso ? GGGRRRR !

**TaichoHitsugaya** : Cher Sidney, je t'offre le prix de la plus longe review ! Tu as toujours une petite exclue puisque tu aimes tant mon délire bleachien ! Mdr, merci de me laisser des reviews aussi cool, ça me motive à écrire encore plus !

**Aeal** : Bon ok, je crois que j'ai été trop cruelle sur ce coup mais puisque tu peux lire le chapitre maintenant, je suis pardonnée ? Merci de lire ma fic et de laisser des reviews aussi souvent !

**Manoon : **Merci de t'épuiser à la tache, ta review me fait super plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup ta mission impossible ! SUSPENCE SUSPENCE ! Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas, tu seras dans mon émission !

**Okanesama** : Ce sont des petits gags ainsi dont tu m'as inspiré ( je ne sais pas si c'est du français mais tampis, le cœur y est !) Va voir ta boite, tu as une exclu ma petite beta ! Merci pour ton aide !

**Didipsykra** : Je suis trop contente que mon suspense te donne l'eau à la bouche… Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas savoir lire ta fic comme il le faudrait mais j'ai plein d'examen partout et je dois bosser, dés que j'ai une pause, je lirai ta fic, promis ! Merci de lire ma fic !

**Note :** Voici le sixième chapitre, en POV Hanatarou et puis en POV Kenpachi ! LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, J'AURAIS SÛREMENT DU RETARD MON CHAPITRE car j'ai quatre examens et beaucoup trop à étudier pour pouvoir assurer du côté de ma fic, j'ai bossé jusqu' à quatre heures du matin pour réussir à corriger celui-ci, je ne pourrais pas le faire la semaine prochaine donc vous aurez le chapitre maxi samedi aprem mais j'espère le finir le vendredi soir tard ! biizzzz !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

POV HANATAROU.

Je m'appelle Hanatarou Yamada, j'ai quatorze ans et je vis à Tokyo. Je vais au lycée comme tous les adolescents.

Mais un soir, j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre. Un homme qui devait de l'argent à un gang.

Au gang des espadas.

- Je n'ai pas l'argent. Je peux le trouver pour dans trois jours. Avait-il dit, terrorisé.

Je ne souviens encore de chacun de ses mots, les deux ombres très proches l'une de l'autre. L'un complètement habillé de blanc soulevait par la gorge l'autre.

- Cela fait six mois que tu te caches, on a du m'envoyer, moi un espada d'Aizen-sama pour te trouver. Et devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton magnifique appartement : Des filles. Tu fais prostituer des filles.

Cet espada allait tuer quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un salopard ou je rêve.

- Tu as de quoi payer. Ne mens pas.

L'espada lâcha sa proie, qui recula aussitôt ses fesses sur le sol pour tenter de s'échapper. Il sortit un poignard, le tendant vers le type au sol. Soudain, la lame s'allongea et transperça l'homme. Je me mis à courir pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais une masse me stoppa, me collant contre lui, sa main blanche se mit sur ma bouche et une lame couverte de sang sous ma gorge.

- Pas un mot, tu n'as rien vu. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix grave et menaçante. Ton visage est gravé dans ma tête, un mot et tu es mort. Ce type a tué des dizaines de gamines et prostituées des dizaines d'autres. Il méritait la mort.

Il me lâcha et disparut.

* * *

Après ce moment-là, j'étais assez stressé. Je n'osai plus sortir, je cauchemardai.

Je revoyais cette scène en boucle : la lame le transperçant, le sang qui coulait.

Ses mots prononcés contre moi, sa lame sous ma gorge…

Tout…

Je ne pouvais pas me dire que tout allait bien.

Évidement, ma mère a compris que j'avais peur continuellement et m'a envoyé aux cours de Zaraki Kenpachi.

Je n'aimais pas me battre, cela m'avait toujours repoussé.

Mais ma mère avait tellement insisté que j'avais fini par céder.

Le trois quarts de ma classe suivaient ces cours alors je ne me sentis pas trop déboussolé.

Malheureusement, tout comme en classe, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient toujours sur mon dos. Kenpachi-sensei les avait engueulés à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne changeait rien : Cela empirait. À la place des deux-trois coups de bâton pendant le cours, je me retrouvai à devoir courir pour partir avant eux pour éviter qu'ils ne me tabassent en rue.

Ils me traitaient toujours comme quelqu'un de faible mais je m'en moquai. Je ne voulais juste pas me battre.

J'avais juste envie de disparaitre.

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva très vite, contrairement aux autres années, la neige qui tombait le matin fondait très vite. Seul le froid nous rappelait que nous étions en hiver.

Nous étions le 14 décembre lorsque je me figeai, arrivant en cours. Cet homme dans la rue, l'espada, était là sur le banc, écoutant de la musique.

Il portait un jean et un pull, rien avoir avec sa chemise blanche et son hakama large assorti. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent sur ce banc.

_Mais moi, je savais qui il était._

_Comment Kenpachi-sensei le connait-il ?_

_Il est sûrement venu pour moi._

Ikkaku alla vers lui.

_Oh non, ça va mal finir !_

- Hey, pétasse ! T'es nouveau.

L'espada ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- HEY pétasse, je te cause !

Il chotta dans les jambes du yakuza qui bondit et attrapa par le col du kimono son adversaire.

- ÇA SUFFIT. IKKAKU, TU N'AS PAS À INSULTER LES GENS COMME BON TE SEMBLE.

- Il ne me répondait pas.

- Parce que j'ai horreur de m'adresser directement à des déchets. Et tu mérites une petite correction pour m'avoir fait lever pour toi.

Kenpachi-sensei les sépara, Yumichika attrapant son ami qui voulait arracher la peau de celui qui se tenait à côté du professeur.

- PUTAIN ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, tous les deux.

Il se remit sur son banc, replaçant ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

- Bon, le cours commence.

- Il ne participe pas ? Demandai-je intrigué.

- Non, il est à un niveau supérieur.

_Il doit savoir qui il est._

- Que fait-il ici ? Ajouta Yumichika.

- Je dois le surveiller. Bon, l'interrogatoire est fini. On bosse. TÊTE DE CARROTTE ! PUTAIN KUROSAKI ICHIGO, MAIS OUI C'EST À TOI QUE JE CAUSE ! Un peu de tenue !

En effet, Ichigo s'amusait à mimer un striptease pour faire rire les deux plus belles filles du lycée : Orihime et Rukia.

- Allez, prenez tous vos bambous et par deux. Hanatarou, viens ici.

J'obéis.

- Bon, on va montrer l'exemple et puis on trouvera une solution pour les duos.

Je tentai de parer les coups du sensei mais il sembla ennuyé de mon bas niveau. Il s'arrêta et prit un deuxième bâton qu'il jeta sur l'espada, il le rattrapa sans ouvrir les yeux ni rien.

Nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux et il retira ses écouteurs, son pull et ses chaussures.

- Tu m'appelles à l'aide parce que tu ne sais pas donner cours ?

Plusieurs rirent de sa feinte.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'agressif. Affirma le sensei.

- T'avais qu'à demander au chauve.

- JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUVE, s'emporta Ikkaku.

Son compagnon le retint alors que le yakuza se plaça face à lui. Le silence régna soudainement.

- Je suppose que ta coupe de cheveux est faite pour soit distraire ton adversaire soit pour l'aider à te repérer. Dans les deux cas, cela ne sert à rien avec moi. Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Après quelques autres mots, l'espada le mit à terre en deux-trois temps mouvements.

- Je ne savais que tu étais si bon. Je veux ma revanche, je n'avais pas conscience de tes capacités.

- Reprends ton cours sérieusement. Je vais me mette avec le petit. Affirma-t-il en me regardant.

Nous allâmes au fond de la classe, tous murmuraient à notre passage.

- Je sais qui tu es et tu sais qui je suis. Mais j'ai arrêté ce job. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne viens pas pour toi. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- ALLEZ ! ON S'ENTRAINE, ON FAIT LES ENCHAINEMENTS. JE VOUS SURVEILLE.

- Tu dois pas avoir peur de frapper, frappe ou tu seras frappé.

J'obéis, m'entrainant dur contre cet homme étrange.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'avais pas peur. Cet espada était avec moi et il m'apprenait à me défendre.

Alors à la fin des cours, j'ai été le voir.

- Dis, Batman, ça te dirait qu'on sorte jouer au jeu vidéo ou pour boire un verre entre potes ?

- Désolé, ça ne va être possible. Dit-il catégorique.

Le sensei arriva.

- Mister a fait siennes ces derniers jours, il est privé de sortir mais la semaine prochaine vous pouvez vous amuser après les cours.

- Merci, Kenpachi-sensei.

- Va aider ta pauvre mère, demi-portion.

Je les saluai avant de filer comme l'éclair. Après quelques pats, je vis Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Mon calvaire n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

- BON, LES MÔMES. ON SE DÉPÊCHE, ARRÊTEZ D'ÊTRE AUSSI INDISCIPLINÉ.

- Ouais, boule de billard, t'es lourd ! Ajouta Batman avec un air mesquin, tranquille dans son coin.

Ikkaku voulut lui bondir dessus mais ses amis l'arrêtèrent. Hisagi et Kira arrivèrent et j'en profitai pour aller voir mon coéquipier sur le banc.

- Vous participez au cours, Batman-san ?

- Ouais.

Il se leva, retirant son pull et prit un sabre en bois. Il alla au fond de la salle avec moi. Ichigo le regarda et tendit sa main.

- Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

Batman la serra.

- T'es la carotte, c'est ça ?

- Ouais et voici Renji Abarai.

- Je suppose que toi c'est l'ananas rouge.

L'orangé explosa de rire, tandis que l'autre râlait contre le nom stupide.

- Batman a tout compris ! T'es vraiment observateur.

- On va dire que les surnoms de Kenpachi sont vraiment pas très recherchés.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Je remarquai que Batman ne faisait qu'un petit sourire.

_Est-il heureux ?_

_Est-il capable de profiter de la vie ?_

- D'où te vient ce surnom ? Demanda le rouge.

- Une gamine aux cheveux roses qui a cours avec les gosses.

- Yachiru ! Affirma Ichigo.

- Tu as aussi subi son air démoniaque ?

- Elle m'appelle la fraise. Mes sœurs me les cassent depuis ce moment-là. Elles sont en cours avec elle.

Batman était toujours sérieux et posé. Une aura de respect planait autour de lui, tout le monde le sentait s'imposer sans qu'il ne doive faire quelque chose.

C'était incroyable.

La leçon commença. Je faisais les enchainements avec lui. Il fit par être agacé et lâcha son bambou, pour venir derrière moi.

- Suivis mon mouvement, sens-le. Il doit toucher l'adversaire. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors j'obéis, arrivant enfin à faire l'exercice.

- Vous êtes drôlement doué, Batman-san. Vous vous entrainez depuis longtemps ? interrogea le gosse.

Je le sentis se raidir.

_Zut_.

- Oui.

- Désolé. Marmonnai-je.

- Pas grave.

Il se remit devant moi.

- ON CHANGE DE PARTENAIRES ! ALLEZ HOP, ON PREND CELUI QUI EST À SA DROITE.

Ikkaku bondit sur Batman, frappant de toutes ses forces. L'espada attrapa son bambou au sol et para le coup. Tandis que je réussis à stopper le sabre de Yumichika avec le mien.

Batman m'avait appris quelque chose.

_La force de me défendre._

Le yakuza encaissa sa violence sans jamais riposter, son regard voyageant entre son adversaire et moi.

_Il veillait sur moi, je pouvais le sentir._

Je tentai de me débrouiller mais l'autre tapai comme une brute, normalement j'aurais déjà du être à terre mais je résistai.

Jusqu'à ce coup.

Yumichika venait de me mettre à terre. Il allait me frapper, je fermai les yeux attendant la douleur.

Mais rien ne vint.

J'ouvris les yeux, voyant les Batman me protégeant de son poignet et qui repoussa le deuxième adversaire.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! C'EST QUOI CE COMPORTEMENT DE MERDE ! Hurla le sensei furieux. YUMICHIKA, IKKAKU, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR PENDANT UNE SEMAINE. ICI LA VIOLENCE GRATUITE EST GRAVEMENT SANCTIONNÉE !

Les deux élèves partirent, pestant sur Batman. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main que je pris pour me relever. Je sentis son poignet craquer et sa main se resserrait un peu plus fort.

- Votre poignet est blessé. Réagis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas mal.

Il tira sa manche pour cacher la rougeur. Tout le monde nous regardait, choqué. Le sensei regarda la blessure de mon ami.

- C'est rien, j'ai dit.

- C'est déboité, je vais devoir remettre ça en place, Yumichika frappe sans contenir sa force, tu as mal pris le coup. Hanatarou, va chercher de la glace.

Je filai, regardant Batman remettre son poignet en place.

_Sans hésitation, sans douceur._

- Voilà, c'est fait.

Je grimpai les escaliers, entendant toujours le sensei.

- Asseyez-vous, les gamins. Batman, va sur le banc, ton entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je cherchai dans le congélateur de la glace et entendit le sensei même d'en haut.

- J'ai horreur de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Si vous voulez jouer les durs dehors, je ne peux rien faire. MAIS ICI, c'est mon club, c'est mes règles. Je ne vous apprends pas à vous battre, je vous apprends la force et la sagesse. Je vous apprends à vous défendre. Je refuse que des actes de violence pure ici. Un avertissement, une semaine d'exclusion, au deuxième, j'appelle vos parents et au troisième, vous êtes virés du club et je fais une liste noire que je transmets aux autres clubs. Suis-je bien clair ?

La voix de Kenpachi était très forte tellement qu'il était furieux mais il tentait de parler le plus calmement possible.

- Oui ! Affirmèrent-tous à l'unisson.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprend mais on est pas là juste pour se bastonner. On ne se défoule pas sur les plus faibles.

_J'étais un faible._

_J'en avais honte._

- Quand quelqu'un est plus faible, on lui apprend à devenir plus fort. C'est le rôle des plus forts. C'est pour ça que Batman est avec lui. Il s'est mieux se défendre que n'importe qui ici. Il pourrait tous vous prendre en même temps. Il pourrait vous écraser. Il aurait pu mettre Ikkaku et Yumichika au sol en deux secondes. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Le monde c'est la merde, alors putain vous êtes jeunes, ne commencez pas à vous faire chier les uns les autres, c'est saoulant. Vous avez un avenir. Il y en a qui n'ont pas cette putain de chances.

Je courrai pour descendre et mis la pochette sur le poignet gonflé et rouge de Batman.

- Il nous reste quinze minutes, mais vous rentrez chez vous. Et bordel, réfléchissez à la connerie que ses deux imbéciles ont faite.

Tout le monde commença à se changer. Ichigo et Renji s'approchèrent de nous.

- C'est cool, ce que t'as fait mec. Affirma Renji.

- Et putain, t'es balèze. Tu as foutu une raclée à Ikkaku, même moi je rame avec lui.

- C'était quasi rien.

- Faudra que tu me donnes quelques trucs.

- Bien sûr.

- On se voit demain ?

- Vous vous entrainez tous les jours ?

- Sauf le dimanche.

Ils rirent et filèrent à leur tour, nous saluant.

- Tu peux y aller Hanatarou, affirma le sensei. Je m'occupe de lui.

Je le regardai.

- Merci, Batman-san.

Je partis à mon tour et quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Ikkaku et Yumichika.

_Je ne pouvais rien faire._

_J'étais le faible._

_

* * *

_

Je continuai à m'améliorer aux côtés de Batman, toujours patient et attentif malgré mon inaptitude au combat.

Il ne me voyait pas comme un faible mais comme un « Je ne veux pas faire de mal à une mouche ! »

Le sensei lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir après les cours alors il venait avec moi jouer aux jeux vidéo et puis il me ramenait chez moi. La première fois, nous avions croisé Ikkaku et Yumichika mais il les avait directement remis à leur place.

- Partez ou ça sera votre fête à tous les deux. Les menaça-t-il.

Sa voix était aussi dure que ce jour dans le noir.

Les deux ados filèrent comme l'éclair, comprenant la menace.

- Tu dois riposter si ils viennent te provoquer. Me dit-il.

- Je suis trop faible.

- Tu n'es pas faible, crétin.

Je le fixai en silence.

- Je n'entraine pas personnellement les faibles. Les faibles sont des causes perdues, des déchets. Les faibles, ce sont ceux que je tuai, comme celui que tu m'as vu descendre.

- Vous êtes différents des autres yakuza.

- Car je n'en suis plus un.

- Vous étiez un espada, vous êtes dans les meilleurs.

- Non dans les pires. On tue sans réfléchir. On est les soumis du diable en personne.

Je compris quelque chose à ce moment-là.

_Batman se haïssait._

- Dites, Batman-san. Je ne connais toujours pas votre vrai nom.

- C'est Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Ça vous va bien.

- Te moque pas de moi.

Je ris.

- Vous aidez la police ?

- Du mieux que je puisse. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un job plus important.

- Quoi ?

- Te faire devenir le meilleur en kendo. On va s'entrainer dur et tu nous feras gagner le tournoi.

- Mais si je perds.

- Il n'y a pas cette option-là.

Il me sourit légèrement.

- Je fais effacer cette option.

* * *

Alors après les cours, il m'entrainait une heure et puis on allait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Renji et Ichigo. Et à 22H, il me ramenait chez moi et puis, allait auprès de Kenpachi-san.

Enfin, ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi _**ce soir-là.**_

C'était le dimanche avant le grand tournoi. Ulquiorra avait eu l'autorisation pour rester jusqu'à minuit.

- Alors, Ulquiorra, puisque tu es gay on doit te trouver une jolie petite nana, s'exclama Ichigo.

- Ou un joli petit mec à te faire ! Ajouta Renji.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait quelqu'un…

- Tu n'as jamais été au dessus… Murmura Ichigo.

- Jamais, avoua Batman en se rapprochant de l'orangé.

- Tu étais en dessous ?

- Ouais.

- Qui l'aurait cru ? Ria l'ananas. Toi, le maître du kendo te faire prendre.

- Il y a des mecs plus grands et forts que moi.

- Tu les aimes comment ? S'intéressa la fraise.

- Grand, musclé… vraiment musclé, avec du caractère et du style, imposant… Mais aussi doux quand il le faut.

- Et la couleur de cheveux ?

- Noirs, longs, lisses, dit directement le concerné en buvant son verre.

- Il faudrait te faire sortir avec Kenpachi. Ria Ichigo.

Batman s'étouffa, toussant violement.

- Ça va, Batman-san ? Demandai-je en tapotant son dos.

- T'es amoureux de Kenpachi ! S'exclama la fraise.

- Non.

- Si, tu rougis comme une tomate.

Je le regardai et en effet pour une grande première, Batman rougissait. Il soupira.

- Ne lui dites rien ou je vous étrangle. Il ne doit pas le savoir.

- Mais il est homo aussi !

- Je ne peux pas lui plaire. Il se prend plus un père qu'autre chose. Alors laissez tomber !

Il tira sa veste de la chaise.

- Je dois filer sinon je ne serai jamais là à temps pour rentrer à l'heure !

Tout le monde nous salua et nous sortîmes tranquillement. Ichigo arriva et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'être heureux ? Pourquoi gardes-tu ce putain de masque d'indifférence ? Pourquoi mes-tu une distance entre tout le monde et toi ?

- Lâche-moi, Kurosaki.

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

Ulquiorra sursauta, surpris.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec Kenpachi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais de notre aide ?

Batman le repoussa, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile. Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas l'affaire ?

Même après avoir vu de toi-même combien j'étais têtu… Tu penses toujours pouvoir me convaincre de me battre ?

- On se fiche de savoir… Qui est le plus têtu. Tu penses vraiment que je vais abandonner… Juste parce que tu es plus têtu que moi ? Je savais que tu étais ainsi… Depuis le début ! Me montrer comment combien tu es décidé… N'y changera rien ! Je… Je vais… T'aider… BAT- BAT-MAN. Tu peux au moins essayer !

- Pauvre fou.

Il lâcha la fraise, je me précipitai pour l'aider.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Tes mots sont ceux d'un homme qui n'a pas encore connu le désespoir. Permets-moi de t'enseigner quelque chose. Voici le véritable désespoir. La vie n'est que de la merde… Les gangs terrorisent le monde, bientôt, cette bulle qui te protège va exploser. Tu crois que les malheurs n'arrivent qu'aux autres… Tu te plantes… Quoique tu fasses, tu finiras par souffrir.

Je voyais les mains de Batman trembler.

- Chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'être heureux, j'ai fini par encore plus souffrir. Alors oui, je laisse le bonheur aux autres et j'apprécie juste de le voir chez les autres.

Renji arriva.

- HEY QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

- Viens, Hanatarou. On file.

Et nous commençâmes à nous avancer dans le noir. On rentrait à deux comme toujours.

- Tu aimes vraiment Ken-sensei ?

- Tu ne vas pas me vendre, petit ?

- Non.

- Ouais, je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux mais si un jour je le suis, je veux que ça soit comme ça.

- Je suis certain que Ken-sensei tient vraiment à toi.

- Je n'aime pas les faux espoirs. Veiller sur lui me suffit. Il n'a pas besoin de s'intéresser à moi. Je suis heureux ainsi.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Tu participes au tournoi, toi aussi ?

- Il faut bien que je sois avec toi sur le banc sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Soudain Ikkaku et Yumichika sortirent de l'ombre avec une dizaine de types louches. Ulquiorra s'est mis devant moi pour me protéger.

- Ne faites pas les cons et partez. Les prévient-il.

- On va t'avoir.

Ils bondirent des battes de baseball dans leur main. Ulquiorra me poussa contre le mur et commença à se débattre face à tous ses adversaires.

Je me mis en boule, terrorisé. Yumichika se pointa devant moi et me regarda de haut.

- Tu fais vraiment pitié. C'est une plaie de te voir toujours au cours. T'es une merde, tu ne mérites pas qu'on te regarde. Tu es vraiment laid ! Tu devrais te suicider. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. BORDEL ! Tu me donnes envie de gerber rien qu'en te voyant. J'ai appris qu'une merde comme toi allait être sur le tapis ! PLUTÔT TE VOIR MORT. Tu ne participeras pas au tournoi, vermine ! Même si je dois te tuer pour ça !

Il leva sa batte pour me frapper mais une masse l'expulsa plus loin. Ulquiorra les avait tous mis à terre à moitié conscient. Il attrapa ma main pour me relever.

- C'est fini, Yumichika. Le sensei sera prévenu.

Soudain, le jeune homme braqua une arme à feu sur le yakuza.

- Ne fais pas de connerie. Tu le regretteras.

- TU AS GÂCHÉ MA PUTAIN DE VIE !

La main tenant l'arme tremblait.

- Non, tu vas la gâcher si tu fais ça. Tu auras sur ta conscience la mort de quelqu'un.

- TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST !

- J'ai tué plus de 500 personnes. Je sais exactement ce que c'est.

Il fit un pat vers le jeune homme.

- Ulquiorra-san…

- Je gère, Hanatarou.

Il ne me regarda pas, se mettant devant moi. Il tendit sa main vers Yumichika.

- Donne-la-moi, ne fais pas couler le sang pour rien. Tu ne pourras être que malheureux. Ne t'afflige pas ça. Parle-moi, je peux t'aider.

- JE PEUX DEVENIR UN YAKUZA, JE PEUX. JE SERAI DANS L'ESPADA, LES MEILLEURS.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il tira sur son t-shirt et montra un 4 gravé dans son torse.

- Tu es… le… cuarto espada… S'étonna Yumichika.

- Tu as bien deviné, cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Tu es le nettoyeur, le bras-droit du chef. Dit-il en se calmant. Tu es celui qu'on appelle quand tout le monde échoue.

- Oui. Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans l'espada, tu n'as pas reçu la formation.

- Mais si je suis qui a tué le cuarto, je serai promu.

- Non, tu seras traqué et torturé jusqu'à la mort.

- TU MENS.

- Non, tu as l'arme et tu me vises. Je ne peux pas mentir. Donne-moi l'arme et on en parle plus. Je pourrais t'entrainer et tu seras fort mais pas pour être un espada.

- JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN, C'EST ÇA.

Il tira deux fois dans la jambe d'Ulquiorra qui gémit. Il plaqua une main sur la plaie et souffla pour se calmer avant de se redresser complètement.

- Ulquiorra-san.

- RESTE DERRIÈRE ! M'ordonna-t-il, en criant presque contre moi.

Je me stoppai. Batman avança encore, trainant légèrement sa jambe.

- Un espada n'est pas humain, c'est juste une arme faite de chair et de sang. Il ne connaisse ni la peur ni la pitié. Mourir, souffrir ne leur fait rien.

Il était à quelques mètres de Yumichika. Son GSM sonna, surpris, le jeune ado tira deux fois de plus sur Ulquiorra qui prit les balles dans l'épaule. Il gémit, mais se reprit très vite, levant à nouveau le regard vers l'homme qui braquait l'arme.

Je tremblai, ne pouvant réagir, paralysé par la peur.

_Bon dieu, comment pouvait-il faire ça ?_

- C'EST QUI ?

- C'est le sensei, il est inquiet parce que je ne rentre pas. Laisse-moi lui dire que tout va bien. Laisse partir Hanatarou et je ferai ce que tu veux.

- NON ! TU AS SÛREMENT UNE ARME SUR TOI, NE TENTE RIEN !

Ulquiorra-san s'approcha encore, attrapant le bout de l'arme.

- Allez, ça suffit. Tout va bien, calme-toi.

- TA GUEULE.

Un dernier coup partit.

Tout se passa au ralentit à ce moment-là.

Batman plaqua sa main sur son torse, respirant difficilement avant de tendre son bras et regarda sa main couverte de sang. Il tourna la tête vers Yumichika.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? … Tu vas voir, les remords te tortureront jusqu'à ta… mort…

Batman s'effondra sur le sol, se laissant tomber en avant sur es genoux, son buste partant sur le côté. Son corps était étendu là, sur le sol, le sol taché de son sang. Je me précipitai vers lui.

- BATMAN-SAN ! BATMAN-SAN ! Hurlait en pleurs.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra étaient ouverts, leur couleur verte émeraude devenue terne… comme si un voile s'était mis devant ses yeux…

_Comme si ils étaient vides de vie._

- J'ai tué quelqu'un… Murmura Yumichika.

Il s'enfuit, l'arme à la main.

- Batman-san, pleurais-je en le prenant contre moi.

Je le sentis un peu bouger, sa respiration saccadée et laborieuse. Je le regardai, ses yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Appelle Unohana, mon GSM. Elle pourra m'aider. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'évanouit pour de bon, son mobile en main. Je l'attrapai et trouvais vite le numéro.

Cela sonna deux fois.

- Hallo ? Dit la voix d'une femme endormie.

- J'AI UN PROBLÈME, criai-je, ULQUIORRA-SAN A PRIS UNE BALLE DANS LA POITRINE.

- Où êtes-vous ? Réagit-elle aussitôt.

- À la dixième rue …

Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je lui ai dit mais je me souviens très bien de ses mots à elle.

- J'arrive. Traine-le jusqu'au bout de la rue. J'arrive dans mon ambulance.

Je ne sais plus très bien comment j'ai réussi à le tirer jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. Mais dés que j'ai regardé la route, je vis une ambulance s'arrêtait et une jeune femme descendre. Elle attrapa les pieds de mon ami.

- Je suis Unohana Retsu. On le met dans l'ambulance.

Et on l'a soulevé et installai dans un lit d'urgence.

- Reste dehors Nell et Hirako vont arriver. Tu les attends et tu appelles Kenpachi-san. Dépêche-toi.

Elle m'a mis dehors pour commencer à le sauver. Je me suis assis sur le bord de la route, le téléphone toujours dans ma main. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'elle a dit.

Cela sonna une fois.

- Hallo ?

- Kenpachi-sensei, on a un problème.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant.

- C'est qui ?

- Hanatarou, sensei.

- Hanatarou, pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu as le GSM de Batman ?

- Yumichika a tiré sur Ulquiorra-san. La femme médecin l'opère maintenant.

- Où es-tu ? Tu parles d'Unohana ? J'arrive. Dis-moi, Hanatarou.

- Oui. Elle est dans l'ambulance avec lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté au téléphone mais une autre voiture arriva. Une jeune femme et un homme sortirent, je les reconnus lorsque ils s'approchèrent : Nell et Hirako.

- Comment va-t-il ? Pleura-t-elle.

- Pas bien.

Le blond l'empêcha de bondir dans l'ambulance.

- On est là pour nettoyer, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Tu vas parler avec le petit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et moi, je nettoie.

Il sortit un care-share et fila dans la rue.

- PUTAIN, VOUS DÉGAGEZ TOUS DE LÀ ! VOUS ÊTES SUR UNE SCÈNE DE CRIME… hurla le blond.

Et tous les loubards se précipitèrent dans tous les sens, certains passant à côté de nous. Ikkaku arriva, m'empoignant.

- OÙ EST YUMICHIKA ?

- IL A TIRÉ SUR BATMAN-SAN ALORS QU'IL AILLE AU DIABLE !

Je le frappai violement, le mettant au sol.

- PARS AVANT QUE JE NE TE BRISE LA NUQUE ! Le menaçai-je.

- Hanatarou ?

Le sensei arriva, courant. Nell plongea dans ses bras. Il pleurait aussi. Le chauve fila comme l'éclair. Kenpachi-san vint prés de moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Alors je me suis laissé tomber à terre, ils se sont mis à mes côtés. J'ai tout dit … tout, même comment je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois…

* * *

POV KENPACHI.

Ulquiorra avait sauvé ce gamin et maintenant, il se trouvait entre la vie et la mort dans l'ambulance que je fixai.

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais là, attendant un signe d'Unohana. La porte s'ouvrit et elle passa la tête.

- C'est bon. Il ira bien.

Alors on a rigolé, tous soulagés, devenant complètement fous.

- Les deux balles dans le bras et les deux dans la jambe, c'est pas important pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais la dernière a transpercé le bas de son poumon gauche. Mais le danger est écarté. On va l'installer chez vous, Kenpachi-san. Hirako, reconduis le petit chez lui et explique à sa mère ce qu'elle doit savoir.

- Mais… tenta de protester Hanatarou.

- Tu iras le voir chez ton sensei quand tu veux. Il ne risque plus rien.

Le blond tira le gosse.

- Nell et Kenpachi, vous allez rester avec lui à l'arrière. Ne faites rien. Il est dans le coma et je vais le réveiller dans 24 heures, enfin on verra comment il sera.

Je tenais la petite contre moi et nous montâmes dans l'ambulance. Unohana ferma la porte derrière nous.

Ulquiorra était relié à un tas de machines et ses bras et jambes attachés.

- Pourquoi il est attaché ? S'inquiéta Nell.

- Il pourrait se blesser si il bouge trop en se réveillant. Informa Unohana en criant.

Son visage était vraiment pale, de la sueur sur son front, les traits tirés. Il semblait si faible. Sa respiration était laborieuse et contrôlait, régulait par un machine.

Non, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain sera en retard mais le réveil très rapide de notre Ulquiorra d'amour et surprise surprise !

N'oubliez pas, je risque d'avoir du retard dans ma publication la semaine prochaine.

Bizzz à tous !

**Ulquiorra** : Auteur, n'oublie pas le cadeau à l'un de tes lecteurs !

**Moi** : Mais je n'allai pas oublier Sidney, je vous attendais tous !

**Ichigo** : Non mais qui est le fou qui l'a encore encouragé à nous torturer ?

**Moi, heureuse** : SIDNEEEEEY !

**Les autres personnages arrivent pour se mettre à leur place : évidement Kenpachi, Ulquiorra sont présent avec Szayel, Hirako, Nnoitra, Gin et Aizen.**

**Ichigo, effrayé** : Qu'est-ce que fait le traitre ici ?

**Aizen** : Je dois répondre à une question et puis trouver un nouvel amant puisque l'auteur ne veut pas de moi et ne me met pas encore dans la fiction !

**Moi** : Et on commence !

**Tout le monde se met en place, vite fait bien fait !**

**Ichigo** : Bonjours à vous, lectrices, lecteurs, et surtout à toi Sidney ! Bienvenu à l'émission ''les réponses délirantes d'Ulquiorra-lover » »

**Moi,** **protestant** : Hey, j'avais dit que c'était les petites réponses d'Ulquiorra-lover !

**Ulquiorra** : Mais on a voté contre, l'auteur.

**Moi**, **boudant** : Putain de démocratie à la con.

**Gin** : Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrive jamais à conquérir Bleach : Tu es trop gentille avec nous, l'auteur.

**Moi**, **diabolique** : Aizen-chéri, tu pourras avoir Gin pour t'amuser cette semaine.

**Aizen**, **super** **intéressé** : Vraiment ?

**Gin**, **pas rassuré** : Ok, prochaine fois je vote pour ta décision et promis, je t'aide à conquérir bleach.

**Moi, sadique** : On verra en fin d'émission, Gin.

**Ichigo** : Euh, les gars, je crois que Sidney est vraiment impatient, déjà qu'il était trop triste de devoir attendre si longtemps le nouveau chapitre, alors donne-lui des réponses !

**Moi** : Tu as raison. Et bien mon cher Sidney, je suis super contente de trouver tes reviews à chacun de mes chapitres et c'est encore plus chouette de pouvoir papoter avec toi ainsi. Et je suis aussi contente que tu aimes tes petites exclusivités !

**Kenpachi, à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra** : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle se prend pour une super auteur désirée ?

**Ulquiorra** : Je crois qu'elle attrape la grosse tête.

**Moi, pas contente** : Une semaine chez Aizen ! TOUS LES DEUX !

**Le couple se tient droit et baisse à tête.**

**Moi** : C'est pas possible, je vais vraiment finir par vous mettre dehors du plateau !

**Ulquiorra** : HEY Non ! Je veux absolument dire à Sidney que ce n'est pas parce que je traine avec des types avec des noms fruits que je suis uniquement fructivore car la fraise et l'ananas sont des fruits pas comestibles, sinon je serai un cannibale !

**Moi** : Ulquiorra, t'es vraiment pas drôle !

**Ulquiorra** : Je tiens juste à le préciser !

**Moi** : Mais Sidney faisait une blague, andouille !

**Ulquiorra, boudant** : Il est vraiment pas sympa avec moi ce lecteur.

**Kenpachi, qui en profite pour prendre Ulquiorra contre lui :** T'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de te rendre heureux.

**Ulquiorra** : Il est super d'accord que je me fasse tirer dessus…

**Ulquiorra met sa tête contre le torse de Kenpachi qui se tourne vers Sidney en chuchotant** : Continue comme ça, je pourrais lui faire plus de câlins dans notre lit et donc trop mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ichigo, soupirant** : Je crois que cette émission devient encore plus fouareuse que la fois passée !

**Moi, reprenant mes esprits** : En tout cas, si tu aimes ce genre de réponses, continue à me laisser de longs review ainsi ! évidement que tout le monde aime petit Ulquiorra tout faible mais en fait, tu verras dans la suite qu'il est le plus fort dans la fic, déjà dans le combat de ce chapitre mais aussi plus tard lorsqu'il recroisera son cher maître Aizen.

**Aizen** : Justement, à ce propos, je propose qu'on trouve déjà le lemo…

**Trois gardes du corps bondissent sur le traitre pour le faire taire.**

**Moi** : Tel maître, tel disciple, on va devoir les surveiller pour qu'il ne dise rien de la suite ! Donc, je disais qu'Ulquiorra allait nous faire de belles surprises. Et vois-tu, toi et moi on se complète super bien, tu vas voir le raisonnement : Ulquiorra est accro à la drogue, Kenpachi à Ulquiorra qui va devenir accro à Kenpachi - équilibre de gros câlins : parfait ! Tu es accro à ma fic à laquelle tu laisses des reviews dont je suis accro alors j'écris plus vite et mieux de longs chapitres !- équilibre parfait de fanfiction ! Bon, j'arrête mon gros délire.

**Ulquiorra** : Et là, l'auteur tu ne trouves pas qu'il exagère ?

**Moi** : Hein quoi ? Tu te moques encore de ma fic ?

**Ulquiorra** : Non, il me trouve adorable comme les bébés ! Je suis certain que Sidney tombe amoureux de moi…

**Moi, riant** : Ulquiorra, je ne crois pas que Sidney sois amoureux de toi… Il trouve juste les bébés trop mignon, bébé-Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra, sortant son zanpakuto** : Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça.

**Kenpachi, empêchant son amant (car oui, ils ont déjà commencé le tournage du Yaoi pour être sûr que ça ne foire pas !) de me bondir dessus **: Merci de me trouver super fort et cool. Je suis super fier qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde ! Mais je te jure que je ne veux pas être le père de ce démon sinon je ne pourrais pas …

**TUT TUT TUT (ouais je censure, il est trop cru !)**

**Kenpachi** : J'aime pas quand on me censure, c'est vrai, c'est tout à fait naturel de pren…

**TUT TUT TUT TUUUUUUUTTT !**

**Ichigo** : Bon, reprenons la suite !

**Moi** : Trop cool, plein de qualificatifs trop cool ! C'est super sympa, mais ça me gêne car franchement, je n'ose plus relire mes chapitres après car je vois plein de fautes partout et c'est trop affreux. Franchement, ça me va droit au cœur ! Je vais te dire que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant la suite et j'ai encore plus insisté sur des moments doux et trop mignon entre Kenpachi et Ulquiorra !

**Gin** : C'est à ce moment-ci que je me permet de râler l'auteur contre cet infâme erreur de TaichoHitsugaya.

**Moi** : Gin, ce n'est pas TaichoHItsugaya mais Sidney !

**Gin** : Non, non… Je vois bien que le microbe est derrière tout ça car jamais un lecteur ou lectrice oserait dire que je suis un voyeur !

**Szayel** : Alors t'appelle ça comment ?

**Gin** : C'est très simple, c'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas regarder par la serrure.

**Ichigo, comprenant que l'excuse bibon allait sortir** : Tu ne l'as pas fait exprêt ?

**Gin** : Pas du tout, je passai par là par hasard et je suis tombé, mon dos s'st coincé, j'ai cogné la porte et mon œil et sourcil se sont coincé dans la serrure de la porte, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas regarder mais je ne savais rien faire !

**Ichigo, ne le croyant pas** : Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés à l'aide.

**Gin** : Car vous êtes très vite parti !

**Moi** : Désolé, Gin. Promis on va boucher la serrure de la porte.

**Gin, paniqué** : HEIN ? QUOI ?

**Moi** : Ben oui, puisque c'est dangereux, il faut régler le problème, on a un bébé sur le plateau…

**Ulquiorra, râlant à 1000000000%** : Le bébé, il t'emmer…

**TUT !**

**Gin** : Mais…

**Moi** : Je prends soin de vous tous, surtout que tu dois m'aider à conquérir bleach.

**Gin, déçu** : D'accord !

**Ichigo** : Bon, on passe aux questions de Sidney. '_' Les adversaires lors du tournoi y aura-t-il une chance que Toshiro Et Rangiku soient là ?''_

**Moi** : Rangiku va apparaitre au prochain chapitre mais pour Toshiro, je ne crois pas, je lui ai trouvé un rôle en fin de fic mais pas avant ! Sorry !

**Ichigo** _: Les espadas actuels sont ceux dans la série ou y a-t-il disparité ?_

**Aizen** : Puisque je suis le seul avec l'auteur à avoir une liste des espadas complètes, je vais te faire l'honneur de répondre à ta question. Nous avons décidés d'éliminer certains espadas en ne les faisant pas intervenir directement, ou faire arrêter certain fraccions le plus vite possible pour simplifier l'histoire. Mais vois-tu, tu sais qu'il y a des espions de la police dans l'espada et donc, il va finir par aovir une confrontation entre Kenpachi, Ulquiorra et moi. Mais si je t'en disais plus, ça gâcherait comment tout ça se produit et donc tu n'aurais plus la surprise. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne retrouves pas tout les espadas !

**Ichigo** : Sidney a une hésitation pour un paring, une proposition ?

**Moi** : Dur dur de trouver un bon paring donc je t'en propose plusieurs… Il y a un Matsumoto-Kira qui se réconforte du départ de Gin qui peut être intéressant, un Ulqui-Ichigo pour les réconcilier, un Nell-Harribel un truc lesbienne c'est pas mal à moins de les mettre en trio pour un truc à trois avec Grimmjow, putain, ça me tente trop un petit chapitre ainsi. Je vais essayer dés que je peux.

**Aizen** : Un Aizen-Gin, je veux un bon coup avec Ichimaru le pervers !

**Ulquiorra** : Ou un Kira-Hisagi qui se réconforte de la trahison.

**Moi** : Donc je te laisse un grand choix ! Voilà je ne sais pas plus t'aider car il n'a fallu longtemps avant de trouver mon paring donc réfléchis à celui qui fait bondir tes neurones d'imagination ! Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic ! Gros bissssous !

**Ichigo** : Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette émission !

Ça vous a plu, appuyer sur le bouton Vert !


	8. Chapter 8

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Une grande menace tombe sur le monde entier, Tite Kubo va devoir me céder Bleach si il ne veut pas…

FINIR DANS LE LIT D'AIZEN !

Quel plan diabolique, n'est-ce pas ?

Normal… C'est le mien…

MOUAH AH AH !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lioange : **ouais, trop fort mon Ulquiorra ! Comment ne pas craquer sur lui ? Tu vas voir malheureusement notre Ken-chan s'en occuper à notre place ! NNNOOOONNN (cri de désespoir !) merci pour ton soutient.

**Mayuuki** : Merci, merci de me sauver de mon Ulqui pas content ! Tu me sauves la vie ! euh… ouais Ulquiorra-lover-sama c'est super long. En réalité, je m'appelle Aurore ( mais j'aime pas !) donc tu peux raccourcir mon surmon en Ulquia, loveuse, ou blabla ( ICI BLA BLA ! Euh non, j'arrête !) Merci pour ta review. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas !)

**Didipsykra** : tu ne sais pas combien ça me fait plaisir de voir combien les gens aiment ma fic ! Je serai toujours heureuse de te voir ! et ouais, le deuxième nom d'Ulquiorra est la passoir ( et il y en aura bientôt un autre mais il n'y aura que Ken-chan qui pourra l'utiliser !) Et euh, non, faut pas pleurer, j'ai promis de faire une happy end ! Et Ulquiorra amoureux n'est pas un miracle, c'est qu'il ose le dire à quelqu'un ! Pardon pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai un autre examen lundi et donc, j'ai fait une deuxième nuit blanche pour le faire donc il ne doit pas être génial. Je viens de le finir il y cinq minutes et je le publie après la réponse aux reviews. Et n'hésite pas à poser des questions sur tout ce que tu veux, tu pourras même venir à mon émission. Merci pour tes encouragements. Biz biz.

**AsakoNatsumiStorie** : Merci pour ce petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être encpuragée ! Biz

**Ya01-Bl3ach** : Ouais, à bat les pc qui nous lâchent ! GGGRRRR( pas contente et compte venir personnellement cassé la gueule au pc !) Mdr, merci pour toutes ses reviews, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de ce chapitre car dur dur à écrire (le temps passe, rien d'important avant THE chapitre !) Merci merci et à la prochaine. Si tu es des questions, n'hésite pas ! Tu pourras m'aider dans mes délires de fin !

**Aeal** : Aucune de tes reviews ne se ressemblent et franchement je suis trop heureuse qu'autant de monde lise et aime ma fic ! J'adore aussi Hanatarou, il n'a jamais rien comme rôle et je compte vraiment y remedier ! Na na la lère !( je deviens juste foll… Enfin si je ne le suis pas déjà !) Et je trouve que c'était le mieux placé pour casser cette image d'Ulquiorra adorable à côté du méga grand Kenpachi ( armoire à glace va !) Et tu peux m'aider dans mes petits délires si tu le veux, tu peux poser des questions, dire des bêtises sur lesquelles je vais partir en live ! Merci de lire ma fic !

**TaichoHitsugaya** : Bon, je crois que tu as l'habitude maintenant, je retira pas ton costard ! A en bas ! biz Biz !

**Note :** voilà, je suis pas en retard, la best hein ? Mais je préviens, l'inspiration n'était pas là, trop dur dur. Ce chapitre c'est déjà le septième ! Ca avance, ça avance ! EN POV Kenpachi et c'est un chapitre charnière donc, sorry, il est naze. Mais l'action va recommencer dans le prochain ! Biz biz

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7.**_

On avait directement ramené Ulquiorra chez moi, Unohana disant qu'on aurait beaucoup trop de questions embarrassantes à l'hôpital. Vers deux heures du matin, nous dûmes nous mettre mis à quatre pour monter le lit dans ma chambre et on est tous resté prés de lui, à moitié endormis, tellement que nous étions crevés. Mais on ne pouvait pas quitter son chevet, on devait être prés de lui.

Car c'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire.

Et ça… ça me rongeait complètement.

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Hirako allait chercher tous les médicaments dans une pharmacie, Unohana lui a injecté les produits pour le réveiller après lui avoir donné sa dose de drogue pour soulager son corps.

Mais une heure plus tard, Ulquiorra n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Nell se remit à pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il était dans un coma artificiel léger, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller comme il le souhaitait. Maintenant, quand son corps sera prêt, quand il ira suffisamment bien, il ouvrira les yeux. La rassura Unohana. Ça peut être dans cinq minutes, dans deux jours…

Ou dans quelques semaines ! La coupa Nell.

Je ne crois pas, affirma Unohana. Ulquiorra a très bien réagi à tout. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, maxi de quelques jours. Il est d'une résistance inouïe.

- Et pour son traitement ? Demandai-je.

- C'est compliqué vu sa prise de drogue. Je lui ai donné ce dont j'étais certaine. Vous ne lui donnez rien sans que je ne vous le dise. Je vais passer le plus souvent possible mais je pense faire des tests de tolérance entre sa drogue et le traitement. Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, je le ferai en cas de complication. Il va se réveiller… J'espère jsute qu'il ne souffre pas trop…

- Il souffre ? M'horrifiai-je.

- Non, je ne pense pas sinon il aurait un sommeil agité. Et, je lui ai injecté plus qu'il ne faut pour être sûr que tout aille bien.

Nell ria, se mettant contre lui.

- Allez, cuarto… t'avais tout juste 11 ans quand t'as pris trois balles sous le poumon. T'avais juste ta drogue pour aller mieux et t'as survécu… Tu peux pas me laisser seule… je t'en prie. Pas maintenant qu'on peut aller mieux, pas quand on peut vivre…

- Il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant. Affirma Unohana.

On toqua à la porte. Le médecin alla ouvrir et revint avec Hanatarou et sa mère. Le petit se pétrifia en voyant Ulquiorra sur son lit.

- Il va s'en sortir, il n'est plus en danger. Il est sous antidouleur donc tout va bien. Affirmai-je pour le rassurer.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Vous allez revenir, hein, Batman-sensei. Pleura-t-il. Vous devez être avec nous sur le banc pour le tournoi.

Sa mère mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Mon fils lui doit la vie. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.

- Il faut juste attendre.

- Kenpachi-san, vous devriez donner vos cours aujourd'hui, vous allez devenir fou ici. Ordonna Unohana. Je sais que ça commence dans une demi-heure. Prenez une douche et allez aider vos élèves. Hanatarou ira avec vous en bas et madame veillera sur lui avec Nell. Cela ne vous dérange pas, madame ?

- Aucun souci.

Alors j'ai obéi.

Même si tout en moi refusait l'idée d'être loin de lui.

* * *

Les élèves arrivèrent comme d'habitude, bruyants alors que j'installai la salle avec Hanatarou.

- PUTAIN IKKAKU, il est énorme ton coquart ! Qui t'as fait ça ? Ria Ichigo.

- Hanatarou. Grogna le chauve.

- Non… Tu déconnes. Et ton poignet ? Rajouta Renji.

- Batman.

Les deux explosèrent de rire et s'arrêtèrent en me voyant avec Hanatarou. Ikkaku se précipita.

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

- Essaye un peu !

Le chauve se stoppa en voyant le petit se mettre en position de combat.

_Bordel, c'est la première fois que je le vois régir et menacer quelqu'un._

_Que t'arrive-t-il, petit ?_

- ÇA SUFFIT ! A LA FIN DES COURS, JE VAIS APPELER TES PARENTS, IKKAKU. TU AS TENTÉ DE FAIRE TABASSER DEUX DE TES AMIS AVEC UNE BANDE DE LOSERS ET TON AMI YUMICHIKA VA ÊTRE ACCOSTÉ PAR LA POLICE POUR AVOIR TIRÉ SUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE À CINQ REPRISES. ET JE PARIE QUE TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR L'ARRÊTER, TU VAS FAIRE UNE BONNE NUIT AU POSTE MINIMUM.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une arme et qu'il allait tirer sur Batman ! Marmonna-t-il honteux.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Renji et Ichigo. COMMENT VA-T-IL ?

- Il dort en haut. Il était dans le coma. Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Me calmai-je.

Hirako arriva au moment même où Unohana descendit.

- Tu es Madarame Ikkaku ? Je vais devoir prendre ta déposition au poste. Allez, viens.

Il donna les médicaments à Unohana qui remonta aussitôt et tira le jeune homme dehors.

- On va commencer le cours, vous avez tournoi samedi.

- ON VEUT VOIR BATMAN ! Râlèrent les jeunes.

- Après, quand il sera réveillé. Il a besoin de calme.

- QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

- Ce que je viens de dire. On m'a dit de venir ici pour pas que je devienne fou à ses côtés. On n'en parle plus. On m'a envoyé ici pour me détendre, il est hors de danger mais faible.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le cours.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Hirako et Nell étaient rentrés chez eux. Unohana m'avait donné des instructions à respecter. Hanatarou devait travailler pour son contrôle. Renji et Ichigo étaient resté une heure au chevet d'Ulquiorra avant que je ne leur dise de rentrer chez eux.

Je me suis simplement assis sur le bord de mon lit et je l'ai fixé, attendant le moindre bruit, le moindre indice qu'il allait se réveiller.

_Bordel ça fait plus de 48 heures…_

_Et si tu ne te réveillais pas ?_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

_Allez, allez, ne craque pas… Il faut tenir._

Je pris sa main.

- Hey, faut pas me laisser tout seul, petit… Hein ? Faut pas.

Je laissai ma tête se poser sur son matelas, me retrouvant en équilibre sur les deux lits.

_Pour vu qu'on retourne très vite tous les deux dans notre lit._

_Je t'en prie._

Un drôle de bruit me gênait. Je voulais dormir.

_Qu'on me laisse dormir._

Mais ce putain de bruit me faisait chier.

_Attends, un bruit._

Je bondis et vis les yeux ouverts d'Ulquiorra qui se débattait pour bouger, paniqué, la respiration rapide, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as un tube dans la gorge qui te fait respirer.

Il respirait de lui-même avec le tube qui continuait à le faire respirer. Cela devait être douloureux.

_Bordel, calme-toi… _

_Rappelle-toi de ce que t'as dit Unohana._

- Il faut que tu tousses pour m'aider à le retirer ! Le suppliai-je.

Je retirai la pression du tube comme Unohana me l'avait montré. Sa respiration se calma, il respirait seul. Je le tenais par le front et lui retirai doucement le tube de la gorge. Il se calma, tournant la tête doucement pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, encore stressé.

- Ken-kun ? Murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

- Ouais… Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur…

- Et Hanatarou ?

- Tout va bien… Unohana t'a soigné. La balle a traversé ton poumon, c'est pour cela que tu avais un tube dans la gorge. Ta respiration est régulée pour que tu ne rouvres pas tes points. Ça va, tu n'es plus en dangers.

Je lui passai un masque à oxygène. Il me fixa de ses grands yeux verts avant de les cligner et les fermer, se rendormant paisiblement. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Unohana.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Répondit-elle après une sonnerie.

- Il s'est réveillé et s'est rendormi. Tout s'est bien passé. Tu m'avais dit de t'appeler.

- Tu as bien fait. Je préviens les autres. À tantôt.

Elle raccrocha. Je me remis sur mon lit et sourit en le voyant.

Il s'en est déjà bien remis.

Il était vraiment fort…

_Comment peut-on être aussi résistant ?_

_Est-ce à force de se prendre des coups et de souffrir ?_

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça…_

_Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait autant souffert._

_

* * *

_

- Allez, les demi-portions, on a tournoi samedi, n'oubliez pas !

Ichigo embrassa la petite Orihime qui alla se mettre sur le banc avec Rukia et Isane, la nouvelle copine de Kira.

L'entrainement commença. Hirako et Nell arrivèrent. La jeune fille bondit dans mes bras et fila tenir compagnie à Ulquiorra. Le blond resta à côté de moi. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Zaraki Kenpachi ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi.

- Papa ? S'exclama Rukia.

La petite fila le serrer contre elle. Il la repoussa gentiment.

- Je travaille chérie. Je cherche un certain Ulquiorra Schiffer. Un témoin m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? Répondis-je sur la défensive.

- Byakuya Kuchiki, inspecteur dans la police secrète japonaise. Un jeune homme du nom de Yumichika Ayasegawa est venu nous parler, terrorisé de cet homme. Je voudrai lui parler. Certains propos sont assez inquiétants.

- Cela ne va pas être possible, intervint Hirako.

- Hirako Shinji, vous êtes dans une unité spéciale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Je sais que la police secrète a plus de pouvoir mais attendez que j'appelle mon responsable et on verra.

- Je veux juste poser quelques questions. Mais ce refus se trouve suspect.

- Monsieur Schiffer est dans le coma, répondit Unohana arrivant.

- Maman ! Cria Isane.

- C'est donc ici que tu viens après les cours ma chérie. Sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- J'ai un patient en haut.

- Celui qui s'est pris cinq balles ?

- Oui.

Elle se mit à mes côtés.

- Désolée du retard. L'hôpital est bondé aujourd'hui.

- Si cette personne a dans le coma, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui parler. Alors je vais devoir interroger ces adolescents pour comprendre ce personnage.

- MES ÉLÈVES N'ONT PAS À SUBIR VOS INTERROGATOIRES ! Affirmai-je, sur les nerfs. ILS ONT UN TOURNOI SAMEDI ET ILS NE DOIVENT PAS PERDRE DE TEMPS.

_PUTAIN, me fais pas chier, connard !_

- Obstruction à une affaire policière, c'est un grave problème, monsieur Zaraki.

- Laissez-moi alors régler ce problème ! S'exclama une voix faible et essoufflée derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Ulquiorra soutenu par Nell, la respiration sifflante et une main sur le torse.

_Il avait mal._

Unohana se précipita pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le banc et lui mit un masque à oxygène.

- Idiot, tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Il n'est pas sûr que tu ne puisses pas rouvrir tes points. Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Il fallait que je vienne.

Il me regarda, me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Il va bien…_

_Il a déjà repris du poil de la bête, ma parole._

- Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer, je répondrai à vos questions.

- Parfait.

Le policier alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On m'a tiré dessus à cinq reprises. Deux dans cette jambe, deux dans ce bras et une dans ce poumon. Dit-il en montrant ses pansements. Le médecin Unohana m'a sauvé la vie.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'hôpital ?

- Cela est hors propos, le défendit Hirako.

- Si, c'est normal… Je n'ai pas de sécurité sociale, trop couteuse. Donc les frais médicaux sont hors de prix. Le médecin Unohana a fait des prescriptions et ainsi nous avions les médicaments moins chers.

Brillante comme excuse.

_Ça c'est mon Batman !_

_Prends ça dans la gueule, le poulet !_

- Très bien. Je garderai cela pour moi. Je peux voir vos impacts de balles ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Un jeune homme est venu avec des propos délirants, me disant vous avoir tué !

- Yumichika… il m'a tiré dessus et je me suis évanoui. C'était dimanche soir, peu après minuit alors que je raccompagnais Hanatarou Hamada. Il a du faire une déposition auprès d'Hirako Shinji, je suppose.

- Vous vous réveillez vite pour quelqu'un qui a reçu cinq balles.

- J'ai vécu dans les ghettos, ça nous pousse à être forts.

- Puis-je voir l'étendue des dégâts ?

Je ne crois pas que ça soit bon de retirer maintenant les pansements et je suis certain qu'Unohana Retsu se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions à ce sujet.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Dans mon dossier, vous êtes orphelin depuis la veille de vos onze ans. Je n'ai aucun signe d'activité scolaire. Demanda-t-il en changeant du sujet.

_Il a bien compris à qui il avait affaire._

- Car je suivais des cours chez moi, je travaillai en noir pour pouvoir survivre. J'ai atterri ici car Kenpachi Zaraki m'a sauvé d'une tentative de suicide. Hirako Shinji avait déjà eu affaire avec mon père alors il s'occupe de moi. Kenpachi a voulu m'aider le temps que j'ai dix-huit ans.

- Très bien… Merveilleuse histoire, vous n'avez peur de rien. Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois mettre en maison de correction ce Yumichika Ayasegawa. Merci beaucoup.

Il salua tout le monde et s'arrêta au niveau de la porte.

- Je voudrais avoir votre déposition pour voir si elle correspond à celle de votre agresseur. Certains de vos propos m'intriguent beaucoup.

- Les quels ?

- Vous avez dit être le cuarto espada…

- Je tentai ma chance pour éviter de me faire tirer dessus. Je me suis dit qu'être un meurtrier dangereux aurait pu l'intimider. Ce mensonge m'est venu sur le moment.

- Cela n'a pas réellement fonctionné. Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il l'a poussé à vous croire aussi facilement. Il cauchemarde de vous, vous nommant comme un démon de l'espada.

- Je suis content que mon agression lui serve de leçon.

- Je veux un rapport demain sur mon bureau. Affirma-t-il à l'intention d'Hirako.

Il partit. Je me précipitai vers le revenant et le serrai contre moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Du calme, musclor, tu me fais mal !

Je me reculai rapidement alors qu'il me sourit, un peu crispé.

- Merci, Unohana. Je savais que vous alliez savoir quelque chose de moi.

- C'est un vrai plaisir de te revoir parmi nous. Sourit-elle.

Les autres adolescents bondirent sur lui et tout continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je le regardai, soulagé de le retrouver.

Ulquiorra ne participa pas au tournoi mais il fut avec ses amis sur le banc, riant. Il donnait les derniers encouragements avant que les jeunes ne grimpent en piste.

Et ce fut notre meilleur tournoi, notre équipe gravissant toutes les étapes jusqu'à la finale.

La fraise s'était montré extrêmement rapide, évitant tous les coups avant de mettre son adversaire K.O.

L'ananas avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité et aucun ne résista à ses coups puissants.

Hisagi s'était montré exceptionnel et avait mis tous ses adversaires au sol dans un temps record.

Kira était toujours aussi posé, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer et gagner en un seul coup.

Et Hanatarou…

_Bordel, Ulquiorra l'avait vraiment transformé. _

Il n'était plus le petit bout de chou qui ne se battait pas. Il était rapide, souple, précis et avait un coup d'avance sur son adversaire.

_Et sa manière de combattre… Tellement proche de celle d'Ulquiorra._

Je touchai l'épaule de Batman.

- Tu l'as entrainé dans mon dos, rassures-moi.

- Il m'a donné du fil à retordre mais il était parfait, il avait de grandes prédispositions, il suffisait juste de le bouster un max.

Le petit sauta de joie lors de sa première victoire et continua sur sa lancée.

Et au final on avait gagné le tournoi.

Sans un seul combat perdu.

Le soir, ce fut la plus grande fête qu'il n'y ait eu dans la salle d'entrainement, les parents, les gosses, tous avaient sorti les bouteilles de saké. Ulquiorra restait avec Hisagi qui rougissait, assis dans un coin.

Ulquiorra ne pouvait se déplacer seul, ne pouvant marcher avec des béquilles à cause de son bras et ne pouvant faire trop d'efforts pour son poumon. Et il avait refusé d'être en chaise roulante… Alors on le porte à tour de rôle de chaise en chaise.

Je m'approchai d'eux.

- Et alors les demi-portions, on complote ?

- Ken-chan, aide-moi à faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule !

- Ben quoi ?

- Il craque sur la cousine de Kira qui vient de déménager chez Gin. Et cette andouille refuse d'aller lui parler.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Rangiku Matsumoto. C'est la rouquine qui … ben, on peut pas la rater.

Je regardai dans la foule et vis une grande rouquine à la poitrine énorme discuter avec Kira. Je m'avançai vers elle.

- Hey, Kira ! Je vais devoir t'emprunter cette charmante demoiselle un instant. Ton ami Hisagi est plutôt timide.

- Le beau mec avec le 69 ?

- Oui !

- Je vous suis tout de suite.

Je souris en regardant Ulquiorra en levant mon pouce. Il attrapa Hisagi qui voulait s'enfuir et le garda sur la chaise à côté de lui. J'amenai la jeune fille à lui.

- Euh… Salut, dit-il timidement.

- Pas besoin de parler quand on est aussi mignon !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, mettant sa tête entre ses seins.

_Elle a vraiment l'air d'un spécimen celle-là !_

- On va bien s'entendre.

Je fis glisser Ulquiorra sur mon dos et nous nous éclipsâmes rapidement.

La soirée continua et vers cinq heures du matin, je crois que je n'étais pas du tout apte à faire quoique ce soit.

_Le saké… Plus jamais…_

Je riai de ma blague mentale.

- Tu partages ce qui est drôle ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Heyyy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Unohana n'est pas là pour me surveiller alors je boite !

_Gros bug._

_On est où ? _

Je tournai ma tête à gauche et à droite et me rendis compte qu'on était dans les escaliers, mon bras passé sur les épaules de Batman.

_Non, je ne comprends toujours pas._

- Comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Euh… Ca restera un véritable mystère, répondit Ulquiorra.

_Stop_.

Je suis bourré, mais j'étais en bas, on a du m'aider à monter et Ulquiorra est à côté de moi.

Conclusion : il a du m'aider à monter les marches.

_Bravo Sherlock tu penses pas qu'il a problème._

Unohana ne veut pas qu'il fasse d'effort.

Je le regardai et vis des perles de sueur sur son front.

- Ça va pas ?

- Si si.

_Il ment ?_

Je me sentais vaciller et je compris qu'il boitait fortement, ne pouvant et me porter à cause de sa jambe. Je tentai de m'écarter mais il me retint.

- Merde, laisse-moi en bas, pas besoin de te faire mal.

- Je vais bien, dans quelques semaines tout ira bien.

Nous réussîmes à atteindre l'appartement et il me laissa tomber dans le lit et s'assit directement, sa main allant caresser sa blessure pour soulager la douleur.

- Merci !

- Je vais te déshabiller, endors-toi, tu mérites ça !

Et dans toute ma confusion, je ne me rappelai que de ses mains qui commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise.

* * *

Unohana lui avait donné des exercices de rééducation pour sa jambe et son bras. Mais la plupart du temps quelqu'un le portait ou l'aidait à boiter d'un endroit à l'autre mais il voulait avoir son indépendance le plus vite possible.

_Ce qui était compréhensible._

Trois semaines plus tard, il recommença l'entrainement doucement et petit à petit il se débrouilla tout seul jusqu'à ne plus boiter du tout.

_Il était incroyable. _

Mais je voulais plus, et il ne pouvait me l'offrir. J'adorai le regarder être heureux mais il finirait par partir, par tomber amoureux d'une fille et il serait loin de moi. Et je le laisserai vivre malgré mon envie permanente de le prendre contre moi et de le garder pour moi pour toujours.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Et la fin des vacances s'annonça avec un grand évènement.

- Ah ah ! Ria Ichigo en voyant Ulquiorra arriver dans son uniforme de lycéen mal mis.

Je le regardai, me levant pour nouer sa cravate correctement.

- On ne fait pas un nœud de cravate comme on lasse des chaussures.

- J'ai jamais mis le truc, on nous étranglerait trop rapidement.

_Toujours tes pensées de survie, d'espada._

_Pourras-tu un jour oublier ?_

_J'ai bien peur de non._

Je lui montrai comment faire et la fit passer autour de son cou, la serrant. Je la glissai sous son pull gris, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon par la même occasion avant de reculer pour observer mon chef d'œuvre.

_Putain !_

_TROP CANOOOON !_

Son pantalon noir droit faisait honneur à ses longues jambes fines, sa chemise blanche sous son pull sans manche montrait les formes prononcées de sa musculature et la cravate noire lui donnait un air sérieux, noble…

_Ne pas baver… ne pas baver…_

- On doit réellement porter ça en permanence ? Râla-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est l'uniforme ! Affirma Ichigo. On a de la chance de ne pas être dans l'autre lycée, les couleurs sont vraiment plus féminines. Noir, blanc et gris, c'est la classe.

- Tu vas assurer ! M'exclamai-je.

Et j'avais eu raison.

Ulquiorra avait toujours les meilleures notes, travaillant une heure en attendant les entrainements.

Il avait reçu des félicitations de tous ses professeurs, même si je voyais qu'il avait du mal avec le fait qu'ils représentaient l'autorité.

Pas qu'il chahutait, non pas du tout ! Il ne pétait pas un mot en cours et parlait uniquement quand on lui demandait.

Non, il avait juste une autre image de l'autorité : des hommes forts, puissants et imposants aux pouvoirs. Voir des faibles, comme il le disait, dirigeaient et éduquaient les jeunes le perturbaient.

_Il avait eu une autre éducation, c'est tout._

Je soupirai.

Si seulement, il pouvait railler cette vue des espadas de sa vie.

_Ça lui ferait tellement de bien._

Nell et moi regardions Ulquiorra jouer avec les gosses, tout sourire car ils refusaient de faire l'entrainement habituel et ils avaient tous sauté sur lui.

- Il s'est enfin adouci… Il reprend vie… Il n'est plus le yakuza que j'ai connu et craint.

- Ouais, soufflai-je.

- C'est grâce à toi, Ken-chan. Tu lui insuffles de la joie, la sensation d'être aimé.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai enfin compris qui il était à cette époque… Je lui en ai voulu d'être avec Aizen jusqu'à devenir son petit ami…

Je me figeai.

_Il était le mec d'Aizen…_

- Je croyais qu'il le haïssait.

- Il le haïssait, oui, car il était complètement amoureux de lui. Il le détestait car c'était un être cruel et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer… Il a tout fait pour rester loin de lui et de la tentation… Mais il avait besoin de contact humain, alors il était le mec du maître… Son amant…

Mes poings se serrèrent.

_Pourquoi aimer cet homme qui t'a tout retiré ?_

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré… Mais Ulquiorra a besoin de se sentir aimer. Je sais que tu l'aimes toi aussi, Ken-chan… Tu le veux…

- Non… euh, pas du tout… Tentai-je de mentir.

- Il t'aime aussi, sans nul doute bien plus qu'Aizen. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, sois délicat avec lui quand vous serez ensemble.

- Hein quoi ? Mais ça va pas… Bafouillai-je. Je ne vais pas sortir avec un mec… Et il n'a que seize ans…

- Oh mon Dieu, quatre ans d'écart ! Kenpachi, ton appartement est purement masculin, jamais une fille n'y a mis les pieds. Je suis certaine que ton penchant sexuel a changé de bord il y a quelques années.

- Ce n'est parce que je suis homo que j'aime forcément Ulquiorra comme un amant.

- Ça se voit ! Tout le monde le voit. Même la petite Yachiru !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Si tout le monde l'avait vu, Ulquiorra avait du le remarquer aussi ! Il voit toujours tout !

- Il l'a remarqué ? Paniquai-je.

- Du calme ! C'est bien la seule chose dans laquelle il est idiot… Il n'a connu qu'Aizen et l'amour particulier de celui-ci et il ne voyait aucun couple à part les prostituées qu'Aizen ramenait pour ses espadas.

- Mais il finira par trouver une jolie fille ou un superbe mec de son âge avec qui il sera heureux !

- Je ne crois pas… Je vous voie bien ensemble…Ca vous ressemble à tous les deux de nous faire un coup pareil… Je suis heureuse pour vous deux si ça arrive… Mais je veux que tu sois doux…

- Aizen était comment avec lui ?

- Brutal, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir personnel, Ulquiorra ne savait pas bouger pendant des heures après. J'ai du appeler un médecin une fois. Il est resté inconscient plus de 48H…

Je me raidis.

_Comment peut-on supporter cela par amour ?_

- Il ne pouvait pas juste lui laisser la paix juste une fois ?

Elle ria.

- Aizen avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, il était capable de tout !

- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas du chantage ?

- Car Ulquiorra est trop malin et ne s'attachait à personne. Il ne serait jamais tombé dans les pièges d'Aizen. Il m'en aurait parlé.

Ulquiorra bondit dans le placard à balai pour se protéger des enfants, nous rîmes.

- NELL, KEN-CHAN, AU SECOURS!

Il était l'innocence même, riant toujours.

Il a tellement souffert que maintenant il ne peut plus que rire et vivre pour échapper à son passé.

Ce soir-là, je regardai Ulquiorra qui dormait profondément dans notre divan. La journée avait été éprouvante, je comprenais pourquoi il s'était écroulé dedans dés qu'il est rentré. J'avais du le réveiller pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments.

- Hey, allez ! Le secouai-je.

Il ne poussa qu'un grognement.

- Noooon, c'est la pause, j'ai droit d'arrêter de me faire courir après les mioches…

Je soulevai son buste pour l'assoir, je glissai les deux pilules dans sa bouche. Il entrouvrit les yeux et prit le verre pour boire.

- Merci…

Et il se rendormit aussitôt, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule. Je riai en le transportant dans la chambre.

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de la fraise, tous avaient organisé une fête dans la salle de kendo. Ils avaient ramené des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool : saké, tequila, vodka, cognac, whisky et j'en passe.

Et tous avaient déjà testé la résistance d'Ulquiorra à ce genre de soirées dans les bars à l'extérieur, et donc le savait insoulable. Alors tous s'étaient mis contre lui pour le faire boire comme un trou.

Et donc à trois heures du matin, Ulquiorra, la fraise et Kira dansaient ensemble sur une table, complètement mort bourrés. Les filles en dessous riaient du spectacle. Unohana, Hirako et d'autres parents les regardaient s'amuser comme moi.

La fraise descendit avec Kira pour serrer dans leur bras leurs copines qui les évitèrent en bondissant aux côtés d'Ulquiorra pour danser avec lui. Il passa ses bras sur leurs épaules.

- JE SUIS LEUR PRÉFÉRÉ. Cria-t-il, fier.

- ORIHIME, pleurnicha Ichigo.

- ISANE ! S'étonna Kira.

- Les homos sont toujours les plus sexy, sorry la fraise.

- OUAIIIISS ! Cria Isane.

Ulquiorra plaqua sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci.

- Faites gaffe, il y a les vieux ! On se planque plus loin pour faire un truc à trois.

Il emmena les deux filles, hilare directement suivis par les deux hommes.

- Il a l'air tellement épanouis ! Se réjouit Unohana.

- Ouais… Il faut juste surveiller ta fille, ria Hirako.

- Je sais qu'elle aime énormément Izuru, elle joue rien de plus.

Et cette soirée fut inoubliable, entre les filles qui couraient après Ulquiorra, les shoots de toutes sortes.

Vers cinq heures du matin, les parents durent ramener leur enfants chez eux, enfin après une dure lutte, ils réussirent à les reprendre chez eux.

- BATMAN, MON AMOURRRR ! Hurla la fraise, tiré par son père.

- LA FRAISE! Pleurnicha Ulquiorra.

Je devais le tenir à la taille pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Ichigo tandis qu'Isshin emmenait son fils dans sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra commença à se calmer, s'écroulant dans le divan et s'endormit.

Je me redressai et fis attention de ne pas le réveiller en le soulevant. Je le portai jusqu'à notre lit. Je retirai sa chemise, ses chaussures, son pantalon, me disant qu'il ne serait pas alaise pour dormir.

_Putain, son corps est trop sexy…_

Je mourrai d'envie d'avoir ce corps. Mais il ne serait jamais à moi.

Il gémit.

- Ken-kun…

Je me stoppai, croyant l'avoir réveillé.

- Ken-kun, pourquoi tu me voies pas ?

Il dormait toujours, rêvant et marmonnant à voix haute de drôles de trucs.

- Parce que moi j't'aime…

Mon cœur fit un bon.

- Mais pas com' tout le monde…

Il se retourna en grognant et continua à raconter plein de trucs bizarres, sans queue ni tête.

Je me mis au lit et le serrai contre moi.

Ce simple contact me suffisait.

* * *

- Nell, Nell… J'ai besoin de toi.

Je la tirai un peu plus loin alors qu'Ulquiorra hurla en voyant tous les gosses lui sauter dessus.

- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre hier.

- Tu l'as embrassé et il t'a repoussé ?

- Non…

- Il t'a embrassé et tu l'as repoussé ?

- Non…

- Il t'a fait un strip-tease ?

- Mais non !

- Alors dis-moi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Arrête, je ne peux pas en placer une que tu me sors toutes ses théories bizarres !

- Je t'écoute.

- Il a murmuré de drôles de trucs pendant son sommeil.

- Il parle toujours quand il dort !

- Mais les choses qu'il a dites… tu dois le comprendre toi !

- Raconte-moi e qu'il a dit !

- Ken-kun… J'ai cru l'avoir réveillé.

- Je comprends, ensuite…

- C'était un truc du style… Ken-kun, pourquoi tu me voies pas ? Parce que moi j't'aime. Mais pas com' tout le monde…

Elle cria heureuse.

- Calme-toi, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes !

- Hein ?

- Oui ! C'est génial.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Baise-le bien ce soir ! Me murmura-t-elle.

Elle glissa quelque chose dans ma poche et fila sauver Ulquiorra. Je regardai : un tube de lubrifiant. Je criai et le planquai dans mes vêtements. Ulquiorra me regarda.

- Ça va, Ken-chan ?

- Oui, oui !

* * *

La journée se passa normalement, les gosses épuisants comme toujours Ulquiorra.

Je filai planquer le pot de lubrifiant dans ma table de nuit, je le vis se laisser tomber dans le divan.

- Je haïs le samedi !

- Tu sors ce soir ?

- Non, la fraise et le babouin vont encore essayer de me caser avec l'une de leur amies.

_Le babouin ? Pauvre Renji ! _

- C'est normal, ils te voient comme le célibataire de la bande.

- Hanatarou est aussi célibataire… Non, c'est juste qu'ils ne comprennent pas que je suis homo ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai beau leur dire, ça ne rentre pas.

Je riai en m'affalant à côté de lui.

- Ça leur passera, ils ont essayé aussi avec moi au début que je leur donnai cours !

- T'avais quel âge ?

- C'était il y a trois ans ! J'étais le type de terminal qui bossait pour se payer des études.

- C'est génial ! Et tu as fais quoi après ?

- J'adorai trop le kendo donc je me suis acheté une salle et j'ai pris des cours pour devenir professionnel. J'ai fait des compètes pour arrondir mes fins de mois et puis j'ai eu suffisamment de succès pour ne faire que ça !

- J'aime aussi le kendo. Tu crois que je pourrais faire de la compète un jour ?

- Dés que tu seras complètement guéri si tu veux. Tu es bien meilleur que moi dans tous les arts martiaux.

- Ça serait chouette.

_Qu'il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes !_

_Baise-le bien ce soir !_

Je grognai en repensant à Nell.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nell m'a dit un truc aujourd'hui et ça ne sort pas de ma tête.

- Avec toi aussi, elle a été super bizarre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur nos relations et tout des trucs comme ça !

_Il faut que je le lui dise._

_Non, je vais le faire fuir !_

- Tu connais Nell… Elle aime te charrier ! Riai-je.

_Trouillard !_

_

* * *

_

- Ken-kun, murmura une douce voix.

Je grognai.

- Ken-kun…

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ulquiorra logeait sur mon bassin, penchant la tête.

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Il est deux heures du matin, grognai-je.

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

- Attendre pourquoi ?

- Je te veux, Ken-kun.

- Hein ?

- Je te veux comme amant, avoua-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je gémis en répondant à son baiser, collant son corps au mien. Il se recula, je bougeai aussitôt pour le rattraper quand je constatais qu'il était nu, à quatre pattes.

- Ken-kun, je voudrais que tu me prennes ici et maintenant.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- Ken-kun, je veux te sentir en moi, miaula-t-il, suppliant.

Je me mis derrière lui, le surplombant, entrant un doigt en lui. Il s'arqua directement dans un long gémissement.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Murmurai-je dans son oreille.

- Non, je veux la en moi.

Je grognai, enfonçant un deuxième doight pour le préparer, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

- Je crois que tu es suffisamment accueillant pour moi.

- Oui, Ken-kun, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus.

Et là, ça tourne au cauchemar : j'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je rêvais.

_ !_

Les jours passaient et j'avais de plus en plus de mal de me contenir à lui sauter dessus comme un fou.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver de lui, me suppliant de le prendre. Et la journée était un autre combat.

Pour commencer le matin, vers 7 heures, je me réveillai et je le retrouvai toujours blotti contre moi. Comme aujourd'hui, je sentais son petit corps chaud contre moi.

C'est super chouette de se réveiller ainsi, il n'y a rien à dire là dessus mais la tentation était abominable. Je devais courir me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour me soulager, c'était vraiment agaçant.

Toujours comme aujourd'hui, je devais me branler devant les toilettes en pensant à lui car je n'avais plus d'autres moyens pour cela.

Une seule image : le corps de mon protégé contre le mien et deux minutes plus tard, la frustration partait.

_Magique, n'est-ce pas ?_

Une fois ma figure rincée, je filai manger le petit déjeuner qu'il était parti préparé.

Et là, une nouvelle épreuve commençait.

Il restait en caleçon pour cuisiner juste avec un peignoir sur son dos, quasi toujours ouvert et son torse musclé et fin me faisait toujours penser à des trucs hyper pervers.

_Comme un putain de rêve érotique mais en vrai donc pas touche !_

Et je devais m'assoir et le regardai se dépêcher de cuisiner pour moi, son corps bougeant en permanence. Je n'avais qu'un seul remède pour échapper à la tentation.

_Pense à madame Vanish qui se masturbe._

Et avec ça, je résistai pendant tout le déjeuné et je me précipitai toujours dans la douche pour un deuxième round.

Pendant les cours, mon esprit était en permanence occupé et donc, ma résistance était moins mise à l'épreuve…

Sauf quand Nell arrivait et faisait ses commentaire du style

« Regarde-moi son cul, ça donne envie de le croquer »

Ou…

« Tu crois qu'il a quelle voix quand il gémit de plaisir. »

_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !_

Je bondissais toujours, rentrant dans l'appart.

_Direction salle de bain pour le troisième round._

Et Ulquiorra inquiet, montait pour voir comment j'allais. Il toquait toujours trois petits coups tous timides.

- Ken-chan, ça va ?

- Oui !

- Tu as besoin que je t'aide ?

_Volontiers !_

- Non, ça va. Va t'occuper des petits.

_NOOOOOOOON ! On a perdu le beau petit cul !_

Et le soir, il s'endormait toujours à la moitié sur moi et je devais donc le déshabiller pour qu'il aille se coucher.

Bref, une torture abominable.

Alors dés demain, j'avais pris ma décision.

_Je fonce tête baissée dans la fausse aux lions._

Je vais tout lui dire.

* * *

Non, non me frappez pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite !

Voici la fin de ce chapitre et le prochain : grande surprise.

Tada !

Biz biz

**Kenpachi** : Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

**Ichigo** : On la laisse tranquille.

**Moi, dormant très profondément** : ZZZZZZ !

**Kenpachi** : Ouais mais l'émission ?

**Ulquiorra** : Il faut qu'on la fasse sans elle.

**Ichigo** : Ca t'arrange car elle te répète que tu es ADDOORRAAABBBLLLEEE !

**Ulquiorra, grognant** : C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde m'aime.

**Unohana, qui arrive** : On a besoin d'elle. Je vais la réveiller.

**Kenpachi et Ulquiorra** : NONN ! Elle vient de faire deux nuits blanches, ça va pas la tête ?

**Unohana** : Elle sera toute triste et va déprimer si on fait l'émission sans elle. Je crois même qu'elle serait vraiment furieuse et qu'elle pourrait vous envoyer tous chez Aizen.

**Les perso ne réfléchissent pas et bondissent pour réveiller l'auteur qui pousse un hurlement de peur.**

**Moi** : BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS PREND ?

Tut tut tut ( ouais on censure aussi les insultes.)

**Après quelques minutes a réglé tous les problèmes, les perso et l'auteur s'installent sur le plateau de l'émission tous en costard.**

**Ichigo** : Bonjours chères lectrices, chers lecteurs et surtout à toi, Sidney ! Bienvenu à l'émission ''les réponses délirantes d'Ulquiorra-lover » »

Aujourd'hui pour toi, nous avons réuni le couple principal, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra, Aizen le garde du bon déroulement de l'émission, Rangiku, Unohana et Gin.

**Moi** : ouais ! On va enfin pouvoir encore papoter !

**Kenpachi** : Pas besoin d'être en costard pour papoter !

**Moi** : Si si j'instite, Sidney se met sur son 31, je veux lui faire honneur. Alors on est tous habillé classe.

**Kenpachi, râlant** : je suis ridicule avec.

**Gin** : C'est pas le costard qui est ridicule mais tes clochettes.

**Kenpachi** : OSE…

**Aizen** : Bon, je crois que je vais m'amuser cette semaine.

**Grand blanc.**

**Moi** : Merci Aizen…

**Aizen** : Tu n'oublies pas que tout a un prix…

**Moi, pas alèze** : On verra à la fin de la fic.

**Gin** : Tu devrais vraiment le liquider dans ta fic.

**Moi** : Je vais vraiment y songer !

**Ichigo** : L'auteur, faudrait vraiment que tu commences !

**Moi** : Oui, oui… Alors bon, je crois que tu sais pourquoi Aizen, Gin, Ulqui, Ken-chan et Ichigo sont là. Mais les autres ? Et bien, j'ai changé le staf. Unohana s'occupe de faire les recherches à la place de Szayel qui disait plein de trucs délirants.

**Kenpachi** : Ouais, encore pire que l'auteur !

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais, il a fait des recherches sur des positions sexuelles spéciales pour Kenpachi et moi. Trop flippant !

**Kenpachi en bavant** : Mais ça reste de bonnes idées.

**Ulquiorra** : pitié, l'auteur, tu m'assures que tu ne l'écouteras pas ?

**Moi** : Bien sûr, je ne sais pas comment écrire un lemon où j'arrive à te faire entrer dans un frigo avec Kenpachi en plus et cela sans aucun but… Non, le premier lemon sera doux. Tu feras.

**Ulquiorra, se pétrifiant** : car les autres ne le seront pas…

**Moi** : Surprise, et tant qu'on en parle… Je propose que tous les lecteurs et lectrices me donnent un avis sur un lemon particulier qu'ils veulent avoir dans la fic car je vais faire un chapitre exprès pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Alors vous avez champs libre : un endroit comique, position spéciale et plein d 'autres encore.

**Kenpachi** : N'hésitez pas !

**Ulquiorra** : Ca se voit que tu n'es pas en dessous !

**Moi, sadique** : Mais il va l'être !

**Kenpachi, devenant blanc** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : Ouais, j'ai toujours rêvé de te mettre en-dessous et en plus Ulquiorra est suffisamment grand (1m80 par rapport au 2m de Kenpachi).

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

**Ichigo** : L'auteur tu te perds encore.

**Moi** : désolée. Donc Unohana va m'assister en permanence !

**Unohana** : Et cela c'est grâce à tous, chers lecteurs.

**Kenpachi** : Ouais, il n'y a que des bravos pour elle.

**Moi** : On Arrête ! Alors Maintenant, Rangiku voulait vraiment te parler Sidney !

**Rangiku, bondissant :** Ouais, je voulais trop te remercier car l'auteur avait complètement oublié que je pouvais être la copine parfaite pour Hisagi ou pour n'importe quel homme de la fic. Sans toi, je serai passer à la trappe et sérieusement, je lui en aurais trop voulu. Car quand même mon personnage passe bien à l'écran et je ne veux pas…

**Deux gardes bondissent sur Rangiku et la bâillonne avant de la faire quitter le plateau.**

**Moi** : Désolée Rangiku, tu es trop bavarde et je sais que tu vas faire plein de commentaires alors on arrête directement le tir !

**Ichigo** : On peut passer au commentaire de la review de Sidney ?

**Moi** : Bien sûr ! Tu commences super fort, c'est super cool ton petit spitch. J'ai adoré comment tu plantais le décor et l'action, on peut fermer les yeux voir la scène ! J'adore ! Alors comme ça tu ta un problème avec la place des reviews trop petite… Moi, je dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème : Tu n'as qu'à écrire deux review énormes et moi en échange je poste le chapitre suivant jeudi à la place de samedi et du coup, je promets de publier tous les cinq jours à la place de sept !

**Ulquiorra, soupirant déespéré** : Elle est complètement barge pour avoir des reviews.

**Moi** : Je suis droguée, c'est tout !

**Kenpachi** : Ca devient vraiment grave !

**Moi** : Désolée de t'avoir inquiété au dernier chapitre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on est le moindre indice sur la suite. Je suis certaine que plein de sénarios catastrophes sont passés dans ta tête : Aizen a retrouvé Ulquiorra !

**Aizen** : Pas besoin de le chercher, Ulquiorra viendra à moi.

**Kenpachi, à l'oreille de l'auteur** : Il faut vraiment qu'il reste ? Il est flippant.

**Moi** : SI vous ne promettez d'être sage, il partira.

**Kenpachi** : Je vais tenter une négociation.

**Moi, reprenant son long monologue** : Il est évident qu'on voit l'espada en Ulquiorra grâce à ce POV Hanatarou.

**Ulquiorra** : Et paf dans la tronche ton Ulqui adorable ! Tu vas voir comment j'assure ! Et JE ne suis pas GENTIL ! J'ai un plan diabolique.

**Moi** : SI tu dis un mot de plus, je te mets dans la chambre d'Aizen pendant deux semaines et tu auras tous les regards accusateurs des lecteurs car je ne pourrais pas publier.

**Gin** : Bref, tu risques vraiment gros.

Moi : Alors je rends le passé d'Ulquiorra intéressant… Et bien, je vais le torturer des pires manières et tu vas voir que son histoire avec ses parents est vraiment très brève.

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais, pourquoi tu me fais ça, l'auteur ? Ma maman elle méritait pas de mourir.

**Moi** : Je suis désolée mais tu vas aller dans les bras de Kenpachi pour te consoler. Et voilà le grand moment, j'ai tout fait pour le rendre intense, j'y ai bossé dur dur et je crois que le résultat t'a plu. YYYOOUUPPPIIISSS ! Et en fait, ce ne sont qu'à moitié mes propos car je prends une idée que j'ai et puis, je vais la traduction comme Ulquiorra le présenterait et le vivrait. Donc, c'est un mixte entre lui et moi !

**Ulquiorra**, **me coupant** : Mais je reste quand même impressionnant, tu as bien eu raison de me faire si puissant, l'auteur !

**Moi** : Alors sois sage et je ne te transformerai pas en passoir pour de bon. Je suis trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire tomber dans mon monde de rêverie. C'est l'unique but que j'ai : rendre plus fort, plus réel les mots.

**Ichigo** : Elle est repartie dans son délire.

**Moi, revenant sur terre** : Oui, j'ai fait un petit POV Kenpachi car j'avais déjà fait le tour de tout et puis, il est vrai qu'il me restait encore l'émission à écrire ! et je suis désolée de te décevoir dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment essayé mais avec mes examens, j'ai fait une première nuit blanche et comme j'ai exam aussi lundi, j'ai fait une deuxième nuit blanche au coca pour écrire le chapitre sinon vous n'auriez rien eu avant mardi ! J'ai pas trop développé le coma car je ne sais pas comment gérer une scène avec un perso dans le coma et que je voulais monter sa résistance et sa faiblesse. Alors pour un Ulqui mort, je ne sais pas trop si ça ira ou pas car j'ai pas encore écrit la fin de l'histoire mais je pense qu'une happy end serait trop cool mais peut-être pas réaliste alors je ne sais pas encore si tout ira bien. Mais je veux que ça finisse bien !

**Ulquiorra** : Non, Sidney. Tu avais bien commencé mais ici tu as un bug. De un, tu obliges Kenpachi à mettre un costume, le pauvre. Mais merci pour moi, car j'ai la classe.

**Kenpachi** : Mais ça va pas !

**Ulquiorra** : Bref, tu te mets à complimenter l'auteur. Mais t'es fou, ne la pousse pas dans son délire sinon nous, les perso, on va tous en baver deux fois plus. Et puis, pire… Tu recommences avec tes trucs de bébés. JE NE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE À POUPONNER !

**Deux gardes attrapent Ulquiorra et ils partent avec Aizen.**

**Aizen** : Je crois que je vais pouvoir le punir pour toutes les conneries qu'ils a sorti.

**Moi** : Juste ce soir, j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite.

**Tous les perso sont calmes.**

**Moi** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Kenpachi ne peut pas être un papa pour notre petit Ulqui alors je propose que je devienne sa tantine et toi le tonton. Car tonton Sidney, ça sonne bien.

**Gin, en riant :** Par contre Tata Ulquiorra-lover…

**Et pam, Gin s'en est pris une.**

**Moi** : Tantine Aurore, ça sonne à moitié ! Si tu as une autre solution, je t'écoute. Mais il faut qu'on fasse l'éducation de ce gosse.

**Gin** : Et je rerépète : je ne suis pas un voyeur. Et pour les caméras de Sayel, c'était aussi un accident. Je croyais que c'était un tout nouveau jeu vidéo, donc j'ai pas fait exprès de mater tout le monde sous les douches et de jouer avec.

**Moi** : Enfin, bref, je suis trop heureuse que tu me laisses des reviews ainsi, il n'y a aucun problème tu peux continuer. Je serai toujours heureuse de t'inviter à mes émissions ou autres délires. Merci pour ton soutient et oui, tu es mon FAN NUMERO 1…. BIZ BIZ ET A AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !


	9. Chapter 9

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Aeal : **Merci de toujours laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! Moi je dis vive la folie car on s'ennuierait ou sinon ! Et tu peux délirer avec moi ! aucun soucis ! et tes reviews me font toujours un bien fou ! Merci à toi et ton grand soutient !

**Okanesama : **Ma chère beta, toujours là pour moi ! YOOUUUPPPIII ! va voir ta boite mail après avoir lu le chapitre et ton émission ! merci d'êre là pour moi !

**Note :** voilà, je suis à nouveau un peu en retard… Mais le dernier chapitre n'a pas été apprécié, si vous vous rendez compte que vous ne l'avez pas vu, review les deux chapitres, j'ai besoin de connaitre votre avis… C'est très important pour moi… Ce chapitre est EN POV Kenpachi et le chapitre suivant est celui tant attendu… Surprise surprise… Biz biz

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8.**_

- KENNNNPACHIIII ! Cria Nell en arrivant.

Elle me sauta dessus, je riai.

- Toujours en pleine forme ? Demandai-je gentiment.

_Fais gaffe aux moindres de tes gestes…_

_Elle est capable de tout deviner._

- Il est temps, Kenpachi !

- Hein ?

- Il faut que tu utilises mon cadeau.

_Ne dis rien sinon elle va hurler._

- Arrête Nell.

- Avoue que c'est dur de vivre avec lui. Il doit être tentant.

- Évidement, craquai-je, il est contre moi et je ne peux rien faire. Il est à croquer et toujours rien… Il est scandaleusement beau et c'est encore pire que d'habitude.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne le fait exprès ?

- Hein ?

- Qui te dit qu'il ne tente pas de te séduire ? Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas tenté pour toi comme toi avec lui.

Je restai figé, alors qu'elle filait saluer Ulquiorra.

_Et si il voulait de moi ?_

_

* * *

_

Je me mis sur le fauteuil alors qu'il terminait de mettre les assiettes en place.

- Ulquiorra, il faut qu'on parle ! Dis-je sérieux.

Je le vis se raidir et baisser la tête.

_Pourquoi il réagit ainsi ? Il se croit en tord, comme si j'allai le gronder pour une bêtise._

- D'accord. Soupira-t-il, résigné.

Il se retourna mais resta debout près de la table. Après un court moment de silence je voulus commencer mais il me coupa la parole et pour la première fois de sa vie, il paraissait gêner.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du faire tout ça. J'ai du te mettre complètement mal à l'aise.

_Hein quoi ?_

- Je te jure que je serai sage et que je ne recommencerai plus jamais, bafouilla-t-il rapidement.

Il soupira et puis affirma, décidé :

- Je te jure que je vais prendre mes distances...

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu veux partir ?

- Non, non, non ! Je veux rester ici ! Paniqua-t-il avant de se calmer difficilement. C'est Nell, elle n'arrête pas de me dire plein de trucs, elle me donne plein de conseils pour que je sois plus proche de toi.

_Nell se mêle de quoi là ?_

- Nell ?

- Oui, elle n'arrête pas en disant, ''Je veux que le matin, tu te colles à lui et que tu attendes qu'il se réveille. Tu fais semblant de dormir donc ça paraîtra innocent. Et puis, tu restes en caleçon pour le petit déjeuner.'' Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas rester en caleçon ainsi alors elle m'a lâché un '' Très bien, mets un peignoir mais tu le laisses ouvert pour qu'on voit ton torse musclé.''

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à mimer Nell lui parlant.

- J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle a insisté et elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que tout irait bien… Comme si rester en caleçon et montrer mon torse avec mon peignoir ouvert n'allait pas te gêner, j'aurais du dire non depuis le début mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il soupira.

- J'aurais jamais du avouer à Nell mais je ne savais pas qui allait voir. Avec la fraise et le babouin, ça aurait été pareil et Hanatarou aurait été tellement gêné qu'il se serait enfui en courant ! Alors autant ne pas la vexer !

_Je ne comprends pas._

- Mais je ne veux pas te gêner. Je veux rester ici, tout simplement, comme des amis. Donc, je vais arrêter tout ça promis. J'arrête d'écouter Nell !

Je compris enfin.

_Nell tente de le mettre dans mes bras et Ulquiorra ne sait pas quoi faire._

- En fait, c'est de ma faute.

Il sursauta.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'embête. Je lui ai dit quelque chose de confus et elle en a tiré des conclusions sûrement hâtives.

Je respirai un bon coup.

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, d'un homme. Avouai-je en l'observant. Et je l'ai dit à Nell. Elle s'est emballée en pensant que cet homme m'aimait aussi et voilà.

- Et qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il confus.

- C'est toi…

Ulquiorra me fixait, les yeux brillant.

- Si tu ne veux pas…

- Je te veux aussi.

Je sursautai, le regardant.

- Je crois être amoureux de toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça alors je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il bondit sur moi, collant son corps au mien, ses mains sur mes épaules.

Tout doucement, j'approchai mon visage du sien, posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se raidit un instant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je grognai, sentant son corps plus proche du mien.

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à aimer encore plus, avoua-t-il, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je veux savoir tout ce que font les hommes amoureux.

Je souris.

_Je bénis Nell !_

- Je veux te rendre heureux. Ajouta-t-il.

Sa respiration était erratique, il tremblait légèrement.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal. On va se faire plaisir et prendre son temps.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux ébènes. Je laissai passer ma langue pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant le passage dans sa bouche. Il comprit et l'entrouvrit légèrement, sa langue venant trouver la mienne. Elles commencèrent à se caresser, se testant, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Je grognai, faisant monter mon bassin pour entrer en contact avec le sien. Je me frottai à lui, créant une friction tout à fait délicieuse.

_J'étais à bout, voulant plus, le voulant entier…_

_Mais je veux que tu sois doux…_

_Brutal, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir, Ulquiorra ne savait pas bouger pendant des heures après. J'ai du appeler un médecin une fois. Il est resté inconscient plus de 48H…_

Non, j'étais pas comme ce type.

Je me stoppai net et repoussai doucement Ulquiorra en mettant mes mains sur son torse, il parut surpris.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, tu me fais plaisir vraiment… Mais c'est trop, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

- Je veux bien…

- J'ai peur de te faire mal comme ce salopart.

Il comprit de qui je voulais parler. Son regard devint soudainement triste, il baissa les yeux.

- Je… je… je suis désolé.

- Hein ? Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

Il se leva, reculant de plusieurs pats.

- Je comprends que tu me trouves sale…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Je sais que tu as été l'amant d'Aizen… Je sais qu'il n'était pas doux… Mais peu m'importe que tu aies été son amant. Je te veux tel que tu es…

- Nell t'a dit ça…

Ses yeux brillèrent anormalement, un petit sourire nerveux sur le visage.

- Je veux le faire avec toi… Je veux être tien…

Je tendis ma main qu'il attrapa timide, je le tirai contre moi, prenant sa tête dans l'une de mes mains alors que l'autre collait son bassin au mien.

- Il y a plein de façon d'être à quelqu'un… Parfois savoir comment l'autre aime suffit, d'autres fois il suffit qu'on soit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu ne veux pas de … sexe ?

- Pas tout de suite ! Plus on attend, meilleur ça sera. On peut se découvrir mutuellement et profiter simplement d'être ensemble avant de passer à un truc plus sérieux.

Il sourit alors que je l'embrassai doucement.

- On ira à ton rythme !

* * *

- Allez, les demi-portions, on se grouille ! Il est tard, tout le monde rentre !

Les adolescents râlèrent, se rhabillant. Ulquiorra parlait avec Ichigo qui tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau sur quelque chose d'important.

- Non ! Non ! Et non, Kurosaki !

- Allez !

Je m'approchai.

- Ça suffit la fraise. Arrête de torturer Batman.

- Il refuse de me dire avec qui il sort ET DEPUIS TROIS JOURS! Bouda l'orangé.

Je riai.

_Ils piqueraient une crise plus grosse qui ils savaient tout._

_Sorry, les mioches mais on veut avoir la paix._

- Il te le dira bientôt !

- Parce que toi, tu le sais ! Se plaignit l'ananas.

Ulquiorra leur montra la langue avant de les saluer, grimpant à l'étage. Les adolescents filèrent après, je fermai les portes derrière eux et montai, trop fainéant pour ranger la salle. J'ouvris la porte.

- Ulquiorra ?

Pas de réponse.

_Bizarre._

Je fermai derrière moi quand mon corps fut plaqué contre la porte, des lèvres avides sur les miennes, alors qu'une langue jouait avec la mienne.

_Putain, Ulquiorra…_

Je sentis son corps se coller encore plus à moi, lorsque sa bouche se sépara de la mienne, pour reprendre son souffle. Mes mains attrapèrent son visage pour garder la lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Il gémit.

- Ça a vraiment été dur de tenir toute la journée sans pourvoir te toucher ni rien. Ronronnai-je.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il malicieux.

- Fais gaffe, ma patience a vraiment ses limites.

- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas les faire sauter ? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je l'attrapai et le collai au mur, grognant, avant de nous jeter dans le divan, lui en dessous de moi. Je me mis à mordiller sa peau dans son cou, il se raidit, gémissant.

- Je peux aussi jouer avec les tiennes, souriais-je.

- Ken-kun…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ?

Je me relevai, ne comprenant pas ses mots. Je croisai son regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'acceptes pas entier ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'avoir en entier ?

- Je te veux en entier, mais je veux que tu sois prêt. J'ai peur de te faire mal. Je veux que tu aimes, je veux que tu te sentes bien dans mes bras.

- Mais je suis bien dans tes bras ! Protesta-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient si suppliants. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça mais j'avais tellement peur de le blesser et de le perdre.

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche froide pour me calmer !_

Arrêt sur image.

_Une douche ?_

_Bonne idée !_

- J'ai quelque chose que tu vas adorer.

Je me levai et l'abandonnai dans le divan, complètement confus. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau dans la baignoire avec du savon pour faire de la mousse.

- Ken-kun, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en toquant à la porte.

- Ouais, ouais ! Attends deux secondes !

Je remuais l'eau pour tester la température de l'eau et faire mousser le savon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Tu fermes les yeux ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéis ou tu ne rentres pas !

- Ok !

J'entrouvris la porte et le vis, les yeux fermés. Je me glissai derrière lui, mettant une main sur ses yeux.

- Je ne vais pas tricher, murmura-t-il.

- Tu risques d'avoir de drôle de réactions, alors je prévois le coup, affirmai-je en plaçant ma main sur ses hanches, entourant complètement sa taille.

Je le fis avancer en même temps que je fermais la porte derrière nous.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, Ken-kun…

Je lui mordillai la peau du cou, tirant son t-shirt pour le relever et caresser son torse. Il gémit, se raidissant.

_On est sensible, Ulquiorra ?_

Je retirai ma main de ses yeux qu'il garda fermer.

- Tu peux regarder, chuchotai-je.

Il osa enfin observer la pièce et ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

- Ken-kun…

- Ça te plait ?

- Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi.

Je tirai sur son t-shirt pour l'enlever.

- Alors tu vas en profiter.

Il se retourna, s'acharnant sur mon dessus pour l'envoyer valser plus loin, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, collant nos deux fronts l'un sur l'autre.

- On va en profiter ensemble, sinon ça ne serait vraiment pas chouette.

Je grognai en attrapant la ceinture d'Ulquiorra alors que nos bouches bataillaient. Lorsque nous reprîmes nos souffles, ses yeux émeraudes m'enflammèrent : ils étaient remplis de désir, les rendant encore plus beaux.

_Il pue le sexe de partout !_

_ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG !_

_Je vais pas pouvoir résister._

- Et si on allait dans ce bain ?

- Tout de suite, Batman.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur ma ceinture, faisant sauter le bouton de mon pantalon. Je m'occupai aussi de sa braguette. Nous retirâmes tous deux nos pantalons, faisant glisser aussi nos caleçons. Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Hey, protestai-je, je ne peux pas te voir nu tranquillement.

Il tourna son regard loin du mien, rougissant.

- T'es gêné ? M'étonnai-je.

_J'avais toujours cru que jamais ne te verrai gêné dans une situation, tu t'imposes naturellement, montrant comment tu étais sûr de toi._

_Tu es trop ADDOOOORRRAAAABBBLLLEEEEEEE !_

_C'est vrai que si tu étais un glaçon insensible, ça serait tellement moins agréable… J'aime tant voir tes émotions dans tes yeux, ton expression changeant en fonction de mes actes._

_Bordel, ça s'est mon petit mec !_

- Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Avoua-t-il.

- Hein ? Je croyais que tu…

- J'étais avec Aizen… mais c'était toujours dans un… lit…

- Oh ! Juste du sexe ?

- Ouais.

Je me raidis.

_Il n'a jamais du savoir ce qu'était se sentir aimer…_

_Je dois réparer ça !_

Je le pris dans mes bras, fonçant dans le bain, nous allongeant dans l'eau et la mousse. Il se redressa un peu pour me regarder, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant mouillés, un peu de mousse sur le haut de son crâne. Il me regardait avec innocence et douceur.

_Trop A – DO – RA – BLE!_

Je riai.

- Allez, viens, ne fais pas ton timide! Tu étais plutôt entreprenant tout à l'heure.

Je le collai à mon torse, je le sentis se tortiller.

- Tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta place ?

- Non, non, c'est pas ça ! Dit-il précipitamment.

_Bizarre, il semble soudainement tendu._

_Oh_ !

Il est tendu contre moi parce qu'il sent mon désir.

_Mais il voulait tellement le faire il y a quelques minutes…_

Oui, avec Aizen il n'y avait que ça donc il croyait que je ne le désirai pas. Et là, il croit que je vais le prendre dans la baignoire.

_Merde._

- Déstresse, j'ai dit qu'on ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu en as envie.

- Et alors ? Plus on attend, meilleur c'est !

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, mordillant sa peau.

- Et on doit profiter de ce bain, on va pouvoir papoter !

- Comme des filles ! S'étonna-t-il.

- ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER DE GONZESSE SINON JE TE PRENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! Grognais-je très fort pour être sûr qu'il ne recommence pas.

Il ria, se reposant contre moi.

Alors on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, riant à deux. C'était comme si on était dans une bulle qui nous protégeait de toute la merde du monde.

Au fur et à mesure, un silence reposant s'était installé. On regardait la mousse disparaître, l'eau commençant à être froide.

- Hey, il faudrait peut…

Je remarquai qu'il s'était endormi paisiblement. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je nous sortis de la baignoire, attrapant deux essuies pour nous sécher. Je l'allongeai sur le lit, le frottant, l'essuyant délicatement pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Je regardai son corps, m'asseyant au bord du lit. Son torse avait au moins huit cicatrices, son dos avait subi le même traitement. En rajoutant celles sur les bras et les jambes, on pouvait compter une vingtaine de cicatrices.

_Il a vraiment vécu l'enfer._

_Et il gardera à jamais des traces de son passé._

_Pauvre gosse._

Je me ressaisis, allant prendre un caleçon pour lui et je voulus commencer à l'habiller mais mes yeux tombèrent sur son membre fièrement dressé…

_Plutôt gâté par la nature, le petit !_

_Mais je reste le mieux garni !_

_Gros matcho pervers qui a un complexe de la petite bite et qui a besoin qu'on flatte son gros orgueil de mec !_

Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'effleurai du bout de mes doigts, je le sentis se tendre, grognant dans son réveil. Cela m'encouragea à m'approcher plus de ce dernier, le caressant avec plusieurs doigts.

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et aussitôt, son corps fila loin de moi, sa main se portant à son cœur, le souffle court. Je me figeai : ses yeux… ses yeux montraient une grande panique.

_Allez réagis, Kenpachi._

- Euh… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai voulu te mettre un caleçon, dis-je en lui tendant le vêtement.

Il se calma instantanément.

- Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me réveille. J'ai eu peur…

- Non, j'aurais mieux fait de te mettre simplement sous la couette.

Je ris, nerveux. Il n'osa pas me regarder avant de se reprendre, d'attrapant son caleçon et de se lever en l'enfilant.

- Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas nourri, affirma-t-il avec enjouement.

Il fila à la cuisine.

Je sais que tu m'as menti, je t'ai déjà réveillé mais jamais je n'ai vu autant de panique dans ses yeux, jamais tu n'as mis autant de temps à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait aussi peur, Ulquiorra ?_

_Si tu ne me dis rien, comment puis-je t'aider ?_

_

* * *

_

Pendant une petite semaine, une douce routine s'installa à nouveau. On donnait cours, cachant notre relation pour éviter tous les commentaires et le soir nous nous enfermions dans notre petite bulle : un bon bain ensemble avant de manger devant la télé et finissant par rester coller l'un contre l'autre, nos jambes entremêlées devant un bon film ou des cassettes des vieux dessins animés.

Il aimait tant les Batman, les Superman et tout ça.

Je moquai souvent de lui et de ses goûts d'enfant !

_Mais j'aime aussi tellement les dessins animés !_

_Gamin !_

_Ouais, je sais…_

Être ainsi nous suffisait pour l'instant, il adorait se coller à moi, nichant sa tête dans mon cou, ou se mettre sur mes genoux pour s'assoir au petit déjeuner pour piquer mes pancakes.

_Il a de la chance d'en faire beaucoup trop sinon ça serait la bagarre._

_Gggrrr, mes pancakes !_

_Trop bon pour être partagé !_

Dés qu'on approchait le sujet du sexe, il se mettait à rougir comme une tomate, mais dés qu'il s'agissait de me rouler une pelle monstrueuse, monsieur n'était plus de tout timide et y aller avec beaucoup d'entrain.

_Trop cooolll…_

Et après une longue semaine, nous nous sommes faits repérer comme des bleus.

Nell discutait dans un coin avec Ulquiorra pendant le cours de kendo, les deux ados préférant cela aux cours.

Je voyais bien que Nell embêtait Ulquiorra car il agitait les mains pour s'expliquer.

Soit il raconte une grande histoire, soit il perd patience.

Nell le coupa dans une phrase et il se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

- ARRRHHH ! TU ROUGIS ! Hurla-t-elle complètement choquée par la réaction de mon mec.

_J'adore l'appeler comme ça._

_Quel autre petit nom pourrais-je lui donner ?_

_Chaton ?_

_Oh oui !_

_Reviens sur terre, Kenpachi._

- Nell, calme tes ardeurs.

Je remarquai à ce moment-là que tout le monde les fixait bizarrement.

- Nell, ça arrive souvent que Batman rougisse… Faut pas en faire une affaire d'état. Soupirai-je.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir.

- Nous aussi on l'a vu rougir une fois, affirma la fraise.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa avant de regarder Nell à nouveau.

- Tu parlais de quoi, Nell ?

Ulquiorra bondit pour mettre sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Rien d'important !

Elle réussit à échapper à sa poigne.

- De son petit copain secret !

Ichigo me fixa et puis son visage tourna à nouveau vers Ulquiorra. Nell sembla faire me même rapprochement. Elle hurla en bondissant sur moi et puis me lâcha en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- NON… ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ALORS QUE ÇA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE JE ME BATS POUR VOUS METTRE ENSEMBLE !

- On voulait éviter ça ! Grogna mon mec. On savait que tu hurlerais comme une hystérique et tout et tout !

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE NE SOIS PAS HEUREUSE ! CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU AS ENFIN TOURNÉ LA PAGE AIZEN !

- Qui est Aizen ? Demanda Hanatarou.

- Son ex !

- Il n'y a jamais eu de pages Aizen à tourner !

- Alors tu aurais bondi sur Kenpachi directement, tel pervers que tu es ! Ca fait combien de temps ?

- On peut te mettre sur pause ou on ne peut pas éteindre le démon que tu es !

- COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- On ne compte pas les jours !

- Vous l'avez fait combien de fois? Enchaina-t-elle curieuse.

- Zéro !

- ARRRHHHH ! CA VA PAS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE ICI À DONNER COURS. GRIMPEZ, JE M'OCCUPE DES DEMI-PORTIONS !

- Nell, on prend notre temps !

- Et ce pauvre Kenpachi doit être frustré ?

- Nell, on fait ce qu'on veut, si tu t'inquiète autant sur sa frustration, tu n'as qu'à monter avec Ken-kun pour t'assurer que tout va bien !

Elle se tut.

- Nell, ça va ? Dit précipitamment Batman, s'inquiétant. Tu sais que je rigolai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu l'as appelé Ken-kun, c'est trop ADORABLE !

Il soupira, exaspéré. Je riai en allant prés de lui, le serrant dans mes bras.

- Elle finira par se calmer.

- Ne me donne pas de faux espoir ainsi, c'est trop cruel !

Je la regardai, commençant un long débat sur ''comment les faire baiser le plus vite possible ?'' avec toute la bande.

- Je crois que le cours vient de s'arrêter. Ils sont trop énervés pour faire quoique ce soit !

- Nell est vraiment une emmerdeuse. Soupira-t-il en me tirant pour nous asseoir sur un banc plus loin, Ulquiorra entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon buste.

* * *

Avec le temps, les gamins ne firent plus aucun commentaire, bien sages. Il avait fallu au moins deux semaines pour qu'il arrête de faire des sous-entendus sexuels. Et encore une bonne semaine pour qu'il arrête de poser plein de questions sur l'ex secret d'Ulquiorra.

Tous étaient surpris, voir choqués de la manière dont Batman leur disait d'aller se faire foutre et de le laisser tranquille. À plusieurs reprises, il avait crié, perdant son sang froid et il avait même plaqué Ichigo contre le mur avant de partir courir pour se défouler.

Et moi, je l'attendais dans notre petit chez nous. Je le vis arriver marchant, toujours énervé vu son air grave. Il monta les escaliers bruyamment.

_Je confirme, il ne s'est pas calmé._

La porte s'ouvrit. Avant même que je ne fasse quoique ce soit, il me stoppa.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas du. Je serai privé de sortie pendant une semaine.

Je riai. Il leva la tête vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, Ulquiorra. Tu fais ce que tu veux !

- Ah ok… Je vais prendre une douche.

- Mais je voudrais que de petit copain à petit copain, on parle deux petites minutes.

Il me fixa, m'analysant.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais un conseil, une demande dont tu veux discuter, c'est ça ?

- Un souhait que je voudrais émettre.

Il parut surpris et s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi.

- Je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse être désagréable, difficile d'en parler mais comprends tes amis qui soient curieux. Tu es tellement secret que ça les inquiète. Ichigo voit bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Donc, ça va être dur mais il faut essayer… d'être moins direct quand on t'embête avec ça.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-il.

- Tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais ?

- Oui.

- N'hésite pas car moi aussi, je voudrais te comprendre…

- Je la voyais bien venir celle-là. S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Tu vas me faire le coup du petit copain compréhensif pour me tirer les vers du nez… Mais non, je ne craquerai pas ! Je ne dirai rien des choses immondes que j'ai faites avec ou sans Aizen-sama.

Il bondit de sa chaise et claqua la porte derrière lui et très vite, j'entendis la douche couler. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

_J'ai complètement foiré…_

_Fais chier !_

Je me levai et me laissai tomber dans le divan.

10 minutes passèrent.

20…

30…

_Bordel, il n'est jamais aussi long._

Je me levai pour aller vérifier si tout aller bien, toquant deux petits coups.

Aucune réponse.

Je toquai encore une fois.

Toujours le silence et le bruit de la douche.

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers la douche, Ulquiorra était assis par terre, endormi. Je me jetai à ses côtés et tâtai son pouls.

_C'est ok, il n'est pas en manque._

Je le pris contre moi et le ramenai dans la chambre, l'essuyant directement. Je le déposai dans le lit et l'habillai d'un caleçon, le recouvrant d'une couverture.

Je filai dans le salon, laissant la porte ouverte pour pouvoir le surveiller.

_Il est trop mignon mon petit mec quand il dort._

Je souris en me faisant chauffer une pizza et je m'installai dans mon fauteuil avec mon repas.

_Faut-il que j'aille le réveiller ?_

_Non, il a besoin de repos._

J'irai le réveiller un peu plus tard et je lui présenterai mes excuses avec un bon petit plat…

_Est-ce que le petit plat est obligatoire ? J'ai toujours très mal cuisiné !_

_Bordel, je deviens vraiment une gonzesse !_

Je grognai de frustration et mordit rageusement dans ma pizza.

Il était 22 heures quand je vis du mouvement dans la chambre. Je me levai et allais à ses côtés. Ce que je vis me figea : Ulquiorra avait les traits tirés, le front en sueur, il respirait difficilement et remué légèrement mais nerveusement dans le lit.

_Ce n'est pas le manque, il a encore deux heures à tenir._

Il se retourna brutalement en gémissant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

- Non, murmura-t-il, je veux pas.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et repoussai les quelques mèches de cheveux en bataille de son front.

- Hey, dis-je doucement, Ulquiorra, il faut se réveiller…

Je compris enfin : il rêvait !

Mais ce n'était pas un doux rêve comme d'habitude, non… Il était toujours paisible pendant son sommeil.

Ici, il cauchemardait.

Je le secouai un peu plus fort, il se raidit, gémissant, tremblant un peu plus, ses traits se durcirent encore plus.

- Ulquiorra, allez debout.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et en me repoussant d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, il bondit loin de moi, en hurlant.

- NON ! ARRÊTEZ AIZEN-SAMA !

Je m'accroupis au sol, ayant mal. Je respirai difficilement, énervé.

_Bordel, pourquoi il a fait ça ?_

Je grognai, en laissant mon dos touchant le mur, je vis sa tête dépassé du lit, étonné de me voir. Puis, il se précipita vers moi.

- Ken-kun, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai cru…

- T'as cru quoi, patate ? Grognai-je, pas content.

- J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me réveille, j'ai été surpris. Désolé.

Je me calmai alors qu'il me tenait prés de lui. La douleur passa.

- Je vais te faire à manger !

- J'ai déjà mangé. Tu as quelque chose à faire réchauffer !

- Merci, Ken-kun.

Il hésita mais il se força à m'embrasser légèrement avant de m'aider à me lever et il fila en cuisine.

_Il avait cru que ce type était venu le chercher ou quoi ?_

Mais si il avait utilisé son reflexe au complet, j'aurais sûrement eu beaucoup plus mal.

Il s'est retenu en croyant que c'était son maître.

_De quoi avait-il si peur ?_

_Il voulait échapper à quoi ? _

_Mais si il voulait lui échapper, pourquoi se retenir ?_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, il parut normal. Nous n'abordions pas les sujets plus sensibles et très vite, il se remit complètement à rire et parler comme d'habitude.

Ses amis au kendo ne l'embêtèrent plus avec son ex et donc, le cours se passa bien.

Et les jours suivants se passèrent plutôt bien. Enfin, en oubliant le fait qu'Ulquiorra se réveillait toujours en sursaut pendant la nuit et qu'il passait une heure courir avant de prendre sa drogue. Et les matins, il se forçait à se lever, même épuisé pour s'occuper de tout.

J'avais essayé de lui parler mais il ne disait rien, juste un petit sourire forcé avec un '' je suis un peu patraque, ça va passer !''

_Ça va passer, mon œil._

Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai été voir la seule qui pouvait m'aider.

_Bordel, je suis vraiment désespéré, ma parole…_

Je respirai un bon coup et toquai deux petites fois.

Il eut des pats précipités dans l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit.

J'osai lever les yeux vers la personne devant moi.

- Kenpachi ?

- Salut !

* * *

Voilà suite au prochain épisode !

Surprise surprise.

Je vais faire un ou deux chapitre de lemon, alors choisissez une position, un endroit où vous voudrez voir un lemon !

Je prends votre avis, même le plus fou !

C'est à vous !

Prochain chapitre vendredi soir prochain, c'est-à-dire le 17 septembre !

Et voici le moment tant attendu…

**Moi** : une nouvelle émission exceptionnel !

**Tous en** **criant** : Trouvons le conjoint parfait à Okanesama, ma beta !

**Pleins d'applaudissement.**

**Ichigo** : C'est pas possible, que nous a-t-elle encore inventés ?

**Moi** : C'est très simple, notre belle et magnifique Okanesama va devoir choisir le petit ami parfait, sans les voir… Elle a le droit de poser une question à chacun des concurrents cachés. Il y a à cinq ! Prête, Okanesama ?

**Okanesama** : Putain de bordel de merde, OOOOUUUUIIII !

**Moi** : On voit tous qui est son âme sœur ?

**Ichigo, idiot** : Grimmjow ?

**Moi** : Perdu !

**Ichigo** : Première question pour le candidat UN…

**Okanesama** : Es-tu borgne ?

**Candidat UN** : NON, BORDEL ! JE NE SUIS PAS CETTE TAPETTE DE QUINTA, JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA PUTAIN DE FÊTE !

**Moi** : Grimmjow, calme-toi…

**Okanesama**, **pleurant un peu** : Mon Nnoitra, il est fort !

**Moi, lui faisant un calin** : Ca va aller… Tu vas avoir droit à plein de trucs trop cools si tu continue l'émission.

**Okanesama** : Ok !

**Ichigo** : Candidat deux !

**Ulquiorra, qui passe la tête du rideau** : Moi, je suis dans le couple de la fic et je veux rester avec Ken-kun, euh, je peux partir…

**Moi, pas contente** : ULQUIORRA, tu fais tout rater !

**Ulquiorra** : Pardon.

**Il se cache à nouveau.**

**Ulquiorra** : Tu peux poser ta question, Okanesama.

**Okanesama** : Est-ce que Nnoitra est avec toi derrière le rideau.

**Ulquiorra, qui passe la tête de nouveau** : Je ne peux pas t'informer sur les participants derrière le rideau, c'est dans les règles.

**Okanesama, faisant les yeux doux** : Pleassssee !

**Ulquiorra** : Il y a un autre avec des cheveux noirs !

**Okanesama** : Merci !

**Ichigo** : Ca part encore en couille.

**Moi, heureuse** : CHUUUUT ! On fait plaisir à ma beta pour la remercier d'être là pour la fic.

**Ichigo** : Candidat trois.

**Okanesama** : Est-c que tu veux de moi ?

**Candidat trois** : Je ne dis non à personne dans mon lit, c'est juste à côté.

**Okanesama** : Aizen, arrête de ne penser qu'au sexe !

**Aizen, tirant un morceau du rideau** : Alors pourquoi l'auteur a déjà prévue la fin et a mis Nnoitra ligoté au bout ? Comme si il pouvait jouer au échec attaché !

Okanesama hurlant, arrache le rideau et voit son âme sœur : Nnoitra, apeuré et surtout attaché.

Okanesama, bondissant sur l'auteur : AAAHHH ! MERCIIII !

Elle attrape Nnoitra et file avec lui dans la chambre d'Aizen.

**Aizen** : NON !

Une pancarte apparait.

_**ON JOUE AUX ECHECS ! NE PAS DERANGER !**_

**Moi** : Je crois que ma beta va bien s'amuser !

Appuyez sur le bouton vert, please !


	10. Chapter 10

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Okanesama : **La team perverse, le retour ! check ta boite fanfic !

**Asakonatsumistorie** : Merci pour ton petit mot !

**Aeal : **Merci de continuer à être avec moi ! Si tu as enfin de délirer, il n'y a aucun soucis ! YEAH ! et vive les échecs ! tu verras au prochain chapitre, GGGGGGGGRRRRR

**Didipsykra** : ah ah ! Toi aussi tu as une dent contre Aizen, tu tenteras de l'assassiner quand tu sauras tout ! Merci d'etre la et de donner ton avis ! N'hésite pas à critiquer si quelque chose ne va pas ! BIZZZZ

**TaichoHitsugaya : **Bon, tu as l'habitude ! EN bas !

**Note :** voilà, je suis à nouveau un peu en retard… quelques heures ! Voici le 9ème chapitre, tant attendu… Je peux le dire : lemon ! Biz !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

- KEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAN ! Hurla Nell, heureuse de me voir venir dans son appartement.

L'endroit était vraiment sympa, tout était simple mais avec une touche de gaité donnée par Nell qui avait décoré contre le gré d'Hirako. Je me souvins combien celui-ci avait râlé, des peintures sur les murs, des vases et de toute la décoration.

- Hey, Nell.

- C'est rare que tu viennes ainsi, entre.

J'obéis, pas bien à l'aise.

- Alors pourquoi Ulquiorra n'est pas là ?

- Car il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai besoin de parler et il reste trop silencieux.

- Il l'est avec tout le monde, viens, on va s'asseoir.

Elle nous fit du thé et s'installa en face de moi, très sérieuse.

- Alors ? Quel est le sujet de dispute ?

- Je crois que tu devines le problème très bien, Nell.

- Aizen.

- Il garde tout de lui secret, il ne veut rien dire et dés qu'on lui pose une question, il perd son sang froid et pique une crise.

- Il perd son sang froid ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais.

- C'est qu'il doit être blessé.

- Hein ?

- Quand on approche d'un tigre blessé, il va être beaucoup plus agressif.

- C'est un être humain, Nell.

- On n'est pas vraiment humain, nous espada. Affirma-t-elle.

Elle soupira et je vis dans ses yeux de la honte, de la tristesse et des regrets.

- Il y a une épreuve que tout espada doit passer, l'épreuve du zoo. Pendant un an, on doit vivre dans une réserve naturelle qu'Aizen possède. On doit survivre sans rien pendant un an.

- C'est terrible.

- Si on veut survivre, on doit devenir le plus grand prédateur, on doit savoir se battre face à des vipères, des cobras, des lions, des tigres et d'autres animaux dangereux.

_Putain de merde, c'est quoi cet enfer ?_

- Ulquiorra est celui qui a le mieux survécu, je l'ai vu sortir de là-bas, on aurait dit un fauve. La manière dont il se comportait, son regard de prédateur, la manière dont Aizen lui a caressé les cheveux et sa réaction. Ulquiorra s'est laissé guider par ses instincts et cela se voyait directement quand il se battait : aucune hésitation, ses mouvements étaient sûrs… Et son regard…

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais la Nell pleurer.

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais, plus jamais repenser à lui de cette façon. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais avoir peur de lui.

_Elle a peur de lui ?_

_Mais ils sont tellement complices qu'on les croirait jumeaux._

Elle me regarda.

- À cet instant, il n'était pas humain. Je suis certaine qu'il en a encore de séquelles dans sa façon de fonctionner aujourd'hui.

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Apprivoiser la bête. Tu dois être là et montrer que tu ne l'abandonneras pas. Serre-le dans tes bras, il a besoin de se sentir aimer par des contacts physiques, par des mots. Il faut que tu l'amènes à parler.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais il reste loin de moi. Je ne l'embête plus avec des questions mais depuis cette nuit-là…

- Quelle nuit ?

- Il s'est disputé vraiment fort avec Ichigo, il a été se défouler, en rentrant il était toujours aussi énervé… On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. J'ai essayé de faire un compromis avec lui mais il l'a très mal pris.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il a été prendre une douche et je l'ai trouvé endormi alors je l'ai mis dans le lit. Plusieurs heures après, il s'est réveillé alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar et il m'a frappé et a bondi loin de moi.

- Instinct de survie.

- Mais il a crié ''non, arrêtez, Aizen-sama''.

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux énormes.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui…

Elle sourit.

- Je le savais, je le savais. Écoute, ne fais rien. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Sois juste là quand il en aura le plus besoin. Je vais casser cette image du tigre qui sort les griffes, il ne restera plus qu'un petit chaton qui veut des câlins et du sexe !

Elle se leva, retrouvant sa joie habituelle.

- T'as intérêt à assurer au lit, je veux entendre ses cris de plaisir jusque chez moi.

- Ça va être dur…

- Quoi, mini-Ken-chan est vraiment mini ?

- Pas du tout ! Réagis-je, bondissant, mon égo d'homme vexé.

_Ouais, ton égo d'homme qui pense d'abord avec sa bite plutôt qu'avec son cerveau…_

Elle ria.

- Allez, viens, rentre chez toi !

Elle me poussa dehors.

- Va faire quelques courses et ne va pas tout de suite chez toi, je vais m'occuper d'Ulquiorra de ce pat.

Elle jeta dehors en mettant ses chaussures.

- Merci, Nell.

- Ulquiorra est comme mon petit frère, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui !

Quelques heures plus tard, je rentrai, les mains remplis de sacs de courses. Je fus interpellé par des voix qui venaient de pièce de rangement, je m'approchai sur la pointe des pieds.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Mais c'est la voix de Nell !

- Parce que ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Regarde-le, il est inquiet, il n'a pas bien dormi depuis plusieurs jours. COMME TOI !

- Je ne peux pas lui dire, un point c'est tout. Il en serait trop.

- Mais à moi tu peux me le dire, ainsi je pourrais t'aider. Tu serais moins stressé et tu pourras être mieux avec lui. Je peux vraiment t'aider.

- À mentir ? A lui cacher la vérité ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais je finirai forcément par le blesser.

- Parle-lui d'Aizen.

- Mais tout ne tourne pas autour d'Aizen-sama, arrêtez un peu avec ça !

- Dis-moi, un cauchemar où tu cries ''Non, arrêtez, Aizen-sama !''… Tu crois vraiment que je peux avaler que ce n'est pas Aizen qui te terrorise ?

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai réellement crié ça ?

Sa voix n'était pas du tout assuré comme autrefois.

- Oui, alors comprends qu'on soit inquiet.

- Bon d'accord… Je vais tout te dire… Si jamais Aizen me retrouvait, il sera furieux d'apprendre que j'ai eu un amant actif… et là, ça va être ma fête et votre fête à tous. Je ne peux pas offrir à Kenpachi ce qu'il veut… C'est une torture de sentir son érection contre moi dés qu'on se colle un peu trop. J'ai envie de le combler, j'en ai peur aussi.

- Peur de la douleur… Il ne sera pas brutal comme Aizen.

- Je n'ai connu que lui à ce niveau-là.

- Mais si ça ne te convient pas, tu pourras l'arrêter !

- Mais bien sûr, ''bon Ken-kun, je sais que je viens de te chauffer à mort mais… désolé de te dire ça, il faut qu'on arrête parce que… voilà… allez bye ! '' … Non mais sérieusement, Nell, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Kenpachi ne te forcera pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Aizen te forçait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Arrête… Ton cauchemar t'a trahi. Tu ne voulais pas.

- Je le voulais. Affirma-t-il, menaçant.

- Tu voulais vraiment souffrir au point d'être…

- C'était un accident !

- Arrête de prendre sa défense ! Aizen va finir en taule.

- Non, c'est impossible, il fera tout, il n'a aucune limite, ça je peux te le dire…

- Alors dis-moi, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il se passait, tu étais son bras-droit, tu dois en savoir plus que tout le monde.

- Nell…

- Ulquiorra…

- Il finira à mettre fin à mon bonheur, je le sais.

- Tu as peur d'être heureux car ça sera encore plus douloureux de tout perdre ? C'est ça ?

- Dés que je trouvais un peu de réconfort, il me gâchait toujours tout. Cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Il ne te retrouvera pas, il n'y a que Kenpachi, Hanatarou, Hirako, Unohana et moi qui savons. Tu peux être heureux à présent.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

- Arrête d'y penser, Kenpachi doit t'attendre, il faut que tu lui parles.

- Ouais, je le ferai, un jour…

Je filai discrétos en haut, rangeai vite fait les courses et me changerai dans la chambre. Très vite, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ken-kun, je vais courir un peu et puis je te fais des sushi, ça te va ?

Je me précipitai dans le salon alors qu'il retirait sa cravate, son pull, il fila dans la chambre pour mettre des vêtements de sport et se mit dans le divan pour mettre ses baskettes de course.

- Comme tu veux, mais il pleut.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

- D'accord.

Il se leva et me regarda un instant avant de me serrer contre lui.

- Désolé de t'inquiéter mais ma vie était un vrai merdier avant… je ne suis pas capable d'en parler, mais tu connaitras tout, promis, un jour.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

- À tout l'heure.

Il fila comme l'éclair.

Une heure plus tard, il revint à la maison, trempé.

- Tu vas attraper froid, le prévins-je.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges… Il avait du pleurer.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il te torture tant ?_

Il fila et très vite j'entendis l'eau couler.

_Bon, Kenpachi tu dois suivre ton plan._

_Primo, ne montre pas combien tu bandes !_

_Deusio, laisse-le venir te parler._

_Trio, sois naturel et arrête de t'en faire en permanence._

Une quart d'heure plus tard, la douche s'arrêta. Et je vis sa silhouette passer en serviette dans la chambre.

_Bordel mon premier point va vraiment être dur à tenir._

Je le vis apparaître, il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux toujours un peu rouge, ses mains tremblantes. Je me levai et allai chercher sa drogue, lui donnant.

- Je ne suis pas en manque, affirma-t-il.

- Tes mains tremblent, tu ne les as pas prises cet aprem, j'en suis sûr !

Il cacha ses mains.

_Il réagit bizarrement._

_Il n'a jamais fait ce coup-là._

- Euh… Je voudrais te parler, très sérieusement.

_Oh_ !

- D'accord.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal au point que tu en parles à Nell. Je suis vraiment désolé mais ma vie passée est tabou pour tout le monde : Hirako, Nell, les espadas, toi… il y a qu'une exception… Aizen…

- Nell ne sait rien ?

- Quasi-rien, juste les trucs les moins graves…

- Je ne suis pas le seul… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi…

- Mais bien sûr que non, Ken-kun, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Affirma-t-il me regardant.

Je me laissai tomber dans le divan, soulagé.

- Tu croyais que je ne te faisais pas suffisamment confiance ?

- Ouais.

Il me prit contre lui.

- J'ai vraiment confiance en toi, tu es le centre de ma vie, je ne peux pas imaginer être heureux sans toi.

Je l'embrassai chastement.

- Mais je suis désolé, j'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça mais si tu as des questions, j'essayerai de répondre un maximum.

- Tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?

- Des centaines de personnes.

- Des innocentes ?

- Parfois, mais généralement, c'étaient les petits sous-fifres d'Aizen qui ne réglaient pas leur dettes, ils étaient plutôt malins donc ils se cachaient bien alors c'était moi qu'on envoyait.

- Et Aizen ?

Il se raidit puis se détendit en soupirant.

- Aizen Sosuke est sûrement la personne que je haïs le plus au monde.

- Mais tu étais son bras-droit, son amant.

- Je ne suis pas fier que ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferai la même chose. Il le fallait. Je le voulais.

Il baissa la tête, la tournant un peu pour me cacher son visage.

- Il était l'homme qui m'avait donné un toit, une éducation, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'avait mis ses idées en tête comme unique vérité… Le réveil a été horrible et je crois que je suis devenu un peu fou et que je me suis laissé entrainé dans le fond jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi. J'avais vraiment envie… de n'avoir aucun regret à tenter de me tuer… Je ne voulais manquer à personne, j'ai tout fait qu'on me haïsse.

- Je suis désolé…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave… Je suis ici maintenant… Je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

_Ulquiorra, on dirait que tu essayes de t'en convaincre… Que tu te forces._

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait te retrouver ?

- Il est capable de tout. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours.

- Et au niveau… enfin…

_Je voulais vraiment lui demander ?_

_T'es jaloux qu'il l'ait eu avant toi, espèce de male plein d'hormones._

- Du sexe avec lui ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu veux vraiment savoir comment j'avais du sexe avec lui ?

- Ouais…

Il ria, nerveux.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, tu es assez étrange sur ce point. Tu sembles nerveux quand tu sens mon excitation mais tu me nargues très ouvertement quand tu le veux pour m'exciter. C'est comme si tu faisais un pat en avant et puis deux pats en arrière. Ça me perturbe un peu.

- Désolé… Je ne voulais te gêner. Je suis partagé entre deux envies.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que… tu ne me désires pas physiquement… Enfin, que tu me trouves mignon mais pas assez pour coucher avec moi…

Il releva la tête et puis explosa de rire.

_Euh… J'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle._

Il tenta de se reprendre, plusieurs petites larmes coulant tellement qu'il se moquait de moi.

_Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !_

Il finit par se calmer.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses le prendre ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais c'est tellement aberrant que je n'ai pas imaginé ça à un seul moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, Ken-kun. Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Au dessus de lui ?

- Bien au-dessus d'Aizen.

Je soupirai, soulagé.

- En fait, je suis mort de trouille. Je suis complètement indécis. J'ai envie de t'offrir plus mais il y a une limite que je n'arrive pas à franchir. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble de faire l'amour. Je suis effrayé par l'inconnu. Que se passera-t-il si je ne te convenais pas ? Comment pourrais-je te combler autrement ?

_Il était stressé…_

_C'était la première fois qu'il perdait toute son assurance._

_Sa carapace qu'il mettait une distance entre lui et moi tombait en miette._

- Calme-toi, je suis certain que ça va se passer. On prendra notre temps.

- Tu vas me faire découvrir tout ça ? Tu en auras la patience ?

_Attends…_

_Bug…_

_Il ne l'a jamais fait avec l'autre ?_

- Mais tu étais son amant. Lui demandai-je.

- Il n'y avait aucun amour, il avait besoin de se défrustrer et moi j'acceptai toujours tout, alors ça l'arrangeait. On ne faisait pas l'amour… C'était presque un besoin sauvage, brutal sans plus.

- Oh !

- Ouais, rien de romantique, il me voyait, il voulait et il me tirait dans le lit et quand ça te terminait, je dormais un peu et puis je rentrais dans ma chambre sans un mot.

- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Il détourna son visage pour cacher à nouveau son visage.

- Je voulais savoir, je l'aimai un peu. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je voulais essayer de retrouver le père que j'avais vu en lui. J'essayai d'oublier le monstre qu'il était. Mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Sorry.

Je le fis glisser sur mes genoux pour le serrer contre moi.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il sursauta et me fixa, hébété.

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et qu'on aime ça tous les deux. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois alèze avec tout ça.

- Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir peur ?

- Oui. On a tous peur au début, c'est normal.

- Je veux le faire avec toi. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Quand tu seras prêt, on le fera.

- Je suis prêt, affirma-t-il.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je déglutis bruyamment.

- Tu veux vraiment, ce soir ?

- Oui… Murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête.

_Il ne va pas m'avoir en faisant ça…_

_Non !_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveux et tellement hot.

_GGGRRRRRRRR !_

_Non, arrête ! Tu ne dois pas me tenter._

Je fixai ses yeux verts émeraudes et me perdait dans cet océan rempli d'émotions.

Il avait abandonné définitivement son masque.

_Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

Peur, envie, appréhension, désir, amour…

_Non_ !

_Oh bordel, il me fait les yeux doux._

_Je ne peux pas résister…_

_C'est ça, c'est ça, trouve-toi une excuse pour laisser ton côté pervers monter en flèche !_

Je souris, l'embrassant. Il se frotta à moi, réchauffant mon corps. Mon entre-jambe se rendurcit, je lâchai un grognement contre sa bouche alors que sa langue entrait dans un ballet avec la mienne.

_Putain, ça me rend dingue._

Je me collai encore plus contre lui, ses jambes s'écartant pour frotter nos deux sexes dressés.

_ET SURTOUT COMPRESSÉS DANS SES PUTAINS DE JEANS !_

_JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER TOUT ÇA VITE FAIT !_

_Non, je ne pouvais faire ça comme une brute, il a besoin de douceur !_

_Il faut que je retienne la bête assoiffée de sexe en moi._

Je le retournai, le mettant sous mon corps. Je lâchai ses lèvres, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas lui écraser le buste.

- Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui ne te plait pas, tu me le dis ?

- Tu es fantastique, murmura-t-il en tirant sur ma chemise.

Nos deux bouches se ressoudèrent, je le laissai me mordiller mes lèvres.

_ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE !_

_IL A ÉVITÉ TA QUESTION ET IL EST EN TRAIN DE TE DISTRAIRE._

À contrecœur, je me redressai à nouveau.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_Il me refait encore ce PUTAIN DE COUP DES YEUX DOUX !_

_AAARRRRGGGGG !_

- Non, pas du tout, Ulquiorra… Je suis pas du genre doux, comme amant…

Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Pense à toi, c'est tout ce qu'il compte !

- Non, pas du tout ! M'offusquai-je.

Je voulus me reculer complètement mais il me bloqua contre lui.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Le sexe, c'est un acte entre deux personnes qui s'offrent mutuellement leurs corps. Si l'un donne et que l'autre ne fait que recevoir, ça ne va pas. Les deux donnent et reçoivent et ça montre qu'on peut s'entendre et avoir un équilibre parfait.

Je vis ses yeux briller anormalement, et quelques secondes plus tard, une larme perlait au bord de ses yeux. Je la frottai délicatement du bout de mes lèvres, y mettant toute la tendresse possible avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, front contre front.

- On va tout les deux penser à notre plaisir, ensemble. Si je fais quelque chose de trop brutal ou qui te déplait, dis-le-moi.

- D'accord… Tu me diras…

- Si je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe, promis.

Il se mit sur ses coudes, collant nos torses et m'embrassa doucement du bout de ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à ma lèvre inférieure avec beaucoup d'intention la mordillant, son regard encré dans le mien.

_Bordel, c'est tellement bon, tellement lent._

Je grognai.

- Tu ne crois pas que le canapé n'est pas adapté pour la suite… Murmura-t-il, timide à mon oreille.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir en effet déménager, sur le champ. Haletai-je, tellement mon corps entier le désirer, mon érection ayant atteint son apogée.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bandé de ma vie._

Je l'embrassai, soulevant nos deux corps, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de mon bassin et je nous portai dans la chambre, je l'allongeai sur le lit, me redressant pour le regarder.

- On s'arrête quand tu le veux…

- Alors on ne s'arrête pas.

Ses mains commencèrent à retirer mes boutons un à un, légèrement tremblantes. Je décidai de m'occuper de lui avec une attention très particulière. Je retirai son t-shirt en quelques secondes, dévoilant son corps fin, blanc, légèrement musclé comme il le fallait…

_À croquer, quoi !_

Je dégageai son cou de ses cheveux et me mis à mordiller sa peau. Il gémit, frissonnant. Je souris contre sa peau, le caressant alors qu'il se tortillait sous moi.

_Intéressante réaction._

- Que fais-tu ?

Je relevai mon buste, le regardant essoufflé.

- Je te fais plaisir, dis-je tout simplement, tu n'aimes pas?

- Si, énormément. Je croyais que tu… enfin, tu vois.

- Il ne t'a jamais donné de plaisir, il ne t'a jamais préparé ?

- Jamais, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mes poings se serrèrent.

_Putain, mais on doit prendre soin d'un amant tel que Batman… Je ne vois ni l'intérêt ni le plaisir à le briser._

- Je vais te faire goûter au véritable plaisir, Ulquiorra, tout ira bien.

- Je me sens bien.

Il mentait en partie. Ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension et de peur. Je le relevai un peu, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je tournai mon corps pour nous faire basculer, lui au dessus de moi. Ses yeux montrèrent de la surprise.

_Je dois d'avoir faire taire cette peur en lui. Si il sent qu'il me contrôle, il sera rassuré._

- Amuse-toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ensuite comprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait me faire, il sourit.

_Oh ! Oh !_

_Je suis mal barré, je crois…_

Il me tira contre lui, et retira complètement ma chemise et il traça des courbes sur mon torse. Il me plaqua contre le lit, il me regardait, redressé sur mon bassin, reprenant son souffle. Il fixait mes abdos, les touchant du bout des doigts, me faisant frissonner.

_Quelle incroyable torture ! _

Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi délicat.

Et son regard rempli de tendresse et de curiosité était tout à fait adorable.

- Tu comptes vraiment me rendre fou ?

- J'aime la douceur de ta peau… J'en profite, ça ne te convient pas ?

- C'est atrocement… bon…

Il sourit, se penchant. Je relevai ma tête pour l'embrasser mais sa main caressa mes lèvres avant de faire tourner ma tête. Son nez se logea dans mon cou, mon corps entier se tendit, je grognai de plaisir et de frustration.

_Ce gamin est un pêché à lui tout seul…_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, le nouveau pêché de la bible : le pêché de '' je frustre divinement bien et TROP mon futur amant''_

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il, joueur.

Il s'amusait de la torture qu'il m'affligeait, en souriant contre ma peau.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Capitulai-je.

Il me lécha, puis suçota un peu ma peau avant de me pincer avec ses dents. Il observait mes réactions.

Il s'occupait de moi comme d'un trésor. Chacune de ses caresses me rendait fou, faisant monter la tension en moi. D'abord, je laissai un long gémissement sortir de ma gorge alors qu'il me léchait la peau telle une friandise. Après je me mis à grogner quand il commença à me faire un suçon pour me marquer, je serrai les draps dans mes mains pour m'empêcher de lui sauter directement dessus.

Je ne pouvais pas lui retirer ce plaisir.

Non, ça me rendait trop heureux de le sentir ainsi, détendu, calme, joueur…

_Plein de vie._

Quand il me mordit, je ne pus me retenir : je secouai nerveusement mon bassin contre le sien, mes mains attrapant ses fesses, le faisant se frotter contre mon sexe dur, palpitant, prisonnier de mon pantalon. Il ne bougea pas.

_J'ai du l'effrayer…_

_Merde…_

Mais non… Il ricana.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Je tiens. Dis-je les dents serrées tentant de garder le contrôle.

_Idiot, tu as perdu le contrôle au moment il s'est mis à califourchon sur toi dans le divan._

Il m'aida à créer une merveilleuse friction entre nos deux corps, sa bouche descendant vers l'un de mes tétons dont il mordilla la pointe. Je criai de frustration, ma respiration complètement désordonnée. Je déboutonnai son pantalon, prêt à défaire sa braguette.

Sa main me stoppa. Je cessai de bouger.

_Là, j'ai du l'effrayer !_

- Je vais… trop loin ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être le premier nu…

Il se leva et alla tirer sur mes chaussettes, faisant au passage sauter le bouton de mon jeans. Il retira mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Il s'arrêta en voyant mon sexe fièrement dressé.

_On m'a toujours dit que j'avais été gâté par la nature._

_Mais en plus cette torture avait fait pêter le reccord de ma meilleure érection._

- Elle ne rentrera jamais. S'épouvanta-t-il.

_Alors ton ex en a une vraiment petite à côté de moi ?_

_AIZEN SOSUKE EN A UNE PLUS PETITE QUE TOI !_

_YYEEEAAAHHH !_

_Mec bourré d'hormone. Tu as vraiment besoin de marquer ton territoire ?_

Je riai.

- Tout ira bien… Je vais bien te préparer. On ira lentement.

Je me redressai, attrapant sa main et le tirai vers moi, lui à califourchon sur mon corps.

- Elève-moi un peu ce pantalon. Il devient gênant. Tentai-je en tirant dessus doucement.

Il déglutit difficilement. Je souriais en faisant glisser la braguette vers le bas. Il me regarda vers un petit sourire, glissant ses jambes sous les miennes pour me bloquer.

_Tu veux jouer, hein ?_

_On va voir qui va gagner, petit !_

- Tu me résistes ? Dis-je, taquin.

- Tu veux le voir disparaitre, je ne t'aiderai pas ! Me défia-t-il.

Je le retournai, me mettant au dessus sous ses yeux surpris. Je souriais, fier de mon effet allant doucement vers la nuque. Il se tendit alors que je léchai son cou.

_Je dois l'habituer à être sous mon corps._

Au fur et à mesure, il se mit à gémir alors que je le faisais frissonner, jouant avec ce petit point sensible qu'est la nuque. Je me relevai un peu et le regardai un instant. Il avait les yeux fermés et reprenait son souffle. Je vis ses pupilles s'ouvrirent et je ne vis que du désir dans ses yeux.

_J'ai le feu vert !_

Je tirai sur son pantalon et sur ses chaussettes, lui laissant son caleçon. Il me sourit, se redressant et me repoussant sous lui.

- Tu aimes me dominer ?

- J'aime te rendre fou pour que tu me domines férocement après ! Dit-il tout sourire.

_Il s'amuse à me tenter, saligot !_

Je déglutis alors que je sentais ses fesses se frotter sur ma verge.

_Oh mon dieu… Son deuxième nom est luxure ou je rêve._

Il se réattaqua à mes tétons, jouant avec l'un et puis l'autre alors que ses mains me caressaient.

_Je vais mourir…_

_Ne pas lui bondir dessus, ne pas lui bondir dessus… _

_NE PAS LUI BONDIR DESSUS !_

_AAAARRRRGGGGG !_

_Il s'amuse !_

_Peux… pas …lui gâcher …son plaisir !_

Il bougea, ses mains et son corps se glissant sur mon ventre. Il déposa un sillon de baisers sur mes abdos, laissant sa langue me chatouiller le nombril. Je sentis sa joue sur ma verge. Je me redressai en le relevant un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dis-je paniqué.

- Je teste sa grandeur hors-norme ! Affirma-t-il comme une évidence.

- Tu n'as pas…

- J'en ai envie.

Il me poussa contre le lit, ses deux mains sur mes épaules, un petit sourire au bord de les lèvres. Je me perdis à nouveau dans ses pupilles émeraudes où je vis tout son désir et son amour.

Il voulait juste être tendre avec moi.

- Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Il redescendit un peu. Sa main gauche attrapa les bourses et les malaxa alors que son autre main se glissa sous mes fesses, les agrippant. Le bout de sa langue toucha mon gland. Je me tendis, soupirant.

_Il va me rendre complètement barge. _

Il continua son petit manège, titillant mon gland sans jamais me donner ce que je voulais…

_PRENDS LA DANS TA BOUCHE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !_

_PUTAIN ! J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ÊTRE ENCORE PLUS EXCITÉ EN PERMANENCE !_

- Ça va, Ken-kun ? Demanda-t-il malicieux.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

_Surtout avec CETTE voix de gros coquin pervers !_

_Bref, un autre type comme moi._

Je le retournai comme une crêpe, le bloquant à moitié sous mon corps. Il me prit en entier dans sa bouche.

_Putain, j'avais besoin de ça._

Ses mains attrapèrent mes fesses, les malaxant.

_Mauvaise idée, gamin._

Je me remis sur mon dos, mes mains sur sa tête pour qu'il garde mon membre là où j'avais enfin réussi à le mettre. Il tenta de dégager ses mains mais il n'y arriva pas.

- Et ouais… Soupirai-je, comblé et fier de l'avoir eu à son propre jeu. Je te les ai bloquées. T'avais pas qu'à jouer aussi longtemps avec moi.

_Merde, je l'ai peut-être choqué._

Je n'eus le temps de relever ma tête pour le regarder que je le sentis sourire contre ma verge. Il commença par un rythme assez soutenu, sa langue s'enroulant et caressant mon sexe alors qu'il exerçait de délicieuses pressions avec sa bouche.

- Oh ouais… Soupirai-je.

Je m'acharnai à jouer avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, les mettant en bataille, bougeant légèrement le bassin pour augmenter mon plaisir.

_Il est trop doué, ce mioche…_

_Sa bouche si fine, sa langue si douce, si taquine !_

Je grognai, sentant ma délivrance approcher.

- Ulquiorra… Je vais… Arrête… je vais…ARRRGGGG…

Je le tirai pour le redresser mais ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, s'agrippant encore plus à moi, enfonçant encore plus mon gland dans sa gorge.

_OH MY GOOOOOOOD !_

- Je vais… retire-toi… pas dans ta…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, poussant un cri lorsque j'éjaculai de grands jets dans sa bouche.

_Oh putain de merde._

_J'ai même pas pu me retenir._

C'est le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie… Je me sens incapable de faire quoi que ce soit…

_C'est divin._

Il avala le tout avant de me lécher partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussis-je à articuler alors que je reprenais mes esprits.

- Je te nettoie.

-Mais…

- Tu n'aimes pas être cajolé ?

- Tu en fais tellement…

Je le tirai contre moi, je me mis au-dessus de lui, caressant la bosse sous son caleçon.

_Elle n'a l'air pas mal non plus._

_Elle doit aussi être dans une forme olympique !_

- Il est temps que tu subisses cette torture.

Je mordillai son cou alors que je prenais son membre en main sous son caleçon. Son corps s'arqua, lui gémissant de pure plaisir. Son entrejambe se colla à la mienne qui relança à machine.

_Hein quoi ? Elle me fait déjà le coup du chapiteau ?_

- Ken-kun, j'en peux plus…

- Il t'en faut peu…

- C'est te voir gémir sous mes caresses… c'est te sentir jouer avec moi… ça me rends fou.

Il haletait, se tortillant. Je retirai la dernière pièce de ses vêtements et je me baissai pour gober son sexe, il cria de soulagement, ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_L'entendre ainsi me fait durcir deux fois plus qu'avant._

- Ken-kun… Je… je…

Il se libera en moi, son corps se détendit complètement.

_Mmmm Quel goût !_

J'avalai le tout et lapai les dernières goûtes sur son membre. Je collai mon corps au sien et l'embrassai alors qu'il comattait complètement.

- Merci… Réussit-il à soupirer, quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front.

_Il faut que je m'assure qu'il veuille la suite._

- Tu veux… continuer ?

- Oui…

Je le retournai et me mis sur lui doucement. Il se raidit, serrant les poings et fermant les yeux, attendant la douleur.

_Hein quoi ? _

_Non, tout mon boulot est tombé à l'eau._

_Tout doux, Kenpachi, sinon plus jamais tu ne pourras t'occuper de lui._

- Si tu te crispes, je ne pourrais pas rentrer. Murmurai-je délicatement.

- Mais c'est meilleur pour toi si je suis plus serré…

- Mais tu auras mal…

- Je suis habitué, vas-y !

_Putain de merde, ce type lui faisait exprès du mal._

_C'était pas du sexe mais de la torture ou quoi ?_

_Je comprends pourquoi il redoute tellement ce moment, pourquoi il a été aussi impressionné par la taille de mon engin !_

J'attrapai le pot de lubrifiant de Nell et enduisais mon doigt de gel.

- Détends-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Je l'embrassai alors que mon index se frayait doucement un chemin dans son intimité. Il sursauta, ouvrant grand les yeux surpris. Je souris, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient pour tester son élasticité. Il lâcha ma bouche, le fixant complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te prépare, tu seras suffisamment serré lorsque tu es détendu pour moi.

Je rentrai un deuxième doigt, enduit de gel et fit des mouvements de ciseaux.

_Il ne semble même pas dérangé par mon intrusion. Ça va sûrement vraiment bien se passer._

_Ça ne fait plus aucun doute !_

- J'ai hâte de te posséder entier, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Alors fais-le, gémit-il.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ça va aller.

Je le tirai, le mettant à quatre pattes, mes doigts en lui alors que j'enduisais mon sexe de gel. J'écartai ses fesses.

- Tu es sûr…

- C'est plus facile pour ne pas entrer comme une brute. Tu auras moins mal ainsi, ça rentrera mieux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le mieux pour toi ?

_J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre lorsqu'il me lâche de truc pareil._

- Détends-toi. Dis-je simplement dans l'oreille.

- Oui.

Je me relevai et poussai doucement mon gland dans son entrée, je l'entendis sa respiration accélérée…

- Ça va, Ulquiorra ?

- Oui, ronronna-t-il.

_Hein ? Il ne se sent pas gêné, il n'a pas mal ?_

Je collai mon torse à son dos, m'enfonçant petit à petit, me permettant d'être entier en lui. Il poussa un petit cri, sa tête partant en arrière par plaisir. Je souriais, bougeant lentement en lui.

_On n'avait plus qu'à profiter l'un de l'autre, ça serait juste simple._

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ou-oui…

Je sentais ses parois se serrer et se desserrer selon mes va-et-vient, rendant l'acte encore plus délicieux.

- Plus fort ! Me supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me stoppai, surpris.

- Certain ?

- Oui !

- Alors c'est parti. Me réjouis-je.

_Et moi qui avais peur qu'il ne me demande de ralentir ou d'arrêter tout ce putain de plaisir !_

Je me redressai, empoignant ses hanches, donnant un puissant coup de rein très lent, il grogna.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui !

Un deuxième.

Ses parois se resserrèrent encore plus.

- Ken-kun, gémit-il comme si il voulait encore plus.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, rugis-je.

Voyant qu'il ne céderait pas, je ralentis le rythme…

Sa réaction fut immédiate.

- PUTAIN ! PLUS FORT ! PLUS VITE ! JE T'EN PRIE ! KEN-KUN, RALENTIS PAAS !

J'obéis, ne sachant rien faire d'autre face à son total abandon, tirant ses hanches pour encore mieux l'empaler sur ma verge sous mes coups de rein. Il criait, s'accrochant aux draps.

Mon rythme était brutal, mes coups puissants.

_BORDEL, ÇA FAIT TROP DE BIEN DE POUVOIR SE DÉFOULER AINSI !_

Soudain, ses parois se serrèrent sans se desserrer après. Je venais de taper sur sa prostate.

Il était en train d'avoir un orgasme autour de moi, grâce à moi ! Réalisai-je.

Heureux de cette découverte, je l'agrippais encore plus, m'enfonçant encore plus loin, mes coups furent plus imposants en lui et nombreux.

Il hurla mon nom sans aucune retenue alors que le plaisir suprême le frappait.

Je sentis qu'il n'avait plus de force, perdu dans son bonheur. Avant que ses bras ne le lâchent, je l'attrapai par la taille avec un bras, ralentissant pour ne pas le blesser. J'allongeai nos deux corps ensemble, continuant un rythme soutenu.

_C'est encore meilleur quand il est en plein orgasme._

Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, je me libérai en lui en grognant bruyamment. Mon corps en sueur se laissa tomber doucement sur lui. Nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non.

Je voulus me retirer mais il se colla à moi.

- Non, je veux que tu restes encore en moi. On est encore plus connecté ainsi.

_Trop adorableee !_

- C'était incroyable.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme… C'est fabuleux.

Il me regarda et sourit.

- Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.

Il posa un baiser sur ma bouche attrapant ma main pour entrecroiser nos doigts, fermant doucement les yeux.

Il semblait si calme, si paisible.

Je revoyais notre magnifique soirée…

Mais ce qu'il a dit…

_Pourquoi avoir été avec cet homme alors qu'il te faisait tellement de mal ? _

_Pourquoi Ulquiorra ?_

_J'ai besoin de savoir pour te comprendre._

Je regardai endormi. Je soupirai et ne tardai pas à le rejoindre dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Voilààà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Prochain chapitre : moments tendres et lemons proposés par vous lecteurs et lectrices donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre perversité ou votre tendresse vagabonder !

Prochain chapitre, vendredi 24 septembre tard au soir !

Bizzz.

**Ichigo, soupirant** : Non, elle recommence !

**Moi** : Et oui, tant que Sidney me rewiewera, je répondrai du mieux possible ! Mais cette fois-ci en expresse car j'ai beaucoup de boulot à rendre lundi. Vraiment désolée donc je vais vers un grand monologue pimenté par une interview d'Aizen Sosuke et de Nell.

**Ichigo** : Donc ça ne part pas en couille cette fois-ci !

**Moi** : Tout d'abord, tu es pardonné de ton piti retard ! Pour le commentaire du premier chapitre, j'adore comment tu décris les émotions que j'ai tenté de faire ressentir à Kenpachi maladroitement. Et je te fais passer un message de Kenpachi…

**Kenpachi, débarquant, tenu par deux** **gardes** : SI J'AI UN MESSAGE POUR LA DEMI-PORTION, JE PEUX LE DIRE MOI-MÊME.

**Moi** : Non, pas d'émission qui part en couille.

**Kenpachi** : HEY, SIDNEY ! JE NE SUIS PAS ADORABLE, C'EST L'AUTRE !

**Ulquiorra, qui souriait, content d'être peinard avec ce qualificatif** : Mais si Ken-kun, tu es adorable !

**Kenpachi, bondissant et faisant passer Ulquiorra sur son épaule** : JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ADORABLE, JE VAIS LE PREN…

**TUT TUT TUUUUUUUUT !**

**Kenpachi part en racontant son prochain lemon avec Ulquiorra.**

**Moi, soupirant** : Bon voilà, il y a toujours un emmerdeur, désolée ! Donc, je continue, en effet, Ulquiorra va encore rencontré un Byakuya qui le suspecte, tu comprendras après. Et oui, je voulais juste rendre fou Kenpachi et faire plaisir aux lecteurs et je pense devoir rajouter les toilettes dans le couple ! Je fais mes couples car je ne veux pas de célibataires dans ma fic, tout le monde finit avec quelqu'un sinon c'est tout triste, et oui Renji et Rukia sont ensemble !Et oui, je prends en compte l'avis de mes lecteurs sinon me reviewer ne sert à rien et je respecte le travail de mes lecteurs ! Alors si tu me donnes un conseil, je vais réfléchir à comment changer un peu pour rendre meilleur !

**Ichigo** : Tu sais que tu es trop sérieuse, c'est flippant !

**Moi** : Méchant, la fraise, tu vas finir chez Aizen… Mais quand ma beta aura libérer la chambre du traitre car elle fait un siège avec Nnoitra.

**Ichigo** : Tu m'étonnes, elle n'attendait que ça !

**Moi** : Pour le dernier chapitre, tu as très bien deviner chaton et tu auras droit à Nelll plus tard ! et je crois que c'est maintenant, juste une dernière chose : Je veux bien être ta beta pour t'aider dans ta nouvelle fic ! C'est comme tu veux !

**Ichigo** : ET voici les deux invités du jour : Nell et Aizen.

**Les deux personnages s'installent dans le fauteuil.**

**Ichigo** : Sidney nous demande pourquoi Nell est-elle si folle XD ?

**Nell** : Je ne suis pas folle. C'est juste que j'ai vécu l'enfer auprès de la personne à côté de moi et à qui je n'adresserai pas la parole.

**Aizen** : L'enfer, l'enfer, tout est relatif !

**Moi** : Pas de dispute vous deux.

**Nell** : J'ai tellement souffert enfant que j'ai un besoin de voir le bonheur et de le ressentir, je ne veux que vivre et être avec ceux que j'aime. Donc, quand je vois Ulquiorra et Kenpachi ensemble, c'est juste parfait !

**Moi** : Et puis, sans Nell, pas de lemon avant le chapitre 3453864, ou de couple… ils sont trop timides, les pauvres ! Nell est l'élément qui déclenche le couple… Donc, Ma Nell n'est pas folle !

**Ichigo** : Question suivante : Comment est la relation Nell/Hirako ?

**Nell** : Hirako est un homme charmant, mais il est comme un père pour moi, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre…

**Moi** : Oui, Nell ne sortira pas avec Hirako mais tout les deux auront quelqu'un à la fin !

**Ichigo** : Next : Ai-je raison au sujet d'Ulquiorra/Aizen ? Est-ce que Aizen violerait-il Ulquiorra durant ses sorties ?

**Aizen** : Ulquiorra et moi étions un couple très particulier… J'ai adoré sortir avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment il le vit.

**Nell, furieuse** : Pour rappel, il a refusé de venir car tu es là… Je pense que votre rupture a été dure pour lui !

**Moi** : Je ne peux répondre à ta question, les réponses vont arrivés avec les POV Ulquiorra et tu perdrais toute une grande partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire. Tu comprendras après.

**Ichigo** : Next : Aizen reviendra-t-il? Si oui décrira-tu la violence avec laquelle il traite Ulquiorra ?

**Aizen** : Bien sûr que je vais venir chercher mon amant…

**Moi** : Avec l'apparition d'Aizen, les explications du passé d'Ulquiorra vont arriver. Et bien sûr, il y aura des scènes affreuses et dures, je tacherai d'être réaliste et de bien tout décrire même si c'est un vrai chalenge que je me lance ! Merci pour tes idées de lemon, j'avais déjà pensé au placard du dojo mais la poursuite dans les bois me parait géniale… je sais exactement comment la mettre ! Merci…. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les review, c'est djà génial d'avoir quelques petits mots alors elles sont juste coool ! ET sur ces mots, je te salue Sidney, ma prochaine réponse sera plus longue.

**Ichigo** : Et la semaine prochaine, cette émission sera suivie des confidences des plus grandes perverses Okanesama et Ulquiorra-lover !

Please, appuyez sur le bouton vert !


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Asakonatsumistorie** : Merci de ton soutient ! trop contente que le lemon t'es plu !

**Aeal : **Merci de me reviewer chaque chapitre ! tu vas voir, la poursuite dans les bois ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! Mais on n'aime pas Aizen-sama, et bien c'est parce qu'on ne l'aime pas qu'il va revenir. Et puis, je le fais revenir pour mieux le faire partir !

Yurika Schiffer** : **Merci de me reviewer ! J'attends un prochain chapitre de ton histoire, petite sœur de mon Ulqui-Ulqui !

**Note :** voilà, je suis à nouveau en retard… je suis vraiment désolée, ça fait trois jours que j'ai la grippe et j'ai 40 de fièvre et donc je ne savais que manger et dormir, j'ai mis huit heures pour écrire les trois dernières pages, j'ai un peu baclé mon boulot sorry. Je ne sais pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Voici le 10ème chapitre, tant attendu… Je peux le dire : lemon par les lecteurs et moi! Biz !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10.**_

_J'étais si bien, des vagues de plaisir en moi._

Je ne veux pas me réveiller, j'ai l'impression que dans ce doux rêve, cette fellation était vraiment trop géniale…

_Même dans mes rêves, Ulquiorra était le meilleur amant au monde…_

_GGGGGRRRRR !_

_Je vais avoir une des ces triques ce matin…_

Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra m'aidera, quand je serai éveillé.

_Oh oui… Mon amant, mon amour._

_Putain, c'est trop bon… J'ai envie d'éjaculer…_

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà fait un rêve si réaliste et si pervers.

_Comment un rêve peut-il être aussi bon ?_

Je grogne, comprenant que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller.

_Je veux rester un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit._

Je veux me mettre en boule mais je sens un poids sur mes jambes.

_Attends… Un poids sur mes jambes ?_

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai, j'entendis un grognement sous les draps. Je soulevai le tissu : Ulquiorra me taillait une magistrale pipe. Il me sourit, lâchant mon sexe, il appuya sur mes épaules pour me faire recoucher, lui à califourchon sur moi.

- Bonjour Ken-kun.

- Tu vas me tuer…

- Tu aimes ce genre de réveil ?

- J'adore… mais tu viens de me mettre dans tous mes états.

_Comment peut-il être en pleine forme si tôt ?_

Il penche sa tête sur le côté, avec une moue coquine.

_Oh oh ! Ca se réchauffe par ici !_

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas envie de bouger dans les premières minutes du réveil. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il m'embrassa, mon sexe se frottant contre ses fesses. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que l'une de ses mains agrippa ma verge et l'enfonça dans son intimité. Je m'arquai, criant de plaisir.

- BORDEL ! T'ES TELLEMENT SERRÉ !

Il commença à bouger, gardant ses fesses serrées autour de mon sexe. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, l'aidant à se mouvoir sur ma verge. Alors que je sentis ses parois se contractaient violement autour de moi, j'ouvris les yeux, sa tête était penchée en arrière, en plein nirvana. Il accéléra le rythme et je me libérai en lui en jurant.

C'est magique.

Je regardai son corps en sueur, ses bras se tendus appuyant sur mon torse, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il encaissait le plaisir. Doucement, il ouvrit ses paupières.

- Alors toujours d'accord pour ce genre de réveil ? Miaula-t-il, les yeux remplis de plaisir et de désir.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux._

_Vivant, même._

_J'avais toujours vu de la tristesse au fond de son regard._

_Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de quoique soit… et pour la première fois, il vivait sans regarder son passé._

_C'était derrière lui à présent._

_Complètement._

- Je suis partant pour qu'on fasse ça tous les matins. Riai-je, comblé.

Il retira ma verge de son intimité et se leva boitant vers la salle de bain. Il me regarda en arrivant à la porte.

- Je vais prendre un bain dans LA GRANDE baignoire, BIEN TROP GRANDE pour MOI SEUL !

Je me levai en me précipitant avec lui dans l'autre pièce.

_Jamais dire non à un bain, le dimanche matin !_

_On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut nous arriver !_

_

* * *

_

- Et voilà des pancakes !

Il ria en posant l'assiette devant moi. Il allait filer mais je le stoppai.

- Tu ne fais pas la grève du petit déjeuner ! Le réprimandai-je en posant quatre pancakes dans l'assiette.

- Mais…

- Sinon pas de sexe ! Le menaçai-je.

- Tu ne tiendras pas, me défia-t-il.

- Je résiste très bien à toutes les sortes de provocations.

Il sourit.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il se leva et vint derrière moi, il mordilla mon cou. Sentant mon sexe palpiter sur ma cuisse, je l'attrapai et le rassis sur sa chaise.

- Une grosse envie ? Ria-t-il.

_Mais comment sait-il?_

- On voit tout à travers d'un simple caleçon !

Je baissai la tête.

_Merde !_

_À noter : s'habiller complètement après le passage salle de bain MÊME le dimanche._

- Mange ! Ordonnai-je en râlant.

Il prit sa fourchette et piqua dans son assiette. J'ouvris le journal, commençant à lire les faits divers. J'entendis un rôle de bruit, je levai les yeux et vis Ulquiorra se pencher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai fait tomber ma fourchette, râla-t-il, agacé.

Je soupirai et je reportai mon attention sur ma lecture, piquant de la nourriture dans mon assiette.

Soudain, deux mains se mirent sur mes cuisses et une bouche goba mon gland. Je jurai en me reculant, me levant de ma chaise qui bascula. Je posai mes mains sur la table et fixai Ulquiorra sous la table, heureux de son effet. Il s'avança, se mettant au niveau de mon sexe titillant le bout de mon gland en le léchant.

- Ulquiorra… Je vais être agressif…

- Tu peux, ça m'existe.

_Ne dis pas des trucs ainsi !_

_BORDEL, JE NE VAIS PAS SAVOIR ME TENIR CIVILISER LONGTEMPS !_

- Prends-la en bouche…

- Non…

- Ulquiorra…

- Uniquement, si tu me promets de me prendre sur cette table tout… de… suite…

- Pas de sexe si tu ne manges pas.

- Ok.

Il malaxa mes fesses, titillant toujours mon sexe.

- D'accord, je promets ! Craquai-je.

Il baissa mon caleçon et me goba, il commença à me sucer. Je lâchai un soupire.

- Tu vas m'épuiser, pervers !

Il ria, ralentissant le rythme, me frustrant. Je poussai les assiettes. Je l'agrippai et le plaquai contre la table, lui retirant son pantalon, son t-shirt et son caleçon. Je collai mon sexe contre ses fesses.

- Putain… Le lubrifiant est dans la chambre !

Il tendit le bras : je vis le tube sur le bord de la table.

- T'avais tout prévu ! L'accusai-je. Tu avais un plan machiavélique !

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai fantasmé avec cette PUTAIN de table… Ca devait se faire ET le plus vite possible !

Je riai, prenant le pot, mettant ensuite du gel sur ma verge, enfonçant déjà deux doigts en lui. Quand il se mit à gémir, je les retirai pour les remplacer par mon sexe, faisant de lents va et vient pour la pénétration.

Quand je fus entier en lui, j'augmentai le rythme, faisant trembler la table. Il gémit puissamment sous mes coups de reins, ses parois se serrèrent : je venais de toucher sa prostate et lui avais donné son orgasme en me libérant. Je laissai mon torse toucher son dos.

- Tu es trop gourmant, soupirai-je.

- C'est pas moi qui étais en caleçon, bandant.

- Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi ça doit être forcément moi alors que tu viens me narguer ? Qui a parlé de fantasmes ?

- Tu es increvable, vilain pervers !

Il prit une grande respiration.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas te satisfaire. Avoua-t-il. Elle est toujours partante, ajouta-t-il en parlant de mon sexe.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me combles.

- On n'a pas encore testé le canapé.

- Après le lit, la baignoire, la table de la cuisine. On n'a pas encore fait le tour de la maison, en effet.

- On a encore du boulot pour notre dimanche.

Il attrapa un pancake et le dévora.

- Tu avais faim en plus ! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu étais trop tentant pour que je résiste.

Je me retirai doucement de lui.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, non…

Il se redressa en gobant le reste de son assiette et il alla s'allonger nu sur le divan.

_T'es pire que la tentation elle-même, chaton._

Je me dépêchai de déjeuner et attrapai le pot de lubrifiant, sautant sur lui et le pénétrant. Il gémit, en tournant sa tête vers moi.

_Trop hot !_

- Et après c'est moi le pervers ?

Je riai, m'enfonçant lentement en lui.

- Tant que tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter, tu vas devoir subir mes assauts !

- Tu seras épuisé avant ça ! Gémit-il.

Et je le fit crier sous mes assauts, l'emmenant au septième ciel.

* * *

Notre vie était juste…

COOOOOL !

Ulquiorra allait au lycée, on donnait les cours de kendo, et puis la soirée était parfaite : grand bain, gros câlins et puis…

SEXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Arrête de baver, Kenpachi…_

Tu dois installer le matos de la salle d'entrainement.

_Fais chier…_

J'entendis la porte se claquer. Je regardai ma montre : 14H37.

_Qui ça peut bien être ?_

Je passai la porte et vis Ulquiorra, essoufflé.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis parti.

- Pardon ?

- Tu me manquais trop et je m'ennuyais.

Il s'avança et m'embrassa avidement. Je m'accrochai à lui, tentant de le calmer.

- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, TOUT… DE… SUITE…

Je déglutis difficilement, sentant une grande pression grandir dans mon hakama.

- On va en haut ?

- Pas le temps, susurra-t-il en retirant sa cravate et s'attaquant directement à ma ceinture.

_Bon OK._

…

…

_IL EST CHAUD BOUILLANT !_

Je le tirai dans le placard, le poussant sur les tapis, me jetant sur lui avidement. Il me retira mon dessus alors que je m'acharnai sur son pantalon avant de le faire voler plus loin. J'attrapai son sexe bien dur.

- Tu n'en peux plus ? Grognai-je.

- J'attends, Ken-kun.

Ce fut le mot de trop, je fis valser le reste de ses vêtements, de mes vêtements plus loin. Je le retournai et commençai à mordiller la peau de son cou. J'enfonçai deux doigts dans son intimité et il en gémit.

- Tu es tout à fait accueillant, j'adore ça.

- Ken-kun, dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

- Tenir ?

- Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui te prends ! Me menaça-t-il.

_AAAAHHHHHHHH !_

_IL EST TROP PARFAITEMENT… BOUILLANT !_

J'enfonçai doucement en lui mon sexe fièrement dressé. Je soupirai de bonheur alors que j'étais entier en lui, je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule.

_Que… c'est…bon…_

- Ken-kun, gémit-il, je t'en prie…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ken-kun… Bouge…

Je me redressai en le fixant et me décidai à me mouvoir en lui. Il se raidit, gémissant. Mes va-et-vient se firent plus brutaux, plus rapides et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Ses parois se contractèrent alors que je butais sur son point G, l'orgasme l'envahissant. Très rapidement, je me libérai en lui, me laissant tomber sur lui.

Nos souffles étaient entremêlés.

- C'est WAOW ! Lâchai-je, heureux.

- Ouais…

- Le lycée, c'est trop nul.

- Je vais sécher plus souvent. Promis !

- Je te ferai un mot d'excuse.

- Tu es parfait comme tuteur.

Je me retirai doucement, me relevant. Il attrapa sa chemise et passa son pantalon.

- Je vais vite aller me changer en haut pour l'entrainement.

Je souriais en enfilant mes vêtements alors qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il se stoppa soudainement et un flash apparut.

_Hein ?_

Je le rejoignis et je fus ébloui par un autre flash.

_Je ne le sens pas du tout._

J'ouvris les yeux et vis la bande d'Ichigo avec Nell qui tenait un appareil photo.

- Alors on sèche les cours, Ulquiorra ? Ria-t-elle.

- Nell, donne-moi cet appareil photo. Gronda mon amant.

- Non…

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? Demandai-je.

_Si ils nous ont entendus, ils vont vraiment me faire chier…_

- On a tous entendu, on a filé du lycée dés que Ulquiorra est parti et on a prévenu Nell. Affirma la fraise, fier de lui.

- J'ai enfin immortalisé ce grand jour… jour où Kenpachi ne sera plus jamais frustré.

Ulquiorra bondit pour attraper la jeune fille qui fila aussitôt.

- NELL ! DONNE-MOI CA !

- Non !

Il se stoppa et la fixa mauvais alors qu'elle bougeait à droite et à gauche.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que Ken-kun et moi on prend notre pied dans TOUT l'appart !

Elle se stoppa net, choquée. Il bondit et réussit à avoir l'appareil.

- HEY ! Tu t'es moqué de moi pour avoir l'appareil… Tu m'as menti !

- Il fallait que je lâche l'info à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant en profiter ! Dit-il en la narguant avec l'appareil photo.

Elle voulut l'avoir mais il réussit à s'échapper en filant à l'étage.

- Alors, Kenpachi, on nous dit rien ? Ria la fraise.

_Fais chier !_

_

* * *

_

Et pendant plus de deux heures de suite, j'ai du subir soit les questions les plus embarrassantes de ma vie ou les réflexions les plus perverses possibles.

Et en plus, Ulquiorra est resté en haut, boudant, alors que je subissais leur putain d'interrogatoire !

_Fais chier !_

Je montai, fâché à l'étage. Je claquai derrière moi la porte, je vis Ulquiorra arriver, hésitant à s'approcher de moi.

- Pourquoi m'avoir lâché ? Putain, je les ai eus sur le dos tout le cours.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? On assume tous les deux. C'est ça avoir une relation !

Il baissa sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_Merde !_

_Il est tout triste._

- Je soupirai et le prit contre moi, il s'accrocha à moi.

- Pas grave, ne me laisse pas juste avec eux la prochaine fois.

- Promis.

Allez… Tu veux faire quoi ?

Il leva son visage vers moi.

- J'ai commencé à ranger les caisses et j'ai trouvé un jeu. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- Bien sûr.

Il fila dans la chambre alors que je me mis à table, il arriva avec un échiquier.

- Tu ne prends pas un jeu facile.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu n'y as jamais joué de ta vie ?

- Non. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait ce truc.

- Tu ne connais pas les jeux ? Tu n'as jamais joué à quoique ce soit ?

- Non. Je sais que les enfants jouent parce que Nell m'a raconté ce qu'elle faisait petite sinon rien.

- Mais tes parents n'ont jamais rien fait avec toi ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il détourna la tête.

_Je crois que j'ai touché à une corde fragile._

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Mes poings se serrèrent.

_Il mentait…._

_Il me mettait sur son passé._

- Viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Il s'assit, je lui montrai comment placer ses pièces et lui expliquer lentement les pièces.

La partie commença.

Trente minutes plus tard, une pièce fut placée prés du roi blanc.

- Échec et mat.

_Hein_ ?

Je regardai le jeu et puis mon amant.

_Merde, il a gagné._

_Non…_

Je me levai et tapai du poing.

- Tu as déjà joué ! Tricheur.

- Non.

- Menteur !

- Non ! Je suis doué pour la stratégie.

- En stratégie ?

- J'ai du monter des plans pour diriger des opérations. C'est le même principe.

Je retournai le jeu, faisant valser les pièces au sol.

- TRICHEUR !

Je me mis dans le divan, croisant les bras sur mon torse, boudant. Ulquiorra pencha sa tête, me regardant. Il soupira et se leva pour ramasser les pièces. Il se pencha en avant, attrapant une dame.

_Je fais me venger…  
_

_Je fais me le faire._

_Je fais gagner._

Je bondis et le plaquai contre le mur.

- Ken-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te prendre vraiment fort ! Grondai-je en retirant sa chemise.

- Ken-kun… Se raidit-il.

- Tu vas m'obéir, compris ? Le coupai-je.

- D'accord, répondit-il après un bref silence.

Je déboutonnai son pantalon, le baissant.

- Termine de te mettre à poil.

Il obéit, je me mis à le caresser lentement, mordillant sa peau.

- Tu vas payer cher ta victoire, je gagne toujours.

Je souris, m'attaquant son oreille.

- Tu sais ce que je veux ?

Il se retourna et me fixa, s'agenouillant devant moi. Il retira mon pantalon, je le fis valser plus loin. Il attrapa mes fesses alors que la bouche goba mon sexe. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et je laissai ma tête partir en arrière, sous le plaisir.

_Ça fait du bien._

- Ulquiorra, je vais te prendre contre ce putain d'échiquier. Grognai-je en voyant le plateau par terre.

Je le lâchai, me mettant au sol avec lui. Je pris le plateau et le mis prés de nous, Ulquiorra s'allongea dessus alors que je lui écartai les jambes.

- On ne l'avait pas encore fait sur le sol et un échiquier… Parfait !

Je mis deux doigts en lui et préparai mon entré. Très vite, je sentis que c'était le moment parfait et je commençai ma pénétration. Je gémis, collant mon torse à son dos, je le regardai dans les yeux. Je bougeai en lui, nous faisant gémir, ensuite crier, nos bouches bataillant un peu, le rythme devenant incroyable. Ses parois se resserrèrent et nous eûmes notre plaisir ensemble, trempés de sueur...

- J'ai gagné ? Demandai-je.

- Tu as la victoire.

Je souris et lentement, je me retirai de lui et je l'aidai à se relever.

- Euh… Désolé d'avoir été si… agressif…

- C'est pas grave !

Il me sourit en allant dans la douche.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, je cherchai Ulquiorra et le trouvai prés de la machine à lessiver.

_Il faut que j'ai une deuxième victoire._

Je le collai à moi, mordillant son cou.

- Non, Ken-kun, je dois m'occuper de tout ce bordel.

- On dirait vraiment une gonzesse quand tu dis ça !

- Moque-toi de moi, mauvais perdant !

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

- Tu viens m'emmerder car tu as perdu et que tu veux une deuxième victoire pour être le gagnant absolu!

- Pas du tout !

Il ferma la porte de la machine et la mit en route. Elle commença à faire ses drôles de bruits.

- Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose, elle est au bout de sa vie, elle vibre plus qu'un vibro pour les meufs !

_Ah ouais ?_

_Plus fort qu'un vibro de meuf…_

_Oh yeah !_

J'embrassai sauvagement Ulquiorra qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Du calme, j'ai du boulot.

- Moi aussi, je veux t'aider à faire cette lessive, inspection de la machine tout de suite et tes vêtements ont trop de tâches, il faut que tu me retires tout ça !

- Ken-kun…

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant et le poussant contre la machine. Il se tendit directement, je mordillai son cou en défaisant sa ceinture.

- Ken-kun, elle va pas survivre, affirma-t-il, la voix plein de désir.

- Si on doit la changer, autant en profiter !

Il grogna et retira sur le champ mon dessus.

_J'ai gagné !_

Je souris, en faisant tomber son pantalon qu'il expédia plus loin avec ses pieds, s'acharnant directement sur ma ceinture. Je lui retirai le reste de ses vêtements et le plaquai encore plus sur la machine. Nos bouches bataillaient furieusement.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Ouais, ronronna-t-il.

Je le retournai, plaquant son torse sur la machine, il gémit. Je mis deux doigts en lui, sa tête parti en arrière.

_Parfait !_

_Il commence déjà à être au septième ciel._

Je me penchais sur lui, ma bouche à côté de son oreille.

- Alors, tu ne m'attends pas pour qu'on soit au nirvana ensemble ?

- Ken-kun, prends-moi MAINTENANT !

Je lui obéis tout simplement, m'enfonçant en lui. Il cria directement.

_Bordel !_

_C'est trop bon !_

Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça.

J'étais compressé en lui, touchant sa prostate, son intérieur vibrer autour de moi, me libérant de ma frustration sans avoir besoin de bouger.

J'étais à peine rentré en lui que j'avais éjaculé en lui.

Je baissai les yeux sur lui : il s'était écroulé sur la machine, les yeux fermés, en plein plaisir. Il était à bout.

Je riai.

- T'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il.

- Mais si, j'adore te voir crever…

- Méchant…

Je me retirai de lui et l'aidai à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Tu veux faire une sieste ?

- Volontiers.

Je nous installais dans le divan et mis une couverture sur nos corps, en allumant la télé. Son petit corps se colla à moi et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule. Sa respiration se calma et devint régulière.

Il dormait.

_TROP ADORABLE !_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain le 2 octobre, sans faute.

Les lemons viennent des lecteurs :

Le dojo par TaichoHitsugaya.

L'échiquier par Aeal.

La machine à lessiver d'Okanesama.

Merci d'être là pour moi.

Prochain chapitre encore lemon donc n'hésitez pas.

Pour les lemons pas encore utilisés, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Suspense pour le prochain chapitre.

Et désolée pas de délires aujourd'hui, mon cerveau n'est que de la bouille. Promis je ferai beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois !


	12. SORRY

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**TaichoHitsugaya** : comment ça laisser ça aux perverses ? J'ai mis des petits moments tendres et beaucoup de lemon ! Et tu risques d'être vraiment surpris pour ce chapitre… Suspense !

**Aeal** : merci pour tes petits com ! Je crois que les perso sont plus fous que nous, sinon on devrait nous appeler tortionnaire et on pourrait être poursuivis en justice ! AU secours !

**Note :** voilà, je suis en retard… vraiment vraiment désolée. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus mais ici ça a été super chaud boulette. Sorry sorry ! Biz !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

. Note de l'auteur: Dans ce chapitre, Kenpachi va avoir des mots écrits par Ulquiorra, je les mets au milieu en gras et entourées par des *.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11.**_

Ulquiorra était vraiment le meilleur petit ami qu'on pouvait avoir… Il était toujours là pour moi, que ça soit pour s'occuper de mon quotidien, de mon corps et de mon besoin de câlins.

Qui aurait cru que cet homme soit le plus câlin au monde ?

Un espada, un tueur qui a vécu l'enfer… est juste un jeune homme qui veut découvrir le monde aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Ça peut paraître prétentieux de ma part mais je ne vois que de l'amour dans son regard dés qu'il levait les yeux vers moi.

Il est juste parfait.

Et il est à moi.

Est-ce que je serai un jour entièrement à lui comme il est à moi ?

Je veux que il me fasse sien… physiquement…

- Ken-kun ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Répondis-je alors que je sentis une main prendre la mienne.

Je tournai ma tête vers ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient. Il ria.

- Tu a l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- C'est quoi ce magasin ?

Je tournai ma tête et souris.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

_Ooooh ! On va bien rigoler !_

Je le tirai vers l'entrée et poussai la porte. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura-t-il.

Je me collai à lui.

- Vraiment ? Parce que c'est exactement ça !

Une petite vendeuse arriva.

- Bienvenue, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit-elle tout sourire en matant mon mec.

- Et bien, nous voudrions trouver un petit quelque chose de comique pour pimenter notre vie… sexuelle ! Affirmai-je.

Ulquiorra me regarda, mécontent.

- Euh non… Je crois que ça va bien à ce niveau-là ! Me contredit-il.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers la jeune fille.

- Il est novice, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

- Venez, je vais vous montrer notre gamme de produit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ulquiorra fut l'homme le plus gêné au monde pendant une heure… Sa tête n'avait aucun prix : il rougissait, me faisait les gros yeux pour que je me taise, soupirai de désespoir. Je me suis amusé comme un petit fou.

Le seul moment où son regard est devenu bizarre fut quand nous nous sommes approchés du coin ''menottes''. Il s'est raidi et n'a rien dit, comme si il était pétrifié sur place.

_Il n'a pas du comprendre la signification sexuelle des menottes…_

_Putain de passé de merde._

_Évidement qu'il voit ça comme une punition ou comme si je voulais le faire prisonnier._

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'est un sex-shop ou les jeux pour gosse._

_Fais chier…_

_Euh… comment lui en parler ?_

- Euh… Ulquiorra… C'est comique de s'attacher mutuellement.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou.

- Attacher quelqu'un, c'est en faire un soumis parfait. Il exécute chacun des ordres de son maître et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. A-t-il rugi violement.

- Désolé, mais ici, on ne doit pas chercher à survivre mais à s'amuser. Tu m'attacheras une fois, tu vas adorer.

Ses yeux m'avait fixé, suspicieux et puis, il avait décrété qu'il fallait sortir de ce magasin, me tirant de force et AVEC toute sa force.

* * *

- Ken-kun ?

Je me retournai et le vis passer le pat de la porte. Il me donna une lettre venant de l'école.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mon rapport mensuel.

_Ouais, le bulletin… _

Je lui rendis.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment ton tuteur, je suis ton mec avant tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas d'autorité sur toi à ce niveau-là. Si tu me le donnes, c'est parce que tu veux le partager avec moi, pas par obligation.

- Je vais avoir un petit problème alors.

- Ah bon ?

- Certain de mes sensei veulent voir mon tuteur.

Je soupirai.

- OK, je vais venir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font chier les profs !

Il ria en filant.

_Mon mec à moi…_

_GGGGRRRRRRRRRR_

- Je me sens complètement ridicule !

- Les cravates vous vont bien, Kenpachi-sensei. Affirma le petit Hanatarou.

Soudain, j'entendis la fraise et l'ananas rire derrière moi. Je me retournai mauvais.

- Taisez-vous, je veux faire bonne impression, les adultes mettent toujours des costards pour ce genre de trucs.

- Oui, mais les adultes n'ont pas de clochettes dans les cheveux ! Se moqua le rouquin.

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE…

- Chut, Ken-kun… Me calma mon chaton, en m'embrassant sur la mâchoire. Tout va être terminé dans trente minutes. On rentrera et je te ferai ce que tu veux à manger !

- Vraiment ?

- Promis.

Il me tira loin des demi-portions qui se moquaient de moi.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- J'ai les meilleures notes dans tout les cours. Pourquoi on aurait des problèmes ?

- C'est vrai, désolé d'être stressé ! J'aime pas ce genre de réunions trop nazes.

- Je demanderai à Hirako de venir avec moi la prochaine fois, ça sera mieux !

- Non, c'est bon ! Je peux le faire. Je suis quand même officiellement ton tuteur. J'assume.

Il ria.

- Je croyais que tu étais d'abord mon copain !

- Arrêtes d'embêter.

Nous entrâmes dans la première classe où trois professeurs nous attendaient. Je respirai un coup pour me donner du courage et nous avançâmes vers eux.

- Monsieur Zaraki Kenpachi et Ulquiorra-san, installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Nous obéîmes.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ulquiorra-san est vraiment un élève exceptionnel. Il ne rate aucun cours, réussi ses interrogations avec la note maximale, il ne chahute pas.

ET bla bla bla…

_Putain, ça fait beaucoup de compliments._

J'arrive même plus à le suivre.

_Il y a anguille sous roche._

- Je suppose qu'il y a un ''mais'', Dis-je certain que ce discours était pour me mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour les écouter.

- En effet, une rumeur court dans l'établissement.

- Et laquelle, je vous prie ?

Il soupira, ennuyé.

- À ce que l'on dit, Ulquiorra-san ne serait pas comme les autres.

- Comme les autres ? Se raidit mon amant. Que voulez-vous insinuer ?

- Vous ne seriez pas hétérosexuel. Lâcha le professeur.

…

…

…

_QUOI !_

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Il me semblait bien que cette rumeur est parfaitement fausse, affirma le professeur soulagé. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi brillant ne pouvez pas être tombé aussi bas.

Mon amant se leva, son poing claqua sur la table.

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de salopards.

Nous restâmes choqués.

- Comment osez-vous me juger ainsi ? Vous n'êtes que de la vermine, vous mériteriez que je vous extermine comme des insectes. Vos paroles sont juste honteuses. JE SUIS GAY ET FIER DE L'ÊTRE. Et vous ne valez rien en temps que professeurs, vous donnez mal votre cours, remplis de fautes et vous vous prenez pour les rois du monde. Rentrez chez vous vous cachez, vous n'êtes rien.

Il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je restai scotché à ma chaise. Les professeurs se reprirent.

- Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel comportement, Ulquiorra Schiffer devra nous présenter des excuses et aussi consulter un psychologue. Cela se voit que ce jeune homme a un problème sérieux.

- Fermez-la. C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien. Les coupai-je en me levant. Ulquiorra ne reviendra plus dans cet établissement. Il est au dessus de cette mentalité. Et je ferai un rapport de cet incident au directeur et au conseil des parents des écoles de Tokyo.

Je partis rejoindre mon amant dans le couloir, il regarda droit devant lui, tapant du pied par terre.

_Il essaye de se calmer._

Je m'avançai prés de lui et me posai à ses côtés.

- Désolé de t'avoir emmené ici. J'aurais pas du. La prochaine fois, j'irai avec Hirako. Tu n'as pas à entendre des conneries pareilles.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Il me regarda.

- Tu ne vas plus venir ici, sauf si tu le désire.

- Je ne veux pas.

- On te prendra des bouquins et tu travailleras à la maison, si tu veux ton diplôme, et bien tu passeras le jury central. Tu pourras encore voir tout le monde au kendo…

- Alors je veux faire encore une fois quelque chose ici.

Il me tira dans les couloirs et il me poussa dans une petite pièce.

- Mais c'est le bureau d'un prof…

Il ferma la porte à clef et me regarda, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

- Il est contre les gays, et bien, on va souiller son bureau de notre mauvaise luxure.

Je déglutis difficilement, il s'approcha en m'embrassant, faisant tomber ma veste par terre.

- Tu es trop chaud dans ce costard, Ken-kun.

Il tira sur la cravate et défit ma ceinture.

- Chaton, c'est pas une bonne idée… Si ils nous surprennent…

- On s'en fout. Je ne viendrai plus ici de toute manière.

Il baissa mon pantalon, emmenant mon caleçon au passage et me poussa sur la chaise. Il retira aussitôt ses vêtements et bondit, nu, sur moi. Il m'embrassa avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain, il se mit à genou au sol, sa langue passa sur mon membre fièrement dressé.

- Ulquiorra, t'es vraiment le mec le plus impressionnant au monde.

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant me gober entièrement et me torturer par ses lentes caresses.

- Je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus…

Il se releva et se mit à califourchon sur moi, agrippant mon sexe dans sa main.

- Tu en es sûr ? Joua-t-il. Tu ne veux plus que je te suce, car je pourrais le faire encore longtemps, pendant des heures…

- Ulquiorra, bordel, MAINTENANT !

Il obéit à mon ordre, s'empalant sur ma verge, faisant de petits va et viens pour ne pas se blesser. Je m'accrochai à ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Nous gémîmes de plaisir.

- C'est tellement bon, grognai-je.

Il ne dit rien, comme toujours et accéléra le rythme pour nous emmener au septième ciel.

Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi et il atteint l'orgasme quelques secondes avant moi.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle avant de nous rhabiller en riant comme des gosses.

Et main dans la main, nous sommes sortis de cet endroit pour rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, tout allait pour le mieux. Les gamins étaient scandalisés de la réaction de l'école et se rebellaient dés qu'ils pouvaient en cours. Mon chaton et moi avions tenté de les calmer mais rien ne les arrêtait.

C'était tout bon.

Et puis, demain c'était mon anniversaire.

19 novembre.

Grande fête avec beaucoup beaucoup d'alcool. Peut-être même trop…

_Non… il n'y a jamais TROP de boissons._

J'avais été faire des petites courses sous les ordres de mon mec.

_Pas sympa, demain c'est mon annif et il m'envoie faire des courses stupides !_

On n'est pas en manque de mousse à raser, on en avait trois bombes.

Et même chose pour les tablettes de chocolat…

_Mais quand on ne peut pas négocier, on ne négocie pas avec lui. Un vrai chef !_

_Je me suis encore fait avoir._

_Mais bon, si c'est pour lui faire plaisir…_

_Le sexe sera meilleur si il est de bonne humeur en plus…_

_Kenpachi, calme-toi._

Je soupirai et entrai dans la maison. Je restai sous le choc : il y avait plein de bougies partout. Ulquiorra passa la tête de la chambre.

- Woaw… Euh… C'est pourquoi ?

- Ben, on est le 18 novembre et demain c'est ton anniversaire, je veux le fêter avant les autres. Demain, il y a une grande fête, alors… voilà ! Je voulais qu'on le fasse à deux.

Je le fixai, hébété, fixant comment il avait transformé mon salon, comment une délicieuse odeur de cuisine roder dans la pièce.

_C'est un rêve !_

- Si ça ne te plait pas, dis-moi… Je range tout.

- T'ES FOU !

Il sursauta, je bondis contre lui et le serrai aussi fort que je ne le pouvais.

- Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait un aussi beau diner d'anniversaire, habituellement, c'est en bas avec de l'alcool. Merci.

Il passa ses bras dans mon dos.

- Je vais tout faire pour que ça te plaise !

Il me tira vers la table du salon où trônaient plein de plats.

_Putain, c'est que des gâteaux et autres sucreries._

_Il veut me tuer !_

- Viens, dégustation pour choisir ton gâteau d'anniversaire de demain.

- Tu as même mis des bougies sur chaque plat…

- Ben oui… sinon ce n'est pas un gâteau d'anniversaire !

- J'en ai combien ?

- 21.

- AHHH !

- Comme ton âge ! C'est la tradition !

- C'est le nombre de bougies sur le gâteau pas le nombre de gâteaux pour l'âge.

- Ben oui, une bougie par gâteau !

- On met toutes les bougies sur un seul gâteau.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, riai-je.

- J'avais pas compris ça… C'est une première, désolé… Si tu veux, j'en fais un grand et je jette les autres.

- PAS QUESTION ! JE VEUX TOUS MES GÂTEAUX !

Nous nous mîmes à table.

- Il faut souffler les bougies !

Je ris face à son enthousiasme et commençai à m'occuper des bougies qu'il retira des gâteaux et nous dégustâmes tous les gâteaux commentant et riant tout simplement.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

- Mais c'est demain.

- Non, aujourd'hui, tu auras besoin de tes cadeaux demain !

Je soupirai alors que je déballai la petite boîte sous ses yeux inquiets.

- Chaton, quoique tu m'offres, je serai comblé, car je le suis déjà.

Je découvris enfin le cadeau en question.

_WAOOWWWW ! TROP BEAUUUU !_

- Une montre, génial. J'en avais pas.

Je la mis directement au poignet pour l'observer.

- Et une classe de sport ! Je peux la mettre en soirée et elle résiste aux entrainements !

Je fondis sur ses lèvres et j'embrassai sauvagement. Il me poussa doucement, je le regardai bizarre.

- Attends, Ken-kun… Encore une chose…

Il se leva et prit un sachet qu'il posa sur mes genoux, baissant la tête et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

- Et voici ton dernier cadeau, dit-il timidement.

- Hein ? Encore, mais le diner, la montre… C'est déjà beaucoup.

- Ouvre, tu comprendras, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

_Il rougit, mauvais signe._

J'ouvris prudemment la boite et restai choqué devant son contenu.

_PUTAIN, IL Y A COMBIEN DE PAIRES DE MENOTTES DIFFÉRENTES, DE CORDES ET GADJET EN TOUT GENRE !_

_MAIS QUEL PERVERS !_

- Tu veux m'attacher ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda, étonné.

- Euh… je pensais plutôt dans le sens contraire…

- Tu veux que je t'attache ?

- Ouais, enfin, si tu en as envie…

- Viens ici, chaton !

Il vint se mettre entre mes jambes, son dos touchant mon ventre.

- Si t'en as pas envie, on ne le fait pas ainsi… Je peux comprendre que tu n'es pas le même point de vue à ce niveau-là.

- Non, c'est bon… Je veux juste te montrer que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

Je lui souris, l'embrassant doucement.

- On va aller se mettre dans la chambre, ça sera mieux.

Je le tirai délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je nous allongeai sur le lit, retirant ses vêtements en caressant son corps. Sa respiration se calmait au fur et à mesure.

_Je dois apprivoiser la bête…_

Et il se retrouva nu contre moi, ses yeux observant chacun de mes gestes avec une grande attention. Je lui mordillai l'oreille.

- On va prendre les menottes avec la fourrure léopard, darling.

Il acquiesça, j'attrapai alors la boîte et passai doucement ses poignets dans les menottes, accrochant ses dernières au sommier du lit par une chaine séparée.

Je le sentis commencer à trembler.

- Chuuuut ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien, on arrête dés que tu le veux. Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

Je mordillai son cou, caressant son corps avec le plus d'amour et de tendresse possible. Petit à petit, ses tremblements cessèrent, alors je décidai de m'occuper de lui très particulièrement.

Ma langue lécha son sexe durci par l'envie. Je le léchai, le frustrai lentement.

- Ken-kun, gémit-il, s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait quoi ?

- Je vais mourir… J'en ai besoin.

- Non, je vais te faire crier de frustration, j'ai envie de jouer.

Et hop, le stress partit…

Je m'amusai à le voir se tortiller pour avoir plus de contact sans qu'il s'y parvienne, lâchant des grognements de frustration.

Soudain, sans que je ne réussisse à comprendre, son corps pivota, me faisant basculer contre le matelas, le corps d'Ulquiorra au-dessus de moi, les bras tendus au bout de la chaine et son membre dans ma bouche.

Il soupira de satisfaction.

- Désolé, tu m'as poussé à bout.

Je souris contre son membre et commençai à le sucer pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait et rapidement, il fut soulagé de toute sa frustration.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, me laissant aller au-dessus de lui.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir ainsi ?

- Oui…

- Mais par rapport à ta façon de pensée…

- C'était stupide… Je dois avancer et je vais le faire dés maintenant en m'offrant à toi de cette façon!

Il me sourit, alors je l'embrassai lentement. Je lui fis le plaisir de faire un petit striptease qui le fit ricaner. Je le retournai doucement et vint m'allonger sur lui.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

- Je sais.

Il tourna la tête pour m'embrasser et délicatement, j'entrai en lui. Une fois entièrement en lui, je bougeai afin de nous envoyer en septième ciel.

_Rien que nous deux, dans notre bulle qui nous protégeait de tout._

_

* * *

_

- BOOOON ANNI-VEEEEEEEER-SAIREEEEEEE KENPACHIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla tout le monde.

Ulquiorra m'avait obligé à me promener toute la journée avec Hanatarou, Nell et Hirako pour qu'il puisse tout préparer.

Et il avait encore réussi à m'emmener dans un autre univers.

La salle avait un plafond de ballons noirs, blancs, gris et argentés. Une grande boule disco illuminait la pièce, plusieurs tables étaient magnifiquement dressées, avec des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool et de gâteaux de tous les parfums.

_Extraordinaire_.

Je le vis parmi tous les jeunes du kendo, des parents. Il semblait stressé, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en levant mon pouce. Il sourit directement et vint à mes côtés.

- Bon anniversaire, Ken-kun.

- Tout est parfait !

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Hey ! Tu l'as tout le temps, laisse-nous ce soir. Râla la fraise.

Ulquiorra se recula et tous vinrent me saluer.

_Ouais ! PLEIN DE CADEAUX !_

Et la soirée fut juste extraordinaire. Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient là. Jamais je n'avais autant mangé et bu.

J'avais beau finir mon morceau de gâteau ou mon verre, comme par magie, mon verre se remplissait et un morceau de gâteau se trouvait dans mon assiette.

_Et le pire était que c'était exactement celui que je voulais._

_Il doit y avoir un géni qui lit dans mes pensées._

_J'ai envie de voir mon chaton… ça fait trop longtemps…_

- Ken-kun, ça va ?

Je tournai la tête et vis Ulquiorra.

- Il y a bien un géni.

- Pardon ?

- C'est bizarre, tous mes vœux s'exaucent ce soir.

Il ria. Nell arriva.

- Il est mort bourré ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, râlai-je.

- Ken-kun, il est six heures du matin, beaucoup sont rentrés dormir.

Je vis la tête blonde d'Hirako qui tentait de ne pas se moquer de moi.

- Je vais le monter, affirma mon chaton.

- Tu vas savoir tout gérer, tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?

- Rentrez… merci d'être venu. Je gère.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de la soirée à tout surveiller, tu as de grandes cernes.

- T'inquiète pas.

Je sentis qu'on levait mon corps. Ma tête se retourna contre le cou d'Ulquiorra, mes bras sur ses épaules. Je m'amusai à mordiller sa peau.

- Il n'en a pas fini avec toi. Ria Nell.

- Rentre chez toi, tercia !

- Mais…

Hirako l'emmena avec un grand au revoir. Je sentis qu'on bougeait mais mes pieds ne faisaient rien.

_Ils touchent même pas le sol._

_Bug._

- Ne remue pas, Ken-kun. Je vais avoir du mal à te porter.

- Tu es capable de me porter ?

- Je sais porter au moins trois fois mon poids… Enfin, j'ai pas encore essayé au dessus.

- T'es un super héros…

- Mais non… Les supers héros sont gentils.

Je sentis une matière moelleuse sous moi. J'étais dans mon lit.

- Mais tu es gentiiiil !

Il me regarda tristement et me caressa les cheveux. Il retira mes habits juste après.

- Endors-toi.

Il me mit dans la couette, je fermai les yeux. Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse mal… J'aurais pas du t'emmener dans tout cela.

Et je m'endormis.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ouvris doucement les yeux.

AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE !

- Ma tête, soupirai-je.

Je me tournai et vis un verre d'eau avec deux cachets avec un petit mot.

***Pour ton mal de tête !***

Ça c'est mon chou !

Je pris les deux pilules et tentai de me souvenir de la fin de la soirée…

_Oh nooon…_

Je ne me souviens de rien après le départ de la fraise et de l'ananas.

_Pourvu que je n'ai pas emmerdé mon chaton._

Je me levai et filai sous la douche.

Je mis un pantalon et fonçai en cuisine où trônaient plusieurs assiettes avec des pancakes et des petits morceaux de gâteaux.

_Il pense toujours à tout._

Je vis un autre petit mot.

***Bon ap' !***

Je m'assis et commençai la dégustation avant de descendre pour ranger le bordel.

Je fus tout à fait surpris en voyant Ulquiorra donner cours aux mioches.

- Bonjours Ken-kun. Bien dormi ?

- Mais… Les cours commencent à trois heures, on est mercredi.

- Il est quatre heures, va encore faire une sieste. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Mais tout était en désordre !

- J'ai tout rangé !

Il ria.

- Je te jure que je gère tout, va récupérer de ta soirée.

J'obéis sans réfléchir et grimpai m'installer dans le divan.

* * *

Il me fallut deux jours pour récupérer de cette énorme soirée. Les adolescents se sont moqués de moi et je pus voir toutes les photos où je faisais des grimaces.

Mais tout ce bonheur se termina avec une affreuse nouvelle.

Hirako et Nell sont arrivés, paniqués en courant.

- Ulquiorra, dis-nous que tu sais.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Aizen… Il va faire une grande révolution. Il va terroriser tout le monde. S'horrifia-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à table, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il va enlever des enfants dans un quart des maisons de Tokyo en une nuit, affirma Hirako.

_Enlever un quart des enfants de Tokyo._

- Pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je.

- Pour les entrainer, pour former une armée pour devenir le chef du Japon. Dit simplement mon amant.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Tu as du toucher à beaucoup de choses. Ton témoignage devant un tribunal pourrait peut-être les sauver.

Ulquiorra baissa la tête. Nell se fixa avec espoir.

- Tu gérais tout ce qu'il se passait, tu nous donnais les missions. Aizen ne faisait rien, tu dois avoir des documents de ce qu'il ordonnait… t'ordonnait !

- Non.

- Tu n'as rien conservé ?

- Si. Au manoir.

- Mais Aizen peut les trouver… Il va les faire brûler.

- Ils sont cachés, il ignore qu'ils existent.

- Parfait ! Se réjouit Hirako. On prend d'assaut le manoir et on pourra le condamner.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Comment ça non ? Interrogea le blond.

- Si Aizen voit une seule voiture de police, il fera peter le manoir avec tout le monde dedans. Il regardera de loin l'explosion. Aucun survivant, aucun témoin.

- Mais si on le surprend ?

- Il le saura. Il a toujours un plan d'avance. Ses enfants sont déjà condamnés.

- NON ! Cria Nell. ON PEUT LES SAUVER !

- Non. Vous pouvez essayer, mais je ne ferai rien.

- TU NE VEUX RIEN FAIRE ? TU VEUX LES ABANDONNER ?

- Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Tentez quoique ce soit et vous allez tous mourir.

- Mais… on ne peut pas… ne rien faire !

- Sauver votre peau… Aizen-sama aura toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde.

- COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ? TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS, TU DIS TOI-MÊME QUE PERSONNE NE LE CONNAIT !

- Moi je sais de quoi il est capable !

- Vraiment ?

- PARFAITEMENT ! J'AI FAIT MOI-MÊME LE PLAN POUR ENLEVER SES GOSSES À SES CÔTÉS. JAMAIS IL N'A FIAT UN PLAN TOUT SEUL DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS CUARTO. TU PEUX ME METTRE TOUS SES CRIMES SUR MON DOS CAR JE SUIS AUSSI AUTANT RESPONSABLE QUE LUI ! ET ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR !

Il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hirako se laissa tomber dans le divan.

- Les enfants vont être enlevés dans 15 jours et on ne peut rien faire.

- On peut toujours essayer, tentai-je.

- Non… Ulquiorra fait toujours des plans incroyables. Il prévoit toujours tout. Il n'y a aucune faille.

- Pourquoi ne rien dire ? Râla Nell.

- Je refuse de lui parler à nouveau tant qu'il n'aura pas tout dit !

- Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour tenter de trouver un plan.

Et aussitôt je filai à la recherche de mon amant.

_Il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir été le bras-droit de ce salaud…_

_Il doit s'en vouloir de tout ce qu'il se passait. _

_De condamner ses enfants._

Il a du courir pour éliminer tout le stress et son malheur. Alors je me suis précipité dans les bois aux alentours de la ville.

Très vite, j'ai trouvé sa silhouette assise prés du bord du lac. Il regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux vides. Je me suis assis à côté de lui.

- La lune donne bien dans le lac.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours furieux. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il bondit loin de moi.

- VA-T-EN !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- CAR JE SUIS MAUVAIS ! JE SUIS UN SALAUD, UN TUEUR…

- Tu étais…

- NON ! PERSONNE NE POURRA ME CHANGER ! JE VAIS DÉTRUIRE CE MONDE QUE JE LE VEILLE OU NON…

- Tu exagères…

- JE TE DÉTRUIRAI. JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL ! CA VA ARRIVER MÊME SI JE NE LE VEUX PAS.

Je me relevai et je pris contre moi, ses épaules tremblèrent.

- Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller !

Lentement, je l'embrassai, essuyant ses larmes de ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Viens.

Je le fis s'assoir, attrapant ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas te voir triste, plus jamais.

Je retirai son t-shirt, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tout va bien aller. Je te le promets.

Et tout doucement, je nous emmenai dans un rêve où plus aucun problème n'existait.

_Un endroit où juste notre amour régnait._

_Un endroit où nos corps se mêlaient tendrement, sauvagement, tel qu'on en avait envie._

_Un endroit où il n'existe plus de peur._

_

* * *

_

Ce soir là, Ulquiorra s'endormit dés que nous sommes rentrés.

Le lendemain, Hirako revint à la charge et Nell lui téléphona pour l'engueuler.

Il était toujours aussi mal, aussi triste.

Si je ne trouvais pas une solution, il allait devenir complètement fou.

_ARRRRG !_

_Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ?_

Je lâchai la malle à linge sur la table.

Ulquiorra était parti faire un tour en ville, reconduisant Hanatarou. Je commençai à ranger nos affaires.

Ce putain de maniaque a encore réussi à m'avoir.

Je passai dans la chambre pour prendre ce qu'il restait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bureau.

Le cahier d'Ulquiorra était là.

Si je le lis, je pourrais tout dire à Hirako et Ulquiorra serait tranquille.

Je pourrais enfin savoir.

Je pris son cahier et ouvris la première page.

_***Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie.**_

_**J'ai fait le mal et j'aimais ça…**_

_**Je suis pourri jusqu'à l'os.**_

_**J'étais le serviteur du diable, jusqu'à le dépasser…**_

_**Et pourtant je m'en moque.**_

_**Je suis mauvais et puis c'est tout.**_

_**Je manipule les gens comme je le veux, c'est si simple.***_

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je tournai plusieurs pages n'osant lire. Je me stopper à nouveau.

***Une année s'est encore passée. J'obéissais à Aizen-sama, mon maître. Je ne voyais que lui ou des adversaires que j'écrasai. Je lisais et apprenais tout sur la guerre et j'en étais fier.**

_**Car j'étais le préféré d'Aizen-sama.**_

_**Et j'en étais fier.***_

Non, non… C'est impossible… pas ça.

Je continuai à feuilleter les pages.

_***Il me voulait, il me voulait car j'étais une force de la nature. Je serai son chef-d'œuvre.***_

Pourquoi écris-tu cela encore aujourd'hui, Ulquiorra ?

Je continuai ma recherche.

_***Je le savais, j'avais vendu mon âme au diable lui-même. Et alors ?***_

_Tu le sais qu'il est mauvais…_

***- Aizen-sama, je vous ai préparé des crèmes brûlées.**

**- Tu es parfait, Ulquiorra. Pour tous ses services que tu m'as rendus, veux-tu quelque chose ?**

**- Donnez-moi la permission de sortir une heure du manoir, je serai de retour aussi tôt.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour tuer quelqu'un.**

**- Une vengeance ?**

**- Oui, Aizen-sama.**

**- Je crois comprendre de qui il s'agit. C'est d'accord mais avant, je veux quelque chose de bien précis de toi… quelques chose que tu ne m'as pas encore donnée.**

**- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Aizen-sama.**

**- Absolument tout ?**

**- Absolument, Aizen-sama.**

**Alors il m'a tiré et m'a allongé sur le lit.**

**J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il allait se passait. Mais je devais. Sinon je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais.**

**Est-ce de la prostitution ?**

_**Oui, j'en suis certain.**_

_**Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à vendre mon corps en diable.***_

Tu as vendu ton corps pour pouvoir te venger…

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Ulquiorra ?_

***J'ai escaladé le mur et je me suis introduit dans la maison, j'ai allumé une cigarette.**

**Il était dans le salon avec une femme et un bébé.**

**Il me dégouta.**

**Il me vit directement.**

**- Ulquiorra…**

**Il s'est tendu et a bondi pour fuir mais j'étais plus rapide. Je l'ai repoussé, le balançant sur la table.**

**- Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'échapper.**

**Et j'ai sorti mon gun le pointant vers lui.**

**- Tu vas t'enfuir et me laisser les buter ? T'es un véritable salopart.**

**- Je sais que tu me veux, moi et uniquement moi. Laissez-les et tue-moi.**

**- Va avec ta superbe famille contre le mur, serre-les contre toi et dis-leur que tout ira bien.**

**Il obéit, serrant cette femme et ce gosse contre lui.**

_**Normalement, c'était maman et moi qui devrions être dans ses bras, pas eux !**_

**Je les haïssais. Ils avaient pris mon seul espoir de vie.**

**Alors je n'ai pas hésité.**

**J'ai sorti mon couteau, m'approchant.**

**- Sépare-toi d'eux, dis-leur au revoir.**

**À nouveau, il m'a obéi. Et d'un geste vif, mon arme a transpercé la femme. Il a hurlé mais n'osa bouger, mon gun étant dans sa direction. Sa femme était morte, poignardée droit dans le cœur. Le bébé se mit à hurler. J'ai tué à nouveau, faisant taire ses horribles cris, tout comme je venais de le faire avec sa mère.**

**J'ai tourné mes yeux vers lui, il pleurait recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'ai rangé mon gun et ait mis un gant en cuir. Je me suis avancé vers lui.**

**Il n'a rien tenté pour se sauver, rien du tout.**

**Ma main l'a transpercé, lui agrippant le cœur, il a battu quelques fois entre ma main avant de s'arrêter. Alors je le lui ai arraché, le laissant tomber sur son corps.**

**J'aurais du être heureux, soulagé. J'avais tué celui qui a tué ma mère, celui qui m'a condamné.**

**Mais rien…**

_**Je ne ressentais rien.***_

Tu as tué ton propre père… Comment as-tu pu ? Et cette femme et ce gosse ?

***Toute sa colère est tombée.**

_**Elle savait que je savais.**_

**Elle m'a pris contre elle pour qu'on se réconforte.**

_**Mais je ne ressentais plus rien.**_

**Elle le savait et pourtant j'étais dans ses bras.**

**Et je le savais aussi.**

_**J'étais un monstre et rien d'autre. Et alors ?**_

_**J'étais le soumis du diable.**_

_**Il avait enfin gagné.***_

Nell lui a pardonné ça ?

***Ce soir-là, il était 23H30 quand elle entra dans le manoir avec moi. Aizen-sama nous attendait.**

**- Tu es enfin prêt Ulquiorra. Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre ta véritable place, prétendant du cuarto espada.**

**Il descendit les escaliers, suivi de toute l'espada.**

**- Pour tes 11ans, tu te battras à mort avec le cuarto. Ton avenir dépend de cette victoire. Tu peux devenir mon bras droit ou mourir.**

**J'aurais du choisir de mourir, je n'aurais même pas du tenter de me débattre. J'aurais du me mettre à genou et le laissai me tuer d'un simple geste.**

**Mais non, j'en voulais au monde entier de me laisser nager dans le malheur.**

_**Je tuerai toute cette vermine. Je nettoierai le monde de leur sang impur, dégueulasse. Les déchets ne doivent pas vivre sur ce monde.**_

_**J'étais né dans ce but.**_

**- Je le ferai, Aizen-sama.***

Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé ?

***Je m'approchai de ma proie, proie que j'allai exécuter.**

**- Tu es le cuarto espada, espada du vide. Ton rôle est de nettoyer le monde de la vermine. Tu ne dois rien ressentir quand tu arraches une vie car tu ne ressens ni peine, ni douleur, ni joie. Tu es juste là pour faire ce que les autres n'arrivent pas à faire, tu es le dernier recours car là où tous les autres ont échoué, tu dois réussir.**

**J'arrachai mon zanpakuto de son corps, il mit sa main sur sa plaie.**

**- Mais le pire chez le cuarto espada, c'est qu'on n'a aucune pitié.**

**Et j'assenai mon dernier coup, en plein cœur, le corps de ma proie s'étendit dans la marre de son propre sang.***

Il nous considère comme de la vermine ?

***- Voyons, Ulquiorra. Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Tu n'es rien si il n'y a pas l'espada.**

_**Oui, j'étais une arme faite de chair et de sang. Je n'étais rien d'autre…**_

_**Enfin, si…**_

_**J'étais la nouvelle pute du diable…**_

_**Je suis né pour le satisfaire. C'était ma vie, mon destin.***_

Est-ce ainsi que tu aimais cet homme ?

M'aimes-tu comme lui ?

_***J'ai fait ce que je devais faire… J'ai tué… tué plus de 500 personnes de manières horribles.**_

_**J'étais le chef-d'œuvre du diable.**_

_**À tel point que j'étais pire que lui aujourd'hui.***_

Je refermais son journal et le balançai.

- PUTAIIIIIIIN !

_Il me manipulait. Il s'est joué de moi. _

_Il ne m'a jamais aimé._

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit, je le fixai du divan. Il ramassa son journal, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

- Tu l'as lu en entier ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Ce qu'il est marqué ?

- Oui.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Réponds.

- Tu le sais, non ? Tu connais déjà la réponse. Dit-il simplement.

- Putain, est-ce que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce putain de journal est vrai ? Toutes ses choses horribles ?

_C'était vrai._

Il ne dit rien, alors j'explosai.

- TU AS TUÉ TON PROPRE PÈRE ! TU AS TUÉ SA FAMILLE, DES INNOCENTS ! ET TU AS MANIPULÉ TOUT LE MONDE, TU AS VENDU TON CORPS COMME LES PUTES POUR AVOIR CE QUE TU VOULAIS ? M'AS-TU VENDU TON CORPS POUR MIEUX ME MANIPULER ? TU AS TUÉ PLUS DE 500 PERSONNES ! T'ES UN MEURTRIER !

Il a gardé le silence, sa main se portant à sa bouche, je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues et il s'enfuit.

_Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? _

_Pourquoi ce déchirement dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi cette tristesse ?_

Je ne comprenais pas.

Il n'avait pas réagi comme je l'avais prévu.

_Il devait sourire, me regardait d'un air froid et dire…_

_**« Et ouais, je t'ai eu jusqu'au bout. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tu n'es qu'un déchet. »**_

_Et puis partir de son air fier._

_Mais il avait fui, tel un enfant apeuré, perdu, blessé…_

_Mais surtout rempli de honte en lui._

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre clef. Plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner.

Certains lemons viennent de mes chers lecteurs.

La chaise d'Okanesama ( et moi je rajoute dans l'école !) et aussi les petites menottes pour attacher notre Ulquiorra !

La douce ballade dans les bois de TaichoHItsugaya.

Prochain chapitre vendredi soir sans faute, c'est juré craché !

Et si j'ai beaucoup de review, promis vous aurez même une petite émission !

Biz !


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE de l'AUTEUR: attention, j'ai remplacé mon mot d'excuse par un chapitre donc, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, lisez le chapitre ''SORRY'' avant celui-ci. Bonne lecture.

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Aeal** : merci d'être toujours là ! et oui, Ken-kun a fait une méga bêtise et les choses ne vont pas aller mieux ! Bonne lecture !

**Lilith Yorlane** : merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Tu peux faire toutes les remarques que tu veux, ça m'aide beaucoup. Je vais tenter de corriger mais pas facile, mauvaise habitude. Et oui, Ken-kun BAKA ! Maintenant c'est juste la merde ! Biz

**Note :** voilà, le douzième chapitre ! Yes, je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois ! Ce chapitre est la clef de l'action et à partir de maintenant, préparez vos mouchoirs car plus de lemons et plus de bonnes nouvelles ! Biz

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.Note de l'auteur: kenpachi va reprendre les mots du journal d'Ulquiorra, pour bien les différencier, je les mets en gras.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12.**_

Je m'appelle Zaraki Kenpachi.

Et voici mon histoire.

Je suis né un 19 novembre à Tokyo.

Mes parents, Hagi Zaraki et Saya Hina, étaient des gens charmants, adorables, aimants. Ils m'ont offert tout l'amour que j'ai toujours voulu.

Alors je leur donnai tout ce que je pouvais.

J'étais sage, obéissant et poli.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de compliqué.

Petit, j'ai toujours été l'enfant discret, plus petit que tous les autres en classe, le petit intello rejeté.

Combien de fois se sont-ils moqués de moi ?

Je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je m'en fous.

Tous les mioches sont les mêmes : méchants, stupides et bruyants.

_Au grand jamais je ne serais prof!_

Si on m'avait dit qu'il existait pire que les enfants, je n'aurais jamais pu croire cette personne : en primaire, un rien devient une moquerie, un défaut devient un surnom, un jeu pour les autres.

Les enfants sont cruels.

Mais j'ai découvert qu'il existait pire : les adolescents.

Les adolescents se cherchent, veulent s'imposer, montrer qui est le plus fort… Ils s'en prennent donc aux plus petits en les humiliant d'une façon horrible.

Je me souviens de mon premier jour au lycée. Les plus grands s'étaient tous mis contre moi, me harcelant de leurs blagues stupides. Ils avaient quand même fini par me voler mes vêtements après le cours de gym, m'obligeant à rester coincé nu dans les douches. Ma mère avait du venir à l'école pour me récupérer.

Déprimé et triste.

À partir de ce moment, j'ai demandé d'être scolarisé à la maison. Ils acceptèrent sans hésiter.

Ils voulaient juste me rendre heureux.

Alors ma mère a arrêté de travailler et m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait, essayant de me passionner pour quelque chose…

Mais je restai sous le choc.

Je n'avais plus envie de sourire, de vivre.

* * *

Et le jour de mes quatorze ans arrivèrent avec la pire des nouvelles.

J'avais pour une fois accepté de sortir faire les courses pour ma famille et lorsque je revins un 4X4 noir inconnu était garé sur notre pelouse.

_Bizarre, père ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un faire ça, il lui demanderait de la garer ailleurs._

Je vis un petit garçon devant la porte, les cheveux noirs en carré, habillé complètement de blanc, il regardait droit devant et scruter l'horizon. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Salut, tu peux rentrer, tu sais, mon père ne mange personne.

Il me fixa, ses grands yeux émeraudes s'agrandissant. Il regarda vers la fenêtre et me tira derrière la maison, me plaquant contre le mur.

- Tais-toi et ne bouge pas de cette cachette quoiqu'il arrive ! M'ordonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Obéis sinon tu vas mourir.

J'entendis deux coups de feu dans la maison.

- Papa !

Je sentis une main se mettre sur ma bouche et mon corps plaquer contre le sol.

- Écoute-moi, on ne peut rien faire pour tes parents.

Il me lâcha, je le fixai ne comprenant pas.

- Mais…

- Ils sont morts.

_Mais non, ils étaient vivants quand je suis parti._

- Mais non !

- Accepte cette putain de réalité, gamin !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Il se leva, frottant son pantalon blanc, tâché de boue.

- Tu n'as rien pu faire car tu ne sais rien faire. Deviens un jour fort et puis tu pourras peut-être te défendre toi. J'ai 40 cm en moins que toi et je n'ai eu aucun mal à te maitriser. Reste ici le temps qu'on parte.

Il fila sans un autre mot. Je le regardai se rapprocher d'un homme aux cheveux bruns plaqué en arrière, une mèche rebelle sur son front, à l'allure noble, ses vêtements blancs étaient tâchés de sang. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux du plus jeune comme à un chien et ils montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra.

Je me précipitai dans la maison et je vis la pire chose de toute ma vie : mes parents morts inertes sur le sol dans une marre de sang. J'ai hurlé, me jetant prés d'eux, les suppliant de revenir.

Mais rien.

Ils étaient morts et ils ne reviendraient jamais…

Jamais…

Il fallut plusieurs heures à la police avant de venir, un inspecteur se nommant Riku Kinomachi m'a emmené et m'a gardé chez lui pour ma protection.

Mais je restais prés de la fenêtre, silencieux.

Je devais devenir fort.

Je devais affronter le monde, je n'avais plus ce cocon dans lequel mes parents m'avaient protégé.

Je me suis simplement levé et suis allé dans le salon. Il lisait le journal.

- Je veux aller au lycée.

- Si c'est que tu veux, j'accepte.

* * *

Tout avait changé dans ma vie, je n'étais plus faible.

Les élèves qui m'avaient fait chier, je les ai éclatés, leur montrant qu'il allait payer chaque jour de leur vie leur connerie.

C'était tellement facile, je faisais plus de deux têtes au dessus d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

J'allais leur apprendre à ne plus jamais me faire chier comme ils l'avaient fait autrefois !

En sortant du lycée, j'étais la brute qui se défoulait sur tout le monde.

Et qu'est-ce que cela m'amusait !

Très rapidement, des bandes de lascars vinrent me chercher, me défiant, mais peu importe le nombre, je les affrontais de face.

Peu importe le nombre de blessures que j'avais, que je risquai d'avoir, il le fallait.

Car je devais devenir fort.

* * *

- Kenpachi, le lycée m'a appelé. Ils sont inquiets.

Je ne regardai pas l'inspecteur qui se tenait droit à côté du banc où j'étais assis.

C'était le seul endroit où j'acceptai de venir avec ma mère, ici. Cet endroit m'apaisait.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu es en colère pour tes parents.

- Arrêtez de me les casser et allez trouver leur assassin.

- L'affaire a été classée et tu le sais.

- Il n'y a donc pas de justice ici ? Je haïs tout ce PUTAIN de monde.

- Tu sais le type qui les a tués… Il est similaire à toi.

Je bondis, lui donnant un coup de poing qu'il stoppa aisément.

- Il n'est pas capable de retenir ses émotions et donc, il tue les gens. Toi, tu bats des gamins en sortant du lycée.

- Ils étaient comme ça quand j'étais petit. À toujours me frapper, m'humilier.

- Est-ce que c'était juste ? Si tu critiques la justice, applique-la déjà toi-même.

- Il n'y a pas de justice, alors c'est la loi du Taillot !

- Dent pour dent, œil pour œil, c'est la vie ? Arrête ! On va droit au massacre. On ne peut pas vivre ainsi dans cette société. C'est avec cette loi que ce type fonctionnait.

- Mes parents n'ont tué personne.

- La vengeance est toujours plus grande à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un bain de sang.

Je me tus, baissant les yeux.

- Je peux t'apprendre à te défendre, pas à te battre.

Je le fixai, étonné.

- Le kendo est un art du combat qui peut t'apaiser, te maitriser, à te défendre… mais n'utilise jamais pour te battre.

Je me décidai pour la première fois de ma vie à écouter quelqu'un autre que mes parents.

* * *

- Le kendo signifie _la voie du sabre_ est la version moderne du _kenjutsu_, l'escrime au sabre pratiquée autrefois par les samouraïs. Par version moderne, il faut comprendre que le kendo n'est pas seulement un art martial mais également un sport de compétition.

Il me regarda calmement avant de reprendre son discours.

- Le kendo ne se résume toutefois pas à un simple ensemble de techniques et de tactiques du combat au sabre. Il comprend également un volet spirituel. Le kendo permet à ses pratiquants de développer leur force de caractère et leur détermination. Tu dois apprivoiser tes émotions et le kendo le fera pour toi.

Il me fixa alors qu'il voyait que je m'ennuyais.

- Laisse-moi te raconter son histoire.

- Apprenez-moi à me battre !

- Du calme, Kenpachi. Tu dois apprendre la patience.

Je soupirai de rage.

- Après une longue période de guerres et l'unification du pays par le Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu, le Japon entre dans une ère de paix qui durera plus de 260 ans, l'époque d'Edo (1600-1868), au cours de laquelle l'escrime au sabre, le _kenjutsu_, qui a perdu sa finalité sur les champs de bataille continue à être enseigné dans le cadre de la formation de la caste dirigeante, celle des bushi (ou samouraï): le kenjutsu est l'un des dix-huit arts martiaux que doit pratiquer le bushi.

Il se leva et alluma des bougies tout en continuant son histoire.

- De « sabre pour tuer », le kenjutsu évolue vers « sabre pour vivre » par l'étude duquel le pratiquant forge sa personnalité. Afin de faciliter la pratique jusque là limitée à des kata au sabre de bois (bokken) ou au sabre réel, Naganuma Shiro développe au début du XVIIIe siècle le sabre en bambou (_shinai_) et différentes protections (_bogu_) afin d'autoriser des frappes réelles pendant les assauts. Parallèlement à l'amélioration du matériel qui prend la forme définitive que nous lui connaissons aujourd'hui peu avant la fin de l'ère Edo, le _kenjutsu_ évolue vers sa forme moderne, le kendo.

Aussitôt, son petit manège finit, je me sentis emmener dans l'ambiance qu'il voulait créer. Je me sentais apaiser.

- À la Restauration de Meiji (1868), le port du sabre est interdit par décret impérial en 1876, la caste des samouraïs est dissoute et les arts martiaux tombent en désuétude avec l'introduction des techniques militaires occidentales. Les arts martiaux, dont le _kenjutsu_, renaissent toutefois dès 1878 dans les écoles de police et la première fédération d'arts martiaux. C'est à peu près à la même époque que l'Occident découvre le kendo et commence à s'instéresser à la culture des samouraïs.

Il me fixa, fier de son effet.

- La défaite du Japon en 1945 porte un coup sévère aux arts martiaux japonais en général et au kendo en particulier, responsables selon l'occupant Américain de véhiculer une idéologie militariste via le Bushido. Le kendo sera ainsi interdit après la guerre, mais sa pratique sportive se poursuivra sous le nom de « compétition au _shinai_ » jusqu'en 1952 date à laquelle se constitue la Fédération Japonaise de Kendo.

Il s'installa en face de moi, sortant un parchemin.

- Le kendo est une forme d'escrime au sabre à deux mains où grâce à l'emploi de matériel adapté, c'est-à-dire une arme en bambou et une armure de protection, les assauts sont menés de façon réelle. Il existe également d'autres pratiques du sabre mais ça sera pour une autre fois. Le kendo est pratiqué aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes, les entrainements, appelés Keiko, étant généralement communs. Des compétitions fémimines sont organisées, mais il n'est pas rare de constituer des équipes mixtes lors de championnats. Grâce aux protections et à l'absence de contact physique violent et de chutes, le kendo peut se pratiquer à partir de 5 ou 6 ans et jusqu'à plus de 80 ans. Le kendo se pratique dans un dōjō : une salle équipée d'un plancher.

- Es-tu prêt à commencer ton entrainement ?

- Oui.

Il me sourit.

* * *

- La notion fondamentale du kendō est le _ki ken tai no itchi_, _l'esprit, le sabre et le corps en un_, ou _Kikentai itchi_, autrement dit l'unité entre.

Il m'aida à me positionner.

- L'esprit (_ki_), qui désigne la détermination dans l'assaut. Le ki se manifeste par le _kiai_, le cri que pousse le combattant lorsqu'il porte une attaque.

Il partit prendre son sabre en bois.

- le sabre _(ken)_, qui représente le coup porté. Celui-ci doit être délivré avec la partie valable du shinai (_datotsu-bu_) correctement orienté (le "tranchant" du shinai devant "couper" la partie touchée) sur une partie valable (_datotsu-bui_) de l'armure de l'adversaire;

Il se mit en garde.

- Et le corps _(tai)_ qui désigne l'engagement du corps représenté par une frappe du pied avant au sol qui doit être executée dans le même temps que la coupe et le kiai.

Il bondit, en criant et me mit à terre en un rien de temps.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, petit.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout.

- En position !

- Quoi ?

- Tant que tu ne peux pas te positionner correctement, tu ne pourras encaisser aucun coup. ON RECOMMENCE !

* * *

- Les combattants se font face en tenant le shinai à deux mains, la main droite près de la garde et la main gauche à l'extrémité de la poignée, pointe vers la gorge ou l'œil gauche de l'adversaire. Cette garde fondamentale, appelée _Chudan no Kamae_, permet de frapper en avançant d'un seul pas, le _issoku itto_. Il existe également d'autres gardes : la garde haute à gauche dans laquelle le pratiquant tient son shinai au-dessus de sa tête, le _Jodan no Kamae_ ou _Hidari Jodan no Kamae_, pied gauche en avant. Et la garde haute à droite, le _Migi Jodan no Kamae_, identique à la précédente mais dans laquelle le pied droit est en avant.

Il me montra les positions.

- la garde basse (_Gedan no Kamae_) semblable à la garde fondamentale mais avec la pointe du shinai baissée au niveau du genou de l'adversaire. La garde _Hasso no Kamae_ dans laquelle le combattant tient le sabre vertical sur le côté droit, la garde (_Tsuba_) à la hauteur des lèvres. La garde _Waki Kamae_ ou _Waki Gamae_ dans laquelle le combattant dissimule son sabre derrière lui empéchant son adversaire d'en évaluer la longueur. Si toutes ces gardes sont étudiées dans les _Kata_ seule les deux premières (_Chudan no Kamae_ & _Jodan no Kamae_) sont utilisées en compétition. Pour la pratique à 2 sabres (_nito_) le combattant tient un shinai dans chaque main : un long et un court. Il existe de nombreuses variantes de cette garde selon que le shinai long est tenu de la main gauche ou de la main droite, selon la position des shinai (au-dessus de la tête ou non) et celle des pieds. En compétition, les pratiquants _Nito_ sont beaucoup plus rares.

Il me regarda.

- En garde !

J'obéis et aussitôt, je me retrouvais en sol.

- Debout !

Je me relevai, grognant.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu t'amuses à me mettre par terre. Je veux apprendre à attaquer.

- Obéis.

* * *

- Un coup n'est valable en kendo que lorsque le combattant exécute la frappe avec du kiai, de la détermination, d'une posture adéquate, de la partie valable de son Shinai (_datotsu-bu_) correctement orienté sur une cible valable (_datotsu-bui_) de l'adversaire, et de la vigilance après la frappe (_zanshin_).

Il me fixa, d'un air déterminé.

- La frappe valable (_yuko datotsu_) est sanctionnée par un point (_ippon_) en compétition. L'évaluation du _ippon_ par les arbitres est un exercice difficile. C'est pourquoi ces derniers sont au nombre de 3 et doivent être eux-mêmes des pratiquants expérimentés de haut-niveau.

- Puisque tu peux enfin attaquer, je vais t'apprendre l'une des choses les plus importantes : Le kiai est un cri obtenu par une forte expiration ventrale. Il permet de libérer les efforts au moment de l'assaut. En kendo on enseigne aux débutants à crier le nom de la partie visée par la frappe (kote, men, do) pour développer le kiai. Au fil de la progression, le cri sera remplacé par un kiai plus personnel. Dans les kata les coups ne sont pas systématiquement accompagnés d'un kiai, mais le dernier coup est traditionnellement accompagné de « Ya ! » _(uchidachi)_ et de « To ! » _(shidachi)_.

Il me regarda.

- Les cibles, ou _datotsu-bui._ En kendo, par convention pour une pratique sportive, seules certaines parties du corps (appelées _datotsu-bui_) doivent être touchées pour que le coup soit considéré comme valable. Les quatre _datotsu-bui_ sont : la tête _(men)_, les poignets _(kote)_, les flancs _(dō)_ et la gorge _(tsuki)_. Certaines de ces _datotsu-bui_ peuvent comprendre une variante à droite (migi) ou à gauche (hidari) également valables, sauf en ce qui concerne le Kote ou le seul _datotsu-bui_ valable est Migi-Kote sur un partenaire en garde Chudan (Migi-Kote et Hidari-Kote sont des frappes valables sur un partenaire en garde Jodan).

* * *

- Le kendo n'est pas qu'une discipline physique. Sa pratique requiert la maîtrise de « kata », (combats codifiés), et de l'étiquette s'appliquant au dojo. Le kendo est un art qui exige une discipline de l'esprit. Les _kata_ (aussi appelés _kendo no kata_ ou _nihon kendo kata_) sont des enchaînements précis de techniques sous une forme entièrement codifiée (y compris les saluts) synthèse de différentes écoles anciennes. Créés en 1912 par un comité d'experts ils se composent de dix séquences codifiées de combat entre deux partenaires (appelés _uchitachi_ et _shitachi_), sept avec le _bokken_ (sabre long) et trois avec le _kodachi_ (sabre court) pour _shitachi_. Dans la réalisation des Kata l'un des partenaire joue le rôle d'attaquant (_uchitachi_) et l'autre conclue l'action (_shitachi_). L'objectif du kata est l'exécution fluide sans faille des techniques et l'accent est mis sur la qualité et l'authenticité de l'exécution. Pour cette raison, les kata se révèlent très pédagogiques pour se perfectionner dans l'exécution des différentes techniques.

Il soupira.

- "Le kendo commence et se termine par un salut". Cette règle fondamentale enseignée dans tous les dojo souligne l'importance de l'étiquette qui fait totalement partie de la pratique du kendo. Les saluts (en début et fin de cours, en début et fin de combat), la façon de s'aligner dans le dojo, la manière de s'équiper, de tenir le Shinai hors combat etc, font l'objet d'un ensemble de conventions dont l'origine remonte à l'époque des samurai et dont le détail peut quelquefois varier selon les professeurs et les dojo. L'étiquette exprime le respect et la gratitude envers les autres pratiquants et les professeurs, mais aussi envers le dojo et le matériel.

* * *

Un homme fut mis au sol, un cri de joie retendit.

_Est-ce que cette situation peut être réelle ?_

_Oui._

Pour la première fois en deux ans d'entrainements, j'avais mis mon maître au sol.

- Bravo petit. Tu as enfin compris.

Il se leva.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

- Non, je veux continuer à m'entrainer avec vous !

Il ria.

- Vas en cours et puis on en reparlera.

- On va surtout fêter votre anniversaire ce soir.

Je pris mon sac et courais à cause de mon retard.

_Si j'avais su, je serai resté à ses côtés ce jour-là._

_Si j'avais su, je l'aurais remercié de ce qu'il a fait pour moi._

_Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?_

_Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ?_

_Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que je le retrouverai ainsi._

Je suis simplement parti en cours, j'ai suivi les cours et je suis rentré avec son cadeau.

J'ai ouvert la porte, tout était baigné dans le noir, les meubles renversaient un peu partout.

Alors j'ai couru, tentant de trouver la pièce où était mon maître.

Et je l'ai trouvé.

Et ce que je vis ne me plut pas du tout.

Un homme en blanc, avec un masque à cornes pour voiler sa tête entière tenait un sabre recouvert de sang.

Il ressemblait à un démon sorti tout droit des Enfers !

Mon maître était au sol, dans une flaque de sang.

Toute ma rage est sortie.

J'ai attrapé mon sabre de bois et j'ai bondi sur le type qui me repoussa aisément. Il m'écrasa au sol, me bloquant sur le parquet de ses pieds.

- Non, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. Soupira mon maître. Ne vois-tu pas que mon enseignement va dans le sens contraire de cela, de ce massacre. Je te connais, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu es mon disciple. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton maître mais… je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu haïs ton maître.

L'homme en blanc me lâcha et se tourna vers mon maître.

- Je te conseille de mourir maintenant et de ma main… ça sera moins douloureux que si d'autres s'en occupaient, sensei. Cracha une voix extrêmement grave, déformée par son casque.

Il partit tranquillement.

Je me précipitai aux côtés de mon maître, serrant son corps contre le mien.

- Je vais appeler une ambulance… vous allez survivre.

- Non, Kenpachi. Laisse-moi partir. Il est temps pour moi.

- Non, pleurai-je.

- J'ai eu une très belle vie, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir eu à mes côtés presque trois ans. Vis une magnifique vie et deviens un grand sensei… Sois le plus grand sensei de kendo de la ville. Tu es en paix avec toi, sois heureux. Je t'offre ma vie pour que la tienne soit magnifique.

Et lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ce jour-là fut terrible. J'ai aidé la police, enterré ma dernière famille. Je me suis retrouvé seul.

Mon sensei m'avait légué de l'argent mais je ne m'en servis pas.

Je l'offrirai à mon disciple avec ce que j'aurais gagné le jour de ma mort.

Je me suis battu, fais des compétitions pour gagner mon club de kendo.

J'ai rencontré des petits bouts de chou et les ai vus grandir, munir.

J'étais avec eux, comme mon sensei a été avec moi.

Et puis j'ai rencontré Ulquiorra, l'amour de ma vie.

J'avais tout ce que tout le monde désirait.

Ma vie était juste géniale.

Alors pourquoi je vois tout s'effondrer devant moi ?

Pourquoi je sens que tout va basculer ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée et il ne revenait pas.

Il a du rejoindre son Aizen-sama.

_On ne s'est même pas dit au revoir._

_On n'a même pas pu parler comme des adultes._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

J'aurais juste voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

_Si il aimait tant son maître, pourquoi m'a-t-il voulu moi ?_

_N'est-ce pas évident ?_

Il était en mission.

_Mais pour quoi faire ?_

_Quel était son but ?_

_Je veux savoir._

_J'ai mal._

_Je veux qu'on arrête cette douleur qui me torture._

Je n'y croyais pas…

_Est-ce ça ? _

_La douleur d'une rupture…_

_Avec l'homme qu'on aimait le plus au monde._

Je ne croyais pas en l'amour, je croyais que seules les idiotes tombaient amoureuses.

_J'aimais vraiment ce type._

_Cet adolescent effrayé, fort et surtout… blessé._

_Est-ce réellement fini ? _

_Je ne peux pas y croire. _

_C'est juste incompréhensif._

_Juste ainsi, d'un coup._

Je revois son visage, sa main qui couvre sa bouche lentement, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Et ses yeux remplis de honte, de tristesse avant de changer d'expression : la douleur et le besoin de fuir.

_Pourquoi avoir fui, Ulquiorra ?_

_Tu as toujours tout affronté._

Toi, celui qu'on avait surnommé Batman, toi qui as pris cinq balles dans le corps pour protéger l'un de tes amis.

Toi, qui pouffait devant moi et qui bondissait pour m'aider dés que j'avais un problème au risque de te faire vraiment mal.

Si un jour, j'avais sauté de ce pont, tu aurais bondi après moi pour me sauver, quitte à mourir à ma place.

_Comme je l'ai fait pour toi._

_Non, je ne peux pas croire que c'est fini. Tu vas rentrer. _

Je regarde l'heure : 22H.

Cela fait une heure que tu es parti.

_Tu va revenir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu sais que tu pouvais tout me dire._

_Je veux que tu me dises la vérité._

_Je ne peux pas juste croire ce que j'ai lu._

_Je veux que tu me le dises, droit dans les yeux._

_Je veux voir dans tes yeux si tu me mentais._

_Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, je veux le lire dans tes pupilles._

_Car elles sont le reflet de ton âme._

Si tu me dis que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, que tu te moquais de moi, que tu voulais juste me briser.

_Je l'accepterai._

_Mais tu as fui._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est pas toi._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas affronté ?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Laisse-moi comprendre._

Mon GSM sonna.

**MASHIRO KUNA.**

Je décrochai.

- Salut !

- Salut, Kenpachi. Ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Dis, ma fille vient de me ramener Batman. Il semblait complètement abattu, il avait encore les yeux rouges tellement qu'il a du pleurer. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est chez toi ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Oui… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Mon mari l'a emmené dans le bureau pour parler tellement qu'il semble mal. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une nouvelle tentative de suicide comme il y a quelques mois.

- J'avais mes raisons de me fâcher.

- Viens le chercher et laisse-le s'expliquer. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Viens manger et puis tu lui parleras plus calmement.

- Je ne crois pas.

- C'est un ordre, Kenpachi Zaraki. Fais-le ou je rendrai ta vie impossible. Me menaça-t-elle.

Elle me raccrocha au nez. Je me levai et prit une veste et mes clefs. Je grimpai dans ma voiture et démarrai.

_Que fais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Et que dire ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant chez elle.

_Que va-t-il me dire ?_

_Euh… désolé d'être un meurtrier et d'aimer ça._

_Je t'ai menti depuis le début et c'était trop fun !_

Mais Mashiro a dit qu'il était triste.

_Non, il doit avoir une explication…_

_J'ai sûrement mal compris, il va tout m'expliquer et tout va s'arranger._

_Et on pourra reprendre notre vie de départ._

_Je le veux tellement y croire !_

_Pourquoi ai-je encore ce doute en moi ?_

Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage et je sortis de la voiture. Je sonnai à sa porte, Mashiro vint m'ouvrir.

- Tâche de ne pas être trop dur.

Elle avança dans le couloir.

- Yachiru, je croyais t'avoir dit de prévenir tout le monde qu'on… AAAAHHHH !

Elle hurla, je me précipitai et vis le bureau retourner dans tous les sens. Elle se précipita.

- SZAYEL ! YACHIRU…

Je remarquai la fenêtre ouverte.

_Non, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer…_

_Tu es tel que ton journal me dit…_

_Un menteur, un tueur, le chien du diable._

_Alors voilà ? C'est tout ?_

_Alors tu t'es moqué de nous jusqu'au bout. Je parie que tu étais en mission depuis le début. Tu devais enlever ce scientifique pour ton maître._

Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire…

_Laisse-moi faire mon devoir._

Je pris mon téléphone. Cela sonna une fois.

- Oui ?

- Hirako, on a un gros problème.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Unohana, Hirako, Nell apparurent avec l'inspecteur Byakuya Kuchiki qui enquêtait sur les espadas pour les services secrets. Je résumai la situation par rapport à Mashiro.

- Pourquoi était-il dehors aussi tard ?

- J'ai lu une partie de son journal, ce type est un vrai monstre. Il a tué plus de 500 personnes, dont son père qui avait une nouvelle femme et un bébé.

- Il haïssait son père car il a fait tuer sa mère à sa place. Aizen a pris le bon rôle. Il n'avait pas à tuer cette femme et ce gosse mais on a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler parfois… Me stoppa Nell comme si je ne comprenais pas.

- Arrête… _**Normalement, c'était maman et moi qui devrions être dans ses bras, pas eux ! **_**Ma main l'a transpercé, lui agrippant le cœur, il a battu quelques fois entre ma main avant de s'arrêter. Alors je le lui ai arraché, le laissant tomber sur son corps. J'aurais du être heureux, soulagé. J'avais tué celui qui a tué ma mère, celui qui m'a condamné. Mais rien… **_**Je ne ressentais rien.**_

- C'est faux ! Réagit-elle.

- Ce sont ses propos ! _** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie. J'ai fait le mal et j'aimais ça… Je suis pourri jusqu'à l'os. J'étais le serviteur du diable, jusqu'à le dépasser… Et pourtant je m'en moque. Je suis mauvais et puis c'est tout. Je manipule les gens comme je le veux, c'est si simple.**_

Je repris mon souffle.

_**- Car j'étais le préféré d'Aizen-sama. Et j'en étais fier. Il me voulait, il me voulait car j'étais une force de la nature. Je serai son chef-d'œuvre. Je le savais, j'avais vendu mon âme au diable lui-même. Et alors ? **_Nell, il nous a eus !

- Non, il haïssait Aizen. Il faisait tout pour ne pas être à lui.

**- Est-ce de la prostitution ? **_**Oui, j'en suis certain.**__**Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à vendre mon corps en diable.**_

Je la regardai pleurer, sachant que sur mes joues aussi des larmes coulaient.

_**- Je tuerai toute cette vermine. Je nettoierai le monde de leur sang impur, dégueulasse. Les déchets ne doivent pas vivre sur ce monde. J'étais né dans ce but. Oui, j'étais une arme faite de chair et de sang. Je n'étais rien d'autre… Enfin, si… J'étais la nouvelle pute du diable… Je suis né pour le satisfaire. C'était ma vie, mon destin. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire… J'ai tué… tué plus de 500 personnes de manières horribles. J'étais le chef-d'œuvre du diable. À tel point que j'étais pire que lui aujourd'hui.**_

J'étais furieux.

- Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Je veux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, ses épaules tremblantes.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvée la vie ?

- Cela faisait parti du plan, dit simplement Kuchiki. Pour pouvoir être libre le temps de sa mission… Et paraître innocent, une victime d'Aizen… Un plan parfait.

Le GSM d'Hirako sonna. Il répondit aussitôt.

- Grimmjow, barre-toi avec Stark.

- …

- Ok, on est chez eux. Viens vite.

Il raccrocha.

- Stark, Grimmjow et le père arrive.

- Et ma fille ?

- Ils se sont faits tirés dessus, ils seraient tous morts s'ils n'avaient pas fui. On va récupérer votre fille.

Elle s'effondra dans le divan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux bleus entra, soutenu par un brun. Szayel fonça en larme dans les bras de sa femme en pleurs.

- J'ai rien pu faire. Soupira le brun, déçu.

Nell se précipita pour aider le bleuté.

- NELL ! S'écrièrent-ils. MAIS TU ÉTAIS MORTE !

- J'étais l'informatrice.

Ils la serrèrent dans ses bras.

- Pour une fois que le cuarto fait quelques chose de bien ! On va pouvoir enfin réagir comme il se doit !

- Et pour Yachiru ? demanda Unohana.

- Aizen est venu personnellement nous tirer dessus. Il devait être en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec le cuarto. Heureusement, Ulquiorra était tellement pressé d'aller le voir qu'il n'a pas fait attention que la petite s'enfuyait. On les a récupérés mais au moment où on montait dans la voiture, le quinta nous a tirés dessus et Aizen est arrivé aussitôt. Alors à moitié dans la voiture, je tenais la gamine mais Aizen m'a eu à l'épaule et j'ai eu trop mal, je l'ai lâchée. Mais personne n'a rien vu. Elle doit être près du manoir en train de se cacher.

- Que faire ? Demanda Szayel.

- On ne peut rien faire tant qu'ils sont dans le manoir. On doit réfléchir à une solution pour la faire sortir.

- Restons ici, personne ne pensera qu'on restera et si Yachiru arrive à partir, elle viendra tout de suite ici. Affirma Hirako.

- ALORS ON VA DEVOIR ATTENDRE ICI SANS RIEN FAIRE POUR MA FILLE ? s'exclama Mashiro.

- Pas besoin d'aller la chercher. Dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna : Ulquiorra était là, tenant la main de Yachiru. Il paraissait si différent, un hakama large blanc et une veste assorti en queue de pie. Il semblait si froid, si imposant.

_J'avais peur de lui._

Je voyais enfin l'espada en lui.

Mashiro se précipita vers eux et la petite voulut faire de même mais mon amant la retint.

- Que fais-tu, Ulquiorra ? Rugit Szayel. Nous enlever ne te suffit pas ?

Il leva les yeux vers le père avec un regard meurtrier.

_Vraiment flippant !_

- Rien ni personne ne peut le faire ressentir quoique ce soit, ria un homme qui venait d'arriver.

Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux noisettes derrière. Il ressemblait à un noble. Il était un poil plus grand qu'Ulquiorra.

_Mais c'était cet homme… Celui qui m'avait tant terrorisé…_

_Est-ce réellement l'homme qui a tué mes parents ?_

- Aizen, souffla Hirako.

_Est-ce lui Aizen Sosuke ?_

Je me figeai, sous le choc.

Il est le type que je rêve de tuer depuis tellement longtemps.

Et il est là devant moi, souriant…

Ce sourire qu'il avait ce jour-là.

Plusieurs personnes braquèrent des armes sur nous, nous levâmes les mains en l'air. Aizen sourit encore plus se rapprochant d'Ulquiorra, le serrant contre lui.

_Tu l'aimes toujours Ulquiorra ?_

_L'amour de ma vie est avec mon pire cauchemar._

- Nous avons enfin pu retirer l'épine que j'avais dans le pied, merci à toi Neliel, on n'y serait jamais arrivé sans toi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Tu as fait confiance à Ulquiorra, comme je l'imaginais, alors ma taupe a pu détruire tout vos efforts.

- Ulquiorra, dis-moi que c'est faux… Nous sommes des amis, comme des frères et sœurs.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, son regard était glacial.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à toi ? Cracha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire déchet. Tu as eu ta chance dans l'espada mais tu as échoué. Tes airs de gamine m'énervaient. Je te haïssais. J'ai directement dit à Aizen-sama que tu ne voulais pas travailler correctement, alors il a eu une idée… Si Aizen-sama ne m'avait pas ordonné de te laisser en vie, tu serais morte il y a bien longtemps. Tu lui dois la vie, déchet !

_Ce n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais._

_Non…_

Il n'avait rien avoir avec le jeune homme fragile et adorable que j'aime.

_Non que j'aimais._

_Je ne peux pas aimer l'homme qui se trouve devant moi._

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Le retour d'Aizen était imminent, il fallait bien un problème.

Et oui, Ulquiorra n'est pas un gentil dans l'histoire mais promis, happy end dans une dizaine de chapitre.

On peut dire qu'on est à la moitié de l'histoire.

Plusieurs chapitres seront un retour dans le passé d'Ulquiorra pour comprendre son comportement.

Prochain chapitre vendredi soir ou samedi matin très tôt ! (donc le 22 ou 23).

Suspense suspense !

Que va-t-il arrivé à nos héros ?

Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Qu'arrive-t-il à Ulquiorra ?

Comment se débarrasser d'Aizen ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour tout savoir !

Please, appuyez sur le bouton vert !

Merci !


	14. Chapter 14

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Lalala1995 : voilà ! Ton vœux est exaucé ! Mais je sens que tu vas être frustrée à la fin du chapitre ! Merci d'être une super lectrice fidèle ! Biz

**Aeal** : merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me rend folle de joie… et oui, méchant Ulquiorra ! GGGRRR ! Et il ne faut pas déprimer car… HAPPY END, j'en suis certaine ! Bon chapitre ! Biz

**Lilith Yorlane** : merci pour ce super long commentaire, bienvenue dans mon émission de fous ! Va voir à la fin du chapitre ! Bizzz

**A bullet in your head BITCH**: c'est chouette que tu lises ma fic, merci merci! Et oui, méchant Ulquiorra… Faut pas être déçue ou triste, ça reste une happy end… et tu verras, après tu diras pauvre petit Ulqui et méchant Zaraki! Surprise !

**Note :** voilà, le treizième chapitre ! Et deuxième semaine sans retard, ne suis-je pas géniale ? Toujours beaucoup d'action et un méchant Ulquiorra qui va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13.**_

La pauvre fille pleura à chaude larme, s'écroulant au sol. Le maître explosa de rire, embrassant le cou de son amant.

_Ouais, plus le mien._

_Je ne voulais plus de lui à mes côtés._

- Tu es bien cruel, cuarto. Si tu savais combien ça m'excite…

Ulquiorra se retourna alors que l'autre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, commençant à se rouler une pelle devant nous. Je détournai le regard.

_Tu veux me narguer._

_Tu veux me montrer combien tu t'es moqué de moi !_

Je regardai Yachiru qui était apeurée.

_Qui sait ce qu'il lui a dit._

_Qui sait qu'il lui a fait._

_Et c'est moi qui aie sauvé la vie de cette ordure._

La petite voulut en profiter pour filer mais l'espada l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva, la faisant crier. Nous bougeâmes tous d'un coup mais plusieurs fusils se pointèrent sur nous.

- Cuarto, sois plus délicat. Le sermonna Aizen. Tu risques de la blesser.

Il la déposa au sol avant de s'incliner devant son maître dont le sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

_Tu aimes le voir aussi soumis._

_Ça te rend fou de lui._

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

Le maître s'approcha de moi.

- Vu ta réaction face à notre baiser, tu dois être Kenpachi, l'homme que le cuarto devait séduire pour le bien du plan. Tu es plutôt pas mal, je le reconnais.

- Tu es aussi abominable que je le pensais.

Soudain, je me retrouvais au sol : Ulquiorra m'avait giflé tellement fort que j'en étais tombé.

_Tu le protèges après avoir dit le haïr ?_

_Menteur._

_Salop._

- N'insulte pas Aizen-sama. Ta vie de déchet est entre ses mains. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort. Me menaça-t-il.

Je me relevai.

- T'es vraiment une belle salope, Ulquiorra. Répliquai-je. Je croyais vraiment que tu avais bon fond, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre comme ce type !

- Cela ne t'a pas suffit, faut-il que je te torture pour que tu apprennes à respecter tes supérieurs ? Répliqua-t-il directement, prêt à me bondir dessus pour me tuer.

- Cuarto, ça suffit. Ta trahison doit le ronger. Et puis…

Aizen colla son corps au sien.

_Ouais, vas-y._

_Nargue-moi._

_T'as rien gagné, Aizen._

_C'est juste que je te le laisse, ce monstre._

_Je ne me battrai pas pour le garder._

_J'ai juste l'impression de le découvrir enfin._

_Il est comme toi, je parie qu'il te dépasse._

_Non…_

_C'est certain._

_Il mérite de cramer aux enfers. _

_Je te haïs plus que ton maître, Ulquiorra._

- Ça me rend furieux de savoir qu'il t'ait pris… A tel point que je n'en peux plus.

Il le tira vers les escaliers. Yachiru réagit directement en attrapant la main d'Ulquiorra, stoppant les deux hommes dans leur course.

_Elle semble tellement apeurée, comme si elle voulait encore aider Ulquiorra._

_Comme si elle savait que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer._

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça petite ?_

_Ne vois-tu pas ce monstre ?_

- Batman, pleura-t-elle. Faut pas.

- Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, sinon ta punition sera terrible.

- Batman, il n'est pas gentil.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Yachiru.

- Elle ne peut comprendre, cuarto. Affirma le maître. Laisse la encore un peu dans son compte de fée. Bientôt, elle fera partie des nôtres.

Il se dégagea de la petite et suivit son maître. Un type bronzé et gigantesque la prit pour la mettre dans un coin alors qu'on nous attachait.

- Yammi, réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il se passe, tenta Stark. Et toi aussi, Nnoitra.

Un immense type aux cheveux noirs, au grand sourire sortit de l'ombre, un gigantesque sabre en forme de deux croissants de lune dans le dos.

_Qui sont-ils ?_

_Sont-ils eux aussi des espadas ?_

_Ils sont impressionnants._

- Ta gueule, ex-primera. Tu nous as trahis comme une merde, et ça, tu vas me le payer.

- Yammi, laisse le parler. Je veux savoir. Le coupa Nnoitra.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire.

- Aizen vous manipule, il n'est le maître de personne, c'est un salopart…

- On en est tous. On est tous des putains de tueurs. Laisse-nous tranquille si c'est pour nous dire des âneries pareils.

- Tu n'as pas toujours pensé ainsi, Nnoitra. Murmura Nell.

- Neliel… Te voir encore vivante me dégoûte.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimée, je sais… Mais je suis certaine que tu veux arrêter tout ça.

- Non, je n'ai que ça dans ma vie.

- Car tu n'as jamais essayé de vivre… comme les autres.

L'espada serra les poings et attrapa Nell brutalement.

- Je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait à l'espada. Tu as la honte de notre élite. Je suis le quinta… je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert !

Il la lâcha, elle s'écroua au sol.

- Je crois que le cuarto sera quoi faire de toi.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement.

Le silence régna, je pouvais entendre les grincements du lit au dessus de nos têtes.

Le lit, que Mashiro aimait tant, était vieux et ses ressorts grinçaient.

Je vais péter les plombs.

_Je veux que tu m'apprennes à aimer encore plus. Je veux savoir tout ce que font les hommes amoureux._

_Je veux te rendre heureux._

Menteur.

_Je veux le faire avec toi… Je veux être tien…_

_Mais bien sûr que non, Ken-kun, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance._

_J'ai vraiment confiance en toi, tu es le centre de ma vie, je ne peux pas imaginer être heureux sans toi._

_Mais oui, Ken-kun. Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

_C'est te voir gémir sous mes caresses… c'est te sentir jouer avec moi… ça me rends fou._

_Non, je veux que tu restes encore en moi. On est encore plus connecté ainsi._

_C'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme… C'est fabuleux._

Traitre.

T'aurais au moins pu oser me regarder te haïr. Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer toi-même et ne pas laisser ce plaisir à cet enculé.

_Non…_

_Tu avais envie de voir mon regard triste._

_Tu voulais me voir souffrir._

_Tu aimes ça !_

_Tu veux ça !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Je refuse de comprendre._

_Je veux que ça s'arrête._

_Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?_

_N'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment souffert ?_

_Et par ta faute, Ulquiorra !_

* * *

Aizen redescendit seul une heure plus tard, un air fier sur sa face.

- Je dois y aller. Le cuarto dort. La relève passe demain matin, vous le ramenez avec vous. Ne le laissez pas partir seul, la police a son visage. Il peut être très vite repéré.

Il fila hors de la maison. Yachiru commença à se débattre comme une furie.

_Yachiru !_

_Non, ils vont te faire du mal !_

_Arrête !_

_Pourquoi tu t'agites autant ?_

- PUTAIN MICROBE, NE ME FAIS PAS CHIER ! Hurla le dit Yammi.

- JE VEUX ALLER VOIR BATMAN !

- BATMAN ? ON N'EST PAS DANS UN DESSIN ANIMÉ.

- C'est comme ça que t'appelle le cuarto ? Demanda l'autre.

- OUI ! Réagit-elle agressive.

À ce moment-là, Ulquiorra arriva, finissant de mettre sa veste, boitant très fort.

_Alors il t'a pris vraiment fort ?_

_Combien tu as aimé, salaud ?_

_Tu as gémi comme avec moi ou tu vends encore ton corps pour pouvoir te venger ?_

_Tu le manipules comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?_

_Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire d'éprouver une émotion ?_

_As-tu un jour compris ce que voulait dire aimer quelqu'un ?_

_Tu me dégoutes !_

Yachiru bondit sur lui, s'accrochant en larme à ses jambes. J'aperçus son épaule où il était gravé AS alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller.

AS

Comme Aizen Sosuke.

_Tu lui appartiens à ce point, Ulquiorra?_

_Tu es vraiment son chien à ce point-là ?_

_Quelle belle soumission !_

_Ça t'amuse tant ?_

- Alors on se fait plaisir pendant que nous on bosse ? Rit Nnoitra.

- Que veux-tu ? Je reste son préféré ! S'amusa Ulquiorra, d'un air hautain.

_Salopard !_

_Va te faire foutre !_

_Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?_

_T'es vraiment qu'une ordure !_

_Je te haïs !_

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis certain que si il te prenait une nuit comme il me prend moi et tu le supplierais de te reprendre encore et encore.

- Moi, je me souviens de la première fois, avoua l'espada, et je te jure que je ne veux pas recommencer !

- Trop brutal pour toi ?

- Brutal ? Tu rigoles ? C'est un bulldozer ! J'ai pas pu marcher pendant des jours ! T'avais quel âge alors que ça a commencé ?

Ulquiorra s'assit dans le fauteuil, prenant deux pilules.

- La veille de mes onze ans.

- Tu déconnes ? Si tôt ? S'exclama le bronzé. Moi j'avais 14 et bordel je ne veux plus jamais recommencer, pourtant je te jure que je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Pourtant j'adore ça ! Je prends vraiment mon pied !

Yammi s'approcha de Nell.

- Et toi ? Comment c'était, Neliel ?

- Il ne m'a jamais prise ! Je suis toujours vierge !

- Impossible, explosa de rire Yammi. Une vierge ? Il t'aurait déjà bondi dessus !

- Elle ne ment pas. Affirma Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama ne voulait pas la retrouver morte et il savait qu'il l'aurait après. Dés qu'il se lassera un peu de moi, elle sera la première au courant !

- Comment connais-tu tout ses plans ?

- Je ne suis pas un espada ordinaire, je suis avant tout le bras droit d'Aizen-sama. Son arme secrète.

Ulquiorra soupira.

- J'ai entendu que tu as eu un petit moment de colère, quinta.

- Ouais… Je veux descendre cette gonzesse ! Cria-t-il en pointant Nell du doigt.

Le cuarto fixa la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux tellement l'éliminer, pourquoi elle est encore vivante ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir si Aizen-sama la veut encore…

- Non. Amuse-toi dans un petit combat.

Le sourire de Nnoitra s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de sa proie. Ulquiorra se laissa aller complètement dans le fauteuil.

_Tu vas le laisser tuer ta seule amie ?_

_Celle qui a cru en toi jusqu'au bout ?_

_Comment ?_

_Comment peux-tu être aussi monstrueux ?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_J'étais tellement certain._

_Tellement certain d'avoir vu de l'amour et de la joie dans tes yeux._

_Mais ils sont vides à présent._

_Comme si tu étais une autre personne._

_Tu as réussi._

_Ta mission a été accomplie._

- Si Aizen-sama est d'accord… Je vais te tuer comme un espada doit le faire…

Le dénommé Yammi détacha la jeune fille avant de se mettre dans un coin. Elle fixa droit dans les yeux son adversaire.

- Nell, dit Yachiru apeurée.

- C'est bon… J'en finirai rapidement.

Elle noua ses cheveux et je vis enfin une partie de son numéro dans le dos.

Elle dégaina son poignard lentement, se concentrant pour le combat.

_Nell…_

_Pars…_

_Fuis !_

_Fuis tant que tu le peux !_

_Je t'en prie._

_Tu peux être libre._

_Alors vas-y fonce !_

Elle bondit, frappant Nnoitra dans le buste avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se reprit, tentant de blesser Nell de son zanpakuto. Elle l'évita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage. Il fut propulsé plus loin.

_Impressionnant !_

_Elle est si fine, comment fait-elle pour rivaliser avec un géant pareil ?_

Il se releva et tira une balle avec son gun, Nell se protégea avec le manche de son épée, encore sous la forme d'un poignard. Elle tourna son arme et un coup de feu partit sur le lustre qui tomba sur son adversaire.

_Son poignard est aussi une arme à feu ?_

Elle se retourna, soupirant de soulagement.

_C'est déjà fini ?_

_Elle a gagné ?_

Le lustre bougea, Nnoitra réapparut, sa veste déchirée.

- T'étais pas censée en finir rapidement, Neliel ?

Elle se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

- À ton avis, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis que tu as quitté cet endroit ?

Il sourit.

- Crois pas que le niveau des Espada est resté le même durant tout ce temps, Neliel !

Elle le fixa en silence.

- Tu me gonfles.

Il bondit, abattant son massif zanpakuto sur elle, elle évita l'attaque, tournant autour du quinta pour trouver un endroit pour le blesser.

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent, la petite lame de Nell étant en face de l'œil bandé de Nnoitra et le zanpakuto du quinta sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté ta lame ?

- Pourquoi toi, tu l'as arrêtée ?

- Petite sotte. Je l'ai arrêtée, car je savais que tu allais arrêter la tienne.

Elle s'éloigna, évitant le coup de son adversaire, restant accroupie un peu plus loin.

- Tu me gonfles vraiment.

Elle se releva.

- Ça me rappelle comment se passaient toujours les choses quand je me battais contre toi… après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu es exactement la même qu'à l'époque.

Les coups continuèrent à s'enchainer.

Nnoitra repensait à ses entrainements autrefois avec cette femme.

**Flash Back POV Extérieur.**

Nnoitra grognait de fureur, Nell en face de lui, droite. Elle portait ses habits d'espada, son crâne de bélier toujours sur sa tête.

Son adversaire bondit et elle esquiva ses coups et retourna son zanpakuto pour donner un coup de sa garde dans le ventre de Nnoitra avec un petit cri, l'expulsant plus loin au sol.

- Ok, c'est bon. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle rangea sa lame dans son fourreau.

- Je suis contente d'en avoir fini à temps pour aller manger. Les deux autres auraient commencé à s'inquiéter si j'avais été en retard.

Elle fit quelques pas.

- Attends !

Nnoitra commençait à se relever, crachant du sang.

- J'ai dit que ça serait le combat final. On va se battre jusqu'à la toute fin !

Nell le regarda, se retournant un peu.

- Tu veux dire jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous finisse l'autre ?

- Carrément.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Arrête d'essayer d'agir comme un adulte.

- T'as dit quoi ?

- Nous avons subi le zoo, devenant des bêtes. Et nous avons retrouvé une certaine raison une fois devenus Arrancars, ceux destinés à servir l'espada. Les personnes censées doivent avoir une raison pour se battre. Or, toi, tu n'en as aucune. Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucune obligation de te finir.

- J'ai une raison ! Rugit-il. Je te haïs !

Elle soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est l'instinct.

Il fut surpris.

- Tu es un animal. Je ne te reconnais pas en tant que guerrier.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un contre qui je dois me battre. Je n'ai pas envie d'endosser la responsabilité de la vie de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un guerrier.

Elle partit, tranquillement.

- Pétasse !

Tesla arriva, toujours inquiet pour son maître.

- Nnoitra, tu vas bien ? Je peux te…

Il fut interrompu, la lame gigantesque du quinta volant juste à côté de sa tête.

- Fais pas copain-copain avec moi. C'est pas parce que je peux pas la battre qu'on est du même niveau, Tesla !

- Pourquoi Neliel-sama ? Pourquoi pas un autre membre de l'Espada ?

- Je peux pas la supporter ! Une femme qui se tient plus haut qu'un homme dans le combat ! C'est tout.

**Fin du flash Back POV Extérieur.**

Les coups entre les deux personnes s'enchainèrent.

_Nell…_

_Non… _

_Allez !_

_Tu dois gagner !_

_Je t'en prie._

- Tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as traité d'animal ! T'as dit qu'on n'était pas du même niveau. Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire botter le cul par une bête sauvage ?

L'énorme zanpakuto s'abattit sur le sol et cassa le carrelage, Nell s'était reculée à temps pour éviter le coup.

_Quelle brutalité !_

_Si elle n'avait pas évité, elle aurait été coupée en deux._

_Il est tellement fort !_

_Comment peut-elle gagner ?_

Nell fronça les sourcils.

**Flash back POV Extérieur.**

- Pesche ? Dondo Chakka ? Pesche ? Dondo Chakka ? Où êtes-vous ?

Neliel cherchait sa fraccion dans le manoir.

- C'est l'heure de manger !

Elle changea de pièce.

- Pesche ! Dondo Chakka !

Elle continuait à traverser tout le manoir, appelant ses amis.

Son ventre grogna.

- J'ai vraiment faim.

Elle alla vers la grande porte lorsque Nnoitra lui barra la route.

- Yo !

- Toi encore ?

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Porter ton arme à l'extérieur, comme ça, c'est une menace. Si tu veux avoir l'air fort, garde-la cachée pendant que tu te promènes.

Tesla amena deux corps ensanglantés.

- Pesche… Dondo Chakka…

- M-Mes excuses les plus sincères, Nell-sama…

Elle restait choquée de la scène sous ses yeux.

- Tu as complètement broyé leurs masques, pas vrai ? Tu es horrible, rugit-elle.

- Et alors ? Ces deux-là étaient faibles. C'est tout.

Le sourire du quinta devint inquiétant alors que les deux dégainaient leurs zanpakutos qui se rencontrèrent.

- Alors ? Je t'ai donné une raison de te battre contre moi.

- Non.

Nnoitra parut surpris. Il pouvait lire la détermination de son adversaire.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de se battre !

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu as blessé des personnes qui sont très chères à mon cœur !

Elle leva son sabre.

- Et tu vas payer pour ça !

Elle bondit, l'attaquant. Son sabre passa à deux centimètre de la tête du quinta qui recula. Elle continua à enchainer les coups, le bloquant contre la porte avant de l'expulser dehors d'un coup de pied.

- Merde.

Nnoitra commença à se relever mais Nell bondissait déjà sur lui. Il l'évita, elle l'attaqua encore et encore, le poussant un peu plus loin.

Nnoitra sourit. Nell était déjà perdue.

La lame de la jeune fille allait s'abattre sur son adversaire.

- Trop lent.

Mais le coup ne toucha pas l'espada et le crâne de bélier de Nell se brisa. Elle s'écroula au sol.

**Plus tard, ce jour-là.**

Le quinta trainait le corps de la tercia évanouie, vers le bord d'une rivière.

- Tu vas sans doute continuer à me traiter d'animal, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Se battre, c'est gagner ou perdre. Avoir besoin d'une raison pour se battre ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est être ignorant. Y'a jamais eu de raison au combat, jamais. T'as cherché une raison, et t'as perdu. Tu me rends malade.

**Fin du flash Back POV Extérieur.**

Nell se releva alors que son adversaire tentait une nouvelle fois de la blesser.

- Encore en train d'essayer de répondre ? T'es mauvaise perdante !

Elle baissa la tête, ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Quel dommage… Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, car je pensais que ce serait dur pour mon corps… mais…

Elle tendit tes bras, faisant grandir son poignard en un grand sabre. Nnoitra parut choqué.

- Manifeste-toi.

Il y eut un déclic.

Le quinta bondit sur elle.

- Va te faire !

- Gamusa !

Elle manipula le sabre pour le changer de forme. Le mécanisme devait être très complexe mais le résultat était impressionnant : une lance à deux côtés.

Elle la pointa vers son ennemi qui s'était arrêté.

- Lanzador Verde.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_C'est quoi ce bug ?_

_Est-ce vraiment une arme ?_

Elle lança son arme alors que le quinta se protégea de son sabre en forme de double lune.

La lance brisa une partie du zanpakuto, blessant l'espada qui tomba au sol.

Elle s'avança, retirant son arme du torse de son ennemi, le regard froid et triste.

- C'est fini, Nnoitra.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne prendrai pas ta vie.

Elle allait utiliser sa lance mais elle brisa en plusieurs morceaux sous nos regards choqués.

- Pourquoi… mon arme ? Murmura-t-elle, les yeux s'agrandissant de terreur.

Sa lance n'avait pas supporté son coup précédent.

_Elle est sans défense face à ce monstre._

_Non._

_Pars !_

Nnoitra se leva, son sourire réapparaissant. Il rit.

- C'est fini, Neliel !

D'un simple coup de pied, il l'expulsa contre le mur.

_Non !_

_Non !_

_Il faut qu'on l'aide !_

L'espada s'avança vers Nell qui tenta de se relever.

- Tu vas crever !

Nous voyons tous le sabre descendre sur notre amie.

_Elle allait mourir et on ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver._

_Non… Pitié… _

_Il faut qu'elle survive._

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà !

Non, non, ne me frappez pas !

Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite !

Qui a sauvé Nell de Nnoitra dans le passé ?

Que va-t-il arriver à Nell maintenant ? Mourir ou être sauvée par le sauveur de la fois passée ?

Est-ce qu'Ulquiorra va continuer avec Aizen ou craquer sur le superbe corps de Zaraki ?

La suite au prochain épisode !

MOU AH AH AH !

Rendez vous vendredi prochain !

**Ichigo** : Ca y est, on est repartie pour que la folle fasse ses commentaires et une émission sans intérêt !

Ulquiorra, menaçant : Tu trouves que parler de ma vie est sans intérêt, Kurosaki Ichigo !

**Ichigo, sentant son heure arrivée** : Non… Non… Mais on t'en veut que tu quittes Kenpachi.

**Ulquiorra** : Je n'ai rien décidé du tout, c'est encore cette auteur qui fait des siennes !

**Moi, arrivant** : Continue et je te mets encore plus avec Aizen !

**Ulquiorra, se calmant** : Non, non…

**Ichigo** : Quoi ? C'est dur les scènes de cul avec lui ?

**Ulquiorra** : Ben, on ne les voit pas donc… il s'amuse beaucoup. Il a plein d'objets super bizarres… Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils servent !

**Ichigo** : flippant.

**Moi** : Voilà pourquoi mon émission foire à chaque fois ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de faire vos commentaires ! Je voudrais parler à ma chère Lilith Yorlane ! Je voudrais analyser sa grande aventure avec elle et lui donner des indices pour ma suite !

**Ichigo** : Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

**Moi** : Lis le script et tu comprendras !

**Ulquiorra** : Tu vas nous faire jouer son histoire ?

**Moi, super joyeuse** : OUI !

**Ichigo** : ca va donner un max de boulot !

**Moi** : Alors on commence tout de suite ! En scène !

**Ulquiorra** : Non, je n'arrête pas de m'en prendre plein la gueule !

**Et PAM ! (une gifle de l'auteur !)**

**Ulquiorra** : MAIS CA VA PAS ?

**Moi** : Je joue le rôle de Lilith Yorlane !

**Ichigo** : Tu es une mauvaise actrice !

**Moi** : Comment oses-tu ?

**Ichigo** : Tu t'es trompée, l'auteur… Elle, elle donne un Gnion !

**Leurs têtes se tournent vers Ulquiorra qui commence déjà à fuir mais trop tard…**

**POUM ! ( un gnion de l'auteur !)**

**Moi** : Bya, c'est à toi !

**Le capitaine arrive en sautillant, toujours attaché.**

**Byakuya :** Je crois que je vais avoir un petit problème !

**Moi** : Tu dois aussi frapper Ulqui, profites-en tant qu'il est dans les vapes !

**Byakuya** : Très bien… Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura…

**Et l'auteur frappe le capitaine.**

**Moi** : Dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas de shinigami et de zanpakuto magique.

**Byakuya** : Je sais, mais la lectrice a dit que j'étais super fort. Alors j'en profite.

**Le capitaine soulève l'espada et va le mettre en prison.**

**Moi** : Maintenant, allons tenter d'attraper Aizen !

**TAMTATAM !**

**Hirako et tout le monde se tient devant une porte alors que l'auteur et Ichigo arrivent.**

**Ichigo** : Où est-il ?

**Hirako** : Derrière la porte !

**Moi** : Il faut l'attraper !

**Grimmjow** : Moi, je ne rentre pas là dedans !

**Moi** : Pourquoi ?

**Stark** : Lis la pancarte !

**Lecture de la pancarte :**

**TENTEZ D'ENTRER, ET VOUS SEREZ TOUS DANS MON LIT…**

**SOUS MON CORPS ET TOUT MA COLLECTION DE SEXTOY !**

**Moi : **Il ne faut pas prendre la menace à la légère ! Si on y entre tous ensemble il y a moi de risque…

**Grimmjow défonce la porte mais la pièce est vide… juste un petit mot.**

**JE VOUS AI BIEN EU !**

**AIZEN, THE BEST !**

**Ichigo** : Il savait qu'on oserait pas entrer ! Il nous a bien eus !

**Moi** : Zut ! Allons dans ce cas torturer Ulquiorra.

**TAMTATAM !**

**Ulquiorra est saucissonné à une chaise, Zaraki boudant dans un coin.**

**Byakuya** : Il faut que tu nous dises tout à présent !

**Ulquiorra** : Non.

**Nell** : Pourquoi ?

**Ulquiorra** : Je boude car l'auteur m'a donné une gifle non méritée.

**Moi** : Non méritée ? Tu as trahi Kenpachi ! Il est trop triste !

**Hirako** : On s'en fout ! On veut des réponses !

**Ulquiorra** : non.

**Kenpachi arrive.**

**Kenpachi :** Laissez, je vais le faire parler.

**Il sort une plume de sa poche.**

**Kenpachi :** Personne ne peut résister aux chatouilles !

**Ulquiorra, se fixant dans un air de terreur :** Tu n'oserais pas ?

**Kenpachi** : Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Tu savais qu'Aizen a tué mes parents… Tu as fait trop de trucs super mal… Tu mérites cela !

**Et la torture commence, Ulquiorra pousse des cris de désespoir et avoue tout !**

**Ulquiorra :** Je ne savais plus du tout pour tes parents… J'en avais marre du sexe avec Aizen et je ne veux pas être avec lui. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Kenpachi…

**Hirako** : Je crois qu'on lui a fait son compte.

**Nell** : Tu veux rester avec lui ?

**Kenpachi** : Non.

**Et notre grand costaud part tout triste alors qu'on relâche Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra sort du poste de police et se fait attraper par Aizen qui profite de lui direct dans la voiture.**

**Cette scène est évident censurée due à la grande violence de l'acte !**

**Aizen** : Alors comblé ?

**Ulquiorra** : non… J'ai trop besoin de Ken-kun.

**Il s'enfuit en pleurant directement chez Kenpachi...**

**Kenpachi, tout déprimé** : Quoi ?

**Ulquiorra** : Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !

**Kenpachi** : Je t'en veux, je ne peux pas.

**Ulquiorra laisse l'amour de sa vie seul et tente d'aller auprès de Nell et Hirako pour avoir un peu de réconfort mais ils ne veulent pas de ce traitre.**

**Ulquiorra se bourre le gueule au fond d'une ruelle et se sent prés à se suicider mais…**

**Ichigo** : Me voilà !

**Renji** : LA cool team.

**Ichigo** : moi, je n'aime pas ce qui va suivre alors on va zapper le refus de Kenpachi et on le met direct avec Ulqui !

**Moi** : D'accord !

**TATAMTA !**

**Ulquiorra** : tue-moi. j'ai eu ma vengeance, alors prends la tienne. De toute façon, je me fiche de mourir, mais j'aime mieux que ce soit de ta main.

**Kenpachi** : et si je refuse de te tuer?

**Ulquiorra** : Alors je ferai tout pour te satisfaire.

**Et commence un doux moment où Ulquiorra prend soin de son Kenpachi tout triste…**

**Ichigo :** Il faut vraiment les séparer alors que Kenpachi retrouve de l'amour pour son chéri ?

**Moi** : Oui… Mais on ne raconte pas ce passage, il s'est passé et maintenant ils peuvent être heureux !

**HAPPY END !**

**Moi** : Bon, voilà… Je me suis laissée aller dans la lecture de ton texte. Mais ça en va pas du tout se passer comme ça. Sorry. Tout est beaucoup plus simple et tout va finir avec moins de larmes !

Pour les 18 maîtrises, je vais seulement les citer !

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic.

Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert !

Merci !


	15. Chapter 15

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Note :** voilà, le quatorzième chapitre ! Le prochain est le chapitre que tout le monde attend tous : le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et cela va durer un bon bout de temps.

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14.**_

Je regardai choqué la scène.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Rugit le quinta.

- Aizen-sama a encore besoin d'elle.

- Mais tu as dit que je pouvais…

- Je voulais me divertir, affirma Ulquiorra.

_Incroyable._

Le cuarto avait arrêté le coup de son ennemi à main nue, attrapant et stoppant la lame sans se blesser.

- JE VEUX LA TUER !

- Une autre fois, peut-être.

Il tourna son regard vers l'autre espada.

- Yammi, attache-la.

Il lâcha l'arme et contourna l'espada qui voulut l'attaquer dans le dos.

Ulquiorra le vit, se retournant. Il brisa le sabre avant de projeter le quinta contre le mur, abimant le plâtre.

- Ne recommence plus jamais cela. Tu as de la chance qu'on puisse encore réparé ton zanpakuto. La lame a été très mal pensée, on peut très facilement la stopper à main nue, réfléchis-y.

Le quinta grogna.

- Et si on fêtait mon retour ? Proposa-t-il en sortant deux bouteilles d'alcool.

- Oh putain, ouais ! S'exclama aussitôt Yammi.

Il ramena Nell à nos côtés, à nouveau prisonnière. Yachiru se mit dans un coin de la pièce, loin de nous. Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux, surveillant Ulquiorra de ses yeux tristes.

_Pourquoi nous faire ça, Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi nous trahir autant ?_

.

.

Et les heures passèrent. Deux des espadas commençaient à s'endormir à force de boire. En fait, le bronzé et l'autre s'étaient affalés sur la table. Ulquiorra fumait une cigarette, un verre d'alcool à côté de lui. Il avait ramassé les pièces de la lance de Nell et la réparait. Yachiru alla à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi tu répares ça ?

- Parce que j'ai conçu le mécanisme. J'y ai passé des heures pour qu'elle puisse avoir quatre arme en une… Je ne veux pas voir une invention cassée.

- Dis Batman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend le retour d'Aizen-sama car c'est pour cela que nous vivons.

_Tu vas vraiment tous nous balancer à ton maître ?_

_Comme ça, tout simplement ?_

_Comme si on était un simple objet ?_

- Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Il rit, caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, je vais te dire un secret.

_Tu as presque l'air sincère, Ulquiorra._

- À la base, je le haïssais. Je me disais que le monde était rempli de super héros qui mettaient les méchants en prison… mais c'est faux. Je serai toujours reconnaissant à Aizen-sama pour m'avoir montré la réalité.

Il se leva, tanguant un peu.

- Tu vois, j'avais une mère… Je l'ai vue deux fois de ma vie. Le jour de ma naissance mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Et le jour où elle est morte. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés noirs ébènes et de grands yeux verts, comme deux émeraudes qui brillaient au soleil.

_Tu avais ses yeux…_

_Maintenant, tu as perdu cette beauté._

- J'avais quoi ? Six ans quand j'ai vu ma mère mourir. C'est l'âge que tu as.

Il prit un gun et le pointa sur Mashiro.

- Tu crois que si je la tue, je serai puni ?

- Oui, pleura la petite.

- Faux ! Le cuarto espada l'a tuée comme je peux le faire maintenant avec la tienne. Tu seras la seule à pouvoir lui rendre justice car un jour tu auras cette arme dans ta main et tu pourras me tuer aussi. Aizen-sama m'a donné une arme pour tuer le cuarto. Il t'en donnera une pour venger la mort de ta mère.

Il baissa son arme.

- À présent, tu dois obéir, Yachiru, sinon tu mourras !

- Mais tu me protégeras ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le seul qui puisse te protéger est Aizen-sama. Apprends à le vénérer dés maintenant. Ça sera moins douloureux.

_Alors il t'a vraiment dressé ainsi ?_

Il se retourna sans un regard.

- MAIS, JE SAIS QUE TU NE L'AIMES PAS ! Cria la petite. J'AI VU CE QU'IL TE FAISAIT. IL TE FAISAIT MAL, T'ATTACHER ET TOI, TU ESSAYAIS JUSTE DE NE PAS CRIER !

_Quoi_ ?

- Ce n'était pas moi que tu as vu. Aizen-sama a dressé un jeune homme qui me ressemblait. J'étais juste à côté de l'armoire.

- C'EST FAUX ! JE SAIS…

Il se retourna, son regard stoppa la petite dans sa phrase.

- Tu me désobéis ? Tu veux que ta punition soit vraiment douloureuse ?

Il s'accroupit, sa tête se pencha sur le côté.

- Tu verras, un jour, tu seras une espada. Tu offriras ton corps à Aizen-sama. Tu auras mal, ça sera brutal mais tu aimeras ça… Car Aizen-sama est ton maître et tu ne peux rien lui refuser. Tu tueras des innocents et ça t'amusera. Comme moi.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça à une enfant ?_

_Pourquoi cette cruauté ?_

La petite se mit à pleurer alors qu'Ulquiorra se releva.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Ulquiorra. Murmura Nell.

Il se retourna.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire… Tu as abandonné alors que tu ne devais plus souffrir, une fois un espada, tu étais libre. Tu as vendu ton âme une fois que tu n'avais plus mal… Tu n'es qu'une putain !

- Vraiment ?

Je vis une étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts.

- Tu as vraiment été parfait du début à la fin. Me couver, tenter de me faire croire au bonheur, me donner de l'espoir. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à me donner l'ipod en me laissant à l'hôpital. Ipod que tu as dans ta poche en ce moment. Serais-tu sentimental à la fin ? Ou c'est juste pour faire croire que tu es Batman, que soudainement, tu vas prendre ta cape et nous sauver ?

Il la regarda fixement, avec un air que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

_Nell, ne le provoque pas, je t'en supplie._

- Tu as aimé ça ? Tu as aimé quand il t'a pris sauvagement ? As-tu gémi de bonheur et de plaisir?

_Nell, arrête. Tu vas tous nous faire tuer._

- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il, serrant les poings.

- T'a-t-il ordonné de gémir aussi fort avec Kenpachi ?

Son regard se figea douloureusement.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

_Quelle est cette douleur dans tes yeux ?_

- Arrête, Nell. Lui demandai-je.

_Trop abominable pour moi._

_Je ne pouvais pas me faire l'idée que tout était faux…_

_Ses sourires…_

_Ses rires…_

_Ses gémissements..._

- Non, je veux savoir, rit-elle. Je vous ai entendu dans la pièce du fond. Tu gémissais si fort, si heureux, rempli de plaisir. Tu stimules vraiment bien. Tu fais la même chose avec Aizen ?

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il, la respiration haletante.

_Il perd son sang froid quand on touche une blessure._

_Comme un animal blessé qui serait plus agressif si il se sent en danger._

- Dis-moi, c'est pas compliqué… Aizen en a une plus grosse ou pas ? C'est donc pour ça que tu as quitté Ken-chan, sourit-elle.

Son regard changea, il bondit, giflant Nell de toutes ses forces, lui faisant cracher du sang. La tête d'Ulquiorra se baissa, cachant son visage, ses épaules tremblantes de colère. Yachiru se précipita pour aider la jeune fille.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu as été incapable de voir chacun de mes actes. Tu n'as vu que le masque que je voulais que tu vois. Tu as réellement cru être mon amie ? Tu es pitoyable. Je n'ai qu'Aizen-sama.

Il alla se rassoir à la table, vidant un autre verre en silence.

_Quelle était cette réaction ?_

- Ça va, Nell ? Demanda la petite aux cheveux roses.

- Oui, va avec ta maman. Elle a plus besoin d'un câlin que moi.

- Non, je vais aller avec Batman. Il doit être tout triste tout seul.

- MAIS ARRÊTE, BORDEL ! IL N'EST QU'UN ENFOIRÉ ! IL VA TOUS NOUS BUTER !

- NON, BATMAN VEUT TOUS NOUS SAUVER ! Pleura Yachiru.

- Yachiru, viens ! Ce n'est pas la peine de parler au déchet, tu es au dessus maintenant ! Affirma Ulquiorra sans nous regarder.

_Salopart_.

La petite se précipita vers lui et grimpa pour lui faire un câlin.

- Juste pour une fois, endors-toi, ordonna-t-il, se remplissant un autre verre de sa boisson.

.

.

Le temps passa dans le silence le plus complet. La porte s'ouvrit. Une grande femme bronzée aux cheveux blonds entra, nous fixant tous.

- Neliel…

- Salut, Harribel ! Sourit Nell.

La blonde allait bondir serrer mon amie dans ses bras mais une voix la stoppa.

- Tu regretteras sûrement ce geste si tu sais que je vais te dénoncer. Affirma Ulquiorra.

Elle se tourna lentement.

- Cuarto, tu étais donc là !

- Tu es là pour la relève ?

- Oui, avec Nnoitra qui doit rester.

- Non, Aizen-sama m'a dit que tu le faisais seule. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état.

Il se leva, portant Yachiru endormie jusqu'à la blonde qui l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras.

- Je croyais que tu devais emmener ton élève pour voir Aizen-sama.

- Elle sera gênante au manoir surtout pour Aizen-sama et moi, affirma-t-il, la voix remplie de sous-entendus.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Trois autres femmes entèrent.

- Qu'on m'aide à les prendre pour les emmener dans la voiture.

Les trois filles portèrent avec lui les deux espadas trop bourrés pour bouger tout seul. Je vis mon ex-amant partir sans un regard en arrière.

Dès que les trois filles revinrent et que la voiture démarra, elles soupirèrent de soulagement, s'approchant de nous.

- Il est trop con ou je rêve ?

- Il s'en fout des affaires des espadas. Il va passer comme fraccion unique d'Aizen pour le reste de sa vie. Affirma la blonde.

Elle se baissa près de Byakuya et le détacha.

- On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Filons !

Elle était aussi une taupe.

Les autres filles détachèrent le reste de la bande et nous filâmes dans la voiture.

Nous allions nous en sortir.

.

.

Yachiru ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour d'elle alors que Mashiro la tenait contre elle.

- Où est Batman ?

- Avec son maître, répondit Szayel.

- QUOI ! Hurla-t-elle. IL FAUT ALLER LE CHERCHER…

Elle bondit sur moi.

- BATMAN EST GENTIL, C'EST PAPA QUI FAIT DU MAL AUX GENS.

- Ce que Batman t'a dit est faux, Yachiru.

- NON ! NON ! IL N'EST PAS MÉCHANT.

Elle sortit une sacoche. Elle sortit un cahier.

_Son journal._

- Batman m'a donné ça, c'est pour Hirako…

- Arrête, Yachiru. Il nous a trahis et offerts au diable.

Je pris le journal et le remis dans la sacoche. Je voulus la jeter par la fenêtre mais Szayel attrapa ma main.

- Ça peut peut-être aider à le condamner.

Je lui laissai la sacoche, Yachiru bondit pour rattraper le sac.

- T'ES MÉCHANT ! JE TE HAÏS, T'ES PAS MON PAPA ! J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE QUE TU MEURES COMME ÇA BATMAN AURA RAISON ET IL DEVRA PLUS ÊTRE TORTURÉ PAR LE MÉCHANT AIZEN.

Une dispute animée commença entre Mashiro et Yachiru. Je laissai ma tête cogner contre la vitre, soupirant.

Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais heureux, pensant avoir trouvé mon âme sœur.

_Mais maintenant, comment pourrais-je encore aimer quelqu'un ?_

_Une fois trahi, comment se relever ?_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'on se cachait. C'était l'ordre du supérieur d'Hirako. Il devait y avoir une autre taupe au sein de la police et donc, on devait se cacher.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait durer.

Nell déprimait complètement. Mashiro et Yachiru se disputaient en permanence car elle affirmait qu'Ulquiorra nous a sauvés. Szayel était le seul qui s'était porté volontaire pour lire en entier le journal.

Unohana était stressée car elle ne savait pas comment aller sa famille, tout comme Byakuya.

Et moi… Et bien, je suis à bout.

On ne pouvait pas tenir ainsi.

Nous entendîmes des voitures se garer. Szayel regarda à la fenêtre.

- Pas de soucis, c'est pas pour nous. Affirma-t-il.

Nous nous réinstallâmes dans nos coins. On ne parlait pas, seule Yachiru bougeait en permanence, énervée.

Soudain, les portes partirent à la volée. Des dizaines d'hommes en blanc pointèrent des armes sur nous. Nous levâmes les mains. Une silhouette apparut : Aizen Sosuke.

Il rit.

- Vous m'avez manqué, vermine.

Je vis Ulquiorra avec d'autres personnes en blanc arriver.

- Chère vermine, je vous présente l'espada au complet… enfin en retirant tous les traitres.

J'observai Ulquiorra qui paraissait si froid, si blasé, si distant. Son corps avait déjà maigri, son visage plus dur, le faisant vieillir.

_La vérité s'imposa à moi._

_Il était vide d'émotions._

_Il n'a jamais rien ressenti pour les autres, pour moi._

Je croyais que pour survivre dans cet enfer il lui avait fallu mettre ce masque de vide, et qu'à présent il avait fait tomber son masque pour enfin vivre…

_Mais je me trompais._

Il avait mis un masque pour lui permettre d'avoir notre confiance.

_Il s'est moqué de nous, il est un PUTAIN de monstre._

_Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible._

_Je le haïs._

- Attachez-les. Ordonna le maître.

Aussitôt les hommes armés obéirent et nous alignèrent contre le mur, assis. Aizen nous regardait amusé.

- Cuarto !

Ulquiorra s'approcha de lui, lui faisant une révérence.

_Lâche !_

_Traitre !_

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- J'ai lu dans le rapport que tu avais rencontré d'autres personnes. Se poseront-elles des questions ?

- Non, Aizen-sama. Personne ne dira rien.

- Car tu as déjà réglé le problème ?

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Qui est mort ?_

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Le maître se retourna vers le jeune homme et le gifla.

- Tu as été distrait, idiot. Il y a une personne que tu as oubliée.

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama… mais je ne vois pas...

- Un jeune homme en sait trop, il a failli aller à la police.

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

La porte ouvrit, deux hommes tenant un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se débattait.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI OU JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN CHIER !

_Non…_

- Hanatarou, s'étonna Ulquiorra.

- Tu vois ? Je crois que tu vas devoir t'en débarrasser.

Le brun prit son gun et le pointa vers Hanatarou qui se stoppa, fixant l'espada et le maître.

- Batman-san… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu vas mourir, dit simplement Ulquiorra, sans émotion.

Il ne dit rien, suppliant du regard Ulquiorra qui ne bougea point.

- Tu ne t'opposes pas à ma décision, cuarto ?

- Si vous voulez le tuer, faites-le. Affirma-t-il en tournant le dos à Hanatarou.

_Bordel… _

_C'est sûrement ton meilleur ami et tu le laisses tomber._

- Mais vous perdrez un fraccion de qualité.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Aizen.

- Il est capable de se défendre, il est mince et est tout à fait votre type. Je crois vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Aizen baissa son arme et s'approcha du plus jeune.

- M'offres-tu ton corps en échange de ta vie ?

- Non, cracha Hanatarou.

- M'offres-tu ton corps contre la vie de tes amis ?

Le gamin le regarda, choqué.

_Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu lui demander ça ?_

_Tu oses lui demander de se vendre pour nous ?_

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Aizen se releva.

- Prépare-le à la suite, cuarto et amène-le-moi.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Le maître monta les escaliers qui menaient à un petit bureau. Ulquiorra passa des menottes à Hanatarou avant de le tirer pour qu'il s'assoit contre le mur. Il sortit son Ipod.

- Choisis ta chanson préférée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéis.

Hanatarou chipota à l'appareil.

- Tu fais un très bon choix.

- À quoi ça va servir ?

- À oublier la douleur. Car à présent, tu es un fraccion d'Aizen-sama. Tu dois répondre à tous ses désirs.

- Tu es un espada et pourtant…

- Le cuarto espada est son bras droit, il est le fraccion d'Aizen-sama le plus haut gradé. Je dois lui rendre les mêmes services que toi et encore plus. Tu n'as qu'une mission… Encaisser les humeurs d'Aizen-sama ou tu mourras.

- Je préfère mourir…

- Ils périront avant toi dans ce cas. Maintenant, écoutes la musique et oublies tout ce qu'il va se passer.

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Oui. Tu auras peut-être la chance d'avoir … ton sang pour huiler…

Tous se raidirent.

_C'est tellement abominable._

- C'est pour cela que tu dois oublier la douleur et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen : passer en boucle ta musique préférée.

- Tu as toujours aussi mal ?

- Moi, c'est différent. Je le veux vraiment. Je désire Aizen-sama alors je supporte mieux que les autres. Tu auras sans nul doute plus mal que moi. Je vais demander qu'il t'endorme complètement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta première fois.

- Je ne me souviendrais de rien ?

- Non…

- Je ne veux pas… Je veux savoir ce qu'on m'a fait… Paniqua-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en souviennes.

- Non… Batman-san, empêchez-le de m'endormir, je veux que vous le surveilliez…

- Je serai là… je vous regarderai, j'assiste toujours Aizen-sama. Je me débarrasse de ceux qui ne lui plaisent pas, je prends le relais, cela dépend.

- Vous me promettez qu'il ne va pas m'endormir?

- Promis.

Le plus jeune se détendit.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Je ne suis là que pour faire plaisir à Aizen-sama. Je ferai tout pour lui. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute cette musique.

Hanatarou mit les écouteurs, en lançant la musique et ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Un soldat approcha et donna une seringue à Ulquiorra.

_Non, il ne va pas faire ça ?_

_Bordel, non…_

Ulquiorra planta l'aiguille dans l'épaule d'Hanatarou qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Tu me remercieras.

Le garçon s'évanouit, ses paupières se fermant. Le cuarto se leva, le mettant sur son épaule comme un sac. Le quinta s'approcha furieux.

- PUTAIN ! TU LUI AVAIS PROMIS !

- Je lui ai promis qu'Aizen-sama ne l'endormirait pas, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferai pas.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? C'EST DU VIOL ! Hurla-t-il.

- Et alors ?

- C'EST HONTEUX.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je lui rends service.

- VRAIMENT ? C'EST JUSTE DE PASSER À LA CASSEROLE AINSI !

- Tu veux vraiment te souvenir de ta première fois avec Aizen ? Cracha-t-il.

_Il n'a pas dit sama ?_

L'espada se stoppa, fixant mon ex.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Moi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour oublier son visage… son regard… si fier, si heureux, si dominant… Je voudrais oublier la douleur.

- Mais tu as dit…

- Voudrais-tu aussi oublier ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je lui offre ceci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un veille sur moi… autre qu'Aizen-sama.

Son regard se perdit, devenant triste.

_Qu'as-tu dans ta tête ? Pourquoi autant de douleur dans tes yeux?_

_Tu ne dois rien ressentir, monstre !_

Il soupira, regardant la porte d'en-haut.

- C'est sa décision, je la respecte. Pour se vendre pour sauver les autres, il faut du courage… beaucoup de courage… Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible.

Il grimpa avec son colis sur son épaule. Nous nous débattîmes pour aller l'aider mais rien.

Nous ne pouvions rien faire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Aizen redescendit, reboutonnant sa chemise.

_Salop !_

- Mettez-les-moi dans la salle d'à côté.

Les soldats nous soulevèrent et nous tirèrent dans un couloir où Ulquiorra portait Hanatarou, évanoui.

_Pauvre gosse…_

_Non…_

_Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça, Ulquiorra ?_

Mon ex poussa une porte en tapant violement dedans, nous le suivîmes dans la pièce où il déposait Hanatarou sur un matelas. Il s'assit à ses côtés, tapant sur sa joue.

- Allez, debout. Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Le petit gémit, ouvrant un peu ses yeux.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal ?

- Je t'ai donné de la morphine.

- Pourquoi j'ai vu ça ?

- Car Aizen-sama le voulait.

- C'était choquant… Comment peut-il…

- Car il le peut… il le fait car il le peut…

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Je ne peux pas… ne pas savoir…

- Il t'est arrivé ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ne demande rien.

- Cuarto ? L'appela Aizen en apparaissant. Tu avais raison… La prochaine fois, je le veux réveiller.

- Pourquoi ? Cracha Ulquiorra.

- Parce que je veux voir ses yeux remplis de douleur, de honte… ça te rappelle sûrement quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense.

- Tu vas rester ici et l'empêcher de se suicider.

- Il ne va pas se suicider.

- Moi, je le ferai, surtout après ça. Tu viendras quand je t'appellerai dans la voiture.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Le maître partit. Le quinta arriva avec une assiette.

- Je pensais qu'il aurait faim.

- Il a besoin de force. Affirma Ulquiorra en prenant l'assiette. Hey ? Hanatarou, il faut que tu prennes des forces.

- Non.

Hanatarou se retourna pour ne pas le voir, le cuarto soupira.

- Arrête d'en faire une montagne. Ce n'est quasi-rien. Tu dois survivre !

Le petit ne répondit pas.

- Alors ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- Je vais rester ici et insister. Surveille les alentours.

- Cuarto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien.

Le quinta perdit son sourire de requin.

_Ça a l'air de le préoccupé._

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Aizen-sama a des projets pour ces personnes.

- Quel genre de projets ?

- Exactement les mêmes que ceux que tu as un jour découvert pour Neliel.

- Non, s'épouvanta-t-il. Cuarto…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ça va juste finir dans un bain de sang !

- Je sais. Mais Aizen-sama prend les décisions.

- ON VA TOUS SE FAIRE TUER SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE. Gueula le quinta en partant.

Ulquiorra rit doucement en s'allongeant contre Hanatarou, le prenant contre lui.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu peux me parler.

- Je peux avoir de la musique ?

- Bien sûr.

Il lui donna l'ipod que le petit s'empressa de mettre, fermant les yeux, se collant encore plus à Ulquiorra.

_Tu me fais vraiment penser à cet instant à ce garçon que j'ai rencontré, Ulquiorra !_

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Parle-moi, Ulquiorra._

_Je veux juste te comprendre…_

_Pour admettre si tu es cet espada ou pas._

_Dis-moi, je t'en prie._

_Car quand je vois cet homme qui protège ce petit du mal en le serrant contre lui…_

_Comme si il ne risquait rien à tes côtés…_

_Comme si tu allais tous nous aider._

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aizen apparut.

- Cuarto !

Ulquiorra bondit, rapprochant encore plus de lui le petit.

_Comme si il cherchait à le protéger d'Aizen._

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je protège un fraccion.

Il se leva, Aizen le regarda avec fureur avant de soupirer et de me fixer.

- Kenpachi, ton visage me dit vraiment quelque chose. On se serrait déjà rencontré ?

Un garde tira sur mon bâillon.

- Vous avez tué mes parents.

- Tes parents ?

- Hagi Zaraki et Saya Hina.

Son visage s'illumina de plaisir.

- Oh oui. Tout a fait juste. Je te voulais pour que tu sois un fraccion. Mais tu n'es jamais arrivé…

Il sembla songeur.

- Alors comment sais-tu que je les ai tués ? Personne ne pouvait me soupçonner à moins de m'avoir vu…

Il se retourna vers Ulquiorra.

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication, cuarto.

- Je crois que non.

Il le gifla violement, faisant baisser la tête d'Ulquiorra, qui leva les yeux vers son maître.

- Tu étais dehors, tu devais m'amener le petit dés que possible.

- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun le plaqua contre le mur, le soulevant par le cou.

- Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct.

- Oui.

Alors le garçon dehors, celui qui m'a sauvé…

_C'était Ulquiorra._

- Tu as des comptes à me rendre. Je croyais qu'après t'avoir envoyé dans le zoo, ta phase rebelle était finie.

- Elle… n'avait… fait…. que commencer.

Le maître le lâcha.

- Viens avec moi et obéis, il n'y a pas de négociations possibles.

- Bien.

Nnoitra arriva. Ulquiorra se stoppa à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander.

- Je vais le faire.

- Merci.

Il disparut de ma vue alors que l'espada s'installa contre le mur.

Hanatarou osa s'assoir et retira ses écouteurs.

- Vous êtes un ami d'Ulquiorra-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'est ami avec personne, il n'a qu'Aizen-sama.

- Pourtant, Aizen le traite mal.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Aizen-sama n'a jamais gardé un amant aussi longtemps, ça dure trois jours et il nous bute quand on n'est plus utile.

- Pourtant j'ai vu…

- Tu as reçu une dose importante de somnifère, tu as du rêver. Cesse de te poser des questions.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ulquiorra revint, se soutenant sur le pat de la porte. Nnoitra alla le rattraper et l'aida à s'assoir prés d'Hanatarou qui lui fit de la place sur le matelas. Le cuarto ferma les yeux et siffla de douleur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- Laisse tomber, personne ne peut me faire parler…

Nnoitra arracha un pan du pantalon : la jambe droite était bleue et semblait étrange.

- TA PUTAIN DE JAMBE EST EN MILLE MORCEAU ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

- À ton avis, quinta…

- Tu ne boitais pas car il te prenait violement… Il ne baisait pas avec toi, il te torturait…

- Il faisait les deux, crétin !

_Pourquoi torture-t-il ses serviteurs ? Pourquoi Ulquiorra le sert encore ?_

Il me regarda, ses yeux me montrant un tas d'émotions.

- J'avais presque douze ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais jeune dans l'espada et Aizen cherchait un ancien espada qui avait réussi à fuir… Il avait été mon sensei en kendo… J'étais donc le mieux placé pour découvrir sa cachette.

Il gémit en bougeant un peu.

- Il était devenu un inspecteur de police et avait une petite maison. Je me suis rendu chez lui, portant mon casque de nouvel espada. Quand on a suffisamment tué pour combler Aizen, on n'est plus obligé de la porter. Le mien voilait mon visage et mon crâne. Il avait deux cornes.

_Non…_

_Il n'a pas…_

- On s'est battu violement, il a voulu me convaincre de fuir avec lui et son disciple… Je crois que tu as compris de qui je parle, Kenpachi.

Je me raidis.

- Mon sensei…

- J'ai tué de sang froid ton sensei, Kenpachi et j'ai aussi voulu te tuer. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose en toi qui m'a fait arrêter… Dans tes yeux… J'ai vu que j'étais devenu le mal lui-même… Alors j'ai arrêté mon geste et j'ai épargné ta vie une deuxième fois.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Parce que… tu as le droit de savoir…

Il se leva, se pliant face à sa douleur et crachant un peu de sang.

- Tu l'aurais su… si tu avais lu TOUT ce que j'ai écrit… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai réellement fait. Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.

Il dégaina un gun et le pointa sur moi.

- J'ai tellement envie de te tuer… Tu n'es qu'un lâche… Me juger sans être capable de tout lire en moi… Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à la première chose que tu vois sans tenter de comprendre plus loin… Et tu oses te dire disciple de Riku-sama ? TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! Cet homme n'avait que du bon en lui.

Il baissa son arme et en dégaina une autre, arrachant son dessus. Plusieurs plaies saignaient abondamment, Hanatarou se leva pour le soutenir. Ulquiorra l'attrapa et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Est-ce vrai ? Il ne m'a rien fait ?

- Oui, je ne te mentirai pas là-dessus. Aizen ne t'a pas touché…

- Merci, Batman-san.

Ulquiorra sourit.

- Dis-moi, Nnoitra, 55 gardes, 2 espadas et Aizen… faisable avec 60 balles ?

- Tu ne pourras pas, c'est juste impossible… Tu es seul, ils vont te plomber…

- Mais je suis capable de tenir le temps d'une diversion, non ?

- Ulquiorra…

- Le signal habituel !

Le cuarto fila, tirant deux coups sur les gardes.

_Que se passe-t-il bordel ?_

- Remerciez Ulquiorra de se sacrifier pour vous sauver…

- Nous sauver ? Répétai-je ahuri.

- Ouais… Il va droit au suicide pour vous.

Des dizaines de coups retentirent à côté.

- Allez, tout le monde debout, on se barre.

Il nous aida à nous lever, toujours attachés. Il ouvrit la porte et nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Aizen.

- Vous croyez pouvoir partir maintenant ? La fête ne fait que commencer.

Aizen revint, fixant Hanatarou qui trembla violement. Il s'approcha. Je remarquai qu'il trainait un corps par le bras.

Ulquiorra.

Une trainée de sang les suivait, tous reculèrent. Des gardes nous firent nous rassoir. On me rebâillonna…

Je fixai Ulquiorra baignant dans une marre de sang.

Je me débattais comme une furie. Je sentis qu'on appuyait un fusil sur mon crâne.

Je levai les yeux et je me figeai.

Szayel Apporo me menaçait d'une arme.

- Ne bouge plus ou je réduis ton crâne en bouillie !

_Je ne comprends pas…_

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors qui disait qu'Ulquiqui était un putain de méchant ?

Prochain chapitre, passé d'Ulquiorra partie 1.

Je pense faire son passé en trois chapitre avant d'en faire deux sur sa vie avec Ken-kun et évidement, je vais tout vous dire sur son lien avec Aizen et surtout, comment il a vécu les derniers chapitres.

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir car je ne fais plus que de la torture.

Préparez vos mouchoirs pour la vie d'Ulquiorra.

Donc je stoppe le moment présent pour tout retracer en POV Ulquiorra, depuis le début.

Ça va prendre quelques chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre est vendredi 5/11.

La réponse aux reviews !

Et oui, je réponds maintenant sinon j'allais révéler des surprises !

**Yurika Schiffer** : et bien sorry, je n'ai pas encore lu ton chapitre, j'ai pas eu le temps mais ce week end je me rattrape.

Et non, faut pas renier petit Ulquiorra, ce n'est pas dit que c'est un super méchant, regarde ! Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde !

Surprise surprise !

Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic !

**Lilith** **Yorlane** : et oui, j'ai tout lu ! et non, je ne peut pas faire assouvir petit Byakuya maintenant, mais je pense écrire après une fanfic rien d'avec des lemons, Ulquiorra qui passe dans le bras de tout le monde, d'une manière différente, ou les lecteurs me proposent des trucs fous et que je rédige. Et si tu veux, je ferai faire une chute à Bya dans la fic à un moment tout drôle, enfin… Si j'ai l'occasion.

Et je crois que tu regrettes un peu tes insultes, mais ça faisait parti du suspense de ne pas savoir dans quel camp est Ulqui et puis, je le trouve super sexy dans le rôle du méchant. Hihi !

Pour le cas Aizen, je le fais crever d'office dans la fic mais il va tous nous surprendre dans son rôle de méchant ! et puis, il va mourir super lentement ! Mouahaha !

Et je crois que Kenpachi va bientôt vouloir consoler notre petit Ulqui pas content !

Oups, je crois que tout le monde voit Nell et Hirako ensemble… ET bien non, il n'y aura pas de sexe entre les deux. Nell est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, vous le saurez bientôt. Hirako va avoir une copine mais je ne sais pas encore qui. Donc, si tu as une idée, je suis pour ! ( tu peux mettre inventer une super fille et je réussirai à la placer dans l'histoire !)

Et je préviens : Nnoitra a un rôle différent que d'habitude, il va se calmer et je crois que beaucoup vont l'aimer !

Et oui, je crois que je vais demander à Aizen de mettre une bite dans le cul des deux andouilles qui se prennent pour la cool team.

Je grogne ! pas contente !

**LA COOL TEAM C'EST LILITH YORLANE ET MOI, ET JE VOUS EMMERDE LES PERSO**, vous voulez plus bosser pour moi et ben… je vous fais buter ! Mouahahahahah !

Euh… pardon, je me suis emportée.

Évidement que Yachiru va survivre !

Et non, Ulqui ne boite pas à cause du sexe mais si c'était super hard, mais non. Il a une jambe en petit morceau !

Et je voudrais vraiment te dire merci de lire ma fic, de me poster des commentaires super fun (déso si c'est pas aussi marrant que la fois passée, j'ai test mercredi et 400 pages à bosser, je me dépêche d'écrire pour vous offrir le chapitre à l'heure !)

Et promis, je vais donner la fessé à la fraise ! mdr !

Dans tout les cas, à vendredi prochain, vachement plus tôt car j'ai toute la matinée pour écrire.

Merci et biz biz !

**Aeal** : j'ai fait ma pancarte, je peux venir protester avec vous ? pleaaaaase ! (avec les yeux doux !)

Et non, sorry je vais continuer mon histoire sadique qui se finit dans une putain de happy end et la torture s'annonce hard hard HARDDDD ! Donc, je vais encore faire du mal aux petits personnages tout tristes. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont tous s'en sortir !

Merci de lire ma fic et d'être à chaque rendez-vous.

Biz biz.


	16. Chapter 16

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Réponses aux reviews :

**- ****lalala1995** : très chère amie, je suis bien heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et je te remercie de la suivre avec toujours autant de patience pour attendre le prochain chapitre ! voici donc cet hymble cadeau ! Biz

**- ****Hisana-Kubi** : Et oui, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants aux cheveux roses et oui, Ulquiqui est the amoureux de l'histoire. Et oui, des fois, j'en sors des bonnes ! merci d'être avec moi ! Biz

- **Lochness** : et bien, merci pour ta première reviews et je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Alors pour l'orthographe, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai toujours été une vraie merde et je fais des efforts mais ça ne suffit pas. Merci de me le dire, je ferai encore plus attention à ses accords-là. Il n'y a aucun souci, quand tu vois, tu peux me le dire. Pour les mots en italique, il n'y a que les pensées d'une seule et unique personne : Kenpachi. Sauf pour les chapitres en POV Hanatarou et POV Ulquiorra. Biz

- **taichoHistsugaya** : Hey hey, je crois que tu as l'habitude ! check en bas après le chapitre ! Biz

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Note :** voilà, le cinquième chapitre ! Maintenant suite de chapitres sur le passé d'Ulquiorra. Bizzz !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

En gras sont les paroles que Zaraki Kenpachi a lu plus tôt.

En italique, les pensées d'Ulquiorra et rien que ses pensées à lui.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15.**_

***Le cours de l'histoire va s'arrêter ici un instant, afin de nous laisser exploser le passé.

Nous devons connaître le passé, mais en tirer des leçons nous est interdit.

La vérité derrière le masque, voilà ce qu'on y trouvera.

Alors… découvrons le véritable visage du cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer…***

POV Ulquiorra.

_**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie.**_

_**J'ai fait le mal et j'aimais ça…**_

_**Je suis pourri jusqu'à l'os.**_

_**J'étais le serviteur du diable, jusqu'à le dépasser…**_

_**Et pourtant je m'en moque. **_

_**Je suis mauvais et puis c'est tout.**_

_**Je manipule les gens comme je le veux, c'est si simple.**_

Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais qui ne croyait plus en la vie ni en l'espèce humaine.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je retrouve l'espoir.

_Voici mon histoire._

* * *

Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je n'ai jamais été bercé par les chants de ma mère pour que je m'endorme, je n'ai jamais joué au ballon avec mon père.

Et tout cela parce que mes parents m'ont vendu à Aizen Sosuke, mon bourreau.

Le jour où je suis né.

Je ne peux même pas me souvenir du visage de ma mère.

Aizen Sosuke m'a dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup.

Mais je ne la verrai jamais de mes propres yeux.

_Devrais-je en être triste ?_

_Je ne crois pas._

_Mes parents ne devaient pas m'aimer._

_Ils devaient me haïr du plus profond de leur cœur pour m'infliger cela…_

_Enfin, c'est ce que je crois._

Aizen Sosuke était un homme à l'allure noble, aux cheveux bruns, à la peau blanche. Il était très très grand et mince.

Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre qui était cet homme mais je l'ai toujours respecté. Il était ainsi, toujours sûr de lui, imposant, tel un roi qui avait des sujets.

Mes premiers souvenirs me revoient tous à cet homme qui me parlait du monde, de sa noirceur. Il m'a éduqué pour que je sois un parfait espada. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire mais directement, je compris, instinctivement, que ma vie serait dure.

Et combien je me suis trompé…

La vie n'était pas dure : c'était l'enfer !

Et ça dés le début : J'avais à peine quelques semaines alors qu'il me frappa pour la première fois.

Je souriais, il me giflait.

Je riai, j'avais un coup de fouet.

Il me fallut très très peu de temps pour stopper le réflexe même de ces deux actions.

_Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?_

C'était simplement l'instinct de survie qui parlait.

.

.

Je me souviens du jour où Aizen-sama m'a laissé touché à son gun pour la première fois, j'ai joué avec comme tout enfant avec son doudou. Et le coup est parti : à deux ans, j'avais fait ma première victime, le cuarto espada.

Le cuarto espada.

Le meilleur élément de l'espada, les dix plus grands yakuza du monde, entrainés que pour tuer. Ils n'avaient pas de vie, juste une mission : satisfaire les envies et désirs d'Aizen-sama.

Je me souviens de son rire, me félicitant.

J'avais juste deux ans et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_Comment aurais-je pu comprendre ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

Mais je voyais cet homme me féliciter.

Je savais juste que je devais faire cela pour ne pas souffrir.

Il était l'homme qui avait déjà décidé de mon destin : devenir son cuarto espada.

.

.

Et puis, il y a eu une jeune fille aux cheveux verts : Neliel mais elle nous suppliait de l'appeler Nell. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi comme si j'étais son petit frère, son enfant aussi. J'ai toujours aimé sa douce voix me chuchoter de douces paroles à l'oreille. Elle m'a apporté de l'amour, de la douceur, de la gentillesse. Elle me répétait toujours les mêmes choses.

- Toi, ma maman ?

Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Je ne peux pas. Ta maman c'est ta maman. Elle seule peut être ta maman.

- Pas aimer moi !

Elle perdit son doux sourire.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'aime. Qui t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?

- Aizen-sama.

- Il ment. Je suis sûre qu'elle te cherche partout.

Peut-être qu'un jour, je verrai ma maman.

- On s'en sortira… Je vais nous faire échapper de cet endroit… On visitera le monde et on sera heureux. On ira au soleil, on pourra vivre sans plus jamais voir le rouge du sang. Et on retrouvera ta maman.

_Mais elle ne savait pas…_

_On ne peut pas partir._

_On est des prisonniers._

_Jamais on ne pourra s'en sortir._

Mais j'ai cru ses paroles.

J'ai décidé que je lui ferai ce cadeau…

Un voyage au soleil, une pause loin de cet univers…

Car elle était vraiment ma bouée de sauvetage qui m'empêchait de me noyer.

Mais elle avait beaucoup de problèmes avec Aizen-sama car elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. Alors elle se faisait punir très très souvent à mon plus grand malheur.

J'en pleurai souvent, l'entendant crier, souffrant de la main de mon maître.

_Je veux que tout s'arrête._

_Pourquoi personne ne nous sauve ?_

_Pitié._

_Que quelqu'un vienne._

* * *

À trois ans, il commença à me donner des vitamines avec un liquide transparent qui ressemblait à de l'eau mais ce n'était pas de l'eau : non, l'eau ne brûlait pas la gorge à tel point que je pleurai.

Aizen-sama en riait beaucoup.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas la vodka ? Tu prendras tes vitamines avec du whisky alors. M'avait-il dit, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

De la vodka. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Pourquoi c'était mieux que de l'eau pour moi ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, mais quand Aizen-sama disait quelque chose, il fallait le faire.

Il fallait pour vivre.

Aller au soleil avec Nell.

.

.

À quatre ans, j'ai commencé ma formation, en même temps que Nell pour qu'on devienne des espadas.

Et comme à toute personne qui allait devenir un espada, il m'avait implanté une puce après m'avoir endormi.

Cela était un symbole de soumission complète à notre maître: on lui appartenait, comme des objets, comme des animaux de compagnie.

Si jamais je tentai de m'échapper, il pourra toujours me retrouver où que j'aille.

_Je n'avais aucune échappatoire._

_Alors comment pouvais-je emmener Nell au soleil ?_

.

.

Il nous formait pour qu'on soit les meilleurs, pour se montrer puissant pour le rendre fier de notre nouvelle force. Il nous apprenait comment nous battre, où porter les coups, comment abattre un ennemi sans et avec arme.

Seulement, Nell n'a jamais supporté se battre et Aizen-sama la punissait terriblement alors je la poussai à obéir à notre maître.

_Il le fallait si elle voulait qu'on vive._

- Il faut le faire, sinon il va pas être content. Et tu sais que tu vas encore recevoir des coups de fouet. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger.

- Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer, tu en garderas longtemps des cicatrices.

Elle appliqua de l'eau sur mes plaies.

Ça faisait moins mal que de la voir souffrir.

Je préférai avoir mal que de devoir la soigner quand elle était blessée.

_Je devais la protéger. _

- Je m'en fous. Il faut lui obéir car je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

- Non, je ne veux tuer personne…

- Je le ferai pour toi, je tue, tu diras que c'était toi. Je m'en fous de tuer, moi ! De toute manière, Aizen-sama dit que le monde est moche. Alors tuer quelque chose de moche pour vivre, c'est pas grave !

_Pour elle, je suis prêt à tout._

Elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de désespoir.

- Non. Ne sois pas un monstre ! Je t'en prie, résiste-lui. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Arrête de le considérer comme ton maître ! Tu ne lui appartiens pas.

_Mais que dit-elle ?_

_Ce n'est pas logique._

_On appartient à Aizen-sama._

_Pourquoi ça serait pas ça ?_

- Qui ne m'appartient pas ici ? Fit une voix terrifiante.

Aizen-sama était arrivé. Il s'approcha de nous et la gifla.

- Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de moi, votre maître Aizen-sama. Dites-le.

- Non, jura Nell. Vous mentez.

- Puisque tu deviens gênante, Neliel. Je vais devoir te séparer d'Ulquiorra.

Il m'a simplement pris par le bras et m'a emmené loin d'elle. Je m'agrippai à sa main et elle me donna son ipod.

- Pour quand tu es triste… Avait-elle murmuré.

- NELL, FAUT QUE TU DEVIENNES UNE ESPADA. ON SERA ENSEMBLE AINSI. IL FAUT QU'ON RÉALISE NOS RÊVES, ENSEMBLE ! SINON, LA VIE SERA TRISTE ! ET ON IRA PAS AU SOLEIL !

Ses yeux se sont agrandis et je compris que j'avais gagné : elle allait battre pour vivre, pour qu'on se retrouve.

Il m'a tiré jusqu'à une chambre et m'a pris contre lui dans ses bras dans son lit.

- Tu sais que c'est parce que tu tiens à elle que je la laisse vivre, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra ?

- Merci, Aizen-sama.

- Dis-le. Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de moi, votre maître Aizen-sama.

- Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de vous, Aizen-sama.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, Ulquiorra. Je suis fatigué… tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

_Je pouvais veiller sur Aizen-sama, je pouvais le faire._

_Il était mon maître, je devais protéger mon maître._

_Et un jour, il me remerciera en donnant le soleil à Nell._

* * *

- Ulquiorra… Je te présente ton nouveau sensei… Riku-sama. Affirma Aizen-sama.

Je m'inclinai devant cet homme aux cheveux argentés, ses yeux verts me fixant.

- C'est le futur cuarto ?

- Oui.

Aizen-sama partit me laissant seul avec cet homme.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, Riku-sama.

L'homme se retourna surpris.

- Schiffer, dis-tu ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour devenir fort et servir Aizen-sama.

- Exactement. Je vais t'apprendre à survivre et à tuer.

Il me fixa.

- Trouves-tu normal de tuer les gens ?

- Oui.

- Tu voudrais qu'on te tue ?

- Je ne peux pas mourir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais devenir le plus fort et que je pourrais tuer ceux qui veulent me tuer.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça triste de gâcher une vie sacrée ?

- La vie n'est pas sacrée.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il existe des dieux qui nous font venir au monde ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un sens à la vie ?

- Bien Aizen-sama donne un sens à ma vie.

- Mais Aizen-sama n'est pas un dieu.

- Bien sûr que si… Il décide de qui a le droit de vivre ou de mourir.

- NON ! S'exclama-t-il choqué.

_Mais pourquoi ne croit-il pas en Aizen-sama ?_

- Mais si… Il nous dit qui on doit tuer, il a donc le droit de vie ou de mort.

Son regard parut soudainement triste, effrayé même.

- Il est temps que je t'explique le sens sacré de la vie.

Mon enseignement commença avec cet homme mystérieux.

Un enseignement que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre, tout semblait tellement étrange.

Il disait le contraire d'Aizen-sama.

_C'est incompréhensible !_

Mais il fallait que je me donne au maximum sinon jamais je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse.

Il fallait que j'ai le droit de vivre sur Nell pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse.

.

.

Je n'ai pas revu Nell pendant des années mais j'avais des nouvelles grâce au professeur. Je pouvais le manipuler, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui, je savais exactement quoi faire pour le séduire.

Car je savais comment le manipuler. Le manipuler comme Aizen-sama m'apprenais le soir. Car peu importe ce que me demander Aizen-sama, je le faisais.

Car je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi.

.

- Aizen, cela ne va pas du tout.

- De quoi tu parles, Riku ?

Je n'entrai pas dans la pièce, préférant me cacher pour écouter.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ce gosse ?

- Je l'entraine, tout simplement.

- Il n'a aucune conscience. Il ne sait pas différencier le bien du mal.

_Mais si…_

_Aizen-sama lui fait le bien, alors je fais comme lui._

- Tant mieux pour lui.

- Non ! Il doit comprendre ce qu'il fait.

- Il n'aura pas à vivre tous ses crimes, je lui rends service !

- Non… Tu as détruit cet enfant. Il ne sera qu'un monstre… comme son père !

- Ne le compare pas à son père, répliqua violemment Aizen-sama.

_C'est la première fois qu'Aizen-sama élève la voix !_

- Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Il faut agir !

- Non… Il doit devenir fort… Il doit être le meilleur cuarto espada de l'histoire. Je veux que le monde le craigne… Un jour, il sera célèbre pour ses crimes. Il marchera dans la rue, en plein soleil et tous s'écarteront de lui. La police n'osera même pas le descendre ! Il sera comme un dieu.

_Marcher au soleil ?_

_Il faut que je devienne le meilleur !_

_Si je tue, je pourrais marcher au soleil._

_Je demanderai à Aizen-sama si je peux emmener Nell avec moi._

- Pourquoi ce gamin-là ?

- Tu le sais pertinemment.

- Il faut arrêter cela maintenant. Cette histoire va très mal finir !

- Non.

- Si il le faut, je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour éviter qu'un tel monstre devienne un espada.

- Tu nous trahis ?

- Parfaitement. Je me retire de ma place. Je vais partir loin et jamais je ne reviendrais.

- Tu seras sa première mission, Riku.

- Il échouera.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Riku-sama.

- Puis-je lui donner un dernier cours ?

- Tu as cinq minutes, soupira Aizen-sama.

Mon sensei s'accroupit.

- Un jour, tu comprends que le monde est moche car nous le rendons ainsi. Un jour, tu comprendras que tes leçons ne sont que d'horribles moments qui ont pour but de te rendre aussi sauvage qu'un animal. Il faut apprendre à se défendre et pas à tuer. La vie humaine est précieuse et tu vas en détruire par millier avant de ne plus pouvoir te regarder dans une glace.

Il soupira.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en toi, j'ai été idiot. J'ai vraiment essayé de te comprendre. Je croyais pouvoir t'expliquer le sens de la vie… Je croyais pourvoir te guérir mais tu es déjà mort à l'intérieur. Tu es déjà un monstre… une bombe qui détruira tout sur ton passage.

- Arrête cela, ordonna mon maître.

Riku-sama se leva et défia du regard Aizen-sama.

- Tu te prends pour dieu, alors tu t'autorise à tuer comme bon te semble. Tu vas continuer à pourrir ce monde comme tu as pourri ce gosse. Tu l'as détruit. Il n'a jamais distingué le bien du mal. Il est incapable de voir le caractère sacré de la vie humaine. J'ai tout tenté pour toi… J'ai tout tenté pour ce gosse… Je suis désolé pour vous… pour vous deux car on ne peut plus rien faire pour votre âme.

Le sensei partit, disparaissant de ma vue.

- Ulquiorra, je vais te prendre comme seul et unique disciple. Je veux qu'un jour tu le tues. Tu le feras ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

Il frotta mes cheveux pour me féliciter de ma réponse et rentra dans son bureau.

_Il a fâché mon maître…_

_Il veut m'empêcher d'emmener Nell au soleil._

_Je le tuerai._

* * *

Je passai dans les couloirs, allant vers mon cours. Tous me fixaient et s'écartaient à mon passage, murmurant doucement.

- Lui ? Le futur bras droit d'Aizen-sama ? Il n'aura jamais les épaules !

Je m'arrêtai fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs repris en deux couettes qui pouffait avec celle aux cheveux bruns clairs très courts.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Nous sommes Loly et Melody, les fraccions d'Aizen-sama.

Elle s'approcha lentement.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse, tu te crois important… Tu n'es rien… Aizen-sama va te tuer, lentement… très lentement…

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu verras, il te réduira en pièce. Tu n'as pas les épaules pour être le cuarto espada, tu ne mérites pas d'être son bras-droit !

- Le cuarto espada est le bras-droit d'Aizen-sama ? M'étonnai-je.

- Bien sûr !

Je restai sous le choc.

_Pourquoi Aizen-sama ne m'a rien dit ?_

Elle rit.

- Tu te sens trahi, petit ? Aizen-sama ne voudra jamais de toi. Et je vais lui rendre service sur le champ.

Elle sortit son zanpakuto et voulut me blesser mais une main la stoppa. Je levai les yeux vers celui qui m'avait protégé : Aizen-sama.

- Allez dans vos quartiers et ne faites plus jamais cela.

Il gifla la jeune fille qui s'enfuit immédiatement avec sa complice.

- Tu ne t'es pas défendu !

- J'étais distrait, pardonnez-moi Aizen-sama.

- Cela ne doit plus jamais arriver.

Il me regarda. Je baissai la tête.

- On y va.

Je le suivais directement.

.

.

- Donne-moi le huitième article du code des espadas.

Mais j'étais dans la lune, pensant à l'avenir.

- Ulquiorra, me réprimanda-t-il.

Je sursautai, le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je vais devoir te punir !

_Vous allez me punir ? Encore._

_C'est normal._

_Je ne suis rien pour vous._

_Vous ne voulez même pas de moi comme bras-droit._

Je baissai les yeux, alors qu'il écrivait au tableau.

- Aizen-sama, j'ai une question.

_De toutes manières, je vais avoir mal…_

_Alors autant oser._

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que le cuarto espada est votre bras-droit ?

- Oui, son rôle est de faire toutes les tâches les plus difficiles. Et si un jour, je meurs, c'est le cuarto qui prendra ma place pour commander les espadas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Dites, Aizen-sama… Est-ce que vous croyez que je serai capable, un jour d'être votre bras-droit ?

Il sursauta, se retournant vers moi. Ses yeux, habituellement ternes, brillèrent anormalement. Il mit ses lunettes carrées.

- Tu le veux ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car vous êtes mon maître, je dois donner le meilleur de moi pour que vous soyez fier.

- Serais-tu capable de me remplacer si je venais à mourir ?

_Aizen-sama mourir ?_

_Impossible._

- Mais vous êtes le plus fort…

- Promets-le-moi, Ulquiorra.

- Je ferai tout pour vous prouver que je suis digne de votre confiance, Aizen-sama!

Il m'avait souri et ensuite serré contre lui.

- Tu es vraiment un bon petit garçon.

Et ainsi Aizen-sama commença personnellement et exclusivement mon entrainement.

Et cela serait encore plus dur.

Il fallait que je sois le meilleur.

* * *

Une année s'est encore passée. J'obéissais à Aizen-sama, mon maître. Je ne voyais que lui ou des adversaires que j'écrasai. Je lisais et apprenais tout sur la guerre et j'en étais fier.

_**Car j'étais le préféré d'Aizen-sama.**_

_**Et j'en étais fier.**_

- Premier article du code ?

- Aizen-sama est un roi et nous devons vénérer notre roi, le roi de tout le monde.

- Deuxième article ?

- Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de vous, notre maître Aizen-sama.

- Troisième article ?

- Un espada ne doit tuer que pour Aizen-sama, pour ses désirs, pour ses envies et pour sa protection.

- Quatrième article ?

- Un espada a une vie plus importante que la vermine du monde. Nous sommes l'élite au service d'Aizen-sama.

- Cinquième article ?

- Lorsqu'un espada reçoit son zanpakuto, il reçoit l'immense honneur de devoir mourir pour son maître et roi, Aizen-sama.

- Sixième article ?

- Les espadas n'ont pas de famille. Nos seuls frères et sœurs sont les autres espadas. Et notre père, maître et roi est Aizen-sama.

- Septième article ?

- Un espada ne peut refuser une mission à Aizen-sama, même si sa vie est en jeu.

- Huitième article ?

- Un espada ne doit jamais échouer.

- Neuvième article ?

- Un espada a une seule et unique manière de tuer, selon son numéro et entrainement.

- Dixième article ?

- Un espada doit débarrasser le monde de la vermine, au prix de sa vie.

- Et le dernier article ? Celui du cuarto espada ?

- Le cuarto espada est le fraccion, l'amant, le fils, le bras-droit, l'espada d'Aizen-sama. J'exhausse tout vos désirs, vos envies. Mon but dans la vie est de vous combler de ma vie. Si vous deviez venir à mourir, je prendrai votre place et je dirigerai comme vous l'avez fait l'espada.

- Tu es parfait, Ulquiorra. Va te délasser dans le manoir, tu l'as bien mérité.

Profitant de ma première réelle pause que m'offrait mon maitre, je suis descendu pour voir qu'elle était cette drôle de boîte que tous appelait télévision.

Personne n'était dans la pièce alors j'y ai chipoté.

Il y avait des images qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, avec des sons.

Intéressé, j'ai fixé l'écran… il y avait un héros… Batman était son nom et il avait un ennemi, Double face. Double face était comme moi, il tirait sur des gens ou les frappait. Mais la fin du dessin animé, ce fut lui qui a été arrêté.

_La vérité me frappa._

En me battant, j'étais le méchant, je faisais du mal aux autres. Il ne fallait pas le faire. Double face est allé en prison, enfermé par des policiers.

_Je devais y aller._

_Je faisais le mal._

_Je détruisais le monde._

_Mais… même si il est moche, il faut un monde sinon personne ne peut vivre !_

_Riku-sama avait raison…_

_J'étais un monstre._

_Je méritai de mourir._

Je grimpai les escaliers deux à deux, en larme. J'ai dérangé Aizen-sama qui était avec une fille. Il l'a mise dehors et m'a écouté, ses yeux me fixant derrière ses lunettes.

- Je dois aller à la police comme le méchant Double face, je dois être puni. Aizen-sama, punissez-moi.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je sais ce qui est bien et mal et tuez des gens c'est bien.

- Mais non, pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? POURQUOI ? AIZEN-SAMA, POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI ?

Il m'a serré contre lui.

- Pardonne-moi, Ulquiorra. Avait-il murmuré.

Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas le sens de ses mots avoués si bas…

Je n'ai jamais compris non plus pourquoi ce dessin animé m'a plus convaincu qu'Aizen-sama.

_Peut-être parce que au fond, je connaissais déjà la vérité._

Mais à partir de ce jour-là, tout a changé.

J'ai haï ce bourreau dont je voulais être la fierté.

Je le détruirai lui et je sauverai tout le monde.

Et quand tout sera fini, j'emmènerai Nell au soleil.

* * *

Pendant un an, je me suis rebellé. J'ai demandé de ne plus me battre. Je n'étudiai plus. J'ai refusé d'écouter Aizen-sama.

Alors il m'a mis dans les cachots, enchainé. J'avais très rarement à manger, à boire ou des vitamines.

J'hurlai de douleur, ne supportant pas mon corps qui souffrait tout seul.

_Pourquoi tout ne s'arrête pas ?_

Je pleurai car j'avais froid.

_Pourquoi Aizen-sama veut me garder vivant ?_

Aizen-sama venait souvent me voir pour tenter de convaincre de lui obéir.

_Je suis un monstre._

_Il faut me tuer._

Mais non, il ne voulait rien entendre.

.

.

- Ulquiorra, réfléchis un instant.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous méchants ?

- Car on doit mourir. Car Batman doit attraper tout le monde. Si il n'y avait pas de méchants, Batman s'ennuierait. Je veux que Batman m'attrape.

- Mais tu es plus fort, plus intelligent que ce héros. Tu peux le vaincre.

- Non… Batman doit toujours gagner sinon tout le monde va être triste.

- Mais tu es triste, toi… Pourquoi tout le monde pourrait être heureux si toi, tu es triste.

- Car je suis un méchant et les méchants doivent être punis.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait de mal ?

- J'ai tué des gens, j'ai frappé très fort d'autres. J'ai pas compris Riku-sensei. Il faut qu'il me tue.

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Oui…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il me gifla.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu dois vivre ou mourir. C'est la loi de la nature, tu dois te battre pour vivre sinon tu ne mérites pas ta place.

- Alors je ne mérite pas ma place.

Je ne suis mis en boule, faisant du bruit avec mes chaines et fermai les yeux.

- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix.

.

.

Alors il m'a confié à un futur espada : Nnoitra Jirga. Il était grand, pâle, les cheveux noirs lisses tombant sur ses épaules, il avait toujours un sourire de fou et était borgne.

Il était différent des autres. Il connaissait la réalité et faisait avec.

- De toute façon, c'est eux ou toi. T'as le droit de tenter de vivre, même si t'es un salopard. Tu devrais en être fier. La vie ne t'a rien donné alors détruis toute cette vermine une bonne fois pour toute !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu vois pas dans la merde dans laquelle on est ? Aizen n'est qu'un salopard !

- Aizen-sama n'est pas un méchant, il sait pas qu'il fait du mal aux autres ! Il est comme…

_Vas-y, dis-le… _

_Ose._

- Comme un papa pour moi ! Même si il n'est pas gentil. Il faut l'aider.

_Je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner tout ce qu'il m'avait appris._

_J'avais beau le haïr, je voulais l'aider._

_Je voulais qu'il soit comme Batman._

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a tout dit et j'ai commencé à tout comprendre.

Les vitamines qu'on me donnait toutes les heures n'en étaient pas. C'était de la drogue. Alors j'ai refusé d'en prendre. Aizen-sama m'a forcé à chaque fois que je faisais des crises de manque.

J'étais anorexique et à force, mon corps ne réclamait quasi plus de nourriture.

J'ai refusé de frapper et de tuer car c'était mal alors on m'a fouetté à mort. On ne m'a plus donné de nourriture, ni d'eau tous les jours.

_**J'avais compris qu'il était plus facile de mourir que de vivre.**_

.

.

Et après un an, la seule chose qu'on arrivait à me faire faire était d'étudier des pages et des pages de bouquins.

- ENTRAINEZ-LE DANS LE CACHOT ! Hurla-t-il alors que je refusai de répondre à ses questions.

Des gardes me trainèrent alors que leur maître continuait à hurler dans tout les sens. Ils m'attachèrent, me suspendant au plafond par les bras.

Aizen-sama commença à tourner autour de moi, un fouet en main.

- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, Ulquiorra… Ca, je peux te le dire.

Il abattit une première fois son fouet sur mon dos, je criai de douleur.

- TU VOIS CE QUE TU M'OBLIGES À FAIRE ? Tu en garderas des cicatrices pendant des mois. Je peux même te déboiter tous les membres pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger ! Alors OBÉIS !

- Non, pleurai-je.

Il me frappa à nouveau.

- Non ? NON ? TU TE MOQUES ENCORE DE MOI ! TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS ? TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX !

Il me blessa à nouveau, encore encore.

Petit à petit, je ne sentais plus mon dos, je regardai le sol, mon sang qui coulait.

Je me laissai tomber avec la mort…

C'était tellement mieux, tellement plus simple.

Une mort douloureuse, pour me montrer combien je suis une erreur.

Oui.

* * *

...

* * *

Voilà une première partie du passé d'Ulquiorra.

Que va-t-il encore lui arriver ?

Qui va influencer sa vie ?

Comment va-t-il se reprendre ?

Comment va-t-il échapper à Aizen ?

Rendez-vous dans la suite du passé d'Ulquiorra.

Chaque vendredi soir, rien que pour vous !

.

.

**Ichigo** : Ca y est, elle pête encore son cable !

**Moi, sautillant sur** **place** : Sidney m'a laissé plein de pitites reviews et UNE MEGA GRANDE !

**Ulquiorra, arrivant en super costard** : Ouais, en plus rien qu'un duo ! Merci Sidney, je dois encore plus la supporter !

**Moi** : Continue ainsi et je raconte tous tes ébats avec Aizen.

**Ulquiorra, en râlant** : Tu vas quand même le faire.

**Moi** : Allez HOPHOPHOP ! On commence sérieusement l'émission.

**TATADAM !**

**Ichigo, en présentant** : et voici l'émission des réponses aux reviews d'Ulquiorra-lover.

**Ulquiorra** : La super méga casse-pied !

**Et BOUM, Ulquiorra assomé.**

**Moi :** je me doute bien que passé ta soirée à lire lire lire, ça doit être éprouvant. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour les mini reviews, elles m'ont annoncé ton retour !

**Ichigo** : Elle hurlait de joie et réveillait tout le monde !

**Ulquiorra** : Ken-kun était vraiment furieux !

**Moi, toute triste** : Arrêtez d'être méchant avec moi.

**Kenpachi arrive avec plein de mouchoirs.**

**Ichigo** : Il se sent pas bien ?

**Kenpachi** : MercIIIIIIIII, SIDNEY ! Tu compreNNNds ma douleuuuuur ! Merciiii car l'auteur, elle me punit de ne pas avoir cru en l'amour ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi !

**Ichigo** : Ouais, tu as surtout joué le rôle qu'a écrit l'auteur ! Je trouve ça honteux qu'elle t'engueule après.

**Kenpachi approche d'Ulquiorra qui lui tourne la tête.**

**Kenpachi** : Tu me pardonneras.

**Ulquiorra** : Je ne révèle rien de la suite. Mais je crois que tu comprends que je te boude ! Je suis furieux que tu ne vois pas mon sacrifice.

**Kenpachi** : Mais je t'ai vu dans les bras d'Aizen.

**Ulquiorra** : Attends les prochains chapitres pour enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Aizen-sama et moi… Car tout le monde se trompe sur notre relation !

**Moi** : Et oui, évidement que je reprends la trahison dans mon histoire sinon on n'aurait pas toutes les parties du cliché hollywoodien ! Mon rêve absolu. Grand AAmour, trahison, souffrance, pêché, sexe et happy end ! Il était évident que Kenpachi n'allait pas voir son Ulquiqui amoureux pendant quelques chapitres et voir l'espada en lui. Il faut quand même qu'on dise Kenpachi adorable et tout triste et le cuarto espada effrayant sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

**Ulquiorra, soupirant** : Mais en montrant mon passé, tous vont oublier mon côté méchant et vont dire que je suis un martyre.

**Moi** : Car tu en es un et ce chapitre le montre !

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais.

**Moi** : Alors justement, le passé d'Ulquiorra sera écrit en quatre voir cinq chapitre car je veux qu'on connaisse sa douleur et toutes ses épreuves passées. J'avais prévu deux chapitres mais je me suis laissée emporter dans mon écriture et donc voilà. Et tu vas voir au futur et à mesure qu'Ulquiorra est vraiment quelqu'un de très humain, il se laisse emmener par ses émotions qu'il ne comprend pas car il ne demande à personne conseil. Il sera toujours tiraillé et tu vas comprendre comment il était devenu ce martyre mais je garde le silence.

**Ulquiorra** : Tu sauras pourquoi j'ai épargné Kenpachi à deux reprises, elle s'est fait le plaisir de me faire le coup du dialogue intérieur, alors que je suis en conflit intérieur !

**Moi** : Pour le combat Nell-Nnoitra, j'ai repris le dessin animé et j'ai juste changé les endroits sinon ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. Alors pour l'arme de Nell, figure-toi que mon imagination n'est pas uniquement due à la magie et ma fantaisie. J'ai des amis qui sont des ingénieurs en robotique et ils aiment les défis débiles, fous, tu choisiras le mot. Il est possible d'avoir une lame qui s'allonge (un peu comme les faux-sabres lacers de Star Wars) et ensuite, on fait s'allonger de la même manière un cône pointu qui fait la lance. Il y a juste deux problèmes pour ce sabre. 1) Il faut que la lame soit pointue, vraiment pointue au bout pour laisser le cône passé. 2) le manche du lame est très grand ( comme les faux sabres lasers !) donc, moins direct que je le dis !

**Ichigo** : Elle n'est pas la seule folle dans ce monde.

**Moi, ignorant le loser** : pour l'arme à feu et bien il existe les mini pistolets et bien, il suffit de mettre un chargeur d'une ou deux balles et que pour appuyer sur la détente, il faille appuyer sur un bouton sur le manche. En sachant que le mini pistolet serait tout droit et pas comme d'habitude et ben, on peut le faire rentrer dans le manche dans le sens contraire, puisque la lame et le cône ne prennent pas trop de place. bon, si tu as du mal à suivre mon charabia pas structuré, tu découvriras comment fait Ulquiorra dans quelques chapitres !

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais, l'auteur laisse faire le cerveau.

**Moi, ignorant le personnage que je vais faire encore plus souffrir** : Et non, pas de Nell-Nnoitra, car Nnoitra est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne révélerai pas son amour tant qu'on ne le trouve pas ! Il y aura des indices dans le passé d'Ulquiorra. Et je ne sais pas si Apporo sera mêlé à l'abandon de Nell. Mais on ne sait jamais.

**Yachiru, bondissant de nulle** part : TOUT LE MONDE DOIT M'ECOUTER ! OUAIS !

**Kenpachi** : Ouais, on aurait du.

**Yachiru** : Merci Sidney de le dire. Viens Ken-chan, on va aller manger de la glace pour te réconforter !

**Ulquiorra** : Et encore une fois, Aizen-sama parait plus impressionnant que moi, j'en ai marre, je vais quand même finir par le bu…

**L'auteur assomme ce putain de perso qui veut toujours donner la suite. **

**Moi** : Pour les masques, ce ne sont pas de simples masques en plastiques ou carton. Ulquiorra décrira le sien avec beaucoup de minutie. Surprise.

**Ulquiorra, se relevant :** Tu aimes le BAD Ulquiorra ? TROP COOL !

**Moi** : Pour les petits calins d'Aizen, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres comment les vit Ulquiorra. Et pour Hanatarou, je croyais avoir été clair par les petits mots d'Ulquiorra à l'oreille : Hanatarou n'a pas été violé par Aizen ! Surprise du pourquoi et comment !

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais, encore un truc de la cinglée !

**Moi** : Pour le sacrifice de notre insensible, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Faire souffrir ses amis, c'est une chose, les briser aussi… Mais il se vend au diable pour eux. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Surprise mais c'est du hard ! Et oui, pour moi, la plus grande qualité noble est le sens du sacrifice. Ca demande un courage énorme, un renoncement total à nous et ça… j'adore !

**Ulquiorra** : Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te sacrifie.

**Moi** : Je suis dans la peau des perso au fur et à mesure !

**Ulquiorra** : Ouais.

**Moi** : Tu as raison, les dernières lignes sont mal rédigées, je les réécrirai quand l'histoire va reprendre son cour dans le présent. Tu as raison, ça bug ! Merci

**Ichigo** : Pour les questions de Sidney ! ''que compte faire Aizen d'eux ? Comment vont-ils réussir à s'échapper?''

**Moi** : Désolée mais aucune réponse à ça sinon plus de suspense mais sache que tout est lié à Ulquiorra Schiffer ! évidement, tu vas me dire ! Tu as déjà eu un échantillon du passé, sache que ce n'est que le début.

**Ulquiorra** : Bouchez-vous les oreilles, le moment d'hystérie va commencer !

**Moi** : Nightwish-Amaranth… AHHHH ! NIGHTWISH un jour, NIGHTWISH TOUJOURS! Je suis une grande fan et j'adore leur chanson. Je commence à m'amuser à traduire leur parole une à une et ce week end, je m'occupe de Amaranth car je veux suivre tes conseils et je sens que je serai sur la même longueur d'onde que toi !

**Ichigo** : On continue sur la lancée des questions… ''Pourrais-je avoir un indice sur l'homme qu'aime Neliel?''

**Moi** : J'en ai déjà trop dit plus haut, mais c'est un espada mais qui ?

**Ichigo** : ''Une petite explication sur l'arme de Neliel?''

**Moi** : ET bien, regarde plus haut ou attends les paroles d'Ulquiorra.

**Ichigo** : ''Est-ce pour bientôt que Zaraki pardonnera Ulquiorra?''

**Moi** : Et bien, surprise mais sache que ça sera rapide car Ulquiorra va vraiment souffrir devant lui.

**Ichigo** : ''Était-ce véritablement depuis le début une machination parfaitement orchestrer par Aizen?''

**Moi** : Et bien, relis un instant le prologue, comment on ressent l'envie de mourir d'Ulquiorra. Y avait-il un plan derrière cette envie ? Surprise. Le plan, s'est-ce une raison de sa mort, un autre plan ? Ou Aizen manipule Ulquiorra après l'avoir retrouvé ? Surprise.

**Ichigo** : ''Ulquiorra s'en remettra-t-il?''

**Moi** : et bien, l'épilogue n'est pas prêt d'arriver car j'ai eu une idée et il y aura encore pas mal de chapitre j'énumère : 3-4 sur le passé, 3 sur sa vie avec Kenpachi, 2-3 sur le début avec Aizen et puis seulement on repasse en POV Kenpachi pour la suite et là il y a bien 2-3 chapitres où ils sont captifs mais ils vont s'en sortir sans Ulquiorra et puis seulement Ulquiorra reviendra dans l'histoire (d'une façon inattendue) et là commencera le dernier combat entre Ulquiorra-Aizen et le personnage mystère que j'invente. Et à partir de se moment-là, deux chapitres d'après combat dont l'épilogue. Il y aura presque trente chapitres, donc Ulquiorra va avoir du temps pour s'en remettre !

**Ichigo** : Comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir mal aux mains ?

**Moi** : Mais J'ai mal aux mains mais Sidney passe avant ! Sur ceux, je vais publier ce chapitre et dormir car je suis encore malade comme un chien ! Au revoir cher Sidney et à ce week end pour une super review et ne t'inquiète pas si tu as du retard, je sais que tu me liras jusqu'à la fin ! BYE BYE SMOUTCH !


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : VRAIMENT SORRY POUR LE RETARD, JE POSTE DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER. VOICI LE PREMIER.**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Réponses aux reviews :

- lalala1995: et oui, les histoires d'amour, de passion et de folie sont toujours lentes et très fortes. Tu verras qu'Aizen fera encore des dégâts avant qu'on s'en débarrasse. merci de ton soutient et je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard.

- Aeal: et bien, tu verras que j'ai encore trouvé d'autres raisons à notre Ulquiorra pour qu'il se suicide. merci de toujours me reviewer et sorry pour mon retard.

- Lilith Yorlane: Bouh! Tu vois, tout le monde rate un rendez-vous, sauf que moi, c'est deux d'un coup. sorry! Et Ulquiorra va encore en voir des vertes et de pas mûres avec méchant Aizen. merci de me soutenir et bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Note :** voilà, je suis à nouveau en retard, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais voici le 16ème chapitre ! Biz

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16.**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

Je sursautai et me relevai, gémissant de douleur.

_Non…_

_Non…_

_Je suis encore vivant ?_

_Non…_

- Tu sembles surpris.

Je relevai ma tête et vis Aizen-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai battu ? Arrête d'être ridicule !

- Non… Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?

- Car j'ai demandé à des médecins de te soigner.

Je bondis sur lui, tapant de toutes mes forces sur son buste. Il se laissa faire en silence.

- VOUS AURIEZ DU ME LAISSER MOURIR… JE SOUFFRAIS, JE PLEURAIS, TOUT DEVENAIT NOIR. JE LE VEUX !

Il me gifla.

J'osai relever la tête et vis ses yeux noirs tellement qu'il était en colère.

Aizen-sama était furieux de me perdre, il le refusait.

_**Il me voulait, il me voulait car j'étais une force de la nature. Je serai son chef-d'œuvre.**_

Il a soupiré.

- Que veux-tu, Ulquiorra ? J'ai tout fait pour que je sois heureux et cela fait un an que tu te tues. Tu dois souffrir le martyre.

- Je veux mourir.

- Veux-tu quelque chose avant de mourir ?

Je sursautai.

- Un dernier acte avant de partir.

_Pourrais-je enfin avoir un peu de bonheur…_

_Non, de soulagement…_

_Faire quelque chose de bien avant de mourir._

- Laisser partir Nell d'ici.

- C'est impossible. Demandes quelque chose pour toi, rien que pour toi.

- Je veux voir ma maman.

- D'accord !

_J'ai vraiment été naïf. _

.

Il m'a porté jusqu'à un petit appartement avec deux de ses hommes, le nouveau cuarto et le primera. Il a dégommé la porte d'un appartement et on est entré. J'ai vu une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, très jeune, très maigre.

C'était ma mère.

_J'en étais certain._

_Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle._

- MAMAN ! MAMAN !

Et elle m'a souri.

- Je te croyais mort, Ulquiorra-chéri.

Je me suis débattu pour la rejoindre alors qu'Aizen-sama me tenait, elle voulut s'avancer mais un jeune homme la retint.

- TAKUMI, C'EST MON FILS.

Le cuarto s'est avancé et a pointé son arme sur le type.

- Je te tue toi ou la femme ?

- ELLE ! Réagit-il aussitôt en la lâchant.

_Lâche !_

Je me souviens parfaitement de son regard confus et de ses yeux qui s'étaient agrandis en voyant l'arme à feu se pointer sur elle.

Il était déjà trop tard.

Le coup était parti.

Elle n'a eu le temps de rien faire qu'une balle est venue se loger entre ses deux yeux alors que cet homme s'est mis en boule sur le sol.

Le primera mit un poing dans le visage du cuarto qui s'est écroulé au sol.

- Cuarto, franchement ! Tu exagères ! Le réprimanda Aizen-sama.

Il me déposa au sol. Je me précipitai auprès d'elle et j'ai tenu la tête de ma maman contre moi. Je n'ai pas hurlé pour qu'elle revienne, je n'étais pas idiot.

_Je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec elle._

_Et parce que j'ai demandé à la voir._

_Non…_

_Je voulais juste la voir et puis mourir._

_Tout ça est de la faute du cuarto._

_Parce qu'il a pointé son arme sur cet homme._

_Et puis…_

_Parce que cet homme avait osé sauver sa peau à la place de celle de ma maman._

Et cet homme était censé être mon père ?

Aizen-sama a frappé avec une rage incontestée mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur le sol.

J'ai ressenti du respect pour Aizen-sama, ma haine contre lui était tombée.

Je devais venger ma mère et il était le seul à accepter de m'aider à le faire.

- Je te laisse en vie pour qu'Ulquiorra puisse te tuer un jour.

Il m'a pris contre lui et m'a fait monter dans la voiture. Il ne dit rien au début, me laissant regarder le paysage.

- Tu vois le pont là-bas, il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, il soupira.

- Tu sais à quoi servent les ponts au-dessus des fleuves ?

- À pouvoir sauter si on veut mourir, murmurai-je.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pouvais-je le dire ?_

_Pouvais-je enfin me l'avouer ?_

_Est-ce que le dire à voix haute m'aurait aidé ?_

Il m'a ramené au manoir. Il m'a doucement amené dans son lit et m'a serré dans ses bras.

- Dis-toi que ta maman n'a pas souffert.

- Elle va être heureuse là où elle est ?

- Oui…

- Vous me mentez, Aizen-sama.

- Non, je veux juste espérer qu'on aie un endroit où on pourra un jour vivre après la mort, même si on a fait des bêtises dans notre vie.

- Et pour cet homme ? Demandai-je.

- Tu pourras la venger. Me chuchota-t-il doucement.

J'ai collé ma tête encore plus fort contre lui.

- Je veux pas mourir, avouai-je.

_Oui_…

_Je vais le faire, je dois le faire._

- Pas tant que je ne les aurais pas fait payer.

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer encore plus autour de moi.

Je tuerai cet homme et le cuarto.

_C'est la promesse que je me suis faite._

* * *

Alors les années sont passées et j'ai obéi aux moindres ordres d'Aizen-sama. J'ai frappé, j'ai torturé, j'ai tué. J'ai pris ses pilules, j'ai fumé, j'ai bu. J'ai exhaussé tous ses souhaits.

Et plus les années avancées, plus je le voyais devenir triste. Ses yeux bruns ne reflétaient plus rien derrière ses lunettes. Il semblait juste déçu par mon comportement.

Peu m'importait.

Je voulais faire taire cette rage en moi.

- Ulquiorra, il est temps.

Je fixai mon maître, d'air air décidé. À cet instant, peu m'importait les gens autour, c'était mon moment, à mon maître et à moi.

C'était un passage important, je devais être concentré sur Aizen-sama.

- Tu as montré toute ta force, ta bravoure, ton respect envers moi mais surtout ta loyauté. Il est temps que tu deviennes mon fraccion.

Il me sourit.

- Ta dernière épreuve pour avoir ton grade est que tu attrapes la lame brûlante de ton futur zanpakuto alors qu'elle sort du feu. Tu devras la tenir une minute entière avant de la plonger dans la bassine d'eau froide avec ta main. Es-tu prêt, Ulquiorra ?

Je regardai un instant la salle et vis Nell, inquiète comme d'habitude. Mon regard retourna vers Aizen-sama.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

Un garde arriva avec une barre qui tenait la lame rouge comme la braise.

Sans hésiter, j'attrapai le métal brûlant.

Sans hurler, j'accomplis l'épreuve.

Sans changer de visage neutre, je plongeai ma main et la lame dans l'eau froide.

- Tu es parfait, Ulquiorra. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir passer l'épreuve des espadas.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, petit à petit, alors qu'Aizen-sama se mit sur son trône.

- Il faut que tu forces ton zanpakuto avant d'aller dans le zoo.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Nell s'approcha lentement de moi.

- Hey, fit-elle doucement.

- Hey, murmurai-je sans émotion.

- Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste.

- Merci.

- Tu vas bientôt aller dans le zoo ?

- Oui.

- Tu me diras comment c'est ?

- Tout le monde te l'a déjà dit, non ?

Elle sursauta face à mon attitude.

- Tu auras froid, tu auras faim, tu auras soif, tu auras peur, quasi personne ne survit. Pas besoin que je t'explique quelle bête on sera pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir.

- Ulquiorra ! Gronda Aizen-sama, sois plus délicat avec Neliel. Je veux que tu lui montres comment tu vas forger ton zanpakuto.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Je m'inclinai et sortis de la pièce, mon arme à la main, Nell sur mes talons.

- Que t-a-t-il fait ?

- Rien.

- Ulquiorra, soupira-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu as tellement changé. Tu es si froid.

- Un jour, je serai le cuarto espada, l'espada du vide… Je dois être vide.

- Je croyais que tu voulais partir avec moi.

Je me stoppai.

_J'avais oublié nos projets._

_Je peux lui dire._

- Ma mère est morte sous mes yeux… tuée par le cuarto. Je veux le tuer.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je pleure car toi, tu ne pleures pas.

- J'ai suffisamment pleuré sa mort.

Je me remis en route et filai dans la salle de forge pour créer mon arme. Nell s'installa dans un coin et m'observa.

- Tu pourras forger le mien ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je veux aussi une lance.

- Et tu l'auras.

J'avais fait en sorte que mon zanpakuto soit d'abord un poignard, ensuite un sabre et puis une lance.

Trois arme en une.

Un chef d'œuvre dont j'étais vraiment fier.

* * *

À neuf ans, j'ai du passer l'épreuve des espadas : vivre dans son zoo pendant une année et y survivre.

C'était en dehors du manoir, sur une île où un immense bâtiment se trouvait.

Et à l'intérieur, se trouvait le zoo, une réverse naturelle où vivaient panthères, lions, crocodiles et toutes les bêtes les plus féroces.

J'ai d'abord été perdu, tentant de me cacher en permanence, loin des animaux sauvages qui m'effrayaient.

J'étais tout simplement terrorisé.

Ensuite, je me suis habitué aux bruits et la soif, la faim m'ont fait bouger de ma cachette.

Je sautai d'arbre en arbre pour pouvoir quand même me cacher des fauves qui préféraient les proies faciles.

J'entendis un cri humain, je me précipitai dans sa direction. Ce que je vis me traumatisa.

Un futur espada était gravement blessé et tentait de se défendre contre plusieurs tigres blancs.

L'un entre eux bondit et le jeune homme mourut. Les bêtes emmenèrent leur proie un peu plus loin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de vomir tellement la scène m'avait éprouvé.

J'entendis un grognement de douleur, je descendis et vis un jeune mâle tigre blessé au sol. Je m'approchai et vis qu'il avait une lame plantée dans la cuisse.

Je pouvais le tuer et avoir à manger…

Je n'aurais même pas besoin de le tuer, qu'ici quelques heures il serait mort tout seul.

La fourrure me ferait un vêtement chaud.

Mais je vis dans ses yeux de la douleur.

Une douleur que je comprenais.

Je soupirai et arrachai la lame de ses pattes.

- Je vais te soigner, mon beau.

Et j'ai porté sur mon dos son corps inanimé jusqu'à ma petite grotte. Ensuite, j'ai été cherché des herbes pour le soigner et j'ai bandé ses plaies avec des morceaux de mon t-shirt.

J'ai trouvé des branches de bois un peu partout et j'ai commencé à faire du feu, mangeant de l'herbe et buvant de l'eau de la petite rivière.

Le lendemain, le tigre se réveilla et je me montrai amical, lui donnant la carcasse d'une bête morte que j'avais trouvée.

J'attendis un instant et me permis de le caresser, il ronronna puissamment.

Il m'avait accepté.

J'avais enfin un ami dans cette jungle.

Je vais te trouver un nom qui t'ira à ravir…

- Kan'chuu… ça veut dire l'hiver dur… puisque tu es blanc et féroce… ça te va bien comme nom, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

Kan'chuu et moi chassions ensemble, il traquait les animaux, je surveillai nos arrières. Lorsque j'allai chercher de l'eau, il me protégeait. Le soir, nous partagions la viande.

Nous étions une équipe d'enfer. Et cela nous permettait de survivre.

Un jour, nous croisâmes sa tribu en chasse. Kan'chuu avait été banni car il avait échoué lors de sa première chasse.

Les tigres allaient l'attaquer.

Je m'étais mis à ses côtés, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Le chef de tribu le défia et un duel allait commencer.

Les autres tigres et moi nous nous étions mis en retrait.

J'avais peur.

Je ne voulais pas perdre Kan'chuu.

Il était trop faible pour pouvoir gagner.

Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper au duel, à moins qu'un autre male demande la place.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'eus mon idée.

Je me suis interposé entre les deux males, grognant sur l'adversaire de Kan'chuu pour le défier.

À partir de ce moment-là, le chef devait choisir entre Kan'chuu et moi.

Ayant l'air plus faible que mon ami, le chef se dirigea vers moi.

Je devais le battre à main nue… mais si jamais je me sentais dépassé j'utiliserai mon zanpakuto.

Le grand tigre bondit sur moi, tentant de me déchirer la tête d'un coup de patte. J'étais coincé entre le sol et lui, ses crocs tentant de me déchirer le visage, je tenais sa mâchoire loin de moi.

Je réussis à me faufiler sous lui, tapant violement l'une des ses pattes arrières à pieds joints, faisant craquer son os. Il rugit de douleur et de rage.

La pluie se mit à tomber alors il tentait à nouveau de me blesser. Nous tournions l'un en face à face, cherchant une faille.

Il bondit une nouvelle fois, je m'agrippai à son dos, sautant au-dessus de lui, tenant son pelage dans mes mains.

Il remuait dans tous les sens pour me faire tomber.

Si il y arrivait, je serai un homme mort.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour avoir un point d'encrage.

Au plus il se débattait, plus je serrai mes bras autour de sa gorge.

Au fur et à mesure, ses gestes se firent plus lents. Et il s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus.

Je m'éloignais de son corps. Kan'chuu s'approcha, donnant un léger coup de patte sur le corps inerte. Ensuite, il rugit.

Tous l'imitèrent. Kan'chuu s'approcha de moi et me poussa à me lever d'un coup de museau. Je lui obéis.

J'avais tué le chef…

J'étais à présent leur chef.

.

Le temps a passé.

Le clan vivait dans ma grotte, ce qui permettait de mieux protéger les plus jeunes. Kan'chuu dormait avec moi, un peu plus haut pour mieux les surveiller.

Tous m'acceptaient et chassaient avec moi.

Alors je me suis rabaissé à être une bête sauvage. Mon instinct de survie a pris le dessus.

Et malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais le pire de ces monstres car en plus de mon instinct de survie, j'étais conscient de l'importance de chacun de mes actes.

J'étais l'animal noir qui traquait la nuit, toujours dans la pénombre, j'attaquai par derrière.

Et si j'étais repéré, je me cachai telles les chauves souris. J'avais leur mode de vie dans le clan de tigres blancs.

.

.

Plus tard, lors d'une chasse, je vis une étrange rencontre.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus turquoises très agaçant et impoli.

- PUTAIN DE SALETÉ DE SERPENT, TU VAS VOIR LA FÊTE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE SI JE T'ATTRAPE.

Du haut de mon perchoir, je devais donner le signal à mes tigres d'attaquer. Mais je restai intrigué par l'imbécile qui tentait d'affronter un python royal.

_Pauvre fou._

C'est l'un des serpents les plus dangereux.

Je vis le serpent qui allait le mordre, je bondis et stoppai l'animal en attrapant sa mâchoire fermée.

Je lui brisai le cou rapidement, laissant le cadavre tomber au sol. L'humain me fixa un instant, choqué.

- PUTAIN, T'ES QUI TOI ? J'ALLAIS ME LE FAIRE. T'AVAIS PAS À AVOIR MA PROIE.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se taire un instant.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ?_

Je lui tournai le dos alors que les tigres se montraient. Le mec aux cheveux bleus vint prés de moi, pas rassuré.

- Et si on se mettait à deux contre eux ?

Je soupirai, exaspéré et je caressai Kan'chuu.

- CE SONT TES POTES ! ÉNORME ! COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR LES DRESSER ?

Il bondit à côté de moi.

- DIS ! T'ES MUET OU QUOI ? POURQUOI TU NE RÉPONDS PAS ?

Il n'arrêterait donc jamais.

Kan'chuu comprit mon agacement et grogna contre le jeune homme bleu.

- PUTAIN, TIENS TON CHAT EN LAISSE !

Je le fixai en silence avant de montrer à la troupe qu'on continuait la chasse de ce côté-là.

- PUTAIN, TU NE VAS PAS ME LAISSER SEUL AU MOINS ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre mais je sentis sa présence derrière moi.

- TU VAS OÙ ?

_Si on le devançait, serions-nous tranquille ?_

- J'AI LA DALLE, IL FAUT QU'ON TROUVE À BOUFFER !

_Avec le bruit que tu fais, ça sera juste impossible._

Soudain, Kan'chuu lui bondit dessus, le bleuté sortit son zanpakuto. Je m'interposais, poussant sur le côté mon ami, dégainant mon arme et parant le coup de l'humain. Je le mis rapidement au sol.

- Ne touche pas à mes amis, baka.

- TU PARLES ! PUTAIN, POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN DIT ? Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, futur sexta espada. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Et tu me reverras pas d'aussitôt !

- BORDEL, SOLIDARITÉ ENTRE ESPADA, TU NE CONNAIS PAS.

- On est pas encore espada, il faut le mériter. Apprends à survivre et on se reverra.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?

- Tu parles trop fort, tu fais fuir le gibier.

- SI JE FAIS TROP DE BRUIT, TU N'AVAIS QU'À ME LAISSER CREVER CONTRE CE SERPENT !

- Ce python royal, le repris-je.

- ON S'EN FOUT !

- Tu voudrais que je te compare aux simples déchets qui parcourent cette terre ?

- NON.

- Alors ne compare pas un python royal à un simple serpent.

- OK OK ! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ?

- Chasser, il faut se nourrir.

- JE PEUX ÊTRE UTILE.

- Non.

Je bondis dans l'arbre alors que les tigres allaient en courant jusqu'au prochain endroit où on trouvait souvent du gibier.

.

.

J'entendis des voix humaines prés de la porte d'entré. Je filai pour regarder, caché dans un arbre.

Je vis Aizen-sama avec la tercia et des gardes, Grimmjow et Nell en larme.

- Je vous en prie, Aizen-sama. Cela fait six mois. Demanda Grimmjow calmement. Elle n'en peut plus.

- Un an sinon, elle ne sera pas une espada.

- Aizen-sama, intervient l'espada. Si je meure maintenant, vous devrez me remplacer sur le champ.

- Que dis-tu, tercia ?

Elle dégaina son zanpakuto et se l'enfonça dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula au sol et Nell la prit contre elle, ses larmes doublant.

Aizen-sama soupira.

- Très bien, vous deux, venez.

Tous partirent en silence, Grimmjow soutenant Nell et les gardes prenant le corps de la tercia.

.

.

Et le temps continua à passer.

J'oubliai l'humain en moi, devenant cruel et sauvage.

Mes instincts étaient encore plus développés.

Mon corps dur comme la pierre.

- ULQUIORRA ? Entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Je bondis pour observer les arrivants : Aizen-sama et des gardes.

L'année était passée, Aizen-sama venait me chercher.

Je descendis de mon arbre et il me remarqua.

Je pouvais lire la fierté sur son visage.

_Non, ce n'était pas de la fierté…_

_C'était du soulagement._

- Toujours en vie, parfait !

Les tigres se montèrent, grognant pour me protéger.

- Abattez-les, ordonna mon maître.

Je dégainai mon sabre pour parer les balles. Aizen parut surpris mais il se reprit et me menaça de son zanpakuto.

- Que fais-tu ? Ils me menacent.

- Je peux les faire obéir.

Je vis signe à Kan'chuu de reculer. Tous obéirent.

- Impressionnant. Suis-moi.

Il fit demi-tour et avança.

- Tu me suis, Ulquiorra ?

- Un instant, je vous prie.

- Non, quand je dis maintenant, c'est maintenant.

Je fis un premier pat, Kan'chuu grogna sur Aizen qui dégaina son sabre, je pris le coup pour mon ami.

- Idiot, ce n'est qu'un animal.

- Non… Il a été mon compagnon de chasse. Juste un instant, je vous en supplie Aizen-sama. Vos hommes ne pourront pas se protéger contre quarante tigres blancs qui veulent me récupérer.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tu es leur chef…

Il retira sa lame de mon corps.

- Dépêche-toi.

Je m'appuyai sur Kan'chuu, caressant son poil, il gémit, léchant ma blessure.

- Tu vas devenir le chef, mords-moi. Tu dois gagner notre combat pour que tu aies ta place.

Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

_Les animaux sont bien plus humains que nous, hommes._

Doucement, il planta ses crocs dans ma chaire et il me lâcha. Il rugit, annonçant sa victoire.

Les autres l'imitèrent.

- Bonne chance, mon ami.

Il me lécha le visage, je lui fis une dernière caresse et me levai pour rentrer au manoir.

Je suivis mon maître jusqu'à la voiture où nous montâmes.

Il garda le silence.

.

Il me tira loin de ce zoo, en arrivant j'aperçus Grimmjow avec son morceau de masque d'espada qui parlait à plusieurs personnes dont Nell, avec son casque de tercia.

- PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST LUI LE SALOPARD !

Il allait bondir mais se stoppa en voyant mes blessures.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je ne dis rien et passai à côté de lui.

Mon regard croisa celui de Nell, effrayée.

Elle devait sentir le prédateur en moi.

- Tu devrais faire soigner tes blessures, affirma Aizen.

Je déchirai une nouvelle fois un bout de mon pantalon et bandai mes plaies. Il rit.

- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

J'allais me diriger vers celle-ci.

- Ulquiorra ? Je voudrais que tu te débarrasses d'elles, affirma mon maître.

Je me stoppai et me retournai. Je regardai les deux jeunes filles apeurées. Loly et Melody, les fraccions d'Aizen-sama.

Aizen-sama m'avait donné un ordre.

Je n'hésitai pas, bondissant à main nue sur elles. Elles brandirent leur zanpakuto pour se défendre mais j'étais trop rapide, trop puissant pour elles. Alors quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient mortes, leurs armes plantées dans le cœur, je fixai le sang couler sur le sol.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers Nell qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, paralysée par la peur. Aizen-sama me tira loin d'elle et des cadavres.

- Tu es presque prêt à devenir le cuarto espada. As-tu un nom pour ton zanpakuto ?

- Murcielago, répondis-je simplement.

Murcielago. Car j'étais une chauve-souris, c'était ainsi que je chassai.

Je l'ai suivi tel un bon chien bien dressé.

_**Je le savais, j'avais vendu mon âme au diable lui-même. Et alors ?**_

* * *

- Ulquiorra, viens, on part en mission.

J'obéis, sortant de ma chambre.

Il m'attendait avec un chauffeur dans le hall.

- Je t'emmène en mission.

Il semblait impatient, ses yeux bruns me fixant.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

Nous grimpâmes dans son 4X4 noir. Je regardai le paysage en silence.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est une mission très spéciale.

- Vraiment, Aizen-sama ?

- Oui, on va aller chercher un jeune garçon pour qu'il entre dans l'espada.

Je dus paraître surpris car il rit.

- Et oui, je suis enchanté de cette nouvelle. Les parents sont endettés, je leur ai prêté de l'argent et ils ne savent pas me payer. Donc, je vais chercher leur fils. Il s'appelle Zaraki Kenpachi.

Cet enfant allait payer pour ses parents.

_Comme moi._

_Non._

_Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça._

_Mais…_

_Je dois me battre pour venger ma mère._

_Je ne peux pas, pas si prés de mon but._

- Voici le plan. Tu vas tenir le gosse, je suis certain que ça sera facile. Je lui dis que ses parents l'ont vendu et je les tue. Ainsi il va m'aimer.

- Mais ses parents vont lui dire la vérité, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

- Tu as raison, je vais leur couper la langue ou ébouillanter leur gorge. Je verrai bien avec ce que j'ai.

Le chauffeur gara le 4X4 sur la pelouse, en face d'une petite maison.

Nous descendîmes en silence. Je suivis Aizen-sama dans la maison alors qu'il brisa la porte.

- Occupe-toi de trouver le gosse.

Aizen-sama pointa son arme sur les deux parents.

Je fouillai la maison, cherchant dans tous les recoins des pièces.

Je redescendis, n'ayant pas trouvé l'enfant.

_Quel soulagement._

_Je ne devrais rien faire._

- Il n'est pas ici, Aizen-sama. Affirmai-je.

- Vraiment ? Je suis déçu.

Il pointa son arme sur les deux parents.

- Dites-moi où il est.

- On l'a caché. Il est déjà loin d'ici. Affirma la mère.

Elle prit la main de son mari.

- Vous allez nous tuer pour payer notre dette.

- Ce n'est pas intéressant pour moi.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- On a tout notre temps pour l'attendre. Ulquiorra, attache-les.

Aizen-sama me jeta de la corde et des bâillons et prit son portable, appelant un de ses amis.

Je m'approchai du mari, l'attachant solidement.

La mère me fixa, les yeux suppliants.

- Mon enfant… il ne pourra pas survivre dans votre enfer. Je vous en supplie, protégez-le… C'est le souhait de toute mère… Voir son enfant en bonne santé et heureux.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient de la même façon que ceux de ma mère.

_Le souhait de toute mère._

_Il vaut mieux sauver ce garçon que la mémoire de ma mère._

_Ça serait mon dernier acte humain._

_Après, seule ma vengeance comptera._

- Où est-il ? Murmurai-je en continuant à l'attacher.

- Il va bientôt revenir. Je pensai qu'il nous tuerait rapidement.

- Je vais le cacher.

- Merci. Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous.

Je la bâillonnai et me levai.

- Aizen-sama, je vais guetter dehors au cas où il reviendrait.

- Parfait, je vérifie qu'il n'a pris ni avion ni bateau.

Il continua à parler au téléphone. Je courais dehors sur le porche.

Quelques minutes se passèrent, je scrutai l'horizon.

- Salut, tu peux rentrer, tu sais, mon père ne mange personne.

Je sursautai et vis un garçon plus grand que moi, des cheveux noirs très court, des yeux bruns et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, je regardai vers la fenêtre et le tirai derrière la maison, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Tais-toi et ne bouge pas de cette cachette quoiqu'il arrive ! M'ordonnai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Obéis sinon tu vas mourir.

J'entendis deux coups de feu dans la maison.

- Papa ! Cria-t-il.

_Idiot._

Ma main se plaqua sur sa bouche et je poussai son corps contre le sol.

- Écoute-moi, on ne peut rien faire pour tes parents.

Je le lâchai, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Mais…

- Ils sont morts.

- Mais non !

- Accepte cette putain de réalité, gamin !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Je me levai, frottant mon pantalon blanc, tâché de boue.

- Tu n'as rien pu faire car tu ne sais rien faire. Deviens un jour fort et puis tu pourras peut-être te défendre toi. J'ai 40 cm en moins que toi et je n'ai eu aucun mal à te maitriser. Reste ici le temps qu'on parte.

Je filai sans un autre mot.

Aizen-sama allait se douter de quelque chose si je ne revenais pas.

Il était déjà là.

- J'ai fouillé l'arrière pour être sûr.

Aizen-sama me caressa les cheveux pour me montrer sa fierté.

- Non, il y a bien deux places pour une tante à eux. Il est déjà loin.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture qui démarra.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Tampis.

_Mon dernier acte humain…_

_

* * *

_

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard.

Allez vite lire le chapitre suivant déjà en ligne.

Please laissez une reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : VRAIMENT SORRY POUR LE RETARD, JE POSTE DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER. VOICI LE DEUXIEME.**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17.**_

**- Aizen-sama, je vous ai préparé des crèmes brûlées.**

**- Tu es parfait, Ulquiorra. Pour tous ses services que tu m'as rendus, veux-tu quelque chose ?**

**- Donnez-moi la permission de sortir une heure du manoir, je serai de retour aussi tôt.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour tuer quelqu'un.**

**- Une vengeance ?**

**- Oui, Aizen-sama.**

**- Je crois comprendre de qui il s'agit. C'est d'accord mais avant, je veux quelque chose de bien précis de toi… quelques chose que tu ne m'as pas encore donnée.**

**- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Aizen-sama.**

**- Absolument tout ?**

**- Absolument, Aizen-sama.**

**Alors il m'a tiré et m'a allongé sur le lit.**

**J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il allait se passait. Mais je devais. Sinon je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais. **

**Est-ce de la prostitution ? **

_**Oui, j'en suis certain.**_

_**Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à vendre mon corps en diable.**_

De toute façon, j'allais y passer un jour ou l'autre. Alors autant que mon prix soit élevé.

_Comment suis-je arrivé à ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne sais plus._

_Suis-je encore humain ?_

_J'en doute._

_Suis-je encore digne d'être un humain ?_

_Certainement pas._

Il m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, alors je pouvais mieux voir son regard qui me transperçait.

- Tu le sais… Tu sais que ça va être douloureux.

_Comme tout ce que tu me fais._

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Alors pourquoi accepter ?

- Car je veux la venger…

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le veux, je suis prêt à tout alors faites-le.

- Tu ne te dis pas que tu fais une erreur ?

- Non.

- Très bien.

Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette nuit. Je me rappelle de la sauvagerie avec laquelle il a arraché mes vêtements, la hargne avec laquelle il me mordit les épaules.

Je me souviens parfaitement de l'instant où il m'a pénétré.

_Je m'étais préparé à la douleur…_

_Mais c'était tellement pire._

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore ressentir autant d'émotions.

Il me prenait la dernière chose qui m'appartenait.

_J'étais honteux._

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté ?_

J'ai hurlé tellement la douleur était forte, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi blessé, souillé de mon existence.

_Pas de douceur, pas de préparation._

_Un coup, des larmes et des cris._

Il a plongé ma tête dans le matelas pour étouffer mes cris, les larmes et mon sang souillant les draps.

J'avais tellement mal.

Je me sentais humilié, souillé.

Il avait aimé me détruire le corps.

Je me souviens de cette douleur. Ses coups étaient tellement forts, tellement brutaux que je faisais tout pour tenter de lui échapper.

Grave erreur.

_Cela amusait le diable encore plus._

Quand il a eu fini de moi, il ne m'a même pas regardé.

- Tu as jusque minuit et pas une minute de plus.

Et il a pris une crème brûlée et est parti.

_Ai-je eu raison de me vendre ainsi ?_

Je ne le sais pas mais à ce moment-là, c'était la seule solution.

Alors je ne suis laissé tomber dans l'inconscience, petit à petit.

.

J'ai senti qu'on me caressait, je grognai en bougeant.

- Je ne te fais donc pas d'effet ?

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement, m'éloignant de lui. Aizen-sama me regardait. J'attrapai la couette pour cacher la nudité.

- Ne fais pas ton gêné.

Il tira sur ma jambe pour m'approcher de lui, glissant sa main sur la couette. Je sursautai alors qu'il attrapa mon sexe.

- Non, je ne t'attire vraiment pas, c'est vraiment dommage.

Il approcha son visage de mon oreille.

- Car ça me fout la rage.

Il me gifla, me faisant tomber du lit. Ma tête claqua brutalement le sol.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, son regard était noir.

J'eus peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

Je savais que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de moi…

Bientôt il me tuera.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, on est le 12 décembre. Demain, c'est ton anniversaire.

* * *

Je sais pertinemment que ce jour était le pire de ma vie.

C'est pour ça que j'ai trainé toute la journée en ville, marchant calmement dans les rues, regardant les passants heureux, ignorant la mocheté du monde.

_On se sent humain quand on voit le monde…_

_Sa beauté dans son ignorance._

Je m'arrêtai sur mon pont. Celui que j'avais vu le jour où ma maman est morte.

_À pouvoir sauter si on veut mourir._

C'est ce que j'avais dit.

_C'est promis, maman, je vais te venger et puis, je ferai comme Batman. _

_J'aiderai la police à mettre tous les méchants en prison._

_Et je donnerai le soleil à Nell._

_Et puis, je sauterai ici, je regarderai la lumière disparaître dans les ténèbres. _

_J'espère que tu seras fière de moi car je ne sais rien faire d'autres._

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que je me suis rendu compte que la nuit commençait, la neige tombant sur mon visage.

Je me dirigeai vers la demeure de mon père.

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, aurais-je vraiment du le faire ?

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne veux pas y repenser._

Je ne sais plus à quoi ressembler sa maison mais elle était belle, grande. J'aurais vraiment voulu y grandir avec ma maman.

Elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour ce lâche.

**J'ai escaladé le mur et je me suis introduit dans la maison, j'ai allumé une cigarette. **

**Il était dans le salon avec une femme et un bébé.**

**Il me dégouta.**

**Il me vit directement.**

**- Ulquiorra…**

**Il s'est tendu et a bondi pour fuir mais j'étais plus rapide. Je l'ai repoussé, le balançant sur la table.**

**- Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'échapper.**

**Et j'ai sorti mon gun le pointant vers lui.**

**- Tu vas t'enfuir et me laisser les buter ? T'es un véritable salopart.**

**- Je sais que tu me veux, moi et uniquement moi. Laissez-les et tue-moi.**

**- Va avec ta superbe famille contre le mur, serre-les contre toi et dis-leur que tout ira bien.**

**Il obéit, serrant cette femme et ce gosse contre lui.**

_**Normalement, c'était maman et moi qui devrions être dans ses bras, pas eux !**_

**Je les haïssais. Ils avaient pris mon seul espoir de vie.**

**Alors je n'ai pas hésité.**

**J'ai sorti mon couteau, m'approchant.**

**- Sépare-toi d'eux, dis-leur au revoir.**

**À nouveau, il m'a obéi. Et d'un geste vif, mon arme a transpercé la femme. Il a hurlé mais n'osa bouger, mon gun étant dans sa direction. Sa femme était morte, poignardée droit dans le cœur. Le bébé se mit à hurler. J'ai tué à nouveau, faisant taire ses horribles cris, tout comme je venais de le faire avec sa mère.**

**J'ai tourné mes yeux vers lui, il pleurait recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'ai rangé mon gun et ait mis un gant en cuir. Je me suis avancé vers lui.**

**Il n'a rien tenté pour se sauver, rien du tout.**

**Ma main l'a transpercé, lui agrippant le cœur, il a battu quelques fois entre ma main avant de s'arrêter. Alors je le lui ai arraché, le laissant tomber sur son corps.**

**J'aurais du être heureux, soulagé. J'avais tué celui qui a tué ma mère, celui qui m'a condamné.**

**Mais rien…**

_**Je ne ressentais rien.**_

- Bon Dieu, Ulquiorra, qu'as-tu fait ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui était arrivé, je savais que c'était elle.

Nell.

_Toujours là quand il le faut…_

- QU'AS-TU FAIT ?

- Je les ai tués, tous les trois.

Et la gifle est tombée, j'ai enfin regardé Nell dans les yeux, elle pleurait.

- ILS N'AVAIENT RIEN FAIT. LE CUARTO AURAIT QUAND MÊME TUÉ TA MÈRE ET TU LE SAIS. IL ÉTAIT HEUREUX, IL AVAIT UNE FAMILLE.

- Non, je devais être sa famille, avec maman. Il n'avait pas le droit à être heureux pour ce qu'il a fait.

La colère montait en moi.

Je devais me montrer dur comme la pierre.

Elle ne savait pas ce que je ressentais.

- ET TOI, TU NE DEVRAIS PAS AVOIR LE DROIT DE VIVRE, PAS APRÈS ÇA ! T'ES FIER, T'ES HEUREUX, CRÉTIN ?

_Non._

_Pourquoi pas oui ?_

_Je me suis vengé, non ?_

_Alors quel est ce sentiment en moi ?_

_De la culpabilité…_

- Je ne le suis pas. Je ne tuerai plus ni femme ni enfant.

**Toute se colère est tombée. **

_**Elle savait que je savais.**_

**Elle m'a pris contre elle pour qu'on se réconforte.**

_**Mais je ne ressentais plus rien.**_

**Elle le savait et pourtant j'étais dans ses bras.**

**Et je le savais aussi.**

_**J'étais un monstre et rien d'autre. Et alors ?**_

_**J'étais le soumis du diable.**_

_**Il avait enfin gagné.**_

* * *

**Ce soir-là, il était 23H30 quand elle entra dans le manoir avec moi. Aizen-sama nous attendait.**

**- Tu es enfin prêt Ulquiorra. Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre ta véritable place, prétendant du cuarto espada. **

**Il descendit les escaliers, suivi de toute l'espada.**

**- Pour tes 11ans, tu te battras à mort avec le cuarto. Ton avenir dépend de cette victoire. Tu peux devenir mon bras droit ou mourir.**

**J'aurais du choisir de mourir, je n'aurais même pas du tenter de me débattre. J'aurais du me mettre à genou et le laissai me tuer d'un simple geste.**

**Mais non, j'en voulais au monde entier de me laisser nager dans le malheur. **

_**Je tuerai toute cette vermine. Je nettoierai le monde de leur sang impur, dégueulasse. Les déchets ne doivent pas vivre sur ce monde.**_

_**J'étais né dans ce but.**_

**- Je le ferai, Aizen-sama.**

J'ai senti le bras de Nell se serrer contre mon épaule.

- Le duel des cuarto peut commencer, se réjouit-il.

_Je dois en terminer, maintenant._

Je regardai les espadas et reconnus Grimmjow qui me fixait de haut, ses cheveux bleus coiffés en bataille, son regard sérieux tenter de me transpercer.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait le quinta, Nnoitra Jirga. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, son regard fou me défiant.

_J'allais bientôt être un monstre comme eux._

_Oui, je serai un monstre…_

_Enfin officiellement._

Alors ils m'ont emmené dans le ring : une salle d'entrainement au plafond très haut, tellement haut qu'on ne le voyait pas. Je me retrouvai devant les espadas et leurs fraccions, ils attendaient que le sang coule.

Je regardai le cuarto qui était face à moi, Aizen-sama faisant l'arbitre.

- Tu peux choisir l'arme de ton ennemi et la tienne, me dit-il.

- Zanpakuto contre gun. Affirmai-je.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, grogna le cuarto.

Je tendis mon gun pour le lui donner.

- Tu as trois balles pour me tuer. Je crois que pour un espada, c'est simple.

Il sourit, le prédateur voyait sa victoire acquise. Je dégainai mon zanpakuto et le jetai vers le ciel, le plantant au plafond.

_La proie est tombée dans mon piège._

- Que le combat à mort commence !

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer une première balle que mon corps s'élançait vers un mur pour me projeter au plafond. J'attrapai mon sabre et mis les pieds sur le plafond.

J'étais telle une chauve-souris, la tête en bas, les bras tenant mon zanpakuto pour rester dans cette position.

Le cuarto pointait son gun vers le ciel, ne sachant où j'étais, il avait perdu toute son assurance.

- PUTAIN ! T'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! TU TE PLANQUES.

_Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais m'abaisser à ses provocations ?_

- JE SAIS QUE TU VEUX MA PEAU CAR J'AI BUTÉ TA MÈRE !

Mes mains se serrèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mon zanpakuto.

Ma rage grandissait contre lui.

Je l'humilierai et je le tuerai lentement.

Ma vengeance est presque finie.

- TU SAIS, C'ÉTAIT QU'UNE PUTE, TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS DE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ CETTE NUIT-LÀ. CE TYPE A EU RAISON DE LA POINTER DU DOIGT, J'AI RESSENTI UN IMMENSE PLAISIR À LA TUER.

C'était le moment parfait. J'arrachai mon arme du plafond, me laissant tomber, il me repéra et tira trois coups. Dans ma chute, je lançai mon arme qui vint le transpercer.

Je retombai sur mes pieds et me levai, la douleur me faisait trembler, les trois balles m'avaient eues dans mon côté droit, sous les poumons. Je m'avançai vers lui, cloué au sol, embroché par mon arme.

- Putain ! T'es vraiment bon !

**Je m'approchai de ma proie, proie que j'allai exécuter.**

**- Tu es le cuarto espada, espada du vide. Ton rôle est de nettoyer le monde de la vermine. Tu ne dois rien ressentir quand tu arraches une vie car tu ne ressens ni peine, ni douleur, ni joie. Tu es juste là pour faire ce que les autres n'arrivent pas à faire, tu es le dernier recours car là où tous les autres ont échoué, tu dois réussir.**

**J'arrachai mon zanpakuto de son corps, il mit sa main sur sa plaie.**

**- Mais le pire chez le cuarto espada, c'est que on n'a aucune pitié.**

**Et j'assenai mon dernier coup, en plein cœur, le corps de ma proie s'étendit dans la marre de son propre sang.**

Aizen-sama applaudit alors que je reprenais mon sabre. Essuyant le sang de ma victime sur ma lame et rangeant ensuite mon poignard dans ma poche.

- Bien venu parmi nous, cuarto espada.

Nell se précipita vers moi.

- Il faut te soigner !

Elle arracha le fin tissu de mon dessus.

- Ce n'est rien.

Je plantai mes doigts dans ma chaire, retirant les trois balles.

- Tu vois ?

- Tu perds beaucoup de sang !

- Tercia, reste à la place. Ordonna Aizen-sama. Le cuarto doit recevoir sa marque.

Elle resta choquée et accepta de se reculer.

- Où la veux-tu ?

Je retirai complètement ma chemise et pointai mon pectoral gauche.

- Sur le cœur.

Je vis le maître sourire et sortit son zanpakuto, il s'approcha.

- Veux-tu quelqu'un pour te retenir ou te soutenir ?

- Non.

La pointe de l'arme se planta dans ma peau, traçant un quatre dans ma chair, le sang coulant abondamment.

J'avais 11 ans, nous étions le 13 décembre, minuit et une minute.

J'avais onze ans et la douleur ne me faisait plus rien.

Je levai mon regard vers mon maître.

- Viens, cuarto.

Le maître sortit de la pièce, je le suivis tout simplement, sortant derrière lui du manoir. Je vis un homme attendre dans une limousine. Il neigeait et mon sang tachait la neige sur mon passage. Un homme aux cheveux noirs sortit.

- Tout est prêt, Sosuke ?

- Pas encore, mais les préparatifs avancent très bien.

- Parfait. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

Je baissai mon regard.

Signe de respect.

- Le cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Quel âge ?

- Onze ans.

- Un an avant tous les espadas. C'est très bien.

Il prit un casque à corne et me le donna.

Je m'inclinai et acceptai ce présent.

Mon casque d'espada.

Un casque dans une matière spéciale, aussi dure que de la pierre, aussi légère qu'une plume et aussi blanche que de l'os.

- Tu auras besoin de ceci.

- Merci.

- Parfait !

Il rentra dans la limousine.

- Continue ainsi, Sosuke. Je suis fier de toi.

- Rido-sama, vous ne voulez pas lui parler ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il n'est qu'un banal espada. Tu as fait du bon boulot, tu t'occupes parfaitement bien de mes affaires.

- Merci, Rido-sama.

Et pour la première de ma vie, je vis Aizen-sama s'incliner devant quelqu'un.

La voiture partit aussitôt. Mon maître passa à côté de moi.

- Va te faire soigner, tu pers beaucoup de sang.

- Aizen-sama, qui était cet homme ?

Il soupira, souriant légèrement.

- Tu es vraiment trop curieux, ça te mènera à ta perte.

Il continua à s'avancer, il s'arrêta devant la porte, mettant ses lunettes.

- Dis-moi, Ulquiorra… J'ai une faveur à te demander, d'homme à homme.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Si un jour je te le demandai, me tuerais-tu de ton zanpakuto ?

- Pardon ? Bafouillai-je.

- Si un jour, je te le demandai, est-ce que tu mettrais fin à mes jours ?

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tu es vraiment l'opposé du model avec lequel je t'ai éduqué… Soupira-t-il.

Je sursautai, je croisai son regard, il brillait anormalement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce un mal ?

- Non, tu es parfait.

- Vous saviez que je dirai non alors pourquoi me le demander ?

- Car tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça.

- Mais vous êtes le…

- Tu es mon disciple, mon seul véritable disciple. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que mon maître.

_Aizen-sama avait un maître._

_C'est impossible._

Il me regarda.

- Cet homme est mon maître.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- Me tueras-tu si je te le demandai ?

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez…

- Merci…

Il fit un pat mais je le stoppai :

- Mais faites tout pour ne jamais m'en donner l'occasion.

Il rit et disparut de ma vue.

Je mis mon casque d'espada et rentrai chez moi.

.

À peine ai-je mis un pied dans le manoir que Nell m'attrapa.

- On va te faire soigner !

Elle me tira à l'infirmerie et retira ma veste pour constater les dégâts.

- La plaie n'est pas profonde, je peux m'en occuper.

Elle se leva et prit le matériel nécessaire pour me sauver. Elle s'assit en face de moi.

- Ça va être un peu douloureux.

Elle enfonce un anesthésiant local.

- Tu aurais pu ne pas être blessé, tu le sais ?

- Oui.

Elle se raidit.

- Alors pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques ?

- Car je pouvais le faire…

- Il y avait bien d'autres façons…

- Pas qui puisse me satisfaire…

- Te satisfaire de quoi ?

- Ma vengeance devait être parfaite.

Elle se leva et me gifla.

- Tu es complètement malade. Ça t'apporte quoi ? Tu ne penses plus comme avant… Tu n'as pas besoin de tuer ainsi… Il t'a transformé… Tu es un monstre…

Je la fixai, neutre.

- Et alors ? Le monde est mauvais, pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'être aussi ?

Ses poings se serrèrent.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Je baissai mon regard et je remarquai le zanpakuto de Nell forgé.

- Tu as fait forger ton zanpakuto par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui… Je ne veux pas qu'un monstre me mette ses mains sales sur mon arme.

Elle s'assit et me soigna sans un mot avant de partir directement.

_Oui Nell, tu le sais…_

_Mais que peux-tu faire contre ça ?_

* * *

- Cuarto, retentit une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Je me stoppai et regardai mon maître.

- Viens immédiatement dans ma chambre.

J'obéis, le suivant à l'étage.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

- Voici tous les dossiers que tu vas devoir traiter ce mois-ci.

Il poussa une pile de dossiers vers moi.

- J'ai déjà fait amener le reste dans tes quartiers. Celui-ci est particulier, tu ne pourras le voir qu'ici.

Je m'approchai et tournai la première page. Je vis la photo de Riku-sensei.

Je me souviens de ses paroles.

_Un jour, tu comprends que le monde est moche car nous le rendons ainsi. Un jour, tu comprends que mes leçons ne sont que d'horribles moments qui ont pour but de te rendre aussi sauvage qu'un animal. Il faut apprendre à se défendre et pas à tuer. La vie humaine est précieuse et tu vas en détruire par millier avant de ne plus pouvoir te regarder dans une glace._

_Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en toi, j'ai été idiot. J'ai vraiment essayé de te comprendre. Je croyais pouvoir t'expliquer le sens de la vie… Je croyais pourvoir te guérir mais tu as déjà tué des gens._

_Tu te prends pour dieu, alors tu t'autorise à tuer comme bon te semble. Tu vas continuer à pourrir ce monde comme tu as pourri ce gosse. Tu l'as détruit. Il n'a jamais distingué le bien du mal. Il est incapable de voir le caractère sacré de la vie humaine. J'ai tout tenté pour toi… J'ai tout tenté pour ce gosse… Je suis désolé pour vous… pour vous deux car on ne peut plus rien faire pour votre âme._

Il a voulu me tuer.

_Pourquoi sa vie vaut plus que la mienne ?_

_Pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit de vivre et pas moi ?_

_C'est injuste._

Mes poings se serrèrent.

- Je le ferai, Aizen-sama.

- De toute manière, tant que tu ne l'auras pas tué… tu garderas ce casque.

Il me montra un petit bureau plus loin, je pris le dossier et m'installai, commençant ma lecture.

* * *

Trouver Riku-sensei n'était pas une tâche aisée.

Il était l'ancien primera.

C'était quelqu'un qui n'avait confiance en personne, je ne pouvais donc faire cracher l'endroit de sa planque à personne.

Mais si il est parti car il ne supportait plus cette vie, il doit avoir une petite maison quelque part en bordure de ville et il doit aider la police.

Alors j'ai cherché dans les consultants, dans la police elle-même, tuant tout ceux qui pourraient poser un problème.

J'accomplissais mes missions avec rage.

Je devais éliminer cette vermine.

Je les haïs.

Il faut que je me débarrasse d'eux.

C'est le seul moyen de nettoyer leur âme.

Après plusieurs mois de missions et de recherches, je réussis à trouver une piste possible pour Riku.

Je me dirigeai très tôt le matin vers sa demeure. Ayant placé des micros dans toutes les pièces, je pouvais analyser la situation.

Ils n'étaient que deux dans la maison, se levant vers 5 heures du matin. Ils descendaient à la cave.

Je compris ce qu'il se passait.

Riku-sensei entrainait un futur soldat.

Il entrainait quelqu'un pour contrer les espadas.

Et lui qui parlait de la valeur des âmes…

_Menteur._

Il veut juste prendre le pouvoir.

Je le tuerai pour m'avoir menti.

Pour avoir souhaité ma mort.

J'entendis un bruit, comme si quelqu'un rencontrait brutalement le sol.

Un cri de joie retendit.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Bravo petit. Tu as enfin compris.

Je reconnus sa voix… la voix de Riku-sensei.

Même après toutes ces années, je m'en souvenais.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

- Non, je veux continuer à m'entrainer avec vous !

Il rit.

Ne se souvient-il pas combien il fallait que nos entrainements soient sérieux ?

Et si il rit avec son disciple ?

_Pourquoi ?_

A-t-il oublié le rite sacré de l'entrainement ?

_Traitre._

- Vas en cours et puis on en reparlera.

- On va surtout fêter votre anniversaire ce soir.

Son anniversaire ?

_Parfait._

Il y eut du mouvement dans la maison.

Je vis un jeune homme sortir.

Je le reconnus directement…

Zaraki Kenpachi.

Riku-sensei avait tout prévu.

Il avait pris un disciple qui n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Et qui haïssait Aizen-sama.

Alors j'ai attendu que la journée passe un peu.

Je savourai cela.

Je tenais sa vie entre mes mains et il ne le savait pas.

Comme il a tenu la mienne.

Zaraki Kenpachi n'allait plus tarder.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je suis sorti de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entré que je fis sauter.

J'avais tout préparé.

Riku-sensei allait être plongé dans le noir.

J'entendis des pats monter des escaliers et la silhouette de Riku-sensei apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Bonjour, Riku-sensei.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, Ulquiorra.

Je dégainai mon sabre.

- J'ai prévu une mort atrocement douloureuse pour vous, sensei.

J'ai appuyé sur le bouton de ma télécommande et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Pourquoi fermez-vous tout le temps vos rideaux, sensei ? Toute votre maison est dans l'obscur au moindre problème.

J'entendis des pats précipités.

- Vous fuyez votre destin, sensei ?

J'avançai lentement dans la maison, prudemment.

Il ne fuyait pas… il allait se battre.

- Tu sais, Ulquiorra. Je ne croyais pas te voir aussi vite. Je parie que tu es passé dans le lit d'Aizen pour arriver plus vite à ta place.

Je grognai.

- J'en étais certain, tu ne m'étonneras donc plus. Le disciple a dépassé son maître.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela, affirmai-je. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas, sensei ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur ?

- Tu te crois plus fort car on est dans le noir. Tu crois être la seule créature de la nuit ? Tu te trompes, je reste le premier primera de l'espada. J'ai l'expérience que tu n'as pas toi, gamin.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai, ma lame en rencontra une autre.

- Tu as d'excellents réflexes. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Aizen aurait pu aussi bien riposter.

- Je suppose que vous avez un plan le concernant.

- Un plan ? Je le dénonce simplement aux flics et je mène l'enquête.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Vous entrainez un suicidaire.

- Pardon ?

J'enchainai les coups, renversant un maximum d'objets pour le déstabiliser.

- Tu es vraiment trop doué. Tu surpasses ton maître en tout point.

Je repérai une ouverture, je réussis à le mettre au sol.

Ma lame se glissa sous sa gorge.

- Ton disciple, tu l'as laissé gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je sentais que tu arrivais. J'ai senti mon heure arriver.

- Tu vas mourir et ton Kenpachi te vengera, il ira tuer Aizen-sama et surtout moi. Tu auras ce que tu voulais.

- Jamais je ne demanderai à Kenpachi de me venger… Mais comment connais-tu son nom ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je soupirai.

_Pourquoi mentir ?_

- J'ai sauvé sa vie une fois et tu vas tout gâcher !

- Tu… as sauvé sa vie ?

- Oui, avouai-je.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas un espada.

- Je sais.

- Tu as reconnu l'importance d'une vie humaine.

- J'ai fait la promesse à sa mère.

Je sentis son sourire dans le noir, je déchirai le rideau pour le voir enfin.

- Je me suis donc trompé.

Je sursautai.

- Tu n'es pas si monstrueux que ça.

Il se leva.

- Viens avec moi. Partons à trois loin d'ici. Tu as le droit de vivre !

- Arrête de mentir, tu m'agaces !

Le bout de ma lame se colla encore plus de lui.

- Tu es humain. Choisis… sois un monstre… sois un humain. Mais une seule des deux voix te rendra heureux.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je suis un monstre.

Ma lame se planta en lui, je laissai son corps s'écrouler au sol, une flaque de sang grandissant autour de lui.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Aizen… Fais-le… Je t'en prie… Tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce bain de sang.

J'entendis un grognement de rage. Kenpachi attrapa un sabre en bois et me bondis dessus. Je le repoussai aisément. Je l'écrasai au sol, le bloquant sur le parquet de mes pieds.

- Non, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. Soupira Riku-sensei. Ne vois-tu pas que mon enseignement va dans le sens contraire de cela, de ce massacre. Je te connais, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu es mon disciple. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton maître mais… je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu haïs ton maître.

Il me reconnait comme son disciple.

_Mais que fais-je ?_

_Mais qu'ai-je fait ?_

Je le lâchai et me tournai vers mon sensei.

- Je te conseille de mourir maintenant et de ma main… ça sera moins douloureux que si d'autres s'en occupaient, sensei.

Je partis tranquillement.

Il fallait que je tue Aizen.

Car j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire.

* * *

.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre.

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Ulquiorra va-t-il tenter de tuer Aizen ?

Comment cela va se passer ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre vendredi 3 décembre sans faute.

Please laisser une review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18.**_

J'entrai énervé dans le manoir, je me dirigeai dans le bureau d'Aizen. Je défonçai la porte d'entré.

Je bondis, le faisant tomber de son fauteuil, ma lame allant sous sa gorge.

_Je devais le faire !_

- Je vais tous les venger. Vous allez mourir.

_Il était ma prochaine victime !_

- Pourquoi ces mots Ulquiorra ?

_Je n'ai pas le choix !_

- Car vous avez fait de moi un monstre.

- Non… Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'était un monstre, tu en es devenu un tout seul.

- Non, vous mentez ! Criai-je.

- Je suppose que Riku est mort.

_Riku-sensei…_

_Ce maitre qui avait réussi à lire en moi._

- Tu as bien fait. Ajouta-t-il.

_Non…_

_N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis…_

- Il te détestait… Il ne savait pas qui tu es… Moi, je sais.

_Il sait ce que je suis ?_

Il me poussa en arrière, mes membres tremblaient de toute part.

- Je veux que ça s'arrête, le suppliai-je.

Je me laissai tomber à genou au sol, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Mais ça ne fait que commencer.

Il brisa mon casque, une moitié s'émietta complètement en poussière sur le sol. Le reste tomba tout simplement, la moitié roulant un peu par terre.

Il ne restait qu'une part solide de ce symbole du monstre.

_Pourquoi ne pas se briser entièrement ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas casser cette image de monstre ?_

- Tu es un espada accompli. Ta vie ne fait que commencer.

_Je veux tellement que ça s'arrête… _

- Je ne veux plus tuer personne.

Je vis une seringue sous mes yeux.

- Tu dois le faire.

Je pris cet objet.

- Elle lèvera toute ta peur et ôtera toute ta souffrance.

La seule chose qui peut me donner cela…

_C'est la mort._

Il m'autorise à mourir.

Je la pris en main et me l'enfonçai dans le bras.

- Très bien, cuarto.

_Pourquoi je respire encore ?_

_Pourquoi je peux encore bouger les doigts ?_

_Pourquoi je vis encore ?_

_Pourquoi je me sens apaiser ?_

_Je ne comprends plus rien._

Il m'aida à me lever. Des gardes arrivèrent, tenant un prisonnier.

- Tue-le.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis avancé.

Pourquoi j'ai obéi.

_Pourquoi…_

_POURQUOI ?_

Je revois son regard terrifié.

Je revois ma lame trancher sa gorge.

Je revois mes mains pleines de sang.

Et cela ne me faisait rien du tout.

Je sens encore le corps d'Aizen-sama derrière moi, prenant un morceau de tissus pour effacer le sang.

- Prends avant chaque mission une seringue. Tu verras, tout va bien.

Je sortis de son bureau et descendis les escaliers.

- Cuarto, cuarto !

Je me retournai et vis Nell qui dévalait les escaliers.

- J'ai une mission, tu m'accompagnes ?

_Avait-elle décidé de me pardonner ?_

_Peut-être a-t-elle compris ?_

_Ou elle croit que j'ai compris la leçon…_

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Tu n'as pas de mission, tu dois avoir envie de sortir !

- Non.

- S'il te plait, dit-elle en attrapant mon bras.

- Non.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle les yeux implorants.

_Pourquoi je ne ressens rien quand je la vois ?_

_Pourquoi me semble-t-elle étrangère ?_

- Si tu ne veux pas l'accompagner, je le ferai, cuarto.

Je me raidis. Le quinta me regardait de son regard fou. Il était le seul avec Aizen-sama à m'avoir entrainé, il n'avait aucune pitié, rien. Il était conscient du mal qu'il faisait et il adorait ça.

Je savais de quoi il était capable.

J'ai senti le danger en lui.

- Non, je vais le faire. Va faire jou-jou plus loin.

Je pris Nell par le poignet et la tirai dehors. Nous montâmes dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce type est cinglé, tu dois rester loin de lui.

- D'accord… Ulquiorra, il faut que je te dise un truc.

Nell cherchant ses mots, c'est pas bon du tout.

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Être la tercia.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Je suis l'espada du sacrifice, je ne peux pas.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Nell a pleuré devant moi. Ses épaules tremblaient convulsivement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je l'ai prise contre moi.

_Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? _

_Je ne sais pas._

- Je ne peux pas kidnapper des enfants ou des personnes innocentes pour quelqu'un qui est suffisamment mauvais ou idiot pour faire des affaires avec Aizen-sama.

- Je le ferai.

Elle me regarda, ses yeux bruns clairs brillant.

- Je ferai ton boulot.

_Pourquoi je me suis proposé ?_

_Je ne voulais déjà pas faire mes missions…_

_Pourquoi je ne ressentais rien au fait que j'allais faire du mal aux autres ?_

_Que m'arrivait-il ?_

- Mais tes missions ?

- Je travaillerai dessus pour que ça soit ingénieux, tout sera calculé, pas de corps pas de traces de crimes. Tu garderas dans mon appartement une heure les innocents. Tu les consoleras et tu feras l'échange avec moi.

- Mais si Aizen-sama le découvre ?

- Il ne le découvrira pas. Allez, démarre.

Elle frotta ses yeux et fis démarrer la voiture. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Aizen-sama à sa fenêtre, son sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres.

_Il savait._

_Il savait que j'allais faire ses missions._

_Il savait pourquoi j'étais ainsi._

_Car il savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue._

_

* * *

_

Nous rentâmes au manoir deux heures plus tard. Nell fila dans sa chambre, toute heureuse. Je me dirigeai dans la mienne et aperçus la silhouette d'Aizen-sama devant ma porte.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Neliel a toujours été très sensible, je savais que si j'étais trop _**intime**_ avec elle, elle se donnerait la mort aussitôt.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sais que tu as fait un marché avec elle. Je sais que tu vas faire son boulot et que donc, elle ne sert plus à rien. Je peux en faire ma pute…

Je serrai mes poings et le fixai.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je sais ce que je fais faire, je vais me faufiler dans sa chambre.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, si vous la vouliez elle, vous serez déjà là-bas. Que voulez-vous ?

- Faire un marché.

- Lequel ?

- Deviens ma pute et je ne toucherai pas à Neliel et tu pourras faire ses missions.

Mes poings se serrèrent et se sortis mon zanpakuto, le plaçant sous sa gorge.

- Et si je vous tuai ? Je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ça à présent.

**- Voyons, Ulquiorra. Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Tu n'es rien si il n'y a pas l'espada.**

_**Oui, j'étais une arme faite de chair et de sang. Je n'étais rien d'autre…**_

_**Enfin, si…**_

_**J'étais la nouvelle pute du diable…**_

_**Je suis né pour le satisfaire. C'était ma vie, mon destin.**_

Je le lâchai, mais mes bras tombant le long de mon corps. Je baissai la tête.

Il me tira dans ma chambre et me poussa dans mon lit, m'enlevant doucement mes vêtements.

_Oui, il faisait durer son plaisir._

_Il adorait me voir aussi soumis…_

_Car mon désespoir était ce qu'il aimait le plus en moi._

Je le sentis à nouveau en moi…

_J'étais sa poupée._

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortis de ma chambre.

_Comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé._

_

* * *

_

Je cherchai Nell, comme toujours.

Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec le quinta, s'entrainant avec lui.

_Ça ne me plaisait pas._

Je croisai Aizen-sama qui me plaqua contre le mur.

- Comment se passent tes missions ?

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

- Je vois que mon petit cocktail te plait…

- Pardonnez-moi mais je dois trouver quelqu'un.

Je le repoussai.

- Je suppose que c'est Neliel.

Je m'arrêtai.

- Vous savez où elle est.

- J'ai vu le quinta l'emporter dans une voiture avec ses deux fraccions.

Je bondis et me précipitai vers la première voiture que je vis. Je démarrai.

Il fallait que je la trouve et vite.

Je les trouvai enfin : Le quinta trainait le corps de la tercia évanouie, vers le bord d'une rivière.

- Tu vas sans doute continuer à me traiter d'animal, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Se battre, c'est gagner ou perdre. Avoir besoin d'une raison pour se battre ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est être ignorant. Y'a jamais eu de raison au combat, jamais. T'as cherché une raison, et t'as perdu. Tu me rends malade. L'entendis-je dire.

Je bondis hors de la voiture.

- Tu veux quoi ? Me dit Nnoitra.

- Lâche-la.

- Tout de suite, mais dans cette rivière.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu es le spécialiste du ''je tue sans raison'', cuarto. Laisse-moi m'amuser.

- Tu dois la solidarité envers tes frères et sœurs d'espada.

- Ta philosophie à la noix me donne la gerbe.

- Allons, quinta. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se batte pour que je te tue et la récupère.

Son zanpakuto tenta de me toucher, je l'attrapai et le brisai en deux.

- Ça suffit.

Il soupira et lâcha Nell. Il la fixa un instant.

- Neliel, ce qui nous sépare est l'expérience, pas la force. Je te surpasserai avant que tu puisses guérir de cette blessure. Je deviendrai si fort que ta lame ne pourra jamais me toucher.

Il partit calmement, lâchant les morceaux du zanpakuto de Nell au sol.

Les fraccions se réveillèrent.

- Neliel-sama.

- Tout les deux partaient.

- On n'abandonne pas Neliel-sama.

- Vous ne lui êtes pas utiles, vous êtes responsable de ce combat. Partez et surveillez-la de loin.

- Mais…

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour elle…

Je ramassai les morceaux de zanpakuto et je l'embarquai sur mon épaule.

- Il est temps que je la fasse sortir d'ici.

Je partis, les laissant dernière moi. Je reconduis Nell à l'infirmerie.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

- Où zuis-je ? J'ai mal… au crâne…

- Tu as reçu un puissant coup à la tête. Endors-toi.

- Pesshe ? Dondo Jakka ?

- Ils sont morts.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

- Nnoitra Jirga…

- J'ai brisé son zanpakuto. Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et allais vers ma chambre. Aizen-sama m'attendait.

- Tu l'as retrouvée, tu vois. Fallait pas s'inquiéter.

- Elle a failli mourir.

Il s'approcha et me planqua contre le mur, attraper mon zanpakuto pour le dégainer. Il emprisonna mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

- Toute aide a un prix.

Il m'embrassa et me poussa dans la chambre.

* * *

Il sortit de la chambre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Je grognai d'énervement.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Je levai les yeux et toisais le quinta en silence.

- Que veux-tu, Quinta ?

- Tu ne voulais pas cet acte sexuel…

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Il te fait du chantage et tu fonces droit devant. Nell passera quand même à la casserole. Il a tous les droits sur toi.

- Et c'est pour ça que je dois arrêter de me battre ?

Il se tut.

- Je veux me battre car je veux une vie hors de ce manoir.

- Nous voulons tous ça.

- Et on pourrait l'avoir si on se battait.

- Tu as eu une vie pire que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… Tu devrais te pendre ou pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

- J'ai une mission : protéger Nell car elle est ma famille. Je lui offrirai une vie.

- Tu n'as pas encore connu le désespoir, cela se voit.

- Bien au contraire, c'est car je sais à quoi il ressemble que je ne veux plus le rencontrer. Mais ça je ne peux pas… je suis condamné.

Je me levai.

- Mais la question est… si je suis condamné, dois-je condamné les autres ?

- Tout ça pour elle ?

Je le bousculai.

- À la place de pleurer, ferme les yeux et regarde la vie que tu veux avoir… Après, ouvres les yeux et mets-toi cet objectif dans le crâne. Il sera ton seul chemin.

Je partis accomplir une nouvelle mission, attendant le réveil définitif de Nell.

.

.

Je rentrai dans l'infirmerie. Nell dormait encore. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil avec mes dossiers à lire.

J'allai attendre son réveil, peu importe le temps qu'elle mettra à se relever.

Rien ne m'importe plus.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je levai ma tête et je tombai sur les grands yeux de Nell.

- Car j'en ai envi.

- Envi ? Siffla-t-elle. Tu as envi de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi étonnée ?

- Car cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dit ce mot.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Tu pourrais encore avoir des surprises aussi.

Je pris les morceaux de son zanpakuto.

- Tu veux que je la reforge ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'était notre plan au début !

Elle me sourit doucement.

.

- Montre-moi !

Je gardai mes mains sur ses yeux alors qu'elle sautillait.

- Voici ton cadeau, Nell…

Je la laissai voir sa nouvelle arme.

- Elle est énorme !

Elle attrapa son zanpakuto replié au maximum.

- Trois armes en une.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai pris ton sabre de base et j'ai affiné le manche pour pouvoir greffer deux chose : un fusil de poche et une lance.

Je me plaçai derrière elle en montrant la sortie du gun.

- Waow !

Je lui montrai comment actionner la gâchette et le coup partit.

- Et autour du sabre et du gun, j'ai mis le manche que tu tiens en main, tu appuis ici, tout est mécanique…

Je penchai légèrement la lame et actionnai la lance, qui glissa le long du sabre, l'entourant.

- Elle va tenir le coup ?

- Je l'ai testé.

Elle bondit dans mes bras, hurlant avant de me lâcher et de se calmer.

- Merci, merci du fond du cœur.

Je vis Aizen nous fixer.

_Dommage que je ne peux rester tout le temps au côté de toi, ma Nell._

* * *

Le temps passa et tout se passait toujours de la même façon. J'essayai de rester le plus loin du manoir, accomplissant mission sur mission. Je devais rester éloigner de _**lui**_. Car dés que je rentrai, sa silhouette était devant ma porte, son pied tapotant contre le sol.

Il était impatient. Et à chaque fois, je me soumettais à lui.

Son comportement s'était aléatoire, parfois il s'amusait juste à me faire mal, d'autres fois, il me reprochait que je le laisse me faire ça.

Nell me reprochait mon absence trop régulière, mon acharnement à travailler plus. Je parcourais le Japon, la Chine et le continent entier. Alors je rentrai encore pour elle.

- Cuarto ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu m'évites ?

- Non, tercia.

Le sexta sortit de l'ombre, ses cheveux bleus en bataille, son air sadique et sa posture désinvolte.

- Tu fuis ton mec, cuarto ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Neliel. Tu es homo ?

Je serrai mes poings.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il y eut un rire, je le reconnus pour l'avoir entendu trop de fois. Aizen-sama se planta à côté de moi, son bras passant autour de mes épaules.

- Tu peux le dire, cuarto… Cela ne me dérange pas.

Nell ouvrit grand sa bouche, choquée. Elle se reprit aussitôt, un air sévère se lisant aisément sur son visage.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Le maître rit.

- Il est tout timide. Viens avec moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Et il me tira vers ma chambre, plaquant contre la porte, son corps se collant au mien.

- Putain, cuarto, ton voyage en Russie a été bien trop long. J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Je sentis son érection contre moi.

- Tu vas la sentir pendant des heures.

Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta dans la pièce.

.

Il partit, plusieurs heures plus tard. Nell entra aussitôt, se mettant contre le mur. Je ne bougeai pas de mon lit, le drap mit sur mon corps meurtri.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était toute petite.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu ça ?

_Il faut que je lui mente._

- J'aime ça. J'aime Aizen-sama. Je veux lui appartenir.

Elle se précipita prés de moi, me retournant, je laissai un sifflement de douleur s'échapper.

- Ne me mens pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi.

Je respirai un bon coup.

- J'aime Aizen-sama, j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Je veux lui appartenir entier.

- Je ne veux pas y croire, pleura-t-elle. NON ! ON LE DÉTESTE !

Elle se leva et voulut quitter la pièce. Je me jetai à sa poursuite mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bassin me paralysa, je criai, ma vision se brouilla avant de tomber dans le noir.

.

.

Je sentais quelque chose de chaud sur mon front. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis Nell à mes côtés.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu es blessé… il t'a déchiré, enfin, tu vois où… Tu es dans mon appartement, j'ai appelé un ami pour te soigner. Tout va bien.

- Tu m'as amené ici ? Tu es folle ! Tu risques de te faire tuer ou pire…

- Ulquiorra, j'ai dix-sept ans demain… Il a retrouvé une remplaçante pour moi. C'est fini, je suis condamnée.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

_Non… non… pas Nell._

- Ce n'est pas grave, je le savais depuis longtemps. C'est plus simple ainsi.

- C'est Aizen-sama qui décide de toutes manières. Crachai-je, amer.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Mais je me suis tus car tu ne devais pas savoir, tu ne devais entendre de vive voix la vérité que tu soupçonnes.

_Car je suis comme lui, Nell… Je suis un monstre sans cœur… Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu ne mérites pas de mourir._

Je me levai prudemment.

- Il faut rentrer.

- On pourrait s'enfuir…

- Et cette gamine qui devait te tuer sera tuée à ta place. On a des puces dans nos corps, il sera où on est. On ne peut rien faire.

On aurait pu s'enfuir, mais on n'était rien, on ne pouvait rien faire à part d'être tué. Alors on devait affronter notre destin.

- On passe faire ma mission et on rentre.

Elle leva ses yeux tristes vers moi mais accepta.

Nous sortîmes et prîmes la voiture. Je m'arrêtai devant une maison bien gardée par des vigiles.

- Qui dois-tu…

- Le père d'une famille. Répondis-je simplement.

Elle se tut, je pris ma mallette avec mes armes et ma seringue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne ferais mieux de ne pas poser de questions.

Je l'enfonçai l'aiguille dans la peau et m'injectais le produit dans mon corps.

Aussitôt je me sentis apaisé, vide de tout.

Je dégainai les deux guns et je sortis de la voiture. Je tirai dans la tête des vigiles avant même qu'ils aient pu m'identifier comme une menace.

J'entendis les cris de Nell mais cela m'importait peu.

J'entrai et tuai tous ceux sur mon passage.

Je trouvai enfin l'homme d'affaire qui se cachait dans son bureau, je n'hésitai pas.

Jamais je n'hésitai.

Le coup partit et j'entendis un hurlement. Je pivotai et pointai mon arme vers une enfant.

J'allai tirer mais Nell s'interposa.

- Ulquiorra, que fais-tu ?

- Tuer, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Je dois tuer…

- C'est un enfant, Ulquiorra.

Je ne baissai pas mon arme, elle s'avança lentement vers moi.

- Tu as peur ?

- Peur ? Demandai-je.

_Pourquoi cela me parait-il si fou d'avoir peur ?_

Elle attrapa ma main et prit mon arme.

- C'est la seringue qui fait ça… c'est la drogue… Ce n'est pas toi…

Je laissai mon bras retomber le long de mon corps.

- Viens, on rentre, affirma-t-elle gentiment.

Je la laissai me ramener au manoir et elle m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Demain, je ne veux pas que tu meures, avouai-je.

- Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi.

Elle me mit dans mon lit.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Ulquiorra, dit-elle doucement.

Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un simple smack.

Elle se leva et partit.

Je m'endormis.

* * *

J'entrai dans le bureau d'Aizen-sama. Il lisait des documents.

- Que veux-tu, cuarto ? Tu n'en as pas assez eu, il y a deux jours ?

_Je suis resté évanoui aussi longtemps ?_

- Je veux que vous libériez Nell de sa place.

- Je vais le faire.

- Laissez-la partir vivante.

- Et en échange de quoi ?

- Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez. Une soumission absolue.

- Absolue ?

- Oui…

Mes poings se serrèrent.

- Tu as à peine quinze ans et tu te sacrifies pour elle, pourquoi ?

- Elle est ma petite sœur, ma seule famille. Dans mon cœur.

Il rit.

- Car tu as un cœur ?

- Parfaitement.

- Très bien. Je lui retirai sa puce et on la fera passer pour morte… mais je veux une avance de ta soumission absolue.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Sous le bureau, fais-moi plaisir de ta petite bouche insolente.

Je me suis avancé, contournant le bureau et j'obéis… tout simplement.

.

- Bienvenue à l'accueil d'un nouvel espada. S'exclama Aizen-sama.

Je me tenais à sa gauche, regardant Nell qu'on attachait avec des chaines et en face d'elle se trouvait une petite fille à la peau bronzée et les cheveux blonds.

Le sacrifice de la tercia…

Alors que tous les autres espadas devaient se battre, la tercia n'avait pas à le faire : Elle devait se laisser tuer, s'offrir en sacrifice pour bénir sa remplaçante.

- Je ne veux pas, pleura la petite.

- Fais-le, dit tout doucement mon amie. Ce n'est rien, fais-le.

L'enfant lui porta des dizaines de coups brutaux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Nell se retenait de crier, peur de la faire stopper ses attaques.

- Tue-la, exigea Aizen-sama.

Je sursautai, le fixant.

_Non, non, ne me dites pas qu'il a menti._

- Je veux pas, s'exclama l'enfant.

- Frappe-la encore alors.

Elle obéit, le maître s'approcha de moi.

- À deux centimètres au dessus du cœur à l'épaule… C'est là qu'est la puce… Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Son corps s'écarta de moi.

- Très bien, gamine. Tu ne veux pas la tuer. Le cuarto va le faire.

Tous chuchotèrent, choqués qu'il me le demande. Tous savaient que je tenais à Nell.

- Je vais le faire, affirmai-je.

Nell me fixa, rageuse alors que je m'avançai, mon zanpakuto en main.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, je te haïs, tu l'entends. J'avais confiance en toi. Mais tu n'es que son chien, SA PUTE !

J'avais envie de pleurer, son regard haineux me fixer, me transpercer.

- Sayonara…

Ma lame la toucha à deux centimètres au dessus du cœur, elle s'évanouit.

- Ramasse-la et va jeter son corps quelques parts, affirma le maître. On va tatouer cette nouvelle espada.

Je pris délicatement le corps fragile de ma petite sœur et je sortis du manoir, la mettant sur la banquette arrière. Je fis quelques kilomètres et m'arrêtai, je bondis et commençai à la recoudre avec mon kit de suture. Je pansai la blessure avec soin et désinfecter les autres. Je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital le plus proche, sachant que l'un des médecins était un policier.

_Il lui faut une protection._

Je conduisis jusqu'à la rue à droite du bâtiment. Je portai Nell, telle une princesse. J'entrai, la réceptionniste m'ouvrit une porte pour les salles des consultations.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il me faut la police, elle est menacée par le gang des espadas.

- Je m'en occupe.

Je déposai dans sa main mon ipod, celui qu'elle m'avait offert et prit un bloc et écrivit à la police.

***Cette femme est une innocente, elle est menacée par les espadas. Elle a besoin d'une protection parfaite. Elle vous fournira beaucoup d'informations. Elle a été passée pour morte donc votre tâche est simple.***

J'ouvris la fenêtre et partit, un dernier regard pour elle.

_Elle va vivre heureuse à présent._

.

.

Je rentrai au manoir une heure plus tard. Le sexta et le primera me plaquèrent au mur.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça à Nell, salopart ? Grogna Grimmjow.

- Il fallait l'éliminer, rien de plus.

- Elle a grandi avec toi.

- Je sers Aizen-sama, cela ne doit pas être un argument.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un monstre. Cracha le primera.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la police et vous mettre à leur solde.

_Oui, allez-y et faites-nous tomber. Faites tomber les monstres comme moi._

Je les repoussai et avançai un peu. J'observai la nouvelle tercia, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans un coin, je l'attrapai et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Elle commença à me frapper comme une furie.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Elle est vivante.

- Tu mens.

- Un jour, tu n'en pourras plus, va voir la police secrète. L'inspecteur Byakuya Kuchiki. Fais ça quand tu apprendras ma mort. Promis ? Il t'aidera à ne pas finir comme elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le pour cette fille qui était prête à tout pour toi.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu veux que je sois avec toi, tu veux que je t'obéisses comme cet Aizen.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je sais que tu le feras.

Je vis Aizen entrer dans la pièce.

- J'ai un petit problème, cuarto. Tu peux venir un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Aizen-sama.

Je mis la petite dehors, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je sentais déjà ses mains retirer ma chemise.

* * *

Et moins d'une année après, mon corps n'était plus rien.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je ne dormais plus, la peur au ventre. Je ne pouvais jamais relâcher ma garde, c'était ainsi et puis c'était tout.

Je ne tuai plus que les sous-fifres d'Aizen-sama, ceux qui avaient des dettes envers lui, des sales types.

Et au fur et à mesure, je laissai de petits indices pour tenter d'aider la police, sachant qu'Aizen-sama soupçonnait qu'une unité spéciale enquêtait sur les espadas, dont un certain Hirako Shinji, Unohana Retsu, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Je m'obligeai à découvrir et créer tous moyens de m'échapper de cet endroit au cas où je me retrouvai prisonnier.

Je finis créer un hôpital dans un vieux bâtiment, les aidant tous à rendre cet endroit suffisamment sûr pour sauver les pauvres sous-fifres qui se faisaient tous les jours.

L'espada zero, Yammi resta de plus en plus souvent avec moi, m'appréciant sûrement pour mon calme permanent.

Aizen-sama m'avait forcé à faire des enquêtes sur une taupe dans l'espada avec un nouveau que personne n'avait jamais vu, justement pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse piéger par la taupe. L'octava, un type très étrange.

Nous devions enquêter ensemble.

J'étais certain que Stark et Grimmjow étaient les taupes… Ils allaient permettre que tout s'arrête…

Surtout que la mission que j'étais en train de préparer était le début du règne de la terreur.

Enlever la moitié des enfants de Tokyo en une nuit.

_Il faut tout arrêter._

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

J'entendais ses pats au dessus… il allait arriver. Si je ne partais pas, il m'aurait à nouveau.

_Non, pas ça…. Je n'en peux plus._

Mon téléphone sonna, un numéro inconnu. Je décrochai.

- Oui ?

- Vas-tu réellement te laisser faire prendre ainsi ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu sais que tu vas souffrir, comme ce matin. Tu ne pourras rien faire à part résister de crier, crois-tu que tu n'as pas eu ton compte pour Neliel ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il n'est pas ton maître, il est juste un bourreau, tu vas crever et une fois mort, il ne tiendra plus sa parole, il ira tuer Nell.

- Elle ne risque rien.

- Mais veux-tu vraiment continuer cette vie ? Tu n'as pas juste envie que ça s'arrête ?

_Et là, la vérité s'imposa en moi._

_Je peux en finir maintenant et ne plus souffrir._

Les bruits de pats s'intensifièrent.

- Il va arriver. C'est ça, tu ferais mieux de fuir, Ulquiorra. Tu le rends cruel.

_Depuis cet instant, quelque chose a changé en moi…_

- Merci.

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup, courant, m'enfuyant de cet endroit.

_**J'ai fait ce que je devais faire… J'ai tué… tué plus de 500 personnes de manières horribles. **_

_**J'étais le chef-d'œuvre du diable.**_

_**À tel point que j'étais pire que lui aujourd'hui.**_

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance…

_Car tout allait se finir, là maintenant…_

Je sais où je finirais…

Je finirais sur ce pont.

Ce pont où j'ai promis à ma mère que je me tuerai.

Ça y est…

Je peux le faire.

* * *

.

* * *

Voici le 18ème chapitre.

La fin du passé d'Ulquiorra est terminé.

Prochain chapitre : la vie d'Ulquiorra avec Kenpachi.

Rendez vous, vendredi prochain, le 10/12.


	20. Chapter 20

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)**  
**

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

réponse aux reviews:

- Lilith Yorlane: et oui, méchant méchant Aizen! GGRRRR! Tu vas voir Ulquiqui va t'en mettre plein dans ta face de maquaque! Mdr. voici la suite et je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres la semaine prochaine si j'ai beaucoup de review! Merdi d'être toujours aussi fidel à ma fic!

- Yurika Schiffer: Merci de me prévenir que ta fic continue, j'ai lu le dernier chapitre mais je ne t'ai pas encore laissé une review digne de ton chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de boulot mais tu passes première quand j'aurai un peu de temps. Merci de laisser une petite review. Biz

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 19.**_

_Ma vie a toujours été vide. _

_Jamais je ne me suis senti bien quelques parts, avec quelqu'un. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… d'éprouver de la joie._

_J'ai été condamné le jour de ma naissance à ne savoir que pleurer._

_Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans et je ne suis plus capable de pleurer. Dans mon corps, seul mon sang peut encore servir de larmes._

_Je suis seul et je n'ai personne à qui le dire._

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, ni ce que je dois faire._

_Je suis juste là, marchant au bord de l'eau, marchant sans but… sans rien… ni personne…_

_Je traverse le pont et j'ose jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet : Je suis mince, la peau blanche comme la neige, des yeux verts émeraudes trop grands pour mon visage fin encadré par mes cheveux noirs lisses un peu en bataille partout._

_J'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y arrive plus._

_Je n'ai rien dans ma vie… je n'ai même pas de vie._

_Cela doit s'arrêter…_

_Mais comment ?_

_Je sors mon couteau_ _de ma poche._

_Ça serait facile de me trancher les veines, j'aurais mal, je me sentirai une dernière fois vivant._

_Mais non…_

_Si je me tranche les veines sans pleurer, ça ne serait pas aussi beau._

_Alors je tends mon couteau vers mon visage._

_Je veux pleurer chaque jour de ma vie, surtout le jour de ma mort._

_Alors sans hésiter, je me grave des larmiers, ma lame tranchant légèrement ma peau sous mon œil gauche pour aller glisser sur ma joue et finir sur ma mâchoire._

_J'ai vraiment l'impression de pleurer, ça soulage ma peine par la douleur que je ressens._

_Donc, je recommençai sur mon autre joue, les mains ensanglantées_.

_Je suis parfait… pour mourir._

_Je lâche mon couteau et je me grimpe sur la barrière, je vois mon reflet, des goûtes de mon sang tombent sur lui, le rougissant._

_Je veux le rejoindre, comme hypnotisé._

_C'est le moment parfait._

_Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne._

_Alors j'ai sauté, laissant mon corps entrer en contact avec mon reflet, l'eau me mouillant._

_Je me sentais aspirer par le fond._

_Les yeux ouverts, je regardai la lumière se voiler, mon corps coulant au fond de la rivière._

_C'était magique._

_Je me sentais apaisé._

_Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance._

_Je fermais les yeux avec un doux sourire sur mes lèvres._

_**Mon premier mais surtout…**_

_**Mon dernier.**_

.

Enfin, c'est que ce j'ai cru… Je l'ai vraiment voulu, j'étais prêt à accueillir ma mort.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus prêt à être dans ses bras.

Maintenant, presque un an après ma nouvelle vie…

Après le bonheur vient le malheur.

C'était certain.

Je courais, haletant, souffrant, les larmes inondant mes joues.

_Je le savais… Je savais qu'il ne me comprenait pas…_

_Personne ne peut me comprendre…_

_Je suis seul…_

_Ken-kun me haïssait, il connaissait mon passé !_

_C'était pour cela que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il en sache le moins._

Je ne savais plus combien de temps je courais mais je n'en pouvais plus. Plus rien ne m'importait. Je m'assis, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

_Jamais je n'ai autant souffert._

C'est atroce, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

_Il me haïssait._

_**Et cela t'étonne **_? dit une voix narquoise dans ma tête.

_Mais Ken-kun, quels que soient la vie et l'homme que tu choisis… la seule chose qui importe est ton bonheur. _

_**Et bien tu sais à présent que tu ne seras pas le sien !**_

_Je suis capable de te savoir heureux loin de moi. _

_Tu peux me haïr, tu as raison. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer._

_**Tu es un tueur, un monstre ! Tu peux l'aimer mais lui non. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un de mauvais, pourri jusqu'à l'os.**_

_Je voulais que l'image que tu aies de moi… soie celle de quelqu'un de fort._

_Comme l'héros d'un dessin animé, trop parfait, trop justicier masqué pour être vrai._

_Et ça depuis le début de notre rencontre…_

_

* * *

_

Après avoir sauté de ce pont, le pont que j'avais vu le jour de la mort de ma mère, je croyais vraiment en avoir fini avec la vie.

C'était le seul cadeau que je pouvais m'offrir pour mes seize ans : mourir.

Tout était parfait, la neige qui était tombée la nuit avait fondue, un petit soleil rayonnait sur le fleuve, mes larmes rouges et éternelles.

Je n'étais même pas mort sur le coup, j'avais pu voir les ténèbres m'emportaient lentement.

Quelle surprise ça a été d'entendre la voix de Nell.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Ulquiorra. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

Elle sourit, elle est heureuse.

Elle semblait tellement différente que lorsqu'elle était espada.

- Je ne pourrais donc jamais te tromper ? Dis-je, plein de défi.

- J'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

- Pas certain.

Je repérai Hirako Shinji et la dite Unohana Retsu. Je vis un type immense, musclé, aux cheveux noirs lisses dans lesquels se trouvaient des clochettes.

Zaraki Kenpachi…

Le gosse que j'ai sauvé deux fois…

C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé.

_Crétin_.

Directement il m'avait agacé.

Jamais on ne pourrait s'entendre, je lui rendrais la vie impossible, je devais m'imposer et le terroriser un maximum.

Mon plan était déjà fait.

Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru.

Il a commencé à me faire des histoires à deux balles ! Du style : non, on fait pas le guet chez moi.

Une dispute mémorable.

- Je dors dans le coin, je ne fais pas le guet.

- Dans le lit. Avait-il affirmé.

_Il ne comprenait pas le danger, crétin !_

- Tu peux me mettre un cousin et une couverture. Avais-je tenté pour le rassurer.

_Pourquoi voulais-je le rassurer ?_

- Dans le lit.

Je battais du pied nerveusement, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une solution.

- Tu dors dans le lit. Tu n'es pas en danger ici. Alors tu vas profiter d'avoir un lit et te reposer.

- Même avec un matelas par terre, tu refuses ?

- Oui.

Je soupirai et vis un grand sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

_Crétin !_

Toujours résolu à en finir avec la vie, cette nuit-là, je me suis jeté dans la salle de bain, vomissant par le manque.

Oui, j'étais obligé de prendre mes pilules, sinon je faisais un arrêt cardiaque.

**N'est-ce pas ironique, l'espada sans cœur qui meurt d'une crise cardiaque ? **Rit cette peste de voix dans ma tête.

Mais il était venu, me caressant dans le dos pour me rassurer.

- Pars. Gémis-je.

_Ouais, laisse-moi crever._

- Non.

J'étais trop mal pour protester, vomissant à nouveau.

_Ouais, reste et assiste à ma mort._

- Putain, j'ai oublié les pilules.

- J'en veux pas.

Il ne dit rien mais se reprit juste après.

- Ton organisme est trop habitué pour faire complètement la grève de tes médocs, idiot. Tu peux diminuer les doses petit à petit mais arrêter d'un coup, ça va te faire vraiment souffrir.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire souffrir, alors laisse-moi.

_Il croyait vraiment que j'allais craquer en me mettant ma drogue sous les yeux._

- Tu en as besoin. Je t'aiderai à t'en passer mais ici, tu en as besoin.

_Bon, il faut vraiment qu'il se barre. Je vais le rassurer et trouver un endroit pénard pour crever._

Je me suis relevé et je retirai mon t-shirt, en sueur. Je devais m'accrocher au lavabo pour me calmer. Il se colla à moi, dans le dos.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, prends les et on trouvera une solution plus tard.

_Non, je m'étais promis d'arrêter d'avoir de l'espoir pour moi. Je devais renoncer._

Mais tout devint noir.

Une voix m'appelait, alors que je ne savais plus rien faire.

- Hey, Ulquiorra ? Réponds-moi.

- Allez, tu vas les prendre. Continua la voix.

Je sentis qu'on m'ouvrait la bouche, quelque chose entrant. De l'eau remplit ma bouche avant qu'on ne me la ferme.

Je voulais cracher tout ça et qu'on me laisse respirer avant de mourir. Tout était confus dans ma tête, je me débattis, m'étouffant.

Je finis par rendre les armes, avalant. Automatiquement, je me sentis mieux, apaisé par la drogue.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il s'était passé… Cet homme s'était battu avec moi pour me sauver.

Pourtant, je n'étais personne, juste un inconnu, et il savait que j'avais fait du mal.

_Mais bordel, qui était ce mec ?_

_Est-ce possible…_

_Non…_

_Est-il possible que cet homme soit bon ?_

.

En commençant à habiter chez ce Zaraki Kenpachi, je venais découvrir que l'humain pouvait être gentil sans rien demander en retour.

Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer, d'être là sans être là. Être un meuble, observé le bonheur des autres de prés sans y toucher…

Je l'ai accompagné à son club de kendo. J'ai rencontré une petite aux cheveux roses, Yachiru. Apparemment, c'était elle qui m'avait vu sauter et dés qu'elle était arrivée, elle m'avait bondi dessus en m'appelant Batman.

Batman, le héros de ce dessin animé.

_**Elle est stupide, cette gosse ?**_ _S'étonna cette voix en moi. __**Il faudrait qu'elle aie un peu d'instinct de survie pour vivre dans ce monde.**_

Je me suis fait dés le début des amis, et des ennemis. Au premier cours, j'avais mis leur prof au sol, alors je les avais impressionnés. Mais j'avais été vraiment étonné de retrouver le seul témoin que j'avais laissé vivre. Je me suis promis de le protéger car j'avais repéré certains bleus sur lui.

Il devait se faire battre.

Hanatarou Yamada se faisait battre.

Le soir, Kenpachi s'était encore fourré dans mes affaires et donc on s'est… disputé.

- Mais pour l'instant, tu fais ce que je dis : tu prends ces deux pilules.

Je les attrapai rageusement et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Il remarqua directement mon changement de comportement.

- Que mijotes-tu ? Tu les prends, un point c'est tout !

- Bien sûr que je vais les prendre.

Je sortis une assiette, une paille très fine et un couteau avant d'aller m'asseoir à table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?

- Je prends mes cachets. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Je commençai à les réduire en poudre avec le couteau avant d'aligner les petits tas. Je coupai la paille et approchai ma tête de l'assiette.

- Tu n'y penses quand même pas ?

- Oh si !

Je sniffai la drogue en plusieurs fois avant de pencher ma tête en arrière avec un air de victoire.

- Je fais suffisamment drogué pour toi à présent ?

- Tu me le payeras, demi-portion.

- Non, moi c'est Batman… même si je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- C'est un héros de dessins animés, c'est un chevalier noir qui combat les méchants, c'est le justicier masqué.

_Pourquoi me nommai-je ainsi, je n'avais pas le droit de salir le nom de ce héros. _

_Je suis le monstre qu'il doit mettre en prison._

Toute l'assurance et la fierté que j'avais acquises pendant toutes ses années furent balayées d'un coup. Je rangeai mon merdier avant de chercher un moyen de me défouler.

- Je vais faire de la muscu.

_Et si je me faisais mal au passage…_

_Pour me punir puisque personne ne le fera plus…_

Je filai sur le tapis, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je le mis au maximum et commençai à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

- On peut parler deux secondes ?

- Je suis capable de courir et de t'écouter.

Il s'approcha et observa la machine.

- TU L'AS MIS EN MAXIMUM ?

- Et alors ? Je peux pas ?

- TU TIENS ENCORE DESSUS ?

- Je suis dessus depuis le début. Il est bien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je suis désolé pour te pousser à prendre tes pilules.

_Pardon ?_

Surpris, je tombai du tapis et m'écrasai contre le mur. Il fut aussitôt à mes côtés.

- HEY ÇA VA RIEN DE CASSER ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu n'as rien de casser ?

- Non, avant.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu viens de te fracasser contre un mur à cause de ce truc qui allait au max et toi, tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien.

- Je n'ai rien. Je veux comprendre la connerie que tu as dite et qui m'a… surpris.

- Je suis désolé d'autant insisté pour que tu te drogues. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ces trucs alors je suis bêtement ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas pensé un instant que tu pouvais être blessé par ce que je disais.

- Je ne suis pas blessé par de simples mots.

- Je sais que tu te sens mauvais par rapport à ton passé…

- Stop. Je ne veux pas parler de cela. Tu ne sais rien et moins tu sais, mieux tu te porteras. Je ne suis que de passage ici, tu n'as pas besoin de tenter de parler avec moi ni rien. Tu peux m'ignorer ou me laisser en plan, ça me va très bien.

Il allait protester mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Sauvé par la casse-pied, c'est la meilleure._

- Ça doit être Nell.

J'ai été vraiment heureux…

_**Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, le tueur.**_

Moi qui ne pouvait plus croire en l'humain.

Et pourtant…

Comment pourrais-je oublier cette vie qu'il m'a offerte ?

Il m'a tout d'abord offert une épaule pour les jours de pluie, les nuits où j'étais en manque.

_Oui, je voulais effacer le manoir de ma vie…_

Il avait tout fait pour moi. Il s'est battu pour deux pour me faire manger, quitte à s'affamer.

- Je ne mange pas tant que tu ne touches pas à la nourriture. Tu manges, je mange. Avait-il affirmé.

- Quoi ?

- T'as besoin de nourriture et d'énergie. Je veux que tu te nourrisses. Alors je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça.

Il voulait vraiment que je sois un adolescent normal… Il me traitait comme si j'étais un gosse.

_C'est tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais un terrible yakuza…_

J'aurais pu lui dire ma vie, il m'aurait écouté.

Mais plus jamais je n'aurais eu ce sentiment d'être aimé normalement.

Et pourtant, je lui ai menti, caché la vérité.

- CE TRUC, on a un mal fou à s'en procurer pour tes beaux yeux. On se met en danger car tu ne peux pas survivre sans et je viens d'apprendre que tu REFUSES d'en prendre. Se fâcha Hirako

- QUOI ? Hurla Nell, furieuse.

- J'économise ce que j'ai. Moins j'en prends, moins souvent vous devrez vous mettre en danger. Répliquai-je, acide.

_Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je ne veux pas être un drogué ?_

- Tu es un crétin. Ça fait un an qu'on essaie d'aider Nell à n'en prendre que deux toutes les huit heures. Elle n'arrive pas à passer la barre au dessus sans être malade et FRÔLER LA MORT. ET TOI TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX T'EN PASSER PENDANT UNE NUIT ENTIÈRE ?

Nell baissa la tête, l'air triste.

_Ne lui rappelle pas son passé, crétin._

- J'ai du l'emmener des dizaines de fois chez Unohana en urgence car elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. ET TOI PENDANT CE TEMPS-LÀ, TU TIRAIS SUR DES INNOCENTS.

Je serrai les poings, sentant que la rage montait en moi. Kenpachi s'approcha de moi.

- Hirako, calme-toi. Tenta-t-il.

- Je suis certain, CERTAIN que tu t'es effondré contre Kenpachi. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à te faire prendre ta dose alors que tu étais inconscient : TU SERAIS MORT, CRÉTIN, MORT D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE. Nell m'a dit que tu étais le spécialiste. Il faut t'obliger à en prendre toutes les trois heures pour que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit ? TU NE VAS PAS METTRE TA PUTAIN DE MORT SUR LE DOS DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE.

Et j'ai bondi sur mes deux jambes, perdant mon sang froid.

- SI JE CRÈVE, C'EST MA FAUTE, PAS LA SIENNE !

- Il se sent responsable de toi. Il est inquiet pour toi alors oui, il se sentirait coupable. Tu ne te sentirais pas coupable si c'était lui qui crevait dans ta salle de bain car tu n'as pas suffisamment insisté pour qu'il prenne deux petites pilules TOUTES LES PUTAINS DE SIX HEURES.

_Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Kenpachi._

Je me suis laissé tomber sur ma chaise, les larmes à deux doigts de couler sur mes joues.

_Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… Laissez-moi juste crever…

Nell se leva pour me serrer contre elle.

_J'avais besoin d'un contact physique._

- Tu vas vivre, putain, et tu feras ce qu'on te dit ?

- Sans broncher.

- Parfait. Deux toutes les six heures et même la nuit.

Et Kenpachi m'avait pardonné, me serrant contre lui.

Tout simplement.

Il avait été faire des courses avec moi, s'était battu avec moi pour que j'achète des vêtements.

Comme si j'étais un ado normal.

_**N'est-ce pas hypocrite de ta part d'accepter cela en silence et de le chercher ?**__ Me nargua la voix._

.

Une routine a commencé entre nous, tout était simple.

C'était parfait.

J'avais quelques amis, je suivais son régime. Je faisais des efforts pour que tout aille bien.

Je tentai d'aider intelligemment la police, bossant dur pour qu'on ne comprenne pas que j'étais la source.

Une grande complicité s'était installé entre nous deux. On s'embêtait l'un l'autre, on s'entraidait. Je lui faisais prendre des douches froides, lui faisais des blagues. J'adorais le voir s'énerver et puis rire avec moi.

Il m'a rendu heureux.

_Réellement heureux…_

Mais au fond de moi, ce n'était pas suffisant. Comme si il me manquait un petit quelque chose.

Et je me rendis compte qu'à mes yeux il était différent que pour les autres : J'ai découvert que je l'aimai du plus profond de mon cœur.

J'étais amoureux.

J'étais amoureux de Kenpachi Zaraki.

J'étais certain de pouvoir vivre à présent.

* * *

Un soir, alors que je rentrai avec Hanatarou comme toujours, Ikkaku et sa bande nous ont coincés.

Et tout a dérapé.

Yumichika avait pété un câble, il m'a tiré dessus…

Je me souviens de la douleur, de ma main qui touche mon torse et qui est aussitôt recouverte de sang. Je me souviens de ce noir qui m'entoure, de mon corps qui se cogne violement au sol.

Je n'aurais eu aucun regret de mourir, juste de ne pas pouvoir revoir Kenpachi une dernière fois.

_Je l'aimais…_

Il était tout pour moi.

Je me souviens de la voix d'Hanatarou qui m'appelait.

_Non…_

Je devais vivre et être aux côtés de Kenpachi pour le protéger de tout.

_Mais surtout de moi._

Alors je me suis battu pour survivre, je ne me suis pas juste laissé tomber dans le noir.

_Je me suis battu entre la vie et la mort, entre la conscience et l'inconscience._

.

Et puis, ça a été le noir complet.

Je me suis dit que j'étais mort…

Mais j'avais tellement mal.

Non, je ne pouvais pas être mort.

J'ai fini par me réveiller, attacher dans un lit, quelque chose me faisant mal aux poumons.

J'ai eu la plus grande peur de toute ma vie…

J'ai vraiment cru un instant qu'**il** m'avait retrouvé.

_Non…_

_Pas Aizen-sama…_

_Pas maintenant._

_J'ai mal…_

Il fait noir dans cette pièce.

Je tente de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas : je suis attaché.

_Aizen m'a trouvé. Yumichika m'a laissé là et je suis de retour au manoir. _

Même si c'était inutile, je me suis débattu pour tenter de m'échapper, j'avais du mal à respirer, comme si on me forçait à prendre de l'air. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

_Pour vu qu'il me tue rapidement._

_- _Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as un tube dans la gorge qui te fait respirer.

Je reconnus cette voix, je vis Kenpachi.

_Il est avec moi, au manoir. _

_Non ! Non ! Il faut que j'arrête tout ça._

_-_ Il faut que tu tousses pour m'aider à le retirer !

Il chipota au tube, me tenant par le front tellement que je continuais à bouger. Je me sentis libérer à la gorge. Je relevai la tête et comprit enfin où j'étais : Chez moi, j'étais chez Kenpachi avec lui, tout allait bien.

- Unohana t'a soigné. La balle a traversé ton poumon, c'est pour cela que tu avais un tube dans la gorge. Ta respiration est régulée pour que tu ne rouvres pas tes points. Ça va, tu n'es plus en dangers.

Il me passa un masque à oxygène. Je le fixai, soulagé_._

_Je pouvais continuer à être prés de lui._

Je me laissai retomber dans un sommeil paisible.

À mon second réveil, Nell était là. Elle était en larme et avait bondi sur moi. Je l'avais forcé à me suivre en bas, voulant voir Kenpachi. Et j'avais reconnu la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki. Je réglais le problème en quelques minutes par mes habiles mensonges.

Pas remis de mes blessures, je n'avais pas pu participer au combat mais pourtant, j'étais simplement heureux : j'avais fait d'Hanatarou un homme accompli, sachant se battre et se défendre.

On avait fêté ça et j'avais du porter, en boitant, Kenpachi jusqu'à notre lit. J'étais resté une heure supplémentaire à le regarder dormir, ses clochettes bougeant sur son oreiller, avant d'aller ranger la salle en dessous.

* * *

Et une douce vie s'annonça. Tout était calme, normal. C'était tellement bon de se sentir humain. J'observai de loin Kenpachi heureux avec ses élèves, il me raconta sa vie, nous étions deux complices.

Mais pas des amoureux.

- Ulquiorra, il faut que je te parle ! S'écria Nell pendant un cours

- Quoi ? Soupirai-je.

- Tu es amoureux de Kenpachi ?

- Non, mentis-je habilement.

- Ça te dirait une petite sauterie avec Kenpachi ?

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je en faisant un bond de trois mètres.

- Mais je suis très sérieuse, je peux faire en sorte que vous couchiez ensemble.

- C'est impossible, Nell.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne lui conviendrai pas, jamais il ne voudrait le faire avec moi.

- Je le savais, tu l'aimes.

- Je t'ai dit que non !

- Tu n'as pas mis en avant ta non-envie mais la sienne. Donc, soit tu n'es pas certain de tes sentiments soit tu es parfaitement au courant. Vu que tu as affirmé tes propos, j'opte pour la deuxième solution.

_Merde, je me suis fait avoir._

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Je le savais.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir satisfait ton ego ! Ca ne changera rien.

- Mais si au contraire, tu vas me faire plaisir et m'écouter attentivement. Kenpachi t'aime comme un fou. Il a peur que tu le rejettes et donc n'ose rien te dire. Tu as parlé cette nuit en dormant donc il se pose plein de questions. Va lui parler !

- Non, dis-je catégorique.

- Fais-moi plaisir, ça en vaut le coup.

- Je veux être certain, qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi sinon, je ne fais rien.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je veux que le matin, tu te colles à lui et que tu attendes qu'il se réveille. Tu fais semblant de dormir donc ça paraîtra innocent. Et puis, tu restes en caleçon pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je ne reste jamais en caleçon pour le petit déjeuner !

- Très bien, mets un peignoir mais tu le laisses ouvert pour qu'on voit ton torse musclé.

- Tu es sûr que c'est Kenpachi qui m'aime et pas toi.

- Non, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui ?

- Secret, secret !

- Je le plains.

- Méchant. Bon, je continue. Donc, le soir, n'hésite pas à te laisser t'endormir dans le divan, habillé. Et puis, tu es bien sage et quand je te dis de monter le voir, tu y vas. Il ira sûrement à la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras un jour.

Alors j'ai suivi ses conseils et tout se passa bien jusqu'à un soir où la phrase fatidique est tombée.

- Ulquiorra, il faut qu'on parle ! Dis-je sérieux.

Je me raidis et baissais la tête.

_Merci, Nell. Il doit être fâché contre moi._

- D'accord. Lâchai-je.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

_Le plus simple est de tout avouer d'une traite et s'excuser, c'est ma seule chance de rester prés de lui, même si on ne sera jamais ensemble._

Après un court moment de silence, je lâchai la tombe, complètement paniqué.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du faire tout ça. J'ai du te mettre complètement mal à l'aise. Je te jure que je serai sage et que je ne recommencerai plus jamais, bafouilla-t-il rapidement.

Je soupirai et puis affirmai, décidé :

- Je te jure que je vais prendre mes distances...

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu veux partir ?

_Non, pas ça !_

- Non, non, non ! Paniquai-je encore plus. C'est Nell, elle n'arrête pas de me dire plein de trucs, elle me donne plein de conseils pour que je sois plus proche de toi.

- Nell ?

- Oui, elle n'arrête pas en disant, ''Je veux que le matin, tu te colles à lui et que tu attendes qu'il se réveille. Tu fais semblant de dormir donc ça paraîtra innocent. Et puis, tu restes en caleçon pour le petit déjeuner.'' Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas rester en caleçon ainsi alors elle m'a lâché un '' Très bien, mets un peignoir mais tu le laisses ouvert pour qu'on voit ton torse musclé.''

Je me laissai entrainer par mon stress.

- J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle a insisté et elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que tout irait bien… Comme si rester en caleçon et montrer mon torse avec mon peignoir ouvert n'allait pas te gêner, j'aurais du dire non depuis le début mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je soupirai, tentant de me calmer.

- J'aurais jamais du avouer à Nell mais je ne savais pas qui allait voir. Avec la fraise et le babouin, ça aurait été pareil et Hanatarou aurait été tellement gêné qu'il se serait enfui en courant ! Mais je ne veux pas te gêner. Je veux rester ici, tout simplement, comme des amis. Donc, je vais arrêter tout ça promis. J'arrête d'écouter Nell !

- En fait, c'est de ma faute. Avoua-t-il.

Je sursautai.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'embête. Je lui ai dit quelque chose de confus et elle en a tiré des conclusions sûrement hâtives.

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, d'un homme. Avoua-t-il en me fixant. Et je l'ai dit à Nell. Elle s'est emballée en pensant que cet homme m'aimait aussi et voilà.

_Il aime un autre que moi._

- Et qui est cet homme ? Demandai-je pour comprendre.

- C'est toi…

_Pardon ?_

- Si tu ne veux pas…

- Je te veux aussi.

Il fut surpris et me regarda.

- Je crois être amoureux de toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça alors je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je bondis sur lui, collant son corps au mien.

Tout doucement, il approcha son visage du mien, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me raidis un instant, me laissant faire.

_Tu dois fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il va arriver, tu vas voir mal mais il va aimer. C'est le plus important._

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il grogna, sentant mon corps plus proche du sien.

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à aimer encore plus, avouai-je pour le motiver à se faire plaisir. Je veux savoir tout ce que font les hommes amoureux.

Il me sourit.

- Je veux te rendre heureux.

Ma respiration était erratique, j'attendais la suite, n'y préparant mentalement, tremblant légèrement.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal. On va se faire plaisir et prendre son temps.

_Il ne veut pas que j'ai mal ?_

_Je peux avoir du plaisir avec lui ?_

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Il laissa passer sa langue pour lécher ma lèvre inférieure, réclamant le passage dans ma bouche. Je le compris et je l'entrouvris légèrement, nos langues se trouvant mutuellement. Elles commencèrent à se caresser, se testant, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Il grogna, faisant monter son bassin pour entrer en contact avec le mien. Il se frotta à moi, créant une friction tout à fait délicieuse.

_Je ne devais pas avoir peur, je l'aime, ça sera meilleur. Il ne pas être aussi brutal qu'Aizen-sama._

Il se stoppa net et me repoussa doucement en mettant ses mains sur mon torse, me surprenant.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non, tu me fais plaisir vraiment… Mais c'est trop, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

- Je veux bien…

- J'ai peur de te faire mal comme ce salopart.

_Il savait que j'étais la pute d'Aizen. _

Je baissai le regard, honteux.

- Je… je… je suis désolé.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Réagit-il.

Je me levai, reculant.

- Je comprends que tu me trouves sale…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Je sais que tu as été l'amant d'Aizen… Je sais qu'il n'était pas doux… Mais peu m'importe que tu aies été son amant. Je te veux tel que tu es…

- Nell t'a dit ça…

Je souris, soulagé.

_Nell, t'es vraiment la meilleure._

- Je veux le faire avec toi… Je veux être tien…

Il me tendit la main et me tira conte lui, prenant ma tête dans l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre collait mon bassin au sien.

- Il y a plein de façon d'être à quelqu'un… Parfois savoir comment l'autre aime suffit, d'autres fois il suffit qu'on soit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu ne veux pas de sexe ?

- Pas tout de suite ! Plus on attend, meilleur ça sera. On peut se découvrir mutuellement et profiter simplement d'être ensemble avant de passer à un truc plus sérieux.

_Est-il vraiment humain ?_

_Est-ce réellement possible d'être aussi bon avec les autres ?_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

voici donc le chapitre 19!

suite la semaine prochaine: vendredi 17 décembre.

merci de lire ma fic.

please laisser une review.

bizzz


	21. Chapter 21

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)**  
**

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

réponse aux reviews:

- Lilith Yorlane: profite bien de ce doux moment car la suite va être explosive car on va voir le bonheur avant un terrible malheur! Merci d'être toujours là! BIXXX

- Ford123: Et bien, je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère que tu arriveras suffisament vite à ce chapitre pour voir mon petit mot. n'hésite pas à critiquer, ça aide toujours. merci!

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 20.**_

Évidement, il fallut très peu de temps pour que mes amis comprennent que j'avais un copain mais Kenpachi et moi voyions déjà la réaction et nous étions prêts à tout pour y échapper.

Alors nous avons gardé cela secret un petit moment.

Mais en réalité, ce qui m'effrayait le plus était que l'annonce officielle précipite les choses entre Kenpachi et moi.

J'avais peur de me soumettre physiquement à lui.

Et d'un autre côté, je voulais combler Kenpachi malgré ma peur de l'acte, alors la tension à commencer à monter.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

_Heureusement que j'ai pu utiliser l'excuse que Kurosaki m'énervait avec mon mec secret pour pourvoir lui tendre ce piège._

- Ulquiorra ?

Je le regardai de ma cachette, il ne m'avait pas vu.

_Parfait !_

J'attendis qu'il se décida à fermer la porte pour plaquer son corps contre la sortie, mes lèvres avides sur les siennes, alors que j'avais réussi à faire passer ma langue pour la faire jouer avec sa jumelle.

Je collai encore plus mon corps contre le sien, lorsque ma bouche se sépara de la sienne, pour reprendre mon souffle. Ses mains attrapèrent mon visage pour garder ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

_Pourquoi je me sens aussi excité ?_

- Ça a vraiment été dur de tenir toute la journée sans pourvoir te toucher ni rien. Grogna-t-il.

- Vraiment ? M'en amusai-je.

- Fais gaffe, ma patience a vraiment ses limites.

- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas les faire sauter ? Chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Il m'attrapa et me colla au mur, grognant, avant de nous jeter dans le divan, moi en dessous de lui.

_Oh ! Il en a vraiment envie._

Il me mordilla la peau du cou, je me raidis, gémissant.

_Je vais bientôt avoir mal._

_Pourquoi ça me rend triste alors que je vais lui faire du bien ?_

- Je peux aussi jouer avec les tiennes, sourit-t-il.

_Il ne va pas me prendre ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

- Ken-kun…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ?

Il se releva, son regard montrant son incompréhension.

_Plus vite fait, plus vite je serai à quoi m'attendre._

- Pourquoi tu ne m'acceptes pas entier ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'avoir en entier ?

- Je te veux en entier, mais je veux que tu sois prêt. J'ai peur de te faire mal. Je veux que tu aimes, je veux que tu te sentes bien dans mes bras.

- Mais je suis bien dans tes bras !

_Je t'en prie, je dois savoir pour me préparer à toutes ces prochaines fois._

Soudain, son expression montrant son doute s'évapora : il avait une idée.

- J'ai quelque chose que tu vas adorer.

Il se leva, m'abandonnant complètement confus. Il fila dans la salle de bain.

_Il se soulage sans moi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

Je me levai et entendis qu'il se faisait couler un bain. Je toquai.

- Ken-kun, ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, ouais ! Attends deux secondes !

J'attendis.

- Tu fermes les yeux ! M'ordonna-t-il derrière la porte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéis ou tu ne rentres pas !

- Ok !

J'obtempérai. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et son corps se coller au mien, sa main se plaçant sur mes yeux.

- Je ne vais pas tricher, affirmai-je, pas trop rassuré.

- Tu risques d'avoir de drôle de réactions, alors je prévois le coup, ricana-t-il en mettant sa main autour de ma taille.

Il me fit avancer et j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, Ken-kun…

Je sentis qu'on me mordillait la peau du cou, tirant mon t-shirt pour le relever et caresser mon torse. Je gémis sous la douceur de la caresse, me tendant de plaisir. Je sentis sa main se retirer de mes yeux, mais je les gardais fermer.

- Tu peux regarder.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis un bain avec beaucoup de mousse.

_Il veut simplement prendre un bain avec moi ?_

_Il m'a préparé un bain ?_

- Ken-kun…

- Ça te plait ?

- Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi.

Il tira sur mon t-shirt pour le retirer, je me laissai faire distrait.

- Alors tu vas en profiter.

Je me retournai, tirant sur son t-shirt pour le jeter plus loin.

_On s'en fout qu'il ne soit pas dans la bac-à-linge pour une fois._

Je l'embrassai, collant nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- On va en profiter ensemble, sinon ça ne serait vraiment pas chouette.

Il grogna en attrapant ma ceinture alors que nos bouches bataillaient. Lorsque nous reprîmes nos souffles, ses yeux noirs de désirs ne figèrent.

_Il voudra le faire après._

- Et si on allait dans ce bain ?

- Tout de suite, Batman.

Je le déshabillai rapidement, tentant de ne pas regarder son sexe. Il s'occupa de moi aussitôt. Je me collai à lui pour qu'il ne regarde pas toutes mes cicatrices.

- Hey, je ne peux pas te voir nu tranquillement.

J'osai relever la tête.

- T'es gêné ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Avouai-je.

- Hein ? Je croyais que tu…

_Comment lui faire comprendre sans lui dire la stricte vérité ?_

- J'étais avec Aizen… mais c'était toujours dans un… lit…

- Oh ! Juste du sexe ?

- Ouais.

Il se raidit. Et puis, il me prit dans ses bras, fonçant dans le bain, nous allongeant dans l'eau et la mousse. Je me redressai un peu pour le regarder.

J'adorai le regarder, il était si beau.

_Séduisant._

_Craquant._

Il rit.

- Allez, viens, ne fais pas ton timide! Tu étais plutôt entreprenant tout à l'heure.

Il me colla à son torse, son érection toucha mes fesses.

_Il veut me prendre ici dans la baignoire ?_

_Peut-être._

Je tentai d'éloigner l'engin qui semblait si énorme.

- Tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta place ?

- Non, non, c'est pas ça ! Dis-je précipitamment pour qu'il ne comprenne pas mon trouble.

- Déstresse, j'ai dit qu'on ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui. Affirma-t-il après un court instant.

- Mais tu en as envie.

- Et alors ? Plus on attend, meilleur c'est !

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, mordillant sa peau.

- Et on doit profiter de ce bain, on va pouvoir papoter !

- Comme des filles ! S'étonnai-je.

_Il est vraiment bizarre, ce mec !_

- ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER DE GONZESSE SINON JE TE PRENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! Grogna-t-il très fort pour paraitre menaçant.

Je riai, me reposant contre lui.

_C'est tellement bon de se sentir aimer._

Alors on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, riant à deux. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus nous atteindre, protéger par une grande muraille.

Au fur et à mesure, un silence reposant s'était installé et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

…

Quelque chose me gênait, je sentais une main me caresser.

_C'est tellement bon de recevoir des caresses._

_J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et vis Aizen._

_- Alors, je t'excite Ulquiorra ? On va pouvoir prendre du bon temps à nouveau._

_Mon corps fila loin de mon maitre, ma main se portant à mon cœur, paniquant. _

Je vis Kenpachi me fixer.

- Euh… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai voulu te mettre un caleçon, dit-il en me tendant le vêtement.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Je me calmai instantanément.

- Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me réveille. J'ai eu peur…

- Non, j'aurais mieux fait de te mettre simplement sous la couette.

Il rit, nerveux. Je n'osai pas le regarder.

_Reprends-toi !_

J'attrapai le caleçon et me levai.

- Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas nourri, affirmai-je avec enjouement.

Je filai à la cuisine alors qu'il resta dans la chambre distrait.

.

Le temps passa…

Un temps où seule ma vie comptait.

J'étais heureux.

Ken-kun à mes côtés, je découvrais la vie telle qu'elle devrait être pour tout le monde. Et malgré mon duel intérieur, tout se passait magnifiquement bien.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

- Alors Ulquiorra, qui est ton super coup ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Neliel.

- Allez, sois sympa. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Chut !

- Si tu ne veux pas me le décrire, c'est que je le connais.

- Bla bla bla !

- Pauvre Kenpachi, lui qui voulait profiter de toi. Je suis certaine qu'il en a une plus grosse que ton mec.

- Bon, écoute Nell, ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi et mon amoureux. Si je ne veux pas vous le montrer, c'est qu'on est pas prêt à nous assumer complètement. Et oui, ça arrive. Et même si on s'assumait entièrement, je suis certain que je ne te le montrerai pas car tu es beaucoup trop chiante. Et puis…

- C'est comment la baise avec lui ?

Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate.

- ARRRHHH ! TU ROUGIS ! Hurla-t-elle complètement choquée.

_Putain, tais-toi._

- Nell, calme tes ardeurs. La réprimanda Ken-kun.

Je remarquai à ce moment-là que tout le monde nous fixait bizarrement.

- Nell, ça arrive souvent que Batman rougisse… Faut pas en faire une affaire d'état. Soupira mon mec.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir.

- Nous aussi on l'a vu rougir une fois, affirma la fraise.

Il s'arrêta et fixa Kenpachi avant de regarder Nell à nouveau.

- Tu parlais de quoi, Nell ?

Je bondis pour mettre ma main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Rien d'important !

Elle réussit à m'échapper.

- De son petit copain secret !

Ichigo fixa mon mec et puis son visage tourna à nouveau vers moi. Nell sembla faire le même rapprochement. Elle hurla en bondissant sur Ken-kun et puis le lâcha en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- NON… ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ALORS QUE ÇA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE JE ME BATS POUR VOUS METTRE ENSEMBLE !

- On voulait éviter ça ! Grognai-je. On savait que tu hurlerais comme une hystérique et tout et tout !

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE NE SOIS PAS HEUREUSE ! CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU AS ENFIN TOURNÉ LA PAGE AIZEN !

- Qui est Aizen ? Demanda Hanatarou.

- Son ex !

- Il n'y a jamais eu de pages Aizen à tourner !

- Alors tu aurais bondi sur Kenpachi directement, tel pervers que tu es ! Ca fait combien de temps ?

- On peut te mettre sur pause ou on ne peut pas éteindre le démon que tu es !

- COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- On ne compte pas les jours !

- Vous l'avez fait combien de fois? Enchaina-t-elle curieuse.

- Zéro !

- ARRRHHHH ! CA VA PAS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE ICI À DONNER COURS. GRIMPEZ, JE M'OCCUPE DES DEMI-PORTIONS !

- Nell, on prend notre temps !

- Et ce pauvre Kenpachi doit être frustré ?

- Nell, on fait ce qu'on veut, si tu t'inquiète autant sur sa frustration, tu n'as qu'à monter avec Ken-kun pour t'assurer que tout va bien !

Elle se tut.

- Nell, ça va ? Dis-je, m'inquiétant. Tu sais que je rigolai, n'est-ce pas ?

_Putain, elle se tait ?_

- Tu l'as appelé Ken-kun, c'est trop ADORABLE !

Je soupirai, exaspéré. Ken-kun rit en allant prés de moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Elle finira par se calmer.

- Ne me donne pas de faux espoir ainsi, c'est trop cruel !

Nous la regardâmes, commençant un long débat sur ''comment les faire baiser le plus vite possible ?'' avec toute la bande.

- Je crois que le cours vient de s'arrêter. Ils sont trop énervés pour faire quoique ce soit !

- Nell est vraiment une emmerdeuse. Soupirai-je en le tirant pour nous asseoir sur un banc plus loin, moi entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son buste.

Au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne fit de commentaires sur Ken-kun et moi…

Non, ils ont préféré le mystère de mon ''ex''.

_Pourquoi me parler de ce type ?_

_Il m'a juste brisé._

Alors à force, je me suis énervé et j'ai fini par être violent avec la fraise. J'ai du aller courir toute la soirée pour me calmer.

En rentrant, Kenpachi s'y mit aussi alors je me suis à nouveau énervé.

_Bordel, qu'on me foute la paix avec ce type._

Je suis parti sous ma douche en forçant un peu plus avec la drogue, en douce.

_Je devais oublier._

_Pourquoi ça intervient encore ?_

- Ulquiorra ?

Je sentais des mains sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux.

Aizen-sama était là, me caressant tout doucement.

Il s'approcha lentement.

- Non, murmurai-je, je veux pas.

- Je suis certain que tu vas aimer.

Je me raidis alors que sa bouche suçotait mon cou. Je fermai les yeux pour oublier ma future douleur.

_Non, je ne peux pas._

J'ouvris grand les yeux et je le repoussai d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, je bondis loin de lui, en hurlant.

- NON ! ARRÊTEZ AIZEN-SAMA !

Je me rendis compte de mon ridicule.

Je n'étais pas au manoir, ce n'était pas Aizen-sama à mes côtés.

Je m'avançai un peu et vis Kenpachi.

_Merde_.

Puis, je me précipitai vers lui.

- Ken-kun, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai cru…

- T'as cru quoi, patate ? Grogna-t-il, pas content.

- J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me réveille, j'ai été surpris. Désolé.

Il se calma.

_Casse le malaise !_

- Je vais te faire à manger !

- J'ai déjà mangé. Tu as quelque chose à faire réchauffer !

- Merci, Ken-kun.

Je pris une grande respiration et me forçai à l'embrasser légèrement avant de l'aider à se lever et je filai en cuisine.

Après le jour, je restai stressé et les souvenirs d'Aizen-sama que j'avais essayé d'enfuir revenaient chaque nuit, m'empêchant de dormir à point fermé.

J'étais fatigué, épuisé même.

Et stressé car ce souvenir m'empêchait de penser à un futur physique avec Kenpachi.

Comment pourrais-je le rendre heureux si je ne peux pas le défrustrer ?

Cela me hantait et seule une personne réussit à me faire un peu parler…

Nell.

- Que viens-tu faire à cette heure, ici sans Hirako ? Grognai-je en la voyant elle et pas mon Ken-kun.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu ne devineras pas qui j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes.

- Car je m'en moque ! Pars.

- Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour … Celui où j'ai appris que tu étais avec Aizen dans mon dos.

Je me raidis.

_Pourquoi m'en parle-t-elle ?_

_Que mijote-t-elle ?_

- Vu ton visage, tu es déjà nerveux sur le sujet. J'ai cru comprendre que les petits t'embêtaient là-dessus.

- Et alors ?

- Si Aizen n'était que ton maitre et amant, cela ne t'énerverait pas. Tu trouverais un petit truc bateau, un mensonge parfait et puis tout s'arrêterait. Le problème est que tu ne trouves rien à dire !

- J'ai une panne d'imagination, ça arrive ! Mentis-je.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas perdu ta capacité à mentir. Tu viens de me mentir comme si tu me parlais du bon temps. Non, le problème est tout autre… Tu refuses de considérer Aizen comme un ex. ça veut dire que tu me cache quelque chose de bien plus grave en dessous de tout ça !

- Vraiment ? Riai-je. Juste ça ? Tu ne crois pas que je hais du plus profond de mon cœur cet être qui a fait tuer ma mère sous mes yeux, qui m'a battu, fait endurer les dures douleurs.

- Alors pourquoi sortir avec lui ?

Je vis une voiture passer.

- Kenpachi va sûrement arriver. Pars avant qu'il ne s'inquiète car tu es là.

- Il est déjà inquiet. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Je me raidis.

- C'est Ken-kun qui est venu te voir ?

- Oui.

_Pourquoi en parler avec Nell plutôt qu'avec moi ? _

_Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre._

J'avais du mal à respirer.

Besoin de partir.

Nell me poussa hors de la pièce et me coinça dans le placard du donjo.

- Tu as peur de la loi de la soumission, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que Kenpachi va vouloir tout le temps te dominer ?

- Je ne…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Parce que ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Regarde-le, il est inquiet, il n'a pas bien dormi depuis plusieurs jours. COMME TOI !

- Je ne peux pas lui dire, un point c'est tout. Il en serait trop.

- Mais à moi tu peux me le dire, ainsi je pourrais t'aider. Tu serais moins stressé et tu pourras être mieux avec lui. Je peux vraiment t'aider.

- À mentir ? A lui cacher la vérité ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais je finirai forcément par le blesser.

- Parle-lui d'Aizen.

- Mais tout ne tourne pas autour d'Aizen-sama, arrêtez un peu avec ça !

- Dis-moi, un cauchemar où tu cries ''Non, arrêtez, Aizen-sama !''… Tu crois vraiment que je peux avaler que ce n'est pas Aizen qui te terrorise ?

Je ne dis rien un instant.

- J'ai réellement crié ça ?

_Non…_

_Ils vont tous découvrir._

_Ils ne doivent pas._

- Oui, alors comprends qu'on soit inquiet.

- Bon d'accord… Je vais tout te dire… Si jamais Aizen me retrouvait, il sera furieux d'apprendre que j'ai eu un amant actif… et là, ça va être ma fête et votre fête à tous. Je ne peux pas offrir à Kenpachi ce qu'il veut… C'est une torture de sentir son érection contre moi dés qu'on se colle un peu trop. J'ai envie de le combler, j'en ai peur aussi.

- Peur de la douleur… Il ne sera pas brutal comme Aizen.

- Je n'ai connu que lui à ce niveau-là.

- Mais si ça ne te convient pas, tu pourras l'arrêter !

- Mais bien sûr, ''bon Ken-kun, je sais que je viens de te chauffer à mort mais… désolé de te dire ça, il faut qu'on arrête parce que… voilà… allez bye ! '' … Non mais sérieusement, Nell, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Kenpachi ne te forcera pas.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je, amer.

- Aizen te forçait, n'est-ce pas ?

_Elle va vraiment comprendre si elle continue !_

- Arrête… Ton cauchemar t'a trahi. Tu ne voulais pas.

- Je le voulais. Affirmai-je durement.

- Tu voulais vraiment souffrir au point d'être…

- C'était un accident ! La coupai-je, comprenant de quel moment elle voulait parler.

- Arrête de prendre sa défense ! Aizen va finir en taule.

- Non, c'est impossible, il fera tout, il n'a aucune limite, ça je peux te le dire…

- Alors dis-moi, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il se passait, tu étais son bras-droit, tu dois en savoir plus que tout le monde.

- Nell…

- Ulquiorra…

- Il finira à mettre fin à mon bonheur, je le sais.

- Tu as peur d'être heureux car ça sera encore plus douloureux de tout perdre ? C'est ça ?

- Dés que je trouvais un peu de réconfort, il me gâchait toujours tout. Cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Il ne te retrouvera pas, il n'y a que Kenpachi, Hanatarou, Hirako, Unohana et moi qui savons. Tu peux être heureux à présent.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

- Arrête d'y penser, Kenpachi doit t'attendre, il faut que tu lui parles.

- Ouais, je le ferai, un jour…

Je grimpai à l'étage, lui étant déjà dans le salon.

- Ken-kun, je vais courir un peu et puis je te fais des sushi, ça te va ?

Je retirai ma cravate et le reste de mes affaires de lycée. Je me changeai pour aller courir et me mis dans le divan pour mettre mes baskettes.

- Comme tu veux, mais il pleut.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

- D'accord.

Je me levai et je me décidai à le serrer contre moi.

_Allez, rassure-le._

- Désolé de t'inquiéter mais ma vie était un vrai merdier avant… je ne suis pas capable d'en parler, mais tu connaitras tout, promis, un jour.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

- À tout l'heure.

Je filai comme l'éclair.

J'avais besoin de faire le point.

_Kenpachi n'était pas Aizen-sama._

_Je ne devais pas avoir peur…_

_Et pourtant, dés que je laissai quelqu'un me touchait…_

_Il devenait mon maitre._

_C'était la loi dans l'espada._

_Dois-je encore la respecter alors que j'ai fui mes responsabilités ?_

_Je dois aller de l'avant !_

_Je vais le faire !_

_Je vais répondre à ses questions et puis, je me donnerai à lui !_

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là qu'il pleuvait.

Ça faisait une heure que je courais.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi déconnecté de la réalité ?

Si on avait voulu me tuer, je ne me serai même pas rendu compte qu'on m'avait attaqué…

Je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison. Kenpachi arriva aussitôt.

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, affirmai-je.

Je filai et bondis dans la douche.

_Allez, je peux le faire !_

Je me lavai rapidement et coupé l'eau, allant me regarder dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges… j'ai sûrement du pleuré ! je m'enroulai dans une serviette et je sortis de la salle de bain.

Je vis Kenpachi me regarder puis se lever pour me ramener ma drogue.

- Je ne suis pas en manque, affirmai-je.

- Tes mains tremblent, tu ne les as pas prises cet aprem, j'en suis sûr !

Je cachai mes mains.

- Euh… Je voudrais te parler, très sérieusement.

- D'accord.

Je me laissai tomber dans le divan avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal au point que tu en parles à Nell. Je suis vraiment désolé mais ma vie passée est tabou pour tout le monde : Hirako, Nell, les espadas, toi… il y a qu'une exception… Aizen…

- Nell ne sait rien ?

- Quasi-rien, juste les trucs les moins graves…

- Je ne suis pas le seul… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi…

- Mais bien sûr que non, Ken-kun, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Affirma-t-il me regardant.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan, soulagé.

- Tu croyais que je ne te faisais pas suffisamment confiance ?

- Ouais.

_Je le fais souffrir car je ne suis qu'un crétin._

_Merde !_

Je le pris contre moi.

- J'ai vraiment confiance en toi, tu es le centre de ma vie, je ne peux pas imaginer être heureux sans toi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Mais je suis désolé, j'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça mais si tu as des questions, j'essayerai de répondre un maximum.

- Tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?

- Des centaines de personnes.

- Des innocentes ?

- Parfois, mais généralement, c'étaient les petits sous-fifres d'Aizen qui ne réglaient pas leur dettes, ils étaient plutôt malins donc ils se cachaient bien alors c'était moi qu'on envoyait.

- Et Aizen ?

Je me raidis.

_Je dois lui dire un peu._

_Montrer que j'ai tourné la page._

_Je peux le faire._

- Aizen Sosuke est sûrement la personne que je haïs le plus au monde.

- Mais tu étais son bras-droit, son amant.

- Je ne suis pas fier que ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferai la même chose. Il le fallait. Je le voulais.

Je baissai la tête, la tournant un peu pour cacher mon visage, mes yeux qui pourraient lui montrer mon mensonge.

- Il était l'homme qui m'avait donné un toit, une éducation, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'avait mis ses idées en tête comme unique vérité… Le réveil a été horrible et je crois que je suis devenu un peu fou et que je me suis laissé entrainé dans le fond jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi. J'avais vraiment envie… de n'avoir aucun regret à tenter de me tuer… Je ne voulais manquer à personne, j'ai tout fait qu'on me haïsse.

- Je suis désolé…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave… Je suis ici maintenant… Je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

_Pardonne-moi de te mentir à nouveau._

_Mais c'est mieux pour toi de ne pas savoir._

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait te retrouver ?

- Il est capable de tout. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours.

- Et au niveau… enfin…

- Du sexe avec lui ? M'étonnai-je. Tu veux vraiment savoir comment j'avais du sexe avec lui ?

- Ouais…

_Non…_

_Pitié…_

_Que vais-je lui dire ?_

Je ris, nerveux.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, tu es assez étrange sur ce point. Tu sembles nerveux quand tu sens mon excitation mais tu me nargues très ouvertement quand tu le veux pour m'exciter. C'est comme si tu faisais un pat en avant et puis deux pats en arrière. Ça me perturbe un peu.

- Désolé… Je ne voulais te gêner. Je suis partagé entre deux envies.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que… tu ne me désires pas physiquement… Enfin, que tu me trouves mignon mais pas assez pour coucher avec moi…

Je relevai la tête et puis explosai de rire.

_Ne pas désirer Kenpachi ?_

_Mais qui je ne le désire pas ?_

Je tentai de me reprendre, plusieurs petites larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je finis par me reprendre.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses le prendre ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais c'est tellement aberrant que je n'ai pas imaginé ça à un seul moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, Ken-kun. Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Au dessus de lui ?

- Bien au-dessus d'Aizen.

Il soupira, soulagé.

- En fait, je suis mort de trouille. Je suis complètement indécis. J'ai envie de t'offrir plus mais il y a une limite que je n'arrive pas à franchir. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble de faire l'amour. Je suis effrayé par l'inconnu. Que se passera-t-il si je ne te convenais pas ? Comment pourrais-je te combler autrement ?

- Calme-toi, je suis certain que ça va se passer. On prendra notre temps.

- Tu vas me faire découvrir tout ça ? Tu en auras la patience ?

- Mais tu étais son amant. Me demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y avait aucun amour, il avait besoin de se défrustrer et moi j'acceptai toujours tout, alors ça l'arrangeait. On ne faisait pas l'amour… C'était presque un besoin sauvage, brutal sans plus.

- Oh !

- Ouais, rien de romantique, il me voyait, il voulait et il me tirait dans le lit et quand ça te terminait, je dormais un peu et puis je rentrais dans ma chambre sans un mot.

- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Je détournai mon visage pour cacher à nouveau mes yeux.

- Je voulais savoir, je l'aimai un peu. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je voulais essayer de retrouver le père que j'avais vu en lui. J'essayai d'oublier le monstre qu'il était. Mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Sorry.

Il fit en sorte que je sois sur lui, me serrant dans les bras.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je sursautai et le fixai, hébété.

_Comment ne pas me faire mal ?_

_C'est impossible !_

_Si je ne suis pas serré, comment va-t-il aimer ?_

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et qu'on aime ça tous les deux. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois alèze avec tout ça.

- Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir peur ?

- Oui. On a tous peur au début, c'est normal.

- Je veux le faire avec toi. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Quand tu seras prêt, on le fera.

- Je suis prêt, affirmai-je.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il déglutit bruyamment.

- Tu veux vraiment, ce soir ?

- Oui… Murmurai-je en penchant ma tête.

_Ne pas avoir peur !_

_Ne pas avoir peur !_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, nerveux.

Je regardai que Ken-kun changea directement.

* * *

.

* * *

voilà fin du chapitre!

je posterai comme d'habitude un ou deux nouveaux chapitres vendredi prochain car c'est noel pour tout le monde!

bonne semaine!

et appuyer sur le petit bouton vert!

merci


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : JE POSTE DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP POUR NOEL. VOICI LE PREMIER.**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

réponse aux reviews:

- Lilith Yorlane: ok ok… Je céde… deux chapitres, mais il faut reviewer les deux chapitres. J'avais une beta mais elle a de moins en moins de temps donc, je suis seule. Alors la cool team, go. J'essaye de faire attention aux fautes mais ça m'échappe aussi alors il faudrait qu'on s'arrange pour éviter le massacre !

- Ford123: Merci de lire ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir. Ulquiorra est un personnage très perturbé et donc on a toujours du mal à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. On va voir dans les prochains chapitres le pourquoi de sa trahison et tu vas hurler comme j'ai hurlé quand l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit ! l'histoire va reprendre son cours normal au chapitre 25-26 en POV Kenpachi, mais il y a beaucoup de morceaux nouveaux en POV Ulquiorra dans sa trahison ! Alors combien de chapitre dans ma fic ? Je n'en sais rien. En moins 30, certain mais cela dépend comment je décris les moments, mon humeur. Un chapitre peu devenir 40 page à la place de 20. Mais ça sera dur d'atteindre les 40 chapitres. Voilà. N'hésite pas pour les questions et les commentaires sur les deux prochains chapitres !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 21.**_

On y était…

C'était l'instant ou jamais…

Je pouvais rendre Ken-kun heureux…

Mais je devais souffrir.

Et surtout pas lui montrer.

Mentir et cacher mes émotions étaient un don chez moi.

Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais si j'en étais capable.

Il sourit, m'embrassant. Je me frottai à lui, réchauffant son corps. Son entre-jambe se rendurcit et il lâcha un grognement contre ma bouche alors que ma langue entrait dans un ballet avec la sienne.

_Combien de temps allait-il tenir sans arracher mes vêtements ?_

Il se colla encore plus contre moi, mes jambes s'écartant pour frotter nos deux sexes dressés.

_Plus vite, il n'en pourra plus, plus vite nous y arriverons._

_Mieux ça sera !_

Il me retourna, me mettant sous son corps. Il lâcha mes lèvres, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas m'écraser le buste.

- Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui ne te plait pas, tu me le dis ?

- Tu es fantastique, murmurai-je en tirant sur sa chemise.

Nos deux bouches se ressoudèrent, il me laissa mordiller ses lèvres.

_Il a peur de me faire mal…_

_Il est tellement gentil…_

Il se redressa à nouveau.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiétai-je.

- Non, pas du tout, Ulquiorra… Je suis pas du genre doux, comme amant…

Je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche.

- Pense à toi, c'est tout ce qu'il compte !

- Non, pas du tout ! Grogna-t-il.

Il voulut se reculer complètement mais je le bloquai contre moi.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Le sexe, c'est un acte entre deux personnes qui s'offrent mutuellement leurs corps. Si l'un donne et que l'autre ne fait que recevoir, ça ne va pas. Les deux donnent et reçoivent et ça montre qu'on peut s'entendre et avoir un équilibre parfait.

_Il croit vraiment que j'aurais du plaisir !_

_Il le souhaite de tout son cœur._

_Mais je connais la vérité !_

Je laissai une larme perler au bord de mes yeux. Il la frotta du bout de ses lèvres, y mettant toute la tendresse possible avant de planter son regard dans le mien, front contre front.

- On va tout les deux penser à notre plaisir, ensemble. Si je fais quelque chose de trop brutal ou qui te déplait, dis-le-moi.

- D'accord… Tu me diras…

- Si je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe, promis.

Je me mis sur mes coudes, collant nos torses et l'embrassai doucement du bout de mes lèvres avant de s'attaquer à sa lèvre inférieure avec beaucoup d'intention la mordillant, son regard encré dans le mien. Il finit par grogner.

- Tu ne crois pas que le canapé n'est pas adapté pour la suite… Murmurai-je, timide à son oreille.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir en effet déménager, sur le champ. Grogna-t-il, tellement son corps entier me désirer.

Il m'embrassa, soulevant nos deux corps, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de son bassin et il nous porta dans la chambre, il m'allongea sur le lit, me redressant pour le regarder.

- On s'arrête quand tu le veux…

- Alors on ne s'arrête pas.

Mes mains commencèrent à retirer ses boutons un à un. Il retira mon t-shirt en quelques secondes. Il dégagea mon cou de mes cheveux et mordilla ma peau. Je gémis. Il sourit contre ma peau, me caressant alors que je me tortillais sous lui.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_Mon ventre se tortille._

_Est-ce ça l'excitation ?_

- Que fais-tu ?

Il se releva légèrement, me regardant essoufflé.

- Je te fais plaisir, dit-il tout simplement, tu n'aimes pas?

- Si, énormément. Je croyais que tu… enfin, tu vois.

- Il ne t'a jamais donné de plaisir, il ne t'a jamais préparé ?

- Jamais, avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

_Pourquoi semble-t-il énervé si soudainement ?_

- Je vais te faire goûter au véritable plaisir, Ulquiorra, tout ira bien.

- Je me sens bien.

Il me releva un peu, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il tourna son corps pour nous faire basculer, moi au dessus de lui. Mes yeux montrèrent de la surprise.

_Pourquoi veut-il que je le domine ?_

- Amuse-toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. C'était donc ça…

_C'était le plaisir qu'il m'accordait pour que je participe._

_Je peux le rendre fou et faire ce que je veux de lui._

Je souris.

Je le tirai contre moi, et retirai complètement sa chemise et je traçai les courbes sur son torse. Je le plaquai contre le lit, je le regardais, redressé sur son bassin, reprenant mon souffle. Je fixais ses abdos, les touchant du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu comptes vraiment me rendre fou ?

- J'aime la douceur de ta peau… J'en profite, ça ne te convient pas ?

- C'est atrocement… bon…

Je souris, me penchant. Il releva sa tête pour m'embrasser mais ma main caressa ses lèvres avant de faire tourner sa tête. Mon nez se logea dans son cou, son corps entier se tendit, il grogna de plaisir et de frustration.

- Puis-je ? Demandai-je, joueur.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Murmura-t-il.

Je le léchai, puis suçotai un peu sa peau avant de le pincer avec mes dents. Je voulais savoir comment il réagirait à cela.

D'abord, il laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge alors que je lui léchai la peau. Après il se mit à grogner quand je commençai à lui faire un suçon pour le marquer, il serra les draps dans ses mains pour s'empêcher de me sauter directement dessus. Quand je le mordis, il ne put se retenir : il secoua nerveusement son bassin contre le mien, ses mains attrapant mes fesses, me faisant me frotter contre son sexe dur. Je ne bougeai pas.

_Pour la première fois, je sentis mon sexe dur._

_J'étais excité._

Je ricanai, heureux.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Je tiens. Dit-il les dents serrées.

_Il a peur de perdre le contrôle._

_Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir sur moi ?_

Je l'aidai à créer une douce friction entre nos deux corps, ma bouche descendant vers l'un de ses tétons dont je mordillai la pointe. Il cria de frustration, sa respiration complètement désordonnée. Il déboutonna mon pantalon, prêt à défaire ma braguette.

Ma main le stoppa. Il cessa de bouger.

_Je ne veux pas être le premier nu._

_Je ne veux pas montrer mon corps le premier._

- Je vais… trop loin ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être le premier nu…

Je me levai et allai tirer sur ses chaussettes, faisant au passage sauter le bouton de son jeans. Je retirai son pantalon et son caleçon. Je m'arrêtai en voyant son sexe fièrement dressé.

_Elle est énorme._

_Comment fais-je faire pour retenir mes cris de douleur ?_

_Que vais-je faire ?_

- Elle ne rentrera jamais. S'épouvantai-je.

Un grand sourire fier grandit sur ses lèvres et il ria.

- Tout ira bien… Je vais bien te préparer. On ira lentement.

Il se redressa, attrapant ma main et me tira vers lui, moi à califourchon sur son corps.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cette préparation va m'aider pour la pénétration._

- Elève-moi un peu ce pantalon. Il devient gênant. Tenta-t-il en tirant dessus doucement.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il sourit en faisant glisser la braguette vers le bas. Je le regardai avec un petit sourire, glissant mes jambes sous les siennes pour le bloquer.

_Il faut continuer à jouer… sinon il pourrait être déçu._

- Tu me résistes ? Dit-il, taquin.

- Tu veux le voir disparaitre, je ne t'aiderai pas ! Le défiai-je.

Il me retourna, se mettant au dessus de moi, surpris. Il sourit, fier de son effet allant doucement vers la nuque. Je me tendis alors que il lécha mon cou.

Au fur et à mesure, je me mis à gémir alors qu'il me faisait frissonner, jouant avec ce petit point sensible qu'est la nuque. Il se releva un peu et me regarda un instant. J'avais les yeux fermés et reprenais mon souffle. Je finis par les rouvrir.

_Je vais le faire pour lui._

Il tira sur mon pantalon et sur mes chaussettes, me laissant mon caleçon. Je lui souris, me redressant et le repoussant sous moi.

_Il fait encore attention à moi._

- Tu aimes me dominer ?

- J'aime te rendre fou pour que tu me domines férocement après ! Dis-je tout sourire.

Il déglutit alors que je me frottai sur sa verge. Je me réattaquai à ses tétons, jouant avec l'un et puis l'autre alors que mes mains le caressaient.

_Il résiste tellement pour me permettre de jouer encore un peu._

_Je ne peux que lui offrit la suite._

_Peu importe la douleur._

Je bougeai, mes mains et mon corps glissant sur son ventre. Je déposai un sillon de baisers sur ses abdos, laissant ma langue lui chatouiller le nombril. Il sentit ma joue sur sa verge. Il se redressa en me relevant un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il paniqué.

- Je teste sa grandeur hors-norme ! Affirmai-je.

_Ça ne lui va pas ?_

- Tu n'as pas…

_Il croit que je me sens obliger ?_

- J'en ai envie.

Je le poussai contre le lit, mes deux mains sur ses épaules, un petit sourire au bord de les lèvres.

- Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Je redescendis un peu. Ma main gauche attrapa ses bourses et les malaxa alors que mon autre main se glissa sous ses fesses, les agrippant. Le bout de ma langue toucha son gland. Il se tendit, soupirant. Je continuai à le rendre fou, titillant son gland sans jamais lui donner ce que il voulait…

_Je dois le faire craquer !_

- Ça va, Ken-kun ? Demandai-je malicieux.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

Je fus retourné comme une crêpe, à moitié bloqué sous son corps. Son pénis entra en entier dans ma bouche. Mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses, les malaxant.

Il se remit sur son dos, ses mains sur ma tête pour que je garde son membre dans ma bouche. Je tentai de dégager mes mains mais je n'y arrivai pas.

- Et ouais… Soupira-t-il, comblé et fier de m'avoir eu à mon propre jeu. Je te les ai bloquées. T'avais pas qu'à jouer aussi longtemps avec moi.

Je souris contre sa verge. Je commençai par un rythme assez soutenu, ma langue s'enroulant et caressant son sexe alors que j'exerçais de délicieuses pressions avec ma bouche.

- Oh ouais… Soupira-t-il.

Il s'acharna à jouer avec mes cheveux dans tous les sens, les mettant en bataille, bougeant légèrement le bassin pour augmenter son plaisir. Il grogna.

- Ulquiorra… Je vais… Arrête… je vais…ARRRGGGG…

Il me tira pour me redresser mais j'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa chair, m'agrippant encore plus à lui, enfonçant encore plus son gland dans ma gorge.

_Il doit se soulager. _

_Sinon j'aurais raté mon coup._

- Je vais… retire-toi… pas dans ta…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, poussant un cri lorsqu' il éjacula de grands jets dans ma bouche. J'avalai le tout avant de le lécher partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Articula-t-il difficile alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

- Je te nettoie.

-Mais…

- Tu n'aimes pas être cajolé ?

- Tu en fais tellement…

Il me tira contre lui, il se mit au-dessus de moi, caressant la bosse sous mon caleçon.

- Il est temps que tu subisses cette torture.

Il mordilla mon cou alors qu'il prenait mon membre en main sous mon caleçon. Mon corps s'arqua, je gémis de pure plaisir. Mon entrejambe se colla à la sienne.

_Ai-je vraiment le droit de me faire plaisir ?_

_Si Ken-kun me le propose, c'est que j'ai le droit…_

- Ken-kun, j'en peux plus…

- Il t'en faut peu…

- C'est te voir gémir sous mes caresses… c'est te sentir jouer avec moi… ça me rends fou.

J'haletais, me tortillant. Il retira la dernière pièce de mes vêtements et il se baissa pour gober mon sexe, je criai de soulagement, mes mains dans ses cheveux.

_C'est incroyable._

_Je comprends enfin le plaisir de recevoir du plaisir._

_Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…_

- Ken-kun… Je… je…

Je me libérai en lui, mon corps se détendit complètement. Il avala le tout et lapa les dernières goûtes sur mon membre. Il colla son corps au mien et m'embrassa alors que je tentais de me reprendre.

- Merci… Réussis-je à soupirer.

_Mon premier orgasme dans ma vie._

- Tu veux… continuer ?

- Oui…

Il me retourna et se mit sur moi doucement.

_Je dois donner le meilleur de mon corps pour lui !_

Je me raidis, serrant les poings et fermant les yeux_._

- Si tu te crispes, je ne pourrais pas rentrer. Murmura-t-il délicatement.

- Mais c'est meilleur pour toi si je suis plus serré…

- Mais tu auras mal…

- Je suis habitué, vas-y !

Il chipota derrière moi.

- Détends-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Hein ?

Il m'embrassa alors que quelque chose de petit et gluant s'introduit en moi doucement. Je sursautai, ouvrant grand les yeux. Il sourit, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt. Je lâchai sa bouche, le fixant complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te prépare, tu seras suffisamment serré lorsque tu es détendu pour moi.

Il rentra un deuxième doigt, enduit de gel et fit des mouvements de ciseaux.

_Il gâche une partie de son plaisir pour que je m'habitue à lui ?_

_Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait…_

- J'ai hâte de te posséder entier, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Alors fais-le, dis-je tout bas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ça va aller.

Il me tira, me mettant à quatre pattes, ses doigts en moi alors qu'il enduisit son sexe de gel. Je sentis qu'il écartait mes fesses.

- Tu es sûr…

- C'est plus facile pour ne pas entrer comme une brute. Tu auras moins mal ainsi, ça rentrera mieux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le mieux pour toi ?

- Détends-toi. Dit-il simplement dans l'oreille.

- Oui.

Il se releva et poussa doucement son gland dans mon entrée, ma respiration accéléra…

- Ça va, Ulquiorra ?

_Je n'ai pas mal…_

- Oui, ronronnai-je.

Il colla son torse à mon dos, s'enfonçant petit à petit, lui permettant d'être entier en moi. Je poussai un petit cri tellement que je sentais mon corps devenir agréablement bizarre, ma tête partit en arrière par plaisir.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ou-oui…

Mes parois se serraient et se desserraient selon ses va-et-vient, rendant mon corps encore plus étrange.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_J'ai l'impression que mon corps veut encore plus ce mouvement en moi._

- Plus fort ! Le suppliai-je dans un souffle.

Il se stoppa, surpris.

- Certain ?

- Oui !

- Alors c'est parti.

Il se redressa, empoignant mes hanches, donnant un puissant coup de rein très lent, je grognai.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui !

Un deuxième.

- Ken-kun, gémis-je.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, rugit-il.

Je ne voulais pas lui demander… Il ralentit le rythme.

- PUTAIN ! PLUS FORT ! PLUS VITE ! JE T'EN PRIE ! KEN-KUN, RALENTIS PAAS !

Il obéit, tirant mes hanches pour encore mieux m'empaler sur sa verge sous ses coups de rein. Je criai, m'accrochant aux draps. Son rythme était brutal, ses coups puissants.

_C'était tellement bon !_

Mon corps entier s'électrisa soudainement, des frissons parcourant mon corps.

_C'est magique…_

_Cette sensation…_

Il s'agrippa encore plus, s'enfonçant encore plus loin, ses coups furent plus imposants en moi et nombreux.

J'hurlai son nom sans aucune retenue alors que le plaisir suprême me frappait. Juste avant que mon corps n'est plus aucune force. Il m'attrapa par la taille, ralentissant pour ne pas me blesser. Il allongea nos deux corps ensemble, continuant un rythme soutenu. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, il se libéra en moi en grognant bruyamment. Son corps en sueur se laissa tomber doucement sur moi. Nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non.

Il voulut se retirer mais je refusai.

- Non, je veux que tu restes encore en moi. On est encore plus connecté ainsi.

- C'était incroyable.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme… C'est fabuleux.

Je le regardai et souris.

- Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.

Je posai un baiser sur sa bouche attrapant sa main pour entrecroiser nos doigts, fermant doucement les yeux.

C'était une nuit magique.

J'avais aimé, eu du plaisir tout comme lui.

Alors je me suis laissé aller dans un nouveau domaine…

Et on a recommencé…

Encore et encore.

Pour le réveiller…

Dans la salle de bain…

Sur la table de la cuisine…

Sur le canapé…

J'ai même séché une après-midi de cours pour le rejoindre…

On n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter ce matin.

_Foutue panne de réveil._

_J'ai l'impression d'étouffer._

- Hey ? Ulquiorra ? Tu m'écoutes ? M'appela la fraise.

- Euh… désolé, je me sens pas bien, mentis-je. Je dois y aller.

- Aller où ?

- Chez moi.

Je me suis mis à courir loin de ce lycée.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenu tout simplement accro à Kenpachi et à son corps.

J'entrai dans la salle de kendo et je vis Kenpachi sortir de la pièce de rangement.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis parti.

- Pardon ?

- Tu me manquais trop et je m'ennuyais.

Je me précipitai vers lui et l'embrassai avidement. Il tenta de calmer mon attaque.

- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, TOUT… DE… SUITE…

Il eut du mal à déglutir.

- On va en haut ?

- Pas le temps, susurrai-je en retirant ma cravate et s'attaquant directement à sa ceinture.

Il me tira dans le placard, me poussant sur les tapis, se jetant sur moi avidement. Je lui retirai son dessus alors qu'il s'acharna sur mon pantalon avant de le faire voler plus loin. Il attrapa mon sexe bien dur.

- Tu n'en peux plus ? Grogna-t-il.

- J'attends, Ken-kun.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

Il fit valser le reste de mes vêtements, de ses vêtements plus loin. Il me retourna et commença à mordiller la peau de mon cou. Il enfonça deux doigts dans mon intimité et j'en gémis.

_Enfin… Ca commence._

- Tu es tout à fait accueillant, j'adore ça.

- Ken-kun, dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

- Tenir ?

- Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui te prends ! Me menaçai-je.

Il enfonça doucement en moi son sexe fièrement dressé. Je soupirai de bonheur alors qu'il était entier en moi, il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule.

_Que… c'est…bon…_

- Ken-kun, gémis-je, je t'en prie…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ken-kun… Bouge…

Il se redressa et se décida à se mouvoir en moi. Je me raidis, gémissant. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus brutaux, plus rapides et mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Mes parois se contractèrent alors que l'orgasme l'envahissait. Très rapidement, il se libéra en moi, se laissant tomber sur moi.

Nos souffles étaient entremêlés.

- C'est WAOW ! Lâcha-t-il, heureux.

- Ouais…

- Le lycée, c'est trop nul.

- Je vais sécher plus souvent. Promis !

- Je te ferai un mot d'excuse.

- Tu es parfait comme tuteur.

Il se retira doucement, se relevant. J'attrapai ma chemise et passai mon pantalon.

- Je vais vite aller me changer en haut pour l'entrainement.

Il sourit en enfilant ses vêtements alors que j'ouvris la porte. Je me stoppai soudainement en voyant tout ce monde et un flash apparut. Il me rejoignit et un autre flash nous éblouit.

_Nell…_

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

- Alors on sèche les cours, Ulquiorra ? Rit-elle, un appareil photo en main et la bande de la fraise derrière.

- Nell, donne-moi cet appareil photo. Grondai-je, furieux.

- Non…

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda mon amant.

_Ils le savent tous maintenant._

_Kenpachi est mon maitre._

_Je dois lui obéir._

- On a tous entendu, on a filé du lycée dés que Ulquiorra est parti et on a prévenu Nell. Affirma la fraise, fier de lui.

- J'ai enfin immortalisé ce grand jour… jour où Kenpachi ne sera plus jamais frustré.

Je bondis pour attraper la jeune fille qui fila aussitôt.

- NELL ! DONNE-MOI CA !

- Non !

Je me stoppai et la fixai mauvais alors qu'elle bougeait à droite et à gauche.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que Ken-kun et moi on prend notre pied dans TOUT l'appart !

Elle se stoppa net, choquée. Je réussis à avoir l'appareil.

- HEY ! Tu t'es moqué de moi pour avoir l'appareil… Tu m'as menti !

- Il fallait que je lâche l'info à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant en profiter ! Dis-je en montrant l'appareil photo.

Elle voulut l'avoir mais je réussis à m'échapper en filant à l'étage.

- Alors, Kenpachi, on nous dit rien ? Rit la fraise.

_Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je passe en dessous de Kenpachi._

_Que je suis soumis à lui…_

_Qu'il est mon maitre…_

_Garder les autres loin de cette vérité me permettait de me voiler la face._

_Si Kenpachi demande son titre, je ne pourrais lui refuser._

_Mais va-t-il le demander ?_

_Est-ce que c'est ainsi pour tous les amants ?_

_Non…_

_Enfin je ne crois pas._

_Kenpachi a du respect envers mon corps._

_C'est que cette règle n'existe pas dans la vie hors des espadas._

Je soupirai, soulagé.

J'entendis la porte claquer, je me montrai, hésitant à s'approcher de lui.

_Il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seul._

- Pourquoi m'avoir lâché ? Putain, je les ai eus sur le dos tout le cours.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? On assume tous les deux. C'est ça avoir une relation !

Je baissai ma tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Il soupira et me prit contre lui, je m'accrochai à lui.

- Pas grave, ne me laisse pas juste avec eux la prochaine fois.

- Promis.

- Allez… Tu veux faire quoi ?

Je levai mon visage vers lui.

* * *

.

* * *

vite vite, allez voir le deuxième

appuyez quand même sur le bouton vert!


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: JE POSTE DEUX CHAPITRES POUR NOEL, VOICI LE DEUXIEME!**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

._**les caractères en gras, italique sont une deuxième voix qui traduit le conflit en Ulquiorra. C'est un peu sa conscience qui parle de façon pas sympa !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22.**_

_**Et commença un temps doux et heureux…**_

_**Et l'espoir…**_

_**Et surtout le mensonge…**_

Je vivais heureux.

J'étais vraiment heureux.

_Kenpachi…_

_Mes amis…_

_Nell, ma seule famille._

_Chaque moment est gravé dans ma mémoire._

_Nos parties de jambes en l'air._

_L'anniversaire de Kenpachi._

Je voulais continuer cette vie.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui… je regardai la lune dans le ciel, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Je ne pouvais les stopper.

Tout a dégénéré.

_Mon bonheur est tellement éphémère._

Tout ce bonheur se termina avec une affreuse nouvelle.

Hirako et Nell sont arrivés, paniqués en courant.

- Ulquiorra, dis-nous que tu sais.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Aizen… Il va faire une grande révolution. Il va terroriser tout le monde. S'horrifia-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à table, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il va enlever des enfants dans un quart des maisons de Tokyo en une nuit, affirma Hirako.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Pour les entrainer, pour former une armée pour devenir le chef du Japon. Dis-je.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Tu as du toucher à beaucoup de choses. Ton témoignage devant un tribunal pourrait peut-être les sauver.

Je baissai la tête. Nell me fixa avec espoir.

- Tu gérais tout ce qu'il se passait, tu nous donnais les missions. Aizen ne faisait rien, tu dois avoir des documents de ce qu'il ordonnait… t'ordonnait !

- Non.

- Tu n'as rien conservé ?

- Si. Au manoir.

- Mais Aizen peut les trouver… Il va les faire brûler.

- Ils sont cachés, il ignore qu'ils existent.

- Parfait ! Se réjouit Hirako. On prend d'assaut le manoir et on pourra le condamner.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Comment ça non ? Interrogea le blond.

- Si Aizen voit une seule voiture de police, il fera peter le manoir avec tout le monde dedans. Il regardera de loin l'explosion. Aucun survivant, aucun témoin.

- Mais si on le surprend ?

- Il le saura. Il a toujours un plan d'avance. Ses enfants sont déjà condamnés.

- NON ! Cria Nell. ON PEUT LES SAUVER !

- Non. Vous pouvez essayer, mais je ne ferai rien.

- TU NE VEUX RIEN FAIRE ? TU VEUX LES ABANDONNER ?

- Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Tentez quoique ce soit et vous allez tous mourir.

- Mais… on ne peut pas… ne rien faire !

- Sauver votre peau… Aizen-sama aura toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde.

- COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ? TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS, TU DIS TOI-MÊME QUE PERSONNE NE LE CONNAIT !

- Moi je sais de quoi il est capable !

- Vraiment ?

- PARFAITEMENT ! J'AI FAIT MOI-MÊME LE PLAN POUR ENLEVER SES GOSSES À SES CÔTÉS. JAMAIS IL N'A FAIT UN PLAN TOUT SEUL DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS CUARTO. TU PEUX ME METTRE TOUS SES CRIMES SUR MON DOS CAR JE SUIS AUSSI AUTANT RESPONSABLE QUE LUI ! ET ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR !

Je partis, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je courrais.

Il me fallait fuir.

Je ne pouvais affronter à nouveau mon passé.

_**Est-ce que tu vas le dénigrer ? Rit la voix narquoise dans ma tête.**_

_Pars, je t'en prie._

_**Est-ce que tu vas te voiler la face ?**_

_Laisse moi en paix._

_**Est-ce que tu vas tout enfouir ?**_

_J'ai… j'ai…_

_**Vas-tu oublier tous tes meurtres ?**_

_Arrête…_

_Je veux que ça s'arrête. _

_**Vas-tu laisser tous ses enfants seuls à leur sort ?**_

_**À ton sort ?**_

Je me stoppai prés du lac. Je m'assis dans l'herbe, regardant mon reflet.

_J'ai condamné ces enfants._

Je sortis le tube de pilule et je le vidai.

À présent, je pouvais voir une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs et yeux émeraudes.

*Méchants…* Murmura-t-elle, les yeux remplis de peur.

*Les méchants espadas vont me tuer…* Pleura-t-elle.

- Je suis tellement désolé, m'apitoyai-je.

_**Ton innocence est néfaste, cria la voix.**_

_**Elle détourne tes yeux de la vérité.**_

*Méchants…* Hurla la petite fille.

- ARRÊTE… JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE…

Je me mis en boule, rapprochant mes jambes de mon buste.

Je sentis Kenpachi s'assoir à côté de moi.

- La lune donne bien dans le lac.

Je ne dis rien, toujours furieux. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je bondis loin de lui.

- VA-T-EN !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- CAR JE SUIS MAUVAIS ! JE SUIS UN SALAUD, UN TUEUR…

- Tu étais…

- NON ! PERSONNE NE POURRA ME CHANGER ! JE VAIS DÉTRUIRE CE MONDE QUE JE LE VEILLE OU NON…

- Tu exagères…

- JE TE DÉTRUIRAI. JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL ! CA VA ARRIVER MÊME SI JE NE LE VEUX PAS.

Il se releva et me prit contre lui, mes épaules tremblèrent.

- Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller !

Lentement, il m'embrassa, essuyant mes larmes de mes yeux.

- Viens.

Il me fit m'assoir, attrapant mes lèvres à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas te voir triste, plus jamais.

Il retira mon t-shirt, mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tout va bien aller. Je te le promets.

Et tout doucement, il nous emmena dans un rêve où plus aucun problème n'existait.

Une dernière fois…

_Car après, j'ai une petite fille à sauver._

_Seul…_

.

Les jours passèrent, je réfléchissais à mon plan pour affronter Aizen.

_Je devais le tuer._

_C'était ma dernière chance._

Des armes sont cachées.

_Je me ferai sauter avec lui._

_Je vais mettre fin à tout ça._

_Il le faut._

- Ulquiorra ?

Je regardai Hanatarou.

- Tu étais encore dans tes pensées.

- Désolé, j'étais distrait.

- Pas grave… Mais je suis inquiet… Tu es tellement dans la lune pour le moment…

- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose, Hanatarou ?

- Bien sûr !

- Si je viens à disparaitre, tu feras attention à Ken-kun… qu'il ne soit pas détruit…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite !

Hanatarou me barra le passage.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu allais disparaitre et que tu n'allais rien faire pour empêcher ça !

- Car c'est le cas…

- Quoi ?

- Les espadas vont faire quelque chose d'horrible et je dois les arrêter. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

- Laisse-nous t'aider.

- Tu te feras tuer… comme tout le monde. Je dois le faire seul.

- D'accord !

- Je vais partir cette nuit.

- Bon courage !

Hanatarou me serra contre lui.

_Ce petit bonhomme me manquera aussi._

_Tout le monde me manquera._

Je rentrai chez moi, prenant mon temps.

_Profiter des derniers instants._

_C'est tellement agréable._

J'ouvris la porte d'entré, Kenpachi me fixait du divan. Je remarquai mon journal par terre et le ramassai, mes yeux s'agrandissant.

_Il doit me haïr._

- Tu l'as lu en entier ? Demandai-je simplement.

- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_Il m'oubliera si simplement en connaissant la vérité._

_Je suis un monstre et il le voit maintenant._

_Je voudrais qu'il me dise qu'il me pardonne tout._

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Ce qu'il est marqué ?

- Oui.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Réponds.

- Tu le sais, non ? Tu connais déjà la réponse. Dis-je simplement.

- Putain, est-ce que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce putain de journal est vrai ? Toutes ses choses horribles ?

_À quoi bon répondre ?_

- TU AS TUÉ TON PROPRE PÈRE ! TU AS TUÉ SA FAMILLE, DES INNOCENTS ! ET TU AS MANIPULÉ TOUT LE MONDE, TU AS VENDU TON CORPS COMME LES PUTES POUR AVOIR CE QUE TU VOULAIS ? M'AS-TU VENDU TON CORPS POUR MIEUX ME MANIPULER ? TU AS TUÉ PLUS DE 500 PERSONNES ! T'ES UN MEURTRIER !

_Il a lu mon journal intime… _

_Il a vu qui j'étais réellement…_

_Mon deuxième nom a été dévoilé…_

_Meurtrier…_

Je n'ai rien dit… j'ai porté ma main à ma bouche et je suis sorti, courant, fuyant…

Je courrais, tentant d'échapper à la douleur…

Il avait lu mon journal intime.

Et en sachant qui j'étais, il m'a repoussé.

_Je le comprends._

_Moi aussi, je me serai haï… _

_Car dans ce journal, tous mes crimes y sont, même les pires…_

_Surtout les pires,_ dirai-je.

C'était certain.

C'était certain que ce jour arriverait.

Je courais, haletant, souffrant, les larmes inondant mes joues.

_Je le savais… Je savais qu'il ne me comprenait pas…_

_Personne ne peut me comprendre…_

_Je suis seul…_

_Ken-kun me haïssait, il connaissait mon passé !_

_C'était pour cela que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il en sache le moins._

Je ne savais plus combien de temps je courais mais je n'en pouvais plus. Plus rien ne m'importait. Je m'assis, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

_Jamais je n'ai autant souffert._

C'est atroce, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

_Il me haïssait._

_**Et cela t'étonne **_? dit une voix narquoise dans ma tête.

_Mais Ken-kun, quels que soient la vie et l'homme que tu choisis… la seule chose qui importe est ton bonheur. _

_**Et bien tu sais à présent que tu ne seras pas le sien !**_

_Je suis capable de te savoir heureux loin de moi. _

_Tu peux me haïr, tu as raison. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer._

_**Tu es un tueur, un monstre ! Tu peux l'aimer mais lui non. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un de mauvais, pourri jusqu'à l'os.**_

_Je voulais que l'image que tu aies de moi… soie celle de quelqu'un de fort._

_Comme l'héros d'un dessin animé, trop parfait, trop justicier masqué pour être vrai._

_**Ton innocence est néfaste.**_

_**Elle détourne tes yeux de la vérité.**_

_**Elle t'empêche de réaliser ta stupidité…**_

*Méchants…* Murmura la petite.

*Méchants…*

_**Les faits ne peuvent être changés.**_

_Non… Je ne veux rien changer…_

_**Un cœur fourbe…**_

_Oui, je suis fourbe. _

_**Qui regorge de bonté.**_

_Même pas… Je ne suis pas bon._

_**Un jour spécial dans l'année.**_

_Pauvre enfant… _

_**Un homme qui a été en partie pardonné.**_

_J'ai eu ma partie de bonheur, oubliant mon passé._

_**Un court moment de bonheur.**_

_**La vérité s'étiole.**_

Il fait de plus en plus noir.

*Le méchant espada va me tuer…*

_Pourquoi je vois une petite fille ainsi ?_

_Est-ce que ma mère était ainsi petite ?_

_**La vérité ne peut être changée.**_

_**Le temps ne te laissera pas rester proche de quelqu'un, tu ne peux rester vivant.**_

_Je dois y aller._

_**C'est ça, tu ferais mieux de fuir…**_

_**Tu es cruel.**_

*J'ai peur, il y a beaucoup de sang !* Pleura la petite.

_**Même si tu sais que…**_

*Les méchants espadas vont…* Hurla-t-elle.

_**Que la vérité ne peut être changée.**_

Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des personnes extraordinaires différentes de toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées en tant qu'espada :

Nell, elle est ma grande sœur, toujours là pour moi, toujours là pour me soutenir peu importe qui je suis et ce que je fais.

Yachiru, une gamine tout sourire et pleine de vie, elle a tout pour elle. Elle est vraiment adorable, personne ne peut lui résister, personne.

Hirako Shinji, un type qui consacre sa vie à sauver des vies en arrêtant des gens comme moi. C'est lui qu'on devrait surnommer Batman…

_Pas moi._

Unohana Retsu, une policière, enfin médecin légiste, une femme douce et maternelle.

Le petit Hanatarou, la fraise, l'ananas… Des gens qui font toujours tout pour aider les autres.

Et puis il y a Zaraki Kenpachi. Un homme de deux mètres, prof de kendo qui met des clochettes dans ses cheveux, un fou… mais surtout l'homme qui a sauvé ma vie et qui la rend meilleure.

_Il me donne la force de me battre._

_L'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux._

_Cet homme m'a donné envie d'avoir une vie… _

J'ai même eu la chance de connaitre l'amour, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et que cette personne ne serre dans ses bras avec autant d'amour.

_Je lui appartenais et j'en étais heureux…_

.

- Batman ?

Je levai ma tête, la petite Yachiru se jeta dans mes bras.

- Mais t'es tout triste.

- Je me suis disputé avec Ken-kun. Que fais-tu toute seule si tard ?

- Je suis avec mon papa !

Je vis un homme s'avancer. Je restai figé face à l'homme devant moi. Ses cheveux rose, ses lunettes carrées… cette silhouette…

L'octava espada…

- Bonsoir, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

La petite alla prendre sa main.

- C'est mon papa, Batman.

Je restai paralysé.

- Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, on va te ramener chez nous. On fera ce qu'il faut là-bas. Rit-il.

- Non, ça va. Je vais rentrer, tout ira bien. Ken-kun doit être inquiet.

Je vis l'arme sous la veste de l'homme, une arme pointée vers sa propre fille.

- Allez, Batman, viens avec nous.

- D'accord.

Elle prit ma main et elle me tira devant, faisant rire son paternel.

J'étais le seul avec Aizen-sama à avoir vu l'octava… Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, je n'ai aucune preuve.

Tout est foutu.

.

- Oh, Batman ! Yachiru te fait tourner bourrique même à cette heure. S'exclama Mashiro, joyeuse.

- On s'est croisé et elle a insisté pour que je vienne. Répondis-je maladroit.

Elle me fit entrer, suivi de l'octava qui l'embrassa.

- Il était tout triste, maman, on ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Justement, je crois que mister a besoin de parler. Je pense qu'une bonne discussion entre homme s'impose.

- Ne le martyrise pas trop, mon chéri.

Il m'empoigna et me tira jusqu'à son bureau. Il ferma la porte et pointa son arme sur moi.

- Le cuarto prétendu mort ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu étais donc la taupe… Je sens que ma côte va monter.

Il s'approcha et me plaqua contre le bureau, je gémis de douleur.

- Aizen-sama va être heureux de ravoir sa pute.

Je sentis mes deux mains être emprisonner par des menottes. Il me retourna.

- J'ai même une meilleure idée… Que va penser la police si le gentil père d'une gamine se fait enlever par le cuarto espada ?

Il me passa un morceau de sotch sur la bouche. À ce moment-là, la petite arriva.

- À table !

Elle s'arrêta net, son père l'agrippa et la fit entrer.

- Tu te tais et tu obéis.

Il renversa plein d'affaires un peu partout dans la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Passe !

Elle obéit, il m'attrapa et me tira dehors. Il me jeta sur le sol à côté de la voiture.

- Mais papa, pourquoi tu fais ça à Batman ?

- Il a fait du mal à des gens. Papa l'emmène dans un endroit pour qu'il soit puni.

Il la fit monter dans l'auto. Il ouvrit le coffre et me hissa dedans avant de le claquer contre ma jambe. Je criai, mon hurlement coinçait par le scotch sur ma bouche.

- Oups.

Il poussa la jambe cassée dedans et m'enferma. La voiture démarra, un peu de lumière apparut, je vis Yachiru.

- C'est la porte secrète… Dis Batman, tu n'as rien fait de mal, hein ?

Je la fixai. J'allais détruire cette fillette. Car je suis parti de mon enfer.

J'allai tout accepter pour qu'on la libère. Je devais le faire pour qu'on la laisse survivre.

_Tout_.

.

La voiture s'arrêta. J'entendis des pats précipités, les portières s'ouvrirent et se fermaient. Le coffre fut soulevé. Je vis Aizen.

- Ulquiorra…

Je tentai de me glisser le plus loin possible. Il arracha le scotch.

- Tu viens revoir ton maître, tu es parfait ! Dit-il avec son air sadique

Il me hissa sur mes jambes, je jurai quand ma jambe toucha le sol.

- Tu vas obéir sinon la petite va avoir de gros problèmes.

- Oui.

- Oui, qui ?

- Aizen-sama.

- Tu es parfait ! Se réjouit-il.

Il retira les menottes et les passa à Szayel qui portait sa fille. Il sourit.

- Elle sera parfaite pour être entrainée. Cuarto, suis-moi.

Il tira sur la chaîne des menottes aux poignets de l'octava, je le suivis, boitant. Il ouvrit les portes du manoir. Tous les espadas nous regardaient. Aizen jeta l'octava au sol, riant.

_Ça a toujours été un bon comédien._

_Fais chier !_

- Regardez qui nous a ramené ce cher père et sa fille. Notre cuarto espada !

Grimmjow et Stark se regardèrent alors que les autres applaudissaient. Je fixai avec rage Aizen.

- On va aller porter ces très chers invités dans une pièce appropriée.

Il fit relever l'octava et sa fille les poussant vers mon couloir. Je les suivis en silence. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Il détacha Szayel.

- Tu as été parfait, Ulquiorra.

Il me poussa dans le lit.

- On va pouvoir tout te mettre sur le dos, l'autre espion va se faire coincer, je vais buter tous les poulets. On va se débarrasser de toute cette merde et toi, tu feras ce que je dis car la petite est ici.

- On devrait les laisser un peu seul. Allons peaufiner notre plan. Ajouta Szayel. Il faut piéger les autres.

Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans la chambre en face. Je me précipitai pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte : fermée. Je me tournai et vis la petite, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je le serrai contre moi.

- Je vais te sortir de là…

- Mon papa est méchant. Il y a des méchants partout.

- Je suis là. Je suis là.

Grimmjow et Stark ne peuvent agir tant qu'Aizen n'est pas occupé sinon ils se feront piéger. Il faut que je l'occupe…

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je pris mon journal intime et mon bic.

**Szayel Apporo est la taupe depuis le début. Il est l'octava. Son numéro est dans son cou, sous ses cheveux.**

**Bonne merde pour la suite.**

**Ulquiorra.**

Je rajoutai un PS. et refermai le bouquin.

- Yachiru, je suis désolé. J'aimerai vraiment ne pas te confier cela mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu dois donner ça aux policiers, à Hirako… ou Ken-kun… d'accord ? Pas à ton papa, pas au grand brun non plus !

- Oui.

- C'est très important.

Je mis le calepin dans une sacoche et lui donnai. Elle le passa autour de ses épaules. La porte s'ouvrit. Aizen entra.

- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu viens dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre au bout du couloir, il y a des gardes donc la petite ne bouge pas. Tu dois jouer ton rôle d'espada obéissant pour elle. Pigé ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je t'attends.

Il partit. Je serrai la petite contre moi.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non, je suis Batman, je dois combattre tout les méchants. On se reverra, mentis-je.

- Je compte sur toi.

- Tu fais ce que je dis !

J'ouvris la porte, je la poussai derrière une armure, je m'avançai dans le couloir les gardes me fixant. La petite n'arriverait pas à les passer seule. Il faut que je les distraie. Je vis Grimmjow et Stark s'avancer dans ma direction.

_Parfait_.

Je bousculai le bleuté.

- PUTAIN, CUARTO TU OSES ME FAIRE CHIER. Hurla-il directement, sûrement déjà furieux contre moi.

- Je crois que je te suis supérieur.

- C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU AS RAMENÉ UNE GAMINE QUE T'ES LE ROI.

Les gardes s'approchèrent, Yachiru se glissa derrière eux. Stark la vit, il donna un coup de coude à Grimmjow qui se calma.

_Vous êtes parfaits._

- Tout va bien, cuarto-sama ?

- Parfaitement, je vais rejoindre mon maître dans sa chambre pour au moins une heure, ça m'avait manqué. Si vous saviez combien il est meilleur que tout le monde. Ajoutai-je, en mentant à la perfection.

Je me glissai, boitant toujours et j'ouvris la porte. Je fus plaqué contre le mur, une main sur ma bouche alors qu'une lame me transperça l'épaule. La douleur me terrifia.

- Tu t'es échappé. Tu vas le payer.

Je fus propulsé contre le lit. Aussitôt mes vêtements furent arrachés. Mon ventre toucha le matelas.

_Que pouvais-je faire ?_

_Je ne veux pas…_

- Tu vas souffrir !

Il me pénétra, mon corps s'arqua sous la douleur, je criai. Une autre lame me transperça pour me paralyser, il rit alors que je tentai encore me débattre. Ses coups en moi se multiplièrent, me paralysant tellement que sa brutalité me détruisaient.

_Je veux mourir…_

J'entendis plusieurs coups de feu. Il se retira directement. Il remit son pantalon et sortit. Je pris vite mon pantalon et sortis. Je vis Yachiru cachée derrière une armure.

_Non… Non…_

Je m'approchai.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Papa était là et il est parti avec les deux hommes et papa m'a empêché de monter dans la voiture.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà !

Joyeux Noel avec ces deux chapitres !

Laissez moi des reviews pour les deux chapitres pour mon noel !

Vendredi 31 décembre… un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais pas…

Motivez moi avec des reviews !

Thank you !


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : un chapitre pour aujourd'hui mais un autre dimanche dans la journée, sorry je ne peux pas faire plus vite ! Bonne lecture !**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lilith Yorlane** : La cool-team doit être rebatisée… en la SUPER MEGA COOL TEAM DE CHOC ! YEEEEAAAAHHHH ON ASSURE ! oups, je me suis laissée aller !

**Aeal** : Et oui, le petit Ulquiqui a eu les chocottes avec le Kenpachi ! Tu vas voir, les prochains chapitres vont être trach, donc pas de pitit moment tout mignon avant longtemps, sorry !

Ford123 : Et oui, chapitre boulversant, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est dépêché de aire paraitre celui-là ? le prochain dimanche, pas deux d'un coup, j'arrive pas à suivre sinon ! et happy end ou pas ? C'est la question !

Lalala1995 : Je crois que ton résumé est nickel. Attends la suite pour ajouter méchant Aizen qui pue et qui va mourir s'il continue !

taichoHitsugaya : Ouais ! The n°1 est de retour, j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant des morceaux de mes prochains chapitres et j'ai trouvé une place pour Hitsugaya mais pas là où on l'attend ! Il arrivera dans 7-9 chapitres !

Hina-Pyon : Pour une première review, tu fais fort. J'espère que tu as reçu mon petit message. Et bonne lecture.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 23.**_

J'entendis plusieurs coups de feu. Il se retira directement. Il remit son pantalon et sortit. Je pris vite mon pantalon et je sortis. Je vis Yachiru cachée derrière une armure.

_Non… Non…_

Je m'approchais.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Papa était là et il est parti avec les deux hommes et papa m'a empêché de monter dans la voiture.

_Putain, je te buterai Apporo._

Je la tirais dans une pièce où on pouvait sortir par les fenêtres. J'entendis des pas, je la poussais dans l'armoire.

- Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fais pas bruit. Rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, sinon on va tous les deux avoir des problèmes.

Je me relevais et partis vers la fenêtre. Aizen ouvrit la porte.

- Tu essaies de partir encore une fois? Je vais devoir t'attacher.

Il bondit sur moi, écrasant ma main gauche et ma jambe cassée. Je tentais de retenir mes cris. Il me passa des menottes et me tira par les cheveux dans le lit. Il attacha les menottes au sommier du lit. Il se leva et sortit une boîte qui ressemblait à une boîte à outils…

_Sauf que ce n'est pas une boîte à outils._

- Tu vas payer pour m'avoir quitté.

Il sortit ses objets de torture.

_Je ne dois pas me plaindre, pour Yachiru. Elle doit avoir suffisamment peur comme ça._

- Je vais d'abord te déboiter et broyer les os.

Il prit une masse et me frappa le bras droit, je mis ma tête dans le matelas pour étouffer mes cris. Il sortait un fouet et me frappa. Il recommença, encore et encore.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle un feu avait été allumé et il en sortit une barre de fer chauffée au rouge, avec au bout les initiales AS.

_Il veut me marquer pour montrer que je lui appartiens entièrement._

Lentement, sans un mot, il enfonça le fer brûlant dans mon épaule, détruisant ma chair. Il fila aussitôt remettre la barre dans le feu avant de me bondir dessus, me retirant mon pantalon, me détruisant mes entrailles. Il attrapa une lanière en cuir et la passa autour de ma gorge, m'étranglant.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais les retenir.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il me laissa dans le lit, riant et allant se reposer.

- On se remet ça dans quelques heures.

Je ne bougeais pas, je voulais mourir.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et la petite passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.. Elle se précipita et me mit un drap sur le corps.

- Merci, murmurais-je la voix brisée.

Toujours silencieuse, elle prit les clefs sur la table de chevet et me libéra des menottes.

- On va s'enfuir.

Je me levais, mettant un pantalon noir et d'anciennes chaussures dans mon armoire. Je boitais vers l'armoire, tenant mon bras brisé. J'ouvris un tiroir et récupérais tous les dossiers d'Aizen, tout ce qui pouvait l'inculper. Je les mis dans le petit sac de Yachiru.

- C'est comme pour le cahier… Tu dois tout donner à Hirako ou à un ami.

- Promis !

Elle passa son manteau au dessus de la sacoche pour la cacher. J'ouvris la fenêtre et passais une jambe. La porte s'ouvrit, Aizen pointa un fusil sur la petite.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter aussi vite. Tu as quelque chose à faire pour moi.

Je me remis dans la pièce, calculant combien de temps je pourrais le retenir pour qu'elle puisse fuir.

- N'y pense même pas. Elle vient avec nous.

Il jeta mes habits d'espada.

- Mets ça, on doit aller pêcher le poisson et je veux que tu joues ton rôle de soumis, personne ne sait que tu m'as trahis et personne ne le saura. Tente d'être autre chose que l'espada et elle va mourir. Pour leur permettre de tous survivre, tu vas être un espada, tu vas les faire te haïr.

_Il aime ça…_

_Me voir souffrir…._

Je pris les vêtements, Yachiru se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et je me changeai. Aizen me tira dehors, tenant aussi la petite. Nnoitra et Yammi, le n°10 arrivèrent.

- On y va.

Huit voitures démarrèrent, je montais avec Yachiru et Aizen. Le chauffeur appuya brutalement sue l'accélérateur.

- C'est très simple Ulquiorra. Sois ma pute et comporte-toi comme un espada et tout ira bien. Ils resteront en vie.

- D'accord.

- Montres-leur que tu les trahis.

Il me tendit un tube de pilules, je le pris et le mis dans ma poche. Je baissais les yeux. Yachiru tira sur ma manche.

- Dis, Batman, je vais voir ma maman.

- Oui.

- Tu vas nous sauver ?

- Je vais vous tenir en vie. Mais tu dois comprendre que je vais faire le méchant. Il faut rien dire aux autres. rien.

- Mais c'est lui le méchant, se plaignit-elle en pointant Aizen du doigt.

Le brun rit, se moquant de son innocence. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Yachiru. Nous descendîmes.

- N'oublie pas, Ulquiorra. Menaça Aizen.

J'entrais prudemment dans la maison, tenant Yachiru. J'entendis Mashiro crier.

- ALORS ON VA DEVOIR ATTENDRE ICI SANS RIEN FAIRE POUR MA FILLE ?

- Pas besoin d'aller la chercher, dis-je, en entrant dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Mashiro se précipita vers elle et la petite voulut faire de même mais je la retins.

_Je dois jouer mon rôle._

- Que fais-tu, Ulquiorra ? Rugit l'octava. Nous enlever ne te suffit pas ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

_Tu pourrais tuer ta fille pour obéir à Aizen, déchet !_

_Ferme-la !_

- Rien ni personne ne peut le faire ressentir quoique ce soit, rit Aizen, arrivant derrière moi.

- Aizen, souffla Hirako.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Ken-kun…

Il a reconnu Aizen.

Il vient de découvrir l'assassin de ses parents.

Il va comprendre que celui qui a tué son maître… c'est moi.

Plusieurs personnes braquèrent des armes sur eux, ils levèrent les mains en l'air. Aizen sourit encore plus se rapprochant de moi, me serrant contre lui.

- Nous avons enfin pu retirer l'épine que j'avais dans le pied, merci à toi Neliel, on n'y serait jamais arrivé sans toi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Tu as fait confiance à Ulquiorra, comme je l'imaginais, alors ma taupe a pu détruire tous vos efforts.

- Ulquiorra, dis-moi que c'est faux… Nous sommes des amis, comme des frères et sœurs.

_Je dois le faire, détruire notre amitié. Cela sera plus facile pour qu'ils s'échappent sans moi._

Je levai les yeux vers elle, rendant mon regard méprisant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à toi ? Crachais-je. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire déchet. Tu as eu ta chance dans l'espada mais tu as échoué. Tes airs de gamine m'énervaient. Je te haïssais. J'ai directement dit à Aizen-sama que tu ne voulais pas travailler correctement, alors il a eu une idée… Si Aizen-sama ne m'avait pas ordonné de te laisser en vie, tu serais morte il y a bien longtemps. Tu lui dois la vie, déchet !

Elle pleura à chaude larme, s'écroulant au sol.

_Non, ne pleure pas. Ça me brise le cœur._

Le maître explosa de rire, embrassant mon cou.

_Laisse-toi faire pour les autres._

- Tu es bien cruel, cuarto. Si tu savais combien ça m'excite…

_Je devais le faire._

Je me retournais alors qu'il m'embrassait, réclamant le passage de sa langue dans ma bouche.

_Non, ne craque pas, Ulquiorra._

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas sentir leur regard sur moi. Yachiru voulut en profiter pour filer mais je l'attrapais à la gorge et la soulevais, la faisant crier. Ils bougèrent tous d'un coup mais plusieurs fusils se pointèrent sur eux.

Je la fixais.

_Elle savait…_

_Elle l'avait fait exprès pour que j'échappe à Aizen._

- Cuarto, sois plus délicat. Tu risques de la blesser.

Je la déposais au sol avant de m'incliner devant cette ordure.

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

Il s'approcha de Ken-kun. Je n'osai tenter te lire son regard : je savais qu'il me haïssait. Aizen voulait me provoquer.

- Vu ta réaction face à notre baiser, tu dois être Kenpachi, l'homme que le cuarto devait séduire pour le bien du plan. Tu es plutôt pas mal, je le reconnais.

- Tu es aussi abominable que je le pensais.

Aizen allait sortir son zanpakuto. Je me précipitais et giflais Ken-kun, le faisant tomber au sol.

_Pauvre fou. Il ne faut pas le défier._

- N'insulte pas Aizen-sama. Ta vie de déchet est entre ses mains. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort, le menaçai-je.

Il se releva.

- T'es vraiment une belle salope, Ulquiorra, cracha-t-il avec ses yeux remplis de haine. Je croyais vraiment que tu avais bon fond, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre comme ce type !

_Pitié ne me hais pas. _

_Ne me crache pas ta haine._

_Tu as donc oublié si vite tout nos moments ensemble…_

_Comme nous étions heureux ensemble…_

_Ne me fais pas pleurer. _

_Je ne peux pas laisser couler ma tristesse sur mes joues._

_Je dois garder mon masque._

- Cela ne t'a pas suffit, faut-il que je te torture pour que tu apprennes à respecter tes supérieurs ?

- Cuarto, ça suffit. Ta trahison doit le ronger. Et puis…

Aizen colla son corps au mien.

_Pas ici…_

- Ça me rend furieux de savoir qu'il t'ait pris… A tel point que je n'en peux plus.

Il me tira vers les escaliers. Yachiru réagit directement en attrapant ma main, stoppant la course du maître.

_Ne tentes pas de l'en empêcher._

- Batman, pleura-t-elle.

_Il va te tuer._

- Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, sinon ta punition sera terrible.

- Batman, il n'est pas gentil.

_C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas gentil que je fais ça._

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Yachiru.

- Elle ne peut comprendre, cuarto. Affirma le maître. Laisse la encore un peu dans son conte de fée.

_Elle sait tout, elle connait mon enfer._

_Elle n'est pas dans un conte de fée._

_Les autres ne savent pas, ils ont cette chance._

_Pas elle._

Elle comprit, elle ne m'empêcha pas de retirer ma main de sa sienne. Yammi commença à la tirer alors que je partais pour la chambre avec ce monstre. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa sur le lit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je ne pouvais rien faire…

_Pour eux…_

- Il avait l'air furieux ton Ken-kun… Rit-il. J'ai vu tellement de haine que c'est incroyable.

Il retira ma veste.

- Aizen… Tu as un rendez-vous important… Tentais-je.

- J'ai largement le temps.

- Mais ils vont nous entendre en bas.

- ça va aller… ça ira si tu ne cries pas, murmura-t-il en me mordant le cou.

- Mais il est déjà suffisamment en colère.

- C'est plutôt de ma colère dont tu devrais te soucier ! Cracha-t-il furieux. Ca me fout la haine que t'aies couché avec un autre mec pendant aussi longtemps. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est encaisser mes humeurs.

Il me retourna, retirant le reste de mes vêtements. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues…

_Ken-kun, pardonne-moi._

Il n'y avait aucune douceur, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça du sexe. C'était de la torture. J'enfouis ma tête dans les draps pour étouffer mes cris, cachant mes larmes.

.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela à durer. Mais Aizen a fini par me lâcher.

- Je veux que tu viennes quand la révèle débarque. Tu viens avec la petite et Yammi. Je veux que tu fasses l'éloge sur cette partie de sexe mémorable. Je pourrais le voir si tu me mens, j'ai planqué des caméras. J'irai les chercher demain après-midi. Je regarderai tout.

J'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers.

- Je dois y aller. Le cuarto dort. La relève passe demain matin, vous le ramenez avec vous. Ne le laissez pas partir seul, la police a son visage. Il peut être très vite repéré. Affirma-t-il si fort que je l'entendis.

Il fila hors de la maison.

- PUTAIN MICROBE, NE ME FAIS PAS CHIER ! Hurla Yammi.

_Non, Yachiru !_

Je me levais mais la douleur me fit tomber au sol.

- JE VEUX ALLER VOIR BATMAN !

_Non n'énerve pas Yammi._

- BATMAN ? ON N'EST PAS DANS UN DESSIN ANIMÉ.

Je mis en vitesse un pantalon, ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

- C'est comme ça que t'appelles le cuarto ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- OUI ! Réagit-elle, agressive.

_Arrête, tu vas te faire tuer !_

Je descendis les escaliers, mettant ma veste. Elle me bondit dessus, s'accrochant à mes jambes alors que je finissais de m'habiller.

- Alors on se fait plaisir pendant que nous on bosse ? Rit Nnoitra.

- Que veux-tu ? Je reste son préféré ! Mentis-je.

- Vraiment ?

_Joue le jeu, pour eux._

- Je suis certain que s'il te prenait une nuit comme il me prend moi et tu le supplierais de te reprendre encore et encore.

- Moi, je me souviens de la première fois, avoua l'espada, et je te jure que je ne veux pas recommencer !

_Putain, tais-toi Nnoitra. Aucun indice pour eux._

_Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas être dans les bras d'Aizen par le passé…_

- Trop brutal pour toi ?

- Brutal ? Tu rigoles ? C'est un bulldozer ! J'ai pas pu marcher pendant des jours ! T'avais quel âge alors que ça a commencé ?

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, prenant deux pilules.

- La veille de mes onze ans.

- Tu déconnes ? Si tôt ? S'exclama Yammi. Moi j'avais 14 et bordel je ne veux plus jamais recommencer, pourtant je te jure que je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Pourtant j'adore ça ! Je prends vraiment mon pied !

Yammi s'approcha de Nell.

_Non, pas ça !_

- Et toi ? Comment c'était, Neliel ?

- Il ne m'a jamais prise ! Je suis toujours vierge !

- Impossible, explosa de rire le bronzé. Une vierge ? Il t'aurait déjà bondi dessus !

- Elle ne ment pas, affirmai-je, espérant couper la discussion. Aizen-sama ne voulait pas la retrouver morte et il savait qu'il l'aurait après. Dés qu'il se lassera un peu de moi, elle sera la première au courant !

- Comment connais-tu tout ses plans ?

_Je dois les dégoûter. Les trahir encore plus._

- Je ne suis pas un espada ordinaire, je suis avant tout le bras droit d'Aizen-sama. Son arme secrète.

Je soupirais.

_Il faut que je m'occupe de Nnoitra maintenant tant qu'Aizen n'était pas là. _

_Je peux l'arrêter s'il le faut._

- J'ai entendu que tu as eu un petit moment de colère, quinta.

- Ouais… Je veux descendre cette gonzesse ! Cria-t-il en pointant Nell du doigt.

Je regardai Nell et vis son regard plein de haine.

_Oui, haïs-moi…_

_J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi._

_Mais tu ne le vois pas._

_Comme chacun d'entre vous._

_Ça serait plutôt à moi de te haïr…_

_Tu n'as jamais rien vu en moi._

_Tu m'énerves…_

_Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis et tu te dis mon amie._

- Si tu veux tellement l'éliminer, pourquoi elle est encore vivante ? Demandai-je.

_Si tu étais mon amie tu verrais que je joue la comédie._

_Mais je suis seul…_

_Seulement un complice…_

_Yachiru…_

_Elle me manquera._

- J'ai besoin de savoir si Aizen-sama la veut encore…

- Non. Amuse-toi dans un petit combat.

Le sourire de Nnoitra s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de sa proie. Je m'affalai discrètement dans le fauteuil.

- Si Aizen-sama est d'accord… Je vais te tuer comme un espada doit le faire…

Yammi détacha Nell avant de se mettre dans un coin. Elle fixa droit dans les yeux son adversaire.

- Nell, dit Yachiru apeurée.

- C'est bon… J'en finirai rapidement.

Elle noua ses cheveux.

_Elle est décidée._

_Elle va se venger…_

_Venger ses fraccions._

_Elle veut se battre._

_Il n'est pas certain que Nnoitra puisse la battre quand elle est ainsi._

Elle dégaina son poignard lentement, se concentrant pour le combat.

Elle bondit, frappant Nnoitra dans le buste avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Il se reprit, tentant de blesser Nell de son zanpakuto. Elle l'évita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage. Il fut propulsé plus loin.

Il se releva et tira une balle avec son gun, Nell se protégea avec le manche de son épée, encore sous la forme d'un poignard. Elle tourna son arme et un coup de feu partit sur le lustre qui tomba sur son adversaire.

_Elle a une parfaite maîtrise de son arme._

_Je l'ai parfaitement forgée pour elle._

Le lustre bougea, Nnoitra réapparut, sa veste déchirée.

- T'étais pas censée en finir rapidement, Neliel ?

Elle se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

- À ton avis, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis que tu as quitté cet endroit ?

Il sourit.

- Crois pas que le niveau des Espada est resté le même durant tout ce temps, Neliel !

Elle le fixa en silence.

- Tu me gonfles.

Il bondit, abattant son massif zanpakuto sur elle. Elle évita l'attaque, tournant autour du quinta pour trouver un endroit où le blesser.

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent, la petite lame de Nell étant en face de l'œil bandé de Nnoitra et le zanpakuto du quinta sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

_Nell… _

_Non…_

_Tu recommences avec ta gentillesse._

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté ta lame ?

- Pourquoi toi, tu l'as arrêtée ?

- Petite sotte. Je l'ai arrêtée, car je savais que tu allais arrêter la tienne.

Elle s'éloigna, évitant le coup de son adversaire, restant accroupie un peu plus loin.

- Tu me gonfles vraiment.

Elle se releva.

- Ça me rappelle comment se passaient toujours les choses quand je me battais contre toi… après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu es exactement la même qu'à l'époque.

Les coups continuèrent à s'enchainer.

- Tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as traité d'animal ! T'as dit qu'on n'était pas du même niveau. Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire botter le cul par une bête sauvage ?

_On est tous des bêtes, crétin._

_Nell l'a juste compris._

_Pas toi._

_Elle t'est donc supérieure._

L'énorme zanpakuto s'abattit sur le sol et cassa le carrelage, Nell s'était reculée à temps pour éviter le coup.

Nell fronça les sourcils.

_Elle réfléchit._

_Elle va bientôt montrer sa libération ?_

Nell se releva alors que son adversaire tentait une nouvelle fois de la blesser.

- Encore en train d'essayer de répondre ? T'es mauvaise perdante !

Elle baissa la tête, les mains sur les genoux.

- Quel dommage… Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, car je pensais que ce serait dur pour mon corps… mais…

Elle tendit tes bras, faisant grandir son poignard en un grand sabre. Nnoitra parut choqué.

_Ça y est._

_Je vais enfin pouvoir voir comment elle présente sa libération._

- Manifeste-toi.

Il y eut un déclic.

Le quinta bondit sur elle.

- Va te faire !

- Gamusa !

Elle manipula le sabre pour le changer de forme. Le mécanisme était très complexe mais le résultat était impressionnant : une lance à deux côtés.

Elle la pointa vers son ennemi qui s'était arrêté.

- Lanzador Verde.

Elle lança son arme alors que le quinta se protégea de son sabre en forme de double lune.

La lance brisa une partie du zanpakuto, blessant l'espada qui tomba au sol.

Elle s'avança, retirant son arme du torse de son ennemi, le regard froid et triste.

- C'est fini, Nnoitra.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne prendrai pas ta vie.

Elle allait utiliser sa lance mais elle brisa en plusieurs morceaux sous nos regards choqués.

- Pourquoi… mon arme ? Murmura-t-elle, les yeux s'agrandissant de terreur.

Sa lance n'avait pas supporté le choc. Elle l'avait lancée trop fort, il avait suffit d'une simple pression pour la faire sauter en morceau.

Nnoitra se leva, son sourire réapparaissant. Il rit.

- C'est fini, Neliel !

D'un simple coup de pied, il l'expulsa contre le mur.

L'espada s'avança vers Nell qui tenta de se relever.

- Tu vas crever !

Je bondis, arrêtant la lame de Nnoitra.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Rugit le quinta.

- Aizen-sama a encore besoin d'elle.

- Mais tu as dit que je pouvais…

- Je voulais me divertir, affirma-je pour ne pas me faire découvrir.

- JE VEUX LA TUER !

- Une autre fois, peut-être.

Je regardai le bronzé qui attendait mes instructions.

- Yammi, attache-la.

Je lâchai le sabre de Nnoitra et le contournai. Il voulut m'attaquer mais je brisai sa lame et je le projetai contre le mur.

- Ne recommence plus jamais cela. Tu as de la chance qu'on puisse encore réparer ton zanpakuto. La lame a été très mal pensée, on peut très facilement la stopper à main nue, réfléchis-y.

Le quinta grogna.

- Et si on fêtait mon retour ? Proposa-t-il en sortant deux bouteilles d'alcool.

- Oh putain, ouais ! S'exclama aussitôt Yammi.

Il ramena Nell à nos côtés, à nouveau prisonnière. Yachiru se mit dans un coin de la pièce, loin de nous. Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux, me surveillant de ses yeux tristes.

.

Et les heures passèrent. Je réussis à faire tomber dans le sommeil les deux espadas.

_Ainsi ils ne pourront pas me contredire lors de la relève._

Je fumais une cigarette, tenant un verre en main. Je réparai le zanpakuto de Nell. Yachiru alla à côté de moi, comprenant qu'elle pouvait tenter de parler.

- Pourquoi tu répares ça ?

- Parce que j'ai conçu le mécanisme. J'y ai passé des heures pour qu'elle puisse avoir quatre arme en une… Je ne veux pas voir une telle invention cassée.

_Je veux juste que Nell puisse se défendre._

- Dis Batman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend le retour d'Aizen-sama car c'est pour cela que nous vivons.

_Désolé petite, mais mon masque d'abord._

- Mais je ne l'aime pas.

_Non, ne me tente pas._

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, alors je caressai ses cheveux tendrement.

- Tu sais, je vais te dire un secret. À la base, je le haïssais. Je me disais que le monde était rempli de super héros qui mettaient les méchants en prison… mais c'est faux. Je serai toujours reconnaissant à Aizen-sama pour m'avoir montré la réalité.

Je me levai, tanguant un peu.

_J'ai aussi un peu abusé._

- Tu vois j'avais une mère… Je l'ai vue deux fois de ma vie. Le jour de ma naissance mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Et le jour où elle est morte. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés noirs et de grands yeux verts, comme deux émeraudes qui brillaient au soleil. J'avais quoi ? Six ans quand j'ai vu ma mère mourir. C'est l'âge que tu as.

Je pris un gun et le pointai sur Mashiro.

_Elle doit aussi me haïr, pour qu'elle ne me cherche pas._

_Je vais détruire la seule qui me fait encore confiance…_

- Tu crois que si je la tue, je serai puni ?

- Oui, pleura la petite.

- Faux ! Le cuarto espada l'a tuée comme je peux le faire maintenant. Tu seras la seule à pouvoir lui rendre justice car un jour tu auras cette arme dans ta main et tu pourras me tuer aussi. Aizen-sama m'a donné une arme pour tuer le cuarto. Il t'en donnera une pour venger la mort de ta mère.

Je laissai mon bras tomber le long de mon corps.

- À présent, tu dois obéir, Yachiru, sinon tu mourras !

- Mais tu me protégeras ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le seul qui puisse te protéger est Aizen-sama. Apprends à le vénérer dés maintenant. Ça sera moins douloureux.

_C'est ainsi qu'il tente de nous dresser._

Je me retournai pour ne plus voir ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

- MAIS, JE SAIS QUE TU NE L'AIMES PAS ! Cria la petite. J'AI VU CE QU'IL TE FAISAIT. IL TE FAISAIT MAL, T'ATTACHAIT ET TOI, TU ESSAYAIS JUSTE DE NE PAS CRIER !

_Yachiru, non !_

- Ce n'était pas moi que tu as vu. Aizen-sama a dressé un jeune homme qui me ressemblait. J'étais juste à côté de l'armoire. Mentis-je.

- C'est faux ! Je sais…

Je me retournai et la fit taire d'un simple regard.

_Détruis-la, détruis l'espoir qu'elle a._

- Tu me désobéis ? Tu veux que ta punition soit vraiment douloureuse ?

Je m'accroupis, ma tête se pencha sur le côté.

- Tu verras, un jour, tu seras une espada. Tu offriras ton corps à Aizen-sama. Tu auras mal, ça sera brutal mais tu aimeras ça… Car Aizen-sama est ton maître et tu ne peux rien lui refuser. Tu tueras des innocents et ça t'amusera. Comme moi.

La petite se mit à pleurer alors que je me relevai.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Ulquiorra. Murmura Nell.

Je me retournai.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire… Tu as abandonné alors que tu ne devais plus souffrir, une fois un espada, tu étais libre. Tu as vendu ton âme une fois que tu n'avais plus mal… Tu n'es qu'une putain !

- Vraiment ?

_Elle ne sait rien de ce que j'ai vécu._

_Elle n'aurait pas supporté un dixième de mon passé…_

- Tu as vraiment été parfait du début à la fin. Me couver, tenter de me faire croire au bonheur, me donner de l'espoir. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à me donner l'ipod pour me laisser à l'hôpital. Ipod que tu as dans ta poche en ce moment. Serais-tu sentimental à la fin ? Ou c'est juste pour me faire croire que tu es Batman, que soudainement, tu vas prendre ta cape et nous sauver ?

_Tu ne voies pas mes sacrifices._

- Tu as aimé ça ? Tu as aimé quand il t'a pris sauvagement ? As-tu gémi de bonheur et de plaisir?

- Tais-toi, m'énervai-je, serrant les poings.

_Arrête, Nell. Je t'en prie._

- T'a-t-il ordonné de gémir aussi fort avec Kenpachi ?

Je me figeai.

_Laisse Ken-kun en dehors de ça. Je l'aime._

- Arrête, Nell, tenta mon amour.

_Il y a tant de haine dans sa voix._

- Non, je veux savoir, rit-t-elle. Je vous ai entendu dans la pièce du fond. Tu gémissais si fort, si heureux, rempli de plaisir. Tu stimules vraiment bien. Tu fais la même chose avec Aizen ?

_J'ai l'impression d'étouffer._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_

_J'ai mal au fond de moi._

_Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlai-je, haletant.

- Dis-moi, c'est pas compliqué… Aizen en a une plus grosse ou pas ? C'est donc pour ça que tu as quitté Ken-chan, sourit-elle.

_Tu sais, Ken-kun…_

_L'humain est bien futile…_

_Plus on se bat, plus on sombre… vers le plus profond des fonds…_

_J'aurais bien voulu être un oiseau, peu importe lequel…_

_J'aurais pu voler au dessus des malheurs avec toi et simplement voyager et vivre où le vent nous emmenait._

Je bondis sur elle et la giflais. Je tentais de me calmer lorsque Yachiru la serra contre elle.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu as été incapable de voir chacun de mes actes. Tu n'as vu que le masque que je voulais que tu voies. Tu as réellement cru être mon amie ? Tu es pitoyable. Je n'ai qu'Aizen-sama.

Je filais m'assoir à la table, vidant un autre verre en silence.

- Ça va, Nell ? Demanda la petite.

- Oui, va avec ta maman. Elle a plus besoin d'un câlin que moi.

- Non, je vais aller avec Batman. Il doit être tout triste tout seul.

- MAIS ARRÊTE, BORDEL ! IL N'EST QU'UN ENFOIRÉ ! IL VA TOUS NOUS BUTER !

- NON, BATMAN VEUT TOUS NOUS SAUVER ! Pleura Yachiru.

_Il faut que j'arrête ça avant que je ne craque._

- Yachiru, viens ! Ce n'est pas la peine de parler aux déchets, tu es au dessus maintenant ! Ordonnai-je.

La petite se précipita vers moi et bondit contre mon torse.

- Juste pour une fois, endors-toi.

Je remplis mon verre.

- Dis, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille. Tu vas nous aider ?

- Oui.

Je glissai mon zanpakuto dans sa poche.

- N'hésites pas à te défendre et vis. Tout le cauchemar est fini.

Le temps passa dans le silence le plus complet. La porte s'ouvrit. Harribel, la tercia, entra, voyant directement son amie.

- Neliel…

- Salut, Harribel ! Sourit Nell.

La blonde allait bondir serrer mon amie mais je la stoppai.

- Tu regretteras sûrement ce geste si tu sais que je vais te dénoncer.

Elle se tourna lentement.

- Cuarto, tu étais donc là !

- Tu es là pour la relève ?

- Oui, avec Nnoitra qui doit rester.

_Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Aizen._

- Non, Aizen-sama m'a dit que tu le faisais seule. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état.

Je me levais, portant Yachiru endormie jusqu'à Harribel qui l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras.

- Je croyais que tu devais emmener ton élève pour voir Aizen-sama.

- Elle sera gênante au manoir surtout pour Aizen-sama et moi.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Trois autres femmes, la fraccion d'Harribel, entèrent.

- Qu'on m'aide à les prendre pour les emmener dans la voiture.

Les trois filles m'aidèrent à porter les deux espadas trop bourrés pour bouger tout seul. Je ne jetai pas un coup d'œil en arrière, peur de craquer.

_Vous serez tous plus heureux sans moi. Je suis désolé._

_C'est mieux ainsi._

_Je vais mourir et alors ?_

_Je le mérite._

_Pour avoir tuer._

_Pour avoir blessé ceux que j'aime._

_Pour t'avoir trahi Ken-kun._

_Je suis tellement désolé._

_Mais je devais sauver vos vies._

_Jamais tu ne sauras ce qu'il m'est arrivé._

_Jamais tu ne voudras plus penser à moi._

_Car tu me hais._

_Et tout sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_Aucune trace de ma vie…_

_Seulement des indices de mes crimes._

_Jamais on ne retrouvera mon corps._

_Je serai dans la crypte avec les autres cuarto._

_Si un jour, les espadas tombent, on ne pourra même pas dire lequel est mon corps, à moins de connaitre le nom de mon zanpakuto._

Il fera écrire sur ma tombe,

« Ci-gît repose l'espada n°4 Murcielago,

Bras droit du grand maitre Aizen-sama. »

_Pourquoi se voler la face ?_

_J'aurais du mourir ce jour-là, dans le fleuve._

_Peut-être aurais-je cette chance…_

_Mais si je le fais…_

_Ils trouveront mon corps._

_Et un suicide va soulever des questions…_

_Et si Ken-kun comprend qu'il m'a mal jugé, il s'en voudra._

_Je gâcherai encore sa vie…_

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !_

_Je dois être certain de mourir de la main d'Aizen…_

Je montais dans la voiture, me laissant conduire par le chauffeur jusqu'à mon enfer personnel.

* * *

.

* * *

Non, non ! Ne me frappez pas !

Pitié !

Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

**Ulquiorra en arrivant** : Mais si tu l'as fait exprès !

**Moi** : Tais-toi, on va encore me frapper.

**Ulquiorra** : C'est pas toi qu'on va torturer dans le prochain chapitre !

**Moi** : Désolée mais c'est pour l'histoire !

**Ulquiorra** : C'est pas une raison !

**Kenpachi arrive.**

**Kenpachi** : Vite, Ulquiorra va te planquer, Aizen te cherche !

**Ulquiorra** : On s'en fuit !

**Kenpachi attrape l'auteur et lui fait des gros yeux.**

**Kenpachi** : Si tu ne fais pas une happy end, je viens te casser la gueule l'auteur !

**Moi** : Promis une happy end !

**Ulquiorra** : Et du lemon !

**Moi** : Promis !

**Kenpachi** : Tu vois bien que t'aimes le sexe avec moi !

**Ulquiorra** : C'est mieux qu'avec l'autre fou furieux.

**Les deux amoureux se barrent en courant. Aizen apparait.**

**Aizen** : J'ai perdu Ulquiorra. Je lui avais proposé de répéter les prochaines scènes !

**Moi** : Il est parti à disneyland paris avec tout le monde !

**Aizen** : QUOI ?

**Moi** : Je suis désolée, je savais que tu voulais répéter avec lui !

**Aizen se met à pleurer.**

**Aizen** : Je voulais rencontrer le capitaine Crochet et tous les autres méchants ! Tous mes rêves sont foutus.

Moi : Allez, viens. Je vais t'y emmener !

L'auteur prend la voiture avec Aizen.

Moi : Mais tu laisses toutes tes armes sur le plateau, surtout le fouet !

.

.  
.

Prochain chapitre dimanche 2 janvier.

Bonne lecture !

Bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bébés en fin d'année ( dans neuf mois quoi !)

Please une review !


	25. Chapter 25

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23: La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrifiante...

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lilith Yorlane** : On est pile poil dans les temps, on est des winner, je te donne le chapitre suivant dès que j'aurais relu une dernière fis ce soir !

**Aeal** : Oui, j'y mis quelques scènes qui n'ont pour but que vous foutre les jetons et dire pauvre petit Ulqui ! et promis, happy end au rendez vous avec Ulquiqui enceinte ! mdr

**Lalala1995** : Je suis de nature sadique, sorry pour vous lecteurs ! Mouahahahaha (rire diabolique de super méchant de dessin animé !)

**Hina-Pyon** : Et oui, Aizen trop méchant… j'espère que l'extrait que je t'ai envoyé n'est pas trop cruel… Mais c'était le plus beau… et oui happy end... promis et du lemon aussi!

**Ford123** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir que ça plaise aux lecteurs… Tu verras, tu seras heureux d'avoir la happy end et c'est pas pour tout de suite.

**taichoHitsugaya** : ton analyse m'a tout simplement renversée. La façon dont tu décris toute cette douleur, j'adore… ce sont mes pensées mais en poésie… je prévois de faire le plus trash possible et tu verras qu'Ulquiorra n'est pas du tout au bout de ses peines, il risque de souffrir plus que tout au monde. Je te fais un petit clin d'œil dans le chapitre, tu comprendras très vite !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 24.**_

Très rapidement, je vis le porche du manoir, Aizen m'attendant devant la porte. Je sortis pendant que des fraccions aidaient les deux autres à sortir.

Le visage d'Aizen changea, il me tira brutalement, nous enfermant dans sa chambre.

- Je t'avais donné des ordres.

- Je voulais juste qu'elle ait une dernière nuit avec eux. Tu ne peux pas lui offrir ça ? Demandai-je.

- Tu acceptes de me faire plaisir de ta vilaine bouche en échange ?

Je me suis laissé tomber à genoux et j'ai obéi.

_Je savais que j'aurais pu dire non._

_Mais il aurait su…_

_Il aurait su qu'Harribel les emmenait à l'abri._

Soudain, son téléphone sonna.

- Ouais ? Répondit-il.

Il me repoussa, faisant cogner ma tête contre le carrelage. Je me rassis, ma tête tournant. Je posais ma main sur ma tempe et vis du sang sur celle-ci.

Soudain, je sentis que mon corps se soulevait.

- Tes amis se sont échappés et ils sont avec l'octava. Dans deux jours, j'irai les chercher. Ils n'oseront pas se montrer tout de suite. Ta punition va être terrible !

_Non… Non…_

_Il faut qu'ils soient libres. _

_Je ne veux pas échouer._

Aizen rit.

- On va te torturer un petit peu.

Je me laissais tirer dans la salle de torture.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

Il me gifla, je me laissais faire.

_À quoi bon riposter ?_

_Il gagnera quand même._

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te torturer physiquement si tu me dis trois mots…

_Étrange…_

_Que prépare-t-il ?_

- Dis ''j'appartiens à Aizen-sama''

Je relevai brutalement ma tête.

Comment osait-il ?

- Jamais, affirmai-je.

Son regard se durcit de fureur.

- Tu n'affrontes donc pas la réalité ? Tu es à moi, corps et âme.

- Non… J'appartiens à celui que j'aime.

Il explosa de rire.

- Tu aimes ce type ? Pour de vrai ? Voyons Ulquiorra, ce n'est pas sérieux. Il ne sait même pas qui tu es. Cet amour ne pourra jamais exister et n'a jamais existé. Il n'a pas une once de confiance en toi, il te hait. Tu l'as vu toi aussi… dans ses yeux, cette flamme de haine…

Je sentis que des larmes allaient couler mais je me retins de montrer combien il disait vrai.

- Allez, dis que tu m'appartiens, je meurs d'envie de te prendre sauvagement. Dis-le-moi que je puisse me soulager.

Mais je gardais le silence.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'amena devant un bac d'eau gelée, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- Dis-le.

Il brisa la glace avec ma tête, j'hurlais de douleur, formant des bulles d'air dans l'eau gelée. Je me débattis pour lui échapper mais son corps bloquait le mien.

Il me tira en arrière pour que je puisse rependre mon souffle.

- Alors, tu veux encore essayer ?

Il me lâcha, je laissais mon corps aller, fermant les yeux.

_Un moment de pause._

- Dis-le !

Je l'ignorais.

Je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de répliquer.

De toute manière, mon silence l'énervait bien plus que tout. Il ne supportait pas que je l'ignore…

Il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, je me repliais un peu sur moi-même pour me protéger.

Il me souleva pour m'envoyer brutalement contre le mur.

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il me déboita les deux épaules, j'étouffais mes gémissements.

Je connaissais trop bien la suite.

- Allons… allons… Ulquiorra… tu ne peux dire quelques mots…

- Va… te… faire, réussis-je à articuler.

Il hurla de rage. Deux gardes attachèrent mes poignets ensemble, j'étouffais une nouvelle plainte. Ils me mirent debout, me suspendant à une chaine attachée au plafond. J'attrapai avec mes mains celle-ci pour me tenir. Je puisais un peu de force pour que mes avant-bras me soulèvent.

Mes épaules déboitées ne devaient pas soutenir tout mon poids sinon ma peau s'arracherait.

Cette position était un nouvel art de torture en elle-même.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Aizen. Je le vis s'approcher avec un fouet.

- Alors ?

Je le regardais simplement, attendant ses coups.

Il me fouetta une première fois, je retins mon cri.

Une deuxième fois.

Et encore…

Et encore…

Des heures entières, ayant comme seule pause le moment où il mangeait ou une heure de sommeil qu'il se permettait.

Je restais simplement assis sur le sol, tentant de remboiter correctement mes épaules mais mes bras étaient épuisés.

J'étais épuisé.

Comme il comprit qu'un fouet n'était pas l'arme idéale, il décida de tester toutes les autres pour trouver la meilleure…

La batte de baseball en bois, en métal…

Les poings américains,

Une masse.

Mais je refusais de dire ces trois putains de mots.

Alors il finit par s'asseoir, réfléchissant.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, s'étirant doucement.

- Ça fait presque deux jours qu'on est là-dessus, je commence à m'ennuyer.

Trois mots et la douleur cesserait.

Mais je ne pouvais les dire.

Je ne lui donnerais pas sa victoire.

- Très bien, je crois qu'on va pouvoir aller chercher tes amis… qui vais-je faire passer premier dans ma salle de torture… Nell ? Ton amour ? La fille de l'octava ?

Je me figeais.

- Non, murmurai-je.

- Alors dis-le… et je te promets que je ne les torturerais pas.

Je baissais la tête.

- J'appartiens à Aizen-sama, dis-je dans un soupir.

Il rit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je sentis que mon corps tombait durement sur le sol.

- Parfait ! Il est l'heure !

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, Aizen avait tenté de me détruire, il pensait que je deviendrais fou en me faisant souffrir.

Il croyait me dompter comme autrefois.

Mais j'ai résisté à chacun de ses coups.

_Il le sait._

_Il sait que le seul moyen de me dresser est de menacer mes amis._

_Il s'en servira à chaque instant._

_Je dois lui obéir…_

Deux médecins remirent mes os en place et bandèrent les plaies qui saignaient encore.

Ils m'habillèrent et m'injectèrent des produits pour que je puisse tenir sur mes jambes.

On me traina dans la voiture et Aizen me força à manger un peu.

Un nouveau combat avait démarré.

Nous étions dans la voiture pour aller chercher mes amis.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il sortit du 4X4.

- Il est l'heure.

Aizen poussa les portes brutalement.

Il était impatient.

Les gardes se mirent en position, menaçant mes amis.

Le maître rit.

- Vous m'avez manqué, vermine.

J'entrais avec les autres espadas.

- Chère vermine, je vous présente l'espada au complet… enfin en retirant tous les traitres.

Il observa ce spectacle un instant.

- Attachez-les. Ordonna le maître.

Aussitôt les hommes armés obéirent et les alignèrent contre le mur, assis. Aizen les regarda amusé.

- Cuarto !

Je m'avançai et lui fis une révérence.

_Je trouverai un moyen de les faire s'enfuir et tu le sais._

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- J'ai lu dans le rapport que tu avais rencontré d'autres personnes. Se poseront-elles des questions ?

- Non, Aizen-sama. Personne ne dira rien.

- Car tu as déjà réglé le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il se retourna et me gifla.

- Tu as été distrait, idiot. Il y a une personne que tu as oubliée.

_Non…_

_Qui a-t-il piégé ?_

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama… mais je ne vois pas...

- Un jeune homme en sait trop, il a failli aller à la police.

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

La porte ouvrit, deux hommes tenaient un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se débattait.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI OU JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN CHIER !

- Hanatarou, m'étonnais-je.

_Pas lui._

_Non._

- Tu vois ? Je crois que tu vas devoir t'en débarrasser.

Aizen prit son gun et le pointa vers Hanatarou qui se stoppa, me fixant, moi et mon maître.

- Batman-san… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu vas mourir, dis-je simplement, sans émotion.

_Sauf si je trouve un moyen de te sauver._

Il ne dit rien, me suppliant du regard.

_Je réfléchis._

_Je ne peux pas te réconforter._

_Mais je le veux tellement._

- Tu ne t'opposes pas à ma décision, cuarto ?

_Il faut que j'essaye __ça__._

_C'est sa seule chance._

- Si vous voulez le tuer, faites-le, affirmais-je en tournant le dos à Hanatarou. Mais vous perdrez un fraccion de qualité.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Aizen.

- Il est capable de se défendre, il est mince et est tout à fait votre type. Je crois vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Aizen baissa son arme et s'approcha du plus jeune.

- M'offres-tu ton corps en échange de ta vie ?

_Dis oui… Sauve ta peau._

- Non, cracha Hanatarou.

- M'offres-tu ton corps contre la vie de tes amis ?

Le gamin le regarda, choqué.

_Il ne te laisse plus le choix._

_Il a envie de toi._

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Aizen se releva.

- Prépare-le à la suite, cuarto et amène-le-moi.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Aizen monta les escaliers qui menaient à un petit bureau. Je passais des menottes à Hanatarou, je le fis s'asseoir un peu plus loin, contre le mur. Je sortis mon Ipod.

- Choisis ta chanson préférée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéis.

Hanatarou chipota à l'appareil.

Nightwish. Amaranth

- Tu fais un très bon choix.

_C'était aussi ma chanson._

_Celle que j'écoutais en boucle pour me préparer à chacune des horreurs de cette vie._

- À quoi ça va servir ?

- À oublier la douleur. Car à présent, tu es un fraccion d'Aizen-sama. Tu dois répondre à tous ses désirs.

- Tu es un espada et pourtant…

- Le cuarto espada est son bras droit, il est le fraccion d'Aizen-sama le plus haut gradé. Je dois lui rendre les mêmes services que toi et encore plus. Tu n'as qu'une mission… Encaisser les humeurs d'Aizen-sama ou tu mourras.

- Je préfère mourir…

_Moi aussi…_

_Mais nous allons protéger ceux qu'on aime._

- Ils périront avant toi dans ce cas. Maintenant, écoutes la musique et oublies tout ce qu'il va se passer.

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Oui. Tu auras peut-être la chance d'avoir … ton sang pour huiler…

Il parut encore plus effrayé.

_C'est tellement abominable._

_Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ?_

_Il ne pourra pas supporter._

- C'est pour cela que tu dois oublier la douleur et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen : passer en boucle ta musique préférée.

- Tu as toujours aussi mal ?

_Je dois Mentir !_

- Moi, c'est différent. Je le veux vraiment. Je désire Aizen-sama alors je supporte mieux que les autres. Tu auras sans nul doute plus mal que moi. Je vais demander qu'il t'endorme complètement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta première fois.

_Il le faut. _

- Je ne me souviendrais de rien ?

- Non…

- Je ne veux pas… Je veux savoir ce qu'on m'a fait ! Paniqua-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en souviennes.

- Non… Batman-san, empêchez-le de m'endormir, je veux que vous le surveilliez…

- Je serai là… je vous regarderai, j'assiste toujours Aizen-sama. Je me débarrasse de ceux qui ne lui plaisent pas, je prends le relais, cela dépend.

- Vous me promettez qu'il ne va pas m'endormir?

- Promis, mentis-je.

Le plus jeune se détendit.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Je ne suis là que pour faire plaisir à Aizen-sama. Je ferai tout pour lui. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute cette musique.

Hanatarou mit les écouteurs, en lançant la musique et ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_Oui, c'est ça._

Un soldat approcha et me donna une seringue. Je plantai l'aiguille dans son épaule. Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Tu me remercieras.

Le garçon s'évanouit, ses paupières se fermant. Je me levais et le mis sur mon épaule comme un sac. Le quinta s'approcha furieux.

- PUTAIN ! TU LUI AVAIS PROMIS !

- Je lui ai promis qu'Aizen-sama ne l'endormirait pas, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferai pas.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? C'EST DU VIOL ! Hurla-t-il.

- Et alors ?

- C'EST HONTEUX.

_Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, crétin ?_

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je lui rends service.

- VRAIMENT ? C'EST JUSTE DE PASSER À LA CASSEROLE AINSI !

- Tu veux vraiment te souvenir de ta première fois avec Aizen ? Crachai-je.

L'espada se stoppa, me fixant.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Moi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour oublier son visage… son regard… si fier, si heureux, si dominant… Je voudrais oublier la douleur.

_Oh oui…_

_Je voudrais tellement tout effacer._

- Mais tu as dit…

- Voudrais-tu aussi oublier ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je lui offre ceci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un veille sur moi… autre qu'Aizen-sama.

Je voudrais que Ken-kun me prenne contre lui.

Je soupirais, regardant la porte d'en-haut.

- C'est sa décision, je la respecte. Pour se vendre pour sauver les autres, il faut du courage… beaucoup de courage… Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible.

Je grimpais avec mon colis sur mon épaule. J'ouvris la porte et le déposai dans un coin. Aizen se retourna enfin.

- Pourquoi est-il endormi ?

- Je me suis dit que ça faciliterait les choses.

Il me gifla.

- Je ne veux pas de lui endormi, bordel.

Il me poussa sur la table brutalement.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi à la place. Déshabille-toi.

J'obéis, mes mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Il est furieux._

_Ça sera encore plus douloureux._

_Mais je savais._

_C'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début._

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, soulevant un peu mon corps avant de me balancer sur la table.

Je sentis un bâillon sur ma bouche.

- Il est censé dormir le petit, si tu cris, ça n'ira pas. Et je n'ai pas envi de me retenir pour que tu gardes le silence.

Il passa des liens sur mes poignets et les serra, entaillant ma peau.

Je fermais les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur.

_Pourquoi ça ne serait pas douloureux ?_

_C'est toujours douloureux._

Je sentis son corps derrière le mien.

J'aurais bien voulu crier pour évacuer la honte, la souffrance qui me transperça.

Malgré mes efforts pour ne pas bouger, mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus. Mon corps voulait s'éloigner de la douleur, y échapper.

Je l'entendis rire.

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Je ne peux pas lui donner son plaisir._

Je fermais les yeux, me tendais au maximum.

La peur m'empêchait de me détendre.

Je laissais des larmes couler sur mes joues.

_Il faut que ça s'arrête._

_Je le veux tellement._

.

Combien de temps s'est-il passé ?

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Je ne veux pas savoir._

Je sentis juste son corps s'éloigner du mien alors que je m'effondrais au sol.

- Amène-le aux autres et fais gaffe à lui… Il pourrait m'être utile un jour.

Il se rhabilla en partie, ouvrant la porte. Je me dépêchais de faire de même et pris Hanatarou contre moi.

_Il est le seul ami que j'ai vraiment._

_Avec Yachiru._

_Mais elle est tellement innocente et forte._

_Elle comprend sans comprendre tout._

_Hanatarou est différent…_

_Il a la maturité de tout comprendre._

_Comme les autres adultes._

Je descendis et filais dans le couloir.

- Mettez-les-moi dans la salle d'à côté, entendis-je Aizen dire.

Je sentis la présence des autres derrière moi. Je poussais une porte en tapant violement dedans et déposais Hanatarou sur un matelas. Je m'assis à ses côtés, tapant sur sa joue alors qu'on installait les autres.

- Allez, debout. Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Hanatarou ouvrit lentement les yeux en gémissant.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal ?

- Je t'ai donné de la morphine, mentis-je habillement.

- Pourquoi j'ai vu ça ?

_Il m'a vu ?_

- Car Aizen-sama le voulait.

- C'était choquant… Comment peut-il…

- Car il le peut… il le fait car il le peut…

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Je ne peux pas… ne pas savoir…

- Il t'est arrivé ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ne demande rien.

- Cuarto ? M'appela Aizen en apparaissant. Tu avais raison… La prochaine fois, je le veux réveiller.

- Pourquoi ? Réagis-je.

- Parce que je veux voir ses yeux remplis de douleur, de honte… ça te rappelle sûrement quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense.

- Tu vas rester ici et l'empêcher de se suicider.

- Il ne va pas se suicider.

- Moi, je le ferai, surtout après ça. Tu viendras quand je t'appellerai dans la voiture.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Le maître partit. Le quinta arriva avec une assiette.

- Je pensais qu'il aurait faim.

- Il a besoin de force.

_Jamais je n'avais vu ainsi Hanatarou._

Je pris l'assiette.

- Hey ? Hanatarou, il faut que tu prennes des forces.

- Non.

Hanatarou se retourna pour ne pas me voir. Je soupirais.

- Arrête d'en faire une montagne. Ce n'est quasi-rien. Tu dois survivre !

Le petit ne répondit pas.

- Alors ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- Je vais rester ici et insister. Surveille les alentours.

- Cuarto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien.

Pour la deuxième fois dans ma vie, je vis le sourire de Nnoitra tomber.

_Il veut me parler sérieusement._

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Aizen-sama a des projets pour ces personnes.

- Quel genre de projets ?

- Exactement les mêmes que ceux que tu as un jour découvert pour Neliel.

- Non, s'épouvanta-t-il. Cuarto…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ça va juste finir dans un bain de sang !

- Je sais. Mais Aizen-sama prend les décisions.

- ON VA TOUS SE FAIRE TUER SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE. Gueula le quinta en partant.

Je ris.

_Beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne veut le montrer, ce quinta._

Je m'allongeais contre Hanatarou, le prenant contre moi.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu peux me parler.

- Je peux avoir de la musique ?

- Bien sûr.

Je lui donnais l'ipod qu'il s'empressa de mettre, fermant les yeux, se collant encore plus à moi.

_Il est complètement brisé._

_C'est ma faute._

_Tout est de ma faute._

_Si je n'avais jamais existé._

_Si je n'avais pas eu envie de vivre…_

_Tout cela ne serait jamais passé._

_Je vous protégerai tous…_

_Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_C'est promis._

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aizen apparut.

- Cuarto !

Je sursautai, rapprochant Hanatarou instinctivement de moi.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je protège un fraccion.

Je me levais, alors que le regard furieux d'Aizen se tourna vers Kenpachi.

_Que vas-tu faire ?_

- Kenpachi, ton visage me dit vraiment quelque chose. On se serrait déjà rencontré ?

Un garde tira sur son bâillon.

- Vous avez tué mes parents.

- Tes parents ?

- Hagi Zaraki et Saya Hina.

Aizen parut heureux, fier de son crime.

- Oh oui. Tout à fait juste. Je te voulais pour que tu sois un fraccion. Mais tu n'es jamais arrivé…

Il sembla songeur.

_Il comprend ce que j'ai fait…_

- Alors comment sais-tu que je les ai tués ? Personne ne pouvait me soupçonner à moins de m'avoir vu…

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication, cuarto.

- Je crois que non.

Il me gifla violement, faisant baisser ma tête. J'osais lever les yeux vers Aizen.

- Tu étais dehors, tu devais m'amener le petit dés que possible.

- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun me plaqua contre le mur, me soulevant par le cou. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer.

- Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct.

- Oui.

Je regardais légèrement Kenpachi : Il savait.

Il savait que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Tu as des comptes à me rendre. Je croyais qu'après t'avoir envoyé dans le zoo, ta phase rebelle était finie.

- Elle… n'avait… fait…. que commencer.

Aizen me lâcha.

- Viens avec moi et obéis, il n'y a pas de négociations possibles.

- Bien.

Nnoitra arriva, je me stoppais à ses côtés.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander.

- Je vais le faire.

- Merci.

Je suivis Aizen jusqu'à la salle au-dessus.

- Déshabille-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Il retira sa veste.

- Tu es sourd ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Je suis furieux, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Je soupirais en ouvrant ma veste.

- Dépêche-toi.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui, il me gifla.

- T'ai-je autorisé à lever les yeux ?

- Non.

- Alors obéis.

Je soupirais à nouveau et me dénudais entièrement. Je sentis ses mains sur moi, je me raidis.

- Gémis pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il me poussa contre le sol. Il sortit son zanpakuto.

- Je vais te torturer, ton sang va couler.

Sa lame glissa sur mon torse, je me retins d'hurler.

- Oh oui, tu va crier, cuarto !

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il lâcha mon corps au sol.

- Tu es de moins en moins amusant.

Je tentais de me relever mais j'ouvris un peu plus mes plaies. Je vis des armes.

_Je peux le faire._

_Je peux les sauver !_

Je me levais et commençais à me rhabiller.

- Tu retournes avec eux.

Il fila. J'en profitais pour prendre toutes les munitions et les deux armes.

Je m'habillais et pus revenir dans la salle, me soutenant sur le mur. Nnoitra me rattrapa et m'aida à m'assoir prés d'Hanatarou. Je fermais les yeux et sifflais de douleur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- Laisse tomber, personne ne peut me faire parler…

Nnoitra arracha un pan de mon pantalon, révélant ma jambe cassée.

- TA PUTAIN DE JAMBE EST EN MILLE MORCEAU ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

- À ton avis, quinta…

- Tu ne boitais pas car il te prenait violement… Il ne baisait pas avec toi, il te torturait…

- Il faisait les deux, crétin !

J'osais lever mon regard vers Kenpachi, faisant tomber mon masque.

Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi.

_Je vais mourir maintenant._

- J'avais presque douze ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais jeune dans l'espada et Aizen cherchait un ancien espada qui avait réussi à fuir… Il avait été mon sensei en kendo… J'étais donc le mieux placé pour découvrir sa cachette.

Je lâchais un gémissement de douleur en bougeant un peu.

- Il était devenu un inspecteur de police et avait une petite maison. Je me suis rendu chez lui, portant mon casque de nouvel espada. Quand on a suffisamment tué pour combler Aizen, on n'est plus obligé de le porter. Le mien voilait mon visage et mon crâne. Il avait deux cornes.

Son regard montra qu'il comprenait ma révélation.

- On s'est battu violement, il a voulu me convaincre de fuir avec lui et son disciple… Je crois que tu as compris de qui je parle, Kenpachi.

Il se raidit.

- Mon sensei…

- J'ai tué de sang froid ton sensei, Kenpachi et j'ai aussi voulu te tuer. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose en toi qui m'a fait arrêter… Dans tes yeux… J'ai vu que j'étais devenu le mal lui-même… Alors j'ai arrêté mon geste et j'ai épargné ta vie une deuxième fois.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Parce que… tu as le droit de savoir…

Je me levais, je crachais un peu de sang, la douleur m'empêchant de rester droit.

- Tu l'aurais su… si tu avais lu TOUT ce que j'ai écrit… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai réellement fait. Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.

Je dégainais mon pistolet et le pointais sur lui.

_Comment a-t-il pu me haïr alors que je le protégeais ?_

_Comment a-t-il oublié tous ses moments ensemble, rien que lui et moi ?_

_Combien me suis-je soumis à lui malgré mes convictions et ma peur?_

_Comment j'ai repoussé toutes mes limites pour ses beaux yeux ?_

_Je me suis offert à lui._

_Si j'ai le cœur brisé, c'est sa faute._

_Et il n'a même pas pu lire un PUTAIN de journal en entier._

_Il ne veut pas me connaitre._

_Il est lâche…_

_Je suis peut-être un monstre…_

_Mais lui aussi il a une part monstrueuse en lui._

- J'ai tellement envie de te tuer… Tu n'es qu'un lâche… Me juger sans être capable de tout lire en moi… Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à la première chose que tu vois sans tenter de comprendre plus loin… Et tu oses te dire disciple de Riku-sama ? TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! Cet homme n'avait que du bon en lui.

_Mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de me détester._

_Je suis le monstre._

_Je suis le serviteur du diable._

_Même si je ne le veux pas._

_Je le suis._

_Je suis le monstre qui aime trop cet homme._

Je baissais mon arme et dégainais l'autre. J'arrachais ma veste, montrant mes blessures qui saignaient abondamment. Hanatarou se leva pour me soutenir.

_Il est mon ami._

_Mon seul ami._

Je l'attrapais.

- Il ne t'a pas touché, je t'ai amené endormi car j'étais sûr qu'il ne te voudrait pas ainsi, murmurai-je dans son oreille.

- Est-ce vrai ? Il ne m'a rien fait ?

- Oui, je ne te mentirai pas là-dessus. Aizen ne t'a pas touché…

- Merci, Batman-san.

Je souris.

_Il me fera toujours confiance, quoique je sois._

- Dis-moi, Nnoitra, 55 gardes, 2 espadas et Aizen… faisable avec 60 balles ?

- Tu ne pourras pas, c'est juste impossible… Tu es seul, ils vont te plomber…

- Mais je suis capable de tenir le temps d'une diversion, non ?

- Ulquiorra…

- Le signal habituel !

Je filais, abattant deux gardes, je courus dans le couloir.

_Je vais mourir._

_Je le sais et alors._

_On meurt tous un jour._

Je regardais la salle lorsque deux mains m'attrapèrent dans le dos.

- Que crois-tu faire avec ses deux fusils ? Retentit la voix d'Aizen dans mon oreille.

Je tirais sur tous les gardes, en rafale. Je sentis un objet me traverser l'épaule.

- Tu croyais que je vais te laisser tuer tous mes gardes ?

J'allai hurler mais sa main se mit sur ma bouche, il tourna sa lame dans mon épaule.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

.

* * *

**Moi** : Je suppose que les tentatives de meurtres vont commencer maintenant…

**Une troupe de fans arrivent avec des fourches et des torches.**

**Fans** : TUER L'AUTEUR SADIQUE !

**L'auteur fuit.**

**Moi** : Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite !

**Tous les fans partent en boudant.**

**Moi** : OUF, sauvée.

**Ulquiorra** : T'y crois, toi ?

**Moi** : OH, Ulquiorra, je suis désolée pour les scènes.

**Ulquiorra s'écroule en pleurant.**

**Ulquiorra** : T'aurais pas pu montrer les gentilles princesses à Aizen ? ? Non, il a fallu que tu l'aides à trouver des idées encore bien pires, et après qui souffre ? Hein ? C'est moi !

**L'auteur fait un câlin à Ulquiorra.**

**Moi** : Je suis désolée mais les lecteurs et lectrices aiment ça ! Relis le doux mot de Sidney… C'est magnifique comment il ressent les choses, et c'est ta douleur qui l'inspire.

**Ulquiorra** : C'est vrai que les lecteurs sont toujours gentils, ils me souhaitent une happy end.

**Moi** : Et oui ! Même si ils trouvent cool que tu souffres maintenant, ils veulent une happy end.

**Ulquiorra** : J'ai une idée, tu fais direct l'épilogue au prochain chapitre et du coup tout va bien !

**Moi** : Mais ils ne connaitront pas l'action.

**Ulquiorra se lève.**

**Ulquiorra** : Je vais tout leur dire maintenant comme ça on est tranquille.

**L'auteur bondit sur Ulquiorra et le saucissonne.**

**Moi** : Désolée pour cela, prochain épisode vendredi 7 janvier et en POV Kenpachi, nous reprenons l'histoire où nous l'avons laissée !

**Please une review !**


	26. Chapter 26

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lalala1995** : Je crois être passé number one des super méchants ! J'ai battu Aizen ! Ouais ! Merci de lire ma fic qui te met dans de tel état !

**Ford123** : J'accepte que tu viennes me casser la gueule si je ne fais pas une happy end… Mais tu devras venir en Belgique ! Et I LOVE QUEBEC ! En dix jours, ton pays m'a donné des étoiles dans les yeux ! Et je prends le mot sadique pour un compliment, t'inquiète pas ! Tu verras plus tard qui sont les gentils et les méchants car certains espadas ne sont pas encore vraiment arrivés ! Donc surprise !

**taichoHitsugaya** : je crois que je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : vivement ton prochain chapitre, je te donnerai mon adresse e-mail pour que ça soit plus facile !

**Hina-Pyon** : SI il y a happy end, il y a lemon, donc Ulquiqui et Ken-kun vont se réconcilier sinon je boude sur moi-même ! mdr !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 25.**_

**POV Kenpachi**

- Je veux qu'il regarde ses amis mourir un par un.

Les gardes soulevèrent le corps inanimé d'Ulquiorra alors que les autres nous maintenaient en place.

_Arrête !_

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Il fait tout ce que tu veux !_

_Tu l'as gagné !_

_Il est à toi…_

_Alors pourquoi le faire souffrir ?_

- Debout Ulquiorra.

Il le gifla, lui faisant tourner la tête et cracher du sang. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent doucement.

_Il est vivant… Il est encore vivant !_

Yachiru commença à se débattre, hurlant. Aizen la regarda faisant un pas.

- Laisse-la, connard, grogna Ulquiorra.

_Tu insultes ton maître ?_

- Tu me menaces ? Tu ne sais plus rien faire. Tu ne peux pas me toucher, rit le maître en approchant son visage de celui de l'espada.

- Vraiment ? Le défia le noiraud.

Il lui cracha au visage, visage qui vira au rouge et Aizen braqua son pistolet vers le visage du plus jeune.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça alors qu'il est ton maître ?_

- Tu crois que tu ne devrais pas m'obéir ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Il tendit son arme vers Yachiru. Tous tentèrent de nous débarrasser des types qui nous tenaient pour la protéger.

- Que veux-tu, Aizen ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- C'est simple, dis-moi que je suis ton maître, le meilleur des maitres fais-le à genoux.

Les deux espadas le lâchèrent, il s'écroula au sol, ses poings serrés contre le sol.

- Aizen-sama, tu es vraiment le meilleur maître qu'on puisse avoir. Tu es incroyable, fort, tu adores t'imposer et tu es prêt à tout pour soumettre tes sujets. Dit-il avec dédain.

Le brun le frappa au visage, pointant son arme vers la petite. Il y eut plusieurs hurlements.

Tout se passa vite.

Ulquiorra bondit, alors qu'un coup de feu partit. Yachiru fut plaquée par ce dernier, une marre de sang se formant sous leur corps.

_Il avait protégé Yachiru ?_

La petite poussa le corps au-dessus d'elle sur le sol pour se libérer, faisant gémir le blessé à l'épaule.

- Batman ? Pleura-t-elle.

Il arracha la balle de son épaule et la jeta au sol.

- Pardonne-moi, demi-portion. Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Non, Batman… C'est pas toi, ils ne m'ont pas écoutée.

Elle le serra contre elle alors qu'Aizen s'approcha d'eux.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Ulquiorra. Pourquoi la vie des autres t'importe-elle autant ? Tu aurais pu les vendre mais tu as préféré les sauver en te sacrifiant.

- Tu ne peux comprendre Aizen. Tu ne connais que la stupidité des gangs. Rien à voir avec la vraie vie. Tu ne peux comprendre pourquoi le corps du petit est plus important que le mien.

- C'était vraiment idiot me l'amener inconscient. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne baise pas les pantins.

- Je le savais. Je l'ai fait exprès. Je refuse que tu le touches… Tu ne l'auras pas comme tu m'as eu !

- Comme je t'ai encore !

- Tu ne m'as jamais eu !

- Tu t'es soumis à moi.

- Par le chantage… Arrête de rêver… Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir tout ce que tu veux, Aizen.

- Je suis le maître des espadas, je suis l'homme le plus craint au monde.

- Avoue que tu es furieux.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Car malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne te crains pas pour qui tu es.

Ulquiorra bondit sur ses jambes, attrapant une arme. Il la pointa sur le maître qui ne bougea pas.

- Regarde derrière toi, idiot.

Doucement, il tourna la tête. Szayel tenait Yachiru, une arme sur sa tête.

- Octava, comment peux-tu ? Rugit le noiraud.

_Szayel nous a trahis. _

_Je ne comprends plus rien._

_Ulquiorra fait diversion pour qu'on s'échappe… il protège Yachiru et Hanatarou._

Ulquiorra lâcha son arme, la jetant tout simplement.

- À force de vouloir être humain, tu as fini par acquérir leurs minables faiblesses, soupira Aizen.

- Ce ne sont pas des faiblesses…

Son regard défia Aizen.

- Je suis humain, tout simplement. Tu as sûrement oublié ce que ça voulait dire, depuis tout ce temps. Tu as brisé tellement d'âmes innocentes.

- Tu veux savoir, laquelle j'ai préféré anéantir ? La tienne.

Les poings d'Ulquiorra se serrèrent.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai obéi toutes ces années car tu étais mon maître ? Sérieusement, tu ne peux plus croire cela, Aizen.

Le brun parut contrarié.

- Alors tu ne nous as jamais trahis, Ulquiorra ? Murmura Nell, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il la regarda, un instant, l'air triste avant de baisser la tête.

- Comment aurais-je pu vous… trahir ?

- Mais tu as dit ces choses…

- Pour éviter de devoir tous vous enterrés…

_Alors il n'est pas un tueur._

_Il voulait de cette vie._

_Notre amour n'était pas faux._

Aizen s'approcha, riant.

- Tu es vraiment trop sensible, Ulquiorra.

Il mit en bataille les cheveux du plus jeune, lui frottant la tête comme à un chien.

- Qu'es-tu prêt à m'offrir pour que je les laisse vivre ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Je crois qu'il y a une pièce isolée à l'étage avec un bureau.

- D'accord…

Le brun tira Ulquiorra vers les escaliers métalliques.

- Mettez-les dans les différents coffres des voitures et attachez-les bien.

Il ouvrit la porte, poussant mon amant.

_Quoi ?_

_Non… Il ne va pas…_

_Yachiru avait dit vrai._

Je me débattis.

- ULQUIORRA, NOOONNN !

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi, remplis de larmes avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte fermée par Aizen.

Ce type l'obligeait à souffrir, à vendre son corps pour nous…

- Ulquiorra !

Une arme se colla à ma tête.

- Bouge d'un poil ou ouvre encore ta gueule et je t'explose le cerveau, me menaça Szayel.

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

Je regardais les autres espadas.

- Comment osez-vous le laisser faire ça ? À Ulquiorra, c'était un espada comme vous !

- Quand Aizen-sama veut quelque chose, il l'obtient sans aucun souci. Ulquiorra ne sera pas une exception.

Il me fit taire à nouveau et Nell aussi, par la même occasion. Ils nous tirèrent dehors, nous répartissant par groupe de deux ou trois pour nous mettre dans les coffres des 4X4. Je me retrouvais le seul encore debout avec les deux espadas et les gardes qui discutaient avec Szayel après nous avoir rattachés.

Je fixais la montre du type le plus proche.

10 minutes passèrent.

20.

30.

_Putain, arrête de lui faire du mal, enfoiré !_

La porte s'ouvrit, Aizen tirait Ulquiorra par le cou, le plus jeune tentant de se relever, gémissant de douleur.

- Mettez-le dans le dernier coffre !

Il lâcha sa proie qui s'effondra, l'espada à la peau bronzée le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rencontre brutalement le sol.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Yammi ?

- Le cuarto reste un espada car vous lui laissez son numéro. Ça me fout la rage que vous le traitiez comme un déchet, Aizen-sama.

- Tu veux finir comme lui ? Le menaça Aizen.

L'espada allait réagir mais Ulquiorra le stoppa.

- C'est bon, Yammi. Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi.

- Marche jusqu'au coffre, lui ordonna le maître.

Ulquiorra se tint à Yammi pour se relever complètement, ses jambes tremblant fortement.

- Et sans t'accrocher à quoique ce soit.

- Aizen-sama, il peut à peine tenir debout ! S'exclama le quinta espada.

Aizen pointa son arme sur moi et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une masse contre moi : Ulquiorra s'était jeté sur moi pour me protéger.

Il s'agrippait à moi, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, il tremblait de douleur, cachant les larmes en gardant son visage contre ma chemise.

Il m'a protégé, encore…

Les deux espadas l'attrapèrent doucement alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

- Laissez-nous le mettre dans le coffre, Aizen-sama, demanda calmement le bronzé.

- Tu t'occuperas aussi de l'emmener à l'hosto, son corps est bien amoché pour le laisser continuer ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas me divertir encore longtemps.

_Enfoiré !_

_Salop !_

_Tu me le payeras._

- Nous mettrons plus de temps à rentrer au manoir.

- Très bien.

Les voitures commencèrent à avancer alors qu'Aizen montait dans la première avec Szayel. Yammi retira sa veste pour enrouler mon amant dedans.

- Ils seront mieux avec nous que dans le coffre !

- Attendons pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien loin. Essaye de le réveiller, le cuarto a sûrement un plan pour se barrer.

Le bronzé prit complètement mon amant dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse, l'autre me faisant entrer dans la voiture.

- Hey, cuarto ? Tenta le dit Yammi, secouant un peu le blessé.

- Yammi, arrête !

Le dit Nnoitra pointa la tâche de sang qui grandissait sur la veste de Yammi.

- Son dos n'avait rien, j'ai regardé !

Il s'approcha, touchant le bassin de mon amant : sa main fut aussitôt recouverte de sang.

- Normal, c'est pas une plaie visible. Il fait une hémorragie interne !

Le bronzé s'assit à côté de moi, tenant Ulquiorra contre lui, alors que l'autre montait à l'avant et démarrait en vitesse.

_Il fait une hémorragie tellement…_

_Tellement ce type l'a…_

_Pitié, non…_

- NNOITRA, QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

- C'est un truc d'Aizen… déchirer les gens… ce que j'avais vu était abominable mais jamais… jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait osé le faire en baisant quelqu'un.

- Tu crois qu'il a une chance ?

- Le cuarto est le meilleur, si lui ne survit pas… c'est que personne ne pouvait le faire !

- Je n'ai jamais vu Aizen aussi furieux !

- Ulquiorra refuse de se soumettre… Toute sa vie Ulquiorra lui a résisté et s'est moqué de lui… Aizen le battait, le torturait pendant des journées entières à en souffrir lui-même d'épuisement… Mais il a résisté, Ulquiorra est à un stade supérieur, il ne ressent plus la douleur physique, il est au-dessus de ça ! Si Aizen le tient sous sa coupe, c'est uniquement par chantage.

_Chantage ?_

_Ulquiorra a fait tout ça…_

_Ce rôle…_

_Ces actes…_

_Tout…_

_Pour nous protéger !_

_Non…_

_Que ça s'arrête !_

_Je veux rentrer chez moi, Ulquiorra dans mes bras._

- Tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps encore ?

- Soit Aizen-sama s'en lassera, soit Ulquiorra finira par réussir à le tuer.

_Il doit tuer Aizen avant de se faire tuer lui-même._

- Je préfère la deuxième solution, le cuarto nous a trop souvent aidés pour qu'on le laisse tomber, il est notre frère dans l'espada et malgré son jeune âge, il s'est comporté comme mon ainé et m'a soigné très souvent !

Il aurait déjà pu nous balancer, il en sait énormément sur nous…

La voiture se stoppa.

- Tu l'amènes, je prends le prisonnier !

Je regardais le bâtiment désinfecté, le bronzé emmena mon amant alors que l'autre ne fit lever.

- Tente de t'échapper et tous tes potes mourront lentement, me prévint-il.

Je me laissais tirer par l'espada à l'intérieur.

.

.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux espadas et moi attendions dans un couloir blanc, exactement comme celui d'un hôpital.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que le sous-sol de ce bâtiment délabré servait d'hôpital.

Et jamais je n'aurais cru que je serrai un jour en train d'attendre alors qu'Ulquiorra serait en train de se faire opérer ici.

_Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

La porte s'ouvrit devant nous. Une femme en blouse blanche passa, les deux hommes bondirent.

_Bordel, pourquoi je ne peux ni bouger ni parler !_

- Alors ?

- Il va bien, on a réussi à le sortir d'affaire.

- Pourquoi s'était aussi long ? La plaie était importante ?

- Pas du tout. Nous avons eu deux problèmes : premièrement, il avait une dose trop importante de votre drogue pour pouvoir l'opérer.

- Trop ?

- Huit fois la dose habituelle d'un espada. Il souffre de douleurs chroniques ?

- Non, mais pourquoi une aussi grande dose ?

- Si ce n'est pas la douleur, ça ne peut qu'être une tentative de suicide.

_Une tentative de suicide ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour échapper à Aizen ?_

- Et maintenant ? Demanda le bronzé.

- Il est complètement hors de danger.

- Mais ce genre de traitement est très rapide, ça n'a pas…

- Comme je le disais, on a eu un deuxième problème : il était sous paralysant. On a du attendre qu'il s'estompe.

- Quel paralysant ?

- On lui a injecté 45 minutes avant son arrivée ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Pourquoi Aizen ? Soupira le quinta en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Et bien, vous direz à Aizen-sama que la prochaine fois il doit penser à un autre moyen de l'immobiliser ou dirais-je de le rendre plus serré. Un paralysant rend les muscles durs et donc les empêche de se tendre et de se détendre. Pénétrer quelqu'un dans ces conditions entraine forcement un déchirement des parois internes. Je n'ose imaginer la douleur. J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé de bouger et surtout pas de marcher…

Les deux espadas se laissèrent tomber sur leur siège. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais à ce moment-là.

_Ulquiorra…_

_Dis-moi que jamais il ne t'a fait ça autrefois…_

_Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien de pire…_

_Pitié…_

_Je ne peux plus supporter tout cela._

_Pourquoi chaque fois que j'espère que tu n'as pas plus souffert… je découvre une vérité encore pire…_

_Je craque, mon amour._

_Je ne peux comprendre ta douleur._

_Je suis tellement désolé._

_Je t'ai traité de monstre…_

_Mais tu n'es qu'une victime qui est prêt à tout pour vivre…._

_Non…_

_Tu es prêt à tout pour qu'ON vive…_

_Jusqu'à sacrifier ta vie…_

- Combien de temps pour qu'il guérisse ?

- Un mois avec le bon traitement.

- Pouvez-vous dire deux mois à Aizen-sama ? Demanda le quinta.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car ainsi on est certain qu'il aura le temps de guérir.

- S'il se rend compte que je mens…

- Vous nierez, j'avouerai avoir changé les chiffres dans votre dos.

- Nnoitra, le stoppa le bronzé.

- Yammi, tu sais combien j'aime Ulquiorra. Il m'a rendu de l'espoir alors qu'il souffrait.

_Ce type était amoureux de mon amant ?_

_C'est pour cela qu'il l'aide…_

_Mais moi, je ne peux pas aider…_

_Je ne sais rien faire…_

_Je ne mérite pas Ulquiorra._

- Je le ferai, quinta-sama, affirma la jeune femme.

- Merci.

- Dans vingt minutes, vous pourrez rentrer.

Elle partit calmement, le quinta se tourna vers moi et me souleva, m'arrachant le bâillon.

- T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CONNARD. ULQUIORRA S'EST SACRIFIÉ POUR TOI, SE SOUMETTANT À AIZEN-SAMA… ET TOI, TU N'AS MÊME PAS CHERCHÉ DANS LE PETIT POIS DE MERDE QUI TE SERT DE CERVEAU POUR TE DIRE QUE LE CUARTO TE COUVRAIT. PENDANT QUE TU LES HAÏSSAIS DANS LA MAISON DE L'OCTAVA, LE CUARTO SE FAISAIT VIOLER… N'ESSAYE PAS DE LE NIER : J'AI VU TA HAINE DANS TES PUTAINS D'YEUX DE FOURMI INSIGNIFIANTE.

Je baissais les yeux.

Il avait raison.

_J'ai trahi l'amour de ma vie._

- Bordel, tu es vraiment amoureux de lui.

Je relevai la tête, fixant l'espada étonné.

- J'étais en colère, avouais-je, je croyais qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Mais j'étais stupide. J'aurais pas dû mais j'ai vu Aizen le toucher comme j'en avais envie… J'étais mort de jalousie de ce type, me demandant ce qu'il avait de plus que moi.

Je sentis mes pieds toucher le sol.

- Aizen-sama n'a rien de plus que toi. Ne doute pas du cuarto, bordel. T'as pas le droit… Parce que j'ai vu combien il t'aimait, dans ses yeux. Tu as intérêt à le vénérer comme un dieu à présent.

Sa prise sur moi fut moins forte.

- T'as vraiment intérêt à prendre soin de lui, sinon je te jure que je te trouverai, même si je dois crever ou que je sois déjà mort… Je te trouverai et je te tuerai de la manière la plus horrible, pigé.

- Si je lui fais du mal, je te chercherai pour que tu me fasses souffrir.

Mon corps tomba sur le banc.

- On va devoir les mettre dans le coffre du 4X4 sinon Aizen-sama va se douter qu'on le protège.

La femme revint avec deux hommes qui poussaient un lit d'hôpital.

- Vous allez signer les papiers.

Nnoitra prit la palette.

- Je ne vois pas…

- J'ai marqué deux mois.

L'espada regarda la jeune médecin.

- Le cuarto s'est battu pour construire cet endroit, il est venu tout les jours sur le chantier et à participer à la construction, mettant en peinture, en faisant les dessins d'architecture pour organiser les pièces. Cela m'a permis d'échapper au viol d'Aizen-sama. Je suis médecin, mon avis ne sera pas contesté. Je prends le risque.

- Merci.

- Je lui dois bien ça.

Je vis passer devant moi le maigre corps de mon amant. Ses traits étaient tirés, une fine couche de sueur sur son front.

Le bronzé me tira pour me mettre dans le coffre. Je grimpais en silence voyant que je serais avec Ulquiorra.

J'observai le quinta qui tentait de réveiller un peu le blessé mais sans y parvenir, évidement. Il le souleva avec délicatesse pour l'allonger dans le coffre, sa tête à l'opposé de moi.

- Tu ne le touches pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Sinon je te bute ! Me menaça-t-il.

J'acquiesçais alors qu'il passa des menottes au blessé avant de fermer le coffre. J'entendis deux portières s'ouvrirent avant d'être fermées dans un grand bruit.

- On a trois heures de route alors tu fais pas chier ! Beugla le bronzé.

Je ne répondis pas, regardant mon amant. Je me mis en boule, ma tête sur le sol.

Il fallait que je dorme sinon je ne tiendrai pas dans les prochains jours.

.

J'entendis un rire, je bougeais légèrement.

- Tais-toi, Nnoitra. Tu vas le réveiller.

- Rien à péter…

- T'as vraiment une dent contre lui…

_Cette voix…_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ulquiorra assis.

Nnoitra se trouvait sur la banquette arrière et avait penché son siège au maximum. Sa tête tombait à l'envers pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre. Ulquiorra s'était installé de manière à pouvoir aussi mettre sa tête sur le siège, et accessoirement sur l'épaule de Nnoitra.

Le quinta mit sa main devant sa bouche.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, débilos, fit-il avec la voix style Dark Vador. Que la force de la crétinerie soit avec toi.

Ulquiorra rit et gémit de douleur, se faisant mal au ventre.

- HEY, tu vas pas claquer, cuarto ! S'inquiéta le quinta.

- Non, je prévois de faire chier Aizen et ma mort le soulageait.

- Il serait furieux, tu veux dire.

- Tu crois qu'il a déjà baisé un mort ?

_Hein ?_

- Non, c'est trop gore…

- Je l'ai vu déboiter les membres de quelqu'un à main nue.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Un fraccion de l'octava qui avait fait péter un labo.

- Comment on peut faire ça ? Demanda, dégoûté, le quinta espada.

- Bien… Tu tires dessus et ça finit par lâcher ! Aizen s'en est donné à cœur joie !

- NNOITRA, REVIENS A L'AVANT. ON VA BIENTÔT ARRIVER ! Cria le bronzé au volant.

- Ouais, ouais.

Ulquiorra se redressa, se penchant en avant, il siffla de douleur.

- Tu veux un médoc ?

- Tu veux que je fasse une deuxième overdose sur ma journée ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle, cuarto… Sérieusement…

- Non, j'ai eu ma dose il y a une heure, c'est ok.

- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu le dis.

- Un massage de pieds ? Rit-il.

- T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou et tu rigoles encore ?

- Tu préfères quand je tire la gueule ?

- Je te préfère ainsi… Mais sérieux, arrête de faire chier Aizen-sama.

- Plutôt crever ! Répondit-il en laissant son dos se mettre contre les parois de la voiture, sa tête se cognant à la vitre, regardant dehors dans le noir.

Je m'assis comme lui en silence.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?_

- Ulquiorra…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kenpachi. Je vais tous vous sortir de là.

_Il m'a appelé Kenpachi…_

_Pas Ken-kun._

Il me regarda, neutre.

- Tu peux me croire, je le ferai.

- Je te crois.

Son regard brilla anormalement, il détourna son visage pour observer la route.

_Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ?_

_Tu sais que tu dois le faire !_

_Non… J'ai perdu toute sa confiance et son amour._

_Justement, je dois faire quelque chose._

_Non… Il viendra s'il veut encore de moi._

- J'ai une question, osais-je.

- Pourquoi toi ?

_Hein ?_

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'ai-je sauvé la vie deux fois et pas à tes parents ou maître ?

Je le fixais en silence.

- La première fois, c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à ta mère… Ma mère a été sacrifiée pour me servir de leçon… Je savais que tu aurais la même vie que moi… les mêmes remords… alors je t'ai sauvé pour me sauver moi… je me voyais en toi…

- Et pour mon maître ?

- Il me traitait de monstre… Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite ainsi… Je suis pire que le diable, je veux qu'on le reconnaisse. J'aime pas le mot monstre… même si c'est ce que je suis…

Il soupira.

- Il a été mon maître alors que j'obéissais réellement à Aizen.

- Tu lui as un jour obéi ?

- Il était comme un père pour moi, je n'ai connu que lui à ce niveau-là… avant de connaitre tout le monde…

- Mais tes parents ?

Il se raidit.

- Mon père m'a vendu à Aizen le jour où je suis né. J'ai rencontré ma mère le jour où elle est morte !

- Désolé…

- Riku-sensei le haïssait, il voulait me tuer mais Aizen m'a défendu et l'a chassé… alors je le haïssais aussi. J'ai pas géré mes pulsions meurtrières… je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Riku-sensei avait raison et je t'ai laissé en vie à nouveau pour me faire pardonner.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre…

- Tu ne sais rien…

Son regard rempli de colère et de haine me transperça.

- Tu ne me connais pas entièrement, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, cracha-t-il.

La voiture s'arrêta. Les deux espadas sortirent et vinrent nous faire sortir du coffre. Je vis un immense manoir très lugubre.

- C'est…

- Ici que j'ai grandi, affirma Ulquiorra sans me regarder.

Il avança vers la porte d'entrée qui fut ouverte par deux gardes. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un immense hall où trônait un énorme escalier.

- Nous sommes de retour, Aizen-sama. Annonça le bronzé.

- Merci, Nnoitra, Yammi.

Aizen apparut en haut de l'escalier, puis descendit calmement les marches, sa main glissant sur la rampe.

- Bâillonnez l'autre déchet. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre geindre quand je vais m'occuper de mon cuarto.

Et directement, on noua un foulard sur ma bouche alors qu'Aizen s'approcha et prit le menton de mon amour dans sa main.

- L'opération s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama, répondit Nnoitra. Seulement, il y a quelques soucis.

- Combien de temps ? Le coupa le maître.

- Deux mois.

Le brun gifla violement Ulquiorra qui cracha un peu de sang.

- Puisque tu me prives de mon plaisir suprême, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

- Comment peux-tu faire souffrir quelqu'un qui a touché le fond de la souffrance elle-même, Sosuke ?

Le maître parut furieux et le gifla à nouveau.

- Ne m'appelle pas Sosuke !

- Car c'est ainsi qu'il t'appelle ?

- Silence !

- Je sais qu'il t'a tout appris. Il a été le premier maître des espadas.

Aizen le gifla à nouveau.

- Il t'a trahi, t'abandonnant seul ici… quand tu n'étais plus suffisamment important pour lui…

La main du brun attrapa la gorge du blessé et le souleva complètement. Je me débattis pour aller l'aider alors que ses yeux se fermèrent et que son corps qui tentait de bouger, se laissait aller.

- TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Hurla Aizen, furieux.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, ne me frappez pas !

Non non pitié !

Prochain chapitre vendredi 14 janvier !

Et oui, c'est super dur que tenir jusque là mais laissez du temps à la SUPER MEGA GIGA COOL-TEAM de passer l'action !

Appuyer son le petit bouton vert !

Thank youuuu !


	27. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 :** très chère lectrice, sache que si un jour j'arrête de faire souffrir Ulquiqui et mes lecteurs, et bien, ma fic sera terminée et complète ! Mouahahahah, et dis-toi qu'une semaine permet de mieux apprécier un chapitre… Merci de lire ma fic !

**Hina-Pyon** : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car Kenpachi commence à se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait… et j'adore tes théories mais je crains que tu es encore pas mal de surprises !

**Lalala1995** : Ouf, tu es fatiguée ! J'espère que tu l'es aussi cette semaine car je crains pour ma vie ! Non, non, ne me poursuivez pas avec des fourches !

**Ford123** : Et bien, le maitre d'Aizen ne va pas apparaitre avant quelques chapitres et tu verras qu'Ulquiorra n'en veut pas à Kenpachi… Le problème est tout autre !

Aeal : Oui, je vous jure qu'Aizen va mourir. Et tu vas comprendre pourquoi Ulquiorra provoque Aizen et son maitre va apparaitre dans quelques chapitres.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 26.**_

- TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Hurla Aizen.

- Vous allez le tuer, Aizen-sama ! Réagit Nnoitra en attrapant le poignet de son maître pour le stopper sans le forcer.

Le brun se calma et lâcha sa prise dans les bras de Nnoitra qui tâta le pouls du cuarto.

- Faible mais là, murmura-t-il, soulagé.

- Mettez-le avec les autres, je veux que le cuarto soit dans l'autre cellule.

Le maître partit, montant les escaliers. Nnoitra prit mon amant inconscient dans ses bras et nous le suivîmes dans le couloir de gauche. Yammi ouvrit la porte du fond, nous descendîmes des escaliers, arrivant devant deux cellules. Je vis tout le monde enfermé dans celle que gauche. Yammi ouvrit la grille et me poussa à l'intérieur, la fermant à clef derrière moi. Tous se précipitèrent à mes côtés pour me détacher.

- Ça va ? Me demanda Nell.

- Ouais, chuchotais-je en regardant Nnoitra avec Ulquiorra.

Il posa mon amour sur le matelas de la cellule voisine et partit avec le bronzé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hirako.

- Ulquiorra a fait une hémorragie interne à cause d'un paralysant… On a du le faire opérer.

- Aizen va devoir attendre avant de lui faire quoique ce soit, affirma Unohana.

- Deux mois, il a deux mois pour s'en remettre. Moi, il me faudrait plusieurs vies pour me remettre de cette soirée… Lui, il a deux mois pour se remettre de toute sa vie.

- C'est peu, mais il faut se battre, dit Kuchiki.

- Il faut qu'on se barre avant, affirma Grimmjow.

- Qui connait tous les passages secrets du manoir à part Aizen ? S'interrogea Stark.

Les espadas se regardèrent et leurs têtes se tournèrent toutes vers le corps sur le matelas de l'autre cellule.

- Le bras droit d'Aizen, la seule personne qui reçoit un enseignement complet.

Soudain, son corps bougea un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

- Hey, Ulquiorra ? S'exclama Nell. Ça va ?

- Ouais, soupira le blessé, en se frottant la gorge.

Il se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la grille, prés de Yachiru.

- Tu l'as toujours ?

La petite sourit et courut lui donner à la grille un couteau : le zanpakuto d'Ulquiorra. Il le prit avec un léger sourire.

- Tu es parfaite, je suis fier de toi.

Il déploya l'arme, sa lame touchant le sol et il la lança en l'air, la pointe dirigée vers le plafond où elle se planta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Nell.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tais-toi et fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

Elle se tut, blessée par ses paroles.

Il se mit à courir droit vers le mur, sautant et faisant quelques pas sur celui-ci avant de tomber.

Il se recroquevilla, gémissant de douleur.

- Ulquiorra-san, vous vous faites du mal ! S'exclama Unohana. Vous avez besoin de repos !

- Laissez-moi faire, grogna-t-il.

Il se releva, boitant fortement.

_Il s'est encore fait mal._

_Il doit arrêter immédiatement !_

Il se mit à courir, s'élançant vers le mur sur lequel il bondit, marchant dessus, virevoltant dans les airs. Il attrapa son arme au manche, ses jambes se posant sur le plafond, se collant à la lame pour les bloquer.

_Incroyable._

_On est sûr de ne pas être dans un film de science fiction ?_

_Comment peut-on humainement faire ça ?_

- C'est bien beau de faire la chauve-souris, cuarto mais ça ne nous aide pas, se moqua Grimmjow.

Il tapa son pied sur le plafond, gémissant de douleur.

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se reprendre et surtout faire partir la douleur.

- Tu vas te faire mal avec des mouvements trop brusques, l'avertit Unohana, inquiète. Tu sors d'une opération.

Il retapa encore plus brutalement, faisant céder le plâtre. Il tomba au sol, dans un grand tracas et un nuage de poussière qui nous fit tousser.

- ULQUIORRA ? Cria Nell, apeurée.

- Ça va, lâcha sa voix.

Je vis sa silhouette se relevant, titubant.

- Que fais-tu ?

Il ramassa des objets au sol : des pelles, des pioches et d'autres outils.

- Cachez-les dans la pièce qui vous sert de salle de bain, derrière le rideau de la douche.

- Ça serait mieux si c'était des armes, cracha Grimmjow.

- Désolé, je suis en rupture de stock, s'exclama Ulquiorra ironiquement. J'ai pas été sage, Aizen-sama s'est dit… je vais faire chier mon petit sucre d'amour et je vais lui prendre ses meilleurs amis : le 49 et le 38… Non, sérieux, sexta, tu es un crétin quand tu le veux. Aizen m'a pris toutes mes armes depuis mon retour. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas pris les outils.

Stark, Hirako et le bleuté prirent les outils qu'Ulquiorra leur passa à travers les barreaux.

- Tu as prévu quoi d'autre dans ton super beau plan ? Où est le pique-nique ? Râla encore le bleuté.

- Je savais que je finirai ici un jour ou l'autre. Alors j'ai prévu un pique-nique mais il doit être périmé depuis le temps. Tu veux quand même essayer, je serai heureux que tu t'empoisonnes !

- Tu savais que tu finirais ici ? S'étonna Nell.

- Tu as vraiment cru à chacun de mes mensonges ?

Ulquiorra la regarda sidéré.

- Je suis sûrement celui qui a fait rater le plus de missions, j'ai même laissé plusieurs témoins partir vivant, tu crois qu'Hanatarou est le seul survivant ? J'ai planqué à plusieurs endroits des dossiers sur Aizen pour pouvoir le faire accuser.

- Tu te battais depuis le début contre Aizen?

- Ça dépendait des moments. Aizen est ma famille, mon seul contact humain pendant tout un temps, alors j'ai fini par lui obéir. Et j'ai surtout suivi l'entrainement pour venger ma mère.

- Comment ça la venger ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Je devais tuer le cuarto et mon père pour avoir participé à la mort de ma mère. Elle était ma punition.

- Ta punition ?

- Cela faisait un an que je refusais d'obéir à Aizen. Il avait tous essayé… la torture, me faire parler à Nnoitra… il s'est résolu à faire tuer ma mère pour me punir. C'est ma faute si elle est morte. Si j'avais obéi à Aizen dés le début, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Et vous seriez tous libres.

- JE SERAI MORTE, hurla Nell en larme. ALORS ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE TU ES RESPONSABLE DES ACTES DE CE TYPE.

Il ricana.

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais, Nell.

Ulquiorra la regarda, un sourire pas rassurant du tout.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié comment j'étais en sortant du zoo… un animal qui se réjouissait de voir le sang couler car il voulait plaire à son maitre, tel un bon chien.

Il soupira en rangeant son arme et s'installa dans son matelas.

- Mais Riku-sensei m'a appris en quoi consistait ma mission… je dois tuer Aizen… peu importe comment…

_Comment vas-tu faire, Ulquiorra ?_

_Il est fou, ce type._

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas voir les énormes morceaux de plâtre dans ta cellule ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué à cause du bruit. S'énerva le bleuté.

- Si après avoir fait autant de bruits, je commençai à vouloir cacher des traces, il comprendrait que ça avait un autre but.

- Car nous donner des armes n'est pas le but principal ? S'étonna Hirako.

- Bien sûr que non. Le plus important est évidement de faire chier Aizen jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge de rage et ramène son petit cul ici.

Je remarquais la porte qui menait à une petite pièce où se trouvaient une douche et des toilettes.

- Et toi ? Demanda Hirako. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais profiter de mes deux mois de vacances tout en faisant chier Aizen.

_Des vacances ? Comment peux-tu appeler ça des vacances ?_

- Il ne va pas t'emmerder en retour ? Interrogea Nell septique.

- Tu y crois vraiment ? Je vais sûrement être puni dix fois trop pour mes petites blagues. Je n'ai qu'à l'attendre avec les preuves de mon crime et il va s'éclater !

On entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et des pas dans les escaliers. Aizen apparut avec quatre soldats.

- J'avais dit que tu viendrais à un moment me faire chier, soupira Ulquiorra. Mais j'espérai que tu viennes un peu plus tard… Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de me réjouir de ma bêtise.

_Pourquoi le cherches-tu, Ulquiorra ? _

_Il va te faire du mal, encore une fois._

- Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père…

- Peux-tu vraiment affirmer cela ? Je n'ai pas encore vendu ma femme.

- Faire des trucs les plus fous est sa principale qualité. Mais chez toi, c'est juste une tentative de suicide, ou tu es masochiste, ou c'est simplement de la connerie. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle des solutions te convient le mieux.

- Quoi ? Tu as oublié deux solutions, c'est vraiment pas malin de ta part… Primo, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser quand je m'ennuie, deusio, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je prends un plaisir fou à te faire chier.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança jusqu'au matelas.

- Lève-toi.

- Non, So-su-ke !

Aizen l'attrapa au cou et le souleva.

- Tu me défies ?

- Vilain cuarto pas obéissant…

Il le lâcha et tourna le dos à Ulquiorra.

- Tu manques de punch, ça me désole, So-su-ke.

Il le leva.

- Autrefois, tu m'aurais battu à mort suspendu à des chaines.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, cuarto.

- C'est vraiment bête. Un maitre digne de ce nom devrait pourtant dominer correctement tous ses sujets.

Aizen se retourna et plaqua Ulquiorra contre le mur.

- Voilà… C'est mieux...

Aizen gifla le noiraud avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le corps de mon amour glissa au sol.

- Est-ce que cela te suffit ? Tu en veux plus ? Rugit Aizen.

- Est-ce que toi, tu en veux plus ? Murmura Ulquiorra.

- Quoi ?

- Si je fais ça, c'est que je lis en toi… Tu es en colère contre moi mais tu ne peux te défouler comme autrefois… alors tu vas te défouler sur les autres et ça, je le refuse !

- Toujours à protéger tout le monde sauf ta petite personne, cuarto.

Le maitre se retourna.

- Tu vas arrêter ton petit manège et tu vas m'obéir sinon j'emmène ton ex pour qu'il goûte au même plaisir que toi.

Ulquiorra releva la tête, choqué.

- Tu ne peux pas, souffla mon amour.

- Bien sûr que je peux.

Il attrapa le cuarto par la gorge et le fis lever.

- Tu vas obéir ?

- Oui.

- Oui, qui ?

- Aizen-sama.

- Très bien !

Il lâcha Ulquiorra qui s'écroula sur le matelas.

- C'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te prendre que je n'ai pas d'autres moyen de m'amuser.

Je me levais.

- Laisse-le, Aizen, le menaçai-je.

- Tu l'as la ferme, Zaraki. Cracha le maître. Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille, répétai-je.

Il braqua son flingue sur moi, Ulquiorra s'interposa.

- Aizen-sama, laissez-moi le raisonner.

- Je t'attends dans la chambre. On t'escortera jusque là.

Aizen partit.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, affirmai-je.

- Il vous tuera, un par un. Je vais le faire tant que vous êtes ici.

- Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Mais j'ai choisi. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, me suicider… mais je suis là. J'ai choisi mon chemin.

- Ulquiorra…

- Il n'y a plus rien à sauver chez moi… Vous avez tous la vie devant vous. Laissez-moi faire. Tout va bien, Kenpachi. J'ai l'habitude depuis très longtemps.

Il me regarda, ses yeux verts avaient perdu leur éclat, quelques larmes coulant sur sa peau blanche, plus pale qu'autrefois. Il partit, suivi de deux gardes.

Je me laissais tomber au sol, Nell me prit contre elle.

- On va tous s'en sortir, Ken-chan… On va tous partir, avec Ulquiorra.

.

Et c'est en silence que tous nous l'attendions, les ouvriers réparant les dégâts et fixant des barres de métal horizontales au mur.

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Yammi apparut, suivi de Nnoitra qui portait une silhouette dans un drap blanc tâché de sang. Le bronzé ouvrit la cellule d'Ul…

_Non…_

_Ce corps dans le drap… tâché de sang…_

_Non…_

_Ça ne peut pas être…_

_Non !_

- BORDEL ! IL PISSE LE SANG ! Hurla le bronzé alors que Nnoitra posait le corps sur le matelas.

- VA CHERCHER UNE TROUSSE DE SECOURS ET SURTOUT UN KIT DE SUTURE.

Alors que le bronzé partait, je vis le visage d'Ulquiorra couvert de sang frais, coulant encore de son arcade, puis dans ses yeux fermés pour goutter le long de son menton.

_Il était inconscient._

- ET PRENDS UN MASQUE À OXYGÈNE ! Ajouta Nnoitra en gueulant encore plus fort.

Il regarda à nouveau le blessé, tirant sur le drap pour chercher d'autres blessures : plusieurs longues plaies traversaient son buste.

- Pourquoi tu as du mal à respirer ? Tu n'as pas de poumon percé.

Il soupira.

- Tu l'as encore énervé, cuarto ! Tu pourrais te calmer un peu, jamais je ne l'ai vu faire ça à quelqu'un.

Il mit ses deux mains sur son torse et fit du bouche à bouche pour l'aider à respirer. Ulquiorra reprit un peu conscience, tourna la tête pour cracher de l'eau et du sang avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

- Il a voulu te noyer ? S'étonna Nnoitra. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ?

Je sentis les ongles de la jeune Nell s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

- Il n'a pas voulu prendre ses pilules… Il est en… manque.

- ARRÊTE DE DÉCONNER, NELIEL. POURQUOI IL FERAIT ÇA ? IL A SIMPLEMENT VOULU LE TUER !

- Il me l'a fait aussi pour que je les prenne, j'ai eu tellement peur de mourir que j'ai cédé.

Yammi revint à ce moment-là avec une mallette de médecin, il se jeta au sol. Nnoitra fouilla dans la valiser et sortit une seringue qu'il planta dans l'épaule du blessé.

- PUTAIN, C'EST UNE TROP GROSSE DOSE !

- Non, t'inquiète… Il en a besoin.

Ils commencèrent à panser les blessures en silence et le bronzé lui mit quand même un masque à oxygène. Nnoitra se laissa aller en arrière.

- Bon, Yammi, tu vas tout me récapituler. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben, je suis entré pour faire mon rapport à Aizen-sama et Ulquiorra était allongé au sol à moitié conscient, provoquant Aizen-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aizen-sama voulait qu'il dise quelque chose mais j'ai pas compris. Ulquiorra était fier d'avoir fait céder Aizen-sama sur quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai compris que ça allait vraiment mal finir.

_Pourquoi l'avoir énervé, Ulquiorra ?_

_Il te fait déjà tant souffrir._

Aizen arriva, calme.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Mieux quand vous n'êtes pas là ! Lâcha Nnoitra.

Yammi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu veux vraiment passer la nuit ici, quinta ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez ! Ulquiorra a toujours son numéro, il est encore dans l'espada et selon le code, on ne laisse pas derrière nous un frère d'espada. Alors tant qu'il sera mon frère, je le défendrai, même de vous, Aizen-sama.

- Je comprends.

- Tu peux aller chercher de la glace, Yammi ? Demanda le quinta. Il fait un peu de fièvre.

Le bronzé se leva en silence, partant. Aizen sourit en regardant le corps blessé d'Ulquiorra.

Le maître prit les clefs et ferma la porte de la cellule. L'espada se retourna, furieux.

- AIZEN ! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu pourras mieux réfléchir sans drogue pendant une nuit.

Aizen partit, riant un peu. Il ferma la porte du haut. L'espada jura en laissant son dos cogner au mur.

_Cet homme n'a aucune morale._

_Il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins._

_Il n'a aucune limite._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre un type contre lui ?_

.

Cette nuit-là, le quinta espada resta auprès d'Ulquiorra sur le matelas, souffrant en silence. Nell décida malgré certaines protestations de lui donner deux pilules de leur petit stock.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés, murmura Nnoitra.

- Tu es l'un des seuls à aider Ulquiorra, affirma Nell.

- J'ai essayé de te tuer à plusieurs reprises…

- Et tu as tué mes fraccions !

- Non, ils sont vivants. Ulquiorra les a fait partir loin. Tu devais croire qu'ils étaient morts pour ton bien.

- Tu savais déjà qu'Ulquiorra avait trahi Aizen ?

- Bien sûr… Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre d'Aizen. Il était dans un sale état. C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage sans son masque indifférence.

- Que s'était-il passé ?

- Aizen aimait beaucoup le corps du cuarto et il était obligé de se soumettre.

- Que voulait protéger Ulquiorra ?

- Tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Rit Nnoitra. Ulquiorra me tuerait si je disais n'importe quoi.

- Bordel, Nnoitra. On est dans le même bateau !

- Bien sûr que non… Tu n'as jamais été soumise à Aizen.

- Mais…

- La loi de la soumission… par le sexe. Aizen a le droit de vie ou de mort sur nous. Pas sur toi.

- Depuis quand tu veux te battre pour ne pas être aux ordres d'Aizen ?

- Depuis le jour où j'étais à deux doigts de te tuer. Je haïssais ce monde car jamais je ne pourrais être dedans. Le monde hors des espadas. Et toi, tu étais si naïve, innocente… tu étais ce monde personnifié sous mes yeux. Je t' ai haïe. Mais Ulquiorra m'a parlé et j'ai eu à nouveau espoir.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- ''À la place de pleurer, ferme les yeux et regarde la vie que tu veux avoir… Après, ouvres les yeux et mets-toi cet objectif dans le crâne. Il sera ton seul chemin.''

Le quinta regarda le cuarto.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien de temps il a passé ici, il avait deux types de visite : Aizen le torturant et un médecin l'empêchant de perdre tout son sang. J'ai vu dans quel état il était. Même pas six ans. Il voulait mourir. Il a compris qu'il était un monstre… Quand sa mère est morte, il a laissé le monstre sortir et tout a dégénéré.

Il soupira.

- Désolé mais ça fait plus de 48 heures que je suis debout, j'ai besoin de dormir.

.

Le lendemain matin, Aizen vint le libérer et fit emmener Ulquiorra à l'étage alors qu'il était toujours inconscient.

Et on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Kenpachi, tu peux prendre le relais pour creuser ? Me demanda Unohana avec un doux sourire.

- Et Ulquiorra ?

- Le seul moyen de l'aider est de continuer à avoir de l'espoir et de tout faire pour s'enfuir.

Alors je me suis levé et j'ai aidé Grimmjow dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Et cela continua au fil des jours. Ulquiorra disparaissait toute la journée et revenait inconscient le soir, des médecins le soignant et lui mettant des poches de sang pour lui transfuser du sang et le maintenir en vie. On se relayait pour creuser afin partir le plus vite possible.

Nnoitra et Yammi nous amenaient de la nourriture et les pilules pour les espadas, nous expliquant l'humeur d'Aizen.

Toujours en colère.

Yammi n'avait pas osé entrer dans sa chambre car il avait entendu les cris de douleur d'Ulquiorra.

Mais peu importe ce que nous faisions, les rares fois où il était un peu réveillé, Ulquiorra gardait le silence. Il ne nous regardait pas, ne cherchait pas notre compagnie.

Il préférait se mettre dans un coin et fixait un point droit devant lui.

Il voulait du calme.

Mais Nell ne voulait pas le laisser dans la solitude alors elle pouvait passer plusieurs heures contre la grille à lui parler, espérant qu'à un moment il réagirait. Elle lui parlait, chantonnait et parfois, elle fondait juste en larme.

Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer…

C'était juste abominable.

* * *

Un soir, deux gardes tirèrent Ulquiorra qui se débattait, tentant de se libérer. Aizen paraissait furieux et le gifla.

- Attachez-le solidement !

Les gardes obéirent, passant des chaines aux poignets d'Ulquiorra puis, l'enchainèrent au mur. Deux autres arrivèrent avec une chaise où Aizen s'assit, retirant sa veste : il avait une plaie qui saignait abondamment.

- Tu es fier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as réussi à me blesser !

- Vous n'aviez pas à me pousser à bout.

Deux infirmiers débarquèrent et commencèrent à s'occuper de leur maître.

- C'est donc ça ta limite ? Voir un gamin dans mes bras… Je pense que c'est de la jalousie.

- Non… Pas du tout… Je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un souffrir de la sorte !

- Comme toi tu souffres, tu veux dire.

Ulquiorra soupira, tentant de se calmer.

- Ne le touchez plus…

- Tu ne peux rien m'interdire… Je suis ton maître incontesté !

- Non… Vous n'êtes rien.

- Vraiment ? Si je n'étais rien, je n'aurais pas ce pouvoir.

- Il n'a que 13 ans, laissez-le tranquille.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Je vous en prie, supplia Ulquiorra.

- Ça y est… Tu me donnes ce que je veux ?

- Pitié, maitre, ajouta le cuarto.

- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je torture, au fouet, au fer chaud, t'arrachant tes ongles, cassant des planches de bois avec ton crâne et te brisant tes membres un à un… je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un jour on puisse totalement réparer tes os. Mais il suffit de voir ce gamin arriver dans la pièce et que je lui ordonne de se mettre dans mon lit, pour que tu te libères de tes chaines et tente de me tuer.

Aizen se leva.

- Je vais finir de me faire soigner et puis je vais prendre ce gamin comme une bête ! Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'obéir directement !

Ulquiorra s'agita, criant.

- Donnez-lui un sédatif, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Un garde obéit, enfonçant une seringue dans la peau d'Ulquiorra qui se calma très rapidement, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain, Aizen entra, l'air grave. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'Ulquiorra et marcha vers lui.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, affirma-t-il en montrant le journal de mon amant.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- En lire quelques morceaux… très instructifs…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai compris que si je faisais souffrir les autres, tu avais tendance à obéir à mes ordres, alors je teste à nouveau.

Il ouvrit le bouquin alors que Batman se débattait pour se libérer.

- Par où commencer ?

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que Nell sache que tu t'es vendu pour qu'elle puisse garder sa virginité, sa place d'espada et sa vie ?

- Quoi ? Réagit Nell. Non… C'est impossible…

- C'était un marché brillant, je n'ai jamais cru que ça réussirait. Mais ce livre est génial, il raconte tout au mot près.

Il commença sa lecture.

_**«**_ Nous rentâmes au manoir deux heures plus tard. Nell fila dans sa chambre, toute heureuse. Je me dirigeai dans la mienne et aperçus la silhouette d'Aizen-sama devant ma porte.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Neliel a toujours été très sensible, je savais que si j'étais trop _**intime**_ avec elle, elle se donnerait la mort aussitôt.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sais que tu as fait un marché avec elle. Je sais que tu vas faire son boulot et que donc, elle ne sert plus à rien. Je peux en faire ma pute…

Je serrai mes poings et le fixai.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je sais ce que je fais faire, je vais me faufiler dans sa chambre.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, si vous la vouliez elle, vous serez déjà là-bas. Que voulez-vous ?

- Faire un marché.

- Lequel ?

- Deviens ma pute et je ne toucherai pas à Neliel et tu pourras faire ses missions.

Mes poings se serrèrent et se sortis mon zanpakuto, le plaçant sous sa gorge.

- Et si je vous tuai ?

**- Voyons, Ulquiorra. Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Tu n'es rien si il n'y a pas l'espada.**

_**Oui, j'étais une arme faite de chair et de sang. Je n'étais rien d'autre…**_

_**Enfin, si…**_

_**J'étais la nouvelle pute du diable…**_

_**Je suis né pour le satisfaire. C'était ma vie, mon destin.**_

Je le lâchai, mais mes bras tombant le long de mon corps. Je baissai la tête.

Il me tira dans ma chambre et me poussa dans mon lit, m'enlevant doucement mes vêtements.

_Oui, il faisait durer son plaisir._

_Il adorait me voir aussi soumis…_

_Car mon désespoir était ce qu'il aimait le plus en moi._

Je le sentis à nouveau en moi…

_J'étais sa poupée. _**»**

Il rit alors que je voyais Ulquiorra se laisser tomber.

_Il s'est sacrifié pour Nell._

_Il a été violé par ce type._

- C'est vraiment une très belle façon de raconter les choses. J'adore. Tu serais un excellent écrivain. On continue.

Mon amant ne réagit même pas, gardant sa tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage.

- Tu es bien calme, tout d'un coup.

Il ricana et tourna quelques pages et se stoppa.

- J'adore ce moment où tu mens en beauté pour elle. Parce que dire que je suis ton mec malgré les circonstances, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu.

_**« **_Il partit, plusieurs heures plus tard. Nell entra aussitôt, se mettant contre le mur. Je ne bougeai pas de mon lit, le drap mit sur mon corps meurtri.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était toute petite.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu ça ?

_Il faut que je lui mente._

- J'aime ça. J'aime Aizen-sama. Je veux lui appartenir.

Elle se précipita prés de moi, me retournant, je laissai un sifflement de douleur s'échapper.

- Ne me mens pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi.

Je respirai un bon coup.

- J'aime Aizen-sama, j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Je veux lui appartenir entier.

- Je ne veux pas y croire, pleura-t-elle. NON ! ON LE DÉTESTE !

Elle se leva et voulut quitter la pièce. Je me jetai à sa poursuite mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bassin me paralysa, je criai, ma vision se brouilla avant de tomber dans le noir.

.

Je sentais quelque chose de chaud sur mon front. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis Nell à mes côtés.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu es blessé… il t'a déchiré, enfin, tu vois où… Tu es dans mon appartement, j'ai appelé un ami pour te soigner. Tout va bien.

- Tu m'as amené ici ? Tu es folle ! Tu risques de te faire tuer ou pire…

- Ulquiorra, j'ai dix-sept ans demain… Il a retrouvé une remplaçante pour moi. C'est fini, je suis condamnée.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

_Non… non… pas Nell._

- Ce n'est pas grave, je le savais depuis longtemps. C'est plus simple ainsi.

- C'est Aizen-sama qui décide de toutes manières. Crachai-je, amer.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Mais je me suis tus car tu ne devais pas savoir, tu ne devais entendre de vive voix la vérité que tu soupçonnes.

_Car je suis comme lui, Nell… Je suis un monstre sans cœur… Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu ne mérites pas de mourir._

Je me levai prudemment.

- Il faut rentrer.

- On pourrait s'enfuir…

- Et cette gamine qui devait te tuer sera tuée à ta place. On a des puces dans nos corps, il sera où on est. On ne peut rien faire.

On aurait pu s'enfuir, mais on n'était rien, on ne pouvait rien faire à part d'être tué. Alors on devait affronter notre destin.

.

J'entrai dans le bureau d'Aizen-sama. Il lisait des documents.

- Que veux-tu, cuarto ? Tu n'en as pas assez eu, il y a deux jours ?

_Je suis resté évanoui aussi longtemps ?_

- Je veux que vous libériez Nell de sa place.

- Je vais le faire.

- Laissez-la partir vivante.

- Et en échange de quoi ?

- Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez. Une soumission absolue.

- Absolue ?

- Oui…

Mes poings se serrèrent.

- Tu as à peine quinze ans et tu te sacrifies pour elle, pourquoi ?

- Elle est ma petite sœur, ma seule famille. Dans mon cœur.

Il rit.

- Car tu as un cœur ?

- Parfaitement.

- Très bien. Je lui retirai sa puce et on la fera passer pour morte… mais je veux une avance de ta soumission absolue.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Sous le bureau, fais-moi plaisir de ta petite bouche insolente.

Je me suis avancé, contournant le bureau et j'obéis… tout simplement._** »**_

- Tu as été parfait jusqu'au bout, Ulquiorra. Aussi traitre que je le voyais en toi.

Deux gardes arrivèrent et retirèrent les chaines d'Ulquiorra qui s'écroula au sol.

- Tu peux encore sauver ta peau. Jure-moi fidélité et tout ira bien. Je les garderai en vie en échange de ta parole. C'est à toi de voir. Veux-tu être mon fraccion ? Veux-tu donc devenir mon amant, la personne qui exaucera tous mes souhaits et qui protégera sa vie ? À toi de voir !

Il partit en nous laissant seuls. Nell se précipita contre la grille.

- Dis, cuarto, c'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi qu'il a tout inventé. Je t'en prie, dis-moi n'importe quoi !

Mais mon amant ne bougea pas d'un poil. Yachiru courut et fila entre les barreaux pour l'aider. Elle souleva doucement son buste et posa son dos contre le mur. Il ne réagit pas.

_Il était vide, tel un pantin à qui on aurait fait faire n'importe quoi._

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

voili voilo!

suspense, suspense.

prochain chapitre vendredi 21 janvier!

appuyez sur la bouton de toutes les couleurs ( comme ça tout le monde est content!)

please


	28. Chapter 28

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lalala1995** : Depuis le début, je reconnais que je suis sadique mais personne ne me croit… Je suis donc obligée de vous le prouver ! Et tut n'as pas encore lu les petits actes sexuels que j'ai prévu ! Mouahahhaha

**Hina-Pyon** : Et je suis au regret de te dire que Nnoitra et Nell ne seront pas ensembles, le cas Nnoitra est bien plus compliqué ! Et je ne veux pas qu'on dise ''mais comment Aizen trouve t-il ses idées ?'' non non, c'est la super méchante de l'histoire puisque je dis quoi faire au méchant Sosuke ! Et promis, Kenpachi va enfin perdre le balais qu'il a dans le cul !

**Ford123** : Ne t'inquiète pas, les problèmes de j'appuie sur le bouton trop vite, ça m'arrive aussi ! Je vais te dire à quel chapitre ils vont s'enfuir… chapitre 30 ! Tiens bon !

**Margauxx68 :** mdr, ne casse pas ton pc sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite des aventures d'Ulquiqui !

- femme, comment oses-tu m'appeler ?

- Ulquiqui, si tu te plains encore une fois de ton surnom, je te prive de ton Ken-kun pendant trois chapitres de plus !

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'appeler chaton, télétubise, tout ce que tu veux.

- Voilà comment on doit éduquer les mecs ! Na ! Et il ne frappe pas ma Margauxx68, bon sang !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 27.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

- Tu peux encore sauver ta peau. Jure-moi fidélité et tout ira bien. Je les garderai en vie en échange de ta parole. C'est à toi de voir. Veux-tu être mon fraccion ? Veux-tu donc devenir mon amant, la personne qui exaucera tous mes souhaits et qui protégera ma vie ? À toi de voir !

Il partit en nous laissant seuls. Nell se précipita contre la grille.

- Dis, cuarto, c'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi qu'il a tout inventé. Je t'en prie, dis-moi n'importe quoi !

Mais mon amant ne bougea pas d'un poil. Yachiru courut et fila entre les barreaux pour l'aider. Elle souleva doucement son buste et posa son dos contre le mur. Il ne réagit pas.

_Il était vide, tel un pantin à qui aurait fait faire n'importe quoi._

- Hey ? Hey ? Batman ?

Elle le serra contre elle pour le réconforter. Nell pleura à chaudes larmes.

- Ulquiorra, je suis tellement désolée… J'ai rien vu… Tu aurais dû m'en parler et je te jure que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça pour moi. Pourquoi tu t'es obligé de faire ça ? TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ T'IMPOSER ÇA !

- Mais tu ne comprendras donc jamais.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'entendit. Ulquiorra releva la tête.

- Je ne me suis pas forcé. J'ai choisi. J'aurais pu te tuer et j'aurais pu échapper à tout ça. J'aurais pu te laisser perdre ta virginité, te laisser faire ton boulot d'espada, te laisser te sacrifier. J'ai choisi ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Il se leva et souleva Yachiru, marchant jusqu'à nous.

- Alors ce qu'il a dit, ce qu'il a lu…

- C'est la pure vérité.

Il fit passer la petite entre les barreaux, sa mère la prit contre elle.

- Ne la laissez plus venir de mon côté.

- Mais… Se plaignit Yachiru.

- Creusez dés qu'on est seul, dans deux semaines vous aurez votre carte de sortie.

- Mais toi ? S'exclama Nell.

- Je vais tout faire pour gagner du temps.

- Tu ne vas pas accepter ?

- Si je refuse, il saura que j'ai un plan.

- Mais Ulquiorra, tu es fou… Il va…

- Il va quoi ? Demanda Batman en la regardant.

Son regard n'a plus rien de tendre, de joyeux.

_Il s'est résigné à son sort._

- Que peut-il me faire de pire ? Comment puis-je encore plus souffrir ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- J'ai choisi. De toutes manières, ça se finit comme je le pensai. Aizen m'enlèvera toujours ce qui m'est le plus précieux alors ça ne sert à rien de se battre encore. Autant abandonner pour vous sauver.

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et sortit son ipod.

- ULQUIORRA ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! Hurla Nell.

Il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Grimmjow vint prés de Nell pour la calmer.

- On va essayer de lui parler quand il sera plus attentif.

_Personne ne pourra le faire changer d'avis._

_Je le voyais bien._

_C'était clair._

_Il avait abandonné son bonheur et sa vie._

_Et plus rien ne le ferait changé d'avis._

_Il ne voulait plus essayer._

_Il renonçait à tout pour nous._

.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas retentirent. Aizen apparut.

- Alors ?

- J'accepte de vous servir.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps que j'attendais cela.

- Mais j'ai mes conditions.

- Tu crois pouvoir négocier ?

- Soit ça, soit je trouverais un moyen de mourir et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- Dis-moi.

- Premièrement, je veux que vous les nourrissiez correctement trois fois par jour, les espadas auront droit à autant de drogue qu'ils le souhaitent. Deuxièmement, je ne tuerai que des coupables. Troisièmement, je veux que le délai donné par le médecin soit respecté. Je ne supporterai pas la douleur.

- Très bien.

Le maitre ouvrit la cellule.

- Approche.

Ulquiorra obéit. Aizen toucha les lèvres du noiraud.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis impatient que cette bouche fasse son boulot. Tu fais ça tellement bien.

Je vis le corps d'Ulquiorra se raidir.

_Non…_

_Non…_

_Ne le touche pas…_

- Tu sais, ton départ m'a déçu… vraiment déçu…

Mon amant ne répondit rien.

- Je croyais vraiment que tu serais le meilleur cuarto espada, que tu accomplirais ton plus grand devoir.

Aizen ricana et montra une seringue. Le noiraud se raidit.

- Prends-la.

Des gardes amenèrent un homme qui se débattait. On le mit à genoux devant Aizen qui se retourna.

- Aizen-sama, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais moi, je sais très bien. Tu as volé de la drogue quand tu devais la récupérer.

- Non, je vous jure.

- Cuarto, ment-il ? Demanda Aizen.

Ulquiorra passa devant son maitre et s'accroupit face au type.

- Cuarto-sama, je vous le jure.

- Tu mens, affirma Ulquiorra. Pourquoi ?

- Mes enfants, ils ont faim. Je ne peux pas les nourrir. Je vous en prie.

- Tu n'as pas d'enfants… Arrête de mentir.

- Pitié, supplia l'homme.

- Tu tiens aussi un bâtiment à nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Qui y-a-t-il dans ses bâtiments ?

L'homme se raidit.

- Je cache des amis.

- Qui sont tes amis ?

- Des gens sortis de prison.

- Quel genre de prison ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ulquiorra se releva.

- Il abrite des pédophiles.

- Tu as parfaitement bien deviné, cuarto. Je vais le laisser partir à moins que…

Ulquiorra prit la seringue et se l'enfonça.

- Tu as été tellement rapide que je n'ai même pas vu le mouvement. Tu as pourtant le bras cassé.

Mon amour tendit sa main vers un garde qui lui donna un gant en cuir. Ulquiorra le mit doucement avant de se tourner vers le type.

- Tu mérites de subir ta punition.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, se réjouit l'homme.

Il se releva.

- Merci, merci cuarto-sama.

Ulquiorra le fit valser dans la pièce, lui brisant une jambe. L'homme cria.

- Ne joue pas trop, cuarto, rit Aizen.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra se déplaça vers le type.

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de te torturer, tant pis. Je hais du plus profond de mon âme les gens comme toi, ils méritent plus de souffrir que de mourir. Quel gâchis. Tu vas crever tout de suite.

Il voulut s'enfuir mais Ulquiorra le transperça dans le torse.

Juste au niveau du cœur.

- Adieu, vermine.

Sa victime émit un dernier gémissement et mourut sur la main d'Ulquiorra qui arracha le cœur directement après.

- Tu as laissé le cœur battre dans ta main, c'est vraiment douloureux.

- Si tu ne voulais qu'il souffre, tu ne m'aurais pas donné cette seringue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as perdu aucune de tes capacités.

- Je suppose qu'on a encore du travail.

- Oui.

Ulquiorra suivit son maitre directement.

Sans un mot.

.

Quelques jours passèrent, Aizen tenait sa parole et nous étions nourris comme il le fallait.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

On ne nous apportait pas de la nourriture cette fois-ci.

Aizen poussa Ulquiorra dans sa cellule, furieux.

- Cela ne te plait pas ?

- Tuer l'un des gardes pour faire sortir des gosses ? Non, ça ne me plait vraiment pas ! Tu es l'espada du vide ! Tu ne peux rien ressentir, tu n'as pas de cœur.

Ulquiorra se leva.

- Je n'aurais plus de cœur le jour où tu lui tireras une balle dedans !

Le gun d'Aizen fut pointé sur le torse du cuarto.

- Ne me tente pas… J'ai tant envie d'en finir avec toi. Je veux te voir crever depuis si longtemps.

- Alors fais-le.

Un coup partit, Nell cria.

- Tu as raison, on n'est que des animaux à abattre !

Ulquiorra avait évité le coup de justesse.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien en toi… J'ai vraiment cru que je reverrai cet homme, celui qui m'a serré dans ses bras quand j'ai perdu ma mère.

Il se releva, Aizen le fixa, étonné.

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais ta limite car à plusieurs reprises, tu as baissé ta garde devant moi. Mais je me trompais… tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- SILENCE !

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu vas en finir avec moi un jour alors autant que ça soit maintenant.

- Tu as évité mon coup.

- Car je voulais te regarder dans le blanc des yeux, certain d'avoir un monstre en face de moi. Lui dire combien il est ignoble. Je suis prêt à présent.

Aizen baissa son arme.

- Baka… Il est utile de te menacer avec quelque chose que tu crains. Puisque tu ne crains plus la mort, il est inutile de te la donner.

Il s'en alla en silence, enfermant Ulquiorra. Le noiraud se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête baissée.

- Tu vas le laisser te tuer ? Grogna Grimmjow. T'as pas les couilles pour te battre pour vivre ?

- Je n'ai plus de vie. Je suis un espada… Mais je ne peux plus servir mon maitre. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans un autre monde que celui des espadas.

Nnoitra arriva.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Ulquiorra. Aizen a avancé son plan… Demain tous les gosses vont perdre leur famille.

- Je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu dois bien connaitre un moyen, si toi tu ne sais pas, personne n'a la solution.

- Attache-moi et amène-moi à lui.

- QUOI ?

Il se leva et tendit ses poignets.

- Attache-moi et amène-moi à lui.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Fais-le, c'est tout.

Nnoitra ouvrit sa cellule et passa les menottes à mon amant.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas…

- Tais-toi, Nell. Si tu pouvais, tu le ferais. Mais tu ne peux rien faire alors c'est à moi de le faire.

Il partit avec Nnoitra.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Hirako.

- Ulquiorra va accepter…

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune Nell.

- D'être l'esclave d'Aizen, termina Stark pour elle.

_Non…_

_Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?_

_

* * *

_

**POV Extérieur.**

Les deux espadas marchaient dans les couloirs.

- Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

- Te demander quoi, Nnoitra ?

- Tu pourrais m'assommer et partir loin d'ici. Tu aurais peut-être même la chance de pouvoir tous les faire partir avec toi.

- Sûrement en effet…

- C'est certain ! Tu n'as jamais échoué. Tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Aizen.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas rivaliser face à lui… Il a toujours un coup d'avance sur moi.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une porte.

- Prêt ?

- On n'est jamais prêt à ça…

Nnoitra Jirga toqua deux fois avant d'entendre la voix de leur maitre.

- Entre.

Ils obéirent.

- Pourquoi le cuarto est avec toi, Nnoitra ? Je ne l'ai pas fait demander.

Le maitre mit correctement ses lunettes carrées.

- Il a demandé à vous voir, Aizen-sama.

- Dis plutôt que tu as été le chercher pour empêcher la mission de demain.

- On ne peut faire cela !

- Sors quinta. Je veux savoir ce qu'Ulquiorra a à me proposer… seul à seul.

Le plus grand obéit.

- Qu'as-tu à échanger ?

- Je m'offre à vous, à la totalité de vos ordres.

- Il me suffit de menacer tes amis.

- Je ne vous ai jamais désiré… Jamais je n'ai gémi, ni dragué, ni sollicité nos actes…

Le maitre fixa le plus jeune.

- Tu me proposes qu'en échange de la vie sauve de ces enfants, que tu te comportes comme mon petit ami ?

- Oui…

- Tu seras exactement comme avec ce cher Kenpachi ?

- Oui.

- C'est d'accord.

L'espada soupira de soulagement, se préparant à la suite.

- Suis-moi, dit le maitre en se levant.

Ulquiorra obéit sans hésiter.

- Je suis certain que tu prenais des bains avec lui.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Alors essayons.

Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Les mains du maitre retirèrent les menottes et caressa la peau blanche du plus jeune homme qui se raidit.

- Étais-tu timide avec lui ?

- Un peu.

- Je veux que tu fasses grimper mon envie, mon désir.

Les mains du noiraud retirèrent la veste de son maitre, sa bouche mordilla l'épaule de son ainé.

- Tu sais comment me donner le désir… Rends-moi fou.

Ulquiorra obéit à nouveau, ses deux mains provoquant de doux frissons à son maitre. Sa bouche monta jusqu'au cou de l'ainé et commença à suçoter sa peau pour lui laisser une marque.

Le maitre perdit le contrôle : il se débarrassa vite fait des vêtements du plus jeune qu'il plaqua contre le mur.

Le cuarto, sentant les mains agressives sur son corps, paniqua. Sa respiration devint douloureuse, irrégulière.

Aizen Sosuke le remarqua et lâcha sa proie qui glissa sur le sol.

Une évidence s'imposa à Aizen : Ulquiorra faisait une crise de panique.

Ce jeune homme avait vécu l'enfer, était terrorisé par son maitre… si fort qu'il ne savait plus rien faire, jusqu'à ne plus savoir contrôler son corps.

Malgré tout cela, il s'offrait à son maitre pour sauver ces enfants…

Enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Aizen soupira, soulevant le petit corps recroquevillé sur le sol.

- C'est tout, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il grimpa dans la baignoire, s'allongeant avec le corps de son disciple. Il caressa les cheveux du noiraud.

- Il ne faut pas se mettre dans de tels états.

Il plaqua le buste d'Ulquiorra contre son torse. Le plus jeune trembla encore plus.

- Tu devrais profiter de cet instant, j'aime pas le sexe dans une baignoire.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Ulquiorra se reprit et commença à se calmer.

- Ça sera douloureux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es blessé alors je devrais faire attention et être délicat… Le serai-je ? Je ne sais pas. J'essayerai et puis on verra.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas un monstre maintenant ?

- Parce que tu es mon petit ami, pas simplement ma pute. Tu as toujours mis cette limite alors je pouvais te faire souffrir comme je voulais.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Non… J'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi si tu faisais tout ce qu'un petit ami devait faire…

- Vous savez que je le ferai, pas besoin de promesse aussi dur à tenir.

- Allons, allons… Détends-toi… il ne faut pas être dans cet état dans les bras de son amoureux.

Il serra un peu plus le noiraud dans ses bras. Ulquiorra laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de son maître, faisant tout pour se détendre.

- Tu vois, un doux moment de rêve dans un monde aussi cruel.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux.

Il n'était pas dans un doux rêve.

Les rêves ne sont que des illusions qu'on poursuit pour ne pas se donner la mort.

Le monde n'était pas cruel…

Il était tellement pire.

Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme.

Il ne voulait qu'il le touche.

Il ne voulait pas être son petit ami

Il ne voulait de cet homme.

Il ne voulait pas que ce monstre soit à nouveau en lui.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Mais il était obligé.

Il allait continuer à trahir son amour pour tous les sauver.

Car il le devait.

.

Les heures passèrent, l'eau du bain était froide. Le moment qu'Ulquiorra redoutait allait arriver.

- Essuies-toi rapidement et va sous les couettes, affirma le maitre.

Le plus jeune obéit, sortant de la baignoire et attrapant une serviette avec laquelle il se frotta le corps, se dépêchant.

- Tu es pressé ? Se réjouit le brun.

- Vous avez dit ''rapidement''.

Le maitre perdit son sourire. Le cuarto n'avait donc vraiment aucune attirante pour lui.

- File, j'arrive dans un instant.

Ulquiorra obéit, se dirigeant dans la chambre entièrement nu. Il se posa près de la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se lever.

Cette vision lui plut.

Mais il préférait tellement voir les derniers rayons du soleil que les premiers.

Le soleil…

Cette source de chaleur qui donnait la vie et réchauffait les cœurs de humains.

À chaque fin de journée, il disparaissait pour donner sa place à la lune.

La lune, la reine de la nuit…

Quel paradoxe !

La reine de la nuit éclairait le ciel noir pour empêcher un triste voile de complètement recouvrir la terre.

Elle, si belle, si blanche, si lumineuse dans un ciel si sombre.

Ulquiorra préférait la lune au soleil, le calme de la nuit… mais surtout car la nuit pouvait cacher les monstres comme lui et il pouvait donc marcher librement.

Pourtant, il voulait toujours regarder les deux.

- Ulquiorra, appela doucement le maitre des lieux.

Le cuarto ferma les rideaux en silence avant de se retourner.

- Je crois que… ça serra mieux ainsi, osa-t-il sans regarder le brun.

Aizen rit.

- Arrête d'être aussi gêné, cela ne te va pas du tout ! Viens dans le lit.

Le plus jeune obéit alors que le brun s'était déjà installé et taponnait pour montrer sa place à son partenaire.

- Je croyais que tu étais plutôt entreprenant avec tes petits amis…

- Ça dépend ! Au début, je dois m'adapter…

Le maitre tira le jeune homme contre lui.

- Si tu souffres trop, je m'arrêterai… Mais je veux que tu me promettes de me stopper qui si c'est insoutenable.

Ulquiorra fit un léger signe de tête pour accepter.

- Si tu joues la comédie, je serai obligé de faire du mal à celui que tu aimes.

Encore du chantage.

Aizen Sosuke ne sera jamais un petit ami.

Il en était tout simplement incapable.

Il ne pouvait donner sans attendre de recevoir trois fois plus.

- Tu as parfaitement bien compris ?

- Oui.

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui se raidit. Aizen lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Ulquiorra pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Le noiraud lui donna, fermant encore plus les yeux alors que la langue de son ainé caressait la sienne.

Aizen lâcha sa proie.

- Tout ira bien. Je vais te faire gémir, te faire grimper aux rideaux. Tu vas a-do-rer !

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce visage victorieux du démon à qui il se vendait.

Non. Il ne pouvait le regarder.

Il souffrait déjà suffisamment de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Alors savoir que ce démon avait gagné. Et surtout le voir dans ses yeux…

Il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Retourne-toi, Ulquiorra.

Il obéit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses futurs cris.

- Je vais te préparer le plus lentement possible.

Le corps de l'ainé s'allongea sur celui du plus jeune, attrapant une bouteille de lubrifiant pour enduire ses doigts et son sexe du produit.

Lentement, il inséra un premier doigt, le noiraud se tendit de douleur.

- Chut, détends-toi ou je ne pourrais pas rentrer.

Ulquiorra respira doucement, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour tenter de se calmer.

- Parfait, lui murmura le maitre.

Il en profita pour mieux le préparer encore, enfonçant deux doigts supplémentaires.

- Tu crois pouvoir me supporter en entier ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Tout devait s'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait pas.

- Ulquiorra ?

Mais sa mission ?

Protéger tout le monde !

- Ça… ira, hoqueta-t-il, essayant de réprimer ses sanglots.

Le maitre embrassa les larmes du plus jeune, en commençant à le pénétrer le plus délicatement possible. Ulquiorra enfonça sa tête dans les coussins pour étouffer ses cris de douleur.

Aizen se stoppa.

- Dis-moi quand la douleur diminue.

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, commençant à assumer le mal.

- Je peux ?

- Oui.

Le maitre pouvait enfin être entièrement en lui.

- Tu vois, tout se passe bien !

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

Je n'ai pas pu dormir de toute la nuit.

Je pensais à Ulquiorra, à son sacrifice pour nous.

Nous entendîmes des pas, Nnoitra et Yammi apparurent…

Avec Ulquiorra.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : Johnny Depp n'est pas canon dans Pirates des Caraïbes, râla le quinta.

- Arrête ! Il a un putain de petit cul à croquer ! Tu es jaloux ! Riposta mon amour.

- Yammi, fais quelque chose ! Le cuarto a perdu son excellente vue !

- Salut tout le monde ! Nous salua Ulquiorra.

Il nous parle à nouveau, ses yeux reprennent un peu vie.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

- Cuarto, comment se passe la mission ? S'exclama Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra s'assit tranquillement sur la table.

Je ne dirai pas tranquillement mais doucement…

_Il doit avoir mal._

- Aizen Sosuke ne fera rien. Ça ne l'amuse plus !

- Tu as réussi à le convaincre d'annuler une mission sur laquelle il bosse depuis plus d'un an ?

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Secret !

_Ulquiorra, jusqu'où as-tu été avec lui pour les sauver ?_

- Cuarto, Aizen aurait pu devenir un dieu de la terreur. Il aurait été marqué dans l'histoire comme le plus grand yakuza. Que lui as-tu offert pour qu'il renonce à son rêve ?

Ulquiorra serra ses poings, se fermant complètement à nous.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

_Alors tu l'as fait…_

_Pour tous nous sauver…_

_Tu as souffert pour nous…_

- Tu as un moyen de pression sur lui ! Gronda le bleuté. Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici, je le sais. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Ca t'amuse de nous voir derrière ces PUTAIN de barreaux ?

- Non.

- Non ? Moi, j'ai trouvé ! Tu as envie de te taper Aizen un peu et après quand tu en auras marre, tu nous libères et tu te fais Kenpachi, c'est ça ?

_Comment oses-tu dire ça Grimmjow ?_

Il remua la tête de gauche à droite, ne sachant plus quoi dire !

_Tu l'as rendu muet, arrête, Grimmjow !_

- Et tu crois qu'on va encore écouter tes mensonges ? Plus personne ne pourra te voir, te regarder en face. On te haïra pour toujours… PARCE QUE sérieux, on ne comprend pas pourquoi tu couches encore avec Aizen.

_Car il nous protège._

_Il ne peut rien faire d'autre pour nous protéger._

Je vis la respiration d'Ulquiorra accélérer, ses genoux se cognant au sol. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

Nnoitra fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

- PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?

Nous bondîmes pour nous approcher.

Mais on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Nous entendîmes une porte claquer, des pas dans l'escalier.

- CA N'ARRÊTE PAS DE GUEULER ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Hurla Aizen.

Il se figea en voyant Ulquiorra au sol.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On ne sait pas. Il s'est écroulé, il respire trop rapidement, comme si il manquait d'air.

- Hyperventilation, lâcha Aizen.

- Quoi ?

- C'est atrocement douloureux, c'est douloureux à en mourir… mais on n'en meure jamais.

Il s'agenouilla et attrapa Ulquiorra pour qu'il se colle à son buste.

- Ne le touchez pas ! Rugis-je.

- Tu es un crétin, Kenpachi Zaraki. Je suis le mieux placé pour l'aider.

- Vous ? Vous l'avez fait souffrir.

- Mais bientôt, il ne s'en souviendra plus du tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais le faire opérer pour qu'il perde la mémoire et je vais tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

- Vous n'allez pas oser ?

- Oh que si !

Il sourit en caressant le dos de mon amour qui s'était accroché à la veste de son maitre.

- Tu vois. J'ai fait stopper sa crise… crise que vous avez provoquée.

Il se releva, tenant contre lui le plus jeune.

- Il avait confiance en vous. Je crois qu'il souffre plus par vos mots que par mes actes.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de celui que j'aimais. Ulquiorra s'agrippa directement à lui.

- Allez viens. On y va.

J'aperçus le visage d'Ulquiorra : dévasté brisé, couvert de larmes.

Il disparut avec son maitre.

Aizen savait que Grimmjow réagirait, se défoulant sur Ulquiorra.

Il savait qu'Ulquiorra serait brisé et qu'il s'accrocherait à lui.

Ulquiorra avait besoin de son maitre à présent.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Grimmjow.

- QUOI ? Grogna-t-il directement.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Murmura Nell.

- Pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il tient Aizen au creux de sa main. Il ne le voit pas. Je devais le faire réagir pour qu'il se batte.

Le bleuté reçut une immense gifle de Nell.

- Il a gagné, soupirai-je.

- QUOI ? Jura Grimmjow.

- Tu viens de le vendre à Aizen par stupidité !

- Et vous tous par le silence ! Affirma Nnoitra.

- Tais-toi, quinta, soupira Nell.

- Tu es bien forte pour critiquer Neliel.

- Que veux-tu dire, Nnoitra ?

- Aucun d'entre vous n'a stoppé le sexta. C'est normal que le cuarto pense que vous approuvez ses paroles. Vous êtes tous responsables !

Les deux espadas partirent sans un mot.

* * *

.

* * *

Chers amis, prochain chapitre mardi 25…

Et après je pars en vancances donc je ne publierais pas jusqu'à mon retour, ça veut dire… lundi 7 février !

Il va avoir des tentatives de meurtres.

bizzzz


	29. Chapter 29

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ford123** : et oui, vivement qu'ils s'échappent ! Et bien, j'ai du rendre con toute la bande pour la suite sinon ça aurait été trop soft, trop bisounours ! et je suis vraiment désolé pour mes vacances mais j'en ai besoin après mes examens ! Sorry, en plus que publierais du lundi 7/02 et du vendredi 11/02 pour me faire pardonner ! deux chapitres en une semaine…

**Margauxx68 :** pauvre Ulquiqui, tu le martirises, il ne pourra pas supporter deux grimmjow, tu es trop cruelle… mdr, on est toujours noirci par plus noir que soit ! mdr mdr

**Hina-Pyon** : Ahhh, pourquoi Aizen est donc comme ça ? Et bien vois-tu, je détaillerais son passé vite fait pour qu'on comprenne enfin ce qu'il a… j'ai beaucoup aimé rendre fou Aizen pour qu'on voit bien que ce n'est qu'un humain et c'est pour cela que je le rends plus doux après…

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 28. **_

**POV Extérieur.**

Aizen Sosuke regarda à nouveau son amant, assis au bord de la fenêtre.

Il ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus un mot depuis deux jours.

Il suivait la course du soleil et de la lune des yeux, assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, sans rien faire d'autres.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours, pas plus qu'il n'avait mangé.

Aizen était furieux : les prisonniers avaient cassé son jouet.

Car c'était exactement ce qu'était Ulquiorra aux yeux du maitre des lieux : un jouet à dompter.

Il s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à régler cela tout de suite.

- Ulquiorra, ça suffit ! Tu vas manger, dormir et faire des efforts sinon je tuerai tous les gosses de la ville !

Il se raidit, ses pupilles vertes fixèrent le maitre, vides de vie.

Aizen sursauta.

Jamais…

Au grand jamais il n'aurait cru voir Ulquiorra ainsi un jour.

Il était détruit.

Tout simplement.

Une coquille vide.

Enfin presque…

Il souffrait, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Ne me demandez plus de vivre, c'est inutile.

- Alors survis tout simplement. Sois une machine si ça te fait plaisir.

- Je mangerai et dormirai. N'attendez rien de plus.

Le maitre du manoir prit dans ses bras le jeune homme.

- Petit, tu raffolais des sushis, tu en veux ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Le brun l'amena en cuisine, cria sur ses serviteurs pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Il avait peur qu'Ulquiorra s'écroule et renonce à manger.

Il s'assit, installant le cuarto juste à côté de lui.

- Il faudra qu'on te rase. Tu as l'air plus jeune sans cette petite barbe.

Le quinta arriva avec Yammi.

- BON DIEU, CUARTO ! T'AS L'AIR D'UN DECHET !

- Nnoitra, encore un seul mot et je te fais couper la langue.

Les deux espadas fixèrent leur ami qui n'avait pas encore bougé d'un seul millimètre.

- Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas bien ?

- Il ne se remet pas des mots de l'ex-sexta.

- C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Un serviteur débarqua avec deux assiettes contenant des dizaines de sushis différents.

Aizen tendait deux baguettes à son voisin.

- Tu dois le faire.

Ulquiorra prit les deux bouts de bois sans regarder son maitre et commença à manger.

- C'est bien, sourit Aizen en lui frottant ses cheveux noirs. Continue.

Nnoitra et Yammi observèrent la scène, choqués.

- Vous vous installez ou vous partez, gronda Aizen.

Les deux espadas s'assirent un peu plus loin alors que des serviteurs amenaient leurs plats.

Le silence régna, seule la voix d'Aizen retendit à plusieurs reprises pour gronder Ulquiorra qui s'arrêtait de manger.

- Tu vois ! C'était pas bien difficile. Allez, il est temps de te laver.

Le maitre se leva et tira le jeune homme hors de la cuisine.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

Je ne pourrais dire combien d'heures se sont passées… peut-être même plusieurs jours…

Une seule chose restait dans ma tête : le visage dévasté d'Ulquiorra.

Comment allait-il ?

Est-ce qu'Aizen continuait à le maltraiter ?

Je ne savais pas.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider.

La porte claqua, des pas précipités retentirent : Nnoitra et Yammi apparurent.

- On a besoin d'un PUTAIN de plan !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Byakuya.

- On vient de voir Ulquiorra et il va très mal.

- Quoi ? Aizen l'a encore blessé ? Rugit Nell.

- Pas du tout… Le cuarto a perdu toute force de se battre. Il est le pantin d'Aizen qui le surveille 24h sur 24. Si ça continue, Ulquiorra lui obéira sur pilote automatique. Il ne réfléchira plus et se laissera guider tout simplement par son maitre.

- Il obéit à ses ordres ?

- Pire, on dirait qu'Aizen est un papa poule et Ulquiorra son fils dépressif qui ne fait que ce que son père lui dit de faire.

- Si Aizen le surveille en permanence. Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Demanda Stark.

- On n'aura pas 36 chances de l'accoster pour lui parler… Il faut qu'on sache qui a un jour su raisonner le cuarto. Affirma Nnoitra. Ainsi on pourra tenter une approche avec sa technique.

Je sentis plusieurs regards converger vers moi.

- Moi ? Osai-je.

- Tu as fait revivre Ulquiorra une fois, murmura Nell. Tu es son seul espoir.

- Il me hait à présent, on ne pourra rien faire avec ce que j'ai fait…

- Kenpachi…

- J'ai été monstrueux avec lui. Il ne peut pas me pardonner.

- Alors tu ne vas rien faire, rien tenter pour lui ?

- Je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

- Prouve-le alors.

Je fixais le quinta espada.

- Quel est le plan ?

* * *

**POV Extérieur.**

Ulquiorra restait immobile dans son bain, laissant son maitre lui rincer les cheveux.

- Ils ont bien poussé depuis le temps que tu es parti, je peux te refaire ta coupe au carré ?

Malgré sa question, Aizen n'eut aucune réponse et décida seul de les couper.

Fier de son travail, il fit sortir le plus jeune et l'essuya pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche…

Il lui mit en pantalon de pyjama et le déposa sous la couette du lit.

- Ça te dérange si je dors à tes côtés ?

Le déprimé ne dit rien du tout alors le brun se déshabilla, gardant son caleçon et il rejoignit le plus jeune dans le lit.

- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras.

Ulquiorra se raidit, sentant le corps de son maitre et son sexe dur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais rien te faire.

- Mais vous en avez envie…

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça, Aizen-sama ?

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

- Rien, justement.

- Tu me reproches de ne pas faire du mal dans le monde ?

Le maitre était stupéfié.

Ulquiorra détestait quand un innocent souffrait. Alors pourquoi alors le plus jeune lui reprochait de ne pas agir ?

Il décida de faire réagir le jeune sinon il n'aurait pas la suite du raisonnement.

- Oh excuse-moi, je vais vite faire ma mauvaise action du jour et je reviens. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

Aizen allait se lever mais une main lui attrapa le poignet.

- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie.

Le maitre se rallongea aux côtés d'Ulquiorra.

- Pendant des années, j'ai cherché des excuses pour votre cruauté, cherché une once de bien en vous. Jamais, jamais, je n'ai trouvé un indice de tout ça… Et maintenant que je suis résolu à vous haïr… vous devenez humain.

- Car je le reste… au fond de moi… Si tu me promets d'être à tout jamais à mes côtés, je resterai humain… et je serai de moins en moins ce maitre des espadas…

Le plus jeune se raidit.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas.

Aizen se mit au-dessus du cuarto, le fixant derrière ses lunettes carrées.

- Combien de fois as-tu rêvé que tout s'arrête ? Combien de fois as-tu voulu faire brûler ton passé ?

- Trop souvent.

- Je peux t'offrir cela.

- Mais mes a…

- Tes amis ? Rit Aizen. Ceux qui t'ont insulté ?

- Il faut être honnête. On ne peut pas les blâmer… Nous sommes franchement effrayants et monstrueux. Depuis le début, nous tuons et après toutes ses années, nous n'avons pu changer. Au contraire, nous sommes devenus plus cruels. Nous sommes les prédateurs les plus redoutables. Et ils sont juste des proies prisonnières.

- Je les ferai libérer… mais sans qu'il sache que je suis l'auteur de leur évasion.

- Je veux juste les voir chez eux, tranquilles. Et puis, vous ferez taire à jamais mon passé... murmura Ulquiorra, la voix pleine d'un douloureux espoir.

- Je vais t'arracher ton passé de la tête. Tu ne te souviendras plus jamais de tout ça !

- Et que deviendrai-je ?

- Tu choisiras.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra.

- Tu verras, tu seras heureux.

- Je suppose que vous le voulez.

- En voyant tes yeux apeurés, je comprends que tu me proposes une partie de jambes en l'air.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux pour approuver.

- Toujours à tenir parole, petit Ulquiorra.

Aizen posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

- Je serai délicat, comme la fois passée, je te promets. Tu n'avais pas eu trop mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, murmura le cuarto.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

Nnoitra arriva.

- Je ne sais pas comment on va faire !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ulquiorra a repris son siège au sein du Conseil de l'espada.

- Il est allé en réunion ?

- Juste à côté d'Aizen. On était tous surpris.

- Il a agi, parlé ?

- Non mais il était très attentif.

- Ça va alors.

- Il a pris huit doses de drogue pendant la réunion.

- C'est énorme ! S'exclama Stark.

- Il ne va pas bien, murmura Nell. Il se détruit. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

- Il va céder à Aizen. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- S'il repart en mission, il y aura pas mal de victimes. Il faut empêcher cela. Affirma Grimmjow.

- Aizen veut le garder en permanence avec lui, il faudra encore quelques temps avant une mission.

Nell parut songeuse.

- Ou… il prépare un plan : nous faire sortir et en finir avec Aizen.

- Pourquoi alors prendre autant de drogue ?

- Pour pouvoir se faire sauter avec Aizen…

Nous la regardâmes en silence.

- C'est possible… c'est certain même. Il ne se sent pas capable de vivre à nouveau avec nous alors il ne peut imaginer une autre vie… il se suicide et emmène Aizen avec lui.

On entendit la porte du haut s'ouvrir. Des gardes descendirent un homme dans la cellule d'Ulquiorra suivi d'un espada black, Aizen et Ulquiorra.

- Zomari, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Yammi.

- Il a volé un stock de drogue, on veut la récupérer.

Aizen tapa du pied, furieux.

- On va te laisser croupir un peu, ici. Tu seras sûrement beaucoup plus bavard demain.

Aizen se tourna et partit, suivi d'Ulquiorra et de l'espada.

- Il n'a même pas regardé vers nous, affirma Hirako.

- Ça va mal finir, soupira Nnoitra. Il faut accélérer le pas.

Yammi et Nnoitra partirent.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je tournais le regard vers le nouveau prisonnier.

- On est de la police, affirma Byakuya.

- Vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici ! Rit-il.

- Tu crois avoir plus de chance ? Tu as volé Aizen.

- Je resterai suffisamment longtemps en vie pour pouvoir m'enfuir.

.

Le temps passa. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau : Ulquiorra arriva avec six gardes.

- Préparez-le, ordonna-t-il.

Les gardes ouvrirent la cellule.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Nell.

Ulquiorra s'assit sur la table, posant son dos contre le mur.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me dire où est la marchandise ? Questionna le cuarto en ignorant Nell.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, cuarto ! C'est le quinta qui torture.

- Mais tu nuis aux affaires d'Aizen-sama. Mon rôle est d'éliminer la vermine comme toi. On ne m'a jamais dit comment.

Il sortit une seringue, Nell se tendit.

- Ulquiorra, ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris.

- C'est pourquoi faire ? Demanda le prisonnier.

- C'est de la drogue concentrée… La plus haute dose créée dans le monde entier.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Seuls deux personnes peuvent supporter une telle dose sans mourir. Un exploit.

Il se l'enfonça dans le bras.

_Non…_

_Non, ne fais pas ça !_

_Tu vas mourir._

- Mon maitre et moi, sommes ces hommes.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Mais les effets secondaires sont terrifiants…

Il se leva alors que les gardes mirent une bâche au sol et une table où se trouvait une mallette.

- Enfant, j'ai cru que c'était une simple boîte à outils. J'étais naïf. Mais à force de les sentir sur moi, j'ai appris chacun de leur nom.

Les gardes suspendirent le mec au plafond avec une chaine. Les gardes se mirent hors de la cellule. Ulquiorra ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était enfermé avec le prisonnier.

- Personne ne pourra nous gêner.

- Tu ne me feras pas craquer.

- Moi aussi, j'ai combattu la douleur… Mais c'est tellement bon de la laisser entrer en nous…

Il ouvrit la mallette : que des objets de torture.

- On m'a un jour dit qu'un professionnel n'avait qu'à déballer les outils pour faire craquer ses proies… Je pense que c'est faux… Aucune personne n'oserait me défier ou me désobéir après avoir ramassé un de mes cadavres… Ils sont en bien trop petits morceaux…

- Je vais mourir dans tous les cas ?

- Évidement… Voler Aizen-sama mérite la mort… Maintenant, tu choisis… mort lente ou rapide ?

- Tu vas pouvoir me tuer comme tu veux… Je ne dirai rien…

- Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot…

Ulquiorra le regarda.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas certain que tu sois coupable… Je vais pouvoir enfin jouer…

Il fit descendre la chaîne du plafond, l'homme se posa sur ses genoux. Ulquiorra se mit derrière lui.

- Tu le sais sûrement, tuer un espada est très difficile. Il est doué pour n'importe quel type de combat, préparé à tout. Il supporte aussi très bien la douleur. Sa peau et ses muscles sont très durs… comme si on l'avait frappé et frappé pour tendre au maximum son corps… on dit qu'on a un hierro, une carapace…

Il soupira.

- Pour la peau, c'est exactement le même principe qu'avec le travail des peaux de bête, sauf qu'on est encore vivant. Alors on souffre beaucoup. Aizen-sama a dit que j'avais le hierro le plus dur et qu'après c'était le n°10… je vais te montrer comment on m'a rendu aussi solide…

Ulquiorra mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du gars.

- Sauf si tu réponds à ma question… Je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois… Où est-elle ?

- Va… te…

Le mec hurla : le cuarto lui avait déboité les deux épaules.

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit simplement Ulquiorra.

J'allais protester mais Nell mit sa main sur ma bouche.

- Tu vas te faire tuer… Ce n'est pas Ulquiorra en ce moment, murmura Nell à mon oreille. Pas avec une telle dose de drogue.

J'allais donc assister à cela en silence.

- Tu crois qu'on ne m'a jamais rien déboité ou cassé ? Jura l'homme.

- Accroche-toi aux chaines sinon tu vas vraiment souffrir…

Ulquiorra tira sur la chaine, faisant soulever le corps du voleur. Nous entendîmes des craquements de toutes sortes. Et puis un long hurlement.

- Ça, on ne te l'a fait. J'en suis certain. C'est l'entrainement du cuarto. Il n'y a qu'à eux qu'on le fait… j'avais cinq ans quand Aizen-sama me l'a fait et pendant plus d'un an, chacun de mes os étaient déboités. On me suspendait soit par les jambes soit par les bras… et je devais user de toute ma force pour m'agripper le plus possible pour ne pas perdre l'un de mes membres… de jour comme de nuit…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers la table.

- Mais toi, tu ne supportes pas la douleur plus de cinq minutes, toi adulte.

Il prit un poignard.

- On fait à nos victimes que ce qu'on a déjà subi… c'est ainsi que tout ceci reste une tradition.

Il regarda le prisonnier.

- Toujours pas prêt à parler ? Car j'ai beaucoup de mal à arrêter quand je commence.

Le prisonnier gémit.

- Ok… Tu préfères ta jambe gauche ou droite ?

- T'es cinglé ? Je peux pas choisir une de mes deux jambes !

Ulquiorra soupira, agacé.

- Pourquoi personne ne peut choisir ? C'est quand même incroyable… Je suis toujours obligé de couper les deux…

Il lança deux poignards dans les jambes du mec. Avant de sortir une scie.

- C'est parti.

Il commença à couper la chaire, faisant hurler le prisonnier, son costume blanc tâché de sang.

- Alors ?

- D'accord… D'accord… je vais tout dire…

Il déposa la scie et prit un scalpel.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que je le dise en face d'Aizen-sama.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Ulquiorra lui fit une balafre sur la joue.

- La trappe sous le doc C. Et il y a quelque chose déjà caché là-bas.

- Dis-moi quoi !

- Non…

- Tu voulais garder une info importante pour négocier ta vie, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Dis-moi ou tu dis adieu à tes jambes.

- Pitié…

Il planta le scalpel dans l'épaule.

- Je n'ai aucune pitié… Je suis l'espada du vide, pour rappel. Dis-moi et je ferai taire tes souffrances.

- Il y a des dossiers scellés par le symbole des espadas.

- Et tu en as lu un, je suppose !

- Ce sont des plans pour tuer Aizen-sama. Il y a un traitre parmi les espadas… Il a comme projet de tuer Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra se recula, choqué avant d'exploser de rire.

Un rire terrifiant, fou.

J'avais peur d'Ulquiorra.

- Les dossiers marqués ''Pla ASD ''

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- ASD… Aizen-Sama's Dead…

- Oui…

- J'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui… J'aurais eu pas mal de problème et mon ami aussi si quelqu'un d'autres avait mis la main sur un tel dossier… l'un de mes derniers dossiers…

Le prisonnier ouvrit grand les yeux.

- J'ai pour projet de tuer Aizen-sama.

Il s'écarta du prisonnier.

- Tu es le coupable idéal…

- Mais je dirai que c'est toi…

- Sauf si tu n'es plus là pour témoigner… ou si je t'ai malheureusement coupé la langue.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

- Si tu gardes le silence, je n'en vois pas l'utilité…

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, se stoppant soudainement.

- Le doc C était l'endroit parfait pour cacher tout ça… Le doc C n'est accessible qu'aux espadas sauf au moment d'une livraison et un gaz somnifère est répandu entre deux moments pour piéger les intrus.

L'homme se raidit.

- Un espada t'a dit de faire porter le chapeau pour lui.

Il se retourna.

- Nnoitra et Yammi n'auraient jamais énervé Aizen pour l'instant. Le n°2, n°7, n°9 n'aurait jamais fait condamner quelqu'un à la place de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Tuez-moi.

- C'est l'octava. Que me veut-il ?

- Tuez-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne dois pas échouer sinon Szayel-sama sera furieux.

Ulquiorra sortit son zanpakuto et déploya la lame d'un simple geste.

- Dis-moi ce qu'Apporo me veut.

- Tuez-moi.

- DIS-MOI ! Cria Ulquiorra.

- Tuez-moi.

- Ce que veux Apporo me veut ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu pourrais le regretter, tu sais !

- Dis-moi.

- Il veut que tu perdes la tête. Car tu es le nouveau héros de son spectacle… L'acte 1 est terminé.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'ouvrirent grand et sa lame trancha le début de la gorge du type, éclaboussant le visage du cuarto.

_Comment avait-il pu ?_

Je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient. Quelqu'un applaudit : Szayel Apporo.

- Tu es un excellent acteur… cela me désole de ne pas t'avoir pour moi tout seul… Je me suis beaucoup diverti !

- Silence.

- Pourquoi donc ? T'aurais-je vexé ?

- J'ai dit silence !

Ulquiorra arracha la porte, les gardes firent barrage pour protéger Apporo.

Ce fut un massacre.

Le sang éclaboussa les murs, des têtes et des cœurs tombèrent au sol. Apporo dégaina son zanpakuto.

- Tu commets une grave erreur en t'attaquant à moi, murmura Ulquiorra.

Il bondit, leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Apporo voulut donner un coup de pied au visage mais le cuarto attrapa sa jambe.

- Ça va être douloureux.

Il lui déboita le genou, Szayel cria en reculant. Ulquiorra tapa dans la jambe, la brisant. L'octava tomba au sol.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir cassé ma jambe avec la porte du coffre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent : Aizen apparut.

- BORDEL, CUARTO !

Ulquiorra jeta son sabre comme une lance, Aizen se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter.

- MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Le cuarto attrapa la gorge d'Aizen, le soulevant.

Il va le tuer !

Aizen commença à se débattre comme une furie, ne sachant rien dire, étranglant.

Des gardes arrivèrent, bondissant sur Ulquiorra et le maintenant au sol. Aizen lui injecta un produit et le corps du noiraud ne bougea plus.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe, Apporo ?

- Juste un petit acte d'un nouveau spectacle.

Aizen se releva.

- Qui a tué tous ces hommes ?

- Le cuarto… Je trouve le prisonnier un peu bâcler, pas toi ?

- C'est une vraie boucherie. Ulquiorra n'avait aucune raison…

Il sursauta.

- Tu as tout préparé pour qu'il le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma Aizen en massant sa gorge.

Apporo a voulu faire tuer Aizen.

- Tu as planqué la drogue pour m'énerver, trouvé un coupable et puis c'était simple. Je laisse toujours une nuit pour laisser réfléchir le prisonnier. Maintenant, comment motiver Ulquiorra à agir ? La mission des enfants. Tu m'as dit avoir trouvé une erreur. J'ai donc ouvert le dossier, Ulquiorra ne sachant pas que ça venait de toi, a cru que c'était à cause du prisonnier.

Il soupira.

- Mais le faire sans sa dose lui était impossible… Tu as donc fait en sorte que mon tiroir à seringue soit ouvert. Tu as dit aux six gardes de l'aider et le tour était joué. J'allais forcément venir et lui crier dessus, donc il allait m'attaquer et tu ne risquais rien ! Brillant !

Aizen rit.

- Cependant, tu as oublié un détail colossal… Tu n'avais aucune idée des effets de cette drogue… Je suis le seul à avoir vu l'étendu de la folie meurtrière d'Ulquiorra avec ça dans le sang. Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il pourrait voir une partie de ton plan.

- Cette dose a été testée sur des centaines de cobayes ! Même schéma : délires et mort. Une telle dose entraine des hallucinations, on n'est pas conscient. C'est impossible.

- Pas pour Ulquiorra… ça supprime tous ses sentiments, il est juste vide.

- Quoi ?

- Il devient une machine qui accomplit une mission, quoiqu'il arrive… cette fois-ci… sauver les enfants… donc empêcher ma colère, puis toi étant toujours à mettre ton nez partout pouvait être en danger, donc il fallait ta mort. Et puis la mienne, car je suis la menace.

Aizen regarda Apporo.

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir toucher à mes jouets.

Il attrapa Ulquiorra et le prit dans ses bras.

- Nettoyez tout ça et emmenez l'octava à l'infirmerie.

Aizen disparut de notre vue. Les gardes emmenèrent Szayel.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Grogna Grimmjow.

- Nell…

Nell regarda Hirako qui venait de l'appeler.

- Tu m'avais jamais dit que c'était ainsi… C'est tellement pire que je le pensai.

- Mais ce sont les seules fois où il laisse des cadavres.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- On ne peut rien faire quand il est comme ça. J'ai vraiment cru que ce jour-là il allait me tuer.

- Quand ça ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Des nobles étaient des concurrents… des anglais… Ils avaient fait exploser l'un de nos bateaux. Ulquiorra devait aller les tuer…

- Attends… Le massacre des Peter… C'était Ulquiorra !

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- On a retrouvé une gamine de cinq ans qui tenait sa mère morte dans une marre de sang… Tu sais combien de temps elle est restée dedans ? Plus de douze heures.

- Au moins elle était vivante ! Rugit Nell.

- Alors c'était toi, l'ange qui l'a sauvée du démon.

Nell baissa sa tête.

- BORDEL NELL ! Hurla Hirako. TU PROTÈGES ENCORE ULQUIORRA APRÈS ÇA ?

- Tu l'aurais vu… On aurait dit une coquille vide qui répétait ''tuer… je dois tuer''.

Elle se leva.

- J'AI SURVÉCU AU MEURTRIER QU'IL EST AVEC LA DROGUE ! ÇA PROUVE QU'IL RESTE BON AU FOND DE LUI !

- Nell, intervint Grimmjow. Arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Grimmjow…

- On a tous vu que tu étais amoureuse de lui et encore maintenant.

_Nell ? Amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ?_

- C'est faux !

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Je t'ai dit de renoncer à lui, qu'il te rendrait malheureuse.

- Je l'aime comme s'il était mon frère.

- Nell, je t'ai vu l'embrasser alors qu'il s'endormait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors tu as pleuré toute la nuit dans mes bras en prononçant son nom ?

- CAR JE LUI DISAI ADIEU ! A MA SEULE FAMILLE ! JE L'ABANDONNAI DANS CET ETAT DANS LES MAINS D'AIZEN ET JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE CAR J'ALLAIS CREVER !

- Quoi ?

- JE SAVAIS QUAND JE SERAI EXÉCUTÉ ! JE LE SAVAIS. J'AI EU QUATRE MOIS POUR FAIRE LE DÉCOMPTE !

Grimmjow parut étonné.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Car je ne pouvais mourir sans avoir embrassé un garçon et je ne pouvais embrasser l'homme que j'aimais. Alors Ulquiorra était un bon choix.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'EST TOI, CRÉTIN ! DEPUIS QUE JE T'AI RENCONTRÉ AU ZOO !

- Mais tu étais si froide avec moi !

- On ne peut vivre l'amour au manoir, Aizen nous aurait tués. Alors j'ai tout fait pour tu ne saches pas.

Grimmjow prit Nell dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé… Je n'ai pas vu tout ça… Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer… comme je t'aime…

Nell sursauta, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Si vous voulez vous rouler une pelle, faites ça plus loin ! Râla Hirako. On n'a pas besoin d'un tel spectacle.

Les deux amoureux se mirent dans un coin, profitant des derniers instants.

Je voudrais tellement avoir Ulquiorra dans mes bras à cet instant.

* * *

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre lundi 7 février.

Et oui, je pars en vacances et franchement j'en ai besoin plus que tout.

Donc voilà !

Please appuyez sur le petit bouton !


	30. Chapter 30

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26:

chapitre 27:

chapitre 28:

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ford123** : je vais faire un POV Aizen pour que tu puisses enfin comprendre le monstre qu'il est... Je sens que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises! Mouahahahahahah! J'ai toujours été fan du couple Grimm-Nell... trop mignon!

**Margauxx68 :** très chère amie, je suis enfin heureuse de te soulager de cette torture d'attendre! même si tu es très bien accompagnée par Ulquiqui en attendant!

**Hina-Pyon** : et oui, sache que je me sens bien seule dans ma prison, j'ai déjà trop torturé Ulququi alors je suis derrière les barreaux... Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me soutiennent encore contre cette injustice... mdr! Je vais faire un POV Aizen pour expliquer tout ce qu'il est passé dans sa tête!

**Lala1995**: Merci de toujours me laisser des petits messages, ça me faire vraiment plaisir.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

. les souvenirs sont mis au centre et lorsque c'est en gras, ça signifique qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal!

voilà

* * *

_**Chapitre 29.**_

**POV Ulquiorra.**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'avais mal à la tête.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Je m'assis dans le lit, remarquant Aizen qui dormait profondément.

Comment étais-je arrivé ici ?

Je devais m'occuper de sauver les enfants.

Je me levais discrètement et enfilais des vêtements propres.

J'allais dans la salle de bain. Il y avait du sang sur la paroi de la baignoire et des vêtements déchirés blanc et rouge.

_Rouge à cause du sang…_

_Ce sont mes vêtements…_

Je les pris en main.

Du sang sur mes vêtements…

J'ai tué quelqu'un…

**Aizen me lavait les cheveux.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Ulquiorra. Ça arrive à tout le monde.**

**- Tuer… du sang… partout…**

**- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas… tu as tué des méchants…**

**- Tuer tout le monde… sauver les enfants…**

**Le maitre soupira et me fit lever.**

**- Tu ne te souviendras de rien de toutes manières. Tu as forcé ton corps à l'extrême. Tu n'as pas la forme d'autrefois.**

**Il m'essuya et me porta jusqu'au lit.**

**- Dors maintenant…**

_Qui avais-je tué ?_

Je me précipitai hors de la chambre et courus aux cachots.

Je me figeais dans la pièce.

Des soldats nettoyaient le sol, encore rouge.

Je revoyais un corps suspendu, les gardes tombant sous mes coups.

- Ulquiorra, entendis-je une voix.

J'avais tué le prisonnier, bondis et avais massacré six gardes.

_Pourquoi ?_

Même avec la seringue, je ne perdais pas le contrôle ainsi.

Mission : sauver les enfants.

Problème : Aizen est furieux.

À cause de qui : le prisonnier.

Donc torturer le prisonnier.

J'avais tout calculé.

Tout ça c'est sa faute…

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu renonces à ta parole, Aizen?_

J'avais du torturer ce mec.

Alors qu'il ne méritait pas cela !

Mais… j'avais eu beaucoup de chance.

J'avais réussi à avoir une dose pour tuer.

J'avais réussi à convaincre six gardes de me suivre.

Tout était parfait !

_Alors pourquoi tuer les gardes ?_

- Ulquiorra, dit une voix plus grave.

_Cette voix…_

_Danger…_

Je levais la tête et vis Aizen.

- Ulquiorra, c'est fini. Tu n'as rien fait de grave. Allez, viens. Tout est fini. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici.

Une deuxième silhouette apparut.

Szayel Apporo.

_C'est à cause de lui…_

J'avais volé une seringue et demandé à six gardes de venir avec moi. Nous sommes simplement descendus et je fixais le prisonnier.

- Préparez-le, ordonnais-je.

Les gardes ouvrirent la cellule.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Nell.

Je m'assis sur la table, posant mon dos contre le mur.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me dire où est la marchandise, questionnais-je le voleur en ignorant Nell.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, cuarto ! C'est le quinta qui torture.

_J'allais oser faire ça…_

_Je m'étais dit que plus jamais je n'aiderais Aizen…_

_Et pourtant…_

_Voilà où j'en suis._

- Mais tu nuis aux affaires d'Aizen-sama. Mon rôle est d'éliminer la vermine comme toi. On ne m'a jamais dit comment.

Je sortis la seringue.

- Ulquiorra, ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris.

- C'est pourquoi faire ? Demanda le prisonnier.

- C'est de la drogue concentrée… La plus haute dose créée dans le monde entier.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Seuls deux personnes peuvent supporter une telle dose sans mourir. Un exploit.

Je me l'enfonçais dans le bras.

**Je sens directement l'effet de la drogue…**

**Comme si j'étais soulagé du poids sur mes épaules…**

**Je me sentais à nouveau vide…**

**Je partais dans cet autre monde où tout était simple…**

_**Tuer ou pas tuer, quel importance ?**_

**- Mon maitre et moi, sommes ces hommes.**

**Je souris légèrement.**

**- Mais les effets secondaires sont terrifiants…**

**Je me levais alors que les gardes mirent une bâche au sol et une table où se trouvait une mallette.**

**- Enfant, j'ai cru que c'était une simple boîte à outils. J'étais naïf. Mais à force de les sentir sur moi, j'ai appris chacun de leur nom.**

**Les gardes suspendirent le mec au plafond avec une chaine. Les gardes se mirent hors de la cellule. Je fermai la porte derrière moi. J'étais enfermé avec le prisonnier.**

**- Personne ne pourra nous gêner.**

**- Tu ne me feras pas craquer.**

**- Moi aussi, j'ai combattu la douleur… Mais c'est tellement bon de la laisser entrer en nous…**

**J'ouvris la mallette : que des objets de torture.**

**- On m'a un jour dit qu'un professionnel n'avait qu'à déballer les outils pour faire craquer ses proies… Je pense que c'est faux… Aucune personne n'oserait me défier ou me désobéir après avoir ramassé un de mes cadavres… Ils sont en bien trop petits morceaux…**

**- Je vais mourir dans tous les cas ?**

**- Évidement… Voler Aizen-sama mérite la mort… Maintenant, tu choisis… mort lente ou rapide ?**

**- Tu vas pouvoir me tuer comme tu veux… Je ne dirai rien…**

**- Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot…**

**Je le regardais.**

**- Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas certain que tu sois coupable… Je vais pouvoir enfin jouer…**

**Je fis descendre la chaîne du plafond, l'homme se posa sur ses genoux. Je me mis derrière lui.**

**- Tu le sais sûrement, tuer un espada est très difficile. Il est doué pour n'importe quel type de combat, préparé à tout. Il supporte aussi très bien la douleur et sa peau et ses muscles est très durs… comme si on l'avait frappé et frappé pour tendre au maximum son corps… on dit qu'on a un hierro, une carapace…**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Pour la peau, c'est exactement le même principe qu'avec le travail des peaux de bête, sauf qu'on est encore vivant. Alors on souffre beaucoup. Aizen-sama a dit que j'étais le hierro le plus dur et qu'après c'était le n°10… je vais te montrer comment on m'a rendu aussi solide…**

**Je mis mes deux mains sur les épaules du gars.**

_**Sauver… les enfants…**_

**- Sauf si tu réponds à ma question… Je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois… Où est-elle ?**

**- Va… te…**

**Le mec hurla quand je lui déboitais les deux épaules d'un simple geste.**

**- J'ai tout mon temps, dis-je simplement.**

**- Tu vas te faire tuer… Ce n'est pas Ulquiorra en ce moment, murmura Nell à l'oreille de Kenpachi. Pas avec une telle dose de drogue.**

_**Tu as raison, Nell…**_

_**Tu dois être encore terrorisé de la dernière fois…**_

**- Tu crois qu'on ne m'a jamais rien déboité ou cassé ? Jura l'homme.**

**- Accroche-toi aux chaines sinon tu vas vraiment souffrir…**

**Je tirais sur la chaine, faisant soulever le corps du voleur. Nous entendîmes des craquements de toutes sortes. Et puis un long hurlement.**

**- Ça, on ne te l'a fait. J'en suis certain. C'est l'entrainement du cuarto. Il n'y a qu'à eux qu'on le fait… j'avais cinq ans quand Aizen-sama me l'a fait et pendant plus d'un an, chacun de mes os étaient déboités. On me suspendait soit par les jambes soit par les bras… et je devais user de toute ma force pour m'agripper le plus possible pour ne pas perdre l'un de mes membres… de jour comme de nuit…**

**Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers la table.**

**- Mais toi, tu ne supportes pas la douleur plus de cinq minutes, toi adulte.**

**Je pris un poignard.**

**- On fait à nos victimes que ce qu'on a déjà subi… c'est ainsi que tout ceci reste une tradition.**

**Je regardais le prisonnier.**

**- Toujours pas prêt à parler ? Car j'ai beaucoup de mal à arrêter quand je commence.**

**Le prisonnier gémit.**

**- Ok… Tu préfères ta jambe gauche ou droite ?**

**- T'es cinglé ? Je peux pas choisir une de mes deux jambes !**

**Je soupirais, agacé.**

**- Pourquoi personne ne peut choisir ? C'est quand même incroyable… Je suis toujours obligé de couper les deux…**

**Je lançais deux poignards dans les jambes du mec, avant de sortir une scie.**

**- C'est parti.**

**Je commençais à couper la chaire, faisant hurler le prisonnier, le sang coula sur le sol, sur mes mains, sur mes habits blancs.**

**- Alors ?**

**- D'accord… D'accord… je vais tout dire…**

**Je déposais la scie et pris un scalpel.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Il faut que je le dise en face d'Aizen-sama.**

**- Mauvaise réponse.**

**Je lui fis une balafre sur la joue.**

**- La trappe sous le doc C. Et il y a quelque chose déjà caché là-bas.**

**- Dis-moi quoi !**

**- Non…**

**- Tu voulais garder une info importante pour négocier ta vie, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dis-moi ou tu dis adieu à tes jambes.**

**- Pitié…**

**Je plantais le scalpel dans l'épaule.**

**- Je n'ai aucune pitié… Je suis l'espada du vide, pour rappel. Dis-moi et je ferai taire tes souffrances.**

**- Il y a des dossiers scellés par le symbole des espadas.**

**- Et tu en as lu un, je suppose !**

**- Ce sont des plans pour tuer Aizen-sama. Il y a un traitre parmi les espadas… Il a comme projet de tuer Aizen-sama.**

**Je me reculais, choqué avant d'exploser de rire.**

**- Les dossiers marqués ''Plan ASD ''**

**- Comment le savez-vous ?**

**- ASD… Aizen-Sama's Dead…**

**- Oui…**

**- J'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui… J'aurais eu pas mal de problème et mon ami ou si quelqu'un d'autres avait mis la main sur un tel dossier… l'un de mes derniers dossiers…**

**Le prisonnier ouvrit grand les yeux.**

**- J'ai pour projet de tuer Aizen-sama.**

**Je m'écartais du prisonnier.**

**- Tu es le coupable idéal…**

**- Mais je dirai que c'est toi…**

**- Sauf si tu n'es plus là pour témoigner… ou si je t'ai malheureusement coupé la langue.**

**- Tu vas me tuer ?**

**- Si tu gardes le silence, je n'en vois pas l'utilité…**

**J'ouvris la porte de la cellule, me stoppant soudainement.**

_**Le doc C…**_

_**Ce n'est pas logique…**_

**J'avais demandé à mon ami de cacher mes dossiers là-bas car seuls les espadas pouvaient y accéder librement.**

**- Le doc C était l'endroit parfait pour cacher tout ça… Le doc C n'est accessible qu'aux espadas sauf au moment d'une livraison et un gaz somnifère est répandu entre deux moments pour piéger les intrus.**

**L'homme se raidit.**

**- Un espada t'a dit de faire porter le chapeau pour lui.**

**Je me retournais.**

**- Nnoitra et Yammi n'auraient jamais énervé Aizen pour l'instant. Le n°2, n°7, n°9 n'aurait jamais fait condamner quelqu'un à la place de se faire taper sur les doigts.**

**- Tuez-moi.**

**- C'est l'octava. Que me veut-il ?**

**- Tuez-moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne dois pas échouer sinon Szayel-sama sera furieux.**

**Je sortis mon zanpakuto et déployais la lame d'un simple geste.**

**- Dis-moi ce qu'Apporo me veut.**

**- Tuez-moi.**

**- DIS-MOI ! Criais-je.**

**- Tuez-moi.**

**- Ce que veux Apporo me veut ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu pourrais le regretter, tu sais !**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Il veut que tu perdes la tête. Car tu es le nouveau héros de son spectacle… L'acte 1 est terminé.**

**Je me raidis…**

_**Je suis dans la pièce d'Apporo.**_

_**Il me le payera.**_

**Ma lame trancha le début de la gorge du type, éclaboussant mon visage de sang.**

**Quelqu'un applaudit : Szayel Apporo.**

**- Tu es un excellent acteur… cela me désole de ne pas t'avoir pour moi tout seul… Je me suis beaucoup diverti !**

**- Silence.**

**- Pourquoi donc ? T'aurais-je vexé ?**

**- J'ai dit silence !**

**J'arrachais la porte, les gardes firent barrage pour protéger Apporo.**

_**Ils pensent pouvoir m'arrêter ?**_

**Je tranchai une première tête en arrachant le cœur de celui qui m'avait bondi dessus.**

**Directement, je m'occupai des quatre autres.**

_**Quelques instants…**_

_**Il me faut moins d'une minute pour tuer six hommes de sang froid.**_

_**Un massacre.**_

**Apporo dégaina son zanpakuto.  
**

**- Tu commets une grave erreur en t'attaquant à moi. Murmurais-je.**

**Je bondis, nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Apporo voulut me donner un coup de pied au visage mais j'attrapai sa jambe.**

**- Ça va être douloureux.**

**Je déboitais son genou, Szayel cria en reculant. Je tapai dans la jambe, la brisant. L'octava tomba au sol.**

**- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir cassé ma jambe avec la porte du coffre.**

**Des bruits de pas résonnèrent : Aizen apparut.**

**- BORDEL, CUARTO !**

_**Il nuit au plan.**_

_**Sauver… les enfants…**_

**Je jetais mon sabre comme une lance, Aizen se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter.**

**- MAIS CA VA PAS ?**

**J'attrapais la gorge d'Aizen, le soulevant.**

**Aizen commença à se débattre comme une furie, ne sachant rien dire, étranglant.**

_**Sauver… les enfants…**_

**Je ne vis pas les gardes arriver. Je fus au sol.**

**Une dernière image apparut dans mon esprit : Aizen m'injectant un produit.**

**Et ensuite le noir.**

- Qu'y a-t-il, Apporo ?

- Il hallucine, regarde ses pupilles. Il est complètement stone. Je suis certain qu'il n'entend pas les autres.

_Les autres ?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

Je sentis une pression sur ma main. Je me retournais brutalement, pointant mon zanpakuto vers la personne.

Je ne bougeais pas, captivé par l'homme devant moi.

Il était grand si grand. Des cheveux noirs avec des clochettes et des yeux gris.

C'était lui.

C'était Zaraki Kenpachi.

_Tout va bien, maintenant._

- Hey, chaton, ça va ?

J'avançais, baissant mon arme et me posais contre l'homme malgré les barreaux pour le serrer contre moi.

_Pourquoi je me sens soulagé ?_

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Aizen m'appelait mais je n'écoutais pas.

Il me disait encore tellement d'horreur sur mes amis.

Je savais qu'il mentait.

Ken-kun me tenait contre lui.

Je sentais son amour.

Je ne voulais qu'être là dans ses bras.

Pas ceux d'Aizen.

Je sentis les mains d'Aizen me toucher, voulant me tirer loin de ses bras serrés autour ma taille.

Une voix hurlait.

_Faites taire cette voix._

_Mais c'est moi qui hurle !_

_Que…_

Tout devint noir.

**POV Kenpachi (Quelques heures après le départ d'Ulquiorra après le massacre.).**

Des gardes nettoyaient en silence.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ulquiorra arriva essoufflé.

Il regarda la pièce, figé.

- Ulquiorra ? Dit Nell.

Il ne réagit pas.

- C'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Il est encore sous l'effet de la drogue ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Ça n'agissait pas aussi longtemps !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Des gardes touchèrent Ulquiorra mais il ne réagit pas.

- Si j'étais vous, je le laisserai tranquille, affirma Nell.

Les gardes reculèrent, deux partirent directement.

Unohana s'approcha.

- Son état émotionnel ne permet peut-être pas sa résistance habituelle. Il est sûrement à bout !

Je vis des larmes couler des yeux apeurés d'Ulquiorra.

- On dirait qu'il voit un fantôme.

- Il revoit ses crimes. Sa mémoire des évènements lui revient petit à petit.

Aizen arriva.

- Ulquiorra, l'appela-t-il.

Il se tourna et fixa le maitre.

- Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Interrogea Stark. Il ne bouge pas quand on l'appelle mais Aizen parle et directe une réaction.

- Car Aizen est un danger, murmura Hirako.

On le regarda un instant.

- Dans son état, il faut des sentiments extrêmes ou des réflexes pour le faire réagir. Pour pénétrer dans son conscient, on doit être encré très profondément dans son cerveau. Aizen est le méchant, réflexe de survie. Donc il le regarde. Cela fait naitre en lui un sentiment extrême.

- Ulquiorra, c'est fini, dit doucement le brun. Tu n'as rien fait de grave. Allez, viens. Tout est fini. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici.

_Non, ne fais pas ça, connard !_

Il s'approcha, Ulquiorra recula.

Szayel apparut.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Apporo ?

- Il hallucine, regarde ses pupilles. Il est complètement stone. Je suis certain qu'il n'entend pas les autres.

Il parut dubitatif.

_S'il faut des extrêmes pour le faire réagir…_

_J'en suis une…_

J'attrapais sa main.

Sa réaction fut rapide : il se retourna et me menaça de son sabre.

Il me fixa de ses grandes pupilles vertes.

Il me reconnait.

- Hey, chaton, ça va ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un petit sourire apparut.

Il s'avança en baissant son arme et me serra contre lui.

Je posais une main autour de sa taille, lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre.

- Je suis là.

Aizen s'approcha.

- Cuarto, reviens tout de suite.

Ulquiorra tourna légèrement la tête pour le garder à l'œil.

- Ils t'ont observé comme un animal en cage.

Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi pour lui faire comprendre que c'était faux.

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi. Ils te manipulent pour sortir d'ici.

Je grognais, il gâchait mon moment avec mon amour.

- Il sait que tu es un monstre et il te rejette… Pas moi, tu peux être toi-même ici, à mes côté.

Peu importe ce que disait Aizen, Ulquiorra ne me lâcha pas.

Aizen approcha et le tira un peu.

Ulquiorra se raidit et hurla de terreur.

Je le serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces pour le calmer.

Szayel s'approcha avec ses béquilles et planta une seringue dans le dos d'Ulquiorra.

Je n'avais pas vu le coup arriver assez vite.

- NON ! Criai-je.

Je le sentais s'endormir, Aizen l'attrapa et des gardes pointèrent leurs armes sur moi.

- Lâche-le, grogna le maitre.

- Non.

- Je veux bien te couper les deux bras pour l'avoir Zaraki. Je gagnerai dans tous les cas !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Ulquiorra s'en voudra si vous êtes blessé, dit doucement Unohana.

- Mais…

- Il ne lui fera rien. Ce n'est pas à son avantage.

Je lâchais Ulquiorra dans les bras de ce monstre.

Je regardais son petit corps être emmené loin de moi.

_J'étais lâche._

_Ulquiorra ne m'aurait pas lâché._

_Mais j'aurais été tellement triste qu'il soit blessé par ma faute._

_Je m'en serais voulu._

_Je sais qu'Ulquiorra aurait pensé la même chose._

_Mais est-ce une raison pour l'abandonner ?_

_Que va lui faire cet Aizen ?_

Je me laissais glisser sur le sol en silence.

- Ne provoquez pas Aizen, affirma durement Unohana. Il n'aura aucune hésitation à vous faire du mal, vous torturer, ou torturer l'un d'entre nous pour faire taire les autres. Il est même capable de tous nous tuer !

Jamais je n'avais vu Retsu perdre son sang froid.

- Je ne veux pas ramasser l'un d'entre vous, je ne veux pas vous opérer d'urgence car vous êtes entre la vie et la mort. Je ne le supporterai pas !

Des grandes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Notre but est de tous sortir d'ici vivant. Il faut que ça soit notre priorité. Peu importe votre amour, votre rage, votre envie de tuer Aizen, votre honneur… faites taire tout ce qu'il y a en vous et pensez à vote survie, à notre survie.

Je regardais ses poings serrés.

- Le prochain qui l'ouvre et provoque Aizen, c'est à ma colère qu'il aura affaire, compris ?

Nous dîmes tous un ''oui''.

Elle se laissa glisser contre les barreaux.

**POV Extérieur.**

Aizen avait enfin récupéré son amant.

Il marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs, Apporo le suivant avec difficulté.

- La salle d'opération est-elle prête ?

- Bien sûr, vous me l'aviez demandé pour dans trois jours. Mais vous connaissez mon avance.

- On l'opère maintenant.

- Il faut qu'il soit éveillé pour le début…

- Je sais, ça vous laissez du temps de pour tout préparer.

Il ouvrit les portes du labo d'un grand coup de pied.

Il déposa en silence la silhouette d'Ulquiorra sur la table.

Szayel disparut, allant chercher ses fraccions et le matériel nécessaire.

Aizen soupira.

- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, je suis désolé… Mais il le faut.

Il caressa les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Tu verras, tout sera plus simple après.

Il sourit.

- Tu seras libéré de la douleur, de la tristesse. Tu seras comme dans un rêve.

Il fit une pause.

- Un rêve où tu seras heureux … sans passé…

Le maitre des lieux s'assit sur la table, prenant la main du plus jeune.

- Tu auras mal au début, mais tu oublieras la douleur. Tout ira mieux.

Il rit nerveusement.

- Tu pourras regarder le soleil et croquer la vie à pleine dent. Tu seras libre d'ici. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Tu auras peur au début, tu seras perdu. Mais quelqu'un de gentil te tendra la main et tu la prendras. Tu pourras être un simple être humain et plus cet espada que tu hais tant en toi.

- C'est très gentil, ce que tu fais Sosuke !

Le maitre se retourna vers le secunda espada, Barragan.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je viens assister à l'opération, tu sais très bien que je ne veux regarder que celle-ci… celle de la renaissance d'un être, un nouveau né déjà adulte.

L'espada soupira.

- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin quand tu vas vu la toute première, si mes souvenirs sont bons !

- Mon maitre sera furieux que je le laisse partir, laissa échapper Aizen.

- Mais que te dit ton cœur ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Que son bonheur est la seule la plus importante.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le libérer avec ses amis ?

- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. Je dois tuer tous les tuer, pour la sécurité d'Ulquiorra… Personne ne devra savoir qu'il est en vie.

* * *

.

* * *

non! Ne me frappez pas!

je vous jure que vous ne devez attendre que quelques jours...

prochain chapitre le vendredi 11/02...

c'est dans pas longtemps!

et puis si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite!

et si j'ai plein de reviews, je le publie jeudi soir pour vous faire plaisir!

c'est promis!

XD


	31. Chapter 31

**GRANDE ANNONCE: CE CHAPITRE EST LE DERNIER DE CETTE HISTOIRE... JE ME SUIS BIEN AMUSEE ET MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIENT!**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26:

chapitre 27:

chapitre 28:

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ford123** : je crois que tu vas hurler à la fin de ce chapitre. tu finiras par comprendre le comportement d'Aizen... et tu as droit à un petit moment émotion...

**Margauxx68 :** vite vite, Ulquiqui empêche-la de se faire mal ou de casser son ordi! car si elle se fait mal, elle ne pourra pas lire la suite et si elle casse son pc, elle ne pourra pas lire la suite! mdr mdr, vive les grandes fans d'Ulquiqui!

**Hina-Pyon** : le cerveau d'Aizen est clairement indéchiffrable... dommage que je ne donne pas la vérité la dessus directement... je suis même sadique avec mes lecteurs.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… vive ma beta ! Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

..

* * *

_**Chapitre 30. **_

**POV Extérieur.**

Ulquiorra ouvrit ses yeux lentement, une lumière éblouissante l'aveuglait.

Il grogna en plissant ses yeux.

- Désolé pour cela, cuarto, ricana Szayel.

Ulquiorra tenta de bouger mais il était attaché à une table.

- Tu te demandes quel est donc cette étrange scène, n'est-ce pas ?

- Libère-moi, enfoiré !

- Non, je ne peux pas, ordre d'Aizen.

Ulquiorra comprit qu'il était dans une salle d'opération grâce aux drôles de machines et des habits des personnes.

- On va t'implanter des petites puces dans le crâne, il faut qu'elles soient directement connectées à ton cerveau… on va faire cela alors que tu es encore conscient, ça va être affreusement douloureux.

- Quelles puces ?

- Je suis heureux que tu me poses cette question, Ulquiorra. Tu participes enfin à l'acte 2 de mon spectacle. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai du sauver un espada auquel il manquait un bras. Je lui ai donc fait un bras électronique… mais comment relier le bras au cerveau ?

Il soupira.

- Le cerveau fonctionne en code binaire, la traduction avec un programme est très simple. J'ai localisé la zone du cerveau qui contrôlait le bras et j'ai fait le lien entre lui et la puce qui contenait le programme.

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

- J'ai donc fait des tests par rapport à la mémoire. Je me suis dit, si on contrôle la mémoire, on contrôle les intentions, les gestes de l'humain car tout se réfère à la mémoire… j'ai réussi à trouver de vieux travaux d'une expérience aussi belle.

- Aussi folle, tu veux dire ! On parle de contrôler l'humain.

- C'est pour cela que c'est beau.

Il amena un appareil pour immobiliser la tête d'Ulquiorra.

- On va trouver l'endroit où se trouve ta mémoire, regarder comment se font les connections… et il me suffira ensuite d'installer les puces pour qu'elle fasse un barrage.

- Je n'aurais plus aucun souvenir…

- Exact.

Ulquiorra vit Aizen derrière une vitre.

- Vous avez promis… Vous devez les libérer.

- Je suis désolé Ulquiorra. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Vous m'avez promis.

- Mes plans ont changé.

- VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI !

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû négocier avec moi.

- J'ai toujours tenu parole.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance… Tu vas tout oublier et plus jamais tu ne les réclameras.

- Je te haïrais toute ma vie… tu ne pourras jamais changer cela.

- Tu oublieras tout…jusqu'à ta haine !

Szayel mit des électrodes sur sa tête, approchant un écran avec une image de cerveau en 3D.

- Tu vas devoir être coopératif…

- Va te faire foutre !

- Vais-je devoir faire venir l'un de tes amis pour avoir ta bonne volonté ?

Le jeune homme se raidit.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ou torturer l'un d'entre eux, compris ? Tu obéis et je saurais si tu tentes de tricher.

Ulquiorra ne bougea plus.

- Ton premier souvenir, penses-y.

Une partie du cerveau s'illumina.

- Pense à ton enfance, tout doucement, revois chaque instant.

Ulquiorra obéit encore.

Aizen regardait en silence alors que Barragan s'installait dans un siège.

- Alors, toujours décidé pour cette opération ?

- Je vais le garder avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais l'éduquer pour qu'il ne voit pas les crimes, il vivra dans une aile du manoir, je l'emmènerais dehors. Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il veut.

- Ton maitre a commis cette erreur avec l'un de ses disciples… Tu connais très bien ce disciple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon maitre l'a laissé voir des choses horribles.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

Aizen repoussa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le bout de son nez.

- Un démon… Le plus terrifiant des démons, j'en ai peur moi-même.

Szayel Apporo lui fit signe.

- Tout est prêt, Aizen.

- Démarrez l'opération.

Le maitre regarda Apporo raser quelques mèches d'Ulquiorra.

Le scientifique fit plusieurs incisions, faisant pleurer Ulquiorra qui fixait le plafond.

- Mettez le premier morceau de puce au dessus des oreilles.

Le cuarto cria de douleur, sentant de petits chocs électriques dans son crâne.

Aizen s'assit plus loin pour ne pas regarder la scène.

- C'est abominablement douloureux…

- Et ce n'est qu'une partie qu'on met sur la boite crânienne, ils font devoir aller en mettre aussi sur le cerveau lui-même, soupira Barragan. Il n'est pas aux bouts de ses peines.

- Le pire… c'est le moment où on synchronise son cerveau à la puce.

- S'il a le moindre souvenir de la douleur, il ne s'en remettra pas, jamais.

- Je sais.

Un nouveau hurlement retendit, Aizen frissonna.

- Tu as du mal à l'entendre souffrir. Pourtant tu l'as toujours torturé…

- Il le fallait, si je ne le faisais pas, mon maitre l'aurait fait et tu sais comment est Rido… J'ai rendu service à ce gamin.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Phase deux de l'opération, annonça Apporo.

Les cris de douleur s'intensifièrent, mettant mal à l'aise le maitre des lieux qui tapaient du pied au sol, nerveux.

- Est-ce bientôt fini ? Osa-t-il après trente minutes.

- Il est en train de le recoudre.

Aizen soupira pour se calmer.

- Phase trois : synchronisation.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le silence régna.

Aizen alla directement à la fenêtre pour regarder mais il se figea devant la scène.

Ulquiorra avait le visage tordu par la douleur, ne sachant plus crier tant que son corps subissait la souffrance.

Aizen déglutit bruyamment.

Puis, tout doucement, le corps du cuarto se détendit et ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Alors ? S'inquiéta le maitre.

- Tout est fini.

.

.

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il allait bouger mais le son de la douche lui indiqua qu'Aizen était dans les parages.

S'il se montrait éveillé au maitre, il ne serait pas tranquille.

Il ferma les yeux pour continuer à faire semblant de dormir.

Quelqu'un ouvrit une porte.

- Aizen ?

C'était la voix de Szayel Apporo.

La douche se coupa.

- Je suis là.

- Il ne devait pas être ici mais dans mon labo.

- Il n'était pas bien là-bas. Il a besoin d'un vrai lit bien chaud et confortable.

- Vu sa position, tu l'as gardé contre toi toute la nuit !

- Tais-toi !

- Arrête de protéger ce gamin, tu vas finir fou.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu aimes ce gamin… Aizen, c'est très mauvais pour toi et tu le sais.

- Laisse-moi gérer cela. Je m'habille et on pourra partir à la réunion.

- La voiture est déjà en bas.

Apporo s'approcha du jeune homme.

- C'est dommage que notre spectacle soit écourté… J'aimais beaucoup ton personnage.

- Laisse-le tranquille.

- D'accord, d'accord Aizen.

- On y va !

Ulquiorra entendit la porte se fermer. Il s'assit dans le lit, provoquant une nouvelle migraine.

Il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour les sauver.

Il fallait agir.

Il se leva, s'accrochant à une chaise. Sa tête se mit à tourner.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Petit à petit, il pouvait regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans un miroir : un bandage recouvrait tout son crâne.

Il retira le bandage et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait bien ses foutus puces dans le crâne. Et la douleur… était bien réelle aussi.

Il prit un bonnet en laine noir pour cacher ses cheveux.

Il devait se dépêcher… Ses amis…

Il sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa sous le lit les mallettes avec toutes les armes.

Il voulut se relever mais une migraine épouvantable le reprit et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

On n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis l'accident. Nnoitra et Yammi l'avaient cherché partout mais Ulquiorra avait disparu.

Je gardai le silence dans un coin, en boule.

J'avais abandonné Ulquiorra.

Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

Comment j'avais osé ?

La porte s'ouvrit, Nnoitra et Yammi apparurent.

- Apporo et Aizen ont une réunion à l'extérieur. C'est notre dernière chance de trouver Ulquiorra pour lui parler. Il vous fera sortir d'ici.

- Que faites-vous encore là ?

- J'emmène Kenpachi.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

- Si on se fait prendre, ils nous tueront. T'es au courant de ça ?

- Ouais.

- Yammi empêchera tout le monde d'entrer ici.

Il me fit sortir de la cellule.

- Ulquiorra attend une occasion comme celle-ci. Il a un plan depuis longtemps.

Nous filâmes, laissant Yammi derrière nous.

Il me fit parcourir une bonne dizaine de couloir avant d'arriver à une grande porte.

Nnoitra toqua.

Aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte. Je pouvais donc enfin voir la chambre d'Ulquiorra.

Un grand bureau au milieu de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin contre un mur.

- Vous avez du luxe, vous les espadas.

- Non, c'est la piaule d'Aizen.

- Pourquoi…

- Ulquiorra dort ici, me coupa-t-il.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Nnoitra entra dans la pièce.

- Cuarto ? T'es où, bor…

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase.

- MERDE !

Il se jeta à côté du lit, soulevant une silhouette.

- Ulquiorra…

Je courus à ses côtés.

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Il respire encore.

Il tapa sur la joue d'Ulquiorra qui grogna, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Où suis-je ?

- Cuarto, tu vas bien ?

- Crie pas.

- Je parle doucement. Mal de tête ?

- Si tu veux.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, s'asseyant brutalement.

- Il faut sortir tout le monde, Aizen est parti avec Szayel.

- On est là pour ça.

Il bondit hors du lit et se figea, posant sa main sur son crâne.

Nnoitra le soutint.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Allez, on se dépêche.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et se massa la tête avant de se pencher vers les mallettes au sol.

- Aizen va remarquer que ses armes ont disparu.

- Ce ne sont pas ses armes, crétin.

Il prit deux mallettes. Nnoitra et moi l'imitâmes. Ulquiorra ouvrit un tiroir, sortant plusieurs trousseaux de clefs et des tubes de drogue. Il en prit cinq et les avala.

- Tu te fais plaiz !

- TA gueule !

- Tu te souviens peut-être pas de ta dernière prise excessive… Ca ne te réussit pas !

- Nnoitra, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Il sortit une seringue.

- WHAT THE FUCK, CUARTO !

- C'est fini, Nnoitra… Il n'y aura plus jamais d'enfants détruits, d'espada, de manoir…

Il regarda le quinta.

- Je vais tout détruire dés qu'Aizen et Apporo seront ici.

- Tu n'es pas certain qu'il périra.

- Je les verrai exploser de mes propres yeux.

- Comment ?

- C'est la phase deux… On verra après. Allons aux cachots.

- T'es vraiment cinglé !

Ulquiorra marcha devant nous, nous avions du mal à suivre son pas rapide.

- On a quasi besoin de courir !

- Aizen le faisait courir autour du manoir, un maitre derrière en voiture, pour le fouetter s'il ralentissait.

- Quelle horreur !

- Aizen ne l'a pas entrainé mais détruit… Il n'a pas sa place hors du manoir.

- Il a réussi à vivre avec moi !

- Ça s'appelle la survie chez nous ! Adaptation ou mort !

- Tu crois ? Murmurai-je triste.

- Ulquiorra… c'est pas un humain… Pour un autre espada, vivre hors du manoir est un vœu, un rêve… Ulquiorra a renoncé à ce rêve, il y a bien longtemps pour l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Nell…

- Bingo !

- T'en es sûr ?

- Quelle est la première chose qu'il a faite en fuyant le manoir ?

- Il a voulu se suicider.

- Il aurait recommencé encore et encore si Nell ne lui avais pas interdit. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal… Elle est sa petite sœur… Et en tant que grand frère, il doit la protéger.

- Arrêtez de parler et dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Ulquiorra.

_Qu'as-tu en tête, mon amour ?_

_Parle-moi, je t'en prie._

- On a du temps… Aizen part pour trois-quatre heures !

- Pas cette foi-ci, il se dépêche de rentrer !

- Il a peur que tu te barres ?

- Aucune idée !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers.

- Cuarto, quel est donc ce bonnet ridicule ?

- J'ai froid, grogna Ulquiorra.

- Il est de mauvaise humeur, Yammi. Il faut pas tenter le diable !

Nous posâmes les mallettes sur la table.

- Quel est le plan ?

- Tout le monde porte des habits de gardes.

Il ouvrit une mallette et fit passer les vêtements. Les filles allèrent dans la salle de bain pour se changer alors que nous nous dépêchions d'enfiler les vêtements.

Je vis Ulquiorra prendre à nouveau cinq pilules.

- Tu veux nous refaire une overdose ? Jura Nnoitra.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le quinta s'approcha quand même le cuarto le stoppa en pointant son zanpakuto vers lui.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Tu crois que j'hésiterai à te tuer ?

Yammi s'interposa.

- Ça suffit ! On a tous envie de sortir d'ici. Quel est le plan ?

- Nnoitra et Yammi annoncent qu'ils ont une mission. Ils ont besoin d'hommes. On vous dira d'aller chercher ceux qui font leur tour de garde.

- Ils seront alertés qu'on a besoin d'eux !

- Sauf si ils sont déjà morts et que d'autres répondent à l'appel.

- Le bruit de coups de feu va alerter tout le monde…

- Je suis un espada, je possède une technique plus performante !

- Zanpakuto contre gun ? Sérieux ? Il y aura du bruit.

Ulquiorra ouvrit une deuxième mallette où se trouvait une dizaine de poignards.

- Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu !

- Ta gueule. Donc, avec votre trou, vous pouvez aller dans cette salle. Pour éviter tout problème, Yammi et Nnoitra vont prendre les mallettes. Vous aurez celles de l'équipe.

- T'es sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

- T'inquiète… On aura quand même rendez-vous en Enfer.

Ulquiorra s'assit sur la table, relevant son pantalon pour installer toutes les armes sur lui.

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'un idiot avec ce bonnet, tu sais ça ?

- Je m'en fous.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as jamais été si agressif.

- Hier, j'ai tué un prisonnier et six gardes, j'ai failli réussi à nous débarrasser d'Aizen et d'Apporo. Je crois que vu la situation, je me sens comme un Saint.

- Mec, ça fait cinq jours que tu as fait ça.

Ulquiorra sursauta.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens… Dis-nous.

Ulquiorra se raidit encore plus.

- Rien.

Mais son corps le trahissait.

- Cuarto, tu peux parler.

- J'en ai pas envie.

- Tu n'étais pas dans la piaule d'Aizen, ni ailleurs dans le manoir… Où étais-tu ?

- Tais-toi.

- Ulquiorra, plus vite tu parles, plus vite tu iras mieux, plus vite on part.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- On t'a cherché partout, sauf dans le labo de l'autre fou car il était en train de torturer un pauvre mec !

Ulquiorra pâlit.

- C'était toi ?

- Pas vrai !

Nnoitra se tut.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais en t'entendant hurler ainsi, j'ai vraiment mal pour toi. Jamais je ne t'avais entendu te plaindre ainsi.

_Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu sois brisé ainsi ?_

La porte s'ouvrit : l'espada Zomari arriva, deux armes en main.

- Je crois que la rigolade est terminée. Tout le monde rentre dans la cellule. Yammi et Nnoitra, posez vos clés.

- Et si on refuse ?

- L'un d'entre vous meurt et un coup de feu attire du monde, non ?

Tout le monde obéit, sauf Ulquiorra.

_Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?_

L'espada ferma la cellule et ramassa les deux pass.

- Voilà d'une chose de faite !

Il se tourna vers Ulquiorra.

- Mi amor, tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie ce matin. Tu aurais du m'attendre dans la chambre d'Aizen-sama.

- Tu sais très bien que j'allais faire sortir tout le monde.

- On s'était mis d'accord ! Pas aujourd'hui.

- On ne s'était pas mis d'accord.

- Mais si… Aizen-sama a annoncé que personne ne pouvait sortir pendant la réunion sinon on le tuait sans regarder qui c'était, yakuza comme espada.

- Attends, Zomari est avec nous ?

Ulquiorra soupira.

- Aizen vous a à l'œil tous les deux, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'avais pas de joker dans ma poche ?

- Je n'aime pas tuer… Je veux donner mon amour au monde entier… J'ai discuté avec lui avant qu'il ne parte pour qu'il me conseille. Nous avons donc construit un plan ces derniers jours.

- Il nous a fournis les armes.

- Et tu aurais du prévenir Nnoitra et Yammi dés que tu pouvais sortir.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

- Je t'ai prévenu, quand tu n'étais pas surveillé par Apporo dans le labo.

- JE SAVAIS QUE TU ETAIS LA-BAS ! S'exclama Nnoitra.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit pour…

Ulquiorra bondit sur le black pour le faire taire mais son corps se stoppa… et lentement, il s'effondra dans les bras de l'espada qui soupira.

- Tu es bien fou pour sortir de ton lit et combattre l'inévitable. Tu es si faible et à bout de force.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Yammi.

- Aizen-sama a paniqué. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rivaliser avec Ulquiorra. Le cuarto est trop fort pour lui à présent. Il a du trouver un moyen de cadenasser cette force.

Il retira le bonnet d'Ulquiorra.

_C'est quoi de ce truc-là ?_

Des mèches de la chevelure noire avaient été rasées, des points de sutures tous récents étaient visibles.

C'est comme si on avait opéré mon amour.

- C'est la toute nouvelle opération de Szayel.

- Une opération ne dure pas cinq jours à faire gueuler un mec à en déformer la voix.

- Car ce n'est pas une opération normale. Ça fait des années qu'Apporo l'essaye mais il n'avait jamais réussi son coup. Personne ne peut survivre à une opération à crâne ouvert conscient sans antidouleur. Mais c'était la dernière solution pour Aizen. Ulquiorra a réussi à survivre. Szayel ne savait donc pas comment le gérer après… J'ai vu comment il est devenu fou par douleur, on aurait dit un animal. On avait beau l'endormir ou le mettre sous antidouleur, on devait l'attacher et le bâillonner.

_Ulquiorra…_

_Qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'Aizen te haïsse autant ?_

Zomari tapota sur la joue d'Ulquiorra qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans les cachots, on doit trouver un plan pour sortir.

Il aida le cuarto à se relever.

- Tout doucement… sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir.

- C'est quoi le nouveau plan ?

- J'espérai que tu en aies un.

- Il faut dire à Aizen que je me suis enfui. Il va envoyer tout le monde pour me chercher et donc, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à partir.

- Mais tu seras poursuivi. Tu n'auras aucune chance de t'échapper longtemps.

- Mon but n'est pas que je m'échappe mais de les occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que vous réussissiez la mission.

- Tu feras quoi après ?

- Je vais faire sauter Aizen.

- Ne sois pas crétin, Ulquiorra. Trouve un vrai plan. Tout le monde doit rentrer chez soi sain et sauf et tu es inclus dans le ''tout le monde'', affirma Nell.

- Mais je suis déjà chez moi.

- Ulquiorra ?

- J'ai grandi ici, vécu toute ma vie…

- 17 ans… Mais tu as bien plus d'années à passer loin d'ici…

- 17 ans… C'est bien assez…

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter, hurla Nell. Ça n'aucun sens.

_Non… Ulquiorra…_

_Pas ça…_

- Notre existence n'a aucun sens… Notre place n'est pas ici.

- Mais nous vivons ici, grogna Nnoitra.

- Ce n'est pas notre monde, il est inadapté. Nous incarnons le mal.

- Tu m'as appris que le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Qu'il fallait survivre ou mourir. Dit doucement Nell en larme.

- Je me suis trompé, l'erreur est humaine.

- JE T'EMPÊCHERAI DE MOURIR S'IL LE FAUT !

- Même si tu pouvais, Nnoitra, pourquoi me punir de la sorte ?

- Ulquiorra, ne fais pas ça.

- Laissez-moi partir en paix.

Zomari parut étonné.

- Cuarto, tu va bien ?

- Il faut agir.

L'espada passa sa main devant le visage d'Ulquiorra qui ne réagit pas fixant toujours droit devant lui.

- Il hallucine, c'est une machine.

- Aizen doit être en train de jouer avec la télécommande, les puces agissent et le contrôlent, affirma Zomari.

Des pas retentirent : Aizen et Apporo apparurent.

- Un serviteur m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'Ulquiorra avait disparu. Je suis donc revenu.

Zomari, tout en soutenant Ulquiorra, s'inclina devant le maitre des lieux.

- Excusez le dérangement. Je suis arrivé un peu en retard, ils avaient déjà tenté de fuir. J'ai eu la chance de trouver la troupe avant l'évasion. J'allais remettre le cuarto dans sa chambre et vous prévenir.

- Je sais, Zomari. Jamais tu ne m'as fait défaut.

Ulquiorra se mit à trembler. Aizen posa son regard sur lui.

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois tes souvenirs s'envoler. Tu as réussi à parler jusqu'au bout et maintenant tu combats cela. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la douleur ? Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on a tout stoppé car on allait te perde ? Idiot. Plus tu combattras le processus, plus la douleur sera forte et plus ta soumission sera longue.

Il attrapa le cuarto et le fit s'asseoir dans un coin.

- On a programmé la puce pour que tu m'obéisses.

Il donna une télécommande avec un seul bouton à Ulquiorra.

- Appuyez dessus fera taire la douleur.

Ulquiorra essaya mais son corps refusa de bouger.

- Mais la puce doit capter ta soumission et tout abandon avant de t'autoriser à faire ça.

Le maitre sortit de la pièce avec les deux espadas, laissant Ulquiorra à sa douleur.

.

Et ce fut terrible pour nous de le voir gémir, trembler, pleurer, se tortiller de douleur.

Il se battait contre la douleur.

Mais allait –il résister jusqu'au bout ?

Deux jours…

Il a fallu deux jours pour avoir notre réponse.

Ulquiorra avait réussi à appuyer sur le bouton, ses membres cessèrent de trembler et il parut directement aller mieux.

Il s'assit correctement, en silence avant de se relever.

- Quel est le plan ? Demanda Nnoitra.

- Il n'y a pas de plan. C'est fini.

- Tu nous abandonnes ?

- Oui.

Il ne nous regarda pas.

- Il y a toujours le plan de base, je vous enverrai Zomari. Prenez des véhicules avec mitraillette pour forcer le barrage. Les clés sont toujours dans la salle des gardes.

- Merci, murmura Stark.

Il fit quelques pas avec les escaliers.

- On se rejoint où ? Ajouta Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta.

- On ne se rejoint pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne viens pas avec vous. Je reste servir Aizen-sama. Adieu.

Il monta quelques marches.

- Ulquiorra, murmurai-je.

Il se stoppa et se retourna pour me fixer de ses yeux brisés.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à Aizen

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu peux lui tendre un piège.

- Il a toujours eu un coup d'avance sur moi… et je ne peux rien faire contre les puces.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu dois abandonner ?

- Je ne peux me battre éternellement. Aizen a gagné. Il a exactement ce qu'il veut.

- On essaye, on échoue, on essaye, on échoue, on essaye, on échoue. Mais le véritable échec est d'arrêter d'essayer.

- Alors j'ai échoué.

- Tu ne veux pas de la vie qu'on avait autrefois ? Si tu ne la veux plus avec moi, je comprends. Mais il existe d'autres maisons avec d'autres gens dans ce monde avec qui tu pourrais vivre.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas.

Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha.

- Tu ne peux plus vivre avec moi car je suis un monstre. Tu n'as pas à vivre avec le bras-droit du diable. Sans moi, tu aurais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu serais libre, Riku-sama te surveillant.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Je t'ai trahi, Kenpachi… Je t'ai blessé.

- J'aurais du avoir confiance en toi… J'aurais du lire ton journal en entier et pas prendre quelques passages.

Sa main toucha la grille, je l'attrapai et pus rapprocher mon amour de moi.

- Je ne mérite pas ces paroles, lâcha-t-il avec dégoût.

- On a fait des erreurs, gardons-les en mémoire et avançons main dans la main.

- Comme avant ?

- Évidement.

Il sursauta, voulant retirer sa main de la mienne mais je résistai.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, Ulquiorra.

- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis rien. Je t'ai trompé tellement de fois… je ne suis qu'une putain.

- Tu l'as fait pour nous protéger. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu te sois sacrifié.

- Arrête de mentir.

J'approchais sa tête des barreaux, tentant de planter mon regard dans le sien qui me fuyait mais surtout…

Rempli de larmes.

- Regarde-moi.

Il obéit.

- Retire-toi ces mauvaises pensées de ta tête. C'est faux. Ne laisse jamais personne te mettre ça dans le crâne. Moi, j'y crois pas.

- Ken-kun…

Il me suppliait de me taire.

Il ferma les yeux alors que ses larmes coulaient encore et encore.

- On va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

- Tu me le promets, Ken-kun ?

- Promis.

- C'est vraiment adorable…

Ulquiorra sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son maitre.

- Tu me déçois, Ulquiorra… Vraiment !

Des gardes attrapèrent le cuarto et d'autres me firent sortir de la cellule.

- Cela fait un an, aujourd'hui que tu t'es enfui.

Ulquiorra releva brutalement la tête, comme si on l'avait électrocuté violement.

- Bon anniversaire, Ulquiorra ! Dit-il simplement en braquant un flingue sur le jeune.

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui…

- Je savais que ça arriverait, soupira-t-il, un sourire sur le bord des lèvres se levant. Allez, vas-y. Fais-le.

- QUOI ? Rugis-je, en me débattant. ULQUIORRA, TU N'Y PENSES QUAND MÊME PAS ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

- Laisse-moi partir, c'est plus simple ainsi.

Il savait bien qu'Aizen ne le laisserait pas vivre mais il n'a rien fait pour lui échapper.

Il le savait depuis le début.

Et il n'a rien dit…

Il m'a laissé l'espoir de l'emmener loin d'ici, pour avoir un dernier moment à deux.

Le maitre baissa son arme.

- Il ne reste qu'un obstacle à mes plans, affirma le brun en me fixant.

- Vraiment ? Répondis-je.

- Il est facile d'oublier ses amis mais son âme sœur…

- NOOON ! Hurla Ulquiorra en se débattant furieusement.

Aizen pointa son arme sur moi.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Je sentis une silhouette me serrer contre un corps chaud.

Je baissai ma tête vers lui.

Ulquiorra.

- Tout va bien, Ken-kun, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il glissa quelque chose dans ma poche.

- N'essaye pas de me retrouver… Jamais… C'est inutile.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

- Adieu, Ken-kun, je t'aime.

Je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il se retourna pour tirer sur Aizen.

Mais il était déjà trop tard : le maitre avait bondi sur lui, sa lame transperçant le buste de mon amour.

- Je t'avais donné une putain de chance de t'en sortir Ulquiorra…

Il laissa son corps tomber par terre, une marre de sang grandissant tout doucement.

J'hurlai, me débattais pour tuer ce type.

Ce connard pointa son arme sur moi.

Le coup partit… une grande douleur me traversa.

C'était donc ça… mourir ?

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

. (descendez!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
. ( encore!)

.

.

.

mouahahaha!

je vous ai bien eus!

j'ai encore plein de chapitres, je voulais juste vous faire une petite blague!

mdr mdr!

je suis certaine que je vous ai bien eus!

allez! prochain chapitre vendredi 18 février.

vous allez enfin savoir comment tout ce petit monde s'enfuit!

please, une review!

parrdonnez ma mauvaise blague!


	32. Chapter 32

**GRANDE ANNONCE: PROMIS PLUS DE BLAGUES AVANT UN PETIT TEMPS! MAIS J'AI EU PLEIN DE REVIEW! I'M HAPPY!  
**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Loun15**: un nouveau lecteur! YOUPIE! merci de me reviewer, n'hésite pas si tu as des questions, des suppositions ou des idées, ça m'aide toujours à m'inspirer!

**Margauxx68 :** Je crois sentir de la rage contre moi... Je crois que tu n'as pas aimé ma blague... MOuahahhaha! t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de recommencer avant longtemps! j'ai vu que tu commences une fic! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais dés que je peux, je vais commencer à te reviewer!

**lalala1995**: Ton Ulquiqui est mort... MOUAHAHHAHAHAH! Tu vas comprendre dans plusieurs chapitres ce qu'il se passe!

**Lilith Yorlane**: COOL TEAM IN ACTION! Tu étais complice de cette blague, car tu n'as rien dit! Je t'envoie ma correction et tout dés que possible!

**Ford123** : Je savais que tu allais hurler! Miuahahha! J'ai trop aimé toutes vos reviews! Tu vas voir si nos héros sont morts...

**Hina-Pyon** : il fallai une dernière scène émouvante car Ulquiqui ne va pas apparaitre avant longtemps... enfin s'il est en vie!

**aeal**: vu que tu n'auras pas la réponse si nos héros sont morts ou pas avant un bout de temps, je sens que tu ne vas pas encore me pardonner avant longtemps!

**yachiru-chan**: deux reviews! Jackpot! J'adore ton entousiasme! tu m'as trop fait rire, j'ai senti que tu avais bien eu les chocottes!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 31.**_

**POV Extérieur.**

Kenpachi s'écroula au sol, les prisonniers tentaient de sortir de la cellule pour sauver leurs amis.

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers son amour, sa main cherchant la sienne.

Ils étaient à nouveau connectés.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots doux avant que Kenpachi ne crache du sang et ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

- C'est ta punition pour t'être rebellé, Ulquiorra, dit froidement Aizen. Je t'enverrai une équipe de secours.

Le maitre et l'octava partirent, il ne restait aucun garde dans la pièce.

Ulquiorra tenta d'attraper son arme.

- ULQUIORRA, ÉCONOMISE TES FORCES, hurla Nell complètement paniquée.

- Ken-kun respire encore…

Il gémit de douleur, le sang se rependant sur le sol encore plus rapidement. Il se mit à ramper.

- Tu vas te vider de ton sang, essaye de te maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

- Ken-kun ne peut pas mourir.

Sa main atteignit le pistolet, il se tourna, posant son dos contre le mur.

- Tu fais une hémorragie cérébrale…

Le cuarto toucha son oreille et regarda le sang sur sa main.

- Jamais les puces ne m'ont fait aussi mal… Mon corps les rejette, je vais pas tarder à mourir.

- Dis pas ça.

- Adieux.

Il pointa son arme vers la serrure et tira plusieurs coups.

Sa main tomba lourdement au sol et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Tous se précipitèrent aux côtés de leurs amis.

- Il faut partir d'ici et vite !

Stark et Hirako prirent Kenpachi alors qu'Unohana empêchait la plaie de saigner. Grimmjow prit Ulquiorra sur son dos.

- Mais il va continuer à saigner, s'épouvanta Hanatarou.

- On s'en occupera plus tard.

Le bleuté cacha son visage baigné de larmes.

- Allez, on y va.

La troupe prirent quelques armes qui trainaient là et montèrent les escaliers.

Il fallait se dépêcher de partir.

Zomari apparut.

- Tenez les clés des véhicules avec mitraillettes.

- Tu viens avec nous.

- Non, je dois surveiller Aizen-sama pour qu'on puisse le mettre sous les verrous.

- Merci, Zomari.

L'espada disparut. La troupe continua son chemin et réussit à atteindre les voitures. Mashiro, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Unohana, Stark et Harribel montèrent et démarrèrent. Nnoitra, Yammi, Byakuya, Hanatarou grimpèrent.

Mais un bruit les stoppa.

Tous regardèrent dans cette direction.

Aizen tenait Nell contre lui une arme pointée sur sa tête.

- Vous me donnez Ulquiorra et vous pouvez partir.

- Ne le faites pas, supplia Nell à ses amis.

- Aizen, ça ne sert à rien de le vouloir. Vous n'aurez rien de lui.

Le maitre tira dans l'épaule du bleuté qui gémit en posant un genou à terre.

- Donne-le-moi.

Grimmjow fit glisser le corps du blessé pour le déposer par terre.

- Je vous le laisse.

Le maitre poussa la jeune fille que Grimmjow attrapa et fit passer dans la voiture.

- Yammi démarre !

L'espada obéit. Il ne restait plus qu'Hirako et Grimmjow face à Aizen qui prenait le corps d'Ulquiorra contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Il est mort, Aizen. Hémorragie au cerveau. Tu l'as tué.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du maitre.

- SILENCE !

Le maitre voulut partir.

- Rends-toi, Aizen, affirma Hirako.

- Tu crois que je suis à court de joker ? Tu n'as donc jamais rien appris… Après tout ce temps, tu ne comprends donc pas.

Il drôle de bruit se fit entendre : un hélicoptère volait au dessus d'eux.

- Vous me le payerez… car Ulquiorra est mort par votre faute.

Une échelle fut lancée de l'appareil, Aizen l'attrapa. Hirako et Grimmjow coururent pour l'empêcher de partir mais il était trop tard.

Aizen s'était envolé avec le cuarto sous son bras.

- AIZEN ! Hurla Hirako.

Grimmjow baissa la tête.

- Merde…Je voulais pas qu'il ait son corps.

Le blond poussa le bleuté dans la voiture.

- Allons voir comment s'en sort Kenpachi.

Ils démarrèrent, une voiture les attendant hors du manoir avec les fraccions d'Harribel et de Stark.

- Suivez-nous, affirma Sun-Sun.

Les deux hommes obéirent.

.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Hirako marchait rapidement dans les bureaux de la police, toujours habillé en yakuza et du sang sur ses vêtements blancs.

Il défonça les portes d'un grand bureau où se trouvait un vieil homme.

Cet homme était Yamamoto Genryusai.

- Heureux de te voir, Hirako.

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour nous sauver.

- Au moindre mouvement de notre part, vous seriez tous morts.

- IL SUFFIT ! IL FAUT FAIRE EXPLOSER LEYUR BÂTIMENT ! IL EST TEMPS DE TOUS LES DETRUIRE !

- Nous ne pouvons faire cela et tu le sais.

- Téléphonez à vos supérieurs.

- Je viens de le faire. La situation est catastrophique. Ils ont du prendre des mesures.

- Et comme d'habitude, on n'aura pas les moyens de les stopper, il y a 17 ans… il y a 17 ans… on aurait pu tout arrêter… les espadas… mais on nous a retirés les fonds et ce que nous avions construit à exploser.

- L'empereur exige la reconstitution du Gotei 13.

Hirako le fixa, choqué.

- Notre section secrète de combat contre les espadas va être reconnue mondialement. Tout est simple : le Gotei 13 existera tant que toutes les activités des espadas ne seront pas stoppées, peu importe les échecs et le budget.

Hirako sourit.

- Je suis heureux que vous puissiez reprendre les affaires et qu'on va enfin former les gens pour cette lutte.

Le blond voulut se retirer.

- Tu es évidement convié à reprendre ton poste.

- Je crois que je suis un piètre capitaine, c'est de ma faute si tout a explosé.

- C'est parce que tu as un jour échoué que je te reprends.

Shinji le fixa en silence.

- Tu ne commettras plus jamais d'erreurs car tu as trop souffert.

- C'est d'accord.

- J'ai appelé les anciens capitaines. J'ai besoin de quelques uns de tes amis.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant.

.

**Quelques heures plus tard, devant un immense bâtiment.**

Hirako, Byakuya, Unohana, Yachiru, Mashiro, Stark, Grimmjow, Nell, Harribel, leurs fraccions et Yamamoto passèrent les portes.

Des inconnus sortirent de l'ombre.

- Venez, mes amis, affirma Yamamoto.

Tous s'avancèrent vers une salle où une immense table trônait.

- 26… Il y a exactement 26 sièges dans cette pièce… Il n'y en a jamais eu plus ou moins et il n'y en aura jamais plus ou moins. Beaucoup seront vides aujourd'hui, mais les jours d'après nous aideront à les remplir. Demain, tout sera lumineux dans ce bâtiment. Bienvenu au siège du Gotei 13, shinigami.

Les espadas et Mashiro se regardèrent comme si ce type était fou.

- Il y a 17 ans, c'est autour de cette table qu'on décidait du droit de vie ou de mort des yakuza, que nous avions renommé arrancar. Nous sommes leur dieu de la mort, leur shinigami. Malheureusement, cette réalité s'est écroulée… Mais aujourd'hui, elle va renaitre de ses cendres. Voulez-vous participer à ce rêve avec moi?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Merci d'accepter vos postes de lieutenants et capitaines des treize divisions. Je vous présente notre salle de réunion.

Il s'avança vers deux femmes. L'une très grande à la peau bronzée, les longs cheveux mauves, à la poitrine développée et l'autre plus petite, plus fine, à la peau blanche, aux cheveux noirs.

- Capitaine Shinoin Yoruichi, lieutenant Soi Fon, acceptez-vous de reprendre vos fonctions à la 2ème division, division des forces spéciales ?

- Nous acceptons, affirmèrent-elles.

Elles se déplacèrent, se positionnant debout derrière deux chaises, la capitaine à la peau bronzé prit un haori blanc posé en face d'elle et la lieutenante son insigne.

- Coyote Stark, primera espada, souhaites-tu devenir le capitaine de la 3ème division, d'en accomplir son devoir dans la lutte contre le traffic de drogue organisé par les espada ?

- J'accepte.

Yamamoto lui désigna une chaise, Stark se posa derrière et mit le haori.

- Ma très chère capitaine Unohana, dois-je vraiment te le demander ?

- Je m'occuperai de la 4ème division, division des soins, avec plaisir.

La jeune femme prit son haori et attendit debout à sa place.

- Capitaine Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division, division d'intervention, allez donc prendre votre place, j'ai déjà reçu votre réponse.

Hirako s'avança.

- Dois-je te demander si tu comptes faire un effort pour remettre un dossier correct ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse, commandant.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Jamais, commandant. Jamais…

Le blond rit, enfilant son haori.

- Inspecteur Byakuya Kuchiki, j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir votre grand-père autour de cette table… me feriez-vous le plaisir de reprendre sa place de capitaine de la 6ème division, divisions des enquêtes sur meurtres ?

- Bien sûr, commandant.

Unohana tapota sur la chaise à ses côtés, Byakuya se rendit à ses côtés et enfila son haori.

- La 7ème division est l'académie où les jeunes apprennent leur rôle aux shinigamis. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada, pourriez-vous enseigner le courage, la force et la justice à ses élèves ?

- Ça pourrait l'faire !

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tercia espada, pourriez-vous protéger les élèves de votre capitaine, dans votre rôle de lieutenante ?

- J'en serai honorée.

Ils se mirent autour de la table, prenant leur haori et insigne.

- Capitaine Kyouraku Shunsui et lieutenant Ise Nanao, pourriez-vous rejoindre votre division, la 8ème, et travailler contre le trafic d'humains.

- Du moment qu'on ait encore le temps pour une pause saké de temps en temps.

Il se prit un livre sur la tête par la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle remit ses lunettes en place.

- Comptez sur moi, commandant.

Les deux personnes prirent place. Le commandant se tourna vers un homme musclé, aux courts cheveux gris et aux percings.

- Capitaine Mugurama Kensei, reprendrez-vous vos fonctions au sien de la 9ème division, division de la police interne ?

- Oui.

- Vous le ferez en compagnie de cette jeune femme.

Il regarda Mashiro.

- Mashiro Kuna, acceptez-vous de seconder le capitaine Mugurama ?

- Je ne crois pas être la … personne idéale pour cela.

- Vous n'allez courir aucun danger. Vous devez enquêter sur les gens qui vous entourent.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir cerner correctement les gens.

- Je pense exactement le contraire. Et c'est parce que votre mari vous a trahi. Vous souffrez énormément et vous ne donnez jamais plus votre confiance aveuglément.

Mugurama prit la main de la jeune femme.

- Ça sera un honneur pour moi… de travailler avec vous.

Mashiro se laissa tirer par le capitaine.

- Harribel Tia, acceptes-tu le rôle de capitaine de la 10ème division, division d'organisation militaire ?

- Oui.

Elle se joignit aux autres. Yamamoto se pencha vers la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

- Yachiru… Pour une petite fille, on m'a dit que la force et le courage étaient bien plus grands que ceux d'adultes. Je vais te confier l'une des plus grandes missions : donner le sourire à ton capitaine chaque jour.

- Mais Ken-chan ne sourira plus jamais. Il est mort.

- Tu ne peux baisser les bras, petite. Tu es l'avenir. Acceptes-tu d'être la lieutenante de la 11ème division, celle de l'entrainement au combat ? Ils auront besoin de toi.

- Et j'irai à l'école ici ?

- Si tu le veux.

- D'accord.

La petite prit son insigne et se mir debout sur sa chaise.

- Capitaine Urahara Kisuke, souhaitez-vous rejoindre la 12ème division, celle de la recherche scientifique ?

- Bien sûr.

Le blond rejoignit les autres.

- Capitaine Ukitake Jushiro, reprendras-tu les rénes de la 13ème division, division des relations mondiales ?

- Oui.

Le mari d'Unohana se mit derrière une chaise.

Le commandant se plaça en bout de table.

- Que la première réunion du Gotei 13 commence.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Le calme de la deuxième division avait toujours été exemplaire…

- YORUICHI-SAMA ! Cria Soi Fon.

_Enfin, presque…_

La noble sursauta.

- Que se passe-t-il, Soi Fon ? Tu as un problème ?

- Je viens d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle !

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Vous êtes enceinte !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, rit la capitaine. Je vais être maman et je veux que tu sois la marraine de cet enfant.

- Mais c'est aussi l'enfant d'Urahara Kisuke.

- C'est tout à fait normal ! Il est mon mari.

- Il vous faut avorter !

- Pourquoi ?

- Malgré sa mère, cet enfant ne peut être qu'idiot, agaçant et inutile comme son père. Nous avons déjà assez avec un seul Urahara Kisuke !

La bronzé explosa de rire.

- Soi Fon, quand vas-tu arrêter cette guerre avec Kisuke ?

- Jamais.

- Va plutôt manger avec ton amoureux !

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux !

- Depuis qu'on doit protéger Ggio Vega, tu t'entends vraiment bien avec lui, j'en suis tellement heureuse !

La capitaine continua à taquiner sa lieutenante.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la troisième division, le nouveau capitaine devait affronter pour la première fois ses hommes.

Stark entra dans sa division avec Lilynette. Les shinigamis les regardèrent bizarrement. Il retira son gant et montra le ''1'' tracer sur le dos de sa main.

- Je suis un espada et voici ma fraccion. Nous sommes ici pour combattre Aizen Sosuke.

Il soupira.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort ? J'ai toujours été jaloux des personnes faibles. Notre simple présence était trop dangereuse pour les âmes de nos compagnons et les faisait disparaître. Si j'avais été faible, j'aurais pu rester dans un groupe. Je veux devenir faible. Si ce n'est pas possible, je veux un compagnon aussi fort que moi.

Lilynette rit.

- Nous avons trouvé des compagnons très forts dans l'espada, mais nous étions tous un peu seul, dit-elle doucement.

- Nous sommes ici pour nous venger de ce qu'Aizen nous a fait subir et surtout venger un ami torturé et mort. Je sais que votre capitaine est mort… alors il est temps que nous nous mettions tous ensemble pour honorer la mémoire de nos amis défunt.

Il soupira.

- Il faudra travailler dur, on échouera souvent, on aura des pistes bizarres et elles nous mèneront à des gens terrorisés, blessés ou déjà morts. Mais nous ne pouvons baisser les bras. Car nous sommes les mieux placés pour nous battre.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux les shinigamis.

- Être seul est une faiblesse et une douleur. Voulez-vous devenir mes compagnons de combat ? Voulez-vous qu'on arrête tous ensemble se massacre ?

- Oui, capitaine Stark, crièrent les shinigamis.

- Aizen, nous t'aurons.

.

Unohana ouvrit les portes de sa division. Tous les shinigamis la regardaient heureux.

- Bonjours à tous, dit-elle.

- Capitaine Unohana, c'est un honneur de retrouver notre place.

- Pour moi aussi, je ne pensais pas que vous répondriez tous à mon appel.

- Vous étiez notre capitaine, on ne peut refuser votre appel, nous serions fous de le faire.

Unohana rit.

- Alors comme ça, vous et le capitaine Ukitake…

- Nous avons une fille, elle veut intégrer ma division…

- C'est fantastique.

.

Hirako passa sa tête dans sa division, ses hommes l'attendaient.

- Que faites-vous ici, bande de crétins ?

- Nous venons soutenir notre capitaine, capitaine Hirako.

Le blond les fixa comme s'ils étaient fous.

- Mais non, vous ne devez pas être ici !

- C'est notre seule place !

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hirako et il bondit serrer contre lui ses hommes.

Pour la première fois, Hirako Shinji montrait ses sentiments les plus sincères à sa division.

Il ne l'avait plus jamais fait depuis qu'IL l'avait trahi.

.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait déjà commencé son travail, dirigeant ses hommes avec aisance et sévérité.

Tout ceci était sans compter la visite d'un homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Renji Abarai, soupira le capitaine. Tu es à peine arrivé que tu as déjà renversé vingt dossiers par terre et mes hommes doivent tout ranger.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Kuchiki.

- Dis-moi la raison de ta venue.

- Je veux être dans votre division.

- Dans ma division, pourquoi ?

- Car ce sont les enquêtes sur meurtre… Je veux trouver les assassins et leur faire avouer leur crime. Il faut choquer ces encu…

- Stop, Renji. Je sais pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai passé des jours et des jours enfermé avec Ulquiorra Schiffer. J'ai vu cet homme mourir à petit feu avant d'être assassiné. Je connais cette colère en toi.

- Alors laissez-moi faire mes preuves.

- Demain, 7 heures ici, je te présenterais à ma division en temps que lieutenant.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la capacité…

- Tu fréquentes ma fille depuis suffisamment longtemps. Je connais tes capacités. Tu seras mon lieutenant.

- Merci, capitaine !

.

Un grand bruit attira tout le monde et l'attention du narrateur.

Et c'est ainsi que nous observâmes ce qu'il se tramait à la 7ème division.

Grimmjow regardait tous les jeunes.

- ET ÇA Y EST ? VOILÀ, VOUS AVEZ BIEN TOUS VOTRE CUL PAR TERRE ?

- Grimmjow, le sermonna Nell.

- ILS NE VONT PAS ME PÉTER LES COUILLES. C'EST TRÈS SIMPLE, ICI ON N'EST PAS DANS LE BAC À SABLE… VOUS ALLEZ BOUGER VOTRE CUL ET FAIRE TOUT CE QUE JE DIS SINON JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, VOUS FEREZ DES HEURES SUPPL AVEC MOI.

Tous se raidirent.

- Ne leur fous pas les jetons, Grimm.

Nell s'avança.

- Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir, nous sommes heureux que l'avenir de notre planète veuille travailler avec le Gotei 13.

- TU VAS PAS LES DORLOTER COMME DES BÉBÉS QUAND MÊME. IL FAUT LES ENDURCIR.

Tous furent effrayés par le regard fou de Grimmjow.

Nell le tira par l'oreille dans le bureau à côté.

- Je reviens dans une minute !

Il y eut des bruits de protestations et puis le silence. Nell revint seule.

- Lieutenant Nell, où est passé le capitaine Jaggerjack ?

- Je l'ai attaché à sa chaise. Nous pouvons parler tranquillement maintenant.

La jeune fille expliqua les projets qu'elle avait en tête.

.

- CAPITAINE ! Hurla Ise Nanao.

Toute la huitième division étaient sans dessus ni dessous.

- On fêtait nos retrouvailles, ma Nanao.

La jeune femme se mit à poursuivre le capitaine dans toute la division, hurlant toutes les insultes au monde.

Cela fit rire le capitaine et ses hommes.

Ce n'était qu'un jour parmi les autres pour cette division.

.

- MASHIRO ?

Le capitaine se leva furieux de sa chaise et alla voir la lieutenante qui parlait avec sa division.

- Oui, Kensei.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mon repas a disparu de notre frigo à tous les deux ?

- Car je l'ai pris !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les suspects n'ont pas droit de manger dans leur cellule.

- Suspect ? Cellule ?

- Et d'ailleurs vous en êtes sorti sans autorisation.

Le visage du capitaine devint rouge.

- QUELLE EST DONC ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

- Notre rôle est de vérifier que personne dans cet endroit ne complote contre le Gotei 13.

- Oui… Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Et bien, si j'étais une taupe, et bien je prendrais la place du capitaine de la 9ème division. Donc, vous êtes mon suspect jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Je ne suis pas une taupe !

- Vous verrez si vous vous moquerez encore de moi une fois que je vous passerai au détecteur de mensonge !

- ELLE M'ÉNERVE !

.

À la dixième division, deux femmes élégantes ouvrirent les portes devant le regard d'hommes appréciant leur beauté.

- Dites-moi, capitaine, on va encore travailler longtemps ? Je m'ennuie. J'ai envie de faire du shopping.

- Matsumoto, je te demanderais d'arrêter de penser en permanence au shopping, mode et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour survivre.

La rousse à forte poitrine bouda face à sa capitaine à la peau bronzée.

- Capitaine Harribel, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fait de shopping ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait de shopping et j'en suis fière !

La rousse bondit sur la jeune femme.

- Je vais vous apprendre à être plus sexy.

- Ça ne sert à rien dans un combat !

Elle tira sur le col de dessus de l'uniforme pour faire apparaitre un grand décolleté.

Et à ce moment là, Stark entra pour saluer la tercia et se stoppa devant cette vue.

Son nez se mit à saigner et il tomba dans les pommes.

- Vous voyez, ça va vite faire tomber tous vos ennemis !

.

Pendant ce temps à la onzième division.

Les shinigamis regardaient en silence la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Nous pouvons commencer l'entrainement.

- On commence rien avec un gosse, compris ? On veut voir notre nouveau capitaine !

- Il ne viendra pas.

Yachiru regardait le soleil par la fenêtre.

- Alors on rentre chez nous, pénard !

- Si tu arrives à me battre, c'est d'accord.

- T'es qu'une gamine, comment veux-tu me battre ?

Elle se leva, déposant son sabre.

- Tu prends un grand risque, tu le sais ça ?

- J'étais dans cette division quand le capitaine Riku était ici, toi t'étais même pas née.

Elle bondit, faisant tomber son adversaire d'un simple geste. Elle posa son pied sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Tous les regardaient choqués.

- Tu as déjà vu un espada en vrai ?

- Non.

- J'ai vu un espada désobéir à Aizen Sosuke… Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'ils deviennent des monstres. J'ai vécu plus de quinze jours dans un cachot. Dans ta longue vie, tu n'as jamais rien vu ni vécu cela.

Elle le libéra.

- J'ai été l'élève de Kenpachi Zaraki. Je veux bien vous apprendre à vous défendre mais seulement si vous m'acceptez.

Tous les hommes se fixèrent.

- Je crois que c'est ok pour nous, dit simplement le plus jeune.

La petite sourit.

- Alors, c'est parti !

.

Le capitaine Urahara Kisuke regardait ses hommes réinstaller tout son labo. Il s'était assis à son endroit préféré de la douzième division.

Tout était calme.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

Il n'aimait plus le calme depuis que le Gotei 13 avait été dissout.

Hirako apparut devant lui.

- Ça te rappelle de vieux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi douloureux… J'espérais être soulagé.

- On ne le sera jamais, crois-moi.

- Comment s'en sort Kensei ?

- La Mashiro lui en fait baver, il n'a pas le temps de se souvenir des moments douloureux.

Une femme arriva.

- Vous êtes sûrement Urahara Kisuke.

- Oui.

- Je suis Nemu, la fille de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- Enchanté… Je suppose que vous venez pour m'annoncer que Mayuri ne veut pas revenir.

- Oui… Mais je souhaite intégrer votre division. J'ai travaillé depuis toute petite avec mon père.

- Parfait, il ne fallait une lieutenante compétente !

.

Après cette longue journée de travail, Nell, Grimmjow, Harribel, Stark, Yachiru, Mashiro, Unohana, Urahara, Kyouraku allèrent à la 13ème division voir Ukitake.

- Alors, cette première journée ?

- Épuisante, soupira Nell.

- Tu parles, tu serais moins fatiguée si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de faire mon boulot.

Tous rirent.

- Vous avez déjà tous une idée pour vos lieutenants à part Hirako… Vous savez qui il a en tête ? Demanda Mashiro.

Il y eut un silence.

- Hirako n'aura jamais de lieutenant, murmura Urahara.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Il y a 17 ans, Hirako a été trahi par son lieutenant… Aizen Sosuke.

- Aizen était le lieutenant d'Hirako ? Mais il s'occupait déjà des espadas, affirma Stark.

- Je sais.

- Il faudrait leur dire, Kyouraku.

- Allons, allons…

Urahara se leva et prit une photo sur l'armoire.

- C'est la dernière photo de tous les capitaines et lieutenants avant que le Gotei 13 disparaisse.

Nell prit le cadre.

- Hirako avait des cheveux longs…

- Oui, son amant les aimait comme ça.

- Son amant ?

- Aizen Sosuke…

Tous se turent, Urahara se posa prés de la fenêtre.

- Je suis devenu capitaine il y a 18 ans… J'étais dans la 2ème division, 3ème siège, avoua Urahara. Et c'est à partir de ce moment où tout a commencé à basculer ici…

Il soupira.

- C'était le début de la fin !

* * *

.

* * *

prochain chapitre mercredi 23 février!

vous ne savez toujours pas si nos héros sont morts...

pauvres petits lecteurs!

je suis trop méchante...

si j'ai beaucoup de review, peut-être que je publierai plus vite donc plus vite de retour dans l'histoire...


	33. Chapter 33

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Loun15**: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Margauxx68 :** pauvres petits lecteurs... ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé aux deux héros... QUEL PLAN DIABOLIQUE! je vais rendre le monde fou et tous m'obéiront pour connaitre la suite!

grimm (caché avec Ulquiqui dans un abri anti-folle): ouf! on est sauvé... heureusement qu'elles ne nous ont pas vu!

**Saygi-kun: **mais tu veux pas partager? même avec moi? tampis, je ne publie plus rien! NA! mdr... heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice!

**Ford123** : Je me suis dit qu'un petit flash back s'imposait, cela rendrait plus léger la fic (bon tu comprendras après que ça replonge très vite dans des moments noirs et tristes.) il faut expliquer ce qu'il va se passait après! et oui, Ulqui et Ken-kun sont morts mais je ne sais pas comment vous le dire... (soupir!). mais non je joke, (ouf!) il faut juste deviner comment je vais les faire réapparaitre! et pour le Gotei 13, je trouve que les nouveaux perso que j'inclue vont donner une nouvelle dynamique... pour pas que ça soit toujours les mêmes qui se vont avoir! et sache que je suis une grande blagueuse... tu risuqes d'être encore surpris!

Hikari no Ai: tout nouveau lecteur est le bienvenu! je suis heureuse que tu me laisses ce petit message! n'hésite pas à critiquer, j'aime bien les petits compliments mais je préfére encore plus quand on me dit là où je rate mon coup car je publie pour m'améliorer! et aussi pour torturer mes lecteurs! merci à toi!

**aeal**: pitié... pardonne-moi... et sache que les reviews servent toujours à quelque chose... elles t'aident à te défouler de la frustration que j'ai fait naitre en toi! et moi, je sais que tu veux la suite alors je coure!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 .**_

FLASH BACK.

Un homme se déplaçait dans la 5ème division, saluant tout le monde sur son passage, un insigne de lieutenant à son bras. Il se stoppa devant une porte.

- Êtes-vous prêt, Capitaine ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, entre !

- Excusez-moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et observa son capitaine dans le miroir : Hirako Shinji. Une douce musique de jazz emplissait la pièce.

- C'est quoi ça ? Tu portes tes vêtements habituels ! On va à un festival ! Je t'ai dit de te faire beau, Sosuke !

- Mais, Capitaine, vous portez également vos vêtements habituels.

- Moi j'ai le droit, je suis capitaine !

- Il m'est impossible d'être le seul à porter des vêtements de cérémonie. De plus, il s'agit d'une commémoration, non d'un festival.

Hirako regarda son lieutenant.

- C'est la même chose, vu qu'on va faire la fête, non ?

- Non.

- Quel rabat-joie, soupira le blond.

- Par ailleurs, Capitaine, quelle est cette musique jouée depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Du jazz. Sympa, hein ? Sourit Hirako.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Alors pourquoi t'en parles ?

.

- Allo ? Cria une voix. Ici le capitaine de la 5ème division, Hirako Shinji ! Quelqu'un peut ouvrir cette porte ?

Il soupira.

- Bon sang. Je déteste devoir me rendre à la 1ère division. Ça me rend nerveux. Donc je viens jamais !

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air nerveux. Ne vous énervez pas simplement parce qu'il faut se rendre à la commémoration et que cela vous ennuie, s'il vous plait.

- La ferme ! Tu peux même pas voir ma tête de là où tu es, Sosuke.

La porte bougea.

- La porte est ouverte, avancez, s'il vous plait.

- Ouais, c'est b-…

Et pam, le blond reçut un coup de pied violent dans la figure. Son corps partit plus loin. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds repris en deux couettes riait aux éclats, fière de son coup de pied.

- Yosh, Shinji le moche ! Ta tronche est particulièrement plate aujourd'hui, c'était facile d'y mettre mon pied !

- Bordel, Hiyori !

- Quoi, je vais pas m'excuser !

- J'ai encore rien dit !

- Donc j'ai encore moins à m'excuser !

Un capitaine arriva et frappa la tête de la petite. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait une coupe afro.

- Excuse-toi, idiote, ordonna-t-il. Bon sang, t'es vraiment…

- C'est quoi ton problème, Love ? Grogna-t-elle en relevant sa tête. Tu te prends pour qui à frapper sur la tête d'un lieutenant d'une autre division ?

- Ton capitaine n'est pas là, alors quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi.

- Arrête de parler comme si j'étais une gamine ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ! Mais regarde-le.

Elle pointait son doigt vers Hirako qui lui faisait des grimaces.

- Il me gonfle !

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, soupira Love.

- Lâche-moi !

- Allons-y, affirma Hirako.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, bon sang ! Hurla Hiyori.

Hirako continuait de la narguer.

- Capitaine, arrêtez s'il vous plait. Ne refaites jamais cette tête devant nos hommes.

Devant le tableau des présences, le capitaine Love et Hirako regardait les noms des divisions.

- Tout le monde est là ?

- Presque.

- La 11ème division n'est pas venue…

- Il sèche encore. Il nous ignore, comme d'habitude.

- Quoi ? Je sais pas qui est ce capitaine mais sérieux, il a pas l'air de se gêner. Je me demande comment un tel gamin a pu devenir capitaine…

- Capitaine, le réprimanda Aizen.

- On n'y peut rien ! Il y a toujours eu un fou furieux comme capitaine de la 11ème division et cela depuis le début. Voilà tout. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un blâme le précédent capitaine qui a perdu contre lui.

Hirako s'étira en baillant.

- Carrément ! Il était tellement chiant, un vrai somnifère ambulant.

- Eh bien ? Je n'aime pas entendre des gens casser du sucre sur le dos des autres, dit une voix.

Les capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku arrivèrent avec la lieutenante Lisa.

- Tiens. Vous êtes bien en avance aujourd'hui, Shunsui-san.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis toujours le premier à arriver.

- Je l'ai tiré par les fesses pour qu'il se lève.

- Ne parle pas comme ça devant les autres capitaines, Lisa-chan.

- Je ne vois pas Hikifune. Je suppose qu'elle ne viendra plus, désormais. Soupira Ukitake.

- On dirait qu'elle a déjà rejoint son nouveau groupe.

Les capitaines se mirent en marche.

- Quel dommage, réfléchit Ukitake. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en situation d'urgence. Elle aurait pu ralentir le pas.

- C'est bien vrai.

- Mais quand même, on n'a pas arrêté de changer les capitaines, les uns après les autres. râla Hirako. Ça fait à peine deux mois que Rose est devenu capitaine de la 3ème division. Et à présent, c'est au tour de la 12ème division. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- C'est bon. Les choses changent un jour ou l'autre. Nous sommes juste dans une de ces périodes. En y réfléchissant bien, les seuls à être capitaines depuis le début sont moi, Ukitake et Yama-jii, non ?

- Tu oublies quelqu'un ! Capitaine Unohana, tu te rappelles ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Elle l'aurait mal pris si je l'oubliais. C'est effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant ? Demanda une douce voix derrière eux.

Les deux capitaines se redirent en reconnaissant la voix d'Unohana.

- Rien, rien du tout ! Nous étions en train de dire qu'un aussi beau temps, c'est effrayant, pas vrai ?

Les deux capitaines rirent, gênés.

- Mon capitaine est un réel crétin, affirma Lisa.

Unohana se mit à la hauteur des deux capitaines, embrassant Ukitake sur la joue avant de prendre la parole.

- Le capitaine de la 3ème division a pris sa retraite et la capitaine de la 12ème division a été promue. Au moins, ils ne sont pas tombés au champ de bataille, comme le capitaine de la 10ème division. Une telle paix, c'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Promue ? Demanda Aizen.

Tous les capitaines le regardèrent.

- Hé, Sosuke ! Grogna Hirako.

- Veuillez m'excuser ! J'ai entendu votre conversation…

- Non, c'est bon, Sosuke-kun. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- On ne nous a rien dit à nous, les lieutenants. Est-ce vrai que la capitaine de la 12ème division a été promue ? Elle n'a pas pris sa retraite ?

- Tout à fait.

- Le seul poste supérieur à celui de capitaine est celui de membre de la chambre des 46, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un capitaine qui aurait été promu…

- Ce n'est pas la chambre des 46. Elle a intégré la Garde Royale, la division Zéro.

- La Garde… Royale ? S'étonna Aizen.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Puis-je passer ?

Tous les lieutenants s'écartèrent devant le capitaine Kuchiki et capitaine Yoruichi.

- Toutes nos excuses !

Ils passèrent devant les autres capitaines.

- Mes félicitations, dit Unohana.

- Si vous devez féliciter quelqu'un, ne serait-ce pas plutôt la personne en question, Capitaine Unohana ? Demanda gentiment Yoruichi.

- Quoi ? Soupira Hirako. C'est une nouvelle, la capitaine de la 2ème division…

.

.

Plusieurs jours avant, dans une salle d'entrainement, la Capitaine Yoruichi regardait droit devant elle, réfléchissant paisiblement. Ce calme était sans compter la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle, dans son dos, ne faisant aucun bruit.

Lors que l'inconnu l'attaqua, elle se retourna pour se défendre. Plusieurs coups s'échangèrent avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

- Tu croyais vraiment avoir masqué ta présence, Kisuke ?

- Je t'ai laissée me sentir exprès, rit le jeune homme.

- Des excuses…

Elle attaqua, les deux combattants bougeaient très rapidement, chacun essayant d'atteindre l'autre violement.

Urahara fut distrait un instant et la capitaine stoppa son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Et comme toujours, tu bouges comme un vrai combattant, Yoruichi-san.

- Pas faux. Et je ne fais que m'échauffer !

- C'est beaucoup pour un échauffement !

- Eh bien, j'ai atteint l'âge où les filles s'inquiètent pour ce genre de trucs.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Tu es la dernière à te faire du souci dans ce monde, Yoruichi-san !

Et pam, le jeune homme reçut un coup sur le haut du crâne.

- Aie ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

- Et de ton côté ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Eh bien, j'ai réussi à dégager les obstacles.

- Je vois. Je compte sur toi, chef d'Unité.

Ils se sourirent.

- Oui. Ah, c'est vrai. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ?

- Ah oui ! Aujourd'hui, on a été convoqués pas le capitaine-Commandant. Je t'ai recommandé pour le poste de capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il faudra que tu passes l'Examen de Qualification au poste de capitaine tout à l'heure.

Et elle disparut, fermant derrière elle la porte.

**À la deuxième division.**

- Bon retour chez vous, Yoruichi-sama.

La capitaine retira ses chaussures et jeta son haori que Soi Fon rattrapa.

- Yoruichi-sama ?

- Ah ! Je suis claquée… Claquée !

- Yoruichi-sama !

La jeune fille suivit la capitaine dans une autre pièce. La bronzée s'était déjà installée et mangeait des biscuits.

- Vous surestimez cet homme, Yoruichi-sama.

- Je ne crois pas le surestimer, ni le sous-estimer, dit-elle la bouche pleine.

_Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que vous avez derrière la tête !_ Pensa Soi Fon.

La capitaine prit un verre et commença à boire.

- Autorisez-moi à dire ceci : Je crois que vous avez fait une erreur en le plaçant à la tête des Forces Spéciales de Détention. L'Unité de Détention est une unité très importante qui surveille et capture quiconque trouble la paix. Cet homme n'est pas qualifié pour un tel poste !

À ces mots Soi Fon se souvint de la fois où elle s'est rendue au dortoir de cet homme.

** - J'ai un message de la part du Capitaine !

- Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- 3ème siège, êtes-vous là ? Répondez. 3ème siège !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Soi Fon pinça son nez à cause de l'abominable odeur qui venait du dortoir. La tête d'Urahara apparut.

- Désolé, je dormais…

- Quelle est cette odeur ?

Elle regarda le désordre dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, j'ai été enfermé pendant quelque temps dans cette pièce, alors… Je menais une expérience, voyez-vous. **

Elle revint à la discussion présente.

- Il est sale et stupide ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un amas de paresse et de médiocrité !

- Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas un grand travailleur. Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Kisuke ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! J'essaie de dire que…

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est bon !

La capitaine explosa de rire.

Soi Fon partit, marchant dans les couloirs.

- Je me fiche qu'Yoruichi-sama le connaisse depuis longtemps, elle est trop indulgente !

Elle vit Urahara passer.

- Je dois prouver mes dires !

Elle décida donc de la suivre toute la journée pour faire un rapport à sa capitaine.

Elle ne vit que des points négatifs.

Il trainait dans Tokyo à la place de travailler.

Affaire illégales !

Il buvait du saké en plein après-midi !

Soi Fon était fière d'elle et elle allait directement voir sa capitaine avec son rapport.

- Je vais lui montrer quel genre de personne il est en réalité !

Elle entra dans le bureau de la capitaine Yoruichi.

- Excusez-moi !

Elle fut surprise de voir Urahara avec Yoruichi.

- Yo ! La salua la capitane. Tu tombes à pic !

- Oh, bonjour, dit doucement le jeune homme.

- Kisuke, ici présent, va passer l'Examen de Qualification au Poste de Capitaine.

- Yoruichi-sama, ne me dites pas que…

- Si. Et je me suis dit que ça te plairait d'assister à l'examen. Normalement, seuls les capitaines y sont autorisés, mais j'ai demandé une permission spéciale pour toi.

- Pourquoi devrais –je assister à…

- Pas de secret entre nous. Je sais que tu as des vues sur Kisuke !

Soi Fon resta choquée un instant et puis réalisa ce que voulez dire sa capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Sois pas timide ! Je sais que tu as suivi Kisuke partout en ville !

- Non, vous vous trompez !

Elle déposa son rapport par terre.

- Ne me rabaissez pas, je vous prie ! Je le suivais, car je voulais vous prouver que cet homme est fainéant et indigne de votre confiance !

Elle lui tendit le rapport.

- Je crois que vous changerez d'avis une fois que vous aurez jeté un œil à ceci.

La capitaine commença à lire alors qu'Urahara se pencha pour tenter de savoir ce que c'était.

- Hé, regarde ça, Kisuke. Elle a détaillé tout ce que tu as fait dans la journée.

Il commença à lire.

- C'est impressionnant !

- Il oublie son travail au sein du Gotei 13 pour flâner dans Tokyo. Il n'apporte rien à personne. Est-ce le comportement qu'un 3ème siège est censé avoir ? J'aimerais entendre vos explications si vous en avez, termina-t-elle en regardant Urahara.

- Eh bien, vous avez raison, donc…

- Donc !

- Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, Kisuke.

- Non, en fait…

- Soi Fon, beau boulot. Il est exactement comme tu l'as décrit.

- Oui.

- Je peux sentir ta passion m'envahir, à travers cette lettre d'amour !

La capitaine se mit à rire alors que Soi Fon s'énerva.

- Mais je vous répète, je n'aime pas…

- Bien, bien ! Peu importe, Soi Fon. Lâche-toi un peu.

Un homme arriva.

- Excusez-moi. Chef.

- Les as-tu trouvés ? Demanda Urahara.

- Oui.

Yoruichi se leva.

- C'est ce que je pense ?

- Je suis désolé. Ils ont trouvé les personnes que je cherchais. Pourrais-tu continuer sans moi ?

- J'ai pas le choix. Je pense que je vais tester le terrain et tout mettre en place.

- Bien.

- Attendez un instant, Yoruichi-sama. S'il ne revient pas à l'heure pour le test, il ne ruinera pas seulement le nom de la 2ème division, mais également le votre, Yoruichi-sama.

- Oh, mais ça ira, affirma Urahara.

- Vous croyez que je vous fais confiance ?

- Kisuke, pars sur-le-champ.

- Ciao !

L'homme partit en courant.

- Att… Yoruichi-sama…

- Allons-y, Soi Fon. Faisons les préparatifs !

Pendant ce temps, dans Tokyo, des shinigamis avaient entourés une maison.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Urahara.

- À l'intérieur. Cependant, nous pensons qu'ils savent que nous sommes là.

- Eh bien, tout comme je m'en doutais… Ils nous ont sans doute surveillés pendant tout ce temps. Nous allons simplement attendre qu'ils perdent patience.

Soi Fon les rejoignit, les shinigamis se retournèrent…

- Vous êtes…

Elle avait reconnu les personnes avec qui Urahara avait bu du saké cet après-midi là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ?

- Des déserteurs.

- Des déserteurs ?

- Ils ne semblaient pas porter un grand intérêt au Sereitei.

Il y eut des tirs de fusil visant les shinigamis. Soi Fon se mit derrière Urahara, s'accrochant à son bras.

- Mais quel est ce comportement ?

- Une menace. Je doute qu'ils soient prêt à sortir. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Yoruichi-san !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je reviens, dit-il simplement.

- Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez affronter seul et à main nue quelqu'un ayant des armes à feu ?

Il marcha simplement vers la porte.

- Urahara.

- Tenez vos positions.

Il frappa dans la porte et disparut à l'intérieur. Il y a eut des coups de feu, des cris de douleur.

Et puis le silence.

Les shinigamis et Soi Fon entrèrent dans la maison. Elle fut choqué de voir autant d'hommes à terre, désarmés. Urahara se mit à ses côtés.

- Bien. Et si nous laissions le reste aux autres et que nous rentrions ? On dirait que je vais être à l'heure, au final.

À la 1ère division, les capitaines Yoruichi, Unohana, Kuchiki et le commandant attendaient l'arrivé d'un shinigami.

- Urahara Kisuke, je suis arrivé.

- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes digne de la recommandation du Capitaine de la seconde division, Shihoin Yoruichi.

- Oui.

.

.

Et c'est ainsi que plus tard tous les capitaines se réunirent.

- Le nouveau arrive, on dirait. Soupira le capitaine Kensei. Le vieux a dit de se mettre en rang et de l'attendre.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les couloirs et Urahara ouvrit les portes, son haori volant derrière lui.

- Oh, eh, bien.

Il se gratta la tête.

- Euh… Serais-je le dernier à arriver ? Excusez-moi pour le retard. Oh, eh, bien… Enchanté !

- Eh bien, en voilà un farceur, murmura Hirako.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Soupira Rose.

- N'est-ce pas, chuchota Aizen.

- Euh… Dites, je peux entrer ?

- Arrête d'agir comme un crétin ! Le gronda Yoruichi. T'es capitaine, maintenant ! Entre avec un peu de dignité, Kisuke.

- Oui.

- Parfaitement ! Dépêche-toi d'entrer, rugit une voix derrière lui.

Urahara relut un coup de bâton dans le dos alors que le commandant entra.

- Nous allons à présent commencer la cérémonie d'intégration du nouveau membre.

Il s'installa sur son siège.

- Il me semble que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parler, mais il y a sept jours, la capitaine Hikifune Kirio de la 12ème division, a du quitter son poste afin d'être promue. De ce fait, le jour même de sa promotion, nous avons commencé à chercher un nouveau capitaine, et nous vous avons demandé si vous aviez des idées. Le lendemain, la capitaine Shinoin Yoruichi de la 2ème division a proposé son 3ème siège, et me l'a amené. Hier, moi, Yamamoto Genryusai, ainsi que trois autres capitaines, lui avons fait passer l'Examen de Qualification au Poste de capitaine, pour voir s'il était recevable. Nous avons décidé que ses connaissances et sa personnalité étaient effectivement recevables. Ainsi, l'ancien 3ème siège de la 2ème division, Urahara Kisuke, devient le nouveau capitaine de la 12ème division.

.

**À la 12****ème**** division, ce jour-là.**

- Eh bien… Vous voyez…

Le capitaine se gratta les cheveux devant tous ses hommes.

- Je suis votre nouveau capitaine. Enchanté !

Il rit, nerveux. Il se pencha vers sa lieutenante.

- Enchanté, affirma-t-il en tendant sa main.

Elle lui frappa directement l'avant-bras.

- Je ne l'accepterai pas ! Déjà que ça me soule que le capitane Hikifune ait soudainement disparu. Pourquoi la 2ème division ? Ils sont pas chargés des affaires secrètes ? Tu crois qu'un pauvre crétin peut devenir notre capitaine ?

- Lieutenant, vous allez trop loin, tenta l'un des hommes.

- Quoi ? Je dis juste ce que vous pensez tout bas ! Vous pensez pas pareil ? Comme si on allait suivre une pauvre tâche qui se pointe comme ça !

Le capitaine rit tout doucement. Elle l'attrapa par le col.

- C'est quoi ce ''hahahah'' ? J'suis en train de t'insulter là ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves pas ? Ca t'emmerde pas, gros lâche ?

- Mais, je suis déjà le capitaine de la 12ème division… Je l'ai décidé en me levant ce matin. En posant le pied par terre, je ferai partir de la 12ème division. Si quelqu'un dit du mal de la 12ème division, ça me mettra en colère. Je pense que changer ce qui est susceptible de nous mettre en colère ou pas, comme ce genre de choses, cela s'appelle ''l'évolution des sentiments''. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui mit un coup de genou dans les parties génitales et fila. Le capitaine n'avait pas protesté.

- C'est quoi ça ? Reviens sur terre !

Elle claqua la porte et se mit à genoux.

- Ça fait mal ! Mais il porte quoi sous son hakama, lui ?

.

La lieutenante Hiyori marchait dans les couloirs en pestant.

- Bon sang, quelle tête de lard ! Il est passé où ?

Elle se cogna et tomba.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle regarda toutes les affaires que les shinigamis étaient en train d'amener.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- On emménage.

- On emménage ? Qui emménage ?

- Le capitaine Urahara.

- L'appelle pas capitaine ! Ca me fout la nausée. Et c'est quoi tous ces meubles et ces affaires ? C'est une vraie cargaison !

- Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Urahara qui arrivait.

Hiyori se retint juste à temps de le frapper à nouveau.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec tout ce bordel ?

- Eh bien, je suis devenu capitaine, alors… J'aimais pas trop l'idée que tout le monde m'aide, mais… j'ai tellement d'affaires que je pouvais pas tout faire tout seul.

- Je vais pas te reconnaitre comme capitaine !

- Hein ? N'as-tu pas déjà dit ça auparavant ?

- Et je vais le redire ! Je vais pas t'accepter, hurla-t-elle en tapant sur ses affaires, tellement t'es pourri ! C'est…

Des baguages lui tombèrent dessus. Les shinigamis libèrent vite la petite.

- Lieutenant ?

- Lieutenant !

Urahara la regarda de près.

- On dirait que ça va…

- Évidemment que ça va, boulet !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage. Il se recula.

- Aie !

Elle bondit et partit furieuse.

- Putain ! Il me rend malade, malade, malade ! Je pourrais le dire encore cent fois ! Il me dégoûte vraiment !

- Euh…

Elle se retourna.

- Est-ce que ça va, pour de vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu blessée ?

Il montra une petite trousse.

- Tiens ! Les premiers secours !

- Je suis la lieutenante de la 12ème division. À l'inverse d'un glandu comma toi, un truc comme ça m'écorcherait même pas ! oh !

Elle remarqua une petite blessure sur son poignet.

- Tu vois !

Il s'approcha.

- Allez, occupons-nous de ça !

Et pam, il se reprit un coup de pied dans la figure. Elle fila plus vite que l'éclair et laissa son capitaine assis par terre, se tenant le visage.

- Aie !

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

.

**Le lendemain.**

- Eh bien… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à emménager hier. J'avais beaucoup d'affaires, mais grâce à vous, j'ai pu tout mettre dans mes quartiers

- Ah oui ! C'est impossible que tout rentre !

- Pourtant, tout est rentré ! Tu veux venir voir ?

- Qui voudrait y aller ?

- Alors, euh…

- Arrête de dire ''euh'' ! Tu me gonfles avec ça ! Mais trop !

- Ah, désolé.

- Bon alors, quoi ? Crache le morceau.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

- Comme si je le savais, s'énerva la petite.

- Ah oui, oui ! C'est vrai ! A propos du changement de politique de notre 12ème division. Eh bien, tout la nuit j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait laisser les choses comme elles sont, mais

- Alors quoi ? Dis-nous.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'y réfléchis encore, sourit le capitaine.

Tous furent étonnés.

- Eh bien, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place, alors j'y réfléchis encore. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu plus.

Et pam, elle lui mit ses deux pieds dans le crâne, le capitaine vola un peu plus loin.

- Mais t'es un gamin ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de ''j'y réfléchis encore'' ? T'y réfléchis encore ?

Hiyori fila, marchant dans les couloirs, boudant.

- C'est quoi cette tronche ? Demanda Hirako qui était installé sur un muret.

- Elle est normale ! Normale !

Hiyori fixa furieuse le capitaine.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes, tête de poisson ? Grogna-t-elle juste après.

- J'ai pas une tête de poisson, idiote.

- T'as entendu des rumeurs, et t'es venu te moquer de moi, pas vrai, tête de poisson ?

- Quoi ? Je profite juste du beau temps, idiote. Ta division n'intéresse pas, idiote.

- Arrête de me traiter d'idiote, idiot !

- Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire, déjà ? C'était quoi déjà ? Euh…

Elle péta un câble.

- Redis plus ''euh'' devant moi !

Elle bondit et lui mit son pied dans la figure, faisant tomber Hirako.

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi t'ad fait ça, Hiyori ?

Elle fila.

- Hola, attends !

Il soupira.

- C'est quoi son problème ? Elle est complètement dérangée.

.

Le soleil brillait à la 12ème division.

- Quel temps agréable, soupira un shinigami assis tranquillement.

- N'est-ce pas, lui répondit son compagnon juste à côté de lui.

- C'est clair…

Ils sursautèrent en voyant le capitaine, installé avec eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué arrivé.

- C-capitaine !

- Excusez-nous !

- Non, restez comme vous êtes. Détendez-vous. C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir se détendre quand on n'a rien d'autre à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais…

- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas agréable ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des ordres à donner ou des décisions à prendre. Nous n'avons rien à faire.

- Ouais.

- C'est vrai.

Des bruits de pas retentirent.

- Hé ! Cria Hiyori.

- Salut, lui répondit le capitaine.

- Pas de ''salut'' ! C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

- Quoi ? Ben, je crois que ça s'appelle tranquillité, ou peut être harmonie.

- T'étais juste planté là à rêvasser, boulet !

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Et vous deux aussi ! Vous prenez un peu trop de sa fainéantise !

- Du calme. Quand on vit aussi longtemps que nous, il est parfois bon d'être fainéant à certains moments.

- Tu es trop fainéant ! A ce rythme, notre division va devenir une bande de paresseux !

- Je vais pas te reconnaitre en tant que capitaine, mais tu vas dire que t'es le genre de gars à s'énerver si quelqu'un parle mal de la 12ème division, alors… montre-moi ta force ! Affirma-t-elle en sortant son épée.

- Très bien. Mais… et si on se battait à mains nues ? Pas besoin d'utiliser nos zanpakuto.

- Il va se battre à mains nues contre le lieutenant ? S'exclama tout bas l'un des shinigamis.

- Il est fou.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux adversaires se mirent en place.

- Allez ! C'est parti !

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Attaque-moi, de n'importe où, dit calmement le capitaine.

Elle fonça droit sur lui.

- Allez, murmura la capitaine en se mettant en position.

Et pam, le capitaine reçut les deux pieds dans le visage et s'écroula au sol.

- Il est faible !

- Il a même pas eu le temps d'éviter.

La petite, entendant les propos des shinigamis, partit.

- Capitaine, dit l'un des deux hommes. Vous allez bien ?

Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

- Il…Il a vu mes mouvements… et puis, il s'est remis en place pour que je puisse le frapper. Me dis pas qu'il voulait pas m'embarrasser devant tout le monde. Pourquoi ? C'est quoi son problème, à ce type ? Je pige pas.

.

Ce soir-là, le capitaine Urahara regardait les étoiles en soupirant.

- Comme je le pensais, tu passes un sale quart d'heure, pas vrai ? Affirma une voix.

- Capitaine Hirako, le salua-t-il.

- Appelle-moi Shinji. On est tous les deux capitaines, tu sais.

Le blond se posa aux côtés d'Urahara.

- Comment ça se passe, avec Hiyori ? Elle est chiante, hein ?

- Non.

- Elle prenait la capitaine Hikifune pour sa mère, tu sais. Ce sera dur pour elle de surmonter ça.

- J'ai bien compris ça… Je voudrais que l'on devienne amis, mais les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien qu'avec le précédent capitaine.

- Sérieusement ? J'aime pas parler comme si je savais tout, mais… voici le conseil de quelqu'un qui est capitaine depuis un moment maintenant. quelqu'un qui a un poste élevé peut s'inquiéter de ce que pensent ses subordonnés, mais il ne doit pas changer pour eux. Fais les choses à ta façon. Et si personne ne te suit, ça voudra dire que tu n'étais pas suffisamment qualifié pour eux. De plus, je pense pas que tu sois le genre de type à faire ce que les autres attendre de toi. Enfin, bref.

Il avança pour partir.

- Ne laisse pas tout ça t'ennuyer. Je voulais juste l'aider un peu, car on se ressemble. À la prochaine.

Hirako retournait vers les locaux de sa division.

- Tu vas rester là combien de temps à m'espionner, Sosuke ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans un arbre et Aizen en descendit d'un simple mouvement.

- Impressionnant ! Quand m'avez-vous repéré ?

- Quand t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère. Allons-y.

- Bien.

Ils avancèrent ensemble.

- Capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Capitaine, vous êtes vraiment une personne effrayante.

- C'est à moi de dire ça.

Pendant ce temps, Urahara continuai à regarder les étoiles.

- Yoruichi-san… C'est vraiment comme Yoruichi-san l'a dit. C'est marrant d'être capitaine.

.

**Le lendemain matin, à la 12****ème**** division.**

- M-mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

La petite regardait tous les drôles d'appareils dans la pièce.

- Oh, bonjour, Hiyori-san.

- Où tu te crois ? C'est l'appartement de la capitaine ! L'appartement de la capitaine. Tu crois pouvoir tout changer comme ça ?

Elle avait empoigné le col de l'haori du capitaine.

- C'est bon. Après tout, c'est chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- De plus, je redécore, je ne change pas tout.

- C'est ça, redécorer ? Ca ne ressemble même pas à la pièce d'origine !

- Peu importe si c'est pas tout de suite, mais je te remercierais d'apprendre à me connaitre. Et j'apprendrai à te connaitre aussi, petit à petit. D'accord ?

- Pas question !

Et pam, il se prit un poing dans la figure.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

* * *

.

* * *

désolée pour le retard!

je croyais que je publiais ce soir!

donc je mets le prochain en ligne mardi soir!


	34. Chapter 34

**SORRY POUR LE RETARD ENCORE! JE POSTE UN SUIVANT TRES TRES VITE!**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Loun15**: thank you!

**Margauxx68 :** Pauvre Ulquiqui... Il va revenir, promis! tout va bien se finir.

**Ford123** : Oui il le faut pour la suite et je trouvais que c'était mieux de reprendre les épisodes de la série en un peu modifier.

**aeal**: ouaiis! le Gotei 13 en force! promis, tu auras toute tes réponses sans problème!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 33.**_

Urahara soupira.

- J'ai commencé à mieux me sentir dans ma nouvelle division. Hiyori me tolérait et j'avais réussi à ramener les scientifiques nécessaires pour mon projet. Tout allait pour le mieux.

- Que faisait Aizen ? Il était un super gentil hypocrite ? S'exclama Grimmjow.

- Il était un parfait lieutenant… Obéissant, accomplissant ses tâches… Mais Hirako le soupçonnait d'avoir un double rôle. Aizen se débrouillait trop bien pour un débutant, ses techniques de combat trop perfectionnées. Et il était sur un lieu de crime. C'est pour cela qu'Hirako lui a donné ce poste, pour l'avoir à l'œil. Plus le temps passait, plus Hirako tombait amoureux. Il est devenu aveugle. Il était très distant quand il s'agissait du travail mais une fois tout les deux, il laissait libre court à son amour. Aizen nous a trahis, mettant à mort quatre capitaines, trois lieutenants et un assistant-chef de l'unité de capture.

- Ton lieutenant, dit doucement Nell… C'était la petite blonde.

- Oui. Elle était très heureuse et plus calme aujourd'hui, mais elle me haït. Aizen n'a pas été le seul à nous trahir… Le 3ème siège de Kensei aussi.

Mashiro sursauta.

- Il a été trahi…

- Kaname Tosen… a trahi Kensei et il lui a mis une puce qui l'a rendu complètement fou. J'aurais pu réussir à attraper les coupables… Mais si je l'avais fait, Kensei et Hirako seraient morts. Ce n'était que partie remise. Mais Gotei 13 a été détruit pour cela.

- Kaname Tosen est le tuteur d'Hisagi, affirma Harribel.

- Tosen a disparu peu de temps après notre kidnapping, on ne pouvait rien faire avant pour ne pas mettre Hisagi en dangers.

- Hisagi le sait ?

- Pourquoi vouloir entrer dans ta division si ce n'es pas le cas ?

- Un jeune homme de 21 ans est très utile dans une division, il a plein d'énergie ! Murmura la tercia. Je croyais qu'il venait surtout pour être avec Rangiku.

- Je le croyais du même âge d'Ichigo et tout le monde.

- Non, il a doublé plusieurs avec Kira. Ils sont tous les deux très tristes de la mort de leurs parents alors ils ne sont pas allés pendant quelques années au lycée.

FLASH BACK.

Hirako avançait avec son lieutenant derrière lui.

- Hey, salut !

Urahara, Hiyori et Mayuri arrivèrent.

- Oh, bonjour, Hirako-san.

- J'arrête pas de te dire de m'appeler Shinji. T'es chiant, des fois.

Urahara rit.

- Salut, Mayuri !

- Je te répète constamment que je préfèrerais que tu restes formel en m'appelant Kurotsuchi. Tu es vraiment ennuyeux.

- Quel bouffon lui.

Hirako pensa à un truc important.

- Oh, t'as entendu la dernière ?

- Quelle dernière ?

Et la petite blonde bondit sur le capitaine, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le genou. Hirako tomba.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup, Hiyori ?

- Tu m'as pas encore dit bonjour à moi ! Comment oses-tu saluer tout le monde sauf moi !

Et elle bondit sur le capitaine pour lui tirer les cheveux. Hirako commença à lui tirer la joue.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'emmerder à te saluer ?

Ils continuèrent à se crêper le chignon.

- Allez ! Dis-le !

Urahara rit, gêné.

- Ah oui, capitaine Urahara, êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Aizen.

- De quoi ?

- Des morts étranges qui ont lieu dans Tokyo.

- Voilà ! Réagit Hirako, entendant la discussion des deux autres. c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ! Bien vu, Sosuke.

- Des morts étranges ?

- Ouais. Depuis quelques mois, des gens s'évaporent dans Tokyo. On ne sait ni pourquoi ni comment.

- Ils se sont évaporés ? Tu veux dire que personne ne les retrouve ?

- T'es un crétin ? Si c'était le cas, j'aurais parlé des disparitions. En plus, on s'enficherait s'ils ne faisaient que débarrasser le plancher. Ce seraient leurs affaires, non ? C'est différent. Ils s'évaporent. Littéralement. Tout ce qui en reste, ce sont leurs vêtements et un morceau de métal bizarre.

- Étrange.

- Écoute, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'a dit la Capitaine Unohana. Pour moi, ça veut rien dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la 9ème division mène l'enquête.

Pendant ce temps là, dans les banlieue de Tokyo, le capitaine Mugurama Kensei état avec ses hommes en train de patrouiller.

- Dis, dis ! T'écoute au moins, Kensei ? Ca veut dire quoi ''inconnu'' ? Dis, Kensei ! Dit une voix de gamine.

- La ferme ! Inconnu veut dire inconnu ! Arrête de faire l'enfant !

La jeune fille aux cheveux gris en pétard soupira.

- Mais comment ça ? C'est inutile qu'un Capitaine enquête sur quelque chose dont personne ne connait la cause !

- C'est exactement ce POURQUOI nous enquêtons, cria le capitaine.

- On a déjà envoyé dix personnes jeter un œil ! On devrait attendre leur rapport ! T'es une tête brûlé, Kensei ! Et un benêt ! S'agita la jeune fille.

- Lieutenant, arrêtez s'il vous plait !

- J'ai pas envie, non ! Kensei est trop débile !

Le capitaine était prêt à lui bondir dessus mais deux hommes l'arrêtèrent.

- Capitaine, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait !

- Vous savez qu'elle est toujours comme ça !

- Et puis quand est-ce que je t'ai demandé de venir avec nous ? Grogna Kensei.

Il se dégagea des deux hommes.

- On n'a pas besoin de toi. Rentre chez toi, fais un tour aux toilettes et va te coucher !

Elle lui montra la langue.

- Je suis ton lieutenant, alors je dois suivre mon capitaine ! Tu ne le savais pas ? T'es pas un peu bête, Kensei ? Idiot !

Complètement énervé, le capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers elle pour lui donner une leçon mais les trois hommes l'arrêtèrent.

- Je déteste ça ! J'ai faim ! Je veux manger des gâteaux de riz avec du sésame dessus ! Je ne veux pas de pâte d'haricots rouges dessus ! Je veux du sésame !

- Que faire, Capitaine ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

Il se libéra et recommença à avancer.

- Ignorons-la

Il y eut des cris d'enfants un peu plus loin.

Le petit Hisagi et deux de ses amis regardaient un homme complètement fou qui venait d'arracher la tête à un de leur ami.

Ces enfants n'avaient que 4 ans…

_Si on ne court pas… on va mourir. Il faut qu'on coure_, pensa-t-il. _Mais j'arrive pas à crier et mes jambes ne bougent pas._

- Fuyez, allez ! Fuyez ! Allez !

Ils se mirent à courir, et l'homme les suivit.

- Vite ! vite !

Hisagi prit un bout de bois et se tourna vers l'homme. Il tendit une main vers le petit qui le frappa pour l'éloigner. Les deux autres enfants s'arrêtèrent.

- Allez, partez !

Les deux autres obéirent alors que l'homme attrapa Hisagi. Le capitaine Kensei et ses hommes arrivèrent.

- Un yakuza !

- C'est…

- Un enfant !

Le monstre lécha le cou de l'enfant et rit.

- C'est parti, affirma le capitaine.

Les quatre shinigamis bondirent sur l'homme et tentèrent de le maitriser mais le monstre les envoya tous au tapis, gardant l'enfant près de lui.

- Bon sang !

- Bordel ! Il ne lâche pas prise !

- Dégagez, ordonna le capitaine.

Le yakuza allez mordre le coup du jeune garçon mais le capitaine lui coupa le bras. Le yakuza recula, criant de douleur. Hisagi tomba au pied du capitaine. Le petit se releva et regarda le capitaine qui lui sourit, un peu crispé.

- Allez, fiche le camp. Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les shinigamis s'étaient relevés et avaient tenté à nouveau de maitriser le yakuza.

- Reculez !

- Bien ! Dirent-ils tous d'une voix à leur capitaine.

Le capitaine s'avança et coupa la tête de l'ennemi qui s'écroula au sol. Les shinigamis revinrent près de leur capitaine.

- Ça va, tout le monde ?

- Oui.

Hisagi avait tout vu de la scène, se laissa tomber au sol et pleura.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui.

- Hé, pourquoi tu pleures, gamin ? T'es encore vivant, sois heureux.

Voyant que le petit continuait à pleurer, Kensei prit un air terrifiant.

- Souris !

- Soyez gentil, capitaine, demanda tout doucement l'un de ses subordonnés.

- Je suis gentil.

Il s'avança vers le petit et le prit par le bras pour se lever.

- Allez lève-toi, gamin.

Le petit frotta ses larmes, tentant de se calmer.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hisagi Shuuhei.

- Shuuhei, hein ? C'est un bon nom, un nom fort. Arrête de pleurer.

Le petit fut surpris de l'ordre donné et se calma. Et puis, il refondit en larme deux fois plus fort.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures encore plus ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de pleurer !

Kensei se gratta la tête, désespéré.

- T'es gonflant !

- KENSEI !

La jeune lieutenant arriva en courant.

- Mina, t'étais où quand on se battait ?

- J'ai trouvé ça dans les buissons là-bas. Regarde ! C'est un shihakusho !

Elle montra le vêtement. Le capitaine se raidit.

- Il y en a tout plein là-bas. Dix, complets !

- Des shihakushos… et dix en plus ? Capitaine, cela voudrait-il dire… ?

- Dis, dis ! Qu'est-ce que ces shihalushos ont de si spécial ? Allez ! Demanda Mina.

- Idiote ! C'est le même nombre de personnes que j'ai envoyé dans notre équipe de recherche !

- Oh ? Mais pourtant on dirait qu'ils se sont juste déshabillés là-bas.

- Comment auraient-ils pu enlever leurs vêtements sans retirer leur obi d'abord ? Et comment enlever des chaussettes quand on porte encore les sandales ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

- Eishima !

- Oui, capitaine.

- Contacte le central. C'est la première fois que des shinigamis disparaissent dans l'affaire d'évaporation d'homme.

- Bien !

- Todo !

- Oui !

- Il y a une chance que ce soit un virus étrange qui affecte les humains. Va avertir quelqu'un de la 12ème division et ramène-le ici.

- Bien.

- Kasaki !

- Oui !

- Demande aux renforts de nous apporter des tentes ! ON va passer la nuit à garder cet endroit !

- Bien !

- Si l'ennemi en a après les shinigamis, alors il va attaquer le Seireitei. Mais on ne va pas le laisser faire. On va l'arrêter ici !

- Oui.

- Allez !

Les trois partirent.

- Capitaine, et moi ? Demanda Tousen.

- Je vais inspecter les environs, tu viens avec moi.

Kensei regarda Hisagi.

- Gamin, dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi. Rentre avant le coucher du soleil. Compris ?

La veste du capitaine s'ouvrit un peu, montrant un 69 tatoué sur son buste. Le petit le fixa.

69.

Les trois shinigamis partirent.

- Dis… On va vraiment faire du camping ? Demanda Mina. On pourra avoir des gâteaux de riz pour le dessert ?

- Non ! T'as qu'à rentrer si tu les veux tant.

- Kensei, t'es vraiment méchant.

.

Revenons au laboratoire au laboratoire de la 12ème division. Mayuri regardait son tube à essaie.

- C'est bien ! C'est très bien !

Il se tourna.

- Oi ! Le récipient 22 n'est pas encore prêt ?

Hiyori apportait des grands récipients.

- Tu n'en es encore que là ? Accélère.

Mayuri se mit à taper de la main sur son bureau.

- Bon sang, mais on va vraiment prendre racine à ce rythme.

Hiyori claqua tout par terre.

- Mais ferme-la ! Je suis en train de t'aider gentiment et tout ce que tu fait c'est te plaindre ! Foutu crétin !

- Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ? Pour être honnête, je trouve cet aspect de ta personnalité assez ennuyeux.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Et pourquoi je dois t'aider, d'abord ? Je suis lieutenant ! Et toi, tu es quel siège ? Hein ?

- C'est ridicule. Le rang n'a aucun sens pour moi.

- Alors je vais te le dire !

- T'es 3ème siège ! 3ème siège ! Pigé ? Je suis le lieutenant et tu es 3ème siège ! Tu comprends pas ? T'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Dans le bureau de recherches technologiques, je suis le lieutenant et toi, tu es juste la directrice des recherches. Je te surpasse. Avec cette hiérarchie, tu dois m'obéir tant que nous serons dans ce bâtiment.

- Kisuke !

Le capitaine arriva en baillant.

- Ouais ?

- Quel est le problème ? Et calme-toi s'il te plait. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi ces derniers jours.

- Fais quelque chose pour cet abruti ! T'as vraiment fait n'importe quoi en l'engageant !

On toqua à la porte.

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis le 6ème siège de la 9ème division, Todo Gizaeimon ! Est-ce que le capitaine Urahara Kisuke-dono de la 12ème division est là, s'il vous plait ? Je viens porter la missive du capitaine de la 9ème division, Mugurama Kensei.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Urahara avait écouté le rapport du shinigami.

- Je vois. Je comprends la situation. Je vais immédiatement choisir quelqu'un et l'envoyer avec vous pour cette nuit. Mais pour l'instant, retournez aider Mugurama-san, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup.

Le shinigami partit.

- Boh eh bien, pourrais-tu aller jeter un œil à cette affaire pour moi, Hiyori-san ?

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie !

- Envoie un de tes larbins, affirma-t-elle en pointant du doigt un scientifique.

- Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est te plaindre, soupira le scientifique. Si tu déteste tant ton boulot, alors démissionne.

- Quand es-tu devenu aussi malin, Akon ? Hurla-t-elle en tenant de lui donner des coups de pieds. Je vais t'éclater.

- C'est fait, lieutenant. Affirma Akon, une fois aux côtés de Mayuri.

- Bon travail.

Elle cria.

- Il me rend dingue !

- Désolé, mais tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour cette tâche. Dit doucement le capitaine. N'hésite pas à prendre ce dont tu auras besoin chez moi ! Les échantillons sont absolument essentiels si nous voulons résoudre cette affaire d'évaporation. Je compte sur toi, Hiyori-san.

Elle se calma et rougit.

- Trou du cul, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fila jusqu'à la porte.

- Ça va te coûter une fortune ! Garde bien ça en tête.

Elle claqua la porte. Urahara sourit.

- Que ça reste entre nous, s'il te plait.

.

Au campement de la 9ème division, les shinigamis montaient la garde alors que Todo revint.

- Tu es en retard, Todo, affirma Tousen.

- Désolé. je reviens de la base, alors laisse-moi souffler. Je vais prendre la relève. Ca à l'intérieur et repose-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Maintenant que tu es de retour, nous allons pouvoir mieux surveiller, tous les trois.

- Une seule personne à la fois peut prendre une pause. En ce moment, Kasaki et le capitaine se reposent à l'intérieur. Va les rejoindre.

- Ok, compris.

Le capitaine et le shinigami fixait le feu en silence alors que Mina dormait en ronronnant.

- Comment peut-elle dormir si profondément dans une telle situation ? Hé, ta veste s'ouvre.

Il tendit sa main pour la remettre en place. Mais Mina attrapa sa main, toujours endormie.

- Kensei, espèce de pervers !

Kensei retira sa main.

- Même endormie, t'es chiante ! Je vais t'en mettre une.

Il y eut des bruits de combat. Le capitaine sortit de la tente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Deux shinigamis étaient au sol, le dernier leur tournant le dos.

- Todo, tu…

Le shinigami s'écroula au sol, mort.

- Todo !

- Merde… En position, Kasaki ! L'ennemi est encore là ! Mina, réveille-toi ! Mina !

Le dernier shinigami tomba au sol.

- Kasaki !

Tout s'assombrit autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une lame s'enfonça dans le buste de Kensei qui tourna la tête.

- Toi…

.

Au Sereitei, un shinigami tapait sur l'alarme d'urgence.

- Urgence ! Urgence ! Tous les capitaines doivent se rendre aux quartiers de la 1ère division immédiatement. Il y a un problème avec la 9ème division. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du capitaine de la 9ème division, Muguruma Kensei et de sa lieutenant Mina Muguruma. Une réunion exceptionnelle de tous les capitaines va bientôt commencer !

Urahara se réveilla et courut dans ses locaux.

- Où est Hiyori-san ? Demanda-t-il aux autres de la division.

- E-elle est partie il y a un moment.

Il fila comme l'éclair.

- Capitaine !

- Je répète : Urgence ! Tous les capitaines doivent se rendre aux quartiers de la 1ère division immédiatement.

_C'est moi qui aurais dû y aller ! _Pensa Urahara.

Désolé, mais tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour cette tâche. Je compte sur toi, Hiyori-san.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela arriverait_ ! Se maudit-il en repensant à ses mots.

.

Hiyori courait, un bagage sur son épaule.

- C'est débile ! La stupidité de Kisuke doit être contagieuse. En plus, pourquoi je dois bosser au Bureau de Recherches Technologiques ? Kisuke et ce blaireau de Mayuri peuvent très bien tout faire seuls ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils demandent à tout la division de les aider dans leurs recherches technologiques !

Elle vit une ombre passée. Elle se stoppa.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Deux yeux brillèrent dans la nuit.

.

- C'est une urgence ! Affirma la voix du commandant. Selon le rapport que je viens de recevoir de ce qu'il reste de la 9ème division, nous avons perdu les traces du capitaine Muguruma Kensei et du lieutenant Mina Muguruma, sur le terrain. La raison nous est inconnue. Nous sommes à présent face au pire des scénarios. Hier encore, ces événements étranges ne se déroulaient qu'à Tokyo. Mais à présent, nous devons résoudre cette affaire afin de protéger le Gotei 13. Ainsi, je vais choisir cinq capitaines pour enquêter sur les lieux de l'incident.

Urahara arriva à cet instant.

- Vous êtes en retard, Urahara Kisuke !

- Laissez-moi y aller, s'il vous plait !

- Pas question !

- Mon lieutenant se dirige là-bas en ce moment même ! Je-

- Kisuke, cria Yoruichi. Tu te ridiculises ! Assume tes décisions ! Tu as donné l'ordre à ton lieutenant d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'en agissant ainsi, tu lui fais du tort ?

- Allez, ne reste pas planté là, dit gentiment Kyouraku en le tirant. Aligne-toi.

- Comme je disais, le capitaine Rose de la 3ème division, le capitaine Hirako Shinji de la 5ème division et le capitaine Aikawa Love de la 7ème division… vous devez tous les trois aller enquêter sur les lieux. La capitaine Shihoin Yoruichi de la 2ème division, devra rester ici et attendre de nouveaux ordres. Le capitaine Kuchiki Genrei de la 6ème division, le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui de la 8ème division et le capitaine Ukitake Jushiro de la 13ème division devront protéger le Sereitei. La capitaine Unohana Retsu de la 4ème division doit se préparer à soigner les blessés et attendra à l'infirmerie.

- Attendez un instant, capitaine-commandant. Si je dois guérir les blessés, ne serait-ce pas plus approprié que j'aille sur le terrain ?

- Puisque nous ignorons ce qui se passe, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer le chef du corps médical. J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre. Entrez !

Deux hommes entrèrent.

- Tsukabishi Tessai ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'apparition publique, murmura Ukitake.

- Donc c'est une affaire assez importante, n'est-ce pas ? Bien…

- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la situation. Je veux que vous alliez tous les deux mener l'enquête.

- Très bien.

- Compris.

- Oi, Yama-jii ! Dit Kyouraku. Désolé mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'envoyer à la fois le Grand chef et l'assistant-chef de l'unité de capture est une mauvaise idée ?

- Alors que proposes-tu ?

- Je vous propose d'envoyer ma lieutenante.

- Tu vas aller la chercher maintenant ? S'étonna Ukitake.

- Tout à fait ! Oi, Lisa-chan !

La jeune femme apparut à la fenêtre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois ? Dit-il en la montrant du doigt. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de nous espionner pendant les réunions, n'est-ce pas ? La gronda-t-il.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis curieuse. C'est dans la nature humaine, faut t'y faire.

- T'as entendu ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu peux t'en charger ?

- Évidemment !

- Alors vas-y, s'il te plait.

Elle prit son livre et fila comme l'éclair.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Ce genre d'événements importants est extrêmement rare. En tant que supérieur, je veux qu'elle tente ça en solo. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir, non ? Ca ira. Malgré les apparences, Lisa-chan est assez forte. Alors, pourriez-vous la laisser partir à votre place, Grand-Chef ?

- Cela m'est égal. Je vais donc conclure cet arrangement ainsi, et retourner me coucher.

Le commandant reprit la parole alors que le grand chef partait.

- Donc, Rose, Hirako Shinji, AIkawa Love, Ushoda Hachigen et Yadamaru Lisa, vous faites dorénavant partie d'une division spécial, charge de découvrir la cause des ces évaporations d'humains.

Ils coururent dehors.

- Rompez !

Tous partirent, Urahara ne sut pas directement démarrer. Kyouraku mit une main sur son épaule.

- Ça ira, Hiyori-chan est plutôt forte ! Bon, bien sûr, pas aussi forte que ma Lisa-chan. Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour elle. Croire en nos subordonnés et les attendre fait également partie de notre travail de capitaines.

.

Hiyori courait, évitant les coups de son adversaire.

- Merde !

Alors que son adversaire la réattaquait, Hirako se plaça devant elle et repoussa l'attaque de son sabre.

- Shinji !

- Boulette. Pourquoi tu dégaines pas ?

- Boulet… Comme si je pouvais.

La lune éclaira enfin l'adversaire…

Un homme musclé avec un masque de métal sur son visage et des poings recouverts de gants de métal.

Un 69 gravé sur le torse.

- Kensei ? S'étonna Hirako.

.

Urahara regardait la lune de son bureau.

Une petite se montra.

- Capitaine, je pars.

- Oh, d'accord…

Elle fila, triste.

Urahara se décida, se levant de sa chaise et tapant du poing sur sa table.

.

Love, Rose et Lisa arrivaient enfin aider Hirako.

- Shinji !

- Ça va, Hiyori ? Demanda directement Love.

Ils se stoppèrent en regardant leur ennemi.

- K-Kensei ! Qu'est-ce qui se passa ? C'est…

- C'est vraiment Kensei ? S'exclama Rose. Ce masque, cette attitude. On dirait pas Kensei.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment Kensei ou pas… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'on va tous crever si on dégaine pas nos katana.

Kensei hurla et bondit sur Love.

- Qu…

L'argenté frappa de toutes ses forces le capitaine.

- Love ! S'appela Rose.

L'homme se releva, son sabre à la main, s'essoufflé.

- Il est fort ! C'est bien Kensei !

- Arrête ! Tu piges pas ? C'est Kensei ! S'exclama Hiyori, retenue sous le bras d'Hirako. C'est…

Elle toussa.

- Calme-toi, Hiyori !

Elle fixa le blond, choquée par son sérieux.

- On doit l'arrêter. Raison de plus si c'est Kensei.

- C'est vrai, Hiyori, affirma Rose. On doit l'arrêter, car il compte pour nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Lisa en dégainant son sabre. Il existe mille et une façons d'arrêter quelqu'un sans le tuer. Tranchons-lui les membres. Tu t'occupes du côté droit.

- All right, soupira le capitaine de la 3ème division.

Ils bondirent sur Kensei qui évita chacun de leurs coups et qui les repoussa.

Une silhouette apparut.

- Bouge, Rose !

Le capitaine fut expulsé plus loin sous la violence du coup.

- ROSE ! L'appela Lisa.

Tous fixèrent la nouvelle venue : une jeune fille aux cheveux gris portant le même masque de métal.

- C'est Mina !

Elle bondit sur Hirako qui stoppa son coup de pied grâce à son zanpakuto. Elle continua à lui donner des coups pour le faire tomber ou le désarmer.

- Shinji, pose-moi, dit Hiyori.

- La ferme ! Tu vas te mordre la langue à force de jacter !

Elle réussit à passer au-dessus la lame du blond et il allait recevoir un coup fatal.

- Gochu Tekkan !

Cinq hommes attrapèrent la jeune fille et la plaquèrent au sol alors que d'autres mettaient des poids sur ses jambes, bras et le dos.

Elle hurla en tapant de se libérer. Les hommes se cachèrent à nouveau alors qu'Hachigen s'avançait.

- Vous êtes tous si rapides !

- Hachi !

- Je suis heureux qu'on ait réussi à le faire à temps.

Il regarda les deux autres hommes se battre.

- Prêt ? Voie de l'emprisonnement n°63 : la corde de rétention !

Des hommes apparurent et enroulèrent des cordes autour de Kensei qui s'écroula au sol. L'équipe d'Hachi se cacha à nouveau.

- Shinji-san, mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi Kensei-san est-il… ?

Muguruma commença à se relever, déchirant les cordes.

- Impossible… Les cordes sont en train de céder face à la force brute !

.

Urahara marchait prés de la forêt.

- Vous avez vraiment créé quelque chose d'utile. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il créer un manteau qui a la capacité de réfléchir tout ce qui l'entoure pour paraitre invisible ? Demanda le grand-chef.

Kisuke sourit.

- Oups ! On dirait que vous m'avez découvert !

- Vous partez sauver votre lieutenant ? J'ai compris que cela arriverait au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, à la réunion.

- Je suis impressionné.

- Nous avons vécu ensemble au manoir de Yoruichi-dono. Avez-vous vraiment cru que je ne m'apercevrais pas de cela ?

- Pourriez-vous me laisser passer ?

- Voilà une requête difficile. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller seul.

Urahara fut surpris.

- Moi aussi, je ressens une peur indicible ce soir. Allez, dépêchons-nous d'y aller, ensemble ! Nous devons les trouver.

* * *

.

* * *

voilà

encore désolé pour le retard.

je poste samedi soir trés trés tard pour me faire pardonner!

please, une pitite review!


	35. Chapter 35

**je poste le bon jour, cette fois ci! Youpie!  
**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 :** Et oui, petit Ulquiqui toujours en otage! Je vais faire un truc un peu bizarre pour la hollowification! j'espère ne pas te décevoir! et non, Ulquiqui ne sera pas du tout le même qu'autrefois... enfin à son retour du moins...

**Ford123** : bonne nouvelle pour toi... prochain chapitre commence par un POV Kenpachi, c'est le dernier gros chapitre flash back par rapport aux épisodes. mais il aura encore des épisodes flash back... en POV Aizen... d'ou vient cet homme fou et torturé, quelles sont ses pensées? et promis, nos héros ne vont pas mourir... enfin pas tout de suite! mouahahahah! tu verras, plus de peur que de mal! et tu as vu comme je poste tot pour toi! nice!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 34.**_

Flash Back.

Deux shinigamis patrouillaient dans les rues avoisinantes du Sereitei.

- Yo ! merci de faire vos rondes !

- C-capitaine Kyouraku ! Y a-t-il un souci ? il est bien tard…

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à dormir.

Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment et vis le lieutenant Aizen, il le salua d'un hochement de tête et le brun aussi.

- Il faut croire que je réfléchissais un peu trop…

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, on dirait que le lieutenant Aizen a également du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le capitaine partit alors que les deux shinigamis s'inclinaient devant le lieutenant.

- Passez une bonne nuit, Lieutenant Aizen !

- Vous ne devriez pas tarder à aller vous coucher vous aussi, affirma le capitaine aux deux soldats.

- Passez une bonne nuit, capitaine Kyouraku.

- Ouais.

Il rentra dans sa division et aperçut une petite fille.

- Ben… euh… attends, dit-il en s'approchant. Isei Nanao-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-oui ! C'est un honneur que vous vous souveniez de mon nom !

Il rit.

- Eh bien, tu es la plus jeune de ma division ! Et bon, j'aime bien retenir le nom des jeunes demoiselles. De plus, tu me rends toujours visite une fois par mois. Oh, mais oui ! C'est le premier !

- Oui. Alors j'espérais que ce mois-ci, je pourrais à nouveau lire avec le lieutenant Yadomaru.

- Je vois. Mais, je suis désolé, Lisa-chan n'est pas là ce soir, soupira-t-il en regardant la lune.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle remplit un devoir important. Tout ira bien ! Elle sera de retour avant l'aube. Je te l'assure.

.

Le sang coula, éclaboussant le sol de la ruelle. La lieutenant Lisa s'effondra au sol alors que Kensei lui bondit dessus, stopper par un coup de feu de Rose.

- Arrête ! Kensei n'était pas ce genre d'homme faible qui s'en prendrait à une femme !

L'argenté regarda sa blessure et arracha la balle.

- Oi, ça va, Lisa ? Demanda Hirako à ses côtés.

- Bien sûr, grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

- On dirait pas.

- La ferme !

- Mais on ne peut pas continuer éternellement, soupira Rose.

- Hachi, tu peux faire quelque chose ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais… Il a facilement brisé la ''corde de rétention'', ce qui signifie que je vais devoir utiliser les techniques les plus élevées et je dois préparer mon équipe. Et pour que j'y parvienne… il faudra que tout le monde me dégage la vue afin que je puisse exécuter une voie de l'emprisonnement plus puissante. Mais il y a des chances que vous soyez également pris dedans.

- C'est tout ? Retendit la voix de Love.

- Love !

- Je vais attirer son attention. Attrape Kensei quand il se sera concentré sur moi !

- Je vais te filer un coup de main ! Réagit Lisa.

- Ouais, ajouta Rose.

- Vous êtes fous ? Vous avez de sacrées blessures ! J'irai seul. Couvrez mes arrières.

- Tête de mule.

- C'est toi qui dis ça !

Love se précipita sur Kensei qui se relevait.

- Rose ! Cria Lisa.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en pointant son arme sur Kensei et tirant.

Kensei reçut la balle dans l'épaule alors que Love abattit son arme au même endroit. Kensei ne bougea pas d'un poil et la lame ne pénétra pas la peau de l'argenté.

- Quelle résistance !

Kensei l'expulsa plus loin alors que Lisa bondissait sur lui. Il l'éjecta d'un simple coup, Love revint à l'attaque et le poussa un peu.

- Hachi, cria Lisa.

- Voie de l'emprisonnement n°99 : Kin !

Tous les hommes bondirent, enroulèrent Kensei dans des rubans de métal et le tirant pour qu'il s'écrase au sol, ils vinrent placer des poids sur les rubans pour le maintenir au sol.

- T'as lancé ton équipe si vite, sans même les prévenir correctement ? Pas mal. Sourit Hirako.

- J'y suis… peut-être allé un peu fort.

- Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le blond. On doit lui retirer ce masque de métal et lui demander ce qu'il lui a pris.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse arranger ça, il semble que ce truc est relié à lui, accroché dans son cou. On ne peut pas toucher sans prendre de grands risques.

La petite se mit à tousser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiyori ? Ca va ? Hachi, tu peux la guérir, s'il te plait ? Dit le blond.

- Shin… Shinji… Lâ.. che… moi !

Quelque chose apparut sur son visage. Hirako la lâcha mais il fut blessé à l'épaule. Un masque de métal recouvrait le visage d'Hiyori, le cachant complètement à présent : elle avait blessé Hirako de son sabre.

Tous sursautèrent choqués.

- Hiyori ! L'appela Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils bondirent pour garder Hiyori sous contrôle mais un voile noir s'abattit .

- Qu'est ? Demanda Hachi.

Lisa tenta de trouver les autres.

Love tourna sur lui-même.

- Lisa ! Rose ! Hachi !

On l'attaqua par derrière… Tousen venait de le blesser alors que le voile disparaissait.

Hirako le fixa, au sol.

- Toi… Tousen ! Pourquoi ? T'as… trahi Kensei… Ton propre capitaine !

- Il n'a trahi personne.

Hirako reconnut cette voix.

- Il est plutôt loyal. À vrai dire, il a obéit à chacun des ordres que je lui ai donnés.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers son lieutenant, il eut du mal à le reconnaitre, il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

- Je vous remercierai de ne pas lui en vouloir, capitaine Hirako.

- Aizen ? J'en étais sûr… C'est toi qui tires les ficelles…

- Alors vous avez remarqué ? Je vous reconnais bien là.

- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué !

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère.

- Je vois.

- J'ai toujours su… que t'étais un mec dangereux, que t'étais pas un homme de confiance. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour être mon lieutenant. Pour pouvoir te surveiller, Aizen !

- Oui, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant, capitaine Hirako. Grâce à votre méfiance permanente, vous n'avez rien remarqué.

- Je viens de dire que si !

- Non, vous n'avez rien vu du tout. Tout ce mois, ce n'était pas moi… qui marchais derrière vous.

Hirako sursauta.

- Je peux… faire croire ce que je veux à mes ennemis. Car je suis un géni de tactique… J'appelle cette technique… l'hypnose parfaite.

- L'hypnose parfaite ?

- Vous êtes un homme intelligent, capitaine Hirako. Si vous m'aviez traité de la même façon dont les autres capitaines traitent leurs lieutenants, vous auriez peut-être pu percer cela à jour. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Puisque vous ne me faisiez pas confiance, vous avez toujours mis de la distance entre nous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais confié à moi, vous n'avez jamais partagé la moindre information. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me connaitre. Et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez jamais remarqué… que quelqu'un d'autre me remplaçait. Je reconnais qu'il a fait de la chirurgie esthétique très poussée pour me ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau… Je n'avais qu'à lui ordonner de mémoriser mon comportement envers vous et les autres capitaines. Si vous aviez réellement établi une relation avec moins vous vous seriez rendu compte des légères différences entre mon remplaçant et moi. Si ous êtes face contre terre ce soi, c'est simplement parce que vous n'avez pas fait le moindre effort pour me connaitre.

Hirako tremblait de rage.

- Aviez-vous compris tout cela, capitaine Hirako ?

- Aizen…

- Et je me permets d'ajouter ceci : vous avez dit m'avoir choisi en tant que lieutenant afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- Tout comme les capitaines ont le droit de choisir leur lieutenant, les candidats ont la possibilité de décliner l'offre. Bien évidemment, cela n'est presque jamais arrivé. Néanmoins, j'avais cette possibilité de ne pas devenir votre lieutenant. Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas saisie ? Parce que vous étiez parfait. Votre nature méfiante et cette attitude à mon égard créèrent l'environnement parfait pour mes plans.

Il fit une pause, regardant le blond qui tremblait de rage.

- Je n'avais qu'à rentrer calmement à l'appartement et puis, profiter de votre gentillesse et votre douceur… Vous auriez du être en permanence comme cela avec moi, vous auriez compris que ce n'était pas moi au Gotei 13.

Les yeux d'Hirako se baissèrent.

- Comprenez-vous, à présent ? Vous ne m'avez pas choisi. Je vous ai choisi, Capitaine Hirako. Vous devriez saisir l'opportunité de vous excuser auprès de vos amis. Ils mordent la poussière, saignants et inconscients, parce que je vous ai choisi.

- Aizen ! Cria-t-il en se levant, sabre à la main.

Une horrible douleur naquit dans sa nuque, un collier de métal entourait son cou et l'objet se déploya sur une partie de son visage.

- Merci d'avoir laissé mes petites piques vous énerver.

- Bordel ! Moi aussi ?

Il se tourna, entendant les gémissements de douleur de ses amis en sol alors que la même chose se produisait sur eux.

- Aizen ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

Il cria de douleur une nouvelle fois, Tousen alla prés d'Aizen.

- On dirait que la puce d'Hollowfication agit mieux si le sujet est agité.

- Hollowfication ? C'est quoi… ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Il hurla de douleur sous les yeux d'Hiyori.

- Shin…ji !

- Kaname, soupira Aizen.

- Oui.

Hirako comprit tout de suite.

- Non !

Tousen avait enfoncé son sabre dans le buste d'Hiyori. Hirako l'attaqua directement. Leurs lames se croisèrent, Tousen se recula.

- Je pige pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je parierais que tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu.

- La puce a déjà tant progressé et pourtant… S'intéressa Aizen.

_C'est vrai. Aizen vient juste de dire… Ce qui veut dire que ça ne s'empirera pas si je garde mon calme._ Pensa Hirako.

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

- J'en terminais là. Ça ne fera que s'ajouter à la liste des échantillons ratés.

- Un échantillon, hein ? Quel choix de mots intéressant.

Hirako et Tousen commencèrent un combat enragé, le blond prit le dessus et repoussa son ennemi.

_Mais quoi ? Je comprends rien… Je peux même pas dire si je suis blessé ou non. C'est comme si je me battais dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre,_ réfléchit Hirako.

Tousen lui bondit dessus et le blond réussit à l'envoyer contre un mur. Hirako se tourna vers Aizen.

_Pas étonnant que Kensei nous ait éclatés comme ça. Je vais peut-être réussir à survire malgré tout._

Tousen se releva.

- Mes excuses. Je vais… bientôt…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaname. J'ai déjà anticipé ceci. De plus, la durée du processus varie d'une personne à une autre.

Hirako posa un genou à terre, le masque grandissant à nouveau.

- Vous avez été le plus fascinant. Mais j'en ai fini avec vous. Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci, capitaine Hirako. Voilà une dernière chose que vous devriez retenir.

Il dégaina son zanpakuto.

- Ce n'est pas effrayant lorsque l'on s'attend à être trahi. Ce qui est vraiment terrifiant, c'est lorsque l'on ne s'y attend pas, capitaine Hirako. Adieu.

Hirako le fixa en silence, son corps entier tremblant de douleur. La lame se leva sur lui.

- Vous avez fait de parfait échantillons.

- BORDEL !

Un homme capé arriva, et coupa l'insigne d'Aizen de sa lame.

- Je vois… Nous avons des invités encore plus intéressants. Capitaine Urahara Kisuke et le grand chef Tsukabishi.

Urahara le toisa en silence.

- Je vais m'en charger.

- Non. C'est bon.

- Mais…

- Kaname, j'ai dit ''c'est bon''.

Tousen s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Pardonnez mon imprudence.

- K-Kisuke ! Pourquoi… t'es venu ? Demanda Hirako essoufflé. Crétin.

Urahara le regarda.

- C'est quoi, cet affreux masque ? Se moqua Urahara.

- À toi de me le dire.

Il lui sourit et son regard se tourna vers sa lieutenante au sol, blessée entre la vie et la mort.

- Lieutenant… Aizen.

- Oui.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Rien du tout. Je suis, par le plus grand des hasards, tombé sur l'équipe de recherche blessée, sans doute des suites d'un combat. J'allais tenter de les soigner.

- Espèce… d'enfoiré de mes-

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, la douleur se relançant.

- Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

- Mentir ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal, de la part d'un lieutenant, de vouloir sauver la vie de son capitaine ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. « Blessés, sans doute des suites d'un combat » ? Vous appelez ça « être blessé » ? Arrêtez vos mensonges. Ils ont été manipulés pour être vide de toute pensée et transformés en Hollows. Cette affaire d'âmes s'évaporant… Plusieurs de nos subordonnés se sont évaporés les uns après les autres, jusqu'à en arriver là. La cause la plus probable est… la rechercher sur le cerveau humain, la manipulation de celui-ci et donc la recherche sur la Hollowfication. Quelqu'un menait des expériences et éliminait les témoins grâce à des bactéries mangeuse de chair humaine, elles ne dévoraient que l'humain et laissaient juste leurs vêtements. Mais, au vu de notre situation présente, son identité ne fait plus aucun doute.

- Je vois. Vous êtes vraiment… le genre d'homme auquel je pensais. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu ce soir.

Il rangea son sabre.

- Kaname, nous en avons suffisamment fait pour le moment. Nous partons.

Ils firent quelques pas.

- Attends, Aizen ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée !

- Écartez-vous s'il vous plait, Urahara-dono. Voie de la destruction n°88 : canon de feu et de foudre du dragon bouleversant les cieux !

Les hommes en noirs apparurent, prêts à tirer mais il était trop tard, d'un simple geste Aizen les tua tous. Et les deux traitres disparurent dans la nuit.

- Impossible. Un lieutenant pouvant tuer toute mon équipe si facilement.

Urahara se releva.

- Mes plus humbles excuses, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit enfui.

- Tessai-san, mais qu'est-ce que ?

Hirako cria et s'effondra au sol alors que le masque continuait à grandir.

- Hirako-san.

Ils se précipitèrent auprès du blond.

- Nous nous occuperons d'Aizen plus tard ! Urahara-dono, aidez Hirako-dono et les autres, s'il vous plait !

- C'est pas bon, la puce a trop avancé pour que je puisse y faire quelque chose !

- Urahara-dono, on dirait que vous semblez comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Hollowfication, mais vous, vous paraissez en savoir beaucoup. Ainsi, vous devez savoir comment inverser le processus. Ai-je tort d'émettre une telle hypothèse ?

- Je connais bien un moyen. Mais c'est risqué.

- Naturellement. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Tessai se leva et prit son portable.

- Je vais tous les emmener, tels quels, aux quartiers de la 12ème division. Nous les sauverons avec tout l'équipement qu'il y a là-bas.

- Tels quels ? Mais comment allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais devoir appeler une équipe hors du Gotei 13, ils ont un engin qu'on ne peut ni voir ni entendre et ils peuvent prendre des parcelles de terre de plus d'un kilomètre avec leurs équipements.

Il téléphona.

- Code Ex, venez, s'il vous plait.

Il rangea son GSM.

- Quoi ?

- Il est interdit de les appeler au Gotei 13, ceux qui le font quand même sont sévèrement punis. J'insiste sur le fait que vous devez fermer vos yeux.

Urahara leva la tête et réussit à apercevoir un hélicoptère mais il ne faisait aucun bruit.

- Ils ont un équipement qui ressemble à votre cape, on ne peut les voir et sont indétectables.

Le sol trembla sous eux et Urahara se sentit monter… C'était un fait, son corps montait.

- Ils ont une espèce de grue et ils nous emmènent chez vous.

.

**À la 12****ème**** division.**

- Ils ont quand même détruit le toit, soupira Urahara. Mais le plus important est là.

Il soupira.

- La Hollowfication est un travail fait par un savant fou qui a disparu il y a bien longtemps. Il s'appelait Ulquiorra Takeme Schiffer. Il n'existe que deux copies de son travail et j'en possède une grâce à mon père. C'est la manipulation du cerveau pour effacer la mémoire des individus. Il a créé une puce qui dresse un mur entre les parties du cerveau pour le vider de toute cohérence, c'est pour cela qu'on parle de Hollowfication. Hollow veut dire creux ou vide en japonais. Lors de mes recherches, j'ai inventé quelque chose qui peut temporairement briser le contrôle de la puce sur le cerveau et donc faire en sorte que les deux se tolèrent.

Il ouvrit un coffre fort.

- C'est ce que je vais utiliser pour soigner Hirako-san et les autres.

- Quel est cet objet ?

- Je l'appelle Hogyoku.

Il prit l'objet et le montra à son ami. C'était une petite boule brillante dans du verre qu'on pouvait relier à des câbles.

- Hogyoku ? Pouvons-nous les sauver avec cela ? Hirako-dono et les autres vont-ils vraiment ?

- Non. Rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit. C'est risqué. Hirako-san et les autres ont, au plus, vingt pour cent de chances d'aller mieux après que nous ayons utilisé le Hogyoku.

- Vingt pour cent ?

- Si le lieutenant Aizen est réellement derrière cette histoire, il n'a sans doute pas pensé que ça pouvait être réversible. Nous ne pouvons pas les soigner… sans ça !

**Le lendemain matin.**

Après une ou deux heures de sommeil, Urahara se réveilla en sursaut et regarda ses amis, tous reliés à l'Hogyoku. Mais il sembla triste en constatant qu'un masque de métal avait recouvert chaque visage des shinigamis.

- Urahara-dono ?

- Je suis navré, Tessai-san. Nous avons échoué. Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Il sortit et regarda le soleil avant de se rendre compte qu'une dizaine de shinigamis l'entouraient.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Capitaine de la 12ème division Urahara Kisuke-sama et le grand Chef Tsukabishi Tessai-sama, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, en vertu de la décision de la chambre des 46 ! je vous escorte !

Ils furent tous les deux emmenés, attachés jusqu'au bâtiment de la chambre des 46.

Urahara osa lever les yeux vers ces juges.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

- Est-ce que nous vous avons donné la permission de parler ? Vous êtes là pour subir un interrogatoire. Vous n'avez la permission de parler que pour répondre à nos questions. Veuillez vous rendre compte de la situation, capitaine de la 12ème division.

_Un interrogatoire ?_ Pensa Urahara. _On nous soupçonne de quelque chose ?_

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir, aux environs de minuit ?

- Dans la forêt à l'ouest de Fugai, le 6ème secteur.

- Était-ce pour mener vos recherches sur la Hollowfication ?

- Attendez un peu, s'il vous plait ! Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ?

- Vous êtes allés à Fugai, voir les résultats de votre diabolique expérience de Hollowfication sur huit personnes du niveau de capitaine, n'est-ce pas exact ?

Urahara comprit alors, se souvenant des paroles d'Aizen.

Vous êtes vraiment le type d'homme auquel je pensais.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de poser la moindre question !

- Était-ce le lieutenant Aizen ?

- C'est votre second avertissement, capitaine. Recommencer et nous l'ajouterons à la liste de vos crimes !

- Mais c'est lui qui l'a fait ! Nous sommes allés sauver Hirako-san et les autres !

- Vos mensonges sont si grossiers qu'ils en sont risibles. Le lieutenant de la 5ème division n'a pas quitté le Sereitei une seule dois, la nuit passée.

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons 124 témoins, plus un capitaine qui peuvent en attester. Aucune charge ne peut lui être imputée.

- C'est impossible !

- Je viens au rapport, annonça un nouveau venu. Nous avons trouvé des preuves indiquant qu'il menait des expériences de Hollowfication dans ses quartiers.

- Alors c'est décidé.

- Je vais prononcer vos sentences ! Grand chef Tsukabishi Tessai ! Pour être entré en contact avec des ennemis potentiels, vous serez emprisonné à perpétuité dans ma 3ème prison souterraine, le Shugo, prison pour les pires criminels. Capitaine de la 12ème division, Urahara Kisuke pour avoir mené des recherches et des expériences interdites, trahi vos camarades et les avoir grièvement blessés, vous vous verrez retirer toute fonction au sein de la police et serez banni sur une île loin de Tokyo pour la vie. Et finalement, les huit victimes de votre abominable expérience seront exécutées en tant qu'ennemi, sur le champ !

- Impossible ! Attendez une minute, cria Urahara.

La porte fut ouverte. Une personne masquée fixa Kisuke.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Partez sur le champ, moins que rien !

Elle bondit assommant les gardes, brisant les chaines de son sabre.

- Attrapez-le ! C'est un brigand !

Mais il était trop tard, les trois personnes avaient déjà fui.

.

- Merci, Yoruichi-san, dit Urahara une fois à l'habit dans la cachette secrète de la noble.

- Pas besoin de me remercier. Je te botterai les fesses plus tard pour ne pas être venu me chercher hier soir. J'ai fait ramener les huit ici, sans rien toucher. Le code ex est très performant. Et maintenant, parle ! Je veux que tu m'exposes toute la stratégie que tu as élaborée pour le pire des scénarios possibles, depuis que tu as parlé de tout cela avec Hirako.

- Alors tu savais tout, sourit Kisuke. Quelle personne déplaisante tu es.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

- J'ai bientôt fini, espérant que cela fonctionne. Je vais d'abord m'occuper d'Hirako, si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'essayerai autre chose… Nous trouverons un moyen d'inverser la Hollowfication !

Fin du flash Back.

- Kisuke a vraiment déchiré.

Tous sursautèrent en voyant arriver Hirako et Mugurama.

- Il n'y a pas eu une seule erreur de calcul. Ça a été sa plus grande erreur. Tout s'est passé selon le pire des scénarios, tout comme il le pensait. Nous devons beaucoup à Kisuke… et à Aizen, aussi.

- Je suis désolé, ils ont droit de connaitre la vérité.

- J'aurais préféré leur dire moi-même mais c'est plus simplement ainsi, je te l'accorde. Hachi et Mina n'ont pas survécu et les autres ont préféré ne plus jamais pensé au passé. Il a aussi fallu que Kensei et moi témoignions pour sauver Urahara et tout le monde. En arrivant à la chambre des 46, Aizen portait mon haori.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? affirma Mashiro.

- Il a été promu capitaine et il a tué chaque membre de la chambre des 46. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il m'a simplement regardé et a laissé mon haori comme symbole de son passage. Nous étions bloqués… sous le choc… Il était le maitre des espadas depuis le début. Le commandant a perdu toutes ses responsabilités et nous avons été replacés dans tous les bureaux de police, on a essayé de nous séparer un maximum. Et voilà où nous en sommes.

Harribel regarda le blond.

- Vous avez des restes de vos puces ?

- Oui.

Il se retourna et souleva ses cheveux, il y avait un rond de métal dans sa nuque.

- On ne peut la retirer sinon on meurt. Un virus est introduit dans notre chaire et elle dévore notre corps au complet. C'est comme si on s'était évaporait. Car ça ne touche pas les vêtements.

- C'était pour éliminer les échecs, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Si un jour j'ai aimé Aizen, il est certain que maintenant je le hais plus que je ne l'aimais. Il nous le payera, j'en ai marre de ramasser des cadavres. Il nous a rendu plus fort, ce crétin.

- Vraiment ?

Il sortit un masque de métal.

- Notre puce nous empêché de ressentir la peur et la douleur. Elle guide nos pas pour nous battre. Notre force et nos reflex sont décuplés. Malheureusement, la puce tente de reprendre le dessus, nous pouvons le garder que quelques minutes.

- Mais c'est quelques minutes sont importantes si nous voulons avoir les espadas.

- Vous avez dit que le scientifique s'appelait Ulquiorra Takeme Schiffer ?

- Il doit être de la famille d'Ulquiorra, un grand père ou autre chose, mais nous n'avons aucun document sur lui, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Son nom apparait uniquement sur ses notes.

Il montra une photo.

- On dirait Ulquiorra mais en plus vieux, s'étonna Nell.

- Je crois qu'Aizen a côtoyé cet homme et que c'est plus ça qu'il s'acharne autant sur votre ami. Désolé.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, Ulquiorra est mort, laissons-le en paix.

**QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD : 1****er**** SEPTEMBRE.**

**POV Hanatarou.**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour moi.

La rentrée universitaire.

Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.

Je n'en pouvais plus de l'ambiance du lycée.

Avec l'apparition officielle du Gotei 13, nous avions dû expliquer à nos amis la vérité sur Ulquiorra : à Rukia, à Isane, à Orihime, à Kira, à Hisagi, à Matsumoto, etc.

Tout le monde s'est mis à déprimer.

On ne faisait plus la fête, plus de cours de la salle de kendo.

Qui nous aurait donné cours de toutes manières ?

On voulait uniquement Kenpachi comme sensei !

La guerre contre Aizen a été lancée.

Beaucoup s'étaient engagés dans le Gotei 13.

Mais moi, je voulais faire des études de médecine pour rentrer dans la 4ème division.

Alors, j'ai passé des examens supplémentaires pour me faire sauter des années.

Changer d'air allait nous aider.

Il le fallait.

Car depuis ce jour-là, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait vivre…

Flash Back.

- Pourquoi on ne bouge pas ?

Je regardais toutes les silhouettes qui étaient assisses dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

- Kenpachi est en salle d'op', on doit l'attendre, murmura Nell.

- Et Ulquiorra ? ON l'abandonne ? C'est ça ?

- On ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il est mort, avoua Hirako.

Grimmjow se leva et m'attrapa pour m'emmener dans une salle, seul à seul.

- On est tous triste pour Ulquiorra mais il est mort.

- On n'en sait rien.

- Avant qu'Aizen ne l'emmène, qui a été la dernière personne à ses côtés ?

- Toi…

- Vouloir protéger son cadavre m'a causée cette blessure de la part d'Aizen.

Il me montra son bandage à l'épaule.

- Aizen est fou, il aimait Ulquiorra et il gardera le corps du cuarto pour toujours. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir… On sauve Kenpachi et puis si tu le veux encore, je te jure que je ferai tout pour le retrouver… On va trouver Aizen et on trouvera le corps d'Ulquiorra. On lui fera un bel enterrement. Promis.

Je laissais toute ma peine sortir.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste… pas Ulquiorra… Il a tout vécu ce qu'il y a de pire… pourquoi il peut pas être heureux avec nous ?

- Je sais… C'est triste mais si on ne vit pas… Sa mort ne servirait à rien.

- Il serait heureux si on fait ça ?

- Il le serait.

Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je sortis prêt à me battre.

Unohana était là, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Il ne survivra pas, on a soigné la blessure jusqu'au bout. Mais sans les machines, le cœur ne bat pas. Il est dans le coma. Il faut aller lui faire ses adieux… On devra le débrancher.

Un hurlement me parvint aux oreilles.

Kenpachi ne survivrait pas non plus.

Je sentis mon corps être tirer en arrière.

Qui criait ainsi ?

Je sentis une main sur ma bouche, le bruit cessa : je criai.

Je me retrouvais dehors, bousculais dans la voiture par Grimmjow.

- Hanatarou, calme-toi.

Je me repliais dans un coin.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Au dojo.

- Tu m'indiques la route ?

J'obéis, ayant trop envie de retrouver cet endroit. Il gara la voiture, je me précipitais à l'intérieur de la salle d'entrainement.

- C'est donc ici que tu as rencontré Ulquiorra ?

- J'ai rencontré l'espada avant le jeune homme assis sur ce banc.

- Vraiment ?

- Il m'a laissé la vie sauve alors que j'étais témoin du meurtre d'un mec qui prostituait des filles.

- Il avait bon fond le cuarto.

- Et toi, comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Le bleuté soupira.

- Au zoo. Il m'a sauvé d'un cobra royal… enfin un serpent, quoi… Il avait des tigres blancs comme pote, des machines de guerre ces trucs-là.

Je riai.

- Tu n'aimes pas Ulquiorra, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il m'a toujours fait flipper, il était si froid, neutre et il avait toujours le mauvais rôle. Mais il a montré qu'il avait un grand cœur. Je regrette juste de ne pas lui avoir dit ''désolé pour toutes les crasses que je t'ai lâchées''.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- On le coincera cet Aizen, promis ?

- Mort ou vif.

- Et on dira au revoir à Ulquiorra, devant son corps.

- Promis, petit.

Fin du flash back.

Je me repris et fis mon sac. Je sortis en saluant ma mère.

Ichigo et Renji m'attendaient à l'arrêt de bus.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais demandé à Grimmjow d'aller les chercher. Ils étaient les deux premiers élèves de Kenpachi, ils devaient venir lui dire au revoir.

Ichigo avait hurlé, frappant le mur le plus proche, pleurant.

Et Renji, lui s'était juste effondré, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Grimmjow et moi les avions en partie portés pour les amener à l'hôpital.

Mais une fois arrivés, la chambre était déjà vide.

- Hey Hanatarou, dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard.

- Désolé.

Nous nous sourîmes légèrement.

Ichigo étudiait les arts martiaux alors que j'avais préféré la médecine pour rejoindre la 4ème division. Et Renji lui suivait les cours au Gotei 13, en tant que lieutenant.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu rencontres ton binôme ? Demanda la fraise.

- Ouais, on tire le nom au sort et on va avoir des activités toute la journée. Demain commence vraiment les cours.

- Tu devras nous le présenter ! Il faudrait que ça soit une fille super canon !

- Vous êtes en couple, baka.

- C'est pour toi qu'on dit ça ! Il est tant que tu te mettes en couple. Il faut que tu lui roule une pelle !

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis heureux comme ça.

- Non, on n'est qu'heureux entre les cuisses d'une femme, soupira Renji.

- Et il faut surtout que tu arrêtes de ruminer par rapport à Ulquiorra ! Il faut aller de l'avant, affirma Ichigo.

Je leur fis un sourire timide.

Nous descendîmes du bus et nous rendîmes chacun à nos cours.

Je m'assis au deuxième rang.

J'attendis simplement mon tour arriver et je piochais un bout de papier.

Je lis le nom dessus.

_Comment…_

_Non, ça ne peut être possible._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

voilà!

finis pour aujourd'hui, je suis crevée!

prochain chapitre vendredi soir et si j'ai beaucoup de review, jeudi soir rien que pour vous mes petits chou!

appuyez sur le petit bouton, please!


	36. Chapter 36

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela s'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 :** Ulquiqui en tutu! j'A-DO-RE! et surprise sur le nom du papier!

**Ford123** : c'est le retour de Ken-chan. et oui, Hanatarou sera un élément capital! les flash back sont dans trés longtemps!

**Loun15**: ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive de ne pas reviewer, mais le plus important est de lire!

**Lishhhe:** promis, ils ne sont pas morts!

**Rebornx3:** et oui, hyper heureuse!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

...

* * *

_**Chapitre 35. **_

**POV Kenpachi.**

**Le 13 décembre, quelques mois avant.**

Le coup de feu partit.

Je sentis une douleur atroce dans le torse.

Pourquoi je ne voyais plus Aizen mais le plafond ?

_Suis-je tombé ?_

_Quand suis-je tombé ?_

Il y eut des cris.

Je tournais la tête pour tenter de trouver ce monstre…

Mais je le vis, lui.

_Ulquiorra._

_Mon amour, mon âme sœur est au sol, du sang tâchant sa chemise blanche._

Nos regards se croisèrent, nos mains se tendirent pour attraper l'autre.

Nous nous tenions enfin, nous étions liées.

Il me sourit tendrement…

Avec ce regard si triste.

_Il m'aime._

J'entendis des cris lointains, il perdit son sourire.

Je tentais de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit heureux car on allait s'en sortir.

Mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Ken-kun, pardonne-moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu ne devais pas mourir avec moi mais vivre et être heureux

Alors c'était ça, la douleur ?

J'avais vraiment pris ce coup de feu dans le torse.

_Tu le savais que tu mourrais…_

_Mais tu m'as laissé l'espoir de t'emmener loin de ce malheur._

_Tu le savais …_

_Et tu ne m'as rien dit…_

_Car tu voulais voir mon sourire une dernière fois._

_Ressentir une dernière fois le plaisir d'être rassuré dans mes bras._

Je me mis à cracher du sang.

Petit à petit, le visage triste d'Ulquiorra s'effaçait devant moi.

Je sombrais dans le noir.

.

.

BIP BIP BIP !

_Putain de bruits agaçants !_

_Arrêtez ce machin !_

Je voulus me frotter les yeux mais mon corps ne réagit pas.

_WHAT THE FUCK ?_

- Il faut lui dire au revoir !

_Mais c'est la voix d'Unohana !_

_On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

_Cette voix… Nell…_

On dirait qu'elle pleurait.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

- C'est cruel de laisser son corps ainsi, il n'est même pas conscient. On doit le laisser partir.

_Hey ! Chui pas mort !_

- Je peux pas…

_HEY ! PUTAIN ! ECOUTEZ-MOI !_

- Nell… si son cœur bat encore, c'est grâce à la machine. Son cœur ne fonctionnera plus sans.

_Alors je vais mourir ?_

_C'est inévitable ?_

_Dommage._

_Je veux qu'on en finisse vite._

- Tu crois qu'il nous entend ? Demanda Nell.

- Il y a très peu de chance mais on ne sait jamais.

- Qui veut dire quelque chose ?

- Vas-y, Nell. Tu sauras le réconforter mieux que quiconque ici ! Affirma Hirako.

_Tu pleures aussi Hirako ?_

_Faut pas pleurer._

- Je suis tellement désolée, soupira Nell. On a vraiment fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour te sauver ! Tu as été notre priorité quand on a réussi à s'enfuir.

_Je sais bien que vous avez tout fait pour moi._

_T'inquiète pas, Nell !_

- On te vengera, Kenpachi. Aizen le payera… Te tuer… Il ne pouvait pas te faire ça, Ulquiorra sera tellement triste…

_Ulquiorra ?_

_Pourquoi dit-elle ça ?_

_Où est-il ?_

_Pourquoi je ne l'entends pas ?_

_Il va bien ?_

- Ne le tourmente pas avec lui, dit doucement Unohana.

- Mais il sera triste que son Ken-kun soit mort.

- Tu lui diras quand on aura débranché la machine.

- Faites le maintenant ! Il n'a plus besoin de souffrir ainsi !

- D'accord, Nell.

_On s'arrête là tout de suite !_

_Que se passe-t-il avec Ulquiorra ?_

_DITES-MOI !_

_QU'EST-CE QU'AIZEN LUI A FAIT ?_

- Vas-y, Nell… Je suis prête.

Je sentis une main autour de ma mienne.

_Non…_

_Non…_

- Je suis désolée. Au revoir, Kenpachi.

J'entends qu'on appuie sur un bouton.

Les BIP BIP s'arrêtent.

_Ulquiorra._

_Je ne peux pas mourir._

_Je dois revoir mon amant._

_Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul !_

_Je lui ai promis._

J'entendis un BIP…

Puis un autre.

Je serrais mes poings.

- Unohana, ça marche.

Doucement, deux mains m'examinèrent.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

Je scannais la pièce et ne vis pas Ulquiorra.

- Où est-il ?

Nell se remit à pleurer.

- Où est Ulquiorra ?

- Il n'est plus parmi nous…

- Il… est… mort ? Murmurai-je.

- Oui.

- Je veux le voir, pleurai-je. J'y crois pas … Il survit toujours à tout… Je veux le voir.

Stark et Hirako me plaquèrent au lit.

- Calme-toi, Kenpachi.

- Je veux le voir.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Où est-il ?

- Quelqu'un a volé son corps.

Je me figeais.

- Qui ?

- Aizen. On a tout fait. Mais on devait te sauver car tu étais encore en vie. Il est mort dans le cachot, il nous a tous sauvés. Il ne voulait pas que son Ken-kun meure. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui… sauf te sauver.

_Aizen…_

J'hurlais de désespoir.

.

.

**Mois de septembre.**

_- Ken-kun, lève-toi. _

_J'entendis un rire._

_- Mon amour il est temps d'aller bosser._

_- Non… Encore une minute._

_- Désolé mon chéri…_

TOC TOC TOC.

- Non, grognai-je en me réveillant.

_Je veux retourner auprès de mon Ulquiorra._

TOC TOC TOC.

_Putain._

_Pourquoi on continue de toquer ?_

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais ma chambre.

_Toujours le même rêve…_

_Toujours la même réalité en me réveillant._

Je me levais doucement, mon épaule me faisant mal.

_Putain de blessures de merde._

_Je buterai ce putain d'Aizen._

_Je le vengerai… Mon amour._

_Aizen t'a tué, Ulquiorra…_

_Il a emmené ton corps loin de moi._

_Il veut être sûr que je le pourchasserai._

_Je te jure que je le torturerais longtemps, quite à aller en prison pour toujours._

_Je l'aurais._

TOC TOC TOC.

- J'ARRIVE !

Je mis un pantalon. J'ouvris la porte et vis Nell, tenant la main de Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? Grognai-je.

- On est lundi matin ! Habille-toi pour aller au GOTEI 13, capitane Zaraki.

- Bien, lieutenante Nell.

Elle rit en entrant tandis que je passais mon uniforme, prenant mon sabre et mon haori. Je regardais en silence le zanpakuto d'Ulquiorra avant de le mettre en poche.

Il me l'avait donné lors de notre dernière étreinte.

- Tu pourrais parler au patron pour qu'on puisse s'habiller comme on veut.

- Non ! On représente l'ordre et la force du peuple. On doit nous reconnaitre dans la rue. Ils doivent voir qu'on agit.

- Je nous trouve ridicule. Les espadas n'auraient aucun mal à nous flinguer dans la rue.

- Aizen ne veut pas attirer l'attention, les affaires tournent mieux dans l'ombre. La peur d'un fantôme est bien plus grande que si on lui met un visage.

- Je sais… Mais j'aime pas être habillé comme un clown !

- Arrête, il est sympa comme tout !

- Les espadas n'ont pas d'uniforme.

- Bien sûr que si ! Soupira Nell. En tant qu'espada, notre uniforme est personnalisé mais les soldats ont tous le même !

Je grognais en sortant, Nell et Grimmjow filant dans la voiture. Je fermais à clef la porte. Je grimpais dans le véhicule.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le soleil de si bon matin.

J'allais travailler à 4heures du matin et rentrais vers minuit.

Et le week-end, je restais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, un pull en main.

Un pull avec SON odeur.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait la lessive pendant deux semaines… sinon je n'aurais pas de pulls avec son odeur.

Mais un jour, je n'aurais plus de pulls à sentir.

- Allez, Kenpachi, il faut y aller.

Parfois, j'oubliai qu'on était lundi, alors Nell venait me chercher avec Grimmjow.

Je sortis de la bagnole, enfilant mon haori tout comme Grimmjow, tandis que Nell mettait son insigne de lieutenant. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment pour une longue journée de travail.

Leur division avait de la chance de les avoir.

Ils étaient des battants, sévères mais justes et gentils.

Ils respiraient la joie de vivre.

J'étais leur contraire.

J'étais le fou furieux, le sanguinaire qui hurlait et tapait comme une brute.

J'étais celui qui faisait peur.

La seule chose qui me réjouissait… était le combat.

.

.

Je regardais les jeunes s'entrainer, m'ennuyant.

Je vis une tête rose passer.

- Yachiru ?

Elle me bondit dessus.

- Ken-chan !

Je riais en la faisant grimper sur mon épaule.

- Comment va ?

- J'ai fini l'école.

- Tu es donc venu me voir, chère lieutenante ! Comment va Mashiro ?

- Elle parle encore à son capitaine, elle lui rend la vie impossible.

Mashiro tenait beaucoup à Kensei Mugurama. Il venait de réussir un exploit : il avait attrapé l'un des espadas, le remplaçant de Yammi.

- Je suis sûre qu'il sera mon nouveau papa.

Je vis une lueur de tristesse en reparlant de son père.

Elle le haïssait et souffrait beaucoup de ne pas avoir de père.

- Ta maman fera le bon choix, tu sais bien qu'elle tient à toi.

- Je sais, Ken-chan.

Deux autres têtes apparurent : Ichigo et Hanatarou.

Le petit souriait.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux.

- Kenpachi, on a quelqu'un à te montrer.

Ils ouvrirent grand la porte.

- Tu peux venir !

Je vis une silhouette, mon regard se stoppa sur l'homme devant moi.

_Est-ce vrai ?_

Je vis apparaitre un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, il se gratta le crâne, mettant ses cheveux encore plus en bataille.

_Impossible._

_Ces cheveux noirs purs._

_Les grands yeux verts._

_Cette peau si pâle._

_Ces larmiers._

_Ses larmiers._

_J'hallucine._

_Je rêve encore, j'ai dû m'endormir sur mon bureau. _

_C'est ça !_

_Ça ne peut être que ça !_

Yachiru bondit sur lui.

- BATMAN !

_Quel doux rêve !_

_Je me sens si joyeux._

Il parut gêné.

- Pourquoi elle m'appelle Batman ? Demanda-t-il, discrètement, à Hanatarou.

_Hein ?_

- C'est ton surnom au kendo !

- J'ai fait du kendo ?

- Tu étais le plus doué !

- J'y crois pas une seule seconde, je suis monsieur maladroit !

_Quel étrange rêve…_

Il me regarda, plissant les yeux comme s'il tentait de me reconnaitre.

- C'est Kenpachi Zaraki, notre prof de kendo, me présenta Hanatarou.

- Enchanté, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Hein ?_

_Je ne suis définitivement pas dans un rêve._

- Ulquiorra, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Je vais bien.

- Kenpachi, Ulquiorra est amnésique.

_Tout est réel._

_Il est vraiment devant moi._

_Amnésique…_

- Pardon ?

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture.

_Quel accident ?_

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Pas depuis mon anniversaire le 13 décembre dernier.

- Tu as eu un accident.

- Je crois qu'on faisait la fête et qu'on a pris le volant saoul. La voiture roulait trop rapidement, un camion nous a percutés. Je suis le seul survivant. Un homme a vu l'accident et m'a tiré de là. Il n'a eu le temps de sauver quelqu'un d'autres que la voiture explosait.

_Aizen… Apporo sont morts._

- On s'est bien connu ? Demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- J'étais ton tuteur.

- Vraiment ?

- Pendant un an… Tu nous as pas mal cassé les pieds !

Il rit.

- J'ai un mauvais caractère, je le reconnais.

- Tu n'as pas de flash du passé ?

- Rien… J'ai passé des semaines à tout essayer pour retrouver un peu de mes souvenirs… Mais rien. Je bloque.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon cerveau, mon inconscient refusent de se souvenir. Les médecins pensent que j'ai vécu un événement traumatisant et que mon blocage vient de ça. Mon cerveau me protège.

Son GSM sonna, il décrocha.

- Yep ! (…) Oui, je savais que c'était toi ! (…) Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Je suis avec des amis. Et on ne se moque pas de moi en me traitant d'insociable ! (…) J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de revenir.

Il raccrocha.

- Désolé, je dois y aller, mon tuteur s'impatiente.

- Ton tuteur ?

Il parut triste.

- Désolé… Je ne savais pas que… j'avais déjà un tuteur.

- C'est pas grave. Il est gentil ?

- Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie le jour de l'accident.

Il sourit. Ichigo rit.

- Et à vrai dire que je voulais que le binôme d'Hanatarou soit une fille pour qu'il lui roule une pelle, avoua l'orangé.

- Ça peut toujours se faire !

Ulquiorra attrapa Hanatarou et lui fit un smack.

- Alors heureux ?

Il explosa de rire.

- Promis, la prochaine fois, tu auras droit à plus.

Il semblait si heureux, épanoui.

- Allez, je dois filer. On pourrait se revoir quand ?

- Après vos cours, demain.

- Parfait !

Il nous salua en partant.

- Kenpachi, on ne peut le laisser s'envoler ainsi. Et s'il ne revient pas.

Je regardais Hanatarou.

- Alors il ne reviendra pas.

Ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais fou.

- Jamais je n'ai pu le rendre heureux ainsi. Il peut enfin réaliser son rêve : être libre et vivre normalement.

- Mais toi ?

- Je suis comblé qu'il soit heureux et vivant… avec ou sans moi.

Hanatarou me regarda triste.

- J'ai deux mots à dire à Grimmjow.

.

- Mais bordel ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ? Hurla le bleuté.

Je l'avais plaqué contre un mur.

- Ulquiorra est vivant, connard !

- IMPOSSIBLE ! J'AVAIS PRIS SON POULS !

Unohana me fit lâcher le sexta.

- Ulquiorra est vivant ?

- Oui. Il est amnésique.

- Les puces ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Grimmjow, tu as pris son pouls au niveau de son cou ?

- Ouais.

- Il y avait des points de suture là où tu l'as pris ?

- Ouais, super récents.

- Tu ne pouvais pas sentir son pouls car il y avait une partie de la puce.

Le bleuté ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Il était vivant ?

- Oui.

- Bordel, quel con je suis.

Il se laissa tomber au sol.

- Il est encore avec Aizen ?

- Il a eu un accident, il est le seul survivant.

- Tout devient logique, affirma Hirako. Ce n'est pas la manière d'agir d'Aizen depuis ce jour. Il y a un nouveau maitre des espada.

- On s'en fout, s'exclama Nell. Que faisons-nous pour Ulquiorra ?

- On le laisse vivre, ordonnais-je. On ne le mêle pas à tout ça !

- Kenpachi…

- Il vit chez un type gentil qui a risqué sa vie pour lui. Il est heureux. S'il ne veut pas de nous dans sa vie, on doit respecter son choix.

Nell me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es tellement adorable !

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais apaisé.

J'étais heureux et malheureux.

Heureux car mon amour était vivant.

Malheureux car il vivait sans moi.

Je rentrais dans mon bureau et allumais la lumière. Je fixais en silence mon mur avec toutes les infos sur Aizen, ses crimes, tout ce qui pourrait venir de lui.

J'avais poursuivi un mort ces derniers mois.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais croire qu'il était mort.

Quelque chose clochait.

Hirako apparut.

- Tu vas tout enlever ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais.

Il s'installa à côté de moi.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit simplement mort dans un accident de voiture, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- C'est tellement banal comme mort. Tout le monde peut avoir un accident de voiture.

- Je sais… Mais il faut s'en réjouir ! Personne n'a le géni d'Aizen. On aura plus facile !

Il parut triste.

_Tu l'aimes encore Hirako ?_

_Je n'ose imaginer ta douleur…_

_Car j'ai cru avoir perdu Ulquiorra pour toujours._

_Je connais cette douleur…_

_Mais Ulquiorra était quelqu'un de bien…_

_Tu aimes un monstre, Hirako._

_Et tu le sais._

.

Le lendemain, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Kira, Isane, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Nell, Grimmjow, Unohana, Yachiru , Stark, Harribel, Nnoitra, Yammi et Hirako accueillirent Ulquiorra.

- PETIT CHOUUUU ! Hurla Nell.

Et pam, magnifique plaquage de Nell.

Nell- Ulquiorra : 1-0.

- JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE TE REVOIR TU M'AS TROP MANQUÉE !

Le pauvre était en train de se faire étouffer par la poitrine de la jeune femme. Grimmjow mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Nell, et si tu le laissais respirer.

Elle lâcha le noiraud qui laissa son buste tomber sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. Elle se leva.

- Punaise, ça c'est de la poitrine, soupira Ulquiorra.

Nous rîmes alors que Nell faisait des petits bonds.

- TU AS ENFIN DE L'HUMOUR, GÉNIAL !

Il s'assit.

- Tu es donc Neliel, c'est bien à ton anniversaire que je suis convié ?

- EXACT ! TU VAS VOIR, ON VA SE METTRE LA MINE DE NOTRE VIE.

- Vraiment ? Je parie que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi !

Grimmjow la serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi, les autres ne peuvent même pas le saluer.

Le bleuté tendit la main vers le revenant.

- Heureux de te revoir !

Ulquiorra attrapa sa main et se releva.

- Merci… Cheveux bleu… Grimmjow !

- Bingo.

- Hanatarou m'a fait réviser toute la journée.

- Car tu étais tout stressé !

- Ça fait toujours un choc de revoir du monde…. Surtout si tout le monde vous connait et pas vous !

- Sache que tu étais un emmerdeur de première !

- C'est cruel, Grimm…

- Je crois que toi et moi on s'entendait pas du tout.

Le bleuté sursauta et parut gêné.

- Ben… ouais… Mais j'ai pris des résolutions…

- Je suppose que tu me voyais trop proche de ta petite Nell ! Surtout vu comment elle m'accueille !

- Ouais.

- Sorry mais je n'aime que les hommes… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la larguer pour moi.

Ulquiorra fit un clin d'œil au bleuté qui fut étonné.

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer me ferait des avances… J'y aurais pas cru.

Nous rîmes.

Ulquiorra fit le tour de toutes les personnes, tentant de retenir tous les noms des personnes. Les discutions allaient de bons trains, me réjouissant au plus profond de moi.

.

Je terminais de préparer la salle de kendo pour la fête. Nell courait dans tous les sens, impatiente que tout le monde arrive.

- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment venir ?

- Ulquiorra sera là…

Je vis une moto se garder devant la salle.

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un avec un engin pareil ?

- Non…

La personne descendit de la moto et regarda la salle. Il vint auprès de nous.

- Salut ! S'exclama-t-il en retirant son casque.

- Ulquiorra !

- Et ouais, tu croyais quand même que je ne viendrais pas ?

Il sourit.

- Bon anniversaire, Nell !

Il lui tendit un petit cadeau.

- Merci !

Elle lui bondit dessus avant de déchirer l'emballage.

- Elle est magnifique.

Elle déplia la robe noire avec la ceinture en forme de nœud de la couleur des cheveux de Nell.

- J'espère que c'est ta taille, sinon on ira ensemble au magasin pour l'échanger.

Elle le serra doucement contre elle.

- Merci d'être là.

- Mais de rien, petite Nell.

* * *

.

* * *

prochain chapitre mercredi prochain!

mercredi 16 avril!

une petite review, please!


	37. Chapter 37

**Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée dans les dates !**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 :** Merci pour tes cris de joie, je les ai entendus de chez moi, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Et oui, faisons tous un procés au méchant qui tue Ulquiorra !

**Ford123** : ah ! je vois que j'en ai encore surpris un avec toutes mes bêtises, mais sache que la situation est encore plus compliqué que tu ne le crois… et puis, ça serait vraiment méchant de mettre Aizen tuteur d'Ulquiorra, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Yume-sama :** oups, j'ai fait une erreur dans les dates, sorry ! j'espère que tu pourras le voir et dans le pire des cas, tu auras beaucoup de lecture après ! je suis vraiment désolée !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

...

* * *

_**Chapitre 36. **_

**POV Hirako.**

Mon réveil sonna une nouvelle fois.

- Sosuke, éteins-le… je veux encore dormir…

Mais personne ne répondit.

Je me tournais et vis mon lit vide.

_Non, plus jamais il ne serait à mes côtés._

_Je dois m'y faire._

_Depuis toutes ces années…_

Je tapais l'engin qui m'énervait et me levais pour prendre ma douche.

_Mon appartement est vide à présent…_

Nell faisait toujours du bruit, toujours en forme.

_Depuis qu'elle est partie tout est calme._

_Quand elle est partie, j'ai remis toutes mes affaires comme autrefois._

Ça avait été le nid de notre amour…

_À Sosuke et moi._

Je soupirais et m'habillais. Je déjeunais en regardant la place vide devant moi.

Je pouvais revoir son doux sourire alors qu'il me faisait mon café.

''Allez, Capitaine, mangez un peu, sinon vous ne serez pas en forme !''

Il disait toujours ça pour me m'encourager à déjeuner…

Je n'aimais pas déjeuner. Je partais avec le ventre lourd, je me rattrapais sur le diner.

Mais Sosuke réussissait toujours à me faire faire n'importe quoi…

Il m'avait toujours appâté avec le sexe.

''Capitaine, si vous mangez une tartine… Je pourrais peut-être…''

Il glissait toujours sa main sur ma cuisse pour m'exciter.

Et cela marchait à chaque fois.

Je secouais ma tête.

_C'est du passé !_

_C'est du passé !_

_Allez reprends-toi._

Je fuyais mon appartement et me rendis à ma division.

_Allez, on fait un grand sourire, Hirako._

_Tout va bien pour toi !_

Avec mon masque d'indifférence, j'entrais avec mon haori chez moi…

La cinquième division.

Mes hommes travaillaient déjà et vu l'agitation, ça devait être important.

- Capitaine, nous avons des nouvelles importantes !

- Dites-moi.

- On a un massacre au zanpakuto dans un port.

- Ok, on va y aller.

Je me tournais et vis Nell et Kenpachi.

- Salut, tout le monde.

- Hirako…

Nell semblait inquiète.

- Quoi ?

- Écoute jusqu'à la fin.

Je regardais le shinigami.

- Trois coups sur chaque personne. Un poignet brisé, un coup de genou dans le ventre et la lame à ouvert le cœur en passant juste en dessous.

_Est-ce possible ?_

_Non…_

_Non…_

_Il est mort dans un accident de voiture…_

_Sosuke est mort._

Je fixais Nell en silence.

- Tu penses exactement comme moi.

- Il est mort, Nell.

- C'est son mode d'exécution.

- Je vais voir sur le terrain.

Nous descendîmes et grimpâmes dans un véhicule.

Je regardais distraitement la route jusqu'à notre arrivée au port.

Je me dirigeais vers les cadavres et soulevais la bâche.

_Putain… Six cadavres…_

_On voit qu'ils ont souffert, ils ont agonisé lentement…_

_Le sang du cœur qui se débattait pour survivre s'était écoulé dans le poumon et petit à petit, il a suffoqué jusqu'à ne plus savoir respirer._

Je vis des armes à feu.

- Regardez s'il y a des douilles dans un périmètre de 100 mètres… Il y aura sûrement d'autres cadavres ou des tâches de sang.

Je me relevais et regardais aux alentours. Je repairais des caméras de surveillance.

- Je veux toutes les bandes vidéo des dernières 24 heures.

Nell s'approcha de moi.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas un bon lieu pour un règlement de compte, il y a des maisons à côté et des caméras de surveillance. Aizen n'aurait pas été aussi négligeant.

- Mais c'est bien sa façon de tuer…

- Oui… Surtout que ses hommes ont des pistolets… Je ne connais que deux personnes qui puissent repousser autant de balles d'un coup : Ulquiorra et Aizen. Et les corps ont été déplacés pour qu'on ait le temps de bien tout nettoyé

- Je vais mener les groupes, il y a pas mal de nouveaux.

- Ok. Je vais regarder les vidéos avec Kenpachi au Sereitei.

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort pour avoir le champ libre ? Et puis, maintenant il nous envoie un message pour dire qu'il est de retour ? Me demanda Kenpachi.

_Pourquoi mes amis sont trop intelligents ?_

- Qui sait ? Il avait peut-être besoin d'avoir un peu d'air.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car s'il est vivant, il aurait gardé Ulquiorra à ses côtés.

- Ou peut-être pas, soupirai-je.

Je perdis mon sourire.

_Il ne m'a pas gardé à ses côtés._

_J'aurais tellement voulu._

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger Aizen…

- Hirako…

- J'ai aimé Sosuke de tout mon cœur pendant des mois et des mois. Je voulais le demander en mariage et arrêter le Gotei 13 pour qu'on vive simplement tout les deux…

Je ne pouvais pas toujours me cacher…

Je souffrais d'avoir été trahi et après toutes ses années, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis.

- Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il voulait être heureux. J'avais beaucoup de doute sur lui, mais il a été heureux de notre relation… enfin je l'espère…

Je baissais les yeux.

- Tu en étais certain ?

- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… le jour où il a éliminé la chambre des 46…

Flash Back.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis Urahara.

- Bordel, où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans un lieu sûr.

Je me relevais et touchais mon visage : je n'avais plus le masque de métal.

- T'as réussi.

- Pas pour tout le monde.

Je tournai la tête et vis Kensei qui pleurait, tenant la main de sa fille.

- Mina…

- Elle n'a pas survécu. Hachi non plus. Les autres dorment encore.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas au Gotei ?

- Car ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous. Ils voulaient vous tuer.

Je perdis définitivement mon sourire.

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

J'attrapais le masque.

- Il pourra te permettre d'être plus fort si tu arrives à le maitriser.

Je me levais.

- Je vais parler aux 46 connards, je reviens après.

- D'accord !

Yoruichi sortit avec moi et nous montâmes dans la voiture.

- Si ça se passe mal, tu emmènes tout le monde aux USA, j'ai un ami dans le FBI.

- Hirako…

- Fais ça pour moi.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Poursuivre Aizen…

- Tu ne peux le haïr…

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal aux autres… parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

La jeune femme me regarda tristement.

- Tu ferais la même chose pour Kisuke.

Elle sursauta.

- Comment…

- Ça se voit, c'est même Aizen qui l'a remarqué en premier.

Nous arrivâmes au Sereitei, nous courûmes dans les rues et ouvrîmes les portes de la chambre des 46.

Nous restâmes choqués un instant.

Du sang, du sang coulait de tous les cadavres…

Aizen souriait, sa lame brandie et un haori virevoltant dans son dos.

- Ils sont vraiment incompétents… Me nommer capitaine… vraiment vraiment idiots.

Il retira le haori et le jeta à mes pieds.

- Toujours vivant ?

- Tu me le payeras, Aizen.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr… au revoir, capitaine Hirako.

Il fit quelques pas pour sortir.

- Dis-moi, Aizen… tu me détestes vraiment tant que ça ?

Le brun se stoppa.

- Je croyais que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était fort.

- Tu as cru chacune de mes paroles, je suis meilleur acteur que je ne le pensais.

- Tu voulais être à mes côtés, tu voulais qu'on parte loin d'ici plus que tout au monde.

Aizen se tourna violement, un pistolet pointé moi.

- LA FERME !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Aizen perdre son sang-froid.

- Jamais tu ne pourras l'emmener loin d'ici.

Un homme apparut, un casque sur le crâne cachait son visage. Il portait des vêtements blancs et avait des cheveux noirs.

- Sosuke ne me désobéira jamais.

Il frotta les cheveux du brun comme s'il était un chien.

Les yeux d'Aizen furent soudainement tristes.

_Aizen se sent obligé d'obéir à cet homme._

- Tu es donc un espada qui se fait contrôler par un maitre.

- Je suis le maitre suprême des yakuza et Aizen est mon bras-droit.

_Aizen… est le maitre des espada…_

L'homme se tourna.

- Il est à toi, tue-le et rejoins-moi dans la voiture.

Le maitre partit.

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer ? J'y crois pas, affirmai-je.

- Pourtant mon arme est pointée sur ton torse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux revenir avec moi.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas… Je ne peux pas partir… je suis le maitre des espada, je formerai chacun de tes ennemis car mon maitre le veut. Il a tout les droits sur moi.

Il baissa son arme.

- Au revoir, capitaine Hirako.

Il sourit légèrement et disparut.

Fin du flash back.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas poursuivi ?

- Parce que je venais de voir quelque chose d'important… Il avait pour ordre de me tuer… Aizen m'aimait lui aussi… Il était tombé amoureux de son ennemi, tout comme moi… Son maitre l'a rappelé à l'ordre et il a dû partir… Mais il ne m'a pas tué… Il devait le faire et pourtant, il m'a laissé en vie.

_C'était pour cela que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre…_

_Jamais…_

_Car je l'attendrai toujours…_

- Tu sais qui est ce maitre ?

- Pas la moindre idée…

Je sortis une photo.

- C'est la meilleure image qu'on ait des caméras de surveillance.

Il regarda l'homme dessus.

- On dirait qu'il porte le même casque d'espada qu'Ulquiorra autrefois.

- Le casque des cuarto.

- Quoi ?

- Les cuarto portent tous ce casque…

- Tu veux dire qu'avant d'être le maitre suprême des espada, ce type a été cuarto ?

- Exactement, cette histoire dure depuis des années et des années… les espada existaient déjà avant notre naissance.

- Comment font-ils pour rallier des gens à leur cause ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis certain qu'Ulquiorra a été formé pour prendre la place de maitre des espada et puis de maitre suprême des yakuza.

Il sursauta.

- Alors pourquoi Aizen s'est séparé d'Ulquiorra ?

- Pour le protéger… Aizen hait son maitre, il ne veut pas que son maitre touche à Ulquiorra, alors il lui efface la mémoire pour le protéger.

- Ça me parait louche.

- Je sais… mais je ne peux me résoudre à croire qu'Aizen est juste inhumain… J'espère pouvoir revoir le jeune homme qu'il était.

.

Après des heures et des heures de visionnage, nous tombâmes sur l'instant clef.

Les mecs n'avaient pas été tués sur place.

Une voiture les avait amenés déjà morts et des gardes en blanc les avaient jetés au sol alors que quelqu'un les regardait, allumant une cigarette.

- Je veux un zoom sur le mec qui dirige.

- Hirako, je sais que tu l'as reconnu.

Je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil.

Il était vivant.

_Aizen Sosuke est vivant._

Et s'il a laissé des mecs morts ainsi, c'est qu'il voulait qu'on sache qu'il était vivant.

_Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Et pourquoi ainsi ?_

Un shinigami arriva.

- On a les identités des victimes…

Je pris les dossiers.

- Aussi vite ? S'étonna Kenpachi.

- Ce sont des criminels…

- Vraiment ?

- Des pédophiles… qu'on n'a pas pu condamner.

_Quoi ?_

_Encore…_

J'ouvris les dossiers et regardais les photos.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, affirma Kenpachi. Aizen n'a pas besoin de tuer des pédophiles.

- Chaque année il le fait.

Il me fixa.

_Le jour où on a commencé à sortir ensemble… c'est aujourd'hui. _

- Chaque année il tue des pédophiles à cette occasion. On doit encore trouver des corps, il en manque 12.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça aujourd'hui, Sosuke ?_

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- C'est un message.

- Et il dit quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ca fait 18 ans que j'essaye de le découvrir.

Je lui donnais les dossiers.

- Je vais à la chasse aux cadavres.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, je prends une équipe, elle ramassera tout au fur et à mesure.

Je sortis et prit une voiture avec une dizaine de personnes qui me suivait.

_Chaque année, je passe cette journée à retrouver des cadavres._

_Pourquoi tu m'imposes ça, Sosuke ?_

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux._

_Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?_

Je serrais mes mains sur le volant.

_Bordel de merde._

Je m'arrêtais sur le port et descendis de la bagnole.

L'équipe n'avait pas encore déplacé les corps.

_Parfait_.

Je retirais complètement la bâche pour mieux voir la disposition des corps. Nell se tint à mes côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On a encore des cadavres à trouver et c'est une chasse aux trésors avec des indices laissés par Aizen.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Arrête de poser des questions, j'ai du boulot.

Aizen disposait les corps de façon qu'on puisse suivre un chemin grâce aux bras des victimes.

Tous pointaient l'un des cadavres qui lui-même pointait un vieux bâtiment.

- Par là !

L'équipe me suivit et ouvrit la porte devant moi…

_Pas de cadavre en vue…_

Je m'avançais prudemment, sortant mon arme.

- Il n'y a rien Hirako, affirma Nell.

Je sentis quelque chose tomber sur ma joue. Je levais les yeux et bondis en arrière.

- Et le corps juste au dessus de ma putain de tête ?

Les shinigamis sortirent pour vomir alors que j'essuyais le sang sur ma joue.

Aizen l'avait suspendu par une jambe.

- Tu as vu ça sur les vidéos de surveillance ?

- Non… Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il est là.

Je soupirais, la piste s'arrêtait là puisque les bras pointaient vers le sol.

- Vers le sol…

Je sursautais et inspectais toute marque sur le béton et je trouvais enfin une flèche rouge.

- On y va, mettez des scientifiques ici.

Nell me suivit.

- On va tous les retrouver un par un ?

- Je le crains.

_Tu me fais le coup chaque année, Sosuke._

.

- Tu es certain que c'est le dernier ?

- Mais oui, Nell.

Elle soupira en regardant le cadavre en morceau.

Je remarquais que les bras pointaient la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la rivière.

Pourtant j'ai retrouvé le bon nombre de cadavres…

_Le nombre d'année où nous sommes plus ensemble._

Chaque année les cadavres pointaient cet endroit car c'était toujours le dernier lieu.

Mais j'avais trop peur de découvrir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir.

Mais il était temps que je me reprenne.

Je me dirigeais seul vers le bord de l'eau.

L'épais brouillard m'empêchait de voir l'eau.

- Monsieur ?

C'était la voix d'une petite fille.

Je regardais autour de moi : rien.

- En bas, monsieur.

Je baissais les yeux et vis une barque avec une petite blonde à l'intérieur.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Je me tournais.

- NELL RAMENE-TOI !

Je descendis à l'échelle et bondis dans la barque, je détachais la petite.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Nell apparut.

- Merde !

- Je vais te la donner, Nell.

J'aidais la petite à monter à l'échelle. Nell l'attrapa. Soudain, la barque bougea et je tombais assis devant, voyant le port s'éloigner…

_Non…_

Je m'éloignais du bord.

- HIRAKO !

- Ça va ! Je vais revenir, t'inquiète pas !

Je les vis disparaitre dans la brume.

Je me levais prudemment et regardais la chaine tendue.

_Quelqu'un me tire._

_C'est un piège depuis le début._

_Pourquoi faire ça, Sosuke ?_

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

Je tirais sur la chaine pour libérer la barque mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Il savait que je tenterais de m'échapper.

Je décidais de m'asseoir et d'attendre.

Je finirais bien par arriver quelques parts.

.

Je vis l'ombre d'un bateau se rapprochant.

C'était sûrement ma dernière chance.

Je leur fis signe en criant.

Le bateau s'alluma un spot sur moi.

_Ouf, sauvé !_

Il se stoppa à mes côtés et ils me lancèrent une échelle. Je grimpais et passais au-dessus de la rambarde de sécurité.

Je soupirais.

- Merci à vous, je suis certain que vous me croirez pas mais je suis le capitaine Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division du Gotei 13. J'étais en mission top secrète.

- Mais nous le savons, capitaine Hirako.

Je sursautais et fixais l'homme dans la pénombre.

_Cette voix._

Je vis des armes pointées vers moi alors que sa silhouette apparut.

- Aizen…

- Bonsoir capitaine Hirako, j'espérais qu'un jour vous monterez dans cette barque.

Deux hommes m'attrapèrent et prirent mes armes.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Du calme, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il me sourit.

Son regard fou avait disparu pour se montrer doux.

Ce regard qui me faisait tant craquer autrefois…

Il me passa des menottes et me tira dans la cabine du navire.

- On sera mieux seul.

Nous descendîmes et il me fit installer dans un divan juste en face de lui.

- Tu sais, si tu veux me parler, on peut faire ça à la 5ème division pendant un interrogatoire, je te ferais même du thé si tu veux.

Il rit doucement.

- Cela est malheureusement impossible et tu le sais, capitaine Hirako.

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… on est égaux.

- On a toujours été égaux et tu le sais. Tu m'as toujours traité avec respect et gentillesse.

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû.

- C'est ce qui te permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Je sursautais.

- Je ne peux tuer un homme qui m'a accueilli ainsi, m'ouvrant les portes de sa demeure et de son cœur.

- Je t'ai fermé ces portes il y a bien longtemps et tu le sais très bien.

- Faux.

Je le toisais surpris.

- Ce matin, je t'ai entendu m'appeler Sosuke alors que tu étais encore endormi. Tu m'aimes toujours autant qu'autrefois.

Je baissais les yeux.

- C'est ta faute, de toute façon… T'avais pas être aussi mignon et avoir un aussi joli petit cul. Espèce de démon.

Il rit.

- Désolé d'être un tel monstre, Hirako.

Je levais mon regard vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais mon maitre laisse rarement le choix.

- Tu pourrais le dénoncer.

- Il n'a pas confiance en moi, je ne sais pas où il est, ni rien d'autres.

- Pourtant il te laisse entrainer les espada.

- Car si je ne le fais pas, il le fera… Je ne veux pas qu'on reçoive mon entrainement… J'en ai trop souffert.

Je vis à cet instant de la douleur dans le regard d'Aizen.

- Tu dis qu'il serait plus cruel que toi ?

- Exactement… Ce que j'ai fait subir à Ulquiorra n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend si mon maitre lui met le grappin dessus, je te le garantis.

- Tu aimes ce petit.

- Comme mon fils.

Je sursautais.

- Pourtant tu le désires…

- Je devais le faire comme mon maitre me l'a fait.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais…

- Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, Hirako… mais j'ai subi des sévices étant enfant… par mon maitre et par le maitre de mon maitre…

- Pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit…

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

- Arrête ! J'avais le droit de savoir !

- À quoi ça t'aurait servi ?

- À CHASSER TES PEURS, À APAISER TES SOUFFRANCES…

Il parut choqué.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais levé sous l'effet de la colère. Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Franchement, Sosuke… J'aurais pu t'aider.

- Je sais, Hirako. Mais tu ne devais pas le faire.

Je le regardais, il souriait légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois aider… Tu dois aider Ulquiorra car un jour il aura besoin de toi plus que quiconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Quelque chose de terrible se prépare… Hirako et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à tout stopper.

* * *

...

* * *

Tadadam !

Suspence !

Mouahahhahahahahahahah

Pauvres lecteurs qui doivent encore attendre pour avoir la suite ! mouahahahha

Prochain chapitre mardi 22 !


	38. Chapter 38

SORRY pour le retard mais ce site ne fonctionne pas!

ggrrrr!

et puis j'ai obudé sur le site!

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 : **je crois que personne ne va croire en un Aizen gentil, ça serait vraiment particulier vu tout son passé… mais on n'a pas vu l'origine du mal… peut être auras-tu pitié de lui à la fin !

**Ford123** : oups, serais-je sadique de faire ça ? non, je ne crois pas… Un Aizen gentil ? je ne sais pas… Avoir la suite ? je me tape encore un peu ! ^-^

**Latios666** : promis il y aura un ou deux lemon Hirako-Aizen.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

...

* * *

_**Chapitre 37.**_

**POV Kenpachi.**

Je courais rejoindre Nell.

- J'ai prévenu nos supérieurs.

- On a déjà fait le tour de l'autre rive, de la rivière… On ne le trouve nulle part.

Je le serrais contre moi.

- C'est Aizen… Il va lui faire du mal.

- On va le retrouver, on va pas le laisser crever, je te le promets.

Kensei arriva.

- Il faut aller voir plus loin en mer… Je suis certain qu'il y aura un bateau sans matricule.

Nous bondîmes dans un bateau à moteur.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Si j'étais Aizen, j'aurais fait ça… Hirako est le roi pour s'échapper… Il ne doit y avoir aucune issus de sortie.

- Pourquoi Hirako ? Pourquoi Maintenant ?

- Ça fait 20 ans qu'Hirako et lui sortaient ensemble… aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a 20 ans, Hirako et Aizen sont sortis ensemble. Je me souviens du lendemain où je suis venu pour les chercher car on les avait pas vus de la matinée… et je les ai trouvés tous les deux nus comme des vers en train de dormir…

- Pourquoi Hirako ne nous a rien dit ?

- Car Aizen tue des pédophiles à chaque fois… un pédophile par année qu'ils sont séparés !

- Donc 18 morts cette année et 19 l'année prochaine ?

- Ouais.

L'argenté soupira.

- Hirako ne le montrera jamais… mais il est toujours amoureux d'Aizen… Il espère trouver des preuves qu'Aizen est gentil.

- Pour pouvoir se dire que ce qu'ils ont vécu était réel.

- Exact. Aizen avait envie de lui parler ou de l'avoir à ses côtés comme jouet… Hirako ne se laissera pas faire.

Nous vîmes un bateau avec l'ancre jetée.

- On ne voit pas de nom, il faut aller voir.

Il stoppa le bateau et nous grimpâmes à l'échelle.

- Il n'y a personne à mon avis.

Nous descendîmes dans la cabine, il y avait du sang sur un fauteuil et une barre de fer encore chaude.

- On les a loupés de peu… On a perdu trop de temps à le chercher sur terre… fais chier.

- Tu crois que c'est le sang d'Hirako ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Où Aizen aurait pu l'emmener ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Kensei sortit et regarda la lune.

- Il nous faut un indice… Aizen n'emmènerait pas Hirako au manoir car c'est le premier endroit auquel on penserait.

- Un endroit où ils allaient toujours ensemble, affirma Nell. Aizen nous fait un kidnapping sentimental… Il a pris d'énormes risques et c'est stupide de s'en prendre à un capitaine comme Hirako.

- On doit aller dans l'appartement d'Hirako, il doit y avoir des photos ou quelque chose comme ça !

.

Kensei ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Bordel… Il a tout remis comme c'était avant…

- Quoi ?

- Son appart était ainsi quand il vivait avec Aizen…

_Pourquoi as-tu gardé ta douleur pour toi seul, Hirako ?_

Kensei avança dans l'appart et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Bordel, Hirako ! Cria-t-il.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de le suivre alors qu'il secouait le blond qui dormait dans son lit.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Hirako ?

Notre ami ouvrit doucement les yeux…

- C'est cap'taine Hirako… tu sais comme cap'taine planète…

Il rit.

- Vous êtes venu faire la fête ?

- Il est stone ? S'étonna Nell.

- On dirait bien.

- Sosuke ! On a des invités.

- Hirako, Aizen ne vit plus avec toi, dit doucement Kensei.

Le blond se figea.

- Alors c'était juste un rêve…

Il laissa sa tête aller sur les genoux de l'argenté, sanglotant un peu.

Cet homme était juste brisé…

_Bordel… Tu le payeras Aizen._

* * *

**POV Hirako (Quelques heures avant)**

- Quelque chose de terrible se prépare… Hirako et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à tout stopper.

- Quoi ?

Tout ce que je vais dire… Tu devras le garder secret… même à tes amis du Gotei 13… C'est un secret entre toi et moi… Tu pourras te taire ?

- Ouais…

- Tu dois protéger Ulquiorra jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, je lui ai confié tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur mon maitre, tout ce que je sais et ses plans.

- Pourquoi à Ulquiorra ?

- Car il est le seul à pouvoir le stopper et tu dois le protéger au péril de ta vie.

- Pourquoi tu ne le protèges pas ?

- Car je suis son maitre… Jamais il n'aura confiance en moi, Hirako.

- C'est pour tuer ton maitre que tu l'as entrainé, n'est-ce pas ? Car tu es incapable de le tuer, tu refiles ça à ce gosse.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

Il soupira.

- Tu crois que tuer mon maitre suffit à stopper l'espada ? Non. Il y aura un maitre et encore un autre, jamais tout ceci ne se terminera. Je l'ai entrainé pour que plus jamais aucun maitre n'existe.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

- Car ma mission est de tuer mon maitre.

- Et après, que vas-tu faire ?

Son regard brilla anormalement.

- Je ne ferais plus rien… car je suis le successeur de mon maitre, le prochain maitre suprême… Pour qu'Ulquiorra survive, je dois mourir.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade.

- On ne quitte pas les espada… On vit avec eux ou on meure. Point final.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, pas d'autres solutions et tu le sais.

Je baissais le regard.

- Non, je ne sais rien Sosuke… Car tu me caches tout de la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas me confier à toi, je suis désolé. Tu serais trop en dangers.

- Tu fais ça pour me protéger ?

- Oui, Hirako. Je t'ai toujours protégé car tu as deux missions à remplir.

Il se leva et se mit à mes côtés, me prenant les mains. L'un des ses doigts souleva mon menton.

- J'ai une confiance infinie en toi… Tu es le seul homme que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc plus…

- Si je te disais que je t'aime encore, tu aurais le même espoir que moi… l'espoir de partir loin d'ici et de vivre simplement ta vie heureuse… rien que nous deux… et ça, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Ça m'est interdit.

- Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que tout se finirait dans un bain de sang et que je finirais par être tué ?

- Ouais.

- Oui… mais tu m'as donné le plus bel espoir de ma vie… l'espoir de survivre… alors je me suis battu pour ce rêve mais tout revient au même point… alors que je veux plus croire en cette vie… mais chaque nuit, je me réfugie dans ce doux rêve pour que mon cœur ne pourrisse pas dans mon corps.

- Sosuke…

Il mit son doigt sur ma bouche.

- Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te promettre des choses que jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir, j'en suis désolé, Hirako.

Il parut tellement triste.

- Tu dois me promettre de protéger Ulquiorra… Il doit mettre fin à ce règne de peur et de souffrance.

- Je te le promets.

- Et après, tu me rejoindras, ton arme à la main. Et tu enfonceras ta lame en moi, juste en dessous de mon cœur.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je préfère mourir de ta lame que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Je… te… le promets.

Il me sourit.

- Merci, Hirako… Tu me soulages d'un poids énorme.

Il me serra contre lui et me caressa le dos.

- Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mais il le fallait.

- Je te déteste pour ça…

- Je sais…

- Me mettre dans l'ignorance comme ça… Je te déteste.

- Pardonne-moi.

Et nous restâmes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre… lui me réconfortant et attendant que mes larmes cessent.

- Je veux aussi, Hirako, que tu oublies mon amour pour moi.

- Non…

- Si tu ne me fermes pas la porte de ton cœur, tu ne pourras l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre…

- J'accepte que tu la gardes ouverte encore un peu… mais le jour où mon cœur ne battra plus… Je veux que tu me mettes dans un coin de ton cœur. Et que tu consacres le reste de celui-ci pour un autre homme.

- Sosuke…

- Ça sera ma dernière volonté…

- J'essayerai.

- Je reviendrais te botter le cul pour que tu te bouges si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même.

Il me regarda et essuya mes dernières larmes.

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais revoir ton regard si doux… J'aime te voir avec tes lunettes.

- J'imagine.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi les avoir coupés ?

- Car tu les aimais… Je croyais pouvoir te haïr… mais j'en suis juste incapable.

Il me sourit.

- Ça te va bien aussi.

- Merci.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mes miennes doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

- Ça m'avait manqué…

- À moi aussi, avouai-je.

- On est deux ainsi.

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu serais malheureux chez moi.

- Non… Je m'adapterais…

- Et quoi, Hirako ? Tu vas trahir le Gotei 13 ?

- Non…

- Que feras-tu au manoir ?

- Je serais ton prisonnier, je resterais dans ta chambre et chaque soir et chaque nuit, je te consolerais de ce que tu as dû faire…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je t'en prie…

- Je ne supplie pas… C'est déjà surhumain que j'ai réussi à ne pas t'enlever toutes ces années alors ne me demande pas ça.

- Sosuke…

- Tu ne supporterais pas la vie là-bas… Tu ne seras plus le capitaine que j'aime tant… On n'aura plus cette traque, ni ce jeu de tu dois me trouver… Tu serais une fleur qui se fane… Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, j'en suis navré.

- Je savais…

Je détournais mon regard.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller et j'aurais l'impression que tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé…

- Tu veux une preuve que tout ceci s'est bien passé ?

- Oui…

Il se leva et me montra une barre en fer avec ''AS''.

- Je savais que tu voudrais une preuve… et mes hommes doivent croire que tu es mon ennemi… je torture toujours mes ennemis.

Je me raidis.

- Tu veux me marquer…

- Dans ma vie, je n'ai marqué qu'une seule personne… Ulquiorra… Mais j'étais obligé car tous les maitres marquent leur disciple.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ta marque.

Il retira sa chaussure et je vis sous son pied un ''RS'' marqué.

- Il préférait que ça soit discret.

- Oh…

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferais pas.

- Je le veux… Mais je veux aussi te marquer.

Il sourit.

- Je le savais.

Il sortit une autre barre avec un ''HS''. Il les posa ensemble dans le feu.

- Tu veux me marquer où ?

- Sur le cœur, murmurai-je. Je veux être sûr d'y être comme ça.

- Tu me surprendras toujours…

- Et toi ?

- Dans le cou… Comme ça, un jour tu feras repousser tes cheveux pour me cacher et ainsi je les caresserais toujours.

Je le vis sortir le métal rouge.

- Viens…

Je me levais et attrapais la barre chaude.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est…

Il tira la barre qui brûla sa peau.

Il ne broncha pas, ne montra pas sa douleur.

Il lâcha la barre et je la laissais tomber au sol.

- Tu seras toujours incapable de me faire du mal même si je t'ai brisé.

Il attrapa l'autre barre et je reculais pour m'asseoir. Il s'installa à mes côtés.

- Tout va bien se passer, il suffit de trois secondes et puis c'est fini.

Je fermais les yeux alors que sa main leva mes cheveux.

- Prêt ?

- Oui.

Je sentis la morsure du feu dans mon cou, je laissais ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de Sosuke et la mordis pour ne pas crier.

Et puis sa main remplaça le feu.

Je laissais des larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Sa main froide apaisait la douleur.

- Tu vas m'abandonner ?

- Non… Je veille sur toi.

Je le vis prendre une seringue.

- De toute façon, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir rêvé… je ne me souviendrais uniquement de toi et de la douleur… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ne peut être réel…

- Dans quelques jours, tu découvriras que j'ai repris contact avec Ulquiorra et tu seras sûr à ce moment-là que chacun de mes mots était vrai.

- Tu sais que je te déteste, Sosuke.

- Je t'aime, Hirako.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sosuke.

Je sentis l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon épaule alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses lèvres, je pus sentir ses larmes toucher ma peau.

- Au revoir, Hirako. Prends bien soin de toi. Je te ramène à la maison.

Je me sentis sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

Kensei arriva dans le salon.

- On a prévenu le Gotei 13… Le commandant veut le voir demain à la première heure.

- Il vient de s'endormir, il aura besoin de temps.

Il semblait désespéré.

- Il ne s'en remettra pas une deuxième fois…

Nell baissa les yeux.

- Hirako est un battant, il peut le faire.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu pleurer, tu ne l'as pas eu dans tes bras… ''Sosuke m'a abandonné… Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je suis pas assez bien pour lui ?'' il répète ça en boucle.

- On va rester ici, va te reposer Kensei. Tu es à bout.

- Non, je reste. Hirako et moi, on a tout vécu ensemble. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Il s'installa avec moi dans le divan.

- On va dormir un peu… On l'entendra se réveiller.

.

- Oh merde !

Je sursautais ainsi que mes deux amis: Hirako était en cuisine et avait laissé tomber une casserole.

- Hirako ?

- Salut tout le monde ! Sourit-il en se frottant la tête. Je voulais vous faire du thé sans vous réveiller… J'ai loupé le truc.

Nell se leva et le prit contre elle.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Retourne dans ton lit.

- J'ai pas envie, bouda-t-il.

- Hirako, ne discute pas les ordres, grogna Kensei. Tu as besoin de repos.

Le blond pointa le doigt vers l'argenté.

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordre, tête de…

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant le bleu sur son poignet. Il regarda ses mains.

- Ça va vite partir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais.

Il toucha le bandage sur son cou.

- Merci de m'avoir soigné, Kensei.

- Je n'ai rien fait… C'était déjà là.

Hirako sursauta et parut étonné.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non… il y avait un bateau, Aizen n'a enfoncé une seringue dans l'épaule… je me suis réveillé dans mon lit et vous étiez là. J'ai supposé que vous m'aviez retrouvé.

- Tu étais ici dans ton lit quand on est arrivé.

Il fila dans sa chambre, nous le suivîmes alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, arrachant son bandage.

Je fixais le ''AS'' marqué dans sa chaire.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Aizen t'a bien enlevé, murmura Nell.

Hirako brisa le miroir devant lui.

- PUTAIN ! TU FAIS CHIER SOSUKE !

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- On a rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

Il essuya ses larmes.

- Évidemment… On parle de Sosuke, là.

Il sourit.

- Il n'aura bien fait chier jusqu'au bout.

Il prit une serviette pour enrouler sa main devant.

- Unohana va devoir me recoudre.

- On va nettoyer tout ça.

- Non, je m'en occuperais en rentrant.

- Tu ne restes pas seul, Hirako. On ne sait pas ce que te veut Aizen.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il voulait.

- Dis-nous…

- La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire… me marquer comme sien.

Je restais choqué.

- Chaque année, un piège m'était tendu mais je ne suis jamais tombé dedans car je ne faisais pas le dernier pas… J'avais trop peur…

Il nous sourit.

- Maintenant, il en a fini avec moi. Allons travailler.

- Tu as le droit de te reposer.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Nell. J'ai besoin de travailler… Si je rentre encore une fois dans ce lit, je n'en sortirais plus…. Alors autant me faire penser à autre chose.

.

Quelques jours passèrent, Hirako était comme d'habitude.

Kensei était certain qu'il nous cachait quelque chose.

Nous avions tous pensé, chacun de notre côté à lui acheter une écharpe pour cacher son cou et surtout sa marque.

Il nous avait tous remerciés et il s'amusait à changer toutes les heures pour ne pas nous rendre jaloux.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Une chose était sûre…

Hirako fuyait la réalité.

J'entendis qu'on toquait à ma porte.

- Ouais, grognai-je.

- Bonjour, Ken-chan.

Ulquiorra entra, souriant.

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Pourtant tu grognais il y a trente secondes.

- Je croyais qu'on allait me refiler de la paperasse… Je hais la paperasse…

Il rit.

- Je voulais te demander…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon mur.

- Oui ?

Je vis de la surprise dans son regard.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Oui.

Il me regarda.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Ça ne t'embête pas si je dors chez toi après l'annif du lieutenant Shiba ?

- Aucun souci !

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur mon mur.

Je me levais et me posais sur mon bureau.

- Il s'appelle Aizen Sosuke, il est le maitre des espadas.

Il se raidit, devenant encore plus pale.

- On l'a cru mort mais il nous a fait un sal coup dernièrement. On est sûr qu'il est vivant et qu'il s'est remis au boulot.

Il recula d'un pas, l'air terrorisé.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ou-ouais…

Il regarda les photos des victimes.

- Il… les a tous tués ?

- Et bien d'autres… Mais on n'a retrouvé que ces cadavres.

- Je dois… y aller.

Je l'empêchais de sortir de la pièce et le plaquais contre un mur.

- Tu l'as vu quelques parts ?

- Non…

- Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Où as-tu vu ?

- Nulle part… Laisse-moi partir, me supplia-t-il, je t'en pris.

Son corps tremblait.

- Tu me le dirais si tu étais en dangers ou si on te faisait du mal ?

- Promis.

- Ce type est fou, si tu le vois, fuis et viens chez moi.

Je le laissais partir.

Hirako arriva.

- Tu lui as fait quoi au petit pour qu'il courre comme ça ?

- Il a reconnu Aizen… Soit ce sont ses souvenirs soit cet enfoiré a repris contact avec lui !

Hirako ne parut pas surpris.

- Mais ça, tu le savais.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite…. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de sa protection.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ? On aurait pu le choper.

- Après Aizen, il y aura d'autres maitres des espada… Il faut choper son maitre à lui. Et le seul à pouvoir nous conduire au maitre suprême est Aizen. Si on le chope, on aura tout perdu.

Je soupirais, énervé.

- Et donc tu mets en danger, Ulquiorra… C'est ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que ce petit souffre… Si Aizen ne peut le voir comme il le veut… Il enlèvera le petit… et ça, il ne faut pas que ça arrive !

- Tu fais chier, Hirako. On aurait pu au moins le surveiller…

- Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je suis Ulquiorra quand il rentre chez lui et quand il en part. Aizen l'interceptera toujours quand il est seul. Pas directement dans sa baraque.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu l'as loupé, c'est ça ?

- Ouais…

- Tu fous tout en l'air. C'est pas malin d'agir en solo comme ça !

Je serrais les poings.

- Tu mets ta vie en péril, c'est ton problème, ok ? Je suis déjà assez en colère que tu le fasses… Mais là, Ulquiorra est aussi en danger. Putain, tu sais que je l'aime et tu le mets en première ligne de tir !

Le blond baissa la tête.

- J'y avais pas pensé… Je suis désolé.

Il se laissa tomber dans mon fauteuil.

- J'ai le cerveau qui part en couille ces derniers temps…

- Aizen t'a enlevé et torturé…

- Torturé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il a pris un fer qu'il a fait chauffer pour te marquer, ça, mon vieux, c'est de la torture.

Le blond soupira.

- T'as sûrement raison.

- On t'a dit de prendre des congés, c'est pas pour rien. Tu es encore sous le choc. Et faire comme si rien ne s'est passé n'est pas une solution.

Il perdit définitivement son sourire.

- Reviens sur terre, l'homme dont tu es amoureux n'existe plus… Oui, peut-être qu'il t'a vraiment aimé… Mais on n'en sait rien. Mais maintenant c'est un tueur et c'est un fou furieux de première !

- Tu crois peut-être que t'es mieux ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux : il était furieux.

- Tu n'oses rien dire à Ulquiorra de peur qu'il te fuie. Tu n'essayes même pas de remonter la pente car tu aurais l'impression d'oublier tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi et tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour toi.

Il se leva, furieux.

- SOSUKE A ÉTÉ UN HOMME DOUX ET ATTENTIONNÉ. IL A PRIS SOIN DE MOI ET NOUS NOUS SOMMES AIMÉS, COMPRIS ? JE NE VEUX JUSTE PAS CROIRE QU'IL SOIT ENTIÈREMENT MAUVAIS… COMME TOI QUAND TU AS CRU QU'ULQUIORRA NOUS AVAIT TRAHIS… MAIS TU AS EU LA CHANCE DE VOIR QU'IL T'AIMAIT TOUJOURS ET QU'IL T'A PROTÉGÉ. SOSUKE M'A ENLEVÉ ET M'A DIT DES CHOSES QUI M'ONT FAIT RÉFLÉCHIR ET JE COMMENCE À VOIR PLUS CLAIR… MAIS SI JE VOUS DIS UN SEUL TRUC, VOUS ALLEZ ME SORTIR QUE JE SUIS UN CON AMOUREUX D'UN MONSTRE. T'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ET SACHE QU'ON VA TOUS ÊTRE EN DANGER, C'EST CERTAIN.

Il respira pour se calmer.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, Hirako… T'as raison… On nage dans cette affaire… Il y a trop de zones d'ombre…

Je nous fis nous asseoir.

- Essayons de résoudre tout ça, et de tout relier… je sais que tu ne nous as pas tout dit et franchement, ne dis rien. On va tenter de répondre à nos questions déjà présentes avant d'en avoir de nouvelles. Un jour, on comprendra toute l'affaire et nous arrêterons les coupables.

- Marché conclu, Kenpachi.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Il veut le reprendre dans son équipe.

- Pardon ?

- Il va vouloir reprendre Ulquiorra dans son équipe, je le sens.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- L'effet de surprise… Le maitre suprême pense Ulquiorra hors jeu… Le petit est son meilleur élément ! Aizen a besoin de lui pour gagner !

- Il fallait s'en douter.

Je me laissais tomber dans mon siège.

- Il a eu l'air terrorisé… Il ne m'en parlera pas… Il a trop peur…

- On va devoir le surveiller.

* * *

...

* * *

oufff!

fini pour ce dur chapitre pleine de demi-révélations.

aizen: gentil ou méchant?

on ne sait plus!

prochaine chapitre mardi 5 avril! (c'est rapide pour me faire pardonner!)

please, appuyez sur ce magnifique petit bouton!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chère NUYA, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton petit message, mais je ne l'avais pas vu au moment de publier le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais le site ne fonctionnait pas et ça m'a trop gavé et j'ai donc attendu que ça passe. Promis, je vais faire attention ! bisous !**

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple :** Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

**Disclaimer : **si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Margauxx68 : **mdr, il faut avouer qu'Aizen nous rend fou, mais tu comprendras enfin cet homme à partir du chapitre 50 (le début du passé du brun) et je te promets que dans les prochains chapitres, tu pourras insulter Aizen de grand méchant ! prochain chapitre du sang, pas de lemon avant le flash back !

**Loun 15** : et oui grande histoire, je crois que plus personne ne peux me croire si je dis qu'au début je pensais faire 10 chapitres maxi ! Maintenant je suis certaine de dépasser les 60 ! Je crois être folle !

**Ford123** : je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ce site ne fonctionnait pas. Tu auras un mini romance Ulqui-Kenpachi mais rien de très cool avant le retour d'Aizen et les grandes attentions. Bonne nouvelle pour toi, le flash back en POV Aizen commence au chapitre 50 ! tu auras beaucoup d'action d'ici là… MAIS Aizen gentil ou méchant ? Méchant ? Tu en es vraiment sûr ? suspense !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 38.**_

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE KAIEN!

La salle de kendo était à nouveau décorée pour faire la fête.

- Ulquiorra est en retard, affirma Hirako en venant à mes côtés.

- Il va arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ulquiorra apparut avec un sac à dos et un cadeau. Il s'avança vers Kaien et papota avec lui.

Un autre homme apparut. Le noiraud se tourna et soupira. J'allais vers lui.

- Ulquiorra-sama, vous avez oublié votre casque de moto.

Il prit brusquement l'objet.

- Merci, Carl.

- Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas quand vous vous absentez.

- M'en fous de ce trou…

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de votre fiancé, le réprimanda Carl.

Ulquiorra serra ses poings.

Il était fiancé…

- Fiancé ?

- So-kun m'a demandé en mariage cet été…

Il me montra sa bague.

- Ulquiorra-sama, je dois y aller…

- Merci, Carl.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.

- Il m'a menti, Carl.

Le majordome s'inclina.

- Et vous ferez attention qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie dans les prochains jours.

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra-sama.

Carl partit.

- Où je peux déposer mes affaires ?

- Viens.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et je pus enfin mieux le voir. Il avait l'air d'être pas mal crevé et ses yeux semblaient rouges : il avait pleuré.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… Bien sûr !

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je me dispute tout le temps avec mon tuteur. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.

- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ton tuteur… Vous êtes fiancés.

- Les gens trouvent ça bizarre… je ne veux pas être jugé inutilement, je le serais déjà assez le jour de mon mariage…

- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire…

- Je suis le petit jeune, mignon et perdu qui se marie avec un mec de 44 ans qui pue le sexe et qui est plein aux as… Il y a de quoi faire jazzer !

Je ris.

- Allons faire la fête ! Cria-t-il.

Il courut dans les escaliers, je le suivis.

Ichigo lui donna un verre, le noiraud le but cul sec.

- Mec, c'est de la vodka.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici… Pas de risque d'accident !

- Tu n'imagines pas combien la route vers l'étage peut être périlleuse, affirmai-je.

- Ça sent le vécu !

.

Et quelques heures plus tard, tous rentrèrent dans un état d'ébriété.

On avait vidé toutes les bouteilles !

Comment on avait réussi ça, bordel ?

- Ken-chan, allez ! Il faut faire un effort ! Vous devez m'aider à vous allonger.

- Non, grognais-je à la voix.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ulquiorra.

- Kenpachi, vous n'allez pas dormir tout habillé.

- Si et avec toi !

Je tirais Ulquiorra contre moi et le coinçais contre moi.

- Kenpachi, tenta-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-fâché.

- Dodo ! Et tu ne peux pas rentrer… C'est dangereux.

- Je vais dormir dans le divan.

- Non. Je veux être sûr que tu restes alors voilà !

Il ne râla pas, me souhaitant bonne nuit.

.

- Aie ! Grognais-je en sentant une atroce migraine dans mon crâne.

J'entendis un rire. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ulquiorra.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Si, justement.

Il me donna un verre et un cachet.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours aussi bien tenir l'alcool ?

- L'habitude, j'aime beaucoup me bourrer la gueule.

- Tu fais ça avec qui ?

- Surtout avec So-kun et ses collèges de travail.

Je me raidis et pris le cachet.

- Tu l'aimes bien, ton tuteur ?

- Il est le centre de ma vie, je lui dois tout… je m'amuse bien avec lui.

- Tu ne crois pas au grand amour.

- Non… Il est impossible que deux personnes puissent survivre à un mélange de passion et d'un amour inconditionnel. Je ne veux pas y croire pour ne jamais être déçu.

- Mais c'est triste de penser ça… Tu ne vis jamais entièrement.

- C'est mieux que de ne jamais vivre !

- C'est à cause de ton passé ! M'exclamais-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu as l'impression de ne jamais rien avoir vécu car tu ne te souviens pas.

- Pas du tout ! Réagit-il très vite.

- Tu mens en plus !

Il me fixa en silence, ses yeux montrant toute son hésitation. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le lit.

- Comment étais-je ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez l'air de me cacher quelque chose, comme si vous saviez que quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé… Mais vous ne voulez rien dire pour ne pas me traumatiser.

Merde, il se doute de tout.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il se retourna précipitamment.

- Tout.

- Ça faisait pas longtemps qu'on te connaissait… On s'est rencontré par hasard.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie lors de tes 16 ans.

- J'ai eu un accident ?

- Ce n'était pas un accident…

- Ouf, j'ai cru que j'avais une malédiction des anniversaires…

Il me regarda.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

- Tu as tenté de te suicider.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu étais assez secret, tu n'en as jamais parlé mais tu n'as pas eu une enfance tendre, si j'ai bien compris.

- Tu connais mes parents ?

- Non… Ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années… un accident, je n'en ai jamais su plus. Mais ta mère était très gentille.

Il parut triste.

- Je ne serais jamais à quoi elle ressemble.

- Sois pas triste, elle a été heureuse toute sa vie.

- Tant mieux… et après ma stupidité ?

- Tu es venu habiter ici !

Il me regarda en souriant.

- Je le savais… je me sentais trop bien ici pour que ça soit par hasard.

- Tu étais maniaque… Tu rangeais, allais en cours, participais au kendo et tu trouvais encore le temps de me rendre fou !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire des blagues : des douches froides, teindre mes vêtements en rose quand ils trainaient par terre.

Il rit.

Je lui racontais combien il était infernal, lui expliquais ses goût musicaux, ses films et séries préférées.

Nous nous étions installés à table avec des tasses de café.

- Et j'avais un copain ou une copine ?

Je toussais, étouffant avec ma boisson.

- Ben quoi ! On ne sait jamais.

- Joker !

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas me répondre ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

- Tu as des photos ?

- Oui.

Je me levais et partis chercher mes albums.

- Ne ris pas, il y a en a de certaines fêtes où personne ne s'en sortait vivant, on voudrait oublier !

J'ouvris l'armoire, prenant les deux gros et laissant celui avec toutes les photos de nous deux et je retournai à table.

Je commençais à feuilleter avec lui, lui racontant tous ces moments passés, riant de nos têtes.

.

- Je vais débarrasser la table, affirmai-je.

- Je range les albums.

Il fila alors que je faisais couler de l'eau dans l'évier.

- Ulquiorra ? L'appelai-je alors qu'il se faisait long.

Je passais ma tête et le vis assis à côté de l'armoire, le petit album ouvert.

- C'était pour ça que tu ne disais rien.

Je baissais ma tête.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Car… ce n'est plus important…

- PAS IMPORTANT ?

Il se leva, furieux.

- On sortait ensemble. Tu sembles tellement heureux ! Bien plus d'aujourd'hui !

- Cela faisait des mois que je te croyais mort.

Il me fixa en silence.

- Et pouf ! Tu arrives, amnésique en plus et bien plus heureux qu'autrefois. Tu es plus heureux sans moi, alors sois loin de moi. Je le veux. S'il n'y a que ça pour que ta vie soit meilleure, fais-le.

- Tu te sacrifies pour moi ? Tu n'as rien dit pour que je n'ai pas de dilemme.

- Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas t'imposer cela. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Comment puis-je le savoir ? Tu peux me dire comment on était ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux savoir si on était bien ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Moi, j'étais comblé, mais toi, tu restais un véritable mystère. Tu ne parlais pas de ce que tu ressentais mais tes yeux parlaient pour toi. Ils étaient tristes et ternes et ils se sont illuminés au fur et à mesure… Mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi beaux et brillant qu'aujourd'hui.

- Je suis avec toi, aujourd'hui, pas avec So-kun.

Il fit une grimace.

- Ça a du te faire un choc de me savoir fiancé. Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Viens, on va parler de ça dans le divan.

Je le tirais pour qu'on s'installe.

- Au début, c'était la guerre entre nous deux, comme chien et chat. Il fallait montrer qui était le plus fort de nous deux, qui était le dominant. Il fallait tout simplement avoir le dernier mot ! on était infernaux.

Il ricana.

- Tu rangeais tout, tu faisais à manger car même si tu ne m'appréciais pas, tu me remerciais en silence de t'héberger, de cette manière.

- J'étais une tête de mule ?

- On était les mêmes, invivables ! Mais on a fini par faire une trêve et puis une autre et encore une autre et temps de la guerre s'est révolu.

- Comment tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Tu crois que ça se commande ? Je ne sais pas comment, quand ça s'est passé… Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais plus… Et puis, on a fini par se l'avouer mutuellement et nous avons été heureux ensemble, tout simplement.

- Et au niveau physique ? Osa-t-il.

- On… s'est beaucoup amusé !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu avais un appétit féroce !

Il rit.

- Avec ton fiancé, c'est comment ?

- Pas de sexe avant le mariage, soupira-t-il.

Je ris.

- Tu as l'air désespéré !

- Moque-toi de moi ! Mais tu aurais pu imaginer de ne pas le faire une fois tous les deux-trois jours ?

- On le faisait matin et soir, et même plus !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non… On était très sportif !

Il rit et nous regardâmes l'album en s'amusant. Nos corps se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure, tout doucement.

- On a beaucoup rit, on en avait besoin.

- Raconte-moi les trucs les plus fun qu'on ait fait.

- Je ne crois pas que se faire surprendre par tout le monde dans la salle de rangement du donjo soit vraiment fun, mais ça a été l'une des meilleures fois.

J'explosais de rire devant son air choqué.

- On a baptisé tous les recoins de l'appartement.

Il regarda autour de nous.

- Je me disais bien que ça puait le sexe ici.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a des endroits que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Raconte-moi.

- Sur la machine à lessiver.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si et c'était entièrement ta faute… Tu as osé me sortir qu'elle vibrait plus qu'un vibro pour meuf… J'étais obligé de tester !

Il rit, frottant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Raconte-moi encore une autre…

- Sur le sol avec un échiquier.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, j'ai voulu prendre ma revanche à ce jeu stupide à ma manière !

Il se tordit de rire alors que je boudais en repensant à ma défaite.

Son GSM se mit à sonner, il regarda l'écran mais il ne décrocha pas.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je curieux.

- C'est lui.

Je me tus gêné. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Car ça va encore être les mêmes questions… ''où es-tu ?'' ''que fais-tu ?''… il me rend fou.

- Il est inquiet pour toi.

- Non, possessif.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fond du divan.

- Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis, soupira-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien.

- Que fais-tu ? Osai-je.

- Tu le sais très bien…

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent mais son GSM resonna. Nous reprîmes nos esprits. Il s'éloigna.

- Je dois y aller.

Il se dépêcha de prendre son sac en décrochant.

- QUOI ENCORE ?

Il me fit signe avec un sourire en coin en descendant.

- Laisse-moi respirer un peu. Tu crois que je t'ai pardonné ? (…) Sérieux ?

Il raccrocha et je le vis dehors, mettant son casque de moto. Il partit.

Si ce foutu téléphone n'avait pas sonné… on se serait vraiment embrassé ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

.

Trois longues journées passèrent…

Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir ce petit moment.

Ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient des miennes…

_On allait s'embrasser bordel !_

_Il pourrait encore avoir des sentiments pour moi ?_

_Mais il est fiancé !_

_On ne le touche pas !_

_Fais un effort Kenpachi._

Sinon, c'est sûr que ça n'ira pas !

_Arg ! Je vais devenir fou._

On toqua en bas, je sursautais.

Qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille ?

Je descendis lentement et faillit tomber au moment où le tonnerre gronda.

On toqua encore, je me dépêchais.

_Qui que ce soit, il est sous la pluie, la pauvre._

J'ouvris la porte et vis Ulquiorra.

- Rentre, vite.

Il obéit, déposant un énorme sac par terre.

- Ça va ?

- Désolé de t'embêter mais je ne savais pas où aller.

- Je comprends, viens. Il faut que tu te sèches.

Je l'emmenais en haut et lui montrait la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Je m'installais dans le divan, des dizaines de questions dans ma tête.

_Pourquoi venir ici à cette heure ?_

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

Sa voix semblait si triste.

_Pourvu que ça ne soit rien de grave._

- Merci, Ken-chan.

Je le regardais alors qu'il frottait ses cheveux mouillés.

- Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu arrives dans cet état chez moi ?

- Il est parti en voyage et je me suis senti mal tout seul chez moi alors j'ai paniqué et me voilà. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

_Il me ment !_

- Pas du tout, tu peux rester autant que tu veux… Du moment que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Il sursauta.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es disputé avec ton fiancé et fou de rage tu as fait tes bagages pour faire une petite fugue.

Il soupira.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Puisque tu n'es pas allé chez Hanatarou, je supporte que ce n'est pas à cause de l'unif ou des sorties. Je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison.

- Alors tu as des problèmes de couples.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Car tu vas chez ton ex qui a encore des sentiments pour toi… Tu as besoin de te sentir aimer et de vivre dans un cadre relaxant.

- Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça.

- Pas grave. Je préfère que tu viennes me voir plutôt que tu sois tout seul.

- Merci.

Il parut soudainement gêné.

- Tu as déjà soupé ? Demandai-je.

- Oui.

- Un film ?

- Ça pourrait être sympa.

Il s'installa à côté de moi.

- Plutôt action, horreur, fantastique… non, non je sais… Ro-man-ti-que !

Il rit.

- Que vaut-il mieux pour deux coincés des sentiments qu'un bon vieux film d'amour ?

Je lui frottais les cheveux, il sursauta.

- Ça va pas ?

- Qu'avez-vous donc tous avec mes cheveux ?

- Je vais t'avouer un secret… Ce sont tes cheveux qui font ton sex-appel.

Il me dévisagea.

- T'es arrangé, tu sais ça ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux… Tu as exactement la même chose sur ta tête !

Je ris.

- Allez, choisi un film…

- Je ne sais pas… un fantastique…

- Harry Potter, Seigneur des anneaux, underword, il y en a tellement !

- Je ne connais rien du tout !

- On va rattraper cela !

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre soirée à rire, à sursauter devant notre télé.

.

Je me réveillais lentement et m'étirais.

- Putain… déjà 9h…

Je me levais et allais dans le salon où Ulquiorra dormait profondément dans le divan.

_C'est la première fois où j'aurais le plaisir de le voir faire une grasse matinée._

_Il semble si paisible._

Je m'approchais et remontais sa couverture.

Je me stoppais en regardant ses mains.

_Où est son alliance ?_

_Ça… c'est pas bon du tout…_

Je me refugiais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me calmer.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mon alliance ?_

_Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_Dois-je en parler ?_

_Veut-il en parler ?_

_A-t-il rompu ? _

_Non… Il n'a pas l'air assez déprimé que cela… cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il est avec ce mec…_

S'ils avaient cassé, il pleurerait toute la nuit et s'apitoierait sur son sort.

Je soupirais, rageant de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_Que c'est frustrant._

Je coupais l'eau et m'essuyais pour m'habiller.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais en cuisine.

Je commençais à préparer un petit déjeuner en surveillant mon invité qui remuait.

- Non… Aizen… murmura-t-il.

Je sursautais et allais à ses côtés.

- Non… ne recommence pas… je ne veux pas…

_Aizen ?_

_Il se souvient d'Aizen ou on lui a fait du mal ?_

Il se crispa.

Je décidais de le réveiller sur le champ en le secouant doucement. Il sursauta en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-il tout endormi et paniqué.

Il se calma en me voyant.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, dis-je simplement.

Il s'assit en grognant et se frotta les yeux.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas de mon rêve.

- Tu as des soucis ? Demandai-je.

- Pas du tout. Ça arrive à plein de gens de rêver bizarrement.

_Il me ment encore !_

_BORDEL !_

- Petit déj ? Annonçais-je pour changer de conversation.

Il me sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous levâmes et nous installâmes devant nos assiettes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton petit déj préféré qui est devenu un rituel : les pancakes.

Nous commençâmes à manger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je ris.

- Les tiens étaient les meilleurs.

- Je ne sais même pas cuire un steak. Comment ai-je réussi une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu ouvrais un livre et tu essayais… Pardon, tu faisais un tour de magie.

- Ça doit être ça…

- Tu as toujours tout réussi.

- Normal, j'étais magicien… dommage que j'ai tout oublié.

Il parut soudainement triste.

- Dis-moi Ken-chan… pourquoi étais-je dans cette voiture ?

Je sursautais.

_Que devais-je dire ?_

_Il a été abattu car son passé le hantait…_

Je devais lui mentir.

- Je ne sais pas… un soir en rentrant du lycée, tu m'as dit que tu allais à une fête… et tu n'es jamais revenu.

Il me regarda encore plus triste.

- Le lendemain, tu ne revenais pas… mais je ne savais pas avec qui tu étais parti… Alors j'ai cherché un peu partout… Mais tu étais introuvable… après unes semaine, je me suis dit que tu avais dû quitter Tokyo, que tu te faisais une nouvelle vie.

- Pourquoi tu as pensé ça ? On n'était pas bien ensemble ?

- On s'est disputé violement, j'ai dit des trucs abominables car je n'avais pas compris la situation. J'ai cru que tu me détestais. Ma porte était toujours ouverte si tu le voulais. Je me suis dit que tu reviendrais quand tu en aurais envie. Si tu voulais prendre des vacances, il n'y avait aucun souci. Tu as le droit de vivre comme tu le veux. Mais j'ai appris pour l'accident et on annonçait qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants.

- Tu as été triste ?

- Évidement… J'aurais voulu que tout se passe différemment. J'étais responsable de toi et j'ai raté mon coup, perdant mon amour…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y peux rien… Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça !

Il se colla à moi, s'installant à mes côtés.

_Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas été aussi proche de lui ?_

_Son corps collé au mien…_

_Cela m'avait tellement manqué._

Il me fixa dans les yeux, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

- On va faire une bêtise…

- Vas-tu la regretter ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors arrête de te poser des questions et de t'inquiéter.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

- Je le sais.

- Tu es fiancé.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, collant son bassin au mien.

_Putain il bande comme un fou !_

- J'ai envie de vivre sans être enchainé à ma maison et à devoir vivre sous des règles invivables… J'ai besoin d'amour et de liberté… J'ai besoin qu'on me fasse confiance.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

_Putain…_

_C'est tellement bon._

* * *

_._

* * *

non, non!

ne me tuez pas

je vous jure que ce n'est pas fait exprès.

enfin, juste un peu

je suis vraiment désolée.

prochain chapitre lundi 11 avril!

je suis sadique?

noooon...

juste hyper sadique!

bonne semaine

please, une petite review


	40. Chapter 40

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple** : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Margauxx68** : je crois que tu vas encore plus me maudire maintenant… mais c'était trop tentant ! sorry !

**Loun 15** : je crois que je suis encore plus sadique que tu ne le dis… et tu vas le découvrir maintenant ! miouahahahhah ! promis, elle fera plus de 60 chapitre, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, est-ce grave docteur ? Moi, écrivain… euh, je crois que je rendrais les gens qui me lisent fou. Merci pour tes compliments ! ^-^

**Ford123** : So-kun… ça ne ressemble pas trop à Sosuke… je crois que j'aurais dit Sosu-kun… je suis certaine que tu vas encore me traiter de sadique à la fin de ce chapitre… oups !

**Nuya** : promis, je vais me tenir à mes détails ! (je n'avais pas encore pensé à Ken et barbie, ça m'a bien fait rire !) -)

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 39. **_

**POV Kenpachi.**

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

_Oh…_

Ça m'avait manqué…

_Je le sens se frotter à moi…_

_Oh oui…_

_J'aime ça._

Je gémis doucement à ce contact.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

Il se détacha de moi, se levant et me tirant vers la chambre. Il me poussa sur le lit.

- Ulquiorra, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Il soupira, agacé.

- Ken-kun… Tu ne m'as donc vraiment pas entendu ? Je veux être à tes côtés.

Je ne réagis pas.

_Il m'a appelé Ken-kun…_

_Comme autrefois._

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Tu es en train de faire une bêtise.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas !

- Ulquiorra, ne me prends pas pour un con…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu viens chez moi alors que tu t'es disputé avec ton fiancé. Il t'a blessé et tu veux te venger.

- Non !

Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me rejette, c'est tout.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne t'attire pas ?

- Mais la question n'est pas là.

- Alors elle est où ? Franchement !

Il se leva furibond.

- J'en ai marre qu'on me rejette sans arrêt…

Il parut abattu.

- Je comprends enfin où est ton problème…

Il me regarda.

- Tu te sens moche car il t'a repoussé et tu penses que le mariage est une excuse bidon pour se défiler.

- Ouais.

- Sache que tu es sans nul doute l'homme qui m'attire le plus sur cette planète… Mais je ne toucherai pas tant que tu es fiancé.

- Je ne le suis plus.

- Ulquiorra, tu ne peux pas te ''défiancer'' une soirée et puis demain, te refiancer.

- Je suis très sérieux, Ken-kun… Je ne suis plus fiancé.

Je me redressais choqué.

- Que…

- Il m'a trompé dans notre lit…

- Quand ?

- Pourquoi j'ai débarqué à l'improviste, à ton avis ?

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues, je le tirais contre moi pour le réconforter.

- Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas du tout, raconte tout à tonton Kenpachi.

Il me fixa choqué.

- Euh… tonton Kenpachi, sérieux ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça et personne ne supporte mon humour à deux balles. C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Tu vois, ça marche bien… vas-y.

- J'ai été m'entrainer et réviser chez mon sensei et je reviens donc beaucoup plus tard que lui. Je suis entré comme d'habitude, je voulais lui faire peur… Enfin le surprendre, j'adore lui faire peur, il se fâche toujours en devenant tout rouge et voilà.

- Et donc tu l'as surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non… J'ai juste entendu des gémissements, j'ai préféré faire ma valise et fuir.

- Tu ne lui as donc pas parlé ?

- Si… Ils ont eu fini avant que je ne puisse sortir.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, respirant difficilement.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a sorti ? ''C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !'' J'ai pété un câble.

Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi pour lui faire sentir que j'étais là.

- L'autre nous a regardés nous disputer avec un grand sourire.

- Tu lui as laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?

- Ouais, il a bloqué la porte et ne voulait pas que je sorte sans l'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout.

- Alors ?

- Ce type est un collège de travail. Il est venu lui montrer une vidéo de surveillance où deux des employés s'envoyaient en l'air. Il fallait donc une décision urgente.

- Quand il t'a laissé partir, tu es directement venu ici.

- Oui.

- Tu voulais te venger parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir.

- Non… Tu m'attires, tu es gentil et je t'apprécie énormément. Je ne veux pas me venger, c'est trop mesquin. Je veux juste être heureux.

- Ok, laisse-moi réfléchir à la situation avec un œil extérieur… ça lui arrive souvent de ramener du boulot chez vous ?

- Oui, il regarde les vidéos de surveillance ou relit des dossiers.

- Et il regarde où les vidéos ?

- Dans notre chambre, il a une télé avec un magnéto… on n'a pas de magnéto dans le salon… il dort très peu alors il s'occupe de ça quand je dors profondément, j'ai un sommeil à toute épreuve… Une bombe tomberait à côté de moi, je ne l'entendrais pas.

- Je pense qu'il te dit la vérité… Son collège lui a ramené une cassette pour la regarder.

- Il ne veut pas que ses collèges viennent… Jamais mélangé le privé avec le professionnel.

- Qui te dit que ce type n'est pas louche, qu'il a des vues sur son patron ou tout simplement qu'il voulait le faire chier.

- J'en suis pas convaincu.

- Tu es perdu… Tu as besoin de lui parler plus que tout au monde…

Je lui souris.

- Où est ton alliance ?

Il la sortit de sa poche. Je la pris et la lui mis au doigt.

- Parle-lui, décidez ensemble de ce qui est bon pour vous… Et après, quand tu es sûr de toi, tu viens me parler et je ferais pour le mieux.

- Mais toi…

- Ulquiorra, ne pense pas me blesser… Tout ira bien pour moi, je vais pouvoir bondir sur Hirako tranquille !

Il rit.

- Merci.

Je le pris contre moi.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

.

Les jours défilèrent.

Ulquiorra me demanda de rester encore un peu avec moi pour être sûr de ne plus être sous le choc. Il voulait réfléchir pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Et puis, un soir, il prit sa moto et fila.

- CRÉTIN ! Hurla Nell en me frappant la tête.

- ÇA VA PAS ?

- TU AURAIS DÛ BAISER AVEC !

- C'ÉTAIT MAL !

- Kenpachi, dit-elle d'une voix douce pour me montrer qu'elle était triste pour moi.

- Laisse-moi, je t'en prie.

- Ok.

Elle hésita mais demanda quand même.

- Tu es sûr que ce type mérite Ulquiorra ?

- Je n'ai pas à moi à décider de ça. Ulquiorra choisira et je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux.

.

Le temps passa.

Ulquiorra apparaissait au Gotei 13 de moins en moins. Je le voyais de plus en plus triste.

J'avais essayé de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait : il me mentait.

''Tout va bien. On est en phase de réconciliation. Merci de m'avoir aidé.''

Il disait toujours ça…

_Bordel !_

_Pourquoi ne pas se confier ?_

_Qu'y a-t-il de si important à cacher ?_

Je soupirai en regardant mon calendrier.

Mon anniversaire approchait.

J'avais décidé d'organiser une énorme fête à la salle.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau : Ulquiorra dormait chez moi.

J'avais négocié ça comme un chef !

J'allais le bloquer le lendemain matin et il serait m'obliger de tout me dire.

Mouahah !

J'allais lui bourrer la gueule et il sera tout crevé le lendemain.

_Je suis méchant…_

_Que puis-je faire d'autre que le torturer avec une migraine ?_

Je souris.

- Ken-chan ? Fit une voix timide.

Je sursautais surpris.

- Cela fait trois jours qu'on ne t'avait pas vu Ulquiorra ! Entre !

Il obéit.

Je remarquais qu'il ne se tenait pas droit et qu'il se cachait derrière ses cheveux noirs.

- Tu es prêt à faire la fête ? Tu devrais déjà te reposer pour être sûr de tenir toute la soirée car j'ai décrété que tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant !

- Ok, je vais faire ça.

Il manquait de joie, d'entrain. Je remarquais que sa mâchoire était bleue.

Je bondis de ma chaise et pris son visage entre mes mains.

_Bordel…_

_Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Toute sa joue droite était bleue-violette.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je suis tombé.

_Putain…_

_M'énerve pas comme ça, Ulquiorra._

- Arrête de mentir, je vois la trace de doigts, on peut relever les empreintes.

Il baissa la tête. Je le pris contre moi.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

- J'ai pas envie de te parler d'une bagarre d'unif.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

- Je suis honteux de ce que j'ai fait… C'était bête et stupide et ça n'a servi à rien. Je me sens ridicule.

- On s'est tous un jour battu pour rien.

Je lui fis lever la tête et observais sa marque.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Ouais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je suis assez stressé. Ça arrive d'avoir des mauvais périodes.

- Je suis content que tu passes quand même me voir.

- Je passais juste te faire coucou avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai du boulot.

- Merci.

Il fila comme l'éclair.

Je me remis derrière mon bureau pour travailler tranquillement.

Une heure plus tard, Hanatarou apparut.

- Tu as fait le tour du bâtiment avant de venir me saluer, je suis vexé ! Le taquinais-je.

- Non, je sors tout juste de cours ! Tu sais très bien que je viens toujours te voir en premier. Tu restes mon sensei et mon sensei passe avant les autres capitaines !

- Ulquiorra est passé il y a une heure.

- Il n'est pas venu en cours depuis trois jours.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi étonné ?

- Ulquiorra m'a dit s'être battu à l'unif.

- Non… il n'y a pas eu de bagarre et je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir vu en cours.

- Il m'a menti.

- Il est blessé ?

- On aurait dit qu'on l'avait frappé vraiment fort.

Hirako arriva.

- Ulquiorra s'est battu et a disparu pendant trois jours.

Le blond parut surpris.

- Il a dû se disputer avec son tuteur et ce type a dû le remettre à sa place. Les gamins, c'est toujours chiant, regarde-toi.

- Je suis très sérieux, Hirako.

- Ça arrive tout le temps !

- Pourquoi me cacher la vérité ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es son ex, il défend son nouveau mec !

- Mais c'est grave !

- Arrête un instant ! Il n'est pas mort, lui au moins !

- Qui est mort ?

- On vient de retrouver l'équipe de surveillance morte ! M'annonça Hirako.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle pour Ulquiorra. On nous envoie les vidéos.

- Qui a fait le coup ?

- On trouve des marques particulières… C'est la méthode d'Aizen.

- Quand ?

- Vu la décomposition, il y a un peu moins de 75H.

- Cela fait trois jours qu'Ulquiorra n'est pas allé à l'unif. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

Deux shinigamis arrivèrent.

- On n'a trouvé que celle-là. Quelqu'un a dû emmener toutes les autres. ça ne ressemble aux cassettes habituelles : on a fait un montage.

- Passe-moi ça !

Hirako mit dehors tout le monde après notre duo.

- Mais…

- Non, Hanatarou, c'est grave. Essaye de contacter Ulquiorra pour qu'il ramène son cul ici. On va lui foutre des gardes du corps au cul, tu vas voir ça !

Il claqua la porte aussi vite.

Il bondit, mit la télé en route et brancha le magnétoscope.

On voyait Ulquiorra rentrer dans le garage, descendant de sa moto.

- Regarde la date : c'était il y a trois jours.

- Putain, ça sent pas bon du tout !

Quelqu'un s'était amusé à copier tous des morceaux de vidéo pour qu'on puisse suivre Ulquiorra dans toute la maison.

- C'est un boulot minutieux et précis.

- Du boulot de pro ? Supposai-je.

- Sûrement…

Il soupira.

- Il fait le tour de toutes les pièces… On voit qu'il crie.

- Il cherche sûrement son tuteur.

- On a deux solutions : soit ce veinard bosse encore soit il est mort !

- Pourquoi y a pas le son ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée.

Ulquiorra déposa ses affaires dans le divan et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche.

L'image changea : quelqu'un ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

J'observais son visage.

- Oh non…

- Aizen Sosuke, murmura Hirako sous le choc.

- Bordel !

Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se posa contre le mur pour regarder Ulquiorra se laver.

- Il sait où le petit se trouve, il a dû choper nos hommes dehors avant d'entrer.

- Le salopard.

Le noiraud se retourna pour attraper quelque chose, il sursauta en voyant le maitre et manqua de tomber.

Il coupa directement l'eau et passa une serviette autour de la taille.

Prudemment, il sortit de la douche en longeant les murs. Il se posa contre le lavabo et croisa les bras contre son torse.

Je vis rire le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, enfoiré ?

J'observais leurs lèvres bouger.

La discussion ne plaisait pas à Ulquiorra qui était raide comme un piquet.

- Je veux avoir le son !

- Aizen ne veut pas qu'on sache de quoi ils parlent… Il ne veut laisser aucun indice.

- Ça doit être important.

- Aizen met beaucoup d'espoir dans ce petit.

- Que va-t-il faire ?

- On va voir. Pas la peine de supposer, on se goure tout le temps.

Ulquiorra enfila un peignoir noir et voulut sortir de la pièce.

Mais cela était sans compter sur Aizen.

L'ainé l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Je serrais les poings.

_Laisse-le tranquille._

Il embrassa Ulquiorra qui se débattait pour se dégager.

- Il va quand même pas…

- Le violer à nouveau ? Crachai-je.

Hirako avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu croyais quoi, Hirako ? Aizen t'a enlevé et torturé… Alors pourquoi se gêner de violer encore et encore le même gosse ?

- Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à Ulquiorra.

- Hirako, ce type est cinglé et imprévisible ! Comment as-tu pu le croire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je regardais à nouveau l'écran où Ulquiorra tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour échapper au brun.

- Il a l'air terrorisé.

- J'ai vu, Hirako.

- Tu es sûr qu'il avait l'air bien tout à l'heure ?

Je suis assez stressé. Ça arrive d'avoir des mauvais périodes.

_Juste un peu stressé ? _

_Mon cul ouais._

_Tu dois te remettre de toutes ces émotions._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rein dit, Ulquiorra ?_

- Il avait juste l'air triste et fatigué. Il ment beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Aizen le tira dans sa chambre alors qu'Ulquiorra se débattait, se jetant par terre et agitant ses pieds pour que le brun le lâche.

Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la suite.

Aizen le tira brutalement et le jeta sur le lit.

_Non…_

_Il faut que ça s'arrête là…_

Le maitre attrapa la ceinture du peignoir et réussit à attacher les deux poignets du plus jeune ensemble.

_Quelqu'un va arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quelqu'un va sauver mon Ulquiorra ?_

Alors que le brun allait se mettre dans le lit, Ulquiorra lui donna un coup du pied dans les parties génitales et un autre au visage.

_Oui !_

Il courut hors de la chambre.

- Vas-y, tu peux fuir !

On le voyait filer dans le salon et attraper son GSM, ses mains toujours liées.

- Personne n'a reçu d'appel, murmura Hirako.

- Ça veut dire… qu'il ne pourra pas appeler.

En effet, Aizen arriva et le poussa contre un mur, volant le téléphone.

J'entendis un gémissement de douleur.

- On a le son ! S'exclama Hirako.

Il bondit sur la télécommande et mit plus fort.

* Tu as tenté d'appeler Zaraki Kenpachi ? Le capitaine du Gotei 13 ?*

_C'est moi qu'il voulait appeler !_

* Oui.*

Aizen rit.

* Tu ne comprendras donc jamais… Je suis le seul à faire les règles ici. Et je refuse de te voir aussi proche de lui !*

Il caressa les cheveux d'Ulquiorra qui tentait de se tasser contre le mur…

Comme s'il espérait pouvoir s'enfoncer dedans et même le traverser.

* Je t'aurais foutu la paix encore un peu si tu n'avais pas ce genre de contact dérangeant !*

* Lui au moins, je l'aime ! *

* Pardon ?*

* Je suis certain que c'est pour cela que tu es si furieux… Tu sais que j'allais partir pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai en moi. *

Le brun le lâcha.

* Vraiment ?*

* Et ensuite, je me serais envoyé en l'air de la meilleure façon possible avec lui!*

Il gifla Ulquiorra qui s'effondra au sol.

- Sa mâchoire a craqué tellement que le coup est puissant. On vient de trouver d'où vient son bleu.

* Ça t'apprendra à en aimer un autre.*

Le brun souleva doucement Ulquiorra assommé et le déposa dans le divan.

Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit du gros scotch et il attrapa une valise au-dessus de l'armoire.

- Que va-t-il faire ?

- Il va le kidnapper, Kenpachi. J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais Ulquiorra est venu aujourd'hui.

Je regardais Aizen défaire les liens sur les poignets du plus jeune et refermant son peignoir avec la ceinture.

Il déroula un énorme bout de scotch et emprisonna à nouveau les deux poignets dedans.

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux.

* Je vous en prie… Je veux pas…*

Il le supplie.

* Je t'ai laissé vivre et tu refuse de m'appartenir. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, je vais te remettre à ta vraie place.*

* Je ne dirai rien… Je le promets.*

* Tu n'as pas compris… Je veux juste pouvoir te prendre encore et encore…*

Le brun s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil.

* Et je sais que tu me désires.*

La main du brun empoigna l'entrejambe du plus jeune.

* NON ! PITIÉ ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !*

Je me raidis en voyant les larmes d'Ulquiorra alors qu'il se débattait.

Aizen lui attacha les jambes ensemble alors qu'Ulquiorra continuait à hurler.

Le son fut coupé un instant avant qu'Aizen mit un bout de scotch sur la bouche du noiraud.

- Mon dieu.

Ulquiorra continua à se débattre jusqu'au moment où il disparut enfermer dans la valise.

Aizen partit avec le bagage et la vidéo se coupa.

Je me levais.

- Il faut le retrouver !

- Une équipe est déjà sur le terrain, la maison a été entièrement vidée. Il n'y est pas.

- Et le tuteur ?

- On ne trouve aucun dossier, c'est un fantôme. Je parie que c'est un complice d'Aizen pour l'avoir à l'œil.

- Mais Ulquiorra est seul et perdu dehors…

- Il a réussi à s'enfuir et il a une planque.

- Pourquoi garder le silence ?

- Aizen a réussi à me déglinguer le cerveau en moins d'une heure… Et je suis certain de qui il est… Ulquiorra est un gosse amnésique qui a été torturé pendant trois jours… Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir à toi ? Il a peur.

Je me tus.

- Je vais sur le terrain, on va trouver un indice. Toi, tu restes ici avec Hanatarou, essayez de contacter Ulquiorra ou quelqu'un avec qui il communique peut-être.

- Mais…

- Tu es trop émotif, tu vas louper des choses importantes !

.

Cela faisait deux heures que je tournais en rond alors qu'Hanatarou tentait de trouver des amis à qui il aurait pu se confier.

J'avais décidé de trouver un indice dans la vidéo alors je l'ai visionné en boucle après avoir mis le petit dehors pour qu'il rentre chez lui en promettant de lui donner des nouvelles.

Ma porte s'ouvrit.

- DÉGAGEZ !

Je regardais l'intrus et me statufiais.

- Hey, fit-il timide.

- Ulquiorra…

Je bondis et le serrais dans mes bras. Il lâcha son sac.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Tu te sens bien, Ken-kun ?

Je m'écartais de lui, le regard sévère.

- Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est ça ?

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Je sais qu'Aizen Sosuke t'a enlevé de chez toi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et se posèrent ensuite sur la télé.

Je dus l'aider à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

- Ulquiorra…

Je l'aidais à s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il se replia en boule.

- Je voudrais parler à Hirako… autant que vous soyez là tous les deux.

- Ok. Je l'appelle.

Je pris mon GSM et lui envoyais un sms ainsi qu'à Hanatarou.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ulquiorra ?

- Je ne peux rien dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour protéger So-kun.

_Aizen tient son tuteur pour lui faire du chantage._

_Fais chier._

Il fixa le tableau en silence.

- Je sais des choses sur votre suspect.

Il se leva et sortit des dossiers de son sac.

- Il vous manque des cadavres.

Je commençais à regarder les dossiers alors qu'il remplissait le tableau de nouvelles infos.

- C'est bien le shéma d'Aizen. Comment as-tu eu ça ?

Il ne me dit rien.

.

Hirako arriva enfin et soupira de soulagement.

- Il ne répond plus et continue à écrire et écrire.

- Il nous fait une crise de panique. Je gère.

Le blond mit une main sur l'épaule d'Ulquiorra qui ne le regarda pas.

- Tu nous complètes les cycles de meurtres d'Aizen Sosuke.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais parler un peu d'Aizen Sosuke et toi.

- Ok.

- Tu vas bien, Ulquiorra ?

- Oui.

- Tu as réussi volé ces dossiers quand Aizen t'a enlevé.

- Oui.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

- Car je savais trop de chose. Je faisais des recherches sur lui.

- Pourquoi faisais-tu ça ?

- Car quelque chose clochait depuis le début.

Ulquiorra pâlit.

- Toutes ces blessures… je me battais très souvent dans le passé pourtant je vomis rien qu'à l'idée de me battre. C'est qu'on me forçait à me battre !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'étais le cuarto espada, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

.

* * *

oups, aurais-je été sadique?

promis, de l'action et encore de l'action dans le prochain chapitre...

le samedi 16 avril!

merci de lire ma fic!


	41. Chapter 41

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple** : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Margauxx68** : j'ai promis une happy-end, vous l'aurez ! ok, je reconnais pas de lemon, c'était vache… mais viol ? personne ne sait vraiment ! surprise ! (promis tu sauras tout grâce au POV Aizen qui s'approche !)

Ford123 : Ken-kun est un romantique dans l'âme… mais euh… quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit ? J'ai dû mal en t'entendre… Tu veux… de la violence, de l'action et surtout pas de bisous ! OK, je suis toujours l'avis de mes lecteurs, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre… mouahahhahahah (je sais, j'ai un humour de merde !). tu vas voir, tu vas avoir droit à une dépression d'Ulquiqui et du coup, Ken –kun en force avec des petits moment tout mignon ! ( enfin, Kenpachi fait ce qu'il peut pour parler avec son amoureux !)

Nuya : CHOUETTE plein de reviews ! Merci merci ! je vais te donner des indices sur la suite car tu m'as fait changer d'avis ! je vais commence rde ce pas… Toi aussi tu aimes Aizen ? et bien en fait, je le détestais dans l'anime, trop conspirateur, du coup au début de ma fic, j'ai fait de lui le super méchant… Mais après, j'ai revu les premiers épisodes où il était capitaine de la 5ème division et je me suis dit, non… Il peut être cool et PAM ! Super idée et surtout, ça me permet de placer le roi des super méchants ! le maitre d'Aizen et ainsi, je peux mieux jouer avec le personnage aux cheveux bruns. Mais désolé pour toi, il portera ses lunettes, je trouve que ça fait de lui un petit coquin ! et tu es sur la bonne voit sur la schizophrénie mais tu commences à piger où je veux en venir. Et son côté violeur et tout sera exploité lors du GRAND FLASH BACK : LA VIE D'AIZEN SOSUKE, voir chapitre 50 ( et non, il n'est pas encore publié, sorry !) et je te dis direct, j'adore les gros tripes ! comme celui d'Hamtaro, je crois que j'ai enfin un surnom pour Hanatarou, il faudra que je le place ! hihi ^-^

Alors la grande question, Aizen meure oui ou non. Depuis le début, j'ai la réponse mais tu m'as fait changer d'avis, et du coup, ça change complètement la fin, je ne dirai rien de plus, je crois que tu as deviné. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment tourner ça ! Donc surprise !

Et j'ai un chat, je sais exactement comment sont ses petits manipulateurs… depuis que le mien a relu ta review et me fait ''MIAOU, ne tue pas Aizen, MIAOU'' avec ses yeux doux, allongé sur le clavier de mon pc ( car c'est chaud et il aime la chaleur !) mdr !

Et oui, il y a des folles qui veulent tuer Aizen, il y a des folles qui veulent Aizen vivant ! il y a des auteurs sadiques…

LE MONDE EST FOU !

Voilà, je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux pour te répondre !

bye

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

... désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire que les phrases qui commencent et terminent par un *, c'est le son et parole des vidéos, oups!

* * *

_**Chapitre 40.**_

**POV extérieur.**

Un vieil homme marchait dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment lugubre : la demeure d'Aizen Sosuke, son sanctuaire secret de tous.

Il entra dans une pièce où se tenait Aizen Sosuke debout.

Barragan regarda les murs de la cellule.

Quelqu'un avait écrit en boucle ''HELP'' partout sur les murs.

La personne qui avait vécu ici était devenue folle, désespérée.

Ce jeune homme avait dû s'abimer les doigts pour graver ce mot encore et encore.

Et tout ce sang au sol…

Il avait dû être battu à mort.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche à cause de l'odeur du cadavre resté dans un coin.

Barragan ne regretta pas sa décision d'aider Ulquiorra Schiffer à s'enfuir.

- Tu as été bien cruel avec cet enfant.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Il le fallait.

- Arrête d'être aussi vague. Je t'ai posé une question, je veux une réponse. Grogna Barragan.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait sortir ? Demanda Aizen comme réponse.

- Il le fallait.

- Mais encore…

- C'était pour son bien.

- Tu vois… Toi et moi on a fait tout ça pour la même raison.

- Tu n'as pas fait de bien à ce gosse.

- Je sais.

- Alors pour…

- Il doit savoir se défendre… Il est faible… On peut trop facilement le tuer. Il ne résiste pas à la torture. Il ne se bat plus.

- C'est normal ! Tu lui as permis d'être un gosse normal.

- Mais il ne le sera jamais.

- Tu lui as donné de l'espoir de vivre heureux. Et tu le savais depuis le début… tu savais que tu allais tout lui arracher brutalement.

- Exact.

- Tu lui as tout arraché d'un seul coup… Jamais il ne s'en remettra !

- Je sais.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ce gosse ! Je croyais que tu voulais le sauver ! Il mérite de vivre !

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le détruire ? Il ne pourra plus jamais vivre normalement.

- Il doit retrouver la mémoire, il le faut.

- Pour ton plan ?

- Pour mon plan, en effet.

Barragan rit, amer.

- Ton plan ? Ton plan passe avant la vie de tout le monde ?

- Exact.

- Combien de personne détruiras-tu encore pour ton fameux plan ?

- Autant qu'il en faudra.

- Je t'ai toujours aidé, protégé de ton maitre. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu aies un maximum de liberté. Ne me fais pas regretter cela.

- Tu ne le regrettes pas déjà ?

- Non. J'ai eu confiance en toi.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Le vieil homme sursauta.

- Je trahis chaque personne qui a un jour confiance en moi.

- Pour ton plan, je suppose ?

- Tu comprends enfin ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que le monde a déjà assez sacrifié de ses enfants pour toi ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de tout arrêter ?

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi.

- Tu dois tuer ton maitre et personne d'autres !

- Si seulement je pouvais l'atteindre, ça serait déjà fait.

- Tu ne sais pas où il est ? S'étonna Barragan.

- Aucune idée. Personne ne le sait.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il attend le réveil du cuarto.

- Il veut Ulquiorra, mais il ne lui obéira jamais.

- Je sais.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Il passa à côté du secunda espada.

- Et tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Exact.

- où vas-tu ?

- Vérifier que tout se déroule correctement.

- Tu vas aller rencontrer notre cher cuarto ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne pourras que lui faire du mal.

- C'est le but.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour terminer son entrainement.

- Tu ne vas donc pas tuer ton maitre.

- J'ai besoin d'Ulquiorra pour cela.

- Comment t'y prendras-tu ?

- Je vais tout détruire… Je vais me faire sauter avec toute cette merde.

- Et Ulquiorra ?

Le brun se retourna.

- Tu ne l'avais donc pas encore compris ?

Il sourit.

- Il va mourir lui aussi… Car il ne pourra plus vivre… Car bientôt j'aurais fini de le préparer… Bientôt, il tiendra ma main pour qu'on meure ensemble.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

- J'étais le cuarto espada, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeais.

Il savait tout.

Il se souvenait de chaque instant…

Et surtout des derniers…

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- Désolé ?

- Tu semblais tellement heureux, on ne pouvait pas…

- Tout est donc vrai ?

- Oui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- On aurait dû te le dire. Mais …

- ME DIRE QUOI ? QUE J'AI TUÉ DES CERTAINES DE PERSONNES ? ET TORTURÉS BIEN PLUS ? QUE MA MÈRE EST MORTE PAR MA FAUTE. ÊTES-VOUS SÉRIEUX ? COMMENT AURIEZ-VOUS PU ME DIRE ÇA ?

Je bondis et le serrais contre moi.

- Calme-toi… S'il te plait… Chuuut.

Ses mains s'agrippaient à moi comme s'il me suppliait de le sauver.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non… Aizen m'a tout dit… et il y a ce dossier et les vidéos…

- Quelles vidéos ?

- Dans le sac.

Hirako se précipita et fouilla dans le sac.

- Tu vas tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez…

Je le tirais dans le fauteuil et je m'assis avec lui.

- Tu nous as dit avoir fait des recherches… Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'ai vu ton panneau sur Aizen Sosuke dans ton bureau, j'ai paniqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cet accident n'était pas logique, pas réel.

Il se raidit encore plus.

- J'avais plein d'amis super mais je ne fais pas mon anniversaire avec eux et préfère des inconnus ! C'est pas logique !

Il se colla encore plus à moi.

- Aucune trace du dossier dans la bande de données.

_Il n'a rien dit à personne._

- Pas de trace des cadavres !

_Il se sent seul au monde._

- Et moi… J'existe nulle part. Un seul papier dans un dossier : mon acte de naissance. J'ai pas été à l'école, rien ! C'est comme si j'étais un fantôme. Et le pire : je n'étais pas une personne portée disparue. C'était tellement étrange.

- Qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'accident. Que mon dossier était bien gardé par le Gotei 13 : soit j'étais un témoin soit un espion soit un espada.

Il soupira.

- Vous m'avez laissé en liberté, jamais vous n'auriez fait ça avec un témoin contre les espadas. Si j'étais un espion, on me reconnaitrait dans les locaux, autre que les capitaines ! Il ne restait qu'une solution : les espadas.

Je regardais Hirako qui visionnait les DVD sur l'ordinateur, le visage pâle et un air choqué.

_Reprends-toi, Kenpachi._

_Il a besoin de toi !_

- Donc, s'il n'y a pas eu d'accident, comment as-tu perdu la mémoire ?

- On me l'a effacée.

Il mit ma main dans son cou et je sentis des bosses anormales.

- Quand tu m'as connu, elles n'étaient pas là.

- En effet.

- J'ai des puces dans le cerveau, qui le contrôlent.

_Il devine tout mais sa mémoire reste bloquée._

- Pourquoi t'aurait-on effacé la mémoire ?

- Car j'en savais trop.

- Il t'aurait simplement tué.

- C'est pas ainsi qu'il fonctionne et tu le sais !

_Il comprend comment fonctionne Aizen ?_

- Explique-moi alors.

- Il veut avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il a besoin de tout maitriser ! Il doit avoir le dernier mot. Si je mourais en lui désobéissant, ça ne serait plus vraiment le maitre.

_Comment fait-il pour tout comprendre ?_

- Il voulait se venger.

- Comment ses puces pourraient l'aider à se venger ?

Il ouvrit sa chemise et me montra son numéro tatoué.

- J'étais le cuarto espada.

Je remarquais des blessures très récentes.

_Il s'est fait torturer._

- Le bras droit du diable. On le forme pour qu'il soit pire que son maitre.

Il parut triste.

- Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début, depuis le jour où j'ai fui cet endroit. Depuis que tu es devenu mon tuteur pour me faire parler.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Aizen Sosuke a voulu se débarrasser de nous quand la moitié de son espada est partie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Grimmjow… Nell… Stark… Harribel…

- Comment…

- C'est dans leurs yeux. Ils ont le même regard que moi à cette époque…

Il baissa la tête.

- Je suis certain qu'il trouvait ça plus drôle de m'effacer la mémoire. Je serai une proie faible et perdue. Il lui serait tellement facile de me torturer… me montrer ce que j'ai fait… le monstre que j'étais.

Il se mit à pleurer.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'en étais pas un. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Il a tellement aimé me voir terrorisé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce mec ?

- On n'a jamais compris ce mec.

- Il m'a laissé croire en une douce vie et puis il s'est amusé à tout me retirer… pour voir la peur, la douleur dans mes yeux… car avant il ne pouvait le voir… C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Hirako se leva et se mit à genou devant lui.

- Pourquoi vouloir me parler à moi aussi ?

- Car toi aussi, tu l'aimes.

_Hein ?_

_Il aime Aizen ?_

- Je ne comprends pas, m'exclamai-je.

Ulquiorra se mit en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il fondit encore plus en larme.

- Laisse-moi faire Kenpachi, son esprit bloque là-dessus. Il est traumatisé.

- Que lui as fait ce type ?

- Va voir ce qu'il lui a montré ces derniers jours… Je me demande comment il n'est pas encore complètement fou.

Hirako le prit contre lui et lui murmura de douces paroles pour le calmer.

Je me jetais sur l'ordinateur. Je fixais l'écran.

Je voyais un bébé aux cheveux noirs sur les genoux d'Aizen alors qu'il parlait à deux espada. Je reconnus aussitôt Riku-sensei.

* Vous devriez vous débarrasser de ce truc, il ne fera jamais un bon soldat ! *

* Silence, cuarto, tu m'agaces. Cet enfant s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer et il a un grand avenir. Il sera le meilleur. *

* Vraiment ? *

* Oui.*

Aizen donna au bébé un gun.

* Il n'y a pas le cran de sécurité, il va se tuer. *

* Je croyais qu'il serait nul. À deux ans, on ne sait pas tirer.*

* Aizen, ce n'est pas responsable !*

* Arrêtez de me faire chier, surtout toi primera ! *

* Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama. *

* Je veux des résultats. *

Le cuarto dégaina son arme.

* Vous me faites chier, Aizen !*

Un coup de feu partit et le cuarto s'effondra.

J'entendis le rire d'Aizen.

Je fixais l'image devant moi : Ulquiorra avait tiré et tué le cuarto.

* Ce petit est génial. On me menace et il a tué pour me protéger. Il a déjà compris le but de sa vie. *

* C'était un accident. *

Aizen se leva et posa Ulquiorra à côté de la marre de sang.

* C'est un signe, primera.*

* Un signe ? *

* Il doit être le cuarto.*

Riku-sensei soupira et se raidit ensuite.

Aizen se tourna et ils fixèrent Ulquiorra jouer dans la marre de sang, s'en mettant partout sur lui.

* La vue du sang ne le traumatise pas. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait.*

* Il est parfait !* soupira Aizen.

Il prit contre lui le gosse.

* Tu es un bon fils, futur cuarto.*

Le bébé tapa dans ses mains.

Mais il ne souriait pas. Son visage était figé.

Comme s'il s'empêchait de montrer sa joie.

Déjà à cet âge-là, Aizen l'avait entrainé.

Une autre image apparut sur l'écran.

Une petite fille berçait un enfant. Je la reconnus : Nell.

* Toi, ma maman ?*

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

* Je ne peux pas. Ta maman c'est ta maman. Elle seule peut être ta maman.*

* Pas aimer moi !*

Elle perdit son doux sourire.

* Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'aime. Qui t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?*

* Aizen-sama.*

* Il ment. Je suis sûre qu'elle te cherche partout.*

Elle était tellement triste, déjà à son âge.

* On s'en sortira… Je vais nous faire échapper de cet endroit… On visitera le monde et on sera heureux. On ira au soleil, on pourra vivre sans plus jamais voir le rouge du sang. Et on retrouvera ta maman.*

Elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle savait que c'était impossible mais elle voulait le réconforter.

Le pousser à se battre.

L'image changea à nouveau.

Je reconnus une infirmerie où Nell soignait Ulquiorra.

* Il faut le faire, sinon il va pas être content. Et tu sais que tu vas encore recevoir des coups de fouet. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger.*

* Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer, tu en garderas longtemps des cicatrices.*

Ulquiorra avait pris les coups de Nell ?

Elle appliqua de l'eau sur ses plaies qui saignaient abondamment.

* Je m'en fous. Il faut lui obéir car je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.*

* Non, je ne veux tuer personne…*

* Je le ferai pour toi, je tue, tu diras que c'était toi. Je m'en fous de tuer, moi ! De toute manière, Aizen-sama dit que le monde est moche. Alors tuer quelque chose de moche pour vivre, c'est pas grave !*

Il n'avait pas conscience de l'importance des vies humaines.

* Non. Ne sois pas un monstre ! Je t'en prie, résiste-lui. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Arrête de le considérer comme ton maître ! Tu ne lui appartiens pas.*

Ulquiorra fixa Nell comme si elle était folle.

Aizen lui avait bourré le crâne avec ses mensonges.

* Qui ne m'appartient pas ici ?*

Aizen était arrivé. Il s'approcha et la gifla.

* Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de moi, votre maître Aizen-sama. Dites-le.*

* Non. Vous mentez.*

* Puisque tu deviens gênante, Neliel. Je vais devoir te séparer d'Ulquiorra.*

Il a pris Ulquiorra par le bras et l'a emmené loin d'elle. Le petit s'agrippa à la petite et elle lui donna son ipod.

* Pour quand tu es triste… *

* NELL, FAUT QUE TU DEVIENNES UNE ESPADA. ON SERA ENSEMBLE AINSI. IL FAUT QU'ON RÉALISE NOS RÊVES, ENSEMBLE ! SINON, LA VIE SERA TRISTE ! ET ON IRA PAS AU SOLEIL !*

Nell est devenue une espada pour être avec Ulquiorra.

Ils voulaient se battre contre ce type.

Je regardais Aizen tirer le petit dans une chambre, le prenant contre lui dans son lit.

* Tu sais que c'est parce que tu tiens à elle que je la laisse vivre, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra ?*

* Merci, Aizen-sama.*

* Dis-le. Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de moi, votre maître Aizen-sama. *

* Un espada n'a qu'une seule maison. Le seul endroit où un espada est en sécurité est à côté de vous, Aizen-sama.*

* Tu le penses vraiment ?*

* Oui, Aizen-sama.*

* Tu es vraiment adorable, Ulquiorra. Je suis fatigué… tu veux dormir avec moi ?*

* Oui, Aizen-sama.*

Je remarquais qu'Ulquiorra serra contre lui son maitre, pour le protéger pendant son sommeil.

_On lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau._

_Comment a-t-il pu remonter la pente ?_

Une autre scène commença.

* Ulquiorra… Je te présente ton nouveau sensei… Riku-sama.* Affirma Aizen.

Le noiraud s'inclina devant cet homme aux cheveux argentés, aux yeux verts. Mon sensei…

* C'est le futur cuarto ?*

* Oui.*

Aizen partit.

* Quel est ton nom ?*

* Ulquiorra Schiffer, Riku-sama.*

L'homme se retourna surpris.

* Schiffer, dis-tu ?*

_Si mon sensei est surpris par ce nom, c'est pas bon signe._

_Pourtant c'est pas un nom connu._

_Il doit dire quelque chose pour les yakuza._

* Oui.*

* Très bien.*

* Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?*

* Pour devenir fort et servir Aizen-sama.*

* Exactement. Je vais t'apprendre à survivre et à tuer. *

Il fit une pause.

* Trouves-tu normal de tuer les gens ?*

* Oui.*

* Tu voudrais qu'on te tue ?*

* Je ne peux pas mourir.*

* Pourquoi ?*

* Parce que je vais devenir le plus fort et que je pourrais tuer ceux qui veulent me tuer.*

* Tu ne trouves pas ça triste de gâcher une vie sacrée ?*

* La vie n'est pas sacrée.*

* Tu ne penses pas qu'il existe des dieux qui nous font venir au monde ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un sens à la vie ?*

* Bien Aizen-sama donne un sens à ma vie.*

* Mais Aizen-sama n'est pas un dieu.*

* Bien sûr que si… Il décide de qui a le droit de vivre ou de mourir.*

* NON ! * Rugit mon sensei sous le regard outré d'Ulquiorra.

* Mais si… Il nous dit qui on doit tuer, il a donc le droit de vie ou de mort.*

Son regard parut soudainement triste, effrayé même.

* Il est temps que je t'explique le sens sacré de la vie.*

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aizen fait à ces gosses ?_

Une nouvelle discussion commença entre mon sensei et Aizen.

* Il n'a aucune conscience. Il ne sait pas différencier le bien du mal.*

* Tant mieux pour lui.*

* Non ! Il doit comprendre ce qu'il fait.*

* Il n'aura pas à vivre tous ses crimes, je lui rends service !*

* Non… Tu as détruit cet enfant. Il ne sera qu'un monstre… comme son père !*

* Ne le compare pas à son père !* Répliqua violemment Aizen-sama.

_Aizen hait son père. _

_Qui est son père ?_

* Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Il faut agir !*

* Non… Il doit devenir fort… Il doit être le meilleur cuarto espada de l'histoire. Je veux que le monde le craigne… Un jour, il sera célèbre pour ses crimes. Il marchera dans la rue, en plein soleil et tous s'écarteront de lui. La police n'osera même pas le descendre ! Il sera comme un dieu.*

* Pourquoi ce gamin-là ?*

* Tu le sais pertinemment.*

* Il faut arrêter cela maintenant. Cette histoire va très mal finir !*

* Non.*

* Si il le faut, je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour éviter qu'un tel monstre devienne un espada.*

* Tu nous trahis ?*

* Parfaitement. Je me retire de ma place. Je vais partir loin et jamais je ne reviendrais.*

* Tu seras sa première mission, Riku.*

* Il échouera.*

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis qu'Ulquiorra avait tout entendu.

_Pas étonnant qu'il détestait mon sensei._

* Puis-je lui donner un dernier cours ?*

* Tu as cinq minutes, soupira Aizen-sama.*

Mon sensei s'accroupit.

* Un jour, tu comprends que le monde est moche car nous le rendons ainsi. Un jour, tu comprendras que tes leçons ne sont que d'horribles moments qui ont pour but de te rendre aussi sauvage qu'un animal. Il faut apprendre à se défendre et pas à tuer. La vie humaine est précieuse et tu vas en détruire par millier avant de ne plus pouvoir te regarder dans une glace.*

Il soupira.

* Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en toi, j'ai été idiot. J'ai vraiment essayé de te comprendre. Je croyais pouvoir t'expliquer le sens de la vie… Je croyais pourvoir te guérir mais tu es déjà mort à l'intérieur. Tu es déjà un monstre… une bombe qui détruira tout sur ton passage.*

* Arrête cela !* ordonna Aizen.

Riku-sama se leva et défia du regard Aizen.

* Tu te prends pour dieu, alors tu t'autorise à tuer comme bon te semble. Tu vas continuer à pourrir ce monde comme tu as pourri ce gosse. Tu l'as détruit. Il n'a jamais distingué le bien du mal. Il est incapable de voir le caractère sacré de la vie humaine. J'ai tout tenté pour toi… J'ai tout tenté pour ce gosse… Je suis désolé pour vous… pour vous deux car on ne peut plus rien faire pour votre âme.*

Mon sensei partit, disparaissant de leurs vues.

Ulquiorra était en colère, cela se voyait dans son regard.

* Ulquiorra, je vais te prendre comme seul et unique disciple. Je veux qu'un jour tu le tues. Tu le feras ?*

* Oui, Aizen-sama.*

Une nouvelle image apparut.

Ulquiorra avait grandi, il était beaucoup plus mince.

Il était dans sa période rebelle.

* MAMAN ! MAMAN !*

* Je te croyais mort, Ulquiorra-chéri.*

Je fixais la magnifique femme.

Ulquiorra lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le petit se débattait pour la rejoindre mais Aizen le tenait, elle voulut s'avancer mais un jeune homme la retint.

* TAKUMI, C'EST MON FILS.*

L'espada s'est avancé et a pointé son arme sur le type.

* Je te tue toi ou la femme ?*

* ELLE !* Réagit-il aussitôt en la lâchant.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Le coup était parti.

La balle est venue se loger entre ses deux yeux alors que cet homme s'est mis en boule sur le sol.

L'autre espada mit un poing dans le visage du meurtrier qui s'est écroulé au sol.

* Cuarto, franchement ! Tu exagères !* Le réprimanda Aizen.

Il déposa Ulquiorra au sol. Il se jeta au sol et prit la tête de sa mère sur ses genoux. Il pleura en silence.

Aizen a frappé avec une rage incontestée le père jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur le sol.

* Je te laisse en vie pour qu'Ulquiorra puisse te tuer un jour.*

Il a emmené le petit dans la voiture. Ulquiorra regardait le paysage, les yeux remplis de rage et de haine.

* Tu vois le pont là-bas, il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?*

Le petit garda le silence.

* Tu sais à quoi servent les ponts au-dessus des fleuves ?*

* À pouvoir sauter si on veut mourir.*

_C'était ce pont-là…_

_Celui duquel il a sauté._

* Mais tu n'as pas envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?*

Le silence régna et Aizen le fit entrer dans le manoir, l'emmenant dans sa chambre et doucement l'allongea à côté du petit, le serrant contre lui pour le réconforter.

* Dis-toi que ta maman n'a pas souffert.*

* Elle va être heureuse là où elle est ?*

* Oui…*

* Vous me mentez, Aizen-sama.*

* Non, je veux juste espérer qu'on aie un endroit où on pourra un jour vivre après la mort, même si on a fait des bêtises dans notre vie.*

* Et pour cet homme ?*

* Tu pourras la venger. *

Ulquiorra se colla à son maitre.

* Je veux pas mourir.*

Il fit une pause.

* Pas tant que je ne les aurais pas fait payer.*

Aizen parut triste et serra encore plus l'enfant contre lui.

Il venait de détruire l'innocence de cet enfant.

À tout jamais.

Une nouvelle image apparut.

Ulquiorra courait dans une forêt.

Le zoo.

_Que faisait-il ?_

Je le vis bondir sur un jaguar.

Le combat commença.

La bête se débattait mais l'enfant l'avait bien attrapée et planté ses dents dans sa nuque.

Ulquiorra lui arracha un morceau de chair et le cracha.

Le fauve s'écroula au sol.

Des tigres blancs arrivèrent pour prendre la proie. Ulquiorra s'assit contre l'un d'entre eux, soignant une griffe sur son bras en la léchant.

_On l'a obligé à devenir un animal pour survivre._

_Quelle horreur._

L'image changea.

Je reconnus la maison de mon sensei.

Ulquiorra venait d'entrer, son casque sur la tête et la silhouette de Riku-sensei apparut.

* Bonjour, Riku-sensei.*

* Je savais que tu viendrais, Ulquiorra.*

Il dégaina son sabre.

* J'ai prévu une mort atrocement douloureuse pour vous, sensei.*

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Heureusement que c'était des caméras à infra rouge.

* Pourquoi fermez-vous tout le temps vos rideaux, sensei ? Toute votre maison est dans l'obscurité au moindre problème.*

Les deux hommes s'avançaient dans la maison.

* Vous fuyez votre destin, sensei ?*

* Tu sais, Ulquiorra. Je ne croyais pas te voir aussi vite. Je parie que tu es passé dans le lit d'Aizen pour arriver plus vite à ta place.*

Le cuarto grogna.

* J'en étais certain, tu ne m'étonneras donc plus. Le disciple a dépassé son maître.*

* Ce n'est pas pour cela. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas, sensei ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur ?*

* Tu te crois plus fort car on est dans le noir. Tu crois être la seule créature de la nuit ? Tu te trompes, je reste le premier primera de l'espada. J'ai l'expérience que tu n'as pas toi, gamin.*

Leurs lames se rencontrèrent.

* Tu as d'excellents réflexes. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Aizen aurait pu aussi bien riposter.*

* Je suppose que vous avez un plan le concernant.*

* Un plan ? Je le dénonce simplement aux flics et je mène l'enquête.*

* Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Vous entrainez un suicidaire.*

* Pardon ?*

Les coups s'enchainaient, Ulquiorra mettait la maison sans dessus sans dessous.

* Tu es vraiment trop doué. Tu surpasses ton maître en tout point.*

Mon sensei se retrouva au sol, la lame d'Ulquiorra sous sa gorge.

* Ton disciple, tu l'as laissé gagner, n'est-ce pas ?*

* Oui.*

_Quoi ?_

* Pourquoi ?*

* Car je sentais que tu arrivais. J'ai senti mon heure arriver.*

* Tu vas mourir et ton Kenpachi te vengera, il ira tuer Aizen-sama et surtout moi. Tu auras ce que tu voulais.*

* Jamais je ne demanderai à Kenpachi de me venger… Mais comment connais-tu son nom ?*

* J'ai sauvé sa vie une fois et tu vas tout gâcher !*

* Tu… as sauvé sa vie ?*

* Oui.*

* Pourtant ce n'est pas un espada.*

* Je sais.*

* Tu as reconnu l'importance d'une vie humaine.*

* J'ai fait la promesse à sa mère.*

Ulquiorra arracha un rideau pour voir mon sensei.

* Je me suis donc trompé.*

Le cuarto parut étonné.

* Tu n'es pas si monstrueux que ça.*

Il se leva.

* Viens avec moi. Partons à trois loin d'ici. Tu as le droit de vivre !*

* Arrête de mentir, tu m'agaces !*

* Tu es humain. Choisis… soit un monstre… soit un humain. Mais une seule des deux voies te rendra heureux.*

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'allais arriver.

* Je suis un monstre.*

Ulquiorra planta sa lame dans le corps de mon sensei s'écroula au sol, une flaque de sang grandissant autour de lui.

* Tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Aizen… Fais-le… Je t'en prie… Tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce bain de sang.*

J'apparus à ce moment-là.

La cassette se brouilla.

C'était fini.

Mais une autre image apparut.

Ulquiorra bondissant sur Aizen, le faisant tomber de son fauteuil, sa lame allant sous sa gorge.

* Je vais tous les venger. Vous allez mourir.*

* Pourquoi ces mots Ulquiorra ?*

* Car vous avez fait de moi un monstre.*

* Non… Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'était un monstre, tu en es devenu un tout seul.*

* Non, vous mentez !*

* Je suppose que Riku est mort. Tu as bien fait. Il te détestait… Il ne savait pas qui tu es… Moi, je sais.*

Il le poussa en arrière, Ulquiorra tremblait de toute part.

* Je veux que ça s'arrête.*

Il se laissa tomber au sol.

* Mais ça ne fait que commencer.*

Aizen brisa son casque, une moitié s'émietta complètement en poussière sur le sol. Le reste tomba tout simplement, la moitié roulant un peu par terre.

Il ne restait qu'une part solide de ce symbole du monstre.

* Tu es un espada accompli. Ta vie ne fait que commencer.*

* Je ne veux plus tuer personne.*

Le maitre donna une seringue à Ulquiorra.

* Tu dois le faire.*

Le noiraud prit l'objet.

* Elle lèvera toute ta peur et ôtera toute ta souffrance.*

Il se l'enfonça dans le bras.

* Très bien, cuarto.*

Il l'aida à se lever. Des gardes arrivèrent, tenant un prisonnier.

* Tue-le.*

Ulquiorra s'avança et obéis.

Aizen nettoya Ulquiorra du sang.

* Prends avant chaque mission une seringue. Tu verras, tout va bien.*

* * *

.

* * *

voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine, sorry j'ai mis beaucoup de flash back grâce aux vidéos.

le prochain chapitre paraitra le vendredi 22 avril.

que va-t-il se passer?

mystère


	42. Chapter 42

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

**Couple** : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

**Genre** : Drama – Romance.

**Rating** : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

**Résumé** : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Margauxx68** : Sache que toutes les reviews me font plaisir et même si on met juste un mot, je suis heureuse !

Ford123 : bon, je crois que j'ai encore loupé les moments de romance pour l'instant… Je suis toujours aussi sadique.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 41.**_

Je me levais, choqué de ce que j'avais vu.

- Comment as-tu pu tout deviner ?

Le noiraud sursauta.

- Aizen est venu te chercher car tu faisais des recherches. Tu as dit avoir paniqué. Pourquoi ?

Il baissa les yeux.

_Il me cache quelque chose._

_Encore une fois._

L'alarme retentit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un intrus ! Affirmai-je.

- Fais chier, j'ai renvoyé tous mes hommes !

- On est deux, ça devrait suffire !

Nous dégainâmes nos zanpakutos et pistolets.

- Tu ne bouges pas, Ulquiorra.

Nous courûmes hors du bureau.

- Allons à la salle de contrôle. On doit comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Hirako défonça la porte. Nous fixâmes tous les écrans.

- Ils ne sont pas dans les jardins.

- Pas du rez-de-chaussée.

- Regarde, Kenpachi.

Je tournais la tête.

- Ils sont à ma division.

- Ils viennent pour Ulquiorra.

- Non.

- J'ai déjà appelé les renforts. On fonce dans le tas !

Nous nous précipitâmes à la 11ème division. Nous nous cachâmes contre le mur.

- Ils sont nombreux, Kenpachi. Fais pas le cow-boy. On se casse dès qu'on a Ulquiorra.

- Ok.

- Promis ?

- Promis, soupirai-je, agacé.

Je bondis et tirais sur les gardes en plein dans leur tête.

Hirako vint à côté de moi.

- J'avais dit ''Fais pas le cow-boy !''

- J'avais pas compris ça.

Je m'avançais et défonçais la porte d'un simple coup de pied.

Une dizaine d'armes se pointèrent sur moi.

_Fais chier._

Je sentis une lame dans mon dos.

- Bonjour, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Je tournais lentement la tête et vis le visage de Szayel Apporo Grantz.

- Enfoiré !

- Pas de si vilains mots dans ma pièce, je te prie.

Il se plaça devant moi.

- Quel honneur d'avoir d'aussi grands acteurs devant moi.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Fais pas l'idiot avec moi. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

- Ulquiorra est avec son maitre.

- Où ?

- C'est vraiment une idée géniale d'avoir une petite chambre à côté de son bureau, capitaine.

Je me tendis et mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte au fond de la pièce.

Jamais je n'avais ouvert cette porte.

Pour moi, elle n'existait pas.

Je l'avais ignorée pour être sûr de ne pas fuir ma maison.

- Vu ton visage, je suis certain que tu sais ce qu'il se passe là-dedans.

Je voulus bondir mais plusieurs gardes me stoppèrent en me plaquant au sol.

- C'est bien cruel de vouloir interrompre deux amants qui se retrouvent enfin.

- AIZEN ! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

Je me débattais, furieux.

Je devais le sauver.

Sinon…

Il serait détruit à jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit, Aizen s'approcha vêtu d'un simple hakama.

- Silence, grogna-t-il.

Les gardes m'attachèrent et me bâillonnèrent.

On me tira pour me relever.

Je toisais le brun qui souriait.

- Tu me poses toujours autant de problèmes, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Si tu ne touchais pas à ce gosse, on ne serait pas sur ton chemin, répliqua Hirako.

- Je croyais t'avoir donné ton rôle, capitaine.

Aizen s'approcha du blond et caressa ses cheveux.

- Chaque fois que je te vois, je ne remarque que ce gâchis… Quand tu seras mon esclave, je t'interdirai de te couper les cheveux.

- Je te désobéirais même si je dois me les raser ou les arracher !

Le brun le gifla.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qui je suis.

- Tu te prends pour un roi, mais tu n'es rien.

Aizen rit.

- Je ne serai pas un banal roi… Je serai votre dieu.

Il recula.

- Bientôt, tu seras terrorisé à ma vue… comme Ulquiorra.

Je tournais la tête et le vis enfin.

Dans l'ombre, je pouvais distinguer sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses poignets étaient menottés à la tête du lit et sa bouche était recouverte d'un foulard noir.

Il tremblait et des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues.

- Je ne veux aucun bruit, ça gâcherait mon plaisir.

- C'est entendu, affirma Apporo.

Le brun disparut dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les gardes nous poussèrent contre le mur.

Apporo se posa sur mon bureau et fouilla dans mes affaires.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte.

_Pauvre Ulquiorra._

_Tout recommence._

_Plus jamais tu ne souriras comme avant._

_J'ai réussi à te donner le sourire une fois._

_Pourrais-je encore le faire ?_

_Je ne crois pas._

_Car tu as oublié ta souffrance la plus profonde._

_Alors tu as perdu ton ancienne force._

_Comment vais-je te sauver cette fois ?_

_J'ai pu aider un espada… mais tu es un adolescent normal maintenant._

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te protéger ?_

_Car si j'y étais arrivé, tu n'aurais pas à être sauvé._

_Je suis trop faible._

_Je ne suis pas à la hauteur._

Je sentis quelque chose trembler à mes côtés.

Je tournais la tête et vis Hirako la tête baissée, les épaules tremblantes.

Il pleurait.

Je posais mes mains sur son genou.

Il sursauta et ses yeux se croisèrent les miens.

Je devais l'aider.

Car il ne pouvait se remettre seul de ses émotions.

_On a besoin de renforts._

_Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas ?_

La porte s'ouvrit après une vingtaine de minutes et un vieil homme entra du bureau avec cinq soldats.

Vu leur tenue, ils étaient des fraccions.

- Où est-il ?

- Pourquoi on s'intéresse toujours au cuarto et pas à moi ?

- Octava…

- Dans la pièce d'à côté avec Aizen.

- C'est une chambre ?

- Oui.

L'homme se rua vers la porte mais deux gardes le stoppèrent.

- Putain !

- Ne le laissez pas entrer !

- Apporo, ma patience a atteint sa limite.

- Aizen-sama veut être tranquille.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Aizen passa à côté de l'espada.

- Tu arrives trop tard, Barragan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouvais ça amusant.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais.

Le brun sourit.

- Va le réconforter il en a besoin. La délicatesse, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

_Enfoiré !_

_Je le vengerai._

_Je le jure._

Le vieil homme alla dans la chambre et ses fraccions se posèrent devant.

- Je ne vais pas défier votre roi, soupira Aizen, relaxez-vous.

- Nous ne nous méfions pas de vous, Aizen-sama mais d'octava-sama.

L'homme aux cheveux roses sourit.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas m'empêcher de voir cette scène.

- Nous suivons les ordres de notre majesté-sama.

Le vieil homme s'avança, tenant Ulquiorra par les épaules.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Je regardais toutes ses blessures, remarquant une dizaine récente sur son torse.

_Aizen l'a torturé._

L'espada passa une couette sur les épaules du noiraud.

Il avait la tête baissée et le regard fou.

Il tremblait en silence, abattu.

- Nous pouvons y aller, affirma Aizen.

- Et pour les prisonniers ?

- On peut les laisser là… J'ai pas envie de les tuer maintenant.

Tous les soldats partirent avec Aizen et Apporo. Barragan et sa fraccion ne bougeaient pas.

- Je crois qu'Aizen le laissera tranquille à présent.

- Nous pouvons donc y aller, Barragan-sama.

- En effet.

Il frotta les cheveux d'Ulquiorra.

- Bon courage, petit.

L'espada et ses fraccions partirent.

Ulquiorra s'approcha de moi et réussit à me détacher.

En silence et sans me regarder.

- Ulquiorra, commençais-je.

- Occupe-toi d'Hirako, me coupa le noiraud.

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je le savais.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer est mort à l'intérieur…_

_Dans son âme…_

.  
.

- Donc, dis-nous tout dans les détails, Kenpachi.

- Nell, j'ai déjà tout dit.

- Ulquiorra s'est enfermé dans cette pièce. On ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire mais je peux te dire ce qu'il doit être dans un sale état.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais forcer cette porte n'est pas une solution.

Grimmjow se leva de sa chaise et se mit près de la porte.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Le bleuté baissa les yeux.

- Tu te sens abandonné… comme si tu n'avais pas été à la hauteur. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait de mal.

J'entendis des bruits de pas.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ouvre cette porte et on pourra parler.

- Comment tu sais ça, sexta espada ?

Le bleuté sourit.

- Aizen m'a tout pris. Ma vie… mon âme… mon corps… comme à toi.

Il fit une pause.

- Je me souviens de cette nuit-là… il m'a d'abord dit que je le voulais… que je le réclamais tout le temps… il pouvait le voir dans mon âme.

_Oh mon dieu…_

_Est-ce vrai, Grimmjow ?_

_Il t'a poussé à le vouloir._

- Quand je lui ai enfin donné mon corps, il en a profité et puis, il ne m'a plus jamais regardé.

- Mais tu aimes Nell…

- Tu crois qu'on a toute notre tête lorsqu'on a été espada. Je suis perdu mais je commence à comprendre… et cela grâce à mon amour pour Nell.

- Explique-moi.

- Seulement si tu sors.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer ?

- Tu dois quitter cet endroit, cette chambre.

- Non.

Le bleuté soupira et leva son regard vers Hirako.

- Tu peux l'héberger temporairement ?

- Je crois que Kenpachi pourrait…

- Ma question est simple : peux-tu le faire ou pas ?

- Oui… mais pourquoi…

Il se recolla à la porte.

- Ulquiorra… Il y a une autre chambre où Aizen a vécu… très longtemps.

- Où ?

- Chez Hirako. Si tu sors, je te la montre et tu pourras y rester.

- Autant que je veux ?

- Oui.

- Tu promets ?

- Tu as ma parole.

- Je peux encore un peu rester ?

- D'accord. Prépare-toi à sortir et à ne jamais retourner dans cette chambre. On t'attend.

Il s'installa près de la fenêtre.

- Ne restez pas près de la porte, ça va le stresser.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Il vient de se faire violer. Son esprit ne veut pas accepter cela. C'est trop dur, expliqua le bleuté. Soit il s'enfuit et veut fuir son violeur car il est conscient que c'est un viol. Soit il s'attache à son violeur car il veut avoir voulu ce moment.

- Donc il a besoin d'être dans un lieu où Aizen a été, comprit Hirako.

- Voilà, soupira Grimmjow.

- Il va s'en remettre ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Ca dépend de sa force à accepter ce qu'il se passe. Plus il restera dans sa bulle, plus il sera détruit.

La porte s'ouvrit et le corps d'un Ulquiorra timide apparut.

- On peut y aller, je ne suis pas à l'aise ici.

- Bien sûr ! Sourit le bleuté.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune.

- Ça t'embête pas si on vient tous ?

- Pourquoi venir ?

- Hirako habite là-bas. Kenpachi veut absolument veiller sur toi car il t'aime.

- Hey ! Réagis-je.

- Chut ! Fit le bleuté. Unohana va te soigner et je ne veux pas être trop loin de ma Nell.

- D'accord.

- Parfait !

Il tira le noiraud jusqu'à la voiture. Le bleuté prit le volant alors qu'Ulquiorra se plaçait à ses côtés.

.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et suivîmes Hirako jusqu'à son appart.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ulquiorra passer.

Je voulus le suivre mais Grimmjow me barra la route.

- Il doit découvrir seul l'endroit et puis Hirako lui parlera.

- Je veux savoir comment il va. Il faut lui expliquer.

- Lui expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi il est ainsi !

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux lui raconter son passé ?

- Exact.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris.

J'empoignais le bleuté, furieux.

- Il a le droit de savoir et tu le sais.

- C'est ce qu'il a de mieux pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Tu le connais en entier, toi ?

Je me tus.

- Connais-tu TOUT le passé d'Ulquiorra ?

_Bordel_.

- Je t'ai posé une question claire. Connais-tu tout le passé du cuarto ?

- Non.

- On ne peut pas lui balancer des morceaux, il ne comprendrait pas car nous non plus on ne comprend pas.

Je lâchais Grimmjow.

- Tu dois admettre qu'on ne connait pas Ulquiorra… On ne sait pas ce qu'il a vécu… Alors on y va mollo. On doit le rassurer, pas le déstabiliser encore plus.

- Que faisons-nous alors ?

- On observe Ulquiorra et on cerne ce qu'il veut.

- Bref, on ne sert à rien comme d'habitude !

- Tu es vraiment négatif ! Râla Grimmjow.

- Non, réaliste.

- Ulquiorra a juste besoin de temps et de personnes qui soient là pour lui.

Hirako ouvrit la porte.

- Il est dans la chambre.

Nous entrâmes et je filais directement chercher Ulquiorra.

Je me stoppais en le voyant dormir dans le lit dans les couvertures.

- Il a pris le côté d'Aizen.

- Comment a-t-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Unohana se glissa entre nous et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ulquiorra leva la tête.

- Je dois t'ausculter.

- Demain.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est important que je le fasse maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Il te faut des points de sutures et que je désinfecte tes plaies.

- J'en ai pas besoin.

- Ne fais pas ton enfant, Ulquiorra.

Le noiraud s'assit, Unohana poussa la couette de ses épaules pour s'occuper de son torse.

- Nell, ma trousse, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille entra et aida le médecin à soigner les blessures du noiraud.

Je le vois se raidir dés qu'on le touche.

_Son corps réagit plus au viol que son cerveau._

_Son corps ressent un malaise au touché des autres._

_Est-ce bon signe ?_

_Il a besoin d'être traumatisé._

_Il doit réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Pour enfin revenir sur terre et avancer._

- Dis, Nell… Qui suis-je ?

L'espada sursauta.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Suis-je vraiment comme dans les images que j'ai vues ?

Je m'avançais.

- Il n'a pas mis tout ton passé… juste des moments sombres.

- Ai-je fait pire ?

- Non.

- Dis-moi la vérité !

- Personne ne connait ton passé en entier.

- Même pas moi, soupira le blessé.

- Un soir, j'ai accepté d'héberger un dangereux espada. Mais le seul que j'ai connu est un jeune homme déprimé et perdu, cadenassé dans le secret et la solitude.

Je fis une pause en voyant ses larmes.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier sans morale… Tu es un enfant qu'on a torturé pour qu'il oublie le bien. Mais tu es resté humain. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui a vécu de mauvaises choses.

- Tu n'avais pas le même discours autrefois… aucun d'entre vous ne pensez ça ! C'est parce qu'on m'a effacé la mémoire que vous vous dites que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant ? Vous vous trompez !

Je sursautais.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Il retira son bracelet en cuir et je découvris qu'il avait caché une clef USB. Il me la tendit.

- Arrête de me mentir, j'ai horreur de ça.

Je pris la clef.

- Je veux qu'on me laisse dormir.

- On a presque fini, dit Unohana.

Mais Ulquiorra ne l'écouta pas et se coucha, tirant les couettes sur lui.

- Laisse-le, affirma Grimmjow. ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais il faut que je termine.

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Car il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Il a besoin de soins.

- Ce ne sont que des bleus et je suis certain qu'Aizen n'est pas totalement responsable de son état, s'énerva le bleuté.

- Comment ça ?

- Deux choses sont bizarres… primo, Ulquiorra ne veut qu'on le soigne pour certaines blessures, cela veut dire qu'il pense mériter les autres ou qu'il ne veut pas oublier les autres. Deusio, lorsqu'Aizen frappe quelqu'un, il ne cherche pas à marquer cette personne pour que ses bleus soient visibles…. Il cherche à briser les os. Ulquiorra n'a rien de casser. Il a des traces de cordes car on l'a attaché. Je suis certain qu'Aizen ne l'a pas torturé.

- Alors qui ?

- Vous avez regardé ses mains ? Il y a du sang, de la terre et du plâtre ou du béton sous ses ongles.

- Les traces de griffes… ça serait lui ? S'étonna Unohana.

- Le cuarto s'est fait mal tout seul. Les griffes viennent du moment où il s'est replié sur lui-même. Les bleus du moment de sa fuite.

- Pourquoi de la terre et le béton ?

- La terre… il est sûrement tombé et il a dû ramper. Le béton… il a dû gratter les murs.

- Pourquoi gratter les murs ? Demandai-je.

- Pour graver un message !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant clair. Ulquiorra est enfermé dans une pièce noire, pas de fenêtre, rien à part une porte. Si ! Il y a une télé qui montre des images monstrueuses. Ulquiorra est devenu fou. Je suis certain qu'il a une bosse importante à la tête.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il a claqué sa tête contre un mur pour se forcer à se souvenir. Il devait savoir si c'était vrai. Ensuite il a décidé que ça ne pouvait être réel, alors il se replie sur lui-même pour oublier et se protéger. Il s'est griffé en se mettant en boule dans un coin. Et après, il a cherché de l'aide… en gravant un message sur le mur…

- Il y a d'autres moyens d'écrire un message.

- Il devait avoir peur qu'on efface ou vole le message. C'était sa seule solution.

- Pourquoi Aizen fait tout ça ?

- Pour le forcer à se souvenir, lâcha Hirako. Il a besoin d'Ulquiorra. Il a besoin de son meilleur élément. Son plan repose sur la force d'Ulquiorra.

- Quel est son plan ? Mettre à feu et à sang Tokyo ? Il peut le faire sans Ulquiorra. Tuer chaque shinigami du Gotei 13 ? Il envoie son armé ou met une bombe et on crève tous. Quel est son plan diabolique ? Que veut-il qu'il ne peut pas avoir ?

- Le trône…

Tous se retournèrent vers Nell.

- Il ne peut devenir l'empereur… car il n'est pas de sang impérial, de sang pur. Il doit se marier avec un héritier du trône. Il doit en forcer un à se marier avec lui.

- Il peut lui faire pression ! Il menace le peuple et c'est fait.

- Le peuple libre doit approuver… s'il y a pression, c'est foutu.

- Mais en quoi Ulquiorra est important ?

- Il va faire marier Ulquiorra avec l'empereur ! S'exclama le bleuté.

Nous le regardâmes, désespérés par la connerie qu'il venait de sortir.

- Ben quoi. Ulquiorra lui obéit. L'empereur a une tendance à aimer les beaux petits jeunes hommes. Affaire conclue.

- Il n'aura pas le pouvoir directement. Ça ne peut être le plan.

- C'est possible. L'empereur n'a pas d'héritier, il va bientôt mourir. C'est le moment idéal.

- Il faut quelqu'un de sang pur sur le trône.

- Je me souviens d'une histoire qu'Aizen a racontée à mon prédécesseur qui me l'a racontée avant notre combat, avoua Grimmjow.

Le bleuté baissa les yeux.

- Cela remonte il y a plusieurs siècles. C'était l'époque où l'empereur chercher à garder une race pure pour éviter que n'importe qui vienne revendiquer le trône. Il avait deux fils et une fille. Malheureusement, le fils cadet était amoureux de sa sœur jumelle et cela était réciproque. Le frère ainé, jaloux, les a dénoncés à son père. Mais il était trop tard… la jeune fille avait déjà accouché de trois enfants : deux fils et une fille. Il enferma la princesse dans une tour et il bannit son fils avec les trois bébés.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Il faut retrouver cette légende, savoir si elle est vraie. Car si c'est le cas, Aizen a une idée derrière la tête.

- Stop, Grimmjow, le raisonna Unohana. Cela remonte il y a tellement longtemps. Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve une preuve de ceci. L'empereur ne doit même plus avoir le même nom de famille.

- Je suis certain qu'on tient la clef du plan. Aizen cache l'héritier du prince banni et Ulquiorra devait aider dans ce plan. Le cuarto protégeait l'héritier, sans le savoir peut être. Ulquiorra est peut-être le seul à savoir ! Aizen lui confie la mission de le cacher pour que personne ne sache, même pas lui.

- Au cas où qu'on découvre la vérité ?

- Aizen lui efface la mémoire pour que le secret soit gardé.

- Mais il est temps de mettre en route le plan et il a donc besoin de la mémoire d'Ulquiorra. Mais il n'aurait pas fait ça pour quelques mois !

- Il pensait que ça arriverait dans plus longtemps, réfléchis le bleuté. Ça veut dire qu'on a perturbé ses plans.

- Qui peut faire ça ?

- Son maitre… son maitre a tout fait avancer.

- Son maitre s'impatiente, surenchérit Hirako.

- Il va s'en prendre à nouveau à Ulquiorra.

- Non, il ne l'aurait pas laissé filer s'il n'avait pas déjà l'info. Ulquiorra lui a donné.

- Sans se souvenir de son passé ?

- Ce n'est pas logique qu'Aizen le laisse dans la nature.

Le blond soupira après sa déclaration.

- Ce n'est pas logique… à moins que… à moins qu'il ne veuille pas que son maitre trouve Ulquiorra. Il veut empêcher son maitre d'avoir le trône. Affirma Hirako. Il met la clef dans la mémoire d'Ulquiorra à l'abri de tous les regards. Ainsi il peut se concentrer sur son maitre. il va se débarrasser de son maitre avant de prendre le trône. Il doit retrouver son maitre, voilà pourquoi il a réduit ses activités.

- Mais Ulquiorra est mort aux yeux de l'espada.

- C'est pour ça qu'Aizen ne sait pas où est son maitre… il est parti à la recherche d'un moyen de trouver les informations sur l'hériter sans avoir besoin d'Ulquiorra puisqu'Aizen le fait passer pour mort.

- Voilà pourquoi le maitre ne s'attaquer pas au Gotei 13.

- Nous devons nous concentrer là-dessus.

- L'accès à l'histoire complète de la famille impériale requiert de l'autorisation de l'empereur lui-même. Tout se trouve dans leur bibliothèque personnelle.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que le commandant puisse demander l'accès à la bibliothèque.

- Nous faisons des recherches sur les espada, on a carte blanche.

- Mais on touche l'histoire de sa famille. On va faire sortir le mauvais côté de leur histoire. La famille impériale est dite de ''sang pur''. Il est l'autorité suprême, symbole des dieux. Il ne doit pas être sali, comme ses ancêtres.

- Donc les histoires d'incestes ne doivent pas être révélées.

- L'empereur ne va quand même pas sacrifier son peuple pour cacher son histoire ?

- On n'a aucune preuve. Cette théorie est vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

- Mais c'est sûrement la réalité.

- On le sait, Nell. Calme-toi.

- Si on n'a pas le soutient maximal, on n'y arrivera pas.

Elle soupira et partit avec Grimmjow. Unohana nous salua et rentra chez elle à son tour.

- Je vais te chercher un coussin et une couverture.

- Tu vas dormir où ?

- Dans mon lit. désolé, Kenpachi, mais je refuse de passer une nuit hors de mon lit. j'en ai besoin. Ulquiorra sait que je ne lui ferais rien.

- Aucun souci, vieux.

Il me donna le tout et fila dans la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

* * *

.

* * *

voilà encore un chapitre de fini!

le prochain arriva bientôt...

le jeudi 28 avril...

laissez-moi un pitit mot!


	43. Chapter 43

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 :

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : Je vais te dire un secret… j'ai ajouté un lemon pour vous faire plaisir dans plusieurs chapitres ! Et je ne suis pas sadique… tadatadam… lol

Ford123 : J'ai prévu des vacances avec Ken-kun dans plusieurs chapitres avant que la souffrance ne recommence… On passe à l'action !

Nuya : Tu verras, la schizophrénie d'Aizen est plus compliqué, tu comprendras tout dans le chapitre 49 ou 50… Les grands secrets d'Aizen vont être révélés… et le monde est fou, je confirme mais je suis plus folle que lui. Mon chat s'appelle PIscasso et ils est noir et blanc, comme si on lui avait jeté un pot de peinture, c'est pas symétrique… on dirait un artiste ! mdr

Le maitre d'Aizen n'est pas un perso de bleach mais un de ''vampire knight'' amélioré… C'est Rido…

J'ai déjà plusieurs idées de nouvelles fic… un Ulqui-Grimm, un Aizen-Ulqui, un Ulqui-Gin, un Rangiku-Ulqui, Ichigo-Ulqui… minimun trois chapitres chacun. Soit humain soit shinigami, ça dépend. Mais cette fiction est la plus importante alors je veux la finir avent de publier une autre… à mon avis début des vacances je commencerai à mettre une ou deux petites en route pour le plaisir !

Je pense qu'Edward Cullen pourrait être utile… je pourrais le faire torturer à la place d'Ulquiorra pour qu'il est des vacances ! Mais si j'appelle les X-men, Aizen va se faire botter le cul par Wolfverin ( le fauve n'a pas apprécié se faire larguer par le brun !) mdr

Et pour Grimmjow, je le fais plus humain mais il va se entrainer Ichigo et se battre après donc on va retrouver la panthère en lui, promis.

Et puis, j'ajouterai…

BOUH !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 42.**_

**POV Hirako.**

BIP BIP BIP.

_Putain de réveil._

Je sens quelqu'un bouger près de moi.

- Sosuke, fais taire cette machine de malheur.

Et le bruit agaçant ne retentit plus.

Je soupirais.

- Merci, Sosuke.

Je le sentis se lever du lit et j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Sosuke ne va jamais sans moi à la salle de bain.

Je sursautais, m'asseyant dans le lit.

Ce n'était pas Sosuke… mais Ulquiorra.

_Oh merde…_

_J'ai encore foiré._

Je vis sa silhouette réapparaitre.

- Ulquiorra, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il se remit dans le lit.

- Je peux vous poser une question, Hirako ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous avez pensé que j'étais lui… alors que vous étiez encore à moitié endormi. Cela veut dire que vous sentez encore sa présence ici, comme je la sens. Votre maison est imprégnée de son âme. Et vous ne partez pas. Vous voulez cette présence.

Il me regarda.

- Vous l'aimez encore…

- Ceci n'est pas une question, Ulquiorra… mais une affirmation.

Je lui souris.

- Mais c'est vrai, je suis amoureux de lui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec cet amour ? Après tout le mal qu'il a fait aux autres et surtout à vous ? Moi, ça me tue… tuerait si … j'étais amoureux d'un type qui est aussi mauvais.

- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Aizen a vécu des moments terribles, enfant. Je suis certain qu'il est fou, qu'il ne comprend pas la réelle portée de ses actes…

- Si… il le sait, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je le vis coller ses jambes contre son buste, les serrant avec ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

- Il est conscient qu'on souffre. Il sait comment faire durer la douleur.

Un peu de sang coula. Je m'approchais de lui, le forçant doucement à se calmer. Il lâcha prise et se laissa faire. Je me levais et allais chercher un pansement.

- Je sais qu'il comprend la douleur… je pense juste qu'on ne lui a jamais expliqué ce qu'était le bien ou le mal. Pire même, son maitre a dû inverser ces deux notions pour qu'Aizen lui obéisse.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui mis le pansement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Raconte-moi… ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans cette cellule.

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Ulquiorra, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes là-bas qu'on peut encore sauver.

- Non… Il n'y a même pas de gardes… juste des cadavres.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a que la mort qui règne là-bas… on ne peut y survivre.

Je descellais quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux du jeune homme : la folie.

_Ulquiorra n'est plus lui-même. _

_Il a perdu une grande partie de sa raison là-bas._

- Explique-moi.

- Je suis fatigué… je veux dormir.

Il se retourna et remonta la couette sur ses épaules.

Je soupirais.

- Quand tu auras besoin de parler, je suis dans le salon. Je suis là pour toi seulement si tu le veux. En attendant, Kenpachi et moi on y travaille.

Je me levais et mis mon peignoir. Je filais dans l'autre pièce.

Kenpachi était déjà sur son ordinateur, un casque sur ses oreilles. Je lui fis signe mais il bougea à peine les yeux.

- Salut ! Dit-il.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

Il retira le casque.

- Les vidéos prisent par Ulquiorra. Aizen a tout filmer sur notre enlèvement mais le petit n'a que les vidéos des moments où il jouait l'espada.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de tout prendre.

- Exactement.

- Il y a des vidéos de son enfermement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai regardé que les six premières. Il y en a une centaine.

- Je vais m'y mettre avec toi.

- On doit appeler des renforts ?

- Je ne crois pas. Ceci est confidentiel. Il n'y a que les capitaines qui peuvent regarder ça. Les espadas seront trop sensibles de voir des gens se faire torturer. Et les autres n'ont pas l'habitude de voir Aizen en action… ils ne verront pas les détails ou les trucs qui ressortent de l'ordinaire.

- Et Byakuya ?

- Il m'agace trop !

Kenpachi rit.

- Si en plus retires ceux que tu n'aimes pas !

- On est bien à trois ! Même si Ulquiorra me boude dessus.

Son sourire disparut.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est perdu… il ne veut pas parler de ce qui lui est arrivé. il est replié sur lui-même.

- Tu crois qu'il va tenter de se…

- Suicider ?

- Ouais…

- Non. Il préfère souffrir en silence… Il se punit de quelque chose.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal.

- Les vidéos, Kenpachi. Il faut trouver ce qui le perturbe tant !

- On va trouver, tu vas voir ça !

Je m'installais dans le divan et allumais mon ordinateur.

- Passe-moi des vidéos

Il me donna la clef USB et je me mis au travail.

.

Les heures passèrent et je ne voyais que des enregistrements de personnes torturées par Aizen.

Je reconnus plusieurs pédophiles retrouvés il y a plusieurs jours.

Je trouvais enfin une vidéo intéressante.

Et enfin je trouvais celle qui nous intéressait.

Je vis Ulquiorra attaché à une chaise avec des cordes, bâillonné.

- Kenpachi, l'appelai-je.

Je retirais les écouteurs alors qu'il venait à mes côtés.

- Bordel !

Il se débattait pour se libérer, fermant les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

* Tu dois regarder la vidéo que j'ai faite pour toi. Tu vas adorer ! *

Aizen apparut, caressant les cheveux du prisonnier.

* Calme-toi, Ulquiorra… ça ne sert à rien de te faire mal.*

Le noiraud tremblait de tout son corps.

* Ouvre tes yeux… allez…*

Le brun gifla le plus jeune.

* Obéis ou quelqu'un mourra !*

Je vis deux grandes pupilles apparaitre.

* C'est mieux… Allez… regarde la scène devant toi… N'est-ce pas génial ?*

Le brun disparut et il y eut un bruit de porte qu'on ferme.

Ulquiorra fondit en larme, tremblant de terreur.

- Je vais mettre la lecture rapide.

Nous regardâmes plusieurs heures les crises de larmes d'Ulquiorra seul dans cette pièce face à cette vidéo.

Aizen vint le libérer des cordes sans un mot et partit aussitôt.

Ulquiorra s'était alors mis en boule dans un coin, frappant sa tête contre le mur et répétant sans cesse...

* C'est faux… ça peut pas être vrai… je veux mourir.*

_Comment Aizen a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?_

_C'est incompréhensible !_

Lors de la première nuit, Aizen revint avec un autre prisonnier.

* Dis-moi, Ulquiorra. Comment puis-je entrer au Gotei 13 ? *

* Je ne sais pas. *

* Dis-le-moi ou il mourra.*

* Pourquoi toujours tuer tout le monde ?*

Le brun attacha le jeune homme à Ulquiorra, dos à dos.

* Tu te rends compte que tu vas être attaché à un mort pendant une nuit entière ?*

Ulquiorra leva les yeux sur Aizen.

* Je t'en prie…*

Le coup de feu partit, le noiraud hurla, se débattant pour se libérer.

* Bonne nuit, Ulquiorra.*

Le brun disparut alors que le jeune homme se débattait, hurlant de terreur, pleurant.

- Je crois qu'on va aussi passer ça, affirmai-je.

- Il a dormi collé à un mort… Comment n'est-il pas devenu fou ?

Je le fixais en silence.

- Tu as remarqué qu'il l'est.

- Il a perdu certaines notions mais on peut l'aider.

- Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Je voulais d'abord essayer de lui parler. Je ne suis sûr de rien.

Kenpachi grogna mais n'ajouta rien. J'avançais dans la lecture.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tentant de s'éloigner du corps.

_Pauvre gosse._

Le matin, Aizen le libéra sans un mot et partit en laissant le corps dans un coin de la pièce.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à gratter le mur.

Son message était simple.

HELP.

Il l'a gratté partout sur les murs.

Encore et encore.

Il était juste fou.

Espérant qu'on vienne le sauver.

Et c'est ce qu'il est arrivé le troisième jour.

Barragan est entré dans la cellule.

* Cuarto ?*

Il aida Ulquiorra à se lever.

* Je vais te faire sortir de là… en échange tu vas donner tous les dossiers au Gotei 13… ça va trop loin. Aizen a interdiction de te toucher. Je vais te sortir de là !*

Le vieil homme donna un sac à Ulquiorra.

Le sac qu'il avait ramené.

* On va mettre des vidéos sur clef USB… Tes amis doivent savoir.*

Le vieil homme fit sortir Ulquiorra.

- On n'a rien d'autre.

- Normal.

- Barragan a cartonné sur ce coup.

Je regardais la porte de la chambre.

- Il est temps qu'il parle.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

.

Mon réveil sonna, encore une fois.

Je grognais en passant par-dessus Ulquiorra pour l'éteindre et je me remis de mon côté.

_Encore un matin de merde._

Je le sentis se lever et sortir dans la chambre mais je ne dis rien.

_Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin de faire quelque chose ?_

_Il sort du lit, c'est bon signe non ?_

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Il me semblait bien qu'il allait revenir.

- Hirako ?

- Quoi, Kenpachi ?

- Viens voir, Ulquiorra m'inquiète.

- C'est bon, je sais qu'il n'est plus dans le lit…

- Il fait des trucs bizarres.

Je sortis de mon lit et suivis de mauvaise humeur mon ami. Lorsque je vis Ulquiorra dans la cuisine vêtu du peignoir de Sosuke.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose, capitaine Hirako ?

_Hein ?_

- Non merci, dis-je choqué.

- Allez, capitaine, mangez un peu, sinon vous ne serez pas en forme.

- J'ai dit non, Sosuke.

Je me tournais comme d'habitude.

_Oh bordel._

Je regardais Ulquiorra qui parut un peu plus joyeux.

_Je sais ce qu'il fait._

_Comment a-t-il su ?_

Je me jetais à ses côtés.

- Tu sors de la cuisine et tu retires ce peignoir.

- Mais…

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Le noiraud baissa les yeux et obéit. Je le tirais dans le divan, me mettant à côté de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Ulquiorra, je sais que tu es traumatisé mais tu ne dois pas faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Être Aizen.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se raidit-il.

- Tu ne dois pas prendre sa place ici, tu ne dois pas être lui. Tu es Ulquiorra Schiffer et personne d'autre, et tu ne dois jamais faire comme lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas… je suis comme lui, alors c'est normal que j'agisse comme lui.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui.

Il se leva, furieux.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, siffla-t-il.

Il partit, claquant la porte de la chambre.

Je soupirais.

- Aizen se comportait comme ça avec toi ?

- Oui. C'était toujours les deux mêmes phrases, chaque matin… comment Ulquiorra a su ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il faut avoir vu de nombreuses fois Sosuke le matin pour savoir que c'est ainsi qu'il agit, que c'est cette posture là et pas une autre, ces mots…

- Tu crois qu'Ulquiorra connaissait Aizen avant d'être enlevé et tout ça ?

- Comment je ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Une chose est sûre… Il faut faire quelque chose… Il sombre dans le refus et la folie.

- Quel est le plan ?

- Il faut le faire extérioriser le problème, qu'il revienne à la réalité… sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- On devra le confier à des professionnels.

- Tu veux le faire interner ?

- Kenpachi…

Je le voyais s'énerver.

- Il n'est pas fou.

- Il n'est plus le Ulquiorra que tu as connu… il n'a plus cette force…

- Tais-toi…

- Tu fais exactement comme lui… tu nies la vérité mais il…

Je vis une ombre sous la porte se déplacer.

Ulquiorra nous écoutait.

_Oh merde._

.

.

BIP BIP BIP.

Je sursautais.

- C'est juste le réveil, grogna Ulquiorra.

Il tapa sur la machine et passa la couette au-dessus de la tête.

Je soupirais.

Il s'était enfermé dans la chambre hier toute la journée et avait refusé de parler.

Il m'avait quand même permis de venir me coucher à minuit.

Et vu son comportement, il n'était pas encore prêt à nous écouter.

_Au moins, ce matin, je ne l'ai pas appelé Sosuke._

_Un point pour moi !_

- Tu sais… Quand il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il faisait exactement comme toi.

Je le vis bouger lentement.

_J'ai toute son attention ?_

- Quand il habitait ici… Il avait toujours les mêmes manies. Il se levait toujours avant moi, il préparait le petit déjeuner.

Je fis une pause.

- Il était très câlin… comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de recevoir de l'attention… mais quand il dormait, il ne fallait pas le toucher… j'ai voulu lui faire un câlin et il m'a foutu hors du lit.

Je ris.

- C'était une douce période de ma vie… la plus douce, je dirais même.

Je me levais.

- Je vais bosser, tu veux venir ?

- Dis-moi encore comment il était.

Je le regardais alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- Uniquement quand tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Non.

- Ulquiorra, on sait qu'il t'a violé…

- Qui vous dit que je ne voulais pas ça ?

- Car personne ne le voudrait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Je le voulais.

Il se recoucha.

- C'est le marché Ulquiorra… tu parles, je parle… désolé.

Je sortis de la pièce.

- Salut ! S'exclama Kenpachi.

- Je me demande quand tu te lasseras de mon canapé.

- Quand Ulquiorra se lassera de ton lit.

_Je vois que tu veux faire une pointe d'humour mais qu'au fond, tu es juste inquiet et furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire._

_Tu es même jaloux de moi car je parle à celui que tu aimes._

_Et le pire est que la seule chose que je puisse faire est de prétendre ne rien voir… car tu ne m'écouteras pas._

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir regarder mes pornos avant un bout de temps !

- Pauvre petit Hirako.

- Au moins, Nell me laissait pénard dans ma chambre.

- Elle ne dormait pas dans le canapé, j'espère !

- On lui a installé un lit dans mon bureau. Elle l'a emmené pour elle et Grimmjow.

- Avait-elle peur qu'on vienne la chercher ?

- Oui…

- Tu as quand même réussi à la faire dormir dans un lit ?

- Tu rêves ! Ris-je. Nell s'était trouvée une planque près de la porte. Elle a voulu faire le guet pendant plusieurs jours.

Je soupirais.

- Je le trouvais toujours endormie, repliée sur elle-même. Elle parlait en dormant, elle suppliait Ulquiorra de venir la chercher pour marcher au soleil avec elle. On a installé un système d'alarme qu'elle a construit de ses mains. Elle avait aidé un espada à l'inventer.

- J'ai été meilleur négociateur.

- Ulquiorra était sûr qu'on le croyait mort. Nell n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Elle supposait juste qu'Ulquiorra l'avait sauvée car elle avait le MP3 et car elle a reconnu l'écriture du cuarto.

Il regarda la porte.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- J'ai une faille… Il va bientôt parler, je le sens.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Il cherche des preuves qu'Aizen soit humain. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lui donner ça…

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il cherche à comprendre Aizen.

- Il est mal barré. Ce type est incompréhensible.

- Aizen a un plan… Tout deviendra logique lorsqu'on saura quel est le plan.

- Tu ne crois pas en la théorie de Nell ?

- Ça pourrait être ça mais l'empereur ne nous laissera pas entrer dans la bibliothèque. Alors il vaut mieux chercher une autre piste.

- On n'a pas d'autres pistes, Hirako ! J'en ai marre de ramasser des cadavres, tu comprends ?

- Kenpachi…

- REGARDE UN PEU ULQUIORRA ! REGARDE DANS QUEL ETAT IL EST ET OSE ME DIRE QU'IL N'EST PAS DÉTRUIT ET FOU ! IL FAUT L'ENFERMER POUR SAUVER CE QU'IL EN RESTE ! JE NE PEUX…

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

Kenpachi se tut immédiatement.

Le noiraud passa la tête.

- Je veux bien parler… Mais si personne ne crie, murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris tendrement.

_Toujours aussi courageux._

_Il est prêt._

- Où préfères-tu parler ?

- Dans la chambre.

- Kenpachi peut venir ?

- Oui.

Nous le suivîmes alors qu'il s'installait dans le lit.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Où étais-tu enfermé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans une valise à l'aller et je me suis perdu dans Tokyo au retour… J'étais désorienté… mais c'était au bord de l'eau car j'y suis arrivé très vite, une ruelle à côté des docs.

- Crois-tu pouvoir retrouver ton chemin ?

Il se replia ses jambes contre lui.

- On est obligé d'y retourner ?

- Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes.

- Non… Juste des cadavres.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que j'air regardé les caméras de surveillance…

- Dis-nous tout dans l'ordre.

Il soupira.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, il y avait des gens qui criaient… Ils appelaient au secours.

- Beaucoup de personnes ?

- Une vingtaine… des étrangers.

- Tu as reconnu quelles langues ?

- Anglais, français, chinois, espagnol et d'autres que je ne connais pas.

- Ok. Il t'a fait quoi ?

- Il m'a attaché à une chaise et il y avait la vidéo.

- On sait. On a vu la vidéo… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Il voulait des infos sur le Gotei 13. J'ai refusé.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Il a attaché quelqu'un à mon dos et … il… il, il l'a tué.

Je m'approchais de lui, il s'agrippa à moi.

- Il a fini par te libérer.

- L'odeur… je sens encore l'odeur sur moi…

- Je vais te faire un bain… tu veux un bain ?

- L'odeur…

- Elle va partir…

Je regardais Kenpachi.

- Tu peux…

- Aucun souci, sourit-il, heureux d'être utile.

Il partit dans la salle de bain.

- Il t'a libéré… qu'as-tu fait après ?

- Je voulais sortir… j'ai appelé à l'aide…

- Et Barragan est venu te chercher.

- J'aime pas quand il fait noir, Barragan-sensei le sait.

- Quand tu es sorti de la pièce, où es-tu allé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ulquiorra, fais un effort.

- Je veux plus essayer de me souvenir… Laissez-moi… je veux mon So-kun.

Il nous faisait une crise de panique.

- Calme-toi… C'est fini, tout va bien.

- Je ne veux plus…

- On n'en parle plus, promis.

Kenpachi revint. Je me levais, prenant Ulquiorra dans mes bras. Je filais dans la salle de bain, je le mis sur ses deux jambes.

- On va retirer ton pantalon pour te mettre dans l'eau, ok ?

Je le sentis me serrer plus.

- Kenpachi ?

Mon ami se mit près du noiraud.

- C'est juste moi, ok ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je touche à ta braguette et je la descends.

Il s'exécuta.

- Je te laisse ton caleçon, on enlève juste ton pantalon.

Le noiraud se raidit et s'approcha encore plus de moi.

- C'est bon !

Je soulevais le plus jeune et le déposais dans la baignoire.

Il me lâcha mais attrapa ma main pour rester en contact.

- Tu restes, hein.

- Promis, Ulquiorra.

- On va le sauver mon So-kun ?

- Oui, on va le sauver.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- Je sais, on va le sauver.

- Merci.

Il ferma les yeux se calmant.

- Raconte-moi comment il était.

Je m'assis au sol.

- Sosuke était un jeune homme triste et déprimé. Il voulait mourir quand je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai accueilli ici. Au début, il ne parlait quasi pas, il était toujours sur ses gardes. Cela me faisait rire. Il avait des manies agaçantes et était très ordonné.

Je souris.

- Et puis, on a commencé à s'entendre. Et de file en aiguille, on est sorti ensemble… c'était vraiment génial.

- Et puis, il t'a trahi.

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux, il semblait tellement dévasté à cet instant.

- Il t'a poignardé dans le dos, ajouta-t-il, il t'a détruit, partant avec ton cœur… et tes amis t'ont récupéré, petit morceau par petit morceau.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je te comprends, Hirako. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque.

Ses yeux brillèrent anormalement.

- Raconte-moi encore comme il était.

Je lui souris.

Je me plongeais dans mes anciens souvenirs.

.

- Allez, on va te laisser te changer et tout. D'accord ?

- Merci, Hirako.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

On sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Ichigo.

- On a un problème.

- Que dis-tu ?

Il entra dans la maison.

- Aizen lance des attaques discrètes sur des civils.

- Quel genre d'attaque ?

- Des puces… les mêmes qu'il a fait fonctionner sur toi, Hirako.

- Merde.

L'orangé baissa la tête.

- Elles mettent combien de temps à agir ?

- Ça dépend de quand Aizen les active.

Il rit, nerveux.

- Que se passe-t-il, la fraise ?

- J'ai été touché.

Je le poussais dans le divan, le faisant se pencher en avant. Je relevais les cheveux d'Ichigo. Je vis un rond de métal dans sa nuque.

- Une puce.

Je pris dans mes mains le visage d'Ichigo qui pleurait en silence.

- Merde, Ichigo. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. On va trouver une solution.

On toqua à la porte.

Kenpachi alla ouvrir.

- T'inquiète pas. On va t'aider. Tout ira bien.

Mon ami réapparut et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, je me tournais et vis Apporo derrière lui.

Des gardes sortirent de leur cachette.

Et Sosuke apparut.

_Tu es venu le chercher…_

_Tu vas encore le détruire…_

_Comment peux-tu faire ça ?_

_Tu n'es pas celui que j'aime…_

_Celui que j'ai vu dans le bateau._

_Qui es-tu donc, Sosuke ?_

_Arrête de faire tout cela…_

_Sinon… comment pourrais-je encore t'aimer ?_

* * *

.

* * *

voilà!

sorry pour le petit retard!

prochain chapitre le mercredi 4 mai.

please, une petite review?


	44. Chapter 44

**ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !**

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : Je savais que tu allais crier haut et fort pour avoir le lemon, mais non... pas tout de suite, sorry! et oui, je suis tout jsute sadique avec nos petits Hirako et Ulquiorra... mais si Aizen dégage, plusd'action! snif!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 43.**_

**POV Kenpachi. Un peu plus tôt.**

Hirako avait parlé pendant plusieurs heures, sans s'arrêter.

Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Celle qu'il avait perdue avec la trahison d'Aizen.

Celle que je n'avais jamais pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais enfin voir le vrai Hirako et non le masque du capitaine.

_Il aime encore Aizen._

_Et je peux enfin comprendre pourquoi…_

Il me montrait un autre homme, un être-humain qui découvrait la vie.

_Un espada qu'on sauvait._

_Comme Ulquiorra._

_Aizen était exactement comme Ulquiorra._

_Le même jeune homme perdu et blessé qu'Ulquiorra._

_L'histoire se répétait._

_Un espada qui veut vivre et qu'on recueille._

_La seule différence est qu'Ulquiorra ne s'est pas laissé envahir par sa haine et sa colère contre le monde._

_Ulquiorra a gardé l'espoir et a continué de se rebeller._

_Aizen s'est juste laissé tirer vers le fond._

_Il est tombé mais il ne cherche pas à se relever._

_Il a abandonné cette vie, il a abandonné l'espoir de survivre._

_Il a laissé ses sentiments négatifs l'envahir et il est devenu un monstre._

_Il ne voulait plus être le gentil car il se sentait piégé._

_Mais Hirako espère lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul._

_Qu'Aizen n'a pas besoin de cette haine et de cette cruauté._

_Il a le droit de vivre._

_Il veut juste retrouver ce jeune homme._

_Comme moi, je veux retrouver Ulquiorra._

_Je veux pouvoir à nouveau l'avoir dans mes bras._

_Je veux notre complicité._

_Je n'en peux plus de le voir si proche d'Hirako et d'être l'étranger._

_Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça._

_Il doit retrouver la mémoire, pour son bien._

_Il serait à nouveau fort._

_Et il se souviendrait qu'on était bien à deux._

Je soupirais.

- Allez, on va te laisser te changer et tout. D'accord.

- Merci, Hirako.

Le blond et moi sortîmes de la salle de bain et nous allâmes dans le salon.

Et à ce moment là, Ichigo toqua à la porte, nous annonçant qu'il avait une puce dans son cou.

Et j'étais allé ouvrir la porte. Et j'étais tombé sur Apporo, braquant son arme sur moi.

Il m'avait forcé à entrer dans le salon.

Ils étaient déjà là depuis un certain temps.

Cinq soldats sortirent de leur planque.

Aizen apparut.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…

Le brun sourit.

- Deux capitaines pour le prix d'un… et un jeune homme charmant qui a une puce dans le cou… je suis chanceux aujourd'hui.

- JE…

Ils braquèrent des armes sur le blond pour le faire taire.

- Chut… Hirako, je veux faire la surprise de ma venue à Ulquiorra.

Les gardes nous fouillèrent, prirent nos armes et nous poussèrent sur le divan, un pistolet collé à notre tête. Ichigo se tenait au milieu d'Hirako et moi en silence.

Le brun se mit contre le mur à côté de la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Il va attraper Ulquiorra._

_Non…_

Je vis la silhouette d'Ulquiorra apparaitre. Il avançait en essuyant ses cheveux.

- Je vais tout te dire, Hirako. Aizen est…

Le brun bondit sur le noiraud qui hurla de peur.

- Chut… Petit cuarto.

Mon amour tremblait de toute part.

- Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Aizen mordilla le cou de son prisonnier.

- J'ai vraiment envie de jouer… Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Pitié.

_Allez, Aizen… Laisse-le…_

- Pitié n'est pas une réponse correcte !

Il retourna le plus jeune, le plaquant contre le mur. Il colla son corps à celui du noiraud, caressant ses fesses.

- Alors, cuarto ? Ma réponse…

- S'il vous plait.

- PUTAIN !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ulquiorra.

- TU ME FAIS CHIER, CUARTO !

- Laisse-le, grognai-je.

Le brun se tourna vers moi, lâchant Ulquiorra qui s'effondra au sol.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Zaraki Kenpachi pour qui te prends-tu pour oser parler sans mon autorisation ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.

- Je vais te faire payer pour ton insolence. Attachez-les.

Les soldats obéirent alors qu'Aizen s'approchait d'Ulquiorra.

- On va profiter de cette chambre… comme Hirako et moi dans le passé.

Il souleva le plus jeune dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

_Non…_

_Non…_

_Pitié…_

_Qu'on l'arrête._

J'entends le lit grincer.

_Qu'on stoppe ce bruit._

_Qu'on tue ce type._

_Il le faut…_

_Pour Ulquiorra._

_Je supplie Barragan du regard._

_Mais l'espada ne peut rien faire lui aussi._

Aizen revint après 30-40 minutes, portant Ulquiorra endormi.

Il s'installa dans le divan, allongeant Ulquiorra à ses côtés, la tête du noiraud sur les genoux du brun.

Il se mit à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Tu as compris la leçon, Zaraki Kenpachi ?

Je grognais, me retendant de pleurer.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je serai honteux… tout est de ta faute… regarde comment il est.

Il rit.

Ulquiorra bougea légèrement, se repliant encore plus sur lui-même.

- So-kun, murmura-t-il endormi.

Aizen se figea et ses yeux choqués descendirent sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent.

_Oh merde._

_Aizen va piquer une crise de jalousie sur le tuteur._

_Car Ulquiorra l'aime._

Le brun soupira et mit sa main sur sa tête.

- Barragan, appela le maitre. Donne-moi mes lunettes.

Le vieil homme obéit directement et le brun mit ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.

Il soupira comme s'il était soulagé.

_Il est complètement barge._

_Il est vraiment fou !_

Il caressa le dos du jeune homme, descendant sa main sur les fesses.

Ulquiorra remua nerveusement. Il ouvrit un œil et s'assit doucement en se frottant les yeux.

Il nous fixa un instant et comprit ce qu'il se passait, il bondit loin d'Aizen, se repliant dans le coin opposé du fauteuil.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Il ne dit rien.

- Allons, allons. Ne fais pas ton timide… Il n'y a pas à avoir honte…

Le brun sourit.

- On a le droit de s'envoyer en l'air librement, tu sais.

Le noiraud baissa les yeux.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

- Que faisons-nous, Aizen-sama ? Demanda Apporo.

- On va partir.

- Et que faisons-nous des trois prisonniers ? Puisque je suppose que le cuarto vient avec nous.

- Ils vont faire un petit saut du toit.

- Je croyais que tu tenais un peu à ce capitaine blond.

- Pas du tout. Je voulais juste jouer.

Le brun sortit de la pièce.

On nous fit lever. Apporo passa devant nous. Barragan aida Ulquiorra à se lever. Ils nous dépassèrent et nous suivîmes la troupe.

_Ulquiorra…_

_Ton visage est vide._

_Comme s'il avait volé ton âme._

_Je te vois boiter et je ne sais rien faire pour t'aider._

_Ou même te venger._

_Hirako et moi allons mourir._

_Tu seras à nouveau seul dans ce monde de brutes._

_Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_Je ne peux pas mourir ici._

_Pas maintenant._

_Ulquiorra sera encore auprès de ce monstre._

_Je dois empêcher cela._

_Je dois le tirer de cet enfer._

_Mais comment faire ?_

_Je ne sais pas me libérer._

_Hirako est toujours sous le choc._

_Je ne peux pas compter sur Ulquiorra : il est trop blessé._

_Je suis seul, le seul à pouvoir agir._

_Le seul qui veuille encore se battre._

_Il me faut un plan._

_Comment maitriser les gardes ?_

_Il me faut un bouclier, un otage._

_Quelqu'un sur qui Aizen ne tirera pas._

_Barragan, Apporo ou Ulquiorra._

_Comment faire ?_

Nous arrivâmes sur le toit, je sentis le vent sur mon visage.

Aizen était penché au bord de la plate forme.

- On ne peut survivre à une chute d'aussi haut.

Il s'avança vers Ulquiorra, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu veux être premier ?

Le noiraud ne répondit rien. Aizen le gifla.

- J'attends.

Barragan mit le plus jeune derrière lui.

- Tu dépasses les bornes, Aizen.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais des limites.

- Ce gosse est ta limite !

- Tu y crois ? Réellement ?

- Oui.

Aizen pointa son sabre sur l'espada.

- Paries-tu sa vie ?

Le vieil homme se raidit.

- Je répète ma question, Barragan. Paries-tu sur la vie du gamin qu'il est ma limite ?

- Oui.

Le secunda s'écarta.

_Non._

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_Il va le tuer._

Le brun s'approcha lentement.

- Alors Ulquiorra… Dis-moi… Veux-tu mourir ?

Aizen lui fit lever sa tête avec un doigt sur son menton.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Es-tu triste ?

Mais Ulquiorra gardait le silence.

Aizen le frappa au ventre, le faisant s'agenouiller au sol.

- Allez ! Bats-toi ! Supplie-moi de vivre.

Le noiraud ne dit rien, restant au sol en silence.

- Tu es lâche. J'ai honte d'avoir formé quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me dégoutes.

- Vraiment ?

Le cuarto ricanait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

- Oui.

- J'ai cru comprendre le contraire quand tu gémissais il y a très peu de temps.

Il leva sa tête : il souriait.

- Tu sais… Quand tu m'as dominé dans cette chambre.

Aizen le frappa, Ulquiorra vola et atterri sur le bord du toit.

- Ça y est, tu me reparles ?

Ulquiorra le fixa en silence alors que le brun le souleva par le cou et le suspendit dans le vide.

_Non !_

_Non !_

_Qu'on le stoppe._

- Heureux de t'avoir connu, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sayonara.

Il lâcha le noiraud. Son corps disparut.

Il se passa quelque chose que je n'avais pas imaginé.

Aizen se pencha rapidement pour le rattraper.

Deux soldats l'aidèrent à remonter le plus jeune.

- CRÉTIN ! Hurla Aizen en giflant Ulquiorra.

_Il ne peut pas tuer Ulquiorra._

_Il a cette limite._

- TU AURAIS PU TE TENIR AU BORD POUR ÉVITER DE CREVER COMME LA VERMINE !

Il souleva Ulquiorra par la gorge.

- POURQUOI TU TE LAISSES CREVER ?

- Tu le sais, Aizen.

Le brun sursauta.

- Je t'ai promis de te donner mon âme… si tu veux que je meure, alors je te laisserai me tuer.

Le brun posa le plus jeune au sol.

_Quel est ce bordel ?_

Ulquiorra s'effondra au sol.

- Je me fous que tu fasses du mal à tout le monde, je veux juste être à tes côtés.

- Ulquiorra.

- Non !

Le noiraud se leva.

- Tu ne connais pas l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu ces derniers jours. Comment penser que tu es l'homme que je connais si tu me rejettes ainsi !

Aizen serra contre lui Ulquiorra.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

_Putain…_

_Il vient de te violer, Ulquiorra._

_Comment peux-tu faire ça ?_

_C'est un monstre._

_Pourquoi agir ainsi ?_

- Je dois t'apprendre à te défendre, à survivre.

Apporo s'approcha d'eux.

- Il est temps de partir, Aizen.

- Je sais, octava.

Le brun sourit.

- Ce n'est pas en me serrant plus fort que tu m'empêcheras de partir.

- Je veux que tu partes…

- Alors…

- Je veux juste être sûr que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

- C'est non, Ulquiorra.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ulquiorra.

- Je t'en prie…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu serais malheureux.

- Mais c'est loin de toi que je suis malheureux.

Aizen sourit tendrement.

_Est-ce vraiment de la tendresse ?_

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Aizen n'est pas humain._

_Pourtant…_

_C'est le visage et l'expression d'un humain que je vois._

- Allez, Ulquiorra. Laisse-moi partir.

- Non…

- Tu dois le faire… Ta place n'est pas à mes côtés.

- Si… je suis le cuarto espada.

- Non… Tu l'étais… maintenant, tu es juste normal.

Il se sépara du plus jeune.

- Tu le sais.

- C'est parce que je le sais.

Il prit le visage du noiraud dans ses mains.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Mais moi je t'aime encore plus.

- Et tu es ma raison de vivre.

- Et tu es ma vie.

Il embrassa Ulquiorra qui répondit à son baiser. Le brun s'écarta.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il le faut.

Ulquiorra pleurait.

- Vas-y… fais-le, Aizen.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

Le brun se recula.

- Tout est fini entre nous.

- Non.

- Je te quitte.

- Mais ça peut pas.

- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu es mon pantin.

- Non…

- Je me suis joué de toi… je vais partir… et j'emmènerai ton âme avec moi car je t'ai brisé le cœur… et j'aime ça.

Des hélicoptères apparurent.

- J'allais oublier quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers Ichigo et appuya sur la puce, Ichigo s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Les espada grimpèrent dans les hélicoptères.

Aizen fila sans un regard en arrière.

Ulquiorra s'effondra au sol.

_Bordel…_

_Pourquoi tu ne nous libères pas ?_

_Ulquiorra, que fais-tu ?_

.

.

Nell, Unohana, Grimmjow et Kensei sont arrivés plusieurs heures plus tard.

Ils nous ont libérés et Hirako se précipita vers Ulquiorra alors qu'Unohana s'occupait d'Ichigo.

- PUTAIN ! T'as complètement perdu la tête ?

Le noiraud se leva et braqua un gun sur le blond.

- Me fais pas chier, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sauver mon maitre.

L'argenté bondit sur Ulquiorra et l'assomma.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

.

Kensei tournait autour d'Ulquiorra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Je ne sais pas comment cet enfoiré t'a convaincu que tu étais son ami mais sache que c'est faux.

Ulquiorra leva ses yeux.

_Je n'y vois que de la confiance et du défi._

- Tu as voulu tirer sur un capitaine du Gotei 13, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. Mais sache que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir. À moins que tu parles.

- Capitaine Mugurama, vous pouvez déjà m'envoyer en prison. Je garde le silence.

- Pourquoi Ulquiorra ?

- Car Sosuke a un plan et je dois l'aider.

- Ce type est un monstre. Il tue des innocents chaque jour comme le type auquel il t'a accroché.

Le noiraud se raidit.

- C'était un pédophile. Il a violé des petites filles, il le méritait.

- Mais toi tu méritais d'être traité ainsi ?

- Oui. Je suis faible, il a besoin de l'espada qui est en moi. Je dois me souvenir de mes capacités et de ma force.

- Tu as trahi Aizen dans le passé !

- J'étais idiot. Il est temps que je reprenne ma place.

- Non ! C'est un malade. Tu es le seul homme qui peut le battre ou le comprendre. Tu t'es battu encore et encore pour le mettre en prison… non, je me trompe… tu voulais le tuer plus que tout au monde, quite à mourir.

- Il est hors de question que j'avale ce mensonge.

- Il mérite autant de mourir que ce pédophile !

- C'est faux !

- Il t'a violé.

- Je le voulais.

- Pourquoi tu le voudrais ?

- Car je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Tu ne peux l'aimer de tout ton cœur ! Il t'a kidnappé, torturé et violé. Il t'a effacé la mémoire.

- Il m'a donné une autre vie, un espoir et la liberté.

Hirako entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Kensei se mit dans un coin, observant la scène.

- Ichigo est dans le labo d'Urahara en ce moment, on a réussi à maitriser la puce mais le masque a eu le temps de recouvrir son visage… Il est dans le coma mais il ira mieux dans un certain temps.

- Tant mieux.

Hirako s'assit en face du noiraud.

- Je sais ce que ça fait de l'aimer.

- Alors tu comprends pourquoi je ne le trahirai pas.

- Mais penses-tu qu'il aime ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as une preuve ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve autre que ses paroles.

- Il te ment, Ulquiorra.

- Car il t'a trahi, il doit forcément me trahir ?

- Il t'a trahi.

- Faux.

- Car tu es sûr de lui ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a donné une preuve de votre engagement ?

- Oui.

Hirako sourit.

- Une bague de fiançailles ?

- Oui.

Hirako sortit un anneau attaché d'une corde.

- Je suis certain qu'elle ressemble exactement à celle-là.

Ulquiorra se raidit, son air de défi disparut.

Je reconnus la bague.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il la portait.

- Non.

- C'était très romantique, on était tous les deux dans mon lit…

- Chut.

- On avait passé notre première soirée en amoureux, officielle… dans un restaurant chic… un français… On devait même commander en français… Tu sais combien il est doué pour les langues…

- Arrête.

- Il avait pris un coq au vin, avec des pattes alsaciennes. On l'avait partagé, se donnant à manger l'un à l'autre… et en dessert… une mousse aux chocolat blanc. Délicieux.

- Ça suffit.

- À la tour Eiffel, c'était le nom du restaurant. Et après, nous sommes allés nous coucher. Et il me l'a demandé… je me souviens de chaque mot…

Ulquiorra serra les poings.

- Shinji, veux-tu passer l'éternité avec moi ? A-t-il dit. Et je lui ai répondu oui… il a tout arrêté et il a sorti cette bague.

- TAIS-TOI !

Il se leva.

- Du calme, grogna Kensei.

Il força Ulquiorra à s'asseoir.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne l'a pas fait comme ça… que ce n'était pas ces mots.

- Je… c'est réel.

- Non, Ulquiorra… Il s'est joué de toi. Il nous a tous les deux bernés…

- NON ! CE QU'ON A VECU EST REEL !

Le noiraud se leva sous la colère.

- Il t'a mené en bateau.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Alors chacun de ses mots, que des mensonges ?

- Oui.

- C'est impossible… On était tellement heureux.

- C'était une illusion.

Ulquiorra se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- J'ai compris que tu le connaissais avant de voir le bureau de Kenpachi. Cela fait longtemps qu'il te côtoie, il a réussi à passer à travers notre surveillance. Dis-nous tout, Ulquiorra… Depuis le début.

Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers Hirako.

- Vous prenez soin de moi depuis le début ?

- Depuis qu'on t'a vu revenir dans nos vies.

- Que s'était-il passé la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu ?

- On était dans les cachots d'Aizen. Tu as tenté de nous faire évader alors que tu venais de te faire opérer pour les puces… mais tu refusais encore d'obéir. Il a voulu tuer Kenpachi et tu t'es interposé… tu as pris le coup et puis, il a tiré sur l'amour de ta vie.

- Et après ?

- Il t'a emmené loin alors qu'on tentait de s'enfuir… on te croyait mort et on avait un blessé grave.

- Je comprends.

- Mais on peut tenter de comprendre… dis-moi où tu t'es réveillé.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'étais dans un hôpital. Les premières personnes que j'ai vues sont des médecins. On m'a expliqué que j'avais eu un accident… Il a fallu trois jours avant de voir qui m'avait sauvé.

Il rapprocha ses jambes de son buste.

- Il était magnifique. Grand, fort, ses lunettes carrées sur le bout de son nez. Ses cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, ses yeux noisettes.

_Non…_

_Arrête-toi là._

_C'est impossible._

- Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Il était tellement génial. J'aimais parler avec lui.

Il leva les yeux vers Hirako.

- C'était lui. Aizen Sosuke est mon fiancé… et tueur… Il est mon So-kun. Il est l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

.

* * *

non, non, piété!

ne me tuez pour mon sens du sadisme...

je vous jure que Kenpachi va finir avec Ulquiorra...

il y a même un lemon bientôt!

ne me tuez pas... sinon par de chapitre mardi prochain, mardi 10 mai!

une review?

bizzzzzzzzzz


	45. Chapter 45

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : Mais… Tu frappe le pauvre Aizen, tu vas rendre Ulquiqui tout triste. Tu verras, tu vas être toute triste quand tu comprendras qui est Aizen. et le lemon arrive au chapitre… 48… tadam !

Nuya : trois review ! JACKPOT !

Et oui, Aizen et moi sommes le couple parfait… pauvres petits personnages.

Ok, je laisse tranquille Edward Cullen et je m'occupe de la moche banale. Et oui, de nouveaux personnages vont apparaitre autre que Rido. Deux de vampire Knight et deux-trois de mon imagination. Surprise !

Ne boude pas sur mon Pica car il est de ton côté pour sauver Aizen… (et je ne peux pas résister à ses yeux doux !)

Alors moi sadique ? Non, à peineeeeeeeuh !

Urahara est bien dans le présent et il va avoir un bébé avec Yoruichi. Tu le verras se battre à la fin !

Rido va être plus sadique que dans le manga. Et je crois que tout le monde aime les méchants… et Kaname sera là aussi (modifié aussi !).

Je pense qu'en expliquant bien, ça ne posera pas de problème.

Mes manga préférés sont vampire knight, bleach, les chevaliers du zodiaque, blood +, yuyu hakusho…

Et toi ? je suis trop curieuse.

Et oui, Kenpachi en gros dur insensible, ça ne me plait pas à 100%...

C'est ton annif mercredi ? chouette ! puisque c'est ton annif et que tu m'as mis ma 200 review, passe moi commande pour un OS du couple de bleach que tu veux et tu l'auras mercredi soir. Sans faute… dis-moi ce que tu veux. Et voilà, ton vœux sera exhaussé.

Le couple, si tu veux une situation de départ, humain ou comme dans le manga, dis-moi et j'en tiendrai compte.

Voilà ^-^

Fais vite, plus j'aurais de temps, plus ça sera long ! bisous !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

**_Chapitre 44._**

Je regardais le contenu de la boite à chaussure.

Des dizaines de photos et de dvd.

Ulquiorra et Aizen dans la rue, main dans la main, souriants.

Ulquiorra et Aizen dans un parc.

Ulquiorra et Aizen s'embrassant sur un banc.

Ulquiorra et Aizen devant un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Ulquiorra et Aizen endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ulquiorra et Aizen s'embrassant dans leur fauteuil.

Hirako mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Va te mettre plus loin, je m'en occupe. Tu ne peux supporter ça.

- Et toi alors ?

- J'ai eu plus de temps pour m'y faire.

- Mais tu l'ai…

- Kenpachi, tu veux savoir ce que je vois sur ces photos… Pas le maitre des espadas qui manipule Ulquiorra… Je vois mon Sosuke avec moi, les cheveux teintés de noir.

- Quoi ?

- Aizen a l'air si humain sur ces photos.

Il prit les dvd et s'installa devant son ordinateur.

Je me posais à côté de lui.

Une première image apparut : des pieds nus sur le sol.

* Je ne sais pas comment ça marche ! * Retentit la voix d'Ulquiorra.

* Attends, je vais t'aider ! *

Aizen.

On vit enfin le visage d'Ulquiorra, des bandages sur son front et son cou.

* Allez souris, petit bonhomme. *

* Ça filme ? *

* Oui. Viens voir ! *

Et le brun apparut et se mettant à côté du noiraud.

* Notre première vidéo ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ça formidable ? *

* Si, Aizen-san. *

* Appelle-moi Sosuke. Ne sois pas si formel ! *

Je vis quelque chose de nouveau sur le visage d'Ulquiorra : de l'admiration et du dévouement.

Pour lui, Aizen était la seule personne au monde.

Hirako passa à la vidéo suivante.

Et la suivante.

Et encore la suivante.

Aizen qui cuisinait le matin.

Ulquiorra qui découvrait le monde.

Des soirées magiques que j'avais voulu faire avec lui.

Mais sans jamais pouvoir les faire.

Car on n'avait peur qu'il soit découvert.

Ils étaient allés au parc d'attraction, main dans la main.

Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Aizen avec Barragan, le sensei d'Ulquiorra.

Ils avaient été dans plein de restaurants, voir des films, ou simplement se promener un peu partout.

Ils profitaient de la vie.

Je voyais Ulquiorra sourire et le regard protecteur d'Aizen sur lui.

Ulquiorra aimait beaucoup avoir des souvenirs.

Il avait peur de ne plus en avoir à nouveau, alors il se faisait une boite à souvenir.

Gardant des tickets de cinéma, de restaurant.

Tout et n'importe quoi.

Il gardait tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler au cas où.

Je tournais ma tête vers Hirako qui avait pali.

- Il avait fait tout ça avec moi, avoua-t-il. Le même parc, les mêmes attractions, les mêmes restaurants, le même cinéma.

- Je sais.

- Les mêmes habitudes, la même déco…

- Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas. Il faut réconforter Ulquiorra.

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il allait rester dans une cellule.

- Je vais lui proposer un marché.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Le même qu'à Sosuke… Tu vas voir.

.

Le garde nous laissa passer. Hirako et moi nous arrêtâmes devant la cellule d'Ulquiorra.

- Es-tu prêt à coopérer ?

- Vous en savez déjà assez… Je ne veux pas raccourcir ma peine. Je serais très bien en prison.

- Il reste des dossiers que tu ne nous as pas remis.

- Et alors ?

- Donne-nous ces dossiers et tu as droit à une faveur.

- Quel genre de faveur ?

- Formule une demande et elle sera exaucée.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Dés que je t'aurais dit l'emplacement des dossiers, tu me tireras une balle dans la tête.

Hirako rit.

- Au moins Sosuke a eu le courage de demander qu'on le laisse mourir seul. Tu n'as pas le cran de le faire toi-même alors tu demandes à un autre… décevant.

Ulquiorra se raidit.

Hirako ouvrit la cellule et s'assit en face d'Ulquiorra.

- Faisons un marché.

- Lequel ?

- Un mois…

Il leva ses yeux verts avec le capitaine.

- Vis avec nous tous pendant un mois et si tu veux toujours mourir, je t'aiderais à mourir. Peu importe comment et où. Et au moment de mourir, tu me donneras les dossiers d'Aizen.

- C'est tout ?

- Non… Si tu te rends compte que tu ne veux plus mourir, tu me donnes directement les dossiers.

- N'y compte pas.

- Tu as plein de gens qui tiennent à toi pour t'aider à surmonter ça.

- Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Non.

- Il ne m'aime pas ?

- Il s'est joué de toi pour nous mettre en position de faiblesse.

Il leva ses yeux remplis de larmes avec le blond.

- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé.

- Je sais.

Hirako se leva et le prit sans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_Bordel de merde._

- Allez, viens, on va te faire rentrer chez toi.

- J'ai pas de chez moi.

- Mais si, affirmai-je.

Il me regarda de ses yeux complètement terrorisés.

- Tu vas venir chez moi.

- Je veux voir Ichigo… je vous en prie.

- Bien sûr.

.

Je fixais Ulquiorra qui était assis sur le lit d'Ichigo. L'orangé dormait, un appareil qui l'aidait à respirer recouvrait une partie de son visage.

On avait réussi à retirer le masque de métal.

- Je suis désolé, Ichigo… Je ne voulais pas… Si… Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, tu n'en serais pas là…

Le noiraud pleurait à chaudes larmes

- Je te vengerai. Je mettrai cet enfoiré en prison.

Le blond entra et tira Ulquiorra à l'extérieur. Mon amour se laissa faire, tel un pantin avec lequel n'importe qui pouvait jouer.

.

Hirako ferma la porte de ma chambre et rejoignit les espada, accompagnés Mashiro, Yachiru et moi, assis dans la salon.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Tout, il gardait tout pour lui. Il n'assumait pas la réalité. À présent, il subit le choc.

Il s'assit à table.

- On peut aller le voir ?

- Je lui ai donné des somnifères, il a besoin de repos.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Ulquiorra m'a dit avoir caché des preuves des meurtres d'Aizen. On pourrait enfin l'inculper.

- Si on l'attrape.

- Il nous faut un appât.

- Ulquiorra, soupira Nell. Il est le seul à faire perdre la tête à Aizen.

- Il n'est pas en état, grogna Hirako. Il va rester des semaines dans son lit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi…

- Il est amoureux d'Aizen… Encore plus que je ne l'étais. Aizen l'a manipulé car il était faible.

- Comment on va faire ?

- Il faut du temps… beaucoup de temps.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- Kenpachi, il aura besoin de quelqu'un qui est déjà passé par là. Puis-je rester ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il aura besoin de calme et qu'il ne se sente pas le centre de l'intension. ''Il ne s'est rien passé'' doit être le mot d'ordre.

- On va vous laisser.

Tous partirent.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Je me faufilais dans la chambre. Je vis deux grandes pupilles s'ouvrir.

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

- Hirako est là ?

- Tu veux le voir ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème.

Je sortis, Hirako passa à côté de moi, posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Il n'aura confiance en personne pendant quelques temps.

- Il te réclame.

- Il sait que j'ai souffert dans le passé.

- Je vais prendre le canapé.

- Merci.

Je me posais avec les couettes alors que le blond ferma la porte.

Je m'endormis.

.

J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. J'ouvris les yeux et me relavais. Ulquiorra préparait des œufs.

- Bonjour.

Il sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux effrayés.

_Comme une biche qui vient de voir un prédateur._

- Désolé, murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il baissa le regard. Hirako arriva.

- C'est ton tour sous la douche, Ulqui.

Il me regarda.

- Salut ! Tu pourrais lui donner des vêtements propres ?

- Bien sûr.

Je filais dans la chambre, Ulquiorra me suivant.

- Tiens, lui dis-je simplement en lui donnant des vêtements.

Il évita mon regard et se dépêcha de filer. Je soupirais en retournant à la cuisine.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il est terrifié.

- Non. Mort de honte et de tristesse.

Je le fixais.

- Il aime plus que tout au monde un monstre, d'où la honte. Il vient de découvrir que son fiancé l'a trahi et qu'il ne l'aime pas, d'où la tristesse. Il a besoin d'un point d'ancrage.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

Il sortit l'insigne de lieutenant de la 5ème division.

- Tu lui donnes la place d'Aizen ?

- Je veux l'avoir à l'œil. Il voudra se prouver qu'il vaut mieux et plus qu'Aizen. Ça le rapprochera aussi de son amour perdu. Il n'y a pas mieux.

J'entendis le bruit de la douche s'arrêter.

- Il a besoin de voir du monde, de communiquer. S'il reste ici, il sera une coquille vide dans quelques jours.

La silhouette d'Ulquiorra apparut.

- Mangeons !

Ulquiorra s'installa à table, en silence. Hirako s'occupa de tout.

- Et si tu ne te nourris pas… Ca va être ta fête.

Le noiraud le regarda et commença à avaler le contenu de son assiette. Hirako fit glisser l'insigne juste devant mon amour.

- Tu n'as pas d'obligation… Mais si tu le souhaites…

- Sosuke a eu cet insigne ?

- Oui mais il ne l'a pas mérité.

Il le prit en main et le mit à son bras.

- Je ferai mieux.

Hirako sourit à pleine dent.

Il était temps que je m'en sépare…

Je sortis Murcielago de ma poche.

- C'est ton zanpakuto.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu me l'avais donné avant de disparaitre.

- Merci.

Il le glissa dans sa poche sans même le regarder.

- Allez Kenpachi, on t'attend !

Je grognais en me levant.

.

Je travaillais dans mon bureau. Yachiru entrainait les gamins.

Ulquiorra apparut en tenue de shinigami, une pile de dossier en main.

- Nouveau cas Aizen ?

Je lui souris.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Il se ferme aux autres._

_Bientôt, il ne restera plus rien de l'homme heureux qu'il était._

Il s'inclina et partit.

Je soupirais en commençant ma lecture.

.

- Tu n'as pas vu Ulqui ? Demanda Hirako en passant la tête.

- Non, désolé. tu l'as perdu ?

- Oui.

Je me levais et nous montâmes, étage par étage pour le retrouver.

Il était sur le toit, s'entrainant au sabre. Il n'avait pas remarqué notre venue.

- Il a une idée en tête.

- Regarde sa technique.

- Comme un espada.

- Il retrouve ses marques instinctives.

- Il est déterminé à se battre.

Nell et Grimmjow arrivèrent.

- On a un problème.

.

Nell glissa le dvd dans le lecteur. Aizen apparut.

* Bonjour cher Gotei 13, je suis très heureux de pouvoir encore vous dépasser encore et encore. Vous ne savez pas comment ce dvd a atterri dans le bureau d'Hirako… J'ai des hommes dans vos rangs. *

Il rit.

* Je vous ferai exploser comme la dernière fois. Bientôt vous serez tous mort… sauf toi, mon petit Ulquiorra.*

Le noiraud se raidit à mes côtés.

* Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour que tu m'aimes qu'il est impossible que je te lâche. Tu es à moi et personne ne peut rien à faire… ça sera comme autrefois. Bye bye darling. *

L'écran devint noir.

Je regardais Ulquiorra qui tremblait. Je pris sa main, il leva ses yeux, remplis de larmes vers moi.

- On va te protéger.

.

Ce soir-là, Hirako nous laissa tous les deux. Le blond avait été bouleversé par la vidéo plus que les autres.

J'avais essayé de parler au petit mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

Et au moment d'aller dormir, il dit trois mots.

- Dors avec moi.

Sa seule demande.

Je n'avais pu lui refuser cela.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis à ses côtés.

.

* Tu es à moi et personne ne peut rien y faire.*

Je sursautais.

* Tu es à moi et personne ne peut rien y faire.*

Je me levais et vis Ulquiorra rebobiner le dvd.

* Tu es à moi et personne ne peut rien y faire.*

Je lui pris la télécommande des mains.

- Ce n'est pas bon de faire cela.

J'allumais la lumière et remarquais qu'il avait tenté de couper ses cheveux avec son zanpakuto.

- Ulquiorra…

- Il adorait mes cheveux. Il me les caressait en disant combien il m'aimait.

Je m'assis en face de lui.

- Cet homme… n'est pas Sosuke ! Mon So-kun… il est doux, gentil… Cet homme, il a l'air terrifiant, fou.

- Laisse-moi arranger les cheveux.

Je pris une paire de ciseaux.

- Tu les as coupés tellement courts.

- Il le fallait… Je ne suis pas à lui.

Je remarquais qu'il avait mis l'anneau de fiançailles au bout d'une corde pour en faire un médaillon d'un collier.

Je commençai à égaliser la longueur des mèches.

- Tu n'appartiens à personne… Tu es libre…

- Tu as déjà eu envie de tuer quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Aizen…

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je l'aurais déjà fait.

Je gardais le silence tandis que je finissais d'arranger sa coupe.

Je nous ramenais dans mon lit et il s'endormit dans mes bras.

.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je souriais à tout le monde, allant de groupe en groupe, ouvrant mes cadeaux.

Ichigo était enfin sorti de l'hôpital, il souriait mais semblait complètement épuisé.

Ulquiorra restait dans un coin, observant la salle de ses yeux vides.

Hirako se mit à côté de moi.

- Aizen m'avait fait aussi une vidéo. Ça m'avait rendu cinglé au point où j'ai coupé mes cheveux.

Je le fixais tristement.

- Je les avais jusqu'en bas du dos… Je garde ma coupe au carré… je ne veux plus jamais les coiffer… Il passait des heures entières à me les brosser alors qu'il me murmurait de doux mots d'amour.

- Comme à Ulquiorra.

- Justement regarde qui vient vers nous.

Le noiraud s'arrêta en face de moi et me fixa en me donnant un paquet.

- Bon anniversaire.

- Merci.

Je le déballais : un livre…

- L'art de la sagesse par Riku Kinomachi.

_Le livre de mon sensei…_

- Je l'ai volé à Sosuke…

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Merci.

Il se raidit mais se laissa faire.

- Ça compte énormément pour moi.

- Je comprends.

Je le lâchais et le laissais filer.

- Il fait des efforts.

- Il veut tuer Aizen.

- Pas bon, pas bon du tout !

.

Les jours passèrent.

Ulquiorra nous donna tous les dossiers qu'il avait réussi à voler.

Il avait fait ça car il s'était rendu compte qu'on en avait besoin. Il avait demandé à que la condition du mois tienne toujours.

Il accomplissait un travail monstrueux. Hirako en était heureux, mais il cachait sa tristesse, c'était certain.

Et hors des heures de boulot, il s'entrainait pour pouvoir tuer le maitre des espada.

- Hey ! Cria une voix dans le couloir.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon boulot.

On me parlait ?

- C'est bien toi, la pute d'Aizen Sosuke ? Entendis-je.

Je bondis de mon siège et vis dans le couloir un mec de ma division plaqué contre le mur par Ulquiorra, son zanpakuto traversant le buste de sa victime.

- Ulquiorra !

Il le lâcha, gardant son sabre en main.

- Appelez Unohana ! Emmenez-le à la 4ème division.

Je tentais de trouver Ulquiorra mais il avait disparu.

- Fais chier.

.

vital

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Isane s'occupe de le recoudre. Aucun organe n'a été touché.

- On a eu de la chance, soupira Hirako.

- On va devoir faire un rapport au commandant, affirma Unohana.

- J'en prends la responsabilité. Ulquiorra est dépressif et instable. Il a réagi aux provocations de l'homme de ma division.

- Il n'avait pas à l'agresser, rugit une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes le commandant.

- Ulquiorra va devoir démissionner de son poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- On a avancé dans l'affaire Aizen Sosuke grâce à lui, il travaille mieux que dix hommes.

- Je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement de sa part. Et peu importe ce qu'il a vécu, ce type est fou. Tenter de tuer un shinigami mérite d'aller en prison.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Ulquiorra apparut.

- Tu as l'audace de me parler sur ce ton ?

- Je ne fais plus parti du Gotei 13, je peux dire ce que je veux !

Il donna à Hirako son insigne.

- Merci pour tout, Hirako.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Ulquiorra sourit.

- Promis pas de bêtises.

- Tu restes chez moi, lui dis-je.

- Ok. Je vais me promener et je reviens.

Il disparut de ma vue. J'allais le suivre mais le commandant s'interposa.

- Retournez dans votre division, capitaine Zaraki.

Je grognais et obéis.

.

À la fin de la journée, je montais dans la voiture, en compagnie d'Hirako.

- Il l'a fait exprès ! Nous donner plein de boulot pour nous empêcher de chercher Ulquiorra.

Je me stoppais au feu rouge.

- Mais c'est lui ! S'exclama Hirako en me montrant du doigt un jeune homme sur le pont.

_Putain._

_C'est ce pont-là._

Je bondis hors de la voiture et courus sur le pont.

- ULQUIORRA.

Le petit me regarda.

- Comment…

- On était en train de rentrer. Tu allais faire une connerie.

- Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré.

- Que fais-tu ici, alors ?

- J'ai juste atterri ici. Cet endroit m'a calmé directement.

- Allez viens, on rentre.

Il me suivit alors qu'Hirako avait repris le volant de la voiture.

- Tu es juste con ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Il a eu peur que je me suicide.

- Tu allais…

- J'ai voulu me suicider là-bas quand j'ai rencontré Kenpachi.

- Juste.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Hirako passa la soirée avec nous avant d'aller pour dormir.

Ulquiorra semblait apaisé, plus bavard. Ses yeux avaient repris un peu de luminosité.

Et ce soir-là, il se colla à moi pour dormir et c'est soulagé que je me laissais emmener dans un doux rêve.

.

J'ouvris les yeux, sentant une bonne odeur de pancake. Je me levais et allais en cuisine. Ulquiorra m'avait fait une pile de pancakes.

- Salut !

- Salut !

Il sourit.

- Tu te souviens de la recette ?

- Non, bouquin ! Avoua-t-il en pointant du doigt un livre. Mange !

J'obéis et me mis à table.

- Je vais me doucher.

Il fila dans la salle de bain.

Je mangeais et rangeais l'assiette. Je regardais le livre et me rendis compte que c'était un livre sur les papillotes.

Il n'y a pas de recette de pancake dans ce truc.

Ulquiorra réapparut à moitié habillé.

- Allez, tu dois aller bosser !

- Et toi ?

- Je vais rester ici et glander !

Je souris en filant dans la salle de bain. Je remarquais un t-shirt blanc avec des tâches rouges. Je le soulevais et me rendis compte que du sang avait coulé sur le côté droit, à niveau de l'épaule.

Ulquiorra s'était blessé et tentait de me le cacher.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

.

Et c'était dans mes pensées que je partis au travail. Une journée calme jusqu'au moment où Yamamoto convoqua tous les capitaines et lieutenants.

- Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à confier à quatre capitaines et deux lieutenants. Nous pouvons attraper Aizen ce soir. Les capitaines Hirako Shinji, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kensei Mugurama, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et les lieutenants Neliel et Mashiro. Voici l'ordre de mission : sauver les êtres humains dans les bateaux. Je veux un maximum de monde.

Nous nous précipitâmes pour nous mettre en position sur les toits de tous les bâtiments du pont.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Des bruits de coup de feu retentirent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Tout le monde essaya d'appeler les unités mais aucune réponse.

- Ils ont tous été massacrés.

Je regardais derrière nous : dix personnes en blanc pointaient des armes sur nous.

- Fais chier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats nous avaient emmenés dans un entrepôt.

Szayel Apporo apparut.

- Que l'acte deux commence.

Il sourit.

- Il manque beaucoup de personnages mais nous en avons un nouveau. Bonjour capitaine Kensei.

- Tu dois être l'octava.

- Exact.

Il posa ses yeux sur son ex-femme.

- Tu es devenue beaucoup plus belle, Mashiro.

Il tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

- N'ose même pas la toucher, ordure ! Cria Kensei.

Une autre espada arriva.

- Il y a une troupe qui ne répond pas.

- Tu es vraiment inutile, Luppi.

L'octava partit.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour, ex-sexta.

- Je suppose que tu es mon remplaçant… Vraiment décevant !

Luppi allait gifler Grimmjow mais une porte s'ouvrit. Un homme en cape noir apparut, un sabre à la main, su sang sur la lame.

- Qui t'es toi ?

L'homme bondit, Luppi dégaina son sabre mais il était trop tard. L'homme en cape avait déjà planté sa lame en lui. Le sexta s'effondra au sol.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'est mais je t'aime déjà.

- Tu regretteras tes mots, Jaggerjack.

Il nous montra son visage.

- Ulquiorra, soupirai-je de soulagement.

* * *

.

* * *

prochain chapitre lundi prochain!

mercredi 16 mai!

une petite review, please!


	46. Chapter 46

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : et oui, je vous réserve encore plusieurs surprises et quelques tours de magie ! et je ne dirai rien sur la suite à part l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage de Bleach… tadadam ! et j'ai vu que tu lisais aussi le cadeau d'annif de Nuya, je répondrais à ta review dés que possible et oui, promis… tu auras un bonus !

Nuya : et oui super-Ulquiqui est de retour ! tadam ! et les personnages en dehors de bleach vont arriver un peu plus tard ! et je ne vais pas poster toujours à l'avance, désolée… mais plus de retard, promis !

Alors Ulqui méchant ou pas ? mystère, mystère… je vais vous faire devenir fou, promis ! l'enfant de Yoruichi avec Urahara apparaitra à la fin… tu verras, trop mignon ce petit poupon !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 45.**_

Luppi allait gifler Grimmjow mais une porte s'ouvrit. Un homme en cape noir apparut, un sabre à la main, su sang sur la lame.

- Qui t'es toi ?

L'homme bondit, Luppi dégaina son sabre mais il était trop tard. L'homme en cape avait déjà planté sa lame en lui. Le sexta s'effondra au sol.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'est mais je t'aime déjà.

- Tu regretteras tes mots, Jaggerjack.

Il nous montra son visage.

- Ulquiorra, soupirai-je de soulagement.

Il nous libéra et nous récupérâmes nos sabres.

- On doit filer avant que les renforts arrivent.

Nous courûmes dehors, rencontrant plusieurs gardes qu'Ulquiorra fit taire d'un simple coup de zanpakuto.

- Les voitures sont de l'autre côté ! Réagit Grimmjow.

- Aizen nous attend par là.

- On va où alors ?

- Avec un navire, mari !

Il nous fit grimper dans un bateau à moteur.

- Lets go !

Il fit démarrer l'engin.

- Tu es un vrai génie.

- Je sais, Grimmjow.

- Comment as-tu su qu'on était là-bas ? Demanda Hirako.

- Car Aizen tend toujours des pièges dans un port pour qu'on soit encerclé par ses hommes et la mer… Il aime les pousser au suicide. Et ce port est acquis pour lui.

- On doit prévenir le Gotei 13.

- Non. Il y a une taupe trop bien placée. Aizen vous veut tous les six.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'a pas dominé Nell, je la considère comme une sœur. Ça me touchera plus que quiconque s'il la touche. Il veut que Grimmjow les regarde ensemble pour le faire souffrir. Mashiro est pour Szayel et Kensei est amoureux d'elle. Et Kenpachi est mon âme sœur à ses yeux. Hirako, tu es mon seul point de repère. Il est certain qu'Aizen a trouvé le moyen de diriger le Gotei 13 de l'intérieur.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le seul endroit où il ne viendra pas me chercher.

Ulquiorra stoppa le bateau dans un port plus loin. Nous montâmes en silence dans la voiture.

- Il va savoir que la baraque est à côté ou à l'autre bout de la ville, affirma Kensei.

- Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Dormez, ça vous fera du bien.

- Ulquiorra, dit Nell nerveuse. On a un petit problème… Grimmjow et moi, on a besoin de drogue… Il y en a chez moi.

- Regarde dans le sac.

Elle obéit.

- Il y en a pour quatre personnes… au moins un mois.

- J'ai pris le plus possible chez Urahara.

- Tu as tout prévu.

- Depuis le moment où le mec de la 11ème division m'a attaqué avec un gun. J'ai dû me défendre en le blessant.

- C'était la taupe ?

- Non. Aizen n'aurait pas sacrifié sa seule taupe pour me tester. Non. C'était un sous-fifre. La véritable taupe est celle qui a fait en sorte de me renvoyer.

- Un capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Tu es fou ?

- J'ai même une petite idée de qui c'est, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Je ne te crois pas, grogna Hirako. Tous les capitaines sont mes amis. Ils ne me trahiraient pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hirako, affirma Kensei.

- Mais ils vous ont déjà trahis… Les cas Tousen et Aizen ne vous ont pas suffit ? Vous souvenez vous au moins du prix que vous avez payé !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Étais-tu vraiment obligé de tourner le couteau dans la plaie, Ulquiorra ? Grogna Nell.

- Attends deux secondes, réagit Grimmjow, tu savais qu'on serait en danger ?

- Je savais que vous seriez des cibles mais de quoi, comment, quand ? J'en n'avais aucune idée.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

- Vous ne m'auriez pas cru.

- Comment as-tu su qu'on était en danger ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu n'étais pas à la réunion, seuls les capitaines et lieutenants ont l'info.

Ulquiorra rit.

- Tu me prends pour une taupe. Tu penses que je dois jouer les gentils pour mieux vous piéger, Nell.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Tu aimes Jaggerjack, le roi des chieurs et imbéciles. Est-ce que je te critique là-dessus ?

- Ne commence pas à m'énerver et réponds.

- J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème quand Yachiru m'a appelé pour manger des glaces chez Stark et Harribel. Les espada m'ont tout dit.

- Yachiru m'avait demandé pour que je demande à Harribel la permission pour inviter Ulquiorra, se rappela Mashiro.

- Comment savais-tu qu'on serait là ?

- Chaque fois qu'une unité de police a été massacrée, c'était là. On vous envoyait à l'abattoir.

- On n'a jamais vu ça dans le dossier Aizen. Tu as un troisième œil ?

- Secret.

- Ce n'est pas un troisième œil. C'est une obsession, affirma Kensei. Tu veux tuer Aizen alors tu prends tous les détails, chaque dossier de l'espada pour trouver des pistes.

- Vous avez oublié un truc vraiment important sur Aizen… Il est le chef.

- Et alors ?

- Il donne les ordres. On doit prendre en compte tous les massacres faits par des espada comme l'un de ses faits.

- C'est ce qu'on fait.

- L'octava a fait massacrer les unités, c'est pas son job. Pourquoi le scientifique qui fait fabriquer tout ce qu'il faut pour les espada irait tuer des policiers ? Ce n'était pas logique, j'ai donc pensé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_Qu'as-tu, Ulquiorra ?_

_Tu es si différent à cet instant._

- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?

- Je vais vous montrer, une fois arrivés là-bas. Laissez-moi me concentrer sur la route.

Nous nous tûmes et observâmes le paysage sous la pluie noire.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble.

- Go !

Nous sortîmes, prenant tous les sacs et nous entrâmes.

- C'est vraiment glauque.

Nous passâmes dans les couloirs sombres, Ulquiorra fermait toutes les portes sur son passage pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Nous montâmes à l'étage. Ulquiorra nous fit entrer dans un espèce de petit appartement.

- Ne touchez à rien, sinon je vous livre à Aizen.

_Il ne l'appelle plus Sosuke, est-ce bon signe ?_

- Où sommes-nous, Ulquiorra ?

- Dans un lieu sûr, Nell. C'est le plus important. Les filles auront droit à la chambre, il y a quatre divans pour les hommes.

- Ulquiorra, il y a du sang dans le salon.

Nous suivîmes la voix de Grimmjow et nous le vîmes à côté d'une énorme tâche de sang.

- Je sais, une femme a été tuée ici il y a plusieurs années.

- Quelqu'un s'est installé un matelas pour faire la sieste. Il doit être fou.

- C'est moi, affirma Ulquiorra.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- N'ajoute rien.

Il nous regarda d'un regard noir.

- Installez-vous et ne faites pas chier.

- Ok.

Personne n'osa le contredire et nous nous installâmes en silence alors qu'Ulquiorra se mettait en caleçon, se mettant sous sa couverture.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir dans l'un des divans ? Demandai-je.

- Non, j'aime mon matelas. Dormez. On a une longue journée demain.

Il ferma les yeux.

Je le regardais une dernière fois, sa main avait glissé et ses doigts touchaient la tâche de sang.

_Cette femme, Ulquiorra, tu l'as connue, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Qui est-ce ?_

Je me mis dans une position confortable et me le laissais sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.

- ALLEZ DEBOUT !

Je sursautais alors que Grimmjow hurla surpris.

- T'ES CON, CUARTO ?

- De-bout ! Répondit-il simplement.

Le noiraud fila.

- Il fait chier l'autre.

Grimmjow se leva pour aller voir les filles. Je sortis de mes couettes et tentais de trouver Ulquiorra.

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, mangeant un petit pain au chocolat.

- Dépêche-toi tant qu'elles sont chaudes.

- Tu as été les chercher quand ?

- Ce matin quand vous dormiez.

- J'aurais pu t'accompagner.

- La boulangère aurait pu te décrire sans le vouloir à Aizen s'il nous cherche ici.

- Mais toi aussi.

- Non. Elle ne connait que Maya.

Il pointa du doigt une perruque blonde.

- Tu te déguises en fille ?

- Juste la perruque. Je suis plutôt une rockeuse. Mange.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et en pris une au-hasard. Les autres arrivèrent.

- Alors Ulquiorra, à qui appartient cette maison ?

- À quelqu'un qui savait trop de choses sur les espada.

- La tâche de sang est super vieille.

- Elle a presque douze ans.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Les derniers dossiers datent d'il y a onze ans.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

- Dossier chez Aizen.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ?

- On doit se débarrasser d'Aizen.

- Stop, dit Nell agressive.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois bien qu'il en sait plus.

- Nell, je crois que tu ne comprends pas comment ça marche ici !

Ulquiorra se leva.

- Ici, je dirige, je parle uniquement de ce que je veux, compris ?

- Pourquoi Ulquiorra ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Le noiraud sourit.

- Peu importe. Ce sont les règles. Si vous voulez avoir les infos, vous suivez mes règles. C'est simple, non ?

- Très.

Il prit une tasse de thé.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer mon installation.

Il fila dans les escaliers. Je le suivis aussitôt avec Hirako.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes et entra dans une pièce. Je le rejoignis.

- Pouah… C'est quoi cette odeur ? S'exclama Hirako.

- Il y a eu des morts dans cette pièce et pas d'aération. Regardez les murs.

J'obéis. Il y avait plein de photos de morts, des flèches reliées toutes les photos, il y avait des dates.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est très simple. Aizen dirige tout, donc chaque espada obéit à ses ordres, donc on peut dire qu'Aizen commet ses meurtres, c'est lui qui a le mobile. Donc j'ai attribué à chaque espada les meurtres et je l'ai trié dans quatre catégories.

- Lesquels ?

- Tout d'abord, on sait que les espada ont une raison de tuer, la tercia tue par sacrifice, le sexta par la destruction… alors est-ce le boulot de l'espada par rapport à son rôle ou pas ? Et puis… on fait des sous-classes, avant et après ma trahison.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Aizen fait commettre les meurtres qui pourraient révéler ses faiblesses par les espada.

- Alors ?

- On regarde les meurtres qui ne correspondent pas aux victimes habituelles.

- Et puis ?

- J'ai remarqué des phases où ces meurtres fluctuent mais impossible de trouver pourquoi… mais je vois que beaucoup de criminels ont été exécutés durant ces deux dernières années.

- Donc ?

- À partir du moment où j'ai quitté les espada.

- Comment ?

- Les dossiers d'Aizen. Je ne vous ai pas tout donné.

- Et c'est quel espada qui a fait tout ça… Il y en a partout, affirma Hirako.

- Combien de… ? Commençai-je.

- 579.

- Qui ?

- Moi.

Il montra un quatre sur une photo.

- Sans compter ceux que j'ai tués hier.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je vais bien… Aizen m'a fait tuer beaucoup de mafieux, j'étais le plus doué, il fallait s'occuper de la concurrence.

Il fixa un instant les murs.

- Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme on l'a compris, il y a une pyramide chez les yakuza… Le maitre suprême, en dessous les trois chefs.

- Trois chefs ?

- Aizen, Kaname Tousen et Ichimaru Gin.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au même niveau ?

- Oui… On ne s'occupe que des espada alors que le réseau est bien plus grand. Tousen s'occupe de l'espionnage et Gin de toutes les relations dans le monde. Le maitre suprême a un réseau mondial.

- On ne pourra pas s'occuper de tout.

- On n'en a pas besoin… Il suffit de détruire le haut de la pyramide et tous les groupes vont se séparer. Il sera très simple que chaque pays s'occupe de petits groupes.

- On ne peut faire ça seul. Il faut prévenir le commandant.

- Non. La taupe va savoir et on va perdre notre coup d'avance. Le Gotei 13 a coulé, il est game over.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- J'ai passé les derniers mois à vivre dans la même maison qu'Aizen… Je revois chaque chose, chaque détail sur ce que je savais sur son boulot. Tout était codé mais je comprends ce qu'il se passe.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Aizen prépare un truc énorme… bien plus important que d'enlever les enfants de Tokyo.

- Quel est le plan ?

- Détrôner l'empereur.

_Merde_.

Nell nous fixa.

- Tu m'as aussi fait une salle ?

- Oui, avec Harribel.

- J'ai dû accomplir deux missions dans ma vie pourtant mon mur est recouvert de crimes.

- J'ai fait le reste, je sais. Mais c'est à la tercia qu'il avait donné le boulot à la base.

- Non… Il savait. Tu avais passé un marché avec lui.

- Ne m'ajoute pas encore une catégorie.

- Pardon ?

- Les gens qu'on kidnappait… une fois la rançon payée, je tuais celui qui avait payé… alors il te donnait bel et bien ton boulot. Je sais qu'il voulait faire payer deux fois plus ce yakuza.

Nell se tut.

- J'ai classée en différentes catégories, selon les peines qu'Aizen voulait donner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sort de concret ?

- Il s'attaque à Tousen et pas à Gin.

- Donc ?

- Pour lui, Tousen est un traitre ou inutile… mais je penche sur la théorie de la soif du pouvoir, contrôler l'espionnage est capital pour lui… de plus… Tousen est le seul à savoir où se cache le maitre suprême.

- Il faut entrer en contact avec Tousen.

- Pas toi, Kensei.

L'argenté serra les poings.

- Tu n'as pas su le cerner dans le passé… Il saura te berner à nouveau. J'irai.

- Hors de question, affirma Hirako. Tu ne sauras pas te défendre.

- Hier, il y avait plus de cinquante soldats, alors ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas me battre.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? Demanda Mashiro en pointant une pièce fermée.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle fermée à clef ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

- Ulquiorra, tu ne nous dis pas tout.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux avoir confiance en nous !

- Comme j'ai eu confiance en Aizen. Arrêtez deux secondes de vous croire tellement mieux que lui. Il a été dans vos rangs. La seule chose qui me retient de vous ordonner de partir est qu'Aizen vous cherche. Je vous protège, baka. Alors ne me contrariez pas.

- Tu recommences, c'est exactement comme avant.

Nell tapa dans la porte fermée et entra dans la pièce.

- NON !

Il bondit pour la rattraper mais il était trop tard. Nell cria.

Je regardais à l'intérieur et faillit être malade à cause de l'odeur horrible.

Je restais muet.

_Cette pièce._

_L'odeur de mort et de sang séché._

_Ce mot gravé partout._

HELP

- Ulquiorra ?

- Sortez de cette pièce. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

- Ulqui…

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Nell courut à l'étage, Grimmjow la suivit. Kensei me tira en arrière et me guida plus loin, montant les escaliers.

.

Personne ne parlait.

Cette pièce…

Ulquiorra y avait été enfermé.

On était dans un bâtiment d'Aizen.

- Le cuarto a pensé à tout, affirma Kensei. Aizen ne vient qu'une fois par an, pas de gardes, rien. On est en sécurité ici.

Nell fixait le jardin dehors.

- Il aurait moins pu nous en parler… Il ne voulait tellement pas ouvrir cette porte qu'il y a laissé le cadavre.

Je regardais par la fenêtre : Ulquiorra creusait une tombe pour le corps en décomposition, sous la pluie.

- Cet endroit doit le terrifier.

- Mais personne ne viendra nous y chercher.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra un jour communiquer avec lui ?

- J'ai peur que non… Il est renfermé sur lui-même… Il s'est créé un monde où il est à l'abri… Et ça lui permet d'être courageux en cet instant. Et de ne pas craquer.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Le Gotei 13 nous recherche ou nous croit déjà mort.

- On vous traite de traitre.

Nous nous tournâmes en entendant la voix d'Ulquiorra.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Aizen a déjà fait l'erreur de vous enlever, il ne recommencera pas cela. Enfin c'est ce que pense le Gotei 13. On a dû retrouver toutes vos troupes mortes mais pas vous. Soit vous retournez au Gotei 13, soit vous êtes des traitres.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien contre la taupe ?

- Trop bien placée.

- Qui ?

- Vous avez tous une confiance infinie en lui.

- Justement.

- Et si j'ai tord ? Je ne suis pas sur le terrain mais dans une planque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Il retira son t-shirt mouillé et ses chaussures.

- Je suis comme vous : prisonnier de cet endroit.

- Vraiment ?

- Aizen a tenté de m'enlever alors que j'étais chez Kenpachi. Il a envoyé une dizaine d'hommes.

- Comment leur as-tu échappé ?

- Je les ai tués.

- Le Gotei 13 va trouver les corps.

- Non… J'ai appelé le service des secours et c'est une équipe des espada qui est arrivée… des nettoyeurs.

- Cela veut dire…

- Qu'aucun appel au secours n'a été reçu. Personne ne peut faire confiance au Gotei 13.

.

Hirako resta muet toute la soirée alors que Kensei tentait de trouver le traitre. Il avait fait une liste de tous les hauts-gradés : capitaine et lieutenant.

Mais c'était impossible.

Aucun ne pouvait être un traitre.

Il écrasa son poing sur la table.

- Tu te moques de nous, Ulquiorra.

Le noiraud leva les yeux vers l'argenté.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça ne peut être Unohana, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Urahara, Shunsui, ni les espada, Kuchiki non plus ! Et le commandant aurait tout vu. Il n'y a pas de taupe.

- Tu en paries ta vie ?

- Oui.

- Réfléchis sur les lieutenants.

- Soi Fon ne trahirait pas Yoruichi, Isane est la fille d'Unohana. Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Renji sont des gosses et tes amis. Sasakibe, j'ai confiance en lui. Nanao est amoureuse de son capitaine. Nell et Mashiro sont ici.

- Il ne te reste qu'une personne.

- Kaien ? S'étonna Hirako.

- Impossible, Ukitake l'a sous son aile depuis qu'il a 14 ans.

- On n'a jamais vu le visage du 9ème espada, Aanorriero est un nom de code.

- Tu veux dire qu'Ukitake n'a rien vu ?

- Il a connu un gamin, il ne peut voir l'espada en lui.

- Comment peut-il avoir autant d'influence ?

Ulquiorra tourna l'écran : il y avait les dossiers du Gotei 13.

- Ukitake a des doutes, il sait qu'il y a une taupe. Il a donc demandé au commandant de mettre un espion au Gotei 13, quelqu'un qui a accès à tout…

- Et il a demandé à une personne de confiance de gérer ça.

- Kaien. Il fait ses rapports directement au commandant.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- En ce moment, Kaien dit à Yamamoto que vous êtes des traitres ou que je vous ai tués. L'un dans l'autre, nous sommes piégés. Bientôt, on devra sauver Harribel, Stark et Yachiru.

- Comment allons-nous faire ?

- On va se débarrasser d'Aizen et des espada, seuls.

- Comment ?

- Tendons-lui un piège, Aizen a plus de points faibles qu'on ne le pense. Il veut faire tomber Tousen, assassine des pédophiles et tout espion qui a un jour torturé ou blessé quelqu'un, un innocent. Trouvons Tousen, servons-nous-en comme appât.

- Il sentira le piège.

- Sauf si c'est moi qui le contacte.

- Il te trouvera.

- Sauf si l'appel vient du Gotei 13.

- Qui nous aidera ? Harribel ? Stark ?

- Ils seront suspectés de trahison.

- Qui ?

- Urahara et Yoruichi. Ils vous ont déjà sauvés et ont confiance en vous.

- On passe l'info à Urahara et Yoruichi le couvre s'il est repéré. Elle est trop influente pour qu'on puisse la sanctionner.

- Et elle est enceinte !

- Donc pas d'interrogatoire trop dur ou stressant.

- Un plan parfait, affirmai-je.

Je fixais Ulquiorra.

_J'ai enfin retrouvé le combattant en toi, mon amour._

- Il est tard, allez vous coucher.

- Tu ne donnes pas d'ordre.

- C'est un conseil.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et fila vers les escaliers.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'ajoute certains indices à mes murs.

Il disparut.

- Il est agaçant.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, Kensei, sourit Nell. Mais il ne pense qu'à notre bien. Il est comme avant distant et renfermé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il ne se sent pas à sa place.

- Il ne nous dit pas tout et tu le sais, Nell.

- Soyons patient et écoutons ce qu'il dit.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Il ne nous fait pas confiance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car on est trop naïf. La règle d'Ulquiorra : ne jamais faire confiance à personne.

Elle s'étira et tira Mashiro dans la chambre.

- Bonne nuit.

Grimmjow grogna.

- J'en connais un qui voudrait bien être dans cette chambre.

- Je suis sûr qu'elles se touchent alors que je suis en PUTAIN de manque.

Nous rîmes alors que le bleuté allait se coucher.

- Allons, faisons plaisir au petit.

Je m'installais dans mon divan et me laissais emporter au pays des rêves.

* * *

voilà, encore un de bouccler!

la suite... dimanche 22 mai!

l'action va encore continuer!


	47. Chapter 47

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : t'inquiète pas! je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu lis ma fic! Aizen-power en marche et lavage de cerveau en route... tout devient compliquer mais j'explique tout dans le POV Aizen plus tard... tu comprendras le plan diabolique de notre cher traitre!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 46.**_

**POV Kenpachi.**

- DEBOUT !

Je tombais du divan en même temps que tout le monde.

- ULQUIORRA ! Hurla le bleuté.

Voilà comment commença notre journée.

Grimmjow courant derrière Ulquiorra pour se venger.

Ce qui n'arriva pas, le noiraud étant d'abord plus rapide et souple. Et il avait Nell de son côté.

L'autorité suprême sur le sexta.

Nous déjeunâmes en silence alors qu'Ulquiorra nous donna de nouveaux vêtements.

- J'ai pris le strict minimum pour qu'on ne repère pas l'origine de l'argent.

- Peut-on savoir d'où vient l'argent ? Demanda Kensei.

- Du compte qu'Aizen m'avait fait.

- Il est forcément au courant.

- Il a vu sur des vidéos un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs prendre beaucoup d'argents, partant dans une volvo grise vers le nord. Mais il ne sait pas que je vais dans un bois, que je change de voiture, une porche rouge et que je vais avec ma perruque dans le bois sud rechanger de voiture pour une BMW noire.

- Et si tu te fais suivre.

- Pas deux fois la même banque : souvent en banlieue. Je connais par cœur les petites routes. Je les ai semés ce matin.

- Comment en es-tu sûr ?

- Ils ont dérapé de la route et ont atterri dans le fleuve… un malheureux accident.

- Vraiment ?

Ulquiorra sourit.

- C'est la version officielle… officieusement, je leur ai donné un coup de main.

Il se leva de sa chaise.

- Vous avez une heure.

- Quoi ?

- Je commence sans vous !

- On se dépêche.

Il fila en bas, un air fier sur son visage, alors qu'on se dépêchait de se préparer.

.

- C'est très simple. Tousen a un bâtiment rien qu'à lui à l'extérieur de Tokyo.

Il montra l'image 3D d'un building.

- 18 étages, 2 gardes à chaque porte d'ascenseur et de sorties de secours et 2 devant la porte de chaque personne importante.

- Impossible d'entrer sans faire sonner l'alerte.

- On a beaucoup de matos ici…

- Tu as un plan ?

- L'immeuble d'à côté n'a quasiment pas de sécurité, on va aller sur le toit et passer sur le toit du bâtiment où se trouve Tousen.

- Avec quoi ?

- Des câbles et des grappins, qui a déjà fait ça ?

Nous nous regardâmes.

- Personne.

- On n'a pas la formation au Gotei 13.

- J'ai fait ça une fois, affirma Grimmjow.

- Deux espada seront suffisants. Nell, tu viendras avec nous pour récupérer le matos. Kensei et Hirako, vous ferez une diversion tandis que Kenpachi conduira la voiture, accompagné de Mashiro pour la communication.

- Ça ne peut fonctionner !

- On va étudier ce plan pendant trois jours.

- Juste pour info : c'est du suicide.

- Ok ! Tu as le choix : rester planquer ou te suicider.

- On se suicide alors.

Le noiraud nous regarda un instant en silence.

- Alors on commence quand ?

- Le plan est pourtant simple !

.

Ulquiorra fut impitoyable : à chaque erreur, on recommençait tout.

Le plan était parfait.

- Reposez-vous, vous en aurez besoin pour demain.

- Je suis trop stressée pour dormir, affirma Mashiro.

- Prends un somnifère.

- Mais…

- Tu seras crevée demain si tu ne le fais pas. Et il est hors de question que ça foire. Si tu ne dors pas, tu restes ici.

Ulquiorra quitta la pièce.

- On va tous faire ça, Mashiro, dit doucement Kensei.

Ils discutèrent un peu alors que je descendis voir Ulquiorra.

Mais il n'était dans aucune pièce… Il ne restait qu'une solution : la chambre où il avait été enfermé.

Je collais mon oreille à la porte pour entendre le moindre bruit.

- Tu sais, So-kun, demain est un grand jour… Je vais enfin pouvoir faire chier Aizen Sosuke.

_Quoi ?_

_Mais il délire ou quoi ?_

- Kaname Tousen sera la passerelle pour tuer le maitre suprême et ensuite, tout va exploser.

Il soupira.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais revoir ton sourire ? J'aimais tant être à tes côtés… Mais tu n'es plus là aujourd'hui… Tu me manques tellement, c'est affreux.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et le vis recroqueviller dans un coin.

- Va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé de toi à quelqu'un, Ulquiorra ?_

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas reçu une caresse ou un geste tendre ?_

- Tu es sourd ?

Je m'approchais de lui et m'installais à ses côtés.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de ton So-kun ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je veux juste te parler.

- J'en ai pas envie. Va dormir.

- Je monte avec toi ou je reste ici.

- Tu es idiot ma parole ?

- Ulquiorra, je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Ça ne me dit pas comment tu vas.

- Bien.

- Bien ?

- Oui.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Quelqu'un qui va bien ne reste pas dans la pièce où on l'a torturé… quelqu'un qui va bien ne parle pas à l'homme imaginaire qu'il a créé pour garder sa tristesse au fond de lui car son fiancé l'a trahi et torturé.

- Tais-toi.

- Non, Ulquiorra. Reviens avec nous. Tu dois arrêter de vivre dans cette situation. Tu vas devenir fou di tu ne l'es pas encore.

- Il ne sera plus jamais comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne sera plus jamais l'homme que tu as connu.

- Il avait tout pour être aimé… Je l'aimais.

- Je sais.

- Il va me manquer.

- Je sais.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Ça fait mal.

- Ça va passer.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu iras mieux demain et encore mieux le jour d'après.

- C'est faux… Arrête de mentir… Je ne veux plus qu'on me mente.

Il continua à marmonner combien il voulait son So-kun.

Et il finit par s'endormir.

Je me levais, le prenant dans mes bras pour l'emmener sur son matelas.

Je montais en silence les escaliers et remarquais que tous dormaient profondément.

Je déposais mon paquet sur le matelas et au moment de me relever, il attrapa mon bras.

- Reste avec moi, Ken-kun.

Je retins mon souffle.

Il dormait.

C'était certain.

_Mais il me cherche moi._

_Au plus profond de lui, il me cherche moi et pas un autre._

Si il retrouvait sa mémoire, il comprendrait notre amour et viendrait à moi.

Je m'allongeais contre lui et je me laissais tomber dans un lourd sommeil plein d'espoir.

.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement alors qu'on me touchait l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans son lit ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Grimmjow, murmurai-je.

- Il est l'heure, il faut qu'on se prépare.

Le bleuté fila plus loin. Je me relevais doucement en regardant Ulquiorra encore endormi.

J'avais vraiment espéré le voir apaisé pendant son sommeil. Mais son expression était douloureuse.

Il souffrait même en dormant.

Je le secouais doucement.

- Hey, Ulquiorra… Il faut se réveiller.

Il sursauta, me faisant basculer sous son corps et me bloquant sous lui en me plaquant au sol, son zanpakuto sous ma gorge.

- Ulquiorra ? Osai-je. C'est juste moi.

Il desserra sa prise et regarda autour de lui.

- Je me suis endormi en bas et tu m'as remonté.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis resté sur le matelas.

- Je t'ai sûrement demandé de rester.

Il se releva.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu ne te serrais jamais permis de rester sans mon autorisation.

Il me regarda avec un regard qui m'avait manqué.

Celui qu'il avait autrefois en me regardant.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'étais pas encore bien réveillé… Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te réveille.

- Je suis désolé.

Il quitta la pièce.

_Ulquiorra, pourquoi nous cacher tant de choses ?_

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en nous ?_

.

- Allez, tout le monde est prêt ?

Nous prîmes tout le matériel et grimpâmes dans le monospace.

Ulquiorra démarra directement.

- Chacun a tout ce qu'il faut ?

- OUI !

- Parfait ! Cette mission est capitale. Si on doit abandonner une personne pour réussir, on le fera. Compris ?

Nous baissâmes les yeux.

- Aizen aura besoin de savoir où nous sommes, il ne tuera pas sa prise et personne n'avouera car vous n'avez pas fait attention à la destination. Vous savez que c'est un bâtiment d'Aizen, même si vous le dites, il ne vous croira pas. Pas d'inquiétude. Ça nous laissera le temps de changer d'endroit et de faire avouer Tousen. On doit détruire le maitre suprême. Promettez-le-moi !

- On le promet !

- Parfait !

Il arrêta la voiture après une heure de route, nous étions dans les bois.

- Chargez les voitures.

Nous descendîmes nos affaires pour installer tout ce qu'il fallait dans la volvo grise. Mashiro me fixa.

- Tu te changes premier ou pas ?

- J'ai pas envie de me déguiser !

- On pourrait nous reconnaitre, Kenpachi.

- Fais-le première, soupirais-je. Je sais que tu aimes prendre ton temps.

Elle me sourit et grimpa dans la volvo. Je regardais Ulquiorra qui s'équipait sous son costume.

_Tu serais vraiment capable de nous abandonner, Ulquiorra ?_

_Aurais-tu vraiment cette force ?_

_Es-tu aussi insensible que tu ne le prétends ?_

_Je refuse de le croire._

- Kenpachi, arrête de te tourner les pouces ! Grogna le noiraud. Pas de distraction autorisée.

- Désolé.

J'obéis en râlant.

**POV Extérieur.**

**À cet instant, au Gotei 13.**

- Je juge donc coupable de trahison les capitaines Hirako Shinji, Kensei Mugurama, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Kenpachi Zaraki et les lieutenants Neliel et Mashiro. Notre priorité est de montrer l'exemple : trouvez-moi ces traitres.

Le commandant quitta la salle des réunions. Tous les capitaines restèrent muets.

- Je ne peux y croire, affirma Yoruichi. Hirako et Kensei nous trahir ? Jamais.

- Grimmjow et Nell voulaient vivre heureux, ajouta Harribel.

- Et maman aime Kensei et Kenpachi veut tuer Aizen pour retrouver Ulquiorra, pleura Yachiru.

- Et s'il faut qu'on retrouve Ulquiorra. Je suis certain qu'il a certaines réponses au problème.

- Quelque chose cloche.

- Une taupe, lâcha Ukitake. Il y a une taupe dans nos rangs.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait un bout de temps que je remarque des choses bizarres, je suis certain à présent qu'il y a une taupe dans nos rangs.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Travaillons, tentons de les retrouver… Mais gardons le silence, la taupe a des agents partout ici… Le commandant ne va pas lâcher son jugement sans preuve.

- Il nous a à l'œil.

- Mon lieutenant enquête depuis un certain temps déjà. Il est très doué pour trouver les infos bien cachées, proposa Ukitake. Il peut le faire avec du temps.

- Très bien.

Les capitaines partirent.

- Je compte sur toi, Kaien.

- Je ferais tout pour vous, capitaine.

Le lieutenant partit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

**Autour de l'immeuble de Tousen.**

Une Volvo grise était garée prés de la porte d'entrée, Kenpachi au volant et Mashiro à ses côtés, déguisés pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas.

- Ça va encore être long ?

- Évidement, Mashiro.

Elle remua dans son siège, boudant.

Et si on regardait derrière le bâtiment, on pouvait voir Hirako et Kensei qui plaçaient une petite bombe sur le générateur d'électricité.

Alors que Nell, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra entraient dans le bâtiment juste à côté, eux aussi déguisés.

- On va se faire coincer, murmura le bleuté en remettant sa perruque blonde.

- Suis-moi et tais-toi, murmura le noiraud en faisant attention à ses lunettes carrées.

Ils passèrent la sécurité et montèrent dans l'ascenseur avec d'autres personnes.

Au 8ème étage, Nell sortit et se dirigea vers un bureau.

- Oups, fit-elle.

- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis nouvelle et je me suis trompée de bureau.

- Dites-moi qui vous devez aller.

- Chez madame Hityo.

- C'est au 15ème étage.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, l'ascenseur ne descend pas avant une heure.

- Prenez les escaliers de secours. C'est le plus simple.

- Mais il me faut un pass.

- Je vais vous ouvrir.

L'employée emmena Nell jusqu'à la porte et fit biper le pass.

- Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie.

La jeune femme sourit alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Elle retira ses hauts talons et commença à monter les escaliers pour arriver au 10ème étage.

Elle attendit et fit par entendre trois petits coups. Elle ouvrit pour qu'Ulquiorra et Grimmjow entrent.

- J'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas y arriver.

- Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. On se met en tenue.

Ils retirèrent leurs costumes, vérifiant que leurs tenues de combat étaient bien installées.

- Tu as quand même dû engueuler un employé.

- Il allait poser des questions et on devait gagner du temps pour que Nell puisse grimper.

- Avoir un faux pass pour ne pas attirer l'attention quand Nell ouvre la porte sans qu'on remarque la supercherie, c'est une idée complètement folle.

- Mais ça a fonctionné.

Les trois espada mirent leurs masques.

- Il faut grimper maintenant.

La première phrase du plan était terminée.

.

- Monsieur Muscle appelle fée clochette.

- Kensei, on n'aurait pas dû confier les noms de code à Mashiro.

- Putain Zaraki, ne donne pas les noms si on nous a mis sur écoute !

- Désolé mais ma remarque est judicieuse.

- Tu fais chier, t'es pas pro.

- Tu crois vraiment avec des noms de code pareils, on peut être pro ?

- Zaraki…

- Ok, ok. Ici Fée clochette, reçu appel.

- Le père Noël a déposé le train électrique pour bébé Black.

- Bien reçu.

- Des nouvelles du blueKat, gamuza et du vampire ?

- Pas encore.

- Passez nous les news !

- Bien reçu, Monsieur Muscle.

Kenpachi déposa le talkie-walkie.

- Franchement, pourquoi fée clochette ?

- Pour les clochettes dans tes cheveux.

- Tu vas me rendre fou… Je suis celui qui a le nom le plus ridicule.

- Non, c'est Hirako.

- La blonde… Trop facile.

- Et Grimmjow ? Il n'aime pas qu'on le traite de chaton.

- Mais BlueKat, c'est quand même mieux que …

- Regarde, ils sont là !

Ils fixèrent le toit et virent les trois silhouettes.

- La phase deux peut commencer.

.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le toit.**

- Putain Grimmjow, tu fais n'importe quoi.

- Mais non, arrêtez d'être dans mes pates.

Ulquiorra poussa le couple et finit d'installer le dispositif.

- Grimmjow, tu passes en premier.

- Tu rêves.

Le noiraud fit la tyrolienne, d'un saut majestueux.

- Il est cinglé, ce mec.

Ulquiorra atterrit et fit signe au suivant de venir. Grimmjow le rejoignit, pas rassuré du tout mais arriva à bon port.

Nell récupéra tout le matériel et disparut du toit pour rejoindre Mashiro et Kenpachi.

- Alors ?

- Ils doivent tout installer avant d'y aller. On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux.

- J'ai les jetons.

- On ajuste à attendre et à donner le signal.

.

**À cet instant sur le toit.**

- Mec, si on s'écrase par terre. Je veux te dire que tu es génial et pardonne-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu avais raison.

Le noiraud se laissa glisser à la corde et Grimmjow le suivit aussitôt.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent au 12ème étage et brisèrent la vitre, entrant dans la pièce, leurs armes braquées sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce, une fois détachés de leur harnais.

- Bonjour Kaname Tousen.

.

- Monsieur Muscle, ici fée clochette. Maintenant !

.

Le black leva sa tête de sa feuille.

- Je suppose au son de ta voix que tu es Ulquiorra. Ravi de te revoir, petit bonhomme.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas heureux de cette visite.

On entendit le bruit d'une explosion, le sol trembla.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tout le monde va sortir en masse, peu importe les coups de feu.

Les deux espada tirèrent sur les gardes du corps. Le noiraud bondit sur le black, l'assommant et le tira près du bleuté.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? On n'a pas de 3ème harnais.

- On n'en a pas besoin.

- Les câbles sont faits pour une personne.

- Merde, on avait zappé ça ! On va se tuer.

- Il a le deuxième harnais, je reste.

- Quoi ?

- Une troupe va arriver, ce sont des kamikazes qui nettoient. Je dois les stopper pour sauver les innocents.

- C'est pas dans le plan.

- Sinon on ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il attacha les mains et pieds du black avant de l'accrocher au harnais.

- Tu dois le faire, Grimmjow. Pour tous les sauver. Faites ce qu'il faut.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, plutôt crever.

- Si je survie, je te promets que tu n'auras plus à le faire… Aller au point de rendez-vous.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu le dois, Grimmjow. Pour vaincre le maitre suprême.

Le bleuté grogna, s'accrochant au harnais.

- Tu as intérêt à être là au rendez-vous.

Le noiraud sourit. Le bleuté prit le black et descendit par l'extérieur alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Ulquiorra regarda ses adversaires.

- Il est trop tard.

Il tira plusieurs balles.

.

A cet instant, Grimmjow toucha le sol et prit Tousen sur son épaule, courant jusqu'à la voiture. Nell l'aida à mettre le paquet dans le coffre.

- Hirako et Kensei ont pu filer.

Ils montrèrent dans la voiture.

- Et Ulquiorra ?

- Il ne rentrera pas.

- Il est mort ?

- Il y a des nettoyeurs… des kamikazes. Il va les tuer avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres morts.

- Tu l'as abandonné ? S'indigna Nell.

- Soit l'un d'entre nous mourait soit on était tous morts.

- Tu aurais pu prendre sa place.

La jeune fille s'éloigna du bleuté alors que Kenpachi regardait l'immeuble.

- Quels sont ses ordres ?

- De partir au point de rendez-vous, dit Grimmjow. Il a dit que s'il survivait, il nous y rejoindrait.

- Il nous reviendra vivant, il le fait toujours.

Sur ces mots, Kenpachi démarra la voiture.

.

**Une heure plus tard, au point de rendez-vous.**

Hirako accueillit avec un grand sourire ses amis.

- On l'a fait ! Ta bombe était géniale, Grimmjow.

Le blond perdit son sourire en voyant la tête de ses amis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Ulquiorra ?

- Il est resté sur place pour nous couvrir.

- C'est une blague ? Ulquiorra est le seul à savoir ce qu'il fait dans cette guerre.

Le blond se laissa tomber au sol.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne peut rien faire sans lui. On est complètement dans la merde sans lui.

Tous s'assirent, tristes et désespérés.

_Il fallut que plusieurs heures passent avant qu'on puisse se remettre de tout ça._

- S'il s'est fait avoir, ils l'utiliseront pour récupérer Tousen, affirma Kensei. Ils ne vont pas le tuer.

- Tirons-lui un max d'info et faisons l'échange.

- On se fera descendre comme des lapins. Ils sont bien trop entrainés et sont plus nombreux que nous. En faire péter un avec une bombe pour nous tuer ne sera pas un problème pour eux.

- Que faisons-nous alors ?

- Tousen va nous parler de ces types !

Kensei ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et tira le black pour le plaquer contre le capot.

- Je reconnais bien là la poigne de mon capitaine.

- Je ne suis plus ton capitaine depuis longtemps… tu sais, depuis le jour où tu m'as trahi… depuis le jour où tu m'as fait implanter ces puces dans la nuque et laissé pour mort.

- J'avais presque oublié ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Le Gotei 13 me laisse arranger mes affaires comme je veux… même encore aujourd'hui…

- Que dis-tu ?

- Je suis sur un capot de voiture et non dans une salle d'interrogatoire… Mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop regardé la télé et cette émission vous désignant comme traitre du Gotei 13. L'espada est au Gotei 13… Aizen-sama a gagné.

- Vraiment ?

- Il savait que vous viendriez… Il savait qu'Ulquiorra se sacrifierait.

- C'était un piège pour avoir Ulquiorra ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que le cuarto est la clef à tout ?

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Tous se retournèrent alors que des soldats pointaient leurs armes sur eux.

- Tu avais une puce sur toi.

- Évidement.

Tous levèrent leurs mains en l'air. Tousen se redressa.

- C'est presque dommage, capitaine. Vous avez été à deux doigts de venger votre douce fille.

- Il le peut encore, retentit une voix familière.

* * *

aie aie aie...

nos héros sont dans la merde!

qui va les sauver?

qui est cette voix familière...

rdv dimanche 29 mai pour la suite!


	48. Chapter 48

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : et oui, tout le monde est fou, mais si tout le monde est fou, ne serait-ce pas normal d'être fou ? Le sommes-nous vraiment alors ? aie aie, voila que je me mets à philosopher, ça ne va plus !

Tu dois bite libérer Ulquiorra sinon je ne pourrais pas tourner le lemon !

Car oui… prochain chapitre… lemon !

Li-Crapote : bienvenue nouveau lecteur/lectrice…. Sache que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, prochain chapitre, un petit lemon très… 69 ! et pour mon autre fic, je vais faire des lemon sur commande… donc si tu as une idée, un fantasme que tu veux lire, n'hésite pas ! je veux faire plaisir à tout mes lecteurs et promis ça va bientôt arrivé !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

...

* * *

_**Chapitre 47.**_

**Ce matin-là, au Gotei 13.**

- Alors Kuchiki, toujours la forme ?

- Bien sûr, lieutenant Shiba.

La jeune fille regarda son lieutenant et son grand sourire.

- Arrête d'être aussi formelle, Kaien-dono suffit largement.

- Oui, Kaien-dono !

- Bien, bien.

Le capitaine Ukitake arriva.

- Tu es en avance, Kaien.

- Je suis là pour mon rapport, capitaine.

Les deux hommes filèrent dans le bureau de la division.

- Alors qu'as-tu ?

- Plus de gsm, pas de retour chez eux, rien. Ils ne prennent même plus d'argent aux distributeurs.

- Ils ont été kidnappés.

- Ou quelqu'un les couvre.

Il donna des relevés bancaires.

- À qui est ce compte ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, il prend de petites sommes d'argent dans différentes banques.

Il montra des photos du noiraud qui tentait de cacher son visage.

- Il reçoit de grosses sommes d'argent toutes les semaines.

- De qui ?

- J'ai dû traquer ce compte dans une vingtaine de pays.

- Cette personne est un pro.

- Mais je suis plus fort que lui.

- Qui ?

- Ça ne va pas vous plaire…

- Qui ?

- C'est un compte supposé des espada… un d'Aizen Sosuke.

Il montra une autre photo où Ulquiorra parlait à un soldat de l'espada.

- Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer a vécu ces derniers mois avec lui… C'est normal qu'il nous trahisse.

- Es-tu sûr que ce sont des vraies ? Que la taupe ne nous donne pas de fausses infos ?

- Il est impossible de truquer ce genre de photo, capitaine.

- Garde cela pour toi et essaye de retrouver Ulquiorra. Il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Très bien, capitaine.

Le lieutenant fila et Rukia entra.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Ukitake avec un doux sourire.

- J'ai entendu le nom de Batman… alors…

- C'est le silence radio.

- Le capitaine Byakuya est certain qu'il ne nous trahirait pas. Il a confiance en lui, grogna Rukia.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire Rukia. Tant qu'il ne revient pas s'expliquer… On ne peut l'aider. Et ton père le sait très bien.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont tous ensemble, en train de réunir des preuves loin du danger.

- Je sais qu'il y a une taupe…

- Renji, n'est-ce pas ? Une vraie tête à claque.

- Je lui ai fait du chantage, il a tenu jusqu'à hier.

- Il est plus dur que je ne le croyais, sourit le capitaine.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

- Rukia, tu es jeune… calme-toi… On ne peut quand même rien faire… alors travaille et profite de la vie. Tu es jeune.

Un shinigami apparut.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki a besoin de vous, capitaine.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On vient d'attaquer et kidnapper Kaname Tousen.

.

L'argenté rejoignit le noble aux cheveux noirs.

- Quelqu'un est-il vraiment capable de cela ?

- Oui. Ce bâtiment est tellement plus sécurisé que le Gotei 13… Si les espada ont fait le coup, on est foutu.

- Ce ne sont pas les espada, Byakuya.

- Comment en être sûr ?

- Tousen a trahi le Gotei 13, il est l'associé d'Aizen.

- Qui aurait les moyens de faire cela ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trouvons comment ils ont fait ça.

Deux shinigamis arrivèrent.

- On a trouvé des câbles venant du toit et on a fait exploser une bombe pour faire une diversion.

- On a vu une voiture partir alors que c'était la panique.

- Et il y a des caméras de surveillance à l'intérieur, venez voir ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux capitaines suivirent les shinigami dans la salle de contrôle. Ils regardèrent la vidéo où deux hommes traversèrent la vitre.

- Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

Ils virent les deux hommes tirer et le noiraud ramener le black inconscient avant que le bleuté ne charge l'otage et file en laissant Ulquiorra.

- Jamais Grimmjow ne l'aurait abandonné.

- Quelque chose s'est mal passé.

Ulquiorra se battit contre des dizaines d'hommes.

- Où a-t-il appris à se battre ainsi ?

- C'est la technique des espada… l'instinct de survie lui permet de retrouver ses réflexes d'autrefois.

- C'est un massacre.

- Je sais.

Ulquiorra disparut en prenant les escaliers.

- Allons voir où tout cela s'est passé.

Ils montèrent dans le bureau alors que des shinigamis emballaient déjà les corps. Le capitaine Ukitake alla directement voir la porte qui menait à l'escalier.

- Il y a des traces de sang.

Le noble le rejoignit.

- Normal, vu le combat.

- Non, regarde les gouttes sur le sol… Ulquiorra est blessé. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

- Il faut le trouver.

- Que des shinigamis vérifient chaque recoin du bâtiment, Byakuya, allons voir dehors.

Le noble suivit le plus vieux et ils filèrent dans les ruelles aux abords de l'immeuble.

- Séparons-nous.

Rukia et Renji arrivèrent.

- Allez aussi voir mais restez ensemble.

Les deux jeunes obéirent.

- Dis Rukia, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Ulquiorra n'est que blessé. Calme-toi, Renji.

Il stoppa sa petite copine.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour tout ça… Mais le capitaine ne voulait pas te mêler à ça.

- Renji, tu ne dois pas toujours obéir à mon père. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour me surveiller.

- Rukia…

Elle le fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Non…

- Chut.

Elle s'avança, contournant son amoureux.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un.

- Mais…

- C'est par là.

Elle piqua un sprint et Renji n'arriva pas à la suivre.

- Merde, le capitaine va me tuer.

.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Rukia courait vers les bruits de combat.

Elle découvrit enfin ce qu'il se passait et en resta pétrifiée.

Il y avait quatre cadavres sous ses yeux.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et l'empêcha d'hurler en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Alors ma jolie, tu veux faire la fête avec moi ?

.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdue, Renji ?

- Elle s'est mise à courir et j'ai pas pu la rattraper… Elle m'a toujours battu à la course.

- Par où est-elle partie ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- QUOI ? Cria Byakuya.

- Je me suis perdu en revenant.

Le capitaine Ukitake se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Comment faire ?

- Elle a entendu des bruits et elle a filé, avoua Renji.

- Elle a dû retrouver Ulquiorra.

- Si elle est avec lui, je n'ai pas peur pour elle, affirma le noble.

.

- Alors ma jolie, tu veux faire la fête avec moi ?

Rukia se mit à pleurer, paralysée de peur.

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

Il y eut un coup de feu et son assaillant s'effondra au sol. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en remarquant qu'il avait une balle logée entre les deux yeux. Elle leva les yeux et vit un pistolet au bord d'un coin sombre.

Une silhouette apparut.

- Batman…

Le jeune homme le fixa, se tenant l'épaule.

- Tu vas bien ? La coupa-t-il.

- Il allait…

- Oui, il voulait te violer.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa toute sa panique couler avec ses larmes.

Ulquiorra attendit qu'elle se calme avant de recommencer à parler.

- Le Gotei 13 a appris le kidnapping de Tousen ?

- Oui. Tu as été blessé.

- Ce n'est quasiment rien.

Mais la jeune fille ne le crut pas en voyant le sang couler le long de son bras.

Il alla vers l'un des corps et le retourna de son pied. L'homme gémit.

Il était vivant.

Mais ce fut pour un bref instant car Ulquiorra lui logea deux balles dans le crâne.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Car il a voulu me tuer. Viens.

La jeune fille le suivit dans les rues.

- Tu as ton gsm ?

- Oui, on va prévenir mon père, il va nous retrouver.

Elle le donna au noiraud qui l'explosa contre un mur.

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?

- Pour qu'on ne me trouve pas.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il n'y a pas de nous… Regarde ce que je sème sur mon chemin. Tu n'as pas à avoir cela aussi sur le tien.

- Mais…

- Je vais t'amener dans une rue principale et tu pourras retrouver ton capitaine.

- Et toi ?

- Je peux me sauver tout seul.

- Mais…

- Rukia, écoute-moi bon dieu… je suis un traitre de premier ordre pour le Gotei 13. Si tu restes avec moi, tu auras des problèmes.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne dois pas. Vis ta vie et sois heureuse avec Renji.

Il eut des bruits de pas.

- Qui est-ce ? Des Yakuza ?

- Si c'étaient des yakuza, on ne les aurait pas entendus. C'est ton père et toute la troupe.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir t'aider.

- Tu restes et tu leur dis de ne pas me suivre.

Mais les silhouettes apparurent, braquant des armes sur Ulquiorra.

- Père !

- Rukia, écartes-toi.

Elle se mit entre les shinigamis et Ulquiorra qui l'attrapa et glissa sa lame sous le cou de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Idiote, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tu vas passer pour une traitresse en faisant ça. Calme-toi, je te donne une couverture.

- Lâche-la, Ulquiorra.

- Non, laissez-moi partir.

- Ne sois pas idiot, tu as besoin de nous.

- Non.

- Tu es recherché partout, il y a des shinigamis dans toutes les rues qui te cherchent. Tu es fait comme un rat.

- Vraiment ? Alors laissez-moi partir. Vous m'aurez quand même après.

- Je vais négocier, affirma Renji.

- Tu es fou, s'exclama Ukitake. Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien ?

- Je suis son ami.

Il déposa son arme au sol.

- Je suis venu parler.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Renji.

- Pourquoi en arriver là ?

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Tu tiens ma petite amie entre les mains et tu la menaces.

- Tu dois me croire, Renji. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir.

- Ne joue pas aux cons, Ulquiorra.

- C'est toi qui joue aux cons.

- Tu t'es attaqué à Tousen.

- Il a trahi le Gotei 13.

- Dis-nous ce que tu as derrière la tête.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Renji s'approcha encore de lui mais Ulquiorra braqua son arme sur l'ananas.

- Ulquiorra…

- Il y a des sacrifices dans toute guerre, Renji. Je n'hésiterais pas.

- Je croyais qu'on était ami.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, Renji. Plus maintenant.

- Sais-tu où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Une moto arriva. Ulquiorra poussa Rukia dans les bras de Renji et bondit sur l'engin en s'agrippant au conducteur.

Et aucun capitaine ne put faire quoique ce soit.

- Bordel, c'était un espada, soupira Ukitake.

- C'est l'habit d'Aizen, s'épouvanta Byakuya.

.

La moto se stoppa à l'autre bout de la ville. Ulquiorra descendit sans un mot.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tu ferais mieux de te soigner. Dit le motard, son casque modifiant sa voix.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne resteras pas longtemps en vie si tu continues ainsi. Tu dois faire attention à toi.

- Je serais prudent

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je sais.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Le plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes, ils ne se doutent de rien.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir, cuarto.

- Je sais.

- Sois prudent.

Le noiraud alla dans les bras du motard.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

**Plus tard, lorsque les gardes de Tousen arrivèrent.**

- C'était un piège pour avoir Ulquiorra ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que le cuarto est la clef à tout ?

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, nous se retournâmes alors que des soldats pointaient leurs armes sur nous.

- Tu avais une puce sur toi.

- Évidement.

Nous levâmes nos mains en l'air. Tousen se redressa.

- C'est presque dommage, capitaine. Vous avez été à deux doigts de venger votre douce fille.

- Il le peut encore, retentit une voix habituelle.

Ulquiorra apparut, son sabre en main, dégoulinant de sang.

- Vous n'avez pas pu m'avoir, vous avez vraiment cru que vous pourriez éviter ma lame, idiots.

Il bondit, s'interposant entre les armes et nous, il regarda Grimmjow.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais promis.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une scène pareille, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Promis.

Il regarda ses adversaires.

- Attrapez Tousen et mettez-vous à l'abri.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me gène, Nell.

Tousen se débattit.

- Ne le blessez pas, le maitre le veut en parfait état.

Le cuarto sourit, relevant la tête.

- Je vois que la fête peut commencer.

Il bondit.

.

J'avais gardé les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le massacre. Ulquiorra n'avait même pas une égratignure.

Aucune hésitation, des coups fatals.

Sa colère lui permettait d'être une machine.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, affirmai-je.

Mon amour s'avança vers l'aveugle.

- Tu as tenté de nous piéger. Comment as-tu su qu'on viendrait te chercher ?

- Crois-tu que je vais parler ?

- Tu parleras. Tout le monde finit par parler.

Il essuya sa lame sur un cadavre.

- Trouvez la puce et montez dans le monospace. On laisse le reste ici, ils doivent déjà chercher nos voitures.

Nous obéîmes alors qu'il regardait son crime.

- Tu…

- Je sais que c'était mal mais ils n'auraient eu aucune pitié. Alors pourquoi en aurais-je ?

- Car on est diffèrent.

- Vous l'êtes… pas moi…

Il rangea son arme et prit le volant alors qu'on finissait de s'installer.

Il nous ramena à notre chez-nous, le seul endroit où on était en sécurité.

.

- Que faisons-nous de lui ?

- Je vais le torturer.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est un être humain.

- Tu crois qu'il hésiterait dans le cas contraire ?

- Que vas-tu lui faire ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Laisse-moi lui parler avant.

- Tu n'auras qu'une seule et unique chance.

L'argenté courut dans la cellule du black, nous le suivîmes en silence.

- Tousen.

- Tu veux que je parle, capitaine ?

- Le cuarto n'hésitera pas. Tu vas souffrir pour rien car tu finiras par parler.

- Plutôt crever.

- Ne sois pas stupide. On ne veut qu'une seule chose.

- Je ne trahirais pas Aizen-sama.

- On s'en fout d'Aizen.

- Vraiment ? Qui voulez-vous faire tomber ?

- Le maitre suprême. On sait que tu es le seul à savoir où il est.

Il rit.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Parfaitement.

Tousen se reprit.

- Cela faisait des années qu'on ne m'avait pas fait rire. Tu es vraiment fort, capitaine.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Évidemment que je ne sais pas… Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu par contre. Ne sachant pas lire, il m'a donné un morceau de papier avec son numéro. Il se déplace en permanence.

- Où est ce numéro ?

- Une seule personne le connait.

- Qui ?

- Il ne parlera jamais.

- Je m'occuperais personnellement de lui, affirma Nell.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Vraiment ?

- On lui a effacé la mémoire pour qu'il ne parle pas.

Ulquiorra se raidit.

- C'est moi ?

- Tu comprends aussi vite que dans le passé. Je me souviens de ce jour où Aizen et Gin m'ont amené dans cette pièce qui sentait l'hôpital. Je suis capable d'entendre les battements des cœurs, de les distinguer. On était seul, toi et moi. Tu avais peur et mal. Je me souviens de tes cris alors que tu devais retenir ce numéro, soumis à tes puces.

Le noiraud quitta la pièce.

- Je veux être sûre que c'est la vérité.

- Tu vas me torturer, jeune fille ?

- Fais-le, lâcha Kensei. Le shinigami qui était en lui est mort.

L'argenté sortit et je le suivis.

- Kenpachi, il a besoin de toi.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, non plus.

- Je vais bien.

- Non.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Occupe-toi d'Ulquiorra. Tu ne feras pas parler Kensei, moi je peux l'aider.

- Prends soin de lui, Mashiro.

La jeune femme fila aux côtés de son capitaine.

Je courus retrouver Ulquiorra. J'ouvris doucement la porte de la pièce.

Il tournait en rond, furieux.

- Ulquiorra…

- Ça ne peut être vrai.

- Ulquiorra.

- NON !

- C'est logique. Il t'a caché de tous et puis il t'a emmené.

- Il voulait le numéro, s'épouvanta le noiraud.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné.

- Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Aizen a besoin de moi. Il est bloqué.

- Et grâce à toi. C'est génial.

- Je nous bloque aussi.

- Personne ne peut avoir le maitre suprême… Alors occupons-nous d'Aizen.

- On va éliminer quelqu'un pour qu'il soit remplacé. C'est inutile.

- Que veux-tu faire alors ?

- Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'Aizen nous ait menés jusqu'à Tousen. Il y a forcément une raison.

- Ulquiorra.

- On va le faire parler, par tous les moyens et puis on trouvera le numéro du maitre suprême.

- Comment ?

- Il voulait le numéro, il a utilisé une méthode très précise.

Il me regarda.

- J'ai caché quelque chose quelques parts avant de perdre la mémoire.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ignore mais c'est un indice pour trouver le numéro.

- On va faire des recherches. On va faire ce qu'il faut.

Je le tirais hors de cette horrible pièce et le fit monter pour qu'il se repose un peu sur son matelas.

* * *

**POV Extérieur.**

**Un peu plus tard au Gotei 13.**

- CECI EST INTOLERABLE ! Hurla le commandant. Vos chers amis ont enlevé Kaname Tousen. Ils ne nous trahissent pas… ILS FONT JUSTICE PAR EUX-MÊME !

- On n'en est pas certain, affirma Unohana. Peut-être ont-ils peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- D'un traitre dans nos rangs, lâcha Unohana. On sait tous qu'Aizen voulait ces sept personnes pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Quand leurs unités ont été massacrées, ils se sont cachés pour tout comprendre.

- Nous avons éliminé tous les traitres. On a inspecté chaque shinigami pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- On l'avait fait à l'époque d'Aizen, pourtant, on n'a rien pu faire.

- C'est différent !

- Pas du tout, contra Yoruichi.

- Nous menons notre enquête, ajouta Ukitake. J'ai mis mon lieutenant sur le coup. Vous savez combien il est efficace.

Le commandant soupira.

- Ça peut être l'un d'entre nous.

- Nous acceptons de passer les tests nécessaires, proposa Harribel.

- Très bien, je nomme Shiba Kaien à la tête de l'enquête sur le traitre du Gotei 13.

- Commandant, s'exclama un shinigami en débarquant.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de trouver des vidéos de surveillance qui peuvent vous aider.

Il fit descendre l'écran.

- Ca vient d'une ruelle, nos hommes y sont allé mais n'ont rien trouvé.

On voyait Ulquiorra dans les bras un motard en blanc. Il lui retira son casque.

- Aizen Sosuke, s'exclama Urahara.

Ulquiorra l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- ET CE N'EST PAS UN TRAITRE ? Cria le commandant.

Il regarda les autres capitaines.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous avez vu ce motard, je suppose que c'est celui-là qui a emmené Ulquiorra.

- Oui.

- VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ AIZEN SOSUKE S'ENFUIR, VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ?

* * *

...

* * *

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre dimanche 5 juin…

Avec le lemon !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos fantasmes sur Ulquiorra et Grimmjow pour mon autre fic ''Lycée, gang et love''.

Car plus de fantasme, plus de lemon et plus de chapitres !

Bisous !


	49. Chapter 49

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : tadam ! le lemon est là et très 69… je sens que tu vas aimer, ce lemon est un Kenpachi-Aizen, évidement car tout le monde sait qu'Ulquiorra va mourir et que Ken-kun va passer du côté obscur de la force, dark Ken.

Lol ! bien sur que ça sera un lemon ken-Ulqui, n'hésite pas à commenter pour que je trouve des trucs plus fun pour la suite ! mouahahah

Alors Ulqui gentil ou méchant ? Devine un peu…

Et la fin n'est pas encore au rdv, il faut le passé d'Aizen, le big combat et puis la phase de réconciliation !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

Les morceaux entre * sont les dialogues de la vidéo.

* * *

_**Chapitre 48. **_

**POV Kenpachi.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Nell et Grimmjow débarquèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans le divan.

- Il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas sifflé de douleur.

- Il est costaud. On n'aura rien de lui.

Ulquiorra se leva.

- Moi, j'y arriverais.

- Ça ne serre à rien, affirma Nell.

- Vraiment ?

Elle soupira.

- Il nous faut le numéro du maitre suprême.

- Il est simple à obtenir, sourit Ulquiorra. Torturez-moi… je finirais par craquer.

- Tu es complètement malade ! Grogna Nell.

- Mais il a raison, souligna le bleuté.

- Ferme ta putain…

- Ça suffit, la coupa le noiraud.

Elle se tut.

- Arrête d'en vouloir à Grimmjow, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu aurais fait la même chose avec n'importe qui d'autre.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, n'essaye pas de nier. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais laissé s'il avait dit ce que je lui ai dit !

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Maintenant la discussion est clause.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te torture ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Si on n'arrive pas à faire parler Tousen, on le fera.

Il fila comme l'éclair, nous le suivîmes aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et se tourna le dos au black déjà bien amoché.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de résister à une telle torture.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est d'échapper à la douleur.

Le black se raidit.

_Tu as touché un point sensible._

- Tu es devenu aveugle suite à un accident. Tu as donc quelques parts dans ta mémoire un doux souvenir dans lequel tu fuies la douleur.

- Je reconnais bien là le disciple d'Aizen-sama.

Le noiraud sourit.

- Pourtant il est enfoui en moi… Mais j'ai utilisé cette technique quand j'ai souffert… alors je connais le moyen de détruire ce paradis, tu as une dernière chance de me dire ce que je veux savoir.

Le black soupira.

- Je ne parlerais pas.

Ulquiorra prit une pochette et la déballa doucement, révélant les outils de torture.

- Tu sais exactement comment faire avouer tes victimes, cuarto. Le bruit que font tes outils quand tu les déballes doucement me donne la chair de poule.

- Dis-moi… à quoi ressemble ce paradis ?

- Je suis sur le toit d'un immeuble, je regarde Tokyo et ses lumières dans la nuit.

- C'est un excellent choix… Car tu vois, c'est toujours la nuit que se commettent les meurtres.

Le noiraud se tourna.

- Tu n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y avait une douce et jeune fille à mes côtés.

- Et tu l'aimais.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui éprouve ce sentiment le voit directement chez les autres.

- Tu aimes Aizen, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Le black sourit.

- Tu souffriras toute ta vie.

- Je sais.

- Car tu ne pourras jamais être à ses côtés. Personne… personne ne le pourra.

- Garde tes sottises pour toi, je ne veux pas être à ses côtés.

- Je sais que tu mens.

- Pourquoi personne ne peut être à ses côtés ? Demanda Nell.

Ulquiorra se raidit.

_Tu le sais._

_Et tu ne nous as rien dit, encore une fois._

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Pourtant son cœur a soudainement accéléré… je suis certain qu'il a fouillé toute la demeure avant de vous y amener.

- Silence, grogna le noiraud.

- Aizen était amoureux d'une jolie jeune femme, étant plus jeune.

- Je l'ai déjà vue, affirma Hirako en arrivant. Elle était la tercia espada, elle avait son chiffre dans le cou. Quel est le rapport ?

- Elle a été tuée par un cuarto et Aizen a toujours refusé de la voir disparaitre… Son corps est dans une pièce secrète de l'étage. Elle est la clef.

Hirako bondit, s'enfuyant de la pièce pour monter, Ulquiorra le suivit. Et nous fîmes de même.

- HIRAKO ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

Grimmjow attrapa et bloqua Ulquiorra alors que Mashiro et Kensei arrivèrent.

- Je savais que j'avais déjà vu cette pièce… J'ai vu le meurtre qui s'est produit ici !

- Hirako…

- SI C'EST LA CLEF DU PROBLÈME, TU DOIS NOUS DIRE OÙ ELLE EST.

- Il ne faut pas, pleura le noiraud, ça fait trop mal.

Il supplia le blond des yeux. Shinji soupira et s'approcha d'Ulquiorra, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Dis-nous, Ulquiorra.

- Non…

- On retourna toute la baraque s'il le faut, ajouta Kensei.

- Je n'hésiterai pas, Ulquiorra. S'il faut te torturer.

- Faites-le alors.

Le noiraud ferma ses yeux, prêt à recevoir les coups.

Hirako baissa la tête.

- Je sais que ça fait mal. Je n'ose imaginer ta douleur que tu as ressentie lorsque tu as vu ça…

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Tu as souffert…

Il le regarda avec colère.

- Ne l'appelle pas ''ça''… c'est une personne.

- Mais elle est morte…

- Voulez-vous vraiment voir ce qu'il a fait d'elle ?

- Il le faut.

- Vous regretterez comme je l'ai regretté.

- Alors.

- Sous mon matelas, il y a un bouton qui ouvrira la porte.

- Merci, Ulquiorra.

Le blond poussa le matelas et appuya sur le bouton avec le pied.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu caché ça depuis le début ? Lui demanda Nell.

Mais il garda le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hirako s'avança , appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Nous gardâmes le silence en voyant cette chose illuminée.

- C'est impossible.

Une femme était morte, baignant dans un liquide transparent, prisonnière de cet énorme tube.

Elle portait une robe blanche qui volait autour de son corps pâle, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient autour de son doux visage. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, dévoilant de belles pupilles vertes émeraudes.

- Ulquiorra, qui est-ce ?

Nell se tourna vers lui, je le fixais aussi.

Il gardait le regard rivé vers la jeune morte.

- Elle s'appelle Yuuki, lâcha Hirako. Yuuki Schiffer.

_Schiffer ?_

- C'est ma mère, avoua Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow le libéra directement.

Le noiraud fit quelques pas et caressa le verre du tube.

- Je suis désolée, si j'avais su…

- Ne dis pas de mensonge… Je vous avais prévenus, je vous avais dit que vous regretteriez.

Il soupira.

- Elle est ici, dans cette demeure, sous mes yeux. Elle avait un si beau sourire, tel un ange… un ange qui était heureuse de me revoir… Moi et personne d'autre.

Il serra les poings.

- Mais le cuarto l'a tuée, une balle entre les deux yeux, on peut encore voir la cicatrice.

Il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Mais le cuarto l'a tuée, une balle entre les deux yeux, on peut encore voir la cicatrice.

Il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Je me souviens de ce jour. Je me souviens de son regard quand la balle est partie, d'Aizen qui finit par me lâcher. J'ai enfin pu la toucher, mais elle était déjà morte… mais je suis resté à ses côtés, mes genoux sous sa tête. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de rester ou de revenir… car elle aurait été triste de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Tu te souviens de quoi d'autres ?

- De tout.

- Depuis quand ?

- Quand j'ai été allé, je suis parti voir cet endroit… Je voulais savoir pourquoi je voyais en permanence cette pièce… qui était cette femme dont je rêvais. Je suis revenu ici et je suis monté… cette tâche de sang, je me suis souvenu de sa mort et j'ai vu le bouton. J'ai découvert ma mère et toute ma mémoire est revenue… toutes ces images de mon passé… Je ne pouvais y croire. Alors j'ai sorti tous les dossiers et j'ai tout mis ensemble, recouvrant les murs. J'étais juste devenu fou. Quand j'ai su que tout était vrai, je me suis enfui et je me suis retrouvé sur le pont.

Il rit, nerveux.

- Je pouvais me laisser mourir ou me battre… je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre… j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir avec Aizen.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il n'y a pas de nous, Nell. Vous restez planqués.

- Hors de question ! On le fait avec toi.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'agis seul.

- On a enlevé Tousen avec toi.

- Vous ne seriez pas restés ici et vous auriez tout fait foirer.

- Tu n'aurais pas réussi seul.

- J'ai déjà accompli plus dur… Sortez de cette pièce.

- Dis-moi Ulquiorra, il y a un deuxième tube vide, pourquoi ? Demanda Mashiro.

Je remarquais enfin le tube inutilisé.

- Il y a une étiquette, tu n'arrives pas à lire le nom ?

Je plissais les yeux.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

- Tousen a tord, il veut garder la mère et le fils à ses côtés.

Il nous poussa hors de la pièce et ferma la porte pour être seul.

Nous restâmes tous muets.

Aizen allait le garder une fois mort pour le mettre dans un bocal géant.

Il fallait se débarrasser de cette ordure.

Je regardais Hirako qui était figé.

- Tu crois vraiment que cet homme a une once de bonté en lui ? Sérieusement ?

- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal quand il m'a enlevé.

- HIRAKO ! TU ES INVIVABLE ! LE ''AS'' DANS TON COU, TU T'EN RAPPELLES ?

- Je voulais qu'il me marque et je l'ai marqué.

- Il s'est encore joué de toi.

- Je sais qu'il m'aime alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Le blond fila dans une autre pièce.

.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Ulquiorra réapparaisse.

- Où est Hirako ?

- Il va mal, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

- Je crois que tu n'avais pas à lui hurler dessus.

- Mais.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Je me levais du divan pour lui montrer où était le refuge du blond.

- Allez vous occuper de Tousen et tentez de lui arracher n'importe quel renseignement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne connais pas le numéro dont il parle. Il a pu entendre quelque chose qu'on m'a fait pour que je ne me souvienne pas, quoiqu'il arrive.

Nos quatre amis filèrent en bas alors que je conduisis Ulquiorra jusqu'à la planque d'Hirako. Je tentais d'ouvrit la porte du placard mais le blond s'était enfermé dedans.

- Hirako. Ce que tu as vécu avec Aizen était réel.

- Et personne ne meurt. On a la chance de voir un beau ciel bleu et de pouvoir en profiter car les méchants n'existent pas.

Il fit une pause.

- Arrête de mentir.

- J'en ai la preuve. Sors et je te montrerais ce qu'il faut que tu saches.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

- Aizen est malade, il a un dédoublement de la personnalité… Il n'est pas conscient de son changement.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Pour survivre, il lui a fallu être un monstre mais il y avait une personne qui le rendait humain. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Viens.

Et un instant plus tard, une tête blonde apparut.

- Mais ça sera dur.

- Je suis fatigué, Ulquiorra.

Le noiraud prit sa main.

- Tu iras mieux après cela. Je te le promets.

Il le tira jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et le fit s'asseoir.

- Personne ne doit savoir. Personne, compris ?

- Ok.

- Kenpachi, tu n'es pas directement impliqué et tu hais Aizen. Je n'en peux plus que tu l'insultes. Car tu me blesses.

- Mais…

- Tu dois avoir un regard extérieur sur mon analyse.

- D'accord.

- Tu as sûrement remarqué que les verres des lunettes d'Aizen sont des faux.

- Je n'ai jamais pu toucher à ses lunettes, il les gardait même pour dormir.

- Exactement, les lunettes font de lui le gentil Sosuke, lorsqu'il les retire, il devient le maitre des espadas.

- Ça veut dire qu'il pensait réellement à moi.

- Exactement. Comme avec moi.

- Mais il portait ses lunettes lorsqu'il m'a trahi.

- Je sais.

- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu dis, intervins-je.

Il nous montra un cd.

- Oui.

Il l'inséra dans la machine et une image apparut sur l'écran.

La mère d'Ulquiorra dans le salon, son ventre montrant qu'elle était enceinte. Quelqu'un entra.

Aizen.

* Yuuki. *

* Qu'as-tu fait, Sosuke ? *

* Je suis venu t'aider évidement. *

* Tu n'es qu'un crétin. *

Elle le regarda.

* Ton capitaine doit être fou de chagrin. *

* Il est fort. Il tiendra le coup. *

* Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir. *

* Rido ne prend pas soin de toi. *

* Il est le maitre suprême, il s'en fout d'une simple tercia. *

* Pas moi. *

* Sosuke, tu étais si heureux avec ton capitaine blond. *

* On aurait fini par casser. *

* Pourquoi ? *

* Car je ne peux lui dire la vérité, il me haïrait. *

Elle le gifla.

* J'ai vu dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il te porte. Tu lui aurais tout dit, il t'aurait soutenu. *

* Alors on aurait perdu notre lien, toi et moi. *

Elle rit, laissant quelques larmes couler.

* Bien sûr que non, nous… on a vécu ces moments ensemble… C'est diffèrent. *

* Comment lui expliquer pour nous ? *

* La vérité, Sosuke. Toujours dire la vérité. *

* Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai besoin de lui. *

Elle sourit, essuyant ses larmes.

* Viens me raconter les plus beaux mois de ta vie. *

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il s'allongea, mettant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

* Ce sale mioche prend déjà toute la place. * Grogna le brun.

* Arrête ! Ulquiorra est bien plus sage que Takumi, je me souviens qu'il me donnait des coups de pied.*

* Justement il est où l'autre ? *

* Il dort dans sa chambre. Il ne t'aime pas du tout. *

* Tant mieux car c'est réciproque. *

* Tu ne dois pas le blâmer à cause de son père. Il n'y peut rien. *

* Ouais. *

Elle sourit, triste.

* Il ne veut pas partager sa chambre. *

_Ulquiorra a un frère ?_

* Tu sais qu'il ne le devra pas. *

* Comment lui dire qu'Ulquiorra sera élevé par ce monstre ? *

Elle fondit en larme, Aizen se redressa pour la prendre contre lui.

* Tu veilleras sur lui ? *

* Bien sûr, Yuuki. Je te le promets ! *

* Promets-moi que Rido ne mettra pas la main dessus… quitte à le tuer de tes propres mains ! *

* Yuuki. *

* PROMETS-LE ! *

* Je le jure, Yuuki. *

Il la consola pendant de longues de minutes.

* Tu vois, à cet instant, je ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi ! *

* Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yuuki. *

* Notre amour nait de notre douleur… Ce capitaine, il te donnait l'amour de vivre. *

Elle s'écarta de lui.

* C'est pour cela qu'on doit arrêter cela. Il est temps qu'on trouve le véritable amour. *

* Je te ferais sortir d'ici et tu trouveras un homme parfait ! *

* Je te piquerais ton joli capitaine blond !*

* Non, n'essaye même pas ! * Grogna Aizen.

Elle rit.

* Tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux. Mais je préfère les femmes et tu le sais.*

* Si le capitaine Hirako était là, il demanderait à voir ça… ou il t'inviterait dans votre lit. *

Elle rit.

* Il me plait déjà ! *

* Tu le verrais faire ses yeux doux pour faire l'amour… J'adore quand il vient se coller contre moi, il penche la tête et cligne des yeux. *

* Tu as fait l'amour avec lui ? *

* Plein de fois !*

* Comment c'était ? *

* Magique, je n'ai aucun autre mot pour décrire ça ! *

* Tu as aimé ? *

* Ça ne fait pas mal ! A aucun moment j'ai eu l'impression qu'on allait me déchirer de l'intérieur. *

* Ça doit être la spécialité de Rido. *

Elle parut triste.

* Tu sais, c'est très comique de se lever le matin, de faire à manger et de s'occuper de quelqu'un. *

* Je te l'avais dit. *

* J'ai exactement fait comme tu m'as appris et il a adoré. Et vois-tu, je rigolais chaque fois que je le voyais boiter ! *

* Tu as pu… *

* Ça dépendait de notre humeur, notre forme pour savoir qui allait au-dessus.*

* C'est magique. *

La vidéo montrait comment Aizen semblait amoureux d'Hirako.

C'était vraiment adorable.

Ulquiorra coupa la vidéo à la fin.

- Il t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Si on le soigne, il pourra vivre à tes côtés.

- Merci, Ulquiorra.

- C'est normal, Hirako.

Le blond serra mon amour contre lui avant de partir.

- J'ai besoin de dormir.

Je m'assurais qu'il avait filé avant de fermer la porte.

- Et pour maintenant ? Pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il a perdu ma mère, il est devenu fou de chagrin. J'étais le seul à pouvoir le combler… Yuuki en homme.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais abréger ses souffrances de la seule manière qui existe : par la mort.

- Tu ne peux faire ça… car tu l'aimes.

- C'est parce que je l'aime que je dois le faire.

- Et Hirako ?

- Il a la preuve de leur amour. Il pourra mettre Aizen dans un coin de son cœur et être avec un autre.

- Tu y crois ?

- Tu dis cela car tu n'as pas renoncé à moi.

Je m'approchais de lui, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je t'aime toujours Ulquiorra et ça ne changera pas.

- Si ça changera, je te le jure.

- Comment as-tu pu le choisir à ma place ?

Le noiraud détourna le regard.

- Pourquoi aimer un monstre ? Je peux te demander la même chose !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis comme lui, Kenpachi.

- Tu as tord et je te le prouverais.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué dans la vidéo ?

- Il y a beaucoup de chose à remarquer.

- Réfléchis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.

- Takumi Schiffer… Tu trouveras dans les dossiers du Gotei 13 que c'est mon père mais si on lit son acte de naissance, on se rend compte qu'il n'était qu'un bébé lors de ma conception… Il ne peut donc être mon père…

- Tu as tué… ton frère ?

- Oui…

Il me repoussa doucement alors que ses yeux se noyaient de larmes. Je le stoppais.

- Tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Soudain, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je cessais de respirer.

Il se recula légèrement, je fonçais sur ses lèvres.

Nos deux corps se laissèrent tomber au sol, trop avides de se retrouver.

Il commença à retirer ma chemise et déboutonna mon pantalon.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce ?

_Bordel. Il se fout de mon excitation ?_

- Plutôt d'un coup de langue, je dirais.

Il sourit, se dépêchant de me déshabiller.

Mais je ne l'aidais pas car je voulais aussi le dénuder le plus rapidement possible.

Nous étions affamés l'un de l'autre, on en avait besoin.

Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Nos lèvres restaient collées l'un à l'autre, nos langues bataillaient. Nos mains caressaient l'autre, trop heureuses de retrouver leur objet de luxure.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les miennes ne trouvent le sexe de mon partenaire.

Il gémit, sa tête partit en arrière.

- Bordel, jura-t-il.

Putain, j'aime quand il se met à dire ce genre de choses.

Son regard se posa sur moi, rempli de désir.

- Ne commence pas ainsi, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Ne me tente pas encore plus, alors, souris-je.

Je le fis basculer, me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Ma tête descendit vers son membre fièrement dressé, ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je donnais un premier coup de langue.

- Je vais te faire languir, Ulquiorra.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Je l'empêchais de bouger alors qu'il voulait se redresser.

- J'ai une putain de proposition à te faire…

- Vraiment ?

- Un 69 ?

Il sourit, sa bite ayant un mouvement de désir.

- Je crois que tu es partant…

Je fis pivoter mon corps, pour que mon pénis se trouve juste en face de sa bouche.

- Allez, bébé, prends-moi, grognais-je.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses et sa langue me lécha le phallus, j'eus un petit mouvement de bassin qui le rentra entier dans sa bouche.

Je soupirais.

- Bordel, ça fait du bien.

Il s'appliqua à me sucer.

- Oh yeah.

Il s'arrêta tout mouvement et tenta de me repousser.

- Je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

Je sentis un coup de langue approuver mes paroles.

- Tu vas devoir me rendre fou pour que j'accepte.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes fesses.

- Si tu veux jouer, ça va être ta fête !

Je léchais du bout de la langue son sexe dressé, son corps bougea de désir.

- Moi, je m'en moque, Ulquiorra… je suis dans ta bouche, j'en suis fort heureux car je peux donner des petits coups de bassin… comme ça…

Je me branlais doucement dans sa bouche.

- Je sens que ma frustration part…

Sa langue commença à jouer avec mon membre.

Je ne bougeais plus.

- Tu es enfin décidé… Je vais copier tous tes mouvements, applique-toi bien pour que j'en fasse autant sur toi.

Sa tête bougea légèrement, rendant cette pipe extraordinaire. Je pris direct sa bite en bouche, faisant comme lui.

En un instant, ses mouvements accélérèrent, j'en fis autant.

_C'est la meilleure pipe de ma vie._

Il nous fallut très peu de temps pour que nous jouissions ensemble.

Je me relevais alors qu'Ulquiorra reprenait son souffle, puis je l'aidais à se lever pour qu'on s'installe dans le divan.

Mais dés qu'on s'assit, mon pénis reprit vie.

- Putain, t'es vraiment une capricieuse, je viens de te sucer à mort, dit le noiraud en s'adressant à ma bite.

_Bordel, je bande encore plus._

Je bondis sur lui, le surplombant.

- Mais elle n'a pas encore fini de te retrouver, mon cher.

- Je l'attends alors.

Je le retournais rapidement, le tirant pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes. J'enfonçais directement deux doigts en lui.

Il se raidit un instant alors que je commençais à le préparer.

- J'ai décidé qu'une fois en toi je vais te défoncer comme jamais…

- Des mots, des promesses… quand passes-tu à l'action ?

- Maintenant.

Je retirais mes doigts et le pénétrais violement. Il cria de plaisir, alors que je touchais directement sa prostate.

Je m'accrochais à ses hanches et commençais des va-et-vient rapides, tapant sur sa prostate.

Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard et j'éjaculais en lui.

Je me retirais de lui, prenant le plaid sur le côté et je nous recouvris.

Ulquiorra s'était déjà endormi.

Je le rejoignis au pays des rêves.

.

Je sentis qu'on bougeait à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux.

Ulquiorra se rhabillait à mes côtés, jurant.

Je remarquais qu'une seule chose.

Ses larmes.

Je m'assis et le fixais. Il sursauta en me voyant.

- Désolé… de t'avoir réveillé.

Je ne dis rien.

Il frotta son visage pour effacer ses larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ulquiorra ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Je me levais et le prit contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas… Pas tant que je l'aime encore lui.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et s'éloigna de moi.

- Désolé.

Il passa à côté de moi.

- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de cet homme, je crois que je le ferais… Je suis fatigué d'être seul.

Il disparut de ma vue.

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il le ferait.

Il est partagé entre Aizen et moi.

Je souris.

_Je crois que je viens de gagner un point._

.

Deux autres jours passèrent, nous gardions encore Tousen.

Et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Le groupe était divisé en deux : l'équipe anti-Aizen contre les amoureux d'Aizen.

Et au milieu un arbitre : moi.

La place de merde.

On n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur rien, nous hurlions notre stress et notre désaccord.

Je débarquais dans la cuisine.

- NON IL N'IRA PAS SEUL ! Hurla Nell.

- IL FAIT CE QU'IL VEUT ! Intervint Hirako pour aider Ulquiorra.

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- STOP ! Criais-je plus fort.

Ils me regardèrent.

- Si je comprends bien, pas de tours de chauffe ce matin.

- Exact.

- On va déjà jouer au jeu du ni-oui ni-non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car toutes les disputes finissent par celui qui crie le plus fort ''SI'' ''NON''. Alors je refuse d'avoir la migraine aujourd'hui. Je veux un représentant de chaque parti.

Hirako et Nell s'avancèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On doit faire une lessive. On a deux choix, en commander une, pas possible car cela veut dire que quelqu'un doit entrer pour l'installer.

- C'est donc impossible, ajouta Hirako.

- Vous êtes d'accord là-dessus. Parfait.

- La seule solution est d'aller faire une lessive dans un lavoir.

- Toujours ok ?

- Moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car Ulquiorra veut aller le faire seul, déguisé.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un désaccord, depuis le début Ulquiorra s'occupe des courses et tout ça seul.

- C'est dangereux.

- Dans la rue, on voit toujours une gothique blonde, si ça change, les voisins se poseront des questions.

- Je donne raison à Hirako. On ne prend aucun risque.

Le noiraud fila.

- Ça doit s'arrêter, affirmai-je.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à régler vos différends, retentit une voix.

Nous nous tournâmes alors que la silhouette d'Aizen apparaissait tenant Ulquiorra contre lui, prisonnier.

Quelqu'un nous avait trahis.

Ses hommes nous encerclèrent et nous firent passer dans le salon, nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils en silence, un gun pointé sur chacun.

Le maitre lâcha le noiraud, qui s'approcha de moi.

- Tout ce petit monde rien que pour moi… Je suis un petit veinard.

- Qui ? Demanda Hirako d'une voix dure.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lequel nous a trahis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Devinez.

Nous gardâmes le silence.

Il y avait très peu de soldats, on était tous armés. Il suffisait que je tue Aizen et on se battrait.

Je fis un bond et braquais mon arme.

Mais une silhouette s'interposa et son pistolet toucha ma tête.

_Non._

_Non._

_C'est impossible._

Ulquiorra me regardait d'un regard neutre.

- Ne menace pas mon maitre.

* * *

.

* * *

ouais enfin fini!

ne me tuez pas!

vous allez avoir la suite dimanche 12 juin!

je vous jure que je ne voulais pas.

Ulquiorra: peine, sadique!

c'est moi!

alors le lemon?

quel retournement de situation, n'est-ce pas?

mouahahahaha


	50. Chapter 50

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : non ne vous battez pas, Ulqui est à toi Kenpachi (enfin pour l'instant ! mouahahah).

Je vois que mon humour passe encore !

Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à que Ulquiorra est un frère et je ne dirais rien sur l'identité de son père… mais c'est pas Aizen. je vous réserve une grande surprise !

Et oui, un bon vieux 69 avec un Kenpachi impatient… je me suis dit que ça plairait !

li-crapote : ouf, je me sentais un peu rouillée et puis c'est pas facile de trouver à chaque fois une nouvelle façon de les envoyer en l'air.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

**_Chapitre 49._**

- Qui ? Demanda Hirako d'une voix dure.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lequel nous a trahis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Devinez.

Nous gardâmes le silence.

Il y avait très peu de soldats, on était tous armés. Il suffisait que je tue Aizen et on se battrait.

Tout serait fini.

On rentrait chez nous.

Je pourrais vivre avec Ulquiorra.

Je fis un bond et braquai mon arme.

Mais une silhouette s'interposa et son pistolet toucha ma tête.

_Non._

_Non._

_C'est impossible._

Ulquiorra me regardait d'un regard neutre.

- Ne menace pas mon maitre.

Un soldat prit mon arme alors que le brun collait son corps à celui du noiraud et l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, je voulais un espion dans leur cachot.

- Je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie.

- Merci, mon amour.

_Il faut que le cauchemar cesse._

_Ulquiorra, tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Tu te souviens de tout._

Le brun lui fit baisser son arme.

- Attachez-les.

Les soldats obéirent.

Tousen arriva.

- Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais avec nous, je ne t'aurais pas testé, cuarto.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Kaname-san.

- Tu as fait un travail hors-norme.

- Merci, Aizen-sama.

- Garde-les, nous allons tout inspecter.

Apporo, Tousen et Aizen partirent avec la moitié des soldats.

- Tu t'es moqué de nous…

- Ouais.

- Tu nous as trahis, ajouta Nell.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le protéger. Vous croyez réellement que j'étais le petit bébé innocent ? Tout était préparé pour vous piéger… depuis le début.

Kensei voulut lui bondir dessus mais deux soldats l'attrapèrent.

- Oups, je crois que j'ai énervé quelqu'un.

Le noiraud nous tourna le dos.

- Donc tu jouais la comédie quand tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton cœur ?

Il se stoppa, se raidissant.

_Bien visé, Hirako._

- Quand tu as vu ta mère dans ce tube… quand tu as dit tout te souvenir … quand tu m'as expliqué comment était Aizen… tout cela était des mensonges ?

Doucement, Ulquiorra fixa le blond.

_Quels sont ces sentiments dans tes yeux ?_

_Cette douleur._

_Tu nous supplie du regard de nous taire._

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hirako.

- Vraiment ? J'ai vu la peine dans tes yeux, j'ai vu ton cœur se briser. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu fais une erreur.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Aizen arriva et serra le noiraud contre lui.

- Alors de quoi parlez-vous?

- On essaye de comprendre le cerveau tordu de ce jeune homme.

- Amusez-vous bien. Il doit être aussi tordu que le mien.

Hirako rit.

- Tu sais, Aizen, j'ai vraiment cru à chaque mot d'Ulquiorra. J'ai bu ses paroles… le coup du cœur brisé, le coup du jeune homme qui veut se venger… le meilleur, c'est quand il nous a fait le numéro avec sa mère.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et se raidit.

- Tu as trouvé ta mère ? Demanda Aizen.

- Très joli bocal.

- Tu trouves ?

- Elle fait un bel exemple pour tous les traitres.

Aizen rit, en laissant son nez se balader dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune.

- N'empêche, surenchérit le blond. Le plus beau s'était ta démonstration du ''Aizen est un gentil !''.

- C'était son idée, vois-tu cher Hirako ! Je suis toujours aussi impressionné par l'ingéniosité de ce démon.

- Mais il a vraiment fait fort, ajoutai-je.

Son regard vert croisa le mien.

_Tu me supplies de me taire ?_

_Vraiment ?_

_Comment oses-tu ?_

_Je vais tout faire pour briser votre couple._

_J'ai envie de te voir mourir de la main de ton maitre._

_Car je te hais._

- Car cette partie de jambe en l'air entre toi et moi juste après était juste parfaite, remplie d'amour et de passion, terminai-je.

Le cuarto pâlit.

* * *

**POV Extérieur.**

**Pendant ce temps-là, au Gotei 13.**

Ukitake frappa sur son bureau. Rukia entra dans la pièce.

- Capitaine, Ulquiorra m'a protégé en me menaçant.

- Rukia…

- Il ne peut être avec Aizen. Ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête.

- On n'en sait rien car ils avaient déjà filé. On ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. Je suis épuisé de devoir croire ce que pense tout le monde.

La jeune fille laissa quelques larmes perler.

- Mais Rukia, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… il y a quelque chose d'illogique.

- Vous le pensez ?

- J'en suis certain. On ne trouve pas les vidéos juste après que les deux hommes se séparent. On ne veut pas qu'on voit la réaction d'Ulquiorra après la rencontre avec Aizen.

- Alors ?

- Car on aurait vu Ulquiorra dégouté ou dire qu'il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec la cible.

- La taupe.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer n'est pas avec Aizen… Car ça voudrait dire que les autres capitaines nous ont aussi trahis.

- Et donc ?

- Ulquiorra se joue d'Aizen pour l'atteindre.

- Parfait !

- Mais si la taupe nous le cache, elle en a la preuve.

- Donc…

- Ulquiorra est vraiment en danger… car Aizen se joue de lui.

* * *

**POV Kenpachi.**

- Car cette partie de jambe en l'air entre toi et moi juste après était juste parfaite, remplie d'amour et de passion, terminai-je.

Le cuarto pâlit.

La lame du maitre glissa sous la gorge du noiraud.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

Ulquiorra rit.

- Tu croyais quoi, Aizen ?

Le cuarto dégaina son sabre et repoussa le brun.

- Quand ?

Le brun sourit.

- Enfin un adversaire à ma taille !

_Ulquiorra ne nous a pas trahis._

_Quel soulagement._

_Quel idiot je suis._

Les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur le noiraud. Il rangea son arme. Ils l'attrapèrent.

- Tu as été brillant, j'ai failli y croire. Vraiment.

- Je dois encore me perfectionner.

Aizen gifla le noiraud.

- Enfoiré, cracha le brun.

- Au plaisir de te trahir… Encore une fois !

- Venir te cacher ici était une excellente idée, cuarto.

- Comment ?

- Deux choses auraient pu te rendre la mémoire : ton journal et le corps de ta mère. Je viens de trouver ton journal, alors tout est devenu évident.

- Comment as-tu su que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Tu vois, tous mes hommes sont morts dans le feu, quelqu'un a jeté leurs corps pour que je ne puisse pas savoir comment ils sont morts. Mais on a réussi à trouver quelque corps pas trop abimés… tête tranchée ou cœur transpercé. Tu as tué plus de 40 soldats de ton zanpakuto. Je me suis dit que c'était une coïncidence. Et puis, la vidéo que m'a donnée ma taupe était bizarre. Et la cerise sur la gâteau est que Tousen n'a pas senti que tu étais de mon côté. Et puis, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ton amour pour Zaraki Kenpachi.

Le cuarto le fixa, rageant.

- Je n'y crois pas… Tu voulais tellement me piger que tu as couché avec moi…

- Tu vois, j'arrive enfin à ma réputation de pute du diable.

- Allez, attachez-le.

Les soldats obéirent. Apporo s'approcha d'Ulquiorra, relevant les cheveux du noiraud pour regarder sa nuque et son oreille.

- Tu as dû souffrir le martyre. Tu as réussi à faire sauter la puce. Elle n'est plus synchronisée.

- Vraiment désolé, se moqua le cuarto. Je crois avoir cassé ton joujou.

- Je m'en moque… Je dois juste la reprogrammer… Je suis certain que tu te souviens de notre petite séance.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent.

- Oui, tu te souviens de chaque détail. Comment la douleur t'as rendu fou !

Aizen attrapa le cuarto.

- On va s'occuper de toi, traitre.

Il gifla le noiraud.

- Le numéro.

- Oups… J'ai oublié.

Aizen recommença.

- Le numéro.

- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

Le brun l'étrangla.

- Ok, ok. Céda-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, cuarto.

- 0345… 11 82 18…

Le brun sortit son gsm.

- Répète.

- 0345 118 218.

Aizen releva la tête alors qu'Ulquiorra explosa de rire.

- C'était trop tentant, pardonne-moi. J'adore cette pub.

Le maitre sourit et ouvrit la porte de la pièce secrète.

- J'adore ton humour. Laisse-moi te montrer combien j'apprécie. Allons dire bonjours à ta mère.

Il poussa Ulquiorra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Laisse-le Aizen._

- DONNE-MOI LE NUMÉRO, dit le brun.

_Il est tellement énervé qu'il crie déjà._

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le cuarto, suppliant.

_Il a dû coller ton visage sur ce tube._

- DIS-LE !

- JE VOUS JURE, JE NE SAIS PAS !

On entendit des bruits de coups, des gémissements de douleur, les cris d'Aizen qui perdait patience.

.

_Combien de temps ça a duré ?_

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Je ne sais plus._

_Je ne veux pas savoir._

Mais une chose était sûre… Apporo surveillait le moindre bruit et vu son visage, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Je me rendis compte qu'on n'entendait plus rien.

Apporo se leva et mit son oreille contre la porte.

Son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ? (…) Je n'en sais rien, Barragan. J'entends plus rien (…) QUE VEUX-TU QUE J'EN SACHE ? (…) Oui, il y avait bien un deuxième tube mais il est vide…

Les yeux d'Apporo s'agrandirent.

- Non.

Il lâcha son téléphone.

- FAITES-MOI PETER CETTE PORTE.

_Oh._

_Aizen a dû faire une connerie._

_Apporo va aller sauver Ulquiorra ?_

Deux soldats défoncèrent la porte et Apporo entra.

- AIZEN !

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé et du liquide transparent coula partout.

Il n'aurait pas osé.

- METTEZ EN HAUTEUR LES PRISONNIERS ! Hurla Apporo en tirant un corps.

Quelqu'un poussa mes jambes sur le canapé.

Mais je m'en moquais : Ulquiorra était au sol, inconscient.

Apporo lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

- ALLEZ ME CHERCHER MA MALETTE D'URGENTE !

Ulquiorra se mit à cracher du liquide et ouvrit doucement les yeux, des larmes coulant.

- Putain, c'est pas bon du tout ça.

Le noiraud respirait difficilement.

- Amenez de l'eau et du produit pour nettoyer. Vous trois, vous emmenez le cuarto sous la douche, frottez chaque partie de sa peau et mettez-le sous respirateur directement après.

Les soldats obéirent alors qu'Apporo prit une bassine d'eau pour se laver les mains. Aizen sortit de la pièce et s'installa sur l'appui de fenêtre.

- Sérieusement, le tuer ainsi.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'abimer son corps. Il aurait quand même fini ainsi, flottant dans ce liquide, aux côtés de sa mère… j'ai adoré quand il l'a regardé dans un dernier soupire.

_Enfoiré !_

_Comment tu peux lui faire ça ?_

L'octava serra les poings.

- Ce liquide est un produit chimique qui fait durcir les éléments organiques… Avant de se noyer, Ulquiorra a dû sentir son corps se durcir, sa peau le brûler… C'est la pire mort au monde.

- Tu t'en moques, Apporo.

- Il est le seul à savoir comment appeler le maitre suprême… Il ne peut mourir pour l'instant.

- On dirait que tu tiens à lui.

- Évidement que non. Une fois qu'on aura le numéro… Je le tuerais volontiers.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Une mort rapide ou lente ?

- On pourra le mettre vivant dans le tube, si tu veux, soupira Apporo. Mais après qu'on ait récupéré le numéro.

- Comment le faire avouer ?

- Il faut d'abord le stabiliser et puis, on verra comment le torturer.

- Les deux choses qu'Ulquiorra n'a jamais supporté… voir ses amis souffrir et…

- Le sexe avec toi.

Le brun perdit son sourire.

- On fera tout ce que tu voudras, ajouta l'espada, laisse-le juste respirer un peu.

Les trois soldats revinrent avec Ulquiorra, à moitié conscient et le déposèrent sur la table.

Apporo l'ausculta.

- Sa peau a légèrement durcie mais il n'y aura pas de dégâts trop importants.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dû mal à respirer ?

- Du liquide a durci ses poumons. Je vais lui faire respirer un gaz qui peut contrer les effets.

- C'est rare de te voir si sérieux.

L'octava sourit.

- Je bosse sur une expérience, Aizen. Je pourrais me relâcher une fois ceci achevé.

Le maitre rit.

- Je te reconnais bien là.

- Tu avais peur que je ne sois plus le même, c'est ça ?

- J'avais peur que tu aies des émotions inhabituelles.

- Pas de risque avec moi.

Le scientifique mit un masque sur le visage du noiraud qui tenta d'échapper à la poigne de l'octava.

Mais il était épuisé et n'arrivait pas à faire des gestes importants.

Il finit par se rendormir, complètement à bout de force.

- Tu l'as mis KO, Aizen. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi calme.

- Je trouve aussi.

.

Plusieurs heures passèrent en silence, Ulquiorra dormait comme beaucoup de soldats.

Aizen était parti dans la chambre alors qu'Apporo surveillait les constantes du noiraud.

Et c'est ainsi que le matin, on nous fit monter dans le coffre de la voiture, un bâillon sur la bouche sauf sur celle d'Ulquiorra qui se réveilla doucement.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

- On va au manoir ?

Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller convenablement.

- Il ne faut pas arriver au manoir.

Il remua pour se libérer.

- Le premier qui bouge sera tué, murmura le noiraud. Alors laissez-moi faire.

Il se positionna les jambes vers l'avant de la voiture, ses poignets libérés des menottes.

_Tu es fou ?_

Il me regarda.

- On ne doit pas arriver au manoir !

Il tapa de toutes ses forces, faisant céder l'un des sièges de la banquette.

- C'est parti, sourit-il.

Une main attrapa sa jambe. Il tenta de la frapper pour dégager. Le visage d'Aizen apparut.

- Tu veux m'attirer dans le coffre pour me coincer… Dommage, tu viens me tenir compagnie.

Le brun le tira d'un coup sec. Ulquiorra disparut.

_ULQUIORRA, voulus-je crier._

Aizen reboucha la sortie.

_IL FAUT LE LIBERER !_

_COMMENT VEUX-TU FAIRE, BAKA ?_

La tête d'Aizen apparut.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'on ne peut vous entendre mais que je suis sûr que vous pourrez nous écouter.

J'aperçus Ulquiorra attaché au siège, Apporo en partie sur lui, lui mordillant le cou.

- On peut enfin s'amuser, rit le brun.

Il ferma la trappe.

- Alors Ulquiorra, tu as deux hommes pour toi ! Heureux ?

- Va-te-faire foutre !

- C'est pas gentil ! Et moi qui voulais enfin te prendre sauvagement comme tu me l'as demandé ces derniers mois.

Il y eut des rires.

- Vous le bâillonnez, Aizen ? Comment allons-nous l'embrasser ?

Mashiro pleura à chaudes larmes.

Ça la brisait de savoir que son mari était ainsi.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, Apporo. Nous pouvons être tous les deux comblés en même temps.

_Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?_

_Laissez-le._

_Fais chier._

_Ulquiorra a été mal attaché à la base pour qu'il tente de tuer Aizen, l'attirant dans leur piège._

_De plus, il est encore sonné de ce qu'il a vécu._

Nous tentâmes de nous libérer.

- Aide-moi, octava… Il ne se laisse pas déshabiller, le petit coquin.

Szayel rit.

- JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !

- Fais gaffe à ses pieds.

- Je le tiens.

_Non !_

_Non !_

J'entendis Ulquiorra crier de rage.

- Fais-le taire !

_Laissez-le tranquille. Je vous en prie._

- Il n'abandonne pas.

- J'ai toujours dû le plaquer et l'attacher sinon il se débattait.

On entendit un déclic de sécurité d'une arme.

- Il va se calmer, ça c'est sûr !

Il y eut un cri étouffé.

- Ça y est…

- Comment est-ce, Aizen ?

- Comme avant ! Amuse-toi aussi !

- Je n'allais pas me gêner, soupira Szayel.

Il n'y eut plus que des grincements et des gémissements de plaisir.

Nell réussit à retirer son bâillon.

- Kenpachi, on va se sortir de là, promis. Dit doucement Nell.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait aussi.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes, Kenpachi, sanglota-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien.

_Qu'avais-je à dire ?_

_Ulquiorra souffrait et on ne pouvait rien faire._

- Je crois que c'était délicieux.

- Parfaitement, Aizen.

- Un truc à trois est vraiment amusant.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un tousser, puis gémir de douleur.

- Tiens, Ulquiorra. Mets ça car… j'ai bien peur qu'on ait déchiré tes vêtements.

Ils rirent.

La voiture s'arrêta.

- Allez Ulquiorra, suis-nous !

Des soldats vinrent nous faire sortir. Je vis Ulquiorra, vêtu d'un simple hakama blanc, tenu des deux côtés.

Le manoir se dressait devant nous.

Le noiraud le fixa, terrorisé, résistant, refusant d'aller plus loin.

- J'espère que les sons vous ont plus !

Je voulus lui bondir dessus mais les gardes me retinrent. Le brun rit en caressant les cheveux d'Ulquiorra.

Il fit relever la tête du noiraud.

- Je les préfère ainsi tes cheveux, rit-il jouant avec une mèche.

Mon amour se raidit.

Une larme coula sur ses joues, toujours mouillées.

Il avait pleuré dans la voiture, quand on le torturait.

- Allons aux cachots.

Ils nous y emmenèrent, nous séparant d'Ulquiorra comme la dernière fois. Le noiraud courut à jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Aizen rit alors que Szayel parut furieux.

- Il va devoir lui apprendre.

Les deux entèrent dans sa cellule et les gardes nous tinrent en place, les bâillons sur nos bouches.

- Et si on jouait à barbie Ulquiorra.

Mon amour les regarda, à la fois apeuré et méfiant.

Szayel le plaqua contre le mur, le cuarto voulut le repousser mais Aizen le bloqua.

- Tu n'aimes pas en avoir deux juste pour toi ? Dommage car on ne se quittera plus jamais.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

- Non, on veut jouer.

Je vis la main d'Apporo entrer dans le hakama d'Ulquiorra.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Il se débattit mais ils le tenaient trop bien.

- Tu n'aimes donc pas ?

Aizen bloqua les bras d'Ulquiorra au-dessus de sa tête. Szayel mordilla son cou.

- NON !

Je voyais des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Arrête de bouger, tu nous agaces.

Mais Ulquiorra ne les écouta pas. Szayel le jeta par terre et le bloqua sous lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu recraches ce que je t'ai donné, tu devras deux fois plus me sucer, compris ?

L'octava le lâcha.

_Il a dû… pendant que l'autre…_

Aizen partit à son tour, les gardes les suivirent, nous enfermant.

Le noiraud respira une minute, tentant de se calmer.

Et les larmes finirent par cesser.

Il s'était repris.

Ulquiorra s'approcha de la grille.

- Venez, je vais vous détacher.

Il passa ses mains pour détacher les liens de Nell.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

Il réussit à la libérer.

- Tes mains tremblent…

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il se leva et partit plus loin. Nell soupira en libérant Mashiro et nous fûmes aussitôt libérés à notre tour.

Je regardais Ulquiorra qui s'était mis en boule dans un coin.

- Tu as un plan ? Demanda Hirako.

- Pas encore.

- Tu devrais nous parler, dit doucement Mashiro.

- Et dire quoi ? Que ton mari est le même salaud qu'Aizen ? Ca ne sert à rien. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tu devrais le faire sortir de ton cœur… car sa prochaine victime sera Yachiru.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se mit à pleurer, Kensei la prit contre lui.

- Que personne ne lui parle, il veut la paix et à tel point qu'il s'attaque à nos points faibles.

- Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! S'exclama Ulquiorra.

- Mais ce que tu as vécu ne t'autorise pas à nous faire du mal.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'en soucie ?

- Tu devrais être dans notre groupe à la place de te renfermer.

- Je me moque de ce que tu dis, tu en es conscient ?

- Mais au moins, j'ai mis mes cartes sur la table.

- Et c'est à moi de faire le reste ?

- Parfaitement. Quand tu seras prêt !

- C'est beau les rêves !

Il se mit en boule dans un coin obscur de sa cellule.

Je voulus lui parler mais Kensei me fit les gros yeux.

Il fallait le laisser tranquille.

Même si je savais qu'il pleurait en silence et qu'il était juste détruit.

Qu'allions-nous faire ?

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, enfin fini !

Sorry de les faire revenir au manoir, ça peut sembler répétitif mais c'est la dernière fois.

Prochain chapitre dimanche 19 juin.

bizzzzzzzzz


	51. Chapter 51

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : et oui, du hard en force pour les prochains chapitres et ensuite les explications d'Aizen… le prochain lemon sera un Hirako-Aizen tout mignon ! (mais dans longtemps !)

Tu vas hurler à la fin du chapitre, je crois !

Ne me tue pas !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 50.**_

La porte s'ouvrit, Zomari apparut.

- Vous êtes donc de retour, tenez des pilules.

Le black entra dans la cellule du cuarto et s'assit sur le matelas.

- J'ai entendu Aizen-sama et l'octava parler. Je suis désolé.

- Laisse-moi dormir.

- Tu ne fermeras pas l'œil de la nuit. Pas après ça.

L'espada attrapa le noiraud qui se débattit en criant et le plaqua contre son torse.

Le noiraud se débattit pour lui échapper.

- Ton corps est épuisé, tu dois te remettre de tout. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi alors arrête d'essayer.

Ulquiorra n'obéit pas et pleurait, ne supportant pas qu'on le touche.

- Calme-toi et écoute le rythme calme de mon cœur.

Ulquiorra finit par se calmer.

- Vide ton sac, murmure-le à mon oreille.

Les épaules d'Ulquiorra tremblèrent. Zomari se balança de gauche à droite, lui caressant ses cheveux.

- Je comprends ce que tu vis… Depuis que Szayel menace Aizen, ils font tout ensemble. J'ai ramassé un autre fraccion qui a vécu la même chose que toi.

- Où est-il ?

- Il s'est jeté sous un bus. Mais toi, tu dois résister.

- Plus on se bat, plus ça les excite.

- Alors fais comme si ça ne te faisait rien. Ils ne le feront plus.

- Il sait que…

- Cuarto, tu dois nous débarrasser d'Aizen. Il est furieux depuis que tu n'es plus là.

- Je m'en doute.

- Apporo empire tout ! Ajouta le black.

- Je sais.

Zomari soupira.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de ces deux enfoirés et tu n'es pas sale.

- Ne mens pas.

- Tu es toujours aussi sexy, surtout torse nu.

- Arrête.

- Je le dis sérieusement.

Zomari posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ulquiorra.

- M'as-tu déjà vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que mon fraccion ?

- Non.

- Alors tu comprendras que donner un baiser représente beaucoup pour moi. C'est une preuve d'amour, de passion et de désir. Qui dit désir, dit que tu n'es pas sale !

- Merci.

- Tout s'arrangera. Résiste et je trouve un plan.

Le black partit.

Ulquiorra s'allongea et s'endormit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?_

.  
.

Des gardes arrivèrent, tirèrent Ulquiorra hors de sa cellule et l'attachèrent à une table.

Le noiraud tentait de s'échapper et grognait toutes les insultes qu'ils lui passaient par la tête.

Apporo, Barragan et Aizen débarquèrent.

- Pourquoi dois-je venir dans ce lieu répugnant ? Demanda le secunda.

- Tu as dit vouloir voir toutes les expériences faites sur le cuarto.

Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu vas resynchroniser les puces ?

- Oui.

- Mais il risque de perdre à nouveau la vie.

- Je veux juste le numéro après je m'en moque qu'il vive ou non.

Apporo installa tout le système sur le crâne du noiraud.

- Je vous préviens tous, le premier qui parle sans mon autorisation je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

Aizen était très sérieux, il était exaspéré.

- Tire-moi direct dans la tête alors.

- Tu commences déjà à m'énerver, Ulquiorra.

- Je vais à mon avis te dire plein de conneries. Autant t'éviter une migraine.

- Je crois que tu as peur de donner le numéro.

- Car tu me tueras directement après ?

Le brun le regarda.

- Mon maitre décidera si tu survis.

Apporo sourit.

- On est prêt.

- Commence.

- Même pas de tour de chauffe ?

- C'est Ulquiorra, la menace avec lui ne fonctionne plus.

L'octava chipota à son ordinateur et Ulquiorra ferma les yeux, son corps se tendit.

- Il réagit déjà.

Le brun s'assit sur le coin de la table.

- Dis-le, tu finiras par avouer.

- Aizen Sosuke est un enfoiré !

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- T'as raison, ça fait du bien.

Le cuarto grogna de douleur.

- À chacune de tes provocations, l'octava va augmenter le niveau.

Je vis du sang couler de son oreille.

Il commençait déjà à avoir une hémorragie.

Je me levais et m'approchais, me tenant aux barreaux.

- On recommence, Ulquiorra. Le numéro.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne connais pas ce foutu numéro ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Comment je t'ai torturé alors que tes amis s'étaient enfuis, sans toi.

Ulquiorra se raidit encore plus, gémissant de douleur.

- Alors ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'as pas voulu du 118 218, je ne peux rien faire DE PLUS ! Termina-t-il en criant.

Apporo avait encore augmenté le niveau des puces.

- SOUVIENS-TOI, ULQUIORRA !

Ulquiorra se débattait plus échapper à la souffrance, son nez saignant.

- TU PEUX FAIRE ARRÊTER TA PEINE !

- JE NE SAIS PAS !

- Il faut arrêter, on va le perdre, affirma l'octava.

Aizen se leva.

- Je tuerais chaque être humain de cette terre pour te faire parler. Et je vais commencer par l'amour de ta vie.

Le brun pointa son arme sur moi.

Ulquiorra se calma, son regard changea.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mêlées à son sang.

- Sosuke, je t'en prie, non.

- Dis-moi le numéro.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Mais tu vas le faire.

- Je préfère mourir.

- Il va crever, ça c'est certain.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Sosuke.

- Dis-le.

- 0654… 45… 87…21

Apporo fit cesser la douleur.

- Vérifiez ses constantes et mettez-le dans sa cellule.

Le brun monta deux marches.

- Si c'est le mauvais numéro, je le tue directement.

- C'est le bon.

Apporo libéra Ulquiorra.

- Tu peux aller voir Aizen, octava, je m'occupe de ce gosse.

- Pas besoin de m'occuper de lui, il va quand même crever bientôt.

L'espada soupira.

- Quel gâchis, je voudrais le garder pour mes expériences.

L'octava disparut.

- Partez aussi, ordonna Barragan.

Les gardes obéirent alors que les fraccions du secunda débarquèrent.

- Tu te souviens, cuarto ? De ta mission ?

- Oui. Les lunettes.

Le vieil homme sourit et lui donna les lunettes carrées d'Aizen.

- Comment vas-tu l'approcher ?

- Il baisse sa garde une fois dans son lit.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je vais le faire, affirma-t-il en frottant le sang sur son visage.

- Et pour Apporo ?

- Je vais l'éloigner, deux paires d'un coup.

- Mais en ce moment, il appelle le maitre suprême.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais lui donner le numéro ? Quand il a commencé, je ne savais pas que je connaissais ce putain de numéro.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Quand le maitre arrivera, je pourrais le poignarder.

- Pas de duel ?

- Je ne vais pas prendre de risque.

- Ulquiorra, tu vas pouvoir le faire… Tu sais, le maitre…

- Je sais qui est le maitre.

Le cuarto fixa l'autre espada, de la haine dans ses yeux.

- Je dois l'arrêter, j'ai ma mission. Tout se passera bien, suis le plan. Le numéro 1 ne se souvient de rien sinon tu serais déjà mort !

Le noiraud se leva, prudent.

- Ferme la cellule, je m'occupe de tout !

Le vieil homme obéit et partit.

Nell se leva.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner le numéro, affirmai-je.

- Et tu serais mort, puis qui ça aurait été ? Il allait tuer tout le monde, je te le jure.

- Ulquiorra…

Le noiraud la regarda, d'un air doux.

- Je vais nous sortir de là, j'ai un plan. Tout ira bien.

- Mais…

- Je vais nous débarrasser du maitre suprême. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Tu y crois ?

- Si je n'y crois plus, qui y croira ?

- Tu es sonné car on vient de te torturer.

- On a un allié de taille, même deux dans leur rang.

- Qui ?

- Je ne dirai rien.

Il sourit.

- Rien n'est perdu, je dois juste accomplir ma mission et puis, le champ sera libre pour tuer ce monstre.

- Tu gardes encore tout secret, je suis épuisée.

Il haussa des épaules.

- Au moins je suis gentil maintenant.

- Tu es complètement cinglé, s'énerva Kensei. Tu joues avec nos nerfs, je ne te supporte plus.

- Vraiment dommage.

Ulquiorra sourit.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire._

_Il est certain de ce qu'il fait._

Zomari arriva.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher lorsque tu sauras quand le maitre reviendra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le, c'est tout !

.

- TOC TOC TOC, rit Szayel en arrivant avec Aizen.

Ulquiorra se leva.

- Prêt à te faire prendre de tous les côtés ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Ulquiorra.

Szayel se raidit.

- Quoi ?

- J'aime Sosuke, tu es mignon Szayel. J'en ai envie, c'est tellement amusant.

_Comment arrive-t-il à dire un truc pareil ?_

- Calme-toi, Szayel. Il nous nargue, il se la joue consentant pour que ça ne nous amuse plus.

- T'as sûrement raison.

Les deux entrèrent dans la cellule tournant autour d'Ulquiorra. Aizen se colla à son dos.

- Tu le sens comme j'en ai envie.

Ulquiorra se retourna, nous vîmes ses yeux alors qu'Aizen pencha la tête en arrière.

- Si tu commences comme ça, je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps.

- Mais je ne peux plus me retenir, tu me manques… Je te hais tant mais je te désire plus encore… Toutes ces fois, j'en veux encore. Je t'en prie.

Je vis ses yeux briller.

_Il dit la vérité ?_

_Il a un regard amoureux._

_À nouveau._

Quel est ce bordel.

Le cuarto ferma les yeux, embrassant le cou du maitre.

_Ulquiorra, que fais-tu ?_

Aizen le plaqua contre le mur, le noiraud se frotta à lui.

- Désolé Apporo. Il est à moi seul cette fois-ci.

Il fit basculer Ulquiorra sur son épaule, dans un cri surpris et partit en courant.

_Il ne sait même pas débattu._

- Tu me le payeras, cuarto.

Apporo partit à son tour.

- C'est quoi ce plan de merde ?

- On doit lui faire confiance, on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

.

Peu de temps après, Ulquiorra arriva seul, des clefs en main.

- Que ?

- J'ai assommé Aizen. Je viens de croiser Zomari : Le maitre arrive dans moins de deux heures. Vous vous barrez en vitesse.

Mais la silhouette du brun apparut derrière lui, ses lunettes carrées sur son nez. Un flingue sur la tête du cuarto.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis laissé berner ?

Ulquiorra alla lentement dans la cellule.

- J'en ai marre…

- Je le sais.

Le bras du maitre tremblait.

- Je vais te mettre à côté de ta mère…

- Je veux être à ses côtés.

- Adieu, Ulquiorra.

Je vis une larme solitaire couler sur la joue d'Aizen

Le coup partit, le sang coula.

Mais ce n'était ni la balle ni le sang qu'on aurait cru.

Aizen toucha a blessure à l'épaule, se tournent vers celui qui lui avait tiré dessus : Szayel Apporo.

- Tu as vraiment vendu ton âme au diable, octava.

Le maitre s'écroula au sol. Ulquiorra se jeta à ses côtés.

- SOSUKE !

L'homme aux cheveux roses ferma la porte de la cellule.

- Tu dois rester avec Aizen pour la suite.

- À quoi tu joues, Apporo ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Aizen n'a aucune autorité sur moi. Je suis le premier octava de Rido-sama, notre chef suprême.

- Et il t'a dit de blesser Aizen, entraineur des espada, premier cuarto ?

Ulquiorra le fixa.

- Que protèges-tu pour sacrifier l'entraineur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que le chef des yakuza sacrifie son meilleur élément ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

Apporo rit.

- Aizen n'est pas le meilleur élément de Rido-sama… Tu as de biens meilleurs capacités… Tu as souffert plus que n'importe qui… Ta naissance même est faite pour satisfaire notre maitre suprême.

L'octava partit dans un grand fou rire et disparut.

Ulquiorra bondit et tira Aizen jusqu'au matelas, arrachant la veste du maitre pour voir la plaie.

- Tu ne vas pas le soigner quand même ? Rugit Grimmjow.

- Seuls deux cuarto ont reçu l'entraiment complet, lui et moi. Il est votre seule chance de sortir d'ici.

- Votre ? S'exclama Nell. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit notre ?

- Car je reste.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Le maitre suprême a attendu 18 ans pour m'avoir à ses côtés… Il me pourchassera jusqu'à ma mort. Il risque de s'en prendre à vous si je pars. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, affirma Nell.

- Je ne peux que rester ici.

- Ulquiorra, écoute-moi.

- Ça suffit, haussa-t-il la voix. J'ai pris ma décision.

Il fit un bandage avec la veste d'Aizen après avoir retiré la balle.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre, supplia Nell en larme. On ne le supportera pas.

- Je ne supporterai pas la mort de l'un d'entre vous.

Aizen ouvrit les yeux.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Je suis là.

Le noiraud prit la main de son maitre.

- Ca n'a touché aucun organe vital.

- Tu t'es souvenu ?

- Oui… Tout va bien maintenant.

- Je suis désolé.

- D'avoir tenté de me tuer ?

- Ouais.

- T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, je veux te tuer.

Le brun rit, toussant à cause de la douleur.

- Mais je ne le veux pas… mais je te jure que c'est mieux pour toi…

- J'en ai eu un bel aperçu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zomari apparut avec plusieurs gardes pour amener le repas.

Ulquiorra se leva et prit deux repas. Il aida ensuite Aizen à bien s'asseoir.

- Merci.

- De rien, Aizen-sama…

- Aizen-sama ? Grimaça le maitre.

- Aizen, soupira le noiraud en riant.

Il parut triste.

- Que…

- Ce qu'on a vécu… c'était réel ?

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra.

Nous les regardions en silence rire et papoter, mangeant notre repas.

- Tu as vraiment voulu me laisser dans cet hôpital ?

- Oui, plus que tout au monde. Il ne fallait pas que tu te retrouves ici. Tu méritais le bonheur.

- C'est quand tu as compris que je serais toujours seul que tu as voulu être mon tuteur.

- On s'entendait si bien. Je ne pouvais te ramener auprès de tes amis. Les espada les surveillaient. Tu aurais été en danger.

- Tu avais peur que Rido me retrouve.

- Oui.

- Qu'a-t-il prévu pour moi ?

Aizen parut triste.

- Il va utiliser des puces sur toi, pour te soumettre…

- C'est pour cela que tu as voulu me tuer.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est.

Aizen serra les poings.

- Je regrette d'être né chaque jour… je regrette chacun des gestes… qu'il m'a fait faire… tous les coups que j'ai donné.

- C'est encore pire que de recevoir les coups.

Le brun leva les yeux vers Ulquiorra.

- Je sais ce que ça fait. Mes puces me font le même effet.

- Mais tu sais que ça va s'arrêter, que tu vas reprendre le dessus.

- J'ai craqué… j'ai laissé mes souvenirs partir pour faire taire la douleur quand on me les arrachait.

- Quand tu souffres ainsi, tu serais prêt… à tuer tous ceux sur ton passage…

- Même sa propre mère…

- Ou son âme sœur…

- Quand on aura tué Rido…

- On ? Je vais le tuer. Tu ne vas pas tuer ce fou furieux. Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne pourrais pas.

- Mais il t'a fait souffrir, So-kun, rugit le noiraud.

Aizen se pétrifia.

- Désolé, c'était déplacé, s'excusa le noiraud.

- Tu m'as appelé So-kun… Tu veux encore de moi malgré le passé… Tu m'as pardonné.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire pardonner.

- QUOI ? Hurla Nell. TU VAS TOUT LUI PARDONNER ! IL T'A VIOLÉ, BATTU, TENTÉ DE TE TUER.

- Il a des puces dans le crâne, Nell… les mêmes que moi. Il n'a été qu'un pantin, le pantin de Rido. On ne peut se contrôler.

Nell le fixa.

- Il neutralise le système grâce à ses lunettes. Rido a dû les lui retirer à chaque fois qu'il venait. Et Apporo s'y est mis aussi.

_Donc, Aizen n'était pas conscient de faire du mal ?_

_Non._

_Aizen est un monstre._

_Je ne peux y croire._

_C'est impossible._

- Mais…

- Tu pardonnerais à Grimmjow s'il était dans cette situation.

- C'est différent, je…

- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors non, c'est pas différent alors.

Aizen prit Ulquiorra contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.

Le noiraud bondit sur ses deux pieds, furieux.

- ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER, NELIEL ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET TU N'AS RIEN À DIRE ! TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QU'APRÈS TOUT ÇA, JE VAIS RESTER AVEC VOUS ? VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MES AMIS… JUSTE DES FARDEAUX QUE JE PORTE EN PERMANENCE ! JE POURRAIS ÊTRE À L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE EN CE MOMENT, HEUREUX AVEC SOSUKE MAIS NON, JE SUIS RESTÉ POUR VOUS AIDER ! ALORS SI TU ME SORS DES CONNERIES PAREILLES… JE REGRETTE JUSTE D'ÊTRE RESTÉ, ESPÈCE DE SALE ÉGOÏSTE !

Nell se mit à pleurer.

- J'en ai marre de toi, de tout. Foutez-moi la paix maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Cracha Kensei. Tu crois qu'on va laisser tranquille la pute du diable.

Le brun se leva.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Tonna-t-il. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LA FERMER CAR CE N'EST PAS VOUS QUI PARLEZ MAIS LA PEUR DE MOURIR ET L'INCOMPRÉHENSION ! ALORS VOS GUEULES !

Aizen posa une main sur sa blessure, Ulquiorra bondit à ses côtés.

- Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire mal.

Nell se laissa tomber au sol et nous gardâmes le silence, fixant le couple.

_Et moi…_

Ulquiorra avait choisi… son bourreau.

_Pas moi._

Mais je devais respecter son choix.

On entendit la porte du haut s'ouvrir puis des pas dans les escaliers.

Un homme apparut, suivi d'Apporo et de gardes.

Il portait le même casque d'Ulquiorra mais en plus impressionnant.

_C'est le type de la photo._

_C'est le maitre d'Aizen._

- Sosuke, toujours en vie ?

- Juste pour te faire chier, Rido.

On aurait dit Ulquiorra quand il parlait à Aizen autrefois.

_C'est le même regard, la même haine dans ses yeux._

Le maitre pointa son arme sur le brun.

- Ferme ta gueule, traitre.

Rido tira.

Ulquiorra allait prendre la balle.

Mais Aizen le protégea.

- NON !

Ulquiorra retira la balle du blessé, tenant la plaie pour éviter qu'il perde trop de sang.

- ALLEZ ! SO-KUN ! TIENS BON !

Ulquiorra pleurait en bandant la plaie. Aizen ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est bon, hein ? Tu vas guérir, on le sait. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

Le brun s'endormit.

Ulquiorra se leva, séchant ses larmes.

- Tu me le payeras, cracha-t-il en fixant le maitre suprême. Chaque fois que tu l'as fait souffrir… je te le ferai payer.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu fais le fier car tu as des gardes et qu'on est prisonnier… Mais tu n'oserais pas m'affronter.

- Pas besoin de t'abimer, voyons.

- Lâche !

L'homme braqua son arme sur le noiraud.

- Ulquiorra, dit Nell. Ne le provoque pas, je t'en prie.

- Écoute la gamine, Ulquiorra.

- Va crever, enfoiré.

Le maitre rit.

- Tu es comme ta mère, d'une audace à toute épreuve !

- C'est pour cela que tu l'as enfermée. Pour que ses paroles ne touchent plus personne.

L'homme se raidit.

- Elle refusait de se soumettre à toi alors tu lui as tout pris… sa liberté, son amour, sa famille, et enfin, sa virginité.

_Quoi ?_

- Alors il t'a raconté toute l'histoire.

- Exactement, père.

_Quoi ?_

Il retira son casque.

Les cheveux noirs ébènes, les yeux verts émeraudes, la peau blanche.

On aurait dit Ulquiorra dans le futur.

À part l'affreuse cicatrice sur son œil.

- Dois-je vraiment me présenter ? Rit-il, hautain et sadique. Rido Schiffer, maitre suprême des yakuza.

* * *

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le dimanche 26 juin.

Enfin les explications d'Aizen Sosuke, comprenons enfin ce qu'il se passe !

ciao


	52. Chapter 52

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : je crois que je comprends ta frustration. Voici le commencement du pourquoi de la réaction d'Ulquiorra. Et le passé d'Aizen arrive !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

**_Chapitre 51. _**

**POV Aizen.**

**Quelques mois avant, le 13 septembre.**

J'appuyais sur la détente.

Kenpachi s'écroula au sol, les prisonniers tentaient de sortir de la cellule pour sauver leurs amis.

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers son amour, sa main cherchant la sienne.

_C'est immonde, tout cet amour._

_Ils me dégoûtent._

_Ils sont répugnants._

_Vermines !_

Ils échangèrent quelques mots doux avant que Kenpachi ne crache du sang et ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

- C'est ta punition pour t'être rebellé, Ulquiorra, dis-je froidement. Je t'enverrai une équipe de secours.

L'octava et moi partîmes.

Barragan se pointa.

- Puis-je vous parler, Aizen ?

- Bien sûr !

L'octava fila alors que je suivis le secunda.

- Que se passe-t-il, Barragan ?

- Ulquiorra va mourir.

- Je sais.

- Tu t'en moques ?

- Exactement.

- Aizen, souviens-toi de qui tu es.

- Tu as décidé de me faire chier, secunda ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas blesser l'enfant de Yuuki !

Un image apparut dans ma tête.

Une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

_Sosuke ?_

_Sosuke !_

_On peut aller s'amuser, s'il te plait ?_

- Yuuki.

Je tendis ma main vers le vieil homme alors qu'une atroce migraine me faisait souffrir.

Il me donna mes lunettes et je me dépêchais de les mettre.

Je soupirais soulagé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

- Tu viens de détruire Ulquiorra.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans les cachots.

Je me précipitais vers le sous-sol.

_Pourvu que je puisse le sauver._

J'ouvris la porte et descendis les escaliers.

Personne.

Ils étaient partis.

- Merde !

Je bondis et courus dehors, me faufilant pour être caché.

Les prisonniers allaient s'enfuir.

Je vis Ulquiorra inconscient sur le dos de Grimmjow.

_Je dois le stopper lui._

Mashiro, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Unohana, Stark et Harribel montèrent dans une voiture et démarrèrent.

Nnoitra, Yammi, Byakuya, Hanatarou grimpèrent dans celle juste à côté.

C'est le moment idéal.

Je filais discrètement et attrapais Nell, la serrant contre moi. Je collais mon arme sur sa tête.

Tous me regardèrent.

- Vous me donnez Ulquiorra et vous pouvez partir.

- Ne le faites pas, supplia Nell.

- Aizen, ça ne sert à rien de le vouloir. Vous n'aurez rien de lui.

_Tu n'as rien compris._

Je tirais dans l'épaule du bleuté qui gémit en posant un genou à terre.

_Je suis prêt à tout pour lui._

_Il est la seule chose que je dois protéger._

- Donne-le-moi.

Grimmjow fit glisser le corps du blessé pour le déposer par terre.

- Je vous le laisse.

Je poussais la jeune fille que Grimmjow attrapa et fit passer dans la voiture.

- Yammi démarre !

L'espada obéit. Il ne restait plus qu'Hirako et Grimmjow face à moi.

Mais je m'en moquais.

Je tenais Ulquiorra contre moi.

Je pouvais encore le protéger.

Je pris son pouls.

_Mais rien._

- Qu'est-ce…

- Il est mort, Aizen. Hémorragie au cerveau. Tu l'as tué.

Je me mis à sangloter.

- SILENCE ! M'énervais-je.

_Je devais le sauver !_

_J'avais promis à Yuuki._

Je me levais, le petit dans mes bras.

- Rends-toi, Aizen, affirma Hirako.

- Tu crois que je suis à court de joker ? Tu n'as donc jamais rien appris… Après tout ce temps, tu ne comprends donc pas.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre : un hélicoptère volait au dessus de nous.

- Vous me le payerez… car Ulquiorra est mort par votre faute.

Une échelle fut lancée de l'appareil, je l'attrapais. Hirako et Grimmjow coururent pour m'empêcher de partir mais il était trop tard.

Je m'étais envolé avec le cuarto sous mon bras.

- AIZEN ! Hurla Hirako.

Je devais aller poser Ulquiorra auprès de sa mère.

Elle sera heureuse d'avoir son fils à ses côtés.

Je déposais Ulquiorra sur ma banquette sous le regard inquisiteur d'Apporo.

Le scientifique ausculta le mort et commença à le soigner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Apporo. Il est mort.

- Non, il respire encore.

- Il n'a plus de pouls.

- Tu l'as pris à la gorge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne peux prendre son pouls car la puce s'y trouve !

Je soupirais soulagé.

- Il est vivant ?

- Oui.

J'explosais de rire.

- Où sont les autres espadas ?

- On a un point de rendez-vous très précis.

- Parfait. Tu y vas et donne les ordres. Personne ne doit savoir qu'Ulquiorra est vivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu discutes les ordres ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je dois rejoindre Tousen et Gin. Je te tiens au courant, pour l'instant les espada doivent se cacher.

- D'accord !

Nous atterrîmes et l'octava descendit.

L'hélicoptère s'envola vers l'île.

Las Noches.

J'étais de retour dans la demeure de mon enfance.

Et j'emmenais Ulquiorra dans cet enfer.

Je ne pouvais y croire.

Je lui faisais encore du tord.

J'allais le mener à sa perte.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Je ne savais rien faire.

Je fixais cet enfant.

- Pardonne-moi, Ulquiorra. Mais il le faut. Tu ferais la même chose si tu étais à ma place.

Je remis derrière son oreille quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère.

J'eus soudainement envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Non !_

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sosuke._

_C'est mal._

_Il ne te veut pas…_

_Comme Hirako ne voudra plus jamais de toi._

_Ils ne peuvent pas t'aimer._

_Je suis le monstre._

_Je suis leur ennemi._

Je soupirais en voyant l'île.

- Il est temps qu'on en finisse.

L'hélicoptère atterrit, je pris dans mes bras Ulquiorra et descendis. Ce fut le grand sourire de Gin qui m'accueillit.

- Enfin de retour à la maison.

- Bien sûr, Gin.

- Tu ne devineras pas qui va arriver.

- Je ne sais pas tant que tu ne me le dis pas.

- Tousen.

Je sursautais.

- Que vient-il faire ici ?

- Un message important du maitre suprême.

Je grognais.

- Je suppose que tu es d'accord avec moi quand je dis que ça sent le roussi.

- Évidement.

Il s'avança et caressa les cheveux d'Ulquiorra pour mieux voir son visage.

- On dirait notre maitre.

- Je sais.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être doux avec lui… Moi, je le confondrais en permanence avec son père.

- Mais il ne lui ressemble pas… à l'intérieur.

Je souris.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Non, répondis-je directement. Il est comme un fils pour moi.

L'argenté sourit encore plus.

_Comme si c'était possible, me dis-je exaspéré._

- Allons, allons… Pas de cachotterie avec moi.

- Je t'emmerde, Gin.

- Rentrons, il faut finir de le soigner.

Je le suivis jusqu'au labo où je déposais le noiraud sur la table.

- Tu te souviens du dernier qui est entré ici ?

- Oui, Gin… c'était moi.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et me tournais vers le visiteur.

- Kaname.

Il s'inclina d'un simple geste.

- Aizen-sama.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'ai un message du maitre suprême.

- Dis-moi.

- Il veut qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer soit le gardien du secret.

Je sursautais.

- Vraiment ? Il veut qu'Ulquiorra retienne le numéro qui nous permet de le contacter ? Le cuarto est un traitre, il le dira au Gotei 13 dés qu'il le pourra.

- Il porte les puces, tu n'as qu'à le soumettre.

Je me raidis.

- À moins que tu sois toi-même en contradiction avec le maitre.

Je grognais.

- Gin, installe le matériel. Je vais l'attacher.

L'argenté obéit alors que je posais Ulquiorra sur une chaise en métal et que je passais les sangles aux poignets et chevilles du petit.

- Réveille-le et actionne les puces.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Kaname.

Je m'assis sur la table, aux côtés du plus jeune. Je lui fis respirer un peu de carbonate d'ammonium pour le réveiller.

Il sursauta, dérangé par l'odeur et ouvrit ses yeux.

Il regarda la pièce avant de me fixer.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

- Est-il mort ?

- Qui ça ?

- Kenpachi.

- Je ne sais pas, ils se sont enfuis.

Il sourit.

- Ça va alors.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver mais tu dis que ''ça va''. Je ne comprends pas.

- Je peux mourir maintenant, ils sont saufs.

- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, ça… je peux te l'assurer.

Il rit.

- Je m'en fous… et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre pourquoi. J'ai accompli mon devoir… je suis certain qu'ils t'auront… mon seul regret… est de ne pas être aux premières loges de ton arrestation.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Va te charger du contrôle des puces, dis-moi quand je peux lui montrer le numéro.

Je me retournais et empoignais le black.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, compris ?

- Tu défoules ta rage contre moi. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Car tu me donnes des ordres.

- Tu es blessé par les mots de ce jeune homme… ton cœur a accéléré quand il a craché son venin contre toi.

Je lâchais le black qui retomba sur ses jambes.

- J'ai raison, n'est…

Je le giflais, lui coupant la parole.

- Fais ton putain de boulot.

Je filais dans la pièce à côté, observant les deux hommes.

- Tu as raison, Aizen. Il n'est pas comme lui.

Je regardais Gin.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Tant qu'il aura le numéro dans son crâne, on ne peut le toucher. Il sera protégé.

- Il doit partir d'ici.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

-Tous doivent le croire mort. Et d'ici le retour de Tousen, j'aurais eu le temps de le cacher.

- Et pour atteindre le maitre ?

- Il y a forcément une autre solution.

Je m'approchais de l'écran et commençais à programmer les puces.

- Tu pourrais tuer Tousen et prendre le numéro.

- Il est dangereux de s'en prendre à lui et tu le sais.

- On est deux.

- Il est le relais entre le maitre et le reste du monde. S'il meure, ça va être la merde. Le maitre saura que c'est nous, il enverra l'espada espion.

- Ce n'est pas une légende ?

- Le fantôme existe, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

- Merde.

Je soupirais.

- Ulquiorra a droit de vivre une douce vie… Je vais lui offrir cela.

- Comment ?

Je mis un compte à rebours.

- Douze heures ?

- Dans douze heures, Ulquiorra Schiffer oubliera toute sa vie passée et pourra être heureux avec une famille qui l'aime.

- Avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Personne ne doit le savoir.

- Tu vas le libérer ?

- Il y a droit à présent.

J'enclenchais le minuteur.

J'entendis un hurlement de douleur alors que les puces s'actionnaient.

Je vis Tousen tendre un morceau de papier en face des yeux d'Ulquiorra.

- Il ne connait pas le numéro, s'étonna Gin.

- Le maitre sait qu'il y a une taupe. Il ne fait confiance à personne.

- Donc… si le maitre ne reçoit jamais d'appel… ça sera pour la poire de Tousen.

- Exactement.

Je souris.

- Tout se passera bien, je le sens.

Je fixais Ulquiorra hurlant, tentant de ne pas regarder le numéro.

Mais après de longues minutes, il céda.

Tousen brûla en silence le morceau de papier et sortit de la pièce. Nous nous croisâmes.

- Garde-le en sécurité.

- Compte sur moi, affirmai-je.

J'entrais dans la pièce, prenant un mouchoir. Je m'assis en face de lui et effaçais doucement le rouge qui tâchait sa peau blanche.

- Ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas, respirant pour se remettre de la douleur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas résister éternellement.

- Ta gueule.

Je ris.

- Je sais que tu es furieux contre toi d'avoir cédé mais tu as tenu plus de deux heures avant de lire ce numéro.

- Que veux-tu de moi ?

Je le fixais en silence alors il continua sa pensée.

- Je sais que tu vas m'enfermer quelques parts et venir détruire ce qu'il reste de moi chaque jour…

C'était l'image qu'il avait de moi.

_Que peut-il penser d'autre ?_

_Je l'ai torturé jusqu'à la folie._

- Je ne veux pas être ton pantin. Tue-moi.

Je sursautais.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Il leva ses yeux choqués vers moi.

- Je ne te ferai pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je vais te laisser partir d'ici.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Tu ne peux que me mentir. Tu m'as toujours voulu du mal. Pourquoi t'arrêterais-tu ?

Je soupirais.

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

Je caressais son visage, il se tendit.

- J'ai programmé tes puces, tu perdras la mémoire dans moins de dix heures.

Je le détachais et me levais.

- Tu peux partir.

Il n'osa bouger.

- Allez, vas-y.

Il se leva prudemment.

- Où est le piège ?

- Pas de piège.

- On va me tirer dessus ?

- Non.

- Je ne sais même pas où on est.

- À Las Noches.

- Qu'est…

- Le zoo se trouve dans l'aile ouest.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu veux que je parte de l'île à la nage. Je finirais par me noyer.

- Non.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Tu es libre. Tu peux partir visiter le monde entier, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. À part une chose.

- Dis-moi.

- Ne rejoins pas tes amis, ils sont surveillés. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es en vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je vais dire à l'espada que le cuarto espada est mort à cause des puces.

- Tu te moques de moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

- Tu mérites de vivre ta vie.

Il dégaina son sabre.

- Je suis certain que tu veux me tuer, je ne sais pas comment mais tu veux le faire plus que tout.

- Non.

Il pointa son arme sur moi.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, soupirai-je.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'es pas mort.

- Alors tue-moi.

Il fit glisser son sabre sur ma gorge.

- Tu ne vas pas bouger ?

- Non.

Il semblait étonné, méfiant.

Il éloigna son sabre de moi, prêt à me porter un coup fatal.

J'allais mourir de sa main.

Il aurait vengeance.

Il aurait vengé chacun de ses malheurs.

_J'ai toujours voulu mourir de sa main._

Je fermais les yeux, un doux sourire sur mes lèvres.

Mais aucun coup ne vint.

- Tu fais chier.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Ulquiorra me fixait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le. C'est tout.

- Non.

Je soupirais.

- Tu feras donc toujours le contraire de ce que je dis.

- Exact.

Je grognais.

- Et moi qui croyais que ta haine m'assurait la mort.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne te défends même pas.

- Car je n'en ai pas envie.

Il sourit.

- Alors vas-y, tue-moi.

- Non.

Je sursautais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je n'en ai pas envie.

Je souris.

- Tu veux dire que tu es incapable de me tuer ?

- J'en suis capable.

Je m'avançais vers lui.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Car si tu le pouvais, tu l'aurais déjà fait, affirmai-je en continuant à avancer.

Il recula jusqu'à cogner le mur. Je plaçais mes deux mains à côté de sa tête.

- Vas-y, tue-moi, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il trembla.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu que je meure ?

Il baissa les yeux et soudain, ses pupilles vertes s'agrandirent.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Il toucha ma nuque. Je me raidis.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Je m'éloignais de lui.

- C'est impossible, affirma-t-il.

_Il a compris d'un seul coup d'œil._

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, cuarto. Je suis Gin Ichimaru. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Pas moi.

- Ma ma… Quelle agressivité.

- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il est temps que tu saches ce qu'il se passe.

Je sursautais.

- Gin…

- Sérieusement, Aizen. Il a le droit de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Le plan du maitre suprême des yakuza.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Je vous écoute.

- Allons dans un autre endroit.

Ulquiorra le suivit hors de la demeure, moi derrière lui.

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant le voyage en bateau puis en voiture jusqu'à un vieil immeuble.

Gin était le seul à connaitre cet endroit sous son vrai jour.

C'était mon temple de recueillement.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes dans le salon, à l'étage.

- Pourquoi ce lieu m'est familier ?

- Tu le sauras après.

Il grogna.

- Que veut le maitre suprême ?

- Prendre le trône de l'empereur.

- Comment va-t-il faire ?

- Il faut que tu connaisses l'histoire depuis le début. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait tout expliquer.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi.

- Dis-moi.

Je soupirais.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Tampis.

- Tu regretteras d'avoir entendu cette histoire.

- Je m'en sortirais.

- Tu te rendras compte que tout ceci n'est qu'une affreuse conspiration.

- Dis-moi tout, je pourrais encaisser.

Je soupirais, résigné à raconter cette triste histoire.

- Tout a commencé il y a des années…

* * *

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dimanche 3 juillet !

Une review, please !


	53. Chapter 53

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendais avec impatience ta review et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas fait corriger mes fautes, donc sorry pour le retard… et oui, je torture mes lecteurs avec le suspens ! tu vas enfin pouvoir enfin comprendre le petit Aizen et surtout qui est ce méchant Rido.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre, je me suis trompée… la date, c'est le 13 DECEMBRE et pas septembre, je suis une patate !

* * *

_**Chapitre 52.**_

**POV Aizen.**

- Que veut le maitre suprême ?

- Prendre le trône de l'empereur.

- Comment va-t-il faire ?

- Il faut que tu connaisses l'histoire depuis le début. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait tout expliquer.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi.

- Dis-moi.

Je soupirais.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Tant pis.

- Tu regretteras d'avoir entendu cette histoire.

- Je m'en sortirais.

- Tu te rendras compte que tout ceci n'est qu'une affreuse conspiration.

- Dis-moi tout, je pourrais encaisser.

Je soupirais, résigné à raconter cette triste histoire.

- Tout a commencé il y a des années…

Je soupirais de nouveau.

- Voici l'histoire de la famille Schiffer, telle que je la connais. J'étais qu'un enfant de 4 ans, vivant avec ma mère. J'étais heureux. Vraiment heureux. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que tout allait basculer ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout tournerait en cauchemar ? Que je deviendrais l'ombre de cet innocent enfant ? Que je deviendrais un monstre ? Un meurtrier ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

Je laissais ce souvenir remonter dans ma mémoire.

Un grand 4X4 se gara devant la maison, devant ma maison. Des hommes en blanc armés, descendirent. C'étaient des gardes sécurisant le périmètre, avant que deux hommes aux cheveux noirs descendent et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Le plus jeune défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Ma mère hurla, m'attrapant pour me protéger. Un coup de feu partit et la jeune femme tomba au sol.

Le sang coula au sol, sur mes vêtements alors que je tenais la tête de ma mère, pleurant.

Mais je ne pus dire un mot…

Que pouvais-je dire ?

Ma mère était morte, elle ne reviendrait pas…

Et j'étais le suivant.

- Rido, amène-moi le petit.

- Oui, père.

L'adolescent s'approcha et me prit contre lui.

- Tout va bien, petit. Tais-toi et obéis. Tout ira bien.

Et c'est ainsi que je fus emmené Las Noches, Rido me tirant par la main.

- Tu dois faire tout ce qu'on dit, compris ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Car mon père n'est pas patient et il te fera du mal.

- Tu t'appelles Rido ?

- Je suis Rido Schiffer.

- Ne sois pas gentil avec cette chose, grogna l'ainé.

- Tu t'appelles comment, monsieur ?

Je me pris une violente baffe. Je me mis à pleurer.

- Tu ne me tutoies pas et tu m'appelles maitre suprême Ulquiorra-sama.

- Celui qui avait tué ma mère s'appelait Ulquiorra.

- Comme moi, murmura le cuarto.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer était le meurtrier de ma mère, le père de Rido Schiffer… ton grand père.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais qu'un enfant innocent.

- Tout comme toi… au début du moins…

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et nous montâmes dans un bateau.

Alors que nous arrivâmes sur l'île, Rido me tira à l'extérieur de la voiture et nous entrâmes dans une immense demeure.

- Bienvenu à Las Noches.

Un homme arriva, lui aussi ressemblait beaucoup à Ulquiorra.

- Qu'as-tu fait, mon frère ?

- Takumi, laisse-moi.

- Tuer des parents et kidnapper leur enfant ne faisaient pas parti du plan.

- Je veux former une élite que mon fils dirigera.

- Encore cette idée d'espada ? Tu ne peux dresser des enfants comme des animaux et en faire des tueurs.

- Ça fonctionne sur Yuuki, Kaname et Rido, je continue.

- Je vais arrêter ton délire sur le champ.

- Mon délire ?

Ulquiorra se tourna et abattit Takumi qui s'effondra au sol.

- Tu ne devais pas m'énerver, frère.

L'homme rangea son gun.

- Rido, débarrasse-toi du corps.

- Bien, père.

Je fus tiré par Rido.

- Prends ses jambes, ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis alors que Rido portait le buste. Ensemble, nous parcourûmes plusieurs couloirs avant de descendre dans une cave.

- Creuse un trou avec la pelle, là-bas.

Je m'exécutais.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sosuke, monsieur.

- M'appelle pas monsieur, Sosuke, mais Rido-sama.

- D'accord, Rido-sama.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux du mort en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que voit mon père en toi mais tu es dans la galère mon ami.

- Et c'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie. Dans le sang et la peur.

- Comment a-t-il pu tuer son propre frère ? Demanda le jeune espada.

- Comment as-tu pu toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? TA mère devait être avec l'un de ses deux frères pour avoir trois enfants… Takumi, Ulquiorra et Mira…

- Takumi… était mon frère ? S'épouvanta-t-il. Mais l'acte de naissance…

- Jamais on n'aurait mis officiellement que ton père était Rido Schiffer.

- Rido Schiffer…

- Mon maitre, frère de Yuuki.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai tué mon frère…

- Il devait mourir pour que tu apprennes à ne pas m'écouter… pour faire taire cette rage en toi, cette partie de ton père en toi.

- Je ne savais pas que Takumi était mon frère… Je croyais que c'était mon père !

- Cela ne change rien… tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

- Et c'est l'homme qui m'a éduqué qui dit ça ?

- STOP ! Intervint Gin. Laisse-le continuer.

Le cuarto croisa ses bras et son regard me lança des éclairs.

Mais je vis qu'il retenait ses larmes.

- Le temps passa, je ne comprenais pas la logique du maitre, me faisant punir en permanence sous les yeux de Rido. Je passais mes nuits entières dans le noir, dans le froid d'un cachot. Seul. Toujours en larme. Le corps meurtri par les coups de fouet du maitre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir survivre ainsi. Ni combien de temps j'allais vivre de la sorte. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps l'envie de mourir me tordait les entrailles Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mais… pour la première fois, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, Rido entra, des affaires à la main.

- Il faut que je désinfecte tes plaies, mon père croit que tu ne passeras pas la nuit. Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa les affaires au sol avant de s'assoir dans un long gémissement de douleur.

- Vous êtes blessé, Rido-sama ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Pourquoi avez-vous mal alors ?

Rido soupira.

- Tu sais pourquoi, je ne suis pas venu plus tôt te rendre visite ici ?

- Non.

- Car il faut payer pour entrer.

- Et vous n'avez pas assez d'argent.

Rido rit à l'innocence du plus jeune.

- On n'achète pas mon père avec de l'argent dans ce cas.

- Alors comment ?

- On se soumet à lui.

- Se soumettre ?

- Tu comprendras un jour… C'est une loi qui se transmet de chef en chef.

- Chef ?

- Mon père est le chef des espada et des yakuza.

Il regarda mes plaies.

- Ce n'est pas profond, tu pourras guérir facilement. Je vais te faire des bandages.

L'adolescent me mit de la crème pour cicatriser et commença à me bander.

- Merci, Rido-sama.

- C'est normal, Sosuke. Je dois prendre soin de mes espada.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit !

- Car le monde est moche, nous rejette. Le monde est infesté de vermine et on doit la tuer.

- Donc, ma maman était une vermine. Mais moi, j'aime ma maman.

- Elle est un sacrifice pour t'offrir à mon père.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure.

- Je sais mais c'est le passé. Oublie le passé et va de l'avant. Il le faut.

- Pourquoi ton papa fait mal à tout le monde ?

- Car on a toujours fait ça dans la famille.

- Je…

- Ma famille est chef des yakuza depuis plusieurs générations, et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose.

- Vraiment ?

- À chaque génération, il y a deux fils et une fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la race pure ! Takumi, Ulquiorra et Mira… ensuite Rido, Kaname et Yuuki.

- Donc, tu auras deux fils et une fille avec ta sœur ?

- Moi ou mon frère… on aura Takumi, Ulquiorra et Mira.

- Pourquoi toujours faire la même chose ?

- Car je le dois.

- Qui t'y oblige ?

- Mon père.

- Mais quand il ne sera plus là ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera.

- Tu pourras choisir.

- C'est vrai.

Il sourit.

- Tu sais, demain ça fera deux ans que tu es ici. Il est temps que tu apprennes à suivre l'entrainement. Mon père perd patience.

- Je ne veux pas tuer des gens ! On n'a pas le droit !

- Mon père tue tout le temps et pourtant personne ne fait rien contre lui. Tu trouves que la justice punit les méchants ? Pourtant il n'est pas puni. Oublie ce qu'on t'a appris autrefois.

L'adolescent se leva et partit sans un mot.

Je soupirais.

- Je voulais vivre à la lumière. Si le noir était ma punition… Alors je ferai en sorte de ne plus jamais être puni.

Je le voyais…

Il comprenait ce que je disais.

- Je fus le meilleur des disciples. Tous le disaient. Je pouvais mettre n'importe quel garde au sol. J'avais appris le plus de techniques de combat possibles. Il me restait l'épreuve de survie : le zoo. Rido avait été le premier à en revenir vivant. A présent, c'était au futur bras-droit de Rido d'y arriver. Moi.

Je fis une pause.

- J'étais trop jeune en théorie… Mais le maitre avait remarqué combien Rido et moi étions proches. Il allait devoir nous endurcir séparément, nous mettre en conflit. Jamais nous ne devions jamais nous entendre. Son plan était en marche.

- Tu dois survivre ici pendant un an.

- Mais Rido-sama.

- Tu dois te battre pour survivre, je suis désolée.

Rido partit, triste. Je fus directement effrayé par un drôle de bruit.

Je me mis à courir dans la savane et finit par tomber.

Un sifflement de serpent attira mon attention.

Je me retournais et vis le monstre qui allait m'attaquer.

Mais une ombre passa et tua la bête.

- T'es vraiment un peureux.

Je levais les yeux et restais stupéfié devant la jeune fille sous mes yeux.

Elle avait de grandes pupilles vertes et des cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval.

- Je suis Yuuki Schiffer.

- Aizen Sosuke, tu es la sœur de Rido-sama ?

- Tu connais le petit Rido ? Trop cool, on sera trois à l'embêter maintenant !

- Trois ?

- Kaname est celui du milieu. On se met toujours ensemble pour taquiner monsieur ''responsable-de-mes-deux-qui-veut-conquérir-le-monde ! ''

Elle m'aida à me relever.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

- Oui. Et elle et moi passâmes une longue année ensemble, chassant, jouant, survivant dans ce lieu hostile. Nous étions liés comme deux frères et sœurs, les meilleurs amis du monde… Jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra vienne nous chercher.

- C'est génial, papa. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir Rido et Kaname…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Je fixais aussi la scène en silence.

Rido avait enfoncé sa lame dans le buste de son frère Kaname.

- Rido, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Car tu le préférais… Je suis, je dois être ton préféré.

Elle lui bondit dessus et le frappa.

Je l'attrapais et la tirais en arrière.

- Sosuke, emmène-la plus loin, ordonna Ulquiorra.

J'obéis et tirais Yuuki qui se débattait et pleurait.

- Yuuki… Calme-toi.

- Je le tuerais…. Kaname était mon frère…

- Mais lui aussi ! Yuuki, réfléchis… tu serais seule…

- Non… Je t'aurais toi…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de fondre en larme contre mon torse.

- Ma mère t'a embrassé ? Je ne te crois pas.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas en mon sex-appael ?

- Tu es plutôt du genre violeur .

- Juste avec toi !

Il se renfrogna.

- Le temps passa. Yuuki et moi devinrent des espada.

Je regardais ses yeux surpris.

- Moi, Aizen Sosuke, premier cuarto espada de Rido-sama. Mon numéro fut gravé sur mon omoplate droite. Et Yuuki Schiffer, première tercia espada de Rido-sama. Son numéro était sur son cou.

- Non… Elle ne peut être la première tercia… Ma mère était en dehors de tout ça… Elle est innocente !

- Elle a tué beaucoup plus de monde que toi ou moi… car elle était furieuse contre le maitre suprême.

- Non, elle était douce et gentille… arrête de me mentir.

Je me levais et le tirais vers le salon, le poussant au sol. Ses yeux fixèrent la tâche de sang.

- C'est…

- Ici que ta mère est morte, affirmai-je.

- Ne l'insultez pas, ma mère valait mieux qu'être un espada.

- Je peux te le prouver qu'elle l'était.

Il se leva.

- Allez-y.

J'appuyais sur le bouton au sol et la trappe secrète s'ouvrit.

Je laissais le cuarto découvrir cela seul. Il s'avança en silence dans la pièce.

Je baissais les yeux lorsque j'entendis un cri.

Gin se mit à côté de moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Il le voulait, il est servi.

- Je fais faire une boisson chaude, ça lui fera du bien. Occupe-toi de lui.

J'avançais vers le noiraud qui pleurait, figé face au tube qui contenait le corps de sa mère.

- Sur le côté du cœur, on le voit bien.

- Non… impossible, murmura-t-il.

Je posais un genou au sol et le prit contre moi. Il me serra contre lui et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je ne veux plus regarder.

Je me levais et le soulevais dans l'autre pièce et le déposais dans le divan.

Il tremblait.

- Ma mère était un espada… Qui a voulu garder ainsi son corps ?

- Je te le dirais après. C'était une magnifique femme, pleine de joie de vivre, courageuse, un corps parfait.

- Vous l'aimiez.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

- Qui ne serait pas tombé sous son charme ?

Je souris, m'asseyant sur le bord du divan.

- Nous étions inséparables, accomplissions nos missions ensemble. J'adorais les deux personnalités de Yuuki : la tercia espada terrifiante, forte, sans pitié et la jeune fille de 14 ans qui aimait jouer à chat. J'avoue… j'étais sous le charme de Yuuki. Mais cette douce histoire devait se terminer… enfin, c'était ce que penser ton père, Rido. Après toutes ces années, je comprends quel était son plan.

Gin arriva et déposa le plateau où se trouvaient des tasses, du thé et des biscuits.

Je me levais pour m'installer en face du jeune homme qui s'asseyait convenablement. L'argenté lui servit une tasse de thé, je m'en servis une.

- Il devait conquérir Yuuki pour avoir des héritiers, il avait besoin de plus de pouvoir. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il était parti dans le bureau de son père.

- Tue toute personne qui entre, Sosuke, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il ferma les portes derrière nous, je me posais dans un coin.

- Dis, père… comment as-tu séduit maman ?

- J'étais le maitre suprême, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Elle préférait lequel ?

- Takumi, il était plus doux… Mais elle était à moi.

Tu étais le chef.

- Oui.

Rido pointa son arme sur son père.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Je veux Yuuki… Je dois être le chef.

Il tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Rido avait 18 ans. Sa place était celle du chef.

- Merci, Sosuke. Tu peux disposer.

- Il avait tout simplement tué son père. Mais le pire était à venir.

Ce soir-là, Yuuki resta silencieuse devant le corps de son père, aux pieds de Rido.

- Je suis le chef suprême, Sosuke, je te confie les espada, leur entrainement. Yuuki, je veux que tu te fasses belle pour ce soir. Il est temps que j'ai un héritier.

- Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Je riais.

- Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Je vis Ulquiorra sourire légèrement.

- Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il finit par menacer le monde entier si elle n'obéissait pas… alors elle a cédé.

Cette nuit-là, je restais allonger dans mon lit, triste.

On toqua à ma porte.

- Entrez.

Yuuki apparut dans une magnifique robe blanche. Elle était tellement belle, maquillée et coiffée.

- Tu es parfaite.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- C'est une magnifique nuit.

- En effet.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher en faisant tu sais quoi avec Rido.

- Alors ne le fais pas.

- Je dois le faire, pour la race pure que les Schiffer instaurent depuis des siècles.

Elle me regarda.

- Je veux perdre ma virginité avec l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime… Mais on sera puni.

Je me levais.

- Peu importe la punition.

Elle m'embrassa doucement, le baiser devenant passionnée par la suite.

- Fais-moi tienne.

Je n'hésitais pas.

- Ma mère t'a dépucelé, sérieux ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Je n'imaginais pas cela. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle partit directement après pour rejoindre Rido… Elle devait le faire pour sauver tout le monde…

- Takumi a été conçu pendant un viol ?

- Comme toi.

- Elle devait nous haïr…

- Non, elle vous aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il parut triste.

- Elle a donné sa vie pour moi.

- J'aurais dû voir ce jour-là… J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'aurais peut-être évité que tout tourne en cauchemar. Il l'a enfermée dans une tour de Las Noche, notre grand palais. Elle était loin de tout, loin de moi. je partais souvent en mission mais à chacun de mes retours, je pouvais l'entendre chanter pour moi. Et cela rendait Rido furieux. J'aurais dû supplier Yuuki d'arrêter ! Mais je ne voulais pas. Sa voix était mon bien le plus précieux. Mais cela me coûta cher, très cher.

Je caressais mon cou, sentant les bosses de mes puces.

- Tu t'es fait opérer par Apporo.

- Ce n'était qu'un adolescent à cette époque. Son père l'a aidé. Tous les souvenirs de cette journée restent flous.

- Tu peux en être heureux.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas trop se souvenir de la douleur, de Ley Apporo dirigé par son savant fou de fils. On m'avait mis des puces dans le cerveau et on m'a effacé la mémoire. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je vis un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Bonjours Sosuke, je m'appelle Rido.

- Où suis-je ? Que…

- Tu es en sécurité.

- Pourquoi ai-je mal à la tête ?

- Car tu as reçu un mauvais coup.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je t'ai sauvé alors que le Gotei 13 tentait de te tuer.

- Le Gotei 13 ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est une société secrète et il chasse les gens comme toi.

- Comme moi ?

- Différent.

- Je suis différent ?

- Bien sûr, tu es au-dessus du monde, comme moi.

Un vieil homme apparut.

- Voici, Barragan, ton sensei.

- Mon sensei ?

- Il va t'apprendre la vie.

- J'ai bu chacune des paroles de cet homme charmant. Je me suis plié, offert à lui dans tous les sens du terme. Corps et âme… Malgré ma tristesse et ma douleur. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait aussi mal qu'il ne m'a fait. Je me souviens de lui lorsqu'il m'a pris pour la première fois. J'ai eu mal très mal.

- Je viens de trouver d'où tu tiens ton côté violeur.

- Mais je m'en moquais car je devais faire plaisir à cet homme. Je n'avais que des visites de Rido-sama et de Barragan-sensei. Je restais sagement dans ma tour. Jusqu'au jour où j'entendis quelqu'un chanter.

- Ma mère.

- Un chant de tristesse et de solitude. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de sortir, voyageant dans les couloirs.

Je bus un peu de mon thé.

- Je n'aurais pas dû sortir. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Car jamais je n'aurais pu supporter cela. Rido-sama torturant des enfants, riant alors que certains pleuraient, d'autres déjà morts.

Je me tus, fermant les yeux.

- C'était si horrible que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas. J'ai haï cet homme. Il m'avait trahi. À partir de ce jour-là, je crois que je suis devenu complètement fou. Je me souviens de mettre battu. Il y avait des cris, des bruits assourdissants. J'ai encore peur de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais lorsque je revins à moi, ce fut face au visage de Yuuki.

- Comment vas-tu, Sosuke ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On t'a effacé la mémoire, tu as fait des choses horribles, Sosuke.

- Je ne me souviens pas.

Je me relevais.

- Yuuki ?

- J'ai créé un dispositif qui empêche les puces d'agir.

Je touchais mon nez et compris que je portais des lunettes. Je bondis de mon lit.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

- C'est mon nouvel appartement… c'est ici que je dois élever mon enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Sosuke, j'ai un enfant d'un an…

- Impossible…

- C'est ici… Elle m'avait sauvé de Rido et m'avait ramené ici. Je suis resté plusieurs jours ici, en compagnie de Takumi. Lui et moi, c'était la guerre. Mais Rido allait venir.

- Il ne va plus tarder…

- Yuuki, fuyons.

- Non, il nous retrouverait et te tuerait… Pars seul, vis ta vie.

- Yuuki… J'ai envie de travailler normalement, d'avoir une maison normal où ma femme, l'amour de ma vie m'attendra. Et un jour, j'espère qu'elle portera mes enfants, si elle le veut et uniquement si elle le veut.

- Sosuke, tais-toi, me supplia-t-elle.

- Je veux que tu sois cette femme, Yuuki.

Elle me gifla.

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que je suis coincée ici. Comment oses-tu nourrir cet espoir ? Ça me fait mal car tu sais que c'est impossible.

- Parlons à Rido.

- Il a tué Kaname car il trouvait qu'on était proche, trop proche. Imagine ce qu'il va te faire en apprenant que toi et moi sommes ensemble, que tu as pris ma virginité.

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser nous contrôler ? Nous séparer.

- Je suis désolée, Sosuke. Mais il le faut.

- Quand pourrais-je encore te consoler ? Quand pourrais-je te donner mon amour ?

- Tu me donnes ton amour pour me consoler …

Je baissais les yeux.

- J'ai vu comment tu regardais Kaname-sama, comment tu parles de lui aujourd'hui. Tu lui racontes ta journée comme si son fantôme était avec toi.

Yuuki pleura.

- Je l'aime, Sosuke. Et pas comme une sœur le devrait avec son frère.

- Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de qui tu veux, même de ton frère.

- Sosuke…

- Laisse-moi sécher tes larmes… Ne sois pas seule, ne me repousse pas.

Elle m'embrassa.

- Tu es vraiment le seul qui puisse être à mes côtés… mais tu dois partir loin d'ici… Sauve-toi et sois heureux.

- Yuuki…

- Fais-moi ce plaisir, vis pour nous deux…

- Je trouverais un moyen de te sauver.

- Ne touche aucune femme mais tu peux être avec tous les hommes que tu veux…

- Non…

- Tu me manqueras, Sosuke.

- Je t'aime tant, Yuuki.

- Je t'aime encore plus, Sosuke.

* * *

.

* * *

prochain chapitre le dimanche 10 juillet

une review, please!


	54. Chapter 54

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : et oui, j'attends toujours les reviews de mes lecteurs… comme un naufragé qui attend ses sauveurs… vois-tu, on ne fait que commencer à toucher au problème Aizen Sosuke… tu verras qu'avec sa période Hirako s'est trop chou… ( et en théorie, lemon dans le prochain chapitre… comment, ai-je osé ? Oui !)

TaichoHitsugaya : vas voir tout en dessous… on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 53.**_

**POV Aizen.**

- Et tu l'as laissée ?

- Je devais trouver de l'aide, tout détruire. Car j'étais le seul à pouvoir sauver ces enfants. J'ai simplement obéi, fui. J'ai pleuré, je l'avoue. Car je le savais… Plus jamais je ne reverrais Yuuki… Mais je devais me battre contre Rido sans que personne ne sache que j'étais le cuarto. Cependant, j'avais juste envie de mourir.

Je me précipitais sur les docks : je savais que le secunda y était pour faire exécuter des balances.

- Ah, mon cher cuarto, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Barragan cria sur ses hommes pour qu'on jette les traitres à l'eau. Les blocs de béton attachés à leurs pieds les firent couler directement.

- Tu rentres avec nous ?

- Non, désolé. Je dois terminer une autre mission.

- Tu recommences déjà à travailler ? Tu as vécu un choc, tu vas vite t'épuiser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, secunda.

Tous partirent mais le vieil espada se retourna.

- Je suis désolé pour la tercia et toi. Vous auriez fait un très beau couple.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

- Rido-sama est injuste mais tu es son bras-droit, Aizen. Tu dois continuer à le servir du mieux que tu puisses.

- Ça reste injuste.

- Yuuki-sama est à sa place à présent et elle accomplit son devoir. Tu dois faire de même… Et pour cela, tu dois avoir les idées claires. Va te reposer et après accompli ta mission. Tu es fou de chagrin, tu vas commettre des erreurs.

Barragan partit.

J'allais près de l'eau, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Yuuki allait rester auprès de son frère. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter cette scène. Ma place n'était pas celle du cuarto. Mais celle du traitre. Yuuki ne devait pas aimer un traitre. Je devais m'effacer du regard de Yuuki et prendre ma place. Je devais sauter.

- Tu as voulu te suicider ?

- Ouais… Je voulais sauter…

- Quelqu'un t'a arrêté.

- Vous, là, ne bougez plus ! Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais et vis un homme aux longs cheveux blonds avec une frange. Il portait un haori de capitaine du Gotei 13.

C'était donc lui, Hirako Shinji.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je veux sauter…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est ma place.

- Viens près de moi, on peut en parler.

Le blond m'attrapa alors que je grelottais et passa sur mes épaules son haori.

- Ça t'irait bien d'être capitaine.

Hirako me fit un grand sourire.

- Il m'a directement plu. Il était si beau, charmant et autoritaire. Il m'a fasciné.

- Vraiment ? Tu as connu Hirako ? Il n'en a jamais parlé.

- J'ai été son lieutenant. C'était vraiment parfait.

- Tu as été l'amant d'Hirako, s'étonna-t-il.

- J'étais son fiancé.

- Impossible.

- Tu ne m'imagines pas amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme un être humain. Je suppose que ça s'est très mal terminé pour qu'il te pourchasse toute sa vie.

- Ça a été une séparation brutale.

Son visage se durcit.

- Tu l'as trahi.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le raconterais après. J'ai été ramené au Gotei 13 en tant que supposé témoin.

- Je suis certain que tu es passé à l'interrogatoire.

- Le capitaine Kensei Mugurama… une terreur… Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Tous les grands criminels craquaient devant lui.

- Mais pas toi…

- Tu t'appelles Aizen Sosuke, c'est ça ? Commença Kensei.

- Oui.

- Ton âge ?

- 17 ans.

- Nous n'avons aucune trace de scolarité après tes 4 ans. Où étais-tu ?

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'école… Juste un an.

- Et où étais-tu pendant ces 13 longues années ?

- Vous pouvez me ramener au port, s'il vous plait ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir et puis on négociera.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quel gang a jeté tous vos indiques à la mer ?

- Tu as tout vu ?

- Oui.

- Raconte-moi.

- Si vous me promettez de me ramener au port.

- Mon collège m'a dit que tu voulais te jeter dans l'eau. C'est un acte suicidaire, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui.

- On ne peut pas te laisser mourir comme ça.

- Alors je garde le silence.

Je me levais et s'assis dans un coin. Kensei sortit de la salle.

- On n'obtiendra rien de plus, entendis-je grogner. Il semble ailleurs.

- Je suis certain qu'il en sait beaucoup plus. Lui répondit Hirako. C'est l'endroit des espada. Ce type n'est pas innocent. Il connait le chef.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Je vais le garder à l'œil.

Le blond entra dans la salle et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Vous me faites le coup du gentil flic ?

- Non. Je voudrais te proposer un travail.

- J'en veux pas.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

- Je veux juste aller au port.

- As-tu de la famille ?

- Non et vous le savez. Ma mère est morte il y a 13 ans.

- Tu as vu qui l'a tuée ? Si on trouve le coupable, on pourra le mettre en prison.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con. Jamais vous ne l'aurez.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Car c'est le diable… et personne ne peut vaincre le diable.

- Ce n'est qu'un homme, tu sais.

- Laissez-moi juste crever.

- Je te propose un marché.

Je levais les yeux vers le capitaine.

- Un mois… Vis avec moi pendant un mois et si tu veux toujours mourir, je t'aiderais.

- Vous me poserez encore des questions sur mon passé ?

- Tu parleras si tu en as envie. Mais avant de mourir, pourras-tu nous donner des infos sur les espada ?

- Vous ne tiendrez pas parole !

- Dans une semaine, tu auras une arme pour tuer, tu ne dépendras de personne.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, sourit le blond.

- Tu as été recueilli par Hirako ?

- Comme Kenpachi avec toi.

- Je comprends pourquoi Hirako m'avait à l'œil… L'histoire se répétait.

- Je suis certain qu'il voulait t'enfermer direct en prison. Je suis certain que les premières semaines, il t'a observé en permanence.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je le sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Hirako était un homme exceptionnel. Il a directement vu clair en moi. Mais il pensait qu'on pouvait me sauver.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu de l'espoir.

Le blond ouvrit une porte et me laissa entrer.

- Bienvenu chez moi, Sosuke.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi.

- Tant pis ! Car j'aime bien Sosuke.

Hirako déposa les sacs.

- Je n'ai qu'une chambre… mais un grand lit.

- On va dormir ensemble ?

- Ouais ! Je trouve ça très marrant, d'ailleurs.

Je visitais l'appartement en silence.

- Sosuke, demain, tu viens bosser avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas être mon lieutenant.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car je l'ai décidé.

- J'en ai pas envie.

- C'est le deal : tu vis un mois à ma manière.

- Vraiment ? On n'avait pas dit ça.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

Hirako ricana.

- Allez, viens regarder un film avec moi. J'ai commandé à manger.

J'obéis, retissant.

- Je ne comprends pas bien.

- Quoi encore Sosuke ? Râla-t-il.

- Si on dort tous les deux, qui va monter la garde ?

- Personne.

- Vous voulez vous faire tuer pendant votre sommeil ?

- On ne risque rien, Sosuke.

Je soupirais.

- Vous ne les connaissez pas.

- Mais toi oui ?

Il sourit.

- Ils veulent détruire le Gotei 13.

- Ils ne savent pas où j'habite.

- Et alors ? On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je me levais et m'installais près de la porte, mon sabre à la main.

- Tu es ridicule, Sosuke.

- Pas besoin de se relayer, je peux le faire seul.

Le blond soupira.

- Tu as peur des espada.

- Non. Je m'en méfie.

- Tu les as déjà vus à l'œuvre.

- Vous ne savez pas comment ils sont…

- Dis-moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car cela signerait mon arrêt de mort.

- Tu es en sécurité.

- Vous ne pouvez comprendre.

Le capitaine me tira et me fit valser sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

- Très drôle, maintenant reposez-moi pour que je puisse retourner à mon poste.

Il me lâcha dans le divan et s'allongea contre moi.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je fais ce que tu aurais dû recevoir il y a des années.

Il me serra contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse, ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tout va bien, Sosuke. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

- Il m'a bercé toute la nuit pour que je ne stresse pas.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Hirako.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai joué à son jeu… J'ai revêti les habits de shinigamis et j'ai travaillé avec Hirako.

- Tu as découvert comment vivre.

- Je ne pouvais les comprendre.

- Allez, Sosuke, tu dois te dépêcher ! Fit le blond en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Veuillez sortir, capitaine, dis-je en cachant mon 4 aussi vite que possible.

- Appelle-moi Shinji ici, capitaine c'est pour le boulot.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, ça fait trop vieux.

Le blond soupira et retira la serviette qui reposait sur mes épaules. Il caressa mon chiffre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher.

- Vous ne savez rien.

- Je veux savoir.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe en enfer. J'aurais vraiment voulu ne jamais savoir !

Je passais ma tenue et sortis de la salle de bain.

- Il n'y avait ni méchanceté, ni peur, ni rancune, ni envie de meurtres. Tous m'ont accueilli, gentils, amicaux… sauf le capitaine Mugurama qui pensait que j'étais un fou furieux.

- Et il avait raison.

- Et devine qui se méfiait le plus de moi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Hirako.

- Pourtant…

- Il me faisait confiance comme être humain mais pas comme lieutenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a vu mon numéro, il y avait beaucoup de chance que je sois un espion. Alors quand c'était important pour le Gotei 13, il se méfiait de moi… Mais une fois à la maison, tout était différent.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé ?

- On n'avait pas besoin d'en parler. On était bien, notre petite routine. Ses réflexions étranges et mes remarques. On avait construit une bulle autour de nous.

- Hirako est un homme fantastique.

- Je sais.

- Sosuke !

Je rejoignis le blond dans son bureau.

- Cela fait un mois aujourd'hui.

- Je fus triste qu'il me rappelle notre contrat. Il voulait se débarrasser de moi.

- Non. C'est un homme de parole, rien de plus.

- Je l'ai compris.

- Que veux-tu faire, Sosuke ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Le deal est toujours d'actualité… mais j'ai une nouvelle option à te proposer.

- Laquelle ?

- Rester ici, avec moi… ou tu peux avoir ton propre appartement… sache que tu es toujours le bienvenu.

- Je voudrais rester avec vous, capitaine.

- J'en suis ravis, Sosuke.

- Et la vie s'annonça douce et belle pour nous deux. Les mois défilaient et nous nous rapprochâmes, nous domptant l'un l'autre.

- J'imagine qu'il vous aimait beaucoup.

- J'avais peur de notre amour jusqu'à ce jour… cette rencontre que je n'espérais plus.

- Tu es bien drôle, Sosuke.

- Capitaine, soupirai-je désespéré.

- Ben quoi, tu n'aimes pas le shopping ?

- Si, si… mais pourquoi donc entrer dans un sex shop ?

- Car je peux des pornos !

- Et vous les regarderez quand ?

- Dans ma chambre.

- Et moi ? J'irais où ?

- Tu pourras regarder avec moi, je suis pour le partage.

- Sosuke ? Retentit une voix derrière moi.

- C'était sa voix.

- Sa voix ?

- Et lentement, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue, toujours aussi magnifique.

- Ma mère ?

- Yuuki ?

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sosuke, sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Que deviens-tu ?

- Je travaille pour la police.

- Génial, Sosuke. Et qui est donc ce jeune homme à tes côtés ?

- Hirako Shinji, se présenta le blond.

- Yuuki, enchantée.

- MAMAN, MAMAN !

Un petit garçon s'accrocha à la jambe de la jeune femme.

- Il était son portrait craché… les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

- Mon grand frère…

- Exact.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Il tient beaucoup de son père.

- Aussi.

Yuuki parut triste.

- Je dois y aller, Sosuke. J'ai du travail.

Elle sortit un papier et nota son numéro et je fis de même

- On reste en contact.

Elle me serra contre elle et me glissa à l'oreille.

- Ce type t'aime… vis une belle vie avec lui, my love.

- Et elle a disparu. J'ai laissé Hirako me ramener chez nous.

- Elle était si gentille.

- Elle ne méritait pas son sort, elle n'aurait jamais dû être salie… mais même dans la noirceur, elle restait pure.

- Je suppose qu'Hirako t'a embêté avec elle.

- Il a été parfait.

- Elle semble beaucoup tenir à toi.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Et tu l'aimes plus que tout… Tu donnerais ta vie pour elle.

- Peu importe. Elle est intouchable.

- Tu crois que cet homme la rend heureuse ?

- Non.

- Alors fonce. Elle partirait au bout du monde avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas ma place. je ne la mérite pas.

Le blond parut triste.

- Que s'est-il passé, Sosuke ?

- Elle appartenait à cet homme mais nous avons voulu vivre notre passion, notre amour. Nous avons été punis de la pire des façon, nous rendant malheureux pour l'éternité.

- Qui ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- C'est pour cela que tu voulais mourir.

Je sursautais.

- Car tu ne penses pas pouvoir survivre sans elle.

- Je survie, c'est déjà pas mal. J'aime ma vie.

Hirako me plaqua contre la porte de l'appartement.

- Tu peux aller la retrouver… rien ne te retient ici.

- Si… toi…

Je baissais la tête.

- J'ai peur… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Mon capitaine me serra contre lui.

- Si tu le veux, je peux te faire oublier ton amour pour cette femme intouchable.

- Je le veux… plus que tout au monde.

- Alors laisse-moi faire.

- Et doucement, il m'a embrassé… comme si j'étais une fragile petite chose… et lentement dans ses bras, je me suis senti en sécurité… j'avais enfin un chez moi.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… pourquoi le faire tant souffrir alors ?

- J'y étais obligé…

- Arrête tes conneries, tu aurais pu faire le bon choix !

- Tu crois que ça été facile pour moi ?

- Tu trahis tout le monde !

- J'avais tout dans les bras d'Hirako et j'ai tout abandonné pour sauver ta mère et toi.

- Quoi ?

- Hirako était doux, attentif. Le soir, il me serrait contre lui. Le matin, je m'occupais de lui, la même routine, le travail à l'abri de la douleur et de la souffrance. J'étais heureux et dés que ta mère a eu besoin de moi, j'ai tout lâché pour la protéger. Si je suis devenu le maitre des espada, c'était pour la protéger. Car Rido allait la tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait.

- Non…

- Évidement que si !

Mon gsm sonna.

- Allô ?

- Sosuke…

- Yuuki ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sosuke, il…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Je soupirais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il va me tuer, Sosuke…

- J'arrive. Tu as besoin de parler.

- Et j'ai couru jusqu'à elle mais au moment de l'entrer, je l'ai vu lui…

- Ton maitre…

- Rido Schiffer.

- Traitre jusqu'au bout, Sosuke.

- Laisse-la tranquille.

- Mauvais garçon.

- Va-te-faire foutre !

- Grossier en plus.

Il sourit.

- Tu viens sauver ta chérie.

- Exact.

- Elle n'est pas ici. Mais je savais que tu accourrais.

- Vraiment ?

Il sortit en dictaphone.

- Trop simple même…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis…

- Va en enfer.

- Pour sauver Yuuki.

- Ne lui fais rien.

- Sers-moi, sois mes yeux les plus fidèles au Gotei 13 et elle vivra.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, petit traitre.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de le tuer.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

- Mais c'est horrible.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Mais Hirako…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Ulquiorra… c'était la mort de ta mère ou le bonheur de mon capitaine… il vaut mieux être malheureux que mort.

- C'est injuste.

- Tu vois, on n'est pas si différent.

- Ça reste injuste.

Je souris.

- J'ai une théorie…

- Laquelle ?

- Deux âmes sœurs finissent toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive !

- C'est dans les films…

- Regarde… Je croise toujours le chemin d'Hirako malgré notre séparation.

- Il te pourchasse pour te mettre en prison, Aizen… Rien à voir !

- Laisse-moi ce doux plaisir… ce doux espoir de pouvoir voir une dernière fois de l'amour dans ses yeux… laisse-moi juste espérer…

- Pourquoi ? Ca sera plus douloureux…

- Car c'est pour ta mère et lui que j'avance encore… que je me bats encore… c'est une promesse…

Je regardai le blond endormi.

Il remua.

- Sosuke… Pourquoi être revenu si tard ?

- Pardon… je voulais juste me promener.

- La prochaine fois, emmène-moi… j'aime bien les ballades au clair de lune.

- Promis.

Je me déshabillais et me glissais dans les couvertures, me collant à lui.

Le blond se retourna et caressa mon numéro.

- Me laisseras-tu te connaitre entièrement un jour ?

- J'en ai peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu ne verras plus que le monstre que je suis.

- Même si tu foires, je te ne pourrais jamais complètement te haïr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je sentis Hirako s'endormir contre moi…

Alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

* * *

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le dimanche 17 juillet.

**Moi :** Je peux, je peux maintenant !

**Ulquiorra et Kenpachi retiennent l'auteur complètement folle.**

**Kenpachi** : on se calme, sinon tu vas lui faire peur…

**Moi ( avec un grand sourire**) : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNEY, TU ES DE RETOUR !

**Ichigo arrive en costume de présentateur…**

**Ichigo** : elle est repartie dans son délire !

**Ulquiorra** : en plus ça fait longtemps, donc elle va être intenable !

**Kenpachi** : saleté d'auteur, c'est vraiment casse-pieds comme animal de compagnie.

**L'auteur grogne avant de se mettre dans son fauteuil sur le plateau.**

**Moi** : allez, vous devez me faire plaisir !

**Ulquiorra** : j'en ai marre de tes délires et de ce que tu me fais subir, alors non !

**Moi** : Pour Sidney, alors…

**Les** **personnages** : ok.

**Ichigo** : bienvenu dans l'émission des ''réponses délirantes d'Ulquiorra-lover'' Sérieux, on change le nom !

**Moi** : Ce n'est pas la question aujourd'hui ! lis la magnifique review de Sidney qui tente de nous transmettre un message.

**Ulquiorra** : Il dit que tu es folle !

**Moi** : je vais te faire passer un test de lecture, j'ai des doutes sur tes capacités.

**Ulquiorra grogne.**

**Moi** : cher Sidney, tu es entièrement pardonné… Il est difficile de réussir à tout gérer en même temps et moi-même ai eu du mal à publier pendant mai et juin, heureusement que j'avais pris de l'avance sinon je n'aurais pas pu publier et j'aurais failli à mon devoir d'auteur. Je me suis dit que lorsque tu aurais un peu de temps, tu m'aurais donné un signe de vie disant que tu ne savais plu lire ou que tu allais te dépêcher de tout lire pour pouvoir revenir dans la compétition !

**Ichigo** : il est l'heure du vote… Personnages de bleach, dites nous si vous pardonnez ou pas à Sidney.

…

…

**Après lourde réflexion et que tout le monde a mis un petit papier dans l'urne, l'auteur a fait le décompte.**

**Moi** : Tout le monde a pardonné à part… Rido et Tousen…

**Tousen** : Je croyais que le vote était anonyme !

**Moi** : Bien sûr, avec moi ? Pas moyen enfoiré de mes deux ! Tu dois pardonner à Sidney !

**Tousen** : Non…

**Moi** : mais il ne t'a rien fait…

**Tousen** : Il ne m'a pas cité dans sa review… alors que j'ai été parfait…

**Moi** : mais bien sûr qu'il t'a cité, patate mais c'est plus bas !

**Tousen** : oups, pardon… je vote pour le pardon de Sidney !

**Moi** : Enfin… à toi, Rido…

**Rido** : je suis un super méchant jusqu'au bout !

**Et pam, l'auteur lui met un coup de pied aux fesses.**

**Rido** : Ok, ok, Sidney vainqueur.

**Moi**: ça va beaucoup mieux! Je crois que tu mérites ton titre de lecteur numéro UN… Lire 28 chapitres de ma fic en une journée, c'est à mettre dans le livre des records ! ^-^ et ne t'inquiète pas pour les review, je suis super contente que tu sois de retour et que tu doives supporter l'affreux suspense que je tente de mettre en place !

**Ulquiorra** : Moi, je crois savoir pourquoi l'auteur aime tant Sidney… Il était des compliments à la chaine.

**Et pam une fessée pour Ulquiorra.**

**Moi** : J'adore quand Sidney, avec style et classe, décrit ma façon d'écrire comme une patate, ça flatte mon ego !

**Kenpachi** : et ça va les chevilles !

**Et pam, une autre fessée pour l'amoureux !**

**Moi** : Maintenant, la suite. Oui, il était difficile de concevoir un Ulquiorra méchant à nouveau… mais tous savent que l'amour rend aveugle et vu la scène du départ d'Aizen alors qu'il y avait Hirako, Kenpachi et Ichigo. Et le coup des puces était un pure moment de torture qui va s'aggraver. Car Rido va les utiliser sur son fils à des fins diaboliques !

**Ichigo** : Elle est vraiment folle, il ne lui manque plus que le rire des supers méchants.

**Moi** : Mouahahahahaahaha

**Ichigo frappa sa tête contre un mur.**

**Ichigo** : j'ai parlé trop vite.

**Moi** : il ne fallait pas me tenter. Je suis contente que tu es cru en la mort d'Ulquiorra et d'Aizen… mais j'ai eu trop de plainte et plus j'allais me faire descendre par ma beta si j'osai !

**Ulquiorra** : et puis, tu m'aimes trop pour que je meure… hein ?

**Moi** : on verra. Oui, Kenpachi a énormément souffert, j'ai essayé de le montrer sans le rendre trop sensible pour son égo de mal dominant.

**Kenpachi** : mais je ne suis pas une brute plein de muscles sans cœur…

**Kenpachi fonce sur Ulquiorra pour avoir un calin.**

**Moi** : un grand romantique… et oui, le Gotei 13 arrive mais il restera impuissant et j'ai essayé de le montrer en faisant jouer Aizen avec Kenpachi et la bande comme avec un yoyo, d'où certaines répétitions ! et je suis fière d'être encore plus sadique.

**Kenpachi** : ou sinon, ça va les chevilles ?

**Et pam, une nouvelle fessée pour Kenpachi.**

**Moi** : Oui, avoir Aizen comme gros méchant, c'est trop classique, je voulais un autre super méchant et tu vas voir qu'il a vraiment fait son maximum pour aider Ulquiorra mais qu'il ne pouvait lutter je vais décrire sa frustration et tout plus tard ! et oui, Kenpachi gros cochon, un petit 69 tout bien trouver !

**Kenpachi** : c'est pas de ma faute si je suis amoureux d'un mec trop canon !

**Moi** : Je devais encore plus pousser le vice de la torture… Alors un trio Szayel-Aizen contre Ulquiorra… ça devait se faire…

**Ulquiorra** : Je savais que j'aurais dû voter contre Sidney.

**Moi** (**grognant**) : le mec super canon a osé dire quoi ?

**Ulquiorra** : je suis un homme avec un égo… Me faire traiter de pauvre petit bébé ou de chaton… ou pire… DE PELUCHE ! non, je ne peux pas.

**Ichigo** : sans oublier qu'il se moque de ton déguisement !

**Ulquiorra grogne.**

**Moi** : arrête, Sidney va faire ton éloge après, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Ulquiorra** : sinon je boude et je fais grève du sexe.

**Kenpachi** : Pourquoi la grève du sexe ? Je suis ton seul partenaire.

**Ulquiorra** : il dit toujours que tu es fort !

**Kenpachi** : plus haut, il a dit que j'ai dû souffrir comme les gonzesses ! C'est pas juste.

**Ulquiorra** : c'est vrai, pas de grève du sexe !

**Kenpachi** : YOUPIE !

**Ulquiorra** : mais je boude !

**Moi** : pour répondre à ta question, Ulquiorra a-t-il été violé dans la chambre du bureau de Kenpachi, dans la chambre d'Hirako ? Et bien, quand on pense qu'après ils se sont déclarés leur amour sur le toit… Est-ce qu'Ulquiorra aurait pu alors qu'il s'était fait violé ? Je ne pense pas, mais tu le sauras dans les flash back !

**Ulquiorra** : la salope, elle met encore du suspense !

**Moi** : prout ! le dispositif agit sur les puces et les neutralise… quand on relie toute mon histoire, j'ai bien souligné à chaque moment où Aizen n'est pas méchant qu'il a ses lunettes ! c'était dur mais j'ai réussi !

**Aizen** : merci de m'avoir donné un cœur !

**Moi** : pour le liquide de conservation, j'ai eu l'idée en regardant un bocal en cours de sciences où il y avait un serpent bien gardé, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire des scènes émouvantes avec ça et Yuuki !

**Ulquiorra** : mère, pardonne-la, elle est folle !

**Moi** : Je sais qu'Ulquiorra devrait avoir des malformations surtout que ses parents sont nés de la même façon et que c'est ainsi dans chaque génération pour garder le sang pur des Schiffer ! mais je me suis dit, non ! Ulquiorra est parfait ! na !

**Kenpachi** : je vote pour !

**Moi** : et j'ai du mal à me dire que tu as réussi à tout retenir en une journée parmi tous ses mots ! je suis fière et impressionnée !

**Gin** : ma ma, on parle enfin de moi !

**Moi** : tu viens surtout d'apparaitre.

**Gin** : tu vas voir comment je vais être cool et génial !

**Moi** : et oui, détrôner l'empereur !

**Hitsugaya** : et moi dans tout ça ?

**Moi** : et bien, pas encore tout de suite, il faudra attendre la bataille contre le père d'Ulquiorra et après seulement, tu auras la classe.

**Hitsugaya** : je peux aller m'entrainer alors !

**Moi** : et je suis certaine que tu ne pourras pas trouver comment je vais le mettre dans mon histoire.

**Tousen** : on parle de moi !

**Moi** : tu vois, tu ne devais pas voter contre, baka ! je suis assez fière de l'enlèvement car c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène de ce style et les lecteurs ont bien aimé !

**Tousen** : je ne suis pas faible, je vais le prouver !

**Moi** : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard ! je suis super contente de te retrouver, je publie même en avance pour être sûre que tu puisses lire le chapitre ce week end. Pour ta fic, n'hésite pas à envoyer n'importe quand, je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux !

Et pour mon autre histoire, je vais bientôt sortir le dernier chapitre.

Et je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic.

Ichigo-Ulquiorra.

Voici le résumé.

Kurosaki Ichigo a vu sa mère se faire tuer par un vampire. Depuis ce jour, il travaille dur pour devenir chasseur et rejoindre le Gotei 13. Mais on ne lui dit pas tout, des dons cachés vont apparaitre alors qu'il sera en contact avec Kyo, un être des ténèbres qui a accepté de l'aider… mais qui est donc cet être de la nuit aux yeux émeraudes ?

Et oui, j'ai eu plusieurs lecteurs motivés mais ils ont arrêté de reviewer, il y a encore ma beta, Lilith Yorlane et la lectrice Margauxx68 qui tiennent le coup !

Gros bixxxous et à la prochaine, fan numéro UN !


	55. Chapter 55

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : désolée pour le retard, c'était trop dur de le finir à temps mais dés que possible je publierai plus vite, promis ! et merci d'être là jusqu'au bout ! et je vais te dire un secret… Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre !

TaichoHitsugaya : vas voir tout en dessous… on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 54.**_

**POV Aizen.**

- Quel était le travail que mon père t'avait confié ?

- Une expérience… je devais tester les recherches de Szayel sur des civils et définir des paramètres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas devoir se débarrasser des cadavres, pour occuper le Gotei 13 et tout simplement pour me rendre monstrueux.

- Quelle expérience ?

- Celle sur des puces qui contrôlaient la mémoire.

- Les ancêtres de mes puces.

- Pas tout à fait. On était des durs, il fallait donc une opération, là… on doit juste les enfoncer dans la nuque du porteur.

- Oh.

- Et la phase deux du plan était de trouver un homme à qui faire porter le chapeau au Gotei 13… pour les diviser.

- Qui ?

- Un nouveau capitaine à l'époque… Urahara Kisuke.

- Le nouveau arrive, on dirait. Soupira le capitaine Kensei. Le vieux a dit de se mettre en rang et de l'attendre.

Je restais derrière Hirako.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les couloirs et Urahara ouvrit les portes, son haori volant derrière lui.

- Oh, eh, bien.

Il se gratta la tête.

- Euh… Serais-je le dernier à arriver ? Excusez-moi pour le retard. Oh, eh, bien… Enchanté !

- Eh bien, en voilà un farceur, murmura Hirako.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Soupira Rose.

- N'est-ce pas, chuchotai-je.

- Euh… Dites, je peux entrer ?

- Il était parfait. Intelligent et spécial. Je l'ai observé et j'ai concocté le plan parfait… Mais quand j'ai vu mon capitaine s'attacher à lui, j'ai eu du mal, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas blesser Hirako.

Ce soir-là, le capitaine Urahara regardait les étoiles en soupirant.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je l'observais.

- Comme je le pensais, tu passes un sale quart d'heure, pas vrai ? Affirma une voix.

- Capitaine Hirako, le salua-t-il.

- Appelle-moi Shinji. On est tous les deux capitaines, tu sais.

Le blond se posa aux côtés d'Urahara.

- Comment ça se passe, avec Hiyori ? Elle est chiante, hein ?

- Non.

- Elle prenait la capitaine Hikifune pour sa mère, tu sais. Ce sera dur pour elle de surmonter ça.

- J'ai bien compris ça… Je voudrais que l'on devienne amis, mais les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien qu'avec le précédent capitaine.

- Sérieusement ? J'aime pas parler comme si je savais tout, mais… voici le conseil de quelqu'un qui est capitaine depuis un moment maintenant. quelqu'un qui a un poste élevé peut s'inquiéter de ce que pensent ses subordonnés, mais il ne doit pas changer pour eux. Fais les choses à ta façon. Et si personne ne te suit, ça voudra dire que tu n'étais pas suffisamment qualifié pour eux. De plus, je pense pas que tu sois le genre de type à faire ce que les autres attendent de toi. Enfin, bref.

Il avança pour partir.

- Ne laisse pas tout ça t'ennuyer. Je voulais juste l'aider un peu, car on se ressemble. À la prochaine.

Hirako retournait vers les locaux de sa division.

- Tu vas rester là combien de temps à m'espionner, Sosuke ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans un arbre et j'en descendis d'un simple mouvement.

- Impressionnant ! Quand m'avez-vous repéré ?

- Quand t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère. Allons-y.

- Bien.

Nous avançâmes ensemble.

- Capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Capitaine, vous êtes vraiment une personne effrayante.

- C'est à moi de dire ça.

Il se tut tout le reste du chemin mais une fois arrivé devant la porte de notre appartement il se stoppa.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe.

- Vraiment ?

- Les espada vont bientôt frapper un grand coup.

Je baissais la tête.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, Sosuke… Si tu as besoin.

- Merci, Capitaine.

- Mais… ne fais pas de mal à mes amis… Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

Je le serrais contre moi.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux, capitaine.

- Prouve-le-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Il était difficile d'aborder le côté physique de ma relation. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin.

- Tu avais peur.

- Cette nuit-là, je me suis laissé aller. J'ai essayé.

- Et comment…

- Parfait.

Hirako retira mon t-shirt et me poussa dans le lit.

Nos bouches bataillèrent.

- Sosuke… es-tu sûr ?

- Je le veux…

Le blond sourit et caressa mon torse alors que sa langue rencontrait l'un de mes tétons.

Je gémis.

- Personne ne t'a déjà touché ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Je vais te faire découvrir le 7ème ciel…

Il défit la ceinture de mon uniforme.

Sous ses mains expertes, je me retrouvais nu.

Ses yeux remplis de désir me dévoraient.

Ses cheveux caressaient mon torse.

Lentement, j'osais faire glisser son haori de ses épaules.

Prudemment, je le dévêtis.

Nos corps nus se frôlèrent, se caressant.

Mon être s'enflammait sous ses doux attouchements.

N'en pouvant plus, je le retournais et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

Il sourit alors que je reprenais ma respiration.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Ça s'appelle le désir, Sosuke… Tu sens tes entrailles se retourner, voulant plus… n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment…

- Car je ressens la même chose que toi… je meurs d'envie de te prendre… de m'enfoncer en toi…

Le blond se redressa et mordilla la peau de mon cou.

- Laisse-toi emmener par ce tourbillon…

- Je dois toujours me contrôler…

- Non, Sosuke. Tu dois vivre.

- Apprends-moi.

Hirako me sourit alors qu'il repassa au-dessus de moi. Sa main se glissa sur ma verge en érection.

- J'ai hâte de te goûter.

Il se faufila plus bas, embrassant mon torse, mettant sa langue dans mon nombril au passage.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent dans ses cheveux.

- Sensible, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Soudain, quelque chose de mouillé joua avec mon gland.

Je gémis.

La langue de mon capitaine s'amusa sur mon sexe.

- S'il vous plait.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Sosuke ?

- Je n'en peux plus.

- Très bien…

Il me goba alors que deux doigts s'introduisaient dans mon intimité.

Aussitôt, je jouis…

Sans pouvoir me retenir.

Je n'eus le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que je sentis les deux doigts rejoins par un troisième.

- Tu es si beau quand tu laisses tes émotions transparaitre sur ton visage.

- Shinji…

Le blond m'embrassa doucement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Pourquoi me préparer ?

- Pour que tu n'aies pas mal, voyons.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu es surpris… Tu croyais que ça allait faire mal…

- Oui.

- Tu as accepté, en pensant que tu souffrirais…

- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Aimer quelqu'un… c'est être capable de tout pour lui…

- Oui.

- Alors fais-moi tien maintenant.

Lentement, il s'introduisit en moi.

Lentement, je devins sien.

Son imposant membre palpitait en moi. Hirako attendait à que je m'habitue à lui avant de pouvoir s'amuser.

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris.

Il ne m'avait pas menti…

Je n'avais pas mal.

Je m'agrippais à ses épaules.

- Alors il est où ce 7ème ciel dont tu m'as tant parlé ?

Il sourit, son sourire malicieux en me donnant un premier coup de rein qui me fit gémir.

Il enfonçait profondément en moi et ses vas-et-viens rapides me firent perdre la raison.

Je poussais des cris d'extase.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux.

Et les douces vagues de plaisir se muèrent en océan orgasmique.

Tous les deux épuisés de notre jouissance, nous ne bougeâmes point, collés l'un à l'autre.

- Alors tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, c'était encore mieux que je ne me l'imaginais.

- Aizen ?

- Quoi ? Sursautai-je.

- Il était en train de penser au sexe avec son chéri, lâcha l'argenté.

- Gin !

- Tu rougis.

Je regardais Ulquiorra.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment.

- Je l'aime toujours.

- J'espère que Kenpachi a été aussi doux avec toi qu'il l'a été avec moi.

- Il a été parfait…

- J'en suis heureux.

- La routine était encore meilleure… le matin, je le poussais à manger avec un peu de sexe… on prenait toujours notre douche ensemble et je partais un peu avant lui au boulot. Et quand on rentrait, on passait nos soirées dans le lit…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Il m'a rendu accro au sexe et à la luxure.

Je soupirais.

- Mais les plans de Rido continuaient d'avancer. Et je rencontrais les autres taupes au Gotei 13… Gin Ichimaru et Tousen Kaname…

- Donc vous travaillez aussi pour Rido.

- Exact…

- Parfait car on va devoir commencer la phase deux.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Je filais et arrivais à ma division. On me tira en arrière, je voulus crier mais une main se plaça devant ma bouche.

- Sosuke, ce n'est que moi.

- Capitaine.

- Tu es parti si vite ce matin que nous avons pu profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Mais nous sommes au…

- Juste une fois…

Il me tira jusqu'à son bureau et commença à me déshabiller.

- Hirako, s'exclama Kensei en ouvrant la porte.

Nous nous stoppâmes devant l'air choqué de l'argenté.

- Tu ne peux pas revenir dans 30 min voire 45 ?

- Vous êtes ensemble …

- Non, je suis en train de tromper mon copain avec son frère jumeau !

Le blond soupira.

- Promis, on ne fera plus rien au Gotei 13, il y a toujours des emmerdeurs !

Ulquiorra rit.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Hirako… Mais il n'est plus comme ça, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Il est plus sombre, déprimé.

- Dommage.

- C'est de ta faute, tu sais.

- Je sais… je me souviens pourtant de son sourire, lorsque j'ai osé faire ma demande.

- Vous étiez fiancé…

- À la tour Eiffel ? Sérieux, Sosuke ?

- C'est le premier restaurant où vous m'avez emmené.

Nous y entrâmes, je commandais un coq au vin, avec des pattes alsaciennes.

La soirée se passa dans le silence, nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous donnions à manger mutuellement.

Et pour terminer une mousse au chocolat blanc, tout à fait délicieuse.

Nous rentrâmes, main dans la main et nous nous couchâmes dans notre lit, nous frottant l'un à l'autre.

- Shinji, veux-tu passer l'éternité avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui.

Je me suis relevé pour me mettre à genou à ses côtés, sortant l'étui et montrant la bague.

Hirako bondit dans mes bras, pleurant.

- Je le veux, Sosuke…

Je lui passais la bague au doigt.

- C'était magnifique, ce que tu as fait.

- Hirako méritait le meilleur… Mais mon travail pour ton père m'a obligé à faire des sacrifices… On a transformé un soldat chirurgicalement pour qu'il me ressemble à deux goutes d'eau car je ne pouvais assurer mes deux boulots. Il surveillait Shinji la journée.

- Pour le test des puces…

Hirako avançait avec moi derrière lui.

- Hey, salut !

Urahara, Hiyori et Mayuri arrivèrent.

- Oh, bonjour, Hirako-san.

- J'arrête pas de te dire de m'appeler Shinji. T'es chiant, des fois.

Urahara rit.

- Salut, Mayuri !

- Je te répète constamment que je préfèrerais que tu restes formel en m'appelant Kurotsuchi. Tu es vraiment ennuyeux.

- Quel bouffon lui. Oh, t'as entendu la dernière ?

- Quelle dernière ?

Et la petite blonde bondit sur mon capitaine, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le genou. Hirako tomba.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup, Hiyori ?

- Tu m'as pas encore dit bonjour à moi ! Comment oses-tu saluer tout le monde sauf moi !

Et elle bondit sur le capitaine pour lui tirer les cheveux. Hirako commença à lui tirer la joue.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'emmerder à te saluer ?

Ils continuèrent à se crêper le chignon.

- Allez ! Dis-le !

Urahara rit, gêné.

- Ah oui, capitaine Urahara, êtes-vous au courant ? Demandai-je.

- De quoi ?

- Des morts étranges qui ont lieu dans Tokyo.

- Voilà ! Réagit Hirako, entendant la discussion. c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ! Bien vu, Sosuke.

- Des morts étranges ?

- Ouais. Depuis quelques mois, des gens s'évaporent dans Tokyo. On ne sait ni pourquoi ni comment.

- Ils se sont évaporés ? Tu veux dire que personne ne les retrouve ?

- T'es un crétin ? Si c'était le cas, j'aurais parlé des disparitions. En plus, on s'enficherait s'ils ne faisaient que débarrasser le plancher. Ce seraient leurs affaires, non ? C'est différent. Ils s'évaporent. Littéralement. Tout ce qui en reste, ce sont leurs vêtements et un morceau de métal bizarre.

- Étrange.

- Écoute, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'a dit la Capitaine Unohana. Pour moi, ça veut rien dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la 9ème division mène l'enquête.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'à cet instant Kaname piégeait son capitaine. Normalement, sa fille aurait dû rester au Gotei 13 et ne rien faire mais elle était là, je ne l'avais pas prévu.

- Et elle est morte.

- Exact. Tous ceux que j'avais prévus ont survécu… Comme mon plan était parfait.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Car je savais qu'Urahara les sauverait… Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir résister suffisamment longtemps. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette terrible nuit.

Au Sereitei, un shinigami tapait sur l'alarme d'urgence.

- Urgence ! Urgence ! Tous les capitaines doivent se rendre aux quartiers de la 1ère division immédiatement. Il y a un problème avec la 9ème division. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du capitaine de la 9ème division, Muguruma Kensei et de sa lieutenant Mina Muguruma. Une réunion exceptionnelle de tous les capitaines va bientôt commencer !

Je soupirais alors qu'Hirako se précipitait dehors.

Gin arriva à ce moment-là.

- Prêt ?

- Évidement.

- Je me souviens qu'ils ont tenté de se battre pour stopper Kensei. Mais ils se sont fait écraser. Ensuite, il a été simple de leur implanté la puce… Il fallait plus que deux choses… trahir Hirako et faire accuser un innocent… pour le trahir, j'ai eu besoin de retirer mes lunettes… car je ne pouvais lui faire du mal…

On l'attaqua par derrière… Tousen venait de le blesser alors que le voile disparaissait.

Hirako le fixa, au sol.

- Toi… Tousen ! Pourquoi ? T'as… trahi Kensei… Ton propre capitaine !

- Il n'a trahi personne.

Il avait reconnu ma voix.

- Il est plutôt loyal. À vrai dire, il a obéit à chacun des ordres que je lui ai donnés.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers moi et mon sourire moqueur.

- Je vous remercierai de ne pas lui en vouloir, capitaine Hirako.

- Aizen ? J'en étais sûr… C'est toi qui tires les ficelles…

- Alors vous avez remarqué ? Je vous reconnais bien là.

- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué !

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère.

- Je vois.

- J'ai toujours su… que t'étais un mec dangereux, que t'étais pas un homme de confiance. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour être mon lieutenant. Pour pouvoir te surveiller, Aizen !

- Oui, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant, capitaine Hirako. Grâce à votre méfiance permanente, vous n'avez rien remarqué.

- Je viens de dire que si !

- Non, vous n'avez rien vu du tout. Tout ce mois, ce n'était pas moi… qui marchais derrière vous.

Hirako sursauta.

- Je peux… faire croire ce que je veux à mes ennemis. Car je suis un géni de tactique… J'appelle cette technique… l'hypnose parfaite.

- L'hypnose parfaite ?

- Vous êtes un homme intelligent, capitaine Hirako. Si vous m'aviez traité de la même façon dont les autres capitaines traitent leurs lieutenants, vous auriez peut-être pu percer cela à jour. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Puisque vous ne me faisiez pas confiance, vous avez toujours mis de la distance entre nous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais confié à moi, vous n'avez jamais partagé la moindre information. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me connaitre. Et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez jamais remarqué… que quelqu'un d'autre me remplaçait. Je reconnais qu'il a fait de la chirurgie esthétique très poussée pour me ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau… Je n'avais qu'à lui ordonner de mémoriser mon comportement envers vous et les autres capitaines. Si vous aviez réellement établi une relation avec moi vous vous seriez rendu compte des légères différences entre mon remplaçant et moi. Si vous êtes face contre terre ce soir, c'est simplement parce que vous n'avez pas fait le moindre effort pour me connaitre.

Hirako tremblait de rage.

- Aviez-vous compris tout cela, capitaine Hirako ?

- Aizen…

- Et je me permets d'ajouter ceci : vous avez dit m'avoir choisi en tant que lieutenant afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- Tout comme les capitaines ont le droit de choisir leur lieutenant, les candidats ont la possibilité de décliner l'offre. Bien évidemment, cela n'est presque jamais arrivé. Néanmoins, j'avais cette possibilité de ne pas devenir votre lieutenant. Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas saisie ? Parce que vous étiez parfait. Votre nature méfiante et cette attitude à mon égard créèrent l'environnement parfait pour mes plans.

Je fis une pause, regardant le blond qui tremblait de rage.

- Je n'avais qu'à rentrer calmement à l'appartement et puis, profiter de votre gentillesse et votre douceur… Vous auriez du être en permanence comme cela avec moi, vous auriez compris que ce n'était pas moi au Gotei 13.

Les yeux d'Hirako se baissèrent.

- Comprenez-vous, à présent ? Vous ne m'avez pas choisi. Je vous ai choisi, Capitaine Hirako. Vous devriez saisir l'opportunité de vous excuser auprès de vos amis. Ils mordent la poussière, saignants et inconscients, parce que je vous ai choisi.

- Aizen ! Cria-t-il en se levant, sabre à la main.

Une horrible douleur naquit dans sa nuque, un collier de métal entourait son cou et l'objet se déploya sur une partie de son visage.

- Merci d'avoir laissé mes petites piques vous énerver.

- Bordel ! Moi aussi ?

Il se tourna, entendant les gémissements de douleur de ses amis au sol alors que la même chose se produisait sur eux.

- Aizen ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

Il cria de douleur une nouvelle fois, Tousen alla prés de moi.

- On dirait que la puce d'Hollowfication agit mieux si le sujet est agité.

- Hollowfication ? C'est quoi… ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Il hurla de douleur sous les yeux d'Hiyori.

- Shin…ji !

- Kaname, soupirai-je.

- Oui.

Hirako comprit tout de suite.

- Non !

Tousen avait enfoncé son sabre dans le buste d'Hiyori. Hirako l'attaqua directement. Leurs lames se croisèrent, Tousen se recula.

- Je pige pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je parierais que tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu.

- La puce a déjà tant progressé et pourtant… Lâchais-je.

- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hirako continue à se battre, qu'il ait une telle résistance. Tousen voulait le tuer.

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

- J'en terminais là. Ça ne fera que s'ajouter à la liste des échantillons ratés.

- Un échantillon, hein ? Quel choix de mots intéressant.

Hirako et Tousen commencèrent un combat enragé, le blond prit le dessus et repoussa son ennemi.

Tousen lui bondit dessus et le blond réussit à l'envoyer contre un mur. Hirako se tourna vers Aizen.

Tousen se releva.

- Mes excuses. Je vais… bientôt…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaname. J'ai déjà anticipé ceci. De plus, la durée du processus varie d'une personne à une autre.

Hirako posa un genou à terre, le masque grandissant à nouveau.

- Vous avez été le plus fascinant. Mais j'en ai fini avec vous. Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci, capitaine Hirako. Voilà une dernière chose que vous devriez retenir.

Je dégainai mon zanpakuto.

- Ce n'est pas effrayant lorsque l'on s'attend à être trahi. Ce qui est vraiment terrifiant, c'est lorsque l'on ne s'y attend pas, capitaine Hirako. Adieu.

Hirako me fixa en silence, son corps entier tremblant de douleur. Ma lame se leva sur lui.

- Vous avez fait de parfait échantillons.

- BORDEL !

Un homme capé arriva, et coupa mon insigne de sa lame.

Il était arrivé pile poil à temps.

- Je vois… Nous avons des invités encore plus intéressants. Capitaine Urahara Kisuke et le grand chef Tsukabishi.

Urahara me toisa en silence.

- Je vais m'en charger.

- Non. C'est bon.

- Mais…

- Kaname, j'ai dit ''c'est bon''.

Tousen s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

- Pardonnez mon imprudence.

- K-Kisuke ! Pourquoi… t'es venu ? Demanda Hirako essoufflé. Crétin.

Urahara le regarda.

- C'est quoi, cet affreux masque ? Se moqua Urahara.

- À toi de me le dire.

Il lui sourit et son regard se tourna vers sa lieutenante au sol, blessée entre la vie et la mort.

- Lieutenant… Aizen.

- Oui.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Rien du tout. Je suis, par le plus grand des hasards, tombé sur l'équipe de recherche blessée, sans doute des suites d'un combat. J'allais tenter de les soigner.

- Espèce… d'enfoiré de mes-

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, la douleur se relançant.

- Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

- Mentir ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal, de la part d'un lieutenant, de vouloir sauver la vie de son capitaine ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. « Blessés, sans doute des suites d'un combat » ? Vous appelez ça « être blessé » ? Arrêtez vos mensonges. Ils ont été manipulés pour être vide de toute pensée et transformés en Hollows. Cette affaire d'âmes s'évaporant… Plusieurs de nos subordonnés se sont évaporés les uns après les autres, jusqu'à en arriver là. La cause la plus probable est… la rechercher sur le cerveau humain, la manipulation de celui-ci et donc la recherche sur la Hollowfication. Quelqu'un menait des expériences et éliminait les témoins grâce à des bactéries mangeuse de chair humaine, elles ne dévoraient que l'humain et laissaient juste leurs vêtements. Mais, au vu de notre situation présente, son identité ne fait plus aucun doute.

- Je vois. Vous êtes vraiment… le genre d'homme auquel je pensais. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu ce soir.

Je rangeais mon sabre.

- Kaname, nous en avons suffisamment fait pour le moment. Nous partons.

Nous fîmes quelques pas.

- Attends, Aizen ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée !

- Écartez-vous s'il vous plait, Urahara-dono. Voie de la destruction n°88 : canon de feu et de foudre du dragon bouleversant les cieux !

Les hommes en noirs apparurent, prêts à tirer mais il était trop tard, d'un simple geste je les avais tous tués. Et nous disparûmes dans la nuit.

- Cette nuit là, nous avons été nommés capitaine de nos divisions pour pouvoirs tout gérer… j'ai aussitôt tué chaque membre de la salle. Ils trahissaient mon capitaine, je devais le venger.

- Idiots !

J'abattis le dernier.

- Vous l'avez brisé… Pourquoi êtes-vous plus bête que moi ?

Je frottais le sang sur mes lunettes et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hirako et Yoruichi.

Il était vivant.

Je souris.

- Ils sont vraiment incompétents… Me nommer capitaine… vraiment vraiment idiots.

Je retirais le haori et le jetais à ses pieds.

- Toujours vivant ?

- Tu me le payeras, Aizen.

Son regard rempli de haine me fixa tellement durement que je fermais les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr… au revoir, capitaine Hirako.

Je voulus sortir.

- Dis-moi, Aizen… tu me détestes vraiment tant que ça ?

Je me stoppais.

- Je croyais que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était fort.

- Tu as cru chacune de mes paroles, je suis meilleur acteur que je ne le pensais, mentis-je.

- Tu voulais être à mes côtés, tu voulais qu'on parte loin d'ici plus que tout au monde.

Je me tournais violement, un pistolet pointé sur lui.

- LA FERME !

Je respirais un bon coup pour me calmer.

- Jamais tu ne pourras l'emmener loin d'ici.

Mon maitre débarqua et ajouta.

- Sosuke ne me désobéira jamais.

Il me frotta les cheveux comme si j'étais son toutou.

Mais j'étais son toutou.

- Tu es donc un espada qui se fait contrôler par un maitre.

- Je suis le maitre suprême des yakuza et Aizen est mon bras-droit.

Mon maitre se tourna.

- Il est à toi, tue-le et rejoins-moi dans la voiture.

Il partit.

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer ? J'y crois pas, affirma-t-il.

- Pourtant mon arme est pointée sur ton torse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux revenir avec moi.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas… Je ne peux pas partir… je suis le maitre des espada, je formerai chacun de tes ennemis car mon maitre le veut. Il a tout les droits sur moi.

Je baissais mon arme.

- Au revoir, capitaine Hirako.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et disparus.

- Et il m'a fallu attendre des années avant de pouvoir le revoir.

- Pourquoi mon père fait cela, je ne comprends pas…

- Il est l'un des héritiers du trône… il veut que les Schiffer reprennent leur pouvoir…

- Quoi ?

- Un jour, tu monteras sur le trône, Ulquiorra… et il faudra surtout empêcher ton père de le faire… sinon ça sera la fin du monde…

* * *

.

* * *

Voilààààààààààà !

Désolée pour le retard, je publie le prochain le plus vite possible mais je n'ai pas de date (dites-moi si vous voulez que je vous envoie un message pour vous prévenir !)

Tadamadaamadammadamm !

**Ichigo** : Et c'est reparti…

**Ulquiorra** : il faut vraiment l'interner !

**Moi** : bande de méchants, je me vengerai !

**Ichigo vient juste de passer son costume et se met à sa place.**

**Ichigo** :bienvenue à cette nouvelle émission d'Ulquiorra-lover, si vous voulez la faire interner, tapez 1. Si vous voulez qu'elle finisse son histoire et puis qu'elle se fasse interner, tapez 2. Et si vous trouvez comique d'avoir une folle pareil en liberté, tapez 3.

**Tous les perso se mettent à voter 1.**

**Moi** : je me vengerai.

**Ulquiorra** : je sens que ça va encore être ma fête !

**Moi** : hello Sidney ! Oui, j'ai publié en avance pour toi ! Mais cette fois-ci je suis vraiment en retard. Je suis désolée mais promis je tenterai de me racheter !

**Kenpachi, avec un sourire diabolique** : si tu veux, on peut la torturer…

**Moi** : NoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOnnn, pas les chatouilles !

**Ulquiorra** : vraiment, tapez 1, c'est pour son bien.

**Aizen** : allons, allons un peu de calme.

**Tout le monde le fixe, effrayé.**

**Ulquiorra** : il est sorti de sa chambre… il cherche une nouvelle proie.

**Kenpachi prend contre lui son chéri.**

**Kenpachi** : je te protègerai.

**Aizen** : je suis venu car je viens remercier Sidney pour son éloge. J'aime beaucoup mon nouveau surnom… mais je veux ajouter mon petit grain… Je dirai que je suis DEVIL SUPERDIEU-SAMA !

**Ichigo** : il ne se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde !

**Aizen** : par contre, je ne suis pas ADORABLE ! tu as l'habitude d'appeler Ulquiorra ainsi, reste sur lui avec ce genre d'adjectif !

**Ulquiorra** : bien fait, sale gosse !

**Moi** : stop, les enfants ! Sidney a tout compris ! et j'adore tes tournures de phrases poétiques… Je ne m'en lasse pas !

**Ichigo** : et ça va les chevilles, chère auteure ?

**Et pam, Ichigo assomé.**

**Moi** : j'ai eu peur de faire mes chapitres ainsi mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, sinon j'aurais dû m'arracher les cheveux et je bloquais.

**Aizen** : ET je n'ai pas été pris par Barragan !

**Moi** : On se calme…

**Aizen** : Mon maitre a le droit de me prendre, pas mon sensei !

**Moi** : je ne respecte pas les traditions samourai/maitre en parlant de mes sensei ! Ce sont les maitres des espada, ou un espada envers un fraccion. Sinon Riku aurait profité d'Ulquiorra, puis de Kenpachi et il y aurait plein de trucs qui partiraient dans tous les sens. Ton idée est exact mais cela concerne uniquement les maitre espada envers les espada et les espada envers leur fraccion !

**Aizen** : Et je veux bien qu'il y ait des ressemblances… mais je suis plus beau d'Ulquiorra !

**Et pam, Aizen s'en prend une de Kenpachi.**

**Moi** : tu as aimé les surnoms ? ca vient d'un rêve et du coup, il fallait que je les mette ! Je n'ai pas trop mis de romance, mais juste des petits morceaux, j'espère que ça suffira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire les moments tout mignon car je ne sais pas comment faire pour les remettre ensemble… alors ça me rendait trop triste ! et je suis désolée que la suite arrive si tard, promis, je vais faire des efforts pour qu'il n'y ait plus autant de retard !

**Ichigo** : vite, allons chercher un autre siège pour Sidney, il arrive !

**Rido arrive aussi.**

**Rido, avec sa tête de superméchant **: j'aime bien ce petit, je propose qu'il reprenne l'histoire, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Mais… je peux trouver autant de femmes que je veux, elle me supplie de venir dans mon lit… mais Yuuki me résistait…

**Moi** : tu n'aimes pas le suspense ? Je crois que personne n'aime le subir mais uniquement le créer.

**Rido** : je prépare la pire des tortures pour mon fils, je sens que ton côté sadique va juste aimer et me vénérer…

**Moi** : et tu auras droit aux pensées d'Aizen et je sens que tu vas adorer… Je regarde aussi secret story 5… ça me fait rire, j'adore comment ils se chamaillent ! le 69… j'ai trop kiffé l'écrire et puis le trio, il fallait être à nouveau sadique… mais c'était uniquement pour te faire plaisir !

**Ulquiorra** : ouais, c'est ça, je sais que tu as tout manigancé !

**Moi** : et promis, je vais bien le torturer et tu auras droit au Ulquiorra le plus effrayé au monde… tu vas adorer son futur côté fort et mystèrieux.

**Ulquiorra** : Je suis d'accord de te pardonner, mais je disais directement que tu es mon ami, je perdrais mon air cool et mystèrieux.

**Kenpachi** : t'inquiète pas, il a avoué hier soir qu'il allait mettre des poster de toi dans la chambre car tu es son meilleur ami !

**Ulquiorra boude de l'aveu, gêné !**

**Moi** : j'avoue avoir fait un Ulqui trop mignooooon mais je vais renverser tout ça, faire une nouvelle évolution de ce personnage, je sens que tu vas aimer !

**Toshiro** : et tu as presque deviné pour moi ! mais ce n'est pas Rido qui va m'entrainer et je ne suis pas un descendant caché ! mais je vais finir du côté des espada avec Hinamori ! tente de trouver mon futur maitre !

**Moi** : je crois que tu ne peux pas encore trouver son maitre mais ça te fera trop plaisir. J'espère que la Grimm-Ulqui t'a plu et j'ai déjà le début de la prochaine histoire, je vais envoyer ça à ma beta pour qu'elle me dise si ça démarre bien et puis, je la termine et je la publierai rapidement !

**Au revoir, superfan numéro 1de la force !**


	56. Chapter 56

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

TaichoHitsugaya : vas voir tout en dessous… on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 55.**_

**POV Aizen.**

- Un jour, tu monteras sur le trône, Ulquiorra… et il faudra surtout empêcher ton père de le faire… sinon ça sera la fin du monde…

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas le faire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je suis pas humain…

Je soupirais.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, il n'existe personne d'aussi humain que toi…

Il me regarda choqué.

- Tu as passé ta vie à te sacrifier pour les autres, tu mérites de vivre plus que quiconque…

Je voyais bien qu'il se braquait.

- Qu'as-tu fait après l'avoir trahi ?

- J'ai été voir la deuxième personne à qui je tenais le plus…

- Ma mère.

- Elle était enceinte de jumeaux…

- Des jumeaux ?

- Oui… ta soeur et toi…

Je me précipitais dans l'appartement.

- Yuuki.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Sosuke ?

- Je suis venu t'aider évidement.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Elle me regarda.

- Ton capitaine doit être fou de chagrin.

- Il est fort. Il tiendra le coup.

- Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir.

- Rido ne prend pas soin de toi.

- Il est le maitre suprême, il s'en fout d'une simple tercia.

- Pas moi.

- Sosuke, tu étais si heureux avec ton capitaine blond.

- On aurait fini par casser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne peux lui dire la vérité, il me haïrait.

Elle me gifla.

- J'ai vu dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il te porte. Tu lui aurais tout dit, il t'aurait soutenu.

- Alors on aurait perdu notre lien, toi et moi.

Elle rit, laissant quelques larmes couler.

- Bien sûr que non, nous… on a vécu ces moments ensemble… C'est diffèrent.

- Comment lui expliquer pour nous ?

- La vérité, Sosuke. Toujours dire la vérité.

- Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai besoin de lui.

Elle sourit, essuyant ses larmes.

- Viens me raconter les plus beaux mois de ta vie.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Je m'allongeais, mettant ma tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

- Ce sale mioche prend déjà toute la place, grognais-je.

- Arrête ! Ulquiorra est bien plus sage que Takumi, je me souviens qu'il me donnait des coups de pied.

- Justement il est où l'autre ?

- Il dort dans sa chambre. Il ne t'aime pas du tout.

- Tant mieux car c'est réciproque.

- Tu ne dois pas le blâmer à cause de son père. Il n'y peut rien.

- Ouais.

Elle sourit, triste.

- Il ne veut pas partager sa chambre.

- Tu sais qu'il ne le devra pas.

- Comment lui dire qu'Ulquiorra sera élevé par ce monstre ?

Elle fondit en larme, je me redressai pour la prendre contre moi.

- Tu veilleras sur lui ?

- Bien sûr, Yuuki. Je te le promets !

- Promets-moi que Rido ne mettra pas la main dessus… quitte à le tuer de tes propres mains !

- Yuuki.

- PROMETS-LE !

- Je le jure, Yuuki.

Je la consolais pendant de longues de minutes.

- Tu vois, à cet instant, je ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yuuki.

- Notre amour nait de notre douleur… Ce capitaine, il te donnait l'amour de vivre.

Elle s'écarta de moi.

- C'est pour cela qu'on doit arrêter cela. Il est temps qu'on trouve le véritable amour.

- Je te ferais sortir d'ici et tu trouveras un homme parfait !

- Je te piquerais ton joli capitaine blond !

- Non, n'essaye même pas, grognais-je.

Elle rit.

- Tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux. Mais je préfère les femmes et tu le sais.

- Si le capitaine Hirako était là, il demanderait à voir ça… ou il t'inviterait dans votre lit.

Elle rit.

- Il me plait déjà !

- Tu le verrais faire ses yeux doux pour faire l'amour… J'adore quand il vient se coller contre moi, il penche la tête et cligne des yeux.

- Tu as fait l'amour avec lui ?

- Plein de fois !

- Comment c'était ?

- Magique, je n'ai aucun autre mot pour décrire ça !

- Tu as aimé ?

- Ça ne fait pas mal ! A aucun moment j'ai eu l'impression qu'on allait me déchirer de l'intérieur.

- Ça doit être la spécialité de Rido.

Elle parut triste.

- Tu sais, c'est très comique de se lever le matin, de faire à manger et de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- J'ai exactement fait comme tu m'as appris et il a adoré. Et vois-tu, je rigolais chaque fois que je le voyais boiter !

- Tu as pu…

- Ça dépendait de notre humeur, notre forme pour savoir qui allait au-dessus.

- C'est magique.

Je soupirais en me réinstallant, ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas Ulquiorra qui prend autant de place.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ils sont deux à l'intérieur.

- Des jumeaux…

- Une fille et un garçon.

- Mira et Ulquiorra.

- Oui.

- J'ai une jumelle ?

- Exact.

- Où est-elle ?

- Avec Rido, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il l'a prise le jour de sa naissance, de votre naissance.

J'ouvris la porte.

Yuuki tenait contre elle un enfant.

- Il est tellement beau. Sa jumelle est déjà partir chez Rido.

Elle pleura.

- Rido va lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas voir mes enfants s'entretuer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient des monstres.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'arrêter cela.

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Tu le sais… Il ne souffrira pas. Je te le promets.

- Il n'a même pas eu la chance de vivre.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle me donna le nouveau né.

- Fais vite, je t'en prie.

Je partis, marchant hors de l'appartement.

- Tu sais, ta mère t'aime beaucoup. Elle ne veut que le meilleur pour toi. Tu vas vivre l'enfer si tu restes en vie. Moi aussi, je voudrais mourir mais j'ai une mission : tuer ton méchant papa.

Je m'assis sur un pont.

- La lune est magnifique, il recommence à neiger. Quand tu toucheras l'eau, tu mettras une seconde à mourir. Juste un dernier battement de cœur. Tu ne souffriras pas, tu ne seras même pas conscient que tu es passé de vie à trépas.

Je tendis les bras au-dessus de l'eau. Je me mis à pleurer.

- Tu ne comptes pas le lâcher, cuarto ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Barragan.

- Je dois le faire. Il ne peut pas vivre cet enfer.

- Est-ce à toi de choisir cela pour lui ?

- C'est mieux que notre vie ?

- Mais si lui veut vivre ?

- Personne ne veut notre vie !

- Moi, j'aime bien. J'ai tout ce que je veux. Et tuer ne me dérange pas.

- Sérieusement ?

- Si cet enfant prend le mal pour le bien et vise versa. Il n'aura pas de dilemme.

- Mais ça sera un monstre.

- Non, un monstre fait délibérément du mal. Lui il ne le saura pas.

L'enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux. Je fus heureux de revoir les yeux de ma Yuuki. Je ramenais le bébé contre moi.

- Bonjour, Ulquiorra… petit démon né un vendredi 13 décembre sous ce ciel étoilé.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer.

Je sursautais.

- Tu n'aurais jamais connu cette vie avec Kenpachi.

- Il serait heureux…

- Non, il serait devenu un espada…

Il me fixa.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas tout cela. Mais pour tuer Rido, je devais préparer un plan de secours.

- Moi.

- Tu devais être fort pour pouvoir prendre le relais. Tu étais parfait.

- Vous devriez vous débarrasser de ce truc, il ne fera jamais un bon soldat !

- Silence, cuarto, tu m'agaces. Cet enfant s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer et il a un grand avenir. Il sera le meilleur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Je donnais au bébé un gun.

- Il n'y a pas le cran de sécurité, il va se tuer.

- Je croyais qu'il serait nul. À deux ans, on ne sait pas tirer.

- Aizen, ce n'est pas responsable !

- Arrêtez de me faire chier, surtout toi primera !

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

- Je veux des résultats.

Le cuarto dégaina son arme.

- Vous me faites chier, Aizen !

Un coup de feu partit et le cuarto s'effondra.

J'explosais de rire.

Ulquiorra lui avait tué dessus.

- Ce petit est génial. On me menace et il a tué pour me protéger. Il a déjà compris le but de sa vie.

- C'était un accident.

Je me levais et posais Ulquiorra à côté de la marre de sang.

- C'est un signe, primera.

- Un signe ?

- Il doit être le cuarto.

Riku soupira et se raidit ensuite.

Je me tournais et nous fixâmes Ulquiorra jouer dans la marre de sang, s'en mettant partout sur lui.

- La vue du sang ne le traumatise pas. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait.

- Il est parfait !

Je pris contre moi le gosse.

- Tu es un bon fils, futur cuarto.

Le bébé tapa dans ses mains.

Mais il ne souriait pas. Son visage était figé.

Comme s'il s'empêchait de montrer sa joie.

Déjà à cet âge-là, il était déjà vide des émotions inutiles.

- Riku, comment cela se passe au Gotei 13 ?

- Tout va partir en fumée.

- On a enfin réussi à détruire cette association.

- Je dois encore rester capitaine le temps que tout se ferme.

- La 10ème division a de la chance de t'avoir.

- Ok, tu m'as entrainé pour que je continue ton boulot si tu échouais… Mais tu n'as pas fait que ça… tu m'as… forcé à voir ma mère mourir… tu m'as poussé à vouloir tuer mon frère et je l'ai fait…

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Et mettre la mère dans un bocal…

- Ulquiorra, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas que Yuuki meure. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Ulquiorra commence à se rebeller. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Laisse-moi lui parler, supplia Yuuki.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Je t'en prie.

- D'accord.

- Elle t'a demandé de me voir…

- Oui… C'était son idée.

Je montais dans l'immeuble.

Le cuarto ne donna un papier.

'''J'ai ordre de tuer la femme, c'est la décision de Rido-sama lui-même, père de cet enfant.'''

Je me raidis et fermais les yeux.

Cela devait forcément arriver.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement.

- MAMAN ! MAMAN !

- Je te croyais mort, Ulquiorra-chéri.

Je fixais cette magnifique femme qui allait mourir.

Ulquiorra lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le petit se débattait pour la rejoindre mais je le tenais, elle voulut s'avancer mais son ainé la retint.

Lui aussi le sait.

- TAKUMI, C'EST MON FILS.

L'espada s'est avancé et a pointé son arme sur le type.

- Je te tue toi ou la femme ?

- ELLE, réagit-il aussitôt en la lâchant.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Le coup était parti.

La balle est venue se loger entre ses deux yeux alors que cet homme s'est mis en boule sur le sol.

L'autre espada mit un poing dans le visage du meurtrier qui s'est écroulé au sol.

- Cuarto, franchement ! Tu exagères ! Le réprimandais-je.

Je déposais Ulquiorra au sol. Il se jeta au sol et prit la tête de sa mère sur ses genoux. Il pleura en silence.

J'ai pété un câble et ai frappé avec une rage incontestée le grand frère jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur le sol.

- Je te laisse en vie pour qu'Ulquiorra puisse te tuer un jour.

Car c'est ainsi chez les Schiffer.

J'ai emmené le petit dans la voiture. Ulquiorra regardait le paysage, les yeux remplis de rage et de haine.

- Tu vois le pont là-bas, il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Tentais-je.

Le petit garda le silence.

- Tu sais à quoi servent les ponts au-dessus des fleuves ?

- À pouvoir sauter si on veut mourir.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence régna et je le fis entrer dans le manoir, l'emmenant dans ma chambre et doucement m'allongeais à côté du petit, le serrant contre moi pour le réconforter.

- Dis-toi que ta maman n'a pas souffert.

- Elle va être heureuse là où elle est ?

- Oui…

- Vous me mentez, Aizen-sama.

- Non, je veux juste espérer qu'on aie un endroit où on pourra un jour vivre après la mort, même si on a fait des bêtises dans notre vie.

- Et pour cet homme ?

- Tu pourras la venger.

Ulquiorra se colla à moi.

- Je veux pas mourir.

Il fit une pause.

- Pas tant que je ne les aurais pas fait payer.

Je fus attristé et serrais encore plus l'enfant contre moi.

J'entendis Ulquiorra s'endormir tranquillement.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon maitre entra.

- Je vois que tu as tout le réconfort qu'il te faut.

- Je te tuerai.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle était ta sœur.

- Et mon amante, ma femme… je sais.

- Monstre.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de pouvoir encore voir sa beauté.

- Comment ?

- Surprise.

- Et le lendemain, je l'ai découverte dans ce tube et celui d'à côté, vide pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas toi.

- Non… et je sais que j'ai fait des choses ignobles et pas toujours de mon plein grés. Je ne voulais pas infliger ça à ta mère ou te violer…

- C'étaient les puces.

- Oui… chaque fois que Rido venait, il me retirait mes lunettes, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'obéir.

- Comment faisais-tu pour revenir à toi ?

- Tes yeux…

- Pardon ?

- Tes yeux qui me suppliaient quand tu n'en pouvais plus… Je me suis battu pour tes yeux.

Le noiraud se raidit.

- Pour les yeux de ma mère.

- Si tu veux.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Tu vas partir et te cacher. Rido ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et ne doit jamais te retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si Rido te trouve, il va devenir fou. Je vais annoncer ta mort. Ça va ralentir son plan.

- D'accord. Donne-moi juste une voiture et je me débrouillerai.

- Ulquiorra…

- Tu veux veiller sur moi, c'est ça ? N'essaye pas de m'approcher.

- Donne-moi juste le numéro…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

Il se leva.

- Donne-moi les clefs de la voiture.

- Et puis tu me donnes le numéro ?

- Je dois y réfléchir.

- Tu as toujours aussi peur de moi.

- Évidement. Tu m'as torturé et violé.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Tu as raison, on ne peut pardonner aux monstres.

Je lui lançais les clefs et un gsm.

- Tu m'appelleras si tu en as besoin.

- D'accord.

- Promets-le-moi.

- Promis.

Le noiraud allait passer la porte.

- Je me souviens qu'on m'a donné un numéro, je vois les chiffres… Mais je ne peux les identifier.

- Les puces empêchent ton cerveau de t'en souvenir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Prends bien soin de toi.

- Ouais.

Il disparut de ma vue.

- Tu crois qu'il aura le temps de filer avant de tout oublier ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

- Mais si il est sur la route ?

Je bondis de mon siège.

- Je suis un idiot. Il faut le rattraper.

Gin me suivit et nous bondîmes dans la voiture.

Je fis démarrer l'engin et composais le numéro.

- Décroche.

- Tu reviens sur ta parole, Aizen ?

La voix d'Ulquiorra tremblait.

Il pleurait.

- Je suis désolé, cuarto… mais…

- Je le savais ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit n'était que mensonge. Tu vas venir me chercher, me tenir enfermé et me violer encore… Je ne te laisserais pas faire, plutôt crever…

- Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, Ulquiorra, je t'en prie, écoute-moi avant de le faire…

- Désolé Aizen, mais je n'en peux plus…

- Ne fais pas de connerie.

- Si tu es vraiment un allié… dis à Kenpachi que je l'aimais, l'aime et aimerai pour toujours.

- NON !

- Adieu…

J'entendis des bruits de grincement de pneu et ensuite des choses bizarres.

- Il a un accident.

- Va sur l'autoroute, vite !

Je fonçais, et observais les alentours.

- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

- Regarde de la fumée.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'arrêtais la voiture devant la carcasse devant nous.

Le véhicule avait roulé sur lui-même plusieurs fois et le moteur fumait.

- Ça va exploser, Aizen…

Je bondis hors de la bagnole et fonçais vers Ulquiorra toujours à l'intérieur.

Il était inconscient et bloqué par la ceinture, la tête à l'envers.

- Appelle les secours, GIN !

- Recule-toi, il est foutu.

Le noiraud ouvrit ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça va aller.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi cruel ?

- Je vais te sauver.

Je coupais la ceinture et le tirais doucement pour ne pas le blesser plus.

Je le trainais plus loin et la voiture explosa.

Mais peu importait.

Ulquiorra était vivant dans les bras.

- Laisse-moi mourir.

- Non… Tu dois survivre, pour pouvoir accomplir tes putains de rêves. Pense à celui que tu aimes.

- On ne pardonne pas aux monstres.

- Tu n'en es pas un.

- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

- Rien… Je veux juste te sauver…

- Menteur…

- Je t'ai déjà sauvé… Je t'ai déjà poussé à partir des espada…

- Cet appel…

- C'était moi.

- Oui ?

- Vas-tu réellement te laisser faire prendre ainsi ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il répondait.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu sais que tu vas souffrir, comme ce matin. Tu ne pourras rien faire à part résister de crier, crois-tu que tu n'as pas eu ton compte pour Neliel ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il n'est pas ton maitre, il est juste un bourreau, tu vas crever et une fois mort, il ne tiendra plus sa parole, il ira tuer Nell.

- Elle ne risque rien.

- Mais veux-tu vraiment continuer cette vie ? Tu n'as pas juste envie que ça s'arrête ?

Je me mis à marcher.

- Il va arriver. C'est ça, tu ferais mieux de fuir, Ulquiorra… tu le rends cruel.

Je faisais les cent pas.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha et je regardais sa silhouette partir hors du manoir.

- Tu me rends cruel, Ulquiorra.

Je mis ma main sur ma tête.

- Très beau discours, Aizen-sama.

- Barragan, ai-je réellement fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Il a dû souffrir le martyre.

- Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

- Préviens Rido qu'Ulquiorra est mort.

Il se raidit.

- Ma tête…

- Laisse-toi aller, tout va bien.

- Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?

- Ça va passer.

Il cria, je le serrais contre moi.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Il me regarda.

- Merci…

Il s'évanouit.

Une ambulance arriva et l'emmena.

Gin posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Accompagne-le et assure-toi qu'il ira bien… Il ne doit se souvenir de rien.

- Ouais.

Je montais à l'arrière du véhicule alors que les médecins s'occupaient de recoudre les coupures dû au verre qui avait explosé.

- Monsieur, vous n'avez rien ?

- Sauvez-le.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les blessures ne sont pas profondes.

- D'accord.

- Nous allons par contre lui faire une IRM pour son crâne.

- Non, il a des bouts de métal !

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Une plaie ouverte, j'ai déjà regardé. Inopérable.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Oui. J'ai arrêté de pratiquer il y a quelques années.

- Vous avez toujours de bons réflexes.

- Merci.

.

Et lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont interdit de les accompagner et j'ai attendu leur retour.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

- Il va s'en sortir…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, docteur.

- Mais il sera sûrement amnésique.

- Il s'en remettra.

Je partis de ce lieu et me laissais promener dans les rues de Tokyo.

_C'était si beau, la nuit._

Je soupirais, retournant à mon poste.

Et c'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle de réunion.

Je m'assis tranquillement.

- Chère espada, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer une tragique nouvelle.

Je bus une gorgée de thé qu'on venait de déposer devant moi.

- L'espada regorgeait de traitres, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je souris.

- Et le cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, le traitre suprême est mort. Il a tenté de fuir avec ma voiture que j'avais faite trafiquer. Son corps a disparu dans l'accident et incendie.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà !

Désolée pour le retard, mais dur dur les vacances.

Prochain chapitre lundi 15 août, sans faute !

**Ichigo déjà installé en costume avec les autres perso.**

**Moi** : vous ne râlez pas aujourd'hui.

**Ulquiorra** : On fait grève.

**Moi** : Mais vous êtes pourtant là ! et quand on fait grève, on revendique quelque chose !

**Kenpachi** : Plus de sexe entre Ulquiorra et moi ?

**Aizen** : j'allais demander la même chose !

**Hirako** : Teme…

**La bagarre commence entre le blond et le brun.**

**Ulquiorra** : je croyais qu'on faisait grève les gars, on a dit qu'on ne ferai rien dû tout aujourd'hui, on s'installe et on ne bouge pas.

**Moi** : vous êtes sûr d'y arriver ?

**Ulquiorra** : bien sûr !

**Moi** : parce que je vais sortir plein de conneries.

**Ulquiorra** : on a l'habitude.

**Moi** : mais qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à faire grève ?

**Ulquiorra commença à avoir de la fumée qui sort des oreilles.**

**Kenpachi, le réconfortant **: elle ne le fait pas exprès, tu sais!

**Gin** : je crois que le petit va craquer !

**Ulquiorra** : le petit va te botter les fesses…

**Gin** : Grimmjow, sors de ce corps !

**Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, ensemble** : je t'emmerde !

**Gin** : je crois que la situation est pire… Grimmjow s'est dédoublé !

**Moi** : je peux connaitre la raison de la grève, à la fin.

**Aizen** : on a tous des revendications différentes.

**Ichigo** : et on glande tant qu'on a pas ce qu'il faut.

**Moi** : ok, je prends note, je vous écoute.

**Kenpachi** : je veux des câlins d'Ulquiorra !

**Ichigo** : je veux être au milieu de l'action comme dans la série !

**Nell** : je veux de nouveaux vêtements !

**Aizen** : plus de sexe !

**Gin** : des serrures plus grandes pour mieux voir les autres baiser !

**Kyouraku** : plus de bibine !

**Yachiru** : je veux que Batman porte son costume !

**Szayel** : plus de corps pour mes expériences !

**Kensei** : Que Mashiro m'aime enfin !

**Ulquiorra** : je veux qu'on arrête de m'appeler ULQUIPANDAROU !

**Moi** : très bien, j'ai pris des notes.

**Tous les perso se regardent.**

**Ichigo** : et on aura ce qu'on veut ?

**Moi** : tu vas pouvoir te battre de façon trop la classe, Nell tu vas te marier dans nouveaux vêtements, Kenpachi tu finiras avec Ulqui alors tu auras des câlins, Aizen ne t'est mis du sexe avec Ulqui dans les prochains chapitres, Gin tu n'as plus besoin de serrures trop petites tu n'as qu'à lire les chapitres que je t'ai envoyé ! Kyouraku, tu n'as pas regarder les caisses que j'ai rangé dans la cachette secrète, Yachiru, Ulquiorra va avoir un super beau costume noir dans la suite, Szayel tu vas pouvoir torturer Ulqui grâce à Rido, Kensei tu seras le nouveau papa de Yachiru promis, et Ulquiorra, je ne t'appelerai plus ULQUIPANDAROU, je le chanterai !

**Ulquiorra** : C'est moi ou on se fait avoir ?

**Ichigo** : Uniquement toi, je crois !

**Moi** : maintenant que tout ça est fini, je peux enfin offrir son émission à Sidney, bande de casse-pied ?

**Tous** : oui !

**Moi** : désolée pour le dérangement, mais il est parfois dur de gérer une bande de gamins ainsi !

**Aizen** : Gamine, toi-même.

**Moi** : si même Aizen s'y met, je crois que je suis foutue ! je suis contente de voir encore une fois une longue review de ta part. et oui, je tiens à montrer dans son ensemble la vie d'Aizen et cela implique une répétition qui risque de faire fuir mes lecteurs mais je me suis dit, il faut le faire sinon on va être perdu ! Et je suis heureuse que ça t'est plu !

**Aizen** : et je ne suis pas un pauvre Aizen, je suis le plus grand Aizen du monde !

**Moi** : et il n'est pas modeste en plus, le petit bébé ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à lui donner un côté humain qu'il n'avait pas depuis le début et évidement, il a fallu que je sorte deux-trois petites phrases rigolotes (''accro au sexe et à la luxure'')

**Aizen** : c'est absolument faux !

**Ulquiorra** : non, à peine ! mes fesses se souviennent juste que tu es un gros pervers !

**Moi** : bref, revenons à ta review, oui, Rido est un héritier du trône, il fallait que je la sorte celle-là, si tu reviens un peu en arrière, Grimmjow explique l'histoire et tout le monde dit que le bleuté est fou… et pourtant c'est vrai, mais promis dans la suite, je vais tout remettre dans l'ordre ! Mais je garde le silence pour l'instant !

**Rido** : il ne faudrait pas gâcher la surprise !

**Moi** : exact ! superbe, la tenue, j'adore ! et Ulqui, tu vois on ne t'appelle plus ULQUIPANDAROU !

**Ulquiorra** : pire, vous le mettez sur vos t-shirt !

**Moi**, **admirative** : ta petite poésie sur l'aurore me met dans tout mes états, j'adore !

**Aizen** : l'auteur, je veux que tu râles en mon nom !

**Moi** : pourquoi ?

**Aizen** : il m'a appelé ''mon adorable petit biquet !''

**Moi** : ca te va bien ! je vote pour !

**Tous les autres personnages** : nous aussi !

**Aizen, livide** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : voilà, le surnom officiel d'Aizen est et restera ''mon adorable petit biquet !'', promis je la place dans l'histoire !

**Rido** : moi, je veux qu'on lui donne beaucoup de plaisir à ce cher Sidney.

**Moi** : tout ça car il admire ton côté sadique.

**Rido** : je vais en faire mon successeur, il a l'air de s'y connaitre !

**Moi** : espèce de sadique !

**Rido** : si tu ne mets pas plein de scène où je torture mon fils, c'est toi qui je torture, l'auteur !

**Moi** : ok, pour Sidney et Rido, ça sera un triple Ulqui torturé avec un Kenpachi tout triste, je vous apporte votre commande dés que possible !

**Ulquiorra** : stop, je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Il s'avance pour faire une confidence à Sidney.**

**Ulquiorra** : en tant que meilleur pote, comment tu peux me faire ça ? ah oui, si tu veux faire un OS sur moi, je veux un Ulqui-Toshiro ! NA !

**Moi** : et tu vois, Sidney ne t'appelle pas ULQUIPANDAROU !

**Ulquiorra** : pire il a une peluche !

**Moi, avec des pancartes, une casquette, le sac à dos, les sous-vêtements et tout ce qu'elle porte en marque ''ULQUIPANDAROU'' **: je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

**Ulquiorra soupire, désespéré et se réfugie dans les bras de Kenpachi qui me remercie par la pensée.**

**Moi** : pour notre Toshiro, il ne se fera pas prendre, promis ! Il aura un putain de maitre qui a trop la classe ! tu devras deviner vers les chapitre 62-63 qui sera son maitre ! et ce n'est pas Hyorinmaru !

Cher Sidney, à la prochaine, je vais vite reviewer ton chapitre Nell-Nnoitra !


	57. Chapter 57

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : chouette ! tu es de retour ! je me doutais que tu étais en vacances ! je vais avouer que j'ai eu du mal à mettre le chapitre puisque personne ne me reviewait ! donc, voilà je te le donne direct !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

****

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 56._**

**POV Aizen.**

Je regardais le jeune homme endormi dans son lit.

Ulquiorra semblait si paisible.

Un médecin vint à mes côtés.

- Je suis certain qu'il veut vous connaitre.

- J'en doute.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie… Tout le monde veut au moins voir son sauveur une fois dans sa vie.

- Je ne suis pas réellement un sauveur, vous savez.

- Pour lui, vous l'êtes. Il a demandé après vous plusieurs fois quand il a su que vous veniez voir comment il allait.

- Il m'a demandé ?

- On n'a pas donné votre nom pour ne pas vous gêner… mais oui, il veut vous connaitre. Au moins mettre un visage sur le mot ''sauveur ''.

- Il a réellement perdu la mémoire ?

- Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Mais il parle très bien… cependant, il a des difficultés à se servir d'objets courants. Allez le voir.

Il me poussa doucement dans la pièce. Je me glissais dans un coin et m'assis.

C'était risqué mais je…

J'ai le droit de craquer une fois, non ?

De le voir juste une fois heureux en ma présence…

D'être celui qui le rend heureux.

Il bougea légèrement.

Il allait se réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il observa toute la pièce.

Il me fixa un instant, muet.

- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il m'a reconnu.

Je vais devoir le faire souffrir pour lui modifier la mémoire encore une fois.

- Oui, avouais-je.

Il me sourit et sortit de son lit en tirant sa perfusion pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

Quoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, monsieur.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

Il a bel et bien perdu la mémoire.

- De rien, petit.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Je veux tout savoir de vous !

Je souris.

Il aurait été comme sa mère, doux, joyeux et sensible en permanence si je ne l'avais pas fait devenir froid et dur comme son père.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux émeraudes briller de joie.

Depuis la mort de Yuuki.

- Je m'appelle Aizen Sosuke.

.

Je rentrais dans la voiture où Gin m'attendait.

- Tu es resté plus longtemps.

- Ulquiorra m'a souri.

- Oh…

- Il est adorable.

- Comme sa mère ?

- Oui. Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions, de rire et… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu sais, un jeune homme amnésique de 17 ans ne sera recueilli par aucune famille. Il passera trois ans en centre jusqu'à sa majorité en effet et personne ne l'aidera.

- Je ne peux le renvoyer auprès du Gotei 13.

- Tu peux l'adopter.

J'explosai de rire.

- Sérieux, Gin ? Je ne peux faire ça, l'espada pourrait découvrir son existence. Et puis, je suis le mec qui l'a torturé et violé. Il ne peut habiter avec moi.

- Tu es tout ce qui lui reste…

- Faux !

- Tu lui as promis de revenir demain.

- Comment…

- J'ai vu son sourire par la vitre. Tu es sa bouée de sauvetage. Et puis, si il récupère la mémoire, il ne te tuera pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ulquiorra doit me tuer, il doit me haïr.

Gin soupira.

- Ma ma, je trouverai un moyen de t'ouvrir les yeux. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Non, Gin… Tu te trompes…

- Car tu aimes toujours autant Hirako ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, si Ulquiorra vient vivre chez toi, il verra l'homme que tu es, comme Hirako et il tombera amoureux de toi.

- Tu te fais des histoires, Gin.

.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ulquiorra et moi passions toutes nos après-midi à parler, je lui avais apporté de quoi s'occuper. On parlait des livres qu'il lisait.

Je lui racontais comment était le monde, lui narrait l'histoire des dieux et des contes.

Il adorait ça…

Rêver !

Je toquais à sa porte et entrais.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Ulquiorra ?

J'entendis un bruit dans la salle de bain.

- Ulquiorra, tu es là ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de la porte.

- J'arrive, gémit-il.

Sa voix était différente.

il ouvrit la porte et tenta de me sourire.

Mais ses yeux étaient rouges.

Il avait pleuré.

Je le tirais dans le lit et le fixais.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, ce n'est rien.

- Ne me mens pas, Ulquiorra.

- Un type est venu et il veut m'adopter.

- C'est génial.

- Mais il n'est pas gentil.

- Comment ça ?

- Il veut…

Il fondit en larme.

- Que te veut-il ?

- Il veut mon corps…

Je me raidis.

- Il a dit que je lui appartenais déjà, que si personne d'autre ne venait m'adopter que je serai à lui… Il a dit que si je disais quoique ce soit, il me tuerait.

Je le serrais contre moi.

- Je t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

J'essuyais ses larmes et le forçais me regarder.

- Je vais trouver une solution.

On toqua à la porte et je vis apparaitre Gin.

- Bonjour, boujour, tu dois être le petit Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis Gin Ichimaru. J'ai apporté les papiers.

- Les papiers ? Lui demandai-je en faisant les gros yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait encore inventé ?

- Pour l'adoption.

Ulquiorra se raidit. Gin le regarda.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'Aizen-san t'adopte ? Je sais que quelqu'un veut déjà… mais…

Ulquiorra me fixa.

- Vous voulez m'adopter ?

- J'y réfléchis depuis un moment et je me suis dit qu'on s'entendait bien et que ça serait sympa pour toi et moi.

Il sourit et me serra contre lui.

- Merci du fond du cœur.

Je soupirais de soulagement alors que Gin s'occupait de tout.

- Je vais devoir te laisser ici aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas t'accueillir chez moi ce soir mais demain à 8h, je viendrai te chercher. Je te le promets.

- Merci pour tout, Aizen-san.

- Appelle-moi Sosuke.

Il me regarda partir et je rejoignis Gin.

- Avoue que tu as tout manigancé.

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout.

- Tu as contacté un de tes subordonnés et que tu lui as dit d'effrayer Ulquiorra… pour me mettre au pied du mur.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Je peux avoir les clefs de mon nouvel appartement ?

Il sourit et me donna les clefs.

- Sale vipère, va !

- Ma, ma, tant de cruauté envers un serviteur…

- Merci, Gin… de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- De rien, Aizen-sama.

Je grimpais dans la voiture

- En route pour le manoir, je dois m'occuper de ces chers espada.

Gin me sourit.

- Ça sent le retour du sadique.

- Je vais torturer quelques bons vieux mafieux pour bien terminer ma journée.

.

7h55.

_Je suis en avance._

J'entrais dans l'hôpital.

Je croisais une infirmière.

- Vous voilà enfin !

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Récupérer le monstre qui vous attend dans le couloir depuis 6h du matin !

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je viendrai si tôt !

- Il était trop impatient !

Je lui souris et allais à la rencontre d'Ulquiorra.

Il me sourit en se levant et bondit dans mes bras.

- Woaw…

Il se recula.

- Désolé, je suis trop… heureux. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

- J'aime quand tu es enthousiaste.

Je caressais ses cheveux et pris son petit sac.

- Allons chez moi.

- À quoi ça ressemble ?

- Surprise !

Il prit ma main et me laissa l'emmener dans ma voiture.

- Tu es bon conducteur ?

- Tu te souviens de ton accident ?

- Non… c'est juste que je ne veux pas encore recommencer à zéro… et puis tu ne serais coincé avec moi, qui nous sauverait ?

Il me sourit en grimpant dans la voiture.

Je ricanais en m'installant à ses côtés.

.

- C'est trop beau !

Le noiraud s'amusait à faire le tour de la maison en faisant des petits bonds de joie et riant aux éclats.

On sonna à la porte.

Je grognais et partit ouvrir.

- Aizen-sama.

- Barragan, sursautai-je. Comment sais-tu que je suis ici ?

- Gin Ichimaru me l'a dit.

- Pars maintenant.

_Si il voit Ulquiorra, c'est la fin !_

- Aizen-san, qui c'est ?

Le secunda reconnut la voix et me bouscula.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Bonjour monsieur !

Je filais dans le salon et regardais le vieil homme à qui souriait le noiraud.

- Vous êtes un ami d'Aizen-san ?

- Ulquiorra, pourrais-tu nous laisser un instant, Barragan est un collège.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais aller fouiner un peu partout !

Il allait quitter la pièce mais revint pour me serrer contre lui.

- Merci pour tout !

Il fila comme l'éclair.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il semble tellement heureux… il ressemble…

- À Yuuki… il n'a plus le regard distant de son père.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai effacé la mémoire… pour qu'il puisse être caché mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… j'ai été obligé de le recueillir sinon il aurait mal fini.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ?

- Le laisser vivre le plus longtemps possible loin de toute cette merde… et je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

- Car tu sais que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… tu sais qu'il est ma faiblesse… ma limite…

- Je garderai ce secret, même dans la mort.

- Merci, Barragan.

Le secunda se faufila à la poursuite du jeune homme.

- Petit, j'ai une proposition à te faire… tu veux devenir mon disciple ?

- Seulement si Aizen-san veut bien, Barragan-sensei !

.

- Ulquiorra, viens !

Le jeune homme apparut directement et observa la chose entre mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une caméra… pour que tu puisses immortaliser tout ce que tu veux !

Ses yeux brillèrent et il se mit à pleurer.

Je me précipitais vers lui et le pris contre moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Tu parles en dormant… tu dis toujours ''ne pas oublier le repas, ne pas oublier chic, ne pas oublier chac !'' tu as encore peur.

- Je suis désolé de vous causer des soucis.

- Allez essuies-toi ces larmes de crocodiles et viens faire ton premier souvenir immortel.

Je lui donnais la caméra et le laissais chipoter.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche !

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il filmait ses pieds, alors je repris la caméra pour le filmer.

- Allez, souris petit bonhomme.

- Ça filme ?

- Oui, viens voir !

Je me mis à ses côtés pour qu'il se souvienne de moi et pas comme un monstre.

- Notre première vidéo ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ça formidable ?

- Si Aizen-san.

- Appelle-moi Sosuke. Ne sois pas si formel.

.

Ulquiorra était adorable.

Il mettait de la vie dans la maison, souriant tout le temps.

Je m'occupais de lui et Barragan lui donnait des cours pour qu'il puisse aller au lycée.

Je découvris avec lui les plaisirs de la vie.

Se promener tranquillement.

Aller au cinéma, au restaurant, faire du shopping.

Et avant de dormir, il rassemblait tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et récupéré pour tout mettre dans sa boite de souvenirs.

C'était parfait.

Jusqu'à ce moment…

J'aurais dû voir ce qu'il se passait…

J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Mais il était trop tard.

- Tu devrais participer à quelque chose, une activité !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour rencontrer des gens, faire un truc sympa.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici… et puis je suis heureux en étant avec vous !

Il rougit.

- Dites, Sosuke… êtes-vous amoureux ?

Je sursautais, surpris de sa question. Il se remit contre moi.

- Pourquoi me demander cela ?

- Car vous avez une grande maison pour vous tout seul… car vous ne me laissez seul uniquement que quand vous allez travailler…

- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Il me regarda et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Ulquiorra…

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

Son regard se voila dans la tristesse.

Je m'étais promis de le rendre heureux…

Alors je le ferai jusqu'au bout.

Même si je dois m'occuper de lui comme je le faisais avec Hirako.

Il serait mon nouvel Hirako…

Car l'ancien me haïssait.

Je l'embrassais à mon tour.

- Tout ira bien, je te protègerai de toi-même jusqu'à la fin.

Il sourit et se blottit contre moi.

.

Et le temps passa, il tenta d'être toujours plus proche de moi physiquement.

Mais je le repoussais gentiment.

Il ne pouvait pas être ainsi avec moi.

Je l'ai battu et violé.

Il ne pouvait m'aimer.

C'était incompréhensible.

Alors je lui mentais, lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'apaiser…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, Aizen ? Cria Barragan.

- Calmez-vous, secunda, le réprimanda Gin. Ça devait arriver. Je le savais ! Ulquiorra et lui devaient tomber amoureux.

Je les laissais se battre.

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Je finirais par lui faire mal.

- De toutes manières, nous avons besoin de lui à présent, soupira le secunda.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Pour approcher Rido, nous avons besoin de lui. Vous le savez.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, affirmai-je.

- Il fallait se douter que ça arriverait.

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

- Il découvrira la vérité, il doit le faire.

- Pauvre gosse, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Je me raidis, Gin fit signe au secunda de partir.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça…

- Tu te souviens, Gin… de notre rencontre ?

- Oui.

- Je t'ai promis de t'offrir la chance de devenir fort…

- À la condition d'être toujours près de toi pour que tu puisses me protéger.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse.

- Tu dois choisir, Aizen. tenir ta promesse envers Yuuki et offrir une dernière chance à Ulquiorra, ou tu tiens ta promesse envers lui et tu le protègeras toi-même, l'enfermant dans une bulle.

Je soupirais.

- Il me haïra.

- Je sais.

- Je lui briserai le cœur de la façon la plus atroce.

- Je sais.

- Il viendra me tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse.

- Pour se venger.

- Je vais me fiancer avec lui…

- Tu lui donneras la même bague qu'à Hirako.

- Lui, il pourra le protéger de tout… comme il l'a fait avec moi.

- Il souffrira.

- Ils souffriront ensemble.

- Ils pleureront à deux.

- Et ils me poursuivront… encore et encore… jusqu'à la fin.

.

Et ainsi commença mon plan diabolique.

- À la tour Eiffel ? C'est trop romantique, Sosuke-san.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait parfait.

_Le même endroit où j'ai vécu l'amour…_

_Il le vivra aussi ici._

Nous y entrâmes, je commandais un coq au vin, avec des pattes alsaciennes.

_Comme ce soir-là…_

_Comme il se souviendra._

La soirée se passa dans le silence, nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous donnions à manger mutuellement.

_J'ai l'impression de sentir encore une fois l'odeur d'Hirako._

_Sentira-t-il encore la mienne dans plusieurs années ?_

Et pour terminer une mousse au chocolat blanc, tout à fait délicieuse.

Nous rentrâmes, main dans la main et nous nous couchâmes dans notre lit, il se blottit contre moi.

- Ulquiorra, veux-tu passer l'éternité avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui.

Je me suis relevé pour me mettre à genou à ses côtés, sortant l'étui et montrant la bague.

Ulquiorra bondit dans mes bras, pleurant.

- Je le veux, So-kun…

Je lui passais la bague au doigt.

Et je le laissais s'endormir contre moi paisiblement.

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout était parfait.

Ulquiorra entrait pour la première fois à l'université et il s'y rendait comme un adulte.

Je le regardais partir sur sa moto.

Je l'avais aidé à passer le permis pour qu'il soit indépendant.

Et toute la journée, je l'attendis.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Il était comme mon fils…

Il était surtout le fils de Yuuki.

Ma perle rare.

Mon premier amour…

Avant de devenir sa seule famille.

Et puis je suis devenu son grand frère et je suis à nouveau tombé amoureux.

J'ai abandonné Hirako.

Maintenant, j'allais faire la même chose avec ce petit.

Il souffrira et sera détruit.

Et c'était moi qui allais le conduire à sa perte.

Je soupirais et regardais l'heure.

Il était tard.

Je l'appelais.

- Yep !

- C'est Sosuke !

- Oui, je savais que c'était toi !

- Tu rentres quand, darling ?

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Je suis avec des amis. Et on ne se moque pas de moi en me traitant d'insociable !

- Je ne moque pas, j'en suis heureux.

- J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de revenir

Il raccrocha.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre son doux sourire.

- Je suis rentré !

Je le vis apparaitre.

- Encore dans ce divan ?

- Il est trop confortable !

Il déposa son casque et vint se mettre à califourchon pour m'embrasser.

Je laissais sa langue s'amuser avec la mienne.

Il se frotta à moi d'une façon scandaleuse.

- Ulquiorra, protestai-je excité.

- Tu en as envie !

- Pas avant le mariage.

Il descendit de mes genoux et bouda.

- Les règles sont les règles…

- Je les emmerde les règles.

- Ulquiorra…

Il parut triste.

- T'inquiète, c'est juste un instant de colère. Je vais me calmer.

- Merci darling.

Je le pris contre moi et le réconfortais.

_Tellement amoureux…_

_Tellement faible à cet instant._

_Il était un papillon auquel j'allai arracher ses magnifiques ailes…_

* * *

_._

* * *

_Voici un chapitre après un long retard, désolée ! _

_ J__e vais publier le prochain chapitre lundi 5 septembre !_

_bixxxous_


	58. Chapter 58

desolé du retard, j'ai perdu mon pc, merci à ma beta qui m'a fait découvrir dropbox sinon pas de chapitre avant trop longtemps!

désolée du retard!

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : désolée du retard mais trop de problème avec les pc! promis le prochain arrive bientot!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 57._**

**POV Aizen**

- Je rentrerais tard ce soir, affirmai-je au noiraud.

- Ok, je te laisserai un plat pour le microonde !

- Merci.

Je filai, Barragan étant venu me chercher.

- Alors ?

- Il a mordu à l'hameçon, il est en train de faire le tour de la ville pour trouver les cadavres.

- Parfait.

C'était mon jour noir…

Le jour où je me remémorais mon amour pour mon capitaine.

Chaque année je lui laissais un cadeau.

Je le débarrassais de monstres comme moi, pour l'aider…

Pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bateau.

Ce soir serait le bon.

Je l'aurais.

Je le reverrais en chair et en os.

J'étais impatient.

Je sentais mon cœur battre fort…

Je me sentais à nouveau bien…

.

Je le vis monter sur bateau.

Après des années sans le voir…

Après des heures à tourner en rond en l'attendant.

Il était là.

Son sourire adorable, son corps si fin… ses cheveux de blé.

_Pourquoi avait-il coupé ses cheveux ?_

_Je les aimais tellement longs…_

- Merci à vous, je suis certain que vous me croirez pas mais je suis le capitaine Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division du Gotei 13. J'étais en mission top secrète.

- Mais nous le savons, capitaine Hirako.

Il sursauta.

Il avait reconnu ma voix.

Mes hommes pointèrent leur arme sur lui alors que je m'avançais.

- Aizen…

- Bonsoir capitaine Hirako, j'espérais qu'un jour vous monterez dans cette barque.

Deux soldats l'attrapèrent pour le désarmer.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Du calme, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je lui souris.

Je lui passais des menottes et le tirais dans la cabine du navire.

- On sera mieux seul.

Nous descendîmes et je le fis installer dans un divan juste en face de moi.

- Tu sais, si tu veux me parler, on peut faire ça à la 5ème division pendant un interrogatoire, je te ferais même du thé si tu veux.

Je ris doucement.

_Il avait gardé son tempérament de feu !_

- Cela est malheureusement impossible et tu le sais, capitaine Hirako.

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… on est égaux.

- On a toujours été égaux et tu le sais. Tu m'as toujours traité avec respect et gentillesse.

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû.

- C'est ce qui te permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Il parut étonné.

- Je ne peux tuer un homme qui m'a accueilli ainsi, m'ouvrant les portes de sa demeure et de son cœur.

- Je t'ai fermé ces portes il y a bien longtemps et tu le sais très bien.

- Faux.

Je fis une pause.

_Je devais savoir si c'était vrai._

- Ce matin, je t'ai entendu m'appeler Sosuke alors que tu étais encore endormi. Tu m'aimes toujours autant qu'autrefois.

Il baissa les yeux.

_Il pensait encore à moi._

_J'en étais heureux et triste._

- C'est ta faute, de toute façon… T'avais pas être aussi mignon et avoir un aussi joli petit cul. Espèce de démon.

Je ris.

- Désolé d'être un tel monstre, Hirako.

Il me regarda à nouveau, perdu.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais mon maitre laisse rarement le choix.

- Tu pourrais le dénoncer.

- Il n'a pas confiance en moi, je ne sais pas où il est, ni rien d'autres.

- Pourtant il te laisse entrainer les espada.

- Car si je ne le fais pas, il le fera… Je ne veux pas qu'on reçoive mon entrainement… J'en ai trop souffert.

- Tu dis qu'il serait plus cruel que toi ?

- Exactement… Ce que j'ai fait subir à Ulquiorra n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend si mon maitre lui met le grappin dessus, je te le garantis.

- Tu aimes ce petit.

- Comme mon fils.

_Il ne me croyait pas._

_Comment pouvait-il me croire, sérieusement ?_

_Je lui ai fait trop de mal._

- Pourtant tu le désires…

- Je devais le faire comme mon maitre me l'a fait.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais…

- Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, Hirako… mais j'ai subi des sévices étant enfant… par mon maitre et par le maitre de mon maitre…

- Pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit…

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

- Arrête ! J'avais le droit de savoir !

- À quoi ça t'aurait servi ?

- À CHASSER TES PEURS, À APAISER TES SOUFFRANCES…

Il s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

_Comment peux-tu encore penser ça, Hirako ?_

_Je suis le monstre qui t'a brisé !_

- Franchement, Sosuke… J'aurais pu t'aider.

- Je sais, Hirako. Mais tu ne devais pas le faire.

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois aider… Tu dois aider Ulquiorra car un jour il aura besoin de toi plus que quiconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Quelque chose de terrible se prépare… Hirako et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à tout stopper.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce que je vais dire… Tu devras le garder secret… même à tes amis du Gotei 13… C'est un secret entre toi et moi… Tu pourras te taire ?

- Ouais…

- Tu dois protéger Ulquiorra jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, je lui ai confié tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur mon maitre, tout ce que je sais et ses plans.

- Pourquoi à Ulquiorra ?

- Car il est le seul à pouvoir le stopper et tu dois le protéger au péril de ta vie.

- Pourquoi tu ne le protèges pas ?

- Car je suis son maitre… Jamais il n'aura confiance en moi, Hirako.

- C'est pour tuer ton maitre que tu l'as entrainé, n'est-ce pas ? Car tu es incapable de le tuer, tu refiles ça à ce gosse.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

_Je veux le tuer !_

_Mais je mourais sûrement avant lui…_

_Car Ulquiorra me tuera…_

_Je dois mourir…_

- Tu crois que tuer mon maitre suffit à stopper l'espada ? Non. Il y aura un maitre et encore un autre, jamais tout ceci ne se terminera. Je l'ai entrainé pour que plus jamais aucun maitre n'existe.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

- Car ma mission est de tuer mon maitre.

- Et après, que vas-tu faire ?

_Je pourrais enfin laver tous mes pêchés en mourant._

_J'espère qu'il existe un endroit où on me torturera éternellement._

_Je ne mérite pas le repos._

- Je ne ferais plus rien… car je suis le successeur de mon maitre, le prochain maitre suprême… Pour qu'Ulquiorra survive, je dois mourir.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade.

- On ne quitte pas les espada… On vit avec eux ou on meure. Point final.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, pas d'autres solutions et tu le sais.

- Non, je ne sais rien Sosuke… Car tu me caches tout de la vérité, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Je ne peux pas me confier à toi, je suis désolé. Tu serais trop en dangers.

- Tu fais ça pour me protéger ?

- Oui, Hirako. Je t'ai toujours protégé car tu as deux missions à remplir.

Je me levais et me mis à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains. L'un des mes doigts souleva son menton.

_Je l'aime toujours autant…_

_Il restera le seul dans mon cœur._

_À tout jamais._

- J'ai une confiance infinie en toi… Tu es le seul homme que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc plus…

- Si je te disais que je t'aime encore, tu aurais le même espoir que moi… l'espoir de partir loin d'ici et de vivre simplement ta vie heureuse… rien que nous deux… et ça, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Ça m'est interdit.

- Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que tout se finirait dans un bain de sang et que je finirais par être tué ?

- Ouais.

- Oui… mais tu m'as donné le plus bel espoir de ma vie… l'espoir de survivre… alors je me suis battu pour ce rêve mais tout revient au même point… alors que je veux plus croire en cette vie… mais chaque nuit, je me réfugie dans ce doux rêve pour que mon cœur ne pourrisse pas dans mon corps.

- Sosuke…

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche.

_Ne me dis rien…_

_Je ne peux faillir._

- Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te promettre des choses que jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir, j'en suis désolé, Hirako.

Il me fixa en silence.

- Tu dois me promettre de protéger Ulquiorra… Il doit mettre fin à ce règne de peur et de souffrance.

- Je te le promets.

- Et après, tu me rejoindras, ton arme à la main. Et tu enfonceras ta lame en moi, juste en dessous de mon cœur.

_Oui, mourir de la main de mon amour…_

_Ça serait la plus belle mort…_

_Le voir me tirer dessus avec son air fier et dominant._

_Le regard qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui._

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je préfère mourir de ta lame que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je… te… le promets.

Je lui souris.

- Merci, Hirako… Tu me soulages d'un poids énorme.

Je le pris contre moi pour l'apaiser.

_Comme autrefois._

- Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mais il le fallait.

- Je te déteste pour ça…

- Je sais…

- Me mettre dans l'ignorance comme ça… Je te déteste.

- Pardonne-moi.

Et nous restâmes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre… attendant que ses larmes cessent.

_Il faut que je le fasse…_

_Il doit vivre._

_Ça me brise le cœur._

- Je veux aussi, Hirako, que tu oublies mon amour pour moi.

- Non…

- Si tu ne me fermes pas la porte de ton cœur, tu ne pourras l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre…

- J'accepte que tu la gardes ouverte encore un peu… mais le jour où mon cœur ne battra plus… Je veux que tu me mettes dans un coin de ton cœur. Et que tu consacres le reste de celui-ci pour un autre homme.

- Sosuke…

- Ça sera ma dernière volonté…

- J'essayerai.

- Je reviendrais te botter le cul pour que tu te bouges si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même.

Je me redressais et essuyais ses dernières larmes.

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais revoir ton regard si doux… J'aime te voir avec tes lunettes.

- J'imagine.

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi les avoir coupés ?

- Car tu les aimais… Je croyais pouvoir te haïr… mais j'en suis juste incapable.

Je lui souris.

_Il ne me haït pas._

_Il est vraiment incroyable._

- Ça te va bien aussi.

- Merci.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

_Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie._

_Juste une dernière fois._

- Ça m'avait manqué…

- À moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

- On est deux ainsi.

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu serais malheureux chez moi.

- Non… Je m'adapterais…

- Et quoi, Hirako ? Tu vas trahir le Gotei 13 ?

- Non…

- Que feras-tu au manoir ?

- Je serais ton prisonnier, je resterais dans ta chambre et chaque soir et chaque nuit, je te consolerais de ce que tu as dû faire…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je t'en prie…

- Je ne supplie pas… C'est déjà surhumain que j'ai réussi à ne pas t'enlever toutes ces années alors ne me demande pas ça.

- Sosuke…

- Tu ne supporterais pas la vie là-bas… Tu ne seras plus le capitaine que j'aime tant… On n'aura plus cette traque, ni ce jeu de tu dois me trouver… Tu serais une fleur qui se fane… Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, j'en suis navré.

- Je savais…

Il tourna la tête.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller et j'aurais l'impression que tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé…

- Tu veux une preuve que tout ceci s'est bien passé ?

- Oui…

Je me levais et lui montrais une barre en fer avec ''AS''.

- Je savais que tu voudrais une preuve… et mes hommes doivent croire que tu es mon ennemi… je torture toujours mes ennemis.

- Tu veux me marquer…

- Dans ma vie, je n'ai marqué qu'une seule personne… Ulquiorra… Mais j'étais obligé car tous les maitres marquent leur disciple.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ta marque.

Je retirais ma chaussure et lui montrait le ''RS'' marqué.

- Il préférait que ça soit discret.

- Oh…

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferais pas.

- Je le veux… Mais je veux aussi te marquer.

_Il est juste exceptionnel._

- Je le savais.

Je sortis une autre barre avec un ''HS''. Je les posais ensemble dans le feu.

- Tu veux me marquer où ?

- Sur le cœur, murmura-t-il. Je veux être sûr d'y être comme ça.

- Tu me surprendras toujours…

- Et toi ?

- Dans le cou… Comme ça, un jour tu feras repousser tes cheveux pour me cacher et ainsi je les caresserais toujours.

Je fis sortir le métal rouge.

- Viens…

Il se leva et attrapa la barre chaude.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est…

Je tirais la barre qui brûla ma peau.

_À tout jamais sien…_

_Par la douleur…_

_Par amour…_

Je lâchais la barre et il la laissa tomber au sol.

- Tu seras toujours incapable de me faire du mal même si je t'ai brisé.

J'attrapais l'autre barre et il recula pour s'asseoir. Je m'installais à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien se passer, il suffit de trois secondes et puis c'est fini.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la douleur alors que ma main leva ses cheveux.

- Prêt ?

- Oui.

Je posais le métal brûlant, il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule et la mordit pour ne pas crier.

Et puis ma main recouvrit la blessure alors que je retirais la barre.

Il pleurait encore.

_Par ma faute._

_Il sera plus heureux sans moi, c'est certain._

- Tout va bien, c'est fini.

- Tu vas m'abandonner ?

- Non… Je veille sur toi.

Je pris prendre une seringue.

- De toute façon, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir rêvé… je ne me souviendrais uniquement de toi et de la douleur… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ne peut être réel…

- Dans quelques jours, tu découvriras que j'ai repris contact avec Ulquiorra et tu seras sûr à ce moment-là que chacun de mes mots était vrai.

- Tu sais que je te déteste, Sosuke.

- Je t'aime, Hirako.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sosuke.

J'enfonçais l'aiguille dans son épaule alors que mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses lèvres, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

- Au revoir, Hirako. Prends bien soin de toi. Je te ramène à la maison.

Il s'endormit.

Je le serrais contre moi.

Barragan s'approcha.

- Nous le ramenons ?

- Oui.

Le bateau se mit en route et une fois arrivé au port, je le pris dans mes bras.

_Tel un prince qui ramenait sa princesse dans son beau palais._

_Mais je n'étais pas un prince._

_Et je n'avais qu'un donjon où ma princesse serait malheureuse._

Le vieil homme nous conduit dans mon ancien chez moi.

Je portais mon capitaine et laissais le secunda m'ouvrir la porte.

- Je vous laisse un instant ?

- Attends-moi dans la voiture, je te prie.

J'entrais et me figeais.

Tout était resté pareil.

Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs.

Rien n'avait bougé.

Hirako se torturait en vivant ainsi.

Je me dépêchais de le déposer dans son lit et me laissais glisser au sol.

Je laissais mes larmes couler.

Cela faisait du bien.

Cette chambre… avait le premier endroit où j'avais pu dormir tranquille.

Cette chambre… était la première pièce où j'avais vaincu mes peurs et était offert à lui.

Je me repris et m'assis aux côtés de l'endormis.

- Je suis tellement désolé. tu vas me haïr…

Je pris une grande respiration.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je ne voulais pas te trahir, te forcer à aimer un monstre comme moi, t'obliger à me courir après moi… tu avais le choix ! Tu aurais dû choisir de me haïr autant que je me haïs.

Les larmes se remirent à couler.

- Je sais que tu vas encore souffrir… Que tu verras Ulquiorra souffrir comme toi ! Je t'en prie, protège-le… Sois un père pour lui… le père que je ne pourrais jamais être. Je vais encore venir lui faire mal, sois son bouclier, je t'en prie… Sois l'épaule douce et confortable pour qu'il puisse pleurer.

Je frottais rageusement mes larmes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter le pardon… qu'est-ce que je dis ?

Je riais, amer.

- Je ne dois pas être pardonné. Même si je le veux ! J'ai fait trop de choses horribles.

Je lui caressais les cheveux et pris le matériel pour le soigner.

_Je devrais remercier Barragan d'avoir glissé le strict nécessaire dans ma poche._

- Tu vois, cette cicatrice est un acte égoïste, jamais tu ne pourras l'effacer, tous tes futurs amants la verront… ils verront que tu m'as appartenu avant.

Je désinfectais la plaie.

- Tous seront que tu m'as aimé, je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste. J'aurais dû refuser de t'infliger cela. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis désolé.

Je touchais ma plaie.

- Mais moi, je t'appartiendrais toujours, tu as mon cœur.

Je riais.

- Je suis certain que si tu étais réveillé, tu me sortirais un ''je préfère avoir tes fesses que ton coeur !''.

Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Tu me manques mon amour. Tu me manques tellement, ça me brise le cœur de ne plus me réveiller le matin avec toi, de ne plus jamais te toucher, de ne plus jamais entendre le son de ton sourire ou ta voix quand tu te moques de tout le monde.

Je lui mis un bandage.

- Mais je ne mérite pas d'avoir ça… je mériterais de souffrir mille fois plus. Je veux aller aux enfers pour être fouettés à chaque seconde, qu'on m'arrache encore et encore mon cœur sans jamais plus pouvoir mourir… Juste pour me faire pardonner… sans jamais mériter l'être… j'aurais cet espoir au fond de moi, mais je te supplierais de ne pas me pardonner.

Je souris.

- Je suis vraiment une gonzesse, je sais que tu me le dirais. Tu te moquerais de moi si tu entendais vraiment ça !

Je posais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, mon capitaine. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je me levais et l'abandonner.

Je sortis et montais dans la voiture.

- Il faudrait peut-être soigner ta blessure.

- Non, secunda. Laisse-la respirer.

- Mais Ulquiorra…

- Je m'occupe de lui.

Il soupira et démarra l'auto.

- Merci d'être à mes côtés, Barragan. Je suis heureux d'être ton disciple.

- C'est un honneur d'être ton sensei, Aizen.

Il se gara devant ma maison, je me changeais de mes vêtements plein de sang.

Je sortis de la voiture et rentrais dans cette maison.

Ulquiorra lisait un livre dans le fauteuil portant ma chemise.

_Je voudrais tellement que ça soit toi qui porte cette chemise à cet instant, Hirako._

_Je vais lui faire mal et je suis fatigué._

_Pourquoi dois-je encore me battre ?_

_Et si je baissais les bras et que je laissais Rido gagner. _

_Tout irait mieux._

_Je serais heureux._

_Je n'ai qu'à livrer ce gamin déjà condamné et tu serais avec moi, Hirako._

Il leva ses yeux vers moi.

_Les yeux de Yuuki._

_Ma petite sœur morte._

- So-kun, tu vas bien ?

Il se précipita vers moi et frotta mon visage.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Ça va passer, je suis fatigué.

- Je vais te mettre au lit.

_Ce sourire…_

_De l'innocence à l'état pure._

_Je vais le briser._

Je me laissais tirer par ce jeune homme.

_Peut-on vraiment vivre en étant heureux, Hirako ?_

_Car autour de moi, je ne vois que le début de la fin…_

_Cette vie dont tu m'as tant parlé, existe-t-elle vraiment ?_

_Je n'y crois plus._

Je me laissais faire asseoir sur le lit, il ouvrit ma chemise.

- Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher une trousse de soin.

_Regretteras-tu tes gestes doux envers moi, Ulquiorra ?_

Il se mit à me soigner.

- Je voudrais avoir des réponses mais je sais que ça touche ton travail et que tu ne veux pas m'en parler… mais je ne te demande qu'une chose… de faire attention… mais c'est pas la première fois que tu reviens dans un tel état !

Il soupira.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout cassé avant que tu sois heureux. Tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi.

_Te diras-tu que tu es sale car tu m'as désiré ?_

_Quand je te comblerais de plaisir, quand tu crieras mon nom heureux…_

_Regretteras-tu ta pureté ?_

Il m'allongea dans le lit et aussitôt, je me blottis contre lui.

_Regretteras-tu de m'aimer ?_

* * *

_._

* * *

_Voici un chapitre après un long retard, désolée ! _

_ J__e vais publier le prochain chapitre jeudi 6 octobre !_

_bixxxous_


	59. Chapter 59

desolé du retard, j'ai perdu mon pc, merci à ma beta qui m'a fait découvrir dropbox sinon pas de chapitre avant trop longtemps!

désolée du retard!

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Margauxx68** : désolée du retard encore mais j'ai vue ta requête alors je t'ai fait une surprise!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_. (en italique et gras se trouvent les paroles d'une chanson!)  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 58._**

**POV Aizen**

Ulquiorra n'avait pas reparlé de ce soir-là et était toujours aussi adorable.

Il prenait soin de moi, me dorlotant.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il était plus heureux car il avait des amis.

Il avait déjà participé à plusieurs anniversaires, rentrés plus tard.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

Si il croisait un du Gotei 13… ou pire un espada…

C'était la fin de mon plan.

Je me prélassais dans mon divan, écoutant un nouveau cd de ''30 secfonds to mars''.

_**Lie awake in bed at night**_ (Allonge toi sur ton lit ce soir)  
_** And think about your life (**_Et pense à ta vie,)  
_** Do you want to be different? (to be different?) (**_Voudrais-tu être différent ?)  
_** Try to let go of the truth**_ (Essaye de laisser la vérité de coté)  
_** The battles of your youth**_ (Les combats de ta jeunesse)__

_**'Cause this is just a game (**_Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu)

_**It's a beautiful lie (**_C'est un magnifique mensonge)  
_** It's a perfect denial ohhh...**_(C'est le déni parfait)  
_** Such a beautiful lie to believe in (**_Un mensonge si magnifique en lequel croire)  
_** So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_ (Si magnifique, magnifique il me fait moi)

J'entendis la porte d'entré claquer bruyamment.

- Ulquiorra, sois plus délicat, je t'en prie, le grondai-je gentiment. Sinon…

Je me stoppais en le voyant furieux.

Son regard m'aurait tué si il avait voulu.

- Tu as des putains d'explications à me fournir, Aizen Sosuke, maitre des espada !

Je me figeais.

_Comment a-t-il su ?_

- Et tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications, car tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir et vu le nombre de mecs que tu as buté, je suis certain d'être le suivant si je ne te dénonce pas !

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir, je le rattrapais et le plaquais contre la porte.

_**It's time to forget about the past**_ (Il est l'heure d'oublier le passé)  
_** To wash away what happened last (**_Pour effacer ce qui s'est passé en dernier)  
_** (what happened last, what happened last)**_  
_** (Eheheheheh) Hide behind an empty face (**___Caché derrière un visage vide)  
_** Don't ask too much, just say**_ (Ne demande pas trop, parle juste)  
_** 'Cause this is just a game**_ (Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu)  
_** (Whohoho...)**_  
_** It's a beautiful lie (**_C'est un magnifique mensonge)  
_** It's a perfect denial ohoh...**_ (C'est le déni parfait)  
_** Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_ (Un mensonge si magnifique en lequel croire)  
_** So beautiful, beautiful it makes me (**_Si magnifique, magnifique il me fait moi)  
_** Liiiiiiie... **_

**_L-Lie! whooo...! Ohohohoh..._**

quelle ironie...

une telle situation, un telle chanson.

- S'il te plait, écoute-moi…

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'avais confiance en toi !

- Ulquiorra…

- Tu m'as trahi.

Je baissais la tête.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Car tu m'aimes.

- Pourquoi me dire la vérité ?

_Évidement que je vais te mentir._

_ Pour encore plus te blesser après…_

- Parce que je t'aime.

Il se laissa tirer dans mon divan.

- Je suis le maitre des espada, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Je ne tue pas que des innocents, mais des pédophiles, des yakuza d'autres gangs…

- Vas-tu me tuer ?

- Non, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ?

- Dés que je le peux.

- Ok.

- Tu m'acceptes ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Si tu veux, je peux te laisser la maison.

- Non. Ne me laisse pas seul !

Il baissa la tête.

- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, tu m'as sauvé.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dénonces.

- Ok.

- Je veux qu'un garde du corps te conduise à l'anniversaire, je serai plus rassuré.

- Pas de souci.

- Tu peux te confier à lui, je lui fais confiance.

Il se leva.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que t'es connu dans ma vie passée ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Ça veut dire oui. A-ai-je fait des choses males ?

- Tu es une bonne personne, Ulquiorra. Bien meilleur que moi.

- Merci.

Il disparut, me laissant seul.

Il a vu mon numéro, il doit savoir que ça a un rapport avec moi.

_Il a trop peur de connaitre la vérité._

_ Il ne m'a quasi rien demandé._

_ Il doit réfléchir avant de vouloir vraiment savoir._

_ Pourquoi il vient contrecarrer mes plans ?_

Je souris.

_Il l'a toujours fait._

_**Everyone's looking at me (**_Tout le monde me regarde)  
_** I'm running around in circles, baby (baby) (**_Je cours dans tous les sens en rond, bébé)  
_** A quiet desperation's building higher (**_Un calme désespoir se construit plus haut)

_** I've got to remember this is just a game**_ (Il faut que je me rappelle que ce n'est qu'un jeu)

_** Lie!, **_  
_** It's a beautiful lie, lie!,**_  
_** It's a beautiful lie, lie!,**_  
_** It's a beautiful lie, lie!**_

_** It's a beautiful lie**_ (C'est un magnifique mensonge)

_** It's the perfect denial ohhh... (**_C'est le déni parfait)  
_** Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_ (Un mensonge si magnifique en lequel croire)  
_** So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_ (Si magnifique, magnifique il me fait moi)

.

Le lendemain, j'attendais de ses nouvelles, tournant en rond dans ma maison.

Barragan attendait avec moi.

Je me décidais de prendre l'initiative.

Il veut peut-être que je prenne contact avec lui.

Je l'appelais.

Une fois.

_Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ?_

Deux fois.

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Ulquiorra…

- Laisse-moi respirer un peu. Tu crois que je t'ai pardonné ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Sérieux ?

- Ulquiorra.

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

.

Il rentra, claquant à nouveau les portes.

- Bonjour Ulquiorra-san, sourit Barragan.

- Je suppose que vous êtes un espada.

- Tu as tout compris.

- Vous saviez que je sortais avec un capitaine du Gotei 13 ?

- Oui, avouai-je.

- Il me croyait mort.

- Je sais.

- Je suppose que tu m'as enlevé pour le manipuler et que c'est ainsi que tout a dégénéré jusqu'à mon accident.

- Pas du tout.

- Ok.

- Tu me crois ?

- Si tu me mens, j'irai le voir pour lui dire que je sais où tu es.

- Tu l'as revu ?

- Non. Mais j'ai des amis en commun, je ferai attention de l'éviter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Je ne sais même pas qui il est. Il n'était pas là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui…

- Lors de l'accident ?

- Ouais.

- Tu vas me fixer des règles à respecter.

- Non.

- Tu ne…

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, je suis prêt à vivre avec toi, même si tu es le maitre des espada.

- Merci.

- Mais un seul mensonge et je ne te le pardonnerai pas d'aussitôt.

- Promis.

Il vint à côté de moi et se blottit contre moi.

Barragan me fixa complètement sidéré de l'amour d'Ulquiorra.

- Je suis là, je reste avec toi, lui murmurai-je.

.

- Comment peut-il faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Barragan.

- Cela fait trois jours et tu dis qu'il est exactement comme avant ?

- Oui.

- Son manque de réaction me fait peur, Aizen.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

On sonna.

- Il est trop tôt pour que ça soit Ulquiorra.

Je partis ouvrir et me figeais.

- Apporo.

- Je me demandais où tu logeais à présent alors j'ai suivi ce cher Barragan.

- Va-t-en.

- Nope !

Il me bouscula pour entrer.

- Rido-sama m'a donné des ordres précis, ne plus te lâcher un seul instant.

Barragan sortit son arme.

- Secunda, pars. Je gère ce mêle-tout.

- N'hésitez pas à le tuer, Aizen.

Le vieil homme sortit.

- J'ai aussi fait une autre découverte tout à fait amusante et qui fera vraiment plaisir à Rido-sama.

Il se glissa jusqu'à ma chambre et s'assit sur mon lit.

- J'écoute.

- C'est très coqué, je suppose que ces vêtements sont trop petits pour toi…

Je me raidis.

- Je me tape des mecs, que veux-tu ?

- Tu vis avec quelqu'un… je suis certain de son identité…

Je bondis pour prendre mon arme cachée mais il me barra la route.

- Et si on attendait ce cher Ulquiorra ?

Il me força à m'asseoir sur le lit et prit bien le soin de prendre toutes les armes que je pouvais avoir caché.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Qui te dit que j'attends quelque chose ?

- Sinon ce serait Rido qui se trouverait devant moi.

- Tu es brillant. J'ai plus à gagner en négociant avec toi qu'en obéissant à Rido-sama.

- Vraiment ?

- Ulquiorra pourrait devenir une expérience extraordinaire et Rido-sama va l'envoyer se faire tuer en première ligne.

- Tu crois ?

- Il veut être empereur avec sa fille à baiser… car elle est le portrait craché de sa mère.

Je serrais les poings.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai une nouvelle pièce en tête… obéis-moi et je garderais ton petit secret.

- Très bien.

J'entendis le bruit de la moto d'Ulquiorra.

- Pars, Apporo.

J'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir.

- SOSUKE? M'appela-t-il.

- Je veux savoir comment il est.

Il cacha ses armes et se jeta sur moi.

Il se frotta à moi en gémissant.

- Que fais-tu ? Murmurai-je.

- Il va croire qu'on baise, ça va être trop drôle.

- Non.

Je tentais de le repousser mais il me fallut quelques secondes pour y arriver.

Je sortis de la pièce et me précipitais dans le dressing. Ulquiorra remplissait sa valise.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, respirant difficilement.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !''

- PUTAIN, JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU AVAIS UNE CHANCE. UNE SEULE ET PUTAIN DE CHANCE ET TU LA GÂCHES EN BAISANT AVEC UN BUBBLE GUM ? TU DÉCONNES.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- SI TU AS PEUR QUE JE TE DÉNONCE, JE VAIS FERMER MA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS !

Il ferma sa valise et fila vers la porte d'entré. Je le bloquais.

- C'est un collège de travail. Il a une décision urgente à prendre. Il a compris que je voyais quelqu'un et il a voulu se moquer de toi. Il te haït. Il ne s'est rien passé, je te jure.

Il regarda Apporo souriant.

- Laisse-moi partir.

- Tu reviendras ?

- Je te préviendrais.

Il fila.

- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il soit dingue de toi, dis-moi.

- Dégage, tu as trois secondes.

- N'oublies pas notre petit marché.

- Bien sûr.

Il partit à son tour.

_Tout allait mal, fais chier._

.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de revenir.

Je ne vivais plus.

Cette maison ne pouvait être belle sans lui.

Il me fixa triste.

- Tu me jures que c'est la vérité ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je retourne dormir dans ma chambre.

- Je ferai absolument tout ce que tu veux.

.

Mais son regard triste ne changea pas.

Il était distant.

Je l'entendais pleurer la nuit.

_Je lui faisais du mal._

_ Et pourtant je ne le voulais pas._

_Que pouvais-je faire ?_

_ Il ne voulait plus se confier._

Je le voyais souvent rire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, chipotant dans sa boite à souvenir.

_Comme si je n'étais plus qu'un souvenir._

Apporo s'installa devant moi.

- Tu sais, Aizen… J'ai un secret à t'avouer.

- Quoi ?

- Ulquiorra a repris contact avec son ex depuis longtemps.

Je sursautais.

- Impossible.

- Il a même été dormi plusieurs fois chez lui et l'a embrassé.

Je me levais, furieux.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis certain de mes sources.

Je sortis du manoir et fonçais chez moi.

Le moment était venu.

_ Est-ce qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, Ulquiorra ?_

_ J'en doute mais si seulement je pouvais à nouveau te dire la vérité…_

Je soupirais en m'arrêtant derrière la camionnette placée par Hirako.

Rapidement, je tuais les shinigamis à l'intérieur et cherchais Ulquiorra sur les écrans.

_Ces shinigamis étaient vraiment des imbéciles, ils ne m'ont pas reconnu…_

Sinon Hirako aurait déjà débarqué.

Je me décidais à rentrer chez moi.

Ulquiorra était dans la salle de bain.

J'entrai sans faire de bruit.

Le noiraud se retourna pour attraper quelque chose, il sursauta en me voyant et manqua de tomber.

Il coupa directement l'eau et passa une serviette autour de la taille.

Prudemment, il sortit de la douche en longeant les murs. Il se posa contre le lavabo et croisa les bras contre son torse.

Je ris.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Je n'aime pas les menteurs.

- Je suis certain que tu vas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'ai tout fait pour te faire du mal dans le passé. Que j'ai tenté de t'arracher à Kenpachi.

- Je croyais que c'était le contraire.

- Non, tu es bien plus fort que lui et tu le sais.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Comment c'était de l'embrasser ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu le sais, que tu es le cuarto.

Ulquiorra enfila un peignoir noir et voulut sortir de la pièce.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Je le plaquais contre le mur.

Je l'embrassais pour lui prouver qu'il m'aimait moi maintenant mais il me résistait.

- Tu vas être totalement mien.

Je le tirais dans ma chambre alors qu'Ulquiorra se débattait, se jetant par terre et agitant ses pieds pour que je le lâche.

Je le jetais sur le lit et attrapais la ceinture du peignoir pour lui attacher les deux poignets ensemble.

Alors que j'allais le rejoindre dans le lit, Ulquiorra me donna un coup du pied dans les parties génitales et un autre au visage.

Il courut hors de la chambre.

Je me dépêchais et le poussais contre un mur, volant le téléphone.

Il gémit de douleur.

- Tu as tenté d'appeler Zaraki Kenpachi ? Le capitaine du Gotei 13 ?

- Oui.

Je ris.

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais… Je suis le seul à faire les règles ici. Et je refuse de te voir aussi proche de lui !

Je lui caressais les cheveux alors qu'il tentait de se tasser contre le mur…

- Je t'aurais foutu la paix encore un peu si tu n'avais pas ce genre de contact dérangeant !

- Lui au moins, je l'aime !

- Pardon ?

- Je suis certain que c'est pour cela que tu es si furieux… Tu sais que j'allais partir pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai en moi.

Je le lâchais.

- Vraiment ?

- Et ensuite, je me serais envoyé en l'air de la meilleure façon possible avec lui!

Je giflais Ulquiorra qui s'effondra au sol.

- Ça t'apprendra à en aimer un autre.

_Tu ne m'aimes plus._

_ Je suis soulagé._

Je le soulevais doucement Ulquiorra assommé et le déposais dans le divan.

_Ce que je vais faire te fera moins mal._

Je sortis du tiroir du gros scotch et attrapais une valise au-dessus de l'armoire.

Je remis la ceinture du peignoir à sa véritable place.

J'attachais avec le scotch les deux poignets.

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux.

- Je vous en prie… Je veux pas…

_Je suis désolé._

_ Je dois le faire._

- Je t'ai laissé vivre et tu refuse de m'appartenir. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, je vais te remettre à ta vraie place.

- Je ne dirai rien… Je le promets.

- Tu n'as pas compris… Je veux juste pouvoir te prendre encore et encore…

Je m'assis sur le bord du fauteuil.

- Et je sais que tu me désires.

J'empoignais l'entrejambe du plus jeune.

- NON ! PITIÉ ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Il pleurait et se débattait.

_Je dois le faire._

_ Je ne dois pas craquer et le libérer._

_ Pour le bien du plan._

Je lui attachais les jambes ensemble alors qu'Ulquiorra continuait à hurler.

Je terminais par le bâillonner.

Ulquiorra continua à se débattre jusqu'au moment où il disparut enfermer dans la valise.

Je partis avec le bagage.

Je le posais dans le coffre et je m'amusais à faire une vidéo pour Hirako, prenant toutes les autres.

Je pris le volant pour aller dans mon véritable refuge.

.

Il se débattait pour se libérer, fermant les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ulquiorra avait cette envie de vivre plus forte que tout.

Prisonnier, de cet endroit lugubre, il continuait à refuser de coopérer.

- Tu dois regarder la vidéo que j'ai faite pour toi. Tu vas adorer !

Je caressais les cheveux du prisonnier.

- Calme-toi, Ulquiorra… ça ne sert à rien de te faire mal.

Le noiraud tremblait de tout son corps.

- Ouvre tes yeux… allez…

Je le giflais.

- Obéis ou quelqu'un mourra !

Je vis deux grandes pupilles apparaitre.

- C'est mieux… Allez… regarde la scène devant toi… N'est-ce pas génial ?

Je partis dans ma salle secrète et regardais une vielle photo de Yuuki.

- Tu sais que je fais ça pour te venger, tout stopper.

Plusieurs heures après, je me décidais à le libérer des cordes sans un mot et partis aussitôt.

Il avait besoin d'encaisser cette vision d'horreur.

Lui en espada.

Je devais forcer ses souvenirs.

Cette nuit-là, je revins avec un autre prisonnier.

- Dis-moi, Ulquiorra. Comment puis-je entrer au Gotei 13 ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dis-le-moi ou il mourra.

- Pourquoi toujours tuer tout le monde ?

Je les attachais, dos à dos.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas être attaché à un mort pendant une nuit entière ?

Ulquiorra leva les yeux vers moi.

- Je t'en prie…

Le coup de feu partit, le noiraud hurla, se débattant pour se libérer.

- Bonne nuit, Ulquiorra.

Il hurla toute la nuit alors que je buvais de la vodka aux côtés de Yuuki dans son bocal.

- C'est un bon gosse, tu sais.

Le matin, je le libérais sans un mot et partis en laissant le corps dans un coin de la pièce.

Je l'observais graver ''HELP'' partout sur les murs, devant mon écran.

Et le troisième jour, Barragan est venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je vis son air choqué.

Il allait libérer Ulquiorra et lui donnait des indices, c'était certain.

- Je vais me coucher.

Je filais dans ma chambre.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand je fus certain qu'Ulquiorra était bien loin de moi, je descendis dans sa cellule.

Barragan m'y rejoignit.

- Tu as été bien cruel avec cet enfant.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Il le fallait.

- Arrête d'être aussi vague. Je t'ai posé une question, je veux une réponse. Grogna Barragan.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait sortir ? Répliquai-je.

_Ne me pose pas de questions._

_ Tu refuserais de jouer ton rôle, secunda._

- Il le fallait.

- Mais encore…

- C'était pour son bien.

- Tu vois… Toi et moi on a fait tout ça pour la même raison.

- Tu n'as pas fait de bien à ce gosse.

- Je sais.

- Alors pour…

- Il doit savoir se défendre… Il est faible… On peut trop facilement le tuer. Il ne résiste pas à la torture. Il ne se bat plus.

- C'est normal ! Tu lui as permis d'être un gosse normal.

- Mais il ne le sera jamais.

- Tu lui as donné de l'espoir de vivre heureux. Et tu le savais depuis le début… tu savais que tu allais tout lui arracher brutalement.

- Exact.

- Tu lui as tout arraché d'un seul coup… Jamais il ne s'en remettra !

- Je sais.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ce gosse ! Je croyais que tu voulais le sauver ! Il mérite de vivre !

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le détruire ? Il ne pourra plus jamais vivre normalement.

- Il doit retrouver la mémoire, il le faut.

- Pour ton plan ?

- Pour mon plan, en effet.

Barragan rit, amer.

- Ton plan ? Ton plan passe avant la vie de tout le monde ?

- Exact.

- Combien de personne détruiras-tu encore pour ton fameux plan ?

- Autant qu'il en faudra.

- Je t'ai toujours aidé, protégé de ton maitre. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu aies un maximum de liberté. Ne me fais pas regretter cela.

- Tu ne le regrettes pas déjà ?

- Non. J'ai eu confiance en toi.

_Tu le regretteras._

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Le vieil homme sursauta.

- Je trahis chaque personne qui a un jour confiance en moi.

_C'est mon rôle…_

_ Comme je vais aller vers Ulquiorra pour le faire mien._

_ Lui montrer que je le veux lui…_

_ Qu'il soit mon pion._

- Pour ton plan, je suppose ?

- Tu comprends enfin ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que le monde a déjà assez sacrifié de ses enfants pour toi ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de tout arrêter ?

_En sacrifier une poignée maintenant pour sauver ceux du futur, des dizaines de générations futures._

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi.

- Tu dois tuer ton maitre et personne d'autres !

- Si seulement je pouvais l'atteindre, ça serait déjà fait.

- Tu ne sais pas où il est ? S'étonna Barragan.

- Aucune idée. Personne ne le sait.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il attend le réveil du cuarto.

- Il veut Ulquiorra, mais il ne lui obéira jamais.

- Je sais.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Je passais à côté du secunda espada.

- Et tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Exact.

- où vas-tu ?

- Vérifier que tout se déroule correctement.

- Tu vas aller rencontrer notre cher cuarto ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne pourras que lui faire du mal.

- C'est le but.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour terminer son entrainement.

- Tu ne vas donc pas tuer ton maitre.

_Tu ne comprends pas._

- J'ai besoin d'Ulquiorra pour cela.

- Comment t'y prendras-tu ?

- Je vais tout détruire… Je vais me faire sauter avec toute cette merde.

- Et Ulquiorra ?

Je me retournais.

_Si je le dis, tu feras tout pour le sauver…_

- Tu ne l'avais donc pas encore compris ?

_Et c'est ton rôle._

Je souris.

- Il va mourir lui aussi… Car il ne pourra plus vivre… Car bientôt j'aurais fini de le préparer… Bientôt, il tiendra ma main pour qu'on meure ensemble.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Voici un chapitre après un long retard, désolée ! _

_ J__e vais publier le prochain chapitre samedi 15 octobre !_

_bixxxous_


	60. Chapter 60

désolée du retard!

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : oui j'ai adoré la chanson, si tu en as d'autres, tu peux me les proposer, j'essayerai de les glisser à gauche ou à droite ! ^-^ et oui happy end… mais avant, plein de souffrances… mouahahhahahahahahah

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

. les parties en gras sont les moments où la drogue contrôle Aizen.

* * *

_**Chapitre 59.**_

**POV Aizen**

Mes soldats se déployèrent dans le bâtiment de la 11ème division.

Après tant d'années, je revenais enfin au Gotei 13.

L'alarme retentit.

Je m'avançais dans les couloirs, Apporo derrière moi.

- Les capitaines Hirako et Zaraki sont au poste de commandes.

- Parfait.

- Je sens que ça va être bien drôle. Tu vas le prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidement.

_Car il le voudra._

J'entrais dans le bureau de Kenpachi, Ulquiorra me regarda, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Deux soldats l'attrapèrent et le conduisirent dans la pièce du fond.

- Que personne ne me dérange.

J'entrais dans la petite chambre alors que mes deux hommes partirent.

Ulquiorra ne se débattait même pas, il attendait que sa dernière heure arrive.

Je m'allongeais, me blottissant contre lui.

- Merci, darling.

Il sursauta, je m'assis et caressais son visage.

- Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Malgré que je t'ai fait mal. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je suis surveillé par mon maitre et il te tuerait si il me voyait trop attaché à toi.

Je lui retirais son bâillon.

- Ne crie pas, s'il te plait.

- Tu… veux quoi ?

- Je veux qu'on s'aime, peu importe où, peu importe quand.

- Tu iras en prison ?

- Je vais me laver de tous mes pêchés avant d'être tien, je te le jure.

- Tu m'as torturé…

- J'en suis désolé, si seulement tu te souvenais, tu pourrais comprendre… Toi et moi, cela fait des années qu'on s'aime et tu es parti pour moi espionner Zaraki Kenpachi.

- C'est pour cela que j'étais chez lui ?

- Exact. Tu devais être la taupe…

- Tu veux que je le fasse encore, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne dois rien faire, juste te mettre à l'abri de mon maitre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu seras en sécurité ici, reste et fais semblant de ne plus vouloir avec moi. Je te retrouverais après et on vivra ensemble heureux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Plus que tout au monde.

- Plus qu'Hirako ?

Je sursautais alors que son regard émeraude me transperça.

- Oui.

- Prouve-le moi.

-Je ne suis pas digne de te toucher.

- Fais-moi l'amour… si tu m'aimes.

Je l'embrassais, il fit glisser sa langue dans ma bouche en gémissant.

- AIZEN ! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla une voix.

Je rompis notre échange et soupirais.

- Je serais un véritable salop, murmurai-je. Je dois jouer mon rôle.

- Je pourrais le supporter.

Je le bâillonnais à nouveau et retirais mon dessus.

Je sortis de la pièce et observais les deux capitaines.

- Silence, grognai-je.

Les gardes l'attachèrent et le bâillonnèrent.

On le tira pour le relever.

Je souris.

- Tu me poses toujours autant de problèmes, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Si tu ne touchais pas à ce gosse, on ne serait pas sur ton chemin, répliqua Hirako.

- Je croyais t'avoir donné ton rôle, capitaine.

Je m'approchais du blond et caressais ses cheveux.

- Chaque fois que je te vois, je ne remarque que ce gâchis… Quand tu seras mon esclave, je t'interdirai de te couper les cheveux.

- Je te désobéirais même si je dois me les raser ou les arracher !

Je le giflais.

_Tu seras toujours celui que j'aime._

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qui je suis.

- Tu te prends pour un roi, mais tu n'es rien.

Je ris.

- Je ne serai pas un banal roi… Je serai votre dieu.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

- Bientôt, tu seras terrorisé à ma vue… comme Ulquiorra.

- Je ne veux aucun bruit, ça gâcherait mon plaisir.

- C'est entendu, affirma Apporo.

Je retournais dans la chambre et fermais la porte.

Je me mis nu et m'allongeais près de lui.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu dois rester attaché au cas où quelqu'un viendrait.

Il fit oui en bougeant la tête.

Je lui retirais son pantalon et caleçon, caressant son torse.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais directement te donner du plaisir mon amour.

Je gobais son sexe, il s'arqua, ses gémissements bloqués par le bâillon.

Par mes bons soins, il jouit rapidement dans ma bouche.

Je me redressais et le caressais.

Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir.

- Ça risque de faire un peu mal mais tu aimeras ça après.

Je mordillais son oreille en faisant entrer deux doigts en lui.

Il ferma les yeux alors que je commençais un mouvement de ciseaux.

_C'est la première fois que je le prépare…_

_Il aura du plaisir et ne subira pas mes pulsions…_

_Pour la première fois._

_J'en suis heureux._

Je retirais mes doigts et le pénétrais doucement.

J'attendis un instant qu'il s'habitue à ma présence.

Impatient, il bougea son bassin pour réclamer de l'action.

Je souris et attrapais ses hanches pour m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui.

Je lui donnais de puissants coups de reins, espérant vite toucher sa prostate.

Son corps était recouvert d'une fine perle de sueur et il tentait de bouger son bassin pour que ça soit plus fort.

Je le sentis se serrer autour de moi.

Il y était presque.

- Allez, chéri, jouis, murmurai-je dans le creux de son oreille. Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots l'achevèrent.

Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mon membre, je jouis, touchant une dernière fois sa prostate.

Je l'écroulais sur lui.

_Il jouit au moment où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais._

_Il était totalement à ma merci._

Cela me rendit triste.

_Il m'aimait tellement._

_Quand il se souviendra, il ne s'en remettra pas._

_Je l'ai définitivement foutu en l'air._

_Aucun retour en arrière._

Je me levais.

- Je suis désolé de t'abandonner mais il le faut.

Il acquiesça.

Je me rhabillais et sortis après l'avoir recouvert du drap. Je passais à côté du secunda.

- Tu arrives trop tard, Barragan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouvais ça amusant.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais.

Je souris.

- Va le réconforter il en a besoin. La délicatesse, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Le vieil homme alla dans la chambre et ses fraccions se posèrent devant.

- Je ne vais pas défier votre roi, soupirai-je, relaxez-vous.

- Nous ne nous méfions pas de vous, Aizen-sama mais d'octava-sama.

Apporo sourit.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas m'empêcher de voir cette scène.

- Nous suivons les ordres de notre majesté-sama.

Le vieil homme s'avança, tenant Ulquiorra par les épaules.

L'espada passa une couette sur les épaules du noiraud.

Il avait la tête baissée et le regard fou.

Il tremblait en silence, abattu.

_Il jouait parfaitement son rôle._

_À moins qu'il soi juste mal…_

_Aimer quelqu'un n'est pas facile. Alors un monstre._

_Ça ne devait pas être facile._

- Nous pouvons y aller, affirmai-je.

- Et pour les prisonniers ?

- On peut les laisser là… J'ai pas envie de les tuer maintenant.

Tous les soldats partirent avec Apporo et moi. Le secunda allait nous rejoindre plus tard.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture.

- Comment est-ce de violer quelqu'un qui t'aime ?

- C'est jouissif.

Barragan monta à son tour.

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, Aizen.

- Le cuarto reviendra à moi, il m'aime à présent. Il me sera définitivement fidèle.

- Et si il retrouve la mémoire.

- J'aurais e numéro de mon maitre et je le tuerais.

Apporo explosa de rire.

- Faites installer des caméras de surveillance chez le capitaine Hirako. Il sera bientôt là !

.

J'observais Hirako et Ulquiorra.

Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Kenpachi tentait d'approcher son ex mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le cuarto devait vraiment être mal.

Il ne devait pas être facile d'aimer un monstre qui fait vraiment des horreurs comme je le faisais.

Je soupirais.

- Quand allons-nous agir, Aizen ?

Je tournais ma tête vers Apporo.

- On ne doit rien faire, ça ne sert à rien.

L'octava s'approcha.

- Retire tes lunettes ou je préviens Tousen de ta trahison… Il ira chercher lui-même Ulquiorra après t'avoir enfermé aux cachots.

Je me levais et rejoignis Barragan, suivi d'Apporo.

- Aizen ?

Je lui donnais mes lunettes.

- Garde-les pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je dus m'asseoir.

J'avais mal…

Tellement mal.

Je devais résister.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

_**Tu veux tuer,**_ retentit cette douce voix dans ma tête.

_Non !_

_**Tu ne peux y échapper, tu es fait pour cela.**_

_Je ne dois pas…_

_**Laisse-toi aller, ça arrêtera la douleur.**_

_J'ai mal._

_**Laisse-moi t'apaiser.**_

_Non_.

Mais il était trop tard.

J'avais trop mal, j'avais trop envie que la douleur s'arrête.

**Je me redressais, souriant.**

**- Allons voir ce cher Cuarto… je me sens frustré.**

**L'octava explosa de rire sous le regard choqué de Barragan.**

**.**

**Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, mes hommes se mirent en place.**

**L'octava toqua à la porte, le capitaine Kenpachi ouvrit.**

**Apporo entra et je le suivis un instant plus tard.**

**- Tiens, tiens, tiens…**

**Je souris.**

**- Deux capitaines pour le prix d'un… et un jeune homme charmant qui a une **

**puce dans le cou… je suis chanceux aujourd'hui.**

**- JE…**

**Ils braquèrent des armes sur le blond pour le faire taire.**

**- Chut… Hirako, je veux faire la surprise de ma venue à Ulquiorra.**

**Les gardes les fouillèrent, prirent leurs armes et les poussèrent sur le divan, un pistolet collé à leur tête. Ichigo se tenait au milieu d'Hirako et Kenpachi en silence.**

**Je me mis contre le mur à côté de la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.**

**Je vis la silhouette d'Ulquiorra apparaitre. Il avançait en essuyant ses cheveux.**

**- Je vais tout te dire, Hirako. Aizen est…**

**Je bondis sur le noiraud qui hurla de peur.**

**- Chut… Petit cuarto.**

_**Tu ressembles tellement à ton enfoiré de père.**_

_**Je te haïs.**_

_**Je veux que tu souffres.**_

**Il se mit à trembler de toutes parts.**

**- Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je mordillais le cou de son prisonnier.**

**- J'ai vraiment envie de jouer… Tu veux jouer avec moi ?**

**- Pitié.**

**- Pitié n'est pas une réponse correcte !**

**Je retournais le plus jeune, le plaquant contre le mur. Je collais mon corps à celui du noiraud, caressant ses fesses.**

**- Alors, cuarto ? Ma réponse…**

**- S'il vous plait.**

**- PUTAIN !**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ulquiorra.**

**- TU ME FAIS CHIER, CUARTO !**

**- Laisse-le, grogna Kenpachi.**

**Je me tournais vers lui, lâchant Ulquiorra qui s'effondra au sol.**

**Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. **

_**Il ose me défier ?**_

_**Vermine.**_

_**Je détruirais toute la vermine de ce putain de monde dégueulasse.**_

**- Zaraki Kenpachi pour qui te prends-tu pour oser parler sans mon autorisation ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.**

**- Je vais te faire payer pour ton insolence. Attachez-les.**

**Les soldats obéirent alors que je m'approchais d'Ulquiorra.**

**- On va profiter de cette chambre… comme Hirako et moi dans le passé.**

**Je soulevais le plus jeune dans la pièce et fermais la porte.**

**Je le jetais sur mon lit, il me fixa de ses yeux tristes.**

**- Tu vas me faire mal, murmura-t-il.**

**- Exact. Déshabille-toi.**

**Il obéit sans broncher. J'ouvris mon hakama et le retournais pour mieux avoir accès à ses fesses.**

_**Tous les deux pareils.**_

_**Ulquiorra… Rido…**_

_**Ils sont identiques.**_

_**Je les haïs.**_

**Je le pénétrais, il mordit l'oreiller pour se taire.**

_**Je le haïs.**_

_**Je vais lui déchirer les entrailles comme il me l'a fait.**_

**Je commençais à bouger en lui.**

_**J'aime voir ses larmes sur ses joues.**_

_**Je veux qu'il souffre…**_

_**Comme j'ai souffert.**_

**Il ne se plaignit point pas à un seul instant.**

_**Il était une poupée entre mes mains, prêt à tout recevoir.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

**- As-tu peur ? Demandai-je à son oreille.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas mon So-kun.**

**Je sursautais.**

**Il eut un petit sourire.**

**- Mon So-kun est doux.**

**- Je ne suis pas doux, petite pute.**

**- Car vous n'êtes pas mon So-kun.**

**- As-tu peur de moi ?**

**- Non.**

**Il me repoussa délicatement, je ne réagis pas surpris.**

**Il se mit à califourchon sur mon corps.**

**- Rendez-moi mon So-kun, s'il vous plait.**

**- Je suis Aizen Sosuke, ne m'appelle pas ainsi.**

**Il essuya ses larmes.**

**- Je suis certain que vous aimeriez me dominer à cet instant.**

**- J'aime aussi observer un petit comme toi en action.**

**- Vous me rendrez mon So-kun après ?**

**- Tu n'abandonneras pas, hein.**

**- Jamais celui que j'aime.**

**Il m'embrassa et je sentis mon membre être harpé dans son entre.**

**Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.**

**Il me chevaucha, me donnant le plus merveilleux des plaisirs.**

_**Comment faisait-il cela ?**_

_**Comment cela pouvait être possible ?**_

_**Il m'apaise.**_

_**Comme si je ne voulais plus tuer.**_

_**Comme si cela faisait naitre une émotion en moi.**_

_**Une émotion enfuie en moi.**_

_**Est-ce réellement possible ?**_

**Je grognais alors que je jouissais.**

**Je l'observais.**

**Il avait les joues rougis, des petites perles de sueurs couler sur son torse.**

**Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.**

_**Non !**_

_**Je ne veux pas perdre ce vert émeraude.**_

**Je m'assis, prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

**- S'il te plait, So-kun, réveille-toi. Tu n'es pas ce monstre.**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.**

_**Pourquoi mon cœur se serre ainsi ?**_

_**Que m'arrive-t-il ?**_

**- Tu m'avais promis…**

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Je ne me souviens pas.**_

**- J'ai mal.**

**Il s'effondra sur moi, son corps tremblant légèrement.**

**Je me retirais de lui et comprit qu'il devait avoir souffert de ma pénétration trop brusque.**

**Malgré la douleur, il avait continué à me chevaucher.**

_**Qui est ce mec ?**_

_**Pourquoi je ressens tout cela ?**_

**Je lui remis son pantalon et fermais le mien. Je le portais dans le salon.**

_**Je suis le maitre, je dois être cruel et fort.**_

**Je m'installais dans le divan, allongeant Ulquiorra à mes côtés, la tête du noiraud sur mes genoux.**

_**Je ne peux me séparer de lui.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

**Je me mis à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune.**

_**Comme si je ne pouvais résister.**_

**- Tu as compris la leçon, Zaraki Kenpachi ?**

**Il paraissait sur le point de fondre en larme.**

**- Si j'étais à ta place, je serai honteux… tout est de ta faute… regarde comment il est. **

**Je ris.**

**Ulquiorra bougea légèrement, se repliant encore plus sur lui-même.**

**- So-kun, murmura-t-il endormi. **

**Je me figeais et mes yeux choqués descendirent sur le visage du plus jeune.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**Je viens de le blesser, de le violer mais il me dit je t'aime ?**

_**Ce n'est pas la première fois.**_

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

_J'ai mal._

_**Je me souviens.**_

_La douleur… j'ai mal._

Je soupirais et mis ma main sur ma tête

_Vite_.

- Barragan. Donne-moi mes lunettes.

Le vieil homme obéit directement et je mis mes lunettes carrées sur mon nez.

_Quel soulagement._

Je caressais le dos du jeune homme, descendant ma main sur les fesses.

_Je sais ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi._

_Je l'aime._

_J'aime Ulquiorra._

_Je sais que si je devais vivre, je le ferais avec Hirako._

_Mais il n'y a rien à faire…_

_Seul Ulquiorra pourra me rendre mon amour._

_Car il est comme moi._

_Un enfant torturé, manipulé par des puces._

_Un jouet cassé._

_Un jouet dont plus personne ne veut._

Ulquiorra remua nerveusement. Il ouvrit un œil et s'assit doucement en se frottant les yeux.

Il s'étira et se rappela de la situation, il bondit loin de moi.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Il ne dit rien.

- Allons, allons. Ne fais pas ton timide… Il n'y a pas à avoir honte…

Je souris.

- On a le droit de s'envoyer en l'air librement, tu sais.

_Gardez mon rôle, ne pas craquer._

Le noiraud baissa les yeux.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

- Que faisons-nous, Aizen-sama ? Demanda Apporo.

- On va partir.

- Et que faisons-nous des trois prisonniers ? Puisque je suppose que le cuarto vient avec nous.

- Ils vont faire un petit saut du toit.

- Je croyais que tu tenais un peu à ce capitaine blond.

- Pas du tout. Je voulais juste jouer.

Je sortis de la pièce.

_Je dois trouver une solution pour sauver Hirako._

Nous arrivâmes sur le toit, je sentis le vent sur mon visage.

Je me penchais au bord de la plate forme.

- On ne peut survivre à une chute d'aussi haut.

Je m'avançais vers Ulquiorra, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu veux être premier ?

Le noiraud ne répondit rien. Je le giflais.

- J'attends.

Barragan mit le plus jeune derrière lui.

- Tu dépasses les bornes, Aizen.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais des limites.

- Ce gosse est ta limite !

- Tu y crois ? Réellement ?

- Oui.

Je pointais mon sabre sur l'espada.

- Paries-tu sa vie ?

Le vieil homme se raidit.

- Je répète ma question, Barragan. Paries-tu sur la vie du gamin qu'il est ma limite ?

- Oui.

Le secunda s'écarta.

Je m'approchais lentement.

- Alors Ulquiorra… Dis-moi… Veux-tu mourir ?

Je lui fis lever la tête avec un doigt sur son menton.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Non, ne pleure pas._

_Pas à cause de moi._

- Es-tu triste ?

Mais Ulquiorra gardait le silence.

Je le frappais au ventre, le faisant s'agenouiller au sol.

- Allez ! Bats-toi ! Supplie-moi de vivre.

Le noiraud ne dit rien, restant au sol en silence.

- Tu es lâche. J'ai honte d'avoir formé quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me dégoutes.

- Vraiment ?

Le cuarto ricanait.

- Oui.

- J'ai cru comprendre le contraire quand tu gémissais il y a très peu de temps.

Il leva sa tête : il souriait.

- Tu sais… Quand tu m'as dominé dans cette chambre.

Je le frappais, Ulquiorra vola et atterri sur le bord du toit.

- Ça y est, tu me reparles ?

Ulquiorra me fixa en silence alors que je le soulevais par le cou et le suspendit dans le vide.

_Tu dois te rattraper au bord, tu pourras le faire facilement._

- Heureux de t'avoir connu, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sayonara.

Je lâchais le noiraud. Son corps disparut.

Mais il se laissa tomber, acceptant la mort.

Je le rattrapais.

Deux soldats m'aidèrent à remonter le plus jeune.

- CRÉTIN ! Hurlais-je en giflant Ulquiorra. TU AURAIS PU TE TENIR AU BORD POUR ÉVITER DE CREVER COMME LA VERMINE !

Je soulevais Ulquiorra par la gorge.

- POURQUOI TU TE LAISSES CREVER ?

- Tu le sais, Aizen.

Je sursautais.

- Je t'ai promis de te donner mon âme… si tu veux que je meure, alors je te laisserai me tuer.

Je posais le plus jeune au sol.

_Il m'aime si fort._

_Comment peut-on accepter la mort ainsi ?_

_Pourquoi pense-t-il comme moi ?_

Ulquiorra s'effondra au sol.

- Je me fous que tu fasses du mal à tout le monde, je veux juste être à tes côtés.

- Ulquiorra.

- Non !

Le noiraud se leva.

- Tu ne connais pas l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu ces derniers jours. Comment penser que tu es l'homme que je connais si tu me rejettes ainsi !

Je craquais et serrais contre moi Ulquiorra.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Je dois t'apprendre à te défendre, à survivre.

Apporo s'approcha de nous.

- Il est temps de partir, Aizen.

- Je sais, octava.

Je souris.

- Ce n'est pas en me serrant plus fort que tu m'empêcheras de partir.

- Je veux que tu partes…

- Alors…

- Je veux juste être sûr que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

- C'est non, Ulquiorra.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ulquiorra.

- Je t'en prie…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu serais malheureux.

- Mais c'est loin de toi que je suis malheureux.

Je souris tendrement.

- Allez, Ulquiorra. Laisse-moi partir.

- Non…

- Tu dois le faire… Ta place n'est pas à mes côtés.

- Si… je suis le cuarto espada.

- Non… Tu l'étais… maintenant, tu es juste normal.

Je me séparais du plus jeune.

- Tu le sais.

- C'est parce que je le sais.

Je pris le visage du noiraud dans mes mains.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Mais moi je t'aime encore plus.

- Et tu es ma raison de vivre.

- Et tu es ma vie.

J'embrassais Ulquiorra qui répondit à mon baiser. Je m'écartais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il le faut.

Ulquiorra pleurait.

- Vas-y… fais-le, Aizen.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

Je me reculais.

- Tout est fini entre nous.

- Non.

- Je te quitte.

- Mais ça peut pas.

- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu es mon pantin.

- Non…

- Je me suis joué de toi… je vais partir… et j'emmènerai ton âme avec moi car je t'ai brisé le cœur… et j'aime ça.

Des hélicoptères apparurent.

- J'allais oublier quelque chose.

Je me dirigeais vers Ichigo et appuyais sur la puce, Ichigo s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Les espada grimpèrent dans les hélicoptères.

Je filais sans un regard en arrière.

_Je ne pouvais me le permettre._

Je me penchais, murmurant l'oreille de mon secunda.

- Tu as raison, il est ma limite… Celui que j'aime.

- Et Hirako ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui, alors je le garde dans mon cœur, il sera mon seul et unique amour véritable… Ulquiorra est mon… amant, le seul avec qui je pourrais le tromper.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que je me laissais partir vers un doux rêve.

* * *

.

* * *

voici un nouveau chapitre de bouclé.

le prochain ... c'est le dimanche 23 octobre.

une review please...


	61. Chapter 61

désolée du retard!

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : merci pour cette nouvelle idée de chanson, je la garde pour le prochain moment d'émotion! je me dépêche d'écrire la suiiiiite!

koien-kun: merci pour cette review... les choses compliquées sont souvent simples... par après! si tout était simple, ça serait moins drole (c'est mon coté sadique qui parle là!) promis, une happy end et Ulquiorra-Kenpachi sera un couple parfait et ils vont bientot se remettre ensemble... dans une situation bien compliquée évidement! je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

. les passages en gras sont les moments où la drogue prend le controle d'Aizen!

* * *

_**Chapitre 60.**_

**POV Aizen.**

Et le temps passa.

Mon plan se concrétisant petit à petit.

J'avais envoyé une cassette au Gotei 13 grâce à Kaien Shiba.

Personne n'avait vu que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je le contrôlais.

Je me souviens de chaque mot que j'ai prononcé pour blesser Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour cher Gotei 13, je suis très heureux de pouvoir encore vous dépasser encore et encore. Vous ne savez pas comment ce dvd a atterri dans le bureau d'Hirako… J'ai des hommes dans vos rangs.

Je ris.

- Je vous ferai exploser comme la dernière fois. Bientôt vous serez tous mort… sauf toi, mon petit Ulquiorra. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour que tu m'aimes qu'il est impossible que je te lâche. Tu es à moi et personne ne peut rien à faire… ça sera comme autrefois. Bye bye darling.

Et aujourd'hui, j'avais ordonné à l'une de mes taupes de le défier pour qu'il soit renvoyé.

Je lui faisais à nouveau perdre ses repères.

Pour qu'il me revienne.

Je soupirais, prenant mon téléphone. Je composais son numéro.

Biiiiiiiiiip.

Biiiiiiiip.

- Hallo ? Retentit une voix pleine de tristesse.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Aizen, grogna-t-il.

- Tu vas bien ?

- À ton avis ?

- Je suis désolé que t'avoir fait du mal.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais qu'on se voit, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te voir.

- Dis-moi où…

- Là où Barragan t'a dit de te cacher.

- J'y vais.

Il raccrocha.

Je me laissais aller dans mon fauteuil.

Mon cœur s'emballait.

_Comme avec Hirako._

_Peut-être qu'un jour je lui rendrais inconditionnellement son amour._

_Enfin, pour cela, il faut que je vive._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'imagine un avenir…_

_Je suis stupide._

Je me levais pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

.

J'entrais dans le petit appartement et vis Ulquiorra assis dans le divan, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Darling, dis-je pour ne signaler.

Il sursauta, me fixant.

- Aizen.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit m'appeler Sosuke.

- C'était avant ou après avoir rompu ta promesse.

- Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas moi-même.

- Encore une demi-réponse… mais je m'en moque.

- Préfères-tu que je m'assoie à côté de toi ou le plus loin possible.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui sans vraiment me regarder, observant le soleil dehors.

Je m'installais sans le toucher.

- Tu sais, j'étais le lieutenant d'Hirako.

- Je sais, je t'ai confié à Shinji en sachant qu'il ferait le mieux pour toi.

- Il t'aime plus que tout.

- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me déteste.

- Comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

- Oui.

- Aujourd'hui, on m'a traité de ''pute d'Aizen Sosuke''. Ça m'a énervé.

- Désolé que tu doives supporter cela.

- Ils ne peuvent me comprendre. Même Hirako ne peut le faire.

Je le fixais, surpris.

- Hirako tente de justifier son amour en te trouvant des excuses, il veut justifier ta méchanceté.

- Pas toi ?

- J'ai essayé, puis j'ai décidé que cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Je tue des gens à la pelle et tu t'en moques.

- J'ai aussi tué des gens, pourtant tu m'aimes.

Je sursautais.

- Je suis un monstre, affirma-t-il, tu en es un. On ne peut vivre qu'un seul amour… le notre, on n'aura jamais droit au pardon… alors pourquoi ne pas danser avec le diable ?

- Ulquiorra…

- Ne m'abandonne plus.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Je serai à toi et tu seras à moi, pour toujours. On veillera l'un sur l'autre.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Je serai ta taupe pour piéger le Gotei 13.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le veux.

Nos regards se croisèrent, je sursautais.

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus.

_Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à son passé, alors il s'est résigné._

_Il a abandonné._

_Il ne se rebellera plus jamais._

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, lentement nos langues se frôlèrent.

Il se colla à moi, s'agrippant.

- Je suis là.

- Ils m'ont trahi, tous.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'es plus un lieutenant du Gotei 13. Tu te vengeras, demain. Je vais leur tendre le plus grand piège.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Tu seras leur talon d'Achille. Mais je dois savoir, es-tu prêt à tuer ?

- Pour ton plan, pour toi, oui.

- Parfait, car tu vas vite te débarrasser des traitres dans mes rangs et puis tu sauveras les capitaines.

- Pourquoi les sauver ?

- Pour que l'équilibre du Gotei 13 s'effondre, ainsi, plus de confiance, plus d'attaque massive.

- Diviser pour régner.

- Exactement.

- Je serai le premier suspect.

- Jamais, jamais ils n'ont su que tu travaillais pour moi, que tu espionnais Kenpachi Zaraki pour moi, lui mentis-je.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

.

Ulquiorra observait la scène à mes côtés.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier ?

- Ils n'ont rien vu.

- Parfait.

Les troupes du Gotei 13 se firent liquider.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Très bien.

Il mit sa cape, posant correctement sa capuche. Il bondit et courut vers ses cibles.

Je m'assis sur le toit et allumais une cigarette.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, les capitaines venaient de se faire capturer.

Je vis Apporo entrer dans le hangar.

Tout se déroulait comme il le fallait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le nouveau Sexta entra et aussitôt Apporo sortit. Ulquiorra alla à sa rencontre et fila aussi vite à l'intérieur.

L'octava me rejoignit.

- Tu l'as vraiment bien dressé.

- Je sais.

- Il n'aurait quand même pas dû mettre le feu aux corps.

- Il a sûrement voulu m'impressionner.

_Bizarre._

_Sûrement qu'il se dit, que si il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de crimes…_

_Il veut apaiser sa conscience._

Je vis tous les capitaines suivre Ulquiorra hors du bâtiment et grimper dans un bateau.

_Parfait._

- Envoie des troupes soigner le sexta.

Je me levais, jeté ma cigarette.

- Je rentre.

.

Le lendemain matin, j'attendais dans ma voiture après Ulquiorra.

Il devait me faire son rapport.

Il est en retard.

Une blonde toqua à ma vitre, je l'ignorais.

- Sosuke !

Je sursautai en remarquant que c'était Ulquiorra.

J'ouvris la porte de la limousine.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je me suis déguisé au cas où, rit-il en retirant sa perruque.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa.

- Tu es de bonne humeur…

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

- Fais-moi ton rapport, darling. Et puis on verra.

Il se frotta à moi.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui veut d'abord s'amuser.

Je grognais alors qu'il mordillait mon oreille.

Je le plaquais sur la banquette et ouvris son pantalon.

- Je te soulage pendant que tu fais ton rapport.

Je léchais doucement son sexe dressé.

- Ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Ils sont assez effrayés mais ne prendront pas contact avec le Gotei 13.

Il gémit alors que je le pris dans ma bouche.

- Il va, par contre, falloir les occuper. Il me faut des gens dont tu veux te débarrasser qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'infos, des fausses pistes, tu vois.

Il attrapa mes cheveux en s'arquant.

Je crois qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir.

Je m'activais à le soulager, son corps en avait grandement besoin.

- Sosuke, cria-t-il en jouissant.

J'avalais le tout avant de remonter pour l'embrasser.

- Je sens que je vais venir faire trois fois par jour des rapports.

- Seulement ? J'ai beaucoup plus d'appétit que cela.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je ne pourrais donc pas m'enfoncer en toi aujourd'hui, râlais-je.

Il fit sauter mes boutons.

- Dis –moi ce que je dois faire pour le Gotei 13.

Il enfonça directement mon sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Je soupirais de bonheur.

- Je dois me débarrasser de Tousen, il a le même statut que moi, il me veut m'évincer. Il en sait beaucoup mais il est muet comme une bombe.

Je voulais lui en dire plus mais ses caresses étaient trop bonnes.

J'attrapais ses cheveux pour lui faire faire des mouvements plus rapides, sa langue flirtait avec ma colonne de chair.

- Ulquiorra, grognai-je alors que j'éjaculai dans sa bouche.

Il toussa un peu en s'écartant de mon sexe.

Je le pris contre moi en riant.

- Tu as avalé de travers ?

- C'est pas drôle.

Quelques larmes perlées au bord de ses yeux, alors il toussait encore.

Je léchais ses larmes avant de le serrer contre moi.

- Si je pouvais, je te garderais enfermer dans ma chambre, pour que plus personne ne puisse t'admirer.

Il me regarda, surpris puis sourit.

- Je suis juste à toi.

Il m'embrassa.

- Je m'occupe de Tousen. Tu as les couques ?

Je lui tendis le sac. Il le prit, remit sa perruque.

Il me fit un dernier kiss.

- Je dois filer.

Il disparut de ma vue.

_Quel adorable gamin._

- On y va, ordonnais-je à mon chauffeur.

.

Ulquiorra continuait à me faire ses rapports mais de moins en moins souvent face à face.

Il me manquait.

Je regardais ma montre.

Ils devaient avoir commencé l'assaut depuis un petit bout de temps.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je bondis de ma chaise et me précipitais en bas, grimpant sur une moto.

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'agissais toujours avec calme et en suivant mon plan._

_Pourquoi bondir et risquer de me faire repérer car j'avais peur pour lui ?_

Je roulais sur la voie principale quand je vis Ulquiorra face à des capitaines. Je me stoppais et il bondit en s'accrochant à moi.

Je l'emmenais loin de nos ennemis.

Je le sentais s'agripper à moi avec un seul bras.

Il était blessé, du sang coulant de son épaule.

Je me dépêchais de me rendre à la cachette la plus proche des bois. Il allait devoir retrouver ses amis car les hommes de Tousen allaient leur tomber dessus.

Je me stoppais et couper le moteur. Ulquiorra descendit sans un mot.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tu ferais mieux de te soigner. Dis-je.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne resteras pas longtemps en vie si tu continues ainsi. Tu dois faire attention à toi.

- Je serais prudent

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je sais.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Le plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes, ils ne se doutent de rien.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir, cuarto.

- Je sais.

- Sois prudent.

Il bondit dans mes bras.

Je pris mes clefs et l'emmenais dans la planque, le jetant sur le lit et retirant mon casque.

Je fonçais sur lui et l'embrassais sauvagement.

Son corps m'avait trop manqué.

- Sosuke, osa-t-il.

- Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant.

Je lui retirais son pantalon alors qu'il ouvrit ma braguette.

Je le repoussais doucement sur le matelas.

- Tu ne dois rien faire, tu es blessé… profites-en pour atteindre le 7ème ciel.

Je gobais son sexe et m'activais dessus alors qu'un doigt entra en lui.

Il gémit, se tortillant.

J'enfonçais un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se libère.

Aussitôt, je soulevais son bassin et le pénétrais.

Il grogna et ferma les yeux.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait mal… Je vais y aller doucement pour que te faire du bien maintenant.

Je fis de lents vas-et-viens, le caressant pour qu'il se détende.

- Sosuke, tu peux… ça va mieux.

Je l'embrassais, faisant passer ses jambes sur mes épaules pour m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui.

Il poussa un long gémissement.

Cela m'encouragea et je me fis plus rapide, plus brutal.

Il cria de plaisir, ses parois se resserrant autour de moi.

Je jouis, mes mouvements se calmant.

Je laissais ses jambes glisser de mes épaules et j'embrassais les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

Je me retirais et allais chercher une trousse de secours.

Je m'occupais de retirer la balle, il grogna.

- Je ne peux pas que te donner du plaisir, désolé.

- Tu fais toujours la même chose…

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Que tu me donnes du plaisir ou que tu me fasses mal, tu le fais toujours pour la même raison. C'est pour mon bien.

Je sursautais.

- Dors une ou deux heures.

- Mais…

- Les hommes de Tousen vont être retardés par le Gotei 13.

- Ça va alors.

- Je serais parti, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire importante, tu es à un kilomètre de ta voiture cachée.

- Merci.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Je le recousus et je bandais.

Je lui remis son pantalon et l'embrassais une dernière fois.

Je quittais l'appartement.

.

Apporo s'assit sur mon bureau.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Depuis que Tousen-sama a disparu, tu n'as rien fait pour le retrouver.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ça le devient si Rido-sama revient et découvre que c'est ce cher Ulquiorra qui a fait le coup.

Je me raidis et soupirais.

Ulquiorra me contactait de moins en moins souvent.

Je devais le voir, il me manquait trop.

- Prépare des hommes, je veux y aller.

Il sourit.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais dans mon sanctuaire, entendant une dispute à l'étage.

- Aizen, m'interpela Apporo.

Je me retournais et il me retira mes lunettes.

Une atroce migraine me prit.

Je devais résister.

J'étais en train de bosser pour Rido donc c'était encore supportable.

Ulquiorra apparut, je l'attrapai.

- Tu seras mon prisonnier.

Je l'embrassai avant de glisser ma lame sous sa gorge et m'avançais.

- Ça doit s'arrêter, entendis-je Kenpachi dire.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à régler vos différends, riai-je en me montrant.

Tous nous regardèrent et se figèrent.

Mes hommes les encerclèrent et les firent passer dans le salon, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en silence, un gun pointé sur chacun.

Je lâchais Ulquiorra qui alla se poser près de Kenpachi.

- Tout ce petit monde rien que pour moi… Je suis un petit veinard.

- Qui ? Demanda Hirako d'une voix dure.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lequel nous a trahis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Devinez.

Après un instant de silence, Kenpachi bondit, braquant son arme.

Mais une silhouette s'interposa. Ulquiorra le menaçait de son fusil.

- Ne menace pas mon maitre, grogna-t-il.

_Avec lui à mes côtés, je pouvais résister à toutes les douleurs._

Un soldat prit son arme alors que je collais mon corps à celui du noiraud et l'embrassais dans le cou.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, je voulais un espion dans leur cachot.

- Je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie.

- Merci, mon amour.

Je lui fis baisser son arme.

- Attachez-les.

Les soldats obéirent.

Tousen arriva.

- Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais avec nous, je ne t'aurais pas testé, cuarto.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Kaname-san.

- Tu as fait un travail hors-norme.

- Merci, Aizen-sama.

- Garde-les, nous allons tout inspecter.

Apporo, Tousen et moi partîmes avec la moitié des soldats.

- Ce gamin a le numéro, nous devons le lui faire avouer pour contacter le maitre suprême.

- Pourquoi ? Grognais-je.

- Car il faut se débarrasser du Gotei 13. Il nous faut des ordres.

- On va voir ce qu'il se passe.

_Je devais retourner près de mon Ulquiorra j'en avais besoin._

Aussitôt dans la pièce, je le pris contre moi.

- Alors de quoi parlez-vous?

- On essaye de comprendre le cerveau tordu de ce jeune homme.

- Amusez-vous bien. Il doit être aussi tordu que le mien.

Hirako rit.

- Tu sais, Aizen, j'ai vraiment cru à chaque mot d'Ulquiorra. J'ai bu ses paroles… le coup du cœur brisé, le coup du jeune homme qui veut se venger… le meilleur, c'est quand il nous a fait le numéro avec sa mère.

Je le sentis se raidir.

- Tu as trouvé ta mère ? Demandai-je.

- Très joli bocal.

- Tu trouves ?

- Elle fait un bel exemple pour tous les traitres.

Je ris, en laissant mon nez se balader dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune.

- N'empêche, surenchérit le blond. Le plus beau s'était ta démonstration du ''Aizen est un gentil !''.

- C'était son idée, vois-tu cher Hirako ! Je suis toujours aussi impressionné par l'ingéniosité de ce démon.

- Mais il a vraiment fait fort, ajouta Kenpachi. Car cette partie de jambe en l'air entre toi et moi juste après était juste parfaite, remplie d'amour et de passion, termina-t-il.

_Cette nuit de passion ?_

Ma lame glissa sous la gorge du noiraud.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

Ulquiorra rit.

- Tu croyais quoi, Aizen ?

_Il s'est joué de moi…_

_**J'ai mal…**_

**Le cuarto dégaina son sabre et me repoussa.**

**- Quand ?**

**Je souris.**

**- Enfin un adversaire à ma taille !**

**Les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur le noiraud. Il rangea son arme. Ils l'attrapèrent.**

**- Tu as été brillant, j'ai failli y croire. Vraiment.**

**- Je dois encore me perfectionner.**

**Je giflais le noiraud.**

**- Enfoiré, crachai-je.**

**- Au plaisir de te trahir… Encore une fois !**

**- Venir te cacher ici était une excellente idée, cuarto.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Deux choses auraient pu te rendre la mémoire : ton journal et le corps de ta mère. Je viens de trouver ton journal, alors tout est devenu évident.**

**- Comment as-tu su que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ?**

**- Tu vois, tous mes hommes sont morts dans le feu, quelqu'un a jeté leurs corps pour que je ne puisse pas savoir comment ils sont morts. Mais on a réussi à trouver quelque corps pas trop abimés… tête tranchée ou cœur transpercé. Tu as tué plus de 40 soldats de ton zanpakuto. Je me suis dit que c'était une coïncidence. Et puis, la vidéo que m'a donnée ma taupe était bizarre. Et la cerise sur la gâteau est que Tousen n'a pas senti que tu étais de mon côté. Et puis, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ton amour pour Zaraki Kenpachi. **

**Le cuarto me fixa, rageant.**

_**Mais la vérité est que je n'avais rien vu.**_

_**Il m'avait eu.**_

_**Les sentiments rendent faibles.**_

_**Plus jamais je ne serais doux.**_

_**Le monde allait payer.**_

**- Je n'y crois pas… Tu voulais tellement me piger que tu as couché avec moi… **

**- Tu vois, j'arrive enfin à ma réputation de pute du diable.**

**- Allez, attachez-le.**

**Les soldats obéirent. Apporo s'approcha d'Ulquiorra, relevant les cheveux du noiraud pour regarder sa nuque et son oreille.**

**- Tu as dû souffrir le martyre. Tu as réussi à faire sauter la puce. Elle n'est plus synchronisée.**

**- Vraiment désolé, se moqua le cuarto. Je crois avoir cassé ton joujou.**

**- Je m'en moque… Je dois juste la reprogrammer… Je suis certain que tu te souviens de notre petite séance.**

**Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent.**

**- Oui, tu te souviens de chaque détail. Comment la douleur t'as rendu fou !**

**J'attrapais le cuarto.**

**- On va s'occuper de toi, traitre.**

**Je giflais le noiraud.**

**- Le numéro.**

**- Oups… J'ai oublié.**

**Je recommençais.**

**- Le numéro.**

**- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.**

**Je l'étranglais.**

**- Ok, ok. Céda-t-il.**

**- Je t'écoute, cuarto.**

**- 0345… 11 82 18…**

**Je sortis mon gsm.**

**- Répète.**

**- 0345 118 218.**

**Je relevais la tête alors qu'Ulquiorra explosa de rire.**

_**Il avait le même regard que lui…**_

_**Que Rido…**_

_**Je vais le faire souffrir.**_

**- C'était trop tentant, pardonne-moi. J'adore cette pub.**

**Je souris et ouvris la porte de la pièce secrète.**

**- J'adore ton humour. Laisse-moi te montrer combien j'apprécie. Allons dire bonjours à ta mère.**

**Ulquiorra pâlit.**

**Je le poussais à l'intérieur et fermais la porte derrière nous.**

**- DONNE-MOI LE NUMÉRO, hurlais-je en plaquant sa tête contre le verre.**

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit le cuarto, suppliant.**

**- DIS-LE !**

**- JE VOUS JURE, JE NE SAIS PAS !**

**Je le giflais à nouveau.**

**- Tu sais, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. J'ai vraiment tenté d'être doux avec moi, mais vu que tu n'es qu'une pute, je n'ai plus à l'être.**

**Je le tirais par les cheveux et le plaçais dans le bocal.**

**Il tapa sur la vitre pour se libérer.**

**J'enclenchais directement la commande et le liquide commença à monter.**

_**Aucun sentiment.**_

_**Se débarrasser de ce qui nous fait mal.**_

_**Tu m'as trahi alors que tu as su toucher mon cœur.**_

_**J'ai encore mal.**_

_**Tu me supplies du regard, des larmes coulant sur tes joues.**_

_**Autrefois, je me serais battu pour ses yeux.**_

_**Mais tu me dégoutes maintenant.**_

**Il ferma les yeux résigné alors qu'il nageait dans le liquide.**

**Il regarda sa mère une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

je crois que c'est bien familier toiut ça, promis dans un ou deux chapitres, on revient à la situation avec l'arrivé de Rido!

prochain chapitre dimanche 30 octobre!

please, une reviewwwwwwwwww


	62. Chapter 62

désolée du retard!

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : mouahahahh! sorry pour le retard mais j'ai oublié, merci de me rappeler à l'ordre! alors Ulquiorra pour ou contre AIzen? Suspence! j'ai fini le flash back, du coup tu vas savoir bientôt!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

. les mots en gras sont les passages où Aizen est sous l'emprise de la drogue!

* * *

_**Chapitre 60.**_

**POV Aizen.**

**Je le tirais par les cheveux et le plaçais dans le bocal.**

**Il tapa sur la vitre pour se libérer.**

**J'enclenchais directement la commande et le liquide commença à monter.**

_**Aucun sentiment.**_

_**Se débarrasser de ce qui nous fait mal.**_

_**Tu m'as trahi alors que tu as su toucher mon cœur.**_

_**J'ai encore mal.**_

_**Tu me supplies du regard, des larmes coulant sur tes joues.**_

_**Autrefois, je me serais battu pour ses yeux.**_

_**Mais tu me dégoutes maintenant.**_

**Il ferma les yeux résigné alors qu'il nageait dans le liquide.**

**Il regarda sa mère une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.**

**- FAITES-MOI PETER CETTE PORTE.**

**Deux soldats défoncèrent la porte et Apporo entra.**

**- AIZEN !**

**L'octava brisa le tube de son sabre.**

**Le liquide coula partout.**

**- METTEZ EN HAUTEUR LES PRISONNIERS ! Hurla Apporo en tirant le corps d'Ulquiorra.**

**Apporo lui faisait un massage cardiaque.**

**- ALLEZ ME CHERCHER MA MALETTE D'URGENTE !**

**Ulquiorra se mit à cracher du liquide et ouvrit doucement les yeux, des larmes coulant.**

**- Putain, c'est pas bon du tout ça.**

**Le noiraud respirait difficilement.**

**- Amenez de l'eau et du produit pour nettoyer. Vous trois, vous emmenez le cuarto sous la douche, frottez chaque partie de sa peau et mettez-le sous respirateur directement après.**

**Les soldats obéirent alors qu'Apporo prit une bassine d'eau pour se laver les mains. **

**Je sortis de la pièce et m'installais sur l'appui de fenêtre.**

_**Pourquoi je me sentais soulagé ?**_

_**C'est ridicule.**_

**- Sérieusement, le tuer ainsi.**

**- Je n'avais pas envie d'abimer son corps. Il aurait quand même fini ainsi, flottant dans ce liquide, aux côtés de sa mère… j'ai adoré quand il l'a regardé dans un dernier soupire.**

**L'octava serra les poings.**

**- Ce liquide est un produit chimique qui fait durcir les éléments organiques… Avant de se noyer, Ulquiorra a dû sentir son corps se durcir, sa peau le brûler… C'est la pire mort au monde.**

**- Tu t'en moques, Apporo.**

**- Il est le seul à savoir comment appeler le maitre suprême… Il ne peut mourir pour l'instant.**

**- On dirait que tu tiens à lui.**

**- Évidement que non. Une fois qu'on aura le numéro… Je le tuerais volontiers.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Une mort rapide ou lente ?**

**- On pourra le mettre vivant dans le tube, si tu veux, soupira Apporo. Mais après qu'on ait récupéré le numéro.**

**- Comment le faire avouer ?**

**- Il faut d'abord le stabiliser et puis, on verra comment le torturer.**

**- Les deux choses qu'Ulquiorra n'a jamais supporté… voir ses amis souffrir et…**

**- Le sexe avec toi.**

**Je perdis mon sourire.**

_**Il voulait tellement me piéger qu'il a vécu toute cette torture…**_

_**Impressionnant.**_

**- On fera tout ce que tu voudras, ajouta l'espada, laisse-le juste respirer un peu.**

**Les trois soldats revinrent avec Ulquiorra, à moitié conscient et le déposèrent sur la table.**

**Apporo l'ausculta.**

**- Sa peau a légèrement durcie mais il n'y aura pas de dégâts trop importants.**

**- Pourquoi a-t-il dû mal à respirer ?**

**- Du liquide a durci ses poumons. Je vais lui faire respirer un gaz qui peut contrer les effets.**

**- C'est rare de te voir si sérieux.**

**L'octava sourit.**

**- Je bosse sur une expérience, Aizen. Je pourrais me relâcher une fois ceci achevé.**

**Je souris.**

**- Je te reconnais bien là.**

**- Tu avais peur que je ne sois plus le même, c'est ça ?**

**- J'avais peur que tu aies des émotions inhabituelles.**

**- Pas de risque avec moi.**

**Le scientifique mit un masque sur le visage du noiraud qui tenta d'échapper à la poigne de l'octava.**

**Mais il était épuisé et n'arrivait pas à faire des gestes importants.**

**Il finit par se rendormir, complètement à bout de force.**

**- Tu l'as mis KO, Aizen. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi calme.**

**- Je trouve aussi.**

**.**

**Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, pensant à Ulquiorra, seul dans ma chambre.**

**Et le matin, je fis monter tous les prisonniers dans le coffre de la voiture, un bâillon sur la bouche sauf sur celle d'Ulquiorra qui se réveilla doucement.**

**J'attendais seulement qu'il tente quelque chose.**

**Je vis la banquette en face de moi bouger, je me glissais pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise.**

**J'attrapais sa jambe. Il tenta de me frapper pour se dégager. **

**- Tu veux m'attirer dans le coffre pour me coincer… Dommage, tu viens me tenir compagnie. **

**Je le tirais d'un coup sec. Ulquiorra était totalement à moi.**

**Je rebouchais la sortie.**

**- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'on ne peut vous entendre mais que je suis sûr que vous pourrez nous écouter, riai-je à l'intention des prisonniers.**

**Apporo avait attaché Ulquiorra et commençait à s'amuser avec lui.**

**- On peut enfin s'amuser, ris-je.**

**J'allais me frotter à lui.**

**- Alors Ulquiorra, tu as deux hommes pour toi ! Heureux ?**

**- Va-te-faire foutre !**

**- C'est pas gentil ! Et moi qui voulais enfin te prendre sauvagement comme tu me l'as demandé ces derniers mois.**

**Nous explosâmes de rire alors que je fis glisser un morceau de tissus sur sa bouche.**

**- Vous le bâillonnez, Aizen ? Comment allons-nous l'embrasser ?**

**- J'ai une meilleure idée, Apporo. Nous pouvons être tous les deux comblés en même temps.**

**Ulquiorra se débattit encore plus.**

**- Aide-moi, octava… Il ne se laisse pas déshabiller, le petit coquin.**

**Szayel rit.**

**- JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !**

**- Fais gaffe à ses pieds.**

**- Je le tiens.**

**Je réussis enfin à déchirer son pantalon et son t-shirt. J'ouvris mon hakama.**

**Ulquiorra cria de rage.**

**- Fais-le taire !**

**L'octava tira Ulquiorra a s'allonger en partie sur lui, je me positionnais derrière pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Ses fesses touchaient mon sexe.**

**- Il n'abandonne pas.**

**- J'ai toujours dû le plaquer et l'attacher sinon il se débattait.**

**Apporo braqua une arme sur sa tête.**

**- Il va se calmer, ça c'est sûr !**

**L'octava en profita pour enfoncer son membre dans la bouche d'Ulquiorra. Il le tenait aux épaules, une main sur sa tête pour qu'il le suce convenablement.**

**Je m'enfonçais en lui, le surplombant.**

**- Ça y est…**

**- Comment est-ce, Aizen ?**

**- Comme avant ! Amuse-toi aussi !**

**- Je n'allais pas me gêner, soupira Szayel.**

**Je le baisais le plus violement possible.**

_**Pour lui faire mal.**_

_**Car j'avais mal.**_

_**Par sa faute…**_

_**Par celle de Rido…**_

_**Son père ou lui, c'était pareil.**_

**Je finis par me vider en lui.**

**- Je crois que c'était délicieux.**

**- Parfaitement, Aizen.**

**- Un truc à trois est vraiment amusant.**

**Nous lâchâmes Ulquiorra qui se recula, se mettant à tousser, grognant à cause de la douleur.**

**Apporo lui tendit un hakama.**

**- Tiens, Ulquiorra. Mets ça car… j'ai bien peur qu'on ait déchiré tes vêtements.**

**Nous rîmes.**

**La voiture s'arrêta.**

**- Allez Ulquiorra, suis-nous !**

**Des soldats firent sortir les prisonniers alors que des gardes le tenaient. **

**Le manoir se dressait devant nous.**

**Le noiraud le fixa, terrorisé, résistant, refusant d'aller plus loin.**

**- J'espère que les sons vous ont plus !**

**Kenpachi voulut me bondir dessus mais les gardes le retinrent. Je ris en caressant les cheveux d'Ulquiorra.**

**Je fis relever la tête du noiraud.**

_**Je veux encore te faire mal.**_

**- Je les préfère ainsi tes cheveux, ris-je jouant avec une mèche.**

**Le noiraud se raidit. **

**Une larme coula sur ses joues, toujours mouillées.**

**Il avait pleuré dans la voiture, quand on le torturait.**

_**Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là.**_

_**Mon cœur se serra.**_

**- Allons aux cachots.**

**Les soldats nous suivirent dans cet endroit lugubre, les séparant d'Ulquiorra comme la dernière fois. Le noiraud courut à jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Je ris alors que Szayel parut furieux.**

**- Il va devoir lui apprendre.**

**Nous entâmes dans sa cellule.**

**- Et si on jouait à barbie Ulquiorra.**

**Il nous regarda, à la fois apeuré et méfiant. **

**Szayel le plaqua contre le mur, le cuarto voulut le repousser mais je le bloquais.**

**- Tu n'aimes pas en avoir deux juste pour toi ? Dommage car on ne se quittera plus jamais.**

**- LÂCHEZ-MOI !**

**- Non, on veut jouer.**

**Je vis la main d'Apporo entrer dans le hakama d'Ulquiorra.**

**- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !**

**Il se débattit mais nous le tenions trop bien.**

**- Tu n'aimes donc pas ?**

**Je bloquais les bras d'Ulquiorra au-dessus de sa tête. Szayel mordilla son cou.**

**- NON !**

**Je voyais des larmes couler sur ses joues.**

**- Arrête de bouger, tu nous agaces.**

**Mais Ulquiorra ne nous écouta pas. Szayel le jeta par terre et le bloqua sous lui.**

**- La prochaine fois que tu recraches ce que je t'ai donné, tu devras deux fois plus me sucer, compris ?**

**L'octava le lâcha.**

**Je partis à mon tour, les gardes me suivirent, enfermant les prisonniers. **

**.  
**

**- Aizen-sama, qu'allons-nous faire ?**

**- Lui faire avouer le numéro, octava, affirmai-je en allant au cachot.**

**Barragan se raidit.**

**En arrivant, je vis Ulquiorra se débattant attaché, insultant tout le monde.**

_**Il n'a pas abandonné de vivre.**_

_**Il s'était juste résolu à m'obéir pour être proche de moi.**_

_**Pour me trahir.**_

**- Pourquoi dois-je venir dans ce lieu répugnant ? Demanda le secunda.**

**- Tu as dit vouloir voir toutes les expériences faites sur le cuarto.**

**Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux.**

**- Tu vas resynchroniser les puces ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais il risque de perdre à nouveau la vie.**

**- Je veux juste le numéro après je m'en moque qu'il vive ou non.**

**Apporo installa tout le système sur le crâne du noiraud.**

**- Je vous préviens tous, le premier qui parle sans mon autorisation je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.**

**Tous virent que je n'hésiterais pas.**

**- Tire-moi direct dans la tête alors.**

**- Tu commences déjà à m'énerver, Ulquiorra.**

**- Je vais à mon avis te dire plein de conneries. Autant t'éviter une migraine.**

**- Je crois que tu as peur de donner le numéro.**

**- Car tu me tueras directement après ?**

**Je le regardais.**

**- Mon maitre décidera si tu survis.**

**Apporo sourit.**

**- On est prêt.**

**- Commence.**

**- Même pas de tour de chauffe ?**

**- C'est Ulquiorra, la menace avec lui ne fonctionne plus.**

**L'octava chipota à son ordinateur et Ulquiorra ferma les yeux, son corps se tendit.**

**- Il réagit déjà.**

**Je m'assis sur le coin de la table.**

**- Dis-le, tu finiras par avouer.**

**- Aizen Sosuke est un enfoiré !**

**Il ouvrit les yeux.**

**- T'as raison, ça fait du bien.**

**Le cuarto grogna de douleur.**

**- À chacune de tes provocations, l'octava va augmenter le niveau.**

**Je vis du sang couler de son oreille.**

**Il commençait déjà à avoir une hémorragie.**

**- On recommence, Ulquiorra. Le numéro.**

**- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne connais pas ce foutu numéro ?**

**- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Comment je t'ai torturé alors que tes amis s'étaient enfuis, sans toi.**

**Ulquiorra se raidit encore plus, gémissant de douleur.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'as pas voulu du 118 218, je ne peux rien faire DE PLUS ! Termina-t-il en criant.**

**Apporo avait encore augmenté le niveau des puces.**

**- SOUVIENS-TOI, ULQUIORRA ! **

**Ulquiorra se débattait plus échapper à la souffrance, son nez saignant.**

**- TU PEUX FAIRE ARRÊTER TA PEINE !**

**- JE NE SAIS PAS !**

**- Il faut arrêter, on va le perdre, affirma l'octava.**

**Je me levais.**

**- Je tuerais chaque être humain de cette terre pour te faire parler. Et je vais commencer par l'amour de ta vie.**

**Je pointais mon arme sur Kenpachi.**

**Ulquiorra se calma, son regard changea.**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mêlées à son sang.**

**- Sosuke, je t'en prie, non.**

_**Tais-toi !**_

**- Dis-moi le numéro.**

**- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.**

_**Qu'on le fasse taire !**_

**- Mais tu vas le faire.**

**- Je préfère mourir.**

**- Il va crever, ça c'est certain.**

**Il soupira, fermant les yeux.**

_**Je ne veux plus essayer d'aimer.**_

**- Ce n'est pas toi, Sosuke.**

_**Ne me regarde pas ainsi.**_

_**Tu feras arrêter combien de fois mon cœur ainsi ?**_

**- Dis-le.**

**- 0654… 45… 87…21**

**Apporo fit cesser la douleur.**

**- Vérifiez ses constantes et mettez-le dans sa cellule.**

**Je montais deux marches.**

**- Si c'est le mauvais numéro, je le tue directement.**

**- C'est le bon.**

**.**

**Il me fallut du temps pour récupérer de mes émotions.**

**Il n'y avait rien à faire.**

**Je revoyais ses yeux si tristes.**

**Mon cœur me faisait mal.**

**Je détestais la douleur.**

**Apporo me tira aux cachots.**

**Il avait envie de jouer !**

**- TOC TOC TOC, rit Szayel en arrivant.**

**Ulquiorra se leva.**

**- Prêt à te faire prendre de tous les côtés ?**

**- Bien sûr, sourit Ulquiorra.**

**Szayel se raidit.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'aime Sosuke, tu es mignon Szayel. J'en ai envie, c'est tellement amusant.**

_**Il se joue de nous.**_

_**Il n'a certainement pas ce regard doux et triste.**_

_**Je me suis imaginé des choses.**_

**- Calme-toi, Szayel. Il nous nargue, il se la joue consentant pour que ça ne nous amuse plus.**

**- T'as sûrement raison.**

**Nous entrâmes dans la cellule tournant autour d'Ulquiorra. Je me collais à son dos.**

_**Je ferais tomber cet air méprisant.**_

**- Tu le sens comme j'en ai envie.**

**Ulquiorra se retourna, il taquina mon cou, je laissais ma tête partir en arrière.**

**- Si tu commences comme ça, je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps.**

**- Mais je ne peux plus me retenir, tu me manques… Je te hais tant mais je te désire plus encore… Toutes ces fois, j'en veux encore. Je t'en prie.**

**Je vis ses yeux briller.**

_**Comme avant.**_

**Le cuarto ferma les yeux, embrassant mon cou.**

**Je le plaquais contre le mur, le noiraud se frotta à moi.**

**- Désolé Apporo. Il est à moi seul cette fois-ci.**

**Je fis basculer Ulquiorra sur mon épaule, dans un cri surpris et partis en courant.**

**Je le jetais dans mon lit.**

**- Déshabille-toi.**

**- Je t'en prie, Sosuke.**

**- Silence. je veux juste tes fesses.**

_**C'est quoi ce regard triste ?**_

**Il se leva et se dénuda, la tête baissée.**

**- À quatre pattes, ordonnai-je.**

_**Je ne veux pas voir tes yeux.**_

**Il obéit, tremblant.**

_**Pleure-t-il ?**_

**Je le retournais et vis ses larmes.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Car tu es capable d'aimer… mais tu refuses de le faire.**

**Je le giflais.**

**- Cesse de parler pour rien. Je ne ressens rien.**

**Pour lui prouver mes paroles, je m'enfonçais brutalement en lui.**

**Il cria de douleur, ses larmes redoublant.**

**Il s'agrippa à mon dos, tremblant.**

_**Que lui prend-t-il ?**_

**- Je t'en prie, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit…**

**- Tais-toi…**

**Il attrapa ma tête entre ses mains.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**Il me donna un coup de boule, je tombais au sol.**

**- Tu ne m'écoutes pas.**

**Il pressa ma nuque, je m'évanouis.**

.

_Je n'ai pas mal._

J'ouvris un œil.

_Pourquoi étais dans mon lit ?_

Je me redressais.

_Ulquiorra m'avait assommé car je lui faisais du mal._

J'ai appelé le maitre suprême.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je mis ma main sur mon visage.

Je reportais mes lunettes.

_Merde._

_Le maitre allait arriver._

_Je devais mettre mon plan en marche._

_La dernière étape._

Je bondis de mon lit et me précipitais aux cachots.

Mon flingue se braqua directement sur la tête du cuarto.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis laissé berner ?

Ulquiorra alla lentement dans la cellule.

- J'en ai marre…

- Je le sais.

Mon bras tremblait.

- Je vais te mettre à côté de ta mère…

- Je veux être à ses côtés.

_Il ne m'en veut pas, il sait._

_Courageux jusqu'à la fin._

- Adieu, Ulquiorra.

Je laissais une larme couler sur ma joue.

Le coup partit, le sang coula.

_J'avais mal._

Je touchais ma blessure à l'épaule, me tournant vers celui qui m'avait tiré dessus : Szayel Apporo.

- Tu as vraiment vendu ton âme au diable, octava.

Je m'écroulais au sol.

- SOSUKE ! Entendis-je.

.

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Je suis là.

Le noiraud prit ma main.

Il m'avait fait un bandage.

- Ca n'a touché aucun organe vital.

- Tu t'es souvenu ?

- Oui… Tout va bien maintenant.

- Je suis désolé.

- D'avoir tenté de me tuer ?

- Ouais.

- T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, je veux te tuer.

Je ris, toussant à cause de la douleur.

- Mais je ne le veux pas… mais je te jure que c'est mieux pour toi…

- J'en ai eu un bel aperçu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zomari apparut avec plusieurs gardes pour amener le repas.

Ulquiorra se leva et prit deux repas. Il m'aida à bien m'asseoir.

- Merci.

- De rien, Aizen-sama…

- Aizen-sama ? Grimaçai-je.

- Aizen, soupira le noiraud en riant.

- Que…

- Ce qu'on a vécu… c'était réel ?

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra.

Il parut soulagé.

Nous nous mîmes à papoter de tout et de rien…

_Comme si je lui avais effacé la mémoire et qu'on n'était pas dans un cachot._

- Tu as vraiment voulu me laisser dans cet hôpital ?

- Oui, plus que tout au monde. Il ne fallait pas que tu te retrouves ici. Tu méritais le bonheur.

- C'est quand tu as compris que je serais toujours seul que tu as voulu être mon tuteur.

- On s'entendait si bien. Je ne pouvais te ramener auprès de tes amis. Les espada les surveillaient. Tu aurais été en danger.

- Tu avais peur que Rido me retrouve.

- Oui.

- Qu'a-t-il prévu pour moi ?

_Je lui devais la vérité._

- Il va utiliser des puces sur toi, pour te soumettre…

- C'est pour cela que tu as voulu me tuer.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est.

Je serrais les poings.

- Je regrette d'être né chaque jour… je regrette chacun des gestes… qu'il m'a fait faire… tous les coups que j'ai donné.

- C'est encore pire que de recevoir les coups.

Je levais les yeux vers Ulquiorra.

- Je sais ce que ça fait. Mes puces me font le même effet.

- Mais tu sais que ça va s'arrêter, que tu vas reprendre le dessus.

- J'ai craqué… j'ai laissé mes souvenirs partir pour faire taire la douleur quand on me les arrachait.

- Quand tu souffres ainsi, tu serais prêt… à tuer tous ceux sur ton passage…

- Même sa propre mère…

- Ou son âme sœur…

- Quand on aura tué Rido…

- On ? Je vais le tuer. Tu ne vas pas tuer ce fou furieux. Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne pourrais pas.

- Mais il t'a fait souffrir, So-kun, rugit le noiraud.

Je me pétrifiais.

_Il m'a appelé So-kun…_

- Désolé, c'était déplacé, s'excusa le noiraud.

- Tu m'as appelé So-kun… Tu veux encore de moi malgré le passé… Tu m'as pardonné.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire pardonner.

- QUOI ? Hurla Nell. TU VAS TOUT LUI PARDONNER ! IL T'A VIOLÉ, BATTU, TENTÉ DE TE TUER.

- Il a des puces dans le crâne, Nell… les mêmes que moi. Il n'a été qu'un pantin, le pantin de Rido. On ne peut se contrôler.

Nell nous fixa.

- Il neutralise le système grâce à ses lunettes. Rido a dû les lui retirer à chaque fois qu'il venait. Et Apporo s'y est mis aussi.

- Mais…

- Tu pardonnerais à Grimmjow s'il était dans cette situation.

- C'est différent, je…

- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors non, c'est pas différent alors.

Je pris Ulquiorra contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.

Le noiraud bondit sur ses deux pieds, furieux.

- ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER, NELIEL ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET TU N'AS RIEN À DIRE ! TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QU'APRÈS TOUT ÇA, JE VAIS RESTER AVEC VOUS ? VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MES AMIS… JUSTE DES FARDEAUX QUE JE PORTE EN PERMANENCE ! JE POURRAIS ÊTRE À L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE EN CE MOMENT, HEUREUX AVEC SOSUKE MAIS NON, JE SUIS RESTÉ POUR VOUS AIDER ! ALORS SI TU ME SORS DES CONNERIES PAREILLES… JE REGRETTE JUSTE D'ÊTRE RESTÉ, ESPÈCE DE SALE ÉGOÏSTE !

Nell se mit à pleurer.

- J'en ai marre de toi, de tout. Foutez-moi la paix maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Cracha Kensei. Tu crois qu'on va laisser tranquille la pute du diable.

Je me levais.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Tonnai-je. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LA FERMER CAR CE N'EST PAS VOUS QUI PARLEZ MAIS LA PEUR DE MOURIR ET L'INCOMPRÉHENSION ! ALORS VOS GUEULES !

Je posais une main sur ma blessure, Ulquiorra bondit à mes côtés.

- Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire mal.

Tous gardèrent le silence.

On entendit la porte du haut s'ouvrir puis des pas dans les escaliers.

Un homme apparut, suivi d'Apporo et de gardes.

Rido…

- Sosuke, toujours en vie ?

- Juste pour te faire chier, Rido.

Le maitre pointa son arme sur moi.

- Ferme ta gueule, traitre.

Rido tira.

Ulquiorra allait prendre la balle.

Mais je le protégeais.

- NON !

Ulquiorra retira la balle, tenant la plaie pour éviter que je perde trop de sang.

- ALLEZ ! SO-KUN ! TIENS BON !

Ulquiorra pleurait en bandant la plaie. J'ouvris les yeux.

- C'est bon, hein ? Tu vas guérir, on le sait. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

Je m'endormis.

* * *

.

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre!

le prochain dimanche 6 novembre!

please, review! ^-^


	63. Chapter 63

désolée du retard! Je suis une patate !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : je crois que je vais me faire tuer… car je suis trop en retaaaard ! sorry sorry ! promis, je préviendrai à l'avenir ! bientôt lemon donc ça va aller hein ?

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 62.**_

**POV Kenpachi.**

Rido fixa Ulquiorra.

- Tu es exactement comme moi à ton âge… Juste un peu plus petit…

- Etrange, on dit que je ressemble plus à ma mère.

Le visage du yakuza se durcit.

- Tu te crois malin car tu es mon fils. Tu te crois à ma hauteur ? Tu es ridicule.

- Je ne veux pas te ressembler.

- Et pourtant, tu seras bientôt exactement comme moi.

- Plutôt crever… qu'être comme toi…

- Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper ? Même dans la mort, tu seras à moi… Tu crois que pouvoir me contrer ? Tu es mon prisonnier et tu as des puces dans ton cerveau que je contrôle… tu es juste à ma merci.

Le père se tourna vers Apporo.

- Mets à 20% de douleur… Je veux que mon cher disciple voie son disciple souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire…

- RIDO ! Cria Aizen. JE SUIS TON ENNEMI, LAISSE-LE… C'EST UN ENFANT… TON ENFANT !

- C'est un traitre à son sang… comme mon frère… comme ma sœur…

Szayel chipota à une machine. J'entendis un gémissement de douleur. Ulquiorra était en boule par terre, ses mains sur son crâne.

- À tout à l'heure…

Les espada disparurent alors que mon amour hurla.

- RIDO ! S'énerva Aizen.

Le brun prit contre lui le plus jeune.

- Tu ne dois pas griffer ta peau, tu risques d'abimer les puces et tu en mourais…

Il maintenait Ulquiorra contre lui alors que le noiraud gesticulait et hurlait sa douleur.

- Je vais trouver une solution.

- Mets-lui tes lunettes, grogna Nell.

- Elles sont programmées sur mes puces. Elles ne fonctionneront pas avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Barragan apparut.

- Oh mon dieu… Tout ça va bien trop loin.

- Aide-moi…

- Rido ne m'a jamais écouté. Il faut diminuer la douleur. Il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

- Personne ne peut toucher aux machines. Personne ne peut le faire fonctionner.

- Yuuki a trouvé.

- Toutes ses notes sont dans le bureau de Rido… loin d'ici !

- Intouchable.

- À moins qu'on ne touche pas aux puces mais au cerveau en lui-même.

- Quoi ?

- Elles ne touchent pas la mémoire, elles envoient des décharges électriques. Rido veut juste le faire souffrir.

- Et alors ?

- L'hypnose pourrait l'aider.

- La douleur serait toujours là.

- Mais il n'en sera plus conscient… seul son corps le sentirait.

- Aizen, il souffrira le martyre… Il sera juste silencieux…

- C'est mieux que de le laisser ainsi et tu le sais.

Barragan soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Aizen redressa Ulquiorra et sortit un ruban émeraude.

- Zaraki, donnez-moi une de vos clochettes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites-le !

Je retirai une de mes clochettes et la fit passer à travers les barreaux. Le maitre attacha le grelot au bout du ruban. Il fit balancer le petit bout de métal sous les yeux du jeune homme.

- Je le perds pas du regard…

- Je…

- La douleur va disparaitre.

Ulquiorra se concentra sur ma clochette qui se balançait de gauche à droite.

- Il n'y a plus rien autre que ça… Tout va bien… tout est calme…

- J'ai… mal…

- Mais c'est pas réel… La douleur sort de toi… elle n'existe plus…

- Menteur…

- Je la vois partir… Tout va bien, tout est fini… tu es heureux, calme. Tu profites de cet instant… repose-toi…

- J'ai mal…

- Tu laisses la douleur couler hors de ton corps… tu ne peux la crier, ni la ressentir… puisqu'elle coule hors de ton corps…

Ulquiorra se tut, son corps tremblant encore.

Il ne savait pas que son corps craquait.

_Quelle cruauté…_

- Que vas-tu faire, Aizen ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état… à cause de Rido…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme sa mère.

- J'aurais dû détruire le deuxième cercueil…

- Vas-tu un jour te rappeler de mes leçons ? Que faire pour vaincre un ennemi ?

- On l'attaque à son talon d'Achille.

- Où est la faiblesse de Rido ?

- Autrefois, c'était Yuuki, maintenant Ulquiorra.

- Pour son plan, il est indispensable… Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Tue Ulquiorra.

- JAMAIS !

- Car c'est aussi ton point faible.

- Tu sais que c'est lui… qu'il est le seul… je suis revenu à moi grâce à lui… pas grâce à Yuuki…

- Alors tue la jumelle…

Ulquiorra a une sœur jumelle ?

- C'est impossible… Rido la protège trop bien…

- Alors quelle est la solution ?

- Si je reprends mon poste, il n'aura plus besoin d'Ulquiorra.

- Tu ne comprends pas… C'est son fils qu'il veut à ses côtés… Il veut te voir mourir de ses mains car il t'aime. Tu avais sans doute raison.

- Quand ?

- Il y a presque 18 ans… sur ce pont… tu aurais dû tuer Ulquiorra…

- Non, j'avais tord, il est exceptionnel…

- Il a souffert le martyre et ça continue. Personne ne mérite ça… Tu avais tout deviné… tout compris. J'aurais dû te laisser faire.

Le vieil homme jeta un pistolet près d'Aizen.

- Il y a trois balles. Rends service au monde et à ce petit. Abrège ses souffrances.

- Trois ?

- Une pour Rido, une pour Ulquiorra et une pour…

- Moi…

- Tu auras envie de rester à ses côtés, non ?

Nell se leva.

- Aizen, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à tuer Ulquiorra.

- Ça arrêterait tout… sa souffrance et le projet de Rido…

- Il peut supporter cela.

- Tu ne sais pas quelle est cette douleur. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que c'est… je préfère qu'on me broie les os, qu'on m'arrache les membres, qu'on me brûle vif que de ressentir ça !

- Je t'en prie… C'est à Ulquiorra de choisir et à personne d'autres.

- Tu veux vraiment lui demander ?

Nell baissa les yeux.

- Non… Laisse-le juste tranquille, s'il te plait.

- Neliel, Ulquiorra est sans doute la personne auquel je tiens le plus au monde.

- Même avant sa mère ?

Le brun se raidit.

- Oui… Car en plus de mon amour pour lui, Yuuki tient à lui plus que sa propre vie.

Il soupira.

- Pourtant, le jour où il est né, elle a préféré le savoir mort qu'entre les mains de Rido… car elle savait qu'il souffrirait le martyre.

Il empoigna l'arme. Je me levais.

- N'y pense même pas, enfoiré, grognai-je.

- Je ne souhaite à personne cette douleur.

Il le mit sur le crâne du plus jeune.

- BARRAGAN, EMPÊCHE-LE ! Hurla Grimmjow.

- Non, il le faut.

- Je suis désolé, Ulquiorra, murmura le maitre.

Le coup partit.

- Bordel.

Le noiraud avait attrapé l'arme pour dévier le tir.

- Tu es encore conscient ?

- Oui, baka.

Ulquiorra s'éloigna de lui, se tenant le crâne. Aizen voulut se lever mais sa blessure le stoppa.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Ce que tu es incapable de faire !

Il tira dans la serrure de sa cellule.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Reviens.

- Va… te… faire foutre !

Barragan le soutint.

- Il faut que je monte.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis son talon d'Achille. Je suis le seul sur lequel il hésitera avant de tirer. J'ai une chance unique.

Aizen tenta à nouveau de se lever mais sans succès, il décida alors de ramper.

Mais la silhouette d'Ulquiorra avait déjà disparu.

- Non, souffla-t-il de rage.

Ulquiorra allait tuer son père.

Enfin… Si la douleur lui permettait.

Il y eut des coups de feu.

Pourvu qu'il ait réussi.

De drôles de bruits retentirent, un corps roula dans les escaliers.

Ulquiorra arracha la balle dans sa main mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever.

Rido avait son pied sur son entre-jambe et une arme pointée sur sa tête.

- Malgré la douleur, tu réussis à te lever et à tenter de me tuer. Chacun des cobayes sont morts au bout de 20 minutes à part Sosuke. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Il suffit de penser à une douleur encore plus forte, celle qu'on subit devient moins forte.

- Tu n'as jamais rien eu de plus douloureux… c'est impossible.

- Physiquement parlant, tu as raison…

- Dis-moi à quelle douleur tu as pensé ?

- Quand Sosuke m'a trahi… Quand il a trahi mon amour… quand il a brisé mon cœur…

Rido rit.

- Oh l'amour, l'amour. Quelle chose délicate et stupide !

- Tu as pourtant aimé ma mère.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu as tué ton père pour avoir le pouvoir de la séduire et quand Kaname a été trop proche, tu l'as aussi éliminé… Ton propre frère par jalousie.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il retira la sécurité de son pistolet.

- Tu auras été une expérience très amusante, fils.

- NON !

La maitre suprême vida son chargeur sur Ulquiorra.

- Tout dans son cœur, rit-il.

- TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE, RIDO ! IL ÉTAIT TON FILS !

Je me posais à genou près de la grille, essayant d'attraper sa main alors qu'Aizen rampa jusqu'à lui.

Rido soupira.

- Peu importe que c'était mon fils. Il a un devoir envers moi et il ne l'a pas accompli, il fallait donc l'éliminer.

- Il ne te devait rien. Les parents vivent pour les enfants, pas le contraire.

- Dans le monde de dehors, oui, bien sûr. Mais pour rappel, on est dans mon monde. Mon monde, mes règles.

Il partit.

Aizen s'assit et posa sur ses genoux la tête du noiraud.

- Ulquiorra… Je suis désolé… J'aurais préféré que tu ne découvre pas cela.

- Tu es en train de me protéger, baka ?

Deux grandes pupilles s'ouvrirent alors qu'il toussa.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Blessé et pleurant comme une fillette, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu t'es pris quatre balles dans le cœur.

Il déchira sur son dessus.

- Un gilet par balle… tu nous as fait peur ! enfoiré !

- Désolé.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le moment où je me suis échappé de ta chambre. On finit toujours par me tirer dessus.

- Tu sembles blazé.

- J'en ai marre des espada… Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

- On a besoin d'alliés.

- Barragan est en train de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Tu crois qu'il risque de se faire tuer ?

- Non. C'est un quiproquo pour Rido. Et il a besoin de serviteurs. Car il doit affronter son challengeur à la loyale.

- Seul un Schiffer ou quelqu'un désigné par le testament du maitre suprême d'avant peut avoir ce titre…

- Je suis son fils, j'ai le droit.

- Il ne se battra pas à la loyale !

- Je croyais que tu allais me dire que c'était mon père et que donc je ne pouvais le tuer !

- Il vient de vider un chargeur sur toi. On ne peut le considérer comme ton père.

Ulquiorra ricana.

- J'y avais pas pensé.

- Tu es en état de choc.

- Je devrais me sentir triste, abandonné… alors pourquoi je ne ressens juste rien ?

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Si… mais ce sont les puces.

- Ça n'apporte rien à Apporo de continuer à les faire fonctionner… Tu as plus mal que tantôt ?

- Oui…

Le brun parut triste.

- Ce n'est pas les puces, Ulquiorra… Tu es affligé par la tristesse et cette sensation d'abandon.

- Ce type ne peut pas être mon père… Dis-le, So-kun.

Le brun parut désespéré et le serra contre lui pour le calmer.

- Aizen, dis-lui la vérité, affirma Nell.

- Il n'est pas en état.

- Tu le briseras donc après ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'effacerai à nouveau sa mémoire. Il en a besoin.

- C'est plutôt toi qui le veux. Car si Ulquiorra oublie, il ne pourra jamais rien te reprocher.

- Tu ne sais rien, Neliel. Tu n'aurais jamais à prendre de telles décisions pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent : Szayel Apporo apparut.

- Tu es donc vivant.

Des gardes ramenèrent Aizen dans la cellule tandis que d'autres remplaçaient la serrure. L'espada s'agenouilla et ausculta le noiraud.

- Tu es donc en plein délire post-traumatique.

Il soupira.

- Dis-moi Aizen, quel était l'élément qui te faisait venir à toi ?

- Dois-je vraiment té répondre ?

- Réfléchis, si tu tiens à la vie du cuarto ou pas.

- Quand je voyais sa peur de moi…

- Quand tu le brisais ?

- Exactement.

- C'est vraiment embêtant.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu n'as jamais accepté les puces, ton cerveau a donc répondu à ton envie la plus profonde. Il faut empêcher cela avec lui.

- Ulquiorra est bien plus doué à ce petit jeu que moi.

- Mais j'ai un jeu bien plus drôle.

Il chipota à une manette. Le noiraud poussa un hurlement de douleur.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Hurlai-je.

Ulquiorra s'éloigna de l'espada, cherchant une arme.

- Calme-toi. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Dis toujours.

- Rido-sama veut un bras-droit qui porte ses puces. Il se moque si c'est Aizen ou toi.

- NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! Cria Aizen. C'EST UN PIEGE.

Les gardes attachèrent le brun et le bâillonnèrent.

- Tu me demandes donc de me porter volontaire. Pourquoi ?

- Car tu aimes Aizen.

- Il ferait la même chose pour moi.

- Non… Pour ta mère… Pour Hirako… oui… Pas pour toi…

Les mains d'Ulquiorra se crispèrent et son regard devint triste.

Il sait que c'est un amour à sens unique.

- C'est vraiment bête d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne tient pas à toi.

- On est des monstres. Toujours à faire du mal aux autres, quoiqu'on fasse, on était le couple parfait. On pourrait en former un, Apporo.

L'octava le gifla, furieux, et se calma juste après.

- Il te sera impossible de contrer les puces si tu les laisses te contrôler dès le début.

- Je ne veux pas faire de mal.

- Alors Aizen le fera… Peu importe lequel de vous le fera… des personnes souffriront et c'est la seule chose que veut Rido-sama.

- J'accepte…

- Parfait ! Suis-moi.

Ulquiorra se leva et disparut de notre vue. Les gardes enfermèrent Aizen avant de remonter.

Je ne pouvais vois son visage, mais ses épaules tremblaient : il était sûrement en train de pleurer.

_J'ai dû mal à imaginer le maitre des espada en train de pleurer._

- Aizen, vous voulez qu'on vous aide à vous détacher, tenta Nell.

Il fit ''non'' en remuant la tête.

- Laissons-le, dit doucement Grimmjow. il a besoin de calme.

Les deux couples se mirent dans des coins pour être un peu seul. Hirako se posa à mes côtés.

- Tu crois qu'Ulquiorra va savoir résister ?

- J'ai peur que non, soupira le blond. Nous ne pouvions rien faire contre les nôtres et pourtant elles doivent être évoluées que celles d'Ulquiorra.

- Il va faire du mal à des innocents.

- Il fera tout ce que Rido veut.

- Il ne s'en remettra pas.

Il y eut un hurlement.

- On torture quelqu'un juste au-dessus de nous.

- C'est sa voix… c'est la voix d'Ulquiorra, murmurai-je.

Hirako me regarda.

- On trouvera une solution.

- On n'arrête pas de le dire, encore et encore. Mais le seul qui agit est Ulquiorra. Et il souffre juste au-dessus de nos putains de têtes et on ne tente rien pour l'aider.

- On est bloqué ici !

- Comme d'hab !

Les cris cessèrent.

Ça y est.

Il est un pantin.

Il va faire des choses tellement horribles qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Nous l'avions perdu.

J'avais perdu mon amour.

.

Zomari vint nous nourrir le lendemain et le jour d'après.

Il ne disait rien et nous ne demandions rien.

On savait tous ce qu'il se passait en haut.

On ne tentait rien, on restait juste à attendre et à se morfondre.

Jusqu'à une visite surprise d'une jeune fille de 12 ans, ses cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon, elle fixa un instant l'ex-maitre qui n'avait pas levé les yeux.

- Aizen-sama.

Le brun releva la tête.

- Hinamori-san, s'étonna-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la cellule et s'occupa correctement de la blessure qui commençait à s'infecter.

- Zomari-sama m'a dit que vous étiez triste et que vous vous laissiez mourir. Je ne peux laisser ce manoir tomber en ruine.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Les troupes se rassemblent, tout le monde tremble de peur.

- La guerre se prépare contre le Gotei 13.

- C'est bien plus que ça.

- Explique-moi.

- Avec le retour de Schiffer-sama, une inspection a commencé et une chasser aux traitres a été lancée. Si on est soupçonné, on est directement abattu sans jugement.

- Combien ?

- Déjà plus d'une centaine, dont six enfants.

Le brun baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux rien faire.

- Bien sûr que si… reprenez votre place.

- Cela ne changera rien, je suis sous les ordres de Rido…

- Qui est Rido ?

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- C'est Ulquiorra que tu appelles Schiffer-sama ?

- Évidement !

- Et le maitre suprême ?

- Il est parti avec Apporo-sama très rapidement.

- C'est notre dernière chance.

- C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous soigner… pour que vous puissiez être en forme pour vous battre.

Des pas résonnèrent… Ulquiorra apparut, du sang sur ses vêtements blancs, tirant un corps dans sa main. Il le lâcha, le cadavre ensanglanté roula dans les escaliers.

Il était jeune, pas plus de 18 ans.

- Voyez donc ça…

Sa voix était plus grave, son corps était encore plus droit et son regard fixe…

_Vide…_

- J'étais certain de pouvoir démasquer un autre traitre mais toi, Hinamori… Je te croyais trop peureuse pour ça.

- Je suis juste venue soigner le blessé.

- On ne soigne pas les traitres.

- Mais il va mourir.

- Et son corps pourrira avant que je n'ordonne de nous débarrasser du déchet.

Il s'avança.

- Sors de cette cellule.

- Fais-le, Hinamori-san, dit doucement Aizen.

La jeune fille se leva et obéit. Ulquiorra ferma la grille.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour te punir ?

- J'accepterai toute punition.

Il sortit un gant de métal et commença à le mettre lentement. la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot alors que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

- Tu ne veux pas cela, Ulquiorra.

- Tais-toi, Aizen.

- Au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire mais tu m'agaces.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai pris ?

Le noiraud soupira, agacé.

- Je ne sais pas quel scénario tu t'es fait dans ta tête de cinglé mais écoute-moi bien : je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec toi. Depuis toujours, j'ai offert mon corps et mon âme à Rido-sama.

- Tu as ce souvenir flou dans la tête… mais quand tu y pense, tu as l'impression que ces souvenirs ne sont pas les tiens.

Ulquiorra braqua son arme sur le brun.

_Non…_

_Il ne pouvait pas tuer son amour._

- Tu ne peux pas tirer ! Affirmai-je.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi, s'agrandissant et brillant avant de perdre à nouveau vie.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Comment peux-tu dire une aberration pareille ?

- Rido sera furieux si tu le tues.

- Tu as raison… Il veut le voir souffrir.

Il tira dans la jambe du maitre qui cria. Hinamori voulut aller l'aider mais Ulquiorra la gifla, la faisant tomber au sol.

- Zaraki Kenpachi, tu vas me suivre sans aucune forme de rébellion.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Pour sauver tes partenaires.

Deux gardes débarquèrent et mirent Hinamori, inconsciente dans la cellule d'Aizen. ensuite, ils ouvrirent notre cage et j'en sortis sous les protestations des autres.

On me passa des menottes et je suivis Ulquiorra.

_Mais puis-je encore l'appeler ainsi ?_

_Car ce n'est pas lui en face de moi…_

_Non…_

Il ouvrit la porte, j'entrai dans une chambre spacieuse et fus pousser sur une chaise.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Les deux yakuza partirent en fermant la porte.

_Que me voulait-il donc ?_

* * *

_._

* * *

_sorry du retard!_

_prochain chapitre début de la semaine prochaine, sans faute!_

_une review please! _


	64. Chapter 64

désolée du retard! Je suis une patate !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : encore du retard pour changer… Alors perdu, Ulquiorra est bien sous le contrôle de Rido… mais ça n'empêcha pas du lemoooon !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 63.**_

- Zaraki Kenpachi, tu vas me suivre sans aucune forme de rébellion.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Pour sauver tes partenaires.

Deux gardes débarquèrent et mirent Hinamori, inconsciente dans la cellule d'Aizen. ensuite, ils ouvrirent notre cage et j'en sortis sous les protestations des autres.

On me passa des menottes et je suivis Ulquiorra.

_Mais puis-je encore l'appeler ainsi ?_

_Car ce n'est pas lui en face de moi…_

_Non…_

Il ouvrit la porte, j'entrai dans une chambre spacieuse et fus pousser sur une chaise.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Les deux yakuza partirent en fermant la porte.

_Que me voulait-il donc ?_

- Les clochettes que tu portes dans tes cheveux… où les as-tu trouvées ?

- C'est un souvenir dont j'ai hérité.

- On ne les trouve nulle part. On ne les fabrique plus depuis 15 ans. Elles sont rares et chères.

- Pourquoi ces questions ?

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clochette pendue par un ruban vert.

_Aizen l'avait utilisé pour l'hypnotiser._

- Tous tes cheveux sont attachés à ces grelots sauf une mèche car tu n'as plus cette clochette… elle est dans ma main…

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Quand me l'as-tu donnée ? C'est la première fois que je te vois… alors pourquoi est-ce dans ma poche ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une rencontre entre toi et moi.

- Pourtant je te l'ai donnée.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques jours quand tu étais avec nous dans les cachots.

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Il me tira et m'assit sur une chaise.

- Tu m'agaces…. Veux tu que je t'arrache les ongles ou les yeux ?

Je me tus.

_Il me menace._

Son corps s'approcha du mien, son regard encré dans le mien.

- Si tu savais combien je te haïs…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je suis incapable de croire en cette menace.

Je le fixai alors qu'il leva sa main pour me gifler.

Je soupirai en fermant mes yeux mais je ne sentis aucun coup.

J'osais ouvrir les yeux et le vis tendu comme un I. Il laissa son bras glisser le long de son corps.

- Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de désir pour un homme… Mon corps se comporte comme si il te connaissait… j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà été amant.

- Nous l'avons été.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas… Me jures-tu que tu as dit la vérité ?

- Oui.

Il me tira et me poussa dans son lit, me surplombant.

- Tu m'attires beaucoup… ça te dit de jouer avec moi ?

Je le regardai étonné. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu veux quelque chose en retour ? La vie sauve de tes amis ?

_Il utilise du chantage, comme Aizen autrefois._

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu as intérêt à être amusant

Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et me retira mes menottes, se mettant à califourchon sur mon bassin.

- Tu en a une grosse.

Je me figeais.

- Pardon ?

Il lécha mon oreille, la mordillant.

- Tu as une grosse bite…coincée dans ce jeans…

Je rougis.

- T'es un timide, sérieux ?

- Tu ne dis pas ça d'habitude. Je suis juste étonné.

Il quitta sa place.

- Déshabille-toi et vite.

Je me levais, faisant valser ma chemise et mes chaussures avant d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de le faire glisser avec mon caleçon. Je me rassis pour retirer mes chaussettes.

Aussitôt, mon buste fut plaqué au matelas et je sentis Ulquiorra s'installer sur moi, attrapant mon sexe et le faisant rentrer en lui.

Je m'accrochai aux draps en fermant les yeux, grognant.

- Oh… my… good… entendis-je.

Il commença à se mouvoir, me faisant gémir. Ses mouvements étaient lents, sensuels.

J'ouvris un œil, le faisant rire.

_Il se moquait de moi ?_

- Je veux que tu me prennes de la façon la plus sauvage et brutale, compris ?

- Quoi ?

- Je veux en avoir des bleus…

- Tu es sa…

- Sado-maso ? Bien sûr… J'aime la douleur, ça te dérange ?

Il me pinça un téton et mordit mon oreille.

- Alors tu vas obéir et me pénétrer d'un coup.

Il se leva et se mit à quatre pattes à côté de moi.

- Dépêche-toi !

Je me précipitai derrière lui, présentant mon sexe à son entré, doucement.

- D'un coup, fort ! M'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis, le faisant crier.

Il n'avait pas mal…

Il aurait dû avoir mal… mais il aimait cela…

Je ne comprenais rien.

Je me mis à bouger en lui.

- Bordel, j'ai dit fort et brutal… qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

J'attrapais ses hanches et donnais un grand coup. Il gémit.

- Oh oui… comme ça…

Je n'hésitais plus et le pénétrais de la façon la plus bestiale possible, criant avec lui jusqu'à la délivrance.

Nous nous endormîmes aussitôt.

.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux.

_C'était quoi de ce bordel ?_

Je n'osais bouger, sentant son corps chaud contre le mien.

Il semblait si paisible.

Comme autrefois.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il me sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolé, Ken-kun.

Je sursautais et m'assis.

- Tu es à nouveau toi ?

- Je…

Il grogna en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Je suis désolé.

Il se blottit contre moi.

- Tellement désolé…

Je le serrais contre moi.

- Je vais me battre, me promit-il.

Je sentis son corps se tendre, tremblant.

- Promis…

Son corps se détendit complètement.

_Il était encore là… au fond de ce corps… celui que j'aime._

_Il était là._

_Il était revenu à lui._

_Car j'étais là._

_Il faut que je reste à ses côtés._

Son corps bougea à nouveau. Il s'étira et se dégagea de moi sans un regard.

Les puces agissaient de nouveau.

Je me raidis face aux traces sur son corps…

Les traces de mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Ramène-toi, on va prendre une douche ensemble.

Je me levais et le suivis sans un mot. Il était déjà dans la cabine, l'eau coulant sur sa peau.

Sa tête passa.

- Allez, fais pas ton timide après la façon brutal et délicieuse avec laquelle on a baisé hier.

Il me tira et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu es vraiment un homme étrange, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou.

- Si tu acceptes d'être mon amant, tu seras le seul qui pourra me prendre.

- Mais tu prendras d'autres…

- Tu es donc du type jaloux…

- C'est plus compliqué.

Il soupira.

- Tu seras mon unique amant si tu acceptes d'être mon fraccion.

- J'accepte.

- Célébrons cela…

Sa main attrapa mon membre déjà dur.

Je gémis et plaquais Ulquiorra sur le mur d'en face. Il sourit.

_C'était mal._

Je me reculais, me calmant et le fixais essoufflé.

- Qu'attends-tu donc pour me prendre ? Je vois bien que tu n'en peux plus.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, tout en se tournant.

- Ce n'est pas tentant ?

Je le retournais et l'embrassais.

- Je veux d'abord que tu jouisses.

Je me mis à genou et enfonçais son sexe dans ma bouche. Il grogna en attrapant mes cheveux.

Il en fallut peu pour qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche. Je me relevais en le caressant.

Il me poussa contre la paroi et se hissa sur moi, s'accrochant en passant ses bras autour de cou et ses jambes sur mes hanches.

Son regard froid me transperça.

- Pourquoi tant de douceur alors que je n'en réclame pas ?

- Car c'est ça, faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Il rit.

- Enfonce-la-moi, bordel. Et profond !

J'obéis, ressentant un soulagement de me retrouver dans ses chairs si serrées.

Il gémit et commença de lents mouvements, je l'aidais en l'agrippant aux hanches.

Je grognais.

C'était tellement bon.

Ses chairs se resserraient et se desserraient autour de ma colonne de chair.

- Plus fort !

Je le plaquais contre le mur pour mieux m'enfoncer, il cria de plaisir alors que j'accélérais.

- COMME ÇA !

Ses parois se resserrèrent, son corps se tendit et puis il se détendit complètement, nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'éjaculais directement et stoppais mes vas-et-viens.

Je me retirais et je lui fis décrocher ses jambes. J'attrapais le savon et commençai à le laver alors qu'il restait conter moi.

Après plusieurs minutes à le rincer, je le sortis de la douche et avec un essuie, je le déposais dans le lit pour le sécher.

Il avait le regard vague et semblait paisible.

Il finit par tourner le visage vers moi.

- Quel étrange personnage tu es.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu es un ennemi pourtant tu prends soin de moi avec une douceur et inquiétude sincères.

- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

Il se raidit et se leva brutalement, se dirigeant vers son armoire.

- Habille-toi.

- Qu'ai-je dit de mal ?

Il se tourna et son regard froid me troubla.

- Habille-toi. On a du travail.

Il me lança un pantalon.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Tu ne dois jamais poser de questions à ton maitre.

Je serrais les poings et je le fixais s'habiller.

- Si tu veux encore mon cul, tu devras attendre.

Je sursautais.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- L'humain est facile à comprendre. Il est dirigé soit par la nourriture soit par la peur soit par le sexe.

- Et tu crois que tu me tiens par le sexe ?

- Non, par la peur aussi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu as peur de ce que je peux faire aux autres.

- Oui.

- Tu vas devoir me craindre encore longtemps dans ce cas.

Il passa sa veste et sortit de la pièce. Je le suivis dès que j'avais passé le pantalon.

- En tant que mon fraccion, tu devras me seconder dans mes tâches et vérifier que tout se passe bien. Je vais te confier à un autre fraccion pour que tu saches tout ce qu'il faut faire.

Sa voix était si neutre, une vraie machine.

Il ouvrit une porte et je vis Zomari avec une jeune fille.

- Ulquiorra-sama, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je souhaite que ta fraccion s'occupe du mien. Il faut l'éduquer.

_Je ne suis pas un chien, bordel…_

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Tu superviseras tout.

- Très bien, Ulquiorra-sama.

Le noiraud se tourna vers moi.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit et va dans la chambre après. Je t'y rejoindrais.

Il disparut, Zomari me tira à l'intérieur, son zanpakuto sous ma gorge.

- Tu nous trahis ?

- Non.

- Tu es son fraccion.

- En échange, il ne touchera personne d'autre sexuellement.

Le black me lâcha.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Je lui expliquais donc la soirée de la veille sans mentionner nos petits moments intimes.

- Je suppose que vous l'avez fait !

Je sursautais.

- Pas du tout !

- S'il est parfaitement comblé avec toi, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs. Si tu ne l'amuses plus, il commencera à s'occuper des futurs espada.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Fais attention à toi. Ce n'est plus Ulquiorra.

- Je sais.

- Il est violent, sadique et il obéit aux ordres de Rido à la lettre.

- Je sais.

- Tu devras être irréprochable.

- Je le serais.

- On va te montrer comment ça fonctionne !

- Merci.

Et c'est ainsi que je dus retenir tous les noms des espada, le plan du manoir. Les rôles de chacun et j'en passe.

En début de soirée, je pus enfin rentrer dans les appartements d'Ulquiorra.

J'entendis le bruit de la douche et je vis des vêtements tâchés de sang en boule par terre.

Je devais tout faire pour le satisfaire.

Je ramassais ses affaires sales et commençais à ranger la pièce.

Une silhouette apparut, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'ordonné ?

- Non, je suis bordélique mais toi, tu étais maniaque.

- Tu reviens donc aux souvenirs dont je ne me rappelle pas, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il s'assit à son bureau.

- Dis-moi en plus.

- Depuis le début ?

- Bien sûr.

Je m'assis en face de lui et commençais à tout lui dire depuis notre rencontre. Parlant, parlant pendant des heures…

Il ne m'interrompit pas, son regard neutre me fixant.

- Ça parait fou, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça l'est… Mais je vois que tu ne me mens pas. Tout est logique.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il regarda la lune.

- Tu n'as pas soupé ?

- Non.

- Allons-y alors. Je dois me montrer à mes hommes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car on a plus de respect si on se montre souvent. Les soldats peuvent mettre un visage sur le chef !

- Bien.

Il s'habilla.

- Tu as pris un uniforme qui te va bien.

- Zomari-san l'a choisi pour moi.

- Il fait toujours du bon boulot.

_Si seulement il savait que c'est un traitre._

Nous se dirigeâmes vers la cantine, en entrant tous les soldats se turent.

Ulquiorra s'assit et tapota sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il m'y installa.

- Vous pouvez continuer.

- Merci, Ulquiorra-sama.

Les discussions recommencèrent, des serviteurs apportèrent plusieurs plats.

- Fais-toi plaisir, Kenpachi.

Il commença à manger tranquillement, je fis de même.

Zomari arriva avec sa fraccion et s'installèrent.

- Comment s'est comporté Kenpachi ?

- Très bien, Ulquiorra-sama. Il a été très attentif et n'a pas protesté une seule fois.

- Parfait ! Avons-nous des nouvelles de Rido-sama ?

- Aucune, si vous le souhaitez, je peux le contacter.

- Cela n'est pas nécessaire.

- Vous êtes préoccupé, Ulquiorra-sama ?

- Rido-sama a confiance en moi, je ne peux le décevoir. Avez-vous trouvé les fugitifs ?

- Seulement un.

- Il nous conduira aux autres. Je m'en charge dés demain.

- Très bien, Ulquiorra-sama.

Barragan arriva avec une partie de sa fraccion.

- Ulquiorra, quel plaisir de te voir.

_Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas ''sama'' ?_

_Pourquoi ce privilège ?_

- Barragan, as-tu trouvé des prétendants ?

- Pas encore. Les enfants de nos jours sont peureux et surprotégés par leurs parents.

- Même dans les orphelinats ?

_Il cherche des enfants pour en faire des espada._

_Quelle horreur !_

- Je vais te laisser la traque des traitres. J'irais chercher personnellement des enfants dans les prochains jours.

Ça serait le moment idéal pour s'échapper.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

- Nous y allons.

Je me levais et suivis Ulquiorra.

- Bonne soirée, Ulquiorra-sama, dirent tous les gardes.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre.

- Tu dois travailler, Kenpachi ?

- Un peu, ça ne sera pas long.

- Tu peux prendre une table ou mon bureau. Choisis.

Il s'assit sur l'appuie de fenêtre et contempla la lune.

Je me dépêchais de me remettre à mon travail.

.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, me rendant aux cachots.

Ulquiorra était parti en mission et je devais accompagner Zomari dans toutes ses tâches.

Et aller nourrir mes amis en faisait parti.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et je descendis les escaliers.

- KENPACHI ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- On n'a de la nourriture et la drogue. On nous laisse tranquille.

- Où étais-tu donc passé ?

- Vous ne me croirez pas.

- Il est le fraccion d'Ulquiorra, le prétendant au poste de cuarto, affirma Aizen.

- Quoi ?

- Comment sais-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Car c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pris ma faiblesse à mes côtés pour que personne n'y touche.

- Si tu le dis.

Je les regardais tous.

- Quoi ? Quels stupides reproches allez-vous me faire ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être aussi agressif ? Râla Kensei.

- Car je ne veux pas d'hypocrisie.

- On est inquiet, affirma Hirako. Car Ulquiorra est en train de te retourner le cerveau.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Les puces commencent à se désynchroniser. Il a des migraines, doute de Rido. Il m'écoute. Je peux le faire changer.

- Ça ne suffit pas.

- Il est différent de toi, Aizen.

Le brun soupira.

- Le réveil sera dur pour toi, Zaraki.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est fatiguant et anti-productif, affirma Zomari.

- Que se passe-t-il à l'étage ? Demanda Mashiro.

- Ulquiorra cherche de potentiels espada. La chasse aux traitres continue. On arrive à le modérer, à lui faire comprendre que tous les tuer sans réfléchir ne servaient à rien.

- Il y a des enfants qui…

Grimmjow ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Deux, ils ont 10 et 11 ans. Ils étudient plus que ne s'entrainent, soupira le black.

Aizen sourit.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je.

- Ulquiorra n'aurait jamais fait de mal à des enfants.

- Ils étudient.

- Tu crois que c'est simplement de l'étude ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autres ?

- Des heures et des heures de vidéo où l'on voit le mauvais côté de l'homme. Tu vois les pires images de guerre, de torture, des exécutions. Tu n'imagines pas combien on peut haïr l'humanité pendant l'enseignement. On te fait désirer la mort d'autrui.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu es incroyable.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Aizen.

- Tu te voiles donc la face à ce point-là ?

- Je ne me voile pas la face. Je sais ce que je dis.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est Ulquiorra, je peux le sentir…

Le brun soupira.

- Tellement pathétique.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Je me demande comment un robot comme Ulquiorra peut te supporter !

- Il n'est pas tenté de me tuer !

- Tu dois vraiment être bon au lit.

Je me raidis.

- C'était donc ça… j'en étais sûr !

- N'oses pas !

- Je savais que tu couchais avec.

Je me raidis.

Alors que tous me fixèrent, choqués.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Tu sais… c'est peut-être son corps… mais ce n'est pas Ulquiorra.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai avant qu'il ne meure…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Je suis réaliste… Il va mourir. L'homme avec qui tu baises n'est pas Ulquiorra… mais tu ne retrouveras jamais ton amour alors profite de ce corps offert.

- Je le sauverai… Je sais qu'il est encore conscient.

- Tu te mens, tu auras le cœur brisé ou il te tuera quand tu deviendras un danger pour lui.

- Ça suffit.

- Il finira par te détruire. J'ai raison et tu le sais… mais tu l'aimes trop pour le voir. Tu aimes un homme mort, habitues-toi à cette idée.

- Silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives vivre cela, un tel paradoxe te rendra fou.

- JE NE L'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! Hurlais-je.

Mon corps tremblait.

_Qu'il se taise… faites qu'il se taise…_

_Je veux tellement lui arracher la tête pour effacer ce regard méprisant._

_J'avais tellement envie de le tuer._

_Je devais me contrôler._

_Je devais fuir avant de perdre le contrôle._

Je filais hors du cachot et me précipitais dans le bureau.

_Non…_

_Je ne pouvais renoncer._

Je m'installais dans le siège et me mis au boulot, les mains tremblantes.

Je rassemblais les papiers et formais les dossiers.

_Comment osaient-ils ?_

_Ils n'ont plus d'espoir pour Ulquiorra._

_Je sais qu'il était toujours humain au fond._

_Je le sais._

_Il doit encore l'être…_

_Sinon je ne pourrais pas lui faire découvrir le monde._

_Je veux le voir heureux contre moi._

_Je veux l'avoir contre moi._

_Je veux juste… qu'il vive…_

* * *

_._

* * *

_ voilà, avec encore du retard... sorry... prochain chapitre dimanche 4 décembre!_


	65. Chapter 65

désolée du retard! Je suis une patate !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

J'ai écris une nouvelle fic, un OS Grimm-Ulqui ! allez vite le lire !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : et oui, Aizen a tout compris… mais pas tout à fait…. Et comme promis… encore du lemon ! rien que pour toi… tout va s'arranger entre les chouchou ! et il y a ta chanson…

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

. j'ai repris une chanson de 30 secondes to mars, alibi. merci margauxx68

* * *

_**Chapitre 64.**_

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Ulquiorra entra, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bureau, en silence, laissant sa main porter sa tête.

Je continuais de ranger les feuilles.

Il se mit à chipoter aux affaires, je me stoppais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es en colère.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis ton maitre, mon boulot est de m'occuper de ça.

- Laisse tomber.

- Tes amis se sont énervés sur toi.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Facile à deviner… Tu as dû passer aux cachots avec Zomari car ça fait partir de ses tâches. Tu l'as sûrement accompagné. Et tes mains tremblent, tu es à bout de nerfs.

- Et alors ?

- Je peux éteindre cette colère… Je peux faire taire la colère et la tristesse… Et même la douleur si tu le veux.

Je soupirais.

- Non, ça ira.

Il se leva et se glissa derrière moi, ses mains caressèrent mon torse.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, laisse-moi t'aider.

Je fermais les yeux.

_Cette voix si douce._

_Je ne peux pas résister._

- Tout ce que tu veux.

**No warning sign (**Aucun signe de danger)

**No Alibi (**Pas d'excuse)

**We faded faster than the speed of light (**Nous dépérissons plus rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière)

**Took our chance (**Saisissons notre chance)

**Crashed and burned (**Écrasés et brûlés)

**No we'll never ever learn** (Non, nous n'aurons jamais appris)

Il fit tourner le siège et prit l'une de mes mains, enfilant un gant de boxe. Il fit de même avec mon autre main.

Il me tira debout et au milieu de la pièce.

Il se recula.

- Frappe-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Frappe-moi.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Tu as besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress, cette colère. Je suis l'un des facteurs de cette émotion.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Il leva les poings.

- C'est du sport et c'est agressif. Tu en as besoin.

- Non.

- Très bien, allons chercher un garde à frapper ou… Aizen Sosuke.

Je soupirai en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- C'est mou.

- Laisse-moi.

- Je vais devoir te montrer.

Il me donna un coup de genou dans le centre.

- Ça, c'est se défouler.

Je grognais en lui collant une dans l'épaule. Il siffla de douleur et sourit.

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

**But got back up again and then** (Mais je suis revenu à nouveau)

**I fell apart (**J'ai craqué)

**But got back up again yeah** (Mais je suis revenu à nouveau yeah)

- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parle.

Je retirai mes gants.

- Tu as fait joujou, maintenant j'ai des dossiers.

- Kenpachi, tu en as encore besoin.

- Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux autres.

- Il faut plus que ça pour te soulager.

- Ne m'agace pas.

- Tu vas être lâche encore combien de temps ?

Je me figeais.

- Tu vas te voiler la face encore longtemps ?

Je me retournais et le giflais.

- Arrête.

- Je peux te rendre meilleur.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Laisse-toi aller. Je suis là pour ça. Ne fais pas ton timide. Profites-en.

Je le plaquais contre le mur, furieux.

**We both could see (**Nous avons tous deux pu voir)

**Crystal clear (**La clarté du cristal)

**That the inevitable end was near (**L'inévitable fin était proche)

**Made our choice (**Nous devons faire notre choix)

**A trial by fire (**L'épreuve du feu)

**Do battle is the only way we feel** (Se battre est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé)

- Mes pieds ne touchent même pas le sol, murmura-t-il. Tu serres tellement mes bras que j'en ai mal.

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire._

_Je… j'étais furieux._

_J'ai mal au cœur._

_Je n'en peux plus._

_Je veux que ça s'arrête._

- Kenpachi, embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il.

**And I fell apart (**Et j'ai échoué)

**But got back up again and then** (Mais je suis revenu nouveau et)

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

**But got back up again and then** (Mais je suis revenu à nouveau et)

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

**But got back up again** (Mais je suis revenu à nouveau)

Je me collais à lui, le surprenant en jouant directement avec sa langue alors que mes mains arrachaient ses vêtements.

Il s'agrippa à moi et se frotta à moi.

_Je ne veux plus souffrir._

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh****(**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh**** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh**** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh ****(**Oh chemin!)

Son corps était si chaud prêt de moi…

Contre moi.

_J'ai besoin de lui._

_Je ne peux faire autrement._

_Je suis faible._

_Je le sais._

**So here we are (**Nous voici donc)

**Reaching out (**Tendant la main)

**The quickest tongue to divide and devour (**La langue la plus rapide pour diviser et dévorer)

**Divide and devour** (Diviser et dévorer)

Mais lorsque mon sexe s'enfonce en lui, il crie de plaisir.

Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau lorsque je touche sa prostate.

**If i could end the quest for fire (**Si je pouvais mettre fin à la guerre du feu)

**For truth for love for my desire (**Pour la vérité de l'amour et mon désir)

**My desire** (Mon désir)

_Quand je lui fais l'amour, il redevient Ulquiorra Schiffer.  
_

_Il redevient celui que j'aime._

_Je veux être en lui pour toujours._

Ses ongles griffaient ma peau.

Mais peu m'importait, je voulais juste m'enfoncer plus loin en lui, rugissant de colère.

**And i fell apart (**Et j'ai échoué)

**But got back up again!** (Mais je suis revenu à nouveau)

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh****(**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh**** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh**** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh ****(**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh **** (**Oh chemin!)

**Way oh****(**Oh chemin!)

Il jouit, soupirant de plaisir et je le rejoignis dans la délivrance.

Je le déposais dans le lit, m'allongeant contre lui.

Il se releva directement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Maintenant que tu es calmé, je peux travailler.

Il s'habilla et prit un pistolet.

- J'ai des traitres qui m'attendent.

Et il partit, me laissant seul.

_Il n'était pas mon Ulquiorra._

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

_Plus jamais._

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

_Non._

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

_Non, j'ai besoin de ce regard si doux.  
_

**I fell apart (**J'ai échoué)

_J'ai besoin de lui._

**I fell apart** (J'ai échoué)

Mais peu importait à présent.

Je serais toujours à ses côtés.

Je suis faible.

Je serai un traitre pour mes amis.

**But got back up again... ****(**Mais je suis revenu à nouveau)

Mais quoi que tu fasses, Ulquiorra, je serai à tes côtés.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne quittais plus mon maitre.

Ulquiorra était très patient avec moi, corrigeant mes erreurs.

Je devais le suivre partout, observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

Mais il me disait de sortir de la pièce quand il exécutait quelqu'un.

Il devait sentir ma gêne.

Zomari me regardait toujours avec pitié et tentais de passer du temps avec moi, sûrement pour m'éloigner de mon maitre.

Mais je refusais poliment.

J'avais décidé de me damner, alors il fallait que je le fasse à 100%.

On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, ordonna le noiraud.

Deux gardes entrèrent avec un prisonnier qu'on jeta au sol. Le sexta Luppi entra.

- Ulquiorra-sama, vous avez dit que vous vous occuperiez de lui.

- Installe la bâche, j'aime beaucoup ce parquet.

Deux serviteurs apparurent et obéirent.

- Kenpachi, viens.

Je me levais et m'inclinais devant lui.

Il allait sûrement me dire de sortir.

- Oui.

- Je vais passer à une étape supérieure de ton éducation ce soir. Attache-toi la chenille.

Il pointa une chaine accrochée au sol.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soir nécessaire, tentai-je.

- Ne contredis jamais un ordre, obéis.

J'accomplis ma tâche alors qu'il se levait de son bureau.

- Cet homme donnait des informations à la police. Plus précisément sur l'emplacement des bombes du sexta. Je te présente D-Roy, fraccion de l'ex-sexta, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Salue-le, Kenpachi.

Je me raidis et soupirais.

- Bonjour, D-Roy, fraccion de l'ex-sexta Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Ulquiorra-sama, je ne suis pas là pour faire l'éducation de votre chien

Il se tourna et gifla Luppi.

- Encore une once de protestation et je te tue.

- Pardonnez-moi, Ulquiorra-sama.

Le noiraud s'avança vers le prisonnier.

- Tu as une minute. Réfléchis bien car tu souffriras jusqu'à la mort.

- Tu me promets donc une fin dans un instant.

- Choisis… la vie d'un prisonnier ou la mort d'un traitre.

- Je ne parlerai pas.

- Très bien, veux-tu que je tue Grimmjow ?

- Laissez-moi mon roi en paix.

- Ça sera vite fait… il est dans les cachots.

- Très bien.

- Qui ?

- Un garde… celui de la porte sud.

- Très bien.

Ulquiorra revêtit un gant de métal.

- Avoue tes crimes et repentis-toi.

- Je suis heureux que la rébellion des arrancars ait enfin démarré. Nous détruirons cet endroit !

- Pauvre âme égarée… veux-tu goûter à a mort ?

Le prisonnier leva la tête et cria alors que mon maitre lui arracha le cœur.

- Nettoyez ça.

Il me regarda et lécha le sang sur son gant qu'il retira.

J'étais figé sur place.

Tuer ainsi de sang froid.

Il s'approcha et tendit sa main au niveau de ma bouche.

_Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire._

- Lèche-le… lèche la vie hors de ce corps… obéis ou tu seras puni.

Je me reculais pour montrer mon désaccord.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… j'ai horreur des animaux mal- dressés.

Il me gifla.

- Tourne-toi, tu as droit à dix coups de fouet.

J'obéis.

- Les mains plaquées sur le mur, les bras tendus, les jambes écartées. Tu ne dois pas bouger ou je double la punition.

- Tu vas donc le faire…

- Évidement… SORTEZ TOUS ! s'énerva-t-il sur ses serviteurs.

J'entendis les soldats paniquer et tout prendre avant de s'enfuir.

Je me mis dans la position demandée.

Il allait me blesser.

Mon amour allait lever la main sur moi.

Ce n'était pas mon Ulquiorra.

Un premier coup s'abattit dans mon dos. Je grognais de douleur, les larmes débordant de mes yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Un deuxième, je fermais les yeux.

- Il te suffisait de goûter au sang et tu n'aurais rien eu.

Encore un.

- Je ne te demandais pas grand-chose.

La douleur du coup suivant me fit crier.

Mon dos me brûlait.

- BAKA !

J'avais mal. Mon corps était à bout.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

.

Je vis son visage alors qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as besoin de repos.

Il souleva mon corps.

_Quand étais-je tombé ?_

_Je ne sais plus._

Mais Ulquiorra me tenait dans ses bras.

Je tentais de m'en écarter.

Je ne voulais pas être contre lui.

Il m'avait blessé.

Son regard se durcit.

Cela me fit stopper, je ne voulais pas l'énerver.

Soudain, je sentis une douce matière sur mon torse.

Il m'avait déposé dans le lit.

- Ça va

- J'ai mal.

- Je suis désolé… mais tu aurais dû obéir.

Quelque chose de froid atténua ma brûlure dans mon dos.

- Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là.

_Comment ça pourrait aller aux côtés d'un meurtrier ?_

_Il n'a aucune conscience._

_Il ne brisera._

_Il l'a déjà fait !_

_Il m'a dressé._

_Comme si j'étais un animal._

_Je ne voulais plus être ici._

_Je n'arrivais plus à respirer._

- Chut…

Il sortit une seringue.

- Tu as besoin de dormir.

Je sentis une piqure et puis plus rien.

.

- Comment va-t-il ?

J'ouvris un œil et observait Zomari et Ulquiorra qui parlaient.

Le noiraud se précipita vers moi.

- Ne bouge pas trop, tu n'es pas en forme.

Zomari mit une main sur son épaule.

- Allez vous préparer, Ulquiorra-sama.

Il partit dans l'autre pièce.

- Tu m'as fait peur, grogna le black en murmurant. Tu es resté deux jouets dans les vapes.

- Quoi ?

- Ulquiorra-sama m'a appelé hier car tu n'allais toujours pas bien…

- Il m'a fouetté.

- Je sais. Tu lui as tenu tête devant ses hommes.

Je sentis quelques larmes couler.

- Il ne t'a pas quitté un seul instant.

Je le fixais.

- Il a soigné tes blessures et a veillé sur toi… Il n'a pas dormi et n'a pratiquement pas mangé.

- Il était inquiet ?

- Il t'aime… même avec les puces.

- Non.

- Il aurait tué n'importe qui pour cela. Il ne t'a pas donné les dix coups de fouet.

- C'est un monstre à présent.

Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider… Choisis.

Je regardais la porte de la salle de bain.

Je ne pouvais plus espérer.

.

- Va travailler, Zomari.

Le black partit, me laissant seul avec Ulquiorra.

- On va regarder l'état des cicatrices.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, je me raidis.

- N'aies pas peur. Je ne te ferai rien. Tant que tu obéis, tout ira bien.

Il retira le bandage et caressa mon dos.

- Tu n'auras quasi aucune trace. Tout ira bien.

- Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ?

- On soigne toujours nos guerriers.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait vous-même ? Vous avez des médecins.

- Car je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brutal.

Je le fixais.

- Tu ne connais pas mes règles, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux de toi. On ne t'a jamais éduqué comme je le veux.

- Vous allez me dresser… comme un animal.

- Non… Je te veux comme bras-droit… comme cuarto.

Je retins mon souffle.

- Tu as été entrainé par le premier primera… Laisse-moi achever ce travail.

- Je ne veux tuer personne.

- On dit tous cela au début. Tu finiras par changer d'avis.

Il prit un tube, fit couler de la crème dans sa main et commença à l'étaler dans mon dos.

- Bientôt, tu seras prêt.

Il faisait la même chose avec moi qu'Aizen avec lui dans le passé.

Soigner les graves blessures qu'il n'affligeait.

L'histoire se répétait à nouveau.

.

* * *

.

* * *

voilà!

encore un chapitre bouclé.

prochain chapitre mardi 13 décembre


	66. Chapter 66

désolée du retard! Je suis une patate !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 65. **_

- Ulquiorra, je voudrais parler à ton fraccion, affirma Barragan en arrivant.

- Bien sûr.

- Seul à seul.

Le noiraud soupira et se leva.

- Prends soin de lui.

Il partit, Barragan s'assit dans le fauteuil juste à côté.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Aizen m'avait prévenu… C'est pas Ulquiorra… Il n'y a que son corps… Il est mort à l'intérieur.

Le vieil homme garda le silence.

- Vous aviez tous raison. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est le tuer.

- Fais-le alors.

- Je peux pas… ca reste le corps d'Ulquiorra. Si je le tue, ses yeux…son regard s'éteindra pour toujours… j'en serai responsable… ça me hantera.

- C'est pareil pour nous tous.

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Car tu as décidé qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait !

- Ce n'est quasi rien, comparer à d'habitude.

- Il a dépassé ma limite.

- Je suis certain que tu désobéis.

- Non.

- Tu poses des questions, tu ne le vouvoies pas. Tu as le droit de le prendre.

- Et alors ?

- Il te laisse une vraie liberté.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Ulquiorra n'a aucune tolérance. Pourtant c'était ta première punition.

- Et ?

- Il ne renonce jamais à une punition, il termine toujours ce qu'il commence. Combien de coups de fouet a-t-il fallu pour que tu t'évanouisses ?

Je me raidis.

- Pas plus de trois-quatre.

- Comment…

- Voyons, Kenpachi, tu n'as pas l'habitude de la torture. Il ne t'a pas donnée les dix coups de fouet.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est Ulquiorra. Il est toujours là.

- Non.

- Il t'a puni mais il a veillé sur toi.

- Arrête.

- Il a enfreint les règles de Rido. Tu as réussi à semer le doute.

Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

- J'avais raison ?

- Oui.

- Que puis-je faire pour stopper sa douleur ? Pour qu'il redevienne lui-même.

- Rien.

- Quoi ?

- Deux solutions. Créer un dispositif comme les lunettes d'Aizen Rido en a les plans. Impossible. Soit reprendre la commande à Apporo… commande que lui, seul sait faire fonctionner. Impossible.

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

- Tente de rester en vie. Sème le doute. Obéis et profite de son corps.

- J'ai parfois l'impression de le vider.

- Ulquiorra t'aime. Il l'aurait voulu.

- Je le sauverai quoiqu'il en coute.

- Il est foutu. S'il reprend conscience, il se souviendra de ses crimes. Il ne se le pardonnera pas.

Il se leva.

- Bonne chance, Zaraki Kenpachi.

L'espada sortit et Ulquiorra se réinstalla à mes côtés.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et tendit sa main pour me caresser mais il stoppa son geste en me voyant me raidir.

Son regard se durcit.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

- Un peu.

- Sache que je t'écouterais toujours, du moment que tu sois sage.

- Mais si je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ?

- Sois respectueux et argumente. Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux qu'on le croit.

- Vous tuez tant de gens !

- Les policiers tuent aussi mais on ne leur dit rien.

- Car ils se battent contre ce qui est dangereux pour la société.

- Et qui ose décider de ce qu'il est bien ou mal ?

- L'autorité…

- Des gens qui ne pensent à leur intérêt. Comme mon père ou moi.

- Pas encore, en effet.

- J'ai une requête à vous formuler.

- Kenpachi, je suis certain que tu vas me dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais je suis fatigué et je ne réfléchis pas. J'avoue que je ne t'écoute déjà plus qu'une oreille.

- Merci pour votre franchise.

- Promis, tu pourras m'en parler une autre fois… tu as besoin de repos.

Il prit ma main et la serra.

- Demain, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout ira bien.

Il caressa ma joue, je souris.

- Tu aimes ? Osa-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Vous pouvez facilement voir l'effet que vous me faites.

Il se glissa sous moi pour me serrer contre lui, ma tête e nichant dans son cou.

- Raconte-moi encore une fois… comment on était ensemble.

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra-sama.

Je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs.

Les minutes passèrent et s'endormit.

Il semblait tellement paisible.

Il semblait tellement innocent.

Je me laissais emmener dans un doux rêve.

.

Une douce odeur de pancakes me sortit du soleil.

Je cherchais des yeux le noiraud et le vis sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

- Mange et prépare-toi. On a du travail.

Je me levais et souris en voyant mon assiette.

Il avait pensé à moi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Ton éducation.

Je mangeais mes pancakes et filais me laver.

Lorsque je fus prêt, il m'emmena dans les couloirs.

- En tant que fraccion, tu dois savoir te battre et me défendre dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Bien.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai préparé une série de test.

Il ouvrit une porte. Tous les soldats s'inclinèrent à notre arrivé.

- Tu n'auras droit qu'à deux armes. Ton sabre et un gant de métal.

Il me donna mon zanpakuto.

- Pourquoi pas un fusil ?

- Je te rappelle que tu étais capitaine du Gotei 13… Je veux procéder par étape.

- Bien.

- Montre-moi tes capacités au sabre…

Il me donna un sabre de bambou.

- On passera aux choses sérieuses demain. Je ne veux pas trop de blessés maintenant.

Tout le monde se prépara.

- Faites-moi un un beau spectacle.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil.

- Que le combat commence.

Une partie bondit, je me débattais.

J'envoyais mes adversaires au tapis.

Cela m'amusait, me libérait.

Je pouvais enfin défouler toute ma frustration et mon impuissance à aider Ulquiorra.

Jusqu'au moment, où ils réussirent à me plaquer au sol.

- Ça suffit !

Je grognais en me relevant.

- Reculez-nous, ordonna le noiraud.

Tous se placèrent contre le mur.

- Tu manies parfaitement ton sabre, tes coups sont puissants et bien placés.

- Mais ils ont gagné.

- À trente contre un, c'est normal. Tu as résisté plus que la majorité des espada.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Même vous ?

- Je peux le faire.

- Vraiment ? Le taquinai-je.

Il se leva et enfila son gant de métal.

- Tu paries combien que je peux tous les battre d'un coup ?

- Absolument ce que vous voulez.

- Très bien.

Il soupira.

- Attaquez-moi tous d'une seule fois.

Les soldats obéirent, bondissant.

Mais tous se stoppèrent et se reculèrent.

Je fixais choqué la scène sous mes yeux : il avait plongé sa main dans le torse d'un soldat, le tuant.

- Alors, allez-y, attaquez-moi.

Aucun n'osa bouger, trop perturbés pour comprendre la situation.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Un coup.

- Vous l'avez tué.

- Tu ne m'as mis aucune limite…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai poussé leur instinct de survie pour qu'il dépasse leur peur de me désobéir. Ils sont figés, j'ai gagné.

Il lâcha le cadavre.

Je vais t'expliquer, on s'entrainera demain.

Je m'assis au sol.

- Le métal te permet de porter des coups fatals, les griffes à transpercer la peau et les organes. Mais aussi à attraper l'arme de ton adversaire sans te blesser.

Il faisait des mouvements souples et gracieux.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer mais mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre.

Il avait tué l'un des siens sans état d'âme.

Je pouvais tolérer qu'on tue un ennemi mais pas l'un de ses serviteurs.

Je soupirais.

- Tu dois être fatigué. Rentrons !

Il déposa les armes et je le suivis jusque dans la chambre.

Il me plaqua contre le mur.

- Ça te dit une petite nuit de joie ?

- Je…

- Kenpachi… je sens ton érection… je suis bandant quand je m'entraine ?

- Ouais.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

- Tu…

- J'ai une idée, me coupa-t-il.

Il me poussa dans le lit et fouilla dans son armoire. Il revint avec des diverses menottes de cuir.

- Que…

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais je sais que je peux avoir entièrement confiance en toi. Alors comme je t'ai fait mal, je veux te le prouver.

Il me tendit ses poignets.

- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Je le fixais.

- Tu crois qu'attacher un autre peut être amusant ?

Il se pencha sur moi et lécha mon oreille.

- Je ne sais plus me tenir depuis que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit !

Il retira son dessus et se frotta à moi.

- Alors ?

Je le retournai et attrapai les bracelets de cuir, les passant délicatement à ses poignets, à présent reliés par une petite chainette.

- Si tu veux qu'on stoppe, n'hésite pas.

- Fous-moi à poil et attache mes jambes, je pers patience !

Je mordis la lèvre en déchirant son hakama et son caleçon.

Je pris doucement son pied et passait les bracelets de cuir plus larges et surtout collés l'un à l'autre. Je passais le deuxième et fixai le corps allongé entièrement soumis à tout ce que je voulais.

- Mais comment fais-je…

- Tu forceras…

- Quoi mais…

- Kenpachi, je le veux. Je veux que tu me prennes sans délicatesse, je veux que tu penses à ton putain de plaisir.

Il attrapa mon col, s'asseyant et m'embrassa.

- Que fais-tu encore nu ?

- Je croyais que tu te soumettais à tous mes désirs…

- Si tu me laisses parler, je t'ordonnerais tout ce que je veux !

Je défis ma ceinture de soie et je le bâillonnais. J'entendis son grognement malgré que le son était étouffé par le tissus.

Je le regardai, je n'en pouvais plus.

J'ouvris complètement mon pantalon et je baissais mon caleçon.

- Je ne peux pas entendre, désolé.

Je le retournais et le tirais pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Je plongeais un doigt en lui.

Il était tellement plus serré que d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et gémit.

Je retirais mon doigt et poussais mon gland à son entrée, je ne pouvais décidément pas me contrôler. Lentement, je n'insinuais dans ses chairs tendues au maximum.

Jamais je n'avais connu un endroit aussi serré.

- Bordel…

Après un certain temps, je réussis à être entier en lui, je soupirais heureux avant de commencer des vas et viens brutaux, le faisant gémir.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Je me collais à lui et nous fit basculais, l'asseyant sur moi, dos à moi.

Je m'assis et le soulevais pour mieux l'empaler sur moi.

Il cria sous son bâillon.

Je tenais fermement ses hanches et je le faisais monter et descendre sur ma colonne de chair.

Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Je remarquais un crochet sur la structure du lit a baldaquin.

Je nous levais et passais la chainette sur le crochet et remarquais que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le matelas.

Je m'enfonçais en lui, le faisant balancer, sa tête partant en arrière sous ses cris étouffés.

J'avais chaud.

J'avais vraiment chaud.

J'étais au bord de l'éjaculation.

Je voulais lui faire voir des étoiles, espérant toucher sa prostate et m'enfonçais encore plus loin.

Son corps s'arqua et ses chairs se resserrèrent autour de mon pénis qui laissa ma semence sortir.

Après quelque coup de reins, je m'immobilisais et sortis de lui. Je le décrochais, l'allongeant à mes côtés. Son corps était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, les yeux fermés. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa respiration.

Doucement, je retirais le bâillon et les menottes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration ne se calme et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je veux qu'on recommence…

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'exclamai-je épuisé.

- Non… mon corps est déjà suffisamment bien comme ça… mais une autre fois, tu es formidable.

Il sourit en me regardant.

- Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de te déshabiller.

- J'ai eu… un moment de… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Luppi entra.

- Ulquiorra-sama, on les a trouvés !

Il se stoppa et regarda le corps nu de mon amant.

Je grognais en le couvrant et en le serrant contre moi.

Cela fait rire le maitre.

- On se calme, tout les deux. Que se passe-t-il, sexta ?

- Les russes… on a trouvé leur planque…

Le noiraud se redressa.

- Tu as averti Rido-sama ?

- Oui et il veut que vous le fassiez, maitre.

Mon amant se raidit.

- Très bien, prépare l'assaut. Je vais me préparer.

- Bien.

Le sexta partit.

Ulquiorra se leva difficilement.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non. C'est juste bizarre. Prenons une douche.

- Ulquiorra-sama…

Il s'appuya sur le bord du bureau et je me précipitais à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis fatigué. C'est une grosse mission, j'aurais préféré que mon père s'en occupe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore présenté aux autres gangs…

- Je suppose que votre père y voit une bonne première…

- Pas avec les russes… ce sont les moins faciles.

il me regarda.

- Ce n'est pas normal de me confier cela ainsi. Il ne peut avoir confiance à ce point… c'est pas raisonnable…

- J'ignore quoi tu te dire.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Ses yeux verts brillèrent légèrement, montrant sa peur.

_Comment lui dire non ?_

_Ça devait forcément arriver…_

_Le moment où je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière._

_Trahir le Gotei 13… _

_Tuer sans réfléchir…_

_Pour le protéger._

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra-sama. Ça sera un honneur.

.

La voiture se gara devant un hôtel.

Les troupes se dispersèrent, faisant le tour du bâtiment.

- Ulquiorra-sama, la voix est libre.

- Allons-y, Luppi.

Je suivis l'espada et mon maitre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

- Luppi, tu me tues tout le monde, Kenpachi tu inspecteras les cadavres si il y a une trace de vie, tu l'achèves.

Je me raidis.

- Ils seront en train de souffrir. Tu seras leur sauveur. Ce n'est pas compliqué comme travail.

- Bien.

- Luppi, tu attaches le chef… je le veux vivant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Luppi vida plusieurs chargeurs en ricanant.

Je m'avançais, sortant mon sabre et observais les corps au sol. Aucun de vivant.

- Vous pouvez avancer, Ulquiorra-sama.

Le noiraud enjamba un cadavre et se dirigea vers l'homme que le sexta attachait.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises.

- Bonjour, je suis le maitre Ulquiorra Schiffer. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer !

- T'es vraiment qu'un chien, j'aurais un putain de plaisir à te dresser.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas en position pour me dresser. Et puis, j'appartiens déjà à mon maitre, donc tu devras aller négocier avec lui.

- Tu sais comment on possède l'objet d'un autre ?

- Non, dis-moi toujours.

- En le volant.

Le noiraud sourit.

- Pathétique.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Quand on veut quelque chose, on détruit le maitre de cette chose, on détruit tout sur son passage… Comme je viens de le faire.

Je me postais à ses côtés.

- Donc, trêve de plaisanteries… je veux savoir ce que vous faites à Tokyo.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Sexta…

Luppi le frappa.

- Profitez que ça soit lui qui commence et pas moi, je suis pas un as de la délicatesse.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Alors ça va être très douloureux.

L'espada le frappa au visage.

- Alors ?

- Du commerce.

- Avec qui ?

- Va en Enfer, gamin.

Le sexta tapa directement dans son foi, le faisant grogner.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter.

- Dommage.

Luppi s'occupa de lui alors qu'Ulquiorra observait la pièce.

- Alors ?

- T'es même pas capable de me regarder souffrir, tu es vraiment une demi-portion !

- Tu penses sérieusement ça ?

- Ouais.

Il se leva et contourna le bureau.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait très très mal ?

- Je me demande si tu as cette tête froide au pieu… tu dois t'enflammer… je voudrais entendre ta putain de voix quand tu prends.

Le mafieux grogna alors que le noiraud lui écrasait les parties génitales.

- Je me moque que tu me donnes la réponse, je vais suspendre ton cadavre pour avertir tous les autres qui voulaient faire le même commerce que toi et je coincerai ton complice. La question est… est-ce que tu pourras encore baiser après mon traitement.

- Des armes, avoua le mafieux.

Le maitre s'éloigna et ramassa un fusil.

- Je connais ce type d'arme.

Il se jeta sur le russe, le giflant.

- QUI ?

- Ça t'énerve, hein ?

- QUI ?

- C'est ta putain de taupe qui me les refile…

Il sortit son sabre.

- Dis-moi le nom maintenant, ou ça va durer longtemps.

- Tic… tac… tic… tac… réfléchis gamin…

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent.

- Tout le monde à l'abri!

Luppi bondit derrière un fauteuil et le noiraud me tira dans un coin mais il y eut une explosion et nous fûmes propulsés contre le mur.

J'avais mal à la tête.

Je sentais qu'on me secouait.

- KENPACHI ! DEBOUT ! BORDEL !

J'ouvris un œil.

Ulquiorra essayait de me réveiller, du sang coulant sur son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'était un piège pour me tuer. Allez debout.

Il me relevait alors que Luppi se dégageait de l'endroit où il était.

- Une taupe ? C'est impossible !

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais…

Le russe continuait de rire à gorge déployé, son bureau l'avait protégé.

Le noiraud s'appuya sur moi.

- Ulquiorra…

- Ça va, je suis presque pas touché.

J'observais les débris de verre plantés dans ses côtes.

- Tu m'as sauvé…

- Ce n'est rien.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des soldats arrivèrent.

Luppi leur bondit dessus alors qu'Ulquiorra tira son pistolet.

- Reste derrière !

- Non !

Un soldat bondit sur le noiraud et je le frappais en pleine face.

- LUPPI ! FAUT DEGAGER D'ICI !

Il se tourna et fut projeté contre un mur.

- SEXTA !

Ils étaient tous contre nous, Ulquiorra se débattait comme il le pouvait, j'en cognais par dizaine.

Je m'en pris une dans la figure et je tombai.

- KENPACHI ! TIENS BON !

Je me sentais sonner. Je voyais Ulquiorra continuer à me défendre mais ils réussirent à le maitriser.

Il se débattait pour venir vers moi jusqu'au moment où ils l'endormirent.

Je vis ses pupilles vertes s'éteindre et il s'écroula sur moi.

Je voulus faire un geste mais on le souleva et je pris un coup de pied dans la figure.

Je sombrai dans le noir.

* * *

.

* * *

pour me pardonner de mon retard, je vous promets de publier le 24 décembre pour noel!

une review?


	67. Chapter 67

**_joyeux noël! _**

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 66.**_

Je sentais qu'on me secouait.

Je grognais.

Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- MAIS QU'IL EST LOURD CE CAPITAINE !

Pourquoi Luppi criait comme ça ?

J'ouvris un œil.

- Putain ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Je me relevais.

- Que…

Je vis la pièce complètement détruite.

- Ulquiorra… il a été…

- Ouais, enlevé… car on est des incapables.

Il se posa près de moi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Rien. On doit rentrer pour annoncer ça à Rido.

- On ne peut pas faire ça !

- C'est notre devoir.

- Je sais que Rido ne fera rien pour le sauver ! Il va le laisser se faire tuer.

- Je sais.

- On doit aller le sauver !

- On n'est que des pions, si on ne suit pas le protocole, on va se faire buter !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, affirmai-je en me relevant.

- Tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à un mafieux russe tout seul !

- Tu peux venir avec moi.

- On va crever !

- Ouais, mais on aura tout tenté pour Ulquiorra.

Luppi soupira.

- T'es vraiment cinglé, mec. Mais je suis partant.

.

- Le russe a un bateau de plaisance, il doit sûrement garder Ulquiorra là-bas.

- Pourquoi supposer qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Dés qu'il aura les infos, il le tuera.

- Cher capitaine, je vais te dire deux choses : Ulquiorra-sama ne parlera pas et tu as vu comme ce mec désire notre maitre, il va en faire son esclave sexuel.

Je me raidis.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche…

- Tu aimes être son jouet à ce point de ne vouloir le partager ?

- Je ne suis pas son jouet.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te prend pas, je ne te croirai pas !

- C'est moi qui le prends… et je l'aime trop pour pouvoir admettre qu'il soit traumatisé car on l'a encore violé.

- Aizen-sama était vraiment une brute, en effet.

- Tu…

- J'ai eu interdiction de Rido-sama de parler. Mais avec toi, je le peux.

- Pourquoi foncer avec moi dans cette mission suicidaire avec moi ?

- Ulquiorra-sama n'est pas qu'un maitre pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je détestais le sexta espada, Jaggerjack. Je ne pouvais admettre que ce clown soit le maitre de la destruction. Quand j'ai appris que le sexta craignait le cuarto, j'ai direct observé Ulquiorra-sama. Il était si calme, si majestueux… un vrai model… Puis, un jour j'ai entendu qu'on torturait quelqu'un dans la chambre d'Aizen-sama, curieux j'ai regardé… j'aurais préféré oublier cette image… mais je n'ai jamais pu… Ulquiorra-sama était fortement blessé et notre maitre profitait encore de lui. J'ai vu ses yeux, remplis de larmes… il implorait que ça se finisse rapidement… il espérait la mort.

Il soupira.

- Je l'ai attendu dehors, après des heures, il est enfin sorti… il avait repris son masque neutre… Il était tellement détruit et pourtant il se battait toujours… mais pas pour lui… j'ai compris qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose… tout faire sauter… tout le manoir… c'était le plus bel acte de destruction à mes yeux… Et puis, on a détruit Ulquiorra-sama avec ces puces et il est devenu le maitre.

- Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… il m'a protégé de Rido-sama et a pris ma punition. J'aurais dû avoir la punition mais il lui a menti pour me protéger.

- Quelle était la punition ?

- Me retirer ma virginité. Rido-sama m'aurait déchiré en deux, Ulquiorra-sama m'a protégé et a supporté 50 coups de fouet pour que ça soit lui qui me fasse sien premier.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je suis heureux que ça soit lui… Il a été tellement délicat. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour… Il venait de se faire soigner et était allongé dans son lit. j'ai dit ''Vous m'avez demandé, maitre ?'', il a fait ''approche et masse-moi le dos.''. alors j'ai obéi, m'asseyant dans le lit et j'ai caressé ses muscles pour lui retirer la douleur. Alors il m'a regardé, ''grimpe sur mes fesses pour mieux faire ça'', j'ai obéi. Au fur et à mesure de le masser, j'ai senti un grand désir monter en moi. Il s'est alors tourné sur son dos, malgré la douleur. ''Tu dois absolument me dire quand tu auras mal, je serai le plus délicat possible.''

Je me raidis.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien j'avais peur, surtout quand je me suis retrouvé nu face à lui. Il m'a masturbé et m'a préparé avec du lubrifiant et ses doigts. J'ai eu le droit de le chevaucher pour choisir la vitesse de la pénétration. Et il m'a fait sien… j'avais 11 ans, c'était peu de temps avant mon anniversaire.

- Désolé.

- Je préfère que ça soit lui, un autre m'aurait retourné et m'aurait ouvert en deux. Je lui dois la vie et surtout le fait de ne pas être complètement fou.

- Je vois.

- Il est cinglé sur tout sauf le sexe… tuer ne lui pose pas de problème mais violer quelqu'un, il en est incapable… je crois qu'il comprend que quelque chose cloche en lui… Qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

- Je suppose.

- Il est différent d'avant mais parfois, je vois une lumière dans ses yeux et il a toujours un geste doux. Je pense qu'il finira par redevenir celui qu'il était avant et qu'il détruira tout… lui avec.

- Il ne peut pas mourir…

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, t'es vraiment un égoïste.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Il ne pourra pas vivre comme les gens normaux…

- Pourquoi t'aurais le droit de vivre et pas lui ?

- Qui t'a dit que je ne voulais pas être à ses côtés ? Les flammes sont plus belles quand elles touchent notre peau.

Je baissais les yeux.

Il se gara au port.

- Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture.

.

Nous nous approchions du navire de croisière avec notre petit bateau à moteur.

Luppi l'arrêta et nous dérivâmes jusqu'à la coque. Il bondit et attrapa l'échelle.

- Dépêche-toi.

Je lui lançais la corde qui allait maintenir notre moyen de sortie accrocher au navire. Il l'attrapa et fit un nœud.

- Allez, viens avant qu'on se fasse repérer.

Je grimpais à l'échelle et nous nous glissâmes sur la proue du bâtiment. Luppi courut vers la salle de réception et je le suivis, nous cachant derrière les rideaux.

- Il parait que tu as fait une grosse prise, Vadim…

- En effet, j'ai ici même le maitre des espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Son père va te poursuivre, c'est certain.

- Non, ils ont un code… ce gamin est foutu.

- Gamin ? Ulquiorra Schiffer terrorise le Japon et les Italiens…

- Il vient d'avoir ses 18 ans.

- Ce petit gars est prometteur…

- Mais il ne cède pas… Des heures et des heures de torture, il ne s'est même pas plaint !

- Tu n'avais qu'à le prendre… ce genre de gamins n'ont pas le cran de subir des affronts sexuels.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru… Mes associés les plus proches se sont fait plaisir mais rien. Il a tout encaissé sans rien dire… Il ne tente même pas de se débattre, il est résigné à son sort.

- Montre-le-nous, je suis tellement impatient.

- Il s'est endormi, il a sûrement besoin de repos… mais après, je vais le mettre en vente et c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelés…

Tous rirent.

- Quelle bonne soirée tu nous proposes là, Vadim !

Le sexta me tira et nous nous précipitâmes au sous-sol.

- C'est le seul moment où nous pouvons le sauver.

- Nous ignorons où il est !

- Là où il y a des gardes.

Il pointa une porte plus loin avec deux gardes.

Nous nous cachâmes dans l'ombre.

- Il y a souvent des portes communicantes dans ce genre de navire, les russes ne font pas attention à cela.

- On doit entrer dans toutes les pièces à côté.

- Exact.

Il tourna sur la droite et nous filâmes dans le couloir vide et il ouvrit une première porte. Je m'occupais de celle à côté.

Pas de porte menant à une autre pièce.

Nous recommençâmes et je finis par trouver une porte dans une pièce, je l'ouvris et je me figeai.

Son corps était étendu dans des draps noirs, il était attaché au sommier du lit et il avait un bâillon.

Il transpirait légèrement et gardait les yeux fermés, épuisé.

Il semblait si fragile.

Je m'approchais doucement et m'assis sur le bord du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les laissa se refermer aussitôt.

J'entendais un drôle de bruit, je soulevais le drap et vis qu'on avait laissé un gode en lui.

- C'est une méthode russe pour préparer à la vente d'esclave sexuel, affirma Luppi en débarquant.

Je sursautais.

- Comment peut-on faire ça à un être humain ?

- Je l'ignore… je préfère la mort à la souffrance et l'humiliation. Je monte la garde, occupe-toi de lui.

Il se tourna et je détachai mon maitre, lui retirant l'objet de son orifice. Il ne reprenait pas conscience.

Je pris un pantalon noir de pyjama et le lui passais. Je le pris délicatement dans les bras.

Il s'éveilla et se colla à moi.

- Kenpachi… baka…

- Je sais, maitre.

Il se mit à mordiller mon dessus.

- Luppi, il agit bizarrement.

Le sexta le regarda.

- Il est drogué.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Fuir et vite.

Nous allions repartir mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef et des gardes.

- Voici donc les sauveurs du grand maitre des espada.

Ils pointèrent des armes sur nous.

- Vous êtes encerclés.

.

Ils nous suspendirent à des chaines au plafond, contre le mur alors qu'Ulquiorra était au milieu de la pièce, suspendu aussi.

- Allez, petit Ulquiorra… réveille-toi… on a des invités.

Ses pupilles émeraudes apparurent fatiguées.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas tout seul dans le pétrin…

- Tuez-les, je m'en moque.

- Mais non… ils seront parfaits à vendre.

Le chef tournait autour du jeune homme.

- Tu vois, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir rembourser mes dettes… dommage que tu ne sois pas dressé.

- À qui vas-tu vendre mes soldats ?

- À des amis… dont les femmes ne sont pas satisfaisantes…

- Concluons un marché.

- Un marché, tu n'as rien à mettre en jeu.

- Je fais la promesse solennelle d'être la pute la plus douée à ses maitres.

- Que dis-tu ?

- À la place de me vendre entier, tu peux me vendre à la nuit et j'exécuterai toutes leurs demandes… tu te feras plus de bénéfices et tu pourras encore m'avoir.

- Et je veux un show pour que tu les séduises…

- Je le ferai.

- Et je suppose que je ne dois pas toucher à tes soldats.

- Tant que tu ne leur feras rien, je serai obéissant.

- Ils assisteront à ton show…

- Je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront… ils ont été mes amants…

Le russe explosa de rire.

- Qui aurait pu savoir que tu étais une telle salope, Ulquiorra…

- Que voulez-vous ?

Les gardes le détachèrent et le tirèrent du cachot.

Je me débattais pour me libérer alors que nous nous retrouvâmes rien à deux.

- Calme-toi, Ulquiorra gagne du temps.

- Je…

- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant l'heure.

Mais les gardes arrivèrent aussitôt.

- Le chef a décidé d'empêcher toute fuite en commençant maintenant le show. Ne posez pas de problème.

Ils nous descendirent, nous tirèrent hors de la pièce et nous menèrent jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Tous les mafieux s'étaient installés près de la scène, Ulquiorra se tenait assis, juste vêtu d'un peignoir noir et fumait une cigarette.

Il semblait calme, heureux et détendu.

Comment pouvait-il avoir ce sourire satisfait ?

- Messieurs, j'ai appris que vous aimiez les belles choses…

Il se leva.

- Je vais donc faire le plus impressionnant des shows rien que pour vous.

Il se glissa derrière le rideau.

Luppi sourit.

- Il est brillant.

Je le fixais.

Mais quand mon regard tourna vers la scène où on tirait les rideaux, je sentis mon estomac se soulever.

Des hommes, du sang…

Des visages torturés…

Une scène rouge.

Tous les maffieux sursautèrent.

Ulquiorra explosa de rire.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour l'art.

Il brandit une petite cuillère.

- Parfait, pour arracher un cœur… ou un œil.

Il lança le couvert qui se planta dans le globe oculaire du chef.

- Qui est le next ? Demanda-t-il alors que le maffieux hurla de douleur.

Luppi frappa les gardes et nous descendîmes le rejoindre.

- Ulquiorra-sama, c'est extraordinaire !

- Merci, je ne trouve pas ça très propre mais je n'avais qu'une petite cuillère. Attache-les tant qu'ils sont sous le choc…

- Bien.

Le sexta s'exécuta.

Je regardais les corps et en vit un bouger légèrement.

Je sursautais.

- Ils sont tous vivants, Kenpachi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux qu'ils souffrent. Ils vont comprendre que me toucher est un péché…

Sa main m'effleura le torse.

- Tu es le seul que j'autorise à se damner. J'ai donc décidé de leur bloquer le canal qui relie leur testicules… ça les immobilise et ça leur coupe le souffle tellement que c'est atroce. Ils mourront dans quelques heures quand leurs cœurs lâcheront.

J'entendais son plaisir dans sa douce voix.

Il se tourna vers le boss qui grognait, une cuillère dans l'œil. Il attrapa ses bourses et les tordit, faisant tendre l'homme et son visage déformé par la douleur.

Il regarda les autres maffieux.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous pardonner d'être ici… car vous êtes tombés dans un piège dont j'étais l'appât sans le savoir.

- Un piège ?

- Quel est le plus jeune d'entre vous ? Quel est le nouveau ?

- C'est moi, affirma l'un d'entre eux.

- Et le plus vieux ?

- Moi, grogna un autre. Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Croyez-vous qu'un seul homme soit capable de faire autant de dégâts ?

- Je ne le pensais pas… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais osé mettre les pieds ici.

- Et imaginez que c'est son propre père qui a tout manigancé ?

- Jamais un père ne pourrait imposer ça à son fils… C'est de la folie.

- Attendez… ça veut dire que… Osa Luppi…

Rido avait tendu le piège depuis le début.

Il y eut des applaudissements et Rido apparut.

- Tu es vraiment à la hauteur de mes attentes, Ulquiorra.

Il descendit et s'approcha. Mon maitre tendit sa main.

- Mon zanpakuto.

Son père lui tendit et il l'attrapa violemment.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu échouerais.

Mon amant le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai toujours mené à bien toutes mes missions.

- Mais il n'y a pas de nouveaux espada depuis un certain temps…

- Il n'y a pas d'enfants corrects qui méritent mon intention. Et ceux que j'entraine ne sont pas encore prêts.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai amené un présent…

Deux gardes tirèrent un enfant aux cheveux blancs qui se débattait.

Ulquiorra s'approcha et s'accroupit, tenant le menton du rebelle.

- Ton nom.

- Toshiro Hitsugaya.

- Bien. Ton âge.

- 10 ans.

- Tu es un peu vieux, je vais donc t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas vivre aux enfers et je serais ton maitre et ton bourreau. Tu subiras tout ce que je te ferai sans protester et tu deviendras un espada.

- Non…

Il reçut une gifle.

- Tu n'as pas compris, faut-il que je te réexplique ?

- Pitié…

- Je n'ai pas de pitié…

Le plus jeune fixa le maitre.

- Good boy…

Il se releva.

- Vous pouvez le lâcher.

Aussitôt, le gamin voulut s'enfuir mais le noiraud le tenait bien et le tira jusqu'à la scène.

Il colla la tête du gosse contre l'un des corps.

- Entends-tu la douce mélodie de la souffrance de ce minable ?

- Pitié.

- Je n'ai pas de pitié, alors obéis. Tu vas rester assis au milieu de la scène à genou et en silence.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Bientôt tu y seras, aux enfers.

Le petit paniqua et se débattit, Ulquiorra l'assomma et le lâcha sur le corps.

- Luppi, tu t'occupes de lui. Quand on rentre, trouve un vieux cadavre et attache-le à lui, tu viendras me chercher quand il sera calme.

- Oui, maitre.

- Rido-sama, je veux connaitre le pourquoi de tout ceci.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, fils.

- Vous avez pourtant remarqué combien le capitaine m'est dévoué. Il est venu me sauver à la place de tenter libérer ses amis.

Je me figeais.

C'était vrai…

La meilleure occasion…

- Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

- Ce n'est pas son comportement qui m'inquiète mais le tien.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu l'as protégé à la part de fuir dans l'hôtel.

- J'étais bloqué.

- Quel mensonge, tu avais un moyen de filer.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Rido gifla son fils qui s'écroula au sol.

Je voulus l'aider mais Luppi me retint.

- Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Le maitre suprême donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du noiraud qui gémit de douleur.

- Tu ne t'es donc pas remis de toutes ses pénétrations… dommage… moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu… tu me gâches le plaisir.

- Pardonnez-moi, maitre.

Il se releva difficilement.

- Frappez-moi jusqu'à ce que votre frustration passe.

Rido sourit.

- Pas aujourd'hui, tu as accompli une immense mission et mon hélicoptère m'attend. Laisse le vieux en vie et tue tous les deux… prends tout le temps que tu veux.

Le maitre suprême fila et Ulquiorra s'installa dans un siège et regarda les hommes mourir de douleur.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres.

.

Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre et fila dans la douche. Je rangeais donc la pièce et commandais un repas.

Il y passa plus d'une heure et en sortit juste en serviette.

Tellement beau.

_Il faut que je me reprenne et que je le laisse tranquille… Il s'est fait violer, je dois m'occuper de lui._

- Vous avez faim ?

- Non.

Il s'approcha doucement et caressa mon torse.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Ulquiorra-sama…

- Obéis.

Je retirais mon dessus alors qu'il se recula d'un pas pour m'observer.

- Plus…

Je défis ma ceinture et laissa mon pantalon glisser sur mes jambes jusqu'à tomber par terre.

- Qui est l'auteur de cette érection ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

- J'en conclus que c'est moi…

- Je vous jure que je saurais me tenir…

- Tu me désires encore alors que j'ai rompu notre pacte.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es libre de partir, de faire ce que tu veux. J'ai couché avec d'autres hommes donc, tu n'as plus d'obligations. Je garderai les capitaines en vie.

- Je ne veux pas partir.

Il me regarda, étonné.

- Vous ne le vouliez pas, ça ne compte pas.

Il détourna le regard.

- Est-ce ton dernier mot ?

- Oui.

Je m'avançais et posai ma main sur son épaule, il se raidit.

- Je sens encore leurs mains sur ma peau. Je sens leur odeur…

- Vous finirez par oublier.

- Non, jamais.

Ses yeux brillèrent et une larme solitaire coula. Je le serrai contre moi, pour le réconforter.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Il fondit en larme et s'accrocha à moi.

Je le portais jusqu'au lit et l'y déposais, le recouvrant de couverture.

Il s'agrippa à moi.

- Ne me laisse pas seul…

- Je suis là, maitre.

Je m'assis au bord du lit et le laissais s'endormir en serrant ma main.

Barragan arriva.

- Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre ce moment.

- Il est épuisé.

- Rido vient de le briser.

- Comment va-t-il réagir ?

- Mal. Tu ne devras pas le quitter un seul instant. Tu es sa bouée de sauvetage, il ne peut plus te laisser partir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je l'ignore.

Je soupirais.

- Il va sûrement montrer beaucoup de distance pour se protéger envers tout le monde. Ton seul but est qu'il ne commence pas à montrer cette distance avec toi !

- Bien.

- Moi, je vais conseiller les autres pour ne pas le brusquer. Si il craque… il ne vaut mieux pas en parler.

- Si il craque ?

- Ça sera un non-retour, Kenpachi. Il se perdra dans la douleur et deviendra fou… tu dois le garder dans un environnement sans risque.

- Très bien.

Il partit.

Luppi débarqua aussitôt.

- Kenpachi, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir accouru avec moi pour Ulquiorra-sama.

- Je t'en remercie aussi.

Le sexta se posa sur le bord.

- Je crois que Rido-sama va le détruire.

- Ça n'arrivera pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ferai barrage…

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa et m'assomma.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 30 décembre!

et encore joyeux noël


	68. Chapter 68

**_joyeux noël et bonne année! _**

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_Chapitre 67._**

Ma tête me faisait mal.

Je grognais en me relevant.

Que s'était-il encore passé ?

- J'avais dit que c'était inutile.

_C'est la voix de Luppi._

J'ouvris un œil et observais la pièce.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, la plupart silencieuses. Le sexta s'avança vers moi.

- Comment va cap'taine ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir assommé ? Et Ulquiorra ?

- Il dort. Et désolé, je leur ai dit que tu étais sûr.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Nous sommes les partisans d'Ulquiorra.

- Hein ?

- Rido-sama fait trop de mal autour de lui, et le premier à en pâtir est Ulquiorra. Il ne le dira pas mais il en peut plus.

- On va donc se battre dans l'intérêt de notre maitre.

- Et vous voulez qu'Ulquiorra devienne maitre suprême ?

- Exact.

- Ça n'arrangera pas les choses…

- Quoi ?

- Ulquiorra a des puces dans le cerveau, il faut les éteindre et après on pourra se débarrasser de Rido…

- Pourquoi pas avant ?

- De un, on ne sait pas faire fonctionner les puces, le moindre faux mouvement et on bousille le cerveau d'Ulquiorra… de deux, Ulquiorra ne peut pas vivre sans Rido tant qu'il a des puces dans la cervelle car il a été programmé ainsi…

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Découvrir où se trouve la commande et son mode d'emploi… et pour cela, il faut connaitre la planque de Rido.

- Seul Ulquiorra le sait.

- Il est fragile en ce moment, je pourrais facilement l'amener à se confier. Il me faut du temps.

- Il faut que la boutique tourne correctement… Rido ne doit rien reprocher à Ulquiorra.

- Exact.

Un blond s'avança.

- Je suis Il Forte, fraccion de Grimmjow-sama.

- Ouais.

- Il souhaite vous parler aux cachots dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le Gotei 13… c'est fini pour moi… je vais me concentrer sur Ulquiorra et faire gaffe qu'ils puissent survivre…

- Je transmettrais le message.

- Dites-leur aussi que je suis désolé… mais je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a pas de retour possible pour moi… Je vais alors me damner avec enthousiasme…

- Bien.

Le sexta sourit.

- Allons tous nous damner…

Il me tira hors de la pièce.

- Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, nous sommes très très prudent… Il y a sûrement des espions de Rido ici...

- Ça serait une catastrophe.

- On est une vingtaine… un espada, plusieurs fraccion, beaucoup de gardes et médecins.

- Très bien.

- Retourne veiller sur lui.

- Tout de suite.

Je tournais.

- Kenpachi, pas de communication détectable…

- Je serai prudent.

Je voyageais dans le manoir et retournais dans la chambre de mon maitre toujours endormi.

Je m'installais à ses côtés et me reposais.

.

- Pitié…

- Supplie-moi encore une fois et je te jure que ce que tu auras vécu pour l'instant ne sera rien par rapport à ce que je risque de te faire.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas ?

Le petit Hitsugaya versa quelques larmes, en boule.

- Tu dois dépasser toutes tes limites… mais ne franchis jamais celle que je t'impose.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- C'est vraiment bête car tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi… Jamais…

- S'il vous plait.

Ulquiorra soupira.

- Tu m'agaces. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il tira le gamin hors de la salle d'entrainement, je les suivis.

Où allait-il ?

C'étaient les cachots des capitaines, juste là.

Ils descendirent les marches.

Merde, que faisait-il ?

Je rentrais à mon tour dans la pièce, Hitsugaya s'était collé aux barreaux de la cellule d'Aizen. Hinamori pleurait contre le garçon.

- Kenpachi, réagit Nell.

Je la regardais avant de détourner le regard.

- Ulquiorra-sama, pour…

- Rido-sama l'a trouvé car il fouinait dans les affaires des espada, j'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il avait grandi avec Hinamori.

- Oh.

Il tira Toshiro, le séparant de la jeune fille.

- Il est temps d'aller s'entrainer.

- NON !

Il sortit un pistolet et tira dans la jambe de la jeune fille qui cria.

- Ulquiorra-sama, protestai-je.

Il attrapa le jeune homme et planta son regard dans celui apeuré.

- Chaque fois que tu m'agaceras, je viendrais ici et je punirai ton amie.

- Non…

- Alors obéis.

Il lâcha l'enfant qui était calme.

- Tu remontes et tu t'entraines avec les gardes.

- Bien, Ulquiorra-sama.

L'argenté fila comme l'éclair.

- Allons-y, Kenpachi, nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour éduquer les disciples, intervint Aizen.

Le noiraud se stoppa.

- Veux-tu que je lui tire encore une fois dessus ?

- Je n'ai jamais du recourir au chantage.

- Si.

- Avec qui ?

- Avec moi.

- Je croyais que tu avais été éduqué par ton unique maitre, Rido.

- Tu penses que je ne connais pas la petite histoire ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as éduqué, tu m'as violé et fait du chantage grâce à une dénommée Nell. Je me suis enfui après et Kenpachi m'a récupéré.

- Tu n'y crois pas.

- Tu penses cela ? Pourquoi ?

- Car tu ignores qui est Nell.

- Peu m'importe.

- Tu l'as considéré comme ta sœur.

- J'ai une sœur, une fausse jumelle. Quand il sera l'heure, je la rencontrerai et elle deviendra ma femme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fausse sœur qui est un poids pour moi.

Neliel se mit à pleurer contre Grimmjow alors qu'Ulquiorra sortit de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

Je remontais et trouvais Ulquiorra, appuyé contre un mur.

- Ulquiorra-sama.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ?

- C'est Nell.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé qui c'était mais pourquoi.

- Car elle tient énormément à toi.

- Comment peut-elle tenir à moi alors que je… suis son bourreau… je la tiens prisonnière.

- Car elle sait que tu as bon fond.

- Et si en réalité, c'était faux ?

- C'est la vérité.

Il soupira.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Retournons-nous coucher.

- J'ai trop de choses à faire.

Il se reprit et avança.

- Ulquiorra-sama…

- Quoi ?

- J'allais vous reposer une heure, je prépare tout et vous n'aurez plus qu'à inspecter.

Il me regarda.

- Tu viendras me réveiller ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors oui…

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre et me claqua la porte au nez.

- Il est sûrement bouleversé, il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse, affirma Barragan en passant.

- Il ne se souvient pas de Nell…

- J'ai appris, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'a pas été délicat, selon ma source.

- C'est vrai qu'il va épouser sa sœur jumelle ?

- C'est la tradition… En théorie, c'est l'ainé qui doit le faire… mais ça n'a pas été forcément le cas… c'est lequel des deux qui ne meurent pas.

- Tout ça pour un trône…

- La famille Schiffer a été écartée à cause de l'inceste, ils veulent garder le sang royal pur pour qu'on puisse le comparer… pour le comparer avec l'ADN de l'empereur de l'époque…

- Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas mal formé…

- Lors de la grossesse, la mère est sur-médicamentée pour avoir le meilleur résultat.

- On dirait qu'on parle d'une usine.

- C'est un peu le principe.

- C'est vraiment atroce…

- Ulquiorra ne pourra pas t'abandonner… il fait un blocage sur toi…

- Il vient de m'éloigner de lui, je vais devoir être plus attentif.

- Je sais.

- Merci pour tes conseils, Barragan.

- De rien… Je te remets mon rapport dans une demi-heure…

- Parfait !

Il disparut de ma vue.

Je soupirais et me mis au boulot.

.

J'entrais dans la chambre et me glissais jusqu'au lit où Ulquiorra dormait. Je m'assis et posais ma tête sur la tête, caressant ses cheveux. Il avait un peu de température et ses traits étaient tirés.

- Ulquiorra-sama, il est l'heure.

Il remua, grognant. Son corps tremblait un peu.

Il devait faire un cauchemar.

Je le secouais avec un peu plus d'énergie.

- Allez, debout.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et me repoussa, sa lame glissant sous ma nuque.

Sa respiration était paniquée.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Qui es-tu ? Tu n'auras pas mon corps ! S'exclama-t-il rapidement.

- C'est moi, Kenpachi… ton fraccion…

Il recula sa lame.

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Je voulus m'asseoir mais son corps se raidit.

- Je ne vais rien te faire.

- Je sais.

Je me redressais et pris de ses mains l'arme.

- Ulquiorra-sama, tout va bien ?

Il détourna le regard.

- Vous pouvez me parler…

- Es-tu comme eux ?

- Comme les russes ?

- Oui.

- Non… quel est le rapport…

Je me tus, comprenant.

Il était assis sur mon entre-jambe qui réagissait au contact.

- Je suis désolé, je ne contrôle pas cela… mais tant que vous n'en aurez pas envie… je ne ferai rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je veux qu'on soit tous les deux heureux de cet acte…

- Donc, même si je te nargue, tu ne me feras rien.

- Je ne ferai jamais rien dans l'intention de te blesser.

- Promets-le-moi.

- Tu as ma parole.

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent.

- Comment peux-tu me désirer ?

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas séduit par un bel homme ?

- Car je suis sale.

- Sale ?

Je compris.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de cela.

- Je sens toujours leur odeur, quand je ferme les yeux, je les revois.

- Tu oublieras.

- Je veux porter l'odeur d'un autre homme qu'eux.

- Tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un autre ?

- Je veux changer d'odeur.

- Soigner le mal par le mal… affronter sa peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Bien sûr que tu es effrayé…

Ses pupilles brillèrent.

- Tu as déjà fait taire cette chose en moi… je veux que tu recommences.

- Tu avais entièrement confiance en moi… tu vas devoir recommencer cela…

- J'accepte.

Je le poussais au milieu du lit et le serrais contre moi.

- Tout ira bien…

- Ça fera mal ?

- Il n'y aura aucune brutalité…on sera juste deux personnes qui se caressent… et ça sera doux et ça sera un moment magique.

Il cala sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu as toujours voulu être doux avec moi…

- Oui.

Il prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

J'embrassais son front et l'allongeais sur le lit, posant mes lèvres sur sa nuque pour le faire frissonner.

Je remontais un peu pour embrasser ses lèvres et il me donna l'accès à sa bouche, faisant valser nos deux langues.

Je sentais son sexe se dresser petit à petit.

Il devait absolument me montrer un désir physique, qui révélerait son état psychologique par rapport à la suite.

Je devais vraiment être prudent.

Si il avait la moindre hésitation, tout irait mal.

Je défis son dessus en même temps que le mien.

Je caressais son torse, léchant et mordillant ses tétons, pour le faire gémir.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais son visage épanouit, ses yeux fermés et le fait qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure témoignèrent de son plaisir.

Je retirais ses chaussures et me relevais, faisant valser le reste de mes vêtements.

Je me réinstallais dans le lit et le fis grimper sur moi, assis sur mon érection.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te réhabituer à mon corps, pour chercher mon odeur.

Il se colla à moi et me serra contre lui, ses bras accrochés à mon cou.

Il voulait plus un câlin qu'un acte sexuel…

Son bassin se mouvait contre le mien, frottant ses fesses sur mon membre, je grognais.

Je resserrerais mon étreinte autour de lui et je m'assis, dégageant ses cheveux pour voir son visage.

- Il est important que tu communiques avec moi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un puceau timide.

- Tu dois regagner la confiance de ton corps et de mon corps… c'était comme si on repartait à zéro.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas nu comme toi ?

- Pour aller étape par étape.

- Merci. Mais je supporte le choc.

- Alors déshabille-toi…

Il se leva et me fit un sourire provocateur en retirant la ceinture de son hakama qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Il tira sur le caleçon qui effectua le même trajet.

Je le tirais doucement contre moi pour le débarrasser définitivement de ses habits.

Son corps se raidit un peu au contact du mien.

- On a tout notre temps.

- Je peux le faire.

- Je sais, je ne veux pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de moi.

Il sourit et se colla à moi, plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- J'aime ton odeur… elle me rassure pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est comme si elle était gravée en moi…

- Oh.

Je caressais son dos délicatement alors qu'il se laissait aller contre moi.

Je nous redressais et je le posais entre mes jambes, attrapant son sexe.

- Il est temps pour toi d'être envoyé au paradis des orgasmes.

Il fit basculer sa tête dans mon cou et je m'attaquais à sa nuque alors que mes mains s'occupaient de son pénis et de ses bourses.

Il poussait de petits gémissements timides.

Il s'accélérait le mouvement alors que je m'amusais à lui faire un suçon.

Ses hanches se balançaient pour approfondir le mouvement.

Rapidement, il jouit.

J'observais ses joues rougies et le laissais récupérer son souffle.

- C'est maintenant que je passe à la casserole ?

- Tu as l'air désespéré…

- Non… C'est juste une évidence.

- Si tu ne veux pas, on peut arrêter.

- Non, je veux aller jusqu'au bout… et tu vas m'y tirer.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long, les jambes écartées.

- Je suis tout à toi.

Je souris et je me mis à quatre pattes.

- Le plus important est que tu sois parfaitement détendu…

- Ok.

J'enfonçais un doigt en lui, il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

Je fis quelques allers-et-retours et rejoignit un deuxième doigt pour commencer un mouvement de ciseaux pour l'élargir.

- Vas-y…

- Tu…

- Je commence à vouloir faire demi-tour… fais-le…

Je soupirais en sortant mes doigts et poussais mon gland à l'entré.

- Si tu veux, tu peux t'accrocher à moi.

Ses mains attrapèrent directement mes avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau.

- Ça va vite passer, promis.

Je faisais de petits vas-et-viens pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Je rapprochais mon corps du sien et ses mains passèrent dans mon dos alors qu'il fermait les yeux en grimaçant.

- Regarde-moi.

- Ça va…

- Regarde-moi… s'il te plait.

Ses pupilles remplies de larmes s'ouvrirent.

- Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi… je veux que tu portes mon odeur…

J'embrassais ses lèvres et léchais ses larmes pour les effacer.

- Je suis entier en toi, le plus dur est passé.

- C'est ton pénis qui est trop dur, se plaignit-il.

Je ris.

- Tu vas te trouver génial dans un instant.

Je continuais mes vas-et-viens, trouvant sa prostate, le faisant pousser de petits cris.

Nos regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il répétait encore et encore mon nom et il jurait très fort…

- PUTAIN ! KENPACHI, PLUS FORT ! PLUS PROFOND !

Ses parois se resserraient autour de mon membre.

Il hurla et j'éjaculais en lui.

Je me retirais et m'allongeais contre lui.

- Ça va ?

- Oh oui…

Nous nous endormîmes.

.

- Alors comment va-t-il ? Me demanda Luppi.

- Il s'est replongé à plein temps dans son travail, il est épuisé.

Tous se regardèrent.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- On fait des recherches sur des propriétés achetés par l'espada ou par des pseudo, mais rien.

- Merde.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ulquiorra entra.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nous nous figeâmes.

- On m'a rapporté une étrange migration de mes hommes ici, je suis donc venu, espérant trouver une partouze et je vous vois bien sérieux… vous complotez contre moi ?

Je m'avançais.

- On complote pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- On veut te protéger.

- De qui ?

- De ton père.

Ulquiorra blanchit.

- Je veux que ça soit clair pour tout le monde… vous devez un respect et une obéissance irréprochable envers Rido-sama, le maitre suprême, la prochaine réunion de ce type que je surprends, je vous tue tous… vous sortez maintenant…

Tous filèrent.

- Tu es l'auteur de ceci ?

- Oui.

- Ne me mens pas, qui a pris la décision de base ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Il me faut un responsable.

- Pour dénoncer à Rido, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Choisis-moi et dis que j'ai menti aux autres.

- Très bien.

Il me tourna le dos.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Car je t'aime.

- Tu ne peux aimer un homme qui tue et torture… tu fais ça en espérant que je retrouve la mémoire ?

- Oui.

- Descends aux cachots, je ne veux plus te voir.

Il sortit de la pièce et Luppi entra.

- J'ai pour ordre de te ramener en bas.

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu prendras soin de lui ?

- A péril de ma vie.

Il me tira et m'amena auprès des capitaines, il m'enchaina au mur hors des cellules. Je soupirais et m'assis.

- Kenpachi…

- Laissez-moi… Je voulais juste essayer de le sauver jusqu'au bout, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

- Nous savons cela… je ne pourrais pas abandonner Grimmjow.

Je regardais Nell.

- Et t'as obtenu des résultats… mais ces puces sont plus fortes.

- C'est gentil de vouloir me réconforter mais j'ai lamentable échoué.

- On doit rester unis.

- Je sais…

.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent, Zomari ne disait rien quand il venait nous nourrir…

Nous eûmes droit à la visite la plus perturbante possible : Rido.

Il était là à nous observer avec Apporo.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi après t'avoir aussi bien dressé, il t'a remis ici…

Ulquiorra débarqua.

Il était à peine reconnaissable.

Il avait maigri, ses traits étaient tirés.

C'était un zombi.

- On doit faire de la place. Il faut qu'on les liquide.

- On ne peut me négocier certaines choses avec le Gotei 13 ?

- On ne négocie pas, on élimine.

- Très bien.

- L'un de mes hommes m'a dit que tu avais stoppé un complot.

- C'est exact.

- Pourquoi ne pas me faire un rapport ?

_Il ne l'a pas dit à Rido ?_

- Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité.

- Je crois surtout que ça avait un rapport avec ton fraccion.

- Exact.

Rido sortit son pistolet.

- Je vais donc l'éliminer premier.

Il pointa son arme sur moi.

- Au revoir, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Un coup de feu partit, faisant grogner le maitre.

Je fixais Ulquiorra qui avait tiré dans son épaule.

- Bordel, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il continua à pointer son arme sur lui, s'interposant entre lui et moi.

- Ne le touche pas.

- Tu le défens à la place de m'obéir.

- Vous n'êtes pas réellement mon maitre.

- Bien sûr que je le suis !

- Vous avez effacé ma mémoire…

Je remarquais qu'il saignait du nez.

_Il se souvient ?_

- Je veux la récupérer.

- J'ignore ce qu'ils t'ont dit… mais ce sont des mensonges.

- Zaraki Kenpachi est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un… au point de tout sacrifier pour lui… Je veux connaitre cette personne… je veux les réunir… même si cela signifie vous tuez…

- On ne peut rien faire, je t'ai vidé de tes souvenirs et de tes sentiments.

- C'est vraiment étrange… car j'ai froid.

Le maitre se raidit.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai froid, je sens mon cœur bouillir dans ma poitrine…

- C'est impossible.

- Dites-moi comment récupérer mes souvenirs.

- Tu deviendrais fou et tu en mourais. Personne ne peut supporter un tel choc.

- Je veux le faire.

- Tu n'es qu'un insolent… un vrai gâchis… je suis déçu.

- Je m'en moque… je veux la commande.

- Cette commande ? Sourit Apporo.

- Exact.

- Tu sais qu'il n'existe qu'une commande par puce… et si on détruit la manette, les puces tournent à plein régime… donc à 100%... c'est-à-dire cinq fois plus fort que maintenant.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas m'aimer la suite de tes propos.

- Tu sais… il y a une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui pleure toujours… elle appelle un super héros…

- Batman…

- Je crois qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais te faire manger une tonne de glace…

Il se raidit.

- Yachiru…

Il braqua son arme sur l'espada.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré… c'est ta propre fille !

- Je vois que tu as des flash…

- Je ne vous pardonnerais pas…

Il rit.

- Je vais tout faire sauter…

- Tu n'en seras plus capable.

Apporo brisa la commande en deux.

Ulquiorra hurla, s'écroulant au sol.

- Quel dommage… il aurait pu faire un bon soldat. Il est l'heure de déménager… le manoir doit tomber en ruine.

Ils partirent alors que le noiraud se roulait au sol, souffrant.

Son corps se calma, tremblant légèrement.

Je regardais son visage déformé par la souffrance, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir.

- Non…

Je me débattais.

- Kenpachi, calme-toi, ordonna Aizen.

- Il faut le sauver.

- Non, il est déjà trop tard.

Je le fixais en silence, des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je tentais de le prendre contre moi sans grand succès.

.

Plus d'une heure passa, sans changement.

Je continuais à tirer sur mes chaines pour le toucher.

Ses doigts bougèrent, il remua doucement.

- C'est impossible, s'exclama le brun.

Je souris.

- Il est vivant.

- Kenpachi… je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Quoi ?

Ulquiorra se redressa, le regard vide.

Il se leva et frotta son pantalon plein de poussière.

- Libère-nous, il faut qu'on aille stopper Rido.

Il me gifla violement.

- Meurs ici pour avoir sali son nom de ta bouche.

Il partit.

On l'avait perdu.

Je me laissais aller contre le mur.

- Merde.

- On est foutu.

- Vraiment ? Retentit une voix narquoise.

Un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux fermés arriva.

- Ma ma, Aizen-sama, vous êtes dans un piteux état.

- Gin…

- Quel plaisir de vous voir.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 6 janvier!

et encore joyeux noël et bonne année...

une review?


	69. Chapter 69

Désolée pour le retard, fuck les exam !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Margauxx68 : cool, tu es de retour ! Je t'avais laissé plein plein de lecture ! sorry pour le retard, voici la suiiiite ! alors, j'avoue que je prends un certain plaisir à faire tourner bourrique tout le monde, mais maintenant c'est décidé, Ulquiorra est un super méchant et il va le rester un certain nombre de chapitres !

Nolwenn : je suis heureuse que tu lises cette histoire. Promis, une happy end avec plein de lemons de personnages différents, la sœur d'Ulqui, tu la verras pendant les combats, je ne dis pas plus ! merci de reviewer !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 68_**

**POV Ichigo.**

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

Je pris la main de ma douce alors que nous sortions tous pour faire la fête.

On avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Hirako et les autres n'étaient pas revenus de leurs missions et étaient considérés comme des traitres. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines…

Et on ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.

Orihime et moi avions décrété qu'il était temps de distraire tout le monde.

Nous nous installâmes à une table.

- Je crève la dalle.

- Tu as toujours faim, Ichigo, soupira Hisagi.

Renji serra contre lui Rukia pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

- ON VA COMMANDER DU SAKÉ ! S'exclama Matsumoto.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Enfin une alliée pour leur remonter le morale.

- Pas pour moi, dit doucement Kira.

- On aura tous à gérer nos divisions demain matin, on a besoin de se relaxer un instant.

- Et la gueule de bois ?

- J'ai le remède miracle.

- Il suffit d'être raisonnable, affirma Isane avec un petit sourire.

- Exactement !

Je regardais Hanatarou qui gardait son regard fixé sur son gsm.

Il attendait un appel d'Ulquiorra.

C'était ainsi depuis sa disparition.

Je soupirais.

Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

.

Notre repas dura longtemps et la bonne humeur revint au fur et à mesure.

Une petite soirée entre jeunes, un bol d'air frais dans cette vie étouffante.

Tout se passait bien… jusqu'à ce que le gsm de Kira sonna.

- Hallo ? (…) Tu as fait quoi, je ne comprends rien, Kaien. (…) Soi Fong est une excellente combattante, ça ira. (…) S'ils ne répondent pas, c'est qu'ils règlent le problème, tu les connais.

Je soupirais.

_Et c'est reparti._

- Je vais aller voir, il y a Isane pour les blessés et on est un bon groupe. On file.

Il raccrocha.

- Kaien a trouvé la planque d'un espada et il a envoyé Soi Fong.

- D'un espada ?

- Ouais.

- Je veux bien que Soi Fong est forte mais ce sont les capitaines qui s'occupent des espada !

- Je sais mais on est débordé. Elle est super balaize, c'était un bon choix.

- Allons-y, affirma Hisagi.

Depuis la disparition de Kensei et Mashiro, Hisagi s'était retrouvé lieutenant de la neuvième division.

Il croulait sous le boulot et devait réparer avec Kira toutes les erreurs.

_Et c'est pour cela que Kaien l'a appelé._

Car il s'était planté.

Nous partîmes directement vers le bâtiment indiqué en voiture. Je me retrouvais à côté d'Hanatarou.

- Alors la soirée ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur son gsm.

Je lui pris des mains, furieux.

- RENDS-MOI CA ! Hurla-t-il directement.

- Il ne t'appellera pas. Tu n'auras jamais de ses nouvelles. Il n'a confiance en personne.

- Tais-toi.

- Le Ulquiorra que tu as connu n'est plus. Il a perdu la mémoire et aime Aizen. il est sûrement aux côtés de son âme sœur.

- Aizen n'est pas son âme sœur, c'est Kenpachi-sensei… Ca ne devait pas se passer comme cela, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais mais il ne sera jamais heureux et tu le sais.

- Alors tu abandonnes, c'est ça ?

- Non mais…

- Si ! Tu l'as abandonné ! M'accusa-t-il.

Il reprit son gsm et le fixa dans son coin.

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, moi !

Je soupirais, le laissais dans son mutisme.

Il avait raison.

_Je ne crois plus en Ulquiorra comme avant._

_Je n'essaye même plus d'être son ami._

_Alors que je connaissais sa douleur…_

_La douleur de ne plus maitriser totalement son corps._

_Ces puces…_

_Ce ne sont pas que de simples objets métalliques…_

_J'entends des voix…_

_Une voix…_

_Et je ne suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps._

- On est arrivé !

Nous sortîmes des voitures.

- Reste derrière moi, Orihime.

- D'accord.

Nous dégainâmes nos zanpakutos et entrâmes dans l'immeuble.

- Du sang, affirma Kira.

- C'est pas bon signe.

Nous suivîmes les traces et montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

Hisagi appela Soi Fon avec son téléphone.

- Enfin vous répondez, on a vu du sang, où êtes-vous ?

Hisagi pâlit.

- On ne part pas sans vous, compris ? Dis-nous.

Il raccrocha après un instant.

- Cinquième étage, vite.

J'appuyais sur le bouton.

- Soi Fong est inconsciente et Ggio est terrorisé. Ça pue vraiment.

- Quel espada a fait ça ?

- Vega a dit que c'était un démon…

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et ne trouvâmes les deux blessés.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Il faut partir et vite !

- On est vraiment nombreux, on peut venir à bout de ce type.

- Non, c'est un démon. On nous a jetés dans la gueule du loup. On va tous crevés.

- Où est-il, Vega ?

- Au 4ème.

- Allons-y. tu peux porter Soi Fong ?

- Je vais l'aider, affirma Inoue.

- Vous restez en arrière avec Isane, ajouta Kira.

Nous descendîmes au quatrième, nous avançant doucement vers le coin d'ombre où se trouvait l'espada.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas mal de lieutenants, les leaders des troupes… il a vraiment bien joué son rôle, ma parole. Pauvres capitaines attristés quand ils découvriront vos corps.

C'était sa voix.

_Je ne peux y croire._

Mais son corps sortit de son ombre.

Ulquiorra Schiffer nous fixait, le visage neutre.

- Mon maitre sera heureux de ce massacre… enfin… de ce qu'il restera de vous !

Kira bondit sur lui, l'espada stoppa à main nue son sabre.

- Ulquiorra, tu as complément perdu la tête ?

Il gifla le blond qui vola contre un mur alors qu'Hisagi et Matsumoto l'attaquèrent et qu'Isane se jeta aux côté de son petit ami.

Il les repoussa très facilement, les blessant d'un simple geste.

- Tu es malade ? Cria Renji.

Ulquiorra l'attaqua, le blessant à son tour. Rukia bondit pour aider son amoureux mais le noiraud la mit au sol, l'écrasant de son pied au niveau de son buste.

- Minable.

J'étais choqué.

_Comment pouvait-il faire ça à ses amis ?_

_Comment ?_

Son regard me transperça.

- Tu ne veux pas venger tes amis, shinigami ?

Je ne pouvais bouger, pétrifié.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre ?

Il bondit, me frappant au visage.

- Il faut que je te stimule plus, vraiment ?

Hanatarou s'interposa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Ulquiorra ?

- Tu veux m'affronter, gamin ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, Ulquiorra.

_Hanatarou…_

_Ta voix…_

_Tu pleures, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Tu ne ferais pas de mal à tes amis ! Tu combats toujours Aizen. Il n'est pas ton maitre.

- Je ne sers pas ce traitre.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis au service du maitre-suprême, Rido-sama.

- Faux ! Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que je peux le faire.

Il fit un pas vers le plus jeune.

- Batman, s'il te plait.

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

- Hana… tarou…

Il mit sa main sur sa tête.

- Ulquiorra !

Le plus jeune s'approcha.

- RECULE !

Le noiraud posa un genou au sol.

- Je suis… désolé.

- Ce sont les puces, Ulquiorra. On va te sortir de là.

- Je ne peux pas…

Il leva son regard vers Hanatarou, des larmes rouges coulant sur ses joues.

Rouge de sang.

- Tue-moi avant que je ne fasse du mal aux autres.

- Tout ira bien, Batman. Je te le promets.

Il hurla de douleur avant de se calmer.

Il était un pantin.

_Comme moi._

Il se releva, son air sadique était revenu.

Il mit à terre Hanatarou avant de m'empoigner.

- Faut-il que je les tue pour que tu te battes ?

- Laisse-les tranquilles.

- Alors bats-toi.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Car je m'ennuie. Je sais que tu te bats mieux qu'eux. Alors divertis-moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas les tuer ? Tu finiras par le faire.

- Car ils nous seront utiles.

- On ne sera jamais des yakuza.

- Tu as une puce dans la nuque et ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Quoi ?

- Des simples civils ne peuvent supporter ces puces car ils ne sont pas assez forts… toi, tu as toujours été un guerrier.

- Vous voulez faire de moi une arme ?

- On te contrôlera quand on le voudra. Et tu seras un excellent élément… Et ils le seront tous, une fois une puce dans leur cerveau.

- Non.

- Tu n'as toujours pas envie de te battre ?

Je ne répondis rien, il me lâcha et je tombais à genou au sol.

- Je te motiverai. Tu viendras à moi, en longeant l'eau.

Il alla vers Orihime qui se mit entre lui et les blessés.

- Quel gâchis… une si jolie fille…

Il lui sourit et monta dans l'ascenseur.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Ma chérie me regarda.

- Je vais aider Ulquiorra.

Elle bondit dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Inoue ! Non !

Je tentais de les stopper mais il était trop tard.

_Non._

_Non._

* * *

**POV Extérieur.**

**Dans l'ascenseur.**

- Tu aimes beaucoup ce shinigami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

- Dis-moi, allais-tu utiliser ce pistolet que tu m'as discrètement montré ?

- Je ne sais pas… on ne le saura jamais !

- J'en étais sûre, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Alors pourquoi le laisser seul ?

- Il ne l'est pas. Il a beaucoup d'amis.

- Que veux-tu alors ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison de me suivre si gentiment.

- Tu es seul, je ne veux pas que tu le sois.

Le noiraud sursauta.

- Je suis ton ennemi.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu étais mon ami.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ulquiorra en sortit.

- Viens avec moi, femme.

.

Hirako, Kenpachi et Aizen regardèrent l'hélicoptère s'envoler.

- Merde. Il tient Inoue.

- On réglera cela plus tard, il y a des blessés en bas.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Les capitaines Kuchiki et Unohana s'occupaient déjà des blessés, les shinigamis les mettant dans les ambulances.

- Va avec Renji et ta fille, Byakuya, je peux finir le boulot seule.

- Sûr ?

- Tu as besoin d'être avec elle, c'est normal.

- Merci, Unohana.

Le capitaine monta dans l'ambulance.

La jeune femme se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et pointa son arme sur Aizen.

- Vous êtes enfin de retour et c'est avec lui ?

- Il n'a rien fait, il est avec nous.

- Vraiment, Hirako ? Tu y crois ?

- Il dit la vérité, ajouta Kenpachi.

- Toi ? Tu dis ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Le brun se tourna et souleva ses cheveux.

- Des puces…

- Ses lunettes empêchent le système de fonctionner.

Elle baissa son arme.

- Cela change tout.

- Qui leur a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ulquiorra, lâcha Aizen.

- Ma fille parle d'un démon. Ils sont tous blessés et inconscients. Hanatarou est entre la vie et la mort, Ichigo un zombie qui appelle sa petite amie. Regarde ce massacre et ose me dire que c'est Ulquiorra.

- C'est lui, Unohana, murmura Hirako.

- Kenpachi ?

- C'est la stricte vérité.

- Comment s'en sortent-ils ?

- Aucun blessé grave, que des blessures superficielles et douloureuses. Mais il a vraiment tenté de tuer Hanatarou.

- C'est pas logique, c'est son meilleur ami.

- Si, affirma Aizen. Hanatarou a fait revenir un instant Ulquiorra à lui, donc la puce doit absolument l'éliminer.

- Il ira bien ?

- Physiquement, il s'en remettra… mais psychologiquement…

- Et Ichigo ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Orihime avant.

- Il faut lui demander.

- Non.

- C'est pourtant la meilleure solution.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Aizen, réagit Unohana agressive.

- Je ne voulais que vous aider.

La capitaine se leva, furieuse.

- Tu n'as qu'à remonter le temps et empêcher ta naissance, ça nous fera un ennemi en moins.

- Je connais Rido mieux que quiconque. Vous avez besoin de moi.

- Non.

Hirako posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Tu ne peux revenir au Gotei 13… j'en suis désolé mais personne ne peut te croire.

.

La jeune Kuchiki regarda le plafond alors que son père lui caressait les cheveux.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je dois faire quelque chose.

Elle se leva et revêtit ses habits de shinigami.

En silence, elle partit à la 13ème division.

Elle savait qui était la taupe.

.

- Capitaine Hirako, vous êtes de retour, s'exclama le commandant.

- J'ai des révélations vous faire. Écoutez-moi, je vous en prie…

- Très bien.

- Tout d'abord, arrêtez Shiba Kaien pour haute trahison. Il est la taupe.

- C'est impossible, affirma Ukitake… je suis…

Il se figea.

- Je dois partir.

Il courut.

- Alors, capitaine Hirako. Dites-moi tout.

- Avec plaisir.

.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Kaien.

- Tu es déjà de retour, Kuchiki ?

- Quand Ulquiorra nous a vus, il a dit quelque chose. ''Il a vraiment bien joué son rôle.'' La personne qui nous jetait dans la gueule du loup est la taupe.

- Donc tu veux savoir d'où j'ai eu cette info.

- Non… vous êtes la taupe, Kaien-dono.

Le lieutenant explosa de rire.

- Je suis découvert, comme c'est amusant.

- Kaien-dono.

- Qu'ai-je entendu, jeune fille ? Tu as invoqué mon nom.

Elle se recula, buttant contre la porte.

- Oh, Kaien… Kaien…

- Dis-moi, jeune fille… pourquoi répètes-tu mon nom ? Es-tu aussi soucieuse de ma santé ? Serais-tu amoureuse de moi ?

Rukia resta figée.

- Très bien, je vais te faire l'honneur de te tuer première.

Il bondit mais le capitaine Ukitake arriva et s'interposa.

- Capitaine, que faites-vous ?

- Ne pose pas de question, Rukia. Cours. Si la vie compte pour toi, alors cours.

Rukia sortit du bureau, paniquée.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se passe ainsi ? Oh Kaien, vous ne méritiez pas ça,_ apitoya Rukia.

.

- Récapitulons… Ulquiorra est un héritier du trône manipulé par son père. Rido Schiffer est le maitre d'Aizen Sosuke qui a aussi des puces dans son crâne.

- Exact.

- Vous demandez à ce que Gin Ichimaru et Aizen Sosuke soit à nouveau parmi nous.

- Oui.

- Et vous nous annoncez une terrible guerre.

- Il faut agir très rapidement et préparer les troupes.

- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez disparu depuis un moment. Vous êtes dépressif, à cran. Je ne veux pas faire quoique ce soit sans preuve.

- Je suis la preuve.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Nous avions peur d'être mal accueillis alors on s'est mis dans un endroit à l'abri de vous.

- Évidement qu'on va faire attention à vos paroles, vous êtes des traitres, au même titre qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Vous nous rejetez ?

- Non. Je veux faire une enquête avant tout.

- Très bien. Je vais donc me retirer. Je crois qu'entre le Gotei 13 et moi, c'est fini.

- Pardon ?

- Je démissionne de mon poste, c'est fini. Je n'en peux plus de vous et de vos ordres, vous vous moquez de notre avis.

Le blond retira son haori.

- Tous ceux qui sont des ennemis du Gotei 13 et des espada, me rejoindrons.

.

Kaien frappa le capitaine qui passa à travers la porte et atterrit dans le jardin. Les deux combattants se mirent à courir, se surveillant l'un l'autre.

- Pourquoi coures-tu comme ça ? Tu aurais une idée en tête ? Ce que tu voudrais, c'est m'arracher de ton cher lieutenant… mais en faisant ça, tu le tuerais.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Je vais tuer ce qu'il reste de Kaien pour te tuer toi

- Tu oserais faire ça ? Tu serais prêt à le tuer pour me tuer?

- Absolument. Je préfère le savoir mort qu'entre tes mains. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Le lieutenant s'enfuit.

- Quel lâche !

Le capitaine se mit à tousser, se laissant tomber à genou.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Il vit Rukia, son sabre à la main.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, idiote ? Je t'avais dit de t'enfuir.

Ukitake criait alors que le lieutenant bondissait pour la tuer.

_Au moment où je suis revenue, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire. Mais ce monstre me bondit dessus._

- Écarte-toi, cria le capitaine.

_Et ma lame le transperça. Le sang éclaboussa mon visage._

Le lieutenant Shiba serra contre lui la jeune fille.

- Capitaine… laissez-moi vous remercier, vous m'avez laissé me battre… c'était le seul chemin possible vers ma rédemption…

- Oui, tu l'as eu… cette puce qui t'empêchait de vivre.

- Kaien, vous vous êtes jetés vous-même sur ma lame.

- Oui, Rukia. Pardonne-moi de m'être servi de toi pour un dessein aussi égoïste pardonne-moi l'horreur que je t'inflige. Mais il le fallait, il fallait que ça soit fait. Merci d'avoir eu ce courage, merci d'avoir levé ta lame comme il le fallait. Grâce à toi, je vais partir le cœur léger.

_Il m'a remercié d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir à faire. Son sang sur mes mains._

Des hommes en blanc arrivèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur les deux shinigamis.

- On prend le corps.

Ils arrachèrent la lame blanche du mort et filèrent avec le corps.

.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, capitaine Hirako.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sosuke.

- La guerre est imminente !

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je connais Rido mieux que quiconque… Il ne va pas attaquer le Gotei 13 maintenant.

- Vraiment ?

- Son plan est en deux phases.

Le blond regarda Aizen.

- Il va pousser les capitaines et lieutenants à s'éloigner du quartier –général. Tout le monde va se battre contre les espada et leur fraccion… ceux qu'Ulquiorra va entrainer.

- Quoi ?

- Il pense que l'élite doit se battre pour vaincre. Et ensuite, les soldats vont détruire le Gotei 13.

- Pour les duels ?

- Chaque espada va défier un capitaine en venant le voir et laissant sa carte de visite.

- Et après ?

- Rido va terroriser le monde entier et monter sur le trône.

.

Ulquiorra observait du haut d'un toit le Gotei 13 se déchirer.

_C'est fini. La chance a tourné. Le soleil s'est déjà couché dans la paume de nos mains. _Pensa-t-il.

Son plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 15 janvier!

et encore joyeux noël et bonne année...

une review?


	70. Chapter 70

Désolée pour le retard, fuck les exam !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews :

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 69_**

**POV Extérieur.**

Et Orihime se baladaient dans les rues de Karakura, seule.

_Je ne peux dire au revoir qu'à une personne… S'attrista-t-elle._

Elle se souvenait des paroles d'Ulquiorra.

- Viens avec moi, femme.

Elle voulut protester.

- Silence.

Elle se raidit.

- Oui sera le prochain mot que tu diras. Dire quelque chose d'autre résultera en une mort instantanée. Pas pour toi non, mais pour tes camarades.

Il montra un écran où on voyait ses amis tous blessés, des soldats prêts à les tuer.

- Ne pose pas de question. Ne dis pas un mot. Tu n'as ni droit, ni option. Dans tes mains, tu tiens la corde retenant la guillotine suspendue au-dessus des cous de tes amis. J'espère que tu comprends, femme.

Il leva son regard froid sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas une négociation. C'est un ordre. Rido-sama te veut et m'a ordonné de te ramener sans te blesser. Je vais le dire une dernière fois.

Il tendit sa main vers elle.

- Viens avec moi, femme.

Elle soupira.

_Tout se passe comme il l'avait dit…_

- Prends ça. En le portant, nous serons toujours où tu es. Porte-le et ne l'enlève pas. Je te donne douze heures. Je t'autorise à faire tes adieux à une personne pendant ce temps.

Elle obéit, enfilant le bracelet.

- Cependant, si la personne se rend compte que tu pars, je considérerai que tu m'auras désobéi. Rendez-vous à minuit. Finis donc tout ce que tu as à faire, et rejoins-moi au bord de l'eau. N'oublie pas. Tu ne peux faire tes adieux qu'à une seule personne.

Orihime avait pris sa décision.

Elle avait fait comme si tout allait bien et avait attendu que toutes les lumières soient éteintes pour entrer dans la maison et grimper à l'étage dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

- Je l'ai fait !

Elle regarda dans la pièce et rit un peu.

- Je suis bien là.

Elle parut soudainement triste.

- Tu vois, Kurosaki-kun, je suis venu te dire au revoir. En fait, il y a beaucoup de gens à qui j'aimerais dire au revoir aussi, comme Kenpachi-san, Hanatarou-kun, Renji-kun, et Kuchiki-san.

Elle sursauta en se penchant un peu au dessus du lit et sourit.

- Je vois. Yuzu-chan et Karin-chan ont diné ici ce soir. Soit, c'est très bien. Tu n'as pas été là pendant longtemps alors elles ont dû se sentir seules. Et du coup, elles ont voulu diner ensemble dans ta chambre.

Elle rougit.

_La chambre de … Kurosaki-kun… , pensa-t-elle._

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

_J'y pense, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans sa chambre. Elle a son odeur… depuis qu'on est ensemble, on n'est jamais monté dans ta chambre… _

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle serra un peu plus sa main, leurs bouches se rapprochant.

Des larmes coulèrent ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage de Kurosaki. Elle s'était éloignée.

- Impossible. Même maintenant, je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? C'est la toute fin, et je me comporte comme ça… Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser pour te dire adieu.

Elle se releva et s'appuya sur le bord de fenêtre.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que je voulais faire. Je voulais devenir professeur, et puis être astronaute, et puis boulangère… Je voulais aller dans plein de magasins de donuts et en prendre un de chaque parfum ! Et je voulais aussi dire au glacier de me donner une glace de chaque, aussi !

Elle soupira, en déposant un ruban au milieu de la main blessée d'Ichigo.

- J'aurais aimé avoir cinq vies ! Alors, j'aurais pu naître dans cinq villes différentes, et manger cinq fois plus de nourriture ! Et puis, j'aurais eu cinq carrières différentes, et … je serai tombée amoureuse cinq fois, de la même personne.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Merci, Kurosaki-kun… Adieu…

Elle partit de la chambre, sans se retourner, sans regretter. Elle marcha le long de l'eau, sous le regard de la lune. Elle vit une ombre appuyée sur un mur…

Elle le reconnut.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Alors, tu es venue, femme ?

.

**Dans la chambre de Kurosaki Ichigo, ce matin-là.**

Ichigo gémissait, faisant un cauchemar. Il se releva, tombant au sol.

- C-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tsss… Fais chier, ça fait mal. Quel genre de gosse je suis, pour tomber du lit en pleine nuit ? Maintenant, j'ai mal au crâne…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fixant sa main bandée. Il retira le bandage et testa ses gestes.

- Ca a l'air guéri.

Il vit un ruban au sol… un d'Orihime.

Elle n'était jamais venue…

Cela veut dire…

Qu'elle était là cette nuit.

Elle allait bien.

Il mit sa main sur sa tête et se concentra.

Les rideaux de sa fenêtre virevoltèrent. Il se pencha et vit le capitaine Ukitake.

- Viens avec moi maintenant, Ichigo. Le temps presse.

.

**Dans l'appartement d'Orihime.**

- Désolé de vous avoir fait venir.

Rukia, Renji, Hanatarou, Rangiku attendaient dans la pièce, l'air triste.

- Rukia. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kaien-dono est mort.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il était la taupe, contrôlé par une puce.

L'orangé se figea.

Il voyait son destin devenir réalité…

Bientôt, il tenterait de tuer ses amis.

Il devait éliminer un maximum d'ennemis maintenant avant de se tuer.

Il sursauta.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici ? Où est Inoue ?

- Elle est…

Le Capitaine Ukitake soupira.

- Orihime Inoue a disparu la nuit dernière avec Ulquiorra. Il faut en parler.

Tous sursautèrent.

- J'ai envoyé ma division dans tous les endroits possibles et elle a disparu. On a quelques images vidéos d'elle qui passe dans les rues, seule en fin d'après-midi… mais on ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Ukitake-san ? Où est allée Inoue ? Vous savez quelque chose, hein ?

- Je vais vous dire ce que je crois. Il y a une vidéo où on voit Orihime Inoue disparaitre avec un homme en blanc. Soit, Inoue Orihime a été soit enlevée…

Soit tuée par un Arrancar.

- Tuée ? S'épouvanta Ichigo.

- Capitaine Ukitake, même si c'est une hypothèse, dire une telle chose…

- Je sais. Je regrette d'avoir à le dire, moi aussi. Je passe juste les pires scénarios en revue. Selon nos sources, elle a été attaquée par un Arrancar et a disparu à ses côtés.

Ichigo serra les poings.

- Arrête de déconner ! C'est impossible ! Dire qu'elle est morte, sans aucune preuve, juste parce qu'elle a disparu ? Arrêtez vos conneries ! Il a pu se passer des milliers de choses !

Ichigo grogna.

- Je l'ai vue partir dans l'ascenseur avec Ulquiorra. Elle m'a dit au revoir et puis elle a disparu… car elle veut aider notre ami. Mais ce matin, j'ai retrouvé un ruban dans ma main et c'est à elle. Elle était chez moi cette nuit.

Ukitake parut étonné et encore plus triste.

**- Vous pensez toujours qu'elle est morte !**

Le commandant arriva.

- Je vois. C'est ennuyeux.

- Ennuyeux ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il y a une troisième solution : Inoue Orihime est encore en vie. Ce qui veut dire… qu'elle nous a trahis.

- Trahis ?

- Si elle avait été enlevée, elle ne serait pas venue te voir. Mais… te dire adieu et ensuite disparaitre comme ça… Veut dire qu'Inoue Orihime a rejoint les Arrancars de son plein gré.

- Enfoiré !

Renji stoppa Ichigo.

- Assez ! S'exclama la rouge. Tout ce que tu diras de plus rendra les choses encore plus pénibles à supporter. Nous comprenons, Commandant-Capitaine Yamamoto. Moi, vice-capitaine de la 6ème Division, demande l'autorisation d'aller au manoir pour ramener la traitre, Inoue Orihime, dans le Gotei 13.

**- Renji…**

- Autorisation refusée.

Tous les deux furent surpris.

- Maintenant qu'il est clair que les arrancars se préparent pour le combat, tous les membres du Gotei 13 doivent immédiatement retrouver au QG, pour renforcer nos défenses et ne pas mettre en péril leur famille.

- Vous souhaitez… abandonner Inoue ? Murmura Rukia.

- En effet. Sa vie ne peut passer avant celles du monde entier.

- Commandant-Capitaine, je suis au regret de dire que je ne pourrais obéir à de tels ordres, affirma la jeune femme.

- Je l'avais anticipé. J'ai pris quelques dispositions pour contrer de telles initiatives.

Les Capitaines Kenpachi et Byakuya apparurent.

- Capitaine, supplia Renji.

- Vous l'avez entendu. Il est temps de rentrer, affirma Kenpachi, triste.

- Ne résistez pas. Nos ordres sont de vous ramener de gré ou de force, ajouta le noble.

- J'ai compris. Je ne demanderai pas d'aide au Gotei 13.

Il fit une pause.

- Mais, pourriez-vous au moins me dire comment me rendre au manoir? Inoue est ma petite amie. J'irai moi-même la sauver.

- Ichigo, intervint Rukia.

- Hors de question ! Affirma le commandant.

Ichigo parut furieux.

- Quoi !

- Nous aurons besoin de ta force, dans le combat à venir. Je ne te laisserai pas agir stupidement en solo, et mourir comme un chien. Attends, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux ordres te parviennent. Ce sera tout.

Le commandant et Ukitake partirent.

Kenpachi s'approcha de l'orangé.

- Attends un instant qu'on monte une équipe pour faire ce qu'il faut. Attends que les capitaines reçoivent leur défis par les espada. On ira tous ensemble, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal. C'est sûrement le défi que te donne un espada.

Le sensei lui frotta les cheveux.

- Allez !

- Ichigo. Je suis désolée.

Tous partirent laissant le shinigami aux cheveux oranges seul.

.

**Dans la salle du trône du reperd des espada . **

Orihime s'arrêta devant Rido, perché sur son trône.

- Bienvenue dans notre palais, Las Noches. Tu t'appelles Inoue Orihime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Désolé d'être un peu brusque mais, Orihime, peux-tu me montrer tes attributs ?

Elle se raidit, apeurée.

Le maitre suprême rit alors que quelqu'un grogna.

- On dirait qu'il y a des gens qui n'approuvent pas ta présence ici. N'est-ce pas, Luppi ?

- Evidement ! Tout notre combat est reporté pour s'amuser avec une gamine. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse approuver ça !

- Je suis désolé, se moqua le maitre. Ah ! Nous pouvons faire ça ! Orihime, amuse-nous, prouve au sexta qu'il a tord !

- Pas question ! C'est complètement dingue, Rido-sama ! Elle est répugnante.

Luppi se tourna vers elle.

- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, femme ? Une petite performance ne te sauvera pas la vie, alors n'essaye même pas ! Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je te tuerai ! Il n'y a aucune raison de laisser quelqu'un comme toi… Vivre…

Ulquiorra s'interposa.

- Père, laissez-moi lui trouver une cellule et mettre ma prisonnière à l'aise. Elle n'est pas la pour être une poupée mais un appât.

- Très bien, fils. Mais n'oublie pas que je veux le plus beau spectacle du monde. Et surtout… la tête d'Aizen Sosuke servie sur un plateau d'argent.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

.

Ichigo fixait le plafond, encore silencieux. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Il l'ignora.

- Tu sais, c'est pas en faisant ça que tu pourras sauver cette fille.

L'orangé laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues.

- Ulquiorra ne te la rendra pas sauf si tu l'affrontes.

Ichigo respira un grand coup.

- Comparé aux autres, tu as un avantage.

La personne s'approcha et montra cet objet tant détesté par l'orangé.

- Ton masque d'Hollow.

Ichigo détourna le regard.

- Si tu le contrôles, tu seras plus fort, plus habille, tes réflexes seront hors norme.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu as le dernier modèle, ceux d'Hirako et des autres sont trop vieux pour quelqu'un comme Ulquiorra.

- Donc le sale boulot est pour moi ?

- Non, laisse-moi t'entrainer sans le masque. Très vite, tu auras la force de passer l'épreuve du masque.

L'homme sourit à Ichigo.

- Tu pourras sauver Inoue.

L'orangé regarda son ami.

- Laisse-moi un jour, Grimmjow. Dans un jour, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Il prit le masque.

- En attendant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Le bleuté lui sourit.

- Demain matin, 5heure. L'entrainement commence.

Le sexta fila. L'orangé se leva, revêtissant son habit de shinigami.

- J'arrive Ulquiorra.

.

Ichigo courait dans les rues.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne fasse rien, qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose.

Ichigo stoppa sa course.

Une silhouette apparut.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Alors tu as remarqué. J'étais convaincu que tu n'étais que du muscle sans cervelle. Étonnamment, on dirait que tu possèdes des capacités sensitives décentes, au final.

- T'es…

- Ça fait quelques temps, shinigami.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire.

L'espada s'approcha lentement vers lui, ses bruits de pas résonnant dans la ruelle.

- T'es… Ulquiorra.

Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'Ichigo.

Ichigo soupira.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Ichigo lui tourna le dos et avança un peu.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais sauver ma petite amie.

- Tu es bien têtu. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me tuer avant d'y aller ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te combattre. Tu as été mon ami… c'est cette puce qui te pousse à faire ça… tu n'es pas mon ennemi de ton plein grés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es peut-être un ennemi, mais il y a encore au fond de toi mon ami. Alors je refuse de me battre tant que je n'y suis pas obligé.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il après un moment de silence. Cela s'appliquerait-il toujours si je te disais que je t'ai menacé pour forcer Inoue Orihime à venir dans Las Noches cette nuit ?

Ichigo dégaina son sabre et frappa Ulquiorra qui le stoppa avec son poignet.

- Je savais qu'Inoue n'était pas partie de son gré.

- C'est inattendu. Tu avais des doutes sur ses intentions et pourtant tu l'as quand même cherchée.

- Tu piges pas ? Tout le monde traite Inoue de traitre maintenant, à cause de toi !

- Normal. Si c'était pas le cas, alors ça aurait voulu dire que j'ai mal calculé quelque chose.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Cette raison est-elle suffisante maintenant pour me combattre ?

Ulquiorra repoussa l'orangé de son poignet et rangea sa seconde main dans sa poche.

- On dirait que tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquillement passer. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis pressé. Je vais aller à ta rencontre avec tout ce que j'ai.

Il sortit son masque.

- Il parait que ça accroit nos forces. Je n'ai pas encore essayé !

Il plaça l'objet de métal sur son visage et bondit sur le noiraud. Le cuarto encaissa le coup de son avant-bras, se faisant propulser un peu plus loin.

Il bondit, se précipitant vers l'orangé.

- C'est fini !

Ichigo bondit, Ulquiorra se prépara à se protéger de sa main. Le noiraud attrapa le sabre, bloquant l'attaque. Mais l'orangé utilisait toute sa force, faisant reculer son adversaire qui dut sortir sa deuxième main de sa poche pour parer l'attaque.

- Impossible !

Le noiraud fut expulsé plus loin, brisant le mur de plâtre derrière lui dans un grand fracas.

Ichigo soupira, retirant son masque.

Il allait partir mais il entendit de drôles de bruits derrière lui.

Ulquiorra Schiffer était en train de se relever.

Sans aucune égratignure.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Eh bien, eh bien. Même avec mes deux mains, je n'ai pas pu arrêter complètement ta lame. Je suis un peu surpris.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Ichigo resta figé, terrorisé.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux en frottant sa veste de la poussière.

- On dirait bien.

Il tendit la main en lui.

- Comme c'est pitoyable.

L'orangé s'enfuit, courant comme il le pouvait dans les petites rues.

Ulquiorra le rattrapa, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

Le shinigami reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit rencontrer le mur juste derrière lui.

Ichigo était blessé à la tête, à quatre pattes devant son ennemi.

- Tu as des réflexes impressionnants. Mais il est trop tard.

Il s'avança.

- Abandonne.

Il parut étonné en sentant la lame du shinigami touché son torse.

- Tu crois que je vais abandonner ? T'es le plus fort des espada, pas vrai ? Si je te bats, alors je mettrais un terme à toute cette guerre.

- Je vois. Désolé de te décevoir. Je vais te révéler un secret… le n°4 est le plus puissant des espada mais pour faire tomber mon clan, tu devras vaincre le maitre suprême et ses trois généraux.

Il déchira sa veste, dévoilant son ''4'' tatoué.

- Je suis l'espada n°4, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je suis le quatrième plus puissant des yakuza du monde car je suis aussi le troisième général.

Ulquiorra blessa Ichigo mortellement, enfonçant sa main dans l'épaule de l'orangé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu ne peux me vaincre. Et même en supposant que tu le puisses, il y a encore trois autres ennemis plus puissants que moi. Peu importe combien de fois tu te relèves pour continuer à te battre…

Il retira sa main.

- Ton côté ne pourra jamais l'emporter.

Ichigo s'effondra au sol.

- On dirait que je t'ai surestimé. C'est fini.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- Si tu peux encore bouger dans ta condition, je te suggère de rentrer chez toi immédiatement. Si tu ne peux plus bouger, alors meurs ici. De toute façon, c'est ici que se finit ta route, shinigami.

Ulquiorra Schiffer disparut.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de la silhouette blessée et laissée à elle seule dans cette ruelle sombre.

Hirako Shinji prit le pouls d'Ichigo.

- Le Gotei 13 ne peut réussir à vaincre l'espada avec leur règle et vous le savez, capitaine.

Aizen Sosuke apparut.

- Pour les vaincre, il n'y a qu'une règle : ''il n'y a pas de règle dans les duels.''

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Réuni des gens qui veulent se battre ainsi et je t'aiderais à vaincre le maitre suprême. Vous avez besoin d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ulquiorra le juge comme un adversaire de qualité sinon il l'aurait tué.

- Il est bloqué par sa puce.

- Alors apprends-lui à ne plus être bloqué par cela. Les défis ne sont pas pour demain, je te le jure.

- Que fais-tu, toi ?

- Je cherche l'endroit où ils se planquent.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Las Noches 2… mais j'ignore où ça se trouve.

Le brun disparut dans la nuit.

Hirako soupira et emmena Ichigo se faire soigner dans ce vieil entrepôt.

Là où il avait appris à maitriser la puce.

Il déposa l'orangé dans un lit.

Kensei sortit de l'ombre.

- Tu vas l'entrainer ?

- Si je l'entraine, il se battra et il risquera de mourir.

Kenpachi rit.

- Il ira au combat, qu'il soit assez fort ou pas.

Le blond baissa les yeux alors que Grimmjow posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il n'a pas le choix, mais toi tu as le choix… l'aider à survivre et à se suicider.

- Quel paradoxe diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Nell.

- Il faut le mettre à l'abri…

- Depuis quand t'es devenu une tapette sentimentale, tête de poisson ?

Le capitaine sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune blonde au corps magnifique.

- Hiyori ?

- Tu crois que j'allais te laisser éclater la tête d'Aizen tout seul ? Sois pas égoïste, je veux aussi un bout de ce traitre qui ne pense qu'à ton cul.

- Hiyori-san, je croyais vous avoir expliqué la situation, la réprimanda Urahara.

- Je sais, mais je veux faire chier cette tête de poisson.

Le capitaine fixa la jeune fille.

- Alors, tu vas arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort et tu vas te bouger le cul ?

- Toujours aussi plate, idiote ?

- C'est bien l'Hirako que je connais là !

.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il se releva et se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements, n'appréciant pas être en caleçon.

Il sortit de la pièce, attrapant son sabre et se retrouva dans un immense engard.

Il vit Hirako perché un peu plus haut, avec d'autres capitaines un peu partout, isolés.

- Tu es ici à présent, bien joué. Ichigo, rit le blond. On dirait que tu as finalement décidé… de nous rejoindre.

La carotte n'apprécia pas la blague du capitaine.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Se moqua l'orangé. Moi ? Vous rejoindre ? Arrête de délirer. Je suis ici… pour me servir de vous…

- De quoi ?

- Je ne rejoins rien mais par contre, vous allez m'enseigner comment supprimer mon Hollow.

- On dirait vraiment que tu nous sous-estimes. On va rien t'apprendre du tout, boulet !

- Je vous le ferai dire.

- Comment ?

- Par la force !

- Ne me fais pas rire.

Il brandit son arme et bondit sur le blond.

- Bon, j'suppose qu'on va devoir employer la manière forte.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups d'épée avant qu'Hirako le repousse violement.

- Bordel, jura Ichigo en se relevant.

Ils se remirent au combat sous les yeux des autres traitres du Gotei 13.

- Il ne se bat pas avec tout ce qu'il a, soupira Kenpachi.

- Il tremble de peur, ajouta Nell.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda Mashiro.

- De son hollow, affirma Kensei. Il veut se battre sans sa puce… mais c'est comme si il affrontait deux personnes en même temps.

Hiyori bondit de son perchoir.

- Dégage, Shinji !

Elle le frappa avec sa chaussure, il vola plus loin.

- Très bien, sourit-elle en regardant son adversaire. Ichigo, laisse-moi t'apprendre un truc. Tu te trompes.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, on pense clairement à te laisser devenir l'un des nôtres… le truc, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que c'est pas toi qui décides. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu veuilles ou non nous rejoindre. Après qu'on ait vu ta force, on décidera si on veut de toi… ou pas. C'est tout. Penses-y. Tu n'as pas le choix dans l'affaire ! Si t'es puissant, alors on te laissera nous rejoindre. Et nous allons même t'apprendre à contrôler ton Hollow. Mais si t'es faible, n'y pense même pas. On va le laisser devenir un robot et crever comme un chien.

Il se raidit. Elle se retourna.

- Maintenant si tu piges le tableau, transforme-toi en Hollow. Laisse-nous mesurer ta puissance.

- Je refuse.

- Tu ne piges pas. Je t'ai dit, c'est pas toi qui choisis.

Elle posa son masque effrayant sur le coin de sa tête.

- Si t'as trop les chocottes de mettre ton masque, alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferai sortir ce Hollow de toi ! Même si je dois t'éclater pour ça.

- Du calme, Hiyori, s'exclama Mashiro.

- De quoi tu as tant peur ? Le fait que tu aies juste un masque ne veut pas dire que t'es l'un des nôtres, un vizard. Mets au moins ce masque. Ne sois pas une poule mouillée, Ichigo. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Shinji. Si tu ne surpasses pas ta peur et que tu ne te transformes pas en Hollow…

Elle plaça son masque sur son visage et bondit.

- Alors… je te tuerai, sois-en sûr.

Elle le frappa.

Il encaissa tous les coups en broncher, parant difficilement.

- Ah ça suffit ! Tu piges toujours pas ? J'arrête pas de te l'dire, arrête d'avoir peur, Ichigo !

- J'ai pas peur !

- Blaireau, tu fais chier à toujours avoir peur, t'es pitoyable. Je vais tout simplement te tuer et mettre fin à tout ça.

Elle enchaina les coups, le blessant, ne lui laissant de repris.

_Réfléchis, pensa-t-il sous ses assauts. __Comment est-elle capable de se transformer en hollow tout en restant elle-même ? Comment peut-elle mettre et enlever son masque aussi simplement ? Je dois comprendre ! Je dois gagner. Je ne veux pas qu'on contrôle mon âme._

Ichigo sentit qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa main droite qui lui mit le masque.

- Reculez !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il tentait de l'étrangler.

Tous bondirent, plaquant l'orangé au sol.

- Ça suffit !

Hirako retira le masque de son épée avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui reprenait son souffle.

- Satisfaite, Hiyori ?

Elle grogna.

- Tu piges maintenant, Ichigo ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple de contrôler ton hollow. Il ne suffit pas de seulement se concentrer. On va trouver le moyen de renfermer ton hollow bien profondément dans ton âme.

Le capitaine sourit.

- C'quoi c'délire ? La nerveuse balaize qui se fait écraser ? Tant pis, je vais simplement devoir m'occuper de toi alors !

Grimmjow s'avança, son hakama blanc bougeant au rythme de ses pas et sa courte veste dévoilant son torse musclé.

- Ravi de te revoir, Shinigami. Je suis l'espada sexta, Grimmjow.

Ichigo le regarda, choqué.

- Je sais qui tu es. À quoi tu joues ?

- Tu vas être mon adversaire, je veux connaitre ta force… Pourquoi Ulquiorra veut autant se battre contre toi…

Le sourire carnivore et fou du bleuté s'agrandit.

- Je ne serai pas le gentil Grimm que tu connais.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 21 janvier!

et encore joyeux noël et bonne année...

une review?


	71. Chapter 71

Désolée pour le retard, fuck les exam !

ATTENTION, remarquez comme il n'y a plus de fautes et cela c'est le cadeau de ma chère beta, Lilith Yorlane ! COOL-TEAM EN ACTION !

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews

margauxx68: lol, je kiffe tes petits délires, sorry pour le retard mais avec les examens et les vacances j'ai eu des bugs!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 70._**

- Bordel, jura Ichigo en se faisant repousser.

- Hé, shinigami, arrête de me chatouiller, soupira Grimmjow en se grattant l'oreille, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à te tuer comme tu es là. On fait une pause, histoire que tu rassembles toutes tes forces. Fais-le ou je te fais un trou comme avec la shinigami là-bas.

- Enfoiré !

Ichigo bondit, son sabre tentait de toucher son ennemi mais Grimmjow esquivait habillement.

Il attrapa à main nue le sabre, son sourire de prédateur s'agrandissant. Il repoussa Ichigo qui s'écrasa contre un mur.

- Merde.

Le rouquin eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il aperçut le poing du bleuté à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se baissa, réattaquant directement. Le bleuté attrapa encore une fois sa lame.

_C'est quoi ce type ?_

L'espada le frappa au ventre, l'écrasant au sol, le faisant cracher du sang.

Grimmjow, heureux, fit quelques mouvements pour se chauffer les muscles et bondit sur le shinigami qui venait à peine de se relever difficilement.

Le bleuté stoppa la lame de son bras et envoya son pied dans le visage de son adversaire, l'écrasant contre le mur.

Le fauve marcha vers sa proie qui le fixait s'avancer sans pouvoir rien faire, à bout de force.

L'espada l'attrapa, le soulevant. Il lui mit un poing dans la figure.

Et un deuxième.

Et encore beaucoup d'autres, rapides, précis.

Ichigo se sentait faible.

Il ne pouvait protéger ses amis des gens comme ce fauve qui riait.

Grimmjow lui remit un autre coup qui le fit valser plus loin avant de le frapper avec son pied.

Le bleuté cracha en le voyant au sol.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Ne me déçois pas, shinigami. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas amélioré depuis tes 14 ans ? Hein ?

Ichigo bondit et sa lame se planta dans les bras du bleuté.

- C'était quoi ça ? Tu l'as montré à Ulquiorra, shinigami ?

- Je te déçois toujours autant, espada ?

Le bleuté explosa de rire.

- Ramène-toi, shinigami ! Maintenant, je peux dire que les yakuza ont une raison de te tuer !

**_Ichigo, c'est quoi cet air_**** ? Retentit une voix dans sa tête. ****_Tu sembles assez sûr de toi !_**

_Attends, juste un petit peu !_

**_Jusqu'où crois-tu aller tout seul ?_**

_Merde ! Il est à peine blessé… j'ai mis toute ma force dans ce coup et sa peau est à peine éraflé. Cette force vient de lui ! SI je continue ainsi, est-ce qu'IL apparaitra plus vite ? Au mieux, je peux tenir encore deux-trois minutes avant qu'il ne prenne le dessus. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

- Hey ! Ne sois pas chamboulé à cause de moi, shinigami ! c'est à mon tour maintenant !

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, affirma Hirako.

Le bleuté soupira et sortit du tapis de combat.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas terminé !

- Fous-moi la paix, t'es pas en état. Le seul truc qui pouvait te sauver, c'est que je sorte, shinigami. Rien qu'en te regardant, je peux dire que ce coup endommage ton corps. Tu peux à peine tenir sur tes jambes. Et même si tu pouvais te battre sans limite, tu n'aurais aucune chance si je sors mon sabre… et encore moins contre ma force libérée.

- Ta forme libérée ?

- Nous les espada avons forgé notre lame de sorte qu'elle puisse se transformer en l'arme avec laquelle nous sommes encore plus puissants.

Il sortit de la salle.

_Merde… Je ne peux rivaliser. Se dit-il._

.

- Le repas se fait attendre, hein ? Se plaignit Hirako. Hiyori, cuisine-moi un truc.

- Gros blaireau. Pourquoi je devrais te faire quelque chose ? Même si je faisais quelque chose, t'en aurais pas une miette, boulet !

- Love, t'as écouté le nouveau CD de prince of darkness qui vient de sortir ?

L'homme afro riait aux larmes devant une bd.

- Hé Rose, t'as lu le Jump de cette semaine ?

- Pas encore. Attends, tu ne me laisses jamais le lire !

Kensei bandait ses avant-bras.

- Lisa, occupe-toi bien de ce shinigami.

- Ça va, je le fais. Arrête de me saouler.

- Tu le fais pas ! Tu regardes juste des nanas en bikini !

- Ferme-la ! Dégage et laisse-moi tranquille !

- C'est ton tour aujourd'hui, non ?

Ichigo les entendait parler, pestant qu'il soit le seul actif sur sa machine d'exercice pour gosse.

- Je dois juste gueuler sur lui, non ? Ok ! Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux.

- Rajoutes-y un ptit ''humpf''.

- Mongol !

- Je ne peux plus le supporter ! S'énerva le rouquin.

- Mais tu fous quoi là ? Hurla-t-elle alors qu'Ichigo jetait l'appareil. T'essaies encore un truc comme ça et t'es mort, ducon !

- C-C'est ma réplique… Soupira Hirako.

- C'est ma réplique, bordel ! T'avais l'air tout confiant et capable quand t'as dit ''on va trouver le moyen de renfermer ton hollow !'' Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi vous me faites courir à en plus finir sur ce putain d'air walker à deux balles ? attends là, vous me prenez pour un con ou quoi ?

- C'est clair ! T'es un con ! Le seul con ici ! Ey t'es un blaireau, aussi !

- On est rentré, affirma Mashiro en arrivant avec Nell.

- C'est toi qui est venu ici en voulant être entrainé ! Je vais pas écouter tes complaintes de blaireau plus longtemps !

- Cool, bon boulot ! S'exclama Love à la femme aux cheveux verts pomme.

- Arrête de me traiter de blaireau, dent de serpent ! Continua Ichigo. C'est quoi ce putain d'entrainement ?

- Et je parle pas de ta tête ou de tes cheveux ! Tu ressembles vraiment à un blaireau, blaireau !

- J'ai ramené des bento. Tu veux manger maintenant ?

- Et ces dents font partis de mon charme, hurla Hiyori.

- Je vais les manger, ouais ! Se réjouit Love.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Mashiro distribua les repas alors que la dispute continuait.

- C'est quoi le problème, Beritan ? Ils font un tel raffut.

- On dirait qu'il a pas grand-chose à faire du Super Hiyori Walker.

- Je ne pense pas que ça m'intéresserait non plus vu que Hiyori n'a pas encore expliqué le but du air walker, soupira Love.

Hiyori frappait le shinigami avec sa chaussure.

- Je suis d'accord, affirma Kensei.

- Attends, soupira Hirako en s'interposant. Ce spécial Hiyori Air Walker…

- Super ! Le reprit Hiyori.

- Est la base pour le prochain entrainement.

- La base ?

- On se base sur combien de temps tu peux tenir sur cet appareil pour le niveau de ton prochain entrainement.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire pas ''niveau'' ?

- C'est comme ce qu'a dit Hiyori. Arrête de te plaindre et concentre-toi sur le spécial Hiyori Air Walker !

- Je viens de te dire que c'était ''super''. Ne me fais pas le répéter, crétin de Shinji.

- Tu t'effondreras d'ici trois jours au plus tard. Une fois que ce sera fait, on t'enseignera le contrôle de tes puces.

- Sérieux ? Oublie les trois jours ! Je peux courir sur ce truc pendant une semaine ! Je peux le dire après avoir été dessus toute la journée ! Pas besoin de me tester ! S'il vous plait, enseignez-moi juste à contrôler ma transformation en Hollow !

- Ferme ta grande gueule !

Tous se turent.

Hirako s'avança et mit sa main devant le visage du rouquin.

- Tu as peur pour ta copine… tu es un combattant jeune et bien entrainé. Tu as déjà affronté Ulquiorra et tu te sens faible… tu as une capacité à apprendre impressionnante… Je suppose que ça marcherait mieux si on se mettait directement à t'enseigner comment te contrôler, comme tu voulais. C'est parti, Ichigo.

Le shinigami se sentit partir dans le noir.

- Ne le regrette pas maintenant.

Il était temps qu'Ichigo soit confronté à son destin.

Vivre…

Ou mourir…

.

**Plus tard, cellule d'Orihime Inoue.**

Orihime regardait par l'ouverture la lune. On venait tout juste de lui ordonner de porter cette robe d'arrancar. Elle pensait à tous ses amis.

- C'est un peu inattendu.

Orihime sursauta en voyant son gardien debout prés de la porte grande ouverte.

- Qu- quand êtes-vous entré ?

- À l'instant. Ne fais pas tant de manières. Ça ne te va pas. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Tes amis s'entrainent pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après toi ? Afin de te sauver. Ils n'ont pas d'autre raison.

- Afin de me sauver ?

Il s'avança, les mains dans ses poches.

- C'est exact. Mais ça ne devrait plus compter pour toi désormais. Ton corps et ton esprit nous appartiennent à présent. C'est ce que ça signifiait… quand tu as enfilé cet uniforme, Inoue Orihime.

- Oui.

- Dis-le. Pourquoi ton esprit… et ton corps existent-ils ?

- Oui… j'existe pour Rido-sama et ses désirs.

Il ferma les yeux.

- C'est bien, femme.

Il partit, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il était seul dans les couloirs. Seuls ses pas résonnaient.

J'existe pour Rido-sama et ses désirs.

_Elle a hésité seulement pendant un moment. Elle n'a même pas froncé un sourcil quand je lui ai demandé ça. Quelle forte volonté. Pensa-t-il._

Ulquiorra vit la silhouette de Luppi.

- Comment va ton animal de compagnie ?

Ulquiorra s'arrêta, ne le regardant même pas dans son dos.

- Luppi.

- Rido-sama t'a chargé de prendre soin de cette gonzesse, pas vrai ? Belle affaire ! Alors, tu l'as entraînée jusqu'à quel point ?

- Dégoûtant.

Luppi barra la route à Ulquiorra qui avait fait un pas pour partir.

- Sois pas si coincé. J'demande juste si tout va bien ou pas ?

- Tu t'intéresses à une si petite chose ? Tu dois bien t'ennuyer. Ne t'inquiète pas… Cette femme est tombée dans les mains de Rido-sama bien avant que je l'amène ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand on a ''invité'' cette femme à venir ici, nous avons mis en place plusieurs pièges. Nous avons pris en otage ses amis, créant ainsi une situation où elle ne pouvait que se rendre. Après quoi, nous lui avons donné douze heures. Elle avait la permission de dire au revoir à un de ses amis, du moment qu'elle ne disait à personne ce qu'il se passait réellement.

- Pourquoi c'est un piège, ça ?

Ulquiorra le fixa comme s'il était un idiot.

- Après l'avoir mise autant sous pression, le fait de lui donner douze heures pour faire ses adieux à un ami… a fragilisé son cœur comme jamais, par la croyance erronée que nous nous montrions miséricordieux. Ces douze heures lui laissaient bien le temps de réaliser que la vie de ses amis était en jeu. Et au final, en l'autorisant à choisir à qui faire ses adieux, cela a créé l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas enlevée de force, mais qu'elle est partie de son propre choix. Puis, elle est venue d'elle au lieu désigné, sachant que je serais là pour l'emmener au palais. Avec cette illusion profondément gravée dans son cœur, toute volonté de s'échapper s'est envolée. Au final, la chance de ''faire ses adieux à quelqu'un sans qu'il le remarque''… signifie également ''laisser derrière toi des traces de ton passage''.

- Et donc ? Est-ce que ça fout pas tout en l'air ?

- Exactement l'inverse. Les traces laissées servent à prouver qu'elle avait toute liberté jusqu'à sa reddition. En d'autres termes, plus les signes de ses adieux étaient évidents, plus forte serait la croyance qu'elle a trahi ses amis en agissant d'elle-même. La dernière partie n'a pas complètement réussi, mais on peut affirmer que le Gotei 13 l'a laissée tomber.

- Wow, il a vraiment tout planifié. C'est bien notre Rido-sama, hein ?

- Planifié ? C'est moi qui aie tout prévu, tu veux dire. Rido-sama veut se distraire en voyant chaque pion de l'échiquier tomber. Pour Rido-sama, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Qu'on l'ait trompée ou non. Et de toute façon, cette femme n'a pas la force de s'échapper dans son état actuel. Elle manque de volonté et de force pour se battre.

Il contourna le sexta pour continuer sa route.

.

Les vizards descendirent au sous-sol, dans une salle pleine de machines.

Love le déposa sur un tâche d'opération.

Tous se reculèrent alors qu'Hirako installa des sangles pour immobiliser le corps et il enfonça des câbles dans la nuque, dans la puce.

- Tu m'entends, Ichigo ? Murmura-t-il. Tu vas complètement te transformer en Hollow, cette fois. Ne te fais pas dévorer. Dévore-le. S'il t'attrape, c'est fini.

Il soupira, sérieux et déposa le masque sur le visage, connectant la puce complètement.

.

À cet instant, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux dans son monde intérieur.

Il avait déjà fait des rêves de ce type…

Il était dans une ville remplie d'immeubles et au ciel bleu, personne à part un vieux qu'il avait appelé Zangetsu, comme son sabre.

Depuis qu'il avait les puces, il discutait avec lui en rêve, lui confiant ses peurs…

C'était étrange car il pouvait se tenir comme il voulait.

Il se tenait debout face à lui…

Mais pas vraiment lui.

Il avait des cheveux blancs, une peau livide, des yeux terrifiants.

**- Yep ! Ca faisait longtemps, votre altesse !**

Cette voix…

Son hollow…

**- Eh ben ? T'as pas l'air ravi de me voir.**

Ichigo regarda autour de lui.

- Où est le vieil homme, Zangetsu ?

Le hollow sourit.

- Teme !

- **T'as toujours pas deviné ? Quand tu dis ''Zangetsu'', tu parles du sabre dans tes mains ? Ou celui… dans les miennes ! Rit-il en dégainant son sabre.**

_Un Zangetsu blanc ?_

**- Tu veux savoir où est Zangetsu ? Le truc, c'est que…**

Il bondit.

**- Je suis Zangetsu !**

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

- Enfoiré ! Où est le vieil homme, Zangetsu ?

**- T'es têtu, hein ? Arrête de me faire me répéter ! Je suis Zangetsu.**

Ichigo fut propulsé dans les immeubles.

**- Ichigo, t'es peut-être pas au courant mais Zangetsu et moi étions une seule et même personne… puisque tu as commencé à le voir quand les puces ont été activées. Nous sommes tous les deux ta nouvelle force.**

Ichigo se releva.

- **J'étais une partie de Zangetsu car il était la barrière créée par ton inconscient pour te protéger de moi. Quand beaucoup de forces influencent le corps, son apparence change en fonction de la grandeur de la force. Quand c'est la vie qui contrôle, alors la personne est faite de chair. Quand la mort prend le dessus, la chair se transforme en os. C'est le même concept. Mes pouvoirs ont grandi, j'ai obtenu le droit de régner et Zangetsu est devenu une partie de moi. Et plus tu essaies de te débattre, plus c'est facile pour moi de prendre le contrôle de ton âme.**

- C'est comme ça ? alors si je te bats, le vieux Zangetsu redeviendra à nouveau la source de ma force, hein ? Utiliser les puces sans qu'elles me contrôlent ?

**- Toi ? Me battre ? ca n'arrivera pas.**

- Ah ouais ?

Ichigo se mit en position de combat.

- Regarde mon épée et essaie de le redire !

- Tu piges vraiment pas ! Ca n'arrivera PAS ! Affirma-t-il en brandissant son arme.

.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent et son corps s'arqua.

Hirako regarda les machines.

- Ça commence.

.

Un premier croissement d'épée, Ichigo fut envoyé plus loin.

Ichigo se retrouva dans un autre endroit, face à Grimmjow.

- Pitoyable.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce là toute la force dont tu disposes à présent ? Ricana le sexta.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es tombé bien bas, Ichigo.

- Bordel !

- C'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas réalisé la confusion qui règne dans ton cœur. Ceux qui n'ont pas le désir de se battre ne peuvent vaincre ma lame.

Le bleuté disparut et le shinigami se retrouva dans son combat initial.

**- Ne sois pas si énervé ! Amusons-nous.**

- Ferme-la.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de te déconcentrer !**

Ils bondirent.

- Je ne me déconcentre pas !

**- Mon cul. Tu pensais à je-ne-sais-quoi !**

- Pas du tout, bordel.

Il bondit et le hollow le repoussa d'une main.

_ Il m'a bloqué rien qu'avec une main._

Le hollow bondit, attaquant.

.

Hirako rajoutait des sangles sur le corps qui criait et se débattait.

- Dépêche-toi, Ichigo… Si ça ne change pas, on va vraiment devoir te tuer.

.

Du sang coulait sur la lame blanche.

**- Tu vois ? C'est ce que je disais. T'es vraiment naze, Ichigo. T'as oublié ? Je suis meilleur que toi, je suis donc le vainqueur… Tu peux essayer de m'imiter… mais tu échoueras misérablement. T'es qu'une pâle copie, Ichigo !**

Le hollow s'avança et attrapa la lame.

**- Abandonne.**

La lame noir devint blanche.

**- T'es pas capable d'utiliser ton zanpakuto.**

La lame partit en poussière.

**- En fait, t'es vraiment inutile, gamin.**

.

- Ta transformation en hollow va plus vite que ce à quoi on s'attendait, affirma Kensei alors qu'Hirako s'enchainait le garçon à la table.

Pour contrôler le hollow, le conflit interne doit être fini en une heure.

.

- Za-Zangetsu, murmura-t-il alors que son épée s'envolait.

**- Ce n'est pas Zangetsu ! Ecoute-moi bien. JE suis Zangetsu ! **

Il frappa Ichigo qui fut propulsé plus loin.

**- Je ne me lasse pas de voir comme t'es attardé. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours aussi bizarre ? Ichigo, quelle est la différence entre un roi et sa monture ?**

- Hein ?

Le hollow jacassait en jouant avec son épée.

**- Je ne parle pas des conneries d u style ''L'un est une personne et l'autre un animal'' ou ''l'un a deux jambes et l'autre en a quatre''. Si leur forme, leur capacités et leur puissance étaient exactement les mêmes, pourquoi est-ce que l'un devient le roi et dirige les combats, alors que l'autre devient le cheval et porte le roi ? Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse. L'instinct ! Pour que des êtres identiques deviennent plus forts et amassent la puissance dont ils ont besoin pour être roi, ils doivent chercher plus de combats et plus de puissance ! Ils ont soif de combats et vivent pour écraser, découper, dépecer sans merci leurs ennemis ! Loin, loin dans nos âmes est enterré l'instinct primitif de tuer, de massacrer ! Mais toi, tu n'as rien de tout ça ! Tu n'as pas ces instincts purs, basiques ! Tu te bats avec ton cerveau. Tu essaies de vaincre tes ennemis avec de la logique ! Et ça ne marche pas ! Tu essaies de les blesser avec une épée encore dans son fourreau ! C'est pour ça que tu es plus faible que moi, Ichigo !**

Il lança son sabre qui se planta dans le buste d'Ichigo.

**- Et je ne vais pas le laisser faire, Ichigo. Je ne sais pas pour Zangetsu ais moi, je refuse de porter un roi qui est plus faible que moi et de me faire planter avec. Si t'es plus faible que moi, alors je te détruirai et porterai ta couronne.**

Le décor changea.

Il était dans une tour face à un homme qui regardait par la fenêtre, triste. Il tourna son visage.

- Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour, Ichigo.

- C'est une illusion. Ce n'est pas réel !

- Peut-être bien. Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Les illusions sont vues avec le cœur, pas avec les yeux. Que tu aies fait une réplique de moi dans ton âme signifie que tu éprouves quelque chose de fort pour moi. Que tu as besoin de moi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un coin de ta tête, à l'abris de la puce.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Nous sommes en toi, c'est toi qui désire tellement parler avec moi que tu as pioché dans tous tes souvenirs pour pouvoir me voir…

- Alors qu'as-tu envie de me dire… de ma part…

Le noiraud sourit tristement.

- Tu as peur… car… Dés que le combat sera finit, que se passera-t-il ? Je vais te le dire, tu tourneras le dos à tes ennemis vaincus et aux amis que tu n'as pu protéger. C'est pourquoi tu hésite autant à entrer au cœur du combat… Ou as-tu peur de prendre le même chemin que moi ?

- Non ! je suis différent de toi ! Je me contrôle !

- Quelles paroles dures et pleines d'assurance.

Il bondit sur le rouquin.

- Mais dis-moi… tu ne serais pas en train de te battre contre ses puces et ton hollow n'est-il pas en train de te vaincre ?

Il attrapa son poignet.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Zangetsu ? Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec ces seules mains ? Tu as perdu ton sabre. Tu comprends maintenant ce que c'est de n'avoir aucune aide ? D'être aussi vulnérable qu'un bébé ?

- Putain.

- Si tu veux une épée, tu n'as qu'à la désirer.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes en toi ici, tu as ce que tu veux.

En effet, un sabre apparut dans sa main.

- Essaie de me tuer… Tu n'en as pas la force… Du moins pas avec une épée qui a peur… Laisse-moi te dire la vérité. La vérité derrière le combat. Le combat continue à jamais. Une fois que tu as vaincu une personne, une autre plus forte apparait. Si tu réussis à la battre, alors une autre encore plus forte arrive. Si tu n'as pas la volonté d'endurer ce combat éternel, alors ta confiance va s'effriter. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Le combat continuera ailleurs, avec d'autres personnes. C'est un cycle infini. Et ça ne s'arrête pas avec la mort d'une personne ! Le cycle va continuer. Aussi longtemps que les hommes existeront, il y aura des conflits et ces conflits mèneront à des combats. Et ces combats continueront sans limite, éternellement.

- C'est faux !

- C'est ce qui te rend naïf ! Ceux qui sont puissants sont entrainés dans le combat. Ce fut le cas pour nous, les espada. Et les gens naïfs comme toi sont les premiers à perdre la vie !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu vas encore te battre avec cette épée faible ? Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? Tu m'ennuies.

- Je n'ai pas de raison pour me battre avec toi !

- Tu veux une raison… pour te battre ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas ça, Ichigo ? Tu recherches les combats. Tu veux de la puissance. C'est pas vrai, Ichigo ? N'importe qui qui cherche de la puissance sans exception, cherche des combats ! Tu te bats pour devenir plus puissant ? Ou est-ce que tu veux plus de pouvoir afin de te battre ? Je ne sais pas te le dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les gars comme nous sont nés comme ça ! Nous sommes nés pour nous battre, Ichigo ! Ton instinct va continuer à te mener vers de nouveau combats. C'est la seule manière dont tu disposes. La seule façon de devenir plus fort. Bats-toi, Ichigo. Si tu veux la puissance pour contrôler tes ennemis, prends cette épée et tranche-les ! C'est ta seule option. C'est la route qui continue devant et qui este derrière toi !

- Non. Je ne me bats pas pour être puissant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

- Ichigo ! Reprends-toi… Réfléchis un instant… Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ?

- Pour protéger tout le monde… comme tu as fait…

- Mais je ne suis plus là, je suis ton ennemi… et si tu me crains, si tu crains ton ennemi, comment veux-tu brandir ton sabre ?

Les yeux du shinigami s'agrandirent.

- Celui que tu as connu est mort, ce n'est qu'un corps, un pantin… veux-tu aussi devenir un pantin ?

Il disparut.

Il était revenu devant son hollow, le sabre planté en lui.

_L'instinct._

_Chercher le combat…_

_Épée…_

_Je ne vais pas te laisser… mon épée._

Il attrapa le sabre… qui devient noire.

Il arracha l'épée de son buste et il bondit sur son ennemi, enfonçant sa lame en lui.

Le sang coula.

- **Merde. On dirait que ton instinct et ton désir de combattre, ne se sont pas complètement envolés. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Tu m'as eu. Je dois te reconnaitre comme le roi, pour le moment. Mais n'oublie jamais ! N'oublie jamais qu'on peut tous les deux devenir le roi et la monture. Si jamais tu m'en donnes l'opportunité, je te boufferai et j'écraserai ton âme. Et, dernier avertissement, si tu veux vraiment contrôler mon pouvoir, assure-toi de ne pas mourir avant que je me pointe ! Affirma-t-il en devenant poussière.**

.

- Tout le monde recule, ordonna Hirako alors que les chaines cédèrent sous la force du jeune homme.

Le blond observa le corps debout devant lui qui s'effondra au sol, le masque glissant sur le haut du crâne.

- Berry-tan va bien, Kensei ? Demanda Mashiro.

- Comment tu t'sens ?

Ichigo le regarda.

- Pas mal, en fait.

- Tant mieux.

**_N'oublie jamais…_**

**_Si jamais tu m'en donnes l'opportunité, je te boufferai et j'écraserai ton âme._**

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en attrapant son sabre. Ça n'arrivera pas.


	72. Chapter 72

Désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des emmerdes, problèmes de santé, pc qui lâche, hotmail piraté, encore des examens!

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews

margauxx68: désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, tu as le droit de bouder ou de me torturer, promis un chapitre par semain maintenant!

blondasse: la oilà, j'arrive j'accoure! ^^

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 71.**_

Ichigo fixait l'homme devant lui.

- Yo, je t'attendais Shinigami.

Grimmjow souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Laisse-moi te montrer la différence. Je sais qu'avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir.

- C'est ça, si tu veux pas crever, t'as intérêt.

Il sortit le masque et l'accrocha aux puces. Il bondit et après quelques échanges, le bleuté fut propulsé contre un mur.

- Cette puissance, c'est vraiment incroyable… fais chier…

Ichigo bondit à nouveau et leur larme entrèrent en contact.

- C'est fini, Grimmjow…

Et c'est à ce moment que le masque se décrocha.

- C'est fini, shinigami.

L'espada mit au sol Ichigo.

- On dirait que le pouvoir que tu utilisais… était un peu trop grand pour toi. Ta respiration a bien accéléré quand le masque a été déconnecté. C'est la fin, shinigami… j'ai pris quelques coups… mais au final, ta force n'est pas assez grande pour me battre !

Ichigo reprit le masque et tenta de le mettre mais il tomba une nouvelle fois.

- Il semblerait que tu ne puisses plus remettre ton masque une fois tombé… en effet, c'est bien pire, tu n'arrives plus à te mettre en garde. Est-ce parce que tu as subit trop de dommages, que ta force est épuisée ou que tu as éteint ta limite, je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas… tu as à ma merci désormais…

Grimmjow avait son pied sur le buste du jeune homme.

- Tu crois pouvoir tenir tête à Ulquiorra ? T'as aucune chance !

Hirako intervint et attrapa le bras de Grimmjow.

- Dis-moi, chaton, tu crois qu'Aizen est plus fort ou moins fort qu'Ulquiorra ?

- Que…

- Réponds…

- Ulquiorra le tuera sans aucun problème, il n'a aucune chance.

- Alors c'est mon tour… à la la… je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il, son zanpakuto sur son épaule.

L'espada se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu veux te battre contre Ulquiorra ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

- C'est vrai… peu importe pourquoi… on va se battre…

Grimmjow bondit sur le blond qui s'écarta de la trajectoire, lançant une course poursuite où le bleuté tapait dans tout avec son sabre.

- Tu pourrais éviter de casser tout le matériel….

- Je ne savais que tu avais l'intention d'esquiver…

- Pfftt, t'es un gars… au sang chaud, toi !

Hirako sortit un masque type égyptien blanc.

- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Le blond bondit.

- T'es fort, je ne vais pas me retenir ! Affirma Hirako.

Grimmjow fut envoyé au tapis.

- Tu vas tuer Ulquiorra pour que personne d'autre n'aie à le faire ?

- Je sais, c'est stupide.

- Plus il y aura de gens qui veulent le tuer, plus on aura de chance de réussir.

L'espada se releva.

- Tu sais te battre, la priorité est Ichigo.

- Laisse-le se reposer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça a commencé.

Grimmjow serra les poings.

- Fuck.

.

Dans les rues de Karakura, Harribel et Stark marchaient avec Mashiro et Kensei.

- Je suis désolée, on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait mais ça a été tellement rapide.

Mashiro pleurait contre son ami.

- Il y a combien de temps ?

- Peu de temps après votre disparition, on l'a cherchée partout…mais…

- On sauvera Yachiru, grogna Kensei. J'y laisserai ma vie, si il le faut.

- Que c'est mignon, rit une voix.

Tous levèrent leurs yeux vers les deux silhouettes perchées sur le toit. Apporo et Hitsugaya regardaient les ennemis.

- Stark Coyote et Harribel Tia, vous serez mes adversaires, affirma l'argenté en lâchant une statuette de glace que le brun rattrapa.

- Et toi, ma petite Mashiro, je crois qu'un combat pour notre enfant serait extrêmement drôle.

L'octava laissa tomber le sabre de sa fille et les deux espada disparurent.

- Je t'accompagnerai, affirma Kensei.

- Non, tu as ton ancien lieutenant qui t'invitera au combat.

La jeune femme ramassa le sabre et fila.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia regardait la carte laissée sur sa table de nuit, un sublime « 9 » gravé dessus.

Elle soupira en se levant et laissant une note pour son père.

.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

- Tu sais que c'est notre dernier combat, Ichigo. Tu dois me forcer à utiliser ma libération.

- Je vais le faire.

- J'attendais cela… Le moment où je pourrais te défoncer au maximum de ta puissance. C'est pareil pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Dis-le… dis-moi combien tu as envie de m'écraser… Quand tu seras face à Ulquiorra, tu devras vouloir le tuer. Car il a blessé tes potes, tu n'as pas envie de le mettre en pièce ? Moi, je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Leurs sabres se rencontrèrent encore et encore, brutales, rapides.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me tuer comme ça ? Sale merdeux !

- Répète ça…

Ichigo bondit.

- Que veux-tu le plus au monde ?

- C'est pas évident ? Sauver Inoue.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement aller demander à Ulquiorra de te la rendre, en t'inclinant devant lui et en t'excusant…

L'orangé se stoppa figé.

- J'aime cette expression.

- Tu…

- Tu ne comprends rien, alors je vais expliquer. T'as tout faux ! Tu veux te battre. Tu ne t'en aperçois même pas… le chemin vers lequel t'amène ton instinct… tu es un shinigami et je suis un espada… Il n'y aura pas de quartier ni de pitié…. Allez… le dernier qui tiendra encore debout, pourra rentrer chez lui…

Les coups de Grimmjow tombaient, Ichigo reculait en les parant et évitant. Pas de temps pour répliquer ni pour souffler. Il fut envoyé plus loin, créant un nuage de poussière.

Le rouquin réapparut, portant son masque.

- Alors comme ça, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage… j'attendai ça avec impatience…

Il planta son sabre au sol et enleva sa courte veste et déchira son hakama, relevant un pantalon noir qui collait à sa peau.

- Tu vas pouvoir gouter à ma résurrection.

Des griffes de métal transpercèrent ses chaussures alors qu'il revêtissait des gants de métal, il brisa sa lame en deux et les accrocha le long des gants, se fendant pour devenir de vrais griffes pour ses doigts.

- Grince… pantera, roi des panthères… j'adore cette phrase et surtout ton visage choqué. Je me débrouille beaucoup mieux au corps à corps, une lame me gêne toujours.

Le bleuté bondit et frappa le plus jeune qui vola plus loin.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas riposter ?

Le shinigami fonça droit sur la panthère qui stoppa la lame de peu.

- Enfin un regard de combattant !

Tout le monde observait cet échange brutal, entre les coups de griffes et la lame qui virevoltait, il était difficile de suivre les deux combattants.

- Ichigo s'est encore amélioré.

- On dirait un combat entre deux espada, affirma Harribel.

- Il est sûrement prêt pour Ulquiorra.

Ils se turent, secoué par le bruit d'un choc terrible.

- Tu arrives à le porter plus longtemps et tu es plus fort, tu t'es beaucoup entrainé. Mais on s'en fiche, car c'est une très bonne chose. Imagine que ton masque se brisait là, ça serait du gâchis, non ?

Ichigo stoppa la main qui allait le gifler au visage.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Grimmjow. voilà ce que j'ai à te dire, ce qui serait vraiment dommage, c'est que tu perdes même avec ta forme libérée.

Le bleuté para une attaque avec son poignet.

- Si je n'avais pas mes gants, tu m'aurais coupé le poignet, magnifique ! Tu commences à chercher réellement la bagarre.

Les coups s'enchainent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires reculent tous les deux.

- Vu les coups que je t'ai mis dans la gueule, ton masque va bientôt céder.

- Atteindre ma limite, à qui crois-tu parler ?

Le combat recommença, les deux adversaires ne se laissaient pas de répits, le sang coula des deux côtés. Mais Grimmjow avait l'avantage sur le shinigami, cela se voyait.

- Alors Ichigo, dis-moi ce que tu veux…

- JE VEUX TE BATTRE, BATTRE ULQUIORRA ET QUE TOUT REVIENNE COMME AVANT ! JE VEUX SAUVER INOUE !

Le bleuté s'assit au sol en soupirant.

- Ça y est, tu as la force de te battre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne voulais pas admettre et crier au monde entier ta rage, ça bloque ta force. Bravo, tu es prêt.

Le shinigami se laissa tomber.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas battu.

- Tu n'as pas l'envie de me tuer. Tu seras dans un combat réel avec Ulquiorra, tes puces te donneront encore plus de force. Elles s'adaptent.

- C'est fini ?

- Je suis d'accord qu'on te laisse te battre.

.

- Capitaine Unohana, appela Hanatarou.

Il entra dans le bureau et vit la femme figée.

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ?

- Jure-moi que tu vas refuser…

- Refuser ?

Il fit un poignard avec un trois forgé dans les mains de la jeune femme.

- C'est pour moi ?

- On ignore tout de cet espada, si tu te faisais blesser…

- Vous avez été invité en temps que médecin, vous me soignerez, affirma-t-il en regardant la pochette de sang qu'on lui avait envoyé avec une carte.

- Hanatarou…

Le plus jeune attrapa le poignard.

- J'y arriverai, capitaine. Et je sauverai Ulquiorra après…

L'étudiant partit, cachant les larmes qui coulaient.

Il vit Ichigo qui était assis devant les grilles du Gotei 13. Il le rejoignit.

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- J'y arriverai pas Hanatarou.

- Que…

- J'ai croisé Ulquiorra aujourd'hui, son regard m'a terrorisé…

Le noiraud vit le poignard avec un 4 gravé. Il montra son poignard.

- C'est un signe, Ichigo. Je t'aiderai face à Ulquiorra.

L'orangé remercia son ami et rentra dans la hangar où il descendit dans la salle où on l'avait libéré de son hollow.

- Tu sembles bien triste, Ichigo.

- Je sais que mes puces ne sont pas à 100% débloquées.

Hirako baissa les yeux.

- Si on les synchronise encore plus, tu risques de mourir.

- Je dois être plus fort… pour vaincre Ulquiorra… Je prends le risque.

Face à un tel regard, le blond ferma la porte à clef et rendit les armes.

.

- Nell…

- Grimm, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait acheter des cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde…

Le bleuté regarda les grands yeux de sa compagne.

- Et si on attendait notre survie avant.

- Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

- Il y a des chances.

Elle frissonna et le bleuté la serra plus fort contre elle.

Une silhouette apparut dans la neige.

- Luppi.

- Hello, ex-sexta.

Il lui lança une grenade non dégoupillée.

- Rendez-vous à la fête, viens avec ta gonzesse.

L'espada partit et disparut.

Nell ramena son amant à l'entrepôt.

- Tu ne viendras pas.

- Je t'accompagne, jusqu'au bout.

Elle l'embrassa. Mais des cris les dérangèrent.

Ils descendirent avec les autres au sous-sol.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hirako et Ichigo se sont enfermés là-dedans, jura Kenpachi.

- Et ?

- ILS ONT ENCLENCHÉ LA MACHINE, IL VA TUER ICHIGO, hurla Kensei fou de rage.

Grimmjow tapa dans la porte, la brisant.

Tous le regardèrent.

- Vous auriez dû y penser.

Tous entrèrent et ils se figèrent.

Ichigo était relié à toute sorte de câble, son masque sur le visage. Hirako en larme à ses côté semblait épuisé.

- C'est la seule solution.

.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

Il était entouré d'eau.

Il tenta de remonter à la surface mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le tira, le projetant sur un des immeubles.

- Calme-toi, dit une voix.

Il y avait un jeune homme avec une longue veste à capuche qui le regardait.

- C'est triste à voir. Tu devrais être capable de respirer tu sais.

Ichigo essaya et cela fonctionnait.

- Qui es-tu ? Il ne devrait y avoir que le vieil homme Zangetsu ici.

- En voilà une manière de parler à celui qui t'a appris à respirer.

Il brandit un sabre très fin à la lame noire.

- Mais…

- Tu as reforgé ton zanpakuto après le combat avec Grimmjow.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant le visage d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs ondulés.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu ne reconnaisses pas… après tout… c'est la première fois que tout s'effondre en toi.

Il bondit et les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

- Tu es Zangetsu ?

- Non… Comment… as-tu rebaptisé ton sabre ? Je suis…

- Tensa Zangetsu.

Il poussa Ichigo plus loin.

- Attends un peu… euh… je ne peux plus vraiment t'appeler vieil homme… Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, je veux te demander quelque chose.

- Me demander ? A propos des puces, de leur utilisation totale ?

Il réattaqua le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux pas… t'apprendre une chose pareille.

- Ha, vraiment ? Pourtant je ne peux pas partir sans l'apprendre… afin de pouvoir protéger mes amis… c'est une obligation.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ce qui arrive à ce que tu veux protéger ?

- Que…

Le shinigami fut envoyé plus loin.

- Ne te méprends pas, Ichigo… ce que tu veux protéger et ce que je veux protéger… sont deux choses totalement différentes.

Le combat se fit plus brutal.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire… Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ce que tu veux protéger ? Que veux-tu dire en disant une chose pareille ? Je… pensais que tu me prêterais ta force dans mon intérêt… est-ce que je me trompe ? Jusqu'à maintenant… à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu me prêtais ta force ?

- Cela signifie exactement ce que je viens de dire.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ce monde, s'exclama le noiraud. Ton monde ! Il est censé être recouvert d'immeubles, remplis d'espoir qui percent le ciel ! Il s'est maintenant dégradé en une copie de cette stupide ville minuscule… La pluie constante de ce monde s'est arrêtée… mais en contrepartie, tout a sombré dans la mer. Tout ça, Ichigo, parce que tu es désespéré et que tu as arrêté d'aller de l'avant.

Le noiraud bondit et plongea sa main dans son torse.

- Ichigo… je ne vais pas te laisser continuer sur cette voix… ici et maintenant… je vais extraire la source de ton désespoir.

Il arracha une ombre blanche qui se matérialisa en une personne vêtue de blanc et un casque à corne.

Le même casque que…

- Ulquiorra…

- Yo, ça fait un bail, Ichigo. C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu ne…

Il retira son casque.

- Me reconnais pas ? Demanda le hollow.

- Toi ? Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû disparaitre.

- T'as déjà oublié ? Je t'avais dit… si tu veux vraiment contrôler mon pouvoir jusqu'à ce que je réapparaisse.

- Pourquoi ce masque ?

- Lors de notre dernier combat, tu t'es servi de l'image d'Ulquiorra pour te donner du courage… maintenant, tu as compris que tu étais son ennemi, quand tu l'as vu porter ce casque, tu ne pouvais voir que ses yeux…

- Donc je dois encore le battre pour apprendre ?

- Non… tu dois nous battre…

Sous ses yeux, les deux personnages volèrent en poussière et devinrent une seule personne.

L'adolescent tout en blanc, jusqu'à ses cheveux, le sabre noir en main.

- Techniquement, nous sommes deux parties d'un être unique… nous sommes ta force… ALLONS-Y !

.

- Ulquiorra, tu as donné tes invitations ?

- Exact, cela a poussé Ichigo Kurosaki à entrer en synchronisation parfaite avec ses puces.

- Extraordinaire. Tu as subi ton opération ?

- Oui, mon corps est encore perturbé par ce changement, mais je m'y habituerai.

- Tu es le meilleur disciple que je puisse avoir, approche.

Le noiraud obéit et s'inclina devant son maitre et père.

- Tu l'as rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Ressenti ?

- Une émotion, un sentiment ?

- Je ne comprends pas la signification de vos mots.

- Parfait.

Ulquiorra sortit alors que Rido riait, fier.

- Une émotion ? Quel mot étrange…

.

Cela faisait dix heures que tous attendaient des nouvelles d'Ichigo mais l'état du jeune homme n'avait pas changé.

Hirako s'était fait engueuler par tout le monde.

L'arrivée d'Aizen changea tout.

- Je suis juste là pour aider Ichigo et puis je repars.

Hiyori grinça des dents.

- Je me doutais que ma présence gênerait certains.

- Non, tu crois ?

Le brun ne releva pas et observa les machines.

- Il s'en sort très bien.

- Les constantes sont faibles.

- Regarde son corps, il est détendu.

- Et alors ?

- Il va terminer le processus bientôt.

Le maitre s'assit et soupira.

- Quel est le plan, Sosuke ?

- Ils ont donné des pass d'entré à ceux qui voulaient… ce seront les seuls à combattre.

- Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés dehors, Sosuke, grogna Hirako.

- Tu dois être invité, sinon tu vas te faire tuer et nous avec.

- Car tu as été invité ?

- Par Ulquiorra. Comme Ichigo.

- Kurosaki n'a pas vu Ulquiorra, affirma Kenpachi.

Le brun brandit un poignard avec le 4 gravé.

- Pourquoi faire un tel acte si il n'a pas vu Ulquiorra ?

- Quels espada sont les plus dangereux ?

- La tercia, le sexta et le zero.

- Luppi n'est pas si fort, grogna Grimmjow.

- Il va tout faire à la dynamite. Je m'en méfierais.

- Qui est la tercia ? Demanda Unohana.

- La sœur jumelle d'Ulquiorra… Mira.

- Est-elle forte ?

- Elle n'a jamais échouée, elle est le bras droit de Rido depuis son enfance… C'est une machine à tuer sadique…

- Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle à Hanatarou ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Cet enfant se fera tuer si il y va.

La capitaine soupira.

Ichigo remua, ouvrant les yeux, les constantes s'affolèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Hirako.

Aizen arracha les câbles.

- Tu es fou, ça va le tuer.

Pourtant, Ichigo porta sa main à son visage et retira le masque.

Il s'assit calmement, le regard triste.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais découvert cette vérité.

- C'est ce qu'il va arriver à Ulquiorra ?

- Oui.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas vivre dans ces conditions.

- Tu n'auras pas à le tuer, son corps est au bord de la rupture, fais durer le combat et il mourra de lui-même.

- Quel homme cruel vous êtes Aizen Sosuke, violeur, meurtrier, que dois-je ajouter à la liste des pêchés ?

- Beaucoup trop de choses, vu le temps qu'il nous reste, je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider contre Ulquiorra… Je dois aller chercher un objet précieux, tu dois tenir jusqu'à mon arrivé.

- Très bien.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais ceci.

Il donna une fine chaine noire.

- Ulquiorra aura des armes dans cette matière, je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir.

L'orangé l'accrocha au manche de son sabre.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ta méga épée ? S'exclama Grimmjow.

- C'était mieux ainsi.

Il enroula la chaine autour de son bras.

- L'épée doit être le prolongement de ton bras.

- Je ne dois pas tenir mon arme mais en devenir une.

- Exactement…

- C'est ce qu'est Ulquiorra.

Le brun se leva.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir. Ne meurs pas, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aizen sortit.

- As-tu réussi à te connecter à 100% ?

- Non, grogna l'orangé.

Mais son regard avait changé.

Il y avait une lueur nouvelle…

.

Rukia observa les grilles devant elle.

Deux gardes lui bloquèrent le passage, elle montra sa carte.

Vous pouvez entrer, suivez les pancartes avec votre chiffre.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, il y avait de nombreuses flèches. Elle chercha le neuf et monta les escaliers.

Elle ouvrit une porte et arriva sur un pont qui reliait deux tours.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle s'avança prudemment.

_Comment peut-il y avoir un ciel bleu ici ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était sortir de ce bâtiment, et maintenant je suis à l'extérieur ? Et cet endroit…_

Un homme portant un masque apparut derrière elle.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Elle se retourna mais il avait déjà filé à la porte de l'autre côté.

Elle mit sa main sur sa garde de zanpakuto.

- Viens avec moi.

Il entra dans la seconde tour.

- Attends ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme qui avait disparu dans l'ombre.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et la porte se ferma lentement.

- Je peux enfin me détendre. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas supporter la lumière du soleil.

Rukia se retourna vers l'espada derrière elle.

- Et elle ne m'atteindra pas ici.

Il sortit sa main de sa manche.

- Autorise-moi à enlever mon masque pour me présenter correctement. Je m'appelle Aarroniero.

Elle découvrit enfin le visage de son adversaire.

- Espada n°9, Aarroniero Arleri.

Elle fut horrifiée.

- K- Kaien-dono ?

Elle ne pouvait y croire.

* * *

bref, je commence à mettre en place les combats, vous allez en retrouver beaucoup qui ressemble aux mangas!

prochain chapitre lundi 6 aout!


	73. Chapter 73

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews

blondasse: et voici la suite pour le plaisir! mouahhahaha

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 72.**_

**POV Extérieur.**

- Rukia a disparu, affirma Byakuya en débarquant.

- Merde, elle a dû recevoir une invitation.

Le capitaine montra aussi une carte.

- Cadeau de Zomari, affirma-t-il.

- Il a sûrement une idée en tête.

Kenpachi et Hirako se regardèrent.

- On n'a pas été invité, que ferons-nous ?

- Ils ont des gardes partout ceux qui y entrent n'en ressortiront pas vivants si nous ne créons pas de brèche, sourit Urahara.

Ggio entra dans le hangar.

- J'ai quelque chose de la part de Barragan-sama pour Hirako Shinji et Kenpachi Zaraki.

Les deux ex-capitaines soupirèrent de soulagement, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer direct pour se battre.

- Mais Barragan-sama exige que vous passiez par chez lui car il doit vous remettre quelque chose d'important.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne sais pas plus et j'en suis heureux… ça concerne vos amants, je suppose.

.

Elle découvrit enfin le visage de son adversaire.

- Espada n°9, Aarroniero Arleri.

Elle fut horrifiée.

- K- Kaien-dono ?!

Elle ne pouvait y croire.

- N-non… Kaien-dono…

Elle fit un pas en avant.

- S'il vous plait ! Répondez-moi s'il vous plait, Kaien-dono ! Être-vous… êtes-vous vraiment Kaien-dono ?

_Attends. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire, moi ? Kaien-dono est mort. Cette nuit… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kaien-dono… Kaien-dono est déjà mort…_

Il sourit et rit.

- Ça fait un bail ! T'as l'air de bien te porter, Kuchiki !

Il bondit pour la rejoindre. Il se mit à tirer sur ses habits blancs.

- Sérieux, ces fringues sont trop serrées !

- Kaien-dono…

- Quoi ? c'est quoi ce regard ? Allez ! T'es pas contente que le vice-capitaine préféré de tout le monde, Kaien, soit finalement en vie ? Râla-t-il.

_C'est Kaien-dono._

Elle eut un flash du passé…

Des journées à la 13ème division…

Son capitaine veillant sur tout le monde…

_Cette sensation, comme la chaleur du soleil bougeant doucement sur votre main…_

Kaien-dono profitant du soleil avec le sourire.

_c'est la chaleur de Kaien-dono._

_Mais c'était…_

Il dégaina son sabre, elle s'arrêta de rêvasser et se tint prête à se battre.

- Un sabre en bois ?

- Attrape ! Affirma-t-il en lançant un deuxième sabre de bois.

Rukia réussit son coup.

- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas entrainé.

Cela lui rappela un vieux souvenir.

Dans le dojo de la 13ème division.

- C'est quoi cette tête d'abrutie, avec ce regard vide ?

Le vice-capitaine fit une grimace.

- Dépêche-toi de te mettre en garde !

Elle parut surprise.

- Si tu ne viens pas, alors j'arrive.

Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent.

_Le poids de ses attaques…_

_Ses mouvements de pieds…_

_Mon corps se rappelle de tout !_

- Mauvaise défense !

Rukia vola contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me dis pas que t'abandonnes déjà !

_Même sa façon familière de parler est la même !_

Elle sourit, bondissant sur lui.

- Trop lente !

Elle fut désarmée. Il fit glisser son sabre en bois sous la gorge.

- Si c'était un vrai combat, tu serais déjà morte.

Il sourit en baissant son arme et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Cela dit, il semblerait que tu t'es améliorée.

_Il n'a pas changé du tout !_

_Kaien-dono !_

Elle fut soulagée.

- Tu n'as pas changé non plus. On dirait toujours que tu vas chialer une fois que je t'ai battue.

- Kaien-dono…

- Ça y est, tu me crois enfin ?

Il alla vers une armoire et commença à fouiller.

- Attends… je sais qu'ils sont par ici. Ah ! Les voilà ! tiens !

Il envoya un cousin à Rukia.

- Assis toi. Y a un tas de trucs dont il faut que je te parle.

Ils s'installèrent.

- Cette nuit-là, les espada ont repris mon corps et on m'a soigné. Ces puces étaient une expérience d'Aizen. on est sous son contrôle le plus total.

Il fit une pause.

- Puisque je suis parmi eux, je suppose que tout s'est passé selon leurs plans. Mais je sais pas trop comment, c'est mon esprit qui dirigeait ce nouveau corps. En fait, mes nerfs d'acier ont chamboulé leurs plans !

Il rit, fier.

- Comment je gère ! Ils peuvent pas me contrôler !

- K-Kaien-dono, je pensais que c'était une conversation sérieuse !

- Ouais mais… T'as l'air tellement triste.

- J'ai l'air de vous avoir pris au sérieux ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, t' énerve pas.

Il redevint sérieux.

- En tout cas, voilà comment j'ai récupéré mon corps. J'ai pris une des places dans l'espada, et j'attends d'avoir l'opportunité de prendre ma revanche sur Rido. t'as vu ce ciel dehors, non ? Rido a fait mettre ce ciel sur les plafonds de Las Noches. Tout ce que touche cette lumière est surveillé par le maitre, c'est une caméra de surveillance géante.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes entrés ici ?

- Kuchiki. Je suis heureux que ça soit toi qui sois arrivée ici. J'ai un plan, et tu es sans doute la seule qui peut le faire marcher.

Il se leva.

- Bougeons ailleurs. Suis-moi, Kuchiki.

- Oui !

Elle se leva et courut vers lui.

Il sourit, dégainant son zanpakuto. Elle le vit et réussit à éviter le coup, se reculant un maximum.

Elle était bel et bien coupée à la joue.

- Bien, bien. Tu t'es améliorée plus que je ne le pensais, Kuchiki.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sembles surprise, Kuchiki.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je suis content ! Y a quelques temps, cette attaque t'aurait instantanément tuée. Rien n'est plus gratifiant pour un chef que de voir grandir ses subordonnés.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était vrai, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Mais tout ! Tu crois que je suis un imposteur ? Est-ce si bizarre d'avoir voulu te tuer ? Me dis pas que t'as oublié ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis Shiba Kaien, ancien lieutenant de la 13ème division. Je vis ici depuis ce jour. Et toi, tu es Kuchiki Rukia, la femme qui m'a tué de ses propres mains.

Elle se souvient de son sabre planté dans le buste de son lieutenant.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'essaie de te tuer ?

Il fit une pause.

- Kuchiki, t'as pas oublié ce que ça faisait de me transpercer ?

_Non, jamais je ne pourrais. Tout ceci est réellement arrivé. tout est vrai. _Pensa-t-elle.

- Es-tu prête à mourir par ma main, Kuchiki ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai dit, es-tu prête à payer pour ton péché en laissant l'homme que tu as assassiné, te tuer ?

Elle se positionna correctement.

- Je le suis.

.

Ulquiorra observa le premier combat.

Bientôt, la jeune fille allait mourir.

Il fallait bien un début.

- Maitre…

- Oui, sexta.

- Vous aviez le choix, pourquoi prendre un simple adolescent et pas un grand capitaine ?

- Tu ne comprends pas… Kurosaki Ichigo est vraiment une mascotte pour eux, il représente leur espoir… en le tuant, je détruirai leur envie de se battre.

- Oh…

- Et puis, j'ai invité Aizen…

- Mais vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez le battre ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il était quand même votre maitre…

- Aizen n'a jamais été mon maitre.

Luppi baissa les épaules.

- Mais Ulquiorra-sama, je…

- J'ignore d'où tu tiens cette information mais elle est fausse.

- Un stupide garde, on ne parle jamais de votre maitre, donc je me pose des questions.

- Mon maitre est Rido-sama, il m'a élevé et m'a éduqué…

- Je…

- Cesse de m'importuner…

- Ulquiorra-sama, vous pensez qu'on pourrait avoir une meilleure vie si on n'était pas des espada ?

- Je n'ai jamais envisagé cela, on est en haut de la chaîne, on va éliminer les maillons faibles et on va conquérir le Japon.

Luppi partit en s'inclinant.

- Une vie ailleurs ? Hors de l'espada ?

Il se leva et fila jusqu'à la cellule de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

- Ulquiorra, sursauta-t-elle.

- Parle-moi encore de cette vie que tu as.

Elle sourit.

- Bien sûr… moi, ce que j'aime le plus, c'est aller au karaoké avec tout le monde.

Le regard émeraude se perdit alors que cette douce histoire le berça.

.

Zomari soupira en regardant les shinigami arriver pour s'organiser, montant des endroits pour soigner les futurs blessés.

- Cela ne va pas plaire à Ulquiorra.

Barragan jeta un coup d'œil.

- Ils ne tiendront pas dix minutes.

Il détourna le regard alors que des soldats bondirent sur les ennemis.

Des cris retentirent dans la nuit.

Il était trop tard.

- Rido est bien caché, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en débarrasser…

- Occupons-nous d'abord de ramener Ulquiorra.

- Il est foutu, il faut lui donner la mort… Aizen et Gin poursuivront le grand maitre.

.

Une jeune femme se glissa dans le château.

Le massacre qu'elle venait de voir la dégoûter.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle suivit les indications vers l'octava.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans la salle, faisant virevolter ses cheveux verts.

Une pièce vide, obscure.

- Maman…

Elle leva les yeux et vit sa fille dans une cage.

- Yachiru…

Elle devait trouver un moyen de la tirer de là !

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais venir te chercher.

Elle évita un coup et se recula.

Elle n'avait pas vu l'ennemi arriver.

- Szayel…

- Ma très chère femme…

- Tu n'as pas reçu ma demande de divorce ?

- Tu es si mesquine…

- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma fille !

- Ta fille ? Notre fille !

Le rire fou de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé lui glaça le sang.

- Donc depuis le début ? Osa-t-elle.

- Évidement. Le monde est une grande expérience et le scientifique que je suis ne peut que jouer avec tout ça.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?

- Jeune femme aux grandes capacités physiques et intellectuelles… et un cœur d'artichaut.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de Yachiru ?

- Dans quatre ans, elle sera parfaite, elle aura un corps capable d'endurer toutes les douleurs et à ce moment-là, Ulquiorra me donnera la permission de lui implanter des puces. Elle sera la plus grande arme au monde entier !

Mashiro baissa la tête.

- Si seulement j'avais su.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce temps, j'ai eu peur que tu te perdes, que tu t'éloignes de nous, ta famille pour la science… mais en fait, on n'a jamais compté pour toi.

Elle sortit son zanpakuto.

- Je suis tellement triste, tu me brises le cœur et je t'aime encore, au fond de moi.

- Toujours aussi stupide et innocente.

- Non car je vais te tuer, pour sauver ma fille.

- Tu n'en as pas la force.

- Tu m'as donné la force de le faire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Un jour, alors que j'étais enceinte… on allait la perdre, mon corps ne supportait pas la grossesse…

- Tu étais si désespérée…

- Alors tu m'as proposé d'endurcir mécaniquement mon corps…

- Et ça a fonctionné, vous avez survécu toutes les deux.

- C'était des puces, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un prototype raté, je dirai.

- Ça a fait bien plus que tout cela, Szayel.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as demandé si je me sentais différente… plus forte…

- Et tu m'as répondu que non.

- J'avais peur qu'une telle découverte te fasse devenir plus un scientifique qu'un mari et un père.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai menti.

Elle brandit un masque en métal.

- Je crois que tu vas regretter de m'avoir sauvée.

.

- Je veux vous accompagner !

- Tu n'as pas été invité !

- Je m'en moque, on parle de Rukia !

Renji stoppa le passage de son ami Ichigo.

- Je dois la retrouver… c'est ma copine… je l'aime !

- Justement, tu seras irrationnel !

- Ne viens pas me faire la leçon là-dessus… tu pêtes les plombs depuis qu'Ulquiorra détient Orihime !

- J'ai la force de me battre, pas toi !

- On a grandi ensemble et on s'est toujours entrainé…

- On n'est pas dans un entrainement, Renji. Si tu ne tues pas, tu meurs !

L'orangé laissa en plan son ami devant les grilles. Kuchiki arriva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vais ramener ma fille, quoiqu'il en coute, donc tu dois être dehors pour t'occuper d'elle au cas où !

- Je dois…

- Tu vas tenter de percer le front avec les autres, tu dois gérer les autres. c'est important pour moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance sur place.

- D'accord.

Le noiraud partit avec d'autres capitaines, prêt à affronter leur destin.

Et la mort peut être.

.

- Es-tu prête à mourir par ma main, Kuchiki ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai dit, es-tu prête à payer pour ton péché en laissant l'homme que tu as assassiné, te tuer ?

Elle se positionna correctement.

- Je le suis.

Ils se turent un instant.

- Cependant… Pour le moment, c'est impossible. Aussi longtemps… aussi longtemps que je courrai… le fardeau de mon péché ne s'effacera pas, peu importe combien de temps s'écoulera. Si me tuer peut alléger la rancœur que vous avez contre moi, alors je vous offre volontiers ma vie. Mais… je suis venue ici pour ramener Inoue à la maison. Je suis venue ici pour sauver mon amie ! Jusqu'à ce que je sauve Inoue, je ne peux vous donner ma vie, quoique vous disiez.

Il leva les mains en l'air.

- Désolé ! Je blaguais ! Sourit-il. Bien sûr que je blaguais. Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu payes pour ce que tu m'as fait, mais jamais je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi stupide que te tuer.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur le crâne de Rukia.

- Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, non ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Si tu veux vraiment te repentir de ce que tu as fait, alors il y a un truc que tu peux faire pour moi, Kuchiki.

- Quelque chose que je peux faire ?

- Apporte-moi la tête de tes amis.

Elle ne comprit pas.

- T'inquiète ! Tu connais toutes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, pas vrai ? Ca devrait pas être trop difficile de les vaincre.

Elle serra les poings.

- Fais ça, et ton péché sera parfaitement absolu. Tu vois ? C'est plutôt simple, non ? Juste une petite tâche et on sera quittes, Kuchiki ! Hein ?

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuchiki ?

- Vous n'allez pas dire que vous blaguez cette, fois, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma-t-elle froide.

- Kuchiki.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous ne pouvez pas faire passer quelque chose comme ''Je te laisse partir si tu tues tous tes amis'' pour une blague.

Elle se leva et poussa la main de son lieutenant loin de sa tête.

- N'insultez pas Kaien-dono !

Elle le repoussa.

- C'est impossible qu'un monstre comme vous soit Kaien-dono ! Il ne ferait pas de blague pour tester ses soldats. Et il ne me ferait jamais choisir entre ma vie et celle de mes amis ! ce Kaien-dono que j'ai connu, que tout le monde à la 13ème division aimait et respectait, n'était pas ce genre de personne !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Même après que je l'ai transpercé, alors que ses poumons s'engorgeaient de sang, il a enduré une douleur insoutenable et… m'a parlé.

- Merci… Merci à toi, je peux partir avec la conscience propre…

Elle commença à dégainer son sabre.

- Attends, Kuchiki. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi Kaien-

- NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS SON NOM, cria-t-elle.

Elle dégaina son sabre.

- Danse, Sode no Shirayuki ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant son sabre sur lui et déroulant son ruban de sa garde.

Il sourit.

Elle attaqua Kaien qui la repoussa. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le faisant reculer.

Elle se mit à le poursuivre.

- Tu n'iras nulle part !

Il se stoppa.

- Tu n'as nulle part où t'enfuir !

- Ah oui ?

- Quoi ?!

- As-tu oublié qui t'a appris à te battre, Kuchiki ?

Il soupira, riant.

- Comme c'est décevant. J'avoue que tu t'es améliorée, mais seulement un peu, hein ?

- Plaisante après avoir évité ça !

Elle ne le vit pas se déplacer, elle évita l'attaque au dernier moment et bondit directement sur lui.

- Espèce de- !

Elle criait en enchainant les coups.

- Kuchiki, t'as des tripes de vouloir tuer le même gars deux fois.

- La ferme ! Tu n'es pas Kaien-dono !

- Tu piges toujours pas. Oh tant pis, comprends-le pendant qu'on se bat. Peut-être que tu comprendras une fois que tu m'auras transpercé comme la dernière fois !

- Enfoiré !

Elle lui porta un puissant coup qui le fit valser plus loin. Il se rattrapa et évita le second.

Il se posa un poil plus loin et se redressa.

- Tu te bats toujours de la même façon. Mais tu ne peux pas me battre comme ça.

Il explosa de rire.

.

Un homme regardait ce spectacle grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

Il soupira, déçu que ce combat ne soit pas encore terminé.

- Ulquiorra-sama…

- Ils sont aux portes de notre demeure, Zomari… Il est temps qu'on se mette à nos places.

Le black regarda les écrans et vit Ichigo et certains capitaines entrer, se séparant pour trouver leurs ennemis.

- Oui, maitre.

Le noiraud se leva en jurant de douleur, s'écroulant.

- MAITRE !

L'espada se jeta auprès du blessé qui crachait du sang.

- Ne me touche pas.

Zomari obéit face à cet ordre.

Il voyait le corps du jeune homme s'arquer sous une force inconnue, lui déboitant les épaules.

- Vous êtes épuisés, maitre…

Le noiraud se remit les épaules dans un craquement lugubre et se redressa.

- Mon corps supportera ma dernière opération, car c'est ce que souhaite Rido-sama.

- Vous allez vous battre dans cet état ?

- Oui et je serai vainqueur.

Le noiraud regarda une dernière fois les écrans.

- Préviens Toshiro, qu'il se prépare aussi.

- Il est déjà sur place.

- Parfait.

Le maitre sortit de la pièce.

- Tercia, je sais que tu es là.

Une silhouette bougea dans l'ombre.

- Maitre, les intrus sont entrés en masse dans le bâtiment…

- J'avais prévu cela.

- Combien de temps tendrez-vous face à autant d'adversaires ?

- Jusqu'à la victoire de Rido-sama.

- Où est père ?

Le noiraud la gifla.

- Tu ne peux juste lui donner ce titre, c'est insultant.

- J'irai demander à Rido-sama de me pardonner.

- Penses-tu qu'il trouvera le spectacle à son goût ?

- J'en suis certaine.

Ulquiorra s'avança dans les couloirs et ouvrit la cellule d'Orihime Inoue.

- Suis-moi, il est l'heure.

* * *

bref, je commence à mettre en place les combats, vous allez en retrouver beaucoup qui ressemble aux mangas!

prochain chapitre lundi 13 aout!


	74. Chapter 74

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews

blondasse: je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, je vais viiiite commencer à écrire un new chapitre pour poster à temps cette fois-ci!

Margauxx68: je suis contente de te retrouver ne martirise pas trop grimm et Ulqui avec ta poele mêmesi c'est super fun! sorry pou le retard, je vais un jour réussir à tenir mes délais!

ShirayukiHime87: je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, j'aime bien foutre le bordel! ^^

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

_**Chapitre 73.**_

**POV Extérieur.**

- Kuchiki, t'as des tripes de vouloir tuer le même gars deux fois.

- La ferme ! Tu n'es pas Kaien-dono !

- Tu piges toujours pas. Oh tant pis, comprends-le pendant qu'on se bat. Peut-être que tu comprendras une fois que tu m'auras transpercé comme la dernière fois !

- Enfoiré !

Elle lui porta un puissant coup qui le fit valser plus loin. Il se rattrapa et évita le second.

Il se posa un poil plus loin et se redressa.

- Tu te bats toujours de la même façon. Mais tu ne peux pas me battre comme ça.

Il explosa de rire.

De la brume se rependit dans toute la pièce mais cela n'empêcha pas Rukia de tenter d'attaquer son adversaire.

Il évita la jeune fille et tenta de l'avoir à son tour mais elle esquiva, tombant au sol.

Hilare, il continua à vouloir planter son sabre dans le crâne de Rukia qui roulait sur elle-même pour se sauver.

- Hey !

Elle se trouva bloquer mais bloqua le sabre de son adversaire avec le sien, elle fila, se libérant.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kaien disparaisse dans la brume.

Rukia n'osa bouger et entendit quelque chose derrière elle, elle put éviter un nouveau coup mortel.

Elle réussit à le faire basculer.

Mais il riait encore.

- Alors, Kuchiki, c'est tout ce que t'as ?

Il se posa calmement.

- La première danse, Tsukishiro, et la seconde, Hakuren… je les connais bien toutes les deux. Je me demande qui t'as aidé à t'entrainer. Moi, non ? Tu as appris ces deux mouvements juste sous mes yeux ! Tu crois qu'ils vont fonctionner sur moi, Kuchiki ?

_Cet homme n'est pas Kaien-dono. Ce n'est pas Kaien-dono !_

Il y eut des bruits inquiétants.

- Quelque chose t'ennuie ? Tes amis vont se battre contre les nouveaux espadas. Tout le monde se met en place.

- Ce ne sont même pas des Espada aussi forts que toi.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu soulagée ? Même si ce sont des nouveaux, ils font quand même partie de l'Espada autrefois. On ne devrait pas les prendre à la légère. Je suppose que j'avais pas besoin de te demander ton aide. Tes amis seront bientôt morts, de toute façon.

Elle était énervée.

- ''Que faire ?'' c'est ça, Kuchiki ? Tu peux rien faire !

Il explosa de rire.

Elle bondit.

Il la repoussa et elle tomba au sol. Elle se releva directement.

- Tu piges toujours pas, hein ? Ou alors tu peux pas mieux faire ? J'en ai marre.

Il fit tourner son sabre.

- Engouffre-toi dans les mers et déchaine-toi à travers les cieux, Nejibana !

Il dégaina un trident.

- Ça arrache, pas vrai ? Fit-il menaçant.

- Comment ?

- C'est fini, Kuchiki. Me voilà. En garde, Kuchiki.

Il fit tournoyer son arme, attaquant.

Elle finit par réussir à s'éloigner.

_Sa lance géante unique… des techniques de lance qui rappellent une danse, utilisant son poignet comme centre pour la faire tourner. Et puis, prendre l'adversaire entre ses coups de lances. _

_Sans aucun doute, ce sont bien les techniques de Kaien-dono. Peu importe à quel point mon cœur le nie, mes yeux et mon cerveau me hurlent que cet homme est le vrai Kaien-dono !_

Il bondit sur elle.

_Je dois avoir la foi. Je dois croire en ce Kaien-dono qui vit dans mon cœur, et non en cet imposteur devant moi ! _

_Croire en l'homme qui m'a appris à me battre et m'a donné un endroit où je me sentais chez moi. Je dois croire en ce chaleureux, et gentil Kaien-dono que j'ai connu !_

Elle fut désarmée, son sabre volant et se plantant dans le sol.

Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle dégaina un pistolet et tira plusieurs coups, son adversaire alla se cacher, lui tournant le dos.

Elle vit le dispositif en métal dans le coup.

Il clignotait.

Elle récupéra son sabre et balança le pistolet plus loin. Il la fixa, s'avançant vers elle.

- T'es une idiote. Tu aurais pu sérieusement me blesser si tu m'avais directement tiré dessus.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je visais.

- Et donc ?

- C'était très important pour moi. Je devais me prouver que tu n'étais pas Kaien-dono. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je peux me battre sans retenue!

- J'ai mal compris. On aurait dit que tu pensais pouvoir gagner si tu ne te retenais pas.

- Tu m'as bien comprise.

- Ne nous prends pas à la légère.

Il rit.

- J'ai tout les souvenirs de ce pauvre espada qui a tenté de s'enfuir de chez lui. Je sais exactement comment être lui, personne ne pourra se douter de rien… J'ai pas reçu l'entrainement complet des espada, je ne suis jamais allé au zoo. Et pourtant, j'ai reçu le numéro 9… ET tu sais pourquoi ? De tous les arrancars, je suis le seul qui puisse évoluer sans limite ! Cette puce n'est pas comme celle que porte ton ami aux cheveux orange… Elle ne fait pas que taire mes sentiments mais elle est capable de prendre dans le cerveau des autres leur expérience, leur passé pour me permettre d'être plus intelligent, d'augmenter mon savoir.

Il tira sur sa manche pour lui montrer une puce se finissant par une pique.

- Mon pouvoir s'appelle Glotoneria. Je peux obtenir ce qu'il y a dans la mémoire d'un humain en plantant ceci dans son crâne… Mais cela a pour effet de le tuer. J'ai préféré prendre possession du corps de Kaien à la place de simplement le tuer.

- Alors…

- Tout à fait… Tu n'avais pas tort de te sentir familière avec ce corps.

Il se mit en garde.

- C'est fini. Laisse-moi te montrer à quoi ressemble un sabre d'espada libéré. Avale-la toute entière, Glotoneria.

.

Byakuya Kuchiki arriva dans une salle.

- Toi, tu es enfin venu…

Le capitaine regarda son ennemi, son sabre en main.

- Où est Rukia ?

- Elle est en train de se battre face à un adversaire qu'elle ne pourra jamais battre…

Zomari dégaina son sabre.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas l'intention de m'attaquer, intrus ?

Byakuya se contenta de le fixer en silence.

- Si tu crois pouvoir sauver ta fille, alors tes efforts seront vains. Tu peux abandonner et rentrer chez toi.

- Que veux-tu dire par efforts en vain ?

- Si elle affronte l'espada numéro 9, elle mourra… il est déjà trop tard !

Le black dégaina son sabre.

- Et tu es le suivant sur la liste.

- Que… Zomari, tu nous a aidés, je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai commis une erreur, j'ai douté de mon maitre... Tu vas affronter l'espada le plus rapide… tu n'auras pas le temps de voir ta mort… mais cela s'apparente à un petit tour de magie… mais ces soit-disants tours ne sont utilisés que pour intimider l'ennemi… et j'imagine bien que le fait que tu n'arrives pas à le suivre t'effraies un peu… mais tu n'as pas à sentir mal...

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te sentir honteux d'avoir à montrer aussitôt devant moi, ton propre jeu. C'est très regrettable.

Le noiraud se mit en garde.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, espada. Ta défaite n'aura aucun rapport avec cette arrogance… mais purement et simplement avec la différence de niveau qui nous sépare.

.

Hanatarou entra dans une chambre gigantesque.

Les murs, le sol, tout était d'un noir pur, rendant la pièce sombre et triste.

Seuls les peintures et voiles du lit à baldaquin étaient vert émeraude pur.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il vit une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre.

- Je t'ai préparé une belle mort, minable.

- Si j'étais si minable, tu ne m'aurais pas invité.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère et maitre t'a un jour entrainé.

La jeune femme s'avança et Hanatarou la regarda.

Elle était très mince, son visage était blanc et ses yeux était d'une pureté exceptionnelle.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra quand il était heureux.

Quand il était lui-même.

- Vous ressemblez vraiment à Ulquiorra et à votre mère…

- Tu ne sais rien…

- J'ai vu le bocal dans lequel on l'a mise… j'ai vu la tristesse de ton frère…

- C'est impossible…

- Pendant des mois, j'ai espéré des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra, mais en fait, depuis le début il m'avait dit où le trouver…

**Flash Back.**

- Dis, Hanatarou…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant alors qu'Ulquiorra ouvrait son casier.

- Tu acceptes d'être à nouveau mon meilleur ami ?

- Oui, bien sûr… que…

- Cette université est tout pour moi… ce casier contient plein de souvenirs.

Le plus vieux le serra contre lui.

- Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

**Fin du flash back.**

- Depuis le début, il m'avait laissé un message…

Il sortit une lettre.

- Il m'avait laissé cela à l'université, dans son casier… j'ai trouvé leur adresse mais quand je suis arrivé, il était trop tard… donc, j'ai tout fouillé et j'ai compris plein de choses…

- Tu n'es qu'un bébé à exterminer…

- À tes yeux, je suis l'adversaire idéal, n'est-ce pas ? Pour connaitre ton frère avant qu'il ne soit un robot.

- Tu veux le tuer ?

- Je ferai ce qu'i faire… ce qu'il m'a demandé.

- Demandé ?

- Cher Hanatarou, si tu as trouvé ceci, c'est que l'heure est grave. L'espada est beaucoup plus forte qu'on ne le pense. Tout est fichu si on n'arrive pas à éliminer toutes ses personnes… le maitre suprême, Aizen et moi… je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais si un jour les puces me contrôlent, tue-moi sans hésiter… je ne veux vivre sans être moi… c'est pour cela que je t'ai formé… pour m'éliminer si je deviens un problème. Je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais il n'y a que toi à qui je peux demander ça… merci pour cette vie que vous m'avez tous donné… Ulquiorra. PS : voici l'adresse où nous sommes cachés.

- Tu connais par cœur cette lettre.

- Ce sont ses derniers souhaits, je vais l'exhausser.

- Même si il a changé d'avis ?

- Pas volontairement !

Elle soupira.

- Il sera le plus fort, le meilleur… il réussira là tous ont échoué !

- Tu veux donc éliminer la menace que personne ne voit.

- Exactement… car vu le type de personnes que tu es, tu seras prêt à mourir pour le sauver à ta manière.

- Tu vas donc tenter de me stopper ?

- Par tous les moyens !

Ils sortirent leurs sabres…

- Seul l'un de nous deux survivra…

- Je sais.

- Es-tu prêt à tuer ?

- Oui…

.

Grimmjow marchait dans un long couloir, suivi de Nell.

- Si quelque chose se passe mal, tu me promets de me laisser ici et de sauver ta vie...

- Chéri...

- Promets-le-moi.

- Tout ira bien, je...

- Nell...

La jeune fille soupira en voyant le regard si profond de son amant.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit alors qu'il y eut une explosion derrière elle, les projetant au sol.

Le bleuté se redressa rapidement et courut près de sa belle, brûlée sur une grande partie de son corps.

- NEEEEELL !

- Tu es vraiment pitoyable, ex-sexta.

La panthère leva ses yeux face à Luppi.

- Pourquoi tu l'as blessée ?

- Tu es censé représenter la destruction et tu n'es pas du tout celui qu'il faut... Il faut que je te stimule...

- Tu n'avais pas à la toucher elle !

- Tu dois te séparer de tout ce à quoi tu tiens ! Sinon tu ne peux être fort !

- Ta gueule !

Il prit sa femme et se leva.

- Dégage de mon passage, je vais la ramener et puis je viens te botter personnellement le cul !

- Non.

- Je dois sauver Nell.

- Elle n'est pas importante.

- Ta gueule et fais pas chier...

- Tu ne dois pas te soucier d'elle.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Elle va mourir !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un être insignifiant .

- Je dois la sauver !

- Non. Tu dois accomplir ta mission avec moi.

- Quelle mission ?

- Tout détruire, sourit Luppi en appuyant sur une télécommande.

Il y eut une autre explosion.

Grimmjow réussit à l'éviter de peu.

- Bordel, mais tu es cinglé.

- Tu dois pas te soucier d'elle.

- Tu veux te battre ? Alors je vais t'éclater la gueule, vieux !

- Enfin tu veux accomplir ton devoir.

Il fit encore sauter une bombe.

.

Stark et Harribel se stoppèrent dans un couloir.

- Le combat des sexta a commencé...

- Ils vont détruire le bâtiment ?

- Ça risque.

Le blonde soupira en sortant une seringue.

Il le fallait de toutes façons, elle devait le sauver.

- Il faut...

Le brun fut interrompu dans sa phrase, sentant la piqure.

- Qu'as-tu...

- Tu n'as pas à l'affronter, ce n'est qu'un enfant, je vais le tuer.

- Tia...

Il s'effondra par terre.

Elle laissa une larme solitaire couler.

La lieutenante arriva.

- Capitaine...

- Ramène-le dehors et puis reviens si tu le souhaites, tu n'es pas obligée de voir ça !

La rousse fit passé le brun sur son dos alors que la blonde continua son chemin plus loin.

Peu importe qui était le nouveau primera, il allait mourir.

.

Hirako et Kenpachi aperçurent Barragan installé sur un divan, avec ses fraccions à ses côtés.

- Installez-vous, chers capitaines.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on passage quand même te voir alors qu'on voulait suivre Ichigo !

- On a plein de temps devant nous.

- Quoi ? Tout le monde se bat !

- Vous voulez vous battre ?

- Non, rugit Kenpachi. Mais on voudrait monter à l'étage d'Ulquiorra.

- Vous allez y arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Que veux-tu alors ?

- Installez-vous et nous pourrons discuter.

- Dépêche-toi, il faut vite qu'on trouve Ulquiorra.

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans m'avoir dit ce que vous allez faire.

- Quoi ?

Les deux capitaines firent les portes se fermer derrière eux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Car il est temps que chacun suive son chemin, et tout le monde doit être sur le coup...

Le secunda soupira.

- Vous devez tout faire pour sauver le Japon, je veux connaitre votre plan.

.

La jeune Orihime regardait l'homme en face d'elle.

Ses yeux fixaient un point droit devant lui et son corps n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle.

- Tu sais, autrefois tu avais participé à la vraie vie...

Il la regarda.

- Tu as donc fini par perdre l'esprit, cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Ulquiorra, tu sais que tu es l'un des nôtres.

- Tu te trompes.

- Fais-moi confiance, Ulquiorra. Partons tous les deux d'ici...

- As-tu peur ? Rido-sama n'a plus besoin de toi. Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. C'est la fin pour toi. Tu vas mourir ici, seule et sans personne à qui t'accrocher. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur.

- Je n'ai pas… peur.

Il parut légèrement étonné, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

- Tout le monde est venu jusqu'ici pour me sauver… Mon cœur est déjà… Avec les leurs.

- C'est ridicule… Nous connaissons déjà votre destin, à toi et tes amis. Le fait qu'ils viennent ici… Ne changera rien à la certitude que vous mourrez. Il n'y a pas moyen de changer ça. En partageant vos sentiments avec vos amis avant de mourir, vous les humains êtes capables de vous rassurer. C'est une sorte d'instinct qui vous empêche de sombrer dans le désespoir et la peur. En réalité, pour les gens, partager des sentiments c'est impossible. C'est juste une illusion humaine. Peux-tu sérieusement y croire ?

Orihime se souvint du moment où elle avait dit adieu à Kurosaki dans sa chambre.

- C'est peut-être vrai. C'est peut-être impossible pour nous de partager exactement les mêmes sentiments. Mais quand on tient à l'autre, nos cœurs peuvent se rapprocher un peu l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que signifie de dire que nos âmes ne font qu'une.

Elle sourit.

- Vos âmes ? Vous autres les humains dites si légèrement ce mot ! Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait tenir en main.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Mes yeux voient tous.

Un autre pas.

- Rien ne peut leur échapper

Encore des pas, faisant trembler la jeune fille.

- Il n'existe rien qu'ils ne peuvent voir.

Il devenait de plus en plus proche.

- Je l'ai réalisé pendant mes combats.

Il s'arrêta alors que son souffle effleurait le visage de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une âme ?

Il leva son bras légèrement en dessus du cou de la jeune fille.

- Pourrais-je la voir si je déchire ta poitrine ?

Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Pourrais-je la voir si je te fends le crâne ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

- Vraiment ?

- Tue-moi.

Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Ca serait si simple, tu blesserais ton ennemi et tu le briserais, tu aurais ta victoire...

Elle attrapa la main d'espada et la porta à son cou.

- Qu'attends-tu ?

Le noiraud ne bougea pas.

- Fais-le !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu ne le mérites pas.

La rousse parut sous le choc.

- Les autres le méritent ?

- Non.

Une larme rouge coula sur la joue pale.

- Ulquiorra, c'est toi ?

- Tue-moi, femme... avant que je ne te fasse du mal...

- Je ne peux pas.

Le noiraud sortit son arme.

- Tu es pitoyable, femme. Tu n'es pas capable de tuer, tu ne mérites pas que je te donne la mort... Je ne tue pas un animal qui va quand même aller à l'abattoir.

La jeune fille pleura.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas parmi nous !

- Car celui que tu appelles n'existe pas.

La rouquine sortit une photo et le noiraud se figea.

Ichigo Kurosaki, la femme, le capitaine Zaraki et lui.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ça ne pouvait être lui... il ne souriait jamais.

- J'en ai des dizaines ainsi... SI tu as besoin de preuves.

- C'est faux.

- Tu as toujours sa clochette, n'est-ce pas ?

L'espada sursauta à nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de la clochette dans ta poche.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Car tu n'es pas celui que tu crois être.

Le noiraud plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit la clochette attachée au bout du ruban.

- Sais-tu à qui elle appartient ?

- Oui.

Le maitre grogna en plaquant ses mains sur son front.

- Ulquiorra, tiens bon !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Kurosaki Ichigo apparut, son sabre en main.

Le noiraud se redressa, mettant la clochette dans sa poche.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Il sourit à sa petite amie.

- éloigne-toi d'Inoue.

- Très bien. Mon devoir est de protéger cet endroit jusqu'au retour d'Rido-sama. On ne m'a pas encore ordonné de tuer cette femme. Je la laisserai en vie tant qu'on ne m'aura pas demandé de faire le contraire. Mais pour toi, c'est différent. Te tuer et protéger cet endroit ne sont en fait qu'une seule et même chose.

L'espada dégaina son zanpakuto.

- Tu vas mourir. De la lame de mon épée.

.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans un entrepôt.

- Aizen-sama, c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Tout le monde se trouve au centre pour les combats. On ne risque rien.

L'argenté sourit en suivant le brun.

- Croyez-vous qu'on va trouver cela ici ?

- Ça ne peut être nulle part d'autre.

- Ulquiorra ne vous pardonnera pas cela.

- Je sais mais il le faut. Je dois le ramener à lui...

- Et si le choc est trop grand ?

- Alors il mourra sur le coup...

Aizen regarda la lune par une fenêtre.

- De toute façon, il ne doit pas lui rester longtemps à vivre...

- Tu crois que Tousen disait vrai ?

- J'en suis certain, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Rido est détruit Ulquiorra ainsi.

L'argenté se rapprocha de son maitre.

- Vous avez tout fait pour le sauver.

- Je sais mais je vais échouer...

- J'en ai peur.

- Maintenant, le plus important est d'arriver rapidement...

- Pour sauver le petit Ichigo...

L'ancien maitre tira sur un drap.

- C'est bien là...

* * *

bref, je commence à mettre en place les combats, vous allez en retrouver beaucoup qui ressemble aux mangas!

prochain chapitre mercredi 22 aout!


	75. Chapter 75

Couple : Kenpachi X Ulquiorra, et bien d'autres.

Genre : Drama – Romance.

Rating : M et encore M (violence, sang, viol mais surtout yaoi !)

Résumé : Kenpachi, reconduisant la petite Yachiru voit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs sauter d'un pont. Il se précipite pour le sauver et finira par devoir le loger. Rating M pour violence et yaoi.

Prologue : Un jeune homme dépressif décide de se mutiler le visage et saute d'un pont. Ses derniers instants sont proches.

Chapitre 1 : Kenpachi Zaraki sauve le jeune homme qui se trouve être Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des yakuza les plus dangereux du Japon. Une policière, Unohana Retsu se voit dans t'obligeance de demander de l'aide à Kenpachi : cacher le jeune Yakuza.

C'est maintenant qu'apparait le yakuza sauvé il y a un an.

Chapitre 2 : Neliel, espada sauvée vient d'arriver en scène, avouant des secrets d'Ulquiorra. Kenpachi le ramène chez lui et découvre à quel point il est en manque de drogue.

Chapitre 3 : Ulquiorra se montre assez distant et proche de sa nouvelle vie, un dur combat pour oublier son vécu. Il tente tout pour embêter Kenpachi…

Mais si cela les rapprochait ?

Chapitre 4 : Ulquiorra est anorexique, il lutte contre Kenpachi qui veut l'aider : un combat de ''qui a raison'' commence. Au cours de kendo, Ulquiorra se fait de nouveaux amis mais surtout ennemis. Avec tous ses événements, Kenpachi doit s'adapter et comprend suite à une dispute entre son ami et Hirako que la drogue d'Ulquiorra tente de ne pas prendre lui est vitale.

Et si les deux colocataires finissaient par un peu s'entendre ?

Chapitre 5 : Cela s'arrange un peu entre nos futurs amants mais un dernier coup de fil rend le suspense insoutenable : qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra qui avait pu aller boire un verre avec ses amis ? Qui est au bout du fil ?

Chapitre 6 : Catastrophe. Yumichika a tiré sur notre Ulquiorra lors de son retour avec Hanatarou. Kenpachi arrive alors qu'Unohana a du le plonger dans le coma. Comment nos héros vont-ils le supporter ?

Chapitre 7 : Ulquiorra se remet de son coma et l'attirance entre les deux personnages commence à se faire sentir… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Chapitre 8 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra sont enfin ensemble et devinez ce qu'il va se passer !

Chapitre 9 : Les choses deviennent très très sérieuses !

Chapitre 10 : bon… On a tous compris !

Chapitre 11 : Le temps du lemon est révolu, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra ont eu la pire dispute de leur couple après que Kenpachi ait lu une partie du journal du yakuza.

Chapitre 12 : Kenpachi se souvient de son passé et Ulquiorra revient en force avec Aizen Sosuke. La situation parait désespérée.

Chapitre 13 : Ulquiorra a trahi Kenpachi et le groupe de policiers et d'innocents se retrouve prisonnier d'Aizen Sosuke. Un combat acharné a commencé entre Nell et Nnoitra qui s'apprêtait à donner le dernier coup.

Chapitre 14 : Ulquiorra sauve la vie de Nell. La situation se dégrade toujours. La dernière scène laisse tout le monde dans le brouillard.

Chapitre 15 Nous entrons dans le passé d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Chapitre 16 : la vie au zoo n'a pas été facile, comment Ulquiorra va-t-il tourner ?

Chapitre 17 : Ulquiorra a tué Riku, son univers entier s'écroule.

chapitre 18: Ulquiorra ne supporte plus le manoir après le départ de Nell. il s'enfuit, va-t-il y arriver?

chapitre 19: Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se déclarent leur flamme mais tout ne s'arrête pas là. l'histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer...

chapitre 20 : Ulquiorra s'ouvre un peu à Kenpachi… la suite risque d'être lemoné !

chapitre 21: Après un doux moment, viens la suite... pas toujours heureuse

chapitre 22 : Aizen a réussi à attraper Ulquiorra dans ses filets, tout va mal, aie aie aie !

chapitre 23 : La punition d'Ulquiorra est terrible.

chapitre 24 : les lecteurs pensent enfin comprendre le comportement d'Ulquiorra Schiffer…

chapitre 25 : alors qu'ils sont de retour au manoir, Aizen et Ulquiorra se disputent.

chapitre 26: enfermés dans leur cellule, nos héros ne peuvent que regarder Ulquiorra se faire torturer à mort.

chapitre 27: alors que tout espoir est perdu, Ulquiorra accepte l'offre d'Aizen pour sauver ses amis.

chapitre 28: Ulquiorra déprime à cause des paroles rudes du sexta et plus personne ne peut prévoir dans quel camp il est!

chapitre 29: Ulqiuorra a massacré des personnes à cause de la drogue. Aizen ne sait plus comment le maitriser.

chapitre 30: Ulquiorra vint de se faire opérer... ils tentent de s'enfuir lorsqu'Aizen tire sur Ulquiorra et Kenpachi...

chapitre 31: le Gotei 13 reprend vie après le retour de nos héros... mais avec un Ulquiorra mort dans les bras d'Aizen qui a fui après avoir tiré sur Kenpachi. que vont devenir nos héros?

chapitre 32: nous retournons dans le passé pour mieux comprendre le présent: alors qu'Urahara Kisuke devient capitaine, Aizen Sosuke est le lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji. que cela veut dire?

chapitre 33: alors que tout se passe bien à la 12ème division, des disparitions étranges commencent dans Tokyo!

chapitre 34: Aizen Sosuke a trahi le Gotei 13. et nous revenons dans le présent, Hanatarou Yamada fait une rencontre étonnante!

Chapitre 35 : Kenpachi ne rêve plus, Ulquiorra est vivant et Aizen serait mort… mais est-ce réel ?

Chapitre 36 : Hirako trouve comme d'habitude des cadavres et finit par se faire kidnapper par Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 37 : Aizen révèle certains secrets à Hirako, lui montrant de l'amour. Le blond se réveille chez lui, marqué par le brun. Ulquiorra Schiffer doit être protégé de cet homme qui le terrorise.

Chapitre 38 : Kenpachi et Ulquiorra passent une journée géniale. Alors que Kenpachi lui avoue qu'il est son ex, Ulquiorra l'embrasse.

Chapitre 39 : Ulquiorra a été enlevé par Aizen mais le noiraud a réussi à s'enfuir… comment vit-il la grande révélation : il était le cuarto espada…

Chapitre 40 : Kenpachi et Hirako tentent de parler avec Ulquiorra et découvrent encore des informations cruciales sur le maitre des espada.

Chapitre 41 : Aizen s'en prend à nouveau à Ulquiorra… mais le plan du maitre des espada commence à être découvert par nos chers capitaines.

Chapitre 42 : La vie entre Kenpachi, Hirako et Ulquiorra se révèle assez mouvementée et pleine de révélations… mais au dernier instant… Aizen Sosuke débarque pour terroriser Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 43 : Aizen est le fiancé d'Ulquiorra… voici un trio amoureux surprenant.

Chapitre 44 : Ulquiorra déprimé reprend le poste de lieutenant de la 5ème division. Ensuite viré du Gotei 13, il sauve la troupe de capitaine d'Aizen Sosuke.

Chapitre 45 : Installé dans le bâtiment où Aizen a gardé Ulquiorra prisonnier, la troupe tente de percer le mystère du traitre et surtout de connaitre la taupe au Gotei 13… Shiba Kaien…

Chapitre 46 : le plan pour kidnapper Tousen est en route, Kenpachi et Ulquiorra se rapproche légèrement… alors que le black est entre leur main, Ulquiorra est porté disparu et nos amis sont en mauvaise posture.

Chapitre 47 : Tousen est entre les mains de nos amis… mais de quel côté est notre Ulquiorra ?

Chapitre 48 : Ulquiorra et Kenpachi se sont aimés une nuit avant le retour d'Aizen et la trahison du noiraud.

Chapitre 49 : Ulquiorra est-il un traitre ou pas ? la troupe se fait ramener aux cachots du manoir.

Chapitre 50 : Alors qu'Ulquiorra avoue le numéro tant recherché, Aizen appelle le maitre des espada… Rido Schiffer, le père d'Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 51 : 13 décembre, Ulquiorra est toujours entre les mains d'Aizen Sosuke alors que la troupe a réussi à s'enfuir… les révélations du cruel maitre vont commencer.

Chapitre 52 : remontons dans le passé, comment Aizen Sosuke étiat devenu ce terrible maitre des espada ?

Chapitre 53 : Aizen raconte comment il a rencontré le capitaine Hirako Shinji !

Chapitre 54 : Aizen a trahi son capitaine pour rejoindre Yuuki. Ulquiorra comprend enfin que le brun est réellement amoureux d'Hirako.

Chapitre 55 : Aizen laisse partir Ulquiorra après la fin de la discussion… Mais un accident survient…

Chapitre 56 : Ulquiorra se réveille amnésique, il va habiter chez Aizen et les deux hommes commencent à sortir ensemble… jusqu'à se fiancer.

Chapitre 57 : Aizen kidnappe Hirako pour l'inclure dans le plan. Le brun est complètement amoureux de son ancien capitaine et on commence à deviner les plans du maitre.

Chapitre 58 : Ulquiorra découvre qu'Aizen est le maitre des espada, tout dégénère et maintenant Ulquiorra a été torturé et Aizen part pour le détruire définitivement.

Chapitre 59 : Aizen arrive à ravoir Ulquiorra sous sa coupe mais les puces reprennent le contrôle du maitre et le jeune noiraud réussit à le faire revenir à lui… mais rien n'est encore terminé.

Chapitre 60 : Le plan se déroule comme prévu, Ulquiorra et les capitaines sont cachés et il débarque… Ulquiorra a fini par se réveiller, faisant ressortir le mauvais côté du brun, les puces le contrôlant.

Chapitre 61 : Le retour au manoir se fait difficilement, Aizen torture Ulquiorra jusqu'à appeler Rido… Le brun se reprend mais il est trop tard… Il devient un traitre des espada, enfermé avec son chéri.

Chapitre 62 : Rido arrive et Ulquiorra se soumet à lui. Tout devient une craie boucherie et Ulquiorra fat monter Kenpachi dans ses appartements… pouquoi ?

Chapitre 63 : Ulquiorra prend Kenpachi comme fraccion et une relation physique s'installe entre eux. Ulquiorra écoute le récit de Kenpachi mais les amis du fraccion ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

Chapitre 64 : Kenpachi finit par désobéir et se fait punir. Il comprend enfin qu'Ulquiorra ne peut être sauvé. Pourtant, le maitre a vraiment pris soin de lui et il était inquiet.

Chapitre 65 : Kenpachi reste auprès d'Ulquiorra et l'accompagne à une mission avec les russes… où Ulquiorra finit par être enlevé.

chapitre 66: Après avoir réussi à échapper au mafieux, Ulquiorra se sortit du piége de Rido, et il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un assoma Kenpachi.

Disclaimer : si seulement le monde m'appartenait, je pourrais aller zigouiller celui qui tient tellement à tuer Ulquiorra…

Mais heureusement, j'ai le droit de les martyriser. Merci à Tite Kubo !

Réponse aux reviews

blonde55: je suis une personne frustrante mais happy end à la fin, c'est proooomis! ^^^et enbcore sorry pour le retard, je m'améliore, plus qu'un jour de retard! hihi

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me soutenir !

Je vous conseille de découvrir une autre fic que j'adore : Délicieux péchés avec le couple Ggio Vega et Ulquiorra, fic de Yuki Wakusei.

Et aussi un One-shot d'Okanesama rouge en Aizen – Grimmjow… Gros délire en vue !

Merci de lire ma fic !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**_Chapitre 74._**

**POV Extérieur.**

La rousse fit passé le brun sur son dos alors que la blonde continua son chemin plus loin.

Peu importe qui était le nouveau primera, il allait mourir.

L'ancienne tercia entra dans la salle où l'attendait l'argenté.

- Tu es donc Toshiro...

- Pourquoi l'ex-primera n'est pas là ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de te voir mourir.

- Avoue plutôt que tu te sacrifies pour lui...

- Avoir du sang sur les mains, je m'en moque... Commençons.

Elle dégaina son sabre à la lame étrange.

L'arme était large, très fine mais il y avait un trou sur tout le long au milieu.

- Cela se voit que tu as eu le temps de forger ta lame.

- Je crois que le sabre est la représentation du combattant qui la tient, cela montre son expérience...

La blonde leva son doigt vers le plus jeune.

- Tu es à peine sorti de ton berceau, tu ne mérites pas ta place. Ulquiorra t'envoie à l'abattoir.

- Et alors ?

- Puisque tu obéis à ton maître, je vais devoir te tuer.

L'argenté bondit et leurs larmes s'entrechoquèrent, faisant reculer d'un pas la blonde.

- Tu es très fort pour un enfant.

- J'ai été entraîné par le meilleur.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui.

Harribel le repoussa et contre-attaqua.

Le primera se défendit et riposta.

Seules le bruit de leurs lames s'entre-choquant résonnait dans la pièce.

15 minutes plus tard, les deux adversaires se regardèrent, essoufflés.

- Tu es fort pour un gamin.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi obéir à Ulquiorra ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Nous pouvons t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu de cette vie ?

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ulquiorra a de si précieux à tes yeux ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

- Si tu viens avec nous, il ne pourra rien te faire.

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut me faire, ce n'est rien !

- Tu es fort et intelligent, fais tes propres choix, Hitsugaya.

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix.

Il brandit à nouveau son sabre.

- Et aujourd'hui, je vais ramener ta tête à Ulquiorra-sama... et après, j'irai dehors pour terminer mon travail en tuant celui que tu chéris tant.

- Et si j'offre ma tête, l'épargneras-tu ?

L'argenté sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Si j'accepte de mourir sans me défendre, laisseras-tu la vie sauve à Stark ?

- Tu es prête à te sacrifier ainsi pour le sauver ?

- C'est ça aimer... être capable de tout pour sauver l'autre.

Le primera regarda la jeune femme déterminée.

- Tu as un meilleur niveau que moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant. L'ancienne tercia était prête à mourir pour que je puisse vivre. Si ma vie peut en garder deux autres en vie, alors j'accepte mon destin.

- Je ne tuerai pas l'ex-primera espada, Stark Cotoye.

La blonde rangea son sabre et posa les deux genoux au sol.

L'argenté s'avança, faisant glisser ta lame sous la gorge de son ennemie.

- Sois en paix, ex-tercia espada Tia Harribel.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et le noir l'engloba.

Sans douleur, sans rien.

- Tu me déçois, Toshiro-kun, retentit une voix.

.

- C'était des puces, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un prototype raté, je dirai.

- Ça a fait bien plus que tout cela, Szayel.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as demandé si je me sentais différente… plus forte…

- Et tu m'as répondu que non.

- J'avais peur qu'une telle découverte te fasse devenir plus un scientifique qu'un mari et un père.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai menti.

Elle brandit un masque en métal.

- Je crois que tu vas regretter de m'avoir sauvée.

Elle posa son masque.

- Car je vais te tuer ici et maintenant.

Elle bondit, rugissant, son ex-mari eut du mal à parer le coup.

- Tu as toujours été une femme exceptionnelle mais là, je suis charmé !

- SILENCE !

Elle enchaîna ses coups sans lui laisser de répit alors que le scientifique riait.

- Quelle force, quelle rapidité ! Tu arrives à porter le masque tellement longtemps sans même perdre conscience.

- NE M'ANALYSE PAS ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON COBAYE !

- Tu as raison, tu as bien plus de valeur que ça ! Tu seras l'une des pièces de ma collection.

- Ta collection ? Trembla la jeune femme en stoppant son coup.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il repoussa sa mèche.

- La voici.

Il appuya sur une commande et les panneaux muraux se replièrent pour laisser place à des dizaines de bocaux où se trouvaient des corps dans des liquides.

- J'ai mis des années à trouver toutes ses poupées mais elles en valaient la peine.

Mashiro se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc.

- Où veux-tu que je te mette ? Puisque tu étais ma femme, je te laisse ce privilège.

- Tu es un monstre... comment ai-je pu t'aimer ? Comment n'ai-je pas vu ce monstre en toi ?

- Tu voulais tellement m'aimer que tu en as oublié de me voir tel que je suis. Tu n'as pas voulu regarder mes mauvais côtés... tu n'as pas voulu savoir qui j'étais.

Il se baissa et caressa le masque de la jeune femme, le remontant sur son front, dévoilant le visage en larme.

- Tout est de ta faute, si nous en sommes ici, c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'accepter... Il est temps que tu redeviennes ma poupée...

Il sortit une seringue.

- Tu vas t'endormir et ton réveil sera douloureux, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Douloureux ?

- Oui, tu seras dans un bocal et tu étoufferas... tu accepteras la mort avec délice.

Elle trembla de peur face au regard fou de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Mais le sang gicla devant ses yeux et elle entendit un long hurlement.

Apporo se recula, la main en sang, deux doigts coupés.

Mashiro vit une petite silhouette devant elle, du sang sur la lame qu'elle tenait.

- T'inquiète pas maman, tout ira bien.

- Yachiru...

- Maitre Ulquiorra-sama m'a entraînée, je suis prête pour ma mission.

- Ta mission ?

- Oui, il est temps que je prenne ma place.

Elle retira sa veste, révélant des traces de torture sur ses bras et sur son épaule était gravé un numéro : 4.

- L'octava est un dangers aux yeux de mes maîtres, alors que je vais leur faire plaisir.

.

Il se mit en garde.

- C'est fini. Laisse-moi te montrer à quoi ressemble un sabre d'espada libéré. Avale-la toute entière, Glotoneria.

Rukia recula d'un pas.

- Cette expression est sympa. Tu es terrifiée, n'est-ce pas ? Crains-moi encore plus.

Il rit.

- Je peux faire appel à toutes mes connaissances en combat… C'est comme si tu te battais contre plusieurs personnes… 69 pour être précis.

Il s'avança.

_Kaien-dono. Je suis désolée. On dirait que j'ai atteint mes limites. Le corps de Kaien-dono est tombé entre les mains des espada car je l'ai transpercé de mon sabre. J'ai fait ça pour sauver ma peau. et pourtant encore…_

- Désolé. ça a dû être très douloureux pour toi. Merci… Merci à toi, je peux laisser mon cœur ici.

_J'ai sauvé le corps de Kaien-dono des attaques ennemies. Je me suis répétée que mes actions avaient sauvé Kaien-dono. Mais on dirait bien que…_

Elle bondit sur son ennemi, le trident la toucha, la coupant au ventre. Elle bascula au sol.

_… j'avais tort._

_Je n'ai plus la force de lever mon sabre à nouveau. Je n'ai plus la volonté de lever mon sabre contre Kaien-dono une nouvelle fois._

Le trident brisa la lame blanche de son zanpakuto avant d'aller se planter en elle.

Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'il riait.

_Adieu, Kaien-dono._

- a… dieu…

- Kuchiki…

- Kuchiki !

- Kuchiki !

Et PAM elle reçut une tape sur sa tête. Elle mit ses mains sur son crâne.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappée sans raison, Kaien-dono ?

- Parce que gueuler et te secouer suffisaient pas ! S'exclama le vice-capitaine.

- Et si je m'étais réveillé avec un torticolis ?

- Réveillée ? Tu dormais en marchant ?!

Elle parut étonnée. Il soupira.

- Secoue-toi et arrête de rêvasser ! On y est presque.

_C'est…_

Elle fixa les magnifiques arbres autour d'elle.

- Je vais te laisser derrière, Kuchiki ! La menaça son vice-capitaine.

- Oui ! Désolée !

Elle courut derrière lui.

_Le vent chatouille mes joues._

_La forêt s'ouvre devant moi._

_L'odeur de l'herbe…_

_Les rayons chauds du soleil…_

_Les oiseaux qui chantent…_

Elle dépassa son vice-capitaine qui parut surpris.

- Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

Elle s'arrêta et revient en arrière.

_Je me rappelle tout de cet endroit._

_Je me rappelle de chacun des arbres._

_Je me rappelle de mes sentiments qui oscillaient toujours entre l'anxiété, l'excitation et la chaleur._

Kaien lui fit une pichenette une fois qu'elle arriva devant lui, tout souriant et fier de lui.

C'est ici que je me suis entrainée avec Kaien-dono pour la première fois.

Je me rappelle de la première fois que je l'ai vu…

- Alors t'es une nouvelle recrue ? Je suis ton lieutenant, Shiba Kaien ! Ravi d'te rencontrer, la salua-t-il deux doigts sur son front, au garde à vous.

- Oh ? Salut.

Il parut vexé.

- ''Oh ? Salut.'' ?! C'est quoi ces salutations, là ?!

Il l'attrapa par la tête et la fit approcher.

- Ton lieutenant vient juste de se présenter, là ! Dis ton foutu nom et ensuite dis que t'es ravie de me rencontrer !

- Kuchiki Rukia.

- ET ?

- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Yosh.

Il leva son pouce, content.

- Ok, Rukia !

_C'était une présentation incroyable._

_Il s'est énervé comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui._

_C'était une relation incroyable entre supérieur et subordonné._

- Je suis fier de te souhaiter la bienvenue à la 13ème division ! Notre capitaine est assez malade alors je dois faire quasiment tout le boulot. Alors si tu te goures et que tu m'appelles capitaine Kaien, j'en ferai rien !

- Hein ? J'y penserai…

Mais le fait que ça semble si ordinaire était exactement ce que je recherchais.

- Ben alors ? On n'a pas encore fini, Kuchiki ! viens !

Elle était essoufflée, en garde face au lieutenant.

- Encore une fois, s'il vous plait !

Elle bondit, leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.

Un oiseau s'envola.

_C'est là que je fus distraite pendant une demi-seconde._

Kaien-dono rejeta ma seconde attaque en soulevant mon sabre de son coin gauche.

Il rattrapa mon arme.

_Je me rappelle le moindre détail._

_C'est marrant. J'avais dû être concentrer à un tel point que je ne voyais rien d'autre._

Et le ventre de la jeune fille grogna.

Le lieutenant se retint de rire.

- Tu dis que tu veux manger ? Ok, OK ! Si tu insistes autant.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Kaien-dono ! C'était juste…

- Peu importe. C'est pas bien grave.

Il jeta son arme, elle eut difficile à la rattraper mais y arriva.

- Kaien-dono ! Ne jetez pas mon katana comme ça s'il n'est pas rentré, s'il vous plait. C'est dangereux.

- Tout le monde a faim à un moment ou à un autre. Ne sois donc pas si embrassée.

- Eh bien, je…

_À cette époque-là, la moindre petite chose était source d'angoisse pour moi._

_Au début, je n'avais aucun talent pour le sabre._

_À l'école, j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes._

_Mais elles aussi devinrent moyennes lorsque j'ai rejoint le Gotei 13._

_Devrais-je être ici ?_

_Où est mon cœur ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Le lieutenant mangeait avec appétit.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, bon sang ?

- C'est pas évident ?! S'exclama Kaien. C'est afin de combattre pour protéger !

- Protéger ? Protéger quoi ?

- Quoi ? Euh… eh bien, tout un tas de choses.

- Cette réponse est trop vague ! Ne pourriez-vous pas me donner une explication plus claire ?

- Une réponse plus claire, hein ?

Il se leva.

- Kuchiki, as-tu déjà entendu parler des pensées sur la vie de notre capitaine ?

- Non…

- Il y a deux types de combats. Ceux pour protéger ta vie, et ceux pour protéger ta fierté. C'est ce que pense le capitaine Ukitake. Mais personnellement, Kuchiki, je pense qu'au final, on protège exactement la même chose.

- La même chose… Et laquelle ?

- Ton cœur, sourit-il.

- C'est naze, soupira la jeune fille.

- Hého ! Grogna-t-il, outré. Je suis sérieux là !

Il se calma.

- Ok, Kuchiki. Laisse-moi te poser une question. Où penses-tu que ton cœur soit ?

- Eh… et ben… c'est-à-dire… par ici, pas vrai ? Dit-elle en montrant son torse.

- Peut-ê , je dis que le coeur peut se trouver…ici.

Il montra son torse puis le visage de la jeune fille avant de serrer le poing au milieu des deux.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, un lien est né entre nous. Nos cœurs ne sont pas dans nos corps. Quand nous pensons à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un, c'est là que nos cœurs naissent. Si tu étais la seule personne dans tout le monde entier, alors ton cœur ne serait pas n'importe où.

_Oui. C'est ce qu'a dit Kaien-dono._

- Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Si tu souhaites avec tout ton cœur rester ici, alors ton cœur restera là.

_Et il a dit, '' Si ton cœur est là, alors voilà pourquoi tu devrais y être.''_

_Et…_

- Écoute Kuchiki, dans les batailles qui viendront, il y a une chose que tu ne devras jamais, jamais faire. Ne meurs pas seule.

Il bougea.

- Nos corps sont nos âmes elles-mêmes. Quand nous mourrons, nos corps retournent à la poussière. Mais où vont nos cœurs, alors ? nous léguons nos cœurs à nos amis.

- Nous les léguons à nos amis ?

- Si tu le lègues à tes amis, il continuera de vivre à travers eux. Alors Kuchiki, ne meurs jamais seule. Pigé, Kuchiki ?

La jeune femme était suspendue dans les airs, le trident plantée en elle.

Son regard éteint.

- Kuchiki, lègue ton cœur à tes amis.

Elle attrapa le manche du trident, l'espada cessa de rire.

- T'es encore consciente ? Comme c'est admirable. Non, je devrais dire pitoyable ! Bats-toi autant que tu veux, mais le fait que tu ne puisses me tuer restera toujours !

Il était suspicieux.

- Tu as encore suffisamment de forces pour attraper mon arme ?

- Je… me rappelle…

- Quoi ?

Elle tendit son arme vers la tête de son adversaire, son autre main tenant son ruban blanc.

- Je sais pas de quoi tu te rappelles, mais tu vas vraiment essayer de me combattre avec un katana brisé ? C'est pitoyable ! Abandonne, là !

Elle fit tournoyer le reste de son arme et la lança, cela permit que le ruban s'enroule autour du cou de son adversaire, la lame dans son cou.

- s…san no Mai, Shirafune !

Elle tira d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

L'autre bout de la garde s'enfonça dans la puce de l'espada.

- Je me rappelle où est son coeur! Tu as peut-être le corps de Kaien-dono, mais ce n'est pas là où se trouve son cœur ! On m'a légué le cœur de Kaien-dono ! Adieu, espada !

L'homme s'écroula au sol, le trident se brisa. Rukia tomba un peu plus loin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut ramper mais elle n'y arrivera pas.

_- Ne meurs pas._

Cette voix était lointaine.

_- Ne meurs pas, Kuchiki ! Peu importe comment, mais ne meurs pas seule !_

_J'ai connu la solitude._

_Je connais la solitude…_

_Je connais le bonheur._

_Le bonheur que l'on ressent lorsque nos amis viennent juste pour soutenir._

_Je connais la terreur que l'on ressent lorsque ces mêmes amis se font blesser ou vaincre._

- T'inquiète pas, Inoue ! J'arrive…

Mais Rukia sombra dans le noir.

.

Le secunda soupira.

- Vous devez tout faire pour sauver le Japon, je veux connaitre votre plan.

- C'est très simple, affirma Kenpachi. Je sauve Ulquiorra et je tue Rido ! Fin du problème.

- Ulquiorra ne peut pas être sauvé, crétin !

- Shinji...

- Tous ses combats ici, c'est Ulquiorra qui les a créés ! On risque nos peaux car il est le chef !

- Mais il ne le veut pas.

- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

- Kenpachi fixa le blond qui soupira.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Ulquiorra.

- Tu vas le laisser continuer à tuer ?

- Non.

- Tu ne pourras pas le faire prisonnier.

- Si !

- Non, Kenpachi. On va devoir le tuer.

- Tu n'as pas eu le courage de tuer Aizen alors qu'il torturait des enfants, les violer et tuer des milliers de gens... alors n'ose pas me demander ça !

- Il faut que ça finisse tant que nous sommes assez nombreux pour pouvoir stopper tout cela.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois abandonner Ulquiorra ?

- Oui.

- Non, il ne m'a jamais abandonné.

- Il est temps, Kenpachi, soupira le secunda.

- Temps de faire quoi ?

- De dire au revoir à Ulquiorra et de le laisser partir... Il ne mérite pas de vivre ça.

- Non, je refuse.

Le blond se leva.

- On n'a plus le choix.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais sortir d'ici, monter tout en haut et me battre à mort avec Ulquiorra. Et si il ne meure pas, je serai le prochain cadavre que tu devras ramasser, Kenpachi.

- Ne sois pas idiot, Hirako !

- Tu sais, le but du jeu est de le tuer ou de gagner du temps pour que son corps le lâche, je lui rends service en le tuant avant que la douleur le paralise.

- Qui te dit que tu pourras le vaincre ?

- Si je n'y arrive pas, Aizen l'achèvera... ça le détruira, car il aura absolument tout pris à Ulquiorra.

- Tu le fais encore pour Aizen, le monstre que tu aimes !

Le blond se tourna et dégaina son sabre.

- Tente de m'en empêcher.

Kenpachi bondit et sortit à son tour son zanpakuto.

- C'est dommage d'en arriver la avec un ami.

- Je sais.

.

Le plan avance comme prévu, je vais pouvoir aller me mettre à mon point d'observation, affirma Rido.

Le mare suprême marchait dans les couloirs, son second Tousen le suivait.

- Je vais rester patrouiller, Rido-sama.

Le black se stoppa et se tourna vers une ombre.

- Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas dans ta pièce ?

L'aveugle sourit, il l'avait bien senti.

- Je ne suis pas aux ordres d'un gamin sous puce, capitaine Mugurama.

L'argenté sortit de l'ombre.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais m'appeler ainsi.

- Cela ne change pas la réalité, capitaine.

- C'est peut-être la réalité mais vous ne méritez pas d'avoir se privilège.

- Hisagi, tu es donc bel et bien là aussi.

Le plus jeune s'avança, ses deux faux sur les épaules.

- Vous avez trahi votre capitaine, le Gotei 13, vous êtes un lâche et un traitre, vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

- Tu dis ça à l'homme qui t'a élevé et nourri ?

- Vous avez brisé l'espoir que j'avais en vous.

L'aveugle soupira.

- Rido-sama, allez vous mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Je compte sur toi, Tousen.

Le noiraud fila.

Kensei tenta de le poursuivre mais son ancien lieutenant le stoppa.

- Tu devais me combattre, capitaine... pour laver ton honneur.

.

- Je dois la sauver !

- Non. Tu dois accomplir ta mission avec moi.

- Quelle mission ?

- Tout détruire, sourit Luppi en appuyant sur une télécommande.

Il y eut une autre explosion.

Grimmjow réussit à l'éviter de peu.

- Bordel, mais tu es cinglé.

- Tu dois pas te soucier d'elle.

- Tu veux te battre ? Alors je vais t'éclater la gueule, vieux !

- Enfin tu veux accomplir ton devoir.

Il fit encore sauter une bombe.

Grimmjow fit correctement passer le corps sur son dos et brandit son arme.

- Luppi, laisse-moi la sortir d'ici.

- Nous devons tous périr ! Nous l'espada ! Tout doit brûler !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Car c'est le souhait d'Ulquiorra-sama.

- Ulquiorra n'aurait jamais voulu que tu sacrifies tout le monde !

- Il n'est plus là pour nous guider !

- Luppi...

- Il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner ! Il avait promis.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

- Si, je vais tout brûler, je vais le prendre avec moi, on partira loin, je m'occuperrais de lui.

- Il chercha une nouvelle manière de reformer l'espada pour son maître.

- Il ne pourra plus penser à son maître, il sera mort !

- Mais il ne vit que pour Rido.

- Je le ferai oublier Rido, il sera à moi !

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas le garder prisonnier pour toi ? Tu vas le forcer à t'aimer ?

- Pas besoin de le forcer, il m'aime déjà !

- Vraiment ?

- Il me prend tout le temps, il me fait l'amour.

- Comme Aizen l'a fait.

- C'est différent. Je sais qu'il m'aime.

- Non, il n'aime personne. Il ne vit que pour son maître.

- C'est faux.

- Vois la vérité, tu n'es qu'un pion.

Luppi serra les poings et rugit.

- NON, IL M'AIME ! JE VAIS LE RENDRE HEUREUX EN TE TUANT !

L'espada sortit une autre commande et appuya sur le bouton.

Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler les murs

.

- Ulquiorra, tiens bon !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Kurosaki Ichigo apparut, son sabre en main.

Le noiraud se redressa, mettant la clochette dans sa poche.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Il sourit à sa petite amie.

- éloigne-toi d'Inoue.

- Très bien. Mon devoir est de protéger cet endroit jusqu'au retour d'Rido-sama. On ne m'a pas encore ordonné de tuer cette femme. Je la laisserai en vie tant qu'on ne m'aura pas demandé de faire le contraire. Mais pour toi, c'est différent. Te tuer et protéger cet endroit ne sont en fait qu'une seule et même chose.

L'espada dégaina son zanpakuto.

- Tu vas mourir. De la lame de mon épée.

- Je suis surpris. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu dégainerais ton épée dès le début. J'aurais cru devoir te forcer à l'utiliser. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me considères enfin comme ton égal ?

- J'ai juste décidé que tu étais un être qui méritait d'être détruit.

- C'est déjà ça.

Ils bondirent, leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent. Inoue se cacha derrière une colonne.

- Kurosaki-kun.

Du sang coulait sur la lame du cuarto, il avait touché Ichigo à l'épaule. Le shinigami reprit son souffre et bondit à nouveau.

Les larmes s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. L'espada s'enfonça un peu dans le sol, faisant exploser le carrelage. Il décida d'attaquer en levant son pied pour frapper la tête du shinigami qui évita et tenta de le frapper de sa lame. Mais le cuarto avait déjà bondi, reculant d'un pas et fonçait à nouveau sur son adversaire.

- TU VAS VOIR !

L'espada para l'attaque et d'un simple geste, il se retrouva derrière son adversaire et Ichigo évita de justesse. Ulquiorra décida de commencer une série de coups d'épée, réussissant ainsi à toucher à nouveau le shinigami. Il pointa son arme sur l'orangé et un coup partit, brisant une partie du sol.

Le nuage de poussière cacha deux secondes les deux adversaires.

- Tu as résisté à mes attaques sans porter le masque. Tu as gagné en force. Est-ce parce que tu t'es entraîné avec Grimmjow ? Ou bien… pour le bien de tes amis se battant à chaque étage de cette tour ? Ou peut-être pour le bien de cette femme ?

Ichigo se releva. L'espada tourna légèrement la tête vers l'humaine.

- Cette femme est à présent l'une des nôtres. Et cela ne changera pas, même si tu la sauves.

- Quoi ?

Il se souvint des paroles de Grimmjow.

_Tu seras soulagé car elle n'a rien à première vue ?_

_Mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'il s'est se passé quelque chose à l'intérieur._

- La sauver est dénué de sens.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

- C'est vrai. C'est Rido-sama qui s'en chargera.

Le combat reprit. Ulquiorra détruisit une colonne. Ichigo attaqua, l'espada n'eut aucun mal à repousser son adversaire. Le cuarto chargea un coup près de la tête d'Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas tout !

Il enchaina les coups. Le shinigami évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Tout va bien, _pensa Ichigo_. Je peux le voir. Je peux réagir. Sa façon de se battre n'a pas fait de lui un autre type parce qu'il a dégainé son épée. Il n'a qu'une plus longue portée qu'avant. Regarde attentivement ! Regarde attentivement ! Regarde._

Il réussit à attraper le poignet du cuarto. Il le frappa brutalement. Ulquiorra recula, glissant sur le sol. L'espada le fixa alors que sa veste s'ouvrit. Ichigo regarda Ulquiorra qui touchait sa plaie sur le torse.

- Je t'ai à peine tranché ! Est-ce ce que l'on appelle Hierro ? C'est vraiment dur. Mais contrairement à avant, on dirait que je peux lire tes mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est affronté, je ne pouvais même pas lire tes mouvements. Que ce soit tes attaques, ta défense, tes contres, ta vitesse et même la direction que tu prenais… Je ne pouvais rien lire. Je ne sentais comme une statue se battant contre une machine. Est-ce que pouvoir le faire signifie que je me suis rapproché de mon côté Hollow ? … ou bien, est-ce que tu es toi-même devenu comme moi ?

L'espada écarquilla les yeux et frappa le sol qui explosa sous la force de son zanpakuto.

Un éclat de colère venait de passer dans les yeux de l'espada.

* * *

bref, je commence à mettre en place les combats, vous allez en retrouver beaucoup qui ressemble aux mangas!

prochain chapitre mercredi 6 septembre!


	76. note

bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais c'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai eu plein de bugs en septembre et que je dois tout régler!

je vais donc avoir du mal à mettre de nouveau chapitre en route et que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour vous donner de bons chapitres.

voici donc le plan, laissez moi le temps de régler mes problèmes, d'écrire deux chapitres de chaque fic, puis je vous en mettrai un premier chapitre de chaque fic comme promis et j'aurais à chaque fois un chapitre (je tenterai d'en écrire deux par semaine pour être sûre de ne plus être en retard!)

mais pour partienter, je vous mets deux nouveaux chapitres de nouvelles histoires.

ichigo-ulquiorra: le chasseur et le vampire (j'ai déjà 20 chapitres donc je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps!

et un autre couple pas encore décidé, je vais l'écrire maintenant deux chapitres car ça me trotte dans la tête, c'est horrible.

cette semaine arrivera un chapitre de sexe encore et encore.

et pour mi octobre il y aura un nouveau chapitre du sensei et du yakuza, et de jouer avec la vie!

et je ré"pondrais à ce moment là à vos review!

je laisserai cette note et ajouterai directement un autre chapitre!

bisous à tous et toutes

je suis vraiment désolée


End file.
